Gả cho hào môn lão nam nhân - Thiên Phong Nhất Hạc
by hoiquaytay
Summary: hào môn thế gia ngọt văn


《 gả cho hào môn lão nam nhân 》 tác giả: Thiên Phong Nhất Hạc

Hoàn ~ 126c

Văn án

Đi ra ngoài đùa An Vô Dạng uống nạp liệu rượu, lúc ấy tùy tiện chọn cái thuận mắt nam nhân liền ngủ.

Một tháng sau choáng váng đầu ghê tởm mệt rã rời, thậm chí có .

Tại hài tử cùng lên đại học chi gian, An Vô Dạng lựa chọn ... Muốn bảo bảo.

Hào môn 'Lão' nam nhân Hoắc Vân Xuyên năm nay ba mươi, trong nhà lệnh cưỡng chế hắn cuối năm kết hôn.

Hảo , tìm cái mang đem tức chết bọn họ, cái gì, dựng kiểm! ?

Hoắc Vân Xuyên hai đầu gối rơi xuống đất: QAQ mụ mụ hỏi ta vì cái gì quỳ cấp tức phụ xuyên hài...

Bài này lại danh # lão phu thiếu thê dục nhi hướng dẫn ## tức phụ khêu đèn đêm đọc những cái đó sự ## tuổi kém không chỉ không manh còn nháo tâm #

Chủ thụ ngọt văn 1V1, cưới trước yêu sau dưỡng bánh bao, đại học tạm nghỉ học hai năm sau tiểu thụ đi học tiếp tục.

Vô tư tới vô tâm thiên nhiên mỹ manh thụ VS sủng thê cuồng ma hào môn đại thiếu lạnh lùng công

An Vô Dạng: tưởng lúc trước sinh bảo bảo chính là vì không cần đến trường, hiện giờ ta lại tại làm bài tập.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên: ai. ( hàng năm giúp làm bài tập người tỏ vẻ không dám nói lời nào )

Nội dung nhãn: hào môn thế gia ngọt văn

Tìm tòi mấu chốt tự: nhân vật chính: An Vô Dạng, Hoắc Vân Xuyên ┃ phối hợp diễn: ┃ cái khác:

Tác phẩm giản bình

vip cường đẩy huy hiệu

Chuẩn đại một tân sinh An Vô Dạng, tại khai giảng trước bởi vì uống nạp liệu rượu, gặp gỡ bất ngờ lớn hơn mình mười hai tuổi hào môn đại thúc. Bình thường hắn đem cái này cho rằng một hồi sương sớm nhân duyên, kết quả một tháng sau lại choáng váng đầu ghê tởm, kiểm tra xuất có thai. Trải qua cẩn thận cân nhắc, An Vô Dạng quyết định tìm được làm cho mình mang thai nam nhân, nhượng hắn nuôi nấng sắp sinh ra bảo bảo. Hào môn đại thiếu Hoắc Vân Xuyên đột nhiên bị cáo biết chính mình đương cha , tâm tình kia gọi một cái phức tạp. Đem bảo bảo tiểu ba ba mang về gia nuôi nấng hắn, lập tức phát hiện mình trước tiên lên làm ba ba! Văn vẻ giảng thuật chính là một cái âm kém dương sai hỉ đương cha đô thị câu chuyện, trong đó hai vị nhân vật chính thân phận cách xa cùng tuổi kém, là bài này thú vị xem chút. Một cái là bình thường đại học tân sinh, một cái là xa xôi hào môn hiển quý, đương bọn hắn cùng một chỗ sinh hoạt thời điểm, thân phận cùng tuổi chênh lệch mang đến cười điểm, làm người ta không nhịn được cười.

Đệ 1 chương

Kỳ lạ rực rỡ đèn nê ông hạ, chiếu rọi nhất trương trương tuổi trẻ non nớt gương mặt; bọn họ ở trong này cuồng ca nhiệt vũ, phát tiết cao khảo mang đến áp lực, cùng với sắp đã đến ly biệt.

An Vô Dạng nhảy ra toát mồ hôi toàn thân, cảm thấy khát nước hắn, đi trở về bên cạnh bàn uống một ngụm chính mình trước dư lại Cocktail, sau đó đối bên người đang tại phao muội tử Tiểu Bàn nói: "Anh em, ta đi cái toilet, các ngươi muốn đi thời điểm đừng quên chờ ta."

Tiểu Bàn vội vàng liêu muội, có lệ mà phất phất tay: "Đi thôi đi thôi."

An Vô Dạng bĩu môi, đích thì thầm một tiếng nhàm chán sau đó, liền xoay người đi rồi.

Phao muội tử với hắn mà nói chính là nhàm chán, còn không có ca hát khiêu vũ tới thú vị.

Tại phụ cận nhìn chằm chằm An Vô Dạng đã lâu nam nhân, nhìn đến thiếu niên đi hướng toilet phương hướng thời điểm, lập tức theo đuôi đi lên.

Một giờ trước, này quần thanh xuân dào dạt học sinh ca đi vào quán bar, nam nhân liền chú ý thượng trong đó một cái cực phẩm.

Kia thoạt nhìn tiêm gầy mềm dẻo thân điều, ngũ quan tuấn dật xuất trần khuôn mặt, quả thực là làm cho người phạm tội.

"..." Đặc biệt đến gần sau đó, nam nhân lòng tràn đầy kích động mà nhìn chằm chằm An Vô Dạng cái mông, theo bản năng mà nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, trong lòng nghĩ, chờ một lát nhất định muốn chơi nhiều mấy lần mới buông tha cái này tiểu tao hàng không thể.

Thẳng đi hướng toilet An Vô Dạng, căn bản không biết mặt sau có đầu ngạ lang nhìn mình chằm chằm.

Hắn cảm giác cả người đều nhiệt đến không được, độ ấm hàng không xuống dưới.

"Ngô..." An Vô Dạng đi vào cách gian phóng cái thủy sau đó, vẫn cứ cảm thấy mồ hôi đầm đìa.

Vì thế đi đến bồn rửa tay trước mặt, hào khí mà mở ra vòi nước, đem mặt kháo đi qua hướng tẩy.

Cái này động tác khả ái, cũng làm cho theo dõi hắn người nhiệt huyết sôi trào.

Chính là bồn rửa tay biên tạm thời còn có những người khác, đầu kia sắc lang đành phải canh giữ ở bên cạnh yên lặng theo dõi kỳ biến.

Trong lòng hắn tính toán, chờ phía trước thiếu niên dược hiệu phát tác, liên đứng lên cũng không nổi thời điểm, chính mình tiếp qua đi nhặt thi.

"..." An Vô Dạng đem mặt nâng lên đến, ánh mắt mê ly mà nhìn trong gương chính mình, kháo, cái này đỏ mặt hồng , biểu tình thối không biết xấu hổ người, thật chính là mình sao?

Rất nhiệt .

Hắn kéo kéo chính mình kia kiện viên lĩnh T sơ mi sam, trong lòng nhận mệnh đích xác nhận một việc, chính là, chính mình khả năng uống nạp liệu rượu...

Đầu óc không tính ngốc hắn, lập tức không dấu vết mà quan sát chính mình phụ cận.

Một đạo lén lút thân ảnh, ngay tại vào cửa đệ nhất khoảng cách gian bên trong, chầm chậm chầm chậm mà không ly khai cũng không đóng cửa.

An Vô Dạng lập tức có thể xác định, người kia chính là cho chính mình nạp liệu người.

Hắn cắn răng mắng chửi bới một tiếng nhân tra, sau đó xoay người nhìn chính mình bên cạnh, có một cái đang tại chống bồn rửa tay tỉnh rượu nam nhân.

Đối phương cấp người ấn tượng thân hình cao lớn, đục lỗ, vừa thấy chính là có xã hội địa vị thành công nhân sĩ.

An Vô Dạng không xác định chính mình có thể đi hay không xuất cái này toilet, hắn có thể nghĩ đến tối đáng tin biện pháp chính là tìm người khác hỗ trợ.

Tứ chi bắt đầu chột dạ hắn, tắt đi vòi nước, hướng bên cạnh cọ đi qua: "Ca ca, giúp cái vội bái?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nghe được một tiếng điềm điềm 'Ca ca' cho là mình nghe lầm, chính là quay đầu vừa thấy, quả thật nhìn đến nhất trương cùng thanh âm nhất dạng ngọt mặt, hắn trầm giọng hỏi: "Chuyện gì?"

Đối phương không có say, kia thật sự là quá tốt.

An Vô Dạng ánh mắt mông lung mà giơ tay lên, kéo lấy đối phương áo sơmi: "Ta bị người theo dõi, mang ta đi ra ngoài."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nghe vậy, sắc bén ánh mắt lập tức ở trong phòng rửa tay nhìn chung quanh một vòng, đang nhìn đến cái thứ nhất cách gian trong nam nhân sau đó, hắn khinh thường mà thu hồi ánh mắt: "Ta biết ."

An Vô Dạng tưởng lại nói điểm cái gì, nhưng là cả người khó chịu, há miệng liền biến thành làm người ta mất thể diện rầm rì: "..." Càng mất thể diện chính là, hắn khống chế không được thân thể của chính mình, hướng đối phương đảo đi qua.

Miệng hàm hàm hồ hồ mà tưởng biểu đạt rõ ràng, bạn học của mình ở bên ngoài, chính là nghe vào Hoắc Vân Xuyên trong lỗ tai, An Vô Dạng rầm rì một chữ nhi đều nghe không hiểu, tất cả đều là làm người ta bên tai tử run lên say sau hoả tinh ngữ.

Thân cao gần tới một thước cửu Hoắc Vân Xuyên, dễ dàng mà đem dáng người tiêm gầy, thân cao còn không đến một mét tám An Vô Dạng ngồi chỗ cuối ôm đứng lên.

Cách gian trong nam nhân thấy thế nóng nảy, hắn tân tân khổ khổ nhìn chăm chú cả đêm thịt non, tại sao có thể dễ dàng nhượng người tiệt hồ.

Hắn đi tới: "Tiên sinh, hắn là đồng bạn của ta, ngươi đem hắn giao cho ta là đến nơi."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn đều không nhìn đối phương liếc mắt một cái, trực tiếp từ nhân gia trước mặt đi tới.

"Tiên sinh..." Nam nhân nhất thời tình thế cấp bách, vươn tay ngăn lại hắn.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên rốt cục không kiên nhẫn mà liếc mắt nhìn hắn: "Lăn."

Kia đạo ánh mắt đáng sợ tuân lệnh người không rét mà run, thành công động đất nhiếp trụ thấy sắc khởi ý nam nhân, làm cho đối phương không dám tái đuổi theo.

"Ngô..." An Vô Dạng hoàn trụ Hoắc Vân Xuyên, bởi vì cả người cảm thấy thực không thoải mái, chỉ có thể dùng cọ đến thư hoãn chính mình nôn nóng bất an: "Khó chịu..."

Miệng hắn trong hộc nhè nhẹ mùi rượu, mang theo quả vị mùi thơm ngát.

Tại đây vàng thau lẫn lộn trong quán rượu, Hoắc Vân Xuyên vẫn là nghe thấy được.

Không là thấp kém mùi nước hoa, cũng không phải làm người ta chán ghét mùi thuốc lá vị, mà là đến từ thiếu niên trên người chỉ có khí tức, mạc danh kỳ diệu mà nhượng khứu giác linh mẫn Hoắc Vân Xuyên nghĩ tới thanh xuân cùng dương quang hương vị.

Này thực khó được, thế nhưng không để cho hắn chán ghét.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên năm nay ba mươi , bởi vì soi mói hiểu rõ nguyên nhân, vẫn luôn không có tìm được thích hợp chấm dứt đầu đêm đối tượng.

Cùng hắn đồng thời lớn lên bạn bè nhóm hằng ngày cười nhạo hắn, đời này đại khái chỉ có thể đương cái mèo khen mèo dài đuôi lão xử nam.

May mà Hoắc Vân Xuyên không là xử nữ tòa, nếu không hắn nhất định sẽ cấp xử nữ tòa thêm thượng nhất bút mực đặc màu đậm hắc...

Vi xác định An Vô Dạng trên người hiểu rõ hay không thật sự không để cho mình chán ghét, Hoắc Vân Xuyên ôm hắn, trực tiếp đi phụ cận khách sạn, dù sao hắn uống rượu không thể lái xe, trong lòng ngực của mình thiếu niên cũng cần an tĩnh hoàn cảnh nghỉ ngơi.

Dọc theo đường đi, Hoắc Vân Xuyên cảm giác chính mình trong ngực tựa như sủy một cái không ngoan tiểu mèo hoang, tại trong lòng ngực của mình chộp tới cong đi, tả đẩy hữu cọ, tưởng hết thảy biện pháp khiến cho chính mình chú ý.

Mà hắn thủy chung đều là mặt không đổi sắc, nện bước thong dong.

Cho dù là đối mặt khách sạn trước sân khấu tiểu thư hoài nghi, cũng không trát một chút ánh mắt.

Vào khách sạn gian phòng, Hoắc Vân Xuyên trực tiếp đem An Vô Dạng ôm vào toilet: "..." Quy hoạch một chút sau đó, trước đem người phóng tới bồn tắm lớn trong, từ bỏ trói buộc, dùng vòi hoa sen giúp hắn tắm rửa.

Dược hiệu phát tác thiếu niên, cuộn mình tại bồn tắm lớn bên trong giống điều gần chết cá nhất dạng, khi thì an tĩnh khi thì làm ầm ĩ.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên dùng tay cố định trụ An Vô Dạng cánh tay, tránh cho hắn lộn xộn thời điểm khái đến đụng tới.

Đương trong quán rượu yên mùi rượu theo dòng nước một chút mà bị tẩy đi, thiếu niên trên người hiểu rõ càng phát ra rõ ràng, lượn lờ tại Hoắc Vân Xuyên mũi gian, khiến cho hắn mâu sắc tiệm thâm.

"..."

An Vô Dạng không biết chính mình đang tại gặp phải cái gì, hắn chính là đi theo trong nội tâm ở chỗ sâu trong khát vọng, làm ra có thể làm cho mình hảo thụ một chút hành động.

Loại này như có như không mời, đối bất luận cái gì một người huyết khí phương cương thanh niên nam tử đến nói đều là khảo nghiệm.

"An tĩnh một chút." Hoắc Vân Xuyên thanh âm hỗn loạn khó có thể phát hiện nguy hiểm.

Mà thời gian này An Vô Dạng cơ hồ đã mất đi lý trí, hắn lần đầu biết khái dược là khó chịu như vậy , quả thực muốn chết, tưởng đâm tường.

Nhưng là thân là sợ đau nhân sĩ, trên người đụng một cái liền sẽ máu ứ đọng nhân sĩ, An Vô Dạng không có khả năng đi đâm tường, hắn chính là nhéo trước mặt mình nam nhân, đem khí lực phát tiết tại đối phương trên người.

Chẳng qua nhỏ như vậy một chút khí lực nắm tay, đối với Hoắc Vân Xuyên đến nói, không hề cảm thấy đau khổ liền tính, còn tràn ngập làm người ta hiểu sai bầu không khí.

Hắn mặt không đổi sắc mà buông xuống vòi hoa sen, đằng ra tay đến, dày rộng bàn tay một cái bắt được kia chỉ so chính mình nắm tay tiểu một vòng nắm tay: "Đủ."

Hắn thật không có tính toán đối cái này thoạt nhìn ấu xỉ đến không được thiếu niên xuống tay, chỉ là bởi vì đối phương trên người khí vị không làm người ta chán ghét, cho nên ôn nhu một chút mà thôi.

Ngăn lại An Vô Dạng tiểu mèo hoang nhất dạng hành động sau đó, Hoắc Vân Xuyên từ bên cạnh xả một cái khăn tắm, động tác thực sạch sẽ lưu loát mà đem tiêm gầy thiếu niên ôm đứng lên.

Mới vừa rồi còn thực ngoan thiếu niên, tới gần sau đó đột nhiên há mồm đãi hắn cắn một cái: "..." Vẫn luôn dùng sức không buông miệng.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên mày tăng mà một chút nhíu chặt: "..." Quay đầu nhìn chính mình trên vai kia khối ẩm ướt đầu, nhưng là hắn không nói gì thêm.

Thẳng đến bên giường, mới dùng tay niết An Vô Dạng hai má, giải cứu xuất từ mình cần cổ kia khối thịt.

An Vô Dạng nức nở một chút, bàn tay đại trên khuôn mặt ngũ quan vặn vẹo, ánh mắt nhắm chặt, vô luận như thế nào nhìn đều là thống khổ vẻ mặt.

Giả như hắn gặp được chính là cái tự chủ kém đối tượng, nói không chừng vừa rồi tại phòng tắm cũng đã bị ăn kiền mạt tịnh.

Đáng tiếc hắn gặp được chính là Hoắc Vân Xuyên, một cái hàng năm thanh tâm quả dục, đối nhân loại không có gì ảo tưởng lớn tuổi xử nam.

Đối mặt quốc sắc thiên hương tuấn tú thiếu niên, người này liên hô hấp đều không biến một chút, trực tiếp tìm ra máy sấy, nghiêm trang chững chạc mà cấp đối phương thổi tóc.

Ấm áp nhiệt gió thổi ở trên đầu, An Vô Dạng đã cảm thấy chính mình càng khó chịu , hắn ba chân bốn cẳng mà dọc theo nam nhân cánh tay, hướng người nọ trên người tới sát.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cảm thấy như vậy cũng hảo, thuận tay đem thiếu niên cố định tại trong lòng ngực của mình, tiếp tục thổi tóc.

Đương một tia ướt sũng ấm áp cọ thượng mặt mình, hắn rốt cục ý thức được, tưởng muốn giải quyết vấn đề không là tắm rửa một cái đơn giản như vậy.

"Ngươi tuổi còn tiểu, nhịn một chút." Trải qua ngắn ngủi suy xét, Hoắc Vân Xuyên không chút do dự đẩy ra An Vô Dạng, thuận tiện kéo chăn, đem đối phương che lấy.

Rất nhanh mà một cái tinh tế thủ đoạn từ trong chăn vươn ra đến, không được như ý thì dây dưa không bỏ mà bắt lấy hắn tay áo: "Cầu ngươi..." Ngắn ngủi thanh tỉnh An Vô Dạng mở một chút ánh mắt, bên trong đều là lệ quang.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn thấy một màn này, lạnh lùng trên mặt sửng sốt.

Sau đó mân khẩn mỏng môi, nghiêm từ cự tuyệt: "Ta không là người tùy tiện."

An Vô Dạng trực tiếp khóc ra nước mắt, thiên nói nhiều, chính mình vận khí như thế nào như vậy xui xẻo, tìm một cái như vậy nam nhân đi ra, thời gian này gọi đối phương giúp chính mình tìm người còn kịp sao?

"Kia... Kia, giúp ta tìm cá nhân..."

Thiếu niên thanh âm mơ hồ không rõ, Hoắc Vân Xuyên tiến đến đối phương bên miệng nghe xong hai lần mới nghe rõ ràng.

"..." Nói thật hắn đối hiện tại hài tử thực thất vọng, hoàn toàn không có hảo cảm.

Đệ 2 chương

Đứng ở An Vô Dạng lập trường, hắn từ biết chính mình uống nạp liệu rượu một khắc kia khởi, liền làm hảo thất thân chuẩn bị, nghiêm túc lại nói tiếp quả thật không có thực cường trinh tiết quan niệm, nhưng là không đại biểu hắn chính là cái người tùy tiện.

Giả như không có bị người ám toán, cùng người khác lăn sàng đan loại sự tình này liền sẽ không phát sinh.

Không có được Hoắc Vân Xuyên đáp lại, An Vô Dạng nhận mệnh mà đứng lên, tìm kiếm điện thoại di động của mình...

"Ngươi đang làm gì đó?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên thật sâu mà hiểu lầm An Vô Dạng hành động, cho rằng hắn muốn đi ra ngoài tìm người, mày nhăn đến tử khẩn, chẳng lẽ liền thật sự như vậy không nhẫn nhịn được sao?

Vẫn là nói, cái này thoạt nhìn tuổi không lớn lắm thiếu niên, đã là cái thân kinh bách chiến chơi già?

Mạc danh kỳ diệu mà, Hoắc Vân Xuyên cảm thấy một trận sinh khí.

Hắn chán ghét sinh hoạt cá nhân không kiểm điểm người, cùng với tuổi còn trẻ liền duyệt vô số người người.

An Vô Dạng không biết chính mình bên người người nam nhân này đang suy nghĩ gì, hắn tay chân vô lực mà suất trở về, nhỏ giọng thỉnh cầu: "Giúp ta gọi điện thoại... Cho ta đồng học Tiểu Bàn..."

Hoàn hảo, y y nha nha mà An Vô Dạng vẫn là đem chỉnh câu ý tứ biểu đạt rõ ràng : "Gọi bọn hắn... Không cần chờ ta..."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên sắc mặt kham kham hảo như vậy một chút, cầm lấy thiếu niên di động chuẩn bị bát đánh thời điểm, đối phương còn nói: "Thuận tiện... Giúp ta tìm cái sạch sẽ nam nhân, ta sắp chết..."

"..." Khuôn mặt lạnh lùng nam nhân mặt đen một chút, đứng lên đi đến bên cạnh gọi điện thoại.

Chuyển được sau đó, đơn giản nói rõ ràng tình huống, sau đó thu tuyến.

Về phần thiếu niên cái thứ hai yêu cầu, Hoắc Vân Xuyên thật xin lỗi, hắn sẽ không tìm nam nhân, không có tâm tình cũng không có con đường.

Nhưng là nếu thật sự như vậy không nhẫn nhịn được nói... Hắn kéo ra cà vạt của mình, một bên lãnh mặt, một bên xoay người, đi trở về thiếu niên bên người.

Đương thân hình cao lớn rơi xuống trước mắt mình, An Vô Dạng thở phào nhẹ nhõm một hơi, rốt cục có thể giải thoát rồi.

"..." Nhưng là rất nhanh mà hắn phát hiện, đây là ảo giác! !

Có nam nhân so không nam nhân càng thống khổ, càng muốn tử!

Không, trực tiếp chính là chết, còn không ngừng một hồi!

Cầm thú... Gia súc... Ngụy quân tử... An Vô Dạng hai mắt vô thần mà lên án , tiếp tục xóc nảy tại đỉnh sóng thượng, lĩnh hội tử đi qua lại sống lại thống khổ tư vị.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên ngay từ đầu chính là đánh cuộc một hơi, cũng chưa bao giờ nghĩ qua phải làm đến cuối cùng.

Chính là sau lại chuyện đã xảy ra, không khống chế được .

Liên tục mấy lần mặc kệ chính mình, làm ra cùng nguyên tắc cùng vi phạm sự tình.

Sau khi kết thúc, An Vô Dạng vô phùng bàn bạc mà ngủ, liên thủ chỉ đều không động một chút, vẫn là nguyên lai tư thế.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn dưới ánh đèn những cái đó nhìn thấy ghê người dấu vết, trong nháy mắt mở to hai mắt, hoài nghi nhân sinh: "..." Hắn không cho là mình vừa rồi có bao nhiêu sao thô lỗ, dù sao sinh khí về sinh khí, lần đầu tiên thực tiễn loại sự tình này, trừ bỏ ôn nhu tiểu tâm ở ngoài, hắn không tán thành biệt thái độ.

Nhưng là sự thật đặt tại trước mắt, hắn, đem đối phương bị thương.

"..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên đôi môi gắt gao mân, động thủ nhìn một chút thời gian, phát hiện mới rạng sáng một chút không đến, hắn lập tức xuống giường, không mặc y phục xuất môn.

Tại trên đường tốn một đoạn thời gian, tìm được 24 giờ dược trang điếm.

Hắn đi vào dược điếm tỏ vẻ chính mình muốn mua thuốc mỡ, tiêu thũng giảm đau thuốc mỡ.

Thuận tiện hỏi rõ ràng: "Có phá da miệng vết thương có thể dùng sao?"

Hắn không xác định đối phương tối thụ tra tấn địa phương có hay không miệng vết thương, yêu cầu cẩn thận hỏi rõ ràng.

"Có thể ." Nhân viên cửa hàng không cẩn thận ngắm đến Hoắc Vân Xuyên cần cổ cắn ngân, cơ hồ có thể xác định vị khách nhân này mua thuốc cao tác dụng, nàng chỉ cảm thấy mặt nhiệt, thuận tiện đẩy mạnh tiêu thụ một chút chính mình trong điếm áo mưa: "Tiên sinh yêu cầu áo mưa cùng KY sao?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên sắc mặt nhất thời lúc trắng lúc xanh, bởi vì hắn quên sử dụng áo mưa, càng không có sử dụng KY: "Không tất ." Hắn ngữ khí lãnh ngạnh thanh toán tiền, dẫn theo thuốc mỡ vội vàng xuất môn.

Trở lại khách sạn, rạng sáng hai điểm nhiều.

Ninh nhiệt khăn mặt giúp đối phương sát hảo thân thể, mạt hảo thuốc mỡ, rạng sáng tam điểm.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nằm ở khò khò ngủ say thiếu niên bên người, lại không hề buồn ngủ, dù sao hắn đã bị đánh sâu vào, cũng không so cách vách nam hài tiểu, thậm chí càng đại...

Phải biết tại hôm nay trước, xuất thân nhiều ưu tú gia đình hào môn đại thiếu gia, căn bản không có nghĩ quá chính mình là GAY khả năng.

Sự thật chứng minh, hắn không chút nào chán ghét nam tính thân thể.

Thậm chí hiện tại nhắm mắt lại sau đó, còn có thể hồi vị khởi chiến đấu kịch liệt thời điểm cái loại này sung sướng tâm tình, cùng với... Đối phương sở hữu biểu hiện.

"..." Nghĩ đến đây, Hoắc Vân Xuyên chịu không nổi mà cùng thiếu niên rớt ra khoảng cách, lấy bảo đảm chính mình sẽ không giống trước như vậy, bất tri bất giác đem đối phương biến thành vô cùng thê thảm.

Ngay tại vừa rồi cấp đối phương bôi thuốc cao thời điểm, hắn thấy được càng vì nghiêm trọng ứ ngân, một khắc kia trực tiếp hoài nghi mình có phải hay không biến thái...

Hoài cái này phức tạp ý tưởng, Hoắc Vân Xuyên sắc mặt một trận thanh một trận hồng, ở trên giường trăn trở thật lâu mới đi vào giấc ngủ.

Sinh hoạt của hắn làm việc và nghỉ ngơi thực quy luật, rất ít vượt qua một giờ đồng hồ đi ngủ.

Nếu không liền sẽ quấy rầy sinh vật chung, dẫn đến sáng ngày thứ hai khởi không đến.

Vừa mới chấm dứt cao khảo An Vô Dạng giấc ngủ chất lượng phi thường tốt, không quản trước một ngày buổi tối là mấy giờ chung đi ngủ, dù sao sáng ngày thứ hai bảy giờ đồng hồ liền hồi tỉnh đến.

Sau đó nên đến trường liền đến trường, nên quá cuối tuần liền ngủ cái thu hồi giác.

Hôm nay buổi sáng, An Vô Dạng cùng dĩ vãng nhất dạng ở trên giường tỉnh lại: "Kháo..." Hắn phát hiện mình toàn thân tựa như bị xe nghiền quá nhất dạng đau nhức, tay tay chân chân, không có một cái bộ vị là có khí lực .

Thậm chí liên miệng đều đau...

An Vô Dạng hoa hơn mười giây, ngơ ngác mà nhớ tới tối hôm qua tao ngộ, nhất thời giơ tay lên chưởng che một chút chua xót hai mắt.

"A..." Muốn chết!

Khái dược thời điểm cũng không cảm thấy cùng người khác lăn sàng đan có cái gì không hảo, giải quyết sinh lý yêu cầu tiến vào hiền giả hình thức thời điểm, mà bắt đầu ghét bỏ!

Đây là sở hữu nam nhân bệnh chung.

An Vô Dạng mới mười tám tuổi, nhưng hắn là một cái hàng thật giá thật nam nhân.

Sử xuất bú sữa mẹ khí lực ngồi xuống sau đó, hắn quay đầu mắt nhìn nam nhân bên người, kia trương ngủ say gương mặt, ngũ quan tuấn mỹ, mũi cao thẳng, rất bảnh.

Nhưng không cản trở An Vô Dạng hướng hắn mắt trợn trắng, bởi vì tái soái cũng che dấu hắn không được là đầu gia súc bản chất, nhìn đem trên người mình làn da biến thành, cơ hồ thành điều sắc bàn.

"Gia súc..." An Vô Dạng xuống giường khi cơ bắp thực đau nhức, nghĩ gì thì nói ra lại mắng câu.

Thuận tiện nơi nơi tìm kiếm y phục của mình, cuối cùng tại toilet tìm được trọn vẹn.

Hắn mặc vào sau đó, trốn ôn dịch dường như ly khai khách sạn.

Mới bảy giờ đồng hồ, bên ngoài người không nhiều lắm.

Sáng sớm không khí phác lại đây, nhượng An Vô Dạng hít một hơi thật sâu, sau đó bọc khẩn trên người mình T sơ mi, sờ sờ túi áo.

Trong bao tiền không có bao nhiêu tiền , chỉ có hai trương một trăm .

Đó là An Vô Dạng chuẩn bị tối hôm qua cùng mọi người cùng nhau gánh vác phí dụng, hắn nhớ tới chuyện này sau đó, tại lối đi bộ thượng vừa đi, một bên phát tin ngắn cấp Tiểu Bàn: "Anh em, tối hôm qua tiền thưởng một người gánh vác nhiều ít, ta cho ngươi đưa đi qua."

Hắn cho rằng Tiểu Bàn thời gian này khẳng định không tỉnh, liền thu hồi di động.

Leng keng một tiếng, nhượng An Vô Dạng căng thẳng trong lòng, liền cùng thụ kinh chim nhỏ dường như.

"Gia súc..." Hắn nhu nhu chính mình thần kinh hề hề tiểu tâm lá gan, thầm mắng cái kia làm cho mình thần hồn nát thần tính nam nhân.

— anh em, không cần tiền, có một cái thổ hào mua đơn .

— tốt như vậy, ai a?

— Tạ Vanh tiểu tử kia bái, nhà hắn có tiền.

— ngươi tối hôm qua kia cô gái thế nào?

—...

Nhìn Tiểu Bàn hồi phục chỉ biết không ra làm sao, An Vô Dạng không là cái loại này bóc người vết sẹo người, hắn cười cười liền thu hồi di động, sau đó tại ven đường ăn cái bữa sáng, mở ra hai trăm đồng tiền trong đó nhất trương.

"Cám ơn." An Vô Dạng tiếp nhận lão bản tìm một đống tiền lẻ, cẩn thận mà điệp hảo, sau đó xuất ra hai khối tiền, đến gần nhất xe bus đứng, tọa xe bus vượt qua non nửa cái thành, trở lại chính mình vị với thành nam lão thành nội gia.

Hắn là này phiến lão thành nội trong lớn lên ngõ nhỏ hài tử, trong nhà bất tận cũng không giàu, chính là một bình thường tiểu khang gia đình.

Cấp trên có một cái kinh tài tuyệt diễm tỷ tỷ, đang tại danh giáo trong đọc thư, phía dưới có một cái thông minh lanh lợi đệ đệ, năm nay mới vừa khóa hai cấp đang tại đọc mỗ gian danh giáo phụ thuộc trung học.

Đều nói lão Nhị là lúng ta lúng túng tồn tại, kia đúng là.

An Vô Dạng cha mẹ cũng thực buồn bực, như thế nào lão Đại cùng lão Tam một cái so một cái thông minh, là cái loại này vừa thấy chỉ biết tương lai là xã hội tinh anh hài tử, đến phiên lão Nhị lại không được.

Muốn chỉ số thông minh không chỉ số thông minh, muốn vì người xử thế sẽ không làm người xử thế, toàn thân liền dư kia trương da lớn lên còn có thể.

Tính cách không thể nói rõ chán ghét, nhưng là tuyệt đối không làm người thích.

Dù sao chính là bình thường, không ưu điểm, cũng tìm không ra thập phần đại khuyết điểm.

An gia hai người hy vọng ký thác tại lão Đại cùng lão Tam trên người, bình thường hai ánh mắt cẩn thận nhìn chằm chằm, một bên đi làm kiếm tiền một bên bồi dưỡng hài tử, sợ hai cái có tiềm lực hài tử đi sai bước nhầm.

Ngược lại là đối An Vô Dạng không thế nào quản thúc, thích khảo vài phần liền khảo vài phần, thích đi ra ngoài chơi liền đi ra ngoài chơi, chỉ cần đến giờ sẽ hồi gia liền đi.

Buổi tối không trở về nhà, An Vô Dạng vẫn là lần đầu tiên trải qua, sau khi vào cửa hắn có chút sợ hãi.

Nhưng là hắn suy nghĩ nhiều, hiện tại mới tám giờ tả hữu, cha mẹ chín giờ rưỡi mới đi làm, hiện tại căn bản liền không đứng lên.

"Ca." Lão Tam An Vô Tật ở phòng khách làm bài tập, ngẩng đầu nhìn thấy An Vô Dạng, thản nhiên hô một tiếng.

"Ân, sớm như vậy đi học tập?" Bởi vì chỉ có đệ đệ, An Vô Dạng liền thả lỏng cước bộ, đứng ở lối vào đổi giày.

"Khoái cuối kỳ ." An Vô Tật nói.

"A." Cũng là, nghĩ đến đệ đệ đối khóa cấp nhiệt tình, An Vô Dạng cái này học tra ngượng ngùng mà im miệng: "Ta đây trở về phòng ngủ, không quấy rầy ngươi."

"Ân." An Vô Tật gật đầu, một lòng nhào vào học tập thượng bộ dáng.

Bởi vì trong nhà gian phòng hữu hạn, bọn họ hai huynh đệ ở tại cùng gian phòng.

Ca ca là thượng phô, đệ đệ tại hạ phô.

Chính là hôm nay, An Vô Dạng thật đi không đi lên chính mình giường đi ngủ, hắn tại đệ đệ trên giường cùng y mà miên.

Nửa giờ sau, An Vô Tật tiến vào lấy đồ vật, nhìn thấy An Vô Dạng cuộn tròn tại trên giường mình đang ngủ, cùng một cái trứng tôm dường như.

Vị này mười một tuổi thượng sơ nhị học bá, băng khốc soái khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, đi qua đi kéo chăn, cho hắn gia sinh sống không thể tự gánh vác lười nhác ca ca đắp lên.

Đệ 3 chương

Tám giờ rưỡi tả hữu, An Vô Tật từ gian phòng đi ra, đụng tới rời giường đi làm ba mẹ, nhu thuận hô thanh: "Ba, mẹ."

"Sớm, ngươi ca còn không có rời giường?" Đinh Vi mắt nhìn hai đứa con trai cửa phòng, cơ hồ dùng chính là khẳng định câu.

"Ân." An Vô Tật gật gật đầu, không nói thêm gì.

Một bên lão ba An Thành liền cười : "Vô Dạng đứa bé kia đến nghỉ hè chính là như vậy, cả ngày ngủ bất tỉnh dường như." Bọn họ cũng đã quen rồi.

"Chờ ngươi ca đứng lên, cho hắn lộng điểm đồ vật ăn, miễn cho hắn đói chết." Đinh Vi nói, sau đó hai người thu thập thỏa đáng chính mình, phong trần mệt mỏi mà đi đi làm .

"..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên tại khách sạn tỉnh lại, thói quen tính mà lấy ra di động nhìn một chút thời gian.

Buổi sáng thập giờ, so bình thường ngủ nhiều ba giờ.

Nghĩ đến chính mình làm việc và nghỉ ngơi hỗn loạn nguyên nhân, hắn lập tức quay đầu xem xét bên cạnh mình... Trống trơn mà.

Xốc lên chăn tìm kiếm, chỉnh trương giường lớn chỉ có chính mình một người.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên rời giường, đi đến phòng tắm xem xét, không người.

Hắn nhẹ nhíu mày đầu, rửa mặt qua đi cũng ly khai khách sạn.

Tối hôm qua vị kia không biết tên thiếu niên, không có tên, không có phương thức liên lạc, cũng không có địa chỉ, thực hiển nhiên chính là một hồi sương sớm nhân duyên.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên tại phụ cận bãi đỗ xe tìm được xe của mình.

Điện thoại tại thời gian này vang lên, đang tại lái xe nam nhân, đem xe khai ra bãi đỗ xe, tái nghe.

"Uy?"

"Ngày hôm qua sự thật xin lỗi." Gọi điện thoại cho hắn chính là mẫu thân Chương Nhược Kỳ: "Ta không nên tại ngươi không biết chuyện dưới tình huống, tụ tập nhiều người như vậy đến thương thảo chuyện của ngươi, này đối với ngươi không tôn trọng."

"Quả thật." Hoắc Vân Xuyên lạnh giọng nói: "Ta đầu tiên là cá nhân, tiếp theo mới là con của ngài."

"Ai... Cho nên hoàn toàn không có chúng ta đề ý kiến đường sống?" Chương Nhược Kỳ nói.

"Có ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói: "Nhưng là có nghe hay không ở chỗ ta, không là ngài, cũng không phải cô hoặc là dì."

Sau đó trầm mặc hồi lâu.

Từ Hoắc Vân Xuyên chấm dứt này mở điện thoại: "Quá một đoạn thời gian tái theo ta đàm luận chuyện này đi, hiện tại không thích hợp."

Cúp điện thoại, hắn đem xe khai hồi chính mình nhà trọ.

Thứ hai tới thứ sáu hắn ở nơi này, khoảng cách công ty tương đối gần, phương tiện đi làm.

Cửa đối diện trụ cùng Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhất dạng chính mình đi ra làm một mình Quý Minh Giác, hai người từ trung học khởi chính là bằng hữu, thục đến không thể tái thục.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên hồi gia nhìn đến nằm ở chính mình trên ghế sa lông nam nhân, còn cho là mình đi nhầm cửa.

"Không cần nhìn , đây là nhà ngươi." Quý Minh Giác ngồi xuống nói: "Mẹ ngươi nói ngươi đêm qua cáu kỉnh, bảo ta quá tới thăm ngươi một chút."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên ném xuống trên người mình vật sở hữu, đối hắn thục nếu không thấy mà đi vào phòng ngủ.

"Uy..." Quý Minh Giác theo sau, ngửi được một cỗ tử mùi rượu: "Ngươi thật sự đi uống rượu ? Ha ha, có tức giận như vậy sao?" Hắn dán tại ván cửa thượng nói: "Không chính là thúc hôn, ai không trải qua, bọn họ yêu nói mặc cho bọn hắn nói bái, ngươi cũng sẽ không thiếu một miếng thịt."

Điểm ấy thượng hắn cảm thấy Hoắc Vân Xuyên rất tích cực nhi.

"Hảo, buổi tối ta kêu vài cái bằng hữu đi ra cùng ngươi uống rượu, đi đi?" Dù sao bọn họ này một nhóm người, tính tính cũng có hảo chút thiên chưa từng thấy qua.

Không lại giống như trước như vậy, ba năm thỉnh thoảng liền đi ra tụ hội.

Dù sao đều ba mươi tuổi người, vội sự nghiệp vội sự nghiệp, vội gia đình vội gia đình, quả thật...

Áp lực rất đại một cái mấy tuổi.

Lại nói An Vô Dạng này vừa cảm giác ngủ thẳng giữa trưa, vẫn là bị đệ đệ đánh thức .

An Vô Tật đứng ở bên giường, mắt hàm lo lắng mà nhìn hắn: "Ngươi có phải hay không thân thể không thoải mái?"

Cái loại này sự làm sao có thể nói ra dọa phá hư đệ đệ, An Vô Dạng xua tay nói: "Không có việc gì, ta trong chốc lát đứng lên, ngươi nấu cơm sao?"

Bình thường hắn cũng làm , chính là hôm nay chỉ sợ không có khả năng.

"Ân, ngươi mau đứng lên ăn."

Nhìn An Vô Dạng đứng lên, An Vô Tật mới xoay người đi ra ngoài chờ.

Ngủ cho tới trưa, An Vô Dạng cảm giác tốt hơn nhiều, trừ bỏ mỗ ta địa phương vẫn là không thể tránh né mà nhức mỏi, trạng thái thượng tinh thần không ít.

Khẩu vị cũng hảo, hắn đối với môi hồng răng trắng đệ đệ, ước chừng ăn hai đại chén cơm.

Ăn uống no đủ sau đó, đặt hạ bát đũa hỏi: "Tỷ cái gì thời điểm nghỉ, biết sao?"

Đối phương cùng tiểu đệ hướng tới tương đối thân cận, muốn biết nàng tin tức hỏi tiểu đệ là được rồi.

Cũng không phải An Vô Ngu không thích Nhị đệ, chính là... Không có tiếng nói chung.

An Vô Tật nói: "Nghỉ hè nàng không trở về nhà, muốn đi nước Mỹ học tập."

Nói được An Vô Dạng ngơ ngác mà, bởi vì đi nước Mỹ muốn hoa không ít tiền, đối cha mẹ đến nói lại là nhất bút chi.

"Khụ, trường học tổ chức sao?" Như vậy có thể thiếu tốn chút.

An Vô Tật lắc đầu: "Không là, nàng cùng đồng học cùng đi."

An Vô Dạng liền không nói gì , động thủ thu thập bát đũa, dọn đến phòng bếp tẩy trừ.

"Ngươi buổi chiều còn đi ngủ sao?" Bên ngoài truyền đến đệ đệ thanh âm.

Hắn lau sạch sẽ tay, đi ra ngoài trải qua đệ đệ bên người nói: "Ta buổi chiều đi ra ngoài tìm kiêm chức, làm công."

Trước kia hắn cũng là làm như vậy , kiếm tiền phân đệ đệ một chút, cấp đối phương mua văn phòng phẩm.

An Vô Tật gật gật đầu, trên tay đã cầm lên sách vở.

An Vô Dạng đi vào gian phòng, nâng lên cánh tay ngửi ngửi chính mình y phục trên người, một cỗ yên mùi rượu, vì thế đổi đi, tẩy sạch quần áo mới xuất môn.

Giống nhau kiêm chức, phát truyền đơn phục vụ sinh cái gì, hắn cơ hồ đều như lòng bàn tay.

Loại này công tác thực dễ dàng tìm, nhưng là kiếm không đến cái gì tiền.

Kiêm chức có thể kiếm được tiền , chỉ có làm tiêu thụ.

An Vô Dạng trải qua đêm qua tại quán bar bị người nạp liệu sự, đối chỗ ăn chơi lòng còn sợ hãi.

Hắn không dám tùy tiện tìm một chỗ kiêm chức, muốn tìm liền muốn cao cấp một chút nơi.

Nhưng là loại địa phương này yêu cầu rất cao, quản đốc không nhất định sẽ tiếp thu học sinh kiêm chức.

K hội sở nam quản đốc người khác gọi hắn Tuyền ca, phụ trách dẫn dắt nam tiêu thụ viên, mỗi tháng công trạng muốn cùng nữ tiêu thụ viên bên kia đánh nhau.

Gần nhất thuộc hạ đi rồi cái tên đứng đầu bảng, hắn bên này trứng chọi đá, làm hắn sứt đầu mẻ trán.

Cách một đoạn thời gian liền hỏi một chút nhân sự, có hay không nổi bật người đến nhận lời mời tiêu thụ viên.

Nhân sự trả lời có, nhưng là không nổi bật.

Muốn cùng Tuyền ca nguyên lai thuộc hạ cái kia tên đứng đầu bảng so là không có khả năng .

An Vô Dạng tại thông báo tuyển dụng trên mạng nhìn đến nhà này danh tiếng không tồi hội sở chiêu tiêu thụ, trực tiếp cứ tới đây hỏi: "Ngươi hảo, xin hỏi còn nhận người sao?"

Trước sân khấu vừa thấy hắn, bộ dáng lớn lên như vậy ấu xỉ, còn cả người học sinh khí, nghiêm trọng hoài nghi có phải hay không vị thành niên...

Tiểu tỷ tỷ: "Chúng ta nơi này không nhận vị thành niên."

An Vô Dạng không lời gì để nói, từ trong bao tiền rút ra giấy căn cước: "Ta rất giống vị thành niên sao?" Rõ ràng thân cao cũng có gần tới một mét tám.

"Ngạch..." Tiểu tỷ tỷ nói: "Nhận lời mời cái gì chức vị?"

Chỉ cần mãn mười tám tuổi nói, bọn họ bên này là muốn .

"Tiêu thụ viên." An Vô Dạng nói.

"Hảo đi." Trước sân khấu hướng hắn đánh giá một chút, kỳ thật trừ bỏ khuôn mặt ngây ngô, dáng người khí chất các phương diện đều không tồi : "Đi theo ta." Nàng mang An Vô Dạng đi gặp nhân sự, còn kinh động Tuyền ca, lại đây nhìn hai mắt.

Nghe nói là một cái học sinh kiêm chức, Tuyền ca mặt lộ vẻ đáng tiếc: "Chúng ta giống nhau không thu kiêm chức, dễ dàng xuất phiền toái."

Bên này khách nhân, tố chất đại đa số không có trở ngại, chính là ai có thể cam đoan không có cá biệt nhân tra.

Vạn nhất kiêm chức học sinh ở trong này tao bị cái gì ủy khuất, đem sự tình nháo đến bên ngoài đi lên, không dễ nhìn.

"Ta thực yêu cầu phần này công tác." An Vô Dạng thỉnh cầu nói: "Nhượng ta thử dùng một chút đi, nếu không đạt được yêu cầu của ngươi, ngươi có thể không cần ta."

Tuyền ca tâm tình phức tạp, muốn là giống nhau học sinh đến nhận lời mời, hắn không nói hai lời liền sẽ cự tuyệt, chính là trước mắt vị này... Điều kiện hết sức xuất sắc.

Nhìn hắn bướng bỉnh ánh mắt, khẳng định cũng không phải cái loại này ba ngày đánh cá hai ngày phơi nắng võng tuổi trẻ người.

Tuyền ca nói: "Chúng ta bên này nơi ngươi cũng biết, có chút khách nhân uống nhiều quá, sẽ không đối như vậy khách khí, chúng ta chỉ có thể tận lực tránh cho những thứ này là sự tình, nhưng là không có khả năng hoàn toàn ngăn chặn, ngươi phải làm hảo bị chiếm tiện nghi chuẩn bị tâm lý."

An Vô Dạng cau mày, nhỏ giọng nói: "Chính là sờ sờ thắt lưng sờ sờ tay, ta là có thể tiếp thu , mông khả năng không được."

Nam nhân bị sờ sờ thắt lưng sờ sờ tay không quan trọng muốn, chính là mông lại không được, kia thật sự là không tôn trọng.

Tuyền ca cùng đang ngồi đều sửng sốt hạ: "..." Đại để là chưa thấy qua như vậy nghiêm trang chững chạc nói lên loại sự tình này người, khó hiểu cảm thấy có chút buồn cười.

"Cái loại này khách nhân vẫn tương đối thiếu , nhưng là ta nói , không có khả năng hoàn toàn ngăn chặn." Tuyền ca nói: "Có thể hay không bị chiếm tiện nghi, liền nhìn ngươi chính mình như thế nào nắm chắc." Mặt khác: "Thông suốt phải đi ra ngoài mới khai đến đơn, ngươi muốn là rất bưng, liền tính được đến phần này công tác ngươi cũng không kiếm được tiền."

An Vô Dạng gật gật đầu: "Cho nên nói thỉnh cho ta một cái cơ hội nhượng ta thử xem, nếu thật sự không được, ta sẽ biết khó mà lui."

Vừa nghe chính là không tiếp xúc quá xã hội tiểu thiên chân, Tuyền ca ở trong xã hội sờ đi lăn lộn mấy năm nay, phiền nhất này đó ngà voi trong tháp mặt thái điểu.

Vì thế tức giận nói thầm câu: "Ngươi đương ta nơi này là chợ?"

An Vô Dạng cũng nói thầm: "Thử xem đối với các ngươi lại không có tổn thất."

Tuyền ca khụ khụ hai tiếng, nếu không nhìn tiểu tử này lớn lên ngoan, hắn cũng không kiên nhẫn cảnh cáo nhiều như vậy: "Đi, ngươi thật sự nghĩ đến, buổi tối tám giờ đến đi làm."

"Hảo, cám ơn ngươi." An Vô Dạng nói, hướng về phía Tuyền ca nhe răng mỉm cười.

Nhìn khuôn mặt này, Tuyền ca đã cảm thấy không mệt, vạn nhất tiểu tử này thật sự đi đâu.

Hiện tại mới bốn giờ rưỡi, thời gian còn sớm, cùng hội sở bên này xác định sau đó, An Vô Dạng tọa xe bus trở về nhà.

Buổi tối cùng cha mẹ ăn cơm xong, liền nói mình tìm buổi tối kiêm chức, trong chốc lát xuất môn.

Đinh Vi sửng sốt hạ: "Nhanh như vậy tìm kiêm chức?"

An Thành gật đầu: "Thành tích không còn không có đi ra sao?"

An Vô Dạng nói: "Dù sao điểm đều không sai biệt lắm." Không hảo cũng không xấu, không có gì hảo chờ mong : "Khả năng muốn muộn chút trở về."

"Cái gì công tác trễ như thế?" Đinh Vi nhíu mày nhìn hắn.

An Vô Dạng nói: "Bàn cầu thất."

An Thành nghe xong cũng là một trận nhíu mày: "Người trẻ tuổi nhiều địa phương rất loạn , ngươi nếu không đổi một phần?" Hắn đề nghị đạo: "Phát truyền đơn hoặc là làm phục vụ sinh đều không tồi."

"Những cái đó ta làm nị ." An Vô Dạng nói.

An gia hai người nhất thời mặt lộ vẻ phức tạp, nhưng cũng không nói cái gì nữa.

Lão Nhị đi ra ngoài tìm kiêm chức, gần nhất có thể rèn luyện xã giao năng lực, tăng trưởng kiến thức, thứ hai có thể giải quyết hắn bản thân tiền tiêu vặt.

Nói thật, phổ thông gia đình gánh nặng ba hài tử phí dụng, bọn họ áp lực không tiểu.

Lão Đại cố học tập không có thời gian kiêm chức, bên kia tiêu phí là một cái đầu to.

Trong nhà đem tiền toàn dán đi qua, lão Nhị tưởng muốn tiêu tiền chỉ có thể chính mình nghĩ biện pháp .

Đệ 4 chương

Bởi vì buổi chiều vừa mới lại tới, trước sân khấu còn nhớ rõ cái kia khuôn mặt lớn lên thực ấu xỉ kiêm chức sinh.

"Đến , ta mang ngươi vào đi thôi, muốn thay quần áo tài năng đi làm." Trước sân khấu nói, nhượng An Vô Dạng đi theo chính mình: "Trong chốc lát đổi hảo quần áo, sẽ có người giáo ngươi quy củ."

An Vô Dạng gật gật đầu: "Hảo, cám ơn."

Trước sân khấu tiểu tỷ tỷ lại hỏi: "Ngươi rất cao?"

An Vô Dạng nói: "Một thước bảy tám."

Tiểu tỷ tỷ quay đầu lại nhìn hắn một cái, kia cảnh đẹp ý vui eo nhỏ cùng chân dài, suy nghĩ nói: "Ngươi như vậy gầy, cho ngươi mặc một bảy mươi lăm kích cỡ còn kém không nhiều lắm ."

Đến văn phòng, giành trước nhớ sau cổ quần áo.

Một bảy mươi lăm kích cỡ quả nhiên thích hợp An Vô Dạng, đem hắn thắt lưng cùng chân phác hoạ đến hữu hình có trạng.

Sau đó Tuyền ca phái một người lại đây dẫn hắn học quy củ, như thế nào chào hỏi khách khứa, như thế nào đẩy mạnh tiêu thụ rượu thủy linh tinh , không ngừng hắn một tân nhân, mặt khác còn có hai cái.

Xem ra mùa hè là tìm công tác cao phong kỳ.

"Các ngươi nhận thức bao nhiêu rượu chủng loại?" Dẫn bọn hắn tay già đời gọi Huy ca, nam tiêu thụ bên này nhị bắt tay.

Còn lại hai cái tân nhân đều đem trên mặt bàn rượu nhận được thất thất bát bát.

"Đây là remy martin, đây là hắc lãng mỗ, đây là... Louis XIII..." Tân nhân dừng một chút: "Rượu này thực quý."

Huy ca liệt miệng cười: "Có thể bán xuất Louis XIII, ngươi có biết trích phần trăm có bao nhiêu sao?"

Vài cái tân nhân lắc đầu, vãnh tai nghe, bao quát phi thường muốn kiếm tiền An Vô Dạng.

"Bán một chai Louis XIII trích phần trăm là 600 khối." Huy ca nói: "Chúng ta hội sở trong không thiếu có tiền khách nhân, có thể hay không bán đi liền nhờ ngươi nhóm mồm mép, biết không?"

Một bình rượu trích phần trăm sáu trăm khối?

An Vô Dạng líu lưỡi, kia này bình rượu nhiều lắm thiếu tiền?

Sau lại Huy ca nói cái gì hắn đều không cẩn thận nghe, quang nhớ thương Louis XIII.

Một chai 600 khối, cả đêm bán một chai, một tháng liền có hai vạn khối...

Cho tới bây giờ chưa thấy qua nhiều tiền như vậy học sinh đảng, tiểu tâm lá gan bang bang khiêu.

Trong chốc lát Huy ca mà bắt đầu nói phòng lang chú ý hạng mục công việc: "Các ngươi đều là nam , so nữ tiêu thụ bên kia tình huống tốt hơn nhiều, bất quá các ngươi phải biết, tiêu thụ không là bồi rượu, đó là tiểu thư cùng con vịt mới làm sự, chúng ta là chính quy hội sở nhân viên công tác. Nếu bị chiếm tiện nghi, tiểu trường hợp dựa vào chính mình EQ-Chỉ số cảm xúc giải quyết, thật sự chính mình làm bất định có thể tìm ta."

Huy ca nói nhượng ở đây thái điểu nhóm một trận yên tâm, bất quá, bọn họ cũng rõ ràng, tại chỗ ăn chơi công tác, bị chiếm chút tiện nghi là không thể tránh được sự.

Rất nhiều người lựa chọn này đi, nhiều ít đều sẽ có chút chuẩn bị tâm lý.

Trừ phi giống An Vô Dạng như vậy , cho rằng tiêu thụ chính là tiêu thụ.

Dù sao phần này công tác chính là một loại nếm thử, hắn nghĩ cùng lắm thì liền mặc kệ , thị tình huống mà định.

Lại qua nửa giờ, chín giờ, hội sở trong lục tục đến khách nhân.

Khách quen thích điểm quen biết tiêu thụ đi qua bán rượu, trừ phi bị đắc tội , sẽ hỏi một câu có hay không mới tới .

Tuyền ca đối An Vô Dạng tính hảo , một ít khó chơi khách nhân, hắn không có gọi A Huy an bài An Vô Dạng đi bồi rượu.

Học sinh đảng chính là điểm ấy đặc biệt phiền, còn muốn nhỏ hiểu lòng cố , khiến cho hắn một cái khôi ngô đại hán cùng lão mụ tử dường như.

Chín giờ qua đi, đại bộ phận nam tiêu thụ đều có phụ trách ghế lô, dư lại hoặc là là dưa vẹo táo nứt, hoặc là là An Vô Dạng loại này không địa phương đưa lên .

"..." Này bát thích mượn rượu làm càn mà không thích hợp, kia bát thích trêu đùa tiêu thụ viên cũng không thích hợp, Tuyền ca đặc biệt hối hận đem tiểu đệ đệ chiêu lại đây.

Êm đẹp đã trúng Tuyền ca một xem thường, An Vô Dạng vô tội mà cười trở về.

Lúc này, người tiếp khách dẫn nhất bang tuổi trẻ khách nhân tiến vào, rõ ràng là đã lâu không có tới mấy cái kia kinh thành công tử ca, Tuyền ca nhớ rõ năm kia vẫn là năm kia thời điểm, bọn họ là nơi này khách quen.

"Tuyền giám đốc." Quý Minh Giác hướng hắn lên tiếng chào hỏi.

Tuyền ca thần tình tươi cười: "Nha, Quý đại thiếu, Trần thiếu, còn có Tưởng thiếu, vài vị khách quý đã lâu không có tới nha?" Nói xong định nhãn vừa thấy, mặt sau còn có một vị, hắn nhất thời thu hồi cợt nhả, cúi người hô thanh: "Hoắc tiên sinh."

Quý Minh Giác thích mà một tiếng: "Khác biệt đãi ngộ a, Tuyền giám đốc, như thế nào chúng ta vài cái đều là thiếu, hắn chính là Hoắc tiên sinh đâu?"

Trần Sơ nói: "Biết rõ còn hỏi, tự nhiên là bởi vì chúng ta vài cái là khách nhân, Vân Xuyên là cổ đông bái."

Tưởng Thiếu Phi rất phiền bọn họ tát pháo, nói thẳng: "Tìm cái an tĩnh ghế lô, gọi vài cái cô gái lại đây."

Tuyền ca gật đầu: "Hảo , ta trước mang vài vị đi lên."

Dù sao Hoắc Vân Xuyên là đưa lưng về phía An Vô Dạng, đồng thời lại không nói gì, cho nhau đều không thấy được lẫn nhau.

Tuyền ca đem người dàn xếp hảo sau đó, xuống dưới đối An Vô Dạng ngoắc ngoắc ngón tay: "Tiểu tử, hiện tại có một cái tràn đầy khách quý ghế lô tiện nghi ngươi, ngươi hảo hảo biểu hiện."

"A, Tuyền ca." An Vô Dạng tràn ngập thấp thỏm mà cùng đi lên, có chút khẩn trương.

Tuyền ca dẫn hắn đi nữ quản đốc bên kia, chọn vài cái xinh đẹp có thể uống cô gái, thì phải là bồi rượu .

Các nàng cùng tiêu thụ khác nhau chính là, tiêu thụ không cần tại ghế lô cùng, chính là bên trong có yêu cầu thời điểm mới đi vào khai đơn.

"Ai nha? Lớn như vậy phô trương." Mấy cái kia cô gái chính là tên đứng đầu bảng, không hỏi rõ ràng nữ quản đốc không bỏ người.

Tuyền ca nói: "Hoắc tiên sinh cùng bằng hữu của hắn."

Bên kia ngẩn người, nhanh chóng đối các cô nương dặn dò: "Hảo hảo hầu hạ, biệt đến thăm mời rượu, hầu hạ hảo liền không tồi ."

An Vô Dạng ở bên cạnh nghe, tiểu tâm lá gan lại là vừa kéo, bắt đầu run lên.

Vì thế vài cái tiểu tỷ tỷ bên trong mang theo một cái mang đem , bị Tuyền ca đưa đến 309 hào ghế lô.

"Tiểu đệ đệ, học điểm." Các tỷ tỷ vào phòng, từng người đến khách nhân bên người ngồi xuống, khai rượu khai rượu, nói chuyện phiếm nói chuyện phiếm.

Trong đó một vị điều kiện tốt nhất cô nương, đi đến Hoắc Vân Xuyên bên người, còn chưa kịp ngồi xuống, người nọ liền nâng lên là tay cự tuyệt: "Không cần, ngươi chính mình tìm một chỗ tọa."

Cô nương mặt lộ vẻ mất mát, tại cách đó không xa ngồi xuống.

Quý Minh Giác thấy thế cười ha ha: "Vân Xuyên lâu lắm không có tới, nơi này cô gái cũng không biết ngươi quy củ ." Sau đó ánh mắt chợt lóe, nhìn thấy cạnh cửa còn đứng một cái ngốc nghếch ... Phục vụ sinh?

"Di?" Trần Sơ bên người còn không có cô nương, ngẩng đầu vừa thấy cạnh cửa còn có một cái, bên này giám đốc cũng biết Hoắc Vân Xuyên không cần bồi rượu , như thế nào vẫn là gọi nhiều một cái.

Sau đó ngẫm lại, nhân gia là một cái nam , phỏng chừng là tiêu thụ viên linh tinh .

Mà An Vô Dạng sắc mặt đã sớm thay đổi, hắn nhìn thấy Hoắc Vân Xuyên, trong lòng ngọa tào một tiếng, đây là cái gì duyên phận?

"Người đó, lại đây a." Trần Sơ nhìn nhân gia lớn lên trắng nõn trắng nà mà, tâm sinh hảo cảm, vẫy tay.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên theo bạn tốt tay, lúc này mới ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng cửa nhà, bởi vì tâm tình không tốt mà cả ngày bình tĩnh song mâu, đột nhiên thay đổi cái dạng, hoảng hốt.

Cùng đầu kia gia súc đối thượng tầm mắt sau đó, An Vô Dạng khuôn mặt tăng mà hồng thấu, ngón tay nắm chân biên quần, chân tay luống cuống.

"..." Thật mẹ hắn xấu hổ, thật sự.

"Lại đây." Hoắc Vân Xuyên mở miệng nói.

Hắn ba vị bạn tốt hoắc mắt dời đi tầm mắt, tề xoát xoát không thể tin mà nhìn hắn: "Vân Xuyên?" Hàng này không bệnh đi? Chẳng lẽ là cấp bức hôn bức ngốc...

Hay hoặc là là bọn hắn nghe lầm .

Dù sao Hoắc Vân Xuyên không có khả năng để người khác bồi rượu, huống chi còn là một nam .

An Vô Dạng tưởng xoay người chạy lấy người, chính là Tuyền ca kia ghét bỏ ánh mắt còn rõ ràng ở trước mắt, nếu thật xoay người đi ra ngoài, đắc tội này ốc khách nhân không nói, còn ném phần này công tác.

Luôn mãi cân nhắc một khắc, hắn liền kiên trì đi vào, đứng ở phía trước bàn, lắp ba lắp bắp mà một khom người đạo: "Các vị tiên sinh hảo, ta là bên này tiêu thụ viên Tiểu An, xin hỏi các vị muốn uống chút gì không rượu?"

Trên người vừa người tiểu tây trang, bởi vì An Vô Dạng xoay người động tác, càng phát ra câu hiện ra hắn dáng người.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên không kìm lòng nổi mà nhìn chăm chú hắn hai mắt, mở miệng hỏi: "Không biết ta ?"

An Vô Dạng sắc mặt nhất thời hồng thành một cái nấu chín trứng tôm, ấp úng mà không nói chuyện.

"Lại đây tọa." Người nọ lại hướng hắn vẫy tay.

Tiểu thiếu niên tại trước công chúng dưới khó xử mà nghẹn một câu: "Ta không là bồi rượu, ta là bán rượu ."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cau mày, trầm giọng nói: "Không là cho ngươi bồi rượu, ta thỉnh ngươi uống nước trái cây."

Nghe thấy không cần uống rượu, An Vô Dạng thở phào nhẹ nhõm một hơi, ma xui quỷ khiến mà đi tới, không xa không gần mà ngồi xuống.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên hướng An Vô Dạng tọa gần một chút, vươn tay ôm đối phương thắt lưng.

"..." Hắn ba vị bạn tốt đều là một bộ ngọa tào vẻ mặt.

Thật sự, trước mắt hình ảnh là thật làm người ta đại thụ đánh sâu vào.

Tưởng Thiếu Phi miễn cưỡng nói: "Thì ra là thế."

"Cái gì thì ra là thế?" Quý Minh Giác còn thất thần, ngây ngốc nhìn bạn tốt, tên kia bưng rượu, lười biếng mà hưởng thụ.

Nhấp một ngụm, nói: "Vân Xuyên thích nam ."

"Phốc..." Trần Sơ nói: "Các ngươi não động quá lớn đi, chính là Vân Xuyên nhận thức tiểu đệ đệ, Vân Xuyên đúng không?"

Bọn họ cũng đều biết Hoắc Vân Xuyên tâm tình không tốt, như vậy thả lỏng một chút cũng thuộc bình thường.

"Đều câm miệng đi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên dường như không có việc gì nói, tay như trước đặt đang cùng mình có một đêm tình duyên thiếu niên bên hông, cảnh cáo hoàn hảo hữu liền nhìn đối phương mặt nghiêng, hỏi: "Ở trong này đi làm đã bao lâu?"

An Vô Dạng cảm thấy chính mình hiện tại biểu tình khẳng định thực khó coi, nhưng là hắn khống chế không : "Buổi tối mới đến ." Nháo tâm.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên gật đầu: "Tên gọi là gì?"

An Vô Dạng đối thượng kia thẳng ngoắc ngoắc ánh mắt, lại vội dời đi đạo: "Gọi An Vô Dạng..."

"Nha." Quý Minh Giác phát biểu ý kiến: "Tên thật là dễ nghe." Hắn vui vẻ mà nâng chén uống một ngụm, cùng còn lại người nhất dạng, hứng thú nồng hậu mà nhìn Hoắc Vân Xuyên liêu hán.

Nói như thế nào đâu, bọn họ cảm thấy này so với chính mình liêu muội càng có ý tứ.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên lại hỏi: "Mấy tuổi ?"

Thuận tiện cau mày, nghĩ đến trước chính mình không có hỏi rõ ràng liền ngủ, vạn nhất là một cái vị thành niên...

"Mười tám." An Vô Dạng thanh âm thấp thấp mà, rũ mắt tránh né toàn bộ ghế lô tầm mắt, hắn không thích trở thành tiêu điểm cảm giác.

"Nghiệp chướng, mới mười tám tuổi." Trần Sơ nhìn Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói: "Nhân gia mới mười tám tuổi, ngươi hãy bỏ qua nhân gia đi, ngươi đều không sai biệt lắm có thể đương nhân gia ba ba ."

Quý Minh Giác cùng Tưởng Thiếu Phi một trận cười, cảm khái nói: "Thiên nột, nguyên lai chúng ta đều là như vậy lão lão gia này sao?" Đều có thể đương mười tám tuổi thiếu niên thúc thúc.

Mười tám tuổi, thực hảo, Hoắc Vân Xuyên ấn đường nhảy nhảy, kéo ra chút cà- vạt tiếp tục đề ra nghi vấn: "Không đọc sách sao?"

Tuổi còn trẻ liền trà trộn với quán bar cùng hội sở, thật sự là thực hảo.

"Còn đọc ." An Vô Dạng nói, hắn khẩn trương hai tay đặt tại chính mình trên đầu gối phóng : "Ta tại đánh nghỉ hè công, chín tháng phân đọc đại một."

Ghế lô trong vài cái thúc thúc lại là một trận cười: "Đến hội sở trong đánh nghỉ hè công, ta thiên ha, ha ha ha ha..." Lại nhìn An Vô Dạng mặt, nghiêm trang chững chạc , giống như thật không biết bọn họ đang cười cái gì.

"Hảo đừng cười , nhân gia không phải nói chính là bán rượu sao, cũng không phải bồi rượu." Trần Sơ giải vây đạo, tính cách của hắn luôn luôn tương đối phúc hậu.

"Thiếu tiền sao?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên đi thẳng vào vấn đề hỏi.

"Thiếu." An Vô Dạng gật gật đầu, không chờ Hoắc Vân Xuyên mở miệng liền nói: "Các ngươi uống gì rượu?"

Trong phòng mấy người đều há hốc mồm, bắt đầu làm khởi sinh ý , ha ha ha ha.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên không chịu cả phòng tiếng cười ảnh hưởng, hỏi: "Ngươi hy vọng ta uống gì rượu?"

Kia rượu tên tại An Vô Dạng miệng đảo quanh, nghĩ nghĩ, cuối cùng vẫn là lắc đầu: "Ngươi chính mình làm chủ, ta không hiểu ngươi thích uống gì."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đáy mắt hiện lên ý cười, ngón tay tại thiếu niên trên lưng xoa bóp: "Cho ta một cái liên hệ dãy số, ta cho ngươi khai hai bình Louis XIII."

Các bằng hữu của hắn đều sợ tới mức không nhẹ, phun rượu phun rượu, dựng thẳng ngón cái dựng thẳng ngón cái: "Cao..." Về sau không bao giờ muốn nói Hoắc Vân Xuyên sẽ không liêu muội, hắn rõ ràng cũng rất sẽ liêu.

Đệ 5 chương

Hai bình Louis XIII, tự động tại An Vô Dạng trong đầu chuyển hoán thành một ngàn hai trăm khối, hắn tiểu tâm lá gan lại kích động một phen, chính là... Thiên hạ không có bữa cơm ăn không.

Thời gian này nói không cấp, thì phải là đánh khách nhân mặt; cấp, sau đó tái kéo hắc cũng không có gì tổn thất.

"A." An Vô Dạng trong bụng mạo hiểm ý nghĩ xấu nhi, ngoan ngoãn lấy điện thoại di động ra cùng Hoắc Vân Xuyên trao đổi số điện thoại.

"Cho ta." Một bàn tay đem đem An Vô Dạng di động lấy đi qua, thon dài ngón tay tại trên màn ảnh, chuẩn xác mà rất nhanh mà đưa vào điện thoại di động của mình dãy số, bát đánh.

"Đi ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên đem di động tắc trở về cho hắn, nói: "Điểm đơn đi."

Nhìn An Vô Dạng cầm lấy trên tay máy móc hạ đơn, trong phòng các cô nương một trận quen mắt, đây chính là hai bình Louis XIII, một ngàn hai trăm khối trích phần trăm, các nàng cũng tưởng muốn.

"Quý thiếu, đêm nay thượng uống hai bình Louis XIII là đủ rồi sao?" Ngồi ở Quý Minh Giác bên người cô nương, kiều kiều đà đà mà hỏi, vẻ mặt thanh tú đến thực.

Quý Minh Giác xoa bóp mặt của nàng, tâm tình đại hảo mà nói: "Ca vài cái đêm nay cao hứng, rượu thủy tùy ý các ngươi uống, có thể uống nhiều ít gặp các ngươi bản lĩnh."

Gọi Tiểu Thỏ cô nương một trận cao hứng, chờ An Vô Dạng hạ hoàn đơn sau đó, nhấc tay: "Ta liền không cần Louis XIII , Tiểu An giúp ta muốn một chai XO."

Làm người vẫn là muốn thức thời điểm, không thể công phu sư tử ngoạm.

Quý Minh Giác: "Ai, điểm cái gì XO, nếu đêm nay uống mở Louis XIII, kia liền toàn uống Louis XIII."

Tiểu Thỏ hận không thể hôn một cái Quý Minh Giác, cười đến điềm điềm mà nói: "Cám ơn Quý thiếu, nhân gia yêu nhất ngươi ."

Bồi tại Tưởng Thiếu Phi bên người cô nương, thấy thế cũng rục rịch ngóc đầu dậy, thổ khí như lan mà nói: "Tưởng thiếu, người nọ gia cũng muốn một chai."

Không chính là một vạn nhiều điểm dương rượu, Tưởng Thiếu Phi trong nhà làm ra khẩu sinh ý , điểm ấy tiền trinh căn bản không để vào mắt: "Tùy ý, ngươi có thể uống nhiều ít điểm nhiều ít."

Cô nương cắn môi, con mắt đổi tới đổi lui vẫn là không điểm thứ hai bình.

Thảm nhất chính là ngay từ đầu bị Hoắc Vân Xuyên cự tuyệt cô nương, tuy rằng ngồi xuống Trần Sơ bên người, cũng không dám đối Trần Sơ làm nũng.

Ngược lại là Trần Sơ nổi danh ôn nhu, chủ động cho nàng điểm một bình rượu.

"Cám ơn Trần thiếu." Cô nương trong lòng mới hảo thụ điểm, không đến mức bị mặt khác tỷ muội cười tử.

Nghiêm túc lại nói tiếp Tuyền ca mới là đêm nay muốn cười tử người đi, chỉ là An Vô Dạng một người liền tiêu hai bình Louis XIII.

Toàn bộ ghế lô tính đứng lên chính là tiểu mười vạn khối.

"Xin hỏi các vị, còn muốn điểm cái gì sao?" An Vô Dạng nhìn nhìn đan tử, cũng có chút bị cái này ghế lô khách nhân khiếp sợ đến, thật sự là rất hào khí .

Các vị toàn nhìn chính mình nam nhân bên người, sau đó hỗ trợ chuyển đạt ý tứ, lắc đầu.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên lại mở miệng: "Tái lấy một quán sữa đi lên, đại quán ."

Ghế lô trong người đối hắn đêm nay khác thường lên tiếng, vốn là đã chết lặng , lại vẫn là bị sữa làm cho khiếp sợ: "Không phải đâu, Vân Xuyên, chúng ta đều uống rượu, hắn uống sữa, có phải hay không rất không công bình?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đôi mắt vi miết, nói: "Không là các ngươi nói hắn mới mười tám tuổi sao? Hảo ý tứ nhượng hắn cũng uống rượu?"

"Ai? Nếu là ngươi nhận thức bằng hữu cùng nhau chơi, tại sao có thể mất hứng?" Quý Minh Giác thần tình không đồng ý.

"Từ từ." Tưởng Thiếu Phi đưa tay nói: "Hắn uống sữa cũng được, chờ một lát hắn chơi thua, ngươi muốn cùng uống nhiều một nửa rượu, như vậy chúng ta liền đồng ý hắn uống sữa."

Trần Sơ vỗ tay: "Cái này chủ ý hảo, ta đồng ý như vậy đến. Thế nào, Vân Xuyên, dám sao?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đem bọn họ vài cái nhìn một vòng, vuốt cằm nói: "Đi."

An Vô Dạng ở bên cạnh mím thật chặt miệng, phát hiện căn bản không có chính mình xen mồm đường sống, bất quá... Thực sự có người giúp chính mình uống rượu hắn cũng vui vẻ.

Chính là đối phương tại sao phải làm như vậy?

An Vô Dạng đảo không cho là một đêm sương sớm nhân duyên có thể làm cho lẫn nhau tình nghĩa sâu đậm hậu.

Hắn cho rằng khai hai bình rượu liền tính không tồi .

Nghe thấy Hoắc Vân Xuyên giúp An Vô Dạng chắn rượu, cùng là bồi rượu vài vị cô nương nhìn ánh mắt của hắn lập tức bất đồng đứng lên, thức thời Tiểu Thỏ lập tức nói: "Hiện tại rượu còn không có đi lên, nếu không xướng thủ ca bái?" Nàng cười mỉm mà nhìn một vòng, cuối cùng ánh mắt đứng ở An Vô Dạng trên người: "An tiểu ca ca, ngươi xướng không xướng a?"

Hảo mấy ánh mắt nhất thời nhiêu thú vị vị mà nhìn An Vô Dạng.

Kỳ thật ca hát cái gì không có ý gì, bọn họ không thích xướng cũng không thích nghe, chính là người này không giống, Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn trúng , làm như thế nào đều có thú.

"Thích ca hát sao?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên thản nhiên hỏi câu.

Nghe vào An Vô Dạng trong lỗ tai, chính là làm cho mình hiến xướng ý tứ, hắn nghiêm trang chững chạc mà nói: "Ngược lại là sẽ như vậy mấy thủ, nhưng là không thích hợp hiến xướng."

Trần Sơ thú vị hỏi: "Vì cái gì?"

An Vô Dạng bảo trì đứng đắn mặt nói: "Ta chỉ sẽ xướng hai chỉ lão hổ cùng chợt lóe chợt lóe sáng lấp lánh."

"Phốc —" Quý Minh Giác lại một lần phun cái chén trong đưa tặng rượu đỏ: "Thần mẹ hắn chợt lóe chợt lóe sáng lấp lánh... Vậy ngươi xướng một cái."

Tưởng Thiếu Phi phụ họa: "Xướng."

Trần Sơ nhìn nhìn Hoắc Vân Xuyên sắc mặt, bảo lưu ý kiến không dám nói chuyện.

Lúc này micro đã nhét vào An Vô Dạng trong tay, Tiểu Thỏ đi điểm ca .

"..." An Vô Dạng đỏ mặt đến không được, hắn biết bài hát này muốn là hát, toàn ghế lô người đến cười tử, nhưng là đâm lao phải theo lao, trừ bỏ kiên trì xướng, hắn cũng không có biện pháp khác: "Ngạch... Nhượng ta một cái người thành niên xướng bài hát này rất mất thể diện , có thể hay không không ca hát?"

Hắn vừa nghe khúc nhạc dạo cả người liền thiêu cháy , xướng không nói ra.

Những lời này muốn là từ người khác miệng nói ra, ghế lô trong đang ngồi cũng sẽ không mua trướng.

Vấn đề là An Vô Dạng mới kham kham mười tám tuổi, bộ dáng lớn lên lại ấu xỉ, hắn dùng lão thành ngữ khí cường điệu chính mình là người thành niên liền có vẻ khôi hài .

Quý Minh Giác nói: "Không ca hát cũng được, kia liền dùng người thành niên phương thức giải quyết vấn đề." Hắn mỉm cười, các vị chỉ biết không chuyện tốt: "Như vậy đi, ngươi chủ động cùng Vân Xuyên đánh cái ba nhi, ca vài cái hãy bỏ qua ngươi."

Này yêu cầu... Trần Sơ cùng Tưởng Thiếu Phi đều nhướn mày.

"Chơi lớn như vậy sao?" Bọn họ một bên sợ hãi Hoắc Vân Xuyên tính sổ, một bên lại chờ mong xem kịch vui.

Quý Minh Giác cũng là, hắn không xác định Hoắc Vân Xuyên có thể hay không đánh chết chính mình.

"... Ta đây muốn hỏi rõ ràng, " An Vô Dạng thanh âm khiến cho đại gia chú ý: "Là chuồn chuồn lướt nước ba nhi, vẫn là mang vang ?"

Hắn không là nắm micro sao, những lời này tại toàn bộ ghế lô trong quanh quẩn.

Thiếu niên trong trẻo âm sắc không giống người thường, là đầy mỡ trung niên nhân học không đến tiểu thanh tân.

Vài cái duyệt vô số người lão lái xe đều ghé mắt, chớ nói chi là cùng thiếu niên từng có da thịt chi thân Hoắc Vân Xuyên, bởi vì đối phương thanh âm, lập tức từ thính tai một đường ma đến không thể nói địa phương.

"Khụ..." Quý Minh Giác trong âm thầm ghen tị một chút Hoắc Vân Xuyên diễm phúc không cạn, một mặt tễ mi lộng nhãn mà nói: "Đương nhiên là mang tiếng động , chuồn chuồn lướt nước có ý gì? Còn không bằng ca hát đâu."

An Vô Dạng oai miệng nghĩ nghĩ, xướng nhạc thiếu nhi vẫn là cùng soái ca đánh ba nhi, thực khó lựa chọn.

Chờ đợi thiếu niên quyết định trong quá trình, Hoắc Vân Xuyên hơi chút hướng trên ghế sa lông nhích lại gần, không chỉ là điều chỉnh tư thế ngồi, đồng thời cũng là điều chỉnh hô hấp cùng trạng thái, làm cho mình bình tĩnh một chút.

Mặt khác kia chỉ không có đặt tại An Vô Dạng bên hông tay, bãi đặt ở sô pha tay vịn thượng, đầu ngón tay nhẹ nhàng gõ lược ngạnh bằng da.

Tại thiếu niên buông xuống trong tay micro khoảnh khắc, hắn vi nhắm lại mắt tinh.

"Ta còn là lựa chọn không ca hát đi." An Vô Dạng nói xong, xoay thân chống sô pha, ngẩng đầu đi tìm Hoắc Vân Xuyên môi.

Kia mạt mang theo quả vị mùi thơm ngát mềm mại đi vào bên môi thời điểm, Hoắc Vân Xuyên không chút do dự lưu lại nó.

"Kháo..." Vây xem người một bên há hốc mồm, một bên thổi huýt sáo: "Vân Xuyên ngươi cái cầm thú, nhân gia mới mười tám tuổi, còn là một học sinh a..."

Kỳ thật cũng không có bao lâu, đại khái liền mười giây đồng hồ bộ dáng.

Nhưng là đầy đủ An Vô Dạng cảm thấy chính mình mỗi một chỗ đều bị đối phương lãnh hội qua, thật sự là không thẹn với chính mình cấp đối phương lấy ngoại hiệu, vẫn là trước sau như một mà gia súc.

Ba mà một thanh âm vang lên nhi qua đi, An Vô Dạng không thể chờ đợi được mà rời xa Hoắc Vân Xuyên.

Người bán hàng tiến vào thượng rượu, ăn vặt chờ, còn có An Vô Dạng sữa.

"Trước khai sữa, đảo một ly cho hắn."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên trầm thấp thanh sắc, lệnh người bán hàng phản ứng không kịp.

Nam nhân thấy thế, chính mình động thủ lấy ra kia quán sữa cùng một cái cái chén, động tác sạch sẽ lưu loát mà đổ ra đến.

Nhiệt độ bình thường, thất phân mãn, vững vàng mà đưa qua đi.

"Cám ơn..." Sắc mặt nghẹn thành heo can hồng thiếu niên, tại mọi người cười như không cười ánh mắt hạ, phủng trụ kia chén sữa.

Lý trí thượng biết không uống rượu là chuyện tốt, tình cảm thượng không tiếp thụ được này cười nhạo.

"Nơi này có anh đào, ăn sao?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên hành động nhìn như ân cần, biểu tình cùng giọng điệu nhưng vẫn thản nhiên, cho dù hắn mới vừa còn hôn nhân gia.

An Vô Dạng nói: "Cám ơn, ta tự mình tới là có thể ." Hắn tiếp nhận kia khối hắc hồng hắc hồng, lại thủy linh thủy linh đại anh đào, bỏ vào trong miệng giảo phá, ngọt ngào chất lỏng tại miệng vựng khai, nhất thời nhượng hắn ái thượng loại này sang quý hoa quả hương vị.

Một đạo ẩn ẩn mang theo độ ấm tầm mắt, gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm thiếu niên môi, mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn anh đào chất lỏng nhiễm hồng kia hai cánh tư vị so anh đào càng hảo mềm mại.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên dời đi tầm mắt, lần thứ hai tùng tùng cà- vạt.

Vi che dấu chính mình thất thố, cũng cầm lấy một viên anh đào bỏ vào trong miệng.

Khêu gợi hầu kết tại cổ áo phía trên thoáng động, đó là duy nhất có thể tiết lộ hắn cảm xúc bộ phận.

Các cô nương khen ngược rượu, cũng dọn xong đầu chung, đề nghị chơi xúc xắc.

An Vô Dạng rất có hứng thú , hắn buông xuống trong tay sữa, hướng bên kia thấu thấu hỏi: "Cái này như thế nào chơi?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên sửng sốt, trong lòng tưởng chính là, một cái hàng năm trà trộn buổi chiếu phim tối người, sẽ không liên xúc xắc cũng sẽ không chơi, trừ phi hắn không là.

"Ta dạy cho ngươi." Hắn cầm xúc xắc tự cố tự mà giáo dục đứng lên, những người khác thấy thế, cũng kiên nhẫn mà vui chơi giải trí, chờ hắn giáo hoàn lại nói.

An Vô Dạng là rất ngốc , hắn nghe được như lọt vào trong sương mù, thành thật mà lắc đầu nói: "Rất phức tạp."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "..."

"Ha ha ha." Quý Minh Giác cười đến đánh ngã, bọn họ cũng đều biết Hoắc Vân Xuyên thực chán ghét ngốc người.

Trần Sơ giải vây đạo: "Một bên chơi một bên học bái, có Vân Xuyên tại bên người giữ cửa ải, còn sợ chúng ta khi dễ ngươi không thành?"

An Vô Dạng thật cẩn thận thở dài Hoắc Vân Xuyên liếc mắt một cái, gật gật đầu: "Có thể, dù sao thua ta liền uống sữa."

"Ha ha ha." Lúc này là Tưởng Thiếu Phi: "Vân Xuyên, ngươi nhưng nhặt cái ngọt ngào hành trang, ta đã thấy được ngươi uống gục xuống kết cục."

Chỉ thấy Hoắc Vân Xuyên bưng lên rượu uống một ngụm, rất có một bộ không coi ai ra gì bộ dáng.

Quý Minh Giác hướng hắn dựng thẳng lên ngón cái: "Hảo, ngươi đủ cuồng." Như vậy Hoắc Vân Xuyên, lại làm cho bọn họ nhớ tới N năm trước đọc sách thời đại, kia đoạn niên thiếu khinh cuồng ngày.

Đệ 6 chương

Trên mặt bàn chỉ có lục phó xúc xắc, Trần Sơ cùng Tưởng Thiếu Phi bên người cô nương không có thể lên sân khấu, như vậy có thể sòng bạc ngoại.

Ván đầu tiên Quý Minh Giác ngẩng đầu lên, hắn thượng gia là Hoắc Vân Xuyên, tốt nhất gia là An Vô Dạng, có thể nói là Tu La tràng vị trí, không quản An Vô Dạng như thế nào hảm, Hoắc Vân Xuyên đều đến đâu .

Lục phó si tử tổng cộng ba mươi sáu khối xúc xắc, đến An Vô Dạng nơi này, thét lên hai mươi hai khối, huyền đến không thể tái huyền.

Quý Minh Giác vẻ mặt cười xấu xa mà ôm lấy môi: "Đến ngươi , tiểu đệ đệ."

Nhìn hắn do dự bộ dáng, tràng ngoại cô nương đều thay hắn sốt ruột, thời gian này nên khai a.

Tưởng Thiếu Phi là hắn thượng gia, đã lấy hảo rượu: "Muốn hay không khai?"

An Vô Dạng nhỏ giọng hỏi Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "Một chút có thể đương bất luận cái gì một cái điểm số tính, đúng không?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên bị kia nhè nhẹ nhiệt khí biến thành thất thần, chờ đối phương hỏi lại một lần mới gật đầu.

An Vô Dạng nói: "Ta lại thêm một viên, hai mươi ba cái nhị."

Tưởng Thiếu Phi lập tức liền đem rượu buông xuống: "Ngươi thật sự tin tưởng có nhiều như vậy nhị?"

An Vô Dạng gật gật đầu: "Đại gia cũng không thể là loạn hảm ."

Không chỉ là người chung quanh không nhịn được cười, mà ngay cả Hoắc Vân Xuyên cũng bỏ qua một bên mặt: "..." Hắn không biết có nên hay không nói cho An Vô Dạng, chơi cái này chính là loạn hảm .

"Vân Xuyên!" Quý Minh Giác cười đau bụng dường như đá một cước Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "Đến ngươi , chuẩn bị uống rượu đi ngươi!"

Không quản hắn như thế nào chỉnh đều là muốn uống , ghế lô trong người nào không biết: "Ha ha ha."

"Ta cũng thêm một viên, hai mươi bốn cái nhị." Hoắc Vân Xuyên quay sang, thong dong bình tĩnh mà nói.

Toàn bộ ghế lô lặng im một giây đồng hồ, sau đó nghe thấy Quý Minh Giác không chút do dự thanh âm: "Phách ngươi, phiên bội." Nói xong mở ra chính mình đầu chung, ngũ khối xúc xắc bên trong có ba cái nhị: "Tuy rằng ta có ba cái lớn như vậy, nhưng là ta không tin đại gia đều là nhị."

Tiểu Thỏ nhược nhược mà mở ra trước mặt mình : "Ta có bốn..."

Trần Sơ: "Bốn."

Tưởng Thiếu Phi nhướng mày, gãi gãi tóc: "Minh Giác, này đem có chút tà môn..." Bởi vì hắn cũng là bốn.

"Cái gì?" Trần Sơ nghe vậy, thay hắn mở ra: "Thao..."

"Ba bốn mươi nhị, thêm ba cái mười lăm người, chỗ này của ta có năm cái." An Vô Dạng mở ra đầu chung, suyễn đại khí mà nhìn Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "Ngươi có thể khai bốn sao?"

Thiếu niên chuyên chú hai mắt tràn ngập chờ mong, nhìn xem Hoắc Vân Xuyên trong lòng lửa nóng.

Hắn cho tới bây giờ không cảm thấy lay động đến báo tử là cỡ nào giỏi lắm sự tình, thẳng đến đêm nay...

"Khai a." Quý Minh Giác lau mặt, hắn cũng không tin Hoắc Vân Xuyên có thể khai ra tứ khối: "Kháo, ngươi nếu có thể khai ra tứ khối, ta tái uống một chén!"

"Đây là ngươi nói ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên mở ra trước mặt đầu chung, cười đến hết sức yêu nghiệt: "Không ngừng tứ khối, ta có ngũ khối."

"Thao!" Quý Minh Giác trừng kia năm cái một, không thể tin được: "Con mẹ nó ngươi cũng quá tâm thần mất trí ngươi! Đệ nhất đem liền lay động báo tử, ngươi!"

"Nói như vậy nói, Minh Giác lại thêm một viên cũng còn có thể thắng a?" Trần Sơ nhéo đem mồ hôi lạnh: "May mắn Minh Giác không như vậy thông minh, không phải chén rượu này nên ta uống."

Quý Minh Giác vốn là tâm tình còn kém, huynh đệ còn vẫn luôn nói nói mát: "Lão Trần, ngươi có phải là huynh đệ hay không a?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên gõ gõ cái bàn: "Ít nói nhảm, hai chén."

Là một cái người đều nhìn ra được, hắn hiện tại tâm tình rất tốt.

"Đi, ta uống vẫn không được." Quý Minh Giác vẻ mặt đau khổ, một tay bưng rượu, một tay đốt An Vô Dạng: "Giả heo ăn thịt hổ, ngươi cho ta chờ coi, chờ một lát có ngươi hảo nhìn."

An Vô Dạng vẻ mặt vô tội, dù sao lay động xuất báo tử người cũng không phải chính mình.

Đối với Quý Minh Giác ngón tay, hắn liền cười cười.

Chờ đối phương uống rượu lỗ hổng, một viên anh đào lại tắc lại đây.

"..." An Vô Dạng áp lực đặc biệt đại, hắn cảm giác chính mình tựa như một khối bị nhìn chăm chú thịt béo, sớm hay muộn sẽ bị cách vách người nam nhân này một ngụm ăn luôn.

Kiên trì tiếp kia khối anh đào, An Vô Dạng quay mặt đi, lại vừa lúc nhượng Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn đến hắn phình hai má, vừa động vừa động mà phi thường đáng yêu.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên quản không ngừng chính mình đầu uy tay, chuyên môn chọn một ít dễ dàng tiêu hóa đồ ăn vặt cấp An Vô Dạng ăn.

Hai người bọn họ người hỗ động, đại gia đều xem ở trong mắt.

Một mặt cảm thấy bất khả tư nghị, một mặt lại cảm thấy vui mừng không thôi, bọn họ bốn người bên trong kim cương lão xử nam, rốt cục chịu đi đẩy cải trắng .

"Đến đến đến, bắt đầu."

Đêm nay cao hứng như vậy, trên mặt bàn chơi đùa đứng lên vui vẻ cười nói.

An Vô Dạng tổng là bị bọn họ trêu cợt, trong chốc lát lừa hắn thân Hoắc Vân Xuyên, trong chốc lát lừa hắn thổ lộ, hoàn hảo, thua số lần không coi là nhiều, tan cuộc trước còn không có uống xong kia quán hai cân trang sữa.

Ngược lại là Hoắc Vân Xuyên uống không ít, có chút men say.

Không chơi xúc xắc sau đó, cảm giác say cấp trên các cô nương tại ghế lô trong ca hát.

An Vô Dạng tại trên ghế sa lông than , bên cạnh hắn là uống rượu sau đó thực trầm mặc nam nhân.

"Uy." Tưởng Thiếu Phi nắm bắt một cái hộp thuốc lá, ném cho An Vô Dạng: "Cấp Vân Xuyên điểm điếu thuốc."

An Vô Dạng tiếp kia hộp thuốc lá, ngơ ngác mà đứng lên, sau đó mở ra lấy một cái, lấy quá trên mặt bàn cái bật lửa, tại chính mình ngoài miệng điểm đứng lên.

"Khụ khụ..." Hắn sẽ không hút thuốc, đốt sau đó đưa đến Hoắc Vân Xuyên bên miệng: "Vân Xuyên tiên sinh, há mồm."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên xốc lên mí mắt, ngăm đen song mâu thâm thúy nháy mắt không nháy mắt nhìn chằm chằm: "..." Há mồm tiếp kia căn yên, hắn cũng ngồi dậy, tới gần An Vô Dạng, một tay mang theo yên, một tay phủng thiếu niên mặt, tác hôn.

"Ngô, uy..."

Tại các cô nương trong tiếng ca, An Vô Dạng bị hôn đến thất điên bát đảo mà giãy dụa đi ra, tức giận đến ánh mắt hồng hồng mà.

Quý Minh Giác lớn đầu lưỡi nói: "Vân Xuyên, dẫn hắn đi thôi."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên lẳng lặng mà hút thuốc, dư lại bán căn thời điểm ấn diệt yên mông, thu hồi đồ đạc của mình, đứng dậy tiếp đón An Vô Dạng: "Đi thôi."

An Vô Dạng ngây ngốc ngửa đầu: "Đi đâu?"

Nam nhân kia trên cao nhìn xuống mà nhìn hắn: "Ngươi nói đi đâu?"

Hiện tại duy nhất không uống rượu An Vô Dạng, ngại ngùng trang say, hắn đứng lên đi theo Hoắc Vân Xuyên đi ra ngoài, tại cửa nhà lôi kéo nam nhân thủ đoạn: "Ta đưa ngươi đến dưới lầu cho ngươi tìm cái đại giá."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên phản thủ đem hắn nắm chặt: "Không cần, ta đêm nay liền ở đây trong."

Rõ ràng đối đáp cùng trầm ổn nện bước, nhìn ra được không có say.

An Vô Dạng lộng khai tay hắn: "Ta đây đi giúp ngươi mướn phòng."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đem hắn kéo trở về, một tay tại bên người ôm cổ: "Không là giúp ta, là giúp chúng ta."

"Ai đồng ý ?" An Vô Dạng bĩu môi, đem mình từ đối phương trong ngực làm ra đến: "Ta buổi tối nhất định phải hồi gia." Hơn nữa: "Vân Xuyên tiên sinh, ta không là con vịt, ngươi tiêu tiền ta cũng sẽ không với ngươi đi ngủ. Lần trước là một cái ngoài ý muốn, một đêm tình, hiểu không?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cau mày, lạnh lùng mặt bởi vì cảm giác say vốn là có chút hơi hơi thư hoãn, lại bởi vì An Vô Dạng nói lần thứ hai đông lại: "Ta không có đương ngươi là con vịt, cũng chưa bao giờ nghĩ qua tiêu tiền mua ngươi..."

Đều nói như vậy thiếu niên này còn nghe không hiểu sao?

"A, đó là tưởng không tiêu tiền bạch phiêu lạc?" An Vô Dạng sau lưng thưởng hắn hai cái rõ ràng mắt, cự tuyệt nói: "Không quản ngươi hoa không tiêu tiền, ta đều không với ngươi ngủ. Đôi ta cùng xuất hiện cứ như vậy." Sau đó đi nhanh mà đi hướng trước sân khấu, cùng trước sân khấu nhân viên công tác nói: "Cấp mặt sau vị tiên sinh kia muốn cái phòng, 309 ."

"Không cần." Hoắc Vân Xuyên lãnh khốc thanh âm từ phía sau truyền đến: "Muốn phòng chính mình sẽ đính." Hắn hiện tại trong lòng tưởng chính là, quả nhiên là gặp dịp thì chơi, vô tình vô nghĩa.

Vừa thấy chính là thường xuyên đi ra lãng người, không đáng chính mình dây dưa.

Chờ An Vô Dạng quay đầu lại khi, chỉ nhìn đến một cái xa cách bóng dáng.

Hắn cảm thấy như vậy cũng hảo, sạch sẽ lưu loát, về sau tái vô cùng xuất hiện.

Tuyền ca tại trên hành lang gặp được Hoắc Vân Xuyên, nhìn thấy người sau đó lập tức tới ngay tiếp đón: "Hoắc tiên sinh, đêm nay chơi đến còn tận tâm sao?"

"Tuyền giám đốc." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn hắn: "Gọi An Vô Dạng tên kia công nhân, đêm nay cho hắn kết toán, về sau hội sở trong biệt thu kiêm chức học sinh."

Tuyền ca mặt một bạch, lập tức giải thích: "Xin lỗi, Hoắc tiên sinh, ta lập tức liền đem hắn xa thải."

"Không là đại sự gì." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn thấy hắn hiểu lầm , nhiều nói một câu: "Đừng làm khó dễ hắn, ta chỉ là không nghĩ hắn tuổi còn trẻ ở trong này làm việc."

"Hảo ." Tuyền ca nuốt nước miếng, khom người gật gật đầu.

Chờ Hoắc Vân Xuyên đi tới, hắn liền tới chỗ tìm An Vô Dạng, cuối cùng ở đại sảnh tìm được hắn.

"Tuyền ca." An Vô Dạng cười tủm tỉm mà nói: "Ta là không là có thể tan tầm ?"

Tuyền ca tức giận mà từ trong túi lấy ra một đạp tiền, sổ một ngàn nhị: "Là, ngươi không những được tan tầm , ngày mai còn không cần đến ." Tiền cho hắn: "Đây là ngươi đêm nay trích phần trăm, cầm đi nhanh lên đi."

An Vô Dạng ngây ngốc mà cầm kia đạp tiền, thần tình không giải: "Làm chi không cần ta đến ? Ta đêm nay làm sai cái gì sao?"

Tuyền ca chỉ vào chính mình nói: "Ngươi không có làm sai cái gì, là ta sai, ngay từ đầu liền không nên cho ngươi tiến vào."

An Vô Dạng vẫn là không giải: "Ta bán rượu bán đến hảo hảo mà, lại không cho ngươi mất mặt."

Tuyền ca khí nổ: "Hoắc tiên sinh đều tự mình hỏi đến chuyện này , còn không có nhượng ta mất mặt." Sau đó phất tay: "Đi thôi đi thôi, mau trở lại gia tìm mụ mụ đi."

An Vô Dạng nắm chặt tiền, nhướng mày nói: "Hoắc tiên sinh? Tên đầy đủ có phải hay không gọi Hoắc Vân Xuyên?"

Tuyền ca kiên nhẫn giải quyết vị này nghi hoặc: "Đối, chính là ngươi đêm nay bồi hắn uống rượu vị kia."

"..." An Vô Dạng nhẫn nhẫn, nhịn không được đá một cước bên người quầy: "Gia súc, đoạn ta tài lộ."

Tuyền ca đào đào lỗ tai, cho là mình nghe lầm , cư nhiên có người dám mắng Hoắc tiên sinh là gia súc?

"Tuyền ca, ta đi rồi, đêm nay cám ơn ngươi." An Vô Dạng tức giận trong chốc lát, liền đem tiền thu hồi đến, nơi này bất lưu gia đều có lưu gia chỗ, hắn đi ra thời điểm như vậy an ủi mình.

"Đi thôi đi thôi." Tuyền ca không có so đo vừa rồi câu nói kia, còn tưởng rằng thật chính là mình xuất hiện nghe lầm.

Đệ 7 chương

An Vô Dạng ngồi trên xe tỉnh táo lại, lại sờ sờ kia điệp không tính hậu tiền... Hắn cũng hiểu được bồi rượu công tác không quá thích hợp chính mình.

Liền tính đêm nay không là cái kia Hoắc Vân Xuyên giở trò quỷ, phần này công tác khả năng cũng làm không trường cửu.

Cho nên gặp được Hoắc Vân Xuyên, hắn cũng nói không rõ là vận khí tốt vẫn là vận khí sai rồi.

Dù sao về sau cũng sẽ không có cùng xuất hiện, An Vô Dạng vẫy vẫy đầu không thèm nghĩ nữa hắn.

Trở lại gia sau đó mười giờ rưỡi, cha mẹ khả năng mới vừa ngủ hạ không lâu, lối vào chỗ còn giữ một trản đăng, đương nhiên không là cố ý vi An Vô Dạng lưu .

Bọn họ tỷ đệ ba người gian phòng không có buồng vệ sinh, lưu một ngọn đèn nhỏ ở phòng khách là để cho tiện bọn họ đi tiểu đêm.

An Vô Dạng đi vào gian phòng, phát hiện tiểu đệ đã đang ngủ, hắn vội vàng phóng nhẹ tay chân, dùng chậm động tác bò lên chính mình giường.

"..." Tuy rằng hôm nay ngủ cho tới trưa, nhưng vẫn là cảm thấy mệt mỏi quá.

Giường không có năm phút đồng hồ hắn liền đang ngủ.

Ngày hôm sau là cuối tuần, Đinh Vi sớm rời giường, cấp toàn gia nhân làm bữa sáng.

Tám giờ thời điểm, đem tất cả gọi đứng lên ăn cơm.

"Theo các ngươi nói sự kiện." Đinh Vi cầm trong tay thổ ty phiến, một bên mạt mứt trái cây vừa nói: "Các ngươi đại tỷ muốn đi nước Mỹ học tập một cái nghỉ hè, các ngươi có cái gì muốn cho nàng mang trở về ?"

An Vô Tật lập tức nhấc tay: "Mẹ, ta nghĩ muốn đại tỷ mang một bộ thư."

Đinh Vi nhìn hắn: "Cái gì thư?"

An Vô Tật cũng nhìn mụ mụ: "Ta đã nói cho nàng ."

An Thành cười cười, yêu thương mà sờ sờ tiểu nhi tử đầu: "Ngươi thật sự là nhượng lão ba mặc cảm." Nhớ năm đó, chính mình cao khảo thời điểm thiếu chút nữa liền không thi đậu trọng bản, sau đó nhìn tinh thần uể oải lão Nhị hỏi: "Vô Dạng, ngươi sao?"

Phát hiện đại gia nhìn chính mình, An Vô Dạng ngáp một cái: "Không có."

Đinh Vi cau mày nói: "Tối hôm qua đã khuya trở về sao?"

"Không là a." An Vô Dạng dùng dĩa ăn lật lật trước mặt mình trứng ốp la, mơ hồ không rõ mà nói: "Mười một giờ tả hữu đi."

An Thành ngẩng đầu: "Vô Dạng, đổi cái công tác thế nào?"

Hắn thật sự lo lắng nhi tử đại buổi tối một người qua lại.

"Hảo a." An Vô Dạng uống khẩu sữa, cảm thấy chán ngấy: "Ta hôm nay đi tìm cái thượng bạch ban kiêm chức."

"Như vậy liền tốt nhất ." An Thành vừa lòng mà cười.

"Tuyệt Vị Áp Bột thế nào?" An Vô Tật nghiêm trang chững chạc mà cấp ca ca bày mưu tính kế.

An Vô Dạng không lời gì để nói, ăn một ngụm đản nói: "Ta tình nguyện đi Sa Huyền ăn vặt làm công cũng không cần đi low vị vịt cổ."

Bởi vì mỗi lần đi mua đồ, đối phương đều sẽ cho chính mình nhiều xưng ngũ khối thập khối, thậm chí hai mươi khối, sau đó nói một câu: "Xưng nhiều điểm không quan hệ đi?"

Loại này xí nghiệp văn hóa thật sự là low xuyên địa tâm.

Đối mặt loại tình huống này, An Vô Dạng tổng sẽ xuất ra thập đồng tiền nói: "Trên người của ta liền nhiều tiền như vậy, thiếu thu thập khối không quan hệ đi?"

Tuyệt Vị nhân viên cửa hàng: "..."

Liền thích xem bọn hắn phấn khích biểu tình.

"Hôm nay không được." Đinh Vi nghĩ nghĩ nói: "Khó được cuối tuần các ngươi đều không cần đến trường, chúng ta hồi vùng ngoại ô nhìn xem bà ngoại đi."

Đinh Vi cha mẹ là người địa phương, ở tại vùng ngoại ô.

An Thành gia bên ngoài tỉnh, cưới Đinh Vi sau đó toàn gia hộ khẩu đều rơi xuống ở đây , lão gia một năm không hồi hai lần.

Cha mẹ hắn đi theo đại nhi tử cũng không tại lão gia đãi, dù sao quanh năm suốt tháng có thể tụ hai lần liền tính nhiều.

An Thành cha mẹ tổng nói, con trai của mình là ở rể, kết cái hôn liền thành người khác gia .

Có một lần lời này bị Đinh Vi nghe thấy, trực tiếp đặt tại bên ngoài thượng nói chuyện một hồi, qua đi liền không người nào dám lại nói này nhàn thoại.

Bàn tới xã hội năng lực cùng công tác năng lực, Đinh Vi nói không chừng còn áp An Thành một đầu, đáng tiếc nàng giới tính vi nữ, không chỉ muốn công tác còn muốn chiếu cố gia đình, sanh con dưỡng cái, tại công ty được đến coi trọng hữu hạn.

Cho nên cùng An Thành đồng thời tại một nhà ngoại xí công ty dốc sức làm hơn mười năm, An Thành đã thăng phó bộ trưởng, mà Đinh Vi còn là một phổ thông viên chức.

An Vô Dạng ông bà ngoại, khởi điểm cũng không phải ở tại vùng ngoại ô, bọn họ tuổi trẻ thời điểm ở trong thành công tác.

Hiện tại hai cái lão nhân đều về hưu , trong tay nắm tiền hưu, tại vùng ngoại ô nhà cũ trong dưỡng hoa đùa điểu, ngày quá đến tiêu diêu tự tại.

Nhưng là An Vô Dạng không thích đến bên này, hắn chán ghét ông bà ngoại tổng là quan tâm thành tích quá nhiều quan tâm bản thân của hắn tâm tình.

Huống chi bên người còn mang theo đệ đệ, khẳng định lại muốn một bên khen đệ đệ một bên quở trách hắn làm biếng, ngốc, không hiểu chuyện.

Cha mẹ từ ông bà ngoại như vậy quở trách hắn, cũng là nhượng hắn rất phiền một sự kiện.

"Ca." Cùng hai vị lão nhân hàn huyên qua đi, An Vô Dạng nói ra đi một chút, An Vô Tật đuổi theo ra đến, khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn nghiêm túc mà nói: "Ta cũng muốn với ngươi cùng đi chơi."

An Vô Dạng miễn cưỡng hồi mâu, đưa tay xoa bóp cùng chính mình tuổi kém bảy tuổi đệ đệ mặt: "Ta mang ngươi chơi, về sau ngươi phát tài cũng đừng quên ta."

An Vô Tật nói: "Nếu ta phát tài không phân cho ngươi, ngươi liền không mang ta chơi sao?"

"..." An Vô Dạng phi thường không lời gì để nói, cảm giác trong nhà mỗi người đều khi dễ chính mình: "Tiểu bạch nhãn lang, đi thôi."

"Chúng ta đi làm gì?"

"Đào điểu đản bái."

Đây không phải là thật sự, bọn họ chính là bò lên thụ, dùng di động vỗ đản bảo bảo ảnh chụp, không có bính điểu sào cũng không có bính điểu đản, liền triệt .

An Vô Tật nói: "Ta phát nhất trương cấp tỷ tỷ nhìn."

An Vô Ngu bây giờ còn ở trường học, đại giữa trưa mà thu được đản bảo bảo ảnh chụp, hồi: "Lại là ngươi ca làm chuyện tốt."

An Vô Tật: "Làm sao vậy?"

An Vô Ngu: "Các ngươi làm như vậy vạn nhất quấy nhiễu điểu mụ mụ, này oa đản liền phế đi."

An Vô Tật: "Điểu mụ mụ bay đi chúng ta mới đi lên ."

An Vô Ngu: "Không rõ các ngươi này đó nam hài tử ham mê, dù sao tổn nhân bất lợi kỷ, thiếu làm như diệu."

Từ đầu cẩn thận lại đọc một lần tỷ tỷ hồi phục, An Vô Tật bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, rốt cục biết vì cái gì ca ca tỷ tỷ không đối phó, bởi vì tam quan không hợp làm như thế nào tỷ đệ.

Ca ca cảm thấy tỷ tỷ rất chần chờ, yêu so đo, tỷ tỷ cảm thấy ca ca không chú ý, trình tự thấp.

An Vô Tật cũng là thích cùng ca ca cùng một chỗ ở chung thoải mái, về phần bác học đa tài tỷ tỷ, hắn cũng thực thích cùng tỷ tỷ thảo luận học tập cùng tri thức.

Đơn giản nói chính là ca ca gần sát sinh hoạt, tỷ tỷ tràn ngập lý tưởng.

Chấm dứt cuối tuần trở lại nội thành sau, thời gian còn sớm, An Vô Dạng ở trên đường khiến cho cha mẹ đem mình buông xuống đến: "Ta tìm kiêm chức đi, sáu giờ đồng hồ hồi gia."

An Vô Tật rục rịch ngóc đầu dậy, cũng tưởng cùng đi, chẳng qua bị mụ mụ ấn trụ: "Muốn làm gì đâu, hồi gia học tập."

"Bai bai." An Vô Dạng nhìn thấy cửa sổ thượng biểu tình buồn bực đệ đệ, cười tủm tỉm mà phất phất tay.

Cái này cuối tuần Hoắc Vân Xuyên cũng không hảo quá, hắn bị cha mẹ khẩn cấp thông tri, hồi gia thương thảo chuyện trọng yếu nghi.

"Thừa dịp cuối tuần, chúng ta ngồi xuống hảo hảo nói chuyện chuyện của ngươi." Phụ thân Hoắc Kiêu triệu tập các vị, ngồi ở thư phòng nói chuyện.

Đang ngồi có Hoắc Vân Xuyên mẫu thân Chương Nhược Kỳ, cô cô Hoắc Linh, tổ phụ Hoắc Kính Trung, trận trượng thực đại.

"..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên thâm thở dài, tại đây chút thân nhân đối diện ngồi xuống.

Hoắc Kiêu nói: "Hôm nay chúng ta tụ tập ở trong này, không phải vì trách cứ ai, cũng không phải vi càu nhàu, chúng ta là vì giải quyết vấn đề."

Các vị gật gật đầu.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói: "Ngài cho rằng ba mươi tuổi không kết hôn chính là có vấn đề?"

Hoắc Kiêu trắc thủ, nói: "Có không có vấn đề chỉ có ngươi tự mình biết, ngươi có chịu hay không đem vấn đề này nói ra nhượng chúng ta biết, cũng chỉ có ngươi chính mình có thể quyết định."

Phụ tử lưỡng, trầm mặc nhìn lẫn nhau.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói: "Hảo, ta đây cứ việc nói thẳng ... Ta không thích nữ nhân."

Trong thư phòng trong nháy mắt an tĩnh lại, hắn đích xác thân nhân nhóm sắc mặt khác nhau, xem bộ dáng là không thể tiếp thu .

"Đây là thật sự?" Hoắc Kiêu hỏi.

"Là thật ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên cũng nhìn thẳng phụ thân ánh mắt, thái độ thản nhiên: "Ta hẳn là sớm một chút nói cho các ngươi biết, cho các ngươi sớm có chuẩn bị."

Chương Nhược Kỳ: "Cái gì chuẩn bị? Cầm ngươi tinh tử đi đại dựng hài tử sao?" Nàng nhu nhu cái trán vẻ mặt đau lòng bộ dáng: "Ta đã sớm nghĩ tới ngươi khả năng không thích nữ nhân."

Nhưng là không nghĩ tới là thật .

Hoắc Vân Xuyên là bọn hắn Hoắc gia duy nhất hài tử, là con một.

"Trừ bỏ đại dựng ở ngoài chẳng lẽ liền không có biện pháp khác?" Cô cô Hoắc Linh nói: "Vân Xuyên, cho dù là vi trong nhà, ngươi kết hôn sinh một cái hài tử, sau đó ly hôn, như vậy cũng được a."

"Nói hưu nói vượn." Hoắc Kính Trung đánh gãy nữ nhi nói, trong tay quải trượng nặng nề mà khái trên mặt đất: "Nếu chỉ là vì sinh hài tử mà kết hôn, ta đây tình nguyện Vân Xuyên cả đời đánh quang côn."

"Ba!" Trong nhà nữ sĩ nhóm cao giọng kháng nghị: "Ngài tại sao có thể nói như vậy đâu?"

"Đi ." Hoắc Kiêu Khấu Khấu cái bàn, nhượng mọi người im lặng xuống dưới: "Lão gia tử nói đúng, ta cũng không tán thành Vân Xuyên làm như vậy, thứ nhất là đối nhà gái không tôn trọng, thứ hai là đối Vân Xuyên không tôn trọng."

Hoắc Kính Trung nói: "Vài năm này là Vân Xuyên sự nghiệp cao phong kỳ... Nghe nói ngươi gần nhất lại thu mua một nhà tài chính công ty, là chuẩn bị mở rộng chứng khoán sinh ý, vẫn là kéo dài nguyên công ty kinh doanh nội dung?"

Nói đến sinh ý thượng sự, Hoắc Vân Xuyên ngẩng đầu: "Chỉnh hùn vốn nguyên, thị tình huống phát triển, cũng có khả năng khai thác tân nội dung, cho nên, nguyên công ty công nhân khả năng sẽ bị giảm biên chế."

Gần nhất, Hoắc Vân Xuyên trừ bỏ phiền não gia đình áp lực, cũng vì chuyện này phiền não.

"Nếu như có thể lực xuất chúng, có thể điều tốp đến mặt khác công ty." Hoắc Kính Trung nói.

"Lão gia tử." Chương Nhược Kỳ chịu không nổi này tổ tôn lưỡng: "Ta hiện tại thảo luận gia sự, không là công tác thượng sự. Mấy thứ này các ngươi có thể sau đó tái thảo luận."

Hoắc Kính Trung: "Xin lỗi, khụ khụ, ta đề thi hiếm thấy , kia tiếp tục nói đi."

Hoắc Kiêu: "Vân Xuyên, gia đình nghĩa vụ cùng trách nhiệm giới tuyến lại nói tiếp rất mơ hồ, chúng ta tạm thời đè xuống không đề cập tới, hiện tại muốn nói chính là, sinh lão bệnh tử, giả như về sau chúng ta đều qua đời, trong nhà chỉ còn lại có ngươi chính mình một người, có lẽ về sau cũng sẽ không lại có Hoắc gia, ngươi suy xét quá chúng ta cảm thụ sao?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "Kia liền đại dựng."

"Không đến vạn bất đắc dĩ tình huống, ta không ủng hộ đại dựng." Hoắc Kiêu nhìn hắn, ánh mắt cũng thực do dự: "Vân Xuyên, ta lại cho ngươi hai năm thời gian, ngươi hảo hảo tưởng tưởng tượng, như thế nào?"

Chương Nhược Kỳ: "Ngươi này..."

Hoắc Kiêu khoát tay: "An tâm một chút chớ nóng."

Ánh mắt mọi người tập trung tại Hoắc Vân Xuyên trên người.

"..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nắm chặt nắm tay, tâm tình phi thường rối rắm.

Mỗi lần nhìn năm qua bán trăm cha mẹ, hành động bất tiện tổ phụ, quan tâm chính mình các vị thân nhân, vi chuyện của mình tiêu phí tâm lực, bản thân của hắn cũng rất không dễ chịu.

Nghiêm túc lại nói tiếp hắn quả thật không xác định chính mình có phải hay không GAY, chỉ biết là nhiều năm như vậy không có tìm được bạn nguyên nhân, cùng giới tính không quan hệ.

Hai năm nay trong thời gian, hoặc là thật sự sẽ tìm được làm cho mình không chán ghét nữ nhân... Ai biết được.

Giống như vây thú hắn đóng lại mi mắt, gật gật đầu: "Có thể."

Hoắc Kiêu nói: "Phụ gia điều kiện chính là, ngươi muốn tích cực phối hợp đại gia thay ngươi xem xét đối tượng, có thích hay không yêu cầu ngươi thực tế tiếp xúc, mà không phải từ ngay từ đầu liền kháng cự."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cắn răng: "... Hảo."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Ngạo kiều Xuyên Xuyên: bị cự tuyệt tâm đau quá, hừ

Đệ 8 chương

Trên đường Ngũ Hoa Bát Môn kiêm chức nhiều lắm, đây không phải là trọng điểm, trọng điểm là này đó kiêm chức đều không quá kiếm tiền.

Kiến thức quá K hội sở cả đêm có thể kiếm một ngàn hai trăm khối hào khí, An Vô Dạng đối mặt những cái đó tiểu đánh tiểu nháo kiêm chức: "..." Giống như căn bản không nâng nổi hưng trí.

Thẳng đến, hắn đi ngang qua một nhà xa hoa khách sạn, chỉ là cửa trước cùng đường cái khoảng cách, liền tương đương với một cái tiểu quảng trường, có thể nói là thập phần tài đại khí thô.

An Vô Dạng nâng lên mắt, mặc niệm: Khách sạn Lafayette Castle.

Phi thường dương khí lại có bức cách tên.

Năm trước nghỉ hè hắn đương một cái nghỉ hè người bán hàng, đối người bán hàng này đi có chút chán ngấy.

"Chẳng lẽ lại đương người bán hàng a..." An Vô Dạng đứng ở cửa nhà suy xét nửa ngày, lựa chọn chướng ngại chứng hắn, từ trong túi lấy ra một cái tiền xu: "Vứt đến chính diện ta liền đi."

Ngân quang lòe lòe một nguyên tiền xu từ thiếu niên trong tay vứt thượng giữa không trung, đương hắn đầy cõi lòng tin tưởng chuẩn bị đi tiếp thời điểm, lại bị dương quang đâm một chút ánh mắt, không có tiếp được.

"A, ta một khối tiền..." An Vô Dạng sốt ruột mà theo tiền xu rơi xuống địa phương, đuổi theo.

Viên viên một khối tiền tại san bằng địa phương trên mặt lăn lộn, truy đến An Vô Dạng thở hồng hộc, chờ tiền xu dừng lại, hắn vui vẻ mà ngồi xổm xuống đi nhặt.

Nhưng mà, một cái đột nhiên xuất hiện giày da dẫm tại mặt trên.

"..." An Vô Dạng tay cương tại giữa không trung, không quá thích mà nói: "Ngươi thải đến tiền của ta , tiên sinh."

Nói như vậy chỉ cần không phải lỗ tai điếc, nghe thấy An Vô Dạng như vậy hung nhắc nhở, đại bộ phận đều sẽ lập tức dịch ra chân.

Này chỉ giày da chủ nhân lại không phản ứng chút nào.

An Vô Dạng theo này chỉ tao bao giày da hướng thượng nhìn, thấm mồ hôi khuôn mặt bị thái dương phơi nắng đến đỏ bừng, đương hắn nhìn đến giày da chủ nhân nháy mắt, biểu tình nhất thời từ hung ba ba biến thành ngơ ngác ngốc: "Louis XIII..."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên vốn là tâm tình rất kém cỏi, bỉnh oan gia ngõ hẹp tâm tính thờ ơ lạnh nhạt, chính là, một câu Louis XIII nhượng hắn phá công, mặt đều đen: "Ta tại ngươi trong mắt liền giá trị hai bình Louis XIII?"

Bị đối phương một hung, An Vô Dạng mặt liền đỏ lên, hắn phát hiện mình gần nhất tham tiền, đều cử chỉ điên rồ đều.

"Xin lỗi a, ta không là cái kia ý tứ..." Bất quá: "Ngươi khoái nhấc chân đi, ta một khối tiền còn tại ngươi dưới chân."

"Không là cái kia ý tứ là có ý gì?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên cảm thấy chính mình nhận được kích thích: "Nếu như vậy chướng mắt ta vì ngươi tiêu tiền, hà tất nhớ thương Louis XIII?"

"Ngươi nói như vậy liền không đối ." An Vô Dạng ba kỷ trên mặt đất ngồi xuống, bất quá rất nhanh lại đứng lên, bởi vì mặt đất nóng mông: "Ta bằng bản lĩnh khai đơn, tiền thu đến yên tâm thoải mái, tại sao cái gì có nhìn hay không đến thượng thuyết pháp?"

Đứng lên vỗ vỗ mông: "Ngược lại là ngươi, kê tràng tiểu bụng, cường liêu không thành bị ta cự tuyệt sau đó tìm Tuyền ca xa thải ta, người nào đâu, vạn nhất ta có gia nhân chờ tiền cứu mạng, ngươi lương tâm sẽ không đau sao?"

"Buồn cười, chờ cứu mạng không thèm nghĩ nữa biện pháp khác, ngược lại là đến hội sở làm công?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên đỉnh nhiệt lạt thái dương, cũng không rõ tại sao mình muốn đứng ở chỗ này cùng một cái không quen thuộc thiếu niên lý luận, kia quả thực ấu trĩ: "Tính , nói cho ngươi nói không có ý nghĩa."

Hắn cường tự bình tĩnh chính mình đi trước một bước.

Bị ghét bỏ An Vô Dạng hai má một cổ, nhìn thấy đối phương dịch ra chân, lại vui vẻ, vội vàng ngồi xổm xuống đi đem tiền xu nhặt lên.

"Không phải đâu, là chính diện."

Hắn còn nhớ rõ chính mình vừa rồi hạ quyết tâm.

Nhận thấy được mặt sau có người đi theo chính mình, không tất nghĩ cũng biết là người thiếu niên kia.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên tâm tình phức tạp, đi đến không sai biệt lắm đến cửa khách sạn, hắn rốt cục nhịn không được quay đầu lại, ngữ khí phi thường hoang mang ngạo mạn: "Ngươi vì cái gì đi theo ta?"

Chẳng lẽ rốt cục ý thức được chính mình bỏ lỡ một cái ưu tú nam nhân?

"Ngươi thật khôi hài." An Vô Dạng than thở một tiếng, từ bên cạnh hắn chạy hướng tiến đến, tiêm gầy thân ảnh lập tức biến mất tại khách sạn nội.

Ở lại tại chỗ Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "..." Sắc mặt một trận hắc một trận thanh, không thể tin được chính mình tại ngắn ngủn trong vòng vài ngày, sẽ tại cùng trên người một người liên tiếp mà bị lạnh nhạt.

"Ngươi hảo." An Vô Dạng đi đến trước sân khấu, ôm thử một lần tâm tính hỏi: "Xin hỏi các ngươi bên này tuyển nhận người bán hàng sao?"

Thân xuyên tinh mỹ chế phục tiểu tỷ tỷ ngẩng đầu, trang điểm tinh xảo nét mặt biểu lộ mỉm cười lắc đầu: "Thật xin lỗi, chúng ta bên này tạm thời không nhận người."

An Vô Dạng mặt lộ vẻ thất vọng, nhưng là không là thực thất vọng, vốn là cũng chỉ là ôm thử một lần tâm tính, hắn gật gật đầu: "Hảo , cám ơn ngươi."

"Ngươi đang tìm kiêm chức?" Một đạo thanh âm tại sau lưng của hắn lạnh lùng mà truyền đến.

"..." An Vô Dạng tức giận địa điểm gật đầu, hắn tính toán ở trong này hưởng thụ một chút điều hòa, sau đó tiếp tục đi ra ngoài tìm việc làm.

Về phần đối phương hại chính mình bị K hội sở xa thải sự tình, thực sự cầu thị mà nói, hắn không có mang thù.

"Nếu là ta nhượng người bỏ rồi ngươi, ta có thể cho ngươi một phần kiêm chức." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói, hắn tại An Vô Dạng kinh ngạc ánh mắt hạ, xuất ra túi áo bút máy, hướng trước sân khấu muốn nhất trương lời ghi chép, viết xuống một chiếc điện thoại dãy số, đệ đi ra ngoài: "Đi chín về năm, tiền lương 4000, không chê ít tiền có thể đi tìm hắn."

"Địa phương nào?" An Vô Dạng ngơ ngác hỏi.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên thu hồi bút máy: "Luật sư sự vụ sở, Trần Sơ, ngươi gặp qua ."

Hắn vừa nói, An Vô Dạng nhất thời có ấn tượng: "Là cái kia... Tương đối ôn nhu người?" Đêm hôm đó liền sổ người kia tương đối không xấu xa đâu.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên mỉm cười, quả thật, Trần Sơ thoạt nhìn so với bọn hắn bình dị gần gũi: "Ta còn có việc vội, ngươi chính mình đi tìm hắn đi." Nói xong, Hoắc tổng tài phi thường tiêu sái mà xoay người rời đi.

"Từ từ, Hoắc tiên sinh..." An Vô Dạng ở sau lưng nói: "Ngươi vì cái gì phải giúp ta?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên dừng lại lại không quay đầu lại: "Ta không phải mới vừa nói sao? Là ta nhượng người xa thải ngươi."

"Chính là..." An Vô Dạng cau mày, cảm thấy hẳn là nói cho hắn biết: "Ta không có trách ngươi nhượng Tuyền ca xa thải ta, liền tính ngươi không làm như vậy, ta cũng sẽ nghĩ thông suốt cái kia địa phương không thích hợp ta."

Nghe thấy thiếu niên hồi phục, Hoắc Vân Xuyên hơi hơi kinh ngạc, nhưng là này không thể ảnh hưởng tại trong cảm nhận của hắn, An Vô Dạng vẫn cứ là một cái cùng chính mình bất đồng thế giới người, hắn thưởng thức không đứng dậy: "Suy nghĩ của ngươi ta biết , tái kiến."

Khách sáo mà nói xong câu đó, hắn lần thứ hai mại thong dong ổn trọng nện bước, từ An Vô Dạng trước mặt rời đi.

Liên chưa từng thấy qua quen mặt thiếu niên cũng nhìn ra được đối phương kia thân sang quý ăn mặc, bao vây lấy cao ngất vĩ ngạn thân ảnh, tựa như trong TV thượng lưu quý công tử nhất dạng tự phụ.

"..." Tiểu nhân vật An Vô Dạng bính kiến người như thế, vừa không tưởng nịnh bợ cũng không tưởng tự ti, chính là nhất định thừa nhận người khác thực ưu tú.

Nghiêm túc lại nói tiếp, hướng tới cường giả vốn là chính là đại bộ phận người thiên tính, An Vô Dạng cảm thấy chính mình sở dĩ có thể thản nhiên tiếp thu cùng Hoắc Vân Xuyên trên giường sự thật, tuyệt đại bộ phân sẽ bởi vì đối phương đầy đủ ưu tú.

Nhưng là hắn biết rõ, đến vậy dừng lại là đủ rồi.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cấp cú điện thoại kia dãy số, hắn không có đánh.

Cuối cùng chịu không nổi chính mình chần chờ, An Vô Dạng tại gia phụ cận tùy tiện tìm một gian quy mô còn có thể liên tỏa bánh mì điếm, vừa đi làm một bên học sao.

"Khảo nhiều ít phân?" Trước hai ngày là có thể tra thành tích , Đinh Vi kiên nhẫn không có hỏi.

Từ bánh mì điếm mang trở về một ít khúc kỳ, chuẩn bị cấp đệ đệ phao sữa ăn, An Vô Dạng tại chơi đùa thời điểm nghe thấy mụ mụ hỏi như vậy, cứng đờ: "Ta còn không tra thành tích..."

Gần nhất vội vàng kiêm chức sự, đọc sách giống như là thượng cái thế kỷ sự tình.

"Đem ngươi chuẩn khảo chứng lấy ra, hiện tại tra." Đinh Vi nói.

"Ân..." An Vô Dạng ứng thanh.

Học tra thiếu niên áp lực thực đại, hắn trời sinh liền không là đọc sách liêu, có thể khảo nhiều ít phân trong lòng mình đều biết.

Đinh Vi cũng không tưởng làm khó hắn, đối yêu cầu của hắn có thể nói là thấp đến không thể tái thấp: "Ta không hy vọng xa vời ngươi khảo một quyển, có thể thượng cái nhị vốn là đủ." Ít nhất hoàn thành việc học sau đó, có thể tìm phân ổn định công tác nuôi sống chính mình.

Về phần tại Bắc Kinh mua phòng cưới vợ dưỡng hài tử, nàng cảm thấy có chút huyền.

An Vô Dạng tra ra điểm, là một cái so với chính mình bắt chước khảo cao hơn một chút điểm, với hắn mà nói là vượt xa người thường phát huy, đối Đinh Vi đến nói là vô cùng thê thảm.

Này điểm thật sự là lấy không ra tay.

Nhị bản trường học, cực miễn cưỡng hẳn là có thể đi.

Nàng cùng An Thành năm đó đều là học bá, tốt nghiệp với không tồi trường học, nếu không cũng không có khả năng tại đại hình tư xí tìm được thù lương không tồi công tác.

Chính là gần nhất một năm hai năm, công ty hiệu quả và lợi ích xuất hiện ngã xuống tình huống.

Đinh Vi làm phổ thông viên chức, áp lực thực đại, làm cho nàng nghĩ tới trung niên nguy cơ kinh khủng như thế sự tình.

Lão Nhị lên đại học sắp muốn nhất bút phí dụng, lão Đại khảo nghiên cùng phó mỹ học tập cũng muốn hoa rất nhiều tiền.

Nàng hiện tại chỉ có thể cầu nguyện, công ty cũng bị thu mua tin tức không là thật sự.

Nhìn thấy tiểu nhi tử đi ra, Đinh Vi đứng dậy nói: "Các ngươi ăn đi, ta đi ngủ một hồi nhi."

An Vô Tật nói: "Mẹ làm sao vậy?"

"Không biết." An Vô Dạng nói: "Có thể là bị ta điểm đả kích ."

Đệ đệ không tin mà nhăn nhăn cái mũi: "Ngươi phá điểm còn có thể đả kích mẹ?" Mụ mụ năm đó chính là cao khảo tiểu tay thiện nghệ.

"Kia cũng không, nàng vĩnh viễn cũng khảo không đến ta đây cái điểm." An Vô Dạng thu hồi di động, không nghĩ nhìn lớp đàn những cái đó khảo thần nhóm cuồng hoan, hắn chỉ tưởng cùng đệ đệ đồng thời đem này quán khúc kỳ ăn sạch quang.

An Vô Tật nghiêm túc mặt nói: "Kia cũng là, nhà của chúng ta có thể khảo cái này điểm cũng chỉ có ngươi ."

"Ăn khúc kỳ đi ngươi." An Vô Dạng đem phao quá sữa khúc kỳ nhét vào đệ đệ miệng.

Trong lòng hắn cũng không thoải mái, cảm thấy chính mình thực phế.

Tựa như Đinh Vi nói , ngoan ngoãn thượng cái nhị bản trường học, sau khi tốt nghiệp đi ra tìm phân ổn định công tác, lấy tứ năm nghìn, hoặc đỉnh thiên bảy tám ngàn tiền lương, không quản nói như thế nào chính là đồ cái ấm no mệnh.

Việc buôn bán không có đầu óc cùng tài chính, tài nghệ phương diện cũng không có sở trường.

"..." An Vô Dạng lặng lẽ thở dài một hơi, may mắn chính mình sao học được còn có thể.

Về sau có cơ hội nói, có lẽ có thể khai cái điểm tâm điếm, tâm hắn tưởng, sau đó giữ vững tinh thần, ngày hôm sau tiếp tục nguyên khí thỏa mãn đi đi làm.

Lại nói, Hoắc Vân Xuyên đem điện thoại cấp sau khi ra ngoài, mấy ngày nay hữu ý vô ý mà chờ Trần Sơ điện thoại, nhưng là Trần Sơ vẫn luôn không có động tĩnh.

Hắn cảm thấy hoang mang, cho dù Trần Sơ cá tính không giống Quý Minh Giác như vậy gào to, cũng không có khả năng liên cái điện thoại đều không có.

Nghĩ nghĩ, hắn bản thân bấm một cái đi qua: "Khụ, lão Trần."

"Vân Xuyên?" Trần Sơ phi thường kinh ngạc, nhưng thấy Hoắc Vân Xuyên gọi điện thoại cho hắn tần suất có bao nhiêu thấp: "Chuyện gì? Nhà ngươi làm hỉ sự vẫn là khai trương cắt băng?"

"..." Nhưng thấy chỉ có đại sự thời điểm Hoắc Vân Xuyên mới gọi điện thoại cho Trần Sơ: "Không là, ngươi... Sự vụ sở gần nhất có tân tiến công nhân sao?"

"Di?" Trần Sơ nhìn thiên, nhìn xem có phải hay không thiên thượng hạ hồng vũ, nhật lí vạn ky Hoắc tổng cư nhiên có rảnh quan tâm chính mình công tác tình huống: "Báo cáo Hoắc tổng, không có cái mới tiến công nhân."

Hắn da lần này rất vui vẻ, nhưng không biết bạn tốt tâm tình có bao nhiêu buồn bực.

Lúc này Hoắc Vân Xuyên có một loại liên tiếp ... Thật sâu cảm giác vô lực.

Đệ 9 chương

Nếu thiếu tiền nói, đối phương vì cái gì không có đi sự vụ sở đi làm?

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cau mày nghĩ thầm rằng, là ghét bỏ tiền lương rất thấp, vẫn là tìm được càng hảo nơi đi?

Chính là hắn không cho là một cái kiêm chức học sinh có thể tìm tới so 4000 rất cao tiền lương, trừ bỏ chỗ ăn chơi bên ngoài, kia cơ hồ không có khả năng.

Chẳng lẽ nói đối phương lại đi đương bồi rượu?

"..." Cái này phỏng đoán ở trong lòng chợt lóe mà qua, Hoắc Vân Xuyên sắc mặt càng phát ra không dễ nhìn đứng lên, hắn lập tức nhảy ra ngày đó lưu xuống số điện thoại, gọi điện thoại đi qua.

Về phần làm như vậy nguyên nhân là cái gì, đương nhiên là cứu vớt trượt chân thiếu niên.

"Uy?" Thiếu niên trong trẻo thanh âm truyền đến, cái loại này chỉ có âm sắc cùng ngốc nghếch hương vị, rất nhanh khiến cho gọi điện thoại nam nhân nhớ lại bọn họ thân mật hình ảnh.

"Là ta." Hoắc Vân Xuyên bảo trì trụ chính mình lãnh tĩnh thanh âm, hơi chất vấn mà nói: "Ngươi không có đi luật sư sự vụ sở?"

"Lộ... A không là, Hoắc tiên sinh..." An Vô Dạng đặc biệt khiếp sợ, vị này đại tổng tài như thế nào còn gọi điện thoại cho mình đâu, hắn nói: "Ân, ta không đi sự vụ sở."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên trầm giọng hỏi: "Vì cái gì không đi?"

An Vô Dạng nhăn nhăn cái mũi, lược thấp thỏm mà nói: "Bởi vì... Ta tìm được càng thích hợp công tác của ta, ngạch, về phần luật sư sự vụ sở ta dốt đặc cán mai."

Đó cũng là không suy xét đi công tác nguyên nhân.

"Lại không cần ngươi làm như thế nào, chính là chạy chân cùng tạp vụ mà thôi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói: "Cái gì thích hợp công tác?"

Nguyên lai thật sự tìm được biệt công tác sao.

"Ân, là một cửa hàng bánh mì, tại đường Xuân Huy, Hoắc tiên sinh muốn ăn điểm tâm có thể lại đây mua a, tên là Hoa gia cửa hàng bánh, ăn thật ngon ." An Vô Dạng nói lên mình thích đồ vật, thanh âm tràn ngập sức sống.

Cái loại này nhảy nhót nhượng Hoắc Vân Xuyên có trong nháy mắt hoảng hốt, hắn biết rõ ràng chính mình cùng An Vô Dạng không có tiếng nói chung, tuổi cũng kém một mảng lớn, lại vẫn cứ mạnh mẽ giữ liên lạc, làm người ta phiền táo: "Sách, ta đối điềm điềm nị nị đồ vật không có hứng thú."

Hắn không biết chính mình làm sao vậy.

An Vô Dạng ngay thẳng mà nói: "Chính là ngày đó ngươi ăn không ít anh đào."

"..." Là , mềm mại môi ngậm anh đào hình ảnh lại hiện lên tại trước mắt, cái này cuối tuần đệ N thứ.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cần cổ hầu kết giật giật, không nghĩ tiếp thu thiếu niên kia hữu ý vô ý trêu chọc, hắn lạnh giọng nói: "Ta cúp điện thoại , tái kiến."

Nói quải liền quải nhanh chóng hành động, nhượng người nói liên tục một tiếng tái kiến thời gian đều không cấp, An Vô Dạng bĩu môi: "Thối tính tình nam nhân."

Có phải hay không có tiền có địa vị nam nhân đều như vậy a?

Hắn không rõ ràng lắm, đời này tiếp xúc quá thượng lưu nhân sĩ liền Hoắc Vân Xuyên một cái.

"Tổng tài, đây là tân thu mua kia gian công ty giảm biên chế cùng điều tốp danh sách." Bí thư a nam tiến vào, cầm trong tay văn kiện kẹp đưa đến Hoắc Vân Xuyên trước mặt: "Mặt trên có bọn họ đơn giản tư liệu, thỉnh ngài xem qua một chút."

Tân công ty trải qua một vòng thương thảo cùng kế hoạch, chuẩn bị làm tân nội dung, nguyên lai lưu xuống công nhân có một phần cũng bị giảm biên chế, có một phần lại là tiếp thu điều tốp.

"Ân, đi ra ngoài đi, ta trong chốc lát lại nhìn." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói, hắn vội vàng chuyên chú chính mình trong tay thượng sự tình.

Thẳng đến công tác coi như kết thúc, mới cầm lấy bí thư cấp danh sách xem xét đứng lên.

Chờ hắn xác nhận không có nghi vấn sau đó, liền giao cho cấp dưới cầm chấp hành.

Cái này thứ hai đối An Thành vợ chồng đến nói đặc biệt gian nan, bọn họ thượng thứ sáu chợt nghe nói công ty muốn giảm biên chế, khiến cho đại gia nhân tâm hoảng sợ, vẫn luôn lo lắng đề phòng chính mình có thể hay không trở thành bị giảm biên chế một phần tử.

Buổi chiều ba giờ rưỡi chung, tổng công ty bên kia người cầm một phần danh sách lại đây tuyên bố.

An Thành cùng Đinh Vi cùng tồn tại một cái ngành, hắn đứng ở thê tử bên người, lặng lẽ nhéo nhéo thê tử tay, nhỏ giọng cổ động: "Không quản kết quả thế nào, cũng không muốn sợ, cùng lắm thì chúng ta lần nữa lại tìm công tác."

Đinh Vi lại không lạc quan như vậy: "Chỉ sợ khó có thể tìm được tiền lương tương đương công tác."

Hiện tại nàng cùng trượng phu tiền lương thêm đứng lên, là nhất bút không tiểu nhân số lượng, nếu không cũng không có khả năng tại Bắc Kinh như vậy nhất tuyến thành thị dưỡng đến khởi ba hài tử.

Đương giảm biên chế danh sách tuyên đọc hoàn tất sau đó, An Thành hai vợ chồng thở phào nhẹ nhõm một hơi, giảm biên chế danh sách trong không có bọn họ.

Chính là, ngay sau đó tuyên đọc điều tốp danh sách trong, đã có Đinh Vi tên.

Mọi người đều biết, tiếp thu điều tốp sau đó, phúc lợi cùng lương thù tất cả đều là không biết bao nhiêu, so sánh với giảm biên chế, điều tốp có khả năng chính là một cái yếu lựa chọn.

Từng cái lần nữa nói lao động hợp đồng thời điểm, tổng công ty cho bọn họ một cái cao không thành thấp không đến thù lương: "..." Hai người trên mặt mây đen mù sương, trở lại gia cơm cũng không làm , quần áo cũng không đổi , ngồi ở trên ghế sa lông ngẩn người.

Lý trí thượng bọn họ đều rõ ràng, tưởng muốn tiếp tục lấy trước kia cao tiền lương là không có khả năng , trừ phi tại tân công ty hảo hảo biểu hiện, tiếp qua hai ba năm sau tăng trở lại đến vừa lòng tiêu chuẩn.

Tình cảm thượng không tiếp thụ được đột nhiên tiền lương rút bớt, này ý nghĩa toàn gia chất lượng sinh hoạt sẽ giảm xuống.

Thậm chí có khả năng ảnh hưởng bọn nhỏ giáo dục chất lượng.

"Ba, mẹ?" An Vô Dạng làm công trở về, nhìn thấy còn không có nấu cơm liền chính mình chủ động gạo nấu cơm, rửa rau làm vệ sinh.

"..." An Thành vỗ vỗ thê tử bả vai: "Ai, đừng suy nghĩ nhiều, giữ vững tinh thần đến, không cần ảnh hưởng bọn nhỏ."

"Ân." Đinh Vi gật gật đầu, đứng lên hỗ trợ nấu cơm.

"Các ngươi làm sao vậy?" An Vô Dạng hỏi, hắn vừa rồi đã chú ý tới mình cha mẹ sắc mặt không hảo, trong lòng thực thấp thỏm: "Có phải hay không... Cãi nhau a?"

Theo lý thuyết sẽ không , cha mẹ tình cảm luôn luôn thực hảo, ước ao chết người bên ngoài.

Đinh Vi lắc đầu nói: "Không cãi nhau, buổi tối tái theo các ngươi nói."

"A." An Vô Dạng nghe lời mà ngậm miệng, chuyên tâm nấu cơm.

Bảy giờ rưỡi chung, tham gia học bổ túc ban tiểu đệ trở về, An gia mới có thể ăn cơm.

Vô tư tới vô tâm An Vô Dạng đã sớm quên cha mẹ trước khác thường, cho nên nghe được cha mẹ nói công ty bị thu mua, hai người tiền lương hạ điều thời điểm, một chút chuẩn bị tâm lý đều không có.

Theo hắn hiểu biết, trong nhà tích tụ không nhiều lắm...

An Thành giơ lên khuôn mặt tươi cười: "Các ngươi cũng không cần quá lo lắng, ba ba mụ mụ sẽ tại tân công ty hảo hảo biểu hiện, tranh thủ đem tiền lương sớm ngày đề đi lên."

An Vô Tật buông xuống bát đũa: "... Ta hiện tại tham gia học bổ túc ban thực quý, ba mẹ, ta không muốn đi thượng , ta có thể tại gia chính mình học tập."

"Như vậy sao được." Đinh Vi cái thứ nhất phản đối: "Học bổ túc ban không thể đoạn, các ngươi nên thế nào vẫn là thế nào, ta đoản cái gì cũng sẽ không đoản các ngươi giáo dục tài nguyên."

"Chính là." An Thành nói: "Ba ba mụ mụ vất vả như vậy công tác, còn không chính là vì đem ngươi nhóm giáo dục thành tài."

Nghe thấy cha mẹ cùng đệ đệ đối thoại, An Vô Dạng trong lòng nhưng khó chịu , dù sao đại tỷ cùng tiểu đệ đều có khả năng thành tài, chỉ có chính mình, quả thực lãng phí giáo dục tài nguyên, hoa nhiều tiền như vậy đi thượng cái không trứng dùng nhị bản trường học, kết quả là còn không phải tìm không thấy hảo công tác.

Một cái lớn mật ý tưởng ở trong lòng hắn lặng lẽ toát ra đến, nhưng là ngại với cha mẹ uy nghiêm, hắn cũng không dám nói.

Thiếu niên hoài nặng trịch tâm tình, nóng bức bảy tháng phân cực nhanh mà đi.

Hoa gia cửa hàng điểm tâm tại tám tháng sơ cấp kiêm chức các học sinh phát rồi tháng trước tiền lương, có thể nói là thực nhân tính hóa, lão bản nhận được học sinh đảng nhóm kính yêu.

Cùng An Vô Dạng đồng thời kiêm chức Tiểu Lâm sau khi tan tầm thấu lại đây nói: "Vô Dạng, nếu không chúng ta sau khi tan tầm thỉnh sư phụ nhóm đi ăn thịt nướng thế nào?"

Nếu phát rồi tiền lương, An Vô Dạng gật gật đầu: "Hảo a." Hai người đồng thời bình quán phí dụng, như vậy càng có lời.

Buổi tối có rảnh nhân viên cửa hàng đều đi, tổng cộng sáu người, tại cửa hàng điểm tâm phụ cận một nhà tương đối nổi danh thịt nướng điếm, điểm một cái bàn ăn ngon .

Tại mùa hè cùng mọi người cùng nhau ăn thịt nướng uống bia, tư vị bổng bổng mà, An Vô Dạng vẫn luôn đều thực thích như vậy.

Thịt nướng thượng bàn sau đó, hắn một tay cầm bia quán, một tay cầm thịt dê xiên nướng, nghiêng đầu bắt đầu ăn.

Mới ăn vào đi hai cái, An Vô Dạng đột nhiên nhíu mày, lộ ra ghê tởm vẻ mặt, đem kia xuyến thịt dê xiên nướng buông xuống nói: "Hôm nay thịt dê xiên nướng có phải hay không không mới mẻ? Ta như thế nào cảm thấy buồn nôn..."

"A?" Tiểu Lâm mạt mạt miệng đầy bóng loáng, nghi hoặc nói: "Không có a, ta ăn ăn thật ngon, chính là cái này chút ý vị."

An Vô Dạng chỉ có thể tự nhận xui xẻo, lần nữa lấy quá một chuỗi: "Có thể là kia xuyến không mới mẻ đi..." Hắn bẹp bẹp ăn vài hớp, cái loại này ghê tởm cảm giác lại tới nữa, hắn nhanh chóng buông xuống thịt dê xiên nướng: "Các ngươi ăn, ta đi tranh toilet."

Tại toilet đãi trong chốc lát sau đó, buồn nôn cảm giác chậm rãi biến mất, chẳng qua chờ An Vô Dạng đi ra, ngửi được thịt nướng du tư tư hương vị, hắn chính là tưởng phun.

"..." Khả năng hôm nay cùng thịt nướng phản xung, tâm hắn tưởng.

Vi không ảnh hưởng đại gia muốn ăn, An Vô Dạng đành phải trước tiên rời đi, nhượng Tiểu Lâm trước trả tiền, ngày mai tái cùng hắn bình quán.

Trên đường trở về, An Vô Dạng mua đồ ăn vặt hoa quả cấp đệ đệ ăn.

An Vô Tật rất vui vẻ, hắn giống cái tiểu con chuột nhất dạng, ăn quá ca ca mua đồ ăn vặt mới tiếp tục làm bài tập.

"Chờ ta thượng trung học, ta cũng đi kiêm chức."

Tại An Vô Dạng mơ mơ màng màng trong mộng, hắn nghe thấy đệ đệ đột nhiên băng xuất một câu, hắn liền cười .

"Ca, ca, ngươi bị muộn rồi ." Buổi sáng bảy giờ đồng hồ, An Vô Tật phát hiện ca ca còn chơi xấu trên giường, hắn bò đi lên dùng tay đẩy đẩy đối phương: "Mau tỉnh lại!"

An Vô Dạng lúc này mới mở to mắt, chính là hắn cảm thấy chính mình thực vây thực vây, phiên cái thân tiếp tục ngủ.

"Uy, ngươi hôm nay không cần đi làm sao?" An Vô Tật nghi hoặc nói.

"Đi làm..." Ai nói không cần đi làm a, An Vô Dạng lập tức từ trên giường đứng lên, nhưng mà rất nhanh lại nằm xuống, bởi vì hắn choáng váng đầu, tưởng phun, ghê tởm!

Này đó bệnh trạng duy trì mười phút, mười phút qua đi sẽ không có , chính là cảm thấy tặc vây.

An Vô Tật nghiêm túc mà nói: "Ngươi hẳn là gọi điện thoại xin phép."

An Vô Dạng ỉu xìu nói: "Xin phép sẽ khấu tiền." Vi tiền, hắn nghị lực mười phần mà đứng lên, mặc quần áo rửa mặt đi đi làm.

Tọa xe bus thời điểm ôm chặt cây cột, để tránh chính mình đứng không vững ngã sấp xuống.

Đối An Vô Dạng đến nói, chỉ có quả thật khởi không đến, tài năng mặc kệ chính mình nghỉ ngơi, nếu không lãng phí quý giá thời gian làm không hề ý nghĩa sự tình, hắn cảm thấy rất khó chịu.

Dù sao học tập thượng chính mình như vậy ngốc, muốn là biệt phương diện tái không cố gắng, liền thành thật chính phế nhân.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Có tiểu bao tử , sau khi lớn lên sẽ đau ba ba

Đệ 10 chương

Tám giờ đến giờ tâm phô, đã trễ rồi rất nhiều, hoàn hảo, điếm trưởng ngày hôm qua chỉ biết, An Vô Dạng thân thể không thoải mái, nhìn thấy hắn lại đây, chính là hỏi câu: "Hoàn hảo đi?"

"Xin lỗi điếm trưởng, ta đến muộn." An Vô Dạng thần tình xin lỗi, đặc biệt bị quan tâm sau đó, có vẻ phi thường áy náy: "Dựa theo quy củ khấu tiền đi, điếm trưởng."

Bên kia lại cười cười, rộng lượng mà khoát tay nói: "Kính nhờ không cần như vậy nghiêm túc hảo hay không, ngươi một cái làm việc ngoài giờ học sinh đảng, ta như thế nào hảo ý tứ khấu tiền của ngươi."

Hơn nữa người này lớn lên xinh đẹp làm việc lại chịu khó tiểu ca, từ khi đi vào trong điếm sau đó biểu hiện thực hảo, nếu không đối phương là học sinh, điếm trưởng đều hy vọng hắn có thể trường kỳ lưu lại.

"Cám ơn điếm trưởng." An Vô Dạng đặc biệt ngại ngùng, cảm giác chính mình chiếm tiện nghi: "Ta đây hôm nay vãn một chút tan tầm, giúp đại gia giá trị cơm điểm ban."

Nếu không dựa theo hắn cá tính, trong lòng sẽ không thoải mái.

Điếm trưởng nhìn hắn, rất bất đắc dĩ mà: "Ngươi kiên trì nói, tùy tiện ngươi."

"Ân." An Vô Dạng gật đầu: "Ta đây đi làm sự ."

Sau đó đi phòng thay quần áo thay công nhân phục, đến hậu trù tìm Tiểu Lâm, đem đêm qua ăn thịt nướng tiền còn cấp đối phương.

"Cảm tạ, Tiểu Lâm ca." An Vô Dạng nói.

"Khách khí cái gì." Tiểu Lâm đội khẩu trang, dùng khuỷu tay chàng chàng An Vô Dạng: "Ngươi chuẩn bị làm được mấy hào?"

An Vô Dạng cúi đầu bắt đầu làm việc, nghe vậy nghĩ nghĩ: "Cuối tháng hai mươi lăm hào tả hữu đi."

Dù sao hắn là bản địa học sinh, trong nhà khoảng cách trường học nhiều lắm đường xe một giờ tả hữu, dự lưu xuất vài ngày thời gian hoàn toàn đầy đủ.

"Uy, các ngươi có đói bụng không a? Nơi này có mới mẻ xuất lô ngưu du bánh mì." Một cái nữ đồng sự bưng một cái khay lại đây, tiến đến Tiểu Lâm cùng An Vô Dạng trước mặt làm cho bọn họ lấy.

"Cám ơn Tiểu Phương tỷ." Tiểu Lâm lập tức lấy một cái.

Về phần An Vô Dạng, hắn ngửi được một cỗ nồng đậm ngưu du hương vị đập vào mặt mà đến, mang theo nướng bánh mì mùi khét, lập tức gặp quỷ dường như xoay mở đầu.

Nữ đồng sự tò mò mà nói: "Di, Tiểu An, ngươi không ăn sao?"

An Vô Dạng đem khẩu trang che hảo, lắc đầu nói: "Ngô, ta không ăn, cám ơn..." Bởi vì đừng nói ăn bánh mì , mà ngay cả ngửi được hương vị hắn đều muốn phun, buồn nôn.

Tựa như buổi sáng cảm giác nhất dạng, làm người ta buồn bực.

"Hảo đi, ta đây đến hỏi một chút những người khác." Nữ đồng sự đi rồi sau đó, Tiểu Lâm bẹp bẹp mà để sát vào hắn: "Thơm ngào ngạt ngưu du bánh mì, ngươi cư nhiên không ăn?"

Đây chính là miễn phí , không ăn cũng uổng.

"Uy..." Người này mang theo đầy mỡ hương vị vẫn luôn xích lại đây, An Vô Dạng thật muốn đánh hắn: "Hương vị rất đầy mỡ , ngươi đến bên cạnh ăn xong tái trở về, biệt ảnh hưởng ta công tác."

Tiểu Lâm oan uổng đến không được: "Chỗ nào đầy mỡ , rõ ràng cũng rất hương."

Hắn nhớ rõ An Vô Dạng lần trước thực thích ăn.

"Ta gần nhất khả năng thân thể không thoải mái, nghe không đến đầy mỡ đồ vật." An Vô Dạng nhăn nhăn cái mũi, vẫn luôn cố gắng mà áp lực kia cỗ ghê tởm cảm giác.

"Ha ha." Tiểu Lâm nói: "Ngươi này bệnh trạng, biệt không là mang thai đi?"

"Cái quỷ gì?" An Vô Dạng thực tức giận cười cười: "Ta còn mệt rã rời thích ngủ đâu, nếu không buổi sáng như thế nào sẽ đến trễ."

Hai cái mười tám cửu tuổi thiếu niên tại hậu trù nói chuyện phiếm vô nghĩa, trong chốc lát tâm sự sắp đã đến cuộc sống đại học, trong chốc lát tâm sự lỗ a lỗ hoặc ăn kê.

Thời gian quá đến bay nhanh.

Giữa trưa cửa hàng điểm tâm bao một cơm, không là ngoại bán, là tự sao thịt ba chỉ sao rau xanh, hoặc là qua loại, ngẫu nhiên lộng cái cà chua xào trứng, cùng chưng cá cái gì.

Tuy rằng thịt không nhiều lắm, nhưng là dinh dưỡng khỏe mạnh, so ăn ngoại bán mạnh gấp trăm lần.

An Vô Dạng trước kia thích chọn luyện quá du thịt ba chỉ ăn, kia tiêu tiêu mùi cùng du tư tư hương vị đặc biệt hăng hái nhi, nhưng là hôm nay hắn một khối cũng không tưởng bính, chỉ tưởng chọn rau xanh ăn.

Sau khi cơm nước xong có thể ghé vào phòng nghỉ trên cái bàn tròn nghỉ ngơi nửa giờ tả hữu, lập tức lại muốn đứng lên đưa bính hoặc là xử lý khách hàng đơn đặt hàng.

Giống đưa hàng loại này chạy chân sự, bởi vì An Vô Dạng là người địa phương, biết rõ lộ tuyến, hình tượng lại hảo, điếm trưởng tổng thích sai sử hắn.

Hôm nay nghỉ ngơi thời điểm qua đi bị điếm trưởng gọi đi đưa hàng, An Vô Dạng đầu đều đại, bởi vì hắn cảm giác chính mình ánh mắt đều không mở ra được , rất muốn đi ngủ, rất muốn rất muốn đi ngủ.

Điếm trưởng thấy thế lập tức cải gọi biệt nhân viên cửa hàng đi: "Tiểu An, ngươi muốn là thân thể không thoải mái có thể xin phép, không cần miễn cưỡng đi làm."

An Vô Dạng mặt đỏ tới mang tai, dùng sức nhu nhu chính mình không mở ra được ánh mắt, nói: "Ta thân thể không có việc gì, chính là nghiêm trọng mệt rã rời..."

Hắn cảm thấy phi thường ngại ngùng, lập tức đứng lên muốn đi toilet gột rửa mặt, làm cho mình thanh tỉnh một chút.

Ai biết đứng lên thời điểm thiên toàn địa chuyển, choáng váng đầu hoa mắt, cảm giác chính mình tùy thời đều sẽ té xỉu dường như, hắn chịu không nổi mà ngồi trở lại ghế trên đi.

"Tiểu An, làm sao vậy?" Điếm trưởng nhìn thấy hắn ba kỷ một tiếng nằm úp sấp , vội vàng vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn hỏi ý kiến.

An Vô Dạng lắc đầu, quá trong chốc lát sau đó hoãn lại đây, cùng điếm trưởng nói: "Điếm trưởng, ta xem ta hôm nay vẫn là xin phép đi, không cần nhớ ta hôm nay đi làm."

Hắn cảm giác chính mình thật sự không được, thân thể khả năng ra mỗ ta vấn đề.

"Thật là, đi về nghỉ ngơi đi, cho ngươi nhớ nửa ngày." Điếm trưởng hảo tâm mà đem An Vô Dạng đỡ đi ra ngoài, tại ven đường giúp hắn gọi xe, thuận tiện dặn dò: "Này quỷ thời tiết rất nhiệt , bị cảm nắng người đặc biệt nhiều, ngươi muốn là cảm giác ngày mai còn không được, kia liền hậu thiên tiếp qua đến."

"Cám ơn điếm trưởng." An Vô Dạng liên thanh nói lời cảm tạ.

Hắn ngồi vào trong xe, tình huống thoạt nhìn quả thật không hảo, cả người hữu khí vô lực mà.

Lái xe sư phụ nói: "Bị cảm nắng a? Muốn hay không đi bệnh viện nhìn một chút?"

Tại thật lâu sau đó An Vô Dạng hồi tưởng lại sự tình hôm nay, hắn nhịn không được tưởng, nếu lúc ấy chính mình nói không cần đi, kia hậu quả sẽ như thế nào đâu?

An Vô Dạng không biết.

Hắn hiện tại chỉ biết mình giống như không là bị cảm nắng bệnh trạng, chính là không biết vì cái gì thân thể trạng huống sẽ biến suy yếu.

Tuy rằng đi bệnh viện đăng ký muốn tiêu tiền, bất quá, hắn sờ sờ túi áo trong chính mình mới vừa phát tiền lương, nghĩ đi kiểm tra một chút tổng là an tâm một chút.

"Ân, đi bệnh viện đi."

Hảo tâm lái xe đại thúc, đem người đưa đến cửa bệnh viện, còn lòng nhiệt tình mà nói: "Ngươi chính mình có thể hay không đi đăng ký, muốn hay không ta đưa ngươi đi."

An Vô Dạng nhanh chóng khoát tay: "Cám ơn đại thúc, chính mình là có thể."

Thanh toán tiền hắn liền xuống xe , dù sao đại gia đều là vất vả thảo sinh kế người thường, hắn không có lý do gì chiếm dụng người khác thời gian.

Vì thế An Vô Dạng một người đi đăng ký, giao tiền, kiểm tra, cho hắn mặt chẩn thầy thuốc là một cái quen thuộc trung lão niên thầy thuốc, hai tấn hoa râm, thượng điểm tuổi.

"Tiểu bằng hữu." Nhìn thấy tư liệu thượng viết mười tám tuổi, thầy thuốc trực tiếp dùng gọi chung: "Chỗ nào không thoải mái a, nói một chút bệnh trạng?"

An Vô Dạng: "... Choáng váng đầu, ghê tởm, tưởng phun, mệt rã rời, không nâng nổi tinh thần."

Thầy thuốc nhìn ánh mắt của hắn nhất đốn, lập tức cao thấp đánh giá, phát hiện mình không nhìn lầm, là một cái nam hài nhi: "Bệnh kén ăn sao?"

Trắng nõn trắng nà thiếu niên lắc đầu: "Không ngại thực, chính là không muốn ăn đầy mỡ đồ vật, nói thí dụ như thịt nướng, ngưu du bánh mì, ngửi được đã nghĩ phun, có phải hay không tính khí có vấn đề? Vẫn là ăn mặc theo mùa cấp nháo ?"

"Vươn ra đầu lưỡi ta nhìn xem." Sau khi xem xong, thầy thuốc còn nói: "Vươn tay, cho ngươi hào xem mạch."

Khô ráo ấm áp chỉ phúc, khoát lên An Vô Dạng trắng nõn tiêm gầy trên cổ tay, một lát sau, thầy thuốc hỏi: "Lần gần đây nhất chuyện phòng the là cái gì thời điểm?"

Mới đầu An Vô Dạng còn cho là mình nghe lầm , thầy thuốc xem bệnh cư nhiên hỏi chuyện phòng the, chính mình cũng không phải nửa người dưới có tật xấu.

Tại trưởng giả trước mặt da mặt có chút mỏng thiếu niên, nắm nắm nhiệt năng lỗ tai, nhỏ giọng trả lời: "Một tháng trước, liền như vậy một lần."

Thầy thuốc gật gật đầu: "Ngươi chờ, ta đánh mấy trương đan tử, ngươi cầm làm thường quy kiểm tra."

"Hảo ."

Trong chốc lát sau đó, An Vô Dạng lấy quá đan tử vừa thấy, là thử máu hạng mục, trong lòng hắn thực thấp thỏm hỏi: "Thầy thuốc, ta không có gì đại mao bệnh đi?"

Thầy thuốc nói: "Thường quy kiểm tra, không phải sợ, ngươi đi tra qua sau ta tái nói cho ngươi."

Ôm ấp bất an tiểu cảm xúc, An Vô Dạng tìm được thử máu phòng, xếp hàng chờ kêu tên.

Thử máu hạng mục cùng ngày xuất kết quả, vẫn là rất nhanh , An Vô Dạng nhớ thương tìm thầy thuốc cho chính mình xem báo cáo, do đó xem nhẹ y tế nhân viên trợn mắt há hốc mồm biểu tình.

An Vô Dạng cầm kiểm tra đo lường báo cáo vừa đi một bên nhìn, máu kiểm tra đo lường báo cáo kết quả là 3255. 500, này là có ý gì hắn không hiểu.

"Có kết quả ?" Thầy thuốc duỗi trường tay, cũng có chút không thể chờ đợi được muốn nhìn kết quả bộ dáng: "Ta nhìn xem."

Tuy rằng hắn không là khoa phụ sản chuyên nghiệp thầy thuốc, chính là từ y nhiều năm, vẫn cứ liếc mắt một cái nhìn ra, thiếu niên này máu kiểm tra đo lường kết quả, là mang thai, thai nhi ngũ chu tả hữu.

Thiên hạ chi đại, vô kì bất hữu.

Giống loại này bề ngoài thoạt nhìn là nam tính hình tượng, lại có thể đủ mang thai liệt tử, thầy thuốc trước kia gặp qua.

Hắn buông xuống báo cáo sau đó, nghiêm túc mà thong thả mà nói rằng: "Ngươi mang thai, thai nhi ngũ chu tả hữu đại, với ngươi cuối cùng một lần sinh hoạt vợ chồng ngày ăn khớp."

An Vô Dạng sửng sốt, giống như nghe thiên thư.

Cái gì mang thai...

Miệng hắn trương đến trương đi, nói: "Hoài, hoài, mang thai..." Tuy rằng không là có tâm hoài nghi thầy thuốc nhìn lầm rồi, chính là: "Thầy thuốc, ta là nam a, thật sự."

"Ta biết ngươi là nam ." Thầy thuốc mi phong cũng gắt gao mà nhăn , hắn cảm giác đứa bé này khả năng sống không được đến: "Vừa rồi cho ngươi xem mạch thời điểm ta chỉ biết ngươi mang thai, tăng thêm huyết kiểm báo cáo, kết quả này không có sai."

Nhìn sắc mặt trắng bệch thiếu niên, thầy thuốc có chút không đành lòng, nhưng là có chút nói vẫn là muốn đúng lúc nói: "Hiện tại thai nhi mới được năm tuần, tại ngươi trong bụng chính là nhỏ như vậy một chút, ngươi phải làm dòng người giải phẫu cũng không phải không được, nhưng là ta nhắc nhở ngươi, cùng so với nữ tính làm dòng người giải phẫu phiêu lưu dẫn, ngươi sẽ rất cao một chút, hơn nữa yêu cầu làm đặc biệt giải phẫu, yêu cầu cha mẹ ngươi ký tên, chúng ta bệnh viện mới dám giúp ngươi làm."

"..." Một đống đôi tin tức đối An Vô Dạng đến nói giống bom, nổ đến hắn đầu óc tỉnh tỉnh mà, trống rỗng.

Này đó hoàn toàn không có khả năng phát sinh đồ vật, thầy thuốc lại nói cho hắn biết là thật .

An Vô Dạng đệ nhất thời gian nghĩ đến chính là, nếu cha mẹ biết đến nói, sẽ có nhiều ít sinh khí, cỡ nào thất vọng.

Cái thứ hai nghĩ đến chính là, làm đặc biệt giải phẫu lại muốn xài bao nhiêu tiền?

Đệ 11 chương

Thầy thuốc nhìn mất hồn mất vía thiếu niên, ở trong lòng thở dài, hiện tại tuổi trẻ người, làm sự tình bất kể hậu quả, thật là thực nhượng người lo lắng: "Thế nào, là có chuyện gì khó xử sao? Ngươi có thể nói với ta vừa nói."

Mới mười tám tuổi đâu, không chừng là một cái còn tại thượng trung học hài tử.

"Thầy thuốc, nhất định muốn cha mẹ ký tên mới có thể sao?" An Vô Dạng trắng bệch mặt, hắn ngồi ở ghế trên, cảm giác chính mình toàn thân lạnh cả người: "Phụ mẫu ta muốn là biết, khẳng định sẽ đánh chết ta." Nếu không chính là bị hắn tức chết.

Phải biết, chính mình từ sinh ra đến liền vẫn luôn nhượng cha mẹ thất vọng.

Hiện tại phát sinh loại sự tình này, An Vô Dạng là đánh chết cũng không dám nói.

"Là , nhất định muốn cha mẹ mới được, hoặc là hợp pháp phối ngẫu." Thầy thuốc nói đến đây cái, liền khuyên nhủ An Vô Dạng: "Lấy trạng huống thân thể của ngươi, không đề nghị ngươi đối cha mẹ giấu diếm, ngươi nhất định muốn nói cho cha mẹ mới được."

Hắn thực lo lắng đứa bé này, sợ đối phương không hiểu chuyện làm hạ sai lầm quyết định.

"Hợp pháp phối ngẫu? Là chỉ đăng ký kết hôn đối tượng sao?" An Vô Dạng cau mày, hắn nghĩ tới Hoắc Vân Xuyên, chính là đối phương cùng chính mình chính là sương sớm nhân duyên, cũng không có phối ngẫu quan hệ.

"Là , đồng tính đăng ký cũng có thể." Năm năm trước quốc nội thừa nhận đồng tính đăng ký hợp pháp, mà còn đem kết hôn tuổi hạ thấp mười tám tuổi, năm năm thời gian nội hạ đạt rất nhiều duy trì nhiều sinh chính sách, thầy thuốc cho rằng An Vô Dạng có bạn trai: "Ta đề nghị ngươi hoặc là nói cho cha mẹ, hoặc là cùng bạn trai thương lượng, có lẽ là cái biện pháp."

Nói nhiều như vậy, An Vô Dạng trong lòng buồn bực đến không thở nổi, trong nhất thời lấy bất định chú ý.

Hiện nay đến nói khẳng định không thể nói cho cha mẹ, sau đó tiểu phòng khám làm dòng người suy nghĩ, tại An Vô Dạng trong đầu chợt lóe mà qua, lại bị hắn trực tiếp phủ nhận.

Nếu thầy thuốc đều nói phiêu lưu đại, vạn nhất chính mình chết ở trên bàn mổ, cha mẹ liên bồi thường kim đều lấy không được.

Tựa hồ chỉ còn lại có một cái khả thi biện pháp...

An Vô Dạng khó chịu mà ôm đầu, lại đột nhiên ý thức được chính mình chậm trễ thầy thuốc thật lâu, hắn nói: "Cám ơn thầy thuốc, ta trở về lại suy nghĩ nhìn."

Cửa bệnh viện, mặt trời chói chang nhô lên cao.

Rõ ràng là nắng hè chói chang ngày mùa hè, đứng dưới ánh mặt trời thiếu niên lại cảm thấy tháng sáu tuyết bay, cảm giác chính mình khoái lạnh thấu .

Nắm huyết kiểm báo cáo hắn, mãn đầu óc tưởng đều là, chính mình làm sao có thể mang thai đâu? Muốn hay không lại đi tra một lần đâu?

Chính là không là truyền đến ghê tởm cảm, lại nhượng hắn không nâng nổi dũng khí đi phục kiểm.

Nam tính mang thai như vậy kỳ quái chuyện này, không là mỗi vị thầy thuốc đều sẽ giống vừa rồi vị thầy thuốc kia nhất dạng bình tĩnh hiền lành.

Vạn nhất gặp được tâm thuật bất chính người, chính mình có thể hay không gặp nguy hiểm còn không thể biết.

"..." An Vô Dạng lấy điện thoại di động ra, suy nghĩ trong chốc lát lại tắc trở về, hắn không nghĩ tìm nam nhân này.

Chính là không đi tìm hắn, chính mình một người đối mặt chuyện như vậy hoang mang lo sợ.

Tạo thành mang thai kết quả đối phương cũng có trách nhiệm.

An Vô Dạng cắn cắn khóe miệng, lần thứ hai đem di động lấy ra.

Hắn nhớ rõ ngày đó đối phương giúp chính mình tồn điện thoại, ngay tại điện thoại bộ bên trong.

Hoàn hảo, An Vô Dạng liên hệ người không nhiều lắm, hắn run rẩy bắt tay chỉ đi xuống phiên vài cái liền thấy được 'Hoắc Sinh' chữ.

Ngoan quyết tâm điểm bát đánh.

Thời tiết nóng bức đại giữa trưa, Hoắc Vân Xuyên mười hai giờ đa dụng hoàn cơm trưa, ngay tại trên ghế sa lông dựa vào sô pha nghỉ ngơi.

Tư nhân số điện thoại di động kia bộ di động lại tại bên người vang lên, hắn đệ nhất thời gian nghĩ đến cha mẹ, hoặc là bằng hữu.

Vì thế vươn ra vãn khởi một nửa áo sơmi tay áo rắn chắc cánh tay, đem di động bắt được trước mắt, trên màn ảnh xa lạ chữ, làm hắn nhíu mày.

An Vô Dạng.

Đi qua lâu như vậy, hắn đã dần dần mà quên người này.

Nói thật, cái này điện thoại Hoắc Vân Xuyên không là rất muốn tiếp.

Không quan hệ thiên giận vẫn là quên đi, chính là hắn biết rõ chính mình cùng đối phương không có tiếp tục tiếp xúc ý nghĩa.

Nếu nhất định muốn tiếp xúc hậu quả, chính là cho chính mình rước lấy một đôi phiền não.

Cho nên Hoắc Vân Xuyên đem di động buông xuống, làm cho đối phương chính mình thức thời mà biến mất.

"..." Không có người nghe, An Vô Dạng đứng ở ven đường gây thất vọng mà đỏ mắt, cấp .

Hắn tưởng liên tiếp đánh lần thứ hai, chính là xe bus mở lại đây.

Vi lên xe, An Vô Dạng nhanh chóng đem di động cất kỹ, đi theo dòng người lên xe.

Bởi vì tay chân như nhũn ra, bị người tễ đến hơi kém ngã sấp xuống thời điểm, hắn mới lòng còn sợ hãi mà bừng tỉnh, chính mình bây giờ là phụ nữ có mang người, vạn nhất ngã sấp xuống phân phân chung tai nạn chết người.

Cho nên đứng ở người tễ người xe bus bên trong, An Vô Dạng hối hận đến ruột xám ngắt.

Hắn duy nhất có thể làm chính là tìm được tay vịn vị trí, tiểu tâm phòng ngừa chính mình ngã sấp xuống.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên văn phòng, trên mặt bàn di động vang lên một lần qua đi, an tĩnh như kê.

Lẳng lặng nhìn điện thoại nam nhân thô bạo phán đoán, đối phương không phải phi tìm chính mình không thể, cho nên chỉ đánh một lần liền không đánh.

Nếu An Vô Dạng biết ý nghĩ của hắn, nhất định sẽ hộc máu mà chết.

Bất quá tễ một chuyến bus xuống dưới, xuống xe sau An Vô Dạng cũng chỉ dư lại nửa cái mạng .

Hắn ngồi xổm ven đường phun đến kinh thiên động địa.

Người qua đường nhóm lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy tọa xe bus có thể phun thành người như vậy.

"Uy, ca ca?"

Đệ đệ điện thoại chuyển được , An Vô Dạng dùng hữu khí vô lực âm thanh động đất âm nói: "Xuống dưới cửa tiểu khu đỡ ta, ta sắp chết."

An Vô Tật nghe thấy sau đó, đạp không tính đoản chân đông đông địa hạ lâu.

Bị đệ đệ lộng hồi trong nhà, An Vô Dạng một đầu chui vào trên giường, ngủ thẳng bầu trời tối đen đã đói bụng mới đứng lên.

"Vô Dạng, đệ đệ của ngươi nói ngươi hôm nay không thoải mái, làm sao vậy?" Đinh Vi mở ra gian phòng đăng, xuyên dép lê đi tới.

Trên người vẫn là già giặn công tác trang, hiển nhiên vừa đến nhà.

An Vô Dạng nằm đệ đệ giường, dùng tay che khuất chói mắt ngọn đèn nói: "Không có việc gì, ta hiện tại tốt hơn nhiều, giữa trưa có chút điểm bị cảm nắng."

Đinh Vi lập tức tới ngay sờ sờ trán của hắn, độ ấm lược cao, nhưng là không rõ ràng: "Thật sự không có chuyện gì sao?"

"Ân, ta hiện tại thực hảo, chính là đói bụng..." An Vô Dạng nói xong đứng lên, lưu loát động tác nói cho đối phương chính mình thực hảo.

"Kia liền đi ra dùng cơm đi." Đinh Vi nhẹ nhàng thở ra, nói: "Ba ba của ngươi đang tại xào rau, đệ đệ bảo hạt ngô nóng."

"Hảo." An Vô Dạng ứng thanh.

Chột dạ hắn không dám nhìn thẳng cha mẹ ánh mắt, đi ra lúc ăn cơm cũng vẫn luôn cúi đầu.

Đại gia cho rằng hắn vẫn là không thoải mái, ăn cơm chiều nhượng hắn đi tắm nước ấm, sớm một chút lên giường nghỉ ngơi.

Một thân nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái mà nằm ở chính mình phô thượng, An Vô Dạng lăn lộn khó ngủ, đông tưởng tây tưởng.

Trở lại gia sau đó càng thêm minh bạch chuyện nghiêm trọng tính, hiện nay trong nhà trải qua không nổi như vậy đả kích.

Duy nhất thực hiện chính là lặng lẽ mà lưu rụng trong bụng hài tử...

"Ai." An Vô Dạng phiền táo mà sờ sờ bụng, nói thầm: "Ta không phải không tưởng muốn ngươi, chính là..." Hắn nghĩ đến, chính mình chính là một đệ tử mà thôi, hiện nay còn không có cách nào độc lập.

Hoàn toàn không đủ sức đương ba ba trách nhiệm.

Muốn nói có thể dễ dàng nuôi nấng hài tử người... Chỉ có bảo bảo một cái khác ba ba.

An Vô Dạng lấy điện thoại di động ra, lần nữa bát đánh hôm nay giữa trưa bát quá một lần dãy số.

Xa tại ba mươi km ngoại một chỗ xa hoa nhà trọ, di động tại mặt bàn ong ong chấn động, nhắc nhở bên cạnh sát tóc nam nhân, có điện báo.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cầm lấy di động xem xét, sát tóc động tác đột nhiên đình: "..." Bởi vì trên màn ảnh tên, lại là kia ba chữ.

Ngón tay của hắn tại trên màn ảnh do dự hồi lâu, cuối cùng cau mày, lựa chọn cắt đứt.

Lần này không là không có người tiếp, mà là bị đối phương trực tiếp cắt đứt.

An Vô Dạng ngơ ngác mà trừng màn hình, cảm thấy bất khả tư nghị, nguyên lai đối phương căn bản là không nghĩ tiếp điện thoại của mình... Muốn là bình thường lĩnh hội đến ý tứ này, hắn đời này cũng sẽ không tái tự chuốc nhục nhã.

Chính là, chuyện gấp phải tòng quyền.

Hiện tại không là lề mề thời điểm.

— Hoắc tiên sinh, tuy rằng quấy rầy ngươi thực ngại ngùng, nhưng là ta thật sự có chuyện trọng yếu tìm ngươi.

Leng keng một tiếng, di động gợi ý thu được tin tức.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên ngồi ở mép giường thượng, mở ra di động xem xét.

— cái gì chuyện trọng yếu?

Hắn hồi.

An Vô Dạng thu được hồi phục, lập tức thở phào nhẹ nhõm một hơi, ít nhất đối phương còn nguyện ý cùng chính mình câu thông, mà không phải trực tiếp kéo hắc số điện thoại.

— chúng ta có thể giáp mặt nói sao, chuyện này tương đối nghiêm trọng, nói ba xạo nói không rõ ràng.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên thu được tin tức, trầm mặc thật lâu.

Hắn cũng không muốn gặp An Vô Dạng.

— muốn tiền vẫn là làm việc?

Hắn trực tiếp hồi tin ngắn hỏi.

Đối phương đột nhiên tìm tới chính mình, đơn giản là vì hai thứ này.

— chúng ta giáp mặt nói được không, khách sạn Lafayette Castle, ta ngày mai đi vào trong đó chờ ngươi, hoặc là ngươi nói cái thời gian. Kính nhờ , thực sốt ruột.

Cái tin tức này đối phương không hồi.

An Vô Dạng nằm ở trên giường thở dài, nhưng là không có buông tha tiếp tục tìm Hoắc Vân Xuyên ý tưởng.

Nếu đối phương không chịu hỗ trợ, chính mình chỉ có đi tiểu phòng khám mệnh.

Đi ngủ trước, An Vô Dạng gọi điện thoại cấp điếm trưởng, nói cho đối phương chính mình ngày mai không cách nào đi làm.

Nói chuyện phiếm vài câu sau đó, mỏi mệt hắn để điện thoại di động xuống, lâm vào giấc ngủ.

Sáng ngày thứ hai tám giờ rưỡi mới tỉnh lại, vẫn cứ thực vây.

An Vô Dạng giữ vững tinh thần, đứng lên mặc quần áo rửa mặt.

"Ta mua bữa sáng." Đệ đệ ở phòng khách học tập, ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn một cái.

"Hảo." An Vô Dạng sau khi đi ra, ăn luôn đệ đệ mua bữa sáng cùng sữa đậu nành, lấy hảo tiền bao cái chìa khóa, đội mũ lưỡi trai: "Ta đi ra ngoài một chuyến, giữa trưa khả năng không trở lại."

An Vô Tật gật gật đầu, nhìn theo ca ca xuất môn, trên mặt có chút lo lắng.

Khách sạn Lafayette Castle.

Cửa nhà tiểu quảng trường đình vô số hào xe, trong đó một chiếc bên trong vẫn ngồi như vậy người, ngẫu nhiên hướng ven đường nhìn liếc mắt một cái.

Rốt cục, một đạo gầy thân ảnh xuất hiện tại lộ khẩu, hướng bên này chậm rãi đi tới.

Chờ đối phương tiến vào khách sạn sau đó, trên xe nam nhân mở cửa xe, trừng lượng giày da dẫm tại hơi có độ ấm địa phương trên mặt, trầm ổn mà trịnh trọng.

Đệ 12 chương

An Vô Dạng đi vào lãnh khí hướng túc bên trong, một cỗ lương khí đập vào mặt mà đến, đem hắn thổi đến song chưởng lạnh rung, làn da thượng nhất thời đi đầy nổi da gà.

Đây là hắn phát hiện mình mang thai sau đệ N cái bệnh trạng, đối nhiệt độ không khí biến hóa phi thường mẫn cảm.

Bởi vì không xác định có thể hay không tạo thành nguy hại, hắn đi vài bước sau đó, quyết định đảo trở về phòng diêm phía dưới, không bị thái dương phơi nắng đến liền hảo.

Trên đầu mũ lưỡi trai che khuất một phần tầm mắt, An Vô Dạng không có chú ý tới hướng chính mình nghênh diện mà đến tiên sinh, trực tiếp cùng đối phương đánh lên.

"Xin lỗi..." An Vô Dạng kích động mà đứng vững, về phía sau lui vài bước.

Đó cũng là mang thai di chứng chi nhất, phi thường sợ hãi chính mình ngã sấp xuống.

Bị đụng vào hắn người dáng người cao gầy rắn chắc, đối phương đứng ở tại chỗ vẫn không nhúc nhích, không chút nào thụ ảnh hưởng.

"Ngươi tìm ta làm gì?"

Một đạo thanh âm quen thuộc tại An Vô Dạng đỉnh đầu vang lên, hắn ngơ ngác mà ngẩng đầu, kinh ngạc : "Hoắc tiên sinh?"

Có cái gì hảo kinh ngạc .

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cau mày nói: "Không là ngươi tìm ta sao?"

"Ngạch, là ." An Vô Dạng gật đầu, kinh ngạc là bởi vì đêm qua không có thu được hồi phục, dựa theo mặt chữ ý tứ, đối phương có chín mươi chín phần trăm tỷ lệ sẽ không đến: "Cám ơn ngươi tới phó ước." Nếu đến , hắn liền không dài dòng : "Chúng ta đây hiện tại tìm cái an tĩnh bí ẩn địa phương nói chuyện."

Chỉ thấy đối phương không có nụ cười trên mặt, lại thối vài phần, nhưng là không nói gì, trực tiếp nhiễu quá An Vô Dạng, hướng trước sân khấu đi đến.

Muốn một gian ghế lô.

"Đi thôi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên lạnh giọng nói, mại sạch sẽ lưu loát nện bước, cảm giác đứng lên so bình thường nhanh vài phần.

Hiển nhiên là mang theo cảm xúc, không quá khoái trá.

An Vô Dạng nghĩ đến sắp muốn nói sự tình cũng rất khẩn trương, hắn theo ở phía sau, một bộ nước sôi lửa bỏng bộ dáng.

Không có người khác trong thang máy mặt, Hoắc Vân Xuyên từ gương thượng nhìn đến cách vách người thiếu niên kia trạng thái, không là tốt như vậy.

Kỹ càng tỉ mỉ điểm đến nói chính là thực miễn cưỡng bộ dáng.

"..." Rốt cuộc, là ai chủ động yêu cầu gặp mặt ?

Nếu thấy, hiện tại lại bày ra này phúc bộ dáng cho ai nhìn?

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cảm thấy sự kiên nhẫn của mình đã bị đối phương háo đến không sai biệt lắm, hoặc là nói hôm nay buổi sáng liền không nên thiên tờ mờ sáng cứ tới đây.

Quả thực là, tự rước lấy nhục.

Đinh mà một tiếng, tới mục đích tầng trệt.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đi nhanh bước ra thang máy, hướng đi tới người bán hàng báo ra khỏi phòng hào; đối phương vì bọn họ mở cửa, dâng trà.

Ở cái này lúng ta lúng túng trong thời gian, hỏi bọn hắn ăn điểm tâm vẫn là cơm trưa.

Thái đơn đặt tại Hoắc Vân Xuyên trước mặt, hắn tùy ý quét mắt, lại tùy ý địa điểm vài cái chiêu bài đồ ăn.

Liền hai người mà nói, phân lượng giàu có dư dật.

"Ngươi có thể đi ra ngoài, không có việc gì không nên vào đến." Điểm hoàn đồ ăn sau đó, Hoắc Vân Xuyên liếc liếc mắt một cái người bán hàng.

"Hảo , tiên sinh." Người bán hàng mỉm cười mà rời đi, vì bọn họ đóng cửa phòng.

Ngồi ở phụ cận An Vô Dạng thở dài ra một hơi, hai tay tại cái bàn dưới cầm chặt hắn, ngẩng đầu nhìn thẳng Hoắc Vân Xuyên hai mắt: "Hoắc tiên sinh, kế tiếp ta nghĩ nói sự tình khả năng thực vớ vẩn, nhưng tuyệt đối là thật sự."

Hắn nói xong, từ trong túi tiền lấy ra ngày hôm qua huyết kiểm báo cáo, mặt trên có thầy thuốc phán đoán kết quả, đặt ở trên mặt bàn giao cho đối phương: "Ngươi xem trước một chút đi."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên không có lập tức vươn tay đi lấy, mà là nhìn làm việc kỳ quái thiếu niên: "Kỳ thật ngươi hôm nay cũng không nghĩ đến tìm ta."

Nhưng là giống như xảy ra chuyện gì bất đắc dĩ sự, cho nên đối phương đến .

An Vô Dạng không lời gì để nói: "..." Rất nhiều thời điểm hắn đều cảm thấy vị này Hoắc tiên sinh chú ý điểm thực oai, thật sự.

Hoàn hảo, đối phương tựa hồ cũng không phải thực chấp nhất đáp án, hỏi xong sau đó không có bao lâu, liền vươn tay lấy quá báo cáo, tại trước mắt thẩm duyệt.

Từ tiêu đề thượng nhìn, tựa hồ là nhất trương kiểm tra sức khoẻ báo cáo đơn.

Tái nhìn kỹ, là thiếu niên chính mình kiểm tra sức khoẻ báo cáo đơn, hạng mục là huyết kiểm, cụ thể những cái đó số liệu xem không hiểu không nhìn, trực tiếp nhìn tối phía dưới thầy thuốc chẩn đoán bệnh kết quả.

Nhìn đến có thai chữ khi, Hoắc Vân Xuyên ấn đường hung hăng nhảy dựng, thẳng đến nhanh chóng nhìn đầy đủ đoạn văn tự, hắn ba một tiếng đem báo cáo đơn ấn ở trên bàn, ẩn ẩn tức giận hỏi: "Ngươi là có ý gì?"

Hắn cho rằng An Vô Dạng lộng nhất trương hoang đường giả dối báo cáo đơn đến lừa gạt chính mình.

Đối phương quả nhiên không tin, cùng dự kiến trung nhất dạng.

"Cho nên ta nói thực vớ vẩn, " An Vô Dạng kiên trì nói: "Ngươi muốn là không tin, có thể lập tức mang ta đi kiểm tra, ta cuối cùng không thể cùng mỗi một gian bệnh viện đều thông đồng hảo, đúng không?"

Một cái phổ thông học sinh, hoàn toàn không có loại năng lực này đi.

"Mang thai? Ngũ chu?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên gắt gao trừng chính mình trước mặt báo cáo đơn, cảm thấy thực bất khả tư nghị: "... Liền tính ngươi mang thai, ngươi tưởng nói cho ta biết, đứa bé này là ta ?"

An Vô Dạng gật đầu: "Vốn là chính là ngươi , ta chỉ với ngươi thượng quá giường."

"..." Trong nhất thời Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói không nên lời nửa cái tự đến, hắn vẫn là không tin, quá hoang đường , có lẽ này chính là đối phương cùng mình mở một cái ác liệt vui đùa.

Nếu như thật là nói như vậy... Hắn quả thực sẽ giết người.

Hiện tại cầu nguyện đối phương tốt nhất không có nói láo.

"Ta không tất yếu lừa ngươi, chúng ta có thể ta sẽ đi ngay bây giờ kiểm tra, bệnh viện tùy tiện ngươi tuyển..." An Vô Dạng chịu không nổi này trầm mặc, cũng chán ghét bị người không tín nhiệm, tốt nhất chứng minh biện pháp chính là làm cho đối phương cùng chính mình đi một chuyến, lần nữa kiểm tra một lần.

"Vì cái gì đột nhiên đi làm huyết kiểm?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên chất vấn.

An Vô Dạng đỏ mặt, trả lời: "Bởi vì có có thai phản ứng, ghê tởm nôn mửa, thích ngủ, té xỉu... Liền đi kiểm tra, thầy thuốc thay ta bắt mạch phát hiện ."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhỏ không thể nghe thấy mà thở hổn hển khẩu khí, cố gắng gắng giữ tĩnh táo: "Chiếu ngươi nói như vậy, ngươi tìm đến ta là muốn cho ta phụ trách?"

Cũng không phải là không thể được, nếu...

"Thầy thuốc nói làm dòng người giải phẫu yêu cầu cha mẹ ký tên, ta không nghĩ bị cha mẹ biết, " An Vô Dạng nhỏ giọng nói: "Ta nghĩ ngươi nhân mạch tương đối quảng, cũng so với ta có chủ ý, cho nên muốn thỉnh ngươi hỗ trợ, cho ta làm giải phẫu ký tên."

"... Cái gì?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên đặt mặt bàn nắm tay gắt gao nắm chặt, bất khả tư nghị mà trừng người thiếu niên kia, tức giận đến can đau hắn: "Ngươi phải làm dòng người giải phẫu? Lưu rụng hài tử của ta?"

Nắm tay nện ở bàn bản thượng thanh âm, dọa An Vô Dạng nhảy dựng.

"..." Mặt bạch bạch hắn nói: "Ngươi, ngươi có muốn không?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên khí nổ: "Vô nghĩa!" Đối phương quả thực vô tri, ngu xuẩn!"Ngươi có biết hay không đứa bé này có bao nhiêu quý giá?" Hoắc gia cao thấp vi hắn lao tâm lao lực, mà đối phương cư nhiên cảm động cái loại này suy nghĩ...

Phanh!

Lại là một quyền đầu nện ở bàn bản thượng, lòng còn sợ hãi nam nhân gầm nhẹ đạo: "Sinh ra đến, ngươi tưởng muốn ta như thế nào phụ trách đều được!"

Cái gì nếu không giả như mà, hắn không có không tưởng .

Cho dù là đối phương công phu sư tử ngoạm, đề chút vô lý yêu cầu, trừ bỏ đáp ứng hắn còn có thể thế nào?

"Ta đây liền sinh ra vội tới ngươi, " An Vô Dạng ngón cái tảo tảo bụng, nghĩ thầm rằng đối phương ý nguyện muốn cũng hảo, nói như thế nào đều là một cái tiểu sinh mệnh, có thể tới đến trên cái thế giới này đương nhiên là tốt nhất: "Chính là ta lập tức muốn khai giảng..."

Hiện tại đều tám tháng phân .

"Tạm nghỉ học." Hoắc Vân Xuyên lập tức nói, thái độ cường ngạnh, ngữ khí chân thật đáng tin: "Mang thai trong lúc, ta không có khả năng để ngươi đi đến trường." Kia nhiều nguy hiểm, cùng lý xuất môn cũng là.

Gần nhất trong nhà như vậy khó khăn, tạm thời không đi đọc sách cũng là hảo , bất quá An Vô Dạng lại nghĩ tới một sự kiện, nói: "Tạm nghỉ học giống như cũng muốn cha mẹ ký tên." Nếu bị cha mẹ biết tạm nghỉ học, khẳng định sẽ hỏi lý do.

Đến lúc đó chính mình nên như thế nào giấu diếm?

"Này đó không cần ngươi quan tâm, ta sẽ xử lý." Hoắc Vân Xuyên lần nữa điều chỉnh tốt vừa rồi bởi vì quá kích động dẫn đến thất thố tư thế ngồi, cố gắng thả lỏng mà nói: "Hiện tại việc cấp bách là xác định ngươi không có nói sai."

"Có thể ta sẽ đi ngay bây giờ làm kiểm tra..." An Vô Dạng mân miệng nói.

"Cơm nước xong lại nói." Hoắc Vân Xuyên đánh gãy đối phương, tùng tùng làm cho mình hít thở không thông cà- vạt: "Một hai giờ, ta chờ đến khởi."

Nếu đối phương đều nói như vậy , An Vô Dạng đành phải ngậm miệng.

Trên thực tế hắn trong đầu lộn xộn mà, cảm thấy chính mình đáp ứng nhất kiện vô cùng sự tình.

Bất quá, có thể bảo vệ một cái tiểu sinh mệnh đương nhiên là chuyện tốt, hơn nữa Hoắc Vân Xuyên thoạt nhìn như vậy có tiền, bảo bảo đi theo hắn khẳng định sẽ quá thượng thực hảo sinh hoạt.

Nghĩ đến đây, An Vô Dạng cơ hồ liền kiên định , muốn đem bảo bảo sinh ra cấp Hoắc Vân Xuyên nuôi nấng.

Tại An Vô Dạng rũ mắt rối rắm thời điểm, một đạo tầm mắt gắt gao mà theo dõi hắn, hoàn toàn không buông tha trên mặt hắn một cái biểu tình, một động tác.

Thẳng đến người bán hàng gõ cửa tiến vào, giảo tán ghế lô trong trầm mặc không khí.

Xinh đẹp mỹ vị món ngon nhất nhất mang lên bàn, tản ra làm cho người ngón trỏ đại động mùi nhi.

Đây không phải là đầy mỡ hương vị, chính là đơn thuần thực vật hương khí.

"Này đó thực vật, dựng phụ có thể ăn sao?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên quay đầu nhìn người bán hàng, hỏi rõ ràng.

Xét thấy trên mặt bàn chỉ có hai vị khách nhân, giới tính đều là nam , người bán hàng phi thường kinh ngạc, bất quá bỉnh hữu vấn tất đáp tinh thần, nàng xem xét một lần, cẩn thận trả lời: "Tiên sinh, trừ bỏ này đạo thịt cua xử lí bên ngoài, mặt khác đều là có thể ăn ."

"Kia liền đoan đi xuống đi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên lập tức nói.

Người bán hàng lại là sửng sốt: "Hảo, hảo ." Nàng đoan đi rồi cua, nghĩ thầm rằng, khả năng trong chốc lát nổi danh dựng phụ muốn tới.

Không biết chỗ ngồi thiếu niên đã mặt đỏ tới mang tai, hận không thể tìm cái mà phùng nhi tiến vào đi trốn đi.

Bởi vì hắn cảm thấy thực nan kham, chính mình tại ngàn vạn người bên trong là đặc biệt , thân là nam mang thai, người khác biết sau sẽ đem chính mình trở thành quái vật đi...

Đó cũng là An Vô Dạng không dám nói cho cha mẹ duyên cớ, hắn nguyên bản liền không thảo hỉ, tái phát sinh chuyện như vậy, nói không chừng sẽ bị đuổi ra khỏi cửa.

"Không cần rất câu nệ, chọn ngươi mình thích đồ ăn ăn." Hoắc Vân Xuyên như trước chuyên chú mà nhìn hắn.

Vẻ mặt nghiêm túc nam nhân nhượng người rất có áp lực cảm, cơ hồ nhượng người nghĩ không ra, tại hội sở trong vui đùa thời điểm, người nam nhân này cũng sẽ cười, cũng sẽ đùa giỡn người.

Kia giống như là thật lâu chuyện trước kia nhi, An Vô Dạng ấn tượng mơ hồ.

"Cám ơn." Hắn cầm lấy chiếc đũa, đối chính mình phía trước tương đối cảm thấy hứng thú đồ ăn xuống tay.

Ăn vào đi một ngụm, sợ hãi than với đại tửu điếm trù nghệ, chính là cùng địa phương khác không giống, tương đối tốt ăn.

"Ngươi tay trái biên là đôn phẩm." Hoắc Vân Xuyên thanh âm lại vang lên.

"Hảo..." An Vô Dạng để đũa xuống, sờ sờ che không nóng liền đem nó mở ra, cầm lấy bên cạnh từ chước, trạc khởi một ngụm nếm một chút, hương vị thực đạm, không có du mùi tanh.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Hoắc tiên sinh ngày lành đến , lão nam nhân nhân sinh viên mãn (*^▽^*)

Đệ 13 chương

Mỹ vị thực vật có thể khiến tâm tình của người thả lỏng, đặc biệt trải qua có thai phản ứng tra tấn, có thể ăn đến chính mình không ghét thực vật cùng đôn thang, cơ hồ nhượng An Vô Dạng buông xuống đề phòng, lòng mang cảm ơn mà ăn đứng lên.

Một lát sau mới rốt cục nhìn đến, ngồi ở đối diện nam nhân chính là nhìn chính mình ăn.

Trên mặt bàn có nhiều như vậy đồ ăn, một người căn bản ăn không hết.

An Vô Dạng thốt ra hỏi: "Hoắc tiên sinh, ngươi không đói bụng sao?"

Nghênh đón đến thiếu niên nghi hoặc ánh mắt, Hoắc Vân Xuyên dường như không có việc gì mà dời đi ánh mắt, hai tay tại trên mặt bàn tìm được chiếc đũa, phi thường hữu hiệu dẫn nhưng không thất nhã nhặn mà ăn đứng lên.

An Vô Dạng thấy thế, ngậm miệng cúi đầu yên lặng mà ăn.

Bất tri bất giác liền đem trước mặt mình một chén cơm cùng bán chung thang giải quyết trống trơn.

"Hoắc tiên sinh, ta ăn hảo , ngươi từ từ ăn." Hắn để đũa xuống.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn nhìn hắn, không nói gì, chính là thoáng nhanh hơn ăn cơm động tác, sau đó cũng để đũa xuống, dùng ướt át khăn mặt lau miệng, sát tay.

"Có phải thật vậy hay không no rồi?" Xem kỹ thiếu niên một khắc, hắn mở miệng hỏi.

An Vô Dạng vội không ngừng gật đầu: "Thật sự no rồi." Tuy rằng cơm mới ăn một chén, nhưng là hôm nay ăn rất nhiều đồ ăn.

"Có thể ăn chút hoa quả." Hoắc Vân Xuyên ánh mắt nhìn lướt qua mâm đựng trái cây.

Ngay tại An Vô Dạng tay phải biên.

Mặt trên cũng có như nước trong veo anh đào, còn có sơn trúc, việt quất.

An Vô Dạng lấy hai khối anh đào, hai khối việt quất, không dám ăn nhiều.

Khách sạn hoa quả đều vi nhập khẩu hoa quả, cùng trên thị trường bán không giống, hương vị cùng khẩu cảm đều thập phần hảo.

An Vô Dạng ăn được thực thỏa mãn, lại có chút ngượng ngùng.

Đương hắn phát hiện đối phương tầm mắt tổng là có ý vô ý tại trên người mình tuần tra, có chút không được tự nhiên mà rũ xuống mắt, đem cuối cùng một viên việt quất nhét vào miệng.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên thanh âm không có phập phồng mà nói: "Có hay không chỗ nào không thoải mái?"

An Vô Dạng lắc đầu: "Không có." Chính là ăn no mệt rã rời, ngồi ở ghế trên đặc biệt thoải mái không nghĩ nhúc nhích.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên dừng một chút, gọi người tiến vào mua đơn.

Sau đó uống khẩu thanh thủy, đứng lên nói: "Đi bệnh viện."

Ánh mắt nheo lại tới An Vô Dạng mở choàng mắt, gật gật đầu đứng lên, tại ghế dựa bên cạnh lặng lẽ hoạt động một chút tay chân.

Hắn tưởng chờ Hoắc Vân Xuyên đi ra cửa chính mình tái đuổi kịp, kết quả đối phương đứng ở tại chỗ chờ, một bộ nhượng hắn đi trước bộ dáng.

An Vô Dạng ngẩn người, đành phải đi ở phía trước.

Cho dù nhìn không thấy mặt sau hình ảnh, hắn cũng có thể cảm nhận được một đạo cẩn thận ánh mắt gắt gao tập trung chính mình.

Cấp người cảm giác chính là... Sợ chính mình không thể hảo hảo đi đường sao?

An Vô Dạng mặt nhiệt nhiệt mà đi vào thang máy, cảm giác Hoắc Vân Xuyên như vậy giống như quá đáng điểm, mặc dù mình mang thai, nhưng là cũng không đến mức đi bất ổn.

Cái này điểm trong thang máy mặt, người không ít.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đi tới, hữu ý vô ý mà đem người chung quanh ngăn cách, nhượng An Vô Dạng đứng ở trước mặt mình.

Bây giờ là mười một giờ bốn mươi phân tả hữu, bên ngoài dương quang chiếu khắp, độ ấm lược cao.

"Đứng ở chỗ này chờ ta." An Vô Dạng nghe thấy nam nhân bên người nói, sau đó mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn thấy đối phương đi vào dương quang trong.

Hắn không rõ Hoắc Vân Xuyên như vậy dặn ý nghĩa, biết nhìn thấy đối phương đem xe chạy đến phía trước đến: "..." Phi thường phi thường, không thích ứng mà minh bạch .

Hoắc Vân Xuyên xuống xe mở ra xếp sau cửa xe, nhượng An Vô Dạng lại đây.

Có chút xã hội lịch duyệt người cũng biết, trên xe chỉ có hai người thời điểm, lên tàu người ngồi ở xếp sau là đối một người khác không tôn trọng.

Nhưng là xếp sau an toàn.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên an trí hảo An Vô Dạng, trở lại phòng điều khiển, đeo lên lam nha ống nghe điện thoại, thông qua Tưởng Thiếu Phi điện thoại, lái xe ra đi.

"Uy, Vân Xuyên?" Thời gian này nhận đến Hoắc Vân Xuyên điện thoại, Tưởng Thiếu Phi cũng thực kinh ngạc.

Bọn họ vài cái chi gian bình thường liên hệ không tính dày đặc, chính là ngẫu nhiên tụ tụ.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói: "Thiếu Phi, ngươi tại bệnh viện sao?" Hắn cùng bằng hữu trò chuyện đồng thời, ánh mắt từ sau thị kính nhìn trộm xếp sau.

Phát hiện không có khác thường mới phóng tâm mà dời đi, thuận tiện đem xe tốc khống chế tại 40 tả hữu.

"Tại, làm sao vậy?" Tưởng Thiếu Phi hiện tại ngay tại trong bệnh viện, trên người xuyên áo dài trắng, trên mặt treo một bức viền vàng kính mắt, cùng An Vô Dạng lần đầu tiên thấy hắn thời điểm khác nhau như trời đất.

Đây mới là Tưởng Thiếu Phi thái độ bình thường, thân là tọa ủng trăm tỷ tài sản tài phiệt người thừa kế, hắn chức nghiệp là thầy thuốc.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên tại hắn bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng thời điểm nói: "Ta hiện tại mang cá nhân lại đây dựng kiểm, ngươi hỗ trợ an bài một chút."

"Phun..." Đang tại uống nước Tưởng Thiếu Phi một miệng trà phun ra đến, hủy một bàn mặt thời gian làm việc chí: "Ta thao..." Hắn mạt miệng tức giận mắng: "Con mẹ nó ngươi có thể hay không nhượng ta có chút chuẩn bị tâm lý!"

Bọn họ bốn trung tối kiên định kim cương người đàn ông độc thân, đột nhiên phải làm ba ba , nhanh chóng ngẩng đầu nhìn nhìn thiên có hay không hạ hồng vũ.

"Ít nói nhảm, nhanh chóng an bài." Hoắc Vân Xuyên trầm giọng nói: "Tốt nhất từ ngươi tới thao tác, ta tin bất quá người khác."

Tưởng Thiếu Phi sửng sốt, hiểu lầm đạo: "Không chính là tra cái mang thai, nhiều đại chuyện này." Tùy tiện nhà ai bệnh viện đều tra cho ra đến, thầy thuốc sẽ nhìn kết quả là đến nơi.

"Cứ như vậy, đợi lát nữa thấy." Hoắc Vân Xuyên cúp điện thoại.

Lại một lần nữa ngẩng đầu nhìn kính chiếu hậu, hắn phát hiện ngồi ở xếp sau thiếu niên hai mắt nhắm nghiền, hư hư thực thực ngủ.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cắn chặt răng, ngạnh sinh sinh đem khi tốc hàng đến 30.

Vậy đại khái là hắn mười năm này khai quá chậm nhất xe, không có chi nhất.

Ăn no liền mệt rã rời là chuyện thường tình của người, huống chi hiện tại tình huống không giống, An Vô Dạng ngồi trên xe có thể nói là giây ngủ.

Tới điểm đến sau đó, lái xe nam nhân quay đầu lại nhìn xếp sau khò khò ngủ say người, xuất hiện ngắn ngủi bó tay không biện pháp.

Cuối cùng nghĩ nghĩ, Hoắc Vân Xuyên vẫn là mở cửa xe, bày ra một bộ 'Ta siêu hung' bộ dáng, lãnh khốc vô tình mà đánh thức đối phương.

"Đứng lên, đến ."

Này âm lượng, lãnh khốc vô tình? Nghiêm túc?

Lặp lại đệ N thứ sau đó, đối phương chuyển tỉnh.

"Nếu ngươi thật sự như vậy muốn đi ngủ nói, kiểm tra sau đó ngủ tiếp." Hoắc Vân Xuyên đứng ở bên cạnh, có nề nếp mà nói.

"Xin lỗi, ta đang ngủ." An Vô Dạng nhu nhu ánh mắt, từ trên xe bước xuống.

Sau đó bị giúp đỡ một phen, hắn thực kinh ngạc: "Cám ơn." Phát hiện cửa xe cũng là đối phương đóng cửa , này đó chiếu cố nhượng hắn chân tay luống cuống, bởi vì chưa từng có hưởng thụ quá như vậy cẩn thận chiếu cố.

Nơi này chính là bệnh viện.

Cũng là một nhà tam giáp bệnh viện.

Mơ mơ màng màng có chút vây An Vô Dạng, bị Hoắc Vân Xuyên đỡ bắt tay, mang tiến bệnh viện bên trong.

Không có trải qua đăng ký giao phí quá trình, hắn trực tiếp bị đưa đến Tưởng Thiếu Phi văn phòng.

"Đứng lên." Hoắc Vân Xuyên đi đến phát tiểu bên người, đá một cước hắn ghế dựa nói rằng, bởi vì chung quanh không có không ghế dựa có thể cấp An Vô Dạng tọa.

Tưởng Thiếu Phi ngẩng đầu, nhìn thấy An Vô Dạng thời điểm sửng sốt, đây không phải là Hoắc Vân Xuyên đêm hôm đó liều mạng cuồng liêu tiểu đệ đệ sao?

Sau lại sẽ không có nghe nói qua , không nghĩ tới hôm nay lần thứ hai chạm mặt.

"Như thế nào, các ngươi lại liên hệ thượng ?" Hắn thần tình trêu chọc hỏi Hoắc Vân Xuyên.

"Đứng lên lại nói được không?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên vẻ mặt không kiên nhẫn, đem Tưởng Thiếu Phi lộng khai, kéo qua ghế dựa cấp bên cạnh mình người ngồi xuống.

Này sóng thao tác nhượng An Vô Dạng xấu hổ đến muốn mệnh, đồng thời cũng thực kinh ngạc mà đánh giá Tưởng Thiếu Phi, người này tựa hồ cùng chính mình trong ấn tượng không giống, cư nhiên là một cái thầy thuốc tới.

"Xảy ra chuyện gì?" Tưởng Thiếu Phi không hiểu ra sao mà đứng ở bên cạnh, đầu óc lơ mơ: "Ngươi không phải nói mang cá nhân lại đây dựng kiểm sao?"

Mang cái tiểu đệ đệ lại đây?

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đối mặt anh em nghi hoặc, cũng bất đắc dĩ mà trầm mặc một chút, hắn biết chuyện này thực vớ vẩn, lại vẫn là xuất ra kia trương huyết kiểm báo cáo, mở ra đưa cho Tưởng Thiếu Phi: "Ngươi xem nhìn, thứ này thật giả."

Tưởng Thiếu Phi là thầy thuốc, đối kiểm tra đo lường báo cáo so với ai khác đều mẫn cảm, hắn từ vẻ mặt nghi hoặc nhìn xem da đầu run lên, trợn mắt há hốc mồm, mãn nhãn không thể tin: "..."

"Thế nào?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên trừu đi tờ giấy kia, sốt ruột hỏi hắn.

"Ta không tin." Tưởng Thiếu Phi đẩy đẩy kính mắt, không tin tà mà nói: "Trừ phi ta tự mình kiểm tra đo lường một lần." Nếu không hắn làm sao có thể tin tưởng một nam hài tử có thể mang thai.

Trừ phi An Vô Dạng giới tính không là nam, hắn là hiếm thấy người lưỡng tính.

Dù sao thượng nhân gia chính là Hoắc Vân Xuyên, loại sự tình này phải hỏi hắn.

"Vân Xuyên, " Tưởng Thiếu Phi đem phát tiểu lui qua bên cạnh, trực tiếp hỏi: "Hắn phía dưới có nữ tính khí quan?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn hắn, lắc đầu: "Không có." Điểm này hắn rõ ràng, sẽ không nhìn lầm.

Kia cũng là, Tưởng Thiếu Phi nghĩ thầm rằng, Hoắc Vân Xuyên tổng sẽ không liên chính mình tiến cái gì động đều quên.

Kia liền huyền .

"Tính , trực tiếp thử máu, mười phút xuất kết quả." Tưởng Thiếu Phi nói xong, sau đó giơ lên chức nghiệp tính tươi cười, chuyển đi qua tiếp đón An Vô Dạng.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cũng theo sát lại đây, lại bị Tưởng Thiếu Phi đuổi đi ra ngoài đăng ký: "Mau đi đi, nếu như là thật sự, các ngươi về sau còn muốn vẫn luôn lại đây sản kiểm, cũng không thể vẫn luôn nhượng ta thương lượng cửa sau."

Dù sao hiện tại lại không vội.

Phát hiện Hoắc Vân Xuyên do dự, Tưởng Thiếu Phi trêu đùa nói: "Ngươi lo lắng cái trứng, ta còn có thể ăn hắn không thành?"

Nói đến phần này thượng, Hoắc Vân Xuyên đành phải gật đầu.

"Đem giấy căn cước của ngươi cho ta." Hắn đối An Vô Dạng nói.

Ngồi ở đây biên, mơ hồ nghe đối phương hai người khe khẽ nói nhỏ, An Vô Dạng rất buồn bực , nhưng là vi trong bụng bảo bảo, cũng chỉ có thể dùng bình thường tâm đối đãi.

Nhiều nhất nhẫn một năm mà thôi, tâm hắn nghĩ.

Lấy ra chứng minh thư của mình, không tiếng động giao cho Hoắc Vân Xuyên.

Đối phương tiếp nhận, khẩn dúm ở trong tay, lại nhìn Tưởng Thiếu Phi liếc mắt một cái, dặn: "Có chuyện gì chờ ta trở lại lại nói."

Tưởng Thiếu Phi tức giận mà nói: "Con mẹ nó ngươi thật chần chờ." Bất quá đối thượng Hoắc Vân Xuyên nghiêm túc con ngươi, hắn vẫn là gật gật đầu, tỏ vẻ chính mình có chừng mực.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên lúc này mới quay đầu nhìn An Vô Dạng, nói rằng: "Ta đi ra ngoài giúp ngươi đăng ký, lập tức quay lại."

An Vô Dạng ứng thanh: "Hảo."

Tưởng Thiếu Phi ôm cánh tay, nhìn theo Hoắc Vân Xuyên đi ra ngoài về sau, khẽ thở dài, dùng ánh mắt phức tạp nhìn An Vô Dạng.

Trong lòng hắn tưởng chính là, nếu cái này tiểu đệ đệ thật sự có Hoắc Vân Xuyên loại, kia có thể nói là một bước lên trời.

Liền tính cuối cùng vào không được Hoắc gia môn, cũng thay đổi không đối phương vi Hoắc gia sinh cái bảo bối tôn tử sự thật.

Đệ 14 chương

Dư lại chính mình một mình không đối mặt tính hoàn toàn xa lạ, nhưng cũng thập phần không quen thuộc Tưởng Thiếu Phi, lệnh An Vô Dạng có chút câu nệ, hắn lựa chọn mắt xem mũi mũi nhìn tim, cứ như vậy vẫn luôn chờ đợi Hoắc Vân Xuyên trở về.

"Bình thường thân thể thế nào? Dễ dàng sinh bệnh sao?" Tưởng Thiếu Phi tựa vào chính mình trên bàn làm việc, nhìn hắn.

"Hoàn hảo." An Vô Dạng cố gắng thả lỏng chính mình, trả lời nói: "Ngẫu nhiên sẽ cảm mạo phát sốt, một năm hai lần tả hữu."

"Thành tích học tập thế nào?" Tưởng Thiếu Phi lại hỏi.

Đây là An Vô Dạng đau, hắn không quá tình nguyện mà trả lời: "Giống nhau ."

"Hì hì, " Tưởng Thiếu Phi lập tức đạo: "Vân Xuyên là học bá, hy vọng các ngươi bảo bảo cũng là cái học bá."

"..." Quả nhiên toàn thế giới đều đối học tra có ý kiến.

Nhưng là nói thực ra, nếu có thể nói, An Vô Dạng cũng hy vọng bảo bảo là học bá.

Tưởng Thiếu Phi nói: "Ba mẹ biết sao?"

Chuyện này không hảo làm, tâm hắn tưởng.

Nhìn thấy thiếu niên lắc đầu, cảm xúc suy sụp bộ dáng, hắn nhún nhún vai không có hỏi lại.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên trở về, cầm trong tay tuyết trắng bệnh án bản, hắn đệ nhất thời gian xem xét An Vô Dạng trạng thái, xác định không có khác thường, mới cùng Tưởng Thiếu Phi nói: "An bài trừu huyết, không cần trừu rất nhiều, đầy đủ kiểm tra liền đi."

Tưởng Thiếu Phi so cái OK thủ thế, lười nói chuyện.

Bệnh viện cấp huyết kiểm người bệnh trừu không ít huyết, có chút thân thể không tốt tiểu cô nương, trực tiếp trừu cái kiểm tra đo lường huyết cũng ngất xỉu đi, thật sự là bị tội.

An Vô Dạng hôm qua mới trừu hoàn, hôm nay nhìn thấy châm đồng cũng có chút sợ.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đứng ở bên cạnh nhìn, ngón tay hơi hơi nắm chặt.

Hạt màu vàng cồn i-ốt đồ tại tiêm gầy trên cánh tay, mạch máu rõ ràng nhưng thấy, bén nhọn đối chọi...

"..." Thứ phá làn da nháy mắt, An Vô Dạng bỏ qua một bên đầu, tại tầm mắt góc chết nhíu mày nhếch môi.

"Hảo ." Tưởng Thiếu Phi buông ra cột vào hắn trên cánh tay cầm máu mang, cho hắn một căn miên ký để bản thân hắn ấn trụ: "Trong chốc lát hà tiện là có thể buông ra."

Về phần hắn, tay trái cầm huyết dạng, tay phải vỗ vỗ Hoắc Vân Xuyên bả vai: "Ở chỗ này chờ, ta mười phút sau trở về." Thuận tiện chỉa chỉa nước uống cơ: "Tốt nhất cho hắn đảo chén nước ấm."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nghe vậy, buông xuống bệnh án bản, không tính luống cuống tay chân mà tìm ra duy nhất chỉ chén rót nước: "..."

"Đa tạ." An Vô Dạng nói, rất khát hắn bưng cái chén một hơi uống xuống bán chén.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên theo dõi hắn trên cánh tay miên ký, cuối cùng vẫn là không nói gì.

Đối cái này rất có kinh nghiệm An Vô Dạng ấn trong chốc lát sau đó, đem miên ký vứt bỏ.

Mười phút nói dài cũng không dài lắm, bảo ngắn cũng không ngắn lắm, chính là tại trầm mặc thời điểm cảm thấy đặc biệt dài lâu.

An Vô Dạng nhìn chằm chằm chén nước trong vằn nước, nhỏ giọng hỏi ý kiến: "Ngươi thật sự tưởng muốn cái này hài tử sao? Sẽ đối hắn hảo sao?" Kỳ thật hắn là sợ hãi, về sau Hoắc Vân Xuyên cưới lão bà, có thể hay không ghét bỏ chính mình sinh bảo bảo.

"Ngươi lo lắng là dư thừa , không có người sẽ đối hắn không hảo." Hoắc Vân Xuyên trả lời thiếu niên vấn đề, trong lòng nghĩ đến thân nhân của mình nhóm, nếu biết có bảo bảo bọn họ hẳn là sẽ điên mất.

Nhưng là cũng có thể đủ lý giải, An Vô Dạng đối gia đình của mình không chút nào hiểu biết.

"Kia nếu ngươi về sau có đứa con thứ hai..." An Vô Dạng lo lắng đạo.

"Đứa con thứ hai?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên tự giễu mà cười cười: "Ngươi suy nghĩ nhiều." Hắn đời này hẳn là không có đứa con thứ hai.

"Chẳng lẽ ngươi là gay sao?" An Vô Dạng nhỏ giọng hỏi.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên tưởng đáp không nghĩ đáp, đôi mắt miết bụng của hắn nói: "Có lạnh hay không?"

An Vô Dạng nắm chặt dần dần thất ôn chén nước, gật gật đầu: "Có một chút."

Lời nói ra, liền nhìn đến nam nhân này tìm điều hòa bản, đem độ ấm điều đến ba mươi độ.

Bình thường đến nói dựng phụ nhiệt độ cơ thể sẽ tăng cao, chẳng phải sợ lãnh.

An Vô Dạng tình huống đặc biệt, hắn cảm giác chính mình mang thai sau biến đến tương đối sợ lãnh, hơn nữa đối tạp âm thực phản cảm, đột nhiên cao âm sẽ nhượng trái tim hắn run rẩy, rung động.

Này đó thay đổi đều là mắt thường nhưng thấy , cho nên hắn tin bác sĩ Tưởng không có lầm chẩn.

"Vân Xuyên!" Tưởng Thiếu Phi người chưa tới thanh tới trước.

Nghe thấy như vậy ngẩng cao thanh âm, Hoắc Vân Xuyên trong lòng chấn động, đã có vài phần đoán được kết quả.

Phát tiểu mãn mặt tươi cười mà sau khi đi vào, một phen nắm khởi tay hắn liên thanh chúc mừng: "Chúc mừng ngươi , phải làm ba ba ."

Sau đó buông ra người này ngốc nghếch nam nhân, quay đầu cùng An Vô Dạng nói: "Cũng chúc mừng ngươi, ngươi trong bụng chính là cái kim vướng mắc, hiện tại ngũ chu tả hữu, phôi thai còn thực tiểu, mặt khác kiểm tra không nóng nảy, chờ ngươi thích ứng hai ngày lại nói, hiện tại quan trọng nhất là bảo trì sáng sủa tâm tình, ăn hảo ngủ ngon, mặt khác không cần tưởng."

An Vô Dạng lẳng lặng mà lắng nghe phân phó, hợp thời gật gật đầu, cuối cùng nói câu: "Cám ơn bác sĩ Tưởng."

"Không khách khí." Tưởng Thiếu Phi nói: "Ngươi ngược lại là còn nhớ rõ ta họ tưởng, trí nhớ rất tốt đến đi, kia như thế nào thành tích học tập không thể đi lên?"

"..." An Vô Dạng đặc biệt không lời gì để nói mà bỏ qua một bên đầu, thừa nhận không này ác ý.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nghe vậy nhìn bọn họ, nghĩ không rõ ràng, chính mình rời đi trong nháy mắt, đến tột cùng xảy ra chuyện gì?

Dù sao An Vô Dạng thoạt nhìn không là nói nhiều người, lại cùng Tưởng Thiếu Phi tán gẫu đến rất tốt bộ dáng.

"Thiếu Phi, hoài bảo bảo phải chú ý cái gì?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên bình phục bình phục tâm tình, tạm thời đem những cái đó việc vặt đặt ở trong lòng.

"Dựng phụ chú ý hạng mục công việc rất nhiều, miệng thượng một chốc cũng nói không rõ ràng." Tưởng Thiếu Phi nói: "Ta mau chóng chỉnh lý một phần văn đương chia ngươi, " dừng một chút, hắn châm chước dùng từ, uyển chuyển mà biểu đạt: "Dù sao cũng là nam tính thân thể mang thai, rất nhiều tư liệu ta yêu cầu đi thăm dò một tra, trước đó chính là cẩn thận bảo trọng hảo thân thể, tốt nhất là có người một mình chiếu cố hắn ẩm thực sinh hoạt thường ngày."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên lập tức nói: "Ta sẽ an bài."

An Vô Dạng minh bạch bọn họ ý tứ, chính mình khẳng định không thể tiếp tục cùng trong nhà người đồng thời trụ, chuyển nhà cùng tạm nghỉ học việc này áp ở trong lòng hắn nặng trịch.

Không thể tưởng được có thể hoàn toàn giấu diếm trụ cha mẹ phương pháp.

Tưởng Thiếu Phi thấy An Vô Dạng nhíu mày, nhắc nhở nói: "Uy, mới nói cho ngươi bảo trì sáng sủa tâm tình, như thế nào liền nhíu mày ?" Sau đó chỉa chỉa Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "Có chuyện gì trực tiếp nói với hắn, trừ bỏ thiên thượng tinh tinh trích không xuống dưới, còn lại hết thảy cũng có thể thỏa mãn ngươi."

Thiếu niên theo phát tiểu nhân tầm mắt nhìn chính mình, nhượng Hoắc Vân Xuyên thẳng ngoắc ngoắc mà nhìn lại, hỏi: "Chuyện gì, ngươi nói chính là." Muốn trích tinh tinh hắn cũng không có biện pháp, trừ bỏ nghĩ biện pháp trích còn có thể thế nào?

An Vô Dạng nói: "Ta không muốn làm cho cha mẹ biết chuyện này, sinh bảo bảo muốn lặng lẽ , nhưng là không hiểu biết như thế nào giấu diếm."

Một chỉnh năm không thấy cha mẹ, đối phương khẳng định sẽ hoài nghi.

"Kia còn không đơn giản." Tưởng Thiếu Phi nói: "Ngươi không là chín tháng phân khai giảng sao? Tại gia sống quá mấy ngày nay, làm bộ đi đến trường, hiển hoài trước có thể hồi gia ăn cơm, hiển hoài sau là mùa đông, quần áo đâu đi, cẩn thận điểm cũng không có việc gì."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên càng nghe càng không là người tốt chủ ý: "Mang thai liền ít đi ra ngoài, muốn gặp mặt có thể video nói chuyện phiếm." Cùng với: "Hôm nay trong vòng ta sẽ nhượng người thu thập xong phòng ở, ngươi tìm cái lấy cớ nói thay đổi kiêm chức, yêu cầu dừng chân, là có thể dọn đi ra."

An Vô Dạng trầm mặc , lắc đầu: "Nghỉ hè thời gian không nhiều lắm , ba mẹ ta sẽ hoài nghi , ý của ta là, khai giảng mấy ngày hôm trước ta tái dọn đi."

"Ta không đồng ý." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói: "Ngươi có thai phản ứng sẽ bị phát hiện, hơn nữa không người chiếu cố ngươi."

"Ta có thể đi sớm về trễ, xây dựng vẫn còn tiếp tục kiêm chức biểu hiện giả dối." Như vậy liền sẽ không cấp ba mẹ lưu lại không đáng tin ấn tượng, An Vô Dạng thực để ý điểm ấy.

"Cũng là cái biện pháp a." Tưởng Thiếu Phi đề nghị đạo: "Buổi sáng Vân Xuyên an bài lái xe đi qua tiếp người, buổi tối tái đưa trở về, như vậy liền thiên y vô phùng."

An Vô Dạng gật gật đầu: "Đối."

"Nhưng là các ngươi phải biết, mỗi ngày hai tranh ở trên đường qua lại phiêu lưu có bao nhiêu?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên áp lực tính tình, muốn là tại công ty có người đề xuất như vậy xuẩn phương án giải quyết, hắn sẽ lập tức động thủ sao người.

Tưởng Thiếu Phi có thể hiểu được Hoắc Vân Xuyên khẩn trương, hắn khuyên nhủ: "Ngươi lập tức yêu cầu người ta dọn đi qua cùng ngươi đồng thời trụ, không thấy được là kiện chuyện tốt, cho hắn chút thời gian thích ứng." Bổ sung: "Mang thai giả tâm tình rất trọng yếu, nghiêm trọng đứng lên có thể ảnh hưởng thai nhi khỏe mạnh."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên tại tại chỗ đi dạo bước, tưởng tượng một chút hiện tại đem An Vô Dạng đưa về nhà, chính mình có thể hay không yên tâm công tác?

"Còn có hai mươi mấy thiên mà thôi, ta có thể cùng ba mẹ nói trước tiên đi trường học." An Vô Dạng nhỏ giọng đề xuất, hắn từ nhỏ đến lớn không có rời đi quá cha mẹ bên người, muốn bước ra bước đầu tiên vẫn cứ yêu cầu thời gian.

Tưởng Thiếu Phi giúp khuyên nhủ: "Từ từ sẽ đến đi, Vân Xuyên, tạo thành áp lực hoàn toàn ngược lại..." Quan trọng nhất là nhân gia mới mười tám tuổi, nghiêm khắc đến nói còn là một hài tử.

Gặp được loại sự tình này không chừng trong lòng như thế nào kích động, nhượng người ở nhà chuẩn bị tâm lý thật tốt cũng là hảo .

"Có thể." Hoắc Vân Xuyên mở miệng: "Ta tự mình đi tiếp ngươi, sớm bảy giờ vãn lục điểm."

An Vô Dạng gật gật đầu, lộ ra một chút thoải mái.

Hiện tại mới hai điểm nhiều không đến tam điểm, Hoắc Vân Xuyên cùng Tưởng Thiếu Phi lên tiếng chào hỏi: "Hôm nay cám ơn ngươi, ta đây dẫn hắn đi về trước."

"Thích, nói này đó làm gì." Tưởng Thiếu Phi vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn: "Đi thôi, tiểu tâm bảo trọng, đến lúc đó ta thông tri các ngươi lại đây sản kiểm."

"Đi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên ứng thanh, bắt tay giao cho An Vô Dạng.

An Vô Dạng nói thầm đạo: "Ta không cần." Sau đó chính mình đứng lên, cùng Tưởng Thiếu Phi nói lời từ biệt: "Bác sĩ Tưởng tái kiến."

"Tái kiến." Tưởng Thiếu Phi nói.

Thiếu niên ra vẻ tự nhiên mà đi ở phía trước, làm bộ chính mình cùng người bình thường không có khác nhau.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên ở phía sau theo sát hắn, không quấy rầy cũng không can thiệp, đây là vừa rồi Tưởng Thiếu Phi tận lực dặn dò kết quả, nói không thể nắm quá chặt.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Lại muốn đương lão công, lại muốn làm gia trưởng cảm giác, vất vả Hoắc tiên sinh

Đệ 15 chương

Đối phương tuổi quá nhỏ, rất nhiều cơ bản thưởng thức đều không đầy đủ, đây là tối bất đắc dĩ địa phương; nếu không Hoắc Vân Xuyên hoàn toàn có thể dựa theo chính mình thói quen đi an bài sự tình.

Nhưng là đối mặt An Vô Dạng, cái này thoạt nhìn một chút cũng không được thục thiếu niên, cơ bản chỉ có thể kháo hống.

Không muốn nói nghiêm túc mà cùng đối phương bàn chuyện, chỉ sợ đối phương căn bản còn không biết sinh hài tử ý vị như thế nào, mang thai sau chỉ chú ý giấu diếm cha mẹ, một chút đều không quan tâm thân thể của chính mình cùng hài tử đi lưu.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên thật sự là vô lực phun tào, nhưng là trừ bỏ tiếp thu, hắn còn có thể thế nào.

"Lên xe." Hoắc tổng tài mở ra chỗ ngồi phía sau môn, tiếp đón đối phương đi lên: "Cẩn thận một chút." Hắn cau mày nói, đi cái lộ đông oai tây ngã xuống đất, hoàn toàn nhượng người không thể yên tâm.

Vừa rồi ở bên trong nên đổ thượng Tưởng Thiếu Phi miệng, Hoắc Vân Xuyên nghĩ thầm rằng.

"Nhà của ta ở tại lão thành nội kia tấm ảnh, cũ viện kiểm sát đối diện." An Vô Dạng nói, nhưng là nghĩ nghĩ, lại cải chú ý: "Nếu không ngươi trước đưa ta đi đường Xuân Huy Hoa gia cửa hàng điểm tâm, ta tiện đường đi từ cái chức."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đeo lên an toàn mang, nghe vậy nói rằng: "Đại trời nóng hà tất như vậy gây sức ép, gọi điện thoại là được."

An Vô Dạng lắc đầu: "Như vậy đối điếm trưởng không tôn trọng, hắn đối ta thực hảo, ta muốn tự mình đi."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên không lời gì để nói, lái xe ra đi thời điểm thuận miệng hỏi một câu: "Có bao nhiêu hảo?" Hắn ngược lại là thật sự tò mò.

Thế nào hảo, mới có thể nhượng An Vô Dạng nói ra đối hắn thực hảo đánh giá.

"Miễn phí cho chúng ta ăn trong điếm điểm tâm, bình thường đến trễ cũng không mắng chửi người, còn thực hảo xin phép." An Vô Dạng tan vỡ đạo: "Ngày đó ta choáng váng đầu còn giúp ta đánh xe, nhượng ta nghỉ ngơi tốt lại đi đi làm."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên co rút khóe miệng, thiếu chút nữa không khống chế tốt tay lái: "Ngươi cái gọi là thực hảo, chính là như vậy?"

"Ân." An Vô Dạng thanh âm thượng dương, kỹ càng tỉ mỉ mà giải thích: "Ta nghĩ biểu đạt chính là, điếm trưởng làm người nhiệt tình, xử sự hiền lành, đối người bên cạnh thực chiếu cố."

Không biết lái xe nam nhân hiểu hay không ý tứ, hắn điều chỉnh một chút tư thế ngồi, làm cho mình tọa đến thoải mái điểm: "Giơ cái liệt tử nói, một cái trăm vạn phú ông tâm tình hảo cho ta một trăm khối, ta thực cảm tạ hắn, hắn rất hào phóng ; chính là một cái thực cùng người tại ta yêu cầu thời điểm cho ta thập đồng tiền, ta sẽ thật sâu mà nhớ kỹ hắn, kính nể hắn."

"..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên cảm giác chính mình chỉ số thông minh đã bị vũ nhục, hắn căn bản không cần này đó lạn đường cái nêu ví dụ.

Tuy rằng hắn không phủ nhận vị điếm trưởng kia hiền lành, nhưng là khoảng cách thực hảo còn có một đoạn khoảng cách khoảng cách, cũng chỉ có An Vô Dạng loại này không tiếp xúc quá xã hội tuổi mới có thể đại kinh tiểu quái mà phóng đại người khác đối hắn thiện ý.

Tóm lại, có sự khác nhau.

"Ngươi minh bạch ý tứ của ta sao?" An Vô Dạng hỏi.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói: "Khoảng cách lục điểm còn có một đoạn thời gian, ta muốn hồi một chuyến công ty, năm giờ chung mang ngươi đi ra ngoài ăn cơm."

An Vô Dạng thô sơ giản lược tính toán, cảm thấy không đối: "Năm giờ chung ăn cơm, như thế nào cũng muốn ăn đến sáu giờ đồng hồ, thời gian không đủ." Như vậy sáu giờ đồng hồ trở về không tới nơi.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên điều hảo điều hòa, tình nguyện chính mình cởi bỏ điểm cổ áo, cũng không tưởng thùng xe nội độ ấm rất lạnh: "Ta nói sáu giờ đồng hồ đưa ngươi hồi gia, nhưng chưa nói cho ngươi sáu giờ đồng hồ đến gia."

"..." Trương miệng thiếu niên, lại khép lại, dù sao nhà bọn họ bảy giờ đa tài ăn cơm chiều, đến lúc đó cùng ba mẹ đệ đệ tái ăn một chút.

Từ bệnh viện đến công ty hoa nửa giờ.

Lắc lắc lắc lắc mà, An Vô Dạng thiếu chút nữa lại ngủ.

Đối phương mở cửa xe, nghiêm túc mặt tham tiến vào nhìn hắn: "Có hay không chỗ nào không thoải mái?"

An Vô Dạng nhu mắt, lộ ra nhất trương khó chịu khuôn mặt: "Cả người đều không thoải mái." Hắn không quá cao hứng mà nói: "Ngươi nói kiểm tra qua đi là có thể đi ngủ , ta hiện tại đặc biệt vây đặc biệt vây." Ngủ thẳng một nửa không thể tiếp tục ngủ, cái loại này tư vị mọi người đều biết.

"Hô..." Hoắc tổng tài chống cửa xe, trường thở hắt ra.

Tưởng Thiếu Phi nhưng chưa nói cho hắn biết mang thai người cáu kỉnh thời điểm nên làm cái gì bây giờ.

Hắn trầm giọng nói: "Ngươi trước đi ra."

An Vô Dạng từ trong xe bò đi ra, trên mặt vừa rồi nhu quá, ánh mắt hồng hồng mà.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đỡ lấy hắn, một tay khác đóng cửa xe, sau đó hai tay một sao, đem đối phương ngồi chỗ cuối ôm đứng lên: "Ngủ đi."

An Vô Dạng kinh hoảng một chút, hai má dán đối phương dày rộng ấm áp trong ngực, kháo đến vững vàng mà, thậm chí so ở trên xe đi ngủ càng thoải mái.

Hắn mệt rã rời ánh mắt chống đỡ không nổi, cũng lười nhúc nhích, liền như vậy đà điểu mà oa .

Về phần mặt mũi cái gì, không quan tâm.

An Vô Dạng cảm thấy chính mình từ nhỏ đến lớn am hiểu nhất chính là mất mặt, loại sự tình này hắn ngựa quen đường cũ.

Từ bãi đỗ xe đến phụ một tầng thang máy không có người, đi lên sau đó lục tục có người tiến vào.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn không chớp mắt, chỉ nhìn chằm chằm chung quanh không cần có người nhích lại gần mình, một khi càng tuyến liền nhắc nhở: "Thỉnh không cần dán đến gần như vậy, cám ơn."

Ngồi chung người vẻ mặt mmp, rõ ràng còn có khoảng cách không nhỏ, căn bản không có dễ dàng như vậy đụng tới.

Rốt cục đến công ty tầng trệt, Hoắc Vân Xuyên lại một lần nữa nhắc nhở đại gia tránh ra.

Này một tầng chỉnh tầng đều là Hoắc thị không gian, trước sân khấu biến thành đặc biệt rộng mở sáng ngời, đón khách tiểu tỷ tỷ nhóm cũng mỹ mạo động nhân.

Nhưng là các nàng sáng lạn tươi cười, Hoắc Vân Xuyên một lần cũng không có lưu ý quá.

Tại trước sân khấu tiểu tỷ tỷ nhóm đứng lên nhất tề vấn an trước, Hoắc Vân Xuyên hướng các nàng phi liếc mắt một cái: "Câm miệng."

"..." Mỹ lệ tươi cười tại tiểu tỷ tỷ nhóm trên mặt hóa đá.

Anh tuấn tiêu sái cao ngất vĩ ngạn tổng tài ôm một người vội vàng đi ngang qua, trên đường gặp được người tất cả đều bị hắn dùng ánh mắt ngăn lại, không dám tới gần.

Bí thư Trần Phóng thức thời, vội vàng lại đây hỗ trợ mở ra cửa phòng làm việc, tại đối phương trải qua khi nhỏ giọng hỏi: "Hoắc tổng, muốn hay không hỗ trợ?"

Nhìn thấy đối phương lắc đầu, liền nhanh chóng mà đóng cửa lại, nên làm chi làm chi đi.

"Tình huống nào?" Người ở phía ngoài hỏi.

"Không biết." Trần Phóng hướng bọn họ mắt trợn trắng: "Lão tổng chuyện này, các ngươi tìm tòi nghiên cứu nhiều như vậy làm gì? Bát quái."

Tuy rằng hắn bản thân cũng rất ngạc nhiên, dựa theo vừa rồi nhìn thấy cái nhìn kia, lão tổng ôm người 90% là một cái nam .

Bởi vì thân hình thon dài, nữ nhân giống nhau không có như vậy cao.

"..." Nói cách khác, bọn họ lão tổng có thể dễ dàng ôm lấy một cái thành niên nam tính, bước đi như bay.

Nghiêm túc lại nói tiếp, đây là Hoắc Vân Xuyên lần thứ hai ôm An Vô Dạng, hắn lần đầu tiên ôm thời điểm cũng không có cảm thấy An Vô Dạng gầy có cái gì không hảo, dù sao thân hình thon dài mềm dẻo càng thảo nhân niềm vui.

Chính là lần thứ hai, hắn lại cau mày: "Như thế nào ăn cơm ?"

Nhẹ như vậy thể trọng, vừa thấy khiến cho người lo lắng.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên ôm thiếu niên, đi vào chính mình thường xuyên nghỉ ngơi bên trong, nhưng là dừng một chút, không có đem người buông xuống.

"..." Bên ngoài có nhất trương không gian đầy đủ sô pha, hắn do dự một chút, lựa chọn nhượng An Vô Dạng ngủ sô pha.

Sau đó đem thảm lấy ra, cấp đối phương đắp lên.

Làm xong này đó, Hoắc Vân Xuyên đứng ở bên cạnh chăm chú nhìn một khắc, xác nhận hết thảy không có vấn đề sau đó, trở lại trước bàn làm việc, gia tăng xử lý hôm nay bởi vì phó ước mà chậm trễ công tác.

"Hoắc tổng." Trần bí thư cầm trong tay văn kiện, ở bên ngoài gõ cửa.

"Tiến vào." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói thanh.

Trần bí thư mở cửa sau khi đi vào, nhìn không chớp mắt, trực tiếp đi đến tổng tài trước bàn làm việc, đem văn kiện đệ chi: "Thỉnh ngài ký tên."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đôi mắt vi miết, nhìn lướt qua nội dung, là một phần thường quy văn kiện, hắn nhắc tới bút xoát xoát ký hạ 'Hoắc Vân Xuyên' ba chữ, rồng bay phượng múa, cứng cáp hữu lực.

"Ngày mai Hoa Thụy giám đốc tiền nhiệm?" Hắn hỏi.

Hoa Thụy chính là gần nhất thu mua tân công ty.

Trần Phóng nói: "Là , Cao tiên sinh ngày mai buổi sáng tới trước bên này, hắn muốn gặp vừa thấy ngài." Còn có chính là, hắn có chút thật cẩn thận mà thuật lại: "Thượng Nghệ Lam Vi Vi tiểu thư ước ngài ăn bữa tối, nàng nói ngài vẫn luôn tắt máy, liên lạc không được, nhượng ta xem thấy ngài lại đây, cho ngài nói một tiếng."

Lam Vi Vi, một vị cùng Hoắc Vân Xuyên môn đăng hộ đối thiên kim tiểu thư.

Gần nhất Hoắc gia thực xem trọng nàng, hữu ý tác hợp này cọc việc hôn nhân.

"Ngươi liền nói ta hôm nay không có tới." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói rằng, sau khi nói xong vẻ mặt vi đốn, đưa tay ngăn lại Trần Phóng: "Vẫn là chính mình nói đi, ngươi có thể đi ra ngoài."

Trần Phóng thu hồi văn kiện, gật gật đầu: "Hảo ." Xoay người rời đi là lúc, tầm mắt cả gan lệch khỏi quỹ đạo quỹ đạo, tiễu meo meo hướng kia trương có người đi ngủ sô pha liếc liếc mắt một cái.

Nhưng là như trước nhìn không thấy mặt, hắn tiếc nuối mà mở cửa đi ra ngoài.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cầm lấy mặt khác một chi điện thoại, khởi động máy, bát đánh Lam Vi Vi số điện thoại di động.

Ánh mắt của hắn vẫn luôn nhìn An Vô Dạng ngủ trưa sô pha, nhìn nhìn xuất thần, chờ điện thoại bên kia hoán hảo vài tiếng.

"Hoắc tiên sinh? Hoắc tiên sinh?"

Lam Vi Vi nghe thấy một tiếng trầm thấp : "Ngươi hảo." Đổ xuống tiến lỗ tai của mình trong, tức thì thở phào nhẹ nhõm một hơi: "Ngươi rốt cục khởi động máy , Hoắc tổng tài."

Lời trong tiếng ngoài oán giận không cần nói cũng biết.

"Xin lỗi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên chuyển tới bên kia, hạ giọng nói: "Lam Vi Vi tiểu thư, ta tìm được ngưỡng mộ trong lòng mục tiêu người tuyển, chúc ngươi sớm ngày tìm được chính mình ý trung nhân."

"..." Chuẩn bị tốt hảo thảo phạt Lam Vi Vi, trực tiếp bị người nam nhân này chúc phúc trát thấu tâm.

Làm tinh mỹ móng tay ngón tay cầm thật chặt di động, chất vấn: "Ai?"

Toàn thành danh viện, nàng đều biết.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói: "Cái này thứ ta không thể trả lời."

"Ta cái nào địa phương không bằng nàng?" Lam Vi Vi không cam lòng hỏi, sáng sớm bắt đầu nàng liền coi trọng Hoắc gia con trai độc nhất, thật vất vả mới tìm được cơ hội cùng đối phương thân cận.

Thượng cuối tuần thấy một lần mặt, nàng cảm giác thực thích hợp, đối phương cùng chính mình trong tưởng tượng hoàn toàn nhất dạng, thậm chí so lý tưởng trung càng ưu tú.

"Hắn có hài tử của ta." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói.

"..." Lam Vi Vi trong nháy mắt cảm nhận được cái gì gọi là lương lương, nếu như là liều mạng gia thế liều mạng mạo mỹ, nàng liều mạng đến khởi, chính là liều mạng bụng, hảo đi, nàng không biết làm thế nào mà thừa nhận chính mình oán bất quá.

Kết thúc cùng Lam Vi Vi trò chuyện qua đi, Hoắc Vân Xuyên quay lại đến, lại lẳng lặng nhìn sô pha hảo vài lần.

Hắn biết hôm nay công tác là không có khả năng hoàn thành , đuổi nhanh đuổi chậm cũng hoàn không thành.

Làm được bốn giờ rưỡi, đem vài kiện việc gấp trước làm xong, dư lại việc vặt áp sau, trước tiên tan tầm.

"Uy..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên đứng ở sô pha biên, trên cao nhìn xuống, ánh mắt miết khuôn mặt ngủ đến đỏ bừng người, khẽ gọi hảo vài tiếng không người để ý đến hắn.

"An Vô Dạng." Ba chữ kia, từ Hoắc tổng kia trương mỏng manh đôi môi trong tràn ra đến, hết sức có làn điệu.

Đệ 16 chương

Tam điểm ngủ nhiều đến tứ điểm nhiều, một giờ hậu thời gian, tuy rằng vẫn là rất ngắn, nhưng là ít nhất sẽ không tái nhượng người cảm thấy ánh mắt hỏa lạt lạt.

An Vô Dạng đứng lên sau đó, tại trên ghế sa lông an tĩnh ngồi hảo mấy phút đồng hồ, tỉnh tỉnh thần.

"..." Này gian văn phòng hắn thực xa lạ, hoàn toàn không có tiến vào ấn tượng.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đứng ở bên cạnh chờ, không thúc giục cũng không nói lời nào, khoảng cách không xa cũng không gần.

Bất quá An Vô Dạng đứng lên một khắc kia, hắn theo bản năng mà tới gần một chút, bảo trì một tay xa, không quản phát sinh chuyện gì cũng có thể đúng lúc cứu lại đến.

"Chúng ta đi chỗ nào?" An Vô Dạng đi ra lối đi nhỏ, hơi hơi quay đầu lại nhìn Hoắc Vân Xuyên.

Bởi vì phía trước rất nhiều người , hắn không nghĩ cúi đầu, cũng không tưởng nghênh diện cùng người khác tầm mắt đụng vào.

"Đi ăn cơm." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn kỹ nhìn hắn, tiến lên đây ôm bờ vai của hắn, tựa hồ nhìn ra hắn không được tự nhiên.

Vài cái tò mò công nhân thu được lão tổng ánh mắt cảnh cáo, sôi nổi tìm địa phương trốn đi.

Phi giờ đi làm thời gian thang máy, so trước rộng mở không ít, An Vô Dạng thở phào nhẹ nhõm một hơi.

Hắn mới vừa tỉnh ngủ vẫn cứ có chút vây vây mà, tại trong thang máy ngáp một cái, phiếm hồng khóe mắt bài trừ một chút sinh lý lệ quang.

Mùa hè tại điều hòa phòng đi ngủ chính là thoải mái, ở nhà vi tỉnh điện, không là đặc biệt đặc biệt nóng thời điểm, bọn họ ca lưỡng lựa chọn khai quạt.

Đứng ở hắn phía sau Hoắc Vân Xuyên, biên gọi điện thoại đính cơm, biên trộm nhìn chằm chằm.

Một tháng trước, tại hội sở bị cự tuyệt tình cảnh rõ ràng ở trước mắt.

Kiêu ngạo như Hoắc Vân Xuyên, trong từ điển mặt không có bám riết không tha cái từ này, cho nên hắn hiện tại chính là thuần túy chiếu cố An Vô Dạng, trừ cái này ra không có không an phận chi tưởng.

Trừ phi đối phương chủ động kỳ hảo, bất quá đó là không có khả năng.

Chưa đủ lông đủ cánh thiếu niên, tư tưởng ấu trĩ tuân lệnh người giận sôi, căn bản cái gì cũng đều không hiểu.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cũng không phải điên rồi, cho dù là thật điên rồi, cũng sẽ không chờ mong cùng một cái tiểu chính mình một vòng mười tám tuổi thiếu niên nói tình cảm.

"Minh Giác." Đánh xong đính cơm điện thoại, Hoắc Vân Xuyên trí điện Quý Minh Giác: "Ta nghĩ hỏi ngươi một sự kiện, lần trước cho ngươi tỷ nấu cơm gia chính, có nàng phương thức liên lạc sao?"

Quý Minh Giác kinh ngạc, nói: "Trên tay của ta không có, bất quá có thể hỏi một chút tỷ của ta, làm sao vậy?"

"Vậy ngươi giúp ta hỏi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói, bây giờ là dọc theo đường, hắn vươn tay cánh tay đỡ đi đường lược khoái thiếu niên, dùng ánh mắt cảnh cáo đối phương một chút, tiếp tục cùng Quý Minh Giác trò chuyện: "Ta yêu cầu một cái nấu cơm a di, càng nhanh thượng tốp càng tốt."

Quý Minh Giác nói: "Đi, ta đây hiện tại liền giúp ngươi hỏi."

Tỷ tỷ của hắn là một cái chú ý người, trước tại ngày bản lưu quá học, tính cách có chút bản khắc hoàn mỹ chủ nghĩa.

Có thể làm cho Quý Minh Giác tỷ tỷ khen không dứt miệng gia chính, năng lực nhất định là tiêu chuẩn phía trên.

Nếu không Quý Minh Giác tỷ tỷ toàn gia xuất ngoại định cư, gia chính không nguyện ý theo tới nước ngoài đi, chỉ sợ không tới phiên Hoắc Vân Xuyên lấy sừng.

"Như thế nào đột nhiên tìm gia chính?" Trong chốc lát sau đó, Quý Minh Giác cho hắn gửi điện trả lời, thuận tiện hỏi.

Tinh xảo thoải mái ghế lô nội, An Vô Dạng nắm ấm áp chén nước uống nước, trong lỗ tai nghe đối phương cùng bằng hữu trò chuyện.

"Có chuyện xảy ra, về sau tái với ngươi giải thích." Nam nhân này thanh âm hùng hậu trầm thấp, cùng bằng hữu nói chuyện sẽ nhu hòa điểm, mỗi lần cùng chính mình nói chuyện lại hơi hiển lạnh lùng.

An Vô Dạng cũng không thèm để ý, hắn cùng vị tiên sinh này vốn là chính là người xa lạ.

Lần này đồ ăn cũng thực ngon miệng, người bán hàng mang thức ăn lên sau đó, bụng đã bắt đầu bồn chồn thiếu niên, đôi mắt trông mong nhìn bàn ăn.

"Ăn đi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên mắt nhìn hắn, cầm lấy chiếc đũa.

An Vô Dạng nói tiếng cám ơn, ngồi ở ly đối phương không xa không gần địa phương tự cố ăn đứng lên, trong lòng nghĩ, chính mình không tất rất có áp lực, chờ bảo bảo sinh trở về cuộc sống của mình thì tốt rồi.

Cho chính mình đánh cổ động, thiếu niên ánh mắt gian nếp gấp buông ra, một lòng một dạ uy no chính mình.

Trong suốt cơm hạt lại hương lại nhuyễn, ăn vào miệng vô cùng hưởng thụ, lấy bảo bảo phúc khí, An Vô Dạng qua một phen phú hào sinh hoạt nghiện.

Hắn cho rằng sau khi cơm nước xong sẽ trực tiếp hồi gia, kết quả vị kia Hoắc tiên sinh không rên một tiếng mà đem hắn đưa đến hắn chưa từng có đi qua điếm, mua một đống ăn dùng .

Tốn không ít tiền đi, An Vô Dạng muốn nói không cần phải, nhưng là ngẫm lại, Hoắc Vân Xuyên làm như vậy chỉ là vì chính mình trong bụng bảo bảo.

"..." Hắn liền ngậm miệng lại, không làm vô vị già mồm cãi láo.

Đến cửa tiểu khu, Hoắc Vân Xuyên đem xe dừng lại, đang ngồi vị thượng hỏi: "Nhà ngươi hiện tại có hay không người?"

An Vô Dạng lấy điện thoại di động ra vừa thấy thời gian, gật gật đầu: "Có, ba mẹ ta tại gia."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhíu mày: "Ở tại mấy lâu?"

An Vô Dạng nói: "T2,2203."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cởi bỏ an toàn mang xuống xe, mở ra đuôi xe tương đem đồ vật dẫn theo, phát hiện thiếu niên đã đứng bên cạnh, hướng chính mình vươn tay.

Hắn vẻ mặt dừng một chút, giọng điệu thản nhiên nói: "Ta đưa ngươi đến 22 lâu."

An Vô Dạng mặt lộ vẻ do dự, quay đầu nhìn nhìn tiểu khu phòng an ninh bảo vệ cửa đại gia, không quá nguyện ý bị người nhìn đến chính mình và Hoắc Vân Xuyên cùng tiến cùng xuất.

Vạn nhất bị cha mẹ biết, khẳng định sẽ hỏi .

Hắn liền nói: "Đồ vật cũng không nhiều lắm, ta tự mình tới đi."

Lần thứ hai vươn ra đi tay, nhất thời bị Hoắc Vân Xuyên tránh đi, đối phương băng nhất trương dọa người mặt, trầm giọng nói: "Dẫn đường."

Làm một cái xã giao đơn giản thiếu niên bình thường, An Vô Dạng lần đầu tiên tiếp xúc giống Hoắc Vân Xuyên loại này tự mang uy hiếp lực người, bị đối phương hung ba ba mà nhìn một chút, trái tim của hắn liền vừa kéo.

Vì thế ngậm miệng, xoay người cấp đối phương dẫn đường.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên theo sau, nhìn thấy phía trước người vội vội vàng vàng, tâm của hắn lộp bộp một chút, nhất thời nhắm mắt lại bật hơi, rất là ảo não rất là không lời gì để nói.

Theo vào thang máy, hắn thấp giọng nói câu: "Ta chỉ là lo lắng."

"Không quan hệ." An Vô Dạng ôm lấy cánh tay của mình, ánh mắt nhìn tầng trệt số lượng từ, trong lòng chỉ có một đơn giản ý tưởng, nhanh lên hồi gia đi.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên giọng điệu đông cứng mà nói: "Ta đối với ngươi không có ác ý."

Lần này An Vô Dạng đều không nghĩ trả lời , tầng trệt số lượng từ vừa đến, liền nhìn chằm chằm cửa thang máy.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên không có biện pháp, bắt tay trong đồ vật giao cho hắn: "Trở về đi, chính mình cẩn thận một chút, chú ý thân thể, không cần cảm lạnh, có việc tùy thời gọi điện thoại cho ta."

"Cám ơn." An Vô Dạng quy tâm tự tiễn, ánh mắt vẫn luôn không nhìn hắn.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn cửa thang máy khép lại, trầm mặc một lát sau đó, xoay người đá một cước vô tội thang máy tường, nháo tâm.

Lấy ra cái chìa khóa chuẩn bị mở cửa An Vô Dạng, cũng nháo tâm.

Hắn xem xét bên chân đồ vật, tinh xảo sa hoa đóng gói túi, vạn nhất cha mẹ hỏi ý kiến đây là nơi nào tới, chính mình như thế nào trả lời?

Đầu đặt tại ván cửa thượng suy nghĩ trong chốc lát, An Vô Dạng nghĩ đến một cái biện pháp, liền nói là trừu thưởng trừu đi.

Vào cửa sau đó hắn phát hiện, phòng khách TV khai , lại một người đều không có.

Lão mụ hư hư thực thực tại phòng bếp nấu cơm, lão ba hư hư thực thực tại toilet.

An Vô Dạng lặng lẽ đi trở về gian phòng, đem đồ vật tại trong tủ treo quần áo giấu đi.

Chỉ chốc lát sau, An Vô Tật sẽ trở lại , đi vào gian phòng phóng túi sách, phát hiện ca ca cũng tại, hắn nói: "Ngươi hôm nay đi làm cái gì ? Không thoải mái còn tới chỗ chạy?"

Bọn họ học bổ túc ban buổi chiều mới lên lớp, giữa trưa tại gia làm tốt cơm, ca ca lại không trở về.

"Không làm cái gì, ta chính là đi ra ngoài dạo chơi." An Vô Dạng nói, ánh mắt xem xét ngăn tủ, thấu đi qua: "Trong chốc lát ta lấy cho ngươi ăn ngon đồ vật ăn."

An Vô Tật xem xét hắn, trên mặt rất nghiêm túc mà nói: "Cũng cấp ba mẹ phân nhất phân đi, tự chúng ta ăn mảnh không hảo."

"..." An Vô Dạng mân miệng, không nói chuyện.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên mua đồ vật, đưa cho đệ đệ ăn không có gì, chính là đưa cho cha mẹ ăn hắn sẽ không được tự nhiên.

"Ngươi có phải hay không sinh ba mẹ khí?" An Vô Tật ngồi ở tiểu bàn học thượng, phủng mặt: "Tỷ tỷ đi nước Mỹ chơi, nghỉ hè quá đến đặc biệt hạnh phúc."

Cha mẹ dư thừa tiền đều cho tỷ tỷ, ca ca không thế nào tiêu tiền, còn có thể chính mình làm công kiếm tiền, ba mẹ rất ít cho hắn tiền tiêu vặt.

"Không sự." An Vô Dạng nói, nhảy xuống cao ghế nhỏ đi ra ngoài ăn cơm.

"Ăn cơm lạc!" Lão ba ở phòng khách thét to, tiếp đón đại gia ăn cơm.

An Vô Dạng sau khi ra ngoài phát hiện, lão mụ đang tại cùng tỷ tỷ video trò chuyện, hắn tò mò xem xét liếc mắt một cái, tỷ tỷ minh diễm xinh đẹp mặt chiếm lấy toàn bộ màn hình, còn có trong sáng thanh âm.

"Mẹ! Nơi này là Los Angeles, thể dục minh tinh nôi!" An Vô Ngu nói rằng, giơ lên di động nhượng mụ mụ nhìn xem Los Angeles thành thị, ngã tư đường.

Đinh Vi nói: "Này ngã tư đường, còn không có chúng ta Bắc Kinh xinh đẹp."

Bất quá nước ngoài chính là nước ngoài, xem xét mới mẻ, hai vợ chồng nhìn xem hứng thú nồng hậu mà.

Kế tiếp còn có tỷ tỷ dùng lưu loát mỹ thức tiếng Anh cùng lão ngoại giao lưu hiện trường tú, An Vô Dạng cái này học tra sáp không thượng nói, tâm hắn khảm trong rất bội phục tỷ tỷ , với ai đều có thể hoà mình, như vậy làm người thích.

Lão ba An Thành ngẫu nhiên phát hiện lão Nhị muốn ăn không tốt, ăn khởi cơm đến có một ngụm không một ngụm mà, ngay tại cái bàn dưới dùng chân đá đá Đinh Vi: "Khoái biệt hàn huyên, đồ ăn đều lương. Muốn tán gẫu các ngươi nương lưỡng buổi tối tái tán gẫu."

Đinh Vi cúp điện thoại, cười tủm tỉm mà bắt lấy lão Tam hỏi: "Nghĩ hay không với ngươi tỷ tỷ nhất dạng, khảo nước ngoài trường học?"

An Vô Tật cắn chiếc đũa nói: "Nếu ta có thể thi đậu so thanh hoa càng hảo trường học, ta liền đi."

Lão ba lão mụ cười thành một đoàn, nói đứa nhỏ này dã tâm thật đại.

"Vô Dạng hôm nay không có việc gì đi?" Sau khi cười xong, An gia hai người nhìn câu được câu không ăn cơm lão Nhị, đứa nhỏ này không yêu nói chuyện, cũng không biết trong lòng hắn muốn điều gì, rất sầu người.

An Vô Dạng lắc đầu nói: "Không có việc gì, chính là trở về trước ăn đồ vật, có chút no."

An Thành nói: "Kia sẽ không ăn , chờ ngươi buổi tối đói bụng tái ăn."

An Vô Tật nói: "Ca mua đồ ăn vặt giấu ở trong phòng."

An Vô Dạng tức giận mà trừng hắn liếc mắt một cái, sau đó quả nhiên nghe được lão mụ bắt đầu huấn người: "Nhiều đại người, còn cả ngày ăn đồ ăn vặt? Ta không là nói cho ngươi quá bên ngoài bán đồ vật không vệ sinh sao? Ăn không có dinh dưỡng, còn lãng phí tiền. Ngươi có cái kia tiền nhàn rỗi, hẳn là cầm làm điểm hữu ý nghĩa sự, học điểm đồ vật cái gì, đối với ngươi chỉ có chỗ tốt không chỗ hỏng."

Đệ 17 chương

Toàn gia ăn cơm động tác đều ngừng một chút, đặc biệt An Vô Tật, hắn rất áy náy , chính mình chính là thuận miệng đề một câu, căn bản không nghĩ tới lão mụ sẽ tức giận như vậy.

"Hảo , không cần tại lúc ăn cơm mắng hài tử." Lão ba An Thành nói: "Vô Dạng không muốn ăn cơm liền đi tắm rửa đi, buổi tối đi ngủ sớm một chút, ngươi ngày mai không là còn muốn đi kiêm chức sao?"

Đối mặt đứa bé này, hắn cũng rất bất đắc dĩ , sinh hoạt quá bận rộn, có đôi khi không phải không tưởng tận tâm giáo dục, mà là quản không lại đây.

"Ân." Theo lão ba giải vây, An Vô Dạng để đũa xuống, rũ mắt nói: "Các ngươi từ từ ăn, ta đi trước tắm rửa."

Mỗi lần bị lão mụ quở trách thời điểm, trong lòng hắn rất bướng bỉnh , chính là ngẫm lại, chính mình là như vậy phế sài, người khác chỉ trích đến cũng không có sai.

Không quản là có thời gian vẫn là không thời gian, trong đầu có thể nghĩ đến đồ vật chính là như vậy nông cạn, về nhân sinh về tương lai, không thể tưởng được càng sâu khắc đồ vật.

An Vô Dạng tại trong phòng rửa tay mặt, dùng vòi hoa sen gội đầu thời điểm, rầu rĩ mà khóc một hồi.

Trở lại gian phòng sau đó da mặt nóng rát, cảm thấy chính mình thật mẹ hắn yếu ớt.

"Vô Dạng." Lão ba gõ cửa tiến vào, thừa dịp lão bà tại phòng bếp xoát bát thời điểm, nhỏ giọng an ủi an ủi nhà mình lão Nhị: "Ai, đừng để trong lòng, mẹ ngươi gần nhất đâu, tâm tình không tốt, công tác áp lực đặc biệt đại, ngươi thông cảm một chút nàng."

Tân cương vị công tác không hảo làm, hài tử mẹ lại là cái hảo cường người, đối chính mình yêu cầu đặc biệt cao.

An Vô Dạng ngồi ở đệ đệ trên giường, may mắn chính mình tắm rửa xong qua đi ánh mắt đỏ lên là thái độ bình thường: "Không có việc gì, ta biết a, nàng nói nói đã đối."

Nhưng là vẫn là nhịn không được ở trong lòng trộm phản bác, loạn tiêu tiền này nơi chính mình thật không có có.

"Tóm lại đừng để trong lòng, " An Thành thở dài, chậm rãi nói: "Truy nguyên, cha mẹ đều là vi ngươi hảo, sợ ngươi về sau chịu khổ, mà không phải trách cứ ngươi."

Muốn là nhà mình tài bạc triệu, khả năng cũng không cần đem hài tử làm cho khổ cực như vậy đi.

Chính là xã hội chính là như vậy, tinh anh thức xã hội, có cạnh tranh năng lực mới có sinh tồn không gian.

Nói cho cùng, vẫn là tiền cấp nháo .

"Ân, ba, ta biết , không có việc gì." An Vô Dạng hướng lão ba nhìn xem, một đôi đen nhánh hạnh nhân mắt nhi, lớn lên cùng tỷ tỷ rất giống.

An Thành nhớ rõ lão Nhị khi còn bé, trắng nõn trắng nà ngoan ngoan ngoãn ngoãn mà, ngẫu nhiên nghịch ngợm như vậy một chút, bị nói liền sẽ không lại có lần sau.

Đứa nhỏ này chính là rất quy củ một cách máy móc, không thế nào linh hoạt.

An Thành khẽ thở dài một tiếng, gật đầu: "Kia lão ba đi ra ngoài xem tv , ngươi đi ngủ sớm một chút, rất nhiệt liền khai điều hòa, biệt nhiệt xuất cái hảo ngạt, ngươi khó chịu chúng ta cũng khó chịu."

"Ân." An Vô Dạng ứng thanh.

Nên tiến vào lấy quần áo tắm rửa An Vô Tật, tại cửa nhà đôi mắt trông mong mà chờ, chờ An Thành đi ra ngoài, hắn tiến vào nói: "Ca, xin lỗi."

An Vô Dạng đỉnh thấp đát đát tóc, xem xét đệ đệ nói: "Nói thực xin lỗi, ta cũng sẽ không cho ngươi ăn ."

Sau đó cầm lấy khăn mặt, tại chính mình trên đầu hết sức chuyên chú mà sát.

"..." Đệ đệ nhấp nhấp miệng, xoay người đi trong tủ treo quần áo lấy quần áo tắm rửa.

Lấy quần áo thời điểm cố ý ngắm vài lần, đặt ở ngăn tủ trong góc phòng kia đôi hôm nay mới có xa lạ vật phẩm, nhìn bề ngoài đã cảm thấy ăn thật ngon bộ dáng, tuy rằng không biết cụ thể là cái gì vậy.

Đệ đệ xuất môn sau đó, di động tại tiểu bàn học thượng nha nha chấn động.

An Vô Dạng dùng đầu ngón chân đoán đoán, nhất định là vị kia Hoắc tiên sinh điện thoại.

Hắn buông xuống khăn mặt tiếp đứng lên: "Uy?"

"..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên mở ra chính là video trò chuyện, lại chỉ nhìn đến một mảnh hắc ám: "Điện thoại di động của ngươi không có song cameras?"

Ngoại phóng thanh âm đem An Vô Dạng đã giật mình, nhanh chóng hồ nghi mà bắt được trước mặt vừa thấy, liền nhìn đến trên màn ảnh có nhất trương nữ nhân si mê nam nhân ghen tị soái mặt: "Hoắc tiên sinh?"

Nguyên lai là video trò chuyện...

An Vô Dạng không biết chính mình hiện tại hình tượng có bao nhiêu không xong, tóc loạn thất bát tao mà, khóc quá ánh mắt hồng hồng mà, di động còn lấy đến có chút gần, có thể nói là tại trực tiếp chính mình lỗ mũi.

"..." Thứ Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói thẳng, hắn chưa từng thấy qua như vậy không xong hình tượng.

Chính là chú ý điểm một chút cũng không oai, lập tức chất vấn đạo: "Tắm rửa xong vì cái gì không đem tóc thổi làm?"

Đối phương không biết tóc ướt át dưới tình huống thổi điều hòa thực dễ dàng cảm lạnh sao?

"Ta không có thói quen dùng máy sấy." An Vô Dạng nghe vậy, một tay cầm di động, một tay lấy khăn mặt ý tứ ý tứ tiếp tục sát một chút.

Đương nhìn đến An Vô Dạng sau lưng nhị giá giường, Hoắc Vân Xuyên không thể tin mà hỏi: "Ngươi cùng ai ngủ ở một cái phòng?"

An Vô Dạng nói: "Đệ đệ của ta."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên bình tĩnh lên tiếng: "Ai ngủ ở mặt trên?"

An Vô Dạng sát tóc tay nhất đốn, ấp úng mà trả lời: "Ai cũng có thể a, ta thay phiên ngủ bái, ta thân thể không thoải mái liền ngủ phía dưới."

"..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên phí hảo đại sức lực, cố gắng nhịn xuống chính mình nghĩ quá đi đề người xúc động, căm tức đạo: "Ta trước liền không nên đáp ứng ngươi cho ngươi hồi gia."

Nhìn xem này trụ đều là địa phương nào?

Gian phòng nhỏ như vậy, xoay chuyển khai chân sao?

"Ngươi nhỏ giọng điểm." An Vô Dạng kích động mà điều nhỏ giọng âm, cảnh giác chính mình đệ đệ tùy thời sẽ tiến vào: "Ngươi người này như thế nào như vậy a, đáp ứng rồi sự tổng nói hối hận."

Đã không là lần đầu tiên nghe hắn nói lời này .

Hoắc Vân Xuyên quả thực nóng nảy, tại cameras trong trừng đối phương: "Vậy ngươi hiện tại nói cho ta biết, ngươi về sau ngủ mặt trên vẫn là ngủ phía dưới?"

An Vô Dạng rất sợ hắn loại này hung ba ba bộ dáng, ấp úng nói: "Ta ngủ phía dưới a."

Ngủ mặt trên vạn nhất nửa đêm đứng lên thượng toilet, té ngã liền thảm .

Trên màn ảnh nam nhân sắc mặt hơi hoãn, nhưng cận là một chút mà thôi: "Nhà ngươi cư trú hoàn cảnh kém như vậy, ta một chút đều lo lắng, ngươi nhất định mau chóng dọn đi ra."

"Đệ đệ của ta tắm rửa trở lại, ta không thể theo như ngươi nói." An Vô Dạng nghe thấy động tĩnh, vội vội vàng vàng thông tri đối phương.

"Uy..."

Không chuẩn quải ba chữ còn chưa nói đi ra, trước mắt màn hình hưu một tiếng khôi phục nguyên thủy mặt biên, tức giận đến Hoắc Vân Xuyên tại chỗ đảo quanh, lại đá một cước nhà mình vô tội tủ đầu giường.

— Hoắc tiên sinh, tin ngắn liên hệ đi, ngươi muốn nói cái gì?

Không lâu sau đó thu được thiếu niên tin ngắn, Hoắc Vân Xuyên tâm tình cũng không có bị cứu lại nhiều ít.

Tin ngắn liên hệ cảm giác có thể cùng video trò chuyện tương đối sao?

Sờ không được liền tính, còn nghe không thấy không .

Liên cấp hài tử một gian độc lập gian phòng đều không có, Hoắc Vân Xuyên rất không nói lý mà thiên nổi giận An Vô Dạng cha mẹ.

— dọn đi ra.

—...

— ngươi có biết cái gì mới là đối với ngươi tốt nhất, liền tính không vì ngươi chính mình, cũng vì ngươi trong bụng bảo bảo suy nghĩ, biệt như vậy ấu trĩ tùy hứng.

Trong vòng một ngày liên tục bị quở trách hai lần, chính mình thân mẹ liền tính, chính là đối phương chính là cái người xa lạ mà thôi.

An Vô Dạng ngã xuống giường, đem di động nhét vào đệ đệ gối đầu phía dưới.

Làm bộ tại bàn học trước mặt chuẩn bị học tập An Vô Tật, nhỏ giọng hỏi: "Ngươi làm sao vậy, còn tại sinh khí a?"

An Vô Dạng lắc đầu, nghiêng người hướng về đệ đệ: "Về sau ta ngủ phía dưới, ngươi ngủ mặt trên."

Nói xong lập tức đứng lên, từ trong tủ treo quần áo đem ăn ngon lấy ra, cùng đệ đệ đồng thời phân ăn: "Muốn là ngươi đáp ứng ta, về sau mỗi ngày mua cho ngươi ăn ngon ."

Thơm ngào ngạt mê người mứt hoa quả, quả hạch nhân, đường quả, mỗi một dạng thử qua đều ăn thật ngon.

An Vô Tật vốn là liền không quan tâm ngủ đâu trong, có ăn đáp ứng: "Ngươi từ chỗ nào mua này đó... Thoạt nhìn đều thực quý." Ăn đứng lên càng quý.

"Người khác đưa ." An Vô Dạng nói rằng, hắn sợ hãi trừu thưởng nói dối số lần nhiều sẽ bị vạch trần.

"Ai đưa ?" An Vô Tật tò mò nói, tiểu cật hóa tay năm tay mười, miệng bẹp cái không ngừng.

"Một cái nữ đồng học, nàng thích ta, " An Vô Dạng biên đạo: "Ăn đi, ngươi hỏi nhiều như vậy để làm gì."

"Vậy ngươi đáp ứng nhân gia sao?" An Vô Tật hỏi.

"Hiện nay còn không có." An Vô Dạng nói.

Đệ đệ miệng trương thành O hình, giám định đạo: "Ngươi cái này tra nam."

Chôn ở gối đầu đã hạ thủ cơ đinh đinh đang đang vang lên, ca ca vỗ vỗ tay thượng thực vật mảnh vụn, dặn dò đệ đệ nói: "Hắn gọi điện thoại đến , ngươi ăn ngươi , ta nhận điện thoại." Cùng với, nghiêm túc mà nhìn đệ đệ: "Không cho cáo trạng."

An Vô Tật gật gật đầu, tỏ vẻ chính mình sẽ không.

"Uy?" An Vô Dạng nằm ở đệ đệ trên giường, thổi đến từ dưới chân quạt điện, bắt đầu nghe.

Ở bên kia chờ hồi âm chờ đến nổi điên nam nhân, cố gắng đè nặng tính tình, thấp giọng hỏi: "Vì cái gì đột nhiên không hồi tin tức? Ngươi có biết hay không người khác sẽ lo lắng ngươi?"

"... Ta tại ăn ngươi mua đồ vật." Vi chứng minh chính mình không có nói láo, An Vô Dạng duỗi trường tay, vê một khối hạch đào nhân ném miệng, cắn một ngụm giòn.

Thiếu niên ăn cái gì thanh âm theo ống nghe, không hề trở ngại tán loạn tiến kề sát di động ốc nhĩ.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên vào giờ khắc này thật sâu mà cảm nhận được, cái gì là tuổi kém, cái gì là sự khác nhau, cùng với lão luyện đối mặt ấu trĩ phân kia nháo tâm.

Nhưng là còn có thể thế nào, đương nhiên là theo hắn.

"Ăn ngon sao?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên hỏi.

"Ân." An Vô Dạng nói: "Hương hương giòn giòn mà, ăn nhiều khả năng sẽ thượng hoả."

"Vậy ngươi liền ăn ít điểm." Hoắc Vân Xuyên tràn ngập kiên nhẫn mà nói rằng, sau đó nhặt lên vừa rồi đã nghĩ hỏi vấn đề: "Ánh mắt như thế nào hồng hồng mà, khóc?"

An Vô Dạng mắt nhìn đệ đệ, trả lời: "Mới vừa tẩy hoàn đầu, vào phao phao."

"Về sau cẩn thận một chút." Điện thoại đầu kia nam nhân dặn dò.

"Hảo." An Vô Dạng có chút hồ nghi, hắn cảm giác vị này Hoắc tiên sinh tại bên trong điện thoại tương đối ôn nhu.

Không giống trong hiện thực gặp mặt thời điểm như vậy, cả người uy áp, vừa trừng mắt khiến cho chính mình sợ hãi.

"Kia cứ như vậy đi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên đình chỉ đi dạo bước, đứng ở phòng ngủ cửa sổ sát đất trước, dặn dò nói: "Đi ngủ sớm một chút, ngày mai ta đi tiếp ngươi."

An Vô Dạng: "Hảo, tái kiến."

Bên kia dừng một chút, nói rằng: "Ngủ ngon."

An Vô Dạng cũng nói câu: "Ngủ ngon."

Qua hảo vài giây đồng hồ, trò chuyện vẫn chưa chặt đứt, hắn liền vươn ra ngón tay, cẩn thận mà đem điện thoại treo.

Nguyên lai không là chính mình ảo giác, Hoắc tiên sinh tại bên trong điện thoại, so trong hiện thực hảo ở chung gấp trăm lần.

Hoài loại này thật bất khả tư nghị ý tưởng, An Vô Dạng đánh ngáp một cái, khuôn mặt hướng về che bóng địa phương, nhắm mắt lại bắt đầu đi ngủ.

Xa tại ba mươi km ngoại Hoắc tiên sinh, đắm chìm tại thiếu niên kia thanh nhu thuận nhuyễn nhu 'Ngủ ngon' bên trong, trong đầu tuần hoàn N thứ.

Càng làm hắn phiền táo chính là, một tháng trước tận lực quên thân mật hình ảnh, cũng tất cả đều nảy lên trong lòng, lái đi không được.

Tại kia gian vàng thau lẫn lộn phá trong quán rượu biên, uống qua rượu thiếu niên từng điềm điềm mà nói: "Ca ca, giúp cái vội bái?"

"..." Cắt đứt kia tràng sương sớm nhân duyên hồi ức, Hoắc Vân Xuyên bỏ đi áo, bước vào phòng tắm, hướng nước lạnh tắm.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Vô Dạng bảo bảo gia gia đình chính là rất nhiều chân thật gia đình vẽ hình người, là thái độ bình thường tới, đứng ở mỗi người lập trường đều nói đến thông.

Đệ 18 chương

Buổi sáng sáu giờ rưỡi, An gia hai huynh đệ phòng nhỏ trong, quạt điện thanh âm vang ong ong.

An Vô Dạng tỉnh lại sau, phát hiện mình một thân hãn, xuyên cũ dùng để đương áo ngủ T sơ mi, thấp đát đát dính tại trên lưng.

Hắn nhanh chóng đứng lên, tắt đi quạt, chân tay khẽ khàng mà rời đi gian phòng.

Trong nhà một mảnh im ắng, đại gia đều không nhanh như vậy tỉnh lại.

Chỉ có An Vô Dạng yêu cầu sáng sớm kiêm chức, mỗi ngày hơn sáu giờ đồng hồ đúng giờ rời giường.

Hắn nhìn toilet ngoài cửa sổ, toàn bộ thành thị đang tại chậm rãi thức tỉnh, rất nhanh liền sẽ biến thành ầm ĩ ồn ào náo động hình ảnh.

Đánh răng thanh âm đình chỉ sau, di động tại đại quần cộc trong túi chấn động.

— tỉnh không, ta mười phút sau đến ngươi dưới lầu.

An Vô Dạng súc hảo khẩu, dùng khăn mặt lau quệt bên miệng bọt mép, mới vừa tỉnh ngủ hắn có chút ngơ ngác mà hồi tin ngắn.

— hảo.

Thu hồi di động, hắn nhanh hơn rửa mặt cùng nước tiểu động tác, hoàn thành sau đó lập tức trở về phòng thay quần áo.

Trắng nõn tiêm gầy thân điều, có cái này tuổi đặc biệt có ngây ngô hương vị.

Trên người thoạt nhìn không có hai lượng thịt, cũng không có nhiều ít thể mao.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói An Vô Dạng còn là một chưa đủ lông đủ cánh tiểu tử, kỳ thật cũng không có nói sai, khoảng cách trở thành thành thục nam nhân, An Vô Dạng ít nhất còn có mười năm thời gian phải trải qua.

— hiện tại tại ngươi dưới lầu.

Di động lại vang lên.

An Vô Dạng mặc vào quần, chung quanh tìm kiếm chính mình mũ lưỡi trai, cũng không có không nhìn di động.

Hắn rõ ràng nhớ rõ, trở về thời điểm từ ba lô trong lấy ra ... Sau đó rớt ra ba lô khóa kéo vừa thấy, màu trắng mũ lưỡi trai còn tại bên trong nằm.

Này trí nhớ.

Hắn trên lưng ba lô, cầm lấy di động, xuất môn.

Cao thẳng mũi thượng, cánh mũi hai bên hơi hơi mạo hiểm mồ hôi, trải qua phòng khách khi, thuận tay rút nhất trương khăn tay.

— ta tại thang máy chờ ngươi.

Lòng bàn tay trong ông mà một tiếng, An Vô Dạng biết là vị kia Hoắc tiên sinh thúc giục, hắn không có nhìn, trực tiếp đi đến cửa thang máy.

Đinh, cửa thang máy mở ra.

Tây trang phẳng phiu Hoắc tiên sinh đứng ở bên trong, nhìn thấy cửa nhà thiếu niên, nhất thời kịp thời một giây đồng hồ.

"Hoắc tiên sinh sớm." An Vô Dạng hướng bên trong Hoắc Vân Xuyên gật gật đầu, sau đó đi tới.

"Sớm." Hoắc Vân Xuyên hoàn hồn nói, lập tức đem cửa thang máy đóng cửa, đè xuống một tầng kiện: "Đi ăn điểm tâm, ngươi muốn ăn cái gì?"

An Vô Dạng nắm chặt trên vai ba lô mang, trên mặt lộ ra tự hỏi biểu tình, lại có điểm buồn rầu: "Ngươi quyết định đi, ta không biết cái gì ăn ngon."

Hắn đời này ăn quá tốt nhất bữa sáng điếm, cũng chính là dưới lầu lão Vương bánh cuốn mà thôi.

Ngũ đồng tiền một phần, quản no.

"Tối hôm qua ngủ có ngon không?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên hỏi, ánh mắt nhìn không chớp mắt, nhìn tiền phương.

Nơi này thang máy không có gương, thiếu niên thân ảnh chiếu vào đối diện, hiện ra một đạo mơ hồ bóng dáng, quần áo nhan sắc nhợt nhạt , thân hình thon thả .

"Hoàn hảo đi, có chút nhiệt." An Vô Dạng nói.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cau mày, có một dự cảm bất tường, nói: "Không khai điều hòa?" Kỳ thật hắn càng muốn hỏi chính là: nhà ngươi thực cùng?

"A, khai quạt điện là có thể ." An Vô Dạng lập tức nói: "Khai điều hòa quý, cả đêm muốn tiêu hao không ít điện phí."

Hoắc · hào môn đại thiếu · Vân Xuyên, mặt lộ vẻ bất khả tư nghị, cư nhiên có người sẽ so đo điều hòa điện phí?

Thật sự là đặc biệt mà không lý giải.

Hắn dặn dò: "Lần sau không cần còn như vậy , hiểu không?"

"..." An Vô Dạng hơi hơi ngắm hắn, không nói gì.

Trong hiện thực ở chung, đối phương khí thế liền sẽ thực cường, nhượng người không thở nổi.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cho rằng hắn không nghe rõ ràng, nghiêm mặt nghiêm túc mà nói: "Liền tính ngươi không vi thân thể của chính mình suy nghĩ, cũng muốn làm rõ ràng, đó là Hoắc gia bảo bảo, hắn về sau chính là Hoắc gia người thừa kế."

An Vô Dạng mân miệng, chú ý điểm oai oai mà nói: "Muốn là một cái tiểu công chúa đâu?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên sửng sốt, ngữ khí so vừa rồi nhuyễn đến rất nhiều nói: "Tỷ lệ không đại." Hai nam nhân sinh nữ nhi tỷ lệ thực tiểu: "Bất quá, cho dù là nữ nhi cũng có thể là người thừa kế."

Đến dưới lầu, sáng sớm không khí khiến tâm tình của người biến hảo, mãn đầu óc đều là tương lai bảo bảo giới tính An Vô Dạng nói: "Kia nếu nàng không nghĩ đương người thừa kế đâu?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên vươn tay đem đầu của hắn chính trở về: "Hảo hảo đi đường." Thuận tiện trả lời vấn đề: "Nào có nhiều như vậy nếu, sự tình từ nay về sau về sau sẽ biết."

An Vô Dạng gật gật đầu, nghĩ thầm rằng, bảo bảo sinh hoạt chính mình vô pháp tham dự đi.

Đối phương sẽ thích như vậy nghiêm khắc ba ba sao?

Trong lòng hắn trang như vậy vấn đề, ở trên đường trầm mặc an tĩnh.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên thỉnh thoảng nhìn hắn, mân khẩn mỏng môi ngẫu nhiên mở ra, lại không tiếng động mà áp trở về, bởi vì, hắn thật sự không biết nên cùng cái này mười tám tuổi chuẩn tiểu ba ba tán gẫu những thứ gì.

Mấu chốt là, đối phương cũng không nhất định sẽ cảm kích.

Không có cách nào câu thông bộ dáng.

Nhưng là Hoắc Vân Xuyên thật sự không biết, An Vô Dạng vì cái gì sẽ chán ghét chính mình...

"Ở trong này ăn không có ý kiến sao?" Hắn tại một nhà khách sạn dừng lại.

An Vô Dạng quay đầu nhìn, lại là cái loại này phi thường sa hoa đại khí nhà ăn, ăn một bữa sáng khả năng muốn hoa nhà mình hai tháng phí điện nước.

"Ngươi an bài."

Bình thường đến nói, Hoắc đại thiếu chính mình bữa sáng rất đơn giản, thần khởi tập thể hình trước chỉ uống một chén thanh thủy, sau đó tắm rửa, hoa hai mươi phút ăn xong bữa sáng, thay quần áo đi làm.

Hắn hôm nay sáu giờ đồng hồ liền đứng lên, không có tập thể hình, không có ăn điểm tâm, trực tiếp đi xe lại đây tiếp người.

Tương lai một cái nguyệt nội sinh hoạt không sai biệt lắm chính là cái dạng này, Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn hứng thú nồng hậu ăn điểm tâm thiếu niên, ngồi ở đối diện nghĩ thầm rằng, đứa bé này xuất hiện, hoàn toàn quấy rầy cuộc sống của mình tiết tấu.

Con của mình còn không có sinh ra, hắn hiện tại liền quá thượng mang hài tử sinh hoạt.

Tuy rằng không chán ghét, nhưng là có chút khó hiểu phiền táo.

"Ăn xong sau đó đi dạo một đi dạo." Hoắc Vân Xuyên không có đầy nhịp điệu mà nói: "Cho ngươi mua thêm thoải mái quần áo hài mạo."

Đối thượng hắn lạnh lùng tầm mắt, An Vô Dạng gật gật đầu: "Hảo."

Hiện tại trong bụng có đối phương hài tử, chính mình không thể còn giống như trước như vậy, tưởng nhăn mặt liền nhăn mặt.

Sẽ chờ sinh hoàn sau đó tái hung hăng mà vứt hắn dung mạo đi, An Vô Dạng nghĩ thầm rằng.

Đi dạo phố mua sắm, kỳ thật vẫn là rất thú vị .

Sang quý hoa lệ đồ vật rực rỡ muôn màu, cái gì này logo a, kia logo , trước kia chỉ tại trong TV mặt xem qua, để sát vào vừa thấy đều tiêu làm người ta líu lưỡi giá tiền.

An Vô Dạng đỡ đỡ mũ, quay đầu nhìn đang tại cho chính mình chọn quần áo nam nhân, cảm giác đối phương tựa như tại chọn rau cải trắng, cũng không đem này đó thương hiệu đương câu chuyện.

"Lại đây." Nam nhân kia ngoắc.

An Vô Dạng cho rằng gọi chính mình đi qua thử quần áo.

Kết quả Hoắc Vân Xuyên chính là cầm quần áo tại trên người hắn so đo, cảm thấy còn đi liền giao cho hướng dẫn mua viên, lấy thích hợp mã sổ.

"Có mệt hay không?" Xuống xe đến bây giờ mới qua nửa giờ, đối phương lại hỏi hai lần có mệt hay không .

An Vô Dạng trộm lật lật xem thường, lắc đầu nói: "Không phiền lụy."

Bất quá vẫn là tại trên ghế sa lông ngồi xuống.

"Uống nước." Hoắc Vân Xuyên xuất ra tùy thân mang giữ ấm chén, vặn ra che đổ ra bán chén, mặt không đổi sắc mà đưa cho An Vô Dạng.

"Cám ơn..." An Vô Dạng tiếp nhận đến vừa thấy, kinh ngạc, hắn nhìn đến nóng hầm hập trên mặt nước, bay mấy khối đỏ rực cẩu kỷ tử, nước ấm hương vị, nhập khẩu điềm điềm mà.

Hướng dẫn mua viên tiểu thư thấy như vậy một màn đều hồ đồ, này nhị vị là... Thúc chất? Phụ tử?

Phải là phụ tử đi, nhìn này sủng đến.

Tiểu nhân toàn bộ hành trình cái gì đều mặc kệ, cũng không quá chú ý trưởng bối vì mình làm như thế nào.

Chỉnh một bộ áo đến vươn tay cơm đến há mồm hùng hài tử cùng...

An Vô Dạng muốn là biết tiểu tỷ tỷ đang suy nghĩ gì, chuẩn có thể oan uổng tử.

Hắn đời này không có làm quá hùng hài tử, một ngày đều không có.

"Nói." Hoắc Vân Xuyên bồi An Vô Dạng đi một chút đình đình, đi dạo rất nhiều địa phương, cuối cùng tại một cái tiểu trà đi ngồi xuống, đối phương yêu cầu muốn uống cái gì trà chanh, hắn không nhượng, chỉ nhượng uống cẩu kỷ thủy, thuận tiện tiếp trợ lý Trần Phóng điện thoại.

"Hoắc tổng, ngài hôm nay còn đến công ty sao? Cao tiên sinh nói hắn lập tức liền tới." Trần Phóng ở bên kia thấp thỏm mà nói, hiện tại đều nhanh thập điểm, bình thường đúng giờ đi làm lão tổng, hôm nay đột nhiên không thấy bóng người.

"Ta tại Hoa Thụy phụ cận." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn nhìn đồng hồ, thời gian vượt qua hắn dự đoán: "Ngươi nhượng hắn hồi Hoa Thụy đi, ta đi Hoa Thụy thấy hắn."

Trần Phóng: "Hảo , ta hiện tại liền liên hệ Cao tiên sinh."

Cúp điện thoại, hắn chỉ có thể thông tri vị kia cao giám đốc, tổng tài lâm thời thay đổi hành trình, thỉnh phối hợp một chút.

"Ngươi muốn đi làm sao?" An Vô Dạng uống cẩu kỷ thủy, có một ngụm không một ngụm mà, ánh mắt đen nhánh hỏi.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên quay đầu nhìn hắn, có thể nghe được đi ra hống người kỹ năng không thuần thục: "Ân, có thời gian ta tái cùng ngươi đi ra chơi."

"..." An Vô Dạng không lời gì để nói, hắn cảm giác vị này Hoắc tiên sinh thật sự đem mình trở thành tiểu hài tử.

Nghe thấy đối phương muốn dẫn chính mình đi công ty gặp người, liền có điểm không thích, nhưng là Hoắc Vân Xuyên lại không chịu đem mình ở lại bên trong xe, vẻ mặt dọa người mà nói rất nguy hiểm.

Không có lựa chọn nào khác, An Vô Dạng đành phải đi ở phía trước, bị Hoắc Vân Xuyên chỉ huy lộ tuyến hành tẩu.

Người nam nhân này từ khi biết chính mình mang thai sau đó, liền vẫn luôn làm cho mình đi ở phía trước, chưa bao giờ nhượng đi ở mặt sau.

Mười bảy lâu cửa thang máy mở ra, An Vô Dạng nhếch miệng, từ bên trong đi ra.

"Quẹo trái, chậm một chút đi." Mặt sau nam nhân chỉ huy đạo.

"Chẳng lẽ ta cả ngày đều phải đi theo ngươi..." An Vô Dạng đang tưởng nói tìm một chỗ làm cho mình đãi không được sao, liền nhìn thấy một tia quen thuộc bóng dáng từ phía trước đi tới, hắn trừng lớn ánh mắt, là lão ba An Thành.

"Chờ gia chính đúng chỗ liền sẽ không , hiện tại chỉ có một mình ngươi ta lo lắng." Hoắc Vân Xuyên giọng điệu cường ngạnh mà nói rằng, toàn thân mạo hiểm chân thật đáng tin uy áp.

"..." An Vô Dạng cái gì đều nghe không được, hắn nháy mắt bạch sắc mặt, kích động mà xoay người, một tay lấy chính mình vùi vào Hoắc Vân Xuyên trong ngực.

Thình lình xảy ra yêu thương nhung nhớ, phát sinh đến phi thường đột nhiên.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhất thời không thể động đậy, từ đầu đến chân biến thành một pho tượng pho tượng.

Đệ 19 chương

Cùng lão ba chạm mặt sự tình phát sinh đến rất đột nhiên, lâm cấp lâm vội, An Vô Dạng chỉ nghĩ đến đem mặt chôn đứng lên, lại xem nhẹ chính mình bóng dáng, có khả năng sẽ bị lão ba nhận ra đến.

Hiện tại hắn khẩn trương đến muốn mệnh, trốn vào Hoắc Vân Xuyên trong ngực sau đó, hai tay khẩn nắm đối phương quần áo, khuôn mặt gắt gao mà chôn , hận không thể đem mình cả người chen vào đối phương trong thân thể đi.

"..." Hoắc đại thiếu là thật mộng , cách mỏng manh áo sơmi, thiếu niên hô hấp cùng cái mũi cọ tại trong ngực thượng xúc cảm nhất thanh nhị sở.

Hắn một bên khiếp sợ, một bên phun tào, này làm nũng cũng tới đến quá đột nhiên đi, thật sự là tùy hứng.

"Khụ, làm sao vậy?" Hắn ôm lấy đối phương hỏi.

An Vô Dạng nào có không trả lời hắn, hiện nay tim đập gia tốc lòng bàn tay đổ mồ hôi, dư quang khẩn trương mà chú ý từ phía sau mình đi tới lão ba... Một bước hai bước...

"An bộ trưởng, sớm."

Đột nhiên vang lên thanh âm dọa hắn nhảy dựng, lại nguyên lai là người khác cùng cha hắn chào hỏi.

"Tiểu Lâm sớm." Lão ba từ bên người đi tới.

May mắn không có bị nhận ra đến, thật tốt quá.

An Vô Dạng xuyên thấu qua Hoắc Vân Xuyên bả vai, nhìn theo lão ba bóng dáng rời đi, hắn cảm giác thở phào nhẹ nhõm một hơi đồng thời, không biết vì cái gì trong lòng có chút điểm mất mát.

Lão ba thế nhưng không nhận ra chính mình bóng dáng.

Nếu như là tiểu đệ sẽ như thế nào?

Hắn khống chế không được chính mình miên man suy nghĩ.

"Có phải hay không thân thể không thoải mái?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên một tay ôm An Vô Dạng, cúi đầu nghiêm túc hỏi.

"Không có." Nhìn lão ba đi xa , An Vô Dạng lập tức rời khỏi đến: "Ta không sự." Nghĩ đến chính mình vừa rồi cử động, hắn dường như không có việc gì mà giả ngu.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên trong ngực không còn, mũi gian lượn lờ độc đáo khí tức cũng im bặt mà ngừng.

Hắn ngón tay cầm, bình tĩnh mà tự nhiên mà nói: "Kia bước đi đi."

An Vô Dạng nghĩ đến lão ba ngay tại này gian công ty, đặc biệt mà không nguyện ý lâu đãi: "Ngươi đến tột cùng muốn bao lâu? Ta có thể hay không đi dưới lầu chờ ngươi?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên miết hắn: "Trà sữa điếm?"

An Vô Dạng vội gật đầu: "Ân."

"Tưởng đều đừng nghĩ." Đối phương lại vẻ mặt lạnh lùng, ôm hắn thắt lưng đi phía trước đi: "Không cần bị ta phát hiện ngươi ăn vụng rác rưởi thực phẩm, nếu không nói, tự gánh lấy hậu quả."

"..." An Vô Dạng mông , đối phương là hiểu lầm cái gì sao: "Ta..."

Không phải vì ăn đồ ăn vặt a!

Người nam nhân này, tuyệt đối là đối mười tám tuổi có hiểu lầm, hơn nữa thực thâm.

"Nghe lời một chút." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói.

Thân cao một mét tám thất hắn có một đôi chân dài, bình thường đi đường tương đối khoái, hôm nay vi nhân nhượng thiếu niên bên cạnh, đi đường tốc độ so bình thường chậm gấp ba.

Hoa Thụy công nhân chưa từng thấy qua tổng công ty lão tổng, bọn họ chỉ nghe nói qua Hoắc Vân Xuyên tên.

Đương biết trước mắt vị này khí vũ hiên ngang nam tử, chính là vị kia trong truyền thuyết Hoắc tổng sau đó, trước sân khấu các tiểu thư lộ ra thần tình sợ hãi, tại lão tổng trước mặt liên đại khí cũng không dám suyễn.

"Hoắc tổng, ngài hảo."

"Văn phòng ở nơi nào?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên hỏi.

Xinh đẹp tiểu tỷ tỷ nhưng cung kính nhưng thật cẩn thận, thanh âm thực khẩn trương: "Ta mang ngài đi qua đi, nhị vị thỉnh bên này đi..."

Vì thế Hoắc Vân Xuyên ôm An Vô Dạng chậm rãi đi về phía trước, toàn bộ hành trình nhìn không chớp mắt, không có chú ý quá cùng chính mình không liên quan người, chẳng sợ những người này là của hắn công nhân.

Tự phụ cùng cao cao tại thượng thái độ tựa như trời sinh nhất dạng, khắc vào người nam nhân này trong khung.

An Vô Dạng đãi tại đối phương bên cạnh, cảm thụ là rất phức tạp , cảm thấy hai người chênh lệch phi thường xa, hoàn toàn là thạch đầu cùng kim cương khác nhau.

"Hai vị uống cà phê vẫn là trà?" Trước sân khấu tiểu tỷ tỷ hỏi.

"Không cần, ngươi đi ra ngoài đi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói.

Nơi này sô pha, hắn nhìn kỹ mắt, sau đó nhượng An Vô Dạng ngồi xuống: "Đừng lộn xộn, để ta đi lấy nước." Hắn nói rằng, vặn ra giữ ấm chén, tìm được nước uống cơ, tiếp một hồ nước ấm.

An Vô Dạng buổi sáng thức dậy sớm, lại đi rồi không ít lộ, hắn đụng tới mềm mại sô pha, liền khống chế không được chính mình nằm úp sấp đi xuống.

Mới thư thái như vậy một chút hạ, vị kia Hoắc tiên sinh liền bưng cái chén đi trở về.

"..." Động tác bất nhã thiếu niên mau chóng ngồi xuống, trên mặt có chút chột dạ ngượng ngùng.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên ánh mắt vi đốn, không nói gì thêm, chính là đi qua đi, đem giữ ấm chén cất kỹ, ngồi xuống: "Cảm thấy mệt nói, có thể nằm một chút."

Ngữ khí thế nhưng rất hòa khí.

Vấn đề là... An Vô Dạng ánh mắt liếc miết, đối phương hiện tại tọa địa phương, chính là chính mình vừa rồi nằm úp sấp địa phương, nếu nằm xuống nói, nhân thể tất yếu nằm đến đối phương trên đùi.

Hắn thu hồi ánh mắt, mắt xem mũi mũi nhìn tim, làm bộ chính mình không phiền lụy tính .

Hoắc đại thiếu đợi nửa ngày, cách vách thiếu niên vẫn cứ vẫn không nhúc nhích.

Hắn đè nặng khóe miệng vi sẩn một chút, lần thứ hai xác nhận đối phương chán ghét chính mình, cũng không tưởng thân cận chính mình.

"..." Kia cứ như vậy đi, đại gia ý tưởng nhất trí thật sự là quá tốt.

An Vô Dạng nói: "Ngươi muốn hay không tọa đi qua một chút, ta nằm xuống đi gặp áp đến chân của ngươi."

Hoắc tổng tài không tiếng động mà dịch đi tôn mông, cũng không muốn nói chuyện.

An Vô Dạng vốn là tưởng dựa vào tay vịn bên kia nằm, chính là dùng chân đối với người khác dù sao không quá tôn trọng, vì thế tính kế hảo khoảng cách, đầu hướng Hoắc Vân Xuyên bên này nằm xuống.

Trong dự đoán hai má đụng tới phải là mềm mại sô pha, kết quả dọa An Vô Dạng nhảy dựng, hắn đụng tới vẫn là Hoắc Vân Xuyên chân, tây trang khố vải dệt làm người ta hai má nóng lên.

"Xin lỗi..." Hắn điện giật chống lên đến.

"Nằm đi, biệt loạn gây sức ép." Một bàn tay đem hắn ấn đi xuống, làn da cùng đối phương dán quá chặt chẽ mà.

An Vô Dạng hô hấp đều loạn bộ, có chút không thích ứng loại này thân mật trạng thái, hắn sẽ miên man suy nghĩ, khoảng cách có bao nhiêu gần linh tinh ...

Phát hiện Hoắc Vân Xuyên cúi đầu nhìn chính mình, mặt oanh mà một chút hồng thấu, nhắm mắt lại giả bộ ngủ.

Suy nghĩ một chút, tại người khác văn phòng đi ngủ ảnh hưởng không hảo, muốn là lão ba trong chốc lát cũng muốn tiến vào, kia trường hợp quả thực hold không ngừng: "Hoắc tiên sinh, ta không nghĩ ngủ." An Vô Dạng mở to mắt nói: "Ta đứng lên chờ ngươi."

Nói xong liền đứng lên dựa vào sô pha, phát hiện vẫn là giữ một khoảng cách tương đối thoải mái tự tại.

Ngắn ngủn trong vòng nửa giờ, Hoắc Vân Xuyên lần thứ hai cảm nhận được chính mình có bao nhiêu không chịu đãi thấy.

"Tùy ngươi đi." Hắn bỏ qua một bên tầm mắt, thanh âm nặng nề mà.

Hôm nay, vốn là cùng ước hảo đến tổng công ty bên kia gặp tổng tài, lâm thời lại bị Trần bí thư thông tri, tổng tài đến Hoa Thụy bên này.

Đi nhậm chức Cao Nham, nhẫn nhục chịu khó mà bôn ba.

Háo khi hơn nửa giờ, rốt cục lộn trở lại Hoa Thụy, gặp được Hoắc tổng.

Nhìn thấy trong phòng làm việc không ngừng Hoắc Vân Xuyên một người, Cao Nham rất kinh ngạc , nhưng là Hoắc Vân Xuyên không có giới thiệu, hắn sẽ không có hỏi nhiều, chính là trộm đã thấy nhiều hai mắt.

"Di công lão nhân gia ông ta tại hải ngoại quá đến hoàn hảo sao?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên hỏi, hắn cùng Cao Nham không chỉ là cao thấp thuộc quan hệ, còn có một tầng họ hàng xa quan hệ.

Bất quá, bắt đầu dùng Cao Nham không là nhìn tại thân thích phân thượng, đây không phải là Hoắc Vân Xuyên tác phong.

"Lão nhân gia ông ta thực hảo, chính là có hai mươi mấy năm không về nước , này trận khả năng phải về đến một chuyến." Cao Nham ngồi ở bên cạnh, trong lòng rất cảm khái .

Hắn lần đầu tiên thấy vị này trong hiện thực biểu ca, quả thật cùng trưởng bối đánh giá nhất dạng, đại khí, uy nghiêm, tuy rằng chính là lớn tuổi chính mình một hai tuổi, nhưng là hai người chi gian thành tựu khác nhau như trời đất.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên có tiền có sắc, quả thực chính là cái loại này khiến người đố kị không đứng dậy thiên chi kiêu tử.

"Ân, chờ hắn trở lại ta lại đi nhìn hắn." Hoắc Vân Xuyên khi còn bé bị đối phương chiếu cố quá, trước mắt đối mặt Cao Nham tự so người khác nhiều một phần hòa khí: "Công ty nói, này một khối ngươi rất quen thuộc, quản lý linh tinh việc vặt ta sẽ không nhúng tay, chỉ cần có thể cho ta kết quả liền hảo."

"Ta biết." Về nước trước, Cao Nham cùng đối phương nói qua tân công ty phát triển phương hướng, hiện tại toàn cầu kinh tế đều kinh tế đình trệ, kỳ thật hắn rất bội phục Hoắc Vân Xuyên, lựa chọn tại thời gian này khai cương thác thổ.

Bọn họ đàm kinh tể nói công tác, nói thị trường hướng đi từ từ, An Vô Dạng có tám mươi phần trăm đều nghe không hiểu, cũng không quá cảm thấy hứng thú.

Hắn nhàm chán mà ngồi, ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm trên mặt bàn giữ ấm chén.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đang tại lắng nghe Cao Nham cái nhìn, dư quang theo An Vô Dạng ánh mắt nhìn đến cái chén, lập tức hỏi: "Tưởng uống nước?" Hắn lấy lại đây vặn ra, đổ ra bán chén đưa đi qua.

Đối loại này chiếu cố thấy nhưng không thể trách An Vô Dạng, trực tiếp tiếp nhận đến uống.

Phát hiện trong phòng làm việc im ắng , không chỉ là Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn chính mình, ngồi ở đối diện vị tiên sinh kia cũng nhìn chính mình, hắn liền tao .

Đem cái chén còn cấp Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói: "Ta đi toilet."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đem đồ vật cất kỹ, lập tức đi theo hắn đứng lên: "Ta mang ngươi đi." Quay đầu đối Cao Nham nói: "Ngươi chờ một chút."

Cao Nham vội nói: "Không quan hệ, ngươi trước vội vàng."

Trên thực tế trong lòng hắn sóng to gió lớn, tò mò vô cùng, trước tại sao không có nghe nói, Hoắc Vân Xuyên bên người có một người như thế.

Hộ thành như vậy, như thế nào cũng phải là trọng yếu phi thường người.

Cao Nham trong lòng một lộp bộp, có một cái không đáng tin ý tưởng, kia cũng không thể là Hoắc Vân Xuyên tư sinh tử... Chính là tuổi không giống.

Thiếu niên thoạt nhìn, ít nhất cũng có mười sáu mười bảy tuổi.

Trừ phi Hoắc Vân Xuyên mười bốn liền có hắn...

Tê, như vậy tính toán cũng không phải không có khả năng.

Cao Nham cảm thấy chính mình giống như biết cái gì vô cùng sự tình, như vậy chuyện này Hoắc gia phải là biết đến?

Vừa ra khỏi cửa An Vô Dạng liền hối hận , hắn nghĩ tới lão ba, chính mình hẳn là nghẹn không đi ra mới đối .

Nhưng là nếu đã đi ra , chỉ có thể đè thấp vành nón, hướng Hoắc Vân Xuyên bên người kháo.

"Ngươi hảo, xin hỏi toilet ở nơi nào?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên tìm đi ngang qua người hỏi.

Hỏi rõ ràng vị trí sau đó, ôm đột nhiên nguyện ý thân cận chính mình thiếu niên, hướng toilet đi đến.

An Vô Dạng lực chú ý tập trung tại nơi khác, không có chú ý tới Hoắc Vân Xuyên cũng đi theo chính mình vào tiểu cách gian.

Hắn hướng bồn cầu phía trước đứng vững, thói quen tính mà cởi bỏ quần, nâng dậy đến, nước tiểu động tác liền mạch lưu loát.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đứng ở phía sau nhìn đăm đăm mà nhìn, cổ họng lăn lộn hắn, kéo kéo cà- vạt, cảm thấy chính mình có thể là điên rồi đi, tử khiết nghiện nhìn người khác nước tiểu cái nước tiểu cũng nhìn xem tâm hoa nộ phóng.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Hoắc tổng hết thuốc chữa, cấp điểm dương quang liền sáng lạn

Đệ 20 chương

An Vô Dạng nước tiểu hoàn, rút tờ giấy khăn chà lau, sau đó thải khai bên chân thùng rác, đem khăn tay ném vào đi, lúc này mới nhắc tới quần, buộc thượng vận động khố hai cây hệ mang.

Thuận tiện đá một cước bơm nước chốt mở, quay đầu lại nhìn thấy Hoắc Vân Xuyên, sửng sốt nói: "... Hảo ." Người này, cái gì thời điểm theo vào tới...

"Ân." Hoắc Vân Xuyên xoay người mở cửa, mãn đầu óc đều là vừa rồi hình ảnh, biến thành hắn cả người khô nóng.

Tuy rằng không quá nhớ rõ chính mình mười bảy mười tám tuổi thời điểm, cụ thể sinh trưởng là thế nào, nhưng là không có khả năng... Như vậy thanh tú sạch sẽ .

Sách, liền nói là một cái chưa đủ lông đủ cánh tiểu tử.

Đối phương đậu ở chỗ này làm cho mình đi ra ngoài trước, An Vô Dạng chỉnh lý hảo T sơ mi vạt áo, chậm rãi bước ra đi một chân, lại đột nhiên nghe được lão ba thanh âm tới gần.

Hắn sợ tới mức lui về đến đóng cửa lại, ngẩng đầu đối thượng Hoắc Vân Xuyên tràn ngập nghi hoặc song mâu: "Cái kia..." Muốn nói lại thôi.

"Ân?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên lẳng lặng theo dõi hắn.

Loại này chật chội không gian xứng thượng trầm mặc không khí, sẽ nhượng người khó hiểu tim đập gia tốc, chờ mong đối phương kế tiếp sẽ nói nói.

"Chính là, cám ơn ngươi chiếu cố ta." An Vô Dạng thấp giọng nói, lỗ tai chú ý lắng nghe ngoài cửa mặt lão ba động tĩnh.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên ngưng mắt nhìn hắn trắng trong thuần khiết mặt, hoãn hoãn hô hấp, cũng thấp giọng nói: "Đây là ta phải làm ." Dù sao, đây cũng không phải là cái gì việc nhỏ.

Đối phương có thể hay không minh bạch, cộng đồng dựng dục hài tử đến tột cùng ý vị như thế nào.

"Ân." An Vô Dạng nghe được, lão ba cùng đồng sự tắt đi vòi nước, sau đó từng người đi vào cách gian, đóng cửa lại.

Tâm tình của hắn buông lỏng, lộ ra điểm mỉm cười: "Chúng ta đây đi ra ngoài đi."

Phù dung sớm nở tối tàn thanh tân tiểu tươi cười, biệt tại kia khuôn mặt đản khóe miệng thượng, nhìn xem Hoắc đại thiếu trái tim vừa kéo vừa kéo.

Chán ghét chính mình thiếu niên đối chính mình cười .

Hắn nghĩ đến một ngụm liệt rượu cùng một điếu thuốc áp an ủi.

"— "

Ở mặt ngoài vẫn là thực không hề gì mà, vươn tay mở cửa, hướng đối phương nâng nâng cằm.

Quý công tử ngạo mạn biểu hiện đến vô cùng nhuần nhuyễn.

An Vô Dạng nhanh hơn động tác, đến bồn rửa tay biên rất nhanh tẩy hoàn tay.

Nghe thấy sau lưng truyền đến xả nước thanh âm, hắn nắm lên Hoắc Vân Xuyên thủ đoạn, cúi đầu ra bên ngoài mặt đi.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên toàn bộ hành trình kinh ngạc, trở lại văn phòng mới hồi phục tinh thần lại, giả vờ giận sàn nhà khởi mặt giáo huấn: "Lần sau không thể lại đi nhanh như vậy ."

"Hảo." An Vô Dạng nhìn đến trên tay hắn còn tích thủy, vội vàng xin lỗi mà rút ra khăn tay đưa cho hắn: "Ngại ngùng." Vừa rồi nhân gia còn không có tẩy hảo thủ, chính mình liền kéo nhân gia chạy.

"..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên mới phát hiện mình không có tẩy hoàn tay, hắn tiếp nhận khăn tay xoa xoa.

Lại cùng Cao Nham hàn huyên một chút, Cao Nham nói: "Hoắc tổng, muốn hay không cùng quản lý nhóm khai cái sẽ?"

"Biệt đi, hiện tại đã khuya ." An Vô Dạng đá đá Hoắc Vân Xuyên giày da, nhỏ giọng tất tất: "Ta nghĩ đi một chuyến điểm tâm điếm."

Cao Nham: "..." Thành thật ngậm miệng chờ Hoắc Vân Xuyên quyết định.

"Kia lần sau đi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói: "Khai hội không nóng nảy, ngươi trước làm quen một chút công tác." Sau đó cầm lấy chính mình 'Bảo mẫu túi' bên trong cái chén khăn tay, che nắng tán tiểu quạt, thực vật chờ.

Đi ra có điều hòa bên trong, An Vô Dạng cầm trong tay tiểu quạt, một bên hóng mát một bên chắn mặt.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên tại toilet nhận được kỳ hảo tín hiệu, lần này đi đường không tự chủ được mà tới gần đối phương một chút, cánh tay tại An Vô Dạng gầy teo trên người hư hư long .

"Thời tiết hảo nhiệt a, chúng ta biệt kháo rất khẩn." An Vô Dạng vào thang máy, rốt cục không sợ bị lão ba phát hiện , dùng để chắn tầm mắt Hoắc tiên sinh liền biến thành trói buộc.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "..."

Hôm nay tâm tình phập phồng lược đại.

Hoa gia cửa hàng điểm tâm cửa nhà.

Đã buổi trưa mười hai giờ, bên ngoài thái dương tương đối mãnh liệt.

"Ngồi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên một cái trừng mắt, uống trụ tưởng muốn mở cửa xe đi xuống thiếu niên, sau đó cởi bỏ an toàn mang, xuất ra che nắng tán, chính mình đi xuống thay hắn mở cửa.

"Ngươi như vậy không quá đi..." An Vô Dạng nói rằng: "Thích hợp phơi nắng đối nhân thể mới có lợi."

"Xuống xe." Hoắc Vân Xuyên xao xao trần xe.

Vị này đầu căn bản không trường toàn, mãnh liệt như vậy tử ngoại tuyến, phơi nắng cái rắm thái dương.

Bên ngoài một trận sóng nhiệt đánh úp lại, rất nhanh khiến cho người cánh mũi đổ mồ hôi.

An Vô Dạng mang theo Hoắc Vân Xuyên đi qua một cái đường cái, nhiệt đến mắt mở không ra hắn, trong âm thầm may mắn trên đỉnh đầu của mình có đem tán.

Kỳ thật vừa rồi nói thầm, chính là cho rằng Hoắc Vân Xuyên chiếu cố đến quá phận, chính mình có chút không thích ứng.

"Hoan nghênh quang lâm... Ngạch..." Thu ngân thai tiểu tỷ tỷ nhận ra An Vô Dạng: "Tiểu An? Ngươi tới đi làm sao?"

"Văn tỷ, không là, " An Vô Dạng nói: "Ta tìm đến điếm trưởng."

"Ở phía sau." Tiểu tỷ tỷ chỉa chỉa phòng nghỉ, ánh mắt mang theo tò mò nhìn Hoắc Vân Xuyên, nàng cảm giác vị tiên sinh này là theo An Vô Dạng đồng thời ... Kia rất kỳ quái.

"Ngươi ở chỗ này chờ ta?" An Vô Dạng nói.

"Không có khả năng." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói, hướng bên trong nâng nâng cằm: "Đi."

An Vô Dạng gật gật đầu, sau đó đi vào đi.

Cùng điếm trưởng thuyết minh ý đồ đến, đối phương thực lý giải.

Càng làm cho An Vô Dạng áy náy chính là, điếm trưởng nghe nói hắn muốn đi, nhanh chóng thu thập một ít điểm tâm cùng bánh mì đưa cho hắn, nghe nói là mỗi cái nhân viên cửa hàng ly chức đều sẽ đưa .

Thật sự là đặc biệt đặc biệt nhân tính hóa một gian cửa hàng điểm tâm.

An Vô Dạng nghĩ thầm rằng, nếu không phải mình đột nhiên tao ngộ mang thai, có thể vẫn luôn làm được khai giảng.

"Ta nhắc tới." Hoắc Vân Xuyên tiếp nhận kia chỉ nâu chỉ túi, đại khái có hai cân tả hữu trọng lượng.

Lên xe sau, hắn xoay người, biểu tình quái dị: "Nếu ngươi muốn ăn cùng loại điểm tâm, ta mang ngươi đi mua thích hợp ngươi ăn chủng loại, này đó để lại cho ngươi gia nhân ăn tương đối tốt."

An Vô Dạng nói: "A, ta biết a, mấy thứ này đường phân rất cao, nhiệt lượng cũng rất cao."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên ánh mắt lóe lóe, cảm nhận được uyển chuyển nói chuyện hồi quỹ: "Ân."

Giữa trưa cơm nước xong, tâm tình không tồi Hoắc đại thiếu, tay trái đề một cái bảo mẫu túi, tay phải đề một cái hoa quả giữ tươi hạp, đi ở công ty lối đi nhỏ thượng, trở thành tiêu điểm.

"Phòng nghỉ tại bên trái góc."

"Hảo." Vây thành cẩu tử An Vô Dạng, đi vào Hoắc Vân Xuyên văn phòng về sau, thẳng đến phòng nghỉ, nhào lên trên giường đi ngủ.

Hoắc tổng tài cất kỹ đồ vật, tiến vào cho hắn điều hảo độ ấm, cởi giày, đem chân cũng lộng trên giường đi.

Bỏ bê công việc cho tới trưa Hoắc tổng, đại giữa trưa mà bắt đầu công tác.

Cách nửa giờ đi vào xem xét trong chốc lát, dừng lại cái ba năm mười giây đồng hồ, đi ra tiếp tục công tác.

An Vô Dạng ngủ thẳng buổi chiều ba giờ rưỡi, bị một chiếc điện thoại đánh thức.

"Vô Dạng, buổi tối đi ra hải nha, cho ngươi giới thiệu muội tử." Là đồng học Tiểu Bàn thanh âm, đặc biệt ngẩng cao hưng phấn.

Ngủ thẳng một nửa bị đánh thức, An Vô Dạng rất khó chịu, xoa mắt nói: "Cái gì muội tử? Ngươi không là giảm béo phao học tỷ sao?"

"Cách vách trung học , lớn lên thanh thuần xinh đẹp, " Tiểu Bàn nói: "Thiếu mẹ hắn vô nghĩa, chúng ta bên này liền thiếu ngươi một cái sắc đẹp đảm đương, ngươi muốn là không đi ra, muội tử liền không đi ra ."

"Ngươi lại lấy ta ảnh chụp ước muội tử?" An Vô Dạng cau mày, đứng lên nói: "Ta không đi, ngươi chính mình nhìn làm."

Tiểu Bàn nắm nắm đầu: "Ta kháo." Trước kia nhượng An Vô Dạng đi ra, hắn đều sẽ đi ra .

Anh em muốn tán gái, to lớn tương trợ.

"Liền lúc này đây biết không, ta cũng khoe hạ hải khẩu , ngươi không thể để cho ta xuống đài không được a." Tiểu Bàn năn nỉ đạo: "Van cầu ngươi bệnh nhẹ ca, ta khó khăn mới liên lạc thượng ."

"Ta thật không đi... Không có phương tiện." An Vô Dạng xoa mặt nói: "Làm công bên kia ta đều từ chức , không thoải mái."

Tiểu Bàn bên kia lặng yên không một tiếng động, có thể tưởng tượng đi ra hắn hiện tại buồn rầu béo mặt.

"Hảo đi, vậy ngươi hảo hảo nghỉ ngơi, anh em chính mình nghĩ biện pháp."

"Ân." Cúp điện thoại, An Vô Dạng lần nữa nhắm mắt lại, lại trong lòng loạn loạn mà ngủ không yên: "Ai..." Tiểu Bàn là hắn số lượng không nhiều lắm bằng hữu chi nhất, làm người đặc biệt trượng nghĩa, đã giúp chính mình rất nhiều lần.

Kia nha luyến ái cuồng ma, nằm mộng cũng muốn có một người bạn gái, nhưng là nữ hài ngại hắn rất béo, vẫn luôn không tìm được.

An Vô Dạng rất rõ ràng xinh đẹp nữ hài 90% chướng mắt Tiểu Bàn, chính là ngồi yên không lý đến trong lòng mình không là tư vị.

— béo ca, thời gian địa chỉ.

—! ! Cát tường lộ Giang Nam hối, sáu giờ rưỡi chung cửa nhà chờ ngươi!

— sớm như vậy?

— ăn cơm nhìn điện ảnh uống rượu một cái long, như vậy mới thích a.

An Vô Dạng nhìn xem thời gian, hiện tại tứ giờ, xem ra lại muốn nói dối.

Nói thật là không có khả năng nói thật , nhất định sẽ bị quản chế.

Hắn nghĩ nghĩ, từ trên giường đứng lên, mặc vào hài.

"Hoắc tiên sinh, " An Vô Dạng nói: "Ta đi toilet."

Vội công tác nam nhân lập tức buông xuống trong tay thượng đồ vật, đứng dậy dẫn hắn đi: "Đi lên mặt."

"..." An Vô Dạng rất ngạc nhiên, vừa đi vừa hồi mâu nói: "Ngươi có phải hay không nhìn cái gì hướng dẫn?" Sau đó nghiêm khắc dựa theo trên sách yêu cầu có nề nếp mà làm.

"Nhìn lộ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên không có chính diện trả lời.

"Nếu không đêm nay sớm một chút ăn cơm?" An Vô Dạng ánh mắt loạn phiêu nói: "Hôm nay trong nhà có sự, ta nghĩ sớm một chút hồi gia."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên thật dài một đoạn thời gian không có hồi hắn, đi vào toilet mới nói: "Có thể."

An Vô Dạng đối hắn cười cười: "Vậy ngươi đi ra ngoài đi."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên chọn mi, đứng vững không đi: "Ta chờ ngươi."

"Biệt a." An Vô Dạng nói: "Ta ân ân."

Vài giây đồng hồ sau đó, Hoắc đại thiếu sắc mặt phấn khích mà đứng ở toilet cửa nhà, nội tâm đã bị thực đại đánh sâu vào.

Hắn thế nhưng cảm thấy ân ân cũng không cái gọi là, rất tâm thần mất trí .

Buổi tối sáu giờ đồng hồ, An Vô Dạng bị đưa về nhà.

"Bai bai." Hắn đứng ở cửa nhà chờ Hoắc Vân Xuyên đi xuống.

Nam nhân kia ấn trụ thang máy mở cửa kiện, hướng hắn ý bảo, nhượng hắn vào nhà.

An Vô Dạng không có biện pháp, đành phải tiên tiến môn.

Hai phút sau đó, hắn tiễu meo meo mở cửa, phát hiện không người liền đi xuống.

— Tiểu Bàn, chờ ta trong chốc lát, ta hiện tại xuất phát.

Ngồi trên xe quay kiếng xe xuống hút thuốc Hoắc Vân Xuyên, nhìn thấy một đạo thân ảnh từ cửa tiểu khu đi ra, rõ ràng chính là chính mình vừa mới đưa lên đi thiếu niên.

"Sư phụ, đi Giang Nam hối." An Vô Dạng ngồi trên xe nói.

Nhìn đối phương đánh xe, Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhất thời híp hai mắt, hắn đem yên mông tiến đến bên môi, hung hăng mà hút một hơi, sau đó ném xuống, lái xe theo sau.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Hoắc tiên sinh muốn thương tâm

Đệ 21 chương

Tan tầm cao phong kỳ trên đường, tình hình giao thông phi thường mà đổ, nhượng ngồi trên xe người tức ngực hụt hơi, choáng váng đầu ghê tởm.

Một ngày đều không có xuất hiện quá có thai phản ứng, bởi vì ô tô hương vị cùng đi một chút đình đình thao tác, giữa đột nhiên mãnh liệt mà đến.

"Muốn phun sao?" Lái xe sư phụ thấy thế, nhanh chóng đưa cho An Vô Dạng một cái plastic túi.

"Cám ơn." An Vô Dạng để ngừa vạn nhất, đem gói to mở ra, nhưng kỳ thật chính là phạm ghê tởm, không có nhổ ra.

"Cũng sắp đến ." Đèn đỏ một diệt, lái xe sư phụ lập tức đem xe mở đi ra ngoài.

Háo khi mười lăm phút, đến Giang Nam hối cửa nhà.

An Vô Dạng mặt mày xanh xao, từ trên xe đi xuống, hắn đứng ở ven đường hoãn hoãn, ngẩng đầu chung quanh tìm kiếm Tiểu Bàn thân ảnh.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên ở trên xe nhìn hắn, cùng nhị nam tam nữ hội hợp, nhất bang bạn cùng lứa tuổi kề vai sát cánh mà đi vào đi.

Bởi vì là nghỉ hè , bên này dòng người lượng đặc biệt nhiều, tìm ăn cơm vị trí đặc biệt khó tìm.

Tiểu Bàn vẫn luôn cấp rống rống mà dẫn mọi người, An Vô Dạng chuế ở phía sau tiểu tâm bảo vệ chính mình, ngẫu nhiên cùng đồng hành nam sinh nói nói mấy câu.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đi theo xa hơn mặt sau, trên mặt đội một bộ kính râm, hắn cảm giác chính mình hiện tại giống cái biến thái theo dõi cuồng.

Chính xác thực hiện là tôn trọng người của đối phương thân tự do quyền, chính là... Thứ hắn khó có thể làm được.

"Thật sự không thoải mái a?" Tìm được ăn cơm địa phương ngồi xuống, Tiểu Bàn rốt cục nhìn thấy hắn bệnh nhẹ ca lười biếng mà, không có tinh khí thần.

"Gọi món ăn bái, đói bụng." An Vô Dạng phiên thái đơn, xẹt qua tiên nổ nội thực vật, tìm kiếm chính mình thích hợp : "Tiểu Bàn, ta ăn cái thủy trứng hấp đi."

Giống như trừ bỏ cái này, cũng không có thích hợp chính mình ăn .

"Đi." Tiểu Bàn quan tâm anh em vài câu, sau đó xuất ra hai trăm bội nhiệt tình tiếp đón các cô nương: "Này đốn ta mời khách, đại gia tùy tiện điểm a, trong chốc lát cơm nước xong, chúng ta nhìn điện ảnh đi!"

Cô nương A: "Chính là gần nhất không có gì xinh đẹp điện ảnh a, nếu không đi đánh bàn cầu?"

Một cái khác nam sinh phụ họa đạo: "Hảo a, đánh bàn cầu ta thích." Sau đó nhìn An Vô Dạng: "Ngươi không phải không sẽ đánh sao? Đến lúc đó cùng muội tử nhóm học một chút."

Cô nương B hướng hắn nháy mắt mấy cái: "Ta đánh đến còn rất tốt, nếu không ta giáo giáo ngươi."

An Vô Dạng xốc hiên môi, giống nhau hắn không thể tưởng được như thế nào trả lời liền sẽ làm động tác này, xấu hổ chính là người khác luôn cho rằng hắn tại đùa giỡn soái.

"Ta xem các ngươi đánh liền đi." Hắn cười cười đạo.

Môi hồng răng trắng, khí chất nhã nhặn, cô nương nhìn xem cảnh đẹp ý vui, chính là Tiểu Bàn nói qua, hắn này anh em không thích cùng cô nương thấu đôi, truy hắn thật khó khăn .

"Ta cũng không quá sẽ đánh a, các ngươi ai chịu dạy ta đánh?" Tiểu Bàn đầy cõi lòng chờ mong, tại ba cô nương trên người quét một vòng, được đến một đống xấu hổ tươi cười.

"Ta dạy cho ngươi đánh bái." Anh em nhìn không được, lần này ước hội Tiểu Bàn lại chết.

Trước đã ăn quá đồ vật An Vô Dạng, có một ngụm không một ngụm mà ăn non nửa bát liền đặt chiếc đũa.

Bởi vì muội tử chỉ đối cao gầy trắng nõn nam sinh cảm thấy hứng thú, nhưng là cao gầy trắng nõn nam sinh không có đem muội ý tứ, cho nên cuối cùng phát triển trở thành các tiểu thư tán gẫu nữ hài tử thiên, anh em tán gẫu nam hài tử thiên.

Bàn cầu vẫn là đi đánh, ước hảo uống rượu không có uống.

Tiểu Bàn gọi tích tích xe, đem nữ hài tử nhóm đưa lên xe, triệt để tuyệt tìm xinh đẹp bạn gái suy nghĩ.

"Vô Dạng..." Ngồi ở cửa nhà cốt lết đương ghế trên, Tiểu Bàn nói: "Còn sẽ có người đơn thuần thích con người của ta sao? Nếu ta không có tiền nói."

Bên này chỉ còn lại có hai người bọn họ, An Vô Dạng tứ chi giãn ra rất thoải mái mà than : "Ngươi hiện tại có tiền người khác cũng không thích ngươi."

"Thật đặc biệt sao trát tâm..." Tiểu Bàn nhất thời bưng ngực.

Hắn gia cảnh trung thượng, nếu có thể đem thịt giảm xuống dưới lớn lên cũng không tồi.

Nhưng là thảo không làm người thích không là diện mạo định đoạt .

"Kỳ thật lớn lên xinh đẹp cũng không nhất định sẽ có người thích." An Vô Dạng nói rằng: "Ba mẹ ngươi gia nãi đối với ngươi tốt như vậy, thành tích học tập cũng không tồi, nhân sinh tiền đồ một mảnh quang minh, không có gì thật là khổ sở ."

Hắn vỗ vỗ Tiểu Bàn bả vai: "Ta cũng rất thích ngươi."

Hàng này thuần túy đi, hảo ở chung.

Tiểu Bàn cảm động đến hướng An Vô Dạng trong ngực phác: "Ngươi thật sự là tiểu thiên sứ."

"Lăn!" Mới vừa rồi còn nói thích hắn người, đảo mắt liền nâng lên chân đá hắn.

"Thời gian có chút chậm." An Vô Dạng chỉnh chỉnh quần áo, lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra gọi tích tích xe: "Trở về đi, muốn giảm béo liền hảo hảo giảm béo, chờ ngươi gầy xuống dưới còn sợ không có bạn gái."

Tiểu Bàn: "Ngươi không phải nói lớn lên xinh đẹp cũng không nhất định sẽ có người thích không?"

An Vô Dạng một bên trạc màn hình, một bên cười cười, không nói gì. Kỳ thật, hắn thực hâm mộ Tiểu Bàn , con một, gia cảnh lại hảo, không biết nhân gian khó khăn, một lòng chỉ phao muội tử.

"Ngươi có phải hay không đang nói ngươi chính mình?" Tiểu Bàn nâng lên ghế dựa để sát vào hắn: "Biệt a, ta cũng thực thích ngươi ."

An Vô Dạng trốn tránh hắn nói: "Cám ơn ngươi , ta không cảo cơ ( làm gay )."

"Chậc chậc, hảo đi, hồi gia đi." Hắn cũng không cảo cơ ( làm gay ), chính là anh em chi gian thích.

Tiểu Bàn gọi tích tích xe tương đối mới đến, nha đắc sắt trong chốc lát chính mình vận khí liền lên xe lưu .

Hắn như vậy đặc biệt hảo, tuy rằng bởi vì béo tạm thời phao không đến muội tử.

"..." An Vô Dạng thở hắt ra, đứng lên tại ven đường chờ xe, hắn nhìn mặt đường ánh mắt trống trơn , cho dù biết muốn bảo vệ chính mình, nhưng vẫn là tận lực xem nhẹ mỗ ta sự thật.

Thiếu niên một người đứng ở ngựa xe như nước ven đường chờ xe bộ dáng, đáng thương hề hề , giống một cái bị người vứt bỏ chó con.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên khống chế không được cước bộ của mình, đi ra phía trước.

An Vô Dạng trước hết nhìn đến một đôi giày da xuất hiện tại tầm mắt của mình phạm vi trung, sau đó theo giày da hướng thượng nhìn, đại chân dài, chật hẹp thắt lưng, khoan bả vai, soái xuất vũ trụ khuôn mặt tuấn tú: "Ngạch... Hoắc..."

Hoắc đại thiếu, nhíu mày chăm chú nhìn: "Đã trễ thế này, ngươi ở trong này làm gì?" .

An Vô Dạng nhìn thấy hắn sau đó, liền đem khổ qua mặt thu đứng lên, nhếch miệng cười cười nói: "Đi ra thấy cái bằng hữu." Hắn rất chột dạ hỏi: "Ngươi sao, trùng hợp như thế?"

Bên này hoàn cảnh tốt giống không thích hợp vị này đại tổng tài.

"Ta đưa ngươi trở về."Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhẫn nhẫn, không nói gì.

An Vô Dạng nói: "Ta kêu xe..."

Nam nhân này đánh gãy hắn, đen kịt ánh mắt nhượng người thấp thỏm không thôi: "Ngươi cho rằng đánh xe an toàn vẫn là ngồi xe của ta an toàn?"

Uy hiếp lực mười phần khí thế quá mức dọa người, không hảo cự tuyệt.

"Kia đi thôi." An Vô Dạng quyết định thật nhanh mà nói, sau đó lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra hủy bỏ đơn đặt hàng.

Cũng không là hắn túng, chính là chậm rãi nghĩ rõ ràng, cùng Hoắc Vân Xuyên trở mặt thật sự có hại vô ích.

Không quản là vì chính mình hảo, vẫn là vi tương lai tiểu bằng hữu hảo, đều hẳn là cùng đối phương hảo hảo ở chung mới đối.

"..." An Vô Dạng nhìn ngoài cửa sổ sắc thái sặc sỡ, chỉ phúc tại trên bụng nhẹ xúc, cảm giác chính mình muốn trưởng thành.

"Ta hôm nay ngồi xe thời điểm tưởng phun." Hắn thình lình nói.

"Có thai phản ứng." Hoắc Vân Xuyên sửng sốt, sau đó phổ cập khoa học đạo: "Tứ tháng năm phân liền sẽ biến mất." Ánh mắt liếc kính mặt, hỏi: "Cùng bằng hữu tán gẫu cái gì?"

An Vô Dạng: "Tán gẫu cô nương, hắn tưởng giao bạn gái, nhưng là có chút béo, khác phái duyên kém."

"Vậy còn ngươi?" Lắng nghe thiếu niên nói chuyện thời điểm, Hoắc tổng cặp kia thon dài tay, chỉ phúc tại thuộc da đi lên hồi vuốt phẳng, đây là theo bản năng động tác.

"Ta cùng hắn tương phản, ta một chút đều không nghĩ nói thương yêu." An Vô Dạng dùng bàn tay đắp bụng, ngẩng đầu nhìn trước mắt mặt nam nhân: "Ngươi không cần lo lắng cho ta sinh hoạt cá nhân không kiểm điểm, nên phối hợp chuyện của ngươi ta sẽ phối hợp ."

Nói xong, liền đem chính mình đoàn đứng lên, làm chấm dứt nói chuyện trạng.

"Về sau không cần tái gạt ta." Hoắc Vân Xuyên qua thật lâu sau, nói ra một câu nhượng An Vô Dạng da mặt nóng rát cảnh cáo.

"Hảo ." Xuống xe trước, An Vô Dạng nói.

Trên người hắn khoảng cách cảm mắt thường nhưng thấy, thân là Hoắc tổng tài như vậy tử ngạo kiều, tưởng vươn tay sờ sờ đầu của hắn cũng chỉ là ngẫm lại.

"Ngày mai gặp, trên đường tiểu tâm." An Vô Dạng nói thanh, tại đối phương xuống xe đưa chính mình lên lầu trước, xoay người đi vào cửa tiểu khu.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên ở dưới lầu đãi một đoạn thời gian, tâm tình lộn xộn mà rút một điếu thuốc.

— Hoắc tiên sinh, ta đến gia , ngươi trở về sớm một chút nghỉ ngơi. PS: hôm nay phi thường vất vả ngươi.

Này điều tin tức có thể nói là an ủi thuốc hay, nhìn trong lòng liền thoải mái, Hoắc tổng ném xuống còn dư lại hơn phân nửa yên mông, lái xe hồi gia.

An Vô Dạng sau khi trở về phát hiện, tỷ tỷ An Vô Ngu trở lại, chính ở bên trong phòng khách cùng ba mẹ tiểu đệ đồng thời sách đồ vật.

"Ta đã trở về." Hắn đi tới, cong thắt lưng tại lối vào chỗ cởi giày: "Ba, mẹ, tỷ, tiểu đệ."

"Trở lại, lại đây, ngươi tỷ mua cho ngươi lễ vật." Toàn gia nhân hướng bên này nhìn một chút, chú ý điểm vẫn là tại An Vô Ngu trên người, cùng với nàng mang trở về đồ vật.

"Đại đệ lễ vật, ta tìm một chút..." An Vô Ngu trên mặt hóa tinh xảo trang, tóc dài hắc quần, thực dương khí xinh đẹp, nàng ôm lấy một cái hình vuông hòm: "Cái này, ta thật vất vả tìm cầu tinh kí tên bóng rổ, khốc chết !"

An Vô Dạng trợn mắt há hốc mồm mà tiếp cái kia cầu, cầu tinh kí tên bóng rổ, lớn như vậy bút tích: "Cám ơn tỷ, Jordan vẫn là Bryant?"

Nàng tỷ mắt trợn trắng: "Jordan Bryant kí tên bóng rổ ta có thể cho ngươi sao, cầm bán càng có lời."

Cha mẹ cùng tiểu đệ nghe xong cười ha ha.

"Bóng rổ rất thực dụng , " An Thành nói: "Chờ Vô Dạng lên đại học, có thời gian liền đi đánh chơi bóng, rèn luyện thân thể."

Làm một cái sẽ không chơi bóng rổ bảo bảo, An Vô Dạng mộc mặt, đem bóng rổ ôm trở về trong phòng đi.

"Đứa nhỏ này, " Đinh Vi nói: "Ngày đó nói hắn hai câu bây giờ còn sinh khí đâu."

An Thành nói: "Không đi, ta đã nói hắn , phỏng chừng là kiêm chức mệt ."

An Vô Ngu động thủ chỉnh lý đồ vật: "Cái gì, Đại đệ bây giờ còn đi kiêm chức, hắn kia thành tích còn không bằng nắm chặt điểm đọc sách."

"Ca không thích đọc sách." An Vô Tật ôm tỷ tỷ mua trở về thư yêu thích không buông tay, đứng lên nói rằng: "Ta trở về phòng đi." Cùng ca ca đồng thời ăn đồ ăn vặt cái gì.

An Thành vợ chồng liếc nhau, tràn ngập bất đắc dĩ.

Công tác sự tình không có nói cho khuê nữ, bởi vì sợ nàng ảnh hưởng học tập.

Ba hài tử bên trong lão Nhị hoa tiền ít nhất, có thể chính mình gánh nặng chính mình hằng ngày tiêu vặt, đối bọn họ đến nói giảm bớt thực đại gánh nặng.

Nguyên bản đây là chuyện tốt nhi, nhưng là có đôi khi làm phụ mẫu vẫn cứ nhịn không được trách cứ lão Nhị không hiểu tiến tới, tương lai không tiền đồ.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Về cha mẹ, ghét bỏ thời điểm chân tâm ghét bỏ ngươi, sau lại ngươi cái gì đều có , lại trở thành bọn họ kiêu ngạo, đương sự nên như thế nào điều tiết tâm tính

Đệ 22 chương

Hôm nay buổi tối thời tiết cùng ngày hôm qua nhất dạng nhiệt, tọa đông hướng tây gian phòng bị thái dương phơi nắng cả ngày, mở cửa sau đó lại buồn lại cục, nhiệt đến nhượng người không thở nổi.

"Khai điều hòa đi." An Vô Dạng tìm ra điều hòa bản, nhượng tiểu đệ đóng cửa lại.

"Ca, ngươi như thế nào đột nhiên bỏ được khai điều hòa ?" An Vô Tật hỏi.

Nhìn này vấn đề hỏi đến.

"Rất nhiệt bái." An Vô Dạng nói, đi đến tủ quần áo trước tìm ra quần áo tắm rửa: "Ngươi muốn ăn đồ vật sao?" Thuận tiện đem đồ ăn vặt lấy ra, giao cho đệ đệ.

"Ăn a." An Vô Tật nói: "Tỷ trở lại, ta lấy một chút cho nàng."

Tiểu tử kia chính mình cầm đồ vật liền ra cửa.

An Vô Dạng trong lòng một lộp bộp, nhưng là không nói gì.

Như vậy trời nóng, hắn tưởng cùng trước kia như vậy tẩy cái nước lạnh tắm, nhưng là hiện tại cũng không dám , vạn nhất tẩy xuất cái hảo ngạt, vị kia Hoắc tiên sinh không đến giết mình.

"Tỷ, ngươi có muốn ăn hay không đồ vật, ca mua ." An Vô Tật thăm dò nói, đối với hắn tỷ.

"Cái gì vậy?" An Vô Ngu không quá cảm thấy hứng thú, bất quá vẫn là vươn tay lấy lại đây, nhìn thấy đóng gói túi lại trước mắt sáng ngời: "Ai, đây không phải là Australia nhập khẩu đồ ăn vặt sao?" Dừa quyển, còn có Bắc Âu mỗ quốc đường quả, quả hạch, tiểu bánh bích quy: "Đâu tới?" Nàng ăn một ngụm, hương hương giòn giòn chính là chính phẩm không sai.

"Ca mua ." An Vô Tật tuy rằng thành tích học tập hảo, chính là rốt cuộc tuổi còn nhỏ: "Thực quý sao?" Hắn chỉ là muốn đến, ca kiêm chức hẳn là kiếm không đến cái gì tiền, mua như vậy quý đồ vật rất xa xỉ.

An Vô Ngu cùng đệ đệ tưởng nhất dạng, cau mày nói: "Là rất quý , ta đều không bỏ được mua."

Bất quá là An Vô Dạng chính mình kiếm tiền mua , nàng cũng không có thể nói cái gì.

"Đừng nói cho mẹ." An Vô Tật đối lần trước ca bị lão mụ giáo huấn sự còn lòng còn sợ hãi.

"Ta là cái loại này người sao?" An Vô Ngu nói, lấy một bao dừa quyển cùng mấy khối kẹo nougat: "Lấy về đi, nếu là hắn mua , để bản thân hắn ăn nhiều một chút."

Buổi tối đi ngủ trước, vị kia Hoắc tiên sinh điện thoại lại reo lên.

An Vô Dạng mắt nhìn đang tại học tập đệ đệ, rất nghiêm túc, liền dường như không có việc gì mà tiếp đứng lên: "Buổi tối hảo."

Bên kia dừng một chút, khả năng cảm thấy không giải.

Thiếu niên tiếp khởi điện thoại câu đầu tiên thế nhưng không là mềm mềm Hoắc tiên sinh, mà là buổi tối hảo, này lệnh Hoắc Vân Xuyên chọn mi: "Là ta."

An Vô Dạng nói: "Ta biết." Không là có ghi chú sao.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói: "Ngươi đang làm gì đó?"

Nguyên lai là đánh tới thu hoạch thức thời báo cáo : "Tắm rửa xong ở trên giường nằm, chuẩn bị đi ngủ, ngươi sao?"

Hắn hỏi, đón nhận đệ đệ hình dáng của miệng khi phát âm hỏi ý kiến, hắn phất phất tay, làm cho đối phương biệt phiền.

"Mới vừa trở lại gia." Hoắc Vân Xuyên quay đầu nhìn chính mình nhà trọ, vắng vắng vẻ vẻ mà, tạm thời tính gia đi: "Chuẩn bị tắm rửa nghỉ ngơi." Hắn nói xong, một tay giải cà- vạt, tay áo khấu.

An Vô Dạng nói: "Vậy ngươi vội bái, ta ngủ."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên 'Ân' thanh: "Ngày mai đi tiếp ngươi, ngủ ngon."

Thấp thấp nặng nề thành thục nam tính tiếng nói rất êm tai, biến thành tiểu nam sinh lỗ tai ngứa, sửng sốt sửng sốt mà, cũng đặc biệt hâm mộ: "Ân, ngủ ngon."

Muốn là chính mình cũng có ưu tú như thế thì tốt rồi, hắn tưởng.

"Là cái kia thích ngươi nữ sinh?" An Vô Tật nhìn hắn hỏi.

"Cái gì?" An Vô Dạng mặt một 囧, có chút hối hận chính mình nói dối lừa đệ đệ, tiểu tử này không chơi không có : "Đúng vậy..."

Hắn đệ khả năng tiến nhập thời kỳ trưởng thành, đối nam nữ chuyện này hơi cảm thấy hứng thú: "Kia ngươi chừng nào thì tiếp thu nhân gia?"

"... Đến trường về sau rồi nói sau." An Vô Dạng qua loa tắc trách đi qua, nhắm mắt lại: "Hảo , ta ngủ, ngươi nhanh lên viết."

Ngày hôm sau cùng ngày hôm qua nhất dạng, buổi sáng hơn sáu giờ đồng hồ rời giường.

Súc miệng thời điểm phun , An Vô Dạng hàm miệng đầy kem đánh răng hương vị, ghê tởm mà thẳng phun.

Không nghĩ đánh thức trong nhà người, hắn tưởng tất cả biện pháp đem nôn nghén phản ứng áp chế đi, thực vất vả.

"..." Ở trong nhà chính là điểm ấy không có phương tiện, hơn nữa tỷ tỷ trở lại, so bình thường còn muốn càng chú ý ngôn hành cử chỉ, nếu không lại muốn bị nàng chọn tật xấu.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhận đến người, nhìn thấy trên người hắn quần áo cũ, nhíu mày: "Ta nhớ rõ ta cho ngươi mua thêm đương quý quần áo."

Vì cái gì không xuyên?

Ngồi ở xếp sau thiếu niên trừng mắt nhìn, liệt nhan sắc thản nhiên môi nói: "Ta quên tẩy sạch, bây giờ còn xuyên không ."

Trên thực tế mua trở về liền đặt ở trong tủ treo quần áo, căn bản không động quá.

"Chính mình tẩy?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên hỏi.

"Ân." An Vô Dạng vuốt ve ngực, sợ hãi chính mình ở trên xe phun: "Ba mẹ ta muốn đi làm, không có khả năng có thời gian giúp ta tẩy." Đương nhiên trong nhà có máy giặt quần áo, không nghĩ tẩy liền ném trong máy giặt quần áo mặt.

"Ngươi mau chóng dọn lại đây." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, băng xuất một câu.

Nhắc tới vấn đề này, An Vô Dạng liền trầm mặc.

Giống Tưởng Thiếu Phi nói , đáy lòng hắn trong không thích ứng, bởi vì một khi dọn đi ra ngoài cùng Hoắc Vân Xuyên đồng thời trụ, liền đại biểu cho không đường thối lui.

Chỉ có gia mới có cảm giác an toàn.

"Vì cái gì không nói lời nào?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên chú ý tới tình huống, đầu về phía sau thị kính ánh mắt hơi chút có chút lo lắng.

"Không biết nói cái gì." An Vô Dạng thở dài: "Chúng ta nói tốt khai giảng mấy ngày hôm trước dọn, ta liền nhất định sẽ dọn..."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "Kia tùy ngươi."

Vừa rồi chính là nhất thời xúc động, tuy rằng hắn quả thật thực hy vọng An Vô Dạng lập tức phối hợp, ở tại chính mình dưới mí mắt.

Cự tuyệt Hoắc Vân Xuyên, An Vô Dạng trong lòng cũng rất thấp thỏm .

Lúc ăn cơm, giống như thoải mái mà hỏi: "... Hoắc tiên sinh, mỗi ngày sớm như vậy khởi tiếp đưa ta, có thể hay không cảm thấy phiền toái?"

Hoắc đại thiếu cử chỉ sạch sẽ lưu loát, không thất văn nhã, buông xuống xan cụ uống khẩu nước ấm: "Ngươi muốn nghe nói thật hoặc là giả nói?"

Hắn như vậy An Vô Dạng liền bồn chồn, miễn cưỡng cười cười nói: "Ngươi cao hứng."

Sau đó đối phương liền hướng bên này nhìn thoáng qua, cái gì đều chưa nói.

Khí thế kia thật sự là... Không thể trêu vào.

Tự hiểu là là một cái phiền toái An Vô Dạng, hôm nay cả ngày đều thực ngoan.

Cấp cái gì ăn cái gì, nhượng đi ngủ liền đi ngủ, đãi tại đối phương văn phòng, chơi đùa nhất bộ bút kí bản máy tính, nhưng là nhiều nhất chỉ có thể chơi hai giờ.

Này hai giờ vẫn là tách ra , buổi sáng một giờ, buổi chiều một giờ.

Nói thật, tỷ tỷ trong phòng có nhất bộ thai thức máy tính, cha mẹ rất sớm liền mua.

An Vô Dạng rất ít đi chơi, quanh năm suốt tháng không sờ hai lần.

Hai tháng trước còn không có cuộc thi thời điểm lão ba nói qua, chờ hắn lên đại học mua cái bút kí bản máy tính.

Tự cái gia hiện tại loại tình huống này, máy tính nhất định là không mua .

An Vô Dạng nghĩ thầm rằng, dù sao muốn tạm nghỉ học, máy tính mua không mua không hề gì, đến lúc đó ý tứ ý tứ lấy điểm học phí, không làm cho hoài nghi liền hảo.

"Này bút kí bản bao nhiêu tiền?" Bị nhắc nhở đã đến giờ , hắn khép lại mới tinh bút kí bản, còn đi qua thời điểm thuận tiện hỏi một chút.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên xem xét mắt bút kí bản, nói: "Ta nhớ rõ một vạn xuất đầu."

An Vô Dạng líu lưỡi, nhanh chóng ôm cánh tay trở lại trên ghế sa lông, thành thật đãi .

"..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên yên lặng gợi lên khóe miệng, ý cười từ trong ánh mắt đổ xuống đi ra, hắn phát hiện thiếu niên này thật sự cảm xúc thực lộ ra ngoài, tưởng cái gì đều viết tại trên mặt.

Không tự chủ được mà, Hoắc Vân Xuyên liền nhớ lại đối phương ngoa chính mình kia hai bình Louis XIII.

Một khi nhớ tới chuyện cũ, mãn đầu óc trắng bóng là không thể tránh khỏi.

Nhưng là nghĩ đến đối phương mới mười bát mà thôi, tội ác cảm cũng là thản nhiên sinh ra.

An Vô Dạng tất nhiên là không biết nhân tâm hiểm ác, hắn thần tình đơn thuần mà sử dụng Hoắc tiên sinh cấp cái chén, nhìn Hoắc tiên sinh giá sách thượng thư.

Nghe nói thành công nhân sĩ giá sách thượng đều là người bình thường xem không hiểu trang bức thư.

Nếu không An Vô Dạng rất nhàm chán, cũng sẽ không phiên; phiên sau đó phát hiện, Hoắc tiên sinh không trang bức, hắn giá sách thượng đặc biệt nhiều thông tục tiểu thuyết cùng mạn họa.

"Này đó thư ngươi đều xem qua sao?" An Vô Dạng thật sự là không nghĩ ra, không thể tin được một cái trung niên nam nhân khẩu vị cùng chính mình không sai biệt lắm.

"Còn không có." Hoắc Vân Xuyên trả lời, dù sao Trần Phóng mua trở về không vượt qua hai mươi bốn giờ.

"Hảo đi." An Vô Dạng chính mình phủng nhìn xem rất mê mẩn.

Tiểu đệ nói hắn không thích đọc sách, kia quả thật, không thích nhìn sách giáo khoa.

Mạn họa tiểu thuyết nói, càng nhiều càng tốt.

Bởi vì chính mình keo kiệt duyên cớ, thượng sơ trung trung học lúc ấy, An Vô Dạng một quyển khóa ngoại thư đều không có mua quá.

Hắn nhìn thư cùng mạn họa, tất cả đều là đồng học mua .

Trong đó có một hơn phân nửa là Tiểu Bàn mua , bởi vì thường xuyên tìm hắn mượn sách, dần dà liền thành anh em.

Hiện tại Tiểu Bàn khảo một quyển tuyến, trường học đặc biệt hảo.

Không quản về sau hai người là càng lúc càng xa, vẫn là tiếp tục liên hệ, An Vô Dạng đều chân tâm chúc phúc hắn, giảm béo thành công, tìm cái xinh đẹp bạn gái.

Về phần chính mình nói... Hắn cúi đầu xem xét bằng phẳng bụng, trước đem tiểu bằng hữu sinh lại nói.

"..." Hoắc tổng tài luôn luôn liền rình coi một chút vị kia, kết quả nhìn đến thiếu niên vẻ mặt nghiêm túc mà nhìn chằm chằm bụng của mình, không quá sáng sủa bộ dáng.

Hắn chọn ấn đường tưởng: có ý tứ gì? Đối phương đang suy nghĩ gì?

Không muốn hài tử? Vẫn là không yêu hài tử?

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đè nặng khóe miệng, ánh mắt nặng nề mà, nếu An Vô Dạng thật sự ghét bỏ đứa bé này, liên một chút tình yêu đều không có, vậy hắn thực thất vọng, chướng mắt người như thế.

Chính là nhìn đối phương ngây ngô khuôn mặt, lại thiên giận không đứng dậy.

Dù sao An Vô Dạng chính mình bản thân cũng còn là một hài tử.

Vấn đề này đặt ở trong lòng nhượng người không thoải mái, Hoắc Vân Xuyên đem công tác buông xuống, cầm lấy cái chén trang một chén nước, đi đến thiếu niên bên người ngồi xuống: "Ngươi vừa rồi đang suy nghĩ gì?" Đi thẳng vào vấn đề hỏi.

"Ân?" An Vô Dạng nhìn xem hứng thú nồng hậu, đột nhiên bị hỏi thực hoang mang.

"Ngươi vừa rồi nhìn chằm chằm bụng đang suy nghĩ gì?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói.

"A, ta suy nghĩ hắn cái gì thời điểm lớn lên." An Vô Dạng hé miệng cười, trong lòng đánh tính toán nhỏ nhặt: "Ngươi thật sự chỉ cần một cái hài tử? Đó không phải là con một?"

"Ân." Hoắc Vân Xuyên cảm giác chính mình không rời mắt được, giống như thấy được thiên sứ: "Ta chính mình là con một."

'Tiểu thiên sứ' nói: "Kia rất tốt."

"Ngươi có huynh đệ tỷ muội?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên hỏi.

"Có." An Vô Dạng khép lại thư nói: "Một cái tỷ tỷ, một cái đệ đệ." Nhiều liền không nghĩ nói, hướng bên cạnh nằm đi: "Ta ngủ một chút."

Sau đó cảm giác đến đối phương đứng lên, hắn đoán, chín mươi chín phần trăm phải là đi lấy thảm.

"Che khuất bụng, không cần cảm lạnh." Hoắc Vân Xuyên dặn hảo hắn, mới đảo trở về công tác.

Vị này Hoắc tiên sinh, thực nhượng người không thể nắm lấy, ở mặt ngoài thoạt nhìn quái dọa người, nhất cử nhất động lại phản đến... Đặc biệt kỳ quái một người.

Đệ 23 chương

An Vô Ngu từ nước Mỹ trở về ngày đầu tiên, đại sáng sớm đứng lên bắt đầu làm vệ sinh, từ phòng khách bắt đầu, sau đó gian phòng của mình, ba mẹ gian phòng, hai cái đệ đệ gian phòng.

Trong đó sổ đệ đệ gian phòng tối loạn, hai cái nam hài tử, liên cửa sổ tích bụi đều không sát.

Lúc này là buổi chiều, đệ đệ đi học bổ túc ban, trong nhà chỉ có An Vô Ngu chính mình.

Đội giao cái bao tay đem vệ sinh làm tốt, bắt đầu chỉnh lý bàn học, tủ quần áo.

Nên tẩy quần áo thừa dịp thái dương hảo, lấy ra tẩy một tẩy.

"Di?" An Vô Ngu trừng mắt nhìn, nhìn thấy một đống ấn đại logo tinh mỹ gói to nằm ở đệ đệ tủ quần áo bên trong, nàng trợn mắt há hốc mồm mà lấy ra vừa thấy, Dior, Gucci, Givenchy, quần áo, giầy, mũ, còn có xứng sức.

Nhất kiện hai kiện liền tính, một đống...

An Vô Ngu run rẩy bắt tay, lấy điện thoại di động ra, tại quan trên mạng dễ dàng mà tìm ra này đó kiểu dáng, được đến cụ thể giá tiền, thô sơ giản lược tính ra một chút này đôi đồ vật, giá trị tiểu mấy chục vạn.

Đầu tiên liền hoài nghi mấy thứ này có phải thật vậy hay không?

Phân biệt đại bài thiệt giả, làm một cái thời thượng tiểu tiên nữ, An Vô Ngu đã từng tận lực đi giải quá, nếu không cũng không có khả năng lập tức nhận ra mấy thứ này bài tử.

Nàng cảm giác là thật , nhưng là không dám xác định, bởi vì xuất hiện địa phương điểm là đệ đệ tủ quần áo, cơ hồ không có khả năng.

"Kiểu Kiểu." An Vô Ngu phát WeChat tiểu thị tần cho chính mình nhà giàu bạn gái: "Ngươi xem nhìn mấy thứ này có phải thật vậy hay không?"

Tổng cộng ba cái tiểu thị tần, cẩn thận lục ngũ kiện đồ vật.

Diệp Kiểu Kiểu hồi giọng nói tin tức: "Là thật , này song Kỷ Phạm Hi tiểu bạch hài, ta đệ có một đôi, năm nay xuất tân khoản, cửu ngàn nhiều."

Sau đó lại phát rồi một cái: "Nhiều như vậy xa xỉ phẩm, ai a?"

Vấn đề này, An Vô Ngu cũng muốn biết, dù sao không có khả năng là An Vô Dạng ... Nhà bọn họ mua không nổi.

"Ta cũng không biết là ai ." Nàng hồi giọng nói nói: "Cám ơn ngươi Kiểu Kiểu."

Nghĩ nghĩ, liền đem mấy thứ này cất kỹ thả lại đi, nên làm chi làm chi đi.

Buổi chiều tứ điểm nhiều chung, khách sạn Lafayette Castle.

Bởi vì An Vô Dạng cảm thán một câu nơi này đồ ăn ăn ngon, Hoắc Vân Xuyên lần thứ hai dẫn hắn lại đây ăn cơm.

Uống đôn thang trước không uống qua, là An Vô Dạng chính mình điểm , hắn mở ra uống một ngụm, mày thẳng nhăn, nhanh chóng cầm lấy một cái không bát, đem thang nhổ ra.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên kinh ngạc: "Nóng đến ?"

An Vô Dạng khoát tay muốn nói không phải, mở miệng lại 'Nôn' một tiếng, phun .

Hoắc Vân Xuyên tăng mà một chút đứng lên, lại đây dìu hắn, đi ghế lô độc lập toilet: "Phun nơi này."

"Nôn..." An Vô Dạng hai tay chống rửa tay bồn bên cạnh, run rẩy đơn bạc bả vai, phun đến nhãn lệ uông uông.

Buổi chiều ăn vô hoa quả làm toàn phun .

Có thể nói là thực ghê tởm .

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đứng bên cạnh đỡ An Vô Dạng thắt lưng, mày nhăn lại đến, cũng không phải bởi vì ghê tởm, loại này thời điểm hắn có tâm tình ghê tởm liền không là người.

Hắn rút ra một ít khăn tay tiến đến thiếu niên bên miệng, hỗ trợ sát một chút.

Không biết nói cái gì, chỉ có thể chờ đối phương phun đến không nghĩ phun mới thôi...

Cái này quá trình An Vô Dạng thực vất vả, bởi vì dạ dày bộ run rẩy quá độ, hắn cảm giác bụng cơ bắp đều là đau nhức , hô hấp đều đau.

Qua thật lâu sau, nhược nhược mà nói: "Giống như không phun ..."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nghe vậy, vươn tay vặn ra vòi nước, tẩm thấp khăn tay cho hắn lau miệng: "Chính mình súc một chút khẩu."

An Vô Dạng làm xong này đó, ngẩng đầu nhìn xem gương bên trong chính mình, hai má thanh bạch thanh bạch mà, ánh mắt lại hồng toàn bộ mà, kẻ đáng thương cùng.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên trong âm thầm thở dài, đem hắn đỡ đi ra ngoài, lần nữa điểm thanh đạm nước canh.

Cấp thiếu niên chia thức ăn cũng kẹp tố , hương vị dễ dàng tiếp thu , nhượng ăn chậm một chút, tuần tự tiến dần, nghĩ ăn thuận mới cho thịt ăn.

"Ngươi như thế nào tẫn cho ta ăn rau xanh?" An Vô Dạng bây giờ là trường thân thể tuổi, vừa rồi phun một trận trong bụng trống trơn mà chính bị đói, đặc biệt tưởng ăn thịt: "Con cá này nhìn không nị." Hắn động chiếc đũa, đem cá rô vàng bong bóng cá tử chỉnh khối gắp lại đây.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "..."

Cảm giác chính mình giống như thấy được cơ thể sống nhớ ăn không nhớ đánh.

Giống như vừa rồi cái kia phun người không là hắn.

Nhưng là... Cảm thấy thực đáng yêu làm như thế nào.

Bồi ăn nam nhân âm thầm quan sát, nhìn xem trong lòng ngứa, có như vậy trong nháy mắt muốn đem một màn này ký lục xuống dưới.

"Ngươi như thế nào không ăn?" An Vô Dạng nói, hắn ăn xong rồi một chén, hiện tại lại động thủ thêm cơm.

"Ăn..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên lặng lẽ nhu nhu ngực, cảm thấy chủ động thêm cơm tiểu thiên sứ đáng yêu đến nổ mạnh: "Ngươi ăn nhiều một chút, thích ăn này đồ ăn chúng ta lần sau còn đến."

"Đi." An Vô Dạng ứng thanh, chuyên tâm đối phó trong tay bài cốt, không có chủ ý đến Hoắc tiên sinh khác thường.

Hắn nhìn thời gian đến, vừa đến năm giờ rưỡi liền đặt chiếc đũa.

Liền tính chưa ăn no, cũng có thể trở về ăn.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đem ăn uống no đủ thiếu niên đưa lên nhị Thập Nhị lâu, nói rằng: "Ngày mai thứ bảy, ta mang ngươi đi sản kiểm."

An Vô Dạng sửng sốt sẽ sẽ, gật đầu: "Hảo." Sản kiểm là trốn không thoát đâu, mặc dù có điểm kháng cự, sợ hãi.

Hắn cúi đầu đi ra ngoài, Hoắc Vân Xuyên ở phía sau hai chỉ cầm chặt tay bờ vai của hắn, rốt cục làm vẫn luôn tưởng việc làm, sờ sờ đầu: "Đừng nghĩ rất nhiều, ta sẽ cùng ngươi."

An Vô Dạng đời này đều không có như thế nào bị sờ qua đầu, hắn bất đắc dĩ mà bĩu môi, cái gì thời điểm vị này Hoắc tiên sinh mới không đem chính mình trở thành tiểu bằng hữu.

"Ngày mai gặp." Hắn đi ra ngoài, tâm tình hảo điểm điểm.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói: "Ngày mai gặp."

Hắn ấn cửa thang máy, ánh mắt chuyên chú mà nhìn, xác định thiếu niên thật sự vào gia môn, mới buông tay ra.

"Ta đã trở về." An Vô Dạng cùng thường ngày nhất dạng, đổi giày, tiến chính mình ốc.

Chỉ chốc lát sau, môn bị xao vang, hắn mở ra nhìn là tỷ tỷ: "Tỷ, chuyện gì?"

An Vô Ngu tiên tiến đến, đóng cửa lại, nói rằng: "Ta hôm nay làm vệ sinh, mở ra ngươi ngăn tủ..." Nàng chính là thăm dò một chút, sau đó đệ đệ sắc mặt nhất thời có biến hóa.

"Ngươi xem đến ?" An Vô Dạng nói: "Là người khác đưa ." Hắn biết đối phương nói chính là cái gì.

An Vô Ngu ôm cánh tay, đi xuống hỏi rõ ràng: "Người nào đưa , một chút đưa ngươi mấy chục vạn?"

Nơi đó thêm đứng lên tổng cộng bao nhiêu tiền An Vô Dạng chính mình cũng không tính quá, nghe tỷ tỷ nói như vậy vẫn là chấn kinh rồi một chút: "Mấy chục vạn?"

Xem ra hắn liên mấy thứ này giá trị bao nhiêu tiền cũng không biết, An Vô Ngu càng thêm phát điên: "Ngươi cái gì cũng không biết liền thu người khác đồ vật?" Đây cũng không phải là việc nhỏ!

Trước còn không biết là, hiện tại An Vô Dạng chân tâm hối hận nhận lấy: "Ta quả thật không biết, ta đây ngày mai còn cấp hắn."

An Vô Ngu nói: "Còn cấp ai?"

An Vô Dạng xuất ra qua loa tắc trách đệ đệ kia bộ, nói rằng: "Một người nữ sinh, muốn đuổi theo ta."

Tỷ tỷ nhất thời không lời gì để nói, đối đệ đệ cao thấp đánh giá... Này một tá lượng không quan trọng, lại phát hiện bình thường bị chính mình xem nhẹ đệ đệ, lớn lên trắng nõn tuấn tú, cảnh đẹp ý vui.

Nếu hảo hảo ăn diện một chút, thật sự lấy đến xuất thủ.

"Ưu tú như thế nữ sinh truy ngươi?" An Vô Ngu ngượng ngùng mà nói: "Vậy ngươi thích nói có thể suy xét một chút."

Này dù sao cũng là chuyện tốt, về sau coi như mình không cố gắng, cũng có thể quá hảo điểm ngày.

"Không suy xét." An Vô Dạng nói: "Ngươi đừng nói cho mẹ."

Hắn biết chính mình mẹ rất chủ nghĩa hiện thực, muốn là biết chính mình có một cái gia cảnh hảo người theo đuổi, một trăm phần trăm sẽ khuyên nhủ chính mình nói đến đến.

An Vô Ngu nói: "Làm sao vậy? Đối phương lớn lên không xinh đẹp?" Nàng kỳ thật cũng tưởng khuyên nhủ, nhưng tóm lại là tân nhân loại tư tưởng: "Kia tùy ngươi, chính mình đừng hối hận liền thành."

Nếu là một cái tiểu cô nương đưa : "Vật kia có trả hay không ngươi liền chính mình nắm chắc đi, dù sao sự tình phải nói rõ ràng, biệt đắc tội với người."

Kỳ thật nếu ngay từ đầu tịch thu, kia liền không tất yếu thu, nếu thu liền không tất yếu còn, nàng tưởng.

"Ta biết." An Vô Dạng trong lòng quyết định, ngày mai hãy để cho Hoắc tiên sinh mang về.

Buổi tối người một nhà ăn cơm, lão ba An Thành đặc biệt vui vẻ, thay phiên cấp ba hài tử gắp đồ ăn: "Nhà chúng ta có phải hay không rất lâu không có đồng thời đồng đài ăn cơm xong ?"

Vừa nói như thế cũng là, Đinh Vi cười nói: "Ngày mai không là thứ bảy sao, các ngươi ngoại công bên kia huynh đệ gia làm hỉ sự, chúng ta cùng đi ăn bữa rượu mừng."

"Là thúc công sao?" Kia vẫn là rất thân , An Vô Ngu không ý kiến: "Đi thì đi bái."

Dù sao mỗi lần đi nàng chính là tiêu điểm, sở hữu thân thích hài tử đều so ra kém.

"Vô Dạng cũng đi, ngày mai xin nghỉ, a." Đinh Vi nói rằng, chân thật đáng tin mà an bài đi xuống.

An Vô Dạng có chút mộng, hắn nhớ rõ Hoắc Vân Xuyên cùng chính mình ước hảo ngày mai đi sản kiểm.

"Ăn cơm trưa?" Hắn hỏi.

"Là cơm trưa." An Thành trả lời.

"Chính là lộ có chút điểm xa." Đinh Vi nói: "Ngày mai đến sáng sớm rời giường, buổi chiều đi, khả năng đến trở lại tứ năm giờ chung."

An Thành cười khổ: "May mắn không là chủ nhật, nếu không một hồi đến liền đi làm, kia không đến mệt chết."

Nhà hắn lão Nhị lại hy vọng là chủ nhật đâu, cũng không cần phóng Hoắc tiên sinh bồ câu.

An Vô Dạng cơm nước xong trở về nhà, cấp Hoắc Vân Xuyên trạc tin ngắn.

— Hoắc tiên sinh, nói cho ngươi sự kiện ngươi đừng nóng giận.

Đông mà một tiếng thu được tin tức, Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn, lông mày nhẹ nhàng chọn .

— chuyện gì, ngươi nói.

— ngày mai không thể đi sản kiểm, nhà của ta có gia đình hoạt động, ước chủ nhật được không? [ nhíu mày ]

Hoắc tổng tài nhìn chằm chằm kia Hoàng Tranh Tranh biểu tình, trong đầu hiện ra đối phương ăn cái gì ăn được hai giáp phình hình ảnh...

— cái gì gia đình hoạt động, yêu cầu làm những thứ gì?

— chính là ngồi xe, ăn cơm, ở trên đường ta sẽ tiểu tâm chú ý thân thể.

An Vô Dạng hướng hắn cam đoan.

— đi tắm rửa, buổi tối điện thoại cho ngươi.

Không có trực tiếp tỏ thái độ, chính là trong điện thoại lại nói ý tứ.

An Vô Dạng sâu kín thở dài, muốn nói xuất môn hắn cũng không tưởng, bởi vì lặn lội đường xa trên đường sẽ phát sinh cái gì, không thể đoán trước.

Nếu phun làm như thế nào? Té xỉu làm như thế nào?

Chờ đối phương tắm xong, thông thượng điện thoại, hỏi rõ ràng xuất hành thời gian địa điểm, Hoắc Vân Xuyên hung hăng mà nhíu mày, phun ra hai chữ: "Không được."

Thái độ phi thường cường ngạnh.

"Hoắc tiên sinh..." An Vô Dạng thản nhiên thanh âm thông qua di động truyền vào Hoắc Vân Xuyên trong lỗ tai: "Nhà của ta gần một năm không có tập thể hoạt động qua, ta thiếu không thiếu tịch bọn họ khả năng không quan tâm, nhưng là chính mình để ý."

Hắn cơ trí mà nói: "Nếu không ngươi đáp ứng nhượng ta đi, ta trở về liền dọn đi qua cùng ngươi trụ."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nghe vậy, nhất thời lại lăng vừa tức: "..." Như vậy nan đề, ai mẹ hắn làm sao biết lựa chọn.

Đệ 24 chương

Kỳ thật An Vô Dạng không có trong tưởng tượng như vậy ngốc, trong lòng của hắn cũng có chính mình tính toán nhỏ nhặt, chính là tuổi còn nhỏ, lịch duyệt thiển, không dám tưởng rất nhiều.

Hiện tại tỷ tỷ trở lại, chính mình cũng có có thể đi địa phương, cảm giác vẫn là rời đi tương đối tốt.

Cái thứ hai chính là, hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy Hoắc tiên sinh người cũng không tệ lắm.

"Thế nào? Ngươi đáp ứng sao?" An Vô Dạng thúc giục đạo, tô tô thanh âm một tiếng thanh cọ Hoắc tổng lão tâm can.

"Ta lại suy nghĩ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói rằng, suy xét một khắc, hoặc là căn bản không gọi suy xét, chính là chậm chậm lại: "Đáp ứng ngươi có thể, ta có điều kiện."

An Vô Dạng hỏi: "Điều kiện gì?"

Bên kia phóng thấp giọng: "Ta với ngươi cùng đi."

"A?" Như vậy sao được?

An Vô Dạng trương miệng, hắn đột nhiên nhớ tới một sự kiện, chính mình lão ba hình như là Hoắc Vân Xuyên công ty công nhân... Cái này thực xấu hổ .

Hoàn hảo, mấy ngày nay Hoắc Vân Xuyên không có đi phân công ty khai hội.

Lão ba cũng chưa thấy qua Hoắc Vân Xuyên.

"Liền nói như vậy định rồi." Bá đạo tổng tài Hoắc Vân Xuyên không thể chờ đợi được mà xao định chuyện này, không có cấp thiếu niên trăn trở đường sống: "Ngươi đi ngủ sớm một chút, ngủ ngon."

"Chính là..." An Vô Dạng còn muốn nói điều gì, kết quả bên kia đã treo.

Hắn nhìn di động trợn mắt há hốc mồm, cảm thấy người này cũng quá độc - tài đi, một chút người khác nói chuyện đường sống đều không có.

Nhưng là cẩn thận ngẫm lại, cũng không kỳ quái, Hoắc Vân Xuyên dựa vào cái gì cái gì đối chính mình hảo?

Tự nhiên là xuất phát từ trên người mình có hắn tưởng muốn đồ vật, nếu không phải như thế nói, song phương căn bản là không có cùng xuất hiện.

"Hảo đi." An Vô Dạng nghĩ đến rõ ràng, để điện thoại di động xuống tâm vô tạp niệm mà đi ngủ.

Bên này Hoắc Vân Xuyên, gọi điện thoại cho chính mình phát tiểu, nói rằng: "Thiếu Phi, xin lỗi, ngày mai sản kiểm an bài chúng ta đi không , yêu cầu diên sau đến thứ hai."

Về phần vì cái gì không có tuyển chủ nhật, một là ngày mai tàu xe mệt nhọc, không thích hợp ngày hôm sau tiếp tục gây sức ép, thứ hai cũng là bởi vì vi chủ nhật dòng người lượng nhiều, đi bệnh viện không có phương tiện.

Tưởng Thiếu Phi nói thanh không quan hệ, quan tâm hỏi: "Chuyện gì xảy ra? Vì cái gì muốn kéo dài thời hạn?" Đây cũng không phải là Hoắc Vân Xuyên tác phong, hắn luôn luôn thực thủ khi.

"Không phát sinh cái gì, hắn lâm thời có việc muốn xuất môn." Hoắc Vân Xuyên trả lời.

"Vậy là tốt rồi." Tưởng Thiếu Phi vui sướng khi người gặp họa mà nói: "Chiếu cố tiểu bằng hữu tư vị chịu khổ sở đi?" Nghĩ cũng biết , Hoắc Vân Xuyên trước kia quá sinh hoạt không nói phong lưu lãng đãng, nhưng cũng là tự do tự tại, muốn làm gì liền làm gì.

Dáng vẻ không giống như hiện tại.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói: "Hoàn hảo, coi như tu thân dưỡng tính."

Tưởng Thiếu Phi sửng sốt: "Yên rượu giới ?"

Hắn nhớ rõ, người này chính là danh kẻ nghiện thuốc, từ đại học tới nay chính là yên rượu không rời tay.

"Còn không có, rồi nói sau." Điện thoại đối diện nam nhân kia hoàn toàn thất vọng: "Hiện tại hết thảy đều không xác định, nên làm cái gì đi một bước tính một bước."

"Cũng là, nam nhân mang thai vốn là liền không ổn định, không có kiểm tra trước hết thảy đều khó nói." Tưởng Thiếu Phi thở dài, trong lòng ngược lại là thay anh em cầu nguyện đứa bé này có thể lưu lại, coi như là giúp Hoắc gia đại ân: "Vậy ngươi muốn theo sát điểm, nhiều chú ý điểm, tiểu bằng hữu đi, hống hống thì tốt rồi, đối hắn hảo điểm hắn sẽ tín nhiệm ngươi."

Này một bộ hắn cảm thấy Hoắc Vân Xuyên tự cái trong lòng rõ ràng, dù sao cũng là kinh nghiệm sa trường lão bánh quẩy.

"Ân, treo, ngày mai có việc." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói, cùng phát tiểu đạo biệt, cúp điện thoại.

Tối hôm đó, An Vô Dạng ngủ đến không quá an ổn, tổng là tại làm kỳ kỳ quái quái mộng , sau đó lại bị nước tiểu nghẹn tỉnh.

Hắn có huyết áp thấp tật xấu, ngồi xuống sau đó đỉnh cường điệu trọng đầu, hoãn non nửa phút mới nhìn rõ sở đồ vật, sau đó đi toilet nước tiểu.

Thời gian còn rất sớm, không đến rạng sáng năm giờ chung.

Bởi vì ngủ đến sớm duyên cớ, An Vô Dạng trở lại trên giường nằm, cảm thấy ngủ không được.

Hạnh nhân nhi trạng ánh mắt trừng đệ đệ đi ngủ ván giường, trong lòng thiên mã hành không mà tưởng một sự tình, cũng là tất cả đều không có đáp án không tưởng.

Kia không quan trọng, chủ yếu là bụng thầm thì mà gọi.

Nửa đêm đứng lên loại này tâm thần mất trí đói, trải qua nhân tài biết.

An Vô Dạng không có biện pháp, đứng lên xuất ra đồ ăn vặt bẹp bẹp mà ăn, thuận tiện gởi thư tín tức cấp Hoắc tiên sinh.

— sớm, Hoắc tiên sinh, ngươi tỉnh không?

Hắn cũng không biết tại sao mình phát, có thể là nhàm chán...

Ngủ say trung Hoắc Vân Xuyên, bị tủ đầu giường biên đông một tiếng di động gợi ý âm đánh thức: "..." Phát hiện là chính mình chi kia tư nhân di động, cũng là, công tác dùng di động đã tắt điện thoại.

Hắn lấy lại đây mắt nhìn, nhất thời không cao hứng.

— sớm như vậy? Vì cái gì không ngủ được?

Hoắc Vân Xuyên lo lắng đối phương thân thể, lập tức trở về đi qua hỏi.

Bên kia tin tức cũng trở về đến rất nhanh, phải là vẫn luôn ôm di động.

— nghẹn nước tiểu nghẹn tỉnh, đã đói bụng.

Di động đánh chữ quá chậm , một tay khác còn phải ăn cái gì, vì thế An Vô Dạng trộm đi ra ban công, vẫn chưa hoàn toàn lượng không trung mờ mịt mà.

Hắn lá gan lớn mà cấp Hoắc Vân Xuyên gọi điện thoại đi qua.

Chuyển được liền nói: "Ngươi tới không đến mang ta đi ăn điểm tâm, không đến ta liền đi ăn lão Vương bánh cuốn."

Sau khi nói xong di động ống nghe trong tất cả đều là giòn thanh âm.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên kinh ngạc trung lộ ra không lời gì để nói: "Ngươi liền vi nói cái này?" Cảm tình không là chuyên môn gọi điện thoại đến kháng nghị ? Hắn nháy mắt từ trên giường ngồi xuống, nói rằng: "Vậy ngươi chờ ta."

"Ngươi tối hôm qua có phải hay không sinh khí?" An Vô Dạng hỏi.

Lược điện thoại này hành động, cảm giác đặc biệt khác thường.

"Ta sau nửa giờ đến." Hoắc Vân Xuyên không có chính diện trả lời, liền treo An Vô Dạng điện thoại.

Dáng người cao gầy cơ bắp rắn chắc thân ảnh, ở trong phòng mặt đổi tới đổi lui.

Năm phần trong vòng liền thu thập xong chính mình, lái xe ra đi.

An Vô Dạng trước tiên mười phút xuống dưới chờ, im ắng xã khu nội người ở rất thưa thớt, đèn đường vẫn sáng.

Đến ước định thời gian, hắn nhìn thấy một chiếc huyễn mắt hào lái xe lại đây.

Cái kia không ngừng lược hắn điện thoại nam nhân, đến .

Hoắc Vân Xuyên xuống xe, đi đến thiếu niên trước mặt.

Bị như vậy bình tĩnh nhìn, sáng sớm đem nhân gia đánh thức thiếu niên chột dạ đến không được, bắt đầu biết sợ: "Sớm." Hắn ôm tự cái cánh tay, lui về phía sau hai bước, tươi cười túng túng mà.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên vuốt cằm: "Sớm." Sau đó hướng trên xe mắt nhìn: "Lên xe."

Ngoan ngoãn nghe lời An Vô Dạng nghe theo, cũng nói: "Xin lỗi, ta không nên sớm như vậy quấy rầy ngươi." Trọng điểm là, đối phương không nói hai lời đã tới rồi, so xuất cảnh còn khoái.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nghe vậy, nhếch một cái môi: "Hoan nghênh ngươi lần sau tiếp tục quấy rầy."

Lái xe đi ra ngoài thật lâu, An Vô Dạng còn che, sau đó mân thượng kiều khóe miệng, trong lòng trong chốc lát thoải mái, trong chốc lát suy sụp, hảo đi, hắn biết Hoắc Vân Xuyên sẽ không bỗng nhiên vô cớ đối chính mình hảo.

"..." Ngồi ở chỗ ngồi phía sau thượng hạt nhạc thiếu niên, Hoắc Vân Xuyên hơi chút chú ý liền thấy được.

Cười tủm tỉm tiểu nhãn thần có thể nói là ngọt đến nị người.

Rạng sáng năm giờ chung tỉnh lại các loại tìm chính mình, nếu này đều không tính làm nũng tính cái gì...

"Hoắc tiên sinh, hôm nay theo giúp ta đi ra, có hay không chậm trễ ngươi công sự?" Thiếu niên mềm mềm hỏi.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đáp: "Không có."

Ngân lam sắc hào xe tại chiếc xe không nhiều lắm trên đường chạy như bay, khốc đến không được nam nhân trầm mặc ít lời, người khác hỏi một câu mới nói một câu.

An Vô Dạng hồi tưởng lại đêm hôm đó, cũng là đặc biệt mà bội phục mình, cũng dám hướng người như thế xin giúp đỡ.

Đối phương cả người áp suất thấp, thoạt nhìn so người xấu còn nguy hiểm.

Đại khái là khi đó chính mình hạp dược hạp hôn đầu, nếu không cấp mười cái đảm nhi cũng không dám.

Đến địa điểm, nam nhân kia cùng trước kia nhất dạng, xuống xe cho chính mình mở cửa xe.

"Cám ơn ngươi." An Vô Dạng miệng nhi ngọt mà nói, tay vịn cái kia rắn chắc cánh tay, hết sức chuyên chú chú ý mình dưới chân, thải không cũng không hảo.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn chằm chằm kia mấy căn tiêm trường ngón tay, cổ họng lăn lộn hạ.

Hắn không là trang khốc không muốn nói chuyện, chính là tại nhẫn nại thôi.

Từ đối phương rạng sáng năm giờ gọi điện thoại cho chính mình mềm mềm mà làm nũng bắt đầu...

"Chính mình có thể ." An Vô Dạng thu hồi tay, cùng Hoắc Vân Xuyên giữ một khoảng cách chậm rãi đi về phía trước.

"Bây giờ còn quá sớm, có thể ăn đồ vật không nhiều lắm." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói, có chút trách cứ An Vô Dạng sẽ không chọn thời gian, sớm như vậy đem mình lộng đứng lên, còn có một số việc còn chưa kịp làm.

"Không quan hệ, ta không thế nào kiêng ăn." An Vô Dạng đến tân hoàn cảnh, ngồi xuống hết nhìn đông tới nhìn tây mà nhìn xem, trắng trong thuần khiết tuấn tú mặt mày tràn ngập đơn thuần vô hại, cười nói: "Ngươi có phải hay không không cao hứng ta như vậy sớm đem ngươi đánh thức?"

Dù sao hắn cảm giác hôm nay buổi sáng đối phương thái độ chính là quái quái mà, nói đặc biệt thiếu.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên xem xét hắn liếc mắt một cái, xị mặt không nói chuyện.

"..." An Vô Dạng nghĩ thầm rằng, đối, chính là loại cảm giác này, chính mình cũng không biết chỗ nào chọc hắn.

Để ngừa chính mình đột nhiên làm ra không hợp thời hành động, Hoắc Vân Xuyên tận lực không chú ý An Vô Dạng, ngẫu nhiên nhìn liếc mắt một cái, lại phát hiện thiếu niên biểu tình rối rắm.

"An Vô Dạng?" Hắn hô thanh.

"Ân?" Thiếu niên thanh âm hoang mang rối loạn mà nói: "Có việc sao?"

Hắn nhưng hối hận , về sau không bao giờ làm nhiễu người thanh mộng chuyện này.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn chăm chú An Vô Dạng thật lâu, tiếng nói oa oa mà nói: "Có là có, sợ ngươi không cao hứng mà thôi." Nói xong đứng dậy hướng trước, từ thiếu niên bên người trải qua, đi vào toilet.

"..." An Vô Dạng phát thệ, hắn thật không phải là hữu ý nhìn chằm chằm Hoắc tiên sinh đũng quần nhìn, chỉ có thể quái đối phương hở ra đến rất rõ ràng.

Ngạch, rất đáng sợ.

Thực vật đưa lên đến sau đó, đối phương còn không có từ toilet đi ra.

"Hoắc tiên sinh, ta ăn trước ." Cửa nhà truyền đến một phen trong trẻo thanh âm, Hoắc Vân Xuyên đứng ở bồn cầu trước mặt, nương này đem thanh âm không cần tốn nhiều sức mà đạt tới đỉnh núi.

"Thích..." Gương trong chính mình biểu tình hung lệ vặn vẹo, này một mặt còn chưa từng hướng ai tiết lộ quá.

Năm phút đồng hồ sau đó, Hoắc Vân Xuyên tẩy sạch sẽ tay, chỉnh lý hảo cổ tay áo, nhất phái nhã nhặn mà từ trong phòng rửa tay đi ra.

An Vô Dạng nghe thấy tiếng bước chân, hai vai cơ bắp căng thẳng một chút, sau đó rũ xuống mắt, dường như không có việc gì mà ăn cái gì.

"Ta mới phát hiện ngươi có chút da." Hoắc Vân Xuyên lẳng lặng nhìn hắn vài giây đồng hồ, thản nhiên nói câu.

Một ngụm cháo tắc tại miệng An Vô Dạng, nghĩ tới nghĩ lui cũng không minh bạch đối phương ý tứ, liền nháy mắt mấy cái tiếp tục vẻ mặt đơn thuần mà nhìn hắn: "A?"

Phát hiện thiếu niên thật sự không nghe hiểu, Hoắc Vân Xuyên cảm thấy hít thở không thông.

"Không có gì, ngươi ăn đi." Đối phương cái gì cũng đều không hiểu sự thật, hắn nhận mệnh mà tiếp nhận rồi.

Sau đó chính là tận lực đem người thành niên đồ vật từ trong đầu của mình trong trích đi ra ngoài, áo mũ chỉnh tề mà ngồi xuống bồi đối phương ăn điểm tâm.

Buổi sáng tám giờ trước, An Vô Dạng bị Hoắc Vân Xuyên đưa về nhà, đến lúc đó tọa chính mình lão ba xe xuất môn.

"Vô Dạng, Vô Tật." Đinh Vi xao khai hắn ca lưỡng môn, hảm người đứng lên rửa mặt ăn điểm tâm.

Ngồi ở nhà mình trên bàn cơm, An Vô Dạng lâm vào trầm mặc trong, hắn tưởng, rạng sáng năm giờ chung gọi điện thoại làm người khác rời giường bồi chính mình ăn cái gì, như vậy tâm thần mất trí thao tác, cũng không phải là chính mình tác phong.

Đây là hoài bảo bảo bệnh biến chứng sao?

"Phát cái gì ngốc, ăn a." An Vô Ngu dùng chiếc đũa xao xao đệ đệ tay.

"Tê." Khoái đầu xao đến chỉ các đốt ngón tay rất đau , An Vô Dạng đem tầm mắt từ ngoài cửa sổ thu hồi đến, lặng lẽ trừng mắt nhìn tỷ tỷ một chút.

Đệ 25 chương

Lão mụ làm bữa sáng là cháo hoa xứng bánh quẩy, đại gia đều ăn được hứng thú nồng hậu mà, chỉ có An Vô Dạng đối với bánh quẩy nuốt nước miếng, không là muốn ăn ý tứ, hắn là tưởng phun.

"Cho ngươi." Dưới lầu mua đại căn bánh quẩy cho đệ đệ, hắn tự cái ăn trắng cháo.

Lão ba nhìn nói: "Vô Dạng như thế nào biến kén chọn ? Thơm như vậy bánh quẩy đều không ăn."

An Vô Dạng nói: "Ta sợ trong chốc lát ngồi xe sẽ phun." Sau đó đem cháo hoa ăn xong, mang lên Hoắc tiên sinh cấp 'Bảo mẫu túi' bên trong có chén nước ô che, thấp khăn tay, bình trang quả làm mứt hoa quả.

Cùng với một cái hỉ dương dương đồ án tiểu mao thảm...

Tám giờ rưỡi, An gia giơ gia ăn mặc chỉnh tề, tập thể xuất môn.

Lão mụ cùng tỷ tỷ thân xuyên nhan sắc xinh đẹp tu thân váy liền áo, trên mặt đều hóa tinh xảo đồ trang sức trang nhã, đi ra ngoài quay đầu lại dẫn vô cùng cao.

Lão ba hơn bốn mươi người, dáng người tại bạn cùng lứa tuổi trung xem như không tồi.

Xuyên hưu nhàn tây trang cũng rất có phái đoàn.

An Vô Dạng cùng đệ đệ tương đối đơn giản, chính là T sơ mi quần đùi giầy thể thao.

"An tiên sinh, an thái thái, xuất môn nha?" Trên đường gặp được cùng tiểu khu hàng xóm, nhìn thấy này toàn gia, thật sự là đặc biệt hâm mộ.

"Đúng vậy, Trần thái thái." Đinh Vi chính là biết đến, này đó toàn chức gia đình bà chủ nhóm đều hâm mộ tự cái, có cao bằng cấp cùng một phần hảo công tác, lão công cùng bọn nhỏ tất cả đều nghe một chút nói nói.

Có đôi khi nàng cảm thấy, như vậy liền rất thoả mãn .

Tuy rằng cũng có áp lực, chính là trung sản gia đình tình trạng chính là như vậy, ngày tàm tạm không có trở ngại, nhìn lên chẳng bằng ai nhìn xuống chẳng ai bằng mình.

Phòng ở là cha mẹ toàn cả đời tiền, tại bọn họ hai vợ chồng kết hôn thời điểm mua toàn khoản, không có phòng vay áp lực bọn họ không biết nhiều ít đồng sự hâm mộ.

Xe là mấy năm trước đổi xe mới, bản điền phạm vi suy nghĩ, vay bảy tám vạn ấn bóc, còn hai năm.

Trước kia giờ đi làm là hai người đồng thời, lái xe xuất môn coi như phương tiện có lời; từ khi hai vợ chồng tách ra công ty về sau, Đinh Vi ngồi xe đi làm, An Thành cũng ngồi xe đi làm.

Dù sao cũng là tiểu thành thị đi ra , dựa vào đọc sách thăng một cái giai tầng, An Thành trong khung quan niệm, cần kiệm khoan dung. Này bộ phận gien toàn bộ di truyền cho nhà bọn họ lão Nhị, đáng tiếc lão Nhị đọc sách không được, trên người ưu điểm liền dư lại chịu được khổ nhọc.

An · chịu được khổ nhọc · Vô Dạng, ngồi ở chỗ gần cửa sổ, bụng thượng cái hỉ dương dương tiểu mao thảm, miệng bẹp cam thảo vị quả mơ làm.

"Ca ta cũng muốn." An Vô Tật tại ăn phương diện thực phù hợp tuổi của hắn.

"Ăn đi." Ca ca chỉnh quán cho hắn.

Ôm cánh tay tỷ tỷ ánh mắt quỷ dị, nàng xem đến đệ đệ uống gì? Cẩu kỷ tử phao thủy? Lên xe ôm tiểu mao thảm? Thấp khăn tay che nắng tán! Đây không phải là tinh xảo nữ hài chuẩn bị sao?

"Cái chén cũng là người khác đưa ?"

May mắn tỷ tỷ thanh âm tiểu, lão ba lão mụ cố nói chuyện phiếm không nghe đến.

An Vô Ngu nhàm chán chiếu logo tìm tòi một chút, đặc biệt hảo, cái này không thu hút tiểu phá chén giá trị hai ngàn nguyên, quả nhiên là tiểu phú bà, so truy nàng phú nhị đại đều hào phóng.

Nhìn tỷ tỷ biểu tình, An Vô Dạng chỉ biết, vị kia Hoắc tiên sinh sử dụng đồ vật không có ổn định giá .

Nhưng là cũng thực bình thường không là, có thể thu mua một nhà đại hình tư xí công ty, hẳn là rất có tiền.

An Thành trong lúc vô ý mắt nhìn đảo sau kính, nhãn tình sáng lên, đó là một khoản hào xe, nam nhân yêu nhất, đáng tiếc hắn đời này là mua không nổi , chỉ có thể nhìn nhìn.

"Chậc chậc." Biển số xe dãy số cũng thực hảo nhớ, một cỗ tử thổ hào khí tức đập vào mặt mà đến.

An Thành phỏng đoán nhưng oan uổng chết Hoắc Vân Xuyên, hắn không là thổ hào, tổ tiên tam đại đều có tiền.

Phát tiểu trung chỉ có Quý Minh Giác cùng hắn, tất nhiên đạo hào môn công tử ca, hàm khóa vàng sinh ra.

Tưởng Thiếu Phi cùng Trần Sơ đều là nhị đại, bậc cha chú dựng nghiệp bằng hai bàn tay trắng cái loại này, luận gia cảnh cùng nội tình so Hoắc gia quý gia kém cỏi nhiều lắm.

Năm đó bọn họ bốn người kết giao bằng hữu thời điểm, trong mắt đầu thật không có đặc biệt để ý này đó, chỉ quan tâm có phải hay không chí thú hợp nhau, thành tâm lấy đãi.

Phải biết bọn họ cái này vòng luẩn quẩn người, sau khi trưởng thành tưởng giao cái chân tâm bằng hữu cũng không dễ dàng.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đi theo phía trước kia lượng bản điền, thỉnh thoảng dùng từ âm gởi thư tín tức cấp bản điền trên xe thiếu niên: "Phun sao? Có hay không không thoải mái?"

An Vô Dạng hồi: không có, Hoắc tiên sinh ngươi nghiêm túc lái xe.

"Ta xiếc xe thực hảo." Nam nhân thấp thấp nặng nề thanh âm đạo.

Đã sớm phát hiện Hoắc tiên sinh thanh âm có loại đặc biệt công hiệu, An Vô Dạng nhu nhu tắc ống nghe điện thoại lỗ tai, không nghĩ nhiều, cũng không biết loại này thanh âm chính xác hình dung từ là gợi cảm liêu nhân.

Chính là mỗi lần nghe điện thoại thời điểm, lỗ tai sẽ ngứa, không hiểu biết như thế nào hồi sự.

— ân, ta ngủ một chút, lão ba nói còn có ba mươi km.

Dựa theo hiện tại tốc độ xe, còn phải khai nửa giờ tả hữu.

"Thảm cái sao? Không cần đối với đầu gió thẳng thổi."

— hỉ dương dương mao thảm có phải hay không ngươi mua ?

Hoắc Vân Xuyên dừng một chút, phủ nhận: "Không là, là ta trợ lý."

Mặt sau sẽ không có tin tức , bởi vì An Vô Dạng để điện thoại di động xuống oai đầu đang ngủ.

Nửa giờ sau, bọn họ trực tiếp tới ăn cơm khách sạn, đại gia vừa xuống xe đều tự tìm toilet.

Nghẹn nước tiểu An Vô Dạng tại nam xí bị Hoắc Vân Xuyên theo kịp, hắn mặt nhăn nhăn mà, không có tâm tình chào hỏi, trước nước tiểu ngâm lại nói.

"Ngươi ngay tại này nước tiểu?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên cắn răng nói: "Đến bên trong đi."

Bên cạnh đệ đệ vẻ mặt mộng bức, mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn một người cao lớn người xa lạ, kéo ca ca cánh tay vào tiểu cách gian.

"Ngươi làm gì đâu?" An Vô Dạng không cao hứng: "Đệ đệ của ta ở bên ngoài, ngươi cho ta chú ý một chút."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên mặt lạnh lùng nhìn hắn: "Ngươi cũng cho ta chú ý một chút."

Tại công cộng trong không gian nước tiểu, người khác một bên đầu có thể nhìn thấy hắn kia lông xù đản...

"Đại gia đều là nam , bọn họ có ta cũng có." An Vô Dạng nước tiểu hoàn, đề thượng quần.

"Ta để ý." Hoắc Vân Xuyên theo dõi hắn nói

Mở cửa nhìn thấy đệ đệ lo lắng ánh mắt, An Vô Dạng hướng đối phương khoát tay: "Không có việc gì, ta nhận thức ." Sau đó rửa tay, nghiêng đầu nhỏ giọng nhắc nhở nam nhân kia: "Ngươi kiềm chế điểm."

"Đi thôi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên cũng tại rửa tay.

Nhìn thấy gương bên trong An gia tiểu nam hài đánh giá tự cái, hắn câu môi cười cười, đây là, cậu em vợ?

An Vô Tật run rẩy, bắt kịp đuổi theo ca ca.

Một nhà ngũ khẩu ở đại sảnh tập hợp, tọa thang máy thượng bát lâu, là một cái yến hội đại sảnh, khách nhân đặc biệt nhiều, trường hợp đặc biệt náo nhiệt, nhìn là tới không ít thân thích bằng hữu.

Từ lúc hoài bảo bảo qua đi, An Vô Dạng phát hiện mình đặc biệt sợ hãi tạp âm cùng náo nhiệt.

Người này tễ người trường hợp, nha nha mênh mông trường hợp, với hắn mà nói nhưng dày vò.

"Mẹ..." Phía trước người đi được bay nhanh, An Vô Dạng ở phía sau trông đã khiếp sợ một chút, đảo mắt liền lạc hậu .

"Biểu cữu nương, nha, hảo chút năm không gặp , ngài hôm nay toàn gia đều đến ?" Hắn nghe được lão mụ trong sáng sung sướng thanh âm, có vẻ đặc biệt thích ứng trường hợp này: "Nhà của chúng ta toàn gia cũng tới , Vô Ngu, mau tới nhận thức một chút biểu cữu bà, ai, đây là ta nữ nhi, cái này là ta nhi tử."

Nhà mình toàn gia đều tại phía trước, từng người xã giao bên cạnh mình người.

An Vô Dạng thở dài, phát hiện mình một người đều không biết, cũng không người cho chính mình giới thiệu.

Quan trọng là người ở đây nhiều lắm, điều hòa lạnh không đứng dậy, đãi trong chốc lát hoảng hốt hụt hơi.

An Vô Dạng do dự không quyết nên đi tới vẫn là lui về phía sau, cuối cùng vẫn là theo thân thể kháng nghị, quay đầu ra bên ngoài mặt đi, hô hấp mới mẻ không khí đi.

Lập tức liền hướng lão mụ WeChat phát rồi tin tức: "Mẹ, ta thân thể không thoải mái, chính mình đi ra bên ngoài ăn cơm đi, các ngươi ăn hảo bảo ta."

Sau đó chờ đến thang máy, hạ lầu một đi.

Đại sảnh điều hòa sung túc, thật lạnh khoái, An Vô Dạng tìm cái da sô pha ngồi xuống chậm rãi sức lực.

Năm phút đồng hồ đi qua, lão mụ WeChat không hề có động tĩnh gì.

An Vô Dạng lại chia lão ba: "Lão ba, ta thân thể không thoải mái, chính mình đi ra bên ngoài ăn cơm đi, các ngươi ăn hảo nhớ rõ bảo ta."

Hai phút sau, lão ba hồi giọng nói tin tức: "Chỗ nào không thoải mái ? Có phải hay không say xe? Ngươi chính mình thượng chỗ nào ăn?"

An Vô Dạng: "Trên đường bái, có thể là say xe, ghê tởm tưởng phun, ta trong chốc lát tại khách sạn lầu một đại sảnh chờ."

An Thành: "Chính mình có thể được không?"

An Vô Dạng: "Đi, không thế nào nghiêm trọng, các ngươi ăn thật ngon đi, giúp ta nói cho mẹ."

An Thành: "Hảo, uống nhiều chút nước, chính mình muốn ăn cái gì liền ăn đi, lão ba cho ngươi chi trả."

An Vô Dạng tính tính, kia chỉ sợ không thành, nhà hắn lão ba tiền tiêu vặt mỗi tháng ước chừng một ngàn khối, cấp Hoắc tiên sinh mua cái cái chén đều không đủ, chớ nói chi là ăn cơm.

"Hảo, không nói , ta ta sẽ đi ngay bây giờ."

Lái xe tại trên đường chuẩn bị cho chính mình kiếm ăn Hoắc đại thiếu, nhận đến An Vô Dạng điện thoại, lập tức thay đổi đầu xe, chạy như bay trở lại cửa khách sạn.

Nhìn bên trong hóng mát thiếu niên, hắn lặng lẽ thở dài.

Xuống xe đi đến đối phương trước mặt, Hoắc Vân Xuyên tháo xuống mũi thượng kính râm, lộ ra vẻ mặt vẻ mặt lo lắng.

"Làm sao vậy?" Không phải nói cùng trong nhà người đồng thời ăn cơm sao? Trước mắt nhìn ủ rũ mà.

"Hoắc tiên sinh?" Ngồi ở trên ghế sa lông cúi đầu ngủ gật thiếu niên, ngẩng đầu lên, vây vây mà nói: "Ngươi còn không có ăn cơm đi, chúng ta đây đồng thời ăn đi?"

"Chuyện gì xảy ra?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên hỏi, nhắc đến ống quần, tại An Vô Dạng trước mặt ngồi xổm xuống.

"Mặt trên nhiều người giống như quốc khánh lễ Thiên An Môn quảng trường, không chỉ sảo còn tễ, ta đãi không đi xuống..." Thiếu niên đôi mắt trông mong mà giải thích: "Này không thể trách ta, chân thật tình huống chính là như vậy."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên ngắt lời nói: "Ai trách ngươi ?"

Để ý hắn người, đau lòng hắn còn không kịp, như thế nào sẽ bỏ được trách hắn.

"..." An Vô Dạng gật gật đầu, cảm thấy cũng là, chính mình không thoải mái chẳng lẽ còn muốn cường chịu đựng khó chịu đi làm không muốn làm chuyện này.

"Ăn cơm đi." Cao đại nam nhân đứng lên, bắt tay đưa qua đi.

An Vô Dạng nghe vậy, phản xạ tính mà đem tay bỏ vào kia chỉ dày rộng lòng bàn tay.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên một phen nắm chặt, tiểu bằng hữu tay tinh tế thật dài, còn có chút nhi lạnh lẽo.

"Đồ vật cho ta." Kia chỉ 'Bảo mẫu túi' bị hắn lấy đi qua, ngược lại là có chút đáng tiếc con đường rất đoản, chỉ có hai mươi mễ xa.

Thân xuyên tiểu hắc quần An Vô Ngu một bên gọi điện thoại vừa đi xuất đại sảnh, chờ đệ đệ nghe thời điểm, nàng xem đến một vị nam thần cấp soái ca, mở ra một chiếc hào xe môn ngồi xuống.

"Uy? Tỷ?" An Vô Dạng kinh ngạc mà nói.

"Ngươi không rên một tiếng mà bước đi , có ngươi như vậy xử sự sao?" Chuyển được điện thoại sau đó, An Vô Ngu bùm bùm nhất đốn nói: "Thật là, không thoải mái liền mở miệng, chúng ta sẽ mang ngươi nhìn thầy thuốc, chính mình trộm đi rồi tính chuyện gì?"

Lão ba nói Đại đệ không nghĩ ảnh hưởng bọn họ ăn cơm, chính mình một người độc lập hiểu chuyện vân vân, An Vô Ngu nghe xong khí nổ, rõ ràng chính là sẽ không xử sự, đâu tới độc lập hiểu chuyện?

Hướng dễ nghe nói là EQ-Chỉ số cảm xúc thấp, hướng khó nghe nói chính là tính cách chỗ thiếu hụt!

Đệ 26 chương

Nghe điện thoại An Vô Dạng sửng sốt sửng sốt mà, dù sao tỷ tỷ lên đại học sau đó thiếu hồi gia, đã rất ít đối hắn sư tử Hà Đông rống: "Tỷ, ta chỉ là choáng váng đầu ghê tởm, nghỉ ngơi mặt không thoải mái mà thôi, đâu liền dùng đến có người chuyên môn theo giúp ta, thật không nghiêm trọng."

Quét đại gia hưng, hắn nhưng khó chịu: "Các ngươi ăn thật ngon, ăn nhiều điểm, ta hiện tại cũng đi ăn cơm."

"..." An Vô Ngu nháy mắt không lời gì để nói, cảm thấy người này EQ-Chỉ số cảm xúc hết thuốc chữa, chẳng lẽ hắn bản thân cảm giác không đi ra, cha mẹ đối bọn họ tỷ đệ vài cái khác nhau sao?

Thật sự tất cả đều là cha mẹ sai?

Tỷ tỷ không nói lời nào, An Vô Dạng liền nói: "Bai bai, hẹn gặp lại?"

Tức giận đến không muốn nói chuyện An Vô Ngu, tức giận mà cúp điện thoại: "Ngu ngốc." Nàng nói thầm đạo, trẻ con không thể giáo, ngốc chết.

Nhưng không biết đệ đệ ngồi ở hào trên xe vô tư tới vô tâm mà bẹp miệng, thần kinh thô tự bát khẩu đại, căn bản thành thói quen tỷ tỷ ghét bỏ chính mình cái này sự thật.

"Ai." Hắn thở dài.

Phía trước lái xe lão nam nhân tâm căng thẳng, nhiều ít đoán được thiếu niên ở trong nhà tình cảnh, có khả năng không là tốt như vậy, hoặc là rất kém cỏi.

Hắn gõ tay lái, hỏi ý kiến: "Không vui?"

An Vô Dạng cau mày, buồn rầu: "Ta còn chưa nghĩ ra chuyển nhà lấy cớ." Thanh âm hàm hàm hồ hồ mà, miệng không là hàm nói mai chính là mứt hoa quả.

"..." Hoắc tiên sinh thầm mắng mình phí quan tâm, hắn sẽ không có nhìn thấy An Vô Dạng không sung sướng quá.

Cứ như vậy An Vô Dạng vẫn luôn tưởng, thời gian quá đến bay nhanh.

Cơm nước xong trở về, ở đại sảnh chờ ba mẹ, tự cái ngồi ở sô pha này đầu, Hoắc tiên sinh ngồi ở sô pha đầu kia, cho nhau giữ một khoảng cách.

— Hoắc tiên sinh, ngươi tạp chí lấy phản .

An Vô Dạng hảo tâm nhắc nhở đạo.

"..."

"Vô Dạng?" Lão ba lão mụ mang theo tỷ tỷ đệ đệ xuất hiện tại tầm nhìn nội, nhìn ra ngũ giây trong vòng có thể đi tới.

"Hoắc tiên sinh, ta đi trước." An Vô Dạng hạ giọng, trộm cùng Hoắc Vân Xuyên vẫy tay từ biệt.

Bị phiết hạ nam nhân, nhìn theo bọn họ toàn gia đi ra khách sạn đại môn, lúc này mới đứng lên đuổi kịp.

Đổi lại là trước kia, đánh chết Hoắc Vân Xuyên hắn đều sẽ không tin tưởng, chính mình một ngày kia sẽ làm ra hôm nay loại này tâm thần mất trí hành động.

Nhưng hắn hôm nay làm, nhưng lại làm được cam tâm tình nguyện.

Dù sao ăn no liền mệt rã rời, hồi trình trên đường không quản Hoắc tiên sinh giọng nói như thế nào call, An Vô Dạng đều là kiên trì mà đi ngủ, thẳng đến tiến vào nội thành.

Lập tức liền tới cửa nhà.

Hoắc tiên sinh cuối cùng một cái giọng nói điều thảo luận: "Lời hứa của ta đã thực hiện, ngươi hứa hẹn cái gì thời điểm thực hiện?" Một chữ một chữ mà, nghe được thiếu niên một cái linh kích tỉnh táo lại, lại ủ rũ đi xuống: "Ta đi ngủ, không tưởng..."

"Buổi tối quay về nói, ngoan." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói rằng.

Lão ba xe tại cửa nhà dừng lại, An Vô Dạng lập tức xuống dưới, đối ba mẹ hô một tiếng: "Ta đi ra ngoài mua bình thủy."

Đệ đệ là một cái bug: "Ta cũng đi!"

An Vô Dạng muốn chết tâm đều có, quay đầu lại hối lộ đạo: "Đừng cùng đến, ta mua cho ngươi gà nướng sí."

An Vô Tật suy xét một khắc, trả lời: "Hảo, ta muốn tân Orr lương gà nướng chân bảo."

Ca ca đặc biệt không lời gì để nói, tiểu tử này giữa trưa chưa ăn no sao?

Đi ra ngoài cửa tiểu khu, hết nhìn đông tới nhìn tây sẽ sẽ, rốt cục nhìn thấy góc đường ngân lam sắc xe thể thao, ngay từ đầu là đình , khả năng nhìn thấy hắn, chậm rãi mở lại đây.

"Hoắc tiên sinh?" An Vô Dạng rớt ra trên cửa đi, là phó điều khiển.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cau mày: "Mặt sau đi."

"Ta liền đi phía trước KFC." An Vô Dạng hệ thượng an toàn mang, hướng hắn nháy mắt mấy cái.

Lão nam nhân sửng sốt hạ, sau đó nháy mắt bùng nổ: "Ai chuẩn ngươi ăn KFC ?" Thao, tiểu tử này bối hắn đến tột cùng ăn nhiều ít rác rưởi thực phẩm?

Muốn chết vẫn là không muốn sống chăng?

"Cho ta đệ mua ." An Vô Dạng sợ tới mức ấp úng mà nói.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nghe vậy, tính tình mới thu trở về, không như vậy khủng bố: "Ngươi đệ cũng đừng ăn rất nhiều, tai hại vô ích."

An Vô Dạng câm miệng, gật gật đầu.

Đến KFC, Hoắc Vân Xuyên mang theo thiếu niên xếp hàng mua, này là nhân sinh của hắn trung lần đầu tiên tiến KFC, vi cấp cậu em vợ mua chân gà bảo.

"Hảo ." Mua hảo sau đó, chú ý tới tiểu bằng hữu nhìn chằm chằm ở trong tay người khác kem ly nhìn.

"Hô..." Đem An Vô Dạng cùng cậu em vợ chân gà bảo cẩn thận đưa trở về, Hoắc Vân Xuyên ở trên xe mở ra phát tiểu nhân WeChat cửa sổ nhỏ, cho một cái giọng nói: "Ngươi đoán ta hôm nay làm một ngày cái gì?"

Tưởng Thiếu Phi hồi: "Tổng không phải là nữ nhân."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "Dẫn theo một ngày hài tử."

"Ha ha ha ha." Xuất hồ ý liêu đáp án, Tưởng Thiếu Phi trực tiếp cho hắn cười nước tiểu, thần mẹ hắn mang hài tử.

Chính là nói thật, chân tâm câu kia: "Vân Xuyên ngươi như vậy rất tốt, thật sự, anh em duy trì ngươi."

"Lăn."

Mang theo gà nướng chân bảo cùng gà nướng sí trở lại gia An Vô Dạng, xao xao tỷ tỷ môn: "Tỷ, có muốn ăn hay không gà nướng sí, KFC ." Mới mẻ xuất lô, còn nóng.

Qua sẽ sẽ, tỷ tỷ mở cửa.

"Cấp." An Vô Dạng nói.

"Ngươi không ăn?" An Vô Ngu phiêu mắt, chỉ có tiểu đệ gà nướng chân bảo, cùng với trên tay mình cánh gà.

"Ta không ăn." An Vô Dạng nói.

Xoay người chạy nghe thấy tỷ tỷ nói: "Ngươi như vậy hà khắc chính mình tính cái gì? Không người yêu cầu ngươi như vậy hảo hay không?"

"Tỷ..." An Vô Dạng mặt lộ vẻ không giải, đối phương tức giận mà làm gì.

"Ngươi thành thật nói cho ta biết, ngươi thật không muốn ăn hoặc là giả không muốn ăn?" Tỷ tỷ nắm trang cánh gà hòm hỏi.

"..." Nói thực ra muốn ăn cánh gà thiếu niên tâm tình phức tạp, muội lương tâm lắc đầu: "Ta là thật sự không muốn ăn."

Tỷ tỷ nhìn nghĩ một đằng nói một nẻo hắn, trầm mặc vài giây, chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép mà xoay người đóng cửa.

"Phanh."

Nháo tâm, cùng tam quan không hợp người làm tỷ đệ thật sự là nháo tâm.

"Ca ca ca, ta chân gà bảo mua sao?" An Vô Tật buông xuống bút, đôi mắt trông mong mà giống chỉ oa oa đòi ăn chim én.

"Cấp." An Vô Dạng tắc đi qua.

Đệ đệ mở ra hòm, phóng xuất ra một cỗ mùi, hắn ngửi ngửi, kỳ thật rất đầy mỡ , liền tính Hoắc Vân Xuyên không lệnh cưỡng chế cấm thực, hắn cũng sẽ không ăn.

"Ca ngươi không ăn sao?" An Vô Tật toàn bộ lấy ra, còn không có nói chuyện.

"Không ăn, ngươi chính mình ăn." Hắn nằm trên giường trả lời, tìm ra ống nghe điện thoại đeo lên.

Nhíu lại mắt đã vượt qua hai giờ, sau khi tỉnh lại đầy trời ráng màu.

An Vô Dạng đóng cửa trong phòng đăng, cùng đệ đệ hai người ghé vào phía trước cửa sổ, kinh ngạc mà thưởng thức thiên nhiên ban ân: "Thật xinh đẹp."

"Là ráng đỏ sao?" Đệ đệ nói.

"Phải là đi." An Vô Dạng cười cười, vỗ vỗ đệ đệ đầu: "Ta đi giúp lão mụ nấu cơm, ngươi có thể đi ra nhìn một chút TV."

An Vô Tật băng khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn trừng mắt, phản cảm người khác chụp đầu của hắn.

"Mẹ." An Vô Dạng tiến đến lão mụ bên người, bàn tay nước vào bồn trong hỗ trợ nhặt rau: "Nói cho ngươi sự kiện, ta nghĩ đi bằng hữu nhà ở vài ngày, khai giảng mới trở về."

Đinh Vi ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, nhất thời cau mày: "Cái gì bằng hữu? Êm đẹp mà vì cái gì đi nhân gia trong nhà trụ?" Còn nữa: "Nhân gia cha mẹ đồng ý sao? Mấy vấn đề này ngươi hẳn là suy xét."

"Trung học đồng học, chúng ta quan hệ không tồi." An Vô Dạng nói, chiếu Tiểu Bàn biên đi xuống: "Cha mẹ của hắn việc buôn bán vội, không quá gia, hẳn là không có gì ảnh hưởng."

"Việc buôn bán? Kia gia đình hẳn là rất tốt." Đinh Vi trong lòng tính toán, lão Nhị có người mạch cũng hảo: "Muốn là nhân gia mời ngươi đi, cũng không hề gì."

"Ta đây ngày mai liền đi." An Vô Dạng nói.

"Đến nhân gia trong nhà hiểu chuyện điểm, lưu cái hảo ấn tượng." Đinh Vi dặn dò, đứa nhỏ này nàng là không có cách , vừa không sẽ giải quyết lại không khôn khéo, vô luận như thế nào giáo đều là uổng công.

"Ân." Vô tư tới vô tâm thiếu niên ứng thanh, không đi tìm tòi nghiên cứu lão mụ nhẹ nhàng như vậy đáp ứng duyên cớ.

Tóm lại là vì chính mình hảo.

Đinh Vi: "Ba ngươi trước đáp ứng ngươi máy tính..."

"Không mua ." An Vô Dạng chủ động nói: "Đại dùng một chút đến hảo hảo học tập, máy tính quá cái một năm rưỡi tái lại nói."

Hắn đều nói đến cái này phân thượng , Đinh Vi cũng biết thời biết thế địa điểm gật đầu.

Trong nhà tài chính quả thật tương đối khẩn, khai giảng chính là ba hài tử học phí.

Hơn nữa muốn mua nói, cũng không thể mua cái tiện nghi hàng.

Thần kinh không nhạy bén An Thành trước hai ngày nói qua, nếu không đem khuê nữ trong phòng thai thức cấp lão Nhị dọn tới trường học đi dùng.

Thiếu chút nữa liền gật đầu Đinh Vi, hồi tưởng lại đến trong lòng ngượng ngùng mà, nhiều ít có chút thừa nhận chính mình bất công khuê nữ cùng lão Tam.

Xét đến cùng, vẫn là bởi vì lão Nhị không thân nhân, không hài tử hình dáng.

Khuê nữ năm nay hai mươi hai, luôn luôn liền hướng cha mẹ làm nũng, đùa giỡn cái tiểu tính tình, mặc dù có thời điểm đem cha mẹ tức giận đến nghiến răng mà, chính là không chịu nổi thân mật.

Gần đến giờ lão Nhị liền không giống, tương đối độc.

— Hoắc tiên sinh, ta cùng trong nhà người nói hảo , thuận lợi đạt thành chung nhận thức [ thẹn thùng ]

Thu được tin tức Hoắc Vân Xuyên, nhìn chằm chằm cái kia tiểu hoàng cầu lâm vào nhu ngực hình thức, quá trong chốc lát mới hoãn lại đây, hồi lấy giọng nói điều: "Ân."

An Vô Dạng hồi: "Ta phát sai biểu tình , phải là cái này [ nhíu mày ] "

"..."

Hoắc đại thiếu lần này hoãn thời gian lược lâu, dù sao lão niên người thủy tinh tâm tương đối giòn.

"Ta ngày mai đi tiếp ngươi, đi ngủ sớm một chút."

An Vô Dạng nghi hoặc nói: "Ngươi buổi tối không gọi điện thoại cho ta sao?"

Bên kia lập tức nói: "Đánh."

Hỏi ra khỏi miệng sau đó, An Vô Dạng liền hối hận , ra vẻ mình thực hy vọng đối phương gọi điện thoại cho mình dường như.

Bất quá hắn nói đánh: "A, vậy ta chờ ngươi điện thoại ngủ tiếp."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên lập tức chống cái bàn hoãn hạ, bảo trì thông thuận hô hấp: "Ngươi muốn ngủ cũng có thể trước ngủ, ta có thể sớm một chút cho ngươi đánh."

"Không cần đi, ta vừa rồi ngủ hai giờ." An Vô Dạng nói.

"Kia vẫn là chín giờ rưỡi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên thanh âm thấp thấp đạo.

Thành thục khêu gợi thanh tuyến, như trước nhượng thiếu niên cảm thấy lỗ tai ngứa mà, hô hấp cũng có chút xúc: "Thiên hảo nhiệt a." Hắn giật nhẹ quần áo, phát hiện lão mụ xào rau thanh âm ngừng, liền nói: "Ta đi trước ăn cơm , bái."

Đã treo.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên để điện thoại di động xuống.

Tại loại này lúng ta lúng túng thời gian, tiến phòng tắm chính mình thư giải một lần.

Sau khi đi ra, hắn nhảy ra lần trước tìm Quý Minh Giác muốn điện thoại, trực tiếp đánh đi qua: "Trương nữ sĩ? Ngươi hảo, thỉnh ngươi ngày mai bắt đầu lại đây đi làm."

Đệ 27 chương

Làm một cái tâm đại đến có thể tắc hạ hai cái dưa hấu hảo bảo bảo, An Vô Dạng sau khi cơm nước xong mà bắt đầu thu thập mình hằng ngày đồ dùng, bàn chải đánh răng khăn mặt tắm rửa dép lê, dù sao muốn đi cùng Hoắc tiên sinh trụ một năm.

"? ?" Không đối, là một năm sao?

Thu thập đến một nửa hắn, lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra làm sự tình, a không, tra độ nương.

Đưa vào mấu chốt tự, điểm đánh tìm tòi, đi ra một hàng đáp án đều là chức tràng bảo mụ tự mình kinh nghiệm, viết: sinh bảo bảo một năm sau trở về chức tràng những cái đó chuyện này.

Bên trong này còn phân thuận sản cùng phẩu phúc hai loại tình huống, đại khái kết luận chính là, thuận sản thời kỳ dưỡng bệnh đoản, ba tháng đến nửa năm nhưng trở về chức tràng.

Sinh mổ thì thời kỳ dưỡng bệnh trường, chậm thì hơn nửa năm thì một năm tương đối bảo hiểm.

Nói cách khác, không có thuận sản điều kiện chính mình, như thế nào cũng phải khôi phục cái nửa năm tài năng trở về vườn trường.

Không, An Vô Dạng cau mày tưởng, khai giảng quý không chờ người, chiết bắt tay chỉ tính toán ít nhất đến chậm trễ hai năm.

Mày ủ mặt ê hắn, giữa đột nhiên lại buông lỏng ra mày, tức giận mà tưởng, chính mình vốn là liền không thích đọc sách, chơi đùa hai năm không là càng tốt sao, sầu cái trứng đản.

Buổi tối chín giờ rưỡi, hôm nay hầu hạ chính mình một ngày Hoắc tiên sinh lại cấp tự cái đánh tới điện thoại.

"Uy?" An Vô Dạng uy thanh, vừa rồi thu dọn đồ đạc chậm trễ tắm rửa, trước mắt hắn mới vừa tẩy hoàn, cả người còn mạo hiểm nhuận nhuận hơi nước nhi, mà ngay cả thanh âm cũng nhất dạng.

Vốn là Hoắc Vân Xuyên chỉ tưởng gọi điện thoại nhắc nhở đối phương đi ngủ, kết quả chuyển được nghe thấy này đem thanh âm liền không bỏ được quải, hắn không nghĩ ra, một cái nam hài thanh âm tại sao có thể lại nhiều lần mà gợi lên chính mình vị này lão Đại thúc tình dục.

Chẳng lẽ là chính mình trời sinh chính là biến thái?

"Có mệt hay không, thân thể hoàn hảo sao?" Đè nén có sắc suy nghĩ, hắn hỏi.

"Ta còn hảo." Điện thoại bên kia tiểu thiên sứ đáp, tiếng nói kéo dài mà quan tâm hắn: "Ngươi khai đường dài xe mệt không?"

Hôm nay tới hồi hai tranh, lão ba đã sớm kêu khổ thấu trời mà nằm xuống, liên cơm chiều đều chưa ăn nhiều ít.

"Ta cũng không phải mệt." Hoắc Vân Xuyên miết chính mình rục rịch ngóc đầu dậy lão Nhị, ngược lại là hy vọng chính mình mệt mỏi gục xuống, đỡ phải lão nhớ thương mặt đều còn không có nẩy nở ấu xỉ thiếu niên: "Khụ, cơm chiều ăn ngon sao? Đều ăn những thứ gì?"

"Cá, còn có nộn nộn đậu hũ." An Vô Dạng cảm thấy quái mới mẻ , chưa từng có người hỏi hắn cơm chiều ăn cái gì, ăn ngon không hảo.

"Cái gì?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên nuốt nước miếng hỏi.

"Ta nói cá, còn có nộn nộn đậu hũ." An Vô Dạng lặp lại đạo.

"Đậu hũ liền đậu hũ... Vì cái gì muốn thêm cái nộn nộn ..." Bên kia nam nhân cắn răng nói, thực tuyệt vọng mà bưng ánh mắt: "Ngươi là cố ý đi?"

"Ân? A?" An Vô Dạng nói: "Miêu tả khách quan sự thật, gia tăng muốn ăn."

"Thúi lắm." Hoắc Vân Xuyên tưởng, ngươi gia tăng rõ ràng là lão tử tính dục.

"Ngươi đối nộn nộn có ý kiến, kia liền bạch bạch đậu hũ đi..." An Vô Dạng không cái gọi là mà nói, Hoắc tiên sinh cao hứng liền hảo.

"Tính ..." Không là bạch bạch chính là nộn nộn, hôm nay nhi không cách nào tán gẫu, Hoắc Vân Xuyên chịu không nổi mà nói: "Ngủ ngon đi, ngày mai gặp."

"Hảo , ngủ ngon." An Vô Dạng quải hoàn điện thoại trong lòng nói thầm, tán gẫu đến hảo hảo mà, Hoắc tiên sinh tâm tình thay đổi bất thường, thật sự là không tốt lắm cân nhắc.

Tối hôm đó Hoắc Vân Xuyên mộng cả đêm các loại bạch bạch nộn nộn đậu hũ, kia đậu hũ không chỉ có cánh tay có chân, còn điềm điềm mà hảm hắn ca ca muốn ôm một cái.

"..." Nhìn thấy chính mình 【 tất —】 không có vào đậu hũ trong, Hoắc Vân Xuyên sợ tới mức mồ hôi như mưa xuống đất giựt mình tỉnh lại, phát hiện mình nhất trụ kình thiên.

Đồng thời thiên cũng sáng...

"Thao..." Gần nhất thượng hoả số lần đủ rồi nhớ nhập sử sách.

Này đều phải quái cái kia miệng đầy huân đoạn tử An Vô Dạng, tận dụng mọi thứ mà cho chính mình khai hoàng khang, một ngày không đem chính mình liêu đến đũng quần nổ mạnh liền không thể ăn cơm thật ngon dường như.

Phiền.

Thư giải một phen, Hoắc Vân Xuyên đem mình ăn diện đến áo mũ chỉnh tề, thải nhẹ nhàng nện bước xuất môn.

"Hoắc tiên sinh, ngươi hôm nay muốn đi lên giúp ta dọn đồ vật a."

Lão nam nhân điểm khai giọng nói điều, một bên lái xe một bên tuần hoàn truyền phát tin làm nũng tinh bản tinh thỉnh cầu, trong lòng nói thầm đạo, lão tử một ngày kia không có đi lên tiếp hắn?

Ngược lại là người này lá gan thật sự là càng lúc càng lớn .

Bất quá cũng là, trên thế giới này lại có mấy nam nhân có thể làm được chính mình như vậy, đối với đối phương tốt như vậy, như vậy gánh trách nhiệm.

Đổi thành anh em Quý Minh Giác quán thượng việc này, cấp tiền liền đuổi đi.

Miên man suy nghĩ Hoắc tổng, đến sau đó đối với gương chỉnh lý một chút tóc của chính mình.

Đi lên nhìn thấy An Vô Dạng chỉnh lý hai tương hành lý, hắn liền tạc mao , lớn như vậy lượng công việc, đối phương kia nộn đậu hũ nhất dạng tế cánh tay tế chân, là ngược hắn bản thân vẫn là ngược người khác!

"Ngươi chỉnh lý nhiều như vậy đồ vật làm gì?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên không cao hứng mà nói: "Ta bên kia cái gì đều có." Vả lại là chính mình suốt đêm chuẩn bị tốt , không cần người này chính mình tái chuẩn bị.

"Đều là ta sinh hoạt đồ dùng." An Vô Dạng lau chóp mũi hãn, chỉ huy đạo: "Thang máy đến , chúng ta dọn đi vào."

Nghe thấy thỉnh cầu, Hoắc Vân Xuyên lập tức liền thỏa hiệp , nói: "Là ta, không phải chúng ta." Hắn đương An Vô Dạng mặt, cởi bỏ cổ tay áo xoát một chút vãn khởi, lộ ra cơ bắp rắn chắc cánh tay, dọn cái rương cùng chơi dường như.

An Vô Dạng ánh mắt kề cận kia cánh tay, trong lòng gọi một cái hâm mộ.

Thùng đều dọn hoàn, thang máy cửa cũng đã đóng lại.

"Nhìn cái gì?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên kéo kéo áo, biết rõ còn hỏi mà nói.

Thực hâm mộ loại này dáng người An Vô Dạng, thành thực mà trả lời: "Nhìn ngươi cơ bắp, Hoắc tiên sinh thật sự là nam nhân trung nam nhân, thực khốc thực man." Hắn cũng không phải vuốt mông ngựa khen tặng Hoắc Vân Xuyên, miệng nói được chính là thật thật tại tại đại lời nói thật, Hoắc Vân Xuyên vốn là chính là soái, cự man, dáng người vô cùng hảo.

"Phải không?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên trong lòng thoải mái mà không muốn không muốn mà, ở mặt ngoài chẳng hề để ý mà nói: "Tiểu tiểu người còn rất sẽ vuốt mông ngựa, ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi thực đơn thuần đâu."

Cũng là, đơn thuần người làm sao có thể cùng chính mình một đêm tình, làm rõ ràng, lúc ấy chính là An Vô Dạng trước mở đầu.

"Ta chính là lời nói thật lời nói thật, ngươi như thế nào sẽ cảm thấy ta tại vuốt mông ngựa đâu?" An Vô Dạng cho là mình rất đơn thuần , ít nhất sẽ không muội lương tâm nói láo.

Nghĩ vậy nhi, tầm mắt của hắn từ Hoắc tiên sinh ngực đi xuống đặt...

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cảm thấy hai cỗ căng thẳng, nháy mắt chuyển cái hướng, ngăn chặn bị người đùa giỡn.

Nhưng là không thể phủ nhận, hắn băn khoăn đến từ chính chính mình tây trang khố quá mỏng, mà không phải cái gì mặt khác loạn thất bát tao nguyên nhân.

An Vô Dạng trừng mắt nhìn, trong lòng nghi hoặc, Hoắc tiên sinh như vậy đẹp trai lắm tiền tình trường tay già đời còn sẽ thẹn thùng?

Chính mình như thế nào cũng không tin.

Giả tình trường tay già đời Hoắc tổng soái mặt ác liệt mà nói: "Đến bên kia sẽ có cái a di chiếu cố ngươi, bình thường ban ngày ngươi ngay tại gia đãi , ta muốn đi làm."

"Thì phải là sớm muộn gì tài năng nhìn thấy ngươi sao?" An Vô Dạng cũng không nghĩ nhiều, chính là đơn thuần trần thuật sự thật.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhất thời ánh mắt phức tạp mà nhìn hắn, trong lòng tại làm thiên nhân giao chiến lấy hay bỏ, có chút khó xử đạo: "Ngươi mãnh liệt hy vọng nói, ta có thể tại gia làm công."

Tuổi còn nhỏ chính là yêu cầu người bồi , huống chi là này chỉ làm nũng tinh.

Hắn phi thường lý giải.

"A..." An Vô Dạng gật gật đầu, kỳ thật vốn là muốn nói biệt , nhưng là lầu một đến , đành phải lên xe trước lại nói.

Hoắc tổng liền đem cái này 'A' lý giải vi, hảo a, ngươi ngay tại trong nhà theo giúp ta, chỗ nào cũng đừng đi.

Hắn ngay tại trong lòng cân nhắc, chính mình hôm nay đi công ty khai cái sẽ, đem công tác kết một kết, nên buông tay buông tay, nên giao đãi giao đãi đi xuống.

Tuy rằng làm một cái chấp hành tổng tài kiêm đổng sự, làm như vậy không khỏi có vẻ không chịu trách nhiệm. Nhưng là mình hiện tại gặp phải tình cảnh, ngoại nhân hiểu không? Có thể cảm động lây sao?

Không, bọn họ không có cơ hội hiểu.

Ngồi ở xếp sau An Vô Dạng dùng sức tự hỏi một chút, cuối cùng nhớ ra bọn họ vừa rồi thảo luận sự tình.

Hắn châm chước một chút dùng từ nói: "Hoắc tiên sinh, về làm công địa điểm chuyện này, ngươi vẫn là lấy công tác vi chủ đi, chính mình một người là có thể."

Nghe thấy thiếu niên trái lương tâm mã hậu pháo, Hoắc tổng tài lộ ra ta chỉ biết ngươi sẽ nói như vậy biểu tình, thản nhiên mà nói: "Không cần phải nói , liền như vậy quyết định ."

"Hảo đi." An Vô Dạng suy xét một chút, cũng không ghét có người cùng chính mình.

Tuy rằng ngay từ đầu rất không thích ứng mà, chính mình làm hàng năm bị xem nhẹ lão Nhị, cũng không sẽ bị cha mẹ khẩn trương hề hề mà chú ý, lại càng không sẽ liên ăn cái KFC đều phải quản.

Hiện tại bị Hoắc tiên sinh chiếu cố, mỗi ngày đúng hạn rời giường, đúng hạn đi ngủ, không chỉ tam cơm quy luật, còn ăn hảo chơi hảo, tát cái nước tiểu đều có người quan tâm có thể hay không hoạt đến.

Nói câu thành thật nói, thân cha kết thân nhi tử cũng cứ như vậy, có chút khả năng còn làm không được.

"Hoắc tiên sinh, cám ơn ngươi." Nghĩ đến hơi nhiều, An Vô Dạng đột nhiên thành tâm mà nói câu.

"Không khách khí." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói, trên đường hư tuyến, ánh không chút sứt mẻ kính râm.

"Ngươi vẫn luôn đều như vậy khốc sao?" An Vô Dạng tò mò hỏi, bọc hỉ dương dương mao thảm thấu đi lên, hai tay hướng đối phương tọa ỷ thượng cố định.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên phát hiện hắn làm nguy hiểm như vậy động tác, đầu oanh mà một tiếng, nhất thời mở miệng khiển trách: "An Vô Dạng, khoái ngồi trở lại đi." Đồng thời tốc độ xe cũng giảm xuống dưới, sắc mặt thập phần thối.

"Hảo hảo hảo." An Vô Dạng ngoan ngoãn mà lui về, ôm chính mình mao thảm ngồi xong.

"Ngươi muốn hù chết ta hảo kế thừa ta tiền trả bảo sao?" Hoắc tổng tài vẻ mặt nghiêm túc mà nói.

"Phốc..." Mới vừa rồi bị dọa đến buồn bực thiếu niên, thổi phù một tiếng cười hớn hở, cảm thấy thật bất ngờ bộ dáng, hắn không biết Hoắc tiên sinh cũng sẽ nói giỡn: "Không đối, liền tính ngươi chết, cũng không tới phiên ta kế thừa ngươi tiền trả bảo."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên ngơ ngác mà nghe kia cười, ma xui quỷ khiến mà nói: "Vậy ngươi nghĩ hay không kế thừa?"

"Không nghĩ." Bất quá hắn đối Hoắc tiên sinh tiền trả bảo tràn ngập tò mò: "Hoắc tiên sinh, ngươi tiền trả bảo có bao nhiêu tiền?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên dừng một chút: "Hồi gia lại cho ngươi xem."

Giật mình An Vô Dạng há miệng, không thể tin được, thật sự cho chính mình nhìn sao?

Nửa giờ sau, đạt tới điểm đến.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên ở tại trung tâm thành phố một cái sa hoa tiểu khu, nơi này giá phòng có thể hù chết rất nhiều trung tiểu xí nghiệp gia.

Có thể nói thẳng xuất 'Không nghĩ' cái này đáp án đơn thuần thiếu niên, không có cảm thấy nơi này cùng nhà mình lão xã khu có cái gì khác nhau, không đều là chỗ ở.

Đi lên sau đó chính là cảm thấy phòng ở thật rộng mở, so với chính mình gia trống trải xinh đẹp.

"Nơi này chân tướng bản mẫu phòng..." An Vô Dạng đứng ở trong phòng ương, thì thào mà nói ra một câu.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đi theo nhìn nhìn, cũng không phải là sao, trụ vài năm vẫn là vắng vắng vẻ vẻ mà.

"Ngươi không thích cái này trang sức?" Hắn không chút do dự bắt đầu cân nhắc, gọi Trần Phóng đổi một đám sắc màu ấm điều gia cụ, sau đó tái quải một ít tiểu thanh niên sẽ thích trừu tượng họa.

"Không không thích." An Vô Dạng đầu lay động đến thường xuyên, vừa đi vừa nhìn nói: "Còn có phòng tập thể thao, thật hảo."

Phòng tắm cũng thực đại, có một cái viên viên bồn tắm lớn tại.

"Đây là phòng ngủ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên dắt tân phòng khách tay, dẫn hắn đi hướng kia gian đại đại phòng.

"Hảo đại a..." An Vô Dạng sợ hãi than đạo, đứng ở bên cạnh ngại ngùng đi vào: "Ta giường chỉ có ngươi này giường một phần ba, khả năng còn không đến điểm." Hắn dùng tay khoa tay múa chân đạo.

"Như thế nào không đi vào?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên hỏi.

"A, ta đây đi vào lạc?" An Vô Dạng ôm đi vào đi thăm một chút tâm tính, xuyên mềm mại bên trong dép lê, bước vào Hoắc tiên sinh tư nhân không gian, nơi nơi nhìn xem, trong lòng tiễu meo meo mà tưởng, nguyên lai đây là hào môn đại tổng tài gian phòng.

Có chút tính lãnh đạm phong.

Cùng Hoắc tiên sinh cấp người ấn tượng thập phần tương xứng.

Gây sức ép nhiều ngày như vậy, rốt cục đem người này vòng vào địa bàn của mình, Hoắc Vân Xuyên an tâm mà xoay người xuất môn, đem trang quần áo rương hành lý dọn tiến phòng ngủ của mình.

An Vô Dạng hoang mang mà nói: "Hoắc tiên sinh, đó là quần áo của ta, ngươi dọn đi khách phòng đi."

Hoắc tổng tài dọn hành lý động tác dừng một chút, không biết liêm sỉ mà tiếp tục hướng trong dọn: "Ta trước quên nói cho ngươi biết, ngươi muốn theo ta trụ một gian phòng." Bởi vì phòng tập thể thao hàng kia đời trước chính là khách phòng, như vậy.

Đệ 28 chương

Nếu không nói như thế nào An Vô Dạng tâm đại, hắn rõ ràng trong lòng cảm thấy không thích hợp, dù sao cũng là lăn quá sàng đan hai người, ở cùng một chỗ bản thân cũng rất ái muội, nhưng là đối phương đã đem hành lý dọn tiến vào, chính mình tái tất tất liền có vẻ cấp người thêm phiền toái.

Luôn luôn tự xưng là săn sóc hiểu chuyện An Vô Dạng, nâng nâng tay, lại buông xuống: "Hảo , chính là ta đi ngủ khả năng không quá thành thật, nếu ngươi không để ý nói, ta rất thích ý chia sẻ phòng của ngươi."

Nhìn một cái những lời này, cỡ nào mà làm cho người phạm tội, tràn ngập tà ác tiểu tâm cơ.

"..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên cất kỹ hành lý, gật gật đầu: "Khả năng ta đi ngủ so ngươi lại càng không thành thật, bất quá ta sẽ tận lực khống chế." Cần phải gắng giữ tĩnh táo trạng thái.

"Ngạch? A, quần áo phóng kia, ta tự mình tới thu thập liền đi." An Vô Dạng nhanh chóng lại đây nói, cầm lại Hoắc tiên sinh trong tay cái kia thuộc về mình quần lót, đặt ở phía sau mặt.

Đặc biệt xấu hổ.

Tại chính mình đầu ngón tay quấn quanh quá miên chất quần lót bị trừu đi, chỉ để lại một tia mềm mại xúc cảm.

"Không tất , nhượng Trương a di cho ngươi thu thập." Đón nhận thiếu niên hỏi ý kiến ánh mắt, Hoắc Vân Xuyên giải thích: "Chính là vị kia gia chính a di."

"Hảo..." An Vô Dạng nhìn hắn: "Kia hiện tại có thể ăn điểm tâm sao?" Sau đó đôi mắt trông mong ánh mắt miết phòng khách, bọn họ mua trở về bữa sáng đặt tại rộng mở trên bàn mặt.

"..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên tức giận mà cười cười, liếc hắn nói: "Ngươi thật sự là thiên chân ấu trĩ đến có thể." Sau đó thu hồi tươi cười, khôi phục bình thường bộ dáng: "Đi thôi."

An Vô Dạng không hiểu ra sao, theo sau.

Hắn biết thiên chân ấu trĩ không là cái gì hảo từ nhi, khả năng cùng tỷ tỷ đối ý kiến của mình nhất dạng, tóm lại chính là ghét bỏ bái.

Nếu như là mười sáu tuổi trận đánh lúc trước ghét bỏ, hắn đại khái sẽ khó chịu đến khóc.

Bất quá hai năm nay đã trải qua một sự tình, sẽ không .

Hiện tại quá đến rất vui vẻ , bởi vì tiếp thu chính mình là bình thường người, cùng ngoại giới giải hòa , cùng chính mình nội tâm giải hòa .

Hiện tại An Vô Dạng, từ đi công tác, không tất tái vi kiếm tiền mà phiền não, phi thường thoải mái lại khoái hoạt.

Hắn mở ra nhiệt nóng sữa đậu nành, đem trong đó một ly phủng đến Hoắc Vân Xuyên trước mặt: "Hoắc tiên sinh, cho ngươi."

Mới vừa rồi còn đối nhân gia các loại ghét bỏ Hoắc tổng tài, thu được một ly sữa đậu nành tựa như nhặt vàng nhất dạng thoải mái, mấu chốt là này chén sữa đậu nành vẫn là hắn chính mình tiêu tiền mua .

"Cám ơn." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói rằng, cầm trong tay kia chén sữa đậu nành, chậm rãi tiến đến bên miệng nhấp một ngụm.

Hàng năm lãnh tĩnh ánh mắt đi theo sữa đậu nành nhiệt độ ấm lại, đồng thời cũng làm cho soái đến nhân thần cộng phẫn mặt bộ tuyến điều nhu hòa không ít.

"Hẳn là rất nhiều người nói qua... Ngươi lớn lên rất bảnh." Ngồi ở hắn đối diện An Vô Dạng thốt ra mà ca ngợi đạo, hoàn toàn không cho là mình vui với khen người có cái gì không đối.

"Khụ, khụ khụ khụ —" một ngụm sữa đậu nành ngăn ở Hoắc tổng tài cổ họng mắt, hại hắn khụ đến kinh thiên động địa.

"Ngươi, không có việc gì đi?" An Vô Dạng luống cuống tay chân, vội vàng rút ra khăn tay đưa cho hắn, thuận tiện sát sát chính mình bị đối phương phun vẻ mặt sữa đậu nành... Cảm thấy hảo xấu hổ.

"Khụ khụ..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nằm ở trên bàn, thật vất vả hoãn lại đây, ánh mắt ướt át mà trừng đối phương, trong lòng sông cuộn biển gầm mà, người này một cái buổi sáng mãnh khen chính mình hai lần, không là thật nam nhân chính là lớn lên soái, muốn chết đi.

"Hoắc tiên sinh, ngươi cái trán dính một mảnh chỉ." An Vô Dạng hướng hắn vươn ra ngón tay, một tay lấy trang giấy lấy rụng: "Ha, là bánh bao thượng đế chỉ."

Chỉ phúc tại trên trán sát quá, ôn ôn mềm mềm mà dừng lại một chút.

Như gặp sét đánh Hoắc Vân Xuyên cả người cứng ngắc một chút, sau đó nhận mệnh mà bỏ qua một bên đầu đứng lên, thanh âm dị thường mà nói: "Ta đi rửa mặt."

"Hảo." An Vô Dạng qua sẽ sẽ, nhớ tới mặt mình cũng tao ương , vì thế đứng lên theo sau.

Nhìn thấy cửa phòng rửa tay không có đóng kỹ, hắn đưa tay: "Hoắc..." Chính là ánh mắt trước nhìn đến hình ảnh lập tức nhượng hắn nói không ra lời.

Trộm quan sát vài giây đồng hồ sau đó, khiếp sợ mặt rời đi An Vô Dạng, mãn đầu óc ý tưởng đều là: Hoắc tiên sinh quả nhiên là thật nam nhân.

"Ngô..." Hắn tìm được phòng bếp, tẩy tẩy chính mình dính nị nóng lên hai má.

Đại gia đồng dạng đều là nam nhân, trong lúc vô ý thấy được Hoắc tiên sinh đại bảo bối, An Vô Dạng cũng không phải thẹn thùng, chỉ là nhớ tới chính mình mang thai nguyên nhân, thoáng không được tự nhiên.

Hoàn hảo, Hoắc tiên sinh sau khi đi ra hòa bình thường không có gì khác biệt.

Chính là không quá dùng ánh mắt nhìn chính mình.

Tám giờ chỉnh, Hoắc Vân Xuyên thỉnh gia chính Trương a di đến , là một cái năm mươi tuổi tả hữu tóc ngắn a di, thoạt nhìn thực quen thuộc hòa khí.

"Hoắc tiên sinh hảo." Trương a di cười tủm tỉm đạo, sau đó ánh mắt nhìn An Vô Dạng: "Vị này chính là..." Hoắc tiên sinh trong miệng vị kia yêu cầu chính mình hảo hảo chiếu cố người đi, thoạt nhìn tuổi còn đặc biệt tiểu, thực nhượng người bất ngờ.

"Trương a di hảo, ta kêu Vô Dạng." An Vô Dạng tự giới thiệu đạo, kỳ thật hắn rất sáng sủa , không có nhà trong người cho rằng như vậy nội hướng quái gở.

Trương a di gật gật đầu: "Vô Dạng thiếu gia ngươi hảo."

An Vô Dạng 囧, chân tay luống cuống mà nói: "Không cần như vậy, ngài bảo ta Vô Dạng là đến nơi." Sợ a di không nghe tự cái , hắn đá đá bên người ngốc xử nam nhân: "Ngươi nói câu đi."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên phục hồi lại tinh thần, cũng 囧 囧 mà nhìn về phía Trương a di, nói: "Nghe hắn , gọi hắn Vô Dạng là có thể."

Nhân cơ hội này, An Vô Dạng đạo: "Ta đây có phải hay không cũng có thể gọi tên của ngươi?" Dù sao cả ngày Hoắc tiên sinh đến Hoắc tiên sinh đi, có vẻ nhiều kỳ quái.

Đã bị liêu đến chết lặng Hoắc Vân Xuyên gật gật đầu, lấy quyền để môi ho nhẹ một tiếng, nói: "Ngươi cao hứng như thế nào hảm liền như thế nào hảm." Sau đó giơ cổ tay lên nhìn đồng hồ, giao đãi Trương a di: "Hảo hảo chiếu cố hắn, ngươi có biết nên làm như thế nào ."

"Là, ta sẽ , Hoắc tiên sinh yên tâm." Trương a di gật đầu nói, đồng thời thật sâu mà nhìn An Vô Dạng liếc mắt một cái.

Cái này tiểu thiếu niên tình huống Hoắc Vân Xuyên cùng nàng nói qua, mà còn nghiêm túc yêu cầu nàng giữ bí mật.

"Ân, ta đi công ty ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhấc chân rời đi, đi rồi hai bước lại dừng lại, đối An Vô Dạng nói lời từ biệt: "Buổi chiều năm giờ rưỡi ta trở về cùng ngươi ăn cơm, trong lúc Trương a di sẽ chiếu cố ngươi, có việc liền gọi điện thoại cho ta."

"Hoắc... Vân Xuyên, " An Vô Dạng đối với cái này không hề cảm thấy, hắn đi ra phía trước nhìn Hoắc Vân Xuyên mặt nói: "Ta bình thường có thể xuất môn sao?"

Chính mình tự do thân thể quyền muốn bảo vệ, nếu đối phương nói không thể nói, kia liền muốn tranh thủ tranh thủ.

Lần đầu tiên từ An Vô Dạng miệng nghe thấy tên của mình, Hoắc Vân Xuyên hô hấp hơi chút đình trệ một chút, sau đó hít sâu đạo: "Tưởng lúc ra cửa có thể gọi điện thoại cho ta, ta sẽ dẫn ngươi xuất môn."

"Hảo." An Vô Dạng một bên gật đầu một bên tránh ra, nhẹ giọng cáo biệt đạo: "Tái kiến, buổi chiều sớm một chút trở về." Chính mình một người đãi tại hoàn cảnh lạ lẫm trong, liên duy nhất người quen cũng lập tức rời đi, hắn có chút không thích ứng.

Nhìn thấy tiểu thiên sứ này trương không tha mặt, Hoắc Vân Xuyên trong lòng ê ẩm trướng trướng, hận không thể lập tức quyết định hôm nay không đi công ty, nhưng là, đau dài không bằng đau ngắn, sớm hay muộn muốn đi một chuyến.

"Tái kiến." Hắn từ An Vô Dạng bên người đi qua, mở cửa đi ra ngoài.

"Cái kia..."

Vừa nghe đến tiểu thiên sứ thanh âm, Hoắc tổng tài lập tức tạo ra vừa mới đóng cửa môn, vẻ mặt khẩn trương hỏi: "Cái gì?"

An Vô Dạng nói rằng: "Bảo bảo nói cho ngươi tái kiến." Đưa tay huy huy, hé miệng cười cười: "Sau đó không có gì ."

Tát vù vù đóng cửa lại, tát vù vù đi vào thang máy, tát vù vù đi đi làm Hoắc tổng, kịp phản ứng sau đó tìm cái không người góc, run rẩy bả vai thống thống khoái khoái mà tát cười.

Vạn năm không đổi mới bằng hữu vòng, bị Hoắc tổng thình lình mà đổi mới một cái: vui vẻ.

Dẫn đầu xoát đến động thái Tưởng Thiếu Phi, ngày hôm qua nghe hắn nói quá một chút về An Vô Dạng chuyển nhà sự, hiểu rõ mà nhắn lại đạo: "Chúc mừng [ cố lên ][ cố lên ] "

Quý Minh Giác nhìn đến sau đó vẻ mặt mộng bức, kháo, hai người kia thế nhưng bối các huynh đệ đối ám hiệu!

Hắn nhắn lại hỏi: "Vân Xuyên, gặp cái gì chuyện tốt? Ngươi thế nhưng chỉ nói cho Thiếu Phi không nói cho ta!"

Trần Sơ đãi sự vụ sở trong, xoát đến thuận tay lưu một cái: "Ta cũng không biết."

Này đó nhắn lại Tưởng Thiếu Phi cũng có thể nhìn đến, nhưng là anh em không có tỏ thái độ, hắn cũng chỉ có thể ngoan ngoãn mà câm miệng.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên lựa chọn giấu diếm cũng có lý do của mình, hắn tưởng chờ đến sản kiểm kết quả sau khi đi ra mới cùng chính mình vài cái anh em nói.

Thuận tiện không quá tưởng nói cho Quý Minh Giác cái này miệng rộng, sợ hắn nói nói lộ hết.

Cái này ý tưởng ở trong đầu dạo qua một vòng, Hoắc Vân Xuyên sắc mặt liền đen đi xuống, bởi vì Quý Minh Giác sẽ ngụ ở nhà mình đối diện, muốn gạt hắn trừ phi chuyển nhà.

Lớn như vậy không có như thế nào rời đi quá nhà mình An Vô Dạng, mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn Hoắc Vân Xuyên sau khi rời khỏi, chỉ còn lại có chính mình và xa lạ Trương a di.

"Vô Dạng, Hoắc tiên sinh nói ngươi hôm nay vừa mới dọn lại đây, có hành lý muốn thu thập đúng không?" Trương a di giọng điệu ôn nhu, hơi hơi đánh giá một chút đứa nhỏ này, ngược lại là lớn lên da mỏng thịt mềm, ngũ quan tuấn tú.

Về phần bên cạnh sự, nàng chính là cái làm gia chính , không có lắm miệng ý tưởng.

An Vô Dạng gật đầu nói: "Là , tổng cộng có hai tương, chính mình thu thập quần áo đi." Dù sao nhàn rỗi cũng là nhàn rỗi, tư nhân vật phẩm vẫn là chính mình thu thập tương đối tốt.

Cùng Trương a di chào hỏi sau đó, hắn đi vào gian phòng, chung quanh một mảnh đều là xa lạ, cùng chính mình gia phòng nhỏ khác nhau như trời đất.

Đích thật là có chút không thích ứng .

An Vô Dạng lấy điện thoại di động ra gọi điện thoại cho lão mụ, vang lên đã lâu, đối phương rốt cục tiếp : "Uy?"

Là lão mụ thanh âm quen thuộc , hắn hô lên tiếng: "Mẹ? Ta đến đồng học gia . Các ngươi ăn cơm chưa?"

"Là Vô Dạng a, ăn." Đinh Vi nói rằng: "Đến liền đi, cùng người ta hảo hảo ở chung, lễ phép hiểu chuyện một chút, chịu khó một chút, biệt thật đem mình đương khách nhân, hiểu không?"

"Ân, ta biết." An Vô Dạng nói.

Hắn muốn hỏi một chút lão ba cùng tỷ tỷ đệ đệ đang làm gì, lão mụ bên kia liền nói: "Ta đang bề bộn đâu, trước treo, các ngươi chơi các ngươi ."

"..." An Vô Dạng há miệng, đành phải nói: "Mẹ tái kiến."

Mông phía dưới là mềm mại sang quý tịch mộng tư, nhưng là nhịn không được nhớ nhà, nếu không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra nói, hai năm nay hồi gia cơ hội sẽ rất ít rất ít.

Hắn không rõ ràng lắm có phải hay không mỗi cái vừa mới rời đi gia người, đều sẽ khó chịu như vậy một chút.

Dù sao chính mình nội tâm nặng nề rầu rĩ, kéo dài mật mật mà không hít thở được.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Về sau có Hoắc tổng, còn có thân sinh tiểu bằng hữu, nói tổ kiến chính mình tiểu gia đình là tối dương quang tích cực thực hiện, hết thảy đều sẽ biến hảo ~

Đệ 29 chương

Gia chính Trương a di bắt đầu quét tước vệ sinh, chỉ chốc lát sau liền đem trong nhà khiến cho sạch sẽ, sau đó đến tìm An Vô Dạng, trên người còn treo làm việc đại vây quần: "Vô Dạng a, trong nhà vệ sinh a di làm tốt , hiện tại tính toán đi ra ngoài mua thức ăn nấu cơm, không biết ngươi thích ăn cái gì?" Nàng nói rằng: "Không thích ăn cùng thích ăn , đều cấp a di nói một chút, ta hảo hảo nhớ lại đến."

"Đi ." An Vô Dạng đang tại quải quần áo đâu, nghe vậy cẩn thận nghĩ nghĩ: "Ta thích ăn tôm, tiểu bạch tuộc, còn có cà chua, khoai tây nghiền, không thích ăn rau hẹ, đậu tương nha, lươn cá... Liền này đó đi."

Trương a di cười cười: "Hảo, ta đây giữa trưa mua mới mẻ đại tôm làm cho ngươi ăn." Sau đó nhìn xem thời gian: "Nha, đã mười một giờ , ta đây hiện tại nhanh chóng đi."

Cái này sa hoa tiểu khu phụ cận là có một cái chợ , bên trong bán đồ vật so thị trường quý hai mươi phần trăm.

Trương a di cũng là hôm nay mới biết được, vừa hỏi giá tiền liền ném xuống trong tay tôm, nhìn tiếp theo gia, kết quả vẫn là nhất dạng mà quý.

Nàng đã nghĩ thông suốt, tiền này không thể tỉnh.

Nếu là làm hoài hài tử cơm dinh dưỡng, không quản giá tiền nhiều quý, giống nhau chỉ chọn hảo mua.

Hôm nay giữa trưa Trương a di làm một bàn bạch chước đại tôm, ước chừng có một cân nhiều trọng, mặt khác còn có trứng sốt cà chua, cùng với một chén tảo tía canh thịt bò, dinh dưỡng thập phần sung túc.

Hai đồ ăn một thang đặt tại trên bàn bán cùng nhưng xinh đẹp.

"Thơm quá a." An Vô Dạng lấy điện thoại di động ra, mở ra máy chụp hình công năng đối với mặt bàn vỗ nhất trương, chia đang tại công tác Hoắc tiên sinh: "Ta cùng Trương a di bắt đầu ăn cơm , ngươi sao?"

Ly An Vô Dạng trước mặt, Hoắc Vân Xuyên cũng không có như vậy nhu hòa hảo ở chung.

Hắn đang tại phòng họp cùng công ty cao tầng khai hội, từ buổi sáng thập điểm bốn mươi tách ra đến giữa trưa mười hai giờ, cũng không có thả người đi ăn cơm dấu hiệu.

Sự tình quan uỷ quyền cùng về sau tại gia làm công sự, trên thực tế thao tác đứng lên nhưng không có đơn giản như vậy.

Này trong nháy mắt Hoắc Vân Xuyên cũng là do dự , An Vô Dạng cùng hài tử cố nhiên trọng yếu, nhưng là công ty cũng không có thể ném, chính mình mỗi ngày đến công ty tọa nửa ngày ban là tương đối lý trí lựa chọn.

Thẳng đến hắn mở ra An Vô Dạng tin tức, nhìn đến tiểu thiên sứ sắp muốn ăn kia bàn đồ ăn, hồng hồng tử tử hỉ vui mừng khánh mà, khó hiểu nhượng người khóe miệng thượng dương, tâm tình khoái trá.

Tăng thêm câu kia phi thường quan tâm hỏi han, Hoắc tổng phản ứng đầu tiên chính là, khai cái quỷ sẽ, là cơm không thể ăn vẫn là thang không hảo uống; cái thứ hai phản ứng chính là, đi mẹ hắn làm việc đúng giờ, ta như thế nào sẽ có ý nghĩ như vậy.

"Hảo , tan họp." Lạnh lùng cao đại nam nhân đứng lên, đột nhiên kết thúc hội nghị.

Công ty cao tầng nhóm vẻ mặt mộng bức, đặc biệt mới vừa nói nói đến một nửa một vị cao tầng, hắn bắt đầu vi tương lai của mình cảm thấy lo lắng.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhanh chóng đi ra phòng họp, dọc theo đường đi vọt tới hướng công nhân nhóm nghiêm túc địa điểm gật đầu, đáp lại bọn họ tôn kính xưng hô.

Trở lại văn phòng, Hoắc tổng lập tức cầm lấy di động, cấp trong nhà tiểu thiên sứ gọi điện thoại.

Chuyển được sau đó không người nói chuyện, chỉ có bẹp bẹp cùng tất tất tác tác thanh âm, vừa nghe chỉ biết là mở miễn đề.

"An Vô Dạng?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên cau mày hảm, người này đang làm gì đó: "Tại sao không nói chuyện?"

An Vô Dạng nuốt xuống một cái ngọt ngào đại tôm bóc vỏ, trong tay tiếp lột: "Hoắc tiên sinh, ta tại ăn đại tôm, ngươi ăn cơm chưa?"

"..." Từ khai hội đói bụng đến hiện tại Hoắc Vân Xuyên, động hạ hầu kết, đặc biệt tưởng hướng hồi gia cấp tiểu thiên sứ lột tôm, chính mình một cái một cái mà uy hắn, thẳng đến đem hắn uy đến no mới thôi... Tựa như tại hội sở trong như vậy.

Hắn cởi bỏ cổ áo hoãn hoãn, không chút để ý hỏi: "Ngươi không phải nói gọi tên của ta sao?" Tại sao lại bắt đầu gọi về Hoắc tiên sinh ?

Bẹp bẹp thiếu niên uống khẩu thang, trong thanh âm mang theo cười: "Ngươi không phải nói ta cao hứng hảm cái gì liền hảm cái gì sao? Ta hiện tại liền muốn hét ngươi Hoắc tiên sinh."

Kỳ thật chính là thói quen mà thôi, nhất thời không sửa lời được.

"A." Hoắc tiên sinh giả cười một tiếng, đãi tại chính mình chủ ghế trộm nhu tiểu tâm tâm: "Ăn đi, ăn nhiều một chút, ta còn chưa ăn."

Từ bắt đầu đã cảm thấy Hoắc tiên sinh đánh cái này điện thoại lại đây quả thực là chậm trễ chính mình ăn tôm nghiệp lớn, An Vô Dạng nghe vậy lập tức cúi đầu đối di động nói: "Vậy ngươi nhanh chóng đi ăn đi, ta cũng muốn ăn cơm , bái."

Cứ như vậy bị cúp điện thoại, thực hảo, không có một chút khó chịu, lại hướng đẩu M rảo bước tiến lên một bước.

Chờ người đưa cơm trong lúc, Hoắc Vân Xuyên đem di động trong thu được kia trương vui mừng đồ ăn đồ, nhiều lần nhìn vài cái qua lại, tùy ý như vậy phổ thông đồ vật bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng mà trạc đến nội tâm của hắn ở chỗ sâu trong.

Ba mươi tuổi nam nhân, 'Nhân gian khói lửa' này bốn chữ đột nhiên ngạnh tại cổ họng, không là biệt , chính là trong phút chốc đầu nhất thanh, suy nghĩ cẩn thận chính mình cũng là phàm phu tục tử bên trong thực phổ thông một cái.

Vứt đi thành tựu, vòng hào quang, tự phụ, lặng lẽ về phía hướng một ít phổ thông thân phận, nói thí dụ như ba ba, trượng phu...

"Vô Dạng, a di cầm chén khoái tẩy hảo , ngươi muốn hay không đi ngủ một chút nha?" Trương a di săn sóc mà nói, phát hiện đứa bé kia ở phòng khách xem tv, ánh mắt không quá trương đến khai: "Đến, a di đỡ nhà của ngươi ngủ, sau đó ta hồi gia một chuyến, buổi chiều lại đây nấu cơm." Chờ Hoắc tiên sinh trở về là có thể ăn.

"Đối , tại trù phòng ngao thang, ngươi không có việc gì nha, liền không cần đến phòng bếp đi."

Theo đi vào giấc ngủ này đó thanh âm liền càng lúc càng xa, trở thành trong mộng một phần.

Dáng người tiêm gầy thiếu niên, cuộn mình tại Hoắc Vân Xuyên trên giường, hô hấp gian tất cả đều là Hoắc Vân Xuyên trên người khí tức, khả năng đây chính là hắn ngủ đến an ổn duyên cớ.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên tứ giờ đỉnh nóng rát thái dương, từ bên ngoài phong trần mệt mỏi mà gấp trở về, trong tay dẫn theo vừa rồi từ hoa quả điếm mua mới mẻ hoa quả, vào cửa trực tiếp hướng trên mặt bàn một ném, đi vào trước phòng ngủ của mình nhìn liếc mắt một cái.

Nói tốt liếc mắt một cái , kết quả nhìn đến chính mình chưa từng thấy qua hình ảnh, liền lưu luyến mà nhìn hảo vài lần.

"Khụ..." Hắn thanh thanh ngứa cổ họng mắt, đi đến phòng tắm tẩy sạch cái chiến đấu tắm, sau đó thay ngắn tay quần áo ở nhà, lần nữa trở lại phòng ngủ.

An Vô Dạng nửa bên mặt hãm tại mềm mại gối đầu trung, dư lại bên hình dáng nhu hòa, rất kiều mũi, tiêm trường lông mi, mềm mềm khẽ nhếch môi, trong ngực theo hô hấp giàu có quy luật mà phập phồng.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên không kìm lòng nổi mà thấu đi lên, chậm rãi tới gần, cảm thụ đối phương lặng yên không một tiếng động hô hấp, còn có lần đầu tiên gặp mặt thời điểm mê hoặc hắn làm tai nạn chết người thanh tân mùi thơm của cơ thể.

Thâm hít sâu một cái, mặt lộ vẻ thoải mái cùng hưởng thụ.

"Hoắc Vân Xuyên..." An Vô Dạng lẩm bẩm nói, cho là mình còn tại trong mộng, hắn không quá thanh tỉnh mà nháy mắt mấy cái, sau đó cọ cọ gối đầu, lại ngủ trở về.

"Uy?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên hô thanh, quỳ ghé vào giường bên, phát hiện đối phương ngủ đến rất quen thuộc, liền sắc hướng đảm biên sinh, rất nhanh hàm kia ngọc tuyết đáng yêu thùy tai một chút.

Chờ An Vô Dạng tỉnh lại, trong phòng trống trơn mà, chỉ có hắn bản thân một người.

Bất quá lão hỏa thang mùi nhi ở trong không khí bay, Hoắc Vân Xuyên cùng Trương a di nói chuyện với nhau mơ mơ hồ hồ truyền đến, đồng thời còn có chính mình trong bụng thầm thì tiếng kêu.

Miên dép lê đi ở trong nhà địa phương bản thượng là không có thanh âm , hơn nữa An Vô Dạng cũng không phải cái loại này đi đường mang phong hoạt bát nam hài, hắn đi được đặc biệt nhẹ.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cùng Trương a di nói mãi, đột nhiên dư quang nhìn đến phía sau mình mặt đứng một cái còn buồn ngủ người, sợ tới mức trong tay qua đều rớt.

"Ngạch, hải..." An Vô Dạng ngồi xổm xuống đi hỗ trợ đem qua nhặt lên, còn cấp đối phương: "Ngươi vừa mới trở về sao?" Lần đầu tiên nhìn đến Hoắc Vân Xuyên xuyên quần áo ở nhà, hắn nhìn thoáng qua lại liếc mắt một cái: "Xuyên cái này cũng rất bảnh." Thành thực hài tử nói không lựa lời mà nói.

Đưa lưng về phía hắn nhóm thiết thái Trương a di cười đến bả vai run rẩy, nàng lập tức liền thích thượng đứa nhỏ này .

Bởi vì giữa trưa cũng là, An Vô Dạng lúc ăn cơm vẫn luôn khen nàng làm đồ ăn ăn ngon, nói ngọt đến thực đâu.

"Tỉnh ngủ ? Nơi này có thang." Hoắc Vân Xuyên chịu không nổi này ca ngợi, hắn yêu cầu tìm điểm chuyện làm, nói thí dụ như mở ra tiêu độc bát quỹ, lấy một cái không phỏng tay chén canh, thịnh một chén canh mang sang đi.

Này hình ảnh nếu như bị Hoắc Vân Xuyên mẫu thân nhìn đến, bảo không chuẩn hiểu ý toan đến ngủ không được.

Nói như thế nào đứa con trai này nàng tân tân khổ khổ nuôi ba mươi năm, đánh tiểu chính là cái sống an nhàn sung sướng tiêu chuẩn đại thiếu gia, không nói liên du bình đảo cũng sẽ không đỡ, căn bản Hoắc Vân Xuyên liền không có cơ hội tiếp xúc du bình thứ này.

Hắn quá chính là hào môn quý công tử sinh hoạt, áo đến vươn tay cơm đến há mồm tuy là không là trăm phần trăm mà chuẩn xác, nhưng là xấp xỉ.

"Còn có chút nóng." Hoắc quý công tử tay trái đỡ bát, tay phải lấy từ chước, tại thang bên trong giảo a giảo, chuẩn bị uy bên cạnh hắn mới vừa tỉnh ngủ thiếu niên.

"Đến, đây là Hoắc tiên sinh mua trở về hoa quả, ta đều tẩy hảo , Vô Dạng trong chốc lát uống xong thang, ăn một chút giải giải nị." Trương a di nói, bưng tới một cái trong sáng sa kéo bát, bên trong hồng hồng lục lục thiết hảo hoa quả.

"Cám ơn Trương a di." An Vô Dạng trừng kia bát thang, lưng thẳng dán ghế dựa bản nhi: "Đây là cái gì thang, ta nghe chút ý vị có chút tinh."

"Bồ câu thang, đối với ngươi thân thể mới có lợi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên thổi lạnh một thìa, đưa đến An Vô Dạng bên miệng đi: "Há mồm, Trương a di khổ cực như vậy bảo vài cái giờ, nhiều ít uống một chút."

Đưa đến cái mũi phía dưới đến , kia chút ý vị là thật tinh, An Vô Dạng cũng không muốn uống một ngụm phun một bụng, chính là nghĩ đến Trương a di khổ cực như vậy, Hoắc tiên sinh như vậy ân cần, hắn liền nắm bắt cái mũi, hé miệng uống một ngụm.

Uống đến biểu tình vặn vẹo, sắc mặt phát thanh.

Trương a di đau lòng mà nói: "Ta không dám phóng rất nhiều gừng băm nhi, ai nha, lần sau vẫn là nhiều phóng chút đi." Nhìn đứa nhỏ này vất vả đến, phỏng chừng là có thai phản ứng, uống nhiều quá sẽ phun.

Non nửa bát là An Vô Dạng điểm mấu chốt, lại đến liền đánh chết không uống: "Ta ăn chút hoa quả áp an ủi." Hắn chuyên môn chọn lục lục quả kiwi, ê ẩm điềm điềm mà, hoài bảo bảo sau đó liền hảo này khẩu.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên buông xuống bát, cũng làm không xuất bức bách An Vô Dạng tái uống nhiều vài hớp chuyện này: "Kia liền vãn một chút tái uống đi." Chút ít nhiều cơm.

Nói chuyện hắn nhất thời đã trúng An Vô Dạng một cái trừng mắt, xứng thượng kia cắn xé kỳ dị quả phiến động tác, siêu hung .

"..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên cảm thấy có một cái địa phương đau, trướng đau, mẹ : "Ngoan ngoãn đãi , ta đi rửa chén." Hắn đứng lên, rất nhanh rời xa siêu hung quang sóng phóng ra phạm vi.

"Hoắc tiên sinh, ta đến đây đi." Trương a di đâu dùng đến chủ gia tiên sinh chính mình rửa chén, nàng cười tủm tỉm mà tiếp nhận, trong lòng chính là thở phào nhẹ nhõm một hơi.

Bởi vì người đã già, tâm đặc biệt mềm mại, không thể gặp nhượng người khó chịu sự tình.

Nhưng nàng nghe nói Hoắc tiên sinh là một cái hàng tỉ phú ông, không chừng chỉ là muốn mượn thiếu niên này cái bụng sinh hài tử, kia cũng thế, ngươi tình ta nguyện đồ vật không có gì nhưng khó chịu .

Vấn đề là chính mình chiếu cố một ngày tiểu thiếu niên, là một cái thành thực nhi người.

Vô luận như thế nào nhìn, cũng không giống như là tưởng kháo cái bụng làm giàu bộ dáng.

Hoàn hảo, liền vừa rồi nhìn Hoắc tiên sinh uy người ăn canh kia một đoạn nhi, Trương a di tâm liền buông xuống, Hoắc tiên sinh này không phải đương hài tử hắn ba đau, rõ ràng là đương thân tể tể đau.

An · thân tể tể · Vô Dạng, chính mình rất có chừng mực , cảm giác cổ họng trong mắt phân kia nhi tinh hàm hương vị bị hoa quả áp đi xuống, liền dừng hướng trong bát duỗi đi tay.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên ngồi ở bên cạnh, hắn lẳng lặng nhìn An Vô Dạng, An Vô Dạng cũng lẳng lặng nhìn hắn.

"Hôm nay làm cái gì?" Hắn hỏi.

An Vô Dạng lời nói thật nói: "Ăn cơm, đi ngủ."

Lại bị lão nam nhân thốt ra mà diss đạo: "Ngươi là heo sao?"

"..." Thiếu niên hạnh nhân nhi hình dạng xinh đẹp ánh mắt quả hắn liếc mắt một cái, sau đó nắm trên mặt bàn điều khiển từ xa, quay đầu xem tv.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đảo không nói lời nào, liền nhìn An Vô Dạng đem thai chuyển tới địa phương nào đi.

Là điện ảnh kênh, vẫn là anime kênh, cũng hoặc là thâm thụ người trẻ tuổi yêu thích âm nhạc kênh...

Kết quả cũng không phải, đối phương cái gì cũng không nhìn, liền nhìn Hàn quốc thần tượng kịch.

"..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên thần tình gặp quỷ, thao a, này so nhìn anime sự khác nhau còn đại, phải nói kia không gọi sự khác nhau, là khoảng cách a.

Đệ 30 chương

Cũng không là An Vô Dạng thích nhìn hàn kịch, chẳng qua là hình ảnh tinh xảo, nội dung thú vị, liền chọn nhìn vài lần, cũng không có nói nhìn đến không muốn ăn cơm trầm mê.

Như thế nào biết vừa mới nhìn hai mắt, nam chủ nữ chủ chân trước sảo giá, sau lưng liền vang lên một thủ lãng mạn BGM, hai người kịch liệt mà bắt đầu ôm hôn, nhìn xem thần tình khiếp sợ An Vô Dạng hoãn bất quá thần.

"Đổi thai." Mặt sau truyền đến một đạo áp lực mệnh lệnh, đồng thời một bàn tay thuận đi tiểu bằng hữu trong tay điều khiển từ xa, không nói hai lời chuyển tới tin tức kênh.

Tại An Vô Dạng trong trí nhớ, cái này hình ảnh giống như đã từng quen biết.

Đó là xa xôi thơ ấu ký ức, có một lần hắn cùng lão ba, tiểu đệ, đồng thời nhìn nhất bộ hài kịch cảng phiến.

Trong đó có một đoạn nam nữ tán tỉnh chừng mực tiết mục, nhớ rõ là một cái xuyên võng miệt cùng hung tráo nữ nhân, tại trước ngực của mình phóng một chuỗi bồ đào, nũng nịu mời đối diện nam nhân đến nhấm nháp.

Tay cầm điều khiển từ xa tuổi nhỏ tiểu đệ, lập tức bị lão ba lệnh cưỡng chế đổi thai, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn là lão ba chính mình động thủ, một phen đoạt tiểu đệ điều khiển từ xa thay đổi.

Vì thế nhìn đến hôm nay Hoắc Vân Xuyên, hắn cũng nhớ tới lão ba.

Đều nói giữa phụ tử tình cảm sẽ so mẫu tử chi gian càng thân mật một chút, vừa có phụ tử thân mật, lại có giữa nam nhân chí lớn gặp nhau.

Nghĩ này đó, An Vô Dạng sâu kín ăn khối qua.

Ngồi ở bên cạnh hắn nam nhân, ánh mắt tối sầm, phức tạp, cân nhắc, đổi thai là không có khả năng đổi thai , Hàn quốc kịch truyền hình thứ này đã thấy nhiều ảnh hưởng thanh thiếu niên tình cảm xem, thậm chí tính thủ hướng.

"Biệt ăn." Hoắc Vân Xuyên lấy đi trên mặt bàn sa kéo bát, thu vào phòng bếp.

Trương a di làm tốt đồ ăn, cho bọn hắn đoan đi ra, thời gian cũng mới năm giờ rưỡi chung: "Hoắc tiên sinh, ta đây liền đi về trước , các ngươi ăn hảo về sau, có thể đem bát đũa thu được rửa tay bồn trước phóng , ta ngày mai tiếp qua đến tẩy."

Đây là Hoắc Vân Xuyên ý tứ, nếu không Trương a di cũng không dám mở miệng.

Nàng trong lòng minh bạch đâu, vị này Hoắc tiên sinh một ngày không gia, đến buổi tối mới có không bồi gia nhân ăn bữa cơm, tự nhiên không nghĩ người khác quấy rầy.

Vì thế đã biết thú mà đi rồi.

Đồ ăn đều là hảo , ít nhất An Vô Dạng ở nhà ăn được không có mấy ngày nay một phần mười hảo, không quản là nguyên liệu nấu ăn vẫn là hương vị, hắn thực thích ăn.

Ngọt toan khai vị, hàm hương đã nghiền, rau xanh giống nhau đi.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên bàng quan tiểu thiên sứ chọn đồ ăn ăn thói quen, không thể nhẫn nhịn: "Ăn chút thanh ."

Chính là này đồ ăn tâm bạch chước , không có hương vị nha, An Vô Dạng nhìn bên miệng một nửa rau xanh, trong lòng tại cân nhắc cấp mặt cùng không cấp mặt hậu quả, cuối cùng vẫn là hé miệng, cắn một chút Hoắc tiên sinh chiếc đũa.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nắm chiếc đũa ngón tay nắm thật chặt, càng phát ra thật cẩn thận, thượng một trăm hai mươi cái tâm địa cẩn thận uy: "Giữa trưa ăn nhiều ít?"

An Vô Dạng nói: "Tiểu hai chén." Trừ cái này ra còn có: "Một chỉnh bàn đại tôm, Trương a di đánh giá liền ăn tứ năm cái đi, dư lại đều ta ăn."

Đối phương muốn ăn khả quan, tổng tài thật cao hứng: "Phun sao?" Khẩn trương mà lại hỏi.

"Không." Tôm nhiều quý nha, An Vô Dạng cười nói: "Đâu bỏ được phun."

Hoắc đại thiếu chiếc đũa nhất đốn, tâm hơi hơi chìm xuống, một bên bất động thanh sắc mà hỏi ý kiến: "Cha mẹ của ngươi đều hảo sao? Từ sự cái gì chức nghiệp?"

Ăn được chính hoan An Vô Dạng, để lại cái tâm nhãn, hàm hồ nói rằng: "Đều rất tốt, bọn họ tại đại hình xí nghiệp đi làm, cụ thể làm như thế nào ta cũng không rõ ràng lắm." Cũng là không nghĩ tiết lộ, phụ mẫu của chính mình tại Hoắc thị kỳ tan tầm làm.

"Phải không?" Nói cách khác, An Vô Dạng gia ít nhất là cái trung sản gia đình, không đến mức lưu lạc đến ăn không nổi tôm, cũng luyến tiếc khai điều hòa địa phương bước, càng không nói đến còn tuổi nhỏ liền muốn đi ra kiêm chức kiếm tiền.

Đang tại tự hỏi vấn đề này lão nam nhân, phóng hoãn hô hấp, đầu thanh minh: "Ba ba mụ mụ một tháng với ngươi nói bao nhiêu lần nói?"

"..." An Vô Dạng liền sợ run.

Nói chuyện? Hắn tròng mắt chậm rãi chuyển chuyển, hư hư chú ý liếc mắt một cái Hoắc Vân Xuyên biểu tình, đối phương cũng chính nhìn chính mình, xem xét không đi ra ý tứ gì khác.

Hắn châm chước mở miệng: "Vì cái gì muốn theo ta nói chuyện? Ta trừ bỏ học tập không giỏi, còn lại phương diện đều rất tốt."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên dừng một chút, đổi một loại phương thức hỏi ý kiến: "Bọn họ quan tâm ngươi sinh hoạt sao?" Dù sao tại hắn chiếu cố An Vô Dạng mấy ngày nay, không có nhìn thấy quá An Vô Dạng tiếp trong nhà điện thoại, một cái đều không có.

Lại nhìn tiểu thiếu niên kinh hoàng, cũng thuyết minh hết thảy.

Lão nam nhân nghẹn một bụng tà hỏa, không chỗ ngồi phát tiết.

Nếu như là hắn Hoắc Vân Xuyên con cái, phát sinh tại quán bar cùng người khác một đêm tình mang thai sự tình, hắn sẽ làm được nhượng con cái đệ nhất thời gian tự nói với mình, hướng chính mình xin giúp đỡ, mà không là một người giấu diếm, chỉ có thể hướng người xa lạ xin giúp đỡ.

An Vô Dạng không dám nói cho cha mẹ, mấu chốt chỉ có hai điểm, lão bánh quẩy Hoắc tiên sinh rõ ràng , một cái là sợ hãi cha mẹ thất vọng, một cái là sợ hãi cấp cha mẹ thêm phiền toái.

Thúi lắm.

Chính mình con trai bảo bối, tại sao thất vọng cùng phiền toái...

Hoắc tiên sinh sắc mặt không đúng lắm đầu, quanh mình khí tức cũng biến đến hắc ám âm lãnh, không nghĩ xúc hắn mi đầu An Vô Dạng ngoan ngoãn ăn cơm, đối phương kẹp cái gì hắn ăn cái gì.

Thật sự no đến ăn không vô , mới ninh đầu không ăn .

Hắn xem xét liếc mắt một cái, Hoắc Vân Xuyên bát cơm cơ hồ không như thế nào động, chỉ tăng cường chính mình ăn: "Ta ăn no , muốn đi ban công tiêu tiêu thực."

Chỉ thấy Hoắc Vân Xuyên mày nháy mắt nhăn lại đến, nhưng mà trong lòng hắn tưởng chính là, to như vậy ban công trụi lủi , liên bồn hoa cỏ đều không có, chớ nói chi là thoải mái ghế dựa cùng trang hoàng.

Lập tức ngay tại trong lòng tính toán, buổi tối gọi điện thoại cho Trần Phóng, nhượng người chọn điểm hoa cỏ, đem ban công thu thập thu thập.

Không biết An Vô Dạng đối ban công yêu cầu rất thấp rất thấp, chỉ cần sạch sẽ sạch sẽ, thông khí thông gió, hắn đã cảm thấy thập phần hảo.

Còn có thể từ thủy tinh cửa sổ nhìn đến non nửa tòa thành thị phong cảnh, phi thường xinh đẹp.

Hắn nhìn xem mê mẩn, thử phân rõ phương hướng, tìm ra thành nam phương hướng, nhà bọn họ sẽ ngụ ở nơi ấy.

Tịch dương ánh sáng nhạt, cấp vi ngưỡng khuôn mặt độ một tầng vầng sáng, có vẻ điềm đạm tĩnh hảo, khoái hoạt thiên chân.

Ăn hảo cơm, Hoắc Vân Xuyên lập tức đi ra tìm hắn, tăng thêm trước đưa hắn đi ra một chuyến, mười lăm phút trong vòng qua lại đi rồi lục tranh.

"Buổi tối nơi này hẳn là rất xinh đẹp đi?" Nghe thấy được tiếng bước chân An Vô Dạng quay đầu lại nói, hắc hắc tròng mắt bên trong ảnh ngược một mảnh tịch dương ánh chiều tà.

"Còn đi..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, kiềm nén nội tâm phân kia cuồng tứ: "Đi vào tắm rửa, ta cho ngươi phóng nước tắm."

An Vô Dạng gật gật đầu nói: "Hảo, ta lập tức liền đến."

Hắn tiếp tục nhìn trong chốc lát, sau đó trở lại phòng ngủ tìm ra áo ngủ — một bộ xuyên cũ T sơ mi cùng quần đùi.

Là trong nhà xuyên quán , cổ áo khai đến thực rộng rãi, quần đùi cũng mỏng đến có thể nhìn thấy quần lót biên ngân.

Đúng là bởi vì chú ý tới này bộ 'Áo ngủ' rất mỏng, Hoắc Vân Xuyên mới lựa chọn mở một con mắt nhắm một con mắt, dù sao cũng là đối phương quen thuộc đồ vật nhi, ngay từ đầu liền cướp đoạt có vẻ hắn thực tàn nhẫn bá đạo.

"Hảo ." Phóng mãn bồn tắm lớn thủy, hắn thật sâu nhìn An Vô Dạng liếc mắt một cái.

"Cám ơn, ta đây đóng cửa ." Chờ đối phương đi ra ngoài về sau, An Vô Dạng nhẹ nhàng đóng cửa lại.

Hoắc tiên sinh gia phòng tắm thực đại, trước nói qua , đối diện bồn tắm lớn địa phương, có một mặt rơi xuống đất phương kính.

An Vô Dạng đưa lưng về phía gương, cởi quần áo động tác có điều có tự.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đứng ở ngoài cửa mặt, nghe bên trong ngẫu nhiên rất nhỏ thanh âm, trên trán cùng trên lưng, rậm rạp mà sấm hãn.

Tứ chi thon dài tiểu thiếu nam, làn da trắng nõn khẩn trí, dáng người đường cong mượt mà, cắt ngoan ngoãn học sinh đầu, lộ lỗ tai cùng một nửa cái trán, có vẻ ngũ quan cùng cái trán sung túc, chính nhìn trắc nhìn đều đến trụ.

Lại sẽ không nương khí, bởi vì mi hình đủ nam hài tử, tiểu suất khí tiểu anh tuấn.

"Tiến bồn tắm lớn không?" Ngoài cửa mặt truyền đến Hoắc Vân Xuyên thanh âm.

Dọa An Vô Dạng nhảy dựng, hắn dừng lại sắp bước vào bồn tắm lớn chân trái, hoãn hoãn trả lời nói: "Không, đang muốn đi vào."

Hoắc ba ba quan tâm đạo: "Phải cẩn thận."

Như vậy yêu bảo bảo ba ba, cùng An Vô Dạng trong tưởng tượng lãnh khốc vô tình ba ba có điều xuất nhập, hắn rất vui mừng mà, ít nhất không cần lo lắng chính mình sau khi rời khỏi, bảo bảo sẽ khuyết thiếu người đau...

Ấm áp nước tắm đem trên người đều tẩm ướt, khí trời sương mù huân đến An Vô Dạng huyết khí dâng lên, gò má của hắn, hốc mắt, làn da bạc nhược địa phương rất nhanh phiếm hồng.

Hắn phao đến chính thoải mái thời điểm, Hoắc Vân Xuyên trầm giọng nhắc nhở: "Mười phút đến, đứng lên mặc quần áo."

"A." An Vô Dạng là không dám nói tái phao trong chốc lát , hắn tất tất tác tác mà đứng lên, mở ra vòi hoa sen gội đầu: "Hoắc Vân Xuyên, phong đồng đặt chỗ nào đâu?"

Ca tháp một tiếng, cửa phòng tắm đột nhiên mở ra, cao đại nam nhân đi tới, từ phòng tắm trong tủ treo quần áo tìm ra phong đồng: "Đã đứng đến." Thanh âm oa oa mà.

An Vô Dạng xuyên đại cổ áo 'Áo ngủ' ở đàng kia đứng , nhượng Hoắc Vân Xuyên khò khè trên đầu mao, chỉ chốc lát sau liền làm khô, xoã tung xoã tung , là Hoắc Vân Xuyên quen thuộc tẩy phát hương sóng hương vị.

Thon dài ngón tay khẽ vuốt kia tóc đen, hắn hỏi: "Này kiểu tóc ai hảm ngươi cắt ?" Ngoan ngốc ngoan ngốc mà.

Tiểu thiên sứ nói: "Chính mình." Sau đó ngẩng đầu, nhướng mày nhìn hắn: "Có vấn đề sao?"

"Không." Nam nhân trên cao nhìn xuống, thản nhiên ánh mắt từ khuôn mặt đến rộng mở cổ áo, tràn ngập dễ dàng phát hiện ý cười.

"Làm, cám ơn ngươi." An Vô Dạng nói, dùng ngón tay bá bá tóc: "Ta đi ra ngoài xem tv , không chậm trễ ngươi tắm rửa."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên hừ nhẹ nói: "Ta không nhanh như vậy." Sau đó cất kỹ phong đồng tuyến, thả lại trong tủ treo quần áo.

Phát hiện An Vô Dạng đã tự cố tự mà rời đi, hắn thật không có giữ lại.

Làm hàm cá hệ thiếu niên, tắm xong ngồi ở trên ghế sa lông xem tv ăn hoa quả, bẹp miệng thời điểm nhìn thấy, Hoắc tiên sinh từ trước mắt mình đi qua, vào phòng tập thể thao.

Phi vận động tinh nhân có chút bội phục, nhưng là cũng không có hứng thú, chỉ tưởng tiếp tục oa .

"..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên từ thời trung học bắt đầu, đã dưỡng thành rèn luyện thói quen, mỗi ngày cố định tại phòng tập thể thao hao mòn một giờ.

Bỏ qua một bên mặt cùng thân phận bất kể, chỉ cần là kia phó hảo dáng người, đã từng tại đọc sách thời đại vi hắn hấp dẫn một bát lại một bát ong bướm, tự tiến cử cái chiếu nam nữ số lượng thêm đứng lên, không khoa trương mà nói có thể vây quanh thành Bắc Kinh nhiễu một vòng.

Nếu không phân kia tâm thần mất trí soi mói làm khó dễ, năm qua ba mươi Hoắc Vân Xuyên, không khó tưởng tượng cũng là cái duyệt vô số người trích hoa tay già đời, dù sao sinh lý dục vọng hắn không là không có, chính là tìm không thấy thích hợp đối tượng.

Vì thế tiểu nhân sủy tiểu nhân an tĩnh bảo kịch, đại điên cuồng lỗ thiết, sức kéo, phát tiết kia nghiêm trọng quá thừa tinh lực —

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Tàn nhẫn bá đạo Hoắc tổng: đừng nói nữa, lỗ thiết sử ta khoái hoạt,

Đệ 31 chương

Thời gian bất tri bất giác từng giây từng phút mà đi qua, sớm đã vượt qua một giờ phạm vi, An Vô Dạng có chút ngạc nhiên, Hoắc Vân Xuyên sẽ rèn luyện tới khi nào mới đi ra?

Hắn hiện tại thần tình vây ý, nháy không mở ra được ánh mắt ngáp một cái: "Hảo khốn..." Mang thai sau thích ngủ hiện tượng cùng dễ dàng đói bụng nhất dạng, mỗi lần gần nhất khiến cho người bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng.

Vì thế hắn đem TV quan , uống một chút thủy, đi đến phòng tập thể thao cửa nhà.

Cũng thuận lợi mà lắc lư đi qua, chính là nhìn mắt choáng váng, mặt trong mặt dáng người phi thường hút tinh nam nhân: "Ngạch..." Này dáng người!

Kia cơ ngực, cơ bụng... Đại chân dài...

Nhượng nhìn người theo bản năng mà nuốt một ngụm nước bọt.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên mồ hôi đầm đìa trạng thái, đối 'Chưa nhân sự' thiếu niên có loại đặc biệt lực hấp dẫn.

Đỏ mặt tim đập An Vô Dạng không kìm lòng nổi mà sờ sờ chính mình trước ngực, một mảnh bằng phẳng, bụng, nhuyễn nằm úp sấp nằm úp sấp không hề xúc cảm, quăng nhị đầu cơ... Ngô... Không tồn tại .

"Hoắc Vân Xuyên..." Hắn bỉnh không quấy rầy đối phương rèn luyện suy nghĩ, khiến cho chú ý sau đó phất phất tay: "Ta đi ngủ, ngủ ngon."

Lỗ thiết cuồng ma Hoắc tổng, loảng xoảng đương một tiếng buông xuống, ngẩng đầu nhìn cửa nhà thiếu niên, bị mồ hôi tẩm thấp ánh mắt ướt sũng mà, lợi hại trung lộ ra khắc chế: "Ân, đi thôi."

Cùng hắn chào hỏi, An Vô Dạng gật đầu rời đi, đi vài bước chần chờ mà dừng lại, nghiêng đầu nhẹ giọng: "Ngươi cũng sớm một chút nghỉ ngơi đi, không cần quá muộn."

Đối phương thân là 'Nhật lí vạn ky' xí nghiệp lớn tổng tài, lượng công việc cùng áp lực người phi thường có thể tưởng tượng, An Vô Dạng cảm thấy, chính mình hẳn là quan tâm một chút đối phương.

Bị quan tâm Hoắc đại tổng tài, cảm giác chính mình rõ ràng đã mệt giống như con chó, cơ bắp đều nhanh mất đi tri giác , lại vẫn là tại trong nháy mắt giống như đánh kê huyết, adrenalin bão táp...

"Ân..."

Hoắc tiên sinh không hổ là chính mình gặp qua tối MAN nam nhân, đối phương mặt không đổi sắc lỗ thiết thời điểm quả thực soái nổ tung, An Vô Dạng rời đi thời điểm nghĩ thầm rằng.

Rất ưu tú , người thường cũng không có ghen tị người nam nhân này tư cách, chỉ có hâm mộ vị trí.

Đương nhiên, An Vô Dạng đối Hoắc tiên sinh là không có ý tưởng , hắn cũng không phải đẩu M, làm sao có thể thích uy hiếp lực bạo biểu, một lời không hợp là có thể đem người thảo vựng hào môn đại tổng tài.

Quá cái loại này ngày sẽ có nhiều vất vả, chỉ là dùng mông suy nghĩ một chút liền trong lòng đều biết nha.

Trở lại phòng ngủ An Vô Dạng, bỏ đi giầy, bò lên Hoắc tiên sinh kia trương lệnh vô số cả trai lẫn gái hướng tới giường... Vẫn là ngủ ở giữa trưa vị trí.

Chiếm một chút vị trí.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên hướng hoàn tắm, trần truồng đi vào phòng ngủ, thuận tiện đóng cửa lại.

Hắn đi tới .

An Vô Dạng vãnh tai, nhịn không được hướng đối phương xem qua đi, sau đó được đến một tia làm người ta khẩn trương tươi cười, hắn lập tức liền cẩu thả đứng lên, làm bộ đi ngủ.

Kia mạt lệnh An Vô Dạng khẩn trương tươi cười, là Hoắc tiên sinh tự cho là ôn hòa hữu hảo tươi cười: "..." Đáng tiếc không có khởi đến chính diện hiệu quả.

"Ta tắt đèn ." Hắn ngồi trên giường, đem đại chân dài nâng đi lên, rủ mắt thoáng nhìn ngăn tủ thượng chung, mới mười điểm xuất đầu, vậy đại khái là hắn đi ra vườn trường tới nay, ngủ đến sớm nhất một cái ban đêm.

Không có xã giao, không có mỹ nữ, không có yêu nhất yên cùng rượu.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên: [ hình ảnh ][ mỉm cười ] về sau đổi thành cái này điểm đi ngủ, vọng các vị đều biết.

Quý Minh Giác: ...

Tưởng Thiếu Phi: ...

Trần Sơ: ...

Một số người...

Cảm thấy mỹ mãn lão nam nhân để điện thoại di động xuống, tắt đi đại đăng, thấp giọng: "Yêu cầu lưu đăng sao?" Lần đầu tiên ngủ, hắn không xác định đối phương có sợ không hắc.

Tiểu thiên sứ lắc đầu: "Không cần ." Hắn oa tại xoã tung điều hòa bị trung, lộ ra một cái đầu.

"Ta đây liền quan ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên lời nói ra, chỉnh gian phòng ngủ lâm vào hắc ám, lại thứ vang lên thanh âm của hắn: "Yêu cầu rời giường thượng toilet liền kêu ta, không phải sợ phiền toái."

"Hảo..." An Vô Dạng trong bóng đêm nói.

"Ngươi như thế nào ngủ xa như vậy?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên khí tức đột nhiên tới gần, nhượng An Vô Dạng cả người căng thẳng cứng ngắc, hô hấp gấp gáp một tiếng.

Sau đó cảm thấy đôi cánh tay lãm trụ chính mình thắt lưng, cả người bị mang một cái nguồn nhiệt bên người: "Ta..." Một chút đều không nghĩ ngủ ở giường trung ương a, An Vô Dạng không thích ứng mà tưởng, bàn tay giãy dụa để hắn trong ngực: "Không cần ôm ta."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên hô hấp cứng lại, nháy mắt bị liêu bạo.

"..." Hắn thề với trời chỉ là muốn đem An Vô Dạng đưa đến giường trung ương, cũng chưa chết ôm không buông tay suy nghĩ.

Không được tự nhiên An Vô Dạng bị buông ra sau đó, cảm giác đến Hoắc tiên sinh tận lực cùng chính mình rớt ra một khoảng cách, biểu lộ tị hiềm ý tứ hàm xúc.

An Vô Dạng ý thức được chính mình tựa hồ trách lầm đối phương, ngẫm lại cũng là, chính mình mấy ngày nay cùng Hoắc tiên sinh ở chung xuống dưới, hắn phát hiện Hoắc tiên sinh là một cái vừa không phong lưu cũng không hạ lưu nam nhân, đương đến khởi chính nhân quân tử bốn chữ.

"Thật xin lỗi." Làm một người thành thật hài tử, tâm hắn mà thiện lương lại mềm mại: "Đối , ngươi muốn hay không sờ một chút bảo bảo?" Có hắc ám che dấu, lá gan rất lớn: "Ha, tuy rằng hiện tại cái gì đều sờ không tới." Bụng nhỏ thường thường mà.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên còn không có vươn ra đi tay, đã mở bắt đầu run rẩy.

"Ân? Có muốn không?" An Vô Dạng nghi hoặc mà lại hỏi một lần.

Đương hắn cho rằng Hoắc tiên sinh khả năng không có hứng thú thời điểm, rốt cục, một cái dày rộng ấm áp bàn tay to, từ chăn dưới duỗi lại đây, tham thượng bụng của hắn.

"..." Hoắc tiên sinh ngón tay thực không bình tĩnh, an tĩnh mỉm cười thiếu niên cảm nhận được, nhưng không lắm miệng.

Một mét tám cửu to con thật cẩn thận trắc nằm ở bảo bảo cùng bảo ba bên người, bàn tay đặt đối phương bằng phẳng bụng, bảo trì cái này tư thế thật lâu sau.

An Vô Dạng vừa rồi mà bắt đầu mệt rã rời, hắn nằm ở ấm áp thoải mái ổ chăn trong, càng phát ra ngáp mấy ngày liền, triệt để ngủ trước nỉ non: "Ngủ ngon." Sau đó trong lòng tưởng chính là, người này muốn sờ bao lâu a.

Ánh mắt trong bóng đêm lúc sáng lúc tối nam nhân, nghe được thiếu niên vững vàng tiếng hít thở, hao tổn tâm cơ mà điều chỉnh vị trí, đem thiếu niên kéo vào trong ngực của mình.

Một đêm ôm nhau ngủ.

Bộ mặt lang lãng anh tuấn thanh niên mở to mắt, mới vừa thanh tỉnh đôi mắt đi xuống rủ, thoáng nhìn tiểu thiên sứ cánh tay đè nặng chính mình cơ ngực, không ngừng được tim đập gia tốc, máu nghịch lưu.

Tái chậm rãi dời đi tầm mắt hướng bên cạnh nhìn, đối phương ngủ thẳng đỏ bừng khuôn mặt giấu ở chính mình cảnh oa...

"Hô..." Tại sáng sớm cái này thoáng ngao người thời gian đoạn, Hoắc Vân Xuyên cả người khó chịu.

Hắn nhắm mắt lại trường hô khẩu khí, không nói chuyện cũng không động, cứ như vậy lẳng lặng mà nằm chờ.

Qua không biết bao lâu, cảnh oa thượng thiếu niên hô hấp tần suất biến khoái, sau đó lông mi xoát Hoắc Vân Xuyên cổ, một phần ba bốn năm sáu hạ sau đó triệt để thanh tỉnh.

An Vô Dạng phát hiện mình tỉnh lại sau dĩ nhiên là cùng Hoắc tiên sinh dán tại đồng thời .

Hắn có chút mộng .

"Sớm." Hoắc tổng tài vân đạm phong khinh mà nói, tà tà ánh mắt đem An Vô Dạng quẫn bách thu vào đáy mắt.

"Ân, sớm..." Không cẩn thận cùng Hoắc tiên sinh hảo dáng người dán cả đêm, An Vô Dạng cách quần áo đều có thể cảm nhận được đối phương cái loại này bừng bừng phấn chấn lực lượng, càng phát ra làm hắn hách nhưng, nhanh chóng giữ một khoảng cách.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên thản nhiên thoáng nhìn, không nói gì.

Tại An Vô Dạng ngẩn người một khắc, hắn xốc lên chăn xuống giường, ôn lên tiếng: "Ta đi rửa mặt, ngươi chậm rãi đứng lên."

An Vô Dạng: "Ân ân, hảo ."

Hắn tìm ra điện thoại di động của mình nhìn xem, buổi sáng tám giờ , ngủ đến thật trầm.

Đồng thời cau mày: "Thật đói..." Trong bụng truyền đến mãnh liệt đói khát cảm, biến thành không trải qua đói An Vô Dạng tay chân hư nhuyễn.

Chờ Hoắc Vân Xuyên xong việc về sau, hắn động tác thong thả địa hạ giường, như thế trạng thái khiến cho Hoắc Vân Xuyên chú ý, nam nhân kia thấu lại đây, ánh mắt khóa hắn hơi bạch mặt: "Xảy ra chuyện gì?"

An Vô Dạng đạo: "... Huyết áp thấp, tưởng uống nước đường."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên vẻ mặt lạnh lùng, nói một tiếng 'Đãi ', xoay người ra phòng ngủ.

Đầu óc choáng váng thiếu niên ngồi ở mép giường thượng đẳng , sẽ không sẽ sau đó, liền Hoắc tiên sinh tay, uống hai cái ôn nước đường, tội nghiệp mà sống lại đây: "Ta hảo ."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nghiêm túc mà nhìn hắn: "Cái gì thời điểm bắt đầu huyết áp thấp? Tìm thầy thuốc xem qua sao?" Hắn con ngươi nặng nề mà, đặc biệt thiếu niên nói từ tiểu, mà còn không có xem qua thầy thuốc thời điểm.

"Cũng không phải cái gì đại mao bệnh, chờ ta về sau thân thể tăng lên liền không có việc gì ." Đối thượng Hoắc tiên sinh không vui ánh mắt, An Vô Dạng bình thản chịu đựng gian khổ, đứng dậy thay quần áo rửa mặt.

Một cái phổ thông gia đình nam hài tử, trên thân thể có chút tiểu mao bệnh là bình thường , đâu liền như vậy quý giá .

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đáy mắt trong dần dần dâng lên một tầng gió lốc, cũng không là nhằm vào An Vô Dạng đối thân thể của mình không coi trọng: "..." Hắn quái không đến một cái mười tám tuổi hài tử trên người.

"Rửa mặt đi, ta thu thập một chút đồ vật, mang ngươi xuất môn." Hắn hoa điểm công phu, khôi phục lãnh tĩnh khuôn mặt, nói rằng.

"Ân." An Vô Dạng gật gật đầu, đang tại tả hữu soi gương: "Ngươi xem ta đây thân thế nào?" Hắn biết hôm nay muốn đi sản kiểm, muốn gặp Hoắc Vân Xuyên bằng hữu.

Chính mình không thể ăn mặc rất mộc mạc , đó là ném Hoắc tiên sinh thể diện.

"Phi thường tốt." Hoắc Vân Xuyên vốn là cũng vẫn xem hắn, nghe vậy tái nhìn kỹ một vòng, trong mắt rốt cục có mỉm cười.

Nhan sắc nhạt nhẽo thanh tân, kiểu dáng hào phóng khéo léo quần áo, xuyên tại An Vô Dạng trên người tái thích hợp bất quá.

"Ta đi tìm một đôi tân hài đến phối hợp." An Vô Dạng đột nhiên nhảy dựng lên nói, đối với ăn diện chính mình bề ngoài, hắn có đôi khi cũng rất có hứng thú , được đến khen ai không thích đâu.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên lập tức nói ngăn lại: "Biệt, ta giúp ngươi tìm, ngươi ngồi liền đi." Đối phương hoạt bát nhìn xem hắn kinh hồn táng đảm, lá gan run lên run lên.

An Vô Dạng mặc vào tân hài, toàn thân tản ra phú nhị đại tiểu công tử tinh xảo, muốn là đem mặt giáp dưỡng đẫy đà một chút sẽ càng thêm giống.

Vô luận là khí chất vẫn là nói năng, trừ bỏ không thể lực kháng ấu xỉ bên ngoài ( tuổi cái này không có biện pháp ), mang đi ra ngoài cũng không đột ngột.

Lái xe ra đi, Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói: "Chờ ngươi tóc tái trường một chút, ta cho ngươi tìm cái nhà tạo mẫu tóc, đem ngươi trên đầu kia ngốc nghếch kiểu tóc thay đổi."

Ở phía sau sắp xếp bẹp miệng ăn quả làm An Vô Dạng, nhai đồ vật động tác đột nhiên đình: "..." Có cảm xúc.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Dạng Dạng người này, nói hắn cái gì đều được, chính là không thể nói hắn mao không dễ nhìn

Đệ 32 chương

Trên đầu kiểu tóc, chính là An Vô Dạng nghe qua bánh mì điếm sở hữu đồng sự khen, bọn họ đều nói xinh đẹp, đặc biệt sấn chính mình tuấn dật ngũ quan, trắng nõn màu da, nói ngắn lại chính là xinh đẹp.

Hoắc tiên sinh lại lần thứ hai tỏ vẻ đối chính mình kiểu tóc có ý kiến, hôm nay càng là trực tiếp diss, hỗn đản mà dùng tới ngốc nha bẹp như vậy hình dung từ.

An Vô Dạng có chút sinh khí, buông xuống quả làm không ăn .

Sợ nhất không khí đột nhiên an tĩnh, thùng xe nội nghe không được tiểu thiên sứ bẹp miệng thanh âm, thời khắc chú ý hắn Hoắc Vân Xuyên nghi hoặc, ngẩng đầu hướng gương nhìn lại.

Hình chữ nhật gương trong, ảnh ngược nhất trương mặt không đổi sắc khuôn mặt dễ nhìn, tái nhìn kỹ, cặp kia đại đại viên viên mắt hạnh bên trong, phân minh mạo hiểm hai đám hừng hực tiểu ngọn lửa.

"..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên chột dạ mà run lên tay lái, dời đi ánh mắt không nhìn tới hắn: "Biệt nghĩ nhiều, ta là nói có thể cắt đến càng đẹp mắt điểm..." Không là, cái này phương hướng cảm giác càng tô càng đen: "Hô, tính , ngươi cao hứng đi."

An Vô Dạng đặc biệt tâm tắc, buồn bực mà nói: "Ngươi nói một câu hiện tại cũng rất xinh đẹp sẽ chết sao?"

Giống như bị tiểu thiên sứ Cupid chi tiễn bắn trúng Hoắc đại thiếu, tại phía trước nhi hoãn hai cái khí nhi, một tia do dự cũng không mang theo vuốt cằm khen: "Hiện tại cũng rất xinh đẹp."

Nghe được đi ra hắn cũng không có nghĩ một đằng nói một nẻo.

An Vô Dạng làm bị khen đối tượng, hắn ngượng ngùng mà mân miệng, lộ ra một đóa tiểu tươi cười.

Nếu không Hoắc Vân Xuyên xác định cùng với khẳng định, trăm phần trăm mà xét đoán, người này tuổi còn tiểu, cơ hồ không hiểu cái gì gọi câu dẫn cùng tán tỉnh, thậm chí làm không rõ ràng lắm cái gì gọi là khoảng cách an toàn, cái gì lại bảo phòng lang ý thức.

Hắn toàn bộ không hiểu, nếu không là có thể cho hắn dán một cái có ý định trêu chọc tội danh... Đúng lý hợp tình mà dành cho trừng phạt.

Thân là lớn tuổi đối phương mười hai tuổi Hoắc Vân Xuyên, bó tay không biện pháp, nhiệm vụ của hắn là thủ này chỉ sủy chính mình nhóc con tiểu nhóc con, tùy đối phương muốn cười liền cười, tưởng làm nũng liền làm nũng...

Không xen vào.

An Vô Dạng khôi phục tâm tình sau, nắm lên trang quả làm đóng gói túi, tất tất tác tác mà tiếp tục ăn.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên sợ hắn ăn nhiều đau bụng, ở trên đường nhắc nhở một câu: "Ăn ít điểm."

Vi trả thù miệng tiện lão nam nhân, tiểu thiên sứ miệng nói biển liền biển: "Hiện tại liên đồ vật đều không cho ăn..."

Hoắc tổng: "..."

Hôm nay bữa sáng ăn An Vô Dạng thích tiên tôm bánh cuốn, hắn ăn ước chừng hai phân, ăn xong sau đó đánh cái no cách, liền Hoắc tiên sinh tay, động nói chuyện ba xoa xoa trên môi bóng loáng.

Lại thấu thấu miệng, uống Hoắc tiên sinh khen ngược chanh mật thủy.

Rốt cục đổi đa dạng , khoái hoạt.

Loại này ngày là sa đọa lại hạnh phúc , An Vô Dạng dần dần ý thức được.

Hắn thật cao hứng a, bởi vì còn có ước chừng cửu tháng, có thể bị Hoắc tiên sinh như châu như bảo địa chiếu cố .

An Vô Dạng trước thật sự không nghĩ tới, thoạt nhìn cứng rắn hung ba ba Hoắc tiên sinh, dĩ nhiên là chiếu cố người một phen hảo thủ.

Hắn rất bội phục!

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đưa tiểu thiên sứ lên xe thời điểm, bị thật sâu nhìn thoáng qua, không hiểu ra sao.

"Thiếu Phi, chúng ta hiện tại lập tức đến bệnh viện." Hắn trí điện cấp Tưởng Thiếu Phi đạo.

"Đến đây đi, ta tại văn phòng chờ các ngươi." Tưởng đại thầy thuốc đã sớm ngóng trông bọn họ đến , trước kiểm tra không thể nói không đáng tin, bất quá tưởng muốn chân chính xác nhận, vẫn là đến làm chính nhi bát kinh sản kiểm.

An Vô Dạng lần thứ hai bước vào này gian bệnh viện, ứng Hoắc tiên sinh yêu cầu, trên người khoác ngốc nghếch hỉ dương dương tiểu thảm, bị người nắm thủ đoạn, một đường tiểu tâm hướng trong mang.

Tuy nói bệnh viện điều hòa sung túc, nhưng mùa đặt tại nơi ấy đâu.

An Vô Dạng phi thảm bị người đương ngoại tộc vây xem, hắn yên lặng mà bắt lấy đi: "..." Không rên một tiếng mà nhét vào Hoắc Vân Xuyên trong ngực.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên không nói gì, liền giúp hắn cầm.

Bất quá rất nhanh này điều thảm lại về tới An Vô Dạng trên đùi, bởi vì văn phòng điều hòa càng lạnh, sau khi ngồi xuống Hoắc Vân Xuyên liền cho hắn đắp lên : "Nhượng hắn nghỉ một lát." Những lời này là đối Tưởng Thiếu Phi nói .

An Vô Dạng làm gần nhất lại đoạt bác sĩ Tưởng ghế dựa người, đặc biệt áy náy mà xin lỗi: "Bác sĩ Tưởng, ngại ngùng."

Tưởng Thiếu Phi miệng vẫn luôn không khép lại thượng, hắn không thể tin được chính mình anh em có thể làm được, mới ngắn ngủn vài ngày liền đem thiếu niên dưỡng đến thay đổi một người dường như: "Không, không có việc gì." Hắn đẩy đẩy chính mình mũi thượng kính mắt, đối Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói: "Ngươi thật sự là nhượng người nhìn với cặp mắt khác xưa..."

Phải biết, mấy ngày hôm trước lại đây thời điểm, Hoắc Vân Xuyên mang đến thiếu niên tuy rằng xưng không thượng xanh xao vàng vọt, nhưng là trạng thái so hiện tại kém rất nhiều chính là khẳng định .

Hôm nay lại nhìn, thế nhưng cảm thấy môi hồng răng trắng, thần thái sáng láng, cảm giác thượng... Còn béo chút?

"Không hiểu ý tứ của ngươi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên xuất ra bảo mẫu túi bên trong chén nước, theo thường lệ cấp An Vô Dạng đổ ra bán chén nước, hiệp trợ hắn uống xuống.

Cằm dính thủy, dùng tính chất mềm mại tiểu mao khăn chà lau.

Tưởng Thiếu Phi biểu tình chi phấn khích tự không cần phải nói, đồng thời ở trong lòng âm thầm phỉ nhổ, Hoắc Vân Xuyên vi nhân gia thiếu niên trong bụng bảo bảo, cũng thật sự là duỗi được gập được, không từ thủ đoạn.

Hắn đột nhiên liền có điểm đồng tình khởi bị hầu hạ An Vô Dạng.

Còn tuổi nhỏ đã bị Hoắc Vân Xuyên cái này ăn tươi nuốt sống lão bánh quẩy cấp đạp hư .

Thật sự là làm bậy.

An Vô Dạng tại người xa lạ trước mặt tiếp thu Hoắc tiên sinh chiếu cố, sẽ không cảm thấy có bao nhiêu không được tự nhiên, trước mắt bị bác sĩ Tưởng nhìn chằm chằm, hắn liền có gật đầu da run lên.

Vì thế hắn lặng yên không một tiếng động mà quyết định, tạm thời cùng Hoắc tiên sinh giữ một khoảng cách, không làm ánh mắt giao lưu, cũng không làm ngôn ngữ giao lưu.

Rất nhanh mà, Hoắc Vân Xuyên phát hiện không thích hợp, này tiểu nhóc con như thế nào không nhìn chính mình ?"An Vô Dạng?"

"..."

Ngay thẳng boy Hoắc tổng tài xoay người để sát vào hắn, không cho hắn tránh né tầm mắt: "Còn sinh khí?" Vách tường đông sau đó ôn nhu sờ sờ tóc: "Ngươi như vậy thực xinh đẹp, không lừa ngươi."

Tưởng Thiếu Phi trợn mắt há hốc mồm: "..." Phục hồi lại tinh thần sau đó, lập tức xoa nắn chính mình cánh tay thượng nổi da gà, —

Giới đến hắn cầm đan tử đi ra ngoài bên ngoài trốn một lần.

Trong lòng tưởng chính là: lão Hoắc a, ngươi này hormone phóng sai địa phương đi? Nhượng đứa bé kia khăng khăng một mực mà coi trọng ngươi, ngươi liền làm bậy đi...

"Không đâu." Bác sĩ Tưởng không tại, An Vô Dạng rốt cục nhìn lại Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "Cái gì thời điểm kiểm tra, ta hiện tại trạng thái rất không tồi ."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đối với hắn nghiêm trang chững chạc thanh minh mặt, trong lòng ám trạc trạc mà hút một hơi, gật gật đầu: "Ta ta sẽ đi ngay bây giờ gọi hắn."

Cửa nhà, Tưởng Thiếu Phi nhìn thấy hắn đi ra, thần tình phức tạp, thật sự là không nghĩ tới: "Vân Xuyên, ta kêu ngươi hảo hảo chiếu cố hắn, nhưng không nghĩ tới... Ngươi lại đem người đến chết đi liêu." Như vậy rất tiện , anh em nhìn hắn: "Vạn nhất nhân gia thích thượng ngươi làm như thế nào?"

Bọn họ này vài cái, trong ngày thường phong lưu về phong lưu, chính là như thế nào chơi đùa trong lòng thủy chung đều biết.

"Ngươi quá lo lắng." Hoắc Vân Xuyên liếc anh em liếc mắt một cái, thản nhiên nói: "Hắn thực đơn thuần, còn là một hài tử."

"Vậy ngươi không là càng làm bậy sao?" Tưởng Thiếu Phi nghĩ nghĩ, phục hồi lại tinh thần, không là, hắn giật mình mà nhìn lão Hoắc: "Phốc, ý của ngươi là, hắn căn bản không biết ngươi tại liêu hắn?"

"Ân." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn phát tiểu cười thành như vậy, phiên cái xem thường, này tính cái gì, buồn bực mà nói: "Hắn không chỉ không biết ta tại liêu hắn, hắn cũng không biết chính mình tại liêu ta..."

Kinh ngạc anh em nghĩ nghĩ kia hình ảnh cảm.

"Ha ha ha ha... Ôi ta đi..." Tưởng Thiếu Phi cho hắn cười thảm , xoay người chụp đùi: "Ngươi... Ha ha ha ha..."

"Đi , khoái an bài kiểm tra." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhắc tới hắn áo, nhượng hắn đứng vững.

Cũng sợ này biến thái tiếng cười truyền vào văn phòng, nhượng An Vô Dạng nghe được.

"Thành, ngươi đem hắn lĩnh đi ra... Ha ha ha..." Tưởng Thiếu Phi hoa điểm công phu, mới để cho chính mình khôi phục ra vẻ đạo mạo hộ lý hình tượng.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đi vào, đem An Vô Dạng lĩnh đi ra, ba người cùng đi kiểm tra.

Đại bộ phận người đối bệnh viện tổng là tràn ngập sợ hãi, lại tới đây liền ý nghĩa muốn thừa nhận thống khổ.

An Vô Dạng bây giờ là mang thai lúc đầu, trừ bỏ nôn nghén cùng thích ngủ ở ngoài, tuy rằng không đến nơi đến chốn, chính là, hắn sờ sờ chính mình bụng, sớm hay muộn nơi này muốn ai một đao...

Tại hắn sợ hãi thời điểm, Hoắc tiên sinh trấn an tới thực đúng lúc, dùng cánh tay vòng hắn: "Đừng sợ."

Chính là thấp thấp nặng nề hai chữ, lại phi thường hữu hiệu quả, nhượng người trấn định xuống dưới.

An Vô Dạng tại Hoắc Vân Xuyên làm bạn hạ, làm một ít sản kiểm hạng mục, không phải truyền thống nữ tính mang thai sản kiểm hạng mục, hơn nữa Tưởng Thiếu Phi nhằm vào An Vô Dạng đặc biệt tình huống, liên hệ chính mình quen biết khoa phụ sản thầy thuốc, thảo luận đi ra phương án.

Nữ tính mang thai lần đầu tiên sản kiểm, tốt nhất thời kì phải là tại hoài thai mười hai chu, vừa là ba tháng tả hữu.

An Vô Dạng trong bụng bảo bảo mới hơn một tháng, lần này lại đây cùng với nói sản kiểm, không bằng nói là cấp hoài bảo bảo An Vô Dạng làm khỏe mạnh kiểm tra.

Đó cũng là Hoắc Vân Xuyên ý tứ, hắn không thể chờ đợi được mà tưởng muốn nắm giữ An Vô Dạng khỏe mạnh trạng thái.

Ca lưỡng tại B siêu thất ngoài cửa chờ đợi, ánh mắt nhìn không chuyển mắt mà nhìn chằm chằm cửa nhà, đột nhiên Tưởng Thiếu Phi mở miệng nói một câu: "Vân Xuyên, nếu thân thể hắn không thích hợp muốn hài tử, ngươi sẽ kiên trì sao?"

Hỏi ra khỏi miệng hắn liền hối hận , đây không phải là đem mạng người cùng Hoắc gia hài tử đặt tại cân tiểu ly xứng thượng sao?

Không quản Hoắc Vân Xuyên như thế nào trả lời, trong lòng khẳng định sẽ khó chịu.

"Thiếu Phi, vấn đề này kéo thấp ngươi tiêu chuẩn." Hoắc Vân Xuyên giọng điệu hơi lạnh mà, ánh mắt chấp nhất mà nhìn cửa nhà: "Hiện tại không thích hợp muốn, kia sẽ chờ thân thể của hắn hảo tái muốn."

Sau đó An Vô Dạng liền đi ra , thân điều thanh gầy gầy mà, bàn tay kiểm nhi mắt to, cũng không thể trách Tưởng Thiếu Phi trong lòng lo lắng.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên lập tức nghênh đón, đáy mắt cũng là một mảnh không nắm chắc: "Thầy thuốc có hay không làm đau ngươi?" Hắn trước đã phân phó thầy thuốc, phóng điểm nhẹ tay chân làm kiểm tra.

"Chiếu B siêu lại không đau." An Vô Dạng nháy mắt mấy cái, tâm đại đến thực, còn cầm khăn tay sát bụng: "Chính là thầy thuốc kia cho ta đảo dịch hơi nhiều." Dính bụng.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên ấn đường nhảy dựng nhảy dựng, thấy thế nhanh chóng đem trong tay của hắn khăn tay giao nộp rụng, một phen ném thùng rác: "Trở về tái gột rửa, hiện tại biệt đem ngươi cái bụng lộ đi ra , tiểu tâm cảm lạnh."

Ở một bên nghe Tưởng Thiếu Phi bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng, suýt nữa không bị anh em cười tử: "—" thần mẹ hắn cảm lạnh!

Bất quá hắn không dám cười, sợ hãi bị Hoắc Vân Xuyên ấn trên mặt đất ma xát.

An Vô Dạng toàn bộ buổi sáng, đều bị kiểm tra thân thể chiếm cứ đến thỏa mãn, một cái hạng mục một cái hạng mục kiểm tra xuống dưới, hắn cảm thấy hai mắt phiếm toan, không chỉ mệt rã rời còn có chút mệt mỏi.

Lấy hoàn sở hữu kiểm tra kết quả, tại tưởng phòng làm việc của thầy thuốc.

An Vô Dạng ngồi ở ghế trên, chậm rãi mị thượng ánh mắt, đầu dựa vào đứng ở ghế dựa cách vách Hoắc tiên sinh.

"Căn cứ kết quả đến xem thân thể cũng không tệ lắm, hiện tại như vậy gầy thực bình thường, bởi vì thời kỳ trưởng thành trừu điều trường cái nhi, dinh dưỡng theo không kịp liền dễ dàng có vẻ xanh xao vàng vọt, cho nên từ giờ trở đi muốn ăn ngủ ngon hảo..." Tưởng Thiếu Phi cầm kết quả tại anh em trước mặt thao thao bất tuyệt, lại đột nhiên phát hiện đối phương trong mắt căn bản sẽ không có tự cái.

Hắn im miệng, ánh mắt theo Hoắc Vân Xuyên ánh mắt, hướng An Vô Dạng trên người nhìn, ngủ nhan điềm tĩnh thiếu niên, tựa vào chính mình anh em trên đùi hình ảnh, tràn ngập ỷ lại cùng tín nhiệm.

"..." Tưởng Thiếu Phi rốt cục biết, Hoắc Vân Xuyên vì cái gì muốn lên án nhân gia tại liêu hắn, bởi vì... Thiên chân vạn xác tại liêu.

"Thiếu Phi, đừng nói nữa." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhẹ giọng yêu cầu, không hề gì phát tiểu như thế nào đối đãi chính mình: "Thân thể không có việc gì liền đi, dinh dưỡng này một khối, ta sẽ chú ý giúp hắn bổ sung đi lên."

Thuận tiện một ít bổ dưỡng thứ tốt, muốn thác Tưởng Thiếu Phi đi lộng, cái này bọn họ về sau lại nói.

Tưởng Thiếu Phi đỡ trán, từ khi xác nhận An Vô Dạng mang thai sau, hắn chỉ biết thiên muốn thay đổi, chính là thật không ngờ sẽ biến thành như vậy.

"Ngươi vẫn là đánh thức hắn đi, như vậy ngủ có khả năng thật sự sẽ cảm lạnh." Tưởng Thiếu Phi nhắc nhở đạo.

"Không có việc gì, nhượng hắn ngủ tiếp trong chốc lát." Hoắc Vân Xuyên tiểu tâm cấp An Vô Dạng dịch hảo thảm, sau đó nhìn đồng hồ, giữa trưa mười một giờ rưỡi: "Chờ ngươi tan tầm cùng đi ăn một bữa cơm."

"..." Tưởng Thiếu Phi tâm nói, này bóng đèn ta còn thật không tưởng đương, vì thế đề nghị đạo: "Gọi điện thoại cấp lão Quý cùng lão Trần đi, dù sao ngươi có sau , cho bọn hắn biết là chuyện sớm hay muộn nhi."

Lại nói , giấu lâu lắm nói, không chừng bọn họ có ý kiến.

"Ân." Hoắc Vân Xuyên gật gật đầu, nhượng hắn đánh, dù sao huynh đệ một hồi, không có gì nhưng phòng .

Sở dĩ chần chờ, là bởi vì hắn nghe nói dân gian có một cái thuyết pháp, nói mang thai đầu ba tháng hài tử keo kiệt, không nên quá sớm công chi hậu thế.

Tưởng Thiếu Phi đả thông điện thoại, chỉ nói có chuyện trọng yếu, kia nhị vị không dám không đến.

Cúp điện thoại, hắn ánh mắt phức tạp mà trêu chọc đạo: "Nhìn thấy các ngươi như vậy thật sự là khiến ta nhớ tới một cái từ nhi."

"Cái gì từ nhi?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên hạng nặng tâm thần đều tại An Vô Dạng nơi ấy, nghe vậy không chút để ý mà nói.

Nhã nhặn anh tuấn Tưởng Thiếu Phi đẩy viền vàng kính mắt, ôm cánh tay cười nói: "Phụ từ tử hiếu." Tiếp đáng khinh mà nâng nâng mi: "Đặc biệt thời điểm có thể cho hắn kêu ngươi ba ba, ngẫm lại liền xích kê."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên sắc mặt nhất thời biến thối, hận không thể một bàn tay phiến tử Tưởng Thiếu Phi: "Cái này vui đùa không buồn cười, về sau không cần lại nói ." Mẹ , khiến cho hắn mãn đầu óc hình ảnh cảm.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Cái gì gọi là vật họp theo loài, đều là mặt người dạ thú lão lái xe, lão Hoắc cũng muốn luân hãm

Đệ 33 chương

An Vô Dạng ngủ tiểu nhị mười phút, thẳng đến bị Hoắc Vân Xuyên đánh thức.

Hắn mới vừa tỉnh lại mờ mịt chung quanh, đập vào mắt một mảnh màu trắng, mới nhớ tới chính mình tại bệnh viện, thế nhưng đang ngủ.

Bên người là Hoắc Vân Xuyên thanh âm, ra vẻ còn sờ sờ mặt của hắn: "Đi, đi ăn cơm."

"Ân." An Vô Dạng nhớ rõ không lâu trước, chính mình còn ở trong lòng hung tợn mà xưng hô Hoắc Vân Xuyên vi gia súc, hiện tại bị sờ mặt cũng đã có chút tập mãi thành thói quen bộ dáng.

Phát hiện này biến hóa, hắn thật sâu run rẩy.

Thiển mặt đi lên nói, là thói quen, hướng khó nghe nói, là chính mình khuyết thiếu người khác chiếu cố, cấp điểm dương quang liền sáng lạn.

Chính là, đây không phải là chuyện xấu, ngược lại đáng giá cao hứng.

Hắn ngáp một cái, đứng lên nhấc tay bá bá loạn kiều tóc, vẻ mặt còn buồn ngủ mà đi ra văn phòng.

Phía sau mặt là Hoắc Vân Xuyên cùng Tưởng Thiếu Phi, kia ca lưỡng vừa đi, một bên nói chuyện phiếm.

An Vô Dạng nghe thấy, bọn họ đang nói chuyện một ít sinh hoạt thượng sự, công tác thượng sự, đồng thời cũng nhận thấy được, một đạo gấp gáp nhìn chăm chú tầm mắt của người, thủy chung đi theo chính mình.

"Rất nội hướng ..." Tưởng Thiếu Phi khe khẽ nói nhỏ, linh tinh vài cái từ nhi truyền vào An Vô Dạng trong lỗ tai.

Hắn ở phía trước nhấp nhấp miệng, ôm cánh tay tiếp tục đi phía trước đi.

Nội tâm lại là cãi lại đạo: cũng không phải, này không gọi nội hướng, đây là sự khác nhau.

"Ngươi lái xe." Hoắc Vân Xuyên đem xe cái chìa khóa vứt cho Tưởng Thiếu Phi, tự cái rớt ra xếp sau cửa xe, cùng An Vô Dạng đồng thời ngồi ở mặt sau.

"Thao..." Tưởng Thiếu Phi cầm xe thìa, có chút tử tiểu cảm xúc, rốt cuộc lão tử là đáp ứng lời mời tới dùng cơm , vẫn là vội tới hai người bọn họ đương lái xe ...

"Nói cái gì đó?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên hướng hắn trừng mắt.

"A, đối đối đối, chú ý dưỡng thai, sorry sorry." Tưởng Thiếu Phi vội xin lỗi đạo, còn cố ý nhìn thoáng qua An Vô Dạng, là , liền tính không bận tâm dưỡng thai vấn đề, cũng muốn bận tâm vị này còn không có thông suốt tiểu bằng hữu.

An Vô Dạng đầu tiên là bị nhìn xem không hiểu ra sao, sau đó điều chỉnh tốt vị trí đạo: "Không quan hệ, trường học của chúng ta thảo luận thô khẩu đồng học cũng không ít, hơn nữa đa dạng phồn đa." Cái gì này a kia a, không xa lạ.

"Ha ha." Tưởng Thiếu Phi nhịn không được nhìn Hoắc Vân Xuyên sắc mặt.

"Như thế nào cái đa dạng phồn đa pháp?" Nam nhân kia mang theo tiểu cảm xúc hỏi.

Làm thành thật hài tử, An Vô Dạng suy nghĩ lập tức trở lại cao tam thời đại, bọn họ ban đám kia thích nói thô khẩu nam sinh, thông thường đối thoại là như vậy: "Cái gì thao ngươi a, ngày mẹ a, làm mông a..."

Từ thiếu niên trong trẻo tiếng nói nói ra, mang theo nhè nhẹ ngại ngùng.

Thùng xe nội không khí đều an tĩnh .

Tưởng Thiếu Phi lại một lần nữa cảm nhận được, vì cái gì Hoắc Vân Xuyên sẽ nói nhân gia tại liêu hắn.

Cũng là, này chỗ nào là liêu, phân minh chính là minh mục trương đảm mà câu !

Hoắc Vân Xuyên bất đắc dĩ mà che che mắt, đem 'Làm mông' cái gì hình ảnh ném ra bên ngoài, năn nỉ đạo: "Biệt học bọn họ, này đó cũng không phải cái gì lời hay."

An Vô Dạng đỏ hồng mặt, ứng thanh 'Ân', sở dĩ sẽ nói ra đến, vẫn là bởi vì khó chịu Hoắc tiên sinh cùng bác sĩ Tưởng đem mình trở thành tiểu bằng hữu đi.

Kỳ thật bọn họ là không là quên nhất kiện chuyện trọng yếu, chính mình không là xử nam, hơn nữa sắp đương ba ba .

Hôm nay này gian ăn cơm khách sạn, là một nhà khuôn mặt mới, An Vô Dạng lần đầu tiên tới.

Dù sao cũng là khoảng cách Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhà trọ cùng công ty, khá xa phạm vi, bình thường tưởng ăn uống sung sướng, tại phụ cận liền có không tồi khách sạn.

An Vô Dạng cùng Tưởng Thiếu Phi cùng tồn tại một chiếc xe thượng, hàn huyên vài cái đề tài sau đó, hai người quan hệ đột nhiên tăng mạnh, hảo không ít, đã đến cho nhau xưng hô tên địa phương bước.

"Thiếu Phi ca, chúng ta đi vào trước." An Vô Dạng xuống xe trước, lên tiếng kêu gọi.

Tưởng Thiếu Phi đem bọn họ đưa đến khách sạn cửa nhà, trong chốc lát còn muốn lái xe đi bãi đậu xe: "Đi thôi, ta lập tức tới ngay."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cùng hắn cùng đi tiến khách sạn, dày rộng bàn tay to nắm chặt tiểu thiên sứ gầy yếu bả vai, chất vấn cảm xúc lập tức bị đau lòng thay thế được, này bả vai, gầy đến cộm tay.

Chính là, rốt cuộc ý khó bình: "Hắn là Thiếu Phi ca, ta là Hoắc Vân Xuyên, ngươi đến tột cùng thân ai?"

Tiểu thiên sứ nói: "Ngươi cũng không hảm ta An Vô Dạng?"

Hoắc tổng: "..."

Bên này Tưởng Thiếu Phi bạc hảo xe, ngay tại cửa nhà đụng phải Quý Minh Giác, chỉ thấy, kia nha nhàn nhã tự tại, cà lơ phất phơ, trên mặt treo còn chưa tới kịp gỡ xuống kính râm.

Soái về soái, chính là cả người lộ ra không đứng đắn.

"Hải, lão tưởng." Quý Minh Giác hô thanh, hướng về phía tưởng đại thầy thuốc vẫy tay, thuận đường gỡ xuống trang bức kính râm: "Xảy ra chuyện gì? A? Vân Xuyên như thế nào đột nhiên mời ăn cơm?"

Đuổi đến cứ như vậy cấp, cũng không giống lão Hoắc tác phong.

Tưởng Thiếu Phi cười cười, chuẩn bị mở miệng thời điểm, một đạo thanh âm quen thuộc đem hắn đánh gãy.

"Nha, như vậy người tề?" Trần Sơ cũng đến , tây trang giày da mà, còn cầm công văn bao, hướng phía gọi điện thoại cho chính mình Tưởng Thiếu Phi hỏi: "Như thế nào đột nhiên mời ăn cơm, còn cấp tốc?"

Hại hắn trực tiếp từ pháp viện chạy tới.

Nhìn, người đã đến tề, Tưởng Thiếu Phi ngược lại lười giải thích, chỉ vào bên trong đạo: "Nếu đã đến , sao không vào xem."

Quý Minh Giác chậc chậc đạo: "Như vậy thần bí?" Hắn cặp kia trêu hoa ghẹo nguyệt ánh mắt, chớp chớp, hướng phía Trần Sơ nói: "Lão Trần, ta như thế nào ngửi được hỉ sự này hương vị?"

Trần Sơ sửng sốt, cười nói: "Nếu như là nói, kia cũng không tồi."

Chính là, hắn vắt hết óc cũng không nghĩ ra được, Hoắc Vân Xuyên trên người, có thể phát sinh cái gì chuyện tốt nhi?

Tiền, đối phương đã đủ nhiều , thập bối tử cũng hoa không hoàn.

Quyền, hiểu biết Hoắc Vân Xuyên người cũng biết, hắn vô tâm chính quyền.

Dư lại dù sao cũng là... Ái tình?

Trần Sơ vẫy vẫy đầu, cảm thấy chính mình khả năng điên rồi, nếu không chính là đối phương điên rồi.

Hoắc · đã điên rồi · Vân Xuyên ba ba, bồi tiểu thiên sứ tại ghế lô ngây người một khắc, đang xem thái đơn.

An Vô Dạng có một đôi tế bạch ngón tay, chính nắm nhan sắc lược thâm thái đơn tập vở, càng phát ra có vẻ màu da trắng nõn, không có chút huyết sắc nào mà, làm người ta nhìn đau lòng.

Rất nhiều đồ vật, hắn nhìn thích, cũng không có thể ăn.

Nói thí dụ như đầy mỡ , hương vị trọng , hắn không ăn, những người khác cũng đừng muốn ăn.

Nếu không bưng lên cái bàn, nghe kia chút ý vị, vạn nhất phun , lại là cái chuyện phiền phức.

Hàn tính thực vật, cũng không có thể ăn, hoàn hảo, An Vô Dạng yêu mến nhất đại tôm, có thể đến hai bàn.

Hắn vô tâm mà than thở : "Ăn tôm cái gì cũng tốt, chính là rất khó lột điểm."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên miết hắn nói: "Ngươi đương ta là không tồn tại sao?"

Tiểu thiên sứ chớp chớp đen trắng rõ ràng hai mắt, khoái trá mà cười trộm.

Tưởng Thiếu Phi chờ ba người mở cửa đi tới, bọn họ nhìn đến đệ nhất tránh hình ảnh, chính là An Vô Dạng thanh thoát khuôn mặt tươi cười, lộ ra tiểu răng nanh, ánh mắt nếu đầy sao.

May là đối hắn không xa lạ Tưởng Thiếu Phi, cũng sửng sốt sẽ sẽ, thầm nghĩ, nguyên lai này tiểu bằng hữu không là nội hướng, mà là nhận thức.

Tại Hoắc Vân Xuyên trước mặt, thật sự là phi thường tính trẻ con, vả lại ỷ lại, cũng khó trách , Hoắc Vân Xuyên sẽ như vậy sủng hắn.

Tiếp theo là Quý Minh Giác cùng Trần Sơ phản ứng, chiết bắt tay chỉ tính toán, bọn họ thượng một lần nhìn thấy An Vô Dạng thời gian, vẫn là tại hơn một tháng trước.

Theo lý thuyết, bọn họ quý nhân hay quên chuyện xưa, nếu là gặp mặt một lần lại râu ria người, khi cách lâu như vậy, hẳn là sớm đã quên.

Nhưng mà, trước mắt thiếu niên này, bọn họ nhìn thấy ánh mắt đầu tiên, liền nhận ra đến, đây chính là bọn họ thượng một lần tụ hội đêm hôm đó, tại ghế lô trong bị Hoắc Vân Xuyên cuồng liêu bồi rượu tiểu bằng hữu.

Nhớ rõ mới mười tám tuổi đâu, làm bậy, tại sao lại trở lại này đàn lão nam nhân bên người , hay là lão Hoắc kia gia súc nhượng nhân gia khai giảng trước đi ra vui đùa một chút?

"Vân Xuyên, ngươi làm gì đâu?" Quý Minh Giác tự nhận chính mình tiết tháo khoẻ mạnh, ngồi xuống mà bắt đầu pháo oanh đối diện rụng tiết tháo anh em: "Ngươi làm như vậy, nhân gia còn muốn không cần đến trường đọc sách ?"

Mới nhiều đại hài tử, hắn như thế nào liền hạ đến đi miệng!

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhíu mày, cho rằng Quý Minh Giác cái gì cũng biết : "Đến trường chuyện này không vội, ta quá mấy ngày liền đi cho hắn làm tạm nghỉ học."

Không nói Quý Minh Giác, Trần Sơ liền mắt choáng váng, thật sự, có chút điểm không biết chính mình chỗ mười mấy năm bằng hữu, điều này cũng quá đáng này: "Vân Xuyên, không là anh em nói ngươi, này không giống như là ngươi sẽ làm chuyện này."

Ghế lô trong không khí lập tức khẩn trương lên, đầu mâu nhắm ngay Hoắc Vân Xuyên.

An Vô Dạng nghe bọn họ vi chuyện của mình cãi nhau, có chút chân tay luống cuống, không biết làm thế nào mới tốt, đầu tiên bước đầu tiên chính là giúp Hoắc Vân Xuyên giải thích, nói: "Trần tiên sinh, Quý tiên sinh, này không trách hắn, là ta chính mình tự nguyện ."

Quý Minh Giác cùng Trần Sơ trăm miệng một lời: "Ngươi đừng nói chuyện, đây là đại nhân chuyện này."

Bọn họ nhất trí cho rằng, muốn sai cũng là Hoắc Vân Xuyên sai, không thể là tiểu bằng hữu sai.

Dù sao ai tâm trí tam quan thành thục, ai vẫn cứ bị vây trưởng thành kỳ, vừa xem hiểu ngay.

Duy nhất biết chân tướng người chính là Tưởng Thiếu Phi, hắn nhanh chóng ngăn cản này ca lưỡng tiếp tục thảo phạt Hoắc Vân Xuyên, nói rằng: "Sự tình không là hai người các ngươi tưởng như vậy nha."

Kết quả hắn được đến một câu: "Ngươi câm miệng." Các huynh đệ nhìn ánh mắt của hắn, giống như cho hắn dán thượng trợ Trụ vi ngược nhãn.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên âm thầm nắm chặt nắm tay, trong lòng cũng không chịu nổi, hắn biết, An Vô Dạng lấy 18 tuổi chi linh cho chính mình sinh đứa bé này, muốn hy sinh rất nhiều đồ vật.

Có khả năng sẽ hạ xuống vĩnh viễn không thể khỏi hẳn bệnh căn, cũng có khả năng ngoài ý, chết ở trên bàn mổ.

Hắn khuôn mặt lạnh lùng, thanh âm khàn khàn nói: "Vậy ngươi nhóm hy vọng ta làm như thế nào? Ngoan quyết tâm không cần đứa bé này?"

Đừng nói chính mình có thể làm được hay không, tiểu thiên sứ bản thân cũng là tưởng muốn cái này hài tử .

Quý Minh Giác nói: "Cái gì gọi là ngoan quyết tâm không cần hắn? Ngươi không liêu nhân gia, nhân gia sẽ đi theo ngươi?" Rất thối không biết xấu hổ , nam nhân này.

Này không rõ bãi Hoắc Vân Xuyên đến chết đi liêu nhân gia sao, nhìn đêm hôm đó tại hội sở trong, lại là thân lại là ôm, lại là mạnh mẽ uy nhân gia ăn anh đào.

Ca a, thân tại chỗ ăn chơi, người tiêu thụ cùng bị người tiêu thụ quan hệ, không thể chê, chính là ra kia đạo môn, ta có thể thu hồi kia đáng khinh ma trảo sao?

"Đình đình đình đình..." Tưởng Thiếu Phi nghe bọn họ ông nói gà bà nói vịt mà nói nhao nhao, cả người đều không hảo hay không : "Nghe, hôm nay hảm các ngươi tới, không là đến cãi nhau , mà là tới nghe tin vui."

Quý Minh Giác cùng Trần Sơ sớm đã cấp biến thành không cao hứng, ngồi ở kia cà lơ phất phơ mà uống thủy, không chút để ý hỏi: "Cái gì tin vui?"

Tưởng Thiếu Phi lấy chính mình đại thầy thuốc thân phận, chính thức mà tuyên bố đạo: "Sự tình là như thế này, Vân Xuyên phải làm ba ba , Vô Dạng hoài hắn hài tử."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn thấy hai người bọn họ biểu tình không đối, lập tức dựng thẳng lên trong tay thái đơn bản, ngăn trở đối diện phun lại đây bọt nước.

Hoàn về sau, bình tĩnh mà buông xuống thái đơn, ghét bỏ đạo: "Hai ngươi bẩn không bẩn?" Một chút cũng không có tại tuyên bố kinh thiên đại tin tức tự giác.

Quý Minh Giác: "Khụ khụ khụ!" Hắn nhìn về phía An Vô Dạng ánh mắt, tròng mắt khoái trừng mắt nhìn đi ra: "Người đó, ngươi là nữ hài nhi?"

Thiên!

Hắn nói liền nói, làm sao có thể có nam hài tử lớn lên như vậy mi thanh mục tú!

Là một cái nữ hài tử, liền hết thảy có giải thích.

An Vô Dạng lại lắc đầu: "Ta là nam ." Hàng thật giá thật, chỉ mang đem nhi nam hài tử.

Trần Sơ vẻ mặt thấy quỷ: "Ngươi đã là nam , ngươi như thế nào hoài Vân Xuyên hài tử?" Không có khả năng, hắn không tin, đây không phải là thật sự. Không có khả năng, hắn không tin, đây không phải là thật sự.

"Cái này ta cũng nói không rõ ràng." An Vô Dạng đạo, xin giúp đỡ ánh mắt, đầu hướng vừa mới thành lập khởi tình cảm Tưởng Thiếu Phi.

"Đây là thiên chân vạn xác sự tình." Tưởng Thiếu Phi nói xong, thuận tay vỗ vỗ tiểu thiếu niên bả vai, làm trấn an trạng: "Ta là thầy thuốc, các ngươi cũng không thể không tin ta, đúng không?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cái gì đều chưa nói, hắn chính là vươn tay ôm An Vô Dạng, đem đối phương hướng bên cạnh mình mang.

"..." Quý Minh Giác cùng Trần Sơ, trợn mắt há hốc mồm, giống như mất đi ngôn ngữ công năng.

Trong ngày thường có thể ngôn sẽ đạo ca lưỡng, hiện tại mãn đầu óc chỉ còn lại có một cái từ nhi, ghen tị!

Hoắc Vân Xuyên không lâu trước liên bạn giường đều không có, một bộ muốn độc thân chí tử cao ngạo bộ dáng.

Làm huynh đệ, lén lút cũng hỏi qua hắn không bính người nguyên nhân, nói là khiết nghiện, cái này lý do, miễn miễn cưỡng cưỡng có thể tiếp thu đi.

Chính là khiết nghiện thứ này, tổng không phải nói hảo có thể hảo !

Vì thế Quý Minh Giác, không dấu vết mà đánh giá An Vô Dạng, ngũ quan tuấn tú làn da trắng, nói tuyệt sắc khẳng định không tính là, chỉ có thể nói giống nhau xinh đẹp.

An Vô Dạng nhìn thấy có người nhìn chính mình, cũng nhìn trở về, thuận tiện lộ ra một tia dương quang mỉm cười: "..." Kỳ thật nội tâm là khẩn trương .

"..." Chuyện cho tới bây giờ, Quý Minh Giác bắt đầu đã hiểu, này căn bản liền không là sắc đẹp chuyện này.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Hôm nay lại là giới manh một ngày...

Lão Hoắc: ngươi biết cái gì?

Lão Quý: hiểu ngươi châm

Lão Hoắc: ... ( mỉm cười trung mang theo bất kham phụ trọng. jpg)

Đệ 34 chương

Vài cái áo mũ chỉnh tề công tử bạn hữu, vẻ mặt ngơ ngác mà, xem xét bị anh em bán ôm vào trước ngực đại nam hài nhi, không thể không tiếp thu một chuyện thực.

Không khí càng phát ra quỷ dị đứng lên.

An Vô Dạng còn tưởng rằng là chính mình hạt nhếch miệng nhạ họa, vì thế thu hồi loạn nhìn tiểu nhãn thần, mắt xem mũi mũi nhìn tim, cúi đầu phiên thái đơn.

"Đừng đụng, ô uế." Hoắc Vân Xuyên vươn tay, lấy đi An Vô Dạng trong tay thái đơn, đặt ở một bên.

Tưởng Thiếu Phi mở miệng nói: "Ta hảm người bán hàng tiến vào thu thập một chút." Liền đứng dậy đi ra ngoài, lưu lại Quý Minh Giác cùng Trần Sơ mắt to trừng tiểu nhãn, muốn nói nói, lại sợ tự mình nói sai.

Trần Sơ tính cách tương đối trầm ổn đáng tin, cho dù trong lòng sông cuộn biển gầm, cũng còn có thể gắng giữ tĩnh táo: "Kia bây giờ là, tình huống nào? Mấy tháng ?"

Hỏi ra khỏi miệng, hắn bản thân đều cảm thấy thực vớ vẩn.

Một nam hài tử mang thai.

Cái này đáp án An Vô Dạng biết, hắn hôm nay mới nhìn báo cáo, nhỏ giọng đáp: "Lục chu bán, kém hai ngày đến thất chu."

Thầy thuốc nói, bảo bảo chỉ có củ lạc đại, hình ảnh tạm thời còn nhìn không tới.

"Ân, khoái thất chu ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên như trước ôm hắn, ngón tay nắm thật chặt, ánh mắt nhìn đối diện bạn tốt nhóm: "Các ngươi đồng thời lúc tiến vào, Thiếu Phi không theo các ngươi nói chuyện này?"

Quý Minh Giác cùng Trần Sơ nhất trí lắc đầu: "Không." Kia nha cái gì đều chưa nói, chỉ nói nhượng chính bọn hắn tiến vào nhìn!

Kết quả vừa tiến đến, liền nhìn thấy anh em ôm một cái ấu xỉ thiếu niên, hình ảnh không nhẫn nhìn thẳng, ngay thẳng bọn họ liền nổ tung.

"Nếu là mang thai nói, như vậy tạm nghỉ học việc này cũng vốn là hợp tình." Trần Sơ nhìn An Vô Dạng kia trương thanh xuân vô địch mặt, thở dài: "Vãn hai năm lại đi hoàn thành việc học đi, không sợ , dù sao ngươi hiện tại tuổi còn nhỏ như vậy, nhượng Vân Xuyên hảo hảo chiếu cố ngươi."

Quý Minh Giác vẫn là ngơ ngác mà, nghe vậy cũng gật đầu phụ họa, cảm thấy anh em nói đúng.

An Vô Dạng cũng gật gật đầu, trong lòng tính toán chính là Trần Sơ nói như vậy, nhượng Hoắc Vân Xuyên giúp chính mình một phen, nếu không cái này bảo bảo không có điều kiện sinh ra đến.

"Nhường một chút." Tưởng Thiếu Phi mang theo người bán hàng tiến vào, rất nhanh liền đem mặt bàn thu thập sạch sẽ.

Chỉ chốc lát sau, Hoắc Vân Xuyên điểm đồ ăn lục tục đưa lên đến, trong đó tối thấy được , chính là kia hai bàn đỏ au bạch chước đại tôm.

Khuôn mặt lạnh lùng nam nhân, vén tay áo lên, dùng khăn lông ướt tịnh rửa tay, nắm lên một đuôi tôm, lột trừ tôm xác, trám tương, nộn nộn tôm bóc vỏ, đưa đến thiếu niên bên miệng.

Vài cái lão đại ca nhìn chằm chằm An Vô Dạng miệng, thấy hắn chậm chạp không động, trong lòng không hẹn mà cùng mà bối rối, nghĩ thầm rằng , há mồm nha, này tôm không tồi , lại ngọt lại tiên.

Mà An Vô Dạng, đương nhiều người như vậy mặt, trong nhất thời làm không rõ ràng lắm chính mình ăn vẫn là không ăn...

Duy nhất có thể khẳng định chính là, này tôm thật sự không tồi, tại cái mũi dưới tản ra điềm điềm mùi.

An Vô Dạng chống cự không nổi tâm ái thực vật hấp dẫn, rất nhanh mà hé miệng, đem Hoắc Vân Xuyên đầu ngón tay tôm bóc vỏ điêu đi, trong lúc rũ mắt, làm bộ chính mình không có bị vây xem.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên mắt mang ý cười, tiếp tục lột tiếp theo vĩ tôm.

Lãng đãng hào môn đại thiếu tổ ba người, trong lòng miễn bàn nhiều thoải mái, tựa như ăn kia mỹ thực chính là mình dường như, sau đó giựt mình tỉnh lại, không dám tin, chính mình chính là nhìn người ăn cái đồ vật, như thế nào liền cao hứng thành như vậy...

Có độc.

Liên tiếp vây xem An Vô Dạng bị uy hảo vài cái tôm bóc vỏ, lão đại ca nhóm một quyển thỏa mãn mà thu hồi ánh mắt, sau đó mà bắt đầu hộ thượng : "Vân Xuyên, nhân gia tuổi còn trẻ thay ngươi sanh con dưỡng cái, ngươi có phải hay không hẳn là cấp điểm bảo đảm?"

Không nói nhiều ít, một hai gian công ty cùng bất động sản tổng là muốn , ít nhất muốn cam đoan tiểu thiếu niên nửa đời sau áo cơm vô ưu.

"Trong lòng ta đều biết." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói rằng, tiếp tục chậm rãi mà lột tôm.

An Vô Dạng ngẩn người, mở miệng nói: "Ta không cần cái gì vậy." Sinh đứa bé này mục đích thực đơn thuần, chính là không nghĩ bóp chết một cái tiểu sinh mệnh, cũng chỉ như vậy.

Tất cả mọi người nhìn hắn, một ít kinh ngạc bất đắc dĩ, một ít khổ sở cười, còn có cau mày , chính là Hoắc Vân Xuyên.

"Biệt chối từ, đây là ngươi hẳn là đến ." Nói chuyện chính là Trần Sơ.

"Vân Xuyên có chính là tiền, ngươi cùng hắn khách khí cái gì." Quý Minh Giác hảo tâm khuyên nhủ: "Hắn cho ngươi cái gì ngươi liền thu đi, chờ ngươi trưởng thành ngươi liền đã hiểu."

Bây giờ còn là tiểu thí hài, không hiểu đến nhân gian khó khăn, có thể nói ra loại này đơn thuần nói cũng là vốn là hợp tình.

Vài người bên trong, chỉ Tưởng Thiếu Phi không nói chuyện, hắn cảm thấy sự tình không đúng chỗ nào...

"Ta thật sự không cần." An Vô Dạng cầm lấy khăn tay mạt mạt miệng, chính mình động thủ gắp đồ ăn ăn: "... Chờ ta sinh hoàn, ta liền trở về đọc sách, Hoắc tiên sinh muốn là đồng ý nói, định kỳ nhượng ta nhìn xem bảo bảo, ta liền cảm thấy mỹ mãn ."

Đây là một lần có hít thở không thông hiệu quả lên tiếng.

Chính bởi vì thiếu niên đơn thuần, bọn họ biết đây là không giả dối đích thực nói.

"..." Đại gia không hẹn mà cùng mà nhìn Hoắc Vân Xuyên...

Mới vừa rồi còn nhiệt tình tràn đầy lột tôm Hoắc tổng, ngón tay như đông cứng cá chạch dường như, động tác máy móc thong thả, tìm không thấy ngay từ đầu lưu loát cùng hân hoan.

Biểu tình tự không cần phải nói, như nghe tin dữ.

Hắn không nghĩ miễn cưỡng chính mình, đem lột một nửa tôm buông xuống, cầm lấy khăn lông ướt sát tay, một căn một căn mà trà sạch sẽ.

"Vân Xuyên..." Đối diện ca vài cái thực lo lắng hắn, không từ khuyên nhủ: "Ngươi bình tĩnh một chút, hắn chính là cái tiểu bằng hữu." Tam quan còn không có thành thục, nói chuyện không trải qua đại não đâu.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên thản nhiên nói: "Không có gì sự, ta đi cái toilet thôi."

Sau đó liền đứng lên, từ An Vô Dạng bên người ly khai, này u linh trạng thái thực dọa người, bất quá đi đến trước cửa, lại đảo trở về, không là cùng An Vô Dạng chào hỏi, mà là hỏi Quý Minh Giác: "Mang yên sao, cho ta."

Hắn phát hiện mình không mang yên, hoặc là nói tận lực khắc chế.

"Dẫn theo." Quý Minh Giác nhanh chóng tìm ra, đặt trong tay của hắn: "... Thực không có chuyện hoặc là giả không có việc gì?" Này anh em trạng thái thấy thế nào như thế nào nhượng người lo lắng.

Lúc này Hoắc Vân Xuyên lấy yên trực tiếp rời đi, không trả lời Quý Minh Giác, cũng không có thông tri An Vô Dạng.

Không khí thay đổi bất thường, trong nháy mắt liền thành như vậy.

An Vô Dạng mộng , buông xuống trong tay chiếc đũa, ấp úng mà nói: "Hoắc tiên sinh làm sao vậy? Ta nói nói bậy sao?"

Chính là, chính mình nói có không đúng chỗ nào?

Tưởng Thiếu Phi rốt cục biết không đúng chỗ nào , hai người kia đối với đối phương chờ mong căn bản là không giống, một cái là cho là mình tìm được chân mệnh thiên tử, một cái là thủy chung phân rõ sở, tính toán sinh hoàn bỏ chạy lộ.

Chính là, đứng ở An Vô Dạng lập trường, hắn vốn không có sai, nghĩ quá hồi người bình thường sinh hoạt, đọc sách công tác, kết hôn sinh tử, hoàn toàn chính xác.

"Hắn không có việc gì." Tưởng Thiếu Phi nói rằng: "Ngươi không cần nhiều lo ngại, nhanh ăn cơm đi." Sau đó cấp Trần Sơ vứt cho một ánh mắt ra hiệu, làm cho đối phương đi toilet tìm Hoắc Vân Xuyên.

Trần Sơ gật gật đầu, lên tiếng chào hỏi liền rời đi.

Hắn bước vào hành lang cuối toilet, nhìn thấy Hoắc Vân Xuyên tựa vào trên tường hút thuốc, nuốt mây nhả khói mà giống cái nghẹn thật lâu nhất triều phóng thích người.

Trần Sơ liền cười : "Đây là có bao lâu không rút?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nghiêm túc nghĩ nghĩ, cho ra một cái liên chính mình cũng kinh ngạc con số: "Hai ngày."

Trần Sơ cũng sửng sốt, hắn trong trí nhớ Hoắc Vân Xuyên tại năm năm trước nghiện thuốc lá cũng rất đại, cơ hồ một ngày một gói thuốc lá, không có liền phiền táo, hiện tại cư nhiên có thể hai ngày không hút thuốc lá, nhưng thấy là thượng tâm...

"Hắn tuổi còn tiểu, hơn nữa thời gian của ngươi còn rất nhiều, từ từ sẽ đến cũng chính là ..." Hắn nói rằng: "Phản ứng lớn như vậy thật sự không tất yếu, ngươi trở về về sau nhượng hắn nhìn ngươi thế nào?"

Trần Sơ thấy Hoắc Vân Xuyên không nói lời nào, chỉ có thể hạ mãnh dược: "Vừa rồi ngươi đi rồi sau đó, hắn đỏ mắt đến muốn khóc biết sao? Còn hỏi chính mình nói sai cái gì, ngươi nhẫn tâm sao ngươi?"

Hắn còn muốn nói 'Đối phương đối với ngươi thuận theo hay không lại, trong lòng của ngươi không sổ sao' tái kích thích một chút, xem ra là không cơ hội .

Hoắc Vân Xuyên chỉ nghe đến 'Khóc' ấn đường liền đau đớn, lập tức đem dư lại bán điếu thuốc một ném, vặn ra vòi nước tẩy sạch cái tay, rút mấy tờ giấy khăn một bên sát tay một bên đi trở về.

"Ai." Trần Sơ hâm mộ hắn, lại đáng thương hắn.

Ghế lô bên trong, Tưởng Thiếu Phi tẫn trách mà cấp An Vô Dạng gắp đồ ăn, nhượng hắn biệt nghĩ nhiều, ăn nhiều điểm.

An Vô Dạng quay đầu nhìn bên người trống trơn vị trí, thập phần không đói bụng, hiện tại ngẫm lại, Hoắc Vân Xuyên lúc ấy biến hóa, là cỡ nào mà rõ ràng.

Hắn giống như nhai sáp mà ăn cơm tẻ, trong lòng khó chịu đến không được, đối chính mình trách cứ đạo, An Vô Dạng, mới qua vài ngày thoải mái ngày, nói chuyện liền không mang đầu óc .

Liền tính thật sự nghĩ như vậy, cũng không nên đương người khác mặt nói ra.

"Vân Xuyên." Quý Minh Giác trước hết nhìn đến Hoắc Vân Xuyên trở về.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên hướng hắn gật gật đầu, đem hộp thuốc lá cùng cái bật lửa còn cấp hắn: "Cảm tạ, ta liền rút một căn." Vẫn là không trừu hoàn .

"Khách khí cái rắm." Quý Minh Giác hướng hắn bĩu bĩu môi, nhượng hắn chú ý cái kia ai.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên ngồi trở lại An Vô Dạng bên người, quay đầu nhìn hắn tiểu kê trác mễ nhất dạng mà sức ăn, tiếp tục không tiếng động mà lột tôm, uy miệng đi.

Thiếu niên mân miệng, lắc đầu: "Không vội, ta tự mình tới là có thể ." Sau đó kẹp một đại chiếc đũa rau xanh, ngao nha ăn quà vặt trong.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn vừa tức lại cười: "Ngươi không phải không thích ăn rau xanh sao?" Hắn nói xong, lấy An Vô Dạng trong tay bát đũa, động thủ chia thức ăn: "Biệt đưa khí, ta chính là não rút một chút."

Về sau sẽ không .

"..." An Vô Dạng lẳng lặng ăn miệng rau xanh, uống khẩu thang, ánh mắt cũng không nhìn hắn: "Vì cái gì não trừu?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên tiểu tâm chọn thịt cá trong thứ nhi, vân đạm phong khinh mà nói: "Phỏng chừng là lâu lắm không hút thuốc."

An Vô Dạng gật gật đầu, truy cứu này đó rất không có ý nghĩa mà, nếu đối phương cho rằng không có phát sinh, như vậy chính mình cũng cho rằng không có phát sinh.

Kế tiếp Hoắc Vân Xuyên vẫn là giống như trước như vậy, chu toàn săn sóc mà chiếu cố.

An Vô Dạng cũng là giống như trước như vậy, vui vẻ tiếp thu đối phương như vậy chiếu cố chính mình.

Chính là Hoắc Vân Xuyên vẫn là cảm giác được đến, có chút đồ vật lặng lẽ đã xảy ra biến hóa, không là một câu não trừu là có thể trở lại trước...

Trần Sơ nói đúng, thời gian còn nhiều như vậy, đối phương cũng chỉ là cái không thông suốt tiểu bằng hữu, chính mình làm một cái tâm trí thành thục xã hội lão bánh quẩy, thật sự không tất yếu phản ứng quá độ.

"..." Tang. jpg.

Lãng đãng hào môn đại thiếu tổ ba người, đi theo anh em ăn một bữa tâm tình thoải mái phập phồng cơm trưa, từng người trong lòng sủy hàng vạn hàng nghìn suy nghĩ, tóm lại thụ điểm ảnh hưởng.

Trần đại công tử phiếu vòng: gần nhất vài ngày không tiếp ly hôn án tử.

Vì huynh đệ liền tính không giúp bạn không tiếc cả mạng sống, cũng phải vì hắn thảo cái điềm tốt.

Tưởng Đại công tử phiếu vòng: "Nhân sinh tứ đại hỉ, nắng lâu gặp mưa lành, tha hương gặp bạn cũ, đêm động phòng hoa chúc, tên đề bảng vàng khi."

Quý Đại công tử phiếu vòng: "Lão tưởng nói đến hảo."

Đây là có văn hóa cùng không văn hóa khác nhau.

Ở bên ngoài gây sức ép nửa ngày, An Vô Dạng trở về ngủ một cái hảo giác, không có nằm mơ, cũng không có bị nước tiểu nghẹn tỉnh, là tự nhiên tỉnh.

Bên trong điều hòa lương lương mà, nằm giường mềm mềm mà, trong tủ lạnh có rất nhiều hoa quả ăn, không cần suy xét đi làm kiếm tiền, không tất sợ hãi ngủ nướng sẽ bị lão ba lão mụ giáo huấn, hết thảy đều thực tốt đẹp.

"..." Giữa đột nhiên nhìn thấy Hoắc tiên sinh mặt đặt tại chính mình phía sau, An Vô Dạng sinh sôi bị hoảng sợ, đối , Hoắc tiên sinh không có đi đi làm, sau khi trở về ở phòng khách xử lý công tác.

Sau lại có thể là mệt, liền tiến vào ngủ.

An Vô Dạng lại xem xét vài lần, cảm thán một câu thật soái, mặc dù có thời điểm hù chết người không đền mạng, nhưng là không thể phủ nhận, đối phương sắc đẹp siêu cao.

Hắn rón ra rón rén, xuống giường mặc vào dép lê.

Đi trước một chuyến toilet, lại mở ra tủ lạnh lấy một cái hoa quả ăn, đại khái ăn hai cái, đột nhiên nhớ tới Hoắc Vân Xuyên dặn dò, không thể trực tiếp ăn đóng băng quá hoa quả.

Gặp được loại tình huống này, muốn là tính cách phản nghịch một chút nam hài tử, khẳng định liền không quản, tiếp tục ăn lại nói.

Nhưng mà An Vô Dạng không là cái loại này, hắn ngoan ngoãn mà buông xuống hoa quả, dùng sa kéo bát trang một chén nước, đem đóng băng quá hoa quả bỏ vào.

Quá cái năm phút đồng hồ là có thể lấy ra ăn.

"Leng keng." Đương hắn nhìn chằm chằm hoa quả thời điểm, chuông cửa vang lên.

Rung chuông chính là tan tầm mới vừa hồi gia Quý Minh Giác, hắn không xác định Hoắc Vân Xuyên có ở nhà không, chính là tùy tiện ấn ấn.

An Vô Dạng mở cửa, kinh ngạc mà nhìn hắn: "Quý tiên sinh?"

Quý Minh Giác cũng kinh ngạc : "Vân Xuyên đâu? Tại sao là ngươi mở ra môn?" Sau đó cao thấp đánh giá, thân xuyên quần áo ở nhà thiếu niên nhẹ nhàng khoan khái, cái gì cũng tốt, chính là tóc có chút kiều.

"Hắn đang ngủ." An Vô Dạng nói: "Mời vào đến."

"Không ." Quý Minh Giác lắc lắc trong tay cái chìa khóa, chỉ vào cửa đối diện: "Ta liền trụ đến đối diện." Nhìn thấy thiếu niên vẻ mặt ngạc nhiên, hắn xấu xa mà cười nói: "Liền một mình ngươi tại gia, không phải không có tán gẫu sao? Nếu không tới nhà của ta chơi game?"

"..." An Vô Dạng lại là vẻ mặt ngạc nhiên.

Năm phút đồng hồ sau, hắn xuyên ở nhà dép lê, câu nệ mà bước vào Quý Minh Giác gia, phát hiện nơi này bố cục, cùng đối diện là nhất dạng , liền khó hiểu có cảm giác thân thiết.

"Tọa, tủ lạnh có uống chính mình lấy, ta đi trước đổi một bộ quần áo." Quý Minh Giác nói rằng, đem thiếu niên đặt trong phòng khách, chính mình trở về phòng thay quần áo.

An Vô Dạng không dám uống lãnh , hắn nhìn thấy có nước uống cơ, còn có duy nhất chỉ chén...

Quý Minh Giác thay đổi một bộ quần áo sau đó, cả người lộ ra nhà bên đại ca ca khí chất, trở lại phòng khách lập tức mở ra chơi du hý thiết bị, vừa nói: "Ngươi chơi đùa sao?"

An Vô Dạng buông xuống trong tay nước ấm, thấu đi lên: "Ta xem người khác chơi đùa." Hắn hảo bạn hữu Tiểu Bàn, trong nhà cũng có như vậy thiết bị, nghe hắn nói nhưng hảo ngoạn .

Nhiều lần viết không hoàn bài tập đều là bởi vì chơi đùa du hý.

"Rất đơn giản , ta một giáo ngươi liền sẽ." Quý Minh Giác mở ra một cái đồ ăn vặt túi, ngậm một thịt khô nói: "Ta còn chưa ăn cơm, trong chốc lát đến nhà ngươi cọ cơm."

An Vô Dạng tiếp nhận rồi thịt khô, gật gật đầu: "Hoan nghênh!"

Đại giáo tiểu nhân sờ soạng rõ ràng du hý như thế nào thao tác sau đó, đánh đến thiên hôn địa ám.

Trương a di buổi chiều bốn giờ rưỡi tới cửa, mở cửa sau đó, phát hiện trong phòng biên im ắng mà, liền tới bên trong phòng ngủ nhìn xem.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên bị mở cửa thanh âm đánh thức, ngồi xuống nhìn xem bên cạnh, lập tức hỏi Trương a di: "Hắn tỉnh? Ở phòng khách chơi?"

Trương a di vẻ mặt mộng bức: "Không có a, ta đi toilet nhìn xem." Nàng lập tức ở gia dạo qua một vòng, kết quả vẫn là thấy không bóng người.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhíu mày, vội vàng xốc lên chăn xuống giường, đi chân trần đi ra trong phòng, nghênh diện cùng Trương a di đánh lên: "Hoắc tiên sinh, người không tại, hắn là không là xuất môn ?"

"Không có khả năng." Nam nhân quay đầu lại nhìn nhìn đầu giường, An Vô Dạng di động êm đẹp mà đặt .

"Kia đi đâu vậy?" Trương a di nói rằng, trên mặt dần dần toát ra sốt ruột: "Có phải hay không đến dưới lầu chơi đùa ? Ta đi xuống tìm xem đi."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên không có ngăn cản, bởi vì hắn chính mình cũng hoang mang lo sợ.

"..." Đãi một giây đồng hồ, hắn lập tức nắm lên cái chìa khóa mặc vào hài, cùng Trương a di cùng đi dưới lầu tìm người, tìm nửa giờ không tìm , lập tức lái xe rời đi tiểu khu, đi An Vô Dạng tại thành nam gia tìm.

Không bài xích đối phương buồn bực, hồi gia .

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Bởi vì chơi game quên thời gian hai người tổ.

Dạng Dạng: Tiểu Minh ca, ngươi thảm một chút vẫn là ta thảm một chút?

Quý Minh Giác: TAT tuyệt bích là ta thảm một chút!

( ngạnh muốn tìm cái bối oa hiệp nói, thì trách thịt khô rất nại no, ăn không đói bụng đã nghĩ không nổi ăn cơm! )

Dạng Dạng & lão Quý: đối, đều là thịt khô sai!

Đệ 35 chương

Phi song ngừng ngày hôm nay, An ba An mẹ muốn đi làm, bọn họ năm giờ chung tan tầm về sau, còn tại thông cần trên đường lắc lư.

Kinh thành giao thông nổi danh đổ, đặc biệt giờ đi làm giờ cao điểm, thường xuyên xuất hiện vẫn không nhúc nhích rầm rộ.

Cho nên Hoắc Vân Xuyên đuổi tới An gia cửa nhà, trong phòng đầu chỉ có An Vô Dạng tỷ tỷ, An Vô Ngu tại gia.

"..." Đây là Hoắc tổng lần đầu tiên đứng ở tiểu thiên sứ cửa nhà, hắn do dự một khắc, giơ tay lên ấn hạ chuông cửa.

Qua sẽ sẽ, một đạo nữ hài tử thanh âm truyền đến: "Đến ."

An Vô Ngu mới vừa tắm rửa xong, đang tại sát tóc; nàng nghe thấy chuông cửa vang lên, cho rằng ba mẹ không mang cái chìa khóa, liền táp dép lê đuổi tới trước cửa.

Bất quá mở cửa trước, để lại cái tâm nhãn, mở ra mắt mèo xác nhận có phải hay không ba mẹ mình.

Chỉ có thể nói cửa nhà soái ca lớn lên rất soái điểm, một thân khuynh hướng cảm xúc thực hảo quần áo, hơn nữa khí chất xuất chúng, hoàn toàn không giống sẽ làm chuyện xấu người.

An Vô Ngu cân nhắc qua đi quyết định mở cửa, phi thường lễ phép hỏi: "Vị tiên sinh này, ngươi có phải hay không xao sai môn ?"

Nhà bọn họ không biết người như vậy.

Bất quá nội tâm cũng là bị soái phiên : thiên nột, mở cửa nhìn càng đẹp mắt, khí tràng dáng người khuôn mặt hoàn mỹ.

Tự xưng là cao lãnh mỹ nhân học bá An Vô Ngu, tại Hoắc Vân Xuyên trước mặt, cũng không khỏi sợ hãi mà dâng lên tiểu nữ sinh xấu hổ thái.

"Ngươi hảo, xin hỏi An Vô Dạng tại gia sao?" Xa lạ đại soái ca, thanh âm cũng là tô phá thiên tế, trực tiếp chính là ngôn tình tiểu thuyết bên trong bá tổng nam nhân vật chính!

"Ngạch, ngươi nhận thức đệ đệ của ta?" An Vô Ngu vẻ mặt kinh ngạc, cái này phát triển phương hướng nàng không nghĩ tới.

"Là , hắn tại gia sao?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên nghiêm túc hỏi, cô bé này hắn gặp qua, là An Vô Dạng tỷ tỷ.

"Không tại." An Vô Ngu lắc đầu: "Hắn đi đồng học nhà ở, có hảo vài ngày không hồi gia ." Sau đó càng nghĩ càng kỳ quái, cau mày nghi ngờ: "Ngươi thật là ta Đại đệ bằng hữu? Vậy tại sao không trực tiếp gọi điện thoại cho hắn?"

Điểm ấy liền kỳ quái .

"Nếu không tại, ta đây liền không quấy rầy ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nghe vậy, cũng nhíu mày.

Hắn lúc gần đi, tầm mắt xuyên qua An Vô Ngu bả vai, liếc liếc mắt một cái An gia tiểu phòng ở.

Quả nhiên rất tiểu nhân.

"Ai?" An Vô Ngu cảm thấy sự xuất hiện của hắn rất quỷ dị , muốn gọi trụ để hỏi rõ ràng, nhưng là nhân gia đã đi rồi.

Tình huống này, nhượng người nhịn không được tưởng có phải hay không Đại đệ ở bên ngoài đã gây họa, bị người đã tìm tới cửa?

An Vô Ngu đóng cửa gia môn, hồi gia tìm ra di động cấp đệ đệ gọi điện thoại, bên kia không người tiếp, nàng nhăn tinh xảo lông mày nói câu: "Làm cái quỷ gì?"

Thế nhưng không tiếp điện thoại.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên thừa thang máy, xuống lầu đứng ở ven đường, cầm lấy di động gọi điện thoại cho Trương a di, chuyển được liền hỏi: "Tìm được sao?"

Kỳ thật đáp án trong lòng hắn đều biết, nếu tìm được đối phương sẽ đệ nhất thời gian gọi điện thoại cho mình.

Trương a di quả nhiên thở hồng hộc mà hồi: "Hoắc tiên sinh, không tìm , nơi nơi tìm đều không tìm ."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên ngẩn ngơ: "Ân, ta biết ." Thanh âm của hắn nghe đứng lên rất thất vọng mà, sau đó không yên lòng mà giao đãi vài câu: "Tìm được liền gọi điện thoại cho ta."

'Rồi rồi rồi, ta đây hiện tại lại đi tìm." Trương a di vội vàng vội vội thu tuyến.

Trong ngày thường khí phách phấn chấn nam nhân, mở cửa lên xe, đem cái trán để tay lái, đồi đến không nên không nên.

Hiện tại người ném, thượng đâu đi tìm? Không có đầu mối.

"Không được..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên biết chính mình quan tâm sẽ bị loạn, nhất định tỉnh táo lại, hảo hảo ngẫm lại.

Trong chốc lát sau đó, hắn liền ngẩng đầu, lái xe hồi tiểu khu, điều theo dõi ký lục!

Này một chút khoái lục điểm đi, sắc trời dần dần mà tối sầm, bên trong yêu cầu bật đèn tài năng tiếp tục chơi đùa.

An Vô Dạng cùng Quý Minh Giác chơi game đánh đến chính hàm, đột nhiên hai người vươn tay lấy thịt khô tay đụng phải một khối, vì thế phát hiện chỉ có cuối cùng một mảnh thịt khô .

Muốn là bình thường, Quý Minh Giác khẳng định một bước cũng không nhường, nhưng mà hôm nay hắn đối mặt chính là một cái tiểu bằng hữu, nhưng lại hoài bảo bảo.

Quan trọng nhất là lại sẽ bồi hắn chơi game, lại lớn lên nhu thuận thuận mắt: "Ngươi ăn ngươi ăn."

"Cám ơn Tiểu Minh ca." An Vô Dạng nói xong, tổng cảm giác chính mình giống như quên điểm cái gì, hắn nắm bắt thịt khô nhỏ giọng hỏi: "Hiện tại mấy giờ ?"

Quý Minh Giác ngẩng đầu nhìn thoáng qua chung: "Cũng liền lục điểm."

"A, lục điểm..." An Vô Dạng ném xuống tay bính, hoắc mà đứng lên: "Ta đây đến hồi gia , Hoắc tiên sinh không biết ta ở trong này!"

Quý Minh Giác ngẩn ngơ, tâm nhi lương một nửa mà nói: "Đừng hoảng hốt đừng hoảng hốt, ngươi cái này hồi gia tìm hắn."

An Vô Dạng càng nghĩ càng sốt ruột, mở cửa hồi đối diện đi, lại phát hiện bên trong nhà không sáng đăng, Trương a di cũng không tại, cái này kỳ quái : "Hoắc Vân Xuyên?"

An Vô Dạng hảm: "Trương a di?"

Không có người ứng, bọn họ không ở nhà dường như.

Quý Minh Giác theo lại đây, cầm trên tay di động: "Thế nào? Vân Xuyên người đâu?"

An Vô Dạng lắc đầu: "Bọn họ không tại." Mà ngay cả Trương a di cũng không tại, hắn mặt trắng bệch mà tưởng, đối phương chín mươi chín phần trăm là đi ra ngoài tìm người .

An Vô Dạng có thể nghĩ đến đồ vật, Quý Minh Giác cũng có thể nghĩ đến: "Ta đây gọi điện thoại cho hắn."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên lái xe hướng gia đuổi, ở trên đường nhận đến Quý Minh Giác điện báo, hắn tiếp : "Minh Giác?"

Nghe thấy thanh âm nghe không ra cái hảo ngạt, ít nhất Quý Minh Giác nghe không hiểu.

"Vân Xuyên, " Quý Minh Giác nói: "Ngươi như thế nào không ở nhà nha? Ta cùng nhà ngươi tiểu bằng hữu cùng trong nhà đãi , chuẩn bị lại đây ăn cơm lại không thấy ngươi tại, nhà các ngươi a di cũng không tại."

Hắn liền một cỗ não mà nói.

"Vô Dạng tại ngươi nơi ấy?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên lập tức hỏi.

"Đúng vậy." Quý Minh Giác gãi gãi đầu, cảm giác chính mình bạch lo lắng một chuyến, chính mình này anh em tính cách như vậy trầm ổn, không có khả năng vi việc này liền phát giận: "Ngại ngùng, ta lôi kéo hắn chơi game, nhất thời quên thời gian, lần tới khẳng định không như vậy ."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nghe, đơn giản nói thanh hảo, liền cúp điện thoại.

Quý Minh Giác xem xét di động, kinh hồn bất định mà nói thầm: "Người này... Thật sự là càng ngày càng khó lấy nắm lấy ..."

Chỉ bằng kia nói mấy câu, thật sự sờ không chuẩn nha sinh không sinh khí.

Nếu Tiểu Minh ca phụ trách gọi điện thoại cho Hoắc tiên sinh, An Vô Dạng liền phụ trách gọi điện thoại cho Trương a di.

Sẽ không sẽ Trương a di liền lên đây, thiếu chút nữa không ôm An Vô Dạng một trận xoa nắn: "Vô Dạng a, ngươi thượng ở đâu vậy? Ta cùng Hoắc tiên sinh từ bốn giờ rưỡi mà bắt đầu tìm ngươi!"

Nói cách khác, ước chừng tìm khoái hai giờ.

Quý Minh Giác cùng An Vô Dạng nhìn nhau liếc mắt một cái, sôi nổi nuốt một chút nước miếng, bọn họ tại từng người trong ánh mắt đầu thấy được ước chừng hai tấn ý sợ hãi.

Đương nhiên trừ bỏ ý sợ hãi ở ngoài, còn có mặt khác càng nghiêm trọng cảm xúc.

"Xin lỗi Trương a di..." An Vô Dạng áy náy cảm tăng mà một chút thăng tới cực điểm, khó chịu đến cả người đầu óc phát mộng, thanh âm phát khẩn: "Ta tại Tiểu Minh ca gia chơi game, đánh đến quên thời gian..."

Sau đó mê mẩn đến mấy ngày liền hắc đều không phát hiện, cẩn thận ngẫm lại thật sự là rất không nên , rất cấp người thêm phiền toái .

"Xin lỗi, thật sự xin lỗi." Hắn đặc biệt đặc biệt khó chịu mà xin lỗi .

Trương a di cùng Quý Minh Giác đều luống cuống, bọn họ căn bản là không có cảm thấy chuyện này thực nghiêm trọng, sôi nổi an ủi: "Không không không, không có việc gì, thật sự không có việc gì, Hoắc tiên sinh Vân Xuyên sẽ không trách ngươi , hắn thương ngươi còn không kịp đâu!"

"Không phải, là ta không đối." An Vô Dạng vứt trống bỏi dường như lắc đầu, một đôi mắt lấy mắt thường nhưng thấy tốc độ nhanh chóng phiếm hồng, kinh tủng đạo: "Chơi du hý còn có phóng xạ, ta chơi... Hai giờ."

Nói đến đây tái không được, oa mà một chút rơi nước mắt .

Trương a di cùng Quý Minh Giác: "..."

Một lão một thanh niên tất cả đều chân tay luống cuống , đau lòng vạn phần , cứ như vậy nhìn cái này hoài bảo bảo tiểu thiếu niên xoạch xoạch mà rơi nước mắt.

Quý Minh Giác rút khăn tay, thật cẩn thận đưa đến An Vô Dạng trong tay, cái không có đầu óc hỗn cầu, hắn mắng tự cái một câu: "Đến, sát sát, đừng khóc , thật không là ngươi sai, là lỗi của ta, ta người này không đáng tin..."

"Cám ơn Tiểu Minh ca..." An Vô Dạng tiếng nói oa oa mà nói, sau đó đứng lâu lắm có chút vựng, tìm trương ghế dựa ngồi xuống.

"Ai nha, là đói bụng đi, a di hiện tại nhanh chóng đi làm cơm cho ngươi ăn." Trương a di nói rằng, quay đầu lại liền sợ run lên: "Hoắc tiên sinh trở lại?"

Một đạo cao đại bóng dáng xuất hiện tại kia, rõ ràng là Hoắc Vân Xuyên.

"Xảy ra chuyện gì?" Hắn vào cửa đá giầy, nặng nề tầm mắt thẳng ngoắc ngoắc nhìn chằm chằm An Vô Dạng.

"Không có việc gì không có việc gì, nguyên lai Vô Dạng tại Quý tiên sinh trong nhà chơi đùa đâu." Trương a di nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ mà cười nói, nói thật, Hoắc Vân Xuyên kia một thân tính tình, chính là không nói lời nào nàng cũng sợ hãi.

An Vô Dạng không nói gì, chờ Hoắc Vân Xuyên đi đến bên người, trực tiếp đỉnh một đôi thũng phao mắt, đầu kháo đi lên ôm đùi.

Liền này trong nháy mắt hắn cảm giác Hoắc tiên sinh cả người căng thẳng, sau đó lại không biết như thế nào mà thả lỏng , tóm lại không có bão nổi.

Chính là khó nhất quá không là nguyên với người khác trách cứ, mà là nguyên với chính mình đối chính mình trách cứ.

Bị ôm lấy Hoắc tổng thụ sủng nhược kinh, đây là đối phương chủ động lần đầu tiên, mặc dù là bởi vì đã làm sai chuyện.

Bất quá này đó chi tiết nhỏ hắn là sẽ không để ý : "Không có việc gì."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói: "Lần sau làm như thế nào trước trước cho ta biết."

An Vô Dạng vốn là đã ổn định cảm xúc, bởi vì dễ dàng bị tha thứ, lại một lần nước muối sinh lí tràn ra, lộng ướt Hoắc Vân Xuyên quần áo.

Hắn rớt ra khoảng cách hút hút cái mũi: "Xin lỗi."

Hắn vốn là không là cái yêu khóc người, nhưng là gần nhất lại không chỉ một lần mà khóc.

Lão ba nói qua, người trưởng thành, biết được càng nhiều, khó chịu cùng muốn khóc số lần liền sẽ càng nhiều.

Hiện tại xem ra là thật .

Hoắc Vân Xuyên dùng ngón cái, lau quệt tiểu thiên sứ hai con mắt sừng hạ thủy ngân: "Đi, cùng Trương a di đi phòng tắm gột rửa mặt."

Sau đó không chờ hắn phản ứng, liền phân phó Trương a di: "Làm phiền dẫn hắn đi vào."

Chờ phòng khách chỉ còn lại có anh em lưỡng, Hoắc Vân Xuyên miết đứng ở một bên vô tư tới vô tâm Quý Minh Giác, nắm bắt nắm tay làm nhiệt thân vận động.

"Vân Xuyên Vân Xuyên..." Quý Minh Giác vẻ mặt cười khổ, chung quanh nhìn xem không địa phương trốn.

"Ngươi mang theo hắn chơi game, một tá chính là hai giờ. Này đó đều không trọng yếu, " Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhéo khởi hắn nhất đốn béo đánh: "Nhưng ngươi không thể để cho hắn khóc! Này so phóng xạ càng thương thân!"

Tự biết đuối lý, Quý Minh Giác chỉ dám ôm đầu bị đánh, không dám hoàn thủ: "Nhưng ta lúc ấy cũng là không nghĩ tới a, hắn oa mà một tiếng nói khóc liền khóc, ai nha ai nha..."

"Nói thêm nữa!" Hoắc Vân Xuyên cả giận: "Có ngươi đương ba thời điểm."

Chờ đến ngày đó, Quý Minh Giác này hỗn cầu, hẳn là có thể cảm nhận được vi nhân phụ cùng làm người phu tâm tình.

"Tê..." Quý Minh Giác đã trúng nhất đốn béo đánh, bưng thanh hắc khóe miệng cẩu thả tại nhất trương cá nhân trên ghế sa lông, trong lòng vừa khiếp nhược lại quả thật có chút áy náy.

Lần sau vẫn là không cần tái mang tiểu bằng hữu chơi game , tâm hắn tưởng.

An Vô Dạng vào phòng tắm, tâm tình vững vàng rất nhiều, hắn ngại ngùng mặt đối Trương a di nói rằng: "Trương a di đi làm cơm đi, đối , Tiểu Minh ca nói muốn ở trong này ăn cơm, ngươi nhớ rõ nhiều phóng mễ."

Trương a di nhìn thấy hắn như vậy, trong lòng thật sự là đau lòng vô cùng: "Ai, vậy ngươi chính mình chậm rãi tẩy, a di đi ra ngoài."

An Vô Dạng gật gật đầu, nhìn theo Trương a di vì mình đóng cửa lại, liền tự mình phỉ nhổ mà nâng lên một bàn tay che mắt: "Dọa người..."

Sao như vậy dọa người!

Bởi vì sợ hãi bị trách cứ, thế nhưng ôm Hoắc tiên sinh đùi!

Cầu sinh dục có thể lý giải, dù sao Hoắc tiên sinh như vậy đáng sợ, mà ngay cả Tiểu Minh ca cũng giống như có chút sợ hắn.

Từ từ, An Vô Dạng đột nhiên nghĩ đến, Hoắc tiên sinh nhượng Trương a di đem mình mang tiến vào rửa mặt, này không khoa học.

Tình hình chung hạ, phải là Hoắc tiên sinh tự mình...

"Nguy rồi, Tiểu Minh ca nhất định sẽ bị đánh." An Vô Dạng lo lắng đạo, nhưng không có dũng khí mở cửa đi ra xem, vạn nhất Hoắc tiên sinh liên chính mình đồng thời đánh đâu?

Tuy rằng không hiện thực...

Nói còn nói trở về, chơi game sự không thể chỉ trách Tiểu Minh ca, chính mình cũng có trách nhiệm.

An Vô Dạng nghĩ nghĩ, kiên trì đi mở cửa.

Bất quá, kia đạo môn mình mở .

Hoắc Vân Xuyên trắc tiến thân đến, tìm được vẻ mặt cảnh giác, đứng ở rửa tay bồn bên cạnh tiểu thiên sứ.

Hắn cao thấp đánh giá một trận, càng xem khuôn mặt càng thối.

Mặt của đối phương sắc nhợt nhạt, phỏng chừng là khóc duyên cớ, môi cũng không bằng bình thường như vậy yên hồng có sáng bóng.

Khó nhất nhìn liền sổ cặp kia hạnh nhân nhi mắt, làn da mỏng dịch mẫn cảm, vẫn là mắt hai mí, vừa khóc liền hoàn.

"Tiểu Minh ca đâu?" An Vô Dạng hỏi như vậy, bọt nước mắt viết 'Ta thực nhỏ yếu' không khiêng đánh!

"Đánh gục." Hoắc Vân Xuyên mắt bình tĩnh nhìn hắn.

Quả nhiên bị đánh đi, tiểu thiên sứ vẻ mặt quả nhiên không đoán sai bộ dáng; sau đó càng nhỏ yếu , vội khô cằn nói rằng: "Ta choáng váng đầu."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Dạng Dạng: "Nhỏ yếu... Bất lực... Khoái tắt thở nhi ..."

Lão Hoắc: "..."

【 vỗ vỗ lão Hoắc, cấp lão Hoắc điểm căn hồng tháp sơn 】

Đệ 36 chương

Trong bệnh viện một đống kiểm tra báo cáo cũng hảo, Hoắc Vân Xuyên chính mình tận mắt nhìn thấy sự thật cũng hảo, đều cho thấy An Vô Dạng thân thể quả thật không cường tráng.

Hôm nay phát sinh trầm mê với chơi du hý nhượng 'Gia trưởng' hảo tìm sự, đặt thanh thiếu niên trên người cũng không phải cái gì mới mẻ kỳ văn, hắn thật không có sinh khí.

Lệnh Hoắc Vân Xuyên sinh khí không là An Vô Dạng chơi du hý bản thân, mà là An Vô Dạng gần rời đi trong nhà hai giờ, liền đem chính mình gây sức ép thành này phó vô cùng thê thảm đức hạnh.

Hiện tại người đã ngồi ở hắn trên đùi , bởi vì không thoải mái duyên cớ, vẻ mặt ủ rũ mà, lông mày kéo tủng .

"Vây nói, tẩy hoà nhã liền đi ngủ một chút." Hoắc Vân Xuyên lấy một cái khăn mặt, thấp thủy ninh làm, khí lực phi thường đại.

"Ân..." An Vô Dạng làm bộ choáng váng đầu, hiện nay trừ bỏ ngoan ngoãn dán đối phương trong ngực, tựa hồ không còn phương pháp.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên tỉ mỉ, đem mặt của hắn cùng nhẹ tay nhẹ lau một lần.

Ngay tại An Vô Dạng thoải mái đến sắp ngủ thời điểm, này đó nhẹ nhàng ôn nhu đùa nghịch đột nhiên ngừng: "Tiếp theo không quản ngươi làm sai sự vẫn là gặp được khó khăn, không thể khóc."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên bốc lên hắn cằm, nói rằng: "Tới tìm ta là được rồi, hiểu không?"

"..." Biến thành An Vô Dạng trong lòng sông cuộn biển gầm, chẳng lẽ chuyện như vậy, đối phương cũng hoàn toàn một chút đều không trách chính mình sao?

Nhưng nhìn tình huống, giống như chính là như vậy.

Từ khi dọn đến... Không đối, phải nói từ khi nói cho Hoắc Vân Xuyên mang thai tin tức về sau, cuộc sống của mình liền quá đến thư thư phục phục mà, trên cơ bản là ăn uống sung sướng, ngàn y trăm thuận.

An Vô Dạng không ngốc, tình huống này trong lòng hắn đều biết, nghe vậy gật gật đầu, thông minh đến một so.

"Hảo , ta về sau sẽ không ."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên sờ sờ trán của hắn cùng huyệt Thái Dương vùng: "Hiện tại đầu còn vựng sao?"

An Vô Dạng trừng mắt nhìn, làm như có thật mà nói: "Giống như không hôn mê, ta còn là ăn cơm trước ngủ lại đi."

"Đói bụng?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên trộm ngửi trên người hắn khí tức, sờ hoàn cái trán sờ bụng, thực hưởng thụ ngồi ở trên người mình phần này trọng lượng.

"Đúng vậy." An Vô Dạng nói, nghĩ chính mình hơn một trăm cân người, cũng không thể vẫn ngồi như vậy Hoắc tiên sinh chân, liền ba chân bốn cẳng mà đứng lên: "Ta đi ra xem Tiểu Minh ca."

Hắn muốn đi, Hoắc Vân Xuyên cũng không lưu: "Đi thôi, giúp ta đóng cửa lại."

An Vô Dạng giống như nghĩ tới điều gì dường như, biểu tình đổi đổi, trộm quay đầu lại nhìn ánh mắt bị Hoắc Vân Xuyên nắm vừa vặn.

Nam nhân này lười biếng mà ôm lấy môi, hướng hắn mỉm cười: "Ta tắm rửa một cái, ngươi muốn nhìn sao?"

"Không nghĩ." An Vô Dạng nhanh chóng nói, sau đó quay đầu bước đi, giúp đối phương đóng cửa lại.

Một hồi phong ba không sai biệt lắm cứ như vậy kết thúc đi, không có đã bị trách cứ, ngược lại bị đối phương ám chỉ, liền tính làm sai sự cũng không quan hệ.

An Vô Dạng sao líu lưỡi, cảm thấy Hoắc tiên sinh về sau đương ba ba khẳng định sẽ dưỡng xuất hùng hài tử đi.

Trong lòng hắn nghĩ, đi đến phòng bếp mở ra tủ lạnh, lấy ra khối băng chính mình chế tác đơn giản phu mặt túi chườm nước đá, hai cái.

"Tiểu Minh ca, cấp." Hắn đi đến Quý Minh Giác bên người, đem trong đó một cái đưa qua đi.

Quý Minh Giác bị đánh sau đó vẫn luôn che miệng, nhìn thấy túi chườm nước đá nhưng ủy khuất , tiếp nhận đến bưng nói: "Cũng là ngươi săn sóc, tê, đau chết mất... Vân Xuyên kia kém hàng xuống tay không cái nặng nhẹ."

An Vô Dạng đồng tình mà nhìn hắn, sau đó tại bên cạnh hắn ngồi xuống, ngưỡng mặt lên đến phu ánh mắt: "Ai nha... Hảo băng a..."

Quý Minh Giác hướng cách vách nhìn thoáng qua, tâm tình có chút điểm phức tạp; hắn hôm nay xem như kiến thức đến , Hoắc Vân Xuyên đối cái này tiểu đệ đệ khẩn trương đến thực, có lẽ không chỉ là bởi vì bảo bảo.

Đây là bàng quan Hoắc Vân Xuyên hầu hạ An Vô Dạng kết luận, cũng là hắn bản thân cùng An Vô Dạng ở chung non nửa thiên kết luận.

Bất quá nói thực ra, không quản làm tiểu bối cũng hảo, bằng hữu cũng hảo, mặc dù là chính mình gặp An Vô Dạng như vậy loại hình, cũng sẽ nhiều đau điểm.

"Xin lỗi ." Quý Minh Giác trạc trạc an bảo bảo tay, kéo xuống quý công tử mặt đến giải thích: "Ta lần này thật không có chú ý."

Hắn là bị Hoắc Vân Xuyên đánh nhất đốn mới hiểu được, mình quả thật quá mức cà lơ phất phơ, không quá đáng tin.

"Không quan hệ." An Vô Dạng nói, khóe miệng kiều kiều mà hồi trạc Tiểu Minh ca một chút: "Dù sao Hoắc Vân Xuyên cũng không trách ta."

Quý Minh Giác sửng sốt, sau đó cười : "Ha ha ha ha ha..." Mừng rỡ miệng hắn thẳng đau: "Nguyên lai ngươi sau lưng là như vậy hảm hắn ?"

Có chút ý tứ.

Bất quá kỳ thật hắn hôm nay cuối cùng đã nhìn ra, An Vô Dạng vi không ai mắng, lại là khóc lại là ôm mà, cũng không có ở mặt ngoài như vậy thành thật.

"A, ta đương che mặt cũng là như vậy hảm." An Vô Dạng thể nghiệm một phen ngưu bức cảm giác, sau đó phù hợp thực tế mà thêm một câu: "Ngẫu nhiên tâm tình của hắn hảo thời điểm."

"Thiết." Quý Minh Giác nói: "Ta cũng không tin."

"Không tin gì?" An Vô Dạng đem túi chườm nước đá bắt lấy đến, sờ sờ không quá băng một mặt, hắn phiên cái mặt tái phu.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên trải qua phòng khách, cước bộ tạm dừng một chút, trên cổ đắp khăn mặt hắn, tóc thấp đát đát mà: "An Vô Dạng, ngươi tiểu mao thảm đâu?"

Hắn đỉnh nhất trương lạnh lùng mặt, nhắc nhở hoàn đối phương qua đi liền dời bước rời đi.

"A..." An Vô Dạng vạch trần túi chườm nước đá, ba chân bốn cẳng mà tìm được tiểu mao thảm, che lấy ngưỡng thổi điều hòa cái bụng.

Quý Minh Giác vẻ mặt mà trợn mắt há hốc mồm: "..." Nguyên lai bọn họ là như vậy ở chung : "Phốc..." Càng nghĩ càng buồn cười.

Mẹ , đây không phải là lão tử đau nhi tử sao...

An Vô Dạng không hiểu ra sao, cũng không biết Quý Minh Giác cười cái gì.

Hắn cảm giác túi chườm nước đá không thế nào băng , ánh mắt cũng không có trước không thoải mái: "Tiểu Minh ca ngươi còn muốn túi chườm nước đá sao?" Đối phương vẫn luôn bưng không cấp nhìn, hắn đều không thấy rõ ràng thương thế.

"Còn muốn." Quý Minh Giác liền bưng không cấp hắn.

Trong chốc lát sau đó, Trương a di đem cơm làm tốt : "Hoắc tiên sinh, Vô Dạng, Quý tiên sinh, rửa tay ăn cơm !"

"Ai." An Vô Dạng ứng thanh, ngoan ngoãn mà hỗ trợ cầm chén khoái.

Trương a di trong tay bưng đồ vật, như lâm đại địch, hoàn hảo nhìn thấy Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "Hoắc tiên sinh, mau tới dẫn hắn đi ra ngoài!"

An Vô Dạng cấp đã giật mình, sau đó liền phát hiện Hoắc tiên sinh đứng ở phía sau mình, xem ra chuẩn bị đoạt trong tay mình bát cơm.

Kia chính mình đương nhiên là ngoan ngoãn mà tặng cho hắn: "Hảo đi, ngươi tới lấy."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên lấy bát, dương thủ nhượng hắn đi lên mặt, miệng phân phó nói: "Chậm rãi đi ra ngoài, ngồi xong, chờ ăn cơm, biệt nhích tới nhích lui."

Quý Minh Giác nhìn thấy bọn họ ở chung hình ảnh, tại kia che miệng trộm nhạc: "Mẹ nha..." Đây là hắn gặp qua buồn cười nhất một đôi nhi: "Ha ha ha."

Tuổi kém mang đến dị tượng, đã đủ nhưng nhạc ; hơn nữa còn sủy tại trong bụng tiểu bảo bối, một năm về sau Hoắc Vân Xuyên ngày hẳn là rất đùa .

Trên thực tế đến nói, An Vô Dạng tính cách rất sáng sủa , ở giữa ngọ cùng Quý Minh Giác ăn một bữa cơm, lại thêm hai giờ du hý thời gian, cùng nhân gia tình cảm liền không tồi .

Ăn cơm khi Tiểu Minh ca trước Tiểu Minh ca sau, Tiểu Minh ca ăn nhiều một chút.

Thế giới của hắn rất đơn giản, cùng Quý Minh Giác bọn họ những cái đó tràn ngập lòng dạ cùng lục đục với nhau xã giao vòng luẩn quẩn khác nhau như trời đất.

Lúc trước Hoắc Vân Xuyên cấp trong nhà nhân khí ngoan , tùy tiện tìm gian vàng thau lẫn lộn quán bar uống rượu giải sầu, khéo như vậy liền gặp cao khảo sau cùng các bạn học cùng đi quán bar vui đùa An Vô Dạng.

Có một đêm tình duyên, mới có sau lại dây dưa.

Nếu không hai cái ai cũng không liên quan người, vĩnh viễn cũng đáp không đến cùng nơi đi.

An Vô Dạng cơm nước xong liền mệt nhọc, hôm nay vừa khóc vừa gào cảm xúc.

Hắn ngồi ở trên ghế sa lông một bên nhìn Hoắc Vân Xuyên thu thập cái bàn, vừa ăn hoa quả, ăn ăn bắt đầu ngủ gật.

Quý Minh Giác nói chuyện nói mãi liền ngậm miệng, nhìn phía anh em, chỉa chỉa An Vô Dạng: "Ngủ ~ ~ ~" hắn dùng hình dáng của miệng khi phát âm giao lưu, biểu tình làm được tương đương đúng chỗ, có vẻ khóe miệng máu ứ đọng tương đương đoạt kính.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cứ tới đây đem An Vô Dạng bế đi vào, tuy rằng này tiểu khóc bao còn không có tắm rửa, trên người hơi chút có chút hãn khí.

Bất quá nếu đang ngủ, liền không khả năng tái đánh thức đến tắm rửa, chỉ có thể chờ hắn tự nhiên tỉnh, hoặc là ngày mai buổi sáng tái tẩy.

Đối với mình khiết nghiện tổng là tự động đối An Vô Dạng không có hiệu quả, Hoắc tổng đã thói quen, không có gì đáng kinh ngạc nhạ .

Hắn yên lặng nhìn chằm chằm tiểu thiên sứ ngủ nhan hút một khắc, giật mình nhớ tới, Quý Minh Giác còn tại bên ngoài, kia khiến cho đối phương chờ một chút đi.

Mười phút qua đi, phòng khách.

Quý Minh Giác ngáp: "Ta cũng trở về đi tắm rửa nghỉ ngơi , hai ngày này đuổi hạng mục đều không như thế nào ngủ ngon." Làm hại hắn mắt đen vòng nặng nề mà, cho nên mới thích tùy thân mang kính râm.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên gật gật đầu, nguyên lai là đuổi hạng mục đuổi : "Không biết còn tưởng rằng ngươi túng dục quá độ." Hắn nói xong, tìm được chính mình cái chén, ngã vào chút thủy.

"Ngươi mới túng dục quá độ..." Quý Minh Giác nói.

"Kia còn không đi?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên đuổi người.

"Thật sự là trọng sắc khinh hữu." Quý Minh Giác trêu chọc, tiếp đứng lên: "Hảo , ta thật đi trở về, không chậm trễ ngươi bồi tiểu bảo bối."

Đãi khách thính không có một bóng người, Hoắc Vân Xuyên tam hai cái uống kia bán chén nước.

Nhìn nhìn chung, buổi tối chín giờ tả hữu.

Chờ hắn đi vào phòng ngủ, đã qua một cái bán giờ; lần nữa tắm rửa, trần trụi trên thân cơ bắp rắn chắc, cầu kính hữu lực.

Trải qua kịch liệt vận động, hơi nước trấn an, Hoắc Vân Xuyên trên người khí chất lười biếng mà.

Hắn nhìn thoáng qua ngủ giống như chỉ tiểu trư nhất dạng An Vô Dạng, ánh mắt ấm ấm, bất quá trừ cái này ra, càng nhiều là độc chiếm, tham lam.

"..." Chóp mũi từ đối phương sung túc cái trán, một đường ngửi được chăn che lấp cuối, vươn tay vạch trần một chút, lộ ra mảnh nhỏ trắng nõn làn da.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn chăm chú hai mắt, đem chăn kéo thượng, nghiêm nghiêm thực thực địa cái hảo.

"Nhanh lên lớn lên." Hắn hôn hôn An Vô Dạng cái trán, nhỏ không thể nghe thấy mà nói một câu.

Một đêm này An Vô Dạng ngủ rất ngon, buổi sáng khi tỉnh lại gian lược sớm, mới bảy giờ không đến bộ dáng.

Bên trong nhà im ắng , chỉ có điều hòa vận chuyển thanh âm; sau lưng ấm áp dễ chịu , tựa hồ là Hoắc tiên sinh trong ngực.

An Vô Dạng ngơ ngác mà hoàn hồn, không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra chính mình lại dán cả đêm, những cái đó siêu khốc cơ bắp nhóm, xúc cảm thật sự là không tồi.

Tối hôm qua ăn hoa quả chuyện tình sau đó toàn nhỏ nhặt nhi , bất quá không khó đoán được, nhất định là tự cái đột nhiên ngủ, bị Hoắc tiên sinh bế tiến vào.

An Vô Dạng không nghĩ rời giường, cũng không tưởng ngủ nướng tiếp.

Hắn tìm ra chính mình chi kia bán tân không cũ di động, vừa thấy liền sợ ngây người, trò chuyện ký lục bên trong có tỷ tỷ ba cái chưa tiếp đến điện.

Lúc này không nghĩ rời giường đều không được.

An Vô Dạng nhẹ nhàng rời đi Hoắc Vân Xuyên ôm ấp, thật cẩn thận xuống giường, mang theo di động đi toilet gửi điện trả lời.

Hắn cảm thấy đánh ba cái điện thoại phải là có việc gấp, nếu là có việc gấp, như vậy bảy giờ đồng hồ đánh thức tỷ tỷ hẳn là sẽ không bị mắng.

Kết quả hắn sai, An Vô Ngu vừa tiếp xúc với điện thoại liền đem hắn mắng một trận: "An Vô Dạng! Sớm như vậy gọi điện thoại cho ta, ngươi có phải hay không theo ta có cừu oán!"

"Không a." Đại đệ nhất phái vô tội mà nói: "Ngươi ngày hôm qua gọi điện thoại cho ta làm gì?"

An Vô Ngu cũng tỉnh, ngồi ở trên giường gãi đầu phát: "... Ngày hôm qua có một cái nam đến gia tìm ngươi, lớn lên cao cao soái soái mà, ai a?"

An Vô Dạng nghe thấy cái này hình dung, đệ nhất thời gian nghĩ đến Hoắc Vân Xuyên.

Hắn mộng .

Hoắc tiên sinh thế nhưng còn đi nhà mình tìm người?

Lắng đọng lại một đêm áy náy cảm, lại về tới An Vô Dạng trong lòng, hắn cảm thấy dị thường khó chịu.

An Vô Ngu còn tại chờ hắn đáp ứng: "Uy?"

"A, là một người bằng hữu của ta, kiêm chức nhận thức ." An Vô Dạng nói như vậy, lời nói dối hạ bút thành văn, đồng thời bên tai cũng hồng hồng mà.

"Đối phương tại sao tới trong nhà tìm ngươi? Không ngươi có điện thoại sao?" An Vô Ngu hồ nghi đạo, bởi vì Hoắc Vân Xuyên lớn lên soái, không từ hỏi nhiều hai câu.

"Có , nhưng là ta không mang di động, cho nên hôm qua mới không có nhận đến điện thoại của ngươi." An Vô Dạng nói, chỉ cần không phải lời nói dối, hắn liền nói được mồm miệng rõ ràng, không chút nào có áp lực.

Tỷ tỷ: "Hắn là làm cái gì? Có bạn gái sao?"

An Vô Dạng nghĩ nghĩ, liền nói: "Không làm cái gì, tại gia mang nhi tử."

An Vô Ngu: "... Hảo đi, không có việc gì ." Tuy rằng lớn lên soái, nhưng là lớn lên soái cũng không có thể đương cơm ăn, hơn nữa nhân gia liên nhi tử đều có , nàng hứng thú tới cũng nhanh đi cũng nhanh.

An Vô Dạng cùng tỷ tỷ nói chuyện điện thoại xong, lặng lẽ lưu hồi phòng ngủ, rón ra rón rén địa thượng giường, tưởng oa hồi cái kia vị trí.

Hoắc tổng mơ hồ gian mở to mắt, tâm can nhi manh mà loạn chiến mà vây xem một xuất 'Yêu thương nhung nhớ' .

Chỉ nhìn thấy tiểu thiên sứ trộm nâng lên cánh tay hắn, lặng lẽ đặt tại tự cái trên lưng, sau đó lặng lẽ thở phào nhẹ nhõm một hơi: "Hảo ."

Hoắc tổng nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, ánh mắt đều xích hồng .

Cũng quá đáng yêu đi...

Hắn không biết, năm đó An Vô Dạng vẫn là tam đầu thân thời điểm, quả thật đặc biệt đáng yêu; chính là lão ba lão mụ tổng vội, tỷ tỷ tính tình lại nóng nảy, không có người phản ứng hắn mà thôi.

Gia gia nãi nãi là hàng năm tài năng thấy một lần , ông bà ngoại liền không nói , không có đệ đệ cái kia thành tích hắn cũng không dám làm nũng.

Hoắc tiên sinh liền rất tốt, An Vô Dạng nghĩ thầm rằng.

Vì thế hôm nay chính thức cấp Hoắc tiên sinh đánh thượng có thể dính nhãn, trong lòng ấm áp mà, siêu vui vẻ.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Hảo tưởng họa một cái tam đầu thân Dạng Dạng a, ánh mắt nhất định là rất lớn,

Kéo món đồ chơi tát vù vù mà hạt nhạc, dù sao không có người bồi hắn chơi ( ngược

Lão Hoắc: đừng nói nữa, ta muốn ôm một cái tiểu bảo bối của ta!

Đệ 37 chương

Cứ như vậy thần không biết quỷ không hay mà trở lại Hoắc tiên sinh trong ngực, ngủ một cái mơ mơ màng màng thu hồi giác, liền tới tám giờ.

An Vô Dạng đứng lên, xem trước một chút chính mình có hay không đánh thức người khác.

"Hoắc tiên sinh thật có thể ngủ..." Hắn nhỏ giọng nỉ non đạo, đối phương đêm qua hẳn là cũng là thập điểm ngủ nhiều đi, cho tới hôm nay buổi sáng tám giờ một lần đều không tỉnh lại quá.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nghe miệng hắn trong nói nhỏ, sau đó ra vẻ xuống giường, táp dép lê ly khai phòng ngủ.

Từ sáu giờ đồng hồ sau đó sẽ không có ngủ quá Hoắc tổng tài, mở thanh tỉnh ánh mắt, từ trên giường ngồi xuống.

Hai ngày này có An Vô Dạng tại bên người duyên cớ, hắn cải biến mỗi ngày buổi sáng đứng lên trước trừu một điếu thuốc thói quen.

Cho nên nói trước kia đều là trước đứng lên hút điếu thuốc, sau đó tái chậm rãi thay quần áo, rửa mặt, thần luyện.

Loại này độc thân nam nhân sinh hoạt, duy trì N năm.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên bản thân thực vừa lòng, không có cảm thấy chỗ nào yêu cầu thay đổi , đây chính là hắn phản cảm kết hôn sinh tử nguyên nhân.

"Hoắc tiên sinh, sớm a." An Vô Dạng đang tại đánh răng, đột nhiên nhìn thấy gương bên trong nhiều một người, hắn liền phun miệng bọt biển, chào hỏi trước.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên vuốt cằm: "Sớm." Sau đó lấy quá chính mình bàn chải đánh răng, bài trừ kem đánh răng.

An Vô Dạng đánh xong tiếp đón, lần nữa vùi đầu vào đánh răng trung.

Ước chừng xoát năm phút đồng hồ lâu, phía trước phía sau tả tả hữu hữu, từ trên xuống dưới trong trong ngoài ngoài, đều xoát sạch sẽ.

Hắn xoát hoàn nha đối với gương bá tóc, lập tức phát hiện tóc có chút không rõ thích, khả năng tối hôm qua không có gội đầu.

"Không đối..." An Vô Dạng nói: "Ta tối hôm qua tắm rửa sao?" Hắn nhỏ nhặt nhi , hoàn toàn nghĩ không ra.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên phun miệng thanh thủy, biểu tình nghiêm túc, ánh mắt mang cười mà trả lời: "Không có, ngươi đột nhiên đang ngủ."

Cho nên nói đại trời nóng khí, chính mình cư nhiên không tắm rửa liền trên giường đi ngủ: "Không phải đâu, nếu lần sau tái nói như vậy, ngươi liền kêu tỉnh ta đi." An Vô Dạng lộ ra ghét bỏ vẻ mặt của mình.

"Ngươi quá lo lắng, ta không để ý." Hoắc Vân Xuyên đơn giản nói, thu thập xong cá nhân vệ sinh sau đó, đem phòng tắm tặng cho An Vô Dạng tắm rửa: "Cẩn thận một chút, ta đi ra ngoài nhiệt bữa sáng cho ngươi ăn."

Ngày hôm qua Trương a di lưu lại một oa cháo hoa, sao hảo ăn sáng, vi ba lô nhiệt nóng lên có thể ăn.

Không có thỉnh a di nấu cơm trước, Hoắc Vân Xuyên nơi này phòng bếp cơ bản là bài trí, hắn xưa nay không làm cơm.

Không phải thờ phụng 'Quân tử xa nhà bếp', chính là người đàn ông độc thân không có nấu cơm tất yếu, lại thêm không có hứng thú.

Đơn giản sáp điện cái nút, từ tủ lạnh đem thực vật lấy ra, bỏ vào vi ba lô đun nóng, ngược lại là không thành vấn đề.

Chờ thực vật đun nóng, An Vô Dạng vừa lúc tắm xong.

Hắn không rõ ràng lắm bữa sáng là Trương a di làm tốt đồ vật, nhìn đến nóng hầm hập cháo hoa cùng ăn sáng, sợ ngây người.

"Ngươi thật lợi hại." Hắn ngồi xuống nói.

"Trương a di làm ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên không kể công, đoan đồ vật cùng chia thức ăn động tác sạch sẽ lưu loát, cử chỉ chi gian thực nam nhân hương vị.

An Vô Dạng cười tủm tỉm: "Cám ơn."

Bạch bạch nhu nhu cháo, chỉ là thoạt nhìn cũng rất ăn ngon bộ dáng.

Trên thực tế nhập khẩu tức hóa, hương vị trung lộ ra một chút mùi sữa thơm, xứng thượng ăn sáng siêu ăn ngon.

An Vô Dạng ăn ước chừng hai đại bát, đây là hắn bình thường sức ăn.

Đột nhiên nhớ tới ngày hôm qua kiểm tra báo cáo, nói hắn có chút dinh dưỡng không đầy đủ.

Chẳng sợ thời kỳ trưởng thành trừu điều xuất hiện dinh dưỡng không đầy đủ cùng thiếu cái hiện tượng thực bình thường, hắn cũng rất khó chịu, liền quyết định ăn nhiều một chén.

"Ngươi có như vậy đói sao?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên dẫn theo An Vô Dạng vài ngày, đối phương có thể ăn nhiều ít trong lòng hắn đều biết: "Ăn ít nhiều cơm, không cần rượu chè ăn uống quá độ."

An Vô Dạng ngẫm lại cũng là, trong chốc lát chờ Trương a di đến , còn có đôn thang uống.

"Trúng tuyển chính là cái gì trường học?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên hỏi.

"Công thương học viện." An Vô Dạng xác định một chút, là cái này không sai.

Hắn cao khảo điểm có thể thượng tốt nhất trường học, trúng tuyển vẫn là rất cao hứng , mặc dù là nhị bản, chuyên nghiệp cũng không tính đứng đầu.

Lúc trước có thể tuyển vài cái chuyên nghiệp, lão ba lão mụ đồng thời giúp đỡ tham tường qua, cấp đáp án là ba cái đều thực yếu.

Cho nên mặt sau khiến cho An Vô Dạng chính mình nhìn hứng thú tuyển, dù sao đều không khác biệt.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên gật gật đầu, thu thập xong mặt bàn qua đi, gọi điện thoại cho Trần Sơ: "Lão Trần, ngươi nhận thức công thương học viện người sao?"

Pháp luật hệ xuất thân Trần Sơ, đọc chính là đế đô đỉnh đỉnh hảo trường học, cùng công thương học viện dính không bên trên.

Bất quá hắn tại giáo dục giới nhân mạch, có thể nói là làm người ta xem thế là đủ rồi.

Về trường học sự, tìm hắn là được rồi.

"Công thương học viện?" Trần Sơ sửng sốt sẽ sẽ, sau đó nói: "Vô Dạng khảo công thương học viện?" Đây chính là trong kinh thành sắp xếp không thượng hào trường học, quả thật thành tích rất phổ thông : "Ta nhận thức không có, bất quá có người nhận thức, ta giúp ngươi hỏi một chút."

Nếu biết là xảy ra chuyện gì, hắn gọi điện thoại cho bằng hữu, nói thẳng chính đề.

Hết thảy chuẩn bị hảo, mới gửi điện trả lời cấp Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "Vân Xuyên, ta giúp ngươi vấn an , cho ngươi cái điện thoại, đến lúc đó ngươi trực tiếp tìm hắn liền thành."

"Hảo, đã làm phiền ngươi, " Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói: "Cũng là ngươi đáng tin, không cấp người thêm phiền tử."

"Làm sao vậy?" Trần Sơ vừa nghe, trực tiếp liền nhạc đi ra: "Lão Quý kia hồn người lại cho ngươi thêm phiền toái?"

"Ân, hắn mang theo Vô Dạng chơi game, lại không có cho ta biết, làm hại ta nơi nơi tìm người, còn tìm được người rồi trong nhà đi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên vạch trần đạo.

"Người này." Trần Sơ căn cứ kinh nghiệm nói: "Vậy ngươi nhất định là đánh hắn ."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "Kia không phải đâu?"

Bên kia lại cười hai tiếng, sau đó hỏi: "Vô Dạng thế nào? Ăn hảo ngủ ngon sao?" Hắn lời nói thật nói còn rất lo lắng , cái kia mấy tuổi, thân thể thoạt nhìn cũng không rắn chắc.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên tầm mắt, vẫn luôn không như thế nào rời đi quá An Vô Dạng, nghe vậy gật gật đầu: "Hoàn hảo, giấc ngủ chất lượng cùng sức ăn cũng có thể."

Trần Sơ cười nói: "Vậy là tốt rồi."

Ca lưỡng cúp điện thoại, Hoắc Vân Xuyên quay đầu xem xét mắt, ôm mã khắc chén đang tại uống sữa An Vô Dạng.

Đối phương ngồi ở hướng dương vị trí, ánh sáng chiếu vào trên mặt, nổi lên một tầng vầng sáng, có loại không chân thật cảm giác.

"Ta hôm nay muốn đi một chuyến ngươi trường học, " Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói: "Cho nên ngươi chính mình tại gia đãi một cái buổi sáng, có không có vấn đề?"

An Vô Dạng ngẩn ngơ, buông xuống cái chén nói: "Không thành vấn đề, ngươi đi là làm tạm nghỉ học thủ tục? Không cần ta bản nhân đến nơi?" Cùng hắn trong tưởng tượng không giống.

"Ân, chuyện này thực tiểu, không cần." Hoắc Vân Xuyên gật đầu trả lời.

Đơn giản công đạo hoàn tất, lại lần thứ hai nghe vội đứng lên.

Không ngừng là liên hệ công thương học viện bên kia người, còn muốn xử lý sự tình của công ty.

Thân là một cái đại tập đoàn chủ nhân, hắn đã tận lực uỷ quyền cấp công ty người phía dưới, nhưng là vẫn cứ tránh cho không được muốn tiếp rất nhiều điện thoại.

An Vô Dạng lần đầu tiên khoảng cách thành công nhân sĩ sự nghiệp sinh hoạt gần như vậy, hắn cảm thấy Hoắc Vân Xuyên quả thực lợi hại, miệng nói ra nói từng chữ chính mình cũng nhận thức, nhưng mà tổ hợp cùng một chỗ liền mộng .

Mỗi ngày nhận đến thuộc hạ hội báo điện thoại cái gì, có chút giống trong phim ảnh tình tiết.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên hiện tại tiếp chính là Cao Nham điện thoại, đối phương dựa theo kế hoạch an bài hội nghị, suy xét cho tới hôm nay muốn xuất môn: "Như vậy đi, thời gian chậm lại một chút, ta tận lực nắm chặt thời gian trôi qua một chuyến."

Xong xuôi An Vô Dạng tạm nghỉ học thủ tục, lại đi Hoa Thụy khai hội.

Hoắc tổng hai ba lần liền xao định rồi hành trình, sau đó thoáng nhìn tiểu thiên sứ nãi còn không có uống xong: "Nãi đều lương, đổi một ly nóng."

Không để ý An Vô Dạng kháng nghị, Hoắc Vân Xuyên động tác siêu khoái, cho hắn thay một ly nóng hầm hập nãi.

"Ngươi có phải hay không muốn xuất môn ?" An Vô Dạng hỏi, nếu mới vừa rồi không có nghe lầm nói, xong xuôi tạm nghỉ học thủ tục, Hoắc tiên sinh còn muốn đi khai hội.

"Ân." Hoắc Vân Xuyên biết hắn luyến tiếc chính mình, dù sao buổi sáng sau lưng như vậy dính, bình thường khả năng chính là không nghĩ biểu hiện ra ngoài mà thôi: "Ta không phải không muốn mang ngươi đi, chính là ngươi muốn rõ ràng, tĩnh dưỡng đối với ngươi mà nói tương đối tốt."

Đi theo chính mình bôn ba, tuy rằng có thể lúc nào cũng khắc khắc nhìn thấy, chính là nguy hiểm.

"..." An Vô Dạng cắn khóe miệng, không nói chuyện.

"Chờ Trương a di đến ta lại đi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên mắt nặng nề nhìn hắn, còn sờ sờ tay.

An Vô Dạng ủ rũ mà nãi một ngụm chính mình, gật gật đầu tỏ vẻ biết.

Có thể là thói quen Hoắc tiên sinh tổng là làm bạn chính mình, không quản làm chuyện gì đều có hai người đồng thời, bỗng đột nhiên người kia muốn một mình xuất môn, tưởng cùng.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhẹ nhàng hô một hơi, bởi vì An Vô Dạng biểu tình tựa như một đôi vô hình tay, đang tại nắm bắt trái tim của hắn.

"Ta rất nhanh sẽ trở về ." Hắn thấp giọng nói.

Trước kia An Vô Dạng biểu lộ chán ghét thời điểm, hắn khó chịu, hiện tại An Vô Dạng càng ngày càng dính người, hắn vẫn cứ khó chịu.

"Ngươi đi đi." An Vô Dạng chống đầu nói.

Chín giờ Trương a di đến gia, mang theo rất nhiều mới mẻ sơ quả, còn có thịt loại, đại xương cốt.

An Vô Dạng muốn bổ cái, nàng chuẩn bị ngao canh xương hầm.

Chờ ngày mai tái đổi cái đa dạng, ăn chút hàm phong phú dinh dưỡng loại cá thang, cam đoan thân thể bổng bổng .

Hoắc Vân Xuyên ăn mặc chỉnh tề, ánh mắt miết ngồi ở trên giường thiếu niên: "Ta xuất môn ." Liên thay quần áo cũng muốn theo vào đến, hắn phục .

"Hảo , trên đường phải cẩn thận." An Vô Dạng nhìn hắn, trên mặt mang mỉm cười.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên ngưng mắt nhìn này miếng tiểu tươi cười thật lâu sau, rốt cục dời bước đi ra phòng ngủ, làm hắn run bắn cả người chính là, sau lưng có một cái theo đuôi theo lại đây.

Làm hại hắn cơ bụng đều run rẩy vài cái, nhẫn đến lối vào chỗ dừng bước lại.

An Vô Dạng cũng dừng lại , nghi hoặc mà nhìn Hoắc Vân Xuyên, bất quá qua vài giây đồng hồ sau đó, đối phương lần nữa khởi động mà còn mở cửa: "Ta đi rồi ." Sau đó liền đi ra ngoài, đi ra ngoài.

"..."

— Hoắc tiên sinh, TAT.

Vào thang máy liền thu được tin tức Hoắc Vân Xuyên, thiếu chút nữa tay run rẩy không cầm chắc trong tay di động.

— chuyện gì?

— ngươi lần sau xuất môn có thể ôm một chút ta, như vậy tương đối tốt.

Hoắc ba ba như gặp sét đánh mà nhìn chằm chằm cái kia tin ngắn, hồi một cái dấu chấm lửng.

—...

Tâm tình cự khó chịu, đang lo lắng bây giờ trở về đi ôm ý tưởng thiết thực không phù hợp thực tế.

— dấu chấm lửng có ý tứ gì?

An Vô Dạng hỏi.

— chính là ta biết ý tứ.

Đánh mất suy nghĩ Hoắc tổng hồi hoàn tin ngắn, một bộ muốn chết muốn chết mà bộ dáng, hối hận vừa rồi rất khắc chế nhân từ!

— tại gia uống nhiều thủy, giữa trưa đi ngủ chú ý cảm lạnh.

— ta mau chóng quay về.

Liên tiếp thu được Hoắc tiên sinh tin ngắn, An Vô Dạng tâm tình xuất hồ ý liêu mà bị trấn an xuống dưới.

— ân ân.

Thói quen chỉ có chính mình và Trương a di sau đó, nên làm gì liền làm gì.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên trước đây tại thương nghiệp trên chiến trường, cấp người lưu lại sấm rền gió cuốn, sát phạt quả quyết ấn tượng.

Thương nghiệp đồng bọn cùng bằng hữu bình thường đều cảm thấy hắn làm người không dễ ở chung.

Nói được một chút không sai, hắn chính là khó ở chung.

Ba mươi tuổi mới chấm dứt đầu đêm không là không có nguyên nhân , nói thí dụ như xử lý hết thảy sự tình, có thể kháo tiền tài liền không nói nhân tình.

Hàm súc uyển chuyển không phải của hắn phong cách, đi thẳng vào vấn đề rõ ràng lưu loát mới là hằng ngày.

Tại công thương học viện làm tốt tạm nghỉ học thủ tục, hắn liền đi vòng đi Hoa Thụy.

Không có làm như thế nào chuẩn bị, đến thời điểm cùng Cao Nham tiểu hàn huyên một khắc, mà ngay cả Cao Nham liền nhận thấy được, biểu ca tựa hồ không có lúc trước liên hệ chính mình thời điểm như vậy để bụng.

Có lẽ càng chính xác ra, giống như là có mặt khác càng làm cho đối phương phí sức sự tình chiếm cứ tâm lực...

"Không cần triệu tập, ta đi trước tuần một chút." Hoắc Vân Xuyên làm việc tác phong luôn luôn như thế, Cao Nham trước cũng nhận đến quá mệnh lệnh, cũng không dám trước tiên thông tri công ty người, hôm nay lão tổng muốn tới.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nện bước không nhanh không chậm, đi ở công tác khu vực, thoạt nhìn một bộ đi dạo bộ dáng.

Bởi vì hắn đỉnh nhất trương xuất chúng mặt, dáng người cùng khí chất cùng quanh mình người không hợp nhau, thật giống như cái gì đại nhân vật đột nhiên đến đi thăm, dẫn đến nhìn lén hắn người còn rất nhiều.

Đại đa số đều là nữ viên chức, nam viên chức thường thường nhìn hai mắt liền không nhìn .

Nam viên chức nói thí dụ như An Thành, hắn một cái hơn bốn mươi tuổi người, hiện tại một lòng chỉ còn lại có kiếm tiền nuôi gia đình, cũng không có tâm tư đi ghen tị tiểu thịt tươi nổi bật.

Nhìn hai mắt không nhìn, chỉ là bởi vì chuyện không liên quan đến mình, hơn nữa trong tay thượng còn có công tác phải làm.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên khởi điểm chính là nhìn An Thành liếc mắt một cái, đối hắn đánh giá là công tác nghiêm túc, trạng thái nhưng gia.

Bất quá rất nhanh mà, vị này công nhân trên mặt bàn ảnh gia đình ảnh chụp, lệnh Hoắc Vân Xuyên không rời mắt được.

Kia ngoan đến có chút ngơ ngác tóc, trắng nõn tuấn tú bàn tay mặt, là như vậy mà quen thuộc.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đi tới, bàn tay lướt qua An Thành bả vai, đem kia chỉ khung ảnh bắt được trước mắt.

Phải nhìn đến kinh ngạc quay đầu lại An Thành, hắn lập tức xác định, ảnh chụp trong người chính là chính mình tiểu thiên sứ, cái này công nhân là tiểu thiên sứ ba ba.

"Ngươi hảo." Hắn nói câu.

"Ngươi... Ngươi hảo..." An Thành đôi mắt trông mong nhìn chính mình ảnh chụp, xấu hổ mà nói: "Đó là ta ảnh chụp."

"Ta biết, đây là ngươi ba hài tử sao?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên hỏi như vậy, ngón cái xẹt qua trong đó một cái hài tử mặt, ánh mắt ôn hòa: "Bọn họ thực ưu tú."

An Thành đại khái nhận thấy được Hoắc Vân Xuyên không có ác ý, thực nguyện ý tiếp cái này tra: "Cám ơn, bọn họ quả thật rất không tồi ." Đây là hắn kiêu ngạo.

"Đại đều lên đại học đi?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói.

"Không, khảo nghiên ." An Thành cười tủm tỉm mà chỉ vào khuê nữ: "Đứa nhỏ này năm nay khảo nước Mỹ trường học, thành tích học tập đánh tiểu liền không tồi." Sau đó lại chỉ vào tiểu nhi tử: "Đệ đệ của nàng cũng nhất dạng, năm trước vừa mới nhảy lớp, hiện tại mười một tuổi niệm sơ nhị, khai giảng liền thăng sơ tam ."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đốt bị hắn lậu nói một cái: "Cái này đâu?"

An Thành nói: "Đứa nhỏ này là ta gia lão Nhị, nghe lời chịu khó, bất quá chúng ta gia hài tử đều bớt lo, không là cái loại này nghịch ngợm hài tử."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên hỏi tiếp: "Tên gọi là gì?" Hắn rõ ràng , chỉ là muốn nghe một chút kia ba chữ.

An Thành hơi có vẻ ngoài ý muốn: "Ngươi nói lão Nhị sao, gọi An Vô Dạng, mẹ hắn lấy tên." Bất quá tỷ đệ ba người tên muốn liên đứng lên mới tính đồ sộ: "Nhà của ta lão Đại gọi An Vô Ngu, già trẻ gọi An Vô Tật."

Đều là lấy tự bình an ý tứ.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên hiểu, đem khung ảnh còn cấp hắn: "Rất tốt." Sau đó nói: "Đứng lên khai hội đi, ta lần đầu tiên tới Hoa Thụy khai hội, hy vọng các ngươi cho ta lưu một cái hảo ấn tượng."

"Khai hội?" An Thành nhìn hắn cao ngất bóng dáng, kinh ngạc vô cùng.

Từ từ, cái này khí độ, cái này giọng điệu, chẳng lẽ là vị kia tuổi trẻ lão tổng, Hoắc Vân Xuyên tiên sinh?

Kia thật sự thực tuổi trẻ, An Thành ấp úng mà tưởng, có thể cùng chính mình kéo việc nhà, kia tính cách hẳn là cũng không tồi.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Lão Hoắc: về tính cách phỏng đoán, hy vọng ngươi về sau còn có thể cho là như thế.

Đệ 38 chương

Hoắc Vân Xuyên biết, chính mình vừa rồi có trong nháy mắt là sinh khí; thân là con một, hắn từ khi sinh ra tại Hoắc gia, liền bị thụ hai đời trưởng bối cùng chi thứ thân hữu chú ý.

Hắn tưởng tượng không đến, một đôi cha mẹ, muốn tại thế nào dưới tình huống, mới có thể đối chính mình con cái không chút nào hỏi đến.

Tình huống trước mắt chính là, tại ngắn ngủn hai tháng nội, An Vô Dạng trên người đã xảy ra rất nhiều chuyện.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên thông qua chính mình hiểu biết, kết hợp vừa rồi cùng An ba ba nói chuyện, hắn trăm phần trăm có thể khẳng định, An gia một chút cũng không biết An Vô Dạng trên người chuyện gì xảy ra.

Đây không phải là hắn tận lực giấu diếm duyên cớ, rõ ràng chính là đối phương không để bụng.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên lãnh khuôn mặt một mình sinh trong chốc lát hờn dỗi, tại Cao Nham văn phòng bắt được Cao Nham: "Công ty viên chức gia đình tình huống ngươi có đi giải quá sao? Bọn họ giống nhau đều như thế nào cùng con cái câu thông?"

Cao Nham mộng , chẳng lẽ đây là hôm nay khai hội chủ đề?

Quả nhiên là lão tổng, chú ý điểm chính là có chiều sâu như thế: "Ngạch, này một khối tạm thời còn không có đi giải quá, nếu có tất yếu nói, ta sẽ rút thời gian đi giải một chút."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên khoát tay: "Ta chính là muốn hỏi ngươi, giống nhau gia đình cha mẹ là như thế nào cùng con cái câu thông , đối thanh thiếu niên con cái sinh hoạt chẳng quan tâm, cái này hiện tượng nhiều sao?"

Bình thường cùng không hắn đương nhiên rất rõ ràng, chỉ là muốn biết nhiều hay không.

Tuy rằng không biết lão tổng vì cái gì đột nhiên giới tán gẫu vấn đề này, bất quá Cao Nham thực nghiêm túc mà hồi đáp: "Nếu ngươi nói chính là giống nhau gia đình, cái này hiện tượng đương nhiên thực phổ biến."

Theo hắn biết có tương quan đưa tin nói, đương đại xã hội gia đình quan hệ, càng ngày càng xu hướng á khỏe mạnh trạng thái.

"Đặc biệt con cái nhiều gia đình." Cao Nham thêm thượng một câu.

Sau đó liền nhìn đến lão tổng sắc mặt tràn đầy u ám, làm người ta khó hiểu, chẳng lẽ là gia đình quan hệ gần nhất xuất hiện mâu thuẫn?

Hoắc Vân Xuyên phân phó nói: "Ngươi nhượng nhân sự bộ cho ta một phần công nhân tư liệu, hắn họ An."

Vừa nói như thế Cao Nham sẽ biết: "An Thành?"

Theo hắn hiểu biết, vị này công nhân cần cù và thật thà nghiêm túc, tính cách hiền hoà, trên người không có cái gì đặc biệt chỗ.

Bất quá nếu là Hoắc Vân Xuyên mở miệng muốn tư liệu, tự nhiên là đệ nhất thời gian cho hắn tìm ra.

Công ty bên trong đột nhiên thông tri khai hội, Hoa Thụy các vị cao tầng đều đoán được, tình huống này nhất định là Đại lão tổng đến .

An Thành lớn nhỏ tính cái tiểu đầu mục, cũng có phần nhi tham gia hội nghị.

Hắn nhìn đến khí vũ hiên ngang tuổi trẻ lão tổng, hé miệng cười cười, ai nha, thật đúng là vừa rồi cùng chính mình kéo việc nhà tuổi trẻ người.

Cao đại anh tuấn, khí chất văn hoa, xa xa nhìn quang mang càng tăng lên.

Mấu chốt là mấy tuổi đặt ở nơi đó, bọn họ này đó tứ năm mươi tuổi người lớn tuổi, căn bản ghen tị không đứng dậy, chỉ có hâm mộ vị trí.

Đã từng một lúc nào đó An Thành tổng tưởng, muốn là chính mình xuất thân hảo điểm, không là dấn thân vào tại nghèo khó nông thôn, thật là tốt biết bao.

Bất quá kia đều là đọc sách thời đại ý tưởng , từ khi cưới bản địa xuất thân Đinh Vi, ở trong này đâm căn, hắn liền tiêu tan rất nhiều.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đem sẽ khai đến thực ngắn gọn, từ mười một giờ chạy đến mười một giờ bốn mươi phân, liền tan họp.

Cao Nham trăm phần trăm xác định, đối phương chính là đuổi thời gian không sai: "Tư liệu ta đã phát đến ngươi hòm thư trong , có vấn đề gì ngươi tái nói cho ta biết."

"Ân." Hoắc Vân Xuyên vội vã trở về, cùng Cao Nham nói thanh: "Ta hôm nay đuổi thời gian, về sau có rảnh lại tìm ngươi cái cơm."

Cao Nham: "Không vội không vội, chuyện của ngươi quan trọng, mau đi đi."

Sau đó hắn liền nhìn theo Hoắc Vân Xuyên đi đường mang phong mà rời đi, thoạt nhìn thật sự thực sốt ruột bộ dáng.

Cao Nham thầm nghĩ, cùng vị này biểu ca tiếp xúc mấy lần, hắn cảm giác đối phương nhất định là mặt lạnh tâm nóng điển hình.

Mặt ngoài nhìn rất cao lãnh , kỳ thật không như vậy đáng sợ.

Nhà trọ trong, Trương a di đã sớm làm tốt cơm , chỉ còn chờ Hoắc tiên sinh trở về ăn.

Chính là mười hai giờ còn chưa có trở lại đâu, nàng lo lắng An Vô Dạng sẽ thụ đói: "Vô Dạng a, a di trước cho ngươi thịnh bát thang, ngươi uống trước thang hảo hay không?"

An Vô Dạng vừa mới thu được tin tức, ngẩng đầu nói: "Trương a di, chờ một chút, hắn nói lập tức liền tới."

Huống chi mình vẫn luôn ăn cái gì, đồ ăn vặt hoa quả không đoạn quá, thật sự không đói bụng.

"Hảo đi." Trương a di nói.

Vị này hơn năm mươi tuổi thiện lương a di, chiếu cố An Vô Dạng vài ngày, mà bắt đầu cảm thấy đứa nhỏ này thật nhưng người đau.

Hôm nay buổi sáng bận bịu xong thủ công nghiệp, hai người bọn họ ngồi xuống đồng thời xem tv, đối phương đặc biệt đặc biệt bồi nàng xem gia đình kịch, ai nha, cảm động.

Vì thế một lão một tiểu lại đợi thập đến phút tả hữu, cửa nhà rốt cục truyền đến động tĩnh.

Hoắc tiên sinh thân ảnh cao lớn bước vào này căn nhà này, lập tức nhượng người cảm thấy rộng mở không gian biến đến chật chội đứng lên.

Có thể là bởi vì đối phương tồn tại cảm quá cường đại nguyên nhân đi, An Vô Dạng không quá xác định mà tưởng.

"Hoắc tiên sinh, hoan nghênh hồi gia." An Vô Dạng đứng lên, người chưa tới, trong trẻo dễ nghe thanh âm tới trước.

Bị 'Điềm điềm ' thanh tuyến sung sướng đến lão nam nhân, đã trải qua một lần hiện nay mới thôi tối khoái trá hồi gia.

Tổng hợp lại biểu hiện chính là, đổi giày cùng phóng đồ vật động tác trước sau nhứ loạn, cực không bình tĩnh: "Cám ơn."

An Vô Dạng nói: "Hôm nay sự tình làm được còn thuận lợi sao?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên hướng hắn gật gật đầu: "Ngươi tạm nghỉ học thủ tục đã làm tốt , hai năm."

"Thật vậy chăng?" An Vô Dạng mặt lộ vẻ tươi cười: "Vậy thì tốt quá." Hai năm là chính mình ngưỡng mộ trong lòng thời gian, chỉ là nghĩ đến hai năm không cần đến trường, tâm tình thật sự là không tồi.

"Vui vẻ như vậy sao?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên càng chạy càng gần, rất nhanh liền đi vào An Vô Dạng trước mặt.

Xét thấy hắn quá mức cao đại lạnh lùng duyên cớ, tổng là nhượng người có loại 'Lạnh run' cảm giác áp bách.

Hoàn hảo, An Vô Dạng không là như vậy sợ hãi vị này sẽ đem chính mình ôm ở trên đùi lau mặt hào môn đại thiếu gia: "Đúng vậy, bởi vì ta là học tra."

Hắn không quản như thế nào cố gắng đều đọc không hảo thư, nhìn thấy trường học cùng sách vở đã cảm thấy sợ hãi.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên gật gật đầu: "Đây không phải là vấn đề của ngươi." Đồng thời cởi bỏ trên cổ cà- vạt, đặt ở sô pha tay vịn thượng: "Ngươi buổi sáng không phải nói nhượng ta ôm một chút ngươi?"

"A?" An Vô Dạng ngây ngốc mà phát ra đơn âm.

"Ta hiện tại là có thể thỏa mãn ngươi." Hoắc đại thiếu dương thủ nói, sau đó ôm lấy đứng ở trước mặt mình thiếu niên.

Không, phải nói là bao phủ!

An Vô Dạng cảm thấy chính mình trừ bỏ đầu bên ngoài, toàn thân đều bị Hoắc tiên sinh vây quanh , bọc đến nghiêm nghiêm thực thực mà, còn không đau.

Hắn tại phun tào trung cố gắng bình tĩnh mà tưởng, nếu như là bởi vì buổi sáng cái kia tin ngắn, ân, hắn tưởng biểu đạt kỳ thật là đơn giản cáo biệt ôm chầm.

Tứ chi tiếp xúc sẽ không vượt qua hai giây, cũng sẽ không đem chính mình ôm đến không thể động đậy cái loại này.

"Hôm nay ta tại công ty, giống như gặp được ba ba của ngươi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, chi tiết nói.

An Vô Dạng cả người cứng đờ, sau đó diễn xuất mười phần mà nói: "Ba của ta? Trùng hợp như thế sao?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên mắt đủ câu khóe miệng, sớm đã từ trong lòng ngực tiểu nhóc con cứng ngắc phản ứng trung biết được, đối phương rất có thể đã sớm biết chuyện này: "Không sai, chính là trùng hợp như thế."

Kia chính mình còn có thể thế nào, đương nhiên là theo hắn, giả bộ không biết.

An Vô Dạng cân nhắc một khắc, lựa chọn chủ động cung khai: "Di? Nói như vậy nói, ta lão mụ cũng là ngươi công nhân, nàng cùng ta lão ba giống như tại cùng gia công ty."

Dù sao hắn cảm thấy, Hoắc tiên sinh sớm hay muộn sẽ nắm giữ này đó tin tức, chi bằng chính mình chủ động bại lộ.

"Kia quả thật thực khéo." Hoắc Vân Xuyên sờ sờ An Vô Dạng tóc, cúi đầu đòi lấy những cái đó dễ ngửi khí tức: "Ta thu mua kia gia công ty thời điểm, đem nguyên công ty viên chức thù lương có điều hạ điều, không biết cha mẹ của ngươi có chưa nói với ngươi?"

"Giống như có." An Vô Dạng nhớ rõ lão ba lão mụ cố ý đề cập qua.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên ánh mắt chậm rãi biến đến u ám, bất động thanh sắc mà theo dõi An Vô Dạng kia chỉ đáng yêu lỗ tai: "Vậy ngươi hy vọng ta cấp cha mẹ của ngươi thăng chức tăng lương, vẫn là hết thảy như cũ?"

Chỉ cần hắn nói được...

"Đương nhiên không cần thăng chức tăng lương." An Vô Dạng bảo trì bị bọc không thể động đậy tư thế, cau mày nói: "Bọn họ công tác biểu hiện hảo nói, ngươi nguyện ý cho bọn hắn thăng chức tăng lương là ngươi làm lão bản sự, nhưng là ta sẽ không như vậy yêu cầu ngươi."

Dừng một chút, hắn nghiêm túc mà thêm câu: "Ta làm sao có thể yêu cầu ngươi?"

Bị thực lực bác bỏ Hoắc tiên sinh, không biết phải nói lại cái gì.

An Vô Dạng kinh giác bọn họ giống như bế thật lâu nhất dạng, còn như vậy đi xuống Trương a di đồ ăn đều phải lương, vì thế thật cẩn thận mà tất tất: "Chúng ta nên rửa tay ăn cơm , Hoắc tiên sinh."

Nói sau đó, trầm mê với ôm chầm Hoắc tiên sinh mới buông hắn ra.

Trương a di trộm tránh ở góc tường, nhìn thấy hai người rốt cục nói xong thể mình nói, lúc này mới cười tủm tỉm mà đi ra: "Hoắc tiên sinh trở lại? Kia liền ăn cơm đi, đều nhanh mười hai giờ rưỡi rồi đó."

"Trương a di, lần sau ta trở về trễ, ngươi liền dẫn hắn ăn trước, không cần chờ ta." Hoắc Vân Xuyên phân phó nói.

"Ta chính là nói như vậy , nhưng hắn không nghe nha." Trương a di cáo trạng đạo: "Đứa bé kia nhưng bướng bỉnh , nhất định phải chờ ngươi trở về mới bằng lòng ăn."

Hoắc tổng trong lòng bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng mà ngọt một phen, thật sâu mà nhìn thoáng qua ở phía trước rửa tay An Vô Dạng: "..." Thật sự là dính nhân tinh bản tinh , tâm hắn tưởng.

An · dính nhân tinh · Vô Dạng, đang tại nghiêm nghiêm túc túc mà rửa tay, cũng không biết chính mình bị Hoắc tiên sinh đánh thượng đủ loại nhãn.

"Hoắc tiên sinh, có thể hay không giúp ta mua một ít thư trở về?"

Trong lòng hắn cân nhắc , mang thai sinh tiểu hài tử trong khoảng thời gian này, vừa lúc có thể nghiên cứu một chút chính mình muốn học đồ vật.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên vuốt cằm: "Có thể, ngươi liệt nhất trương đan tử, ta kêu Trần Phóng đi mua."

An Vô Dạng 'Ân' thanh: "Cảm tạ, chờ ta làm ra ăn ngon điểm tâm, cái thứ nhất cho ngươi ăn."

Liên tiếp bị uy đường Hoắc tổng, bảo trì trấn định mỉm cười: "Vì cái gì muốn cái thứ nhất cho ta ăn?"

An Vô Dạng nói: "Bởi vì Trương a di lớn tuổi , ta sợ cho nàng ăn đau bụng."

Hoắc tổng: "..."

Lại là ấm áp vui vẻ một bữa cơm, mắt mở trừng trừng thấy tiểu thiên sứ một ngụm một ngụm cố gắng ăn cơm, Hoắc Vân Xuyên cảm thấy chính mình giống như lại lần nữa sống một lần.

Từ trước cảm thấy bé nhỏ không đáng kể đồ vật, hiện tại sẽ không , chỉ còn lại có mơ mơ hồ hồ cảm động.

"Cái này xương cốt nhiều cho ngươi." Tiểu thiên sứ nói.

Quá cảm động, một chút cũng không dám cự tuyệt.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên: [ hình ảnh ][ mỉm cười ] cái này xương cốt nhiều cho ta, thực hảo.

Duy tam có thể nhìn xem hiểu hắn bằng hữu vòng người, Tưởng Thiếu Phi, Trần Sơ, Quý Minh Giác, đột nhiên nhìn đến anh em ngược cẩu đổi mới, nhưng ghét bỏ cũng khả hân an ủi .

Tưởng Thiếu Phi để lại cái ngôn: thực hảo.

Trần Sơ để lại cái ngôn: thực hảo.

Quý Minh Giác cũng để lại cái ngôn: thực hảo.

Như vậy có khói lửa khí nhi Hoắc Vân Xuyên, bọn họ có thể thích .

Về sau phàm là não trừu chọc hắn, tốt xấu cũng có cái đường cong cứu quốc con đường.

Chỉ cần không phải giống Quý Minh Giác kia hỗn cầu nhất dạng, lôi kéo nhân gia chơi game đến bầu trời tối đen, phỏng chừng liền sẽ không bị đánh.

An Vô Dạng đã đem chơi game sự quên đến không sai biệt lắm , dù sao Hoắc tiên sinh không có truy cứu, xét đến cùng sinh hoạt hay là cần phải hướng trước nhìn.

Đi qua khiến cho nó theo gió đi qua.

"Hoắc tiên sinh, ta ngủ trưa , ngươi ngủ sao?" An Vô Dạng vỗ vỗ cách vách tịch mộng tư.

Vừa mới đi đến phòng ngủ Hoắc tổng, ngốc một chút: "..." Sau đó gật gật đầu, bản nhất trương rụt rè lạnh lùng mặt nói: "Chờ, ta xem cái tư liệu liền đến."

Hôm nay Cao Nham phát đến hòm thư tư liệu, có hai phân.

Quả nhiên tựa như tiểu thiên sứ nói như vậy, hắn mụ mụ nguyên lai cũng là Hoa Thụy công nhân.

Sau lại công ty bị thu mua, tiểu thiên sứ mụ mụ tại điều tốp danh sách bên trong, bị điều động đến Hoắc thị kỳ hạ một nhà phân công ty.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên ánh mắt, dừng lại tại An Thành vợ chồng trước kia lương thù ký lục thượng, đó là một cái tương đối không tồi con số.

Hắn đột nhiên nhớ tới lần thứ hai thấy An Vô Dạng, đối phương nói mình thiếu tiền thời điểm, cùng cái nghèo khó gia đình xuất thân tiểu đáng thương dường như.

Lại nguyên lai ba ba mụ mụ rất có thể kiếm tiền .

Bất quá ngẫm lại An gia có ba hài tử, đại nữ nhi có thể đi nước Mỹ lưu học, cũng không thần kỳ.

Tám phần là bởi vì tiểu thiên sứ học tra, trong nhà cấp tiêu phí thiếu.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn kỹ hoàn tư liệu, đem bút kí bản máy tính khép lại; công việc của hắn khu vực, bãi đưa tại rộng mở gian phòng một góc, cách vách chính là cửa sổ sát đất, ánh sáng phi thường sung túc.

Hắn đột nhiên nghĩ đến dương quang chói mắt vấn đề, đứng dậy đem thật dày bụi lam sắc bức màn kéo thượng.

An Vô Dạng mới vừa rồi bị ánh sáng nhiễu đến ngủ không được, phát hiện Hoắc tiên sinh đem bức màn kéo thượng , liền xoay người lại.

Rất nhanh mà, hắn liền nhìn ngây người: "..." Hoắc tiên sinh tại thay quần áo, mông thật tròn, chân hảo thẳng!

An Vô Dạng mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn Hoắc Vân Xuyên mặc vào một cái mỏng manh quần, sau đó đối phương đột nhiên xoay người, nhướng mày nhìn nhìn lén hắn.

Tuy rằng Hoắc tổng trong lòng mỹ đến mạo phao, lại vẫn là làm bộ thần thánh không thể xâm phạm: "Xinh đẹp sao?"

Hắn này hai chân, mỗi cái cùng hắn thân cận nữ sĩ đều thèm nhỏ dãi quá , này đó hắn biết rõ.

Tăng thêm bất phàm xuất thân cùng xuất chúng bộ dạng, còn có năng lực thủ đoạn từ từ, Hoắc Vân Xuyên ba chữ, cơ hồ tương đương hoàn mỹ đại danh từ.

An Vô Dạng gật gật đầu nói: "Xinh đẹp!" Vải dệt thoạt nhìn rủ cảm độ vô cùng tốt, lại có điểm giống tơ lụa: "Có tiểu mã sao? Ta có chút điểm cũng tưởng muốn một bộ..."

Hắn nói xong liền hối hận , cảm giác luôn là mở miệng muốn đồ vật, sẽ cho người lưu lại thích chiếm tiện nghi phá hư ấn tượng?

Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "Ngươi đang nói cái gì?"

"Ngủ khố a." Tiểu thiên sứ nói: "Băng ti ngủ khố!"

Mùa hè xuyên cái này thật lạnh khoái, chính là giá tiền không tiện nghi, muốn hoa chính mình tiền tiêu vặt mua nhất định là không mua .

Đệ 39 chương

Xuất hồ ý liêu đáp án có thể nói là thực làm người ta hít thở không thông .

Hoắc Vân Xuyên thời gian này hắc mặt, thực dễ dàng sẽ nhượng An Vô Dạng hiểu lầm, là không là bởi vì mình mở miệng muốn đồ vật lệnh Hoắc tiên sinh khó chịu?

Hắn nhịn không được ở trong lòng nói thầm, chính là một cái ngủ khố thôi, kia vẫn là từ bỏ đi.

"Ngươi muốn là thích nói, ta nhượng Trần Phóng buổi chiều nhất tịnh mua cho ngươi lại đây." Hoắc Vân Xuyên làm bộ như dường như không có việc gì nói, lập tức gọi điện thoại cho Trần bí thư, cực kỳ tường tận mà phân phó đối phương một trận.

Bao quát trước nói tốt ban công bồn hoa, An Vô Dạng thư, còn có chết tiệt quần.

Buổi chiều năm giờ rưỡi, Trần Phóng khai tiểu da tạp, đi vào lão tổng dưới lầu.

Trước đem một tương thư cùng quần áo cầm lên đi, sau đó tiếp tục dọn bồn hoa.

Để cho tiện vận chuyển, chậu hoa cùng lục thực không làm một chỗ, cần đến dọn đi lên chính mình trang bồn.

Lúc này An Vô Dạng đã tỉnh ngủ đã lâu rồi, hắn nghe thấy ban công động tĩnh, rất nhanh liền đi ra giúp đỡ... Xới đất.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên một tay một cái trọng đạt hai mươi cân chậu hoa, không nói chơi, nhìn thấy An Vô Dạng cũng tại, cũng không nhẫn tâm gọi hắn không cần vướng chân vướng tay.

Vì thế chỉ có thể nhiễu quá hắn, tiếp tục dọn đồ vật.

Trần Phóng dọn một gốc cây xanh mượt đại hình thực vật đi lên: "Hoắc tổng, này khỏa quy bối trúc để ở nơi đâu?" Hắn thở hồng hộc mà hỏi, ngạc nhiên phát hiện tại ban công trong ngồi xổm không phải Hoắc tổng, mà là một cái mặt nộn tú dật thiếu niên.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đứng ở ban công một khác đầu, xoay người cùng thuộc hạ nói: "Kia khỏa phóng ở trong phòng khách."

An Vô Dạng cầm trong tay một phen cái xẻng, đang tại hết sức chuyên chú sạn thổ, trồng một gốc cây đánh nụ hoa Thiên Trúc quỳ.

Hắn đột nhiên phát hiện có một tây trang giày da đại thúc nhìn chính mình, ra vẻ chính là Hoắc tiên sinh trong miệng Trần Phóng bí thư.

"Ngươi hảo." An Vô Dạng trên mặt mang cười mà chào hỏi: "Trần đại ca, vất vả ."

Cứ như vậy Trần Phóng liền thấy rõ ràng hắn chính mặt, rất là kinh ngạc một chút: "Ngươi hảo." Này chẳng lẽ là lão tổng thân thích? Trần Phóng nghĩ như vậy đạo, một bên tò mò một bên tôn kính .

An Vô Dạng chào hỏi, liền cúi đầu tiếp tục sạn thổ.

Thiên Trúc quỳ hoa kỳ là tháng năm tới bảy tháng, nhìn này gốc cây hoa sinh trưởng, khẳng định sẽ tại đây vài ngày nở hoa.

Hắn tài hảo sau đó, tìm ra phun nước hồ, tại hoa nhi mặt trên sái thượng một chút thủy.

Ba người 'Đồng lòng hợp lực' tổng cộng hoa một giờ, rốt cục đem ban công thu thập đến xinh xinh đẹp đẹp, dự tính tiếp qua không lâu liền sẽ sắc màu rực rỡ bộ dáng.

"Hoắc tổng, ta đây đi về trước ." Trần Phóng đề xuất cáo từ.

"Ân, đi thôi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên không có không quay đầu lại cùng bí thư nói lời từ biệt, hắn lông mày ninh quá chặt chẽ mà, đang tại tẩy An Vô Dạng cặp kia dính đầy bùn đất tay.

Trần Phóng trợn mắt há hốc mồm mà tưởng, nhìn cái đầu cũng không thấp người, còn cưng chiều thành như vậy, chớ không phải là lão tổng ấu đệ?

Chính là, cũng không có nghe nói tổng tài có một cái nhỏ như vậy đệ đệ.

An Vô Dạng tẩy hảo thủ, tìm một cái khăn mặt bắt tay lau khô.

Hắn nhớ thương xế chiều hôm nay mua trở về thư, chính mình cầm một phen tiểu đao khai tương chỉnh lý.

《 điểm tâm ngọt đánh giá bách khoa toàn thư 》, 《 điểm tâm thánh kinh 》, 《 nhu diện đoàn 》, từ từ, chỉnh chỉnh lớn như vậy một tương, nhìn ra có thể nhìn thật lâu.

An Vô Dạng mở ra một quyển sách, đi theo bên trong nội dung, bắt đầu ở trong lòng tính toán chính mình yêu cầu mua sắm công cụ.

"Ai." Hắn đột nhiên liền thở dài một hơi, vừa vào sao sâu như biển, tiền bối quả nhiên không là tùy tiện nói lung tung .

Hoắc Vân Xuyên bên trong phòng ngủ, có một mặt tường tất cả đều là giá sách; nơi này thư An Vô Dạng nhìn xuống, cùng Hoắc tiên sinh công ty trong thư hoàn toàn không giống nhau, không có một quyển là chính mình cảm thấy hứng thú .

Đó là đương nhiên, bởi vì này chút chính là từ Hoắc Vân Xuyên văn phòng dọn về tới thư.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên chỉnh lý xuất một cái tiểu địa bàn, cấp An Vô Dạng phóng hắn bảo bối sao thư.

Đột nhiên An Vô Dạng di động vang lên, đây là rất ít thấy tình huống, cư nhiên có người gọi điện thoại cho hắn.

An Vô Dạng cầm lấy di động, phát hiện là đệ đệ điện báo, hắn nói tiếp: "Uy, tiểu đệ?"

Bên kia truyền đến An Vô Tật thanh âm: "Ca, tỷ tỷ hậu thiên liền muốn đi nước Mỹ , lão mụ cho ngươi buổi chiều ngày mai hồi gia một chuyến."

An Vô Dạng: "A." Hình như là , hiện tại khoái chín tháng phân đi.

An Vô Tật: "Lão mụ nói hạ tiệm ăn ăn, đi ăn tỷ tỷ vẫn luôn muốn ăn Thái Lan đồ ăn."

"A?" An Vô Dạng lại a một tiếng, hắn nghĩ đến quốc đồ ăn, đây không phải là có một cỗ nồng đậm già li vị sao?

Này giống như không quá đi, chính mình nghe khẳng định phun.

Hắn suy xét một chút thay đổi lão mụ quyết định khả năng tính, bất hạnh phát hiện ước bằng không, cái này thực xấu hổ .

Đệ đệ nói: "Liền nói như vậy định rồi, nhớ rõ sớm một chút trở về."

An Vô Dạng khô cằn mà hồi một cái 'Hảo' tự, trên mặt buồn bực rõ ràng.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên giúp hắn cất kỹ thư, thấy thế hỏi: "Điện thoại của ai?"

An Vô Dạng nói: "Đệ đệ của ta."

Lão nam nhân nhướng mày, bất động thanh sắc mà lại hỏi: "Nói gì đó?"

Tiểu thiên sứ đảo đậu tử dường như, một cỗ não thuyết minh ngọn nguồn, khuôn mặt trắng noãn nhiều nếp nhăn mà nói: "Thái Lan đồ ăn là dạng gì ? Có phải hay không có rất nùng già li vị?"

Hắn đọc sách thời điểm ăn quá ngũ đồng tiền một chuỗi già li cá đản, cái loại này hương vị quá .

Hoắc Vân Xuyên trả lời: "Không sai biệt lắm đi, không thích hợp ngươi ăn."

"Vậy làm sao bây giờ?" An Vô Dạng nói: "Ta nhất định muốn tham dự mới được."

Nếu không đi nói, hắn tỷ khẳng định sẽ có ý kiến, lão mụ kia bạo tính tình cũng sẽ nổ mạnh.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên căn cứ An Vô Dạng phản ứng, lại lần thứ hai liên tưởng đến An Vô Dạng gia đình tình huống, tâm tình không là thực thích: "Kỳ thật cũng không khó làm, đổi cái địa phương ăn cơm cũng chính là ." Hắn nói xong, lấy điện thoại di động ra tìm được khách sạn Lafayette Castle giám đốc, đính một gian xa hoa phòng.

Nếu có miễn phí xa hoa bữa tối ăn, An Vô Dạng gia nhân sẽ cự tuyệt sao?

Đáp án thử xem chỉ biết.

An Vô Dạng vẻ mặt vô cùng phức tạp mà nhìn Hoắc Vân Xuyên liếc mắt một cái, trong lòng có chút áy náy, có chút cảm động: "Ta đây liền gọi điện thoại cùng bọn họ nói đi, còn có, cám ơn ngươi."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên thản nhiên nói: "Chúng ta bảo bảo đều nhanh sinh ra , ngươi còn muốn nói với ta cám ơn?"

An Vô Dạng không lời gì để nói mà sờ sờ bụng, mới không đến hai tháng a, tại sao sắp sinh ra ?

Hoắc tiên sinh tự sự chuẩn xác độ thật sự là không đáng tin, hắn nghĩ.

"Uy?" Lão mụ điện thoại chuyển được , An Vô Dạng lược khẩn trương mà nói: "Mẹ, các ngươi ăn cơm chưa?"

Đinh Vi nói: "Chuẩn bị ăn, làm sao vậy?" Vừa rồi lão Tam mới cho lão Nhị đánh quá một trận điện thoại, hiện tại lão Nhị lại đánh trở về, làm cho nàng thực nghi hoặc.

"Là như thế này, về ngày mai buổi tối hạ tiệm ăn ăn cơm sự, ta đồng học ba ba nghe nói sau đó, tặng cho ta một cái sáu người xa hoa phòng, địa điểm cũng không xa, ngay tại khách sạn Lafayette Castle." An Vô Dạng chiếu Hoắc Vân Xuyên công đạo một hơi nói xong.

"Ngươi nói cái gì khách sạn?" Đinh Vi kinh ngạc mà hỏi.

An Vô Dạng lặp lại một lần: "Khách sạn Lafayette Castle."

"Này... Thật sự hoặc là giả ?" Đinh Vi tràn đầy nghi hoặc mà lại hỏi.

Nàng biết kinh thành có như vậy một gian khách sạn, chính là tiêu phí cấp bậc không là giống nhau mà cao, lại là xa hoa phòng, ít nhất cũng đáng cái tiểu mấy ngàn đồng tiền.

Chẳng sợ An Vô Dạng đồng học gia lại có tiền, cũng không có thể nói tiểu mấy ngàn đồng tiền nói đưa sẽ đưa đi?

An Vô Dạng vội nói: "Là thật , không tin ngươi có thể gọi điện thoại cho khách sạn, liền nói là Hoắc tiên sinh đính phòng."

Đinh Vi ngẫm lại cũng là, lão Nhị không là cái loại này sẽ gạt người hài tử: "Đi, kia liền nói như vậy định rồi, ngươi nhớ rõ phải hảo hảo cám ơn nhân gia."

An Vô Dạng: "Ân ân, ta biết."

Đinh Vi còn nói: "Ngươi là hồi gia theo chúng ta cùng đi, vẫn là trực tiếp đến cửa khách sạn?"

An Vô Dạng lập tức nói: "Ta đến cửa khách sạn chờ các ngươi."

Hắn sau khi nói xong liền mộng , bởi vì mấy ngày hôm trước chính mình còn giống như nhớ nhà tới.

Hiện giờ nhanh như vậy thành thói quen tân gia sinh hoạt, thậm chí cảm thấy tân gia đâu đâu đều hảo, Hoắc tiên sinh cũng thực hảo.

"Ai nha..." An Vô Dạng nhu nhu chính mình lạnh lùng soái mặt, bị chính mình bạc tình kích thích một chút.

Đáng thương lão ba lão mụ, tâm hắn tưởng.

An Vô Dạng ăn xong cơm chiều sau đó, nhảy ra chính mình quần áo cũ, chuẩn bị dùng nóng đấu nóng một nóng, ngày mai buổi tối dự tiệc thời điểm xuyên.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên ở một bên nhìn, đặc biệt mà không lời gì để nói, hắn cho rằng này bộ quần áo An Vô Dạng đã ném mới đối.

An Vô Dạng là lần đầu tiên dùng nóng đấu, ngay từ đầu dùng đến luống cuống tay chân, thiếu chút nữa không đem mình quần nóng xuất một cái lỗ thủng.

Hắn dùng thuận tay sau đó, cảm thấy nóng đấu còn rất tốt đùa: "Hoắc tiên sinh, ngươi có hay không quần áo yêu cầu nóng ? Ta thuận tay giúp ngươi nóng một nóng."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đỉnh nhất trương nghiêm túc đứng đắn mặt, nhìn như đang nhìn thư, kì thực xuyên thấu qua gáy sách, âm thầm quan sát tiểu thiên sứ nhất cử nhất động.

Hắn biết rõ, An Vô Dạng nóng đấu kỹ thuật còn chờ đề cao, chính mình những cái đó mấy ngàn hơn vạn khối áo sơmi mãnh liệt không nghĩ ước.

Nhưng mà tiểu thiên sứ hai mắt tràn ngập chờ mong.

"Ta đi tìm xem." Hoắc ba ba buông xuống sách vở nói, đi đến tủ quần áo trước mặt mở cửa, tìm ra bên trong nhất tiện nghi, nhất cổ xưa quần áo.

Đưa cho An Vô Dạng.

Vì thế An Vô Dạng ước chừng nóng cả đêm quần áo, sau đó mệt nhọc liền tắm rửa đi ngủ.

Hắn mơ mơ màng màng gian nhận thấy được bên người có người, biết người này nhất định là Hoắc tiên sinh, liền cố nén buồn ngủ giao đãi rõ ràng: "Quần áo ta đều nóng hảo , ngươi ngày mai có thể chọn nhất kiện xuyên đi ra ngoài..."

Hắn những lời này nói xong, lại đầu một oai mà ngủ đi qua.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên tâm đều hóa , một phen tuổi người đàn ông độc thân căn bản là không bỏ được dịch ra ánh mắt.

Hắn chỉ tưởng vẫn luôn ôm nhìn, thỉnh thoảng cúi đầu thân một chút tiểu thiên sứ cái trán, cọ một chút tiểu thiên sứ cái mũi...

"..." Cuối cùng ưỡn lão kiểm thân một chút tiểu thiên sứ miệng miệng.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên dâng lên một cỗ, tưởng muốn đòi lấy càng nhiều xúc động, thậm chí hy vọng đối phương giống một cái tình nhân như vậy, nhiệt tình mà đáp lại chính mình.

Nhưng hắn biết hiện nay An Vô Dạng, cũng không khả năng cho hắn tình nhân chi gian đáp lại.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nghĩ này đó, ngón tay cái tại An Vô Dạng trên môi xẹt qua, ánh mắt trong chốc lát u ám, trong chốc lát nóng cháy.

An Vô Dạng đang ngủ thấp thỏm một chút, cảm giác có chút lương lương mà.

Hắn bản năng khiến cho hắn hướng Hoắc tiên sinh trong ngực cọ đi, bái trụ làm cho mình thoải mái nguồn nhiệt.

An Vô Dạng tối hôm đó một đêm mộng đẹp, kỳ quái chính là buổi sáng tỉnh lại lại quên những cái đó mộng nội dung.

Hắn chỉ nhớ rõ thực hạnh phúc, có một loại cả người ấm dào dạt cảm giác.

"Ngô..." Thời kỳ trưởng thành thiếu niên hồi vị đến một nửa nhi, nụ cười trên mặt từ từ biến mất, hắn đưa tay sờ sờ chính mình quần, là thấp .

'Xuất tinh trong mơ' hai chữ xuất hiện tại An Vô Dạng trong đầu, hắn lập tức đứng lên đổi quần.

"Làm sao vậy?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên chống lên thân hỏi.

Thành thục nam nhân biếng nhác khàn khàn cổ họng, lệnh An Vô Dạng cả người không được tự nhiên.

"Sớm a, Hoắc tiên sinh, ta đi thượng toilet." Hắn lập tức nói dối, chạy trốn.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên biết thiếu niên kia không thích hợp, nhưng là không nghĩ nhiều.

Không lâu sau đó hắn nhìn đến ban công thượng treo tân tẩy quần... Nhất thời chỉnh trương lão kiểm ngây người.

"Khụ..."

An Vô Dạng cảm thấy buổi sáng ăn cơm không khí quái quái mà, giữa trưa cũng là quái quái mà, thật giống như có người vẫn luôn dùng quỷ dị ánh mắt rình coi chính mình.

Bất quá cũng có có thể là ảo giác đi, tâm hắn tưởng.

Đệ 40 chương

Thời gian đảo hồi đêm qua, Đinh Vi cùng trong nhà lão Nhị nói chuyện điện thoại xong về sau, trong lòng thủy chung có chút do dự.

Nàng đều không phải là không tin An Vô Dạng, chính là cảm thấy hẳn là cẩn thận một chút, gọi điện thoại hỏi một câu tương đối tốt.

"Ngài hảo, nơi này là khách sạn Lafayette Castle, có cái gì có thể đến giúp ngài sao?" Lễ tân tiểu thư thanh âm ngọt ngào, tiếng phổ thông cũng thực tiêu chuẩn.

Đinh Vi nói thẳng: "Ngươi hảo, ta nghĩ xác nhận một chút, ngày mai buổi tối Hoắc tiên sinh đính gian phòng..."

Lễ tân tiểu thư vừa nghe là Hoắc tiên sinh, lập tức đưa vào máy tính tuần tra: "Xin hỏi là mấy người đi ăn cơm?"

Đinh Vi nói: "Sáu cái."

Lễ tân tiểu thư: "Là , ngày mai buổi tối sáu người xa hoa phòng, xin hỏi muốn lặp lại một lần ngài đính chủ đồ ăn sao?"

Đinh Vi sửng sốt, sau đó ừ một tiếng, chợt nghe đến bên kia thao thao bất tuyệt mà cho nàng báo đồ ăn danh.

"..." Này đó nghe đều chưa từng nghe qua đồ ăn, nhượng người nghe được không hiểu ra sao, chỉ biết là hẳn là kém không được rồi.

"Hảo , cám ơn." Đinh Vi cùng lễ tân tiểu thư nói xong, trong lòng cao hứng lại tỉnh nhất bút tiền, dù sao gần nhất trong nhà thật sự là càng cùng càng thấy quỷ.

Nàng tâm tình không tồi mà lập tức bước đi đến khuê nữ gian phòng, mang trên mặt hiếm thấy ôn nhu tươi cười, không giống bình thường như vậy nghiêm túc: "Vô Ngu, mở cửa, mẹ có chuyện với ngươi thương lượng."

"Mẹ?" An Vô Ngu mở cửa, lộ ra chính mình đang tại thu thập hành lý đống hỗn độn cảnh tượng: "Ta thu thập hành lý, chuyện gì nha?"

Đinh Vi: "Ngày mai buổi tối chúng ta không đi ăn Thái Lan đồ ăn ?" Nàng xem đến nữ nhi sắc mặt lập tức không cao hứng, vì thế nhanh chóng nói: "Đệ đệ của ngươi đồng học ba ba, đưa đệ đệ của ngươi một cái xa hoa phòng, khách sạn Lafayette Castle, nhưng không thể so ngươi cái gì kia Thái Lan đồ ăn kém cỏi nhi."

An Vô Ngu trừng mắt: "Khách sạn Lafayette Castle? Tiểu đệ đồng học như vậy có tiền?"

Đinh Vi nói: "Không là tiểu đệ, là Vô Dạng đồng học, đính cái sáu người cơm, ngươi chính mình ngẫm lại xem mang cái gì bằng hữu lại đây?"

"Cái gì?" An Vô Ngu kinh ngạc một chút, lập tức nhớ tới Đại đệ vị kia có tiền phú nhị đại người theo đuổi, liền hiểu rõ : "Kia đi, ta gọi điện thoại hỏi một chút Kiểu Kiểu có thể hay không."

Diệp Kiểu Kiểu chính là An Vô Ngu vị kia phú nhị thay tiểu thư muội, bình thường An Vô Ngu cũng không dám thỉnh nàng ăn cơm.

Ngày mai khó được có cơ hội đi sa hoa nhà ăn tiêu phí, An Vô Ngu đương nhiên sẽ không buông bỏ làm cho mình tăng thể diện cơ hội.

Nữ nhi bên này đáp ứng về sau, liền cơ hồ tương đương toàn gia nhận cùng , tiểu đệ cùng lão ba bên kia chỉ cần thông tri một chút liền đi.

Ngày hôm sau buổi chiều 5 điểm bán tả hữu, bọn họ một nhà tứ khẩu ăn mặc chỉnh tề, tâm tình không tồi mà tiến đến dự tiệc.

Nhưng mà An Vô Ngu dọc theo đường đi đều tại tưởng, rốt cuộc muốn hay không nói cho lão ba lão mụ, hiện tại có một cái có tiền nữ sinh đang tại theo đuổi đệ đệ.

Nàng tư tâm bên trong đương nhiên hy vọng đi, ai không tưởng có một cái có tiền đệ muội?

An Vô Ngu rối rắm đến rối rắm đi, cuối cùng quyết định, vẫn là trong chốc lát thấy đệ đệ lại nói.

"Ha thích!" An Vô Dạng đứng ở trong phòng ngủ biên thay quần áo, hơi lạnh điều hòa, lãnh đến hắn sợ run cả người.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên thấy thế, lập tức tìm ra điều hòa bản tắt đi điều hòa, thuận tiện cau mày đạo: "Ta ngày hôm qua liền nhắc nhở quá ngươi, không cần đứng ở đầu gió phía dưới dừng lại."

"Ân, ta lần sau sẽ chú ý ." An Vô Dạng hút hút cái mũi nói, nhanh hơn động tác mặc quần áo tử tế, che khuất chính mình gầy teo thân điều.

Hắn bởi vì buổi sáng sự, đến nay đều còn có chút không được tự nhiên.

Nhưng là cẩn thận ngẫm lại, mỗi cái nam nhân thời kỳ trưởng thành đều là như vậy lại đây , Hoắc tiên sinh hẳn là lý giải chính mình mới đối.

An Vô Dạng sau khi nghĩ thông suốt, đơn giản thoải mái mà lấy ra nói: "Ha ha, ta buổi sáng xuất tinh trong mơ ."

Lạch cạch một tiếng, Hoắc tiên sinh thư từ trên tay rơi xuống, dọa An Vô Dạng nhảy dựng.

"Hoắc tiên sinh mấy tuổi bắt đầu ?" Tâm đại thiếu niên, chạy tới nhìn chằm chằm Hoắc Vân Xuyên, xem ra muốn cùng hắn đến một hồi giữa nam nhân đối thoại.

"Mười ba đi, có lẽ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên mặt không đổi sắc mà nói rằng, có tâm nhặt quyển sách kia, lại cảm thấy chính mình lão thắt lưng cong không đi xuống, cả người cứng ngắc.

"Thật sớm a." An Vô Dạng sợ hãi than đạo, sau đó xoay người giúp Hoắc tiên sinh nhặt lên sách vở: "Cấp."

"Cám ơn." Hoắc Vân Xuyên hít một hơi thật sâu: "Chẳng lẽ ngươi mười tám mới có?"

An Vô Dạng cười nói: "Kia cũng không phải, 15 liền có , chính là không thường xuyên."

Hắn xoay người đi chải đầu phát, dùng một chút thị li thủy hơi chút nắm xuất một kiểu tóc.

Như vậy liền sẽ không có vẻ như vậy học sinh khí, hơi chút có một chút điểm xã hội người.

Đương nhiên, này chính là An Vô Dạng ý kiến của mình, trên thực tế trong mắt người chung quanh, hắn vẫn như cũ ấu xỉ đến nhượng người không dám động.

"Lộng như vậy soái làm như thế nào?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên một vạn phân khắc chế chính mình, mới không có trực tiếp đem đáng yêu nói ra, mà là cầu sinh dục thực cường mà nói soái.

An Vô Dạng đối với gương mân xuất một đóa hoa khai sáng lạn tươi cười, trong lòng mỹ tư tư mà: "Hoàn hảo đi?"

Kỳ thật trong lòng hắn thật cao hứng , có thể bị Hoắc tiên sinh như vậy soái người khen soái, không thể nghi ngờ là một loại khẳng định.

"Ân." Hoắc tổng nhìn đến kia miếng ngượng ngùng cười, dùng sức kháp một chút bắp đùi của mình: "Không tồi."

Hắn bỏ lại thư, từ trên ghế sa lông đi xuống đến, đi đến tủ quần áo trước mặt, lấy nhất kiện An Vô Dạng tối hôm qua nóng hảo áo sơmi.

Thay.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên tại phi công tác thời gian, không thích buộc cà vạt, bởi vì sẽ có một loại cổ không tự do trói buộc cảm.

Đơn giản nói, chính là cùng nam nhân không thích mang bộ nhất dạng, cảm thấy khó chịu.

Công tác thời gian liền không có biện pháp, hệ đến tùng một chút.

Về phần hôm nay, Hoắc tổng cổ áo hoàn toàn rộng mở, lộ ra mảnh nhỏ mạch sắc trong ngực, so bình thường thiếu một tia nghiêm cẩn, nhiều ba phần dã tính.

Dù sao hắn cũng không tất đi xuống thấy tiểu thiên sứ gia nhân, bộ dạng như vậy kỳ thật chỉ có một người có thể nhìn thấy.

Người kia chính là An Vô Dạng.

Hắn không kìm lòng nổi mà thốt ra: "Hoắc tiên sinh hảo soái."

Bị hắn khen lão nam nhân khó được mỉm cười, tẫn hiển thành thục nam sĩ mị lực.

Cho nhau giới tán nhất đốn sau đó, rốt cục xuất môn .

An Vô Dạng ở phía sau sắp xếp ngoan ngoãn ngồi, Hoắc Vân Xuyên dặn dò: "Vi nhân nhượng người nhà của ngươi, ta không có điểm rất nhiều món ăn thanh đạm, ngươi muốn là nghe hương vị không được, liền ăn nhiều cơm ăn ít đồ ăn, sau khi kết thúc ta lại cho ngươi khai tiểu táo."

"Hảo." Tiểu thiên sứ mềm mềm mà ứng một tiếng.

Có thể nói là nhượng Hoắc ba ba lỗ tai thực hưởng thụ , khóe miệng không tự chủ được địa thượng kiều, tâm nhi trong cũng lão lộc loạn chàng.

Lúc này thế giới của hắn trong chỉ còn lại có một cái ý tưởng.

Đáng yêu, ta .

Khách sạn Lafitte Castle cửa nhà, An Thành một nhà đã đến, cũng là vừa mới xuống xe bộ dáng.

Trong chốc lát An Vô Dạng di động vang lên, là tỷ tỷ hỏi hắn: "Còn tại chỗ nào đâu?"

An Vô Dạng nói: "Ta lập tức liền tới cửa nhà."

An Vô Ngu nói: "Ân, chúng ta ở đại sảnh chờ ngươi, a, đối , ta dẫn theo một cái bằng hữu, nàng gọi Diệp Kiểu Kiểu, trong chốc lát tái giới thiệu cho ngươi nhận thức."

An Vô Dạng ngẩn ngơ: "Ân, hảo ." Hắn chính là thật bất ngờ, tỷ tỷ thế nhưng giới thiệu bằng hữu cho chính mình nhận thức.

Quải hoàn điện thoại liền tới , Hoắc Vân Xuyên đem xe dừng lại, nhất thời không có khai an toàn khóa: "Có chuyện gì muốn lập tức gọi điện thoại cho ta, không thể chính mình khiêng chịu đựng, biết sao?"

An Vô Dạng nói: "Ta biết ." Sau đó kéo kéo môn: "Hoắc tiên sinh mở cửa nhanh."

Hắn sợ trong nhà người đợi lâu, sốt ruột đi xuống.

"Ý của ta là nói, bọn họ khi dễ ngươi liền nói cho ta biết, không cần nén giận." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói thẳng đạo, chẳng sợ An Vô Dạng cho rằng hắn châm ngòi ly gián cũng nhận , chỉ cần đối phương không chịu khi dễ.

"..." An Vô Dạng xuất hiện hiếm thấy trầm mặc, hắn chính là suy nghĩ, Hoắc tiên sinh như thế nào sẽ cho là mình bị gia nhân khi dễ?

Chẳng lẽ loại chuyện này thực thông thường sao?

Bởi vì hắn trầm mặc.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nghĩ thầm rằng, quả nhiên gia nhân chính là An Vô Dạng không thể đụng vào điểm mấu chốt.

Một bính liền không cao hứng.

"Tính , ta cũng chỉ là thuận miệng vừa nói, ngươi không tất để ở trong lòng." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói rằng, sau đó đem khóa mở ra, nhượng hắn đi xuống.

"Hảo ." An Vô Dạng lấy lại tinh thần, nói: "Ta quyết định chờ một lát ăn thiếu một chút, lưu trữ bụng tái ăn một bữa."

Hắn tại Hoắc Vân Xuyên phức tạp hồi mâu hạ, mở cửa xe xuống xe.

Ngay từ đầu An Vô Ngu chính là chú ý tới một chiếc hào xe mà thôi, nhưng là rất nhanh mà, liền nhìn thấy đệ đệ từ hào trên xe xuống dưới.

"An Vô Dạng!" Nàng hô một tiếng đạo.

"Tỷ..." An Vô Dạng nhìn tỷ tỷ đã chạy tới, liền có điểm kích động mà tưởng muốn Hoắc Vân Xuyên lái xe nhanh lên đi.

Nhưng là tỷ tỷ đã qua đến .

"Ngươi tọa ai xe đến?" An Vô Ngu tiểu thở gấp, ánh mắt thẳng ngoắc ngoắc mà hướng trên xe nhìn, vừa thấy liền giật mình : "Là hắn?"

Ngày đó đến chính mình gia tìm đệ đệ người, An Vô Ngu tuy rằng biết hắn có nhi tử , nhưng là lần thứ hai nhìn thấy, vẫn là nhìn xem không rời mắt được.

Dù sao đối phương điều kiện có thể nói là thực nhượng người sợ hãi than .

Không chỉ lớn lên soái, còn có tiền, còn khí chất tốt như vậy.

Thử hỏi phổ thông nữ hài tử, trong cuộc đời có thể gặp được vài cái nam nhân như vậy?

An Vô Ngu bắt đầu ghen tị vị này soái ca lão bà, phỏng chừng đời này đi rồi cứt chó vận mới nhặt được như vậy một cái cực phẩm lão công.

"Các ngươi nhận thức sao?" An Vô Dạng thần tình kinh ngạc hỏi, trong lòng thậm chí có điểm không thoải mái.

"Cũng không tính nhận thức đi." An Vô Ngu nói: "Ta cùng vị tiên sinh này từng có gặp mặt một lần."

Bọn họ tỷ đệ hai người ở bên ngoài nói chuyện, Hoắc Vân Xuyên thấy thế, cởi bỏ an toàn mang xuống xe.

An Vô Ngu lại một lần nữa cảm thụ đối phương thân cao, trong lòng nói thầm một câu: "Thật cao!"

Nhìn ra ít nhất cũng có một mét tám thất ở trên!

"Ngươi hảo." Hoắc Vân Xuyên vuốt cằm đạo, vừa không nhiệt tình, cũng không có thất lễ.

"Ngươi hảo..." An Vô Ngu ngây ngốc mà nhìn hắn, luôn luôn đối đại thúc không cảm mạo nàng nghĩ thầm rằng, nguyên lai đây là thành thục nam nhân mị lực.

Quả thật thực có thể mê hoặc người, trách không được có nhiều như vậy nữ nhân người trước ngã xuống, người sau tiến lên, chỉ cần so với chính mình lớn tuổi nam nhân.

"Ta cho các ngươi giới thiệu một chút, " An Vô Dạng nhìn thấy bọn họ nếu đánh lên , cũng chỉ hảo giới thiệu : "Hoắc tiên sinh, đây là ta tỷ tỷ, nàng gọi An Vô Ngu."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên bày ra một bộ lễ phép xa cách thái độ, gật gật đầu nói: "An tiểu thư."

An Vô Dạng nói: "Tỷ, vị này chính là ta đồng học ba ba, Hoắc tiên sinh."

Đệ đệ giới thiệu nhượng An Vô Ngu lắp bắp kinh hãi, thốt ra đạo: "Làm sao có thể đâu?" Nàng cho rằng vị này Hoắc tiên sinh nhiều nhất 30 mà thôi, làm sao có thể có một cái đọc trung học nhi tử!

Nhìn ra tỷ tỷ nghi hoặc, An Vô Dạng không chút hoang mang mà giải thích nói: "Hoắc tiên sinh có có cách, kỳ thật tuổi đã không nhỏ."

Hoắc đại thiếu một ngụm lão huyết thiếu chút nữa không phun ra đến, hắn cũng không cảm thấy chính mình ba mươi tuổi thực lão.

Nhưng là vi tiểu thiên sứ mặt mũi, trừ bỏ phối hợp còn có thể thế nào: "Quả thật, ta tuổi không nhỏ , chính là thoạt nhìn tuổi trẻ mà thôi."

Đệ 41 chương

An Vô Ngu được đến đối phương bản nhân thừa nhận, kinh ngạc mà nói câu: "Ngài thật tuổi trẻ."

Nếu là đệ đệ đồng học ba ba, thì phải là trưởng bối, nàng bất tri bất giác liền dùng thượng kính xưng.

"Như vậy, cùng tiến lên đi ăn cơm đi?" An Vô Ngu nhanh chóng nói: "Lại nói tiếp bữa cơm này vẫn là ngài thỉnh , thật là phi thường cảm tạ."

"Không cần phải khách khí, " Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói: "Ăn cơm cũng không cần , ta buổi tối còn có một chút việc gấp."

Thân là người làm ăn hắn, tự nhiên là nhật lí vạn ky, sự vụ bận rộn.

An Vô Ngu không dám miễn cưỡng, thậm chí liên danh thiếp cùng số điện thoại cũng không dám muốn: "Hảo , kia ngài vội vàng, nếu lần sau có cơ hội nói, tái đồng thời ăn cơm "

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói: "Hảo hảo chiếu cố Vô Dạng, hắn là nhà của ta hài tử đặc biệt người trọng yếu."

An Vô Ngu tự cho là nghe rõ, lộ ra nhưng tươi cười đạo: "Hoắc tiên sinh nói đùa, hắn là đệ đệ của ta, ta đương nhiên sẽ hảo hảo chiếu cố hắn."

"Kia liền đi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói.

"Hoắc tiên sinh bai bai." An Vô Dạng không thể chờ đợi được mà phất tay, không hy vọng phải nhìn đến bọn họ tán gẫu đi xuống.

"Ân." Hoắc Vân Xuyên thật sâu mà mắt nhìn hắn tiểu thiên sứ, sau đó xoay người đi lái xe.

"Bai bai!" An Vô Ngu vẫn luôn nhìn theo đối phương hào trên xe lộ, lúc này mới thu hồi tán thưởng ánh mắt, cảm khái đạo: "A, kẻ có tiền chính là không giống."

Hoắc tiên sinh trên người cái loại này tự phụ khí chất, là bọn hắn này đó tiểu lão bách tính môn đến tận cuối đời cũng học sẽ không .

"Ba mẹ đợi lâu, chúng ta khoái đi qua đi." An Vô Dạng đối tỷ tỷ ngôn luận bất phát biểu ý kiến, chính là thản nhiên mà nhắc nhở đạo.

An Vô Ngu nhìn chằm chằm đệ đệ nói: "Ngươi lần trước không là nói cho ta biết, hắn không có gì chuyện làm đi?"

Rõ ràng chính là cái có tiền Đại lão bản.

"Mỗi ngày ký ký tên, khai khai hội liền tính làm việc nói, thì phải là đi." An Vô Dạng ôm cánh tay nói, chân mang một đôi thoải mái hưu nhàn hài, đó là trên người hắn duy nhất nhất kiện Hoắc Vân Xuyên mua tân trang phục, nếu không tính nội 'Khố nói.

An Vô Ngu mắt sáng như đuốc mà đuổi theo đệ đệ: "Hắn chính là cái kia truy ngươi nữ sinh ba ba đúng hay không? Nhưng ngươi không phải nói nhà hắn là nhi tử sao? Chẳng lẽ có hai hài tử?"

Tỷ tỷ nhiệt tình đến quá mức, vừa thấy chính là đối Hoắc tiên sinh tràn ngập hứng thú.

"Không chuyện này, nhà hắn liền một cái hài tử." Sủy chính mình trong bụng đâu, An Vô Dạng nghĩ thầm rằng.

Sau đó liền tới khách sạn đại sảnh, cùng trong nhà người hội hợp.

"Ba, mẹ, tiểu đệ." An Vô Dạng nói.

"Hảm Diệp tỷ tỷ." An Vô Ngu giới thiệu nói: "Kiểu Kiểu, đây chính là ta Đại đệ, gọi An Vô Dạng."

"Ngươi hảo." Diệp Kiểu Kiểu hướng An Vô Dạng vươn tay, một bộ cười tủm tỉm hảo tính tình bộ dáng.

"Diệp tỷ tỷ hảo." An Vô Dạng hào phóng cùng nàng bắt tay.

"Quả nhiên lớn lên rất bảnh nha." Diệp Kiểu Kiểu cao thấp đánh giá hắn, sau đó khen đạo, trách không được An Vô Ngu nói có nữ sinh hạ vốn gốc truy đệ đệ của nàng.

Muốn là trưởng thành như vậy liền không kỳ quái .

"Cám ơn." An Vô Dạng khẽ mỉm cười nói, hoàn toàn không có bị Hoắc tiên sinh khen cái loại này đắc ý, cũng không biết vì cái gì.

Bên này An Vô Ngu nhanh chóng lôi kéo Đinh Vi nói: "Mẹ, ta vừa rồi nhìn thấy Vô Dạng đồng học ba ba, hắn khai một chiếc xe thể thao đưa Vô Dạng lại đây, lớn lên siêu tuổi trẻ, siêu soái."

Đinh Vi kinh ngạc đạo: "Phải không, như thế nào không mời hắn đồng thời ăn cơm?"

An Vô Ngu nói: "Ta mời , bất quá hắn nói hắn có việc gấp bước đi ."

Đinh vi nhíu mày, không đồng ý mà nhìn lão Nhị: "Ngươi như thế nào không nói sớm nhân gia cũng lại đây đâu, còn nhượng nhân gia ba ba đem ngươi đưa lại đây lại đi rồi, kia nhiều thất lễ ?"

An Vô Dạng cùng lão mụ nói dối nói: "Hắn thuận đường đưa ta mà thôi, không phải chuyên môn đưa ta lại đây."

An Vô Ngu hoà giải đạo: "Nhân gia Hoắc tiên sinh thật sự vội, đêm nay quả thật không rảnh theo chúng ta đồng thời ăn cơm, lần sau rồi nói sau, gọi đệ đệ ước ước hắn."

Đinh Vi lúc này mới hoãn sắc mặt, đối đại gia nói: "Chúng ta đi lên rồi nói sau, Kiểu Kiểu, đi."

An Vô Dạng đi được chậm rãi, lão ba trải qua hắn thời điểm vuốt vuốt đầu của hắn: "Lần trước cùng lão ba nói một chút, tại sao biết như vậy có tiền đồng học?"

Hắn là cười , thần tình trêu ghẹo bộ dáng.

Kỳ thật An Thành đi vào kinh thành càng lâu, lại càng phát phát hiện cái chỗ này khắp nơi đều có kẻ có tiền.

Tùy tay xuất cái mấy ngàn đồng tiền chính là chút lòng thành, đối người khác mà nói căn bản không đáng giá nhắc tới, khả năng nhân gia chính là nhất thời cao hứng, tiền này cho ai đều nhất dạng.

An Vô Dạng cũng xấu hổ, mân miệng không nói chuyện, chính là hô một tiếng ba.

"Ca." Đệ đệ dắt hắn tay áo: "Tỷ đều khai giảng , ngươi chừng nào thì về nhà ở?"

Từ khi ca ca đi rồi sau đó, chỉ có hắn một người ngủ, rất tịch mịch .

An Vô Dạng nói: "Chỉ sợ không hồi , trực tiếp đi trường học."

Vài người nói chuyện, tại người bán hàng hướng dẫn, đến phòng ngồi xuống.

Đinh Vi lần nữa nói lên Hoắc tiên sinh sự tình, hướng về nhà mình lão Nhị dò hỏi: "Vô Dạng, ngươi vị kia đồng học ba ba là làm cái gì?"

An Vô Dạng nói: "Khai công ty bái."

Đinh Vi lại hỏi: "Cái gì chức nghiệp nha?"

An Vô Dạng lắc đầu: "Ta đây cũng không biết, không có tận lực đi giải."

Đinh Vi nhất thời rất thất vọng , muốn là khuê nữ làm lão Nhị nhân vật kia, cũng sẽ không giống lão Nhị nhất dạng vô tư tới vô tâm, 18 còn cùng không lớn lên dường như.

"Quên đi." Nàng đầu đề câu chuyện một chuyển, nói hồi khai giảng sự tình: "Ngươi trường học bên kia cũng muốn khai giảng đi, vừa rồi nghe ngươi nói, ngươi muốn trực tiếp đi trường học?"

"Ân, " An Vô Dạng nói: "Ta trực tiếp đi trường học."

Đinh Vi nói: "Vậy ngươi đi trường học trước, nói với ta một tiếng, ta đem học phí cùng sinh hoạt phí cho ngươi."

An Vô Dạng lắc đầu: "Ta không cần sinh hoạt phí, ngươi cho ta học phí là đến nơi."

An gia người đều không kỳ quái, dù sao lão Nhị thượng trung học mà bắt đầu làm công, nói không chừng chính mình còn tồn ít tiền đâu.

"Ta đây liền không cấp ngươi , gần nhất nhà cũng là tài chính tương đối khẩn trương." Đinh Vi dừng một chút, nhiều ít cảm thấy có chút áy náy: "Đáp ứng ngươi máy tính ta nhất định sẽ mua cho ngươi , đến lúc đó mua cho ngươi cái quả táo bút kí bản, hiện tại học sinh đều dùng cái này."

An Vô Dạng kinh ngạc hạ, không nghĩ tới lão mụ sẽ cho chính mình mua quả táo bút kí bản, kia cần phải hơn vạn đồng tiền: "Vẫn là không cần đi, đến lúc đó nhìn tình huống lại nói."

Trong lòng hắn tưởng chính là, mua máy tính, lão mụ có thể hay không càng thêm đối chính mình chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép? Cả ngày nhắc tới?

Nếu nói như vậy, này quả táo bút kí bản vẫn là không cần tuyệt vời.

An Vô Dạng từ nhỏ đến lớn, từ trong nhà được đến tiện nghi điểm đồ vật, hắn còn có thể yên tâm thoải mái.

Muốn là quý một chút , trong lòng mà bắt đầu không kiên định, đó cũng là hắn cố gắng làm công kiếm tiền duyên cớ.

"Hảo đi, kia về sau lại nói." Đinh Vi gật gật đầu.

Nàng là một cái muốn cường người, đồng thời cũng thực hảo mặt mũi.

Cho dù biết lão Nhị kết giao có tiền bằng hữu, cũng sẽ không truy nguyên mà đến hỏi cái rõ ràng, càng không có lôi kéo làm quen tính toán.

Nếu nhân gia hảo ý thỉnh nhà mình ăn cơm, kia liền yên lặng mà tiếp thu đi.

Dù sao chiếm cứ chủ đạo quyền , cho tới bây giờ cũng không phải chính mình như vậy giãy dụa cầu sinh giai tầng.

"Khai giảng thật không cần lão ba cùng ngươi đi?" An Thành ngồi ở An Vô Dạng bên trái, nhỏ giọng hỏi câu.

An Vô Dạng lắc đầu: "Nếu như là thời gian làm việc, ngươi cũng không thể xin phép theo giúp ta đi thôi? Đây chính là hảo mấy trăm đồng tiền."

An Thành liền hàm hậu mà cười cười: "Ngươi cái này tiểu tham tiền, liền ngươi sẽ suy xét này đó."

Nhà hắn khuê nữ liền cho tới bây giờ không suy xét quá.

Gần nhất cấp khuê nữ ra một số tiền lớn, ngược lại là lão Nhị chỉ cần học phí, ngay cả cuộc sống phí cũng không muốn.

An Thành làm lão ba, ngẫu nhiên sẽ cảm thấy khó, nhưng là chính là ngẫu nhiên mà thôi.

Đại phương hướng thượng, hắn cảm thấy tỉ mỉ bồi dưỡng có tiềm lực hài tử, không là cái lựa chọn sai lầm.

Năm đó lão An gia cũng là hai huynh đệ cái, cha mẹ cũng là đem tài lực tài nguyên đặt ở thành tích hảo hài tử trên người.

An Thành xuất xã hội về sau, không quan tâm trong tay phú không giàu có, dù sao hàng năm đều hướng trong nhà lấy tiền.

Cho nên nói khởi chuyện này nha, hắn là cảm thụ thực thâm .

Sống đến 40 tuổi hắn đã sớm minh bạch , trên đời này không quản là cái gì, đều phải dựa vào chính mình cố gắng đi tranh thủ.

Cưng chiều hài tử không bằng nhượng hài tử sớm minh bạch đạo lý này, đây mới là chính xác giáo dục.

An Vô Dạng tâm đều đặt ở cơm chiều thượng, hắn muốn nhìn Hoắc tiên sinh đều điểm chút gì?

Tâm hắn tưởng, muốn là chính mình không có thể ăn, liền sớm một chút tìm cái lấy cớ khai lưu.

Kết quả hoàn hảo, hắn phát hiện có vài đạo đồ ăn vẫn là có thể ăn.

Bất quá nếu đáp ứng Hoắc tiên sinh, liền tính tái ăn ngon, cũng muốn quản trụ miệng của mình.

Ăn ít điểm.

An Vô Ngu nhìn thấy đệ đệ đông chọn chọn tây nhặt nhặt, cuối cùng chọn căn rau xanh bỏ vào trong bát, nàng liền buồn bực : "Ăn ngon như vậy đồ ăn, ngươi cư nhiên chọn tam lấy tứ mà?"

Nhượng người không từ suy đoán, đệ đệ tại đồng học gia mỗi ngày đều ăn ăn ngon như vậy đồ ăn sao?

Khó trách chơi đến vui quên nước Thục, liên gia đều không nghĩ hồi.

"Thịt loại có chút đầy mỡ, ta ăn rau xanh liền đi." An Vô Dạng trung thực mà nói.

Biến thành An Vô Ngu bĩu môi, trong lòng có chút khó chịu, bởi vì An Vô Dạng biến thành bọn họ này đó vùi đầu ăn người, rất đói bụng dường như.

Diệp Kiểu Kiểu làm kinh thành phú nhị đại, nên ăn đồ vật nàng đều ăn qua, chính là ăn một ngụm đêm nay vây cá, nàng thần tình kinh hỉ ngoài ý muốn: "Oa, Ngu Ngu, cái này tổ yến khẩu cảm hảo hảo, vừa vào khẩu chỉ biết là hàng thượng đẳng ."

Giá tiền hẳn là không tiện nghi.

An gia mọi người nghe vậy, cũng lập tức buông xuống đôi đũa trong tay, ăn trước một ngụm tổ yến.

Bao quát An Vô Dạng, hắn bỉnh liền ăn một ngụm nguyên tắc, hưởng qua sau đó liền buông xuống thìa không ăn .

An Vô Ngu thấy thế, căn bản lười phun tào vị này quý thiếu gia nhất dạng đệ đệ.

Thật là, liên vây cá đều nhìn không vào mắt, hắn đến tột cùng muốn ăn cái gì?

Cứ như vậy, An Vô Dạng ngồi ở kia chậm rãi mà bồi trong nhà người ăn xong nhất đốn cơm chiều.

Tính tiền thời điểm, người bán hàng cầm giấy tờ đi tới, mỉm cười đối hắn nói: "An tiên sinh, thỉnh ký cái tự."

Mặc dù là Hoắc Vân Xuyên đính gian phòng, nhưng là ăn xong rồi dù sao cũng phải phải có người đồng ý.

"Hảo ." An Vô Dạng thực bình tĩnh, lấy lại đây ký thượng tên của mình, tự thể đại khái liền cùng hắn điền cao khảo bài thi tên nhất dạng, nhất bút một họa, công tinh tế chỉnh.

An Vô Ngu thật lâu về sau hồi tưởng lại hôm nay một màn, phát hiện vậy đại khái là nàng sớm nhất cảm nhận được, đệ đệ trên người có cái gì vậy không giống .

Bất quá đương nàng tỉnh ngộ thời điểm, lẫn nhau chi gian đã bởi vì đủ loại mà rớt ra thật lớn khoảng cách, căn bản vô pháp tới gần.

"Vậy ngươi nhóm trở về đi, trên đường cẩn thận một chút nhi." An Vô Dạng cười tủm tỉm mà nói: "Lời của ta, Hoắc tiên sinh làm xong việc, lập tức liền sẽ lại đây tiếp ta."

"Đang ở nơi nào?" Đinh Vi hỏi.

An Vô Dạng trả lời nói: "Ở tại Giang Loan bên kia."

Đại gia liền trụ miệng, có như vậy điểm không hẹn mà cùng, ngầm hiểu ý tứ.

Đột nhiên An Vô Dạng di động vang lên, là Hoắc Vân Xuyên tìm hắn.

Hắn đương ba mẹ mặt tiếp đứng lên: "Uy, Hoắc tiên sinh? Đối, chúng ta ăn xong rồi, ngươi ở đâu? Phía trước lộ khẩu, a, hảo hảo , ta lập tức tới ngay."

An Vô Dạng cúp điện thoại, lập tức đối lão ba lão mụ nói: "Hoắc tiên sinh ở trên đường rồi đó, ta hiện tại liền đi qua tìm hắn, các ngươi cũng trở về đi thôi."

Thuận tiện lộ ra tiểu nha, phất phất tay.

Hắn hướng trước chạy hai bước, lại lập tức nhớ lại Hoắc tiên sinh nói qua , không cho chạy, muốn chậm rãi đi.

Không thể không nói, Hoắc Vân Xuyên kia trương mặt lạnh đối An Vô Dạng tràn ngập uy hiếp lực.

Hắn lập tức cũng không dám chạy.

An Vô Dạng đành phải chậm rãi mà, từ cửa khách sạn một đường đi đến Hoắc tiên sinh dừng xe địa phương.

Hắn có chút tò mò địa tâm tưởng, chẳng lẽ Hoắc tiên sinh vẫn luôn ở chỗ này chờ sao?

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đã sớm xuống xe chờ An Vô Dạng, đương xa xa nhìn thấy kia đạo tiêm gầy thân ảnh tới gần, hắn lập tức bắt tay trong đầu mẩu thuốc lá một ném, đi nhanh hướng đối phương đi qua đi.

"Hoắc tiên sinh?" An Vô Dạng hướng hắn hô, trên mặt lộ ra cao hứng tươi cười.

Bởi vì rất cao hứng , hắn liền quên tuân thủ 'Không cho chạy' ước định, thế nhưng chạy đứng lên.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên phát hiện tiểu thiên sứ tại bính đát, trái tim kinh hoàng.

"..." Hắn kia phó một ngàn lẻ một hào ác liệt biểu tình trước mộng bức một chút, sau đó lập tức ba bước làm hai bước mà đuổi đi qua, đem tiểu thiên sứ một phen mò vào trong ngực.

"A, xin lỗi." An Vô Dạng giải thích đạo, phát hiện mình một cao hứng giống như đem Hoắc tiên sinh sợ cháng váng: "Ta chỉ là nhìn thấy ngươi rất cao hứng ."

Đột nhiên phát hiện nhìn thấy Hoắc tiên sinh so bồi trong nhà người ăn cơm càng thoải mái, nửa điểm áp lực cũng không có.

Một câu không mang tâm cơ lời tâm tình đem Hoắc tổng tâm tình từ địa ngục bên cạnh kéo hồi thiên đường, so cái gì đều có dùng.

"... Lần sau không cần còn như vậy làm ta sợ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói: "Ta tuổi không nhỏ ."

An Vô Dạng ngẩn người: "Hì hì!" Lúm đồng tiền như hoa, không có một chút vừa rồi tại trên bàn cơm ổn trọng.

Hoắc ba ba ánh mắt âm thầm mà thưởng thức: "..." Không sai, đây là hắn tiểu thiên sứ bản nhân.

"Cơm chiều ăn no sao?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên liễm liễm tâm thần, đem tiểu thiên sứ ôm đến xe bên cạnh.

"Chưa ăn no." An Vô Dạng nói: "Bất quá đêm nay đồ ăn đều ăn thật ngon, đại gia đều thực vừa lòng."

Tỷ tỷ cùng tỷ tỷ bằng hữu đều ăn được khen không dứt miệng, lão ba lão mụ tuy rằng không nói gì, nhưng là hẳn là cũng thực hợp khẩu vị.

Hoắc tổng tài ừ một tiếng, một bàn tay chống tiểu thiên sứ phía sau trần xe, cùng đối phương đồng thời thổi tinh tế gió đêm: "Ta chưa ăn cơm."

An Vô Dạng lập tức ánh mắt lượng lượng mà nói: "Ta cũng chưa ăn no, chúng ta đây đi ăn đi?"

Hoắc ba ba lặng lẽ thở dài, vô luận cỡ nào ái muội cảnh tượng hòa khí phân, đối phương tổng có thể tán gẫu thành gia thường.

"Lên xe đi." Hắn giúp An Vô Dạng mở cửa xe.

An Vô Dạng ngồi vào đi, lấy điện thoại di động ra phủi đi đạo: "Chúng ta đi tụ hương các ăn tình lữ phần món ăn hảo hay không? Nhà hắn gần nhất sống động động, vị thứ hai chỉ cần nửa giá."

Thật sự thực có lời!

"..."

Ba ba yêu cầu lãnh tĩnh một chút tài năng trả lời tể tể vấn đề.

"Ta không muốn đi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên tự hỏi một khắc, cấp xuất cự tuyệt đáp án.

An Vô Dạng sửng sốt nói: "Vì cái gì?" Tụ hương các ăn thật ngon, bọn họ trước liền đi quá.

"Không tại sao." Hoắc đại thiếu xị mặt.

Hắn bình sinh lần đầu tiên ăn tình lữ cơm, làm sao có thể vi 'Vị thứ hai nửa giá' như vậy vớ vẩn lý do liền cống hiến đi ra ngoài.

An Vô Dạng bị cự tuyệt sau có chút mộng bức, như vậy Hoắc tiên sinh giống như không nhiều lắm thấy.

Hắn là cái thiện giải nhân ý nhuyễn tính tình, nếu đối phương tâm tình không xinh đẹp, kia liền sẽ không tiếp tục kiên trì mình thấy.

"Vậy ngươi muốn đi chỗ nào ăn?" Tiểu thiên sứ nhuyễn thanh hỏi.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói: "Ta mang ngươi đi một cái tân địa phương." Sau đó lái xe ra đi, đi trước điểm đến.

"Tỷ của ta hôm nay dẫn theo một cái bằng hữu, lớn lên thập phần xinh đẹp." An Vô Dạng cảm thấy trong xe rất an tĩnh , vì thế thuận miệng vừa nói.

"Nàng sẽ hồng bồi sao?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên thản nhiên hỏi.

"Ai? Ta không biết, " An Vô Dạng lập tức đã bị hồng bồi hai chữ mang chạy: "Đối , ta liệt hảo nhất trương công cụ đan tử, ngươi xem nhìn cái gì thời điểm gọi Trần ca giúp ta mua một chút?"

Hoắc tổng lại hỏi: "Đều có cái gì công cụ?"

An Vô Dạng nhảy ra chính mình bị vong lục, một đầu chui vào hồng bồi hải dương, rốt cuộc nghĩ không ra tỷ tỷ bằng hữu lớn lên như thế nào.

Đến ăn cơm địa phương, giữa bọn họ không khí đã khôi phục bình thường khoái trá.

An Vô Dạng rốt cục nói xong hồng bồi sự tình, cảm thấy mỹ mãn mà uống khẩu nước ấm: "Hoắc tiên sinh, ngươi vừa rồi vì cái gì tâm tình không tốt?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói: "Có kiện khó giải quyết sự tình."

An Vô Dạng kinh ngạc mà trừng mắt nhìn: "A, là công tác thượng sự sao?"

Tâm hắn tưởng, Hoắc tiên sinh như vậy có khả năng người, thế nhưng cũng hội ngộ đến khó giải quyết sự?

"Kia cũng không phải." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn hắn nói: "Là về bảo bảo sự, ngươi có biết sinh bảo bảo yêu cầu chuẩn sinh chứng sao?"

An Vô Dạng gật gật đầu: "Ta có nghe nói qua."

"Không có chuẩn sinh chứng sinh ra tới bảo bảo tên là không hộ khẩu, lên không được hộ khẩu, cũng làm không giấy căn cước."

Hoắc tổng thực sự cầu thị mà trần thuật sự thật, tiếp tục nói: "Làm việc chuẩn sinh chứng yêu cầu giấy hôn thú, nếu không bảo bảo không chỉ là không hộ khẩu, vẫn là tư sinh tử, ta không hy vọng hắn lưng đeo tư sinh tử tên tuổi."

An Vô Dạng lập tức nói: "Ta đương nhiên cũng không hy vọng."

Hắn cùng Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhất dạng yêu đứa bé này, hoài đến càng lâu, tình cảm lại càng thâm, ước gì cấp bảo bảo đồ tốt nhất.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đầu ngón tay tại trên mặt bàn nhẹ gõ, không nhanh không chậm nói: "Cho nên ta nghĩ với ngươi thương lượng, chúng ta ít nhất muốn cho bảo bảo sinh ra tại bình thường hôn nhân trong gia đình mặt, còn lại hết thảy đều hẳn là áp sau, ngươi cảm thấy đâu?"

Hắn bình thản nhìn thần tình ngây ngô tiểu thiên sứ.

"..." Tiểu thiên sứ lộ ra cân nhắc biểu tình, một bên uống nước, một bên khu trên bàn trang sức động động.

Hoắc tổng đối mặt đặc biệt đàm phán đối tượng, nội bộ tâm tình bực bội, không phục ngày xưa lãnh tĩnh, hắn thay đổi cái tư thế nói: "Nếu ngươi sợ hãi bị gia trưởng phát hiện, chúng ta có thể bí mật làm thủ tục, trừ bỏ ta cùng ngươi, chỉ có dân chính cục biết."

An Vô Dạng cau mày nói: "Nhưng là hộ khẩu bản nhi không tại trên tay của ta, tại mẹ của ta ngăn kéo trong cất giấu, hàng năm mang khóa ."

Hoắc tổng lặng lẽ nuốt một ngụm nước bọt nói: "Cái loại này tiểu khóa ta sẽ khai."

Chuyện cho tới bây giờ, sẽ không cũng phải sẽ.

Đệ 42 chương

Tại An Vô Dạng trong ấn tượng, Hoắc tiên sinh vẫn luôn lấy lạnh lùng nghiêm cẩn, lý trí cường đại hình tượng xuất hiện.

Hắn chưa bao giờ nghĩ qua, một ngày kia sẽ từ Hoắc tiên sinh miệng nghe được cùng loại với 'Khiêu khóa' chữ.

Trừ bỏ kinh ngạc bên ngoài, giống như càng thêm xác định Hoắc tiên sinh phi thường để ý bảo bảo.

Đối phương vi bảo bảo, liên trong ngày thường lãnh tĩnh đều mất đi, ngược lại càng giống một cái ngốc ba ba.

"Chính là cũng không được." An Vô Dạng hơi thêm suy xét một chút, liền lắc lắc đầu: "Phương thức này quá nguy hiểm, ta không tán thành làm như vậy."

Hắn cho rằng nếu sự tình bại lộ nói, đối Hoắc tiên sinh danh dự cũng sẽ tạo thành không thể nghịch chuyển thương tổn.

Hơn nữa, An Vô Dạng cảm thấy có thể bắt được hộ khẩu bản phương thức có rất nhiều, không nhất định liền muốn trộm.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên hướng hắn giải thích: "Chờ cha mẹ của ngươi xuất môn đi làm chúng ta mới đi lên, như vậy liền không có nguy hiểm."

An Vô Dạng trừng mắt nhìn, xem ra Hoắc tiên sinh thật sự thực sốt ruột.

Hắn cúi đầu trầm mặc mà nghĩ nghĩ, nhượng thời gian thoạt nhìn thực dài lâu: "Nếu không như vậy đi, ta cũng mười tám tuổi , thời gian này tìm ta mẹ nói, đem hộ khẩu thiên đi ra ngoài, nàng hẳn là cũng sẽ đồng ý."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên lập tức nghĩ đến, An Vô Dạng quả thật có thể đem hộ khẩu thiên tới trường học: "Không." Hắn áp lực thanh âm nói: "Trực tiếp đem ngươi hộ khẩu thiên đến nhà của ta, như vậy là đến nơi."

Bất quá, tiểu thiên sứ vẫn là muốn đối trong nhà nói dối.

"Ân." An Vô Dạng không ngu ngốc, hắn cũng nghĩ tới vừa lòng lí do thoái thác, vì thế thở phào nhẹ nhõm một hơi mà nói: "Kia liền nói như vậy định rồi, chờ ngày mai ta tái gọi điện thoại cho ta mẹ."

Đến lúc đó đem hộ khẩu thiên đến Hoắc tiên sinh trong nhà, vẫn luôn chờ đến bảo bảo hộ khẩu lạc hảo , lại tái thiên đi ra.

Kế hoạch nhìn như thực hoàn mỹ.

Hai người mặt đối mặt mà nói hoàn sau đó, bữa tối cũng tới .

"Hoắc tiên sinh, nhanh ăn cơm đi." An Vô Dạng đau lòng Hoắc tiên sinh chưa ăn cơm chiều, luôn luôn tại bên ngoài làm chờ.

Hắn cầm lấy một đôi công khoái, lần đầu tiên cấp Hoắc Vân Xuyên gắp đồ ăn.

Tuy rằng kẹp chính là An Vô Dạng chính mình không thích nhất rau xanh, nhưng là Hoắc tổng vẫn là nuốt nuốt khô khốc hầu kết, cảm giác trước nay chưa có vinh hạnh.

"Cám ơn." Hắn chậm rãi mà ăn.

Hoắc tổng cảm thấy này căn rau xanh hỏa hậu nấu đến rất vừa vặn, nhập khẩu giòn ngọt, tươi mới nhiều nước.

An Vô Dạng liền đã sớm minh bạch , chính mình tại Hoắc tiên sinh trước mặt cảm thấy thực nhẹ nhàng tự nhiên, bình thường căn bản sẽ không để ý rất nhiều chi tiết.

Vì thế hắn kẹp hoàn rau xanh, tái tiếp tục gắp một miếng thịt, cười nói: "Cái này thoạt nhìn cũng ăn ngon, ngươi trước nếm một chút nị không nị khẩu?"

Chờ Hoắc tiên sinh nói không nị thời điểm, An Vô Dạng cho chính mình gắp một khối, vô cùng cao hứng mà ăn đứng lên.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên tại đối diện nhìn hắn, ánh mắt thâm thúy lúc sáng lúc tối, không biết tại so đo cái gì.

Lúc này, Hoắc Vân Xuyên ba ba phát tới hỏi thăm tin ngắn: "Vân Xuyên, ngày mai thứ bảy, ngươi hồi gia với ngươi tổ phụ ăn một bữa cơm, hắn thì thầm hảo chút thiên không thấy ngươi ."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn thấy tin ngắn, ấn đường vừa nhíu.

Hồi điều nói: "Hảo ."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên này trận một lòng một dạ tại xử lý An Vô Dạng sự tình, nếu không phụ thân đột nhiên phát gởi thư tức, hắn đều quên chính mình đã thật lâu chưa có trở về nhà.

"Ngày mai giữa trưa, ta hồi gia ăn một bữa cơm." Trả tiền xong, cùng An Vô Dạng trở lại trên xe, hắn nói rằng.

An Vô Dạng sửng sốt sẽ sẽ, trả lời nói: "Hảo a, là ngươi cha mẹ gia sao?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên gật đầu: "Là cha mẹ gia." Tiếp giao đãi đạo: "Ta buổi chiều trở về, nhưng là cũng phi thực xác định, đến lúc đó xác định tình huống ta tái thông tri ngươi."

An Vô Dạng sảng khoái mà nói: "Hảo ."

Hắn phát hiện mình đã không giống trước như vậy kháng cự Hoắc tiên sinh xuất môn, có thể là bởi vì trụ mấy đêm, đối phòng ở có lòng trung thành.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nghe đến thanh sảng khoái thanh âm, không từ ghé mắt.

Hắn vẫn là càng thích An Vô Dạng nhiều ỷ lại chính mình một chút.

"Có chuyện gì liền gọi điện thoại cho ta." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói.

"Sẽ không , ta tại gia có thể có chuyện gì?" An Vô Dạng cười cười: "Ngươi yên tâm làm bạn lòng của ngươi trong nhà người ăn cơm đi, ta sẽ không quấy rầy ngươi."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đặt tay lái mặt trên ngón tay, đè nén thuộc da, trầm giọng nói: "Không có việc gì cũng có thể gọi điện thoại cho ta, ta muốn biết tình huống của ngươi."

An Vô Dạng nghĩ đến Hoắc tiên sinh như vậy yêu bảo bảo, cũng có thể hiểu được địa điểm gật đầu: "Hảo."

Ngày hôm sau buổi sáng thập giờ, ngoài cửa sổ ánh nắng chói chang.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên tại gia bồi An Vô Dạng dùng xong bữa sáng, cố ý mặc vào đối phương cho chính mình nóng hảo trong đó nhất kiện áo sơmi.

Vẫn nhớ rõ cái này quần áo, hắn đã có hơn nửa năm không có xuyên qua.

Nói cách khác, đây là một kiện quá khí mỗ bài cũ khoản.

"Tái kiến." Nghiêm cẩn nam nhân tại lối vào chỗ đổi hảo hài, quay đầu nhìn phía sau tiểu thiên sứ.

"Ân." Đối phương lập tức hướng hắn lộ ra một cái làm người ta thoải mái mỉm cười, sau đó muốn nói lại thôi, cuối cùng vẫn là phất phất tay nói: "Tái kiến."

Hoắc tổng tài nhìn đến chính là, một cái tưởng muốn đòi lấy ôm một cái, lại không dám đòi lấy ôm một cái tiểu quai quai.

An · tiểu quai quai · Vô Dạng, rõ ràng nhớ rõ chính mình lần trước cùng Hoắc tiên sinh phản ánh quá cáo biệt ôm chầm sự tình, đối phương cũng đáp ứng liên tục tới.

Có lẽ là quên đi, kia chính mình tiếp theo nhất định muốn nhắc nhở hắn.

An Vô Dạng đông tưởng tây tưởng thời điểm, một cái mang theo thản nhiên nam sĩ mùi nước hoa ôm ấp đem hắn bao vây lại, bao phủ đến nghiêm nghiêm thực thực mà.

"Ngạch..." Tiểu thiếu niên nhất thời kinh ngạc, nhất thời vui vẻ đến lộ ra tiểu răng nanh.

Hoắc tiên sinh thật sự là a kéo thần đăng , tâm hắn tưởng.

Lần này Hoắc tiên sinh không chỉ ôm hắn, còn câu tay hắn...

Nắm hồi lâu mới buông ra: "Giữa trưa chính mình ăn cơm, cũng muốn giống bình thường nhất dạng ăn nhiều một chút, muốn là phun , liền ăn ít nhiều cơm, không nên gấp gáp." Kia đạo thanh âm không chút hoang mang mà dặn dò.

An Vô Dạng vội gật đầu: "Hảo."

Hắn một chút đều không chê Hoắc tiên sinh thanh âm lãnh ngạnh như sắt, vì vậy nam nhân lòng bàn tay cùng trong ngực đều là cực nóng .

"Tái kiến." Hoắc tổng tại rõ như ban ngày dưới hôn một cái tiểu thiên sứ cái trán, sau đó sạch sẽ lưu loát mà xoay người xuất môn.

"..." An Vô Dạng ngốc nghếch mà sờ sờ cái trán, nghĩ tới nghĩ lui nói thầm đạo: "Chẳng lẽ Hoắc tiên sinh là đem ta trở thành con của mình ?"

Hắn càng nghĩ càng cảm thấy có cái này khả năng, kỳ thật chính mình đối mặt Hoắc tiên sinh thời điểm, cũng cảm nhận được cùng loại với trưởng bối quan ái.

Nhất định là cho nhau quen thuộc qua đi, đối phương rốt cục hiểu rõ, chính mình không là hắn phương diện kia thích hợp đối tượng.

Thừa dịp hôm nay là thứ bảy, cha mẹ hẳn là không có đi làm.

An Vô Dạng gọi một cú điện thoại cấp Đinh Vi, hắn đi thẳng vào vấn đề mà nói: "Mẹ, ngươi tại gia sao? Ta nghĩ hồi gia lấy cái hộ khẩu bản nhi."

Đinh Vi: "Làm sao vậy? Khai giảng muốn dùng sao?" Nàng mơ hồ nhớ rõ khuê nữ đến trường lúc ấy, cũng lấy quá.

An Vô Dạng nói: "Đối, chúng ta khai giảng muốn dùng." Còn có: "Nếu không ta trực tiếp thiên đi ra đến , chính mình lấy một quyển hộ khẩu bản, dù sao sớm hay muộn cũng muốn phân ra đến."

Đinh Vi ngẫm lại, ngược lại là không phản đối: "Đi, ngươi cũng trưởng thành rồi, sớm phân vãn phân đều nhất dạng." Dù sao nhà bọn họ mặc dù là kinh giao dân bản xứ, chính là một không chia hoa hồng, nhị không giải tỏa.

Những cái đó trên trời rớt xuống bánh có nhân đồ vật đâu, đời này cũng không cần tưởng.

"Hảo, ta đây trong chốc lát trở về lấy." An Vô Dạng dừng một chút, hỏi: "Tỷ của ta đâu? Đi sân bay sao?"

Đinh Vi nói: "Đi, ba ngươi sáng sớm thượng đưa đi ."

Hỏi xong tỷ tỷ tình huống, giống như cũng không sao có thể nói , An Vô Dạng liền cùng lão mụ nói tái kiến.

"Vô Dạng, ngươi muốn xuất môn nha?" Trương a di phản ứng thập phần khẩn trương mà hỏi: "Cùng Hoắc tiên sinh nói qua sao? Hắn chuẩn một mình ngươi xuất môn sao?"

An Vô Dạng gật gật đầu nói: "Hắn biết ta muốn xuất môn, Trương a di không cần lo lắng."

Sau đó An Vô Dạng liền thuận lợi mà ra cửa, dù sao Trương a di lại không có khả năng gọi điện thoại cho Hoắc tiên sinh chứng thực.

Tâm hắn tưởng, ngồi xe qua lại nhà mình liền cùng ăn cơm uống nước nhất dạng đơn giản.

Đừng nói hiện tại bảo bảo mới hai tháng không đến điểm, liền tính bảo bảo tứ năm tháng... Ngô... Tứ năm tháng là không dám trộm xuất môn , sẽ bị đánh chết.

Mãn đầu óc giác ngộ An Vô Dạng, thừa tọa xe taxi đi vào gia dưới lầu, đi lên thuận lợi mà bắt được hộ khẩu bản.

Hắn thật cẩn thận mà đem hộ khẩu bản bỏ vào chính mình ba lô, cùng Đinh Vi nói: "Ta đây dùng xong tái cầm lại đến."

Đinh Vi nhìn hắn muốn đi, nghi hoặc đạo: "Ngươi không ăn cơm sao?"

An Vô Dạng nói rằng: "Thời gian còn sớm, ta nghĩ nắm chặt thời gian đi cố vấn một chút."

Đinh Vi không nghi ngờ có hắn, chờ An Vô Dạng đi rồi có một chút, nàng mới nhớ tới: "Hôm nay không là thứ bảy sao?"

Hảo chút ngành đều không làm chuyện này.

Bất quá cố vấn một chút giống như cũng không mao bệnh.

An Vô Dạng sủy trân quý hộ khẩu bản, ngồi ở trở về trên xe, tâm can nhi không biết vì sao bang bang mà nhảy loạn.

Hắn cảm thấy, hẳn là là bởi vì mình làm nhất kiện khác người sự tình.

Chính là ngẫm lại cũng không đối, mình đời này làm quá tối khác người sự tình, chỉ sợ sẽ là hoài Hoắc tiên sinh bảo bảo...

— Hoắc tiên sinh, ta bắt được hộ khẩu bản , ngươi xem vừa thấy [ ảnh chụp ]

Tiểu thiếu niên trắng nõn ngón tay, nâng một quyển hạt hồng sắc sách vở, càng phát ra sấn đến kia ngón tay thon dài xinh đẹp.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên ngồi ngay ngắn ở Hoắc gia trà trong phòng biên, ứng tổ phụ yêu cầu, đang tại cấp lão nhân gia ông ta pha trà.

"Điện thoại di động của ngươi vang lên." Hoắc lão gia tử nói.

Hắn ngồi ở đối diện, hứng thú nồng hậu mà thưởng thức đại tôn tử pha trà tay nghề: "Hảo, mây bay nước chảy." Vừa thấy chính là không ít đùa nghịch trà cụ.

"Ngài thỉnh." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói thanh.

Nghiêm túc nam nhân cấp tổ phụ đảo hoàn trà, thấy đối phương bưng lên đến chuyên tâm nhấm nháp, sau đó tài trí thần chú ý trên mặt bàn di động.

Hắn lặng lẽ dùng vân tay mở ra màn hình khóa, điểm khai mặt biên tà liếc mắt một cái nội dung.

Đầu tiên ánh vào mi mắt chính là trắng nõn cùng hạt hồng nhan sắc, sau đó mới là hắc chính tự thể.

Đang mà một tiếng, trà cụ từ trên mặt bàn ngã xuống, không tiểu nhân động tĩnh quấy nhiễu đang tại phẩm trà Hoắc lão gia tử: "Vân Xuyên, làm sao vậy?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói: "Không có việc gì, đồ vật ngã xuống , ta nhặt lên."

Hắn thấp người đi xuống thời điểm, đem di động cũng thuận đi xuống, tại cái bàn dưới quỳ một gối xuống cấp đối phương hồi tin tức: "An Vô Dạng, ngươi xuất môn ?"

An Vô Dạng nhìn thấy chính mình tên đầy đủ, nhịn không được một run run, run rẩy bắt tay chỉ ân ân a a mà hồi: "Ân a."

— ân a cái rắm! Ai chuẩn ngươi trộm mà xuất môn ?

Hoắc Vân Xuyên tức giận đến tâm can phế dục nổ mạnh, nếu không đương tổ phụ mặt, hắn hiện tại đã nghĩ gọi điện thoại đi qua rống An Vô Dạng nhất đốn.

— ai nha, ta đến gia , ngươi trở về rồi nói sau.

An Vô Dạng thật sâu mà hối hận , hắn hẳn là đối Hoắc tiên sinh nói dối nói, là lão mụ đưa lại đây .

— ngươi tựa hồ muốn tức chết ta.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đánh một câu như vậy.

An Vô Dạng nắm di động, khuôn mặt căng thẳng mà trả lời một câu: "Ta đây bây giờ còn trở về."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên thu được hồi phục, sắc mặt nhất thời còn hơn hồi nãy nữa đen vài phần: "Không được!"

Bên kia nhưng không có hồi âm.

"Vân Xuyên? Tìm được sao?" Hoắc lão gia tử xao xao cái bàn, cảm thấy đại tôn tử ngồi xổm xuống đi cũng quá lâu điểm.

"Tìm được." Hoắc Vân Xuyên thu liễm khởi chính mình thần tình nóng nảy, đem trà cụ để lại trên mặt bàn nói: "Gia gia, ta xin lỗi không tiếp được một chút."

Hắn mang theo di động một trận gió dường như ra cửa, thượng lầu ba tìm được một cái không có người quấy rầy gian phòng, giữ cửa khóa trái tử: "An Vô Dạng?"

Điện thoại chuyển được sau đó hắn hô thanh.

"..." An Vô Dạng nghe thấy hắn hảm chính mình tên đầy đủ, bản năng xuất hiện kháng cự tâm lý, biểu hiện chính là không muốn nói chuyện.

"Uy? Ngươi nghe thấy ta nói chuyện sao?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên uy một tiếng.

"Ân, ta hiện tại không quá cao hứng, chờ ngươi trở về rồi nói sau." An Vô Dạng không có đầy nhịp điệu mà nói xong, sau đó lựa chọn cúp điện thoại.

"..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên phát hiện điện thoại của mình bị treo, lập tức nóng nảy mà đá một cước chân tường.

Tái đánh, lại thông , chính là lại bị treo.

Lần thứ ba bát đánh, An Vô Dạng đằng trước tổng cộng đã treo hai lần, liền có điểm không dám quải lần thứ ba.

Hắn cảm giác Hoắc tiên sinh không là cái gì dễ chọc đối tượng, nếu thật sự sinh khí, khả năng quả thật sẽ đánh chết chính mình.

Kia liền thảm .

An Vô Dạng cảm thấy cái này điện thoại là một cái muốn mệnh điện thoại, hẳn là tiếp.

Tài xế xe taxi sư phụ lại đột nhiên nói: "Tiểu soái ca, đến ."

Lái xe sư phụ cùng Hoắc tiên sinh cái gì quan trọng hơn, ngũ giảng tứ mỹ tiểu thiếu niên nghĩ thầm rằng, đương nhiên không thể chậm trễ lái xe sư phụ công tác thời gian.

"Hảo , bao nhiêu tiền?" Hắn để điện thoại di động xuống, tìm ra tiền bao trả tiền.

Hai người chậm rãi mà hoàn thành đang lúc giao dịch, trong lúc còn nói chuyện phiếm vài câu, nói một chút thành Bắc Kinh này làm người ta chán ghét quỷ thời tiết.

So trước chút thiên lại nhiệt vài phần.

Rốt cục chờ đến An Vô Dạng xuống xe, hắn túi áo trong di động bám riết không tha mà chấn linh.

An Vô Dạng lấy ra tiếp , nhược nhược mà uy một câu: "Hoắc tiên sinh?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên rốt cục nghe được vị kia mệnh căn tử thanh âm, bất ổn tâm cuối cùng buông xuống.

"Là ta." Hắn thở nhẹ một hơi, trực tiếp dùng tới đời này nhất nhuyễn ngữ khí: "Biệt cúp điện thoại, chúng ta có chuyện hảo hảo nói."

Tính tình qua đã vượt qua tiểu thiên sứ, mang theo giọng mũi ừ một tiếng: "Hảo ."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nghe thấy một tiếng này nhi, trộm nhu nhu vừa rồi quỳ đau đầu gối, chỉ cảm thấy trên người đâu đâu đều lại tô lại đau: "Hộ khẩu bản lấy được liền hảo, ta rất vui vẻ."

Hắn nóng nảy, lệ khí, ở trong lòng ngoan đè nặng.

Cùng Hoắc Vân Xuyên hảo kia vài vị rõ ràng nhất, Hoắc Vân Xuyên bị bức nóng nảy là một cái khó giải quyết thứ đầu, ai cũng hàng không .

"A, " An Vô Dạng nhu nhu ánh mắt nói: "Kia ta đã nói với ngươi thanh xin lỗi, về sau xuất môn ta đều nói cho ngươi biết."

Chuyện này thượng hắn cảm giác là chính mình sai, cho nên muốn tưởng vẫn là giải thích tương đối thích hợp.

"Ân." Hoắc Vân Xuyên vui vẻ chịu đựng mà nói.

Hiện nay duy nhất đánh bại hắn , cư nhiên mới mười tám tuổi nhiều điểm, một cái khác lại là hai tháng đại thai nha nhi.

Đều còn tiểu đến đáng thương.

Đệ 43 chương

Vì thế sự tình cứ như vậy nói mở, đại gia cảm xúc lấy vận tốc ánh sáng tốc độ khôi phục bình tĩnh.

"Như vậy, ngươi đến gia sao?" An Vô Dạng thở phào nhẹ nhõm một hơi, sau đó hỏi, trên thực tế hắn đối Hoắc Vân Xuyên gia sự hoàn toàn không biết gì cả.

Hắn không rõ ràng lắm Hoắc tiên sinh gia có mấy miệng ăn, cũng không rõ ràng lắm Hoắc tiên sinh gia khoảng cách bên này có xa lắm.

Chính là đột nhiên nghĩ đến, Hoắc tiên sinh gia nhân, không chính là bảo bảo gia nhân?

"Ngô..." An Vô Dạng ẩn ẩn lo lắng mà nghĩ, bọn họ chính là một đám hảo ở chung người sao?

"Đến , vừa rồi tại theo giúp ta gia gia uống trà." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói: "Sau đó thu được ngươi tin ngắn, ở giữa đồ đi ra điện thoại cho ngươi."

Hắn nói những lời này không có lên án ý tứ.

Nhưng mà, An Vô Dạng sắc mặt bạo hồng, đặc biệt ngại ngùng chính mình quấy rầy người khác tụ hội: "Xin lỗi, ta không nên quấy rầy ngươi."

Tuy rằng Hoắc tiên sinh nói qua không quan hệ, nhưng là thao tác đứng lên vẫn là sẽ đối người khác tạo thành phức tạp đi.

"Như thế nào đột nhiên biến đến khách khí như vậy?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên một trận khó chịu, trầm giọng giáo huấn đạo: "Về sau lại nói lời như thế, ta liền trừng phạt ngươi."

"Ngạch, a?" An Vô Dạng ngây ngốc đạo: "Như thế nào, như thế nào trừng phạt?"

Chẳng lẽ Hoắc tiên sinh ngoài miệng nói không quan hệ, kỳ thật trong lòng bị tức đến tưởng đánh người?

"..." Lạnh lùng lão nam nhân lão kiểm một hồng, cách điện thoại hàm hồ mà nói: "Đến lúc đó ngươi sẽ biết."

Dù sao cũng là một ít tiểu trừng phạt, làm cho đối phương biết lợi hại liền đi.

An Vô Dạng: "Này, như vậy sao..." Hắn tổng cảm thấy rất sợ hãi.

"Kia cứ như vậy đi, ngươi ngoan ngoãn ăn cơm." Hoắc Vân Xuyên kéo kéo cổ áo, tránh cho tái tiếp tục cùng tiểu thiên sứ tán gẫu đi xuống chính mình sẽ thất thố, bởi vậy lựa chọn chủ động cúp điện thoại.

"Hảo ." An Vô Dạng dừng một chút: "Hoắc tiên sinh cũng muốn ăn cơm thật ngon."

Chỉ nghe bên kia truyền đến cùng bình thường thực không đồng dạng như vậy thanh âm, sau đó rất nhanh liền cắt đứt , thật sự là hỉ nộ vô thường Hoắc tiên sinh.

"Khụ..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên tại lầu ba bình phục một khắc, chỉnh lý hảo chính mình dung nhan cùng vẻ mặt, lúc này mới mở cửa đi ra ngoài.

Trở lại trà bên trong phòng, tổ phụ Hoắc lão gia tử nhìn hắn nói: "Gần nhất rất bận sao?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên gật đầu: "Quả thật có một chút." Sau đó tại tổ phụ đối diện lần nữa ngồi xuống.

"Ngươi cô dượng gia giới thiệu đối tượng, hậu thiên buổi tối về nước, ngươi muốn hay không cùng người ta ăn bữa cơm?" Hoắc lão gia tử chống quải trượng nói, ngón tay tại trượng thủ long đầu thượng nhẹ gõ.

Hắn một bên nhàn nhã mà thưởng thức trà, một bên quan sát đại tôn tử phản ứng.

Mỗi lần chỉ cần nhắc tới chỗ đối tượng vấn đề, đối phương quả nhiên mặt đen, so cái gì đều thấy hiệu quả.

"Gia gia, ta thật sự không thích nữ nhân." Hoắc Vân Xuyên uống ngụm trà nói, nhuận một nhuận vừa rồi bởi vì An Vô Dạng mà khô khốc yết hầu: "Đặc biệt gần nhất, ta thực minh xác mà biết ta không có khả năng cùng nữ nhân kết hôn."

Trong nhà đối hắn tương đối lý giải chính là gia gia , chính là nghe thấy hắn nói như vậy, vẫn là than thở cái không ngừng.

"Ngươi có biết gia gia thực kháng cự đại dựng." Hoắc lão gia tử cố chấp đạo.

"Là ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên gật gật đầu, ánh mắt tràn ngập giãy dụa, bởi vì gia gia già rồi.

"Ai..." Hoắc lão gia tử kéo tủng mí mắt, thần tình ưu sầu.

"Gia gia, " Hoắc Vân Xuyên cho hắn rót một chén trà, hù chết người không đền mạng mà nói: "Ta tìm được người mình thích, hắn hiện tại hoài ta bảo bảo, hai tháng."

Hoắc lão gia tử: "..." Hắn kéo tủng khóe mắt lập tức tạo ra, hai mắt tinh quang mà trừng đại tôn tử.

"Hư." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhắc nhở đạo, hắn không có tính toán sớm như vậy nói cho cha mẹ.

Chuyện này càng ít càng nhúng tay càng tốt, cho rằng hắn gánh vác không nổi xuất hiện bất luận cái gì ngoài ý muốn phiêu lưu.

Vô luận đâu một loại.

"Từng từng từng tằng tôn... Hai tháng ?" Hoắc lão gia tử ngốc, hướng đại tôn tử dựng thẳng lên hai cây che kín nếp nhăn ngón tay, biểu tình không thể tin.

Bị nhìn chằm chằm Hoắc Vân Xuyên, kiên trì gật đầu: "Tại trong bụng hai tháng, không là sinh ra đến hai tháng."

"..." Hoắc lão gia tử tiếp tục ngốc , ước chừng qua một phút đồng hồ, miệng hắn liệt thành đã mở miệng tử cây lựu, cười đến cười toe tóe: "Hảo, hảo, tiểu tử ngươi, ha ha ha, ta chỉ biết ngươi không là cái thành thật ."

Thế nhưng không rên một tiếng có, thật là!

Hoắc Vân Xuyên chịu đựng gia gia khổng võ hữu lực bàn tay vỗ vào tự cái trên vai, mặt không đổi sắc.

"Không đối." Hoắc lão gia tử đột nhiên dừng lại ý cười: "Ngươi không phải nói ngươi không thích nữ nhân sao? Tại sao người mình thích cho ngươi hoài bảo bảo?"

Tiểu tử này lại muốn lừa lão nhân gia ông ta!

Hoắc Vân Xuyên một phen nắm tổ phụ huy lại đây quải trượng, giải thích nói: "Cho ta hoài bảo bảo tiểu thiên sứ là một cái nam ."

Hoắc lão gia tử rút ra quải trượng, lại tạp lại đây: "Cho ngươi mông ta!"

Hoắc tổng tài ngạnh sinh sinh đã trúng hảo mấy cây gậy, đột nhiên nhanh trí hắn, đem Tưởng Thiếu Phi dọn đi ra, gia gia của hắn đối Tưởng Thiếu Phi tán thành trình độ, so với bọn hắn còn lại ba người đều cao: "Ngài muốn là không tin, có thể hỏi một chút Thiếu Phi, hắn có thể làm chứng."

Hoắc lão gia tử nói: "Vậy ngươi hiện tại gọi điện thoại cho hắn."

Lão nhân gia lý trí thượng không tin, nhưng là tình cảm thượng so với ai khác đều hy vọng đây là thật sự, đại tôn tử không lừa hắn.

"Hảo." Hoắc Vân Xuyên lấy điện thoại di động ra, lập tức bát đánh Tưởng Thiếu Phi điện thoại: "Ngài cầm, để tránh hoài nghi chúng ta thông đồng."

Hoắc lão gia tử tiếp nhận di động, nói thầm đạo: "Muốn thông đồng đã sớm thông đồng hảo , còn dùng đến ở trước mặt ta lâm thời bố trí." Hắn lớn nhất hoài nghi, chính là sợ hãi Hoắc Vân Xuyên lấy này trốn tránh kết hôn sinh tử nghĩa vụ, đương nhiên hắn không hy vọng là.

Vài giây sau đó điện thoại chuyển được , Hoắc lão gia tử thật cao hứng: "Thiếu Phi?"

Tưởng Thiếu Phi nhìn rõ ràng là Hoắc Vân Xuyên dãy số, lại nghe đến một phen Hoắc lão gia tử thanh âm, sợ ngây người: "Hoắc gia gia?"

"Ai, là ta, ngươi hảo sao?" Hoắc lão gia tử là một cái tao nhã người, không có thói quen thẳng đến chủ đề.

"Ta thực hảo." Tưởng Thiếu Phi dở khóc dở cười, vội nói rằng: "Ngài gần nhất hảo sao?"

Hắn nghĩ, Hoắc Vân Xuyên khẳng định ở bên cạnh hậu đi, biệt không là bị Hoắc lão gia tử bắt được, lại nhượng đi thân cận?

Hoắc lão gia tử ôn nhu nói: "Ta cũng thực hảo." Hắn cùng mình thích hậu bối hàn huyên nhất đốn, rốt cục thiết nhập chủ đề: "Thiếu Phi, kỳ thật Hoắc gia gia có một chuyện hỏi ngươi, là về Vân Xuyên sự."

Tưởng Thiếu Phi: "Ngài nói."

Hoắc lão gia tử: "Hắn hôm nay hồi gia , đột nhiên nói với ta, có người mình thích, còn có bảo bảo... Có thật không?"

Lão nhân gia cái trán sấm hãn, thoạt nhìn rất là khẩn trương.

Tưởng Thiếu Phi trầm mặc một khắc, nghĩ nếu là Hoắc Vân Xuyên chính mồm nói , cũng đã nói lên đối phương không có giấu diếm Hoắc lão gia tử ý tứ: "Là, Hoắc gia gia, chuyện này là thật ." Hắn nói rằng: "Chúc mừng ngài, tiếp qua bảy tám tháng liền phải có tằng tôn tử ."

"..." Hoắc lão gia tử không xuất dự kiến mà ngốc tại đương trường, hoãn sẽ sẽ mới nói: "Hoài bảo bảo chính là cái nam ?"

Tưởng Thiếu Phi nói: "Tuy là hiếm thấy, nhưng là cũng có tiền lệ nhưng theo, Hoắc gia gia không cần quá lo lắng."

Từ khi nghe xong tin tức này, Hoắc lão gia tử một lần vẻ mặt hoảng hốt, có lẽ chỉ có 'Không gì sánh kịp khoái hoạt. jpg' tài năng biểu đạt hắn hiện tại tâm tình.

"Đối phương là người ở nơi nào? Bao nhiêu rồi?" Hoắc lão gia tử nói: "Lớn lên xinh đẹp sao? Tính cách thế nào?"

Tưởng Thiếu Phi nói: "Cụ thể tình huống, ngài hỏi Vân Xuyên là được, ta chỉ có thể nói cho ngài, bảo bảo phát dục tốt đẹp, hiện nay hết thảy bình thường."

Hoắc lão gia tử: "Đi, ta hỏi hắn đi."

Sau đó liền cúp điện thoại, biểu tình cười tủm tỉm mà.

"Kia thật sự là quá tốt, không tồi." Hắn đem di động đưa trả lại cho đại tôn tử: "Cấp, trả lại cho ngươi."

"Hảo." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhận điện thoại thời điểm, phát hiện gia gia ngón tay tại run rẩy...

"Hắn là người ở nơi nào?" Hoắc lão gia tử hỏi.

"Người địa phương." Hoắc Vân Xuyên trả lời.

"Mấy tuổi ?" Hoắc lão gia tử lại hỏi

"..." Đại tôn tử vẻ mặt nghẹn , không nói chuyện.

"Tính ." Hoắc lão gia tử khoát tay nói: "Ngươi trực tiếp an bài ta cùng hắn thấy một mặt, ta nghĩ trông thấy hắn."

Hộ tử sốt ruột Hoắc tổng liền nổ tung, biểu tình nghiêm túc mà nói: "Chuyện này ngài muốn giữ bí mật, ta tạm thời không nghĩ nói cho bất luận kẻ nào."

Hắn phát hiện gia gia giống như không lý giải, vì thế nói thẳng: "Không được, ngươi như vậy sẽ dọa đến hắn."

Nghe nói không cho thấy, Hoắc lão gia tử liền nóng nảy: "Ta đây trộm mà thấy, không cần cho hắn biết ta đến xem hắn." Lão nhân gia thương lượng đạo: "Ta liền lặng lẽ mà nhìn liếc mắt một cái."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên là không có khả năng đáp ứng : "Không được, thời điểm đến tái nhượng ngài thấy."

Tức giận đến Hoắc lão gia tử thổi râu mép trừng mắt, lại lấy hắn không biết làm thế nào: "..." Đành phải nói: "Kia dù sao cũng phải nói cho ta biết, hắn lớn lên thế nào? Có ảnh chụp sao?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn tổ phụ, tại đối phương mãnh liệt yêu cầu ánh mắt dưới, rốt cục cầm lấy di động, từ bên trong tìm kiếm xuất từ mình trộm sợ ảnh chụp.

Hắn không tình nguyện mà đưa qua đi: "Chỉ có nhất trương."

Hoắc lão gia tử tiếp nhận di động, có chút lão Hoa hắn, tìm ra kính mắt đeo lên, cẩn thận tỉ mỉ.

Hắn nhìn thoáng qua, sắc mặt đi xuống trầm, nói rằng: "Vân Xuyên, đây là hài tử."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên rũ mắt kiểm, hơi hơi né tránh tổ phụ tầm mắt.

"Ngươi thật sự là không thể nói lý..." Hoắc lão gia tử mắng xong, tiếp tục nhìn: "..." Bàn tay mặt, hạnh nhân nhi mắt, khóe miệng hàm tiếu, hai mắt hữu thần.

Là một cái ưu tú hài tử.

"Tên gọi là gì?" Hoắc lão gia tử không giận tự uy hỏi.

"An Vô Dạng." Hoắc Vân Xuyên niệm xuất tâm đầy đủ thượng tên, yết hầu khẩn sáp.

"An Vô Dạng? Xuất từ bình an vô dạng?" Hoắc lão gia tử càng phát ra thích đạo: "Thật sự là tên rất hay, cùng tính trẻ con chất cùng sấn."

Hắn đoán, đứa nhỏ này khẳng định tính tình thực hảo.

"Ân." Hoắc Vân Xuyên thu hồi di động, không dấu vết mà nhìn hai mắt, đáy mắt tràn đầy tưởng niệm: "Hiện tại thời điểm không còn sớm, chúng ta đi xuống ăn cơm đi?"

Hắn đứng lên, mời tổ phụ đồng thời.

"Từ từ, đem ảnh chụp chia ta nhất trương." Hoắc lão gia tử yêu cầu đạo.

"Không được." Hoắc ba ba xuất ra chính mình đại tổng tài uy nghiêm, như đinh đóng cột mà cự tuyệt nói: "Để ngừa vạn nhất, thỉnh ngài thứ lỗi."

"..." Hoắc lão gia tử lại một lần nữa bị tức đến thổi râu mép trừng mắt, nghĩ thầm rằng , cái gì để ngừa vạn nhất, rõ ràng chính là keo kiệt.

Bất quá tuy rằng bị đại ngoan tôn cự tuyệt , Hoắc lão gia tử vẫn là thần tình sắc mặt vui mừng, đối bọn họ lão Hoắc gia đại ngoan tôn phi thường vừa lòng.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cha mẹ thấy thế, cho nhau cười trêu ghẹo đạo: "Ngươi xem, mỗi lần Vân Xuyên một hồi đến, ba liền cười đến cười toe tóe."

"Nói ta cái gì đâu?" Hoắc lão gia tử nói: "Ta đại ngoan tôn trở lại, còn không cho ta cười một cái sao?"

Hoắc Kiêu cùng Chương Nhược Kỳ hai vợ chồng vẻ mặt nhất đốn: "..." Bọn họ như thế nào nhớ rõ, từ khi Hoắc Vân Xuyên sau khi trưởng thành, lão gia tử cũng rất ít hảm 'Đại ngoan tôn' như vậy buồn nôn xưng hô.

Hôm nay như thế nào đột nhiên hô đứng lên...

"Gia gia, ngài tọa ở đây." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói rằng, giúp tổ phụ rớt ra ghế dựa.

Hoắc lão gia tử trong lòng ấm áp mà: "Ngươi cũng tọa." Tâm hắn tưởng, hoài bảo bảo như vậy chuyện trọng yếu, Hoắc Vân Xuyên ai cũng không nói cho, chỉ tự nói với mình cái này đương gia gia .

Ngưỡng mộ chi tình không cần nói cũng biết.

Hắn mắt nhìn đối diện hai vợ chồng, vẻ mặt nhiều ít có chút vi diệu.

"Vân Xuyên, hậu thiên buổi tối ngươi có rảnh không?" Chương Nhược Kỳ nói: "Ngươi cô cô cho ngươi giới thiệu một cái cô nương..."

Hoắc lão gia tử nói: "Đình chỉ, ăn cơm liền ăn cơm thật ngon, nói này đó làm gì?"

Chương Nhược Kỳ nghẹn ở nơi đó, giật mình : "Ba, chúng ta không phải nói hảo..." Muốn lấy lão gia tử danh nghĩa đem hài tử gọi về đến, đồng thời thúc hắn thân cận sao?

"Ăn cơm đi." Hoắc Kiêu nói: "Nếu Vân Xuyên là trở về bồi ba , thân cận sự liền lần sau lại nói."

Trượng phu lên tiếng, Chương Nhược Kỳ gật gật đầu: "Đi , các ngươi không nóng nảy, ta còn sốt ruột cái gì." Vì thế vùi đầu ăn cơm.

"Ai." Hoắc Kiêu thở dài, ngược lại là không nói gì.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cảm kích mà nhìn thoáng qua gia gia, cảm tạ đối phương giúp hắn tránh thoát một kiếp.

Hoắc lão gia tử từ ái mỉm cười, dùng hình dáng của miệng khi phát âm đối đại tôn tử lặng lẽ nói: "Ảnh chụp."

"..." Mới vừa rồi còn tràn ngập cảm kích Hoắc tổng, nhất thời mặt không đổi sắc, nghiêng đầu đi ăn cơm.

Xa tại nhà trọ trong, lúc này cũng chuẩn bị ăn cơm An Vô Dạng, vẻ mặt có chút ủ rũ mà, không quá tinh thần.

Trương a di quan tâm mà hỏi: "Vô Dạng làm sao vậy? Cùng a di nói một chút, là chỗ nào không thoải mái sao?"

An Vô Dạng kéo tủng lông mày, sờ sờ dạ dày bộ nói: "Có thể là buổi sáng ăn nhiều, ta cảm giác dạ dày có chút điểm không thoải mái..."

"A?" Trương a di mắt nhìn phòng bếp, này lập tức liền muốn ăn cơm : "Vậy làm sao bây giờ?"

Trị liệu ăn tiêu hóa bất lương dạ dày dược, trong nhà ngược lại là có.

Mấu chốt là đứa nhỏ này trong bụng sủy một cái, dược không thể ăn bậy.

Trương a di có chút hoảng, nhất thời gấp đến độ xoay quanh.

"Ai nha, ta gọi điện thoại cấp Hoắc tiên sinh." Nàng lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra, đi đến bên cạnh đánh.

Ủ rũ tiểu thiếu niên không kịp ngăn cản, đành phải ghé vào trên mặt bàn giả chết.

Hắn dựng thẳng lên lỗ tai nghe Trương a di nói: "Hoắc tiên sinh, không hảo , Vô Dạng nháo dạ dày đau, ngươi chừng nào thì trở về nha?"

An Vô Dạng khóe miệng một mân, mắt một bế, sau đó bên kia không biết nói gì, Trương a di đáp ứng liên tục: "Hảo hảo hảo."

Nàng cúp điện thoại, quay đầu vỗ vỗ An Vô Dạng bả vai: "Vô Dạng, Hoắc tiên sinh lập tức sẽ trở lại, ngươi nhịn một chút a." Còn nói: "A di cho ngươi đảo chén nhiệt sữa, uống liền không đau ."

An Vô Dạng liền không hiểu , chẳng lẽ Hoắc tiên sinh trở về chính mình dạ dày đau có thể hảo sao?

"Ân." Bất quá hắn vẫn là ngoan ngoãn gật đầu đáp.

Sau đó uống một ly nhiệt sữa, lại thượng một chuyến toilet, An Vô Dạng thần kỳ phát hiện, chính mình hảo .

Bụng không náo loạn không quan trọng, còn bắt đầu muốn ăn cơm...

An Vô Dạng đỏ mặt hồng mà nói: "Trương a di, ta nghĩ ăn cơm."

Trương a di ngẩn người đạo: "Hảo hảo hảo, lập tức ăn cơm, ăn cơm."

Mười lăm phút trước nhận đến điện thoại Hoắc Vân Xuyên, nghe Trương a di nói An Vô Dạng nháo dạ dày đau, hắn dạ dày cũng đi theo rút một chút.

Bình thường hảo hảo mà, như thế nào sẽ đột nhiên dạ dày đau...

Sau đó không để ý chính mình bên này mới vừa mới bắt đầu ăn, liền cùng Trương a di nói lập tức trở lại.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cúp điện thoại, thần tình ác liệt mà đi đến gia gia bên người, xoay người cùng đối phương thì thầm câu: "Vô Dạng dạ dày đau, ta lập tức trở lại nhìn xem."

Hoắc lão gia tử biểu tình cả kinh, lại tận lực thu liễm đứng lên, vuốt cằm đạo: "Hảo, ngươi nhanh đi."

Cha mẹ nghe nói hắn muốn đi, đương nhiên không lý giải: "Sao lại như vậy sốt ruột?"

Cơm mới ăn đến một nửa, đây cũng quá không thể tưởng tượng nổi.

Bọn họ nghĩ thầm rằng, trên thế giới này còn có so gia nhân là trọng yếu hơn sự sao?

Hoắc lão gia tử bĩu môi nói: "Hài tử có việc khiến cho hắn đi, quản nhiều như vậy làm gì?"

"..." Bị răn dạy hai vợ chồng quả thực không thể tin được, bọn họ giống như thấy được một cái giả lão phụ thân.

"Ba, mẹ, ta trước cáo từ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói: "Gia gia, ta lần sau tái trở về nhìn ngài."

"Đi thôi, biệt trì hoãn ." Hoắc lão gia tử nói.

"Ân." Hoắc Vân Xuyên một trận gió dường như, từ trong nhà ly khai.

Hắn đi rồi sau đó, Hoắc Kiêu hai vợ chồng một cùng nói lão phụ thân một câu: "Ba, ngươi đây cũng quá dung túng Vân Xuyên ."

Nhưng mà, đối phương căn bản không nghe: "Ăn cơm ăn cơm."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên trong lòng không kiên định, vì thế tốc độ xe khai đến rất nhanh.

Trên đường Trương a di gọi điện thoại tới, hắn chưa kịp tiếp.

"Ai nha, Hoắc tiên sinh không tiếp điện thoại..." Trương a di nói thầm nói, ánh mắt xem xét còn tại ăn được hứng thú nồng hậu An Vô Dạng.

Đứa nhỏ này cơm đã ăn no , đang tại dùng tay bài xương cốt thượng thịt...

Hoắc Vân Xuyên mở cửa, phong trần mệt mỏi mà tiến vào, không đổi giày tử, trực tiếp bước vào bên trong: "Trương a di?"

Trương a di đón lại đây: "Hoắc tiên sinh?"

"Hắn đâu?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên hai hàng lông mày ninh khẩn, trên người sát khí lộ ra ngoài, thẳng đến hắn đi đến ăn cơm bàn phụ cận.

"Hoắc tiên sinh?" An Vô Dạng miệng đầy bóng loáng mà nhìn hắn, trong tay phủng thịt xương đầu: "Ngươi sao lại như vậy mau trở về đến ?"

Hắn quay đầu mắt nhìn đồng hồ treo tường, a, nguyên lai đã nhanh một chút chung .

"..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên sững sờ ở tại chỗ, không quá xác định mà nói: "Dạ dày đau? Không đau ?"

"A, ân..." An Vô Dạng rốt cục nghĩ tới, chẳng lẽ Hoắc tiên sinh không có nhận đến Trương a di điện thoại?

"Không có việc gì liền hảo." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói, trong lòng lặng lẽ thở phào nhẹ nhõm một hơi.

Nếu An Vô Dạng thật sự bị bệnh, là kiện làm người ta trầm trọng đại sự.

Hoắc tiên sinh thoạt nhìn không có để ý, kia liền thật tốt quá.

An Vô Dạng chớp chớp đôi mắt, nâng nâng thịt xương đầu nói: "Ta đây tiếp tục ăn?"

Kia phó tinh thần mười phần tiểu bộ dáng, hoảng đến Hoắc tổng vẻ mặt hoảng hốt, qua sẽ sẽ mới hoàn hồn.

Hắn ngồi ở tiểu thiên sứ bên người, tứ bình bát ổn mà vuốt cằm nói: "Ngươi ăn."

Đệ 44 chương

Trương a di hôm nay làm nhị cân muộn bài cốt, là có Hoắc tiên sinh phân ; đáng tiếc đối phương không có nói trước thông tri, liền lâm thời ra cửa.

Vì thế An Vô Dạng thành tiêu diệt này bàn muộn bài cốt quân chủ lực.

Nhà bọn họ thói quen là không ăn dư đồ ăn, nhưng mà tốt như vậy bài cốt, đảo rụng liền rất đáng tiếc .

Hoàn hảo, bài cốt làm được rất thơm, cũng không đầy mỡ.

An Vô Dạng đeo lên duy nhất cái bao tay, biểu tình chuyên chú mà chậm rãi gặm.

"Đến, a di cho ngươi đảo chén trà lài, ăn nị liền uống một ngụm." Trương a di cười tủm tỉm nói, thuận tiện cấp Hoắc Vân Xuyên cũng đảo một ly: "Hoắc tiên sinh, ngươi cũng uống."

"Cám ơn." Hai người một cùng mở miệng.

Một đạo thanh âm réo rắt, một đạo thanh âm trầm thấp.

"A, ta ăn no ." An Vô Dạng ước chừng ăn đại nửa giờ, rốt cục đem hai cân muộn bài cốt ăn dư lại một phần ba, liền thật sự ăn không động .

Nhưng hắn vẫn là cảm thấy thực đáng tiếc: "Hôm nay Trương a di làm muộn bài cốt ăn ngon như vậy, đảo rụng đáng tiếc ."

Nếu có thể đủ thân thỉnh phóng tủ lạnh lưu trữ buổi tối ăn, kia liền thật tốt quá.

"Cũng có thể không ngã rụng." Hoắc Vân Xuyên cảm thấy chính mình vi tiểu thiên sứ, cũng có thể ăn một lần dư đồ ăn: "Trương a di, giúp ta lấy một bộ bát đũa."

"Hảo ."

An Vô Dạng tại ngắn ngủn vài giây trong vòng, trong chốc lát kinh hỉ trong chốc lát tiêu tan, biểu tình biến đến ngơ ngác mà: "..."

Vừa rồi tại cha mẹ gia không có ăn cơm no Hoắc tổng tài, tại tiểu thiên sứ hoa si nhìn chăm chú hạ, tâm tình tốt lắm ăn một chén cơm.

"..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên phát hiện đối phương còn tại nhìn, khóe miệng không bị khống chế mà nhếch một cái: "Hôm nay dạ dày đau là xảy ra chuyện gì? Hiện tại triệt để hảo sao?"

Một bên hỏi, một bên tao nhã mà bưng lên trà lài uống một ngụm.

Thâm thúy mặt nghiêng hình dáng, phi thường hoàn mỹ.

An Vô Dạng bị thanh âm bừng tỉnh, vì thế đem bài cốt từ trong đầu trích đi ra ngoài: "Hình như là buổi sáng ăn nhiều đi, chính là trướng một chút, cũng không là đau."

Hắn sờ sờ xông ra bụng: "Hiện tại hảo ."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên tầm mắt, đi theo kia chỉ bạch bạch tay, đi đến An Vô Dạng trên bụng.

Hắn cũng phát hiện phân kia hơi hơi hở ra độ cung, nhất thời cảm thấy ngón tay ngứa, bất đắc dĩ tại chân của mình thượng cầm: "Uống nước, sau đó ngươi nên ngủ trưa ..."

Ngoan bảo bảo · An: "Hảo , ta đi ban công nhìn một chút nụ hoa mở không."

Hắn tiểu tâm rời đi ghế dựa, lê bên trong dép lê đi đến ban công, ngồi xổm xuống đi tìm xuất một cái phun nước hồ.

Lục lục lục la nhóm đã hút túc hơi nước, không giống vừa trở về thời điểm như vậy ủ rũ mà.

Đánh nụ hoa Thiên Trúc quỳ lập tức liền muốn nở hoa bộ dáng, An Vô Dạng cho nó nhóm phun thượng một tầng tinh tế hơi nước, có vẻ nộn nộn nụ hoa phá lệ xinh đẹp.

Đồng thời cũng chuẩn bị ngủ trưa Hoắc lão gia tử, đột nhiên nghe thấy di động truyền đến thu được tin tức gợi ý âm.

Hắn không chút để ý mà mở ra vừa thấy, phát kiện người dĩ nhiên là Hoắc Vân Xuyên, hơn nữa là nhất trương màu sắc rực rỡ hình ảnh.

Hoắc lão gia tử trong lòng nắm thật chặt, rớt ra ngăn kéo tìm ra lão thị kính đeo lên, đối với quang địa phương hướng trên điện thoại di động nhìn.

Đầu tiên ánh vào mi mắt một đoàn sắc màu rực rỡ, tiếp theo là nhất trương thiếu niên mặt nghiêng, ghé vào hoa nhi biên tươi cười điềm tĩnh.

"..." Hoắc lão gia tử kia khối lão tâm can, run rẩy địa chấn động.

Hắn cảm thấy đứa nhỏ này lão hợp nhãn duyên , liền tính không có Hoắc Vân Xuyên ở bên trong này tra nhi, chính mình khẳng định cũng sẽ thích.

Hoắc lão gia tử hảo sinh quan sát một khắc, biểu tình cũng là không vui.

Hắn ôm di động nói thầm đạo: "Thật là, lại không cho ta thấy, lại phát ảnh chụp đến điếu ta khẩu vị..."

Mỗi một lần An Vô Dạng ngủ say về sau, Hoắc Vân Xuyên liền sẽ thoải mái mà sờ sờ bụng của hắn, sờ sờ đầu của hắn, sờ sờ mặt của hắn.

Như vậy một cái giữa trưa liền đi qua, đi ngủ là không có khả năng đi ngủ .

Giấc ngủ chất lượng siêu cấp hảo, ngủ giống như heo nhất dạng An Vô Dạng, tự nhiên không biết chính mình mỗi ngày giữa trưa đều bị Hoắc tiên sinh chiếm tiện nghi.

Hắn không mang thai thời điểm, giữa trưa ở trường học nằm úp sấp cái bàn đều có thể ngủ.

Hiện tại liền càng là , tổng cảm thấy một nhắm mắt lại liền sợ hãi chính mình vẫn chưa tỉnh lại.

"Ngáp..." An Vô Dạng sau khi tỉnh lại, ngáp một cái, bá bá loạn kiều tóc.

Một quay đầu quả nhiên nhìn thấy Hoắc tiên sinh ngay tại chính mình bên cạnh, bàn chà quần áo nhất dạng cơ bắp từng khối từng khối mà, chỉ là nhìn đã cảm thấy thực cộm tay bộ dáng.

An Vô Dạng đương nhiên không có can đảm đi bính những cái đó cơ bắp, xúc cảm chỉ có thể ở trong lòng suy nghĩ một chút.

Hắn xuống giường đi toilet, sau đó từ giá sách thượng tìm vài cuốn sách, im ắng đi đến phòng khách đọc sách.

An Vô Dạng học tập sao vừa là một loại yêu thích, cũng là một loại tay nghề đầu tư.

Hắn nếu biết chính mình không là đọc sách liêu, về sau khẳng định không thể bằng văn bằng ăn cơm.

Nếu là học giỏi sao liền không giống , lý tưởng rộng lớn một chút, thậm chí tương lai còn có thể mình mở điếm.

Tứ năm giờ chung thời điểm Trương a di đến , hôm nay vẫn như cũ bảo bổ dưỡng gà mẹ thang, thế tất muốn đem An Vô Dạng uy đến mập mạp mà.

Sau đó nàng liền kỳ quái , một bên sát tay nói: "Cái này điểm, Hoắc tiên sinh còn không có tỉnh nha?"

An Vô Dạng từ sách vở trung ngẩng đầu lên, vừa thấy thế nhưng năm giờ , vì thế buông xuống thư nói: "Ta đi vào hảm hắn."

Thật dày bức màn kéo đến, dẫn đến thực hôn ám bên trong, nhiệt độ không khí lương lương mà.

An Vô Dạng bình thường đi ngủ đều phải gắt gao đắp lên chăn, Hoắc tiên sinh cũng là không cần .

Đối phương thói quen trần trụi nửa người trên, chỉ xuyên một cái ngủ khố.

An Vô Dạng mở ra đèn bàn, để sát vào đang tại ngủ say Hoắc tiên sinh, xoay người hô câu: "Hoắc tiên sinh, rời giường ."

Hắn đồng thời cảm thấy rất kỳ quái, rõ ràng trong phòng lãnh khí thực túc, Hoắc tiên sinh trên người lại mạo hiểm mồ hôi...

Bị ác mộng bắt lấy nam nhân, đang tại mộng chính mình và người ở trên giường pha trộn, trì sính.

Sau đó một phen mềm mềm thanh âm truyền vào màng tai, tại Hoắc Vân Xuyên trong đầu, kia trương ngây ngô trẻ con mặt, trong chốc lát hàm tiếu: "Hoắc tiên sinh?" Trong chốc lát khóc: "Ba ba..."

"A..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên giựt mình tỉnh lại, cả người mồ hôi đầm đìa.

Càng kinh tủng chính là, nhất trương nằm mộng cũng muốn nhượng hắn khóc mặt, xuất hiện tại trước mắt mình: "Hoắc tiên sinh, ngươi làm sao vậy?"

Cùng trong mộng đối phương hàm tiếu hình ảnh trọng điệp!

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cả người đều là mộng , khó khăn tài trí rõ ràng cảnh trong mơ cùng hiện thực.

Hắn nâng lên cánh tay che lấy cái trán, mi mắt gắt gao đè nặng chính mình không có hảo ý, trầm giọng nói: "Ân, không có gì sự, làm cái ác mộng."

An Vô Dạng mặt lộ vẻ giật mình, sau đó liền cười : "Hoắc tiên sinh cũng sẽ làm ác mộng?"

Hắn cảm thấy thật bất ngờ, thật sự là nhìn đoán không ra.

"Thực thần kỳ sao?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên trong lòng loạn loạn mà, cả người cảm xúc còn không có từ trong mộng đi ra: "Ta toát mồ hôi, đi trước tắm rửa một cái."

Hắn nói rằng, vẫn luôn không có hảo hảo nhìn xem An Vô Dạng.

"Hảo..." An Vô Dạng mẫn cảm nhẵn nhụi mà nhận thấy được, Hoắc tiên sinh đối thái độ của mình đột nhiên có chút lạnh mạc.

Bất quá hắn không nghĩ nhiều, thực thông cảm đối phương vừa mới làm ác mộng.

Nói không chừng là bởi vì cái kia mộng thật là đáng sợ, Hoắc tiên sinh bị dọa đến .

An Vô Dạng cái này không đáng tin ý tưởng, đem mình đùa cười.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đi vào phòng tắm, lập tức mở ra nước lạnh đem mình từ đầu đến chân hướng một lần, sau đó mới vẻ mặt hoảng hốt mà rút đi ngủ khố, thuận tiện hung hăng lau một phen mặt.

"..."

Hắn hồi ức một chút vừa rồi làm cái kia mộng, nội tâm thực hỏng mất.

Bởi vì mộng nội dung khó coi, khó có thể mở miệng.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên năm qua ba mươi mới biết được, nguyên lai chính mình cư nhiên là như vậy biến thái khát khao người,

Không chỉ mơ thấy bình thường hướng lăn sàng đan liền tính, nhưng lại...

"Tưởng Thiếu Phi, ngươi hại chết ta ..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên thì thào nói.

Hắn ở trong phòng tắm đãi nửa giờ, vạn phần xác định chính mình hiện tại thực lãnh tĩnh, nội tâm một chút bẩn thỉu ý tưởng đều không có, mới bước ra cánh cửa.

An Vô Dạng không thích nhất uống bay du tinh gà mẹ thang, chính là Trương a di cho hắn đoan tràn đầy một chén.

Đang tại hắn phiền não thời điểm, Hoắc Vân Xuyên từ trước mặt hắn đi tới.

"Hoắc tiên sinh!" An Vô Dạng đôi mắt trông mong mà nhìn Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói: "Ta nghĩ phun."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên mắt nhìn hắn thông minh mặt, lại mắt nhìn trước mặt hắn thang, thản nhiên nói: "Uống."

An Vô Dạng không lời gì để nói, mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn luôn luôn thực khẩn trương Hoắc tiên sinh từ bên cạnh mình đi qua.

Thực hảo, đối phương tựa hồ thay lòng đổi dạ , không đau chính mình .

Nói cách khác gà mẹ thang nhất định phải uống .

"..." An Vô Dạng nắm bắt cái mũi, một ngụm một ngụm mà, đem độ ấm vừa phải nước canh uy chính mình uống xuống.

Hắn rất muốn chế tạo một chút phun cảm giác, nhưng là đặc biệt nháo tâm, tưởng muốn phun thời điểm không phun, không nghĩ phun thời điểm tổng phun.

"Vô Dạng uống xong ? Giỏi quá." Trương a di khen nói, sau đó nhìn từ trong phòng ngủ đi ra nam chủ gia: "Hoắc tiên sinh cũng uống một chén đi, hôm nay thang không nị, ngươi xem, Vô Dạng liền uống đến hảo hảo mà."

Đều không phun đâu.

"Ân." Hoắc Vân Xuyên chọn cái khoảng cách An Vô Dạng có chút xa vị trí, trên mặt băng băng mà.

An Vô Dạng xem xét xem xét hắn, không nói lời nào.

Trong chốc lát Trương a di đem bọn họ đồ ăn cho chặt, trở về gia .

An Vô Dạng cầm lấy muỗng nhỏ tử, yên yên tĩnh tĩnh mà uy no chính mình.

Sau đó đi ban công tán một chút bước, nhìn xem hoa cỏ, nhìn xem mặt trời lặn, tái trở về tắm rửa, đọc sách đi ngủ.

"..." Một mình đãi phòng tập thể thao Hoắc tổng, toát mồ hôi toàn thân thủy mà cố định thượng, thoạt nhìn có chút hoài nghi nhân sinh.

Mười một giờ thời điểm hắn cho rằng An Vô Dạng đang ngủ, kết quả thật cẩn thận mà trở lại ổ chăn trong, phát hiện đối phương trốn chính mình dường như hướng bên cạnh dịch...

"Ngươi làm sao vậy?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên biết rõ còn hỏi, tâm can nhéo thành một đoàn.

An Vô Dạng tránh ở chăn trong không nói chuyện, nhưng là hơi hơi có một chút động tĩnh truyền đến.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cẩn thận vừa nghe, chỉnh khuôn mặt nhất thời kinh hoảng kinh ngạc.

Hắn chống lên thân, cánh tay vói vào ổ chăn trong đem An Vô Dạng đào ra, sau đó đụng đến một tay thủy ngân: "..."

An Vô Dạng mặt lăn gối đầu, nhanh chóng nói: "Ta ánh mắt đau, đau quá."

Thanh âm của hắn đều thành như vậy , còn muốn gạt người.

"..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên phát hiện An Vô Dạng quả thật khóc, nhất thời ngốc, liền cùng bị người chém mười tám đao dường như, không chỉ đau, còn thiếu vết bầm máu huyễn.

Thiên toàn địa chuyển.

An Vô Dạng vừa nghe tự cái thanh âm chỉ biết tự cái lộ tẩy , dọa người ném bà ngoại gia .

Hắn từ trắc biên xốc lên chăn chui xuống giường, mặc vào dép lê còn muốn chạy...

Hoắc Vân Xuyên duỗi ra cánh tay, đem hắn làm biếng thắt lưng lộng trở về, gắt gao mà khóa lại trong ngực: "Thượng đâu?" Thuận tiện mở ra đầu giường đăng, mở ra đăng liền sửng sốt.

Tiểu thiên sứ hai mắt đỏ bừng, biểu tình hoảng sợ: "Không, không, không thượng đâu..."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn An Vô Dạng dọa thành như vậy, liền biết chính mình tịch thu liễm hảo, hung thái lộ ra ngoài, so bình thường mặt không đổi sắc càng đáng sợ.

Hắn vội thu liễm khởi đã rất ít xuất hiện lệ khí, bày ra đối phương quen thuộc lạnh lùng bộ dáng: "Không cần sợ, ta không có hung ý tứ của ngươi..."

An Vô Dạng liền giãy dụa nói: "Kia, vậy ngươi buông, ta thật sự tưởng đi nhà cầu."

Chính là Hoắc Vân Xuyên vừa thấy hắn chột dạ ánh mắt chỉ biết, hắn giờ phút này không nghĩ đi nhà cầu, chỉ muốn bỏ chạy tị.

Xem ra đã biết cái gì đi.

Làm lớn tuổi nhất phương, Hoắc Vân Xuyên trong mắt tràn ngập giãy dụa, ngón tay cũng đã vô ý thức mà vuốt phẳng đối phương sau cảnh, nói giọng khàn khàn: "Vừa rồi vì cái gì khóc?"

An Vô Dạng chặt lại cổ, tử, lắc đầu nói: "Ta ánh mắt đau."

Hắn kiên quyết không thừa nhận chính mình khóc, kia nhiều dọa người.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên để trán của hắn, nhất định muốn hắn nhìn chính mình: "Có phải hay không bởi vì ta không để ý tới ngươi? Ân? Ngươi liền cảm thấy ủy khuất ? Vì cái gì?"

An Vô Dạng tiểu cảm xúc vốn là đã qua , lúc này nghe thấy Hoắc Vân Xuyên lần nữa nhắc tới, cái loại này nói không nên lời khó chịu lập tức lại vây quanh hắn.

An Vô Dạng vừa mới phát hiện, kỳ thật chính mình thực để ý Hoắc tiên sinh thái độ.

Hắn chỉ hy vọng Hoắc tiên sinh đối chính mình ôn nhu săn sóc, kiên nhẫn mười phần, nếu không phải nói, trong lòng liền khó chịu .

"Hoắc tiên sinh, thỉnh ngươi buông đi, ngươi như vậy đã đối ta tạo thành phức tạp ." An Vô Dạng lạnh như băng mà nói.

Hắn bình thường nhìn Hoắc Vân Xuyên ấm dung dung ánh mắt, hiện tại đã không .

Bị An Vô Dạng dùng ánh mắt như thế nhìn, Hoắc Vân Xuyên cảm thấy hít thở không thông.

Đây không phải là hắn tưởng muốn kết quả.

"Chẳng lẽ ngươi liền không nghĩ làm rõ ràng, ta vì cái gì muốn đối ngươi như vậy?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói: "Là không muốn biết, vẫn là không dám biết?"

Thật cái gì cũng không biết An Vô Dạng, nhăn mặt nói: "Ta không có hứng thú biết."

Hắn thực quật cường, nói không mềm nhũn liền không mềm nhũn, nói không dính liền không dính , một bộ lập tức là có thể thu thập hành trang cút đi bộ dáng.

Nhưng mà, An Vô Dạng đúng là nghĩ như vậy.

Hắn tính toán muốn là chọc giận cái này hung thần ác sát nam nhân, liền thu dọn đồ đạc hồi gia.

Sau đó nổi nóng hắn, cư nhiên đem những lời này trở thành khôi giáp nhất dạng tuyên bố đi ra.

"Ngươi có phải hay không bắt đầu không kiên nhẫn ? Muốn là không kiên nhẫn chiếu cố ta, ta trở về nhà của ta đi." An Vô Dạng nói: "Không cần ngươi tiêu tiền , cũng không cần ngươi chậm trễ thời gian mỗi ngày cùng ta..."

Hắn nghĩ đến hảo hảo mà, chính là nói ra vẫn là khó chịu đến khóc.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên bốc lên An Vô Dạng cằm, ngăn chặn hắn lải nhải miệng, liền không tưởng tái buông ra quá, ước chừng phóng túng chính mình dài đến mười phút lâu...

An Vô Dạng thế giới bị giảo thành một đoàn, lập tức liền quên khóc, quên khó chịu.

Hắn cảm thấy chính mình không là chính mình , đối phương muốn đem hắn cướp đi, hô hấp, khí lực, hết thảy hết thảy...

Bị điếu ngoan lão nam nhân, nếm điểm mùi tanh nhi sau đó, lập tức tựa như một gian lão phòng ở hỏa, một phát không thể vãn hồi.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên hoa điểm quan trọng khí lực, rốt cục đem trong lòng đầu kia kêu gào muốn uống máu ăn thịt mãnh thú, lần nữa quan hồi lý trí nhà giam trong.

Lúc này, An Vô Dạng đã hoàn toàn mộng .

Trải qua một loạt khi dễ, hắn hiện tại đáng thương đến rối tinh rối mù, ánh mắt thũng cái mũi hồng, thụ tra tấn trọng tai khu liền lại càng không dùng nói.

Hắn dùng ánh mắt lên án cái kia làm cho mình liên nói đều nói lắp nam nhân: "Ngươi tại sao có thể như vậy, ngươi tại sao có thể như vậy..."

Đây không phải là gia súc sao!

Vừa mới phóng ra một phen trong lòng ma quỷ nam nhân, lành làm gáo vỡ làm muôi mà nhìn hắn: "Ta đối với ngươi chân thực ý tưởng chính là như vậy."

"..." An Vô Dạng trợn mắt.

Dù sao hắn từng ảo tưởng quá, giữa hai người đơn thuần tình cảm.

"Ngươi chính mình suy xét đi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên đưa tay, dùng ngón cái lau một chút khóe miệng, vẻ mặt như là một cái chờ đợi hình phạt trọng hình phạm: "Muốn hay không tiếp tục theo ta đăng ký kết hôn."

Đệ 45 chương

'Ta đối với ngươi chân thực ý tưởng chính là như vậy' những lời này tại An Vô Dạng trong óc đảo quanh, nói cách khác, từ đệ nhất gặp nhau đến bây giờ, đối phương đối ý tưởng của chính mình vẫn luôn chưa từng biến quá.

Đều là ôm trên giường mục đích...

Sự thật này có chút nhượng người trở tay không kịp.

An Vô Dạng từ tiểu liền đối gia đình sinh hoạt tràn ngập vô lực, giống như làm như thế nào đều không đối.

Hắn sau khi lớn lên liền chưa bao giờ nghĩ qua muốn với ai bảo trì thân mật quan hệ.

Bởi vì để cho người khác vừa lòng rất khó khăn, chi bằng chính mình một người sinh hoạt càng hảo.

"Nếu ta nói không nói, ngươi khiến cho ta hồi gia sao?" An Vô Dạng nhỏ giọng nói.

"Ngươi tưởng hảo ?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên quỳ trước mặt hắn, trên thực tế, tứ chi cũng vẫn cứ đụng vào .

Nếu không là An Vô Dạng tâm đại nói, sớm đã hẳn là phát hiện, giữa bọn họ hỗ động đã vượt qua phổ thông quan hệ phạm vi.

Đối , đồng thời ăn cơm, đồng thời đi ngủ, còn thường thường mà phát sinh ấp ấp ôm ôm thân mật hành động.

An Vô Dạng hồi tưởng này đó, mặt bạch đến thực đáng thương.

Hắn cảm thấy hồi gia cũng không phải thập phần hảo lựa chọn, lập tức liền muốn khai giảng , căn bản tìm không thấy lý do lừa cha mẹ nói mình muốn tạm nghỉ học hai năm.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhíu mày: "Ngươi tại sợ hãi cái gì? Có phải hay không sợ hãi ta đối với ngươi không hảo?"

Hắn tiếp còn nói: "Ngươi quá lo lắng, ta sẽ đối với ngươi thực hảo."

An Vô Dạng mân miệng, không có tiếp tra.

Bởi vì hắn bây giờ còn làm không rõ ràng lắm, Hoắc tiên sinh rốt cuộc là nghĩ như thế nào ?

An Vô Dạng giống cái trai ngọc nhất dạng, ngậm miệng không nói lời nào.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cảm thấy có chút phiền táo.

Hắn cảm thấy trước nay chưa có thất bại, này so quản lý toàn bộ Hoắc thị còn khó hơn.

Hồi gia sự hắn cũng không dám đề, liền sợ hãi vạn nhất khơi mào An Vô Dạng mỗ căn thần kinh.

Hắn đành phải hỏi: "Ngươi là chán ghét ta sao?"

An Vô Dạng lắc đầu.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên thở phào nhẹ nhõm một hơi, ít nhất tiểu thiên sứ không chán ghét chính mình.

Hắn tiếp tục nói: "Vậy tại sao không thể tiếp thu ta thích ngươi chuyện này?"

Chột dạ Hoắc tổng tài, nói tới đây dừng một chút, xấu hổ mở miệng mà làm sáng tỏ một chút: "Ta không có đặc biệt ưa thích, ngươi không cần lo lắng cho ta là biến thái."

An Vô Dạng nâng lên kinh ngạc ánh mắt: "Ngươi nói cái gì?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên kiên nhẫn lặp lại đạo: "Ta không có đặc biệt ưa thích, ngươi không cần lo lắng cho ta là biến thái."

An Vô Dạng lắc đầu: "Không là này một câu, trở lên một câu."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên hồi tưởng một chút chính mình thượng một câu nội dung, sau đó dùng nóng cháy ánh mắt miết An Vô Dạng: "Vì cái gì không thể tiếp thu ta thích ngươi chuyện này?"

Đương hắn nhìn đến An Vô Dạng thính tai nhi là hồng , bàn tay không tự chủ được mà tại bên người nắm thành quyền.

An Vô Dạng ấp úng mà tưởng, chính mình đây là bị Hoắc tiên sinh thông báo sao?

Đỏ mặt, làn da nóng lên.

Hắn vẫn là cảm thấy bất khả tư nghị, cường đại ưu tú Hoắc tiên sinh, cư nhiên sẽ thích một cái tam vô cùng học sinh, nhị bản .

"Không là, ta nghĩ hỏi rõ ràng..." An Vô Dạng chống lên thân, dùng sau thắt lưng dựa vào đầu giường, hy vọng cùng Hoắc Vân Xuyên rớt ra một chút có thể làm cho người thuận lợi hô hấp khoảng cách: "Ngươi là nghiêm túc thích ta, vẫn là đơn thuần tưởng theo ta trên giường?"

"Cái gì?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhướng mày, không thể tin mà nhìn hắn, cắn răng nói: "Vấn đề này yêu cầu hỏi sao? Ta cái gì thời điểm biểu hiện quá chỉ tưởng với ngươi trên giường?"

Hắn thật muốn cạy mở An Vô Dạng đầu, nhìn xem bên trong đến tột cùng đều trang cái gì.

"A, là như thế này a."

An Vô Dạng bị Hoắc Vân Xuyên hung nhất đốn, cũng không dám tất tất .

Hắn gật gật đầu tiếp nhận rồi đối phương ra vẻ là thích chính mình cái này sự thật.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên bình phục một chút cảm xúc, tận lực không nghĩ mỗi lần đều đem An Vô Dạng sợ tới mức lui cổ, như vậy hắn cũng thực khó chịu.

Chỉ có thể quái đối phương rất nhát gan, không có một chút dũng khí.

"Suy xét đến thế nào?" Hắn khôi phục qua đi thanh âm rất dịu đi .

"... Ta còn suy nghĩ." An Vô Dạng rũ mi mắt nói, ngón tay nắm bên người gối đầu, một khác chỉ nắm sau lưng đầu giường gắn.

"Ân." Hoắc Vân Xuyên rất có kiên nhẫn chờ đợi, không có thúc giục.

Tuy rằng hắn thực khẩn trương, lòng bàn tay đều toát mồ hôi, nhớ rõ sau khi thành niên lần đầu tiên tham gia cổ đông đại hội thượng, đều không khẩn trương như vậy.

Sau đó qua hảo mấy phút đồng hồ, An Vô Dạng ngón tay từ đầu giường thượng chậm rãi trợt xuống đến, kinh động nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn tóc nam nhân.

"Đã suy nghĩ kỹ sao?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên trầm giọng hỏi.

Trả lời hắn , là tiểu thiên sứ chậm rãi hướng bên cạnh oai đi hình ảnh...

Hoắc Vân Xuyên phản xạ tính mà vươn tay tiếp được đối phương, đương hắn đầy cõi lòng hy vọng chuẩn bị nghênh đón nhân sinh điên phong thời điểm, cúi đầu nhìn đến chính là nhất trương đáng yêu lại thật giận ngủ nhan.

Mới vừa nói đang tại suy xét người, nhắm mắt lại ngủ đến thực an ổn.

"..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên trầm mặc mà nhìn kia khuôn mặt, một chút biện pháp đều không có.

Như thế không thể trách An Vô Dạng, chủ yếu là quá muộn .

Hắn chuẩn bị cao khảo thời điểm, đều không trễ như thế ngủ quá.

Hoắc tổng tài còn có thể thế nào, đương nhiên là nhẹ nhàng đem hắn thả lại ổ chăn trong, nhượng hắn ngủ đến thoải mái một chút.

Ngày hôm sau tỉnh lại An Vô Dạng, đầu có một chút nhỏ nhặt.

Hắn chậm rãi nhớ tới tối hôm qua cùng Hoắc tiên sinh đối thoại, miệng trình O hình.

Nếu ký ức không có phạm sai lầm nói, cái kia ủy khuất ba ba, tránh ở ổ chăn trong chảy nước mắt, sau đó được thông báo trên đường ngủ người chính là chính mình.

An Vô Dạng, vì cái gì ngươi ưu tú như thế?

Tâm hắn tưởng.

An Vô Dạng buổi sáng tỉnh lại chuyện thứ nhất, đầu tiên đi ban công nhìn xem sắp nở hoa mấy bồn hoa, hôm nay mở sao?

Sau đó hắn như nguyện dĩ thường mà nhìn thấy nở rộ Thiên Trúc quỳ, một đoàn một đoàn mà, xinh đẹp đến thực vui mừng.

Đón nắng sớm An Vô Dạng cười cười, quay đầu đi vào trong phòng tắm đánh răng, rửa mặt.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đã sớm nghe được trong phòng động tĩnh, sau đó nghi hoặc phát hiện, cái này sáng sớm cùng bình thường không có gì khác biệt.

Hắn đè nén mi, từ trên giường đứng lên.

Nghi hoặc Hoắc tổng trộm nhìn An Vô Dạng đi đến ban công biên nhìn hoa, phải là đối phương tâm tâm niệm niệm hoa nở , kia khuôn mặt thượng cười tủm tỉm mà.

Thực xinh đẹp.

Lòng tràn đầy sự nghi ngờ Hoắc tiên sinh, lại nghiêm túc mà nhìn An Vô Dạng hừ tiểu khúc đi trở về đến, đi toilet đánh răng.

"..." Hắn nhất thời có loại bị quên đi sợ hãi.

Đương nhiên, An Vô Dạng không có khả năng quên hắn, chỉ là muốn thông mà thôi.

Hồi gia là không có khả năng hồi gia , hiện nay đến nói bảo bảo quan trọng nhất.

Về phần Hoắc tiên sinh tâm ý, đi một bước tính một bước đi.

An Vô Dạng nghĩ thầm rằng, có người thích nói như thế nào là đều một chuyện tốt.

"Sớm." An Vô Dạng nhìn thấy có người đến , giơ lên không hề khúc mắc tươi cười, bên trong hỗn loạn một chút ngại ngùng.

"Sớm." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói rằng, lại bị cái này tươi cười thiểm một chút.

Hắn dùng ánh mắt phức tạp nhìn An Vô Dạng, đoán không ra người này mạch não.

Bất quá bất kể thế nào, sự tình vẫn là muốn dựa theo chính mình tưởng đi làm.

An Vô Dạng đã xoát hảo nha, hắn thấp giọng nói: "Trương a di ngày hôm qua làm tốt lưu sa bao, ta từ trong tủ lạnh lấy ra nhiệt một chút, chuyện này ta sở trường nhất , ngươi sẽ không phản đối đi?"

Bình thường việc này đều là Hoắc tiên sinh đi làm, bởi vì hắn lo lắng chính mình.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên hơi hơi còn có chút hoảng hốt, trôi chảy liền ứng thanh: "Ân."

An Vô Dạng liền đi ra ngoài.

Hắn mở ra tủ lạnh, xuất ra đã đông trụ bánh bao, trước dùng nước trôi một chút bánh bao mặt ngoài, sau đó dùng giấy thiếc chỉ trang đứng lên.

Chờ Hoắc Vân Xuyên lấy lại tinh thần, lập tức nhớ tới chính mình vừa rồi cư nhiên đáp ứng cái gì...

Hắn mặt hắc hắc địa buông xuống bàn chải đánh răng, đi vào cửa phòng bếp khẩu xem xét.

Lúc này An Vô Dạng, đã đem bạch bạch mập mạp bánh bao bỏ vào vi ba lô bên trong, định rồi trung hỏa ba phút đồng hồ.

Hắn phát hiện Hoắc Vân Xuyên tồn tại sau đó, sửng sốt, sau đó nói: "Nhiệt bánh bao rất đơn giản ."

Nhưng mà ngày hôm qua buổi sáng, Hoắc tiên sinh đem Trương a di tân tân khổ khổ làm dinh dưỡng Sandwich cấp nướng tiêu .

Tuy rằng rất hương , nhưng là mình ăn tiêu hóa bất lương.

"Cẩn thận một chút." Hoắc Vân Xuyên xác định đối phương không có việc gì, mới lui về phòng tắm.

Hắn dùng nhanh nhất thời gian thu thập xong chính mình, sau đó đi ra, đem dư lại việc vặt tiếp nhận, không chuẩn An Vô Dạng động một chút tại trù phòng đồ vật.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cũng không biết, chính mình xuyên vây quần vẻ mặt nghiêm túc mà làm bữa sáng bộ dáng, là siêu có mị lực.

Hiển nhiên sẽ làm bữa sáng không là cái gì giỏi lắm kỹ năng, chính là đang tại làm bữa sáng người là Hoắc tiên sinh.

Nếu An Vô Dạng không có đoán sai, Hoắc tiên sinh ít nhất có được gần trăm tỷ tài sản, là một vị danh xứng với thực phú hào.

"Ăn đi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên khen ngược nhiệt sữa, cho chặt bánh bao, cấp An Vô Dạng lấy hảo chiếc đũa.

Hắn đối mặt này đó chính mình không am hiểu đồ vật, đã làm được tận lực cẩn thận, tránh cho sai lầm.

"Cám ơn." An Vô Dạng đã sớm đói bụng, hắn nhanh chóng cúi đầu ăn, ngẫu nhiên uống một ngụm nãi: "Hôm nay lưu sa bao ăn thật ngon."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói: "Kia liền ăn nhiều vài cái."

Hắn kẹp khởi một cái tiểu bao tử, không sai biệt lắm là hai cái giải quyết một cái.

An Vô Dạng so với hắn hơi chút kém cỏi điểm, ít nhất muốn ăn tam tài ăn nói đi.

Về đêm qua phát sinh sự, đại gia rất có ăn ý, ai đều không có đề.

Buổi sáng Trần Phóng đem An Vô Dạng chỉ định muốn sao công cụ đưa tới, ước chừng có hai đại tương nhiều như vậy.

An Vô Dạng rất vui vẻ , bởi vì này chút quen thuộc đồ vật, nhượng hắn nhớ tới tại điểm tâm điếm làm công thời gian.

"Trương a di, chúng ta thu thập đi ra sử dụng đi." Hắn nói như vậy đạo, ngược lại là có chính mình động thủ, mà là ở một bên chỉ đạo Trương a di như thế nào sử dụng.

Hai người phối hợp, dùng có sẵn cận có tài liệu bắt đầu làm, rất nhanh liền làm ra một ít bánh sừng bò.

Trương a di xé mở còn nóng bánh mì, nếm một ngụm nói: "Ăn ngon, thơm ngào ngạt mà."

"Ta đây cấp Hoắc tiên sinh lấy một cái." An Vô Dạng nói xong, dùng chén đĩa trang một cái, đoan tiến trong phòng ngủ đi.

Cao đại nam nhân đang tại công tác khu công tác, đối An Vô Dạng xâm lấn không thèm để ý chút nào.

"Hoắc tiên sinh, " An Vô Dạng xao xao vốn là chính là mở ra môn, vừa đi vừa nói chuyện: "Trương a di làm bánh sừng bò, ngươi đói bụng sao?"

Hắn đi đến một thước tả hữu khoảng cách liền dừng lại.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên trên lưng cơ bắp một băng, có một loại như lâm đại địch ảo giác, điều này làm cho hắn mặt đều đen.

"..." Nhuyễn hồ hồ tiểu bằng hữu có cái gì đáng sợ .

"Phóng trên bàn đi." Hắn thản nhiên nói.

"Hảo." An Vô Dạng gật gật đầu, đem bánh mì bưng qua.

Sau đó hắn không có rời đi, mà là tại cách vách ghế trên ngồi xuống, đoan đoan chính chính mà nghiêm túc mặt.

"Chúng ta nói chuyện đi, Hoắc tiên sinh."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên buông xuống trong tay công tác, chậm rãi quay đầu nhìn hắn.

Nhưng mà An Vô Dạng đang tại châm chước dùng từ, trên mặt một mảnh trầm tư: "Ân..." Tâm hắn nghĩ, nói như vậy có chút không tốt lắm: "Ngạch..." Nói như vậy giống như cũng không ổn.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên không kịp đợi , chờ đến cái trán mạo mỏng hãn, trực tiếp thúc giục đạo: "Nói đi."

Vì thế An Vô Dạng nhanh chóng lên tiếng: "Là như vậy, chính là ta quyết định không trở về nhà ."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn hắn, ở mặt ngoài một mảnh bình tĩnh, sau lưng ướt đẫm: "Sau đó đâu?"

An Vô Dạng tim đập gia tốc, dù sao biết Hoắc tiên sinh giữ tại ý tứ, hắn chậm rãi nói: "Tuy rằng ta không rõ ràng lắm thích cảm giác là cái gì, nhưng là ta không chán ghét ngươi, " sau đó nâng lên mắt, vẻ mặt nghiêm túc mà quyết định: "Kia liền cấp đại gia một cái cơ hội đi."

Như vậy tiểu thiên sứ thật sự là đáng yêu thấu .

Hoắc Vân Xuyên thấp thấp thanh thanh ngứa yết hầu, chỉ mình khả năng mà hứa hẹn đạo: "Ta sẽ cho ngươi biết đến."

Hắn tràn ngập tin tưởng, chỉ cần chờ đối phương tuổi đến , nhất định sẽ đầu tiên thích thượng bên người ưu tú nhất vị kia.

"A, hảo ." An Vô Dạng không được tự nhiên gật đầu nói.

Hoắc tổng tài chăm chú nhìn tiểu bằng hữu một khắc, rớt ra ghế dựa vươn tay đi qua ôm hắn...

Lúc này An Vô Dạng, nghĩ thầm rằng , ân, nếu đáp ứng cấp đại gia cơ hội liền không thể cự tuyệt, có thể di, ngồi ở trên đùi cái này...

Hoắc tiên sinh lấy bánh mì uy hắn.

"Ta không ăn bánh mì, đã ăn qua." An Vô Dạng lực chú ý chính là nhanh như vậy bị bánh mì câu đi: "Ngươi chính mình ăn đi, ta cảm thấy nướng đến cũng không tệ lắm."

"..." Hoắc tổng tài cảm thấy mỹ mãn mà ôm tiểu thiên sứ, miệng nếm che mặt bao, lại giống như tại nhấm nháp không là bánh mì, mà là tiểu thiên sứ bản nhân.

"Chúng ta đây cái gì thời điểm đi đăng ký?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên giả vờ không chút để ý mà hỏi.

An Vô Dạng cẩn thận nghĩ nghĩ: "Hôm nay là cuối tuần, chờ ta trước thăm dò dân chính cục đi làm thời gian."

Hắn lấy điện thoại di động ra, ngồi ở Hoắc Vân Xuyên trên đùi bắt đầu nghiêm túc mà tra, quả nhiên phát hiện dân chính cục cuối tuần không đi làm.

Thiện giải nhân ý tiểu thiên sứ đầu tiên hỏi rõ ràng: "Hoắc tiên sinh yêu cầu chọn ngày sao?"

Nghe nói nhà giàu nhân gia đều tương đối để ý hoàng lịch, vận trình, từ từ.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên này chỉ lão bánh quẩy liếc trong ngực tiểu thiên sứ: "Nếu không đâu?" Hiển nhiên hắn đã đoán được An Vô Dạng tính toán.

"Nếu không cần nói, " An Vô Dạng không quá xác định mà đề nghị đạo: "Ngươi cảm thấy thứ hai thế nào?"

"Hảo." Hoắc Vân Xuyên lập tức đáp ứng, đồng thời cúi đầu hôn một cái An Vô Dạng lỗ tai.

Bên tai truyền đến ồ ồ hô hấp dọa An Vô Dạng nhảy dựng, cảm thấy có phải hay không sinh bệnh ?

Hắn không nghĩ nhiều hỏi: "Hoắc tiên sinh làm sao vậy?"

Sau đó chính mình tọa địa phương không thoải mái, An Vô Dạng sắc mặt một hồng, rốt cục biết xảy ra chuyện gì.

Hắn nhanh chóng lại nhẹ nhàng mà xê dịch.

Bị hắn muốn nửa cái mạng Hoắc tổng tài, biểu tình vặn vẹo khó chịu, kiên trì hảo mấy phút đồng hồ mới buông ra An Vô Dạng: "Nhìn thư đi, ta tiếp tục công tác."

An Vô Dạng liếc liếc mắt một cái trên mặt bàn thành lũy văn kiện, ngoan ngoãn mà gật đầu đi ra ngoài.

Hắn tràn ngập kính nể mà tưởng, Hoắc tiên sinh thật sự là hung có khâu hác, vả lại hết sức chuyên chú một người xí nghiệp gia.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Hạc: xin hỏi Hoắc tổng, bị tiểu thiên sứ như vậy khen ngươi lương tâm sẽ không đau sao?

Hoắc: hắn nói chính là sự thật.

Hạc: ân, ân? Hảo, hảo đi...

Đệ 46 chương

Người với người chi gian vốn là chính là có chênh lệch , sự thật này, An Vô Dạng còn không có hiểu chuyện thời điểm liền tràn đầy lĩnh hội.

Hắn nhớ rõ tiểu học thăng sơ trung một năm kia, chính mình liền đọc kia sở phổ thông tiểu học bên trong, bên người có hai vị mỗi ngày gặp mặt đồng học khảo xuất thập phần hảo thành tích.

Hảo tới trình độ nào, chính là nghe nói có thể thượng vốn là tốt nhất trường học.

Lúc ấy trường học oanh động trình độ, không thua gì cao khảo ra tỉnh Trạng Nguyên đi.

Đồng học gia trưởng cũng khai nằm úp sấp , An Vô Dạng thân là đồng học cũng có đi tham gia.

Hắn đến đồng học gia, tận mắt nhìn thấy thấy cái loại này lòng tự tin tràn đầy bầu không khí, đồng học cùng cha mẹ chi gian thân mật...

Đó là An Vô Dạng lần đầu tiên cảm thấy hâm mộ vả lại vô lực, trong lòng dâng lên vừa lại hướng tới, lại tự ti cảm xúc.

Hắn sâu kín hồi ức thơ ấu chuyện cũ, mở ra ngăn tủ, từ trong tủ treo quần áo xuất ra bột mì, bột men, đường từ từ, chuẩn bị làm một cái thích phong bánh ngọt.

Trương a di thu thập xong vừa rồi lưu xuống tàn cục, nói với hắn đạo: "Vô Dạng, ngươi cùng Hoắc tiên sinh nói một tiếng, a di đi trở về."

An Vô Dạng vội nói: "Hảo , Trương a di trên đường tiểu tâm."

Hắn làm bộ như tại chỉnh lý đồ vật, mà không phải trộm mà chuẩn bị làm bánh ngọt.

Chờ Trương a di đi rồi về sau, An Vô Dạng dựa theo chính mình bối đến thuộc làu bước đi, đánh đản, phân đản, si bột mì...

Từng bước một mà đến, làm được siêu nghiêm túc, siêu cẩn thận.

Bất tri bất giác, hắn chóp mũi liền chảy ra một tầng mỏng manh hãn.

An Vô Dạng đối với cái này không hề cảm thấy, tiếp tục nhìn mình chằm chằm trong tay công tác.

Thời gian cứ như vậy đi qua một giờ.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên thật lâu không thấy An Vô Dạng tiến vào ngủ trưa, có chút hoài nghi đối phương vừa rồi có phải hay không bị chính mình dọa đến ?

Hắn vừa hổ thẹn lại oan uổng mà nhíu mày: "..." Chính mình thân là huyết khí phương cương thanh tráng niên nam nhân, đối người mình thích khởi phản ứng là bình thường sự tình.

Đối phương đồng dạng thân là nam nhân, liền tính không ủng hộ cũng có thể lý giải đi.

Bất quá Hoắc tổng tài nghĩ đến An Vô Dạng đơn thuần, khóe miệng liền co rút, tổng cảm thấy sẽ bị lý giải mới là lạ.

"Hôm nay như thế nào không ngủ ngủ trưa?"

An Vô Dạng đột nhiên nghe thấy một đạo thanh âm xuất hiện, là Hoắc tiên sinh đến .

Hoàn hảo, hắn đã đem bánh ngọt bỏ vào lò nướng trong.

"Ân, không vây." An Vô Dạng chỉ vào trước mặt mình lò nướng nói: "Là Trương a di nướng , đã đến giờ là có thể ăn..."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đối An Vô Dạng nhân phẩm ấn tượng thập phần hảo, căn bản không tin đối phương sẽ nói dối.

"Không cần ăn rất nhiều bánh ngọt." Hắn không có hoài nghi mà phân phó nói.

An Vô Dạng gật gật đầu, đối hắn cười cười.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đem mình cặp kia tổng là tiết lộ cảm xúc tay, rất nhanh dịch đến sau lưng: "Ngươi tối hôm qua ngủ đến tương đối vãn, vẫn là đi ngủ một chút tương đối tốt."

Nghe thấy Hoắc tiên sinh đề nghị, An Vô Dạng xem xét liếc mắt một cái lò nướng, còn muốn tái nướng hơn ba mươi phút mới được.

Trong bụng tràn đầy tính toán nhỏ nhặt hắn, hướng Hoắc Vân Xuyên gật gật đầu: "Hảo a, chúng ta ngủ nửa giờ."

Hoắc tổng tài lực chú ý toàn bộ đặt ở 'Chúng ta' hai chữ mặt trên, hoàn toàn bị sung sướng đến .

Hắn dùng nóng cháy ánh mắt nhìn tiểu thiên sứ, vuốt cằm đáp ứng xuống dưới: "Có thể ."

Sau đó xoay người đi vào trải giường chiếu.

Nhưng mà An Vô Dạng mãn đầu óc đều là bánh ngọt, nghĩ không thể bỏ qua thời gian.

Hắn nghiêm túc điều đồng hồ báo thức, mới dám nằm xuống.

Sau lưng chính là ấm áp dễ chịu Hoắc tiên sinh trong ngực, từ khi bị giáp mặt thông báo sau đó, rốt cục nhượng người miên man bất định...

An Vô Dạng nhắm mắt lại, trong đầu xuất hiện một bộ cao gầy rắn chắc, tuyến điều hoàn mỹ dáng người.

Hắn không tự chủ được về phía trước dịch một chút, thuận tiện theo bản năng mà khống chế hô hấp của mình.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên vĩnh viễn sẽ không biết, ngay tại chính mình bán cánh tay xa bên người, thuần khiết tiểu thiên sứ đang tại ảo tưởng hắn.

Sau nửa giờ, An Vô Dạng điều hảo đồng hồ báo thức vang lên.

Hắn đứng lên, nhu nhu còn buồn ngủ mặt, xuống giường nhìn tác phẩm của mình.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên xốc hiên mi mắt, đáy mắt một mảnh thanh minh, nhìn đoán không ra một chút ngủ quá dấu vết.

Hắn cho rằng An Vô Dạng đi toilet mà thôi.

Đang tại khẩn trương bánh ngọt có thể hay không thành hình An Vô Dạng, ăn mặc hảo phòng bị phỏng cái bao tay, mở ra lò nướng đem bánh ngọt lấy ra.

"..." Hắn ngửi được một cỗ nồng đậm mùi, cười .

An Vô Dạng không thể chờ đợi được mà dùng tay bài một khối, bỏ vào trong miệng.

Hắn chậm rãi nhấm nháp, biểu tình từ bình tĩnh trầm tư, quá độ đến vừa lòng mỉm cười.

Kỳ thật bánh ngọt cũng không tốt ăn, ít nhất còn không có phổ thông tiệm bánh ngọt làm ăn ngon như vậy.

Bất quá, An Vô Dạng cảm thấy chính mình cái này bánh ngọt cũng không phải không hề cũng có cái hay.

Hơn nữa hắn hưởng qua sau đó, trong đầu tự động phân biệt khuyết điểm, rất rõ ràng chính mình lần sau muốn như thế nào cải tiến.

"Vậy đại khái là lão thiên gia cho ta thiên phú đi..." An Vô Dạng vỗ vỗ mảnh vụn, nỉ non đạo.

Hắn biểu tình bình tĩnh mà trở lại trên giường, chân tay khẽ khàng, ôm lấy Hoắc Vân Xuyên đặt ở bên cạnh cánh tay, đi ngủ.

"..." Giả bộ ngủ Hoắc tổng đại khí cũng không dám ra ngoài, chỉ dám dùng cằm nhẹ nhàng mà cọ một chút tiểu thiên sứ phát đỉnh.

Ngày cuối tuần cứ như vậy sa đọa mà qua, rất nhanh liền tới thứ hai.

An Vô Dạng ngồi ở trên giường tỉnh thần, đột nhiên nhu nhu khó chịu ngực: "Ta có chút tưởng phun."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên ném xuống chính mình xuyên tới một nửa quần áo, từ trong phòng xuất ra một cái dũng lại đây.

Hắn nhượng An Vô Dạng phun nơi này: "Không cần đi phòng tắm."

Liền ngồi ở trên giường thư thư phục phục mà phun.

Chính là ghê tởm buồn nôn làm sao có thể thoải mái, huống chi buổi sáng đứng lên, dạ dày bộ là không .

Không có đồ vật nhưng phun thời điểm tối vất vả.

An Vô Dạng chỉnh khuôn mặt vặn vẹo thành khó coi bộ dáng, bất quá vẫn luôn đều không rên một tiếng.

Hắn tế bạch ngón tay bắt lấy dũng duyên, đầu thấp thấp mà dùng miệng nhắm ngay dũng khẩu...

Hoắc Vân Xuyên ngồi xổm bên cạnh thủ hắn, ninh khẩn ấn đường đánh thành một cái kết.

Trừ bỏ dùng bàn tay trấn an An Vô Dạng bối, hắn cái gì đều không làm được.

Hai cái đều là hũ nút, một cái không có thói quen tố khổ, một cái không am hiểu an ủi.

Trong phòng ngủ trừ bỏ An Vô Dạng ngẫu nhiên phát ra nôn mửa thanh âm bên ngoài, chỉ có thể là im ắng .

Mười phút sau, sắc mặt thanh bạch tiểu thiếu niên ngẩng đầu lên, muốn thủy muốn khăn tay.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đệ nhất thời gian đem mấy thứ này đưa lên, sau đó ninh nhiệt khăn mặt, lấy đến đánh răng công cụ, từ từ.

An Vô Dạng biết chính mình có huyết áp thấp tật xấu, liền tiếp nhận rồi đối phương hảo ý: "Cám ơn."

Hắn vừa mới phun quá thanh âm sàn sạt oa oa mà, có chút suy yếu.

"Vì cái gì muốn nói với ta cám ơn?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói rằng: "Về sau không cần lại nói ."

Hắn nghe xong không là như vậy khoái trá.

Tại đây sự kiện thượng, cảm thấy như thế nào cũng có thể tiểu thiếu niên gật gật đầu, tóm lại có chút khó chịu mà hoàn thành rửa mặt bước đi.

Sau đó hắn lần nữa nằm trên giường, ôm chăn ủ rũ mà nghỉ ngơi.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên tâm nhéo thành một đoàn, đứng dậy đi phòng bếp nhiệt cháo.

Công ty có điện thoại đánh tiến vào, hắn tiếp khởi đạo: "Ta hiện tại rất bận, không là cấp tốc sự tình không cần tìm ta."

Gọi điện thoại cho hắn người đều nghe được đi ra, tổng tài tâm tình không tốt.

May mắn chính là, An Vô Dạng đứng lên ăn đồ vật, tinh thần chậm rãi biến hảo .

Hắn thậm chí đoạt lấy Hoắc Vân Xuyên trong tay bát, chính mình động thủ, lang thôn hổ yết.

"Vừa rồi phun ngoan , bụng đặc biệt đói." An Vô Dạng phát hiện Hoắc tiên sinh nhìn không chuyển mắt mà nhìn chính mình, ngại ngùng mà cười cười.

Sau đó tiếp tục dùng như vậy tốc độ uy chính mình ăn.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên gần như thất thần mà nhìn An Vô Dạng, nếu không là chính mình tự mình trải qua, như thế nào tin tưởng, trên cái thế giới này có người có thể một cái biểu tình sử ngươi thân đưa địa ngục, sau đó một cái biểu tình lại cho ngươi thẳng thượng thiên đường.

Hắn tiếp nhận An Vô Dạng ăn xong bát, đặt ở bên cạnh trên mặt bàn.

Sau đó mở ra song chưởng gắt gao mà ôm lấy đối phương...

Chính là An Vô Dạng vừa mới ăn no, thân tâm đắm chìm tại chắc bụng thỏa mãn cảm trung.

Hắn tại như vậy mĩ hảo không khí trong, nhẹ nhàng mà đánh một cái no cách: "Cách..."

Hoắc tổng tài ngốc lăng sau, ôm tiểu thiên sứ thấp thấp mà cười ra tiếng âm.

Phát hiện mình đánh cách sau đó, An Vô Dạng cũng cười : "Xin lỗi a."

Hoàn hảo, vừa rồi ăn chính là hạt ngô cháo thịt nạc, không có trọng khẩu hương vị!

"Không quan hệ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên bên môi mang theo ý cười, tâm tình thư sướng mà đứng lên rửa chén, vi tiểu thiên sứ làm trâu làm ngựa.

An Vô Dạng đứng lên chải đầu phát, thay quần áo.

Hôm nay muốn đi lĩnh giấy hôn thú, hắn mở ra tủ quần áo, tính toán chọn một bộ xinh đẹp quần áo.

Trước đã hỏi thăm rõ ràng, chụp chụp ảnh chung đều phải mặc vào áo sơ mi trắng, cho nên tuyển áo sơ mi trắng.

An Vô Dạng xuất ra chính mình số lượng không nhiều lắm nhất kiện áo sơmi, ngón tay tại đây chút hoàn mỹ vải dệt thượng sờ sờ, vẻ mặt là do dự .

Hắn lặng im vài giây, đem quần áo cầm nóng một nóng.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên bình thường đều xuyên áo sơ mi trắng, tủ quần áo trong tất cả đều là.

Hắn ước chừng ở bên trong tuyển hơn mười giây, tuyển ra nhất kiện cùng tiểu thiên sứ cùng hệ liệt áo sơmi.

Hằng ngày mặc quần áo, Trương a di đều có nóng.

Hiện tại lấy ra quá một lần là có thể xuyên.

An Vô Dạng đổi hảo quần áo, sờ sờ tóc của chính mình: "Hoắc tiên sinh, ta nghĩ đi cắt cái đầu..."

Hắn cảm thấy tóc hơi dài, thoạt nhìn không đại tinh thần.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên khẽ nhăn mày: "Chúng ta lập tức liền nội dung có lợi giấy hôn thú, ngươi xem ngươi có phải hay không hẳn là cải cái xưng hô?"

Tổng là Hoắc tiên sinh trường Hoắc tiên sinh đoản, có vẻ nhiều xa lạ.

"Cũng là." Trước An Vô Dạng cũng là nghĩ như vậy , bất quá hảm thói quen, liền vẫn luôn không có sửa miệng: "Bất quá..." Hắn đột nhiên nói thầm nói: "Có phải hay không muốn thu sửa miệng phí?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "Khụ..."

Hắn lạnh lùng lão kiểm một hồng, nhiệt huyết nảy lên trong lòng.

"Ân..." Năm qua ba mươi nam nhân, run sợ chiến mà hàm hồ đáp: "Sẽ cho ngươi ."

An Vô Dạng khoát tay nói: "Ta nói giỡn , làm sao có thể hướng ngươi muốn tiền lì xì."

Liền tính Hoắc tiên sinh không để ý, chính mình cũng ngại ngùng thu.

Xuất môn sau đó hành trình chính là như vậy, trước mang An Vô Dạng đi trong điếm, cắt một cái thời thượng xinh đẹp tóc.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên phát hiện, không quản nhà mình tiểu thiên sứ cắt cái gì kiểu tóc, đều mang theo một tia ngoan khí.

Hắn câu môi cười cười, tiếp tục nhìn trong tay báo chí.

Cắt hảo sau đó, An Vô Dạng đối với gương tả hữu nhìn xem, cảm thấy cũng không tệ lắm.

Chính là lưu hải có chút đoản , lộ ra lông mày.

Hắn trước hướng kiểu tóc lão sư kháng nghị quá, đối phương lại nói hắn mặt hình hảo, cái này kiểu tóc hoàn toàn hold đến trụ.

Kiểu tóc lão sư nhìn thấy thành phẩm hiệu quả cũng thực buồn bực, rõ ràng là như vậy khốc suất cuồng bá duệ kiểu tóc, sau đó đến vị khách nhân này trên người, liền ngạnh sinh sinh thành văn nghệ tiểu thanh tân...

Làm không hiểu.

An Vô Dạng ngay từ đầu không biết bên này cắt cái đầu muốn lâu như vậy, cắt hoàn sau đó đều mười một giờ .

Hắn thúc giục đạo: "Hoắc tiên sinh, chúng ta đi nhanh đi, dân chính cục muốn tan tầm ."

Sau đó người chung quanh liền đều nhìn hắn.

Chỉ thấy một người cao lớn nam tử từ chờ khu đứng lên, đi đến thoạt nhìn còn thực tiểu nhân thiếu niên bên người, ôm đối phương thắt lưng đi ra ngoài.

An Vô Dạng ngồi trên xe nhìn cực nhanh phố cảnh, trong lòng so buổi sáng bình tĩnh không ít.

Hắn cảm thấy rất nhiều đồ vật phát sinh tựa hồ là tất nhiên, chính mình không cần rất kháng cự, chỉ cần kiên định mà đi trải qua liền hảo.

Đến gần nhất dân chính cửa nhà, Hoắc Vân Xuyên đem xe dừng lại.

Hắn tự nhận không là cái gì chính nhân quân tử, bất quá đến lâm môn một cước thời điểm, vẫn là gánh trách nhiệm hỏi một câu: "Ngươi xác định thật sự muốn theo ta đăng ký?"

An Vô Dạng gật gật đầu.

Phía trước nam nhân có thể thông qua kính chiếu hậu nhìn thấy phản ứng của hắn.

"Nếu như không có cái gì ngoài ý muốn, là sẽ không ly hôn ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói rõ ràng.

Này cùng lúc trước nói tốt không giống, đã không tái là vì bảo bảo mới kết hôn , An Vô Dạng trong lòng biết rõ ràng.

Hắn cau mày không rên một tiếng mà, cằm chậm chạp điểm không đi xuống.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên dựa vào thoải mái tọa ỷ, nặng nề mà thở dài một hơi.

Sau đó mở cửa xe đi ra ngoài, đem không gian lưu cho An Vô Dạng chính mình.

Bất quá cũng không có đi xa, ngay tại xe bên cạnh đứng , An Vô Dạng uốn éo đầu là có thể nhìn thấy bóng lưng của hắn.

Hoắc tiên sinh thoạt nhìn thực phiền táo bộ dáng, hiện tại nhất định rất muốn hút điếu thuốc giải giải buồn, không biết vì cái gì, An Vô Dạng chính là có loại cảm giác này.

Cẩn thận ngẫm lại nói, hắn đã thật lâu không có nhìn đến Hoắc Vân Xuyên hút thuốc.

Trong nhà cái gạt tàn thuốc đều ném...

Hoắc tiên sinh phân phó Trương a di cầm ném .

"Hảo đi, không ly liền không ly." An Vô Dạng lẩm bẩm, dù sao về sau Hoắc tiên sinh chán ngấy , này hôn vẫn là đến ly.

Hắn nghĩ này đó, mở cửa xe từ trên xe bước xuống.

"Hoắc tiên sinh, chúng ta vào đi thôi."

Thời gian lập tức liền không đủ , chờ một lát còn muốn chụp ảnh.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên quay đầu lại, không nói hai lời đi tới kéo An Vô Dạng tay, trực tiếp tiến cửa lớn.

Vậy đại khái là An Vô Dạng cùng hắn cùng một chỗ sau đó, đi qua tốc độ nhanh nhất.

Dọc theo đường đi thông suốt, bọn họ này một đôi rất nhanh đã bị nhân viên công tác an bài đệ trình tư liệu, chụp ảnh.

"Hộ khẩu bản dẫn theo sao?"

"Dẫn theo."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên xuất ra hai bản, An Vô Dạng hộ khẩu bản cùng giấy căn cước buổi sáng đã bị hắn thu vào tay .

Chụp ảnh thời điểm, nhiếp ảnh sư đối tân nhân nhóm thống nhất yêu cầu đạo: "Đến, hai người đầu tới gần một chút, nhìn chăm chú vào màn ảnh cười một cái."

An Vô Dạng là một cái nghe lời hài tử, nghe vậy liền kề gần Hoắc Vân Xuyên, cười đến thực sáng lạn.

Răng rắc —

Hắn cùng Hoắc Vân Xuyên giấy hôn thú kiện chiếu, dừng hình ảnh tại nhiếp ảnh sư máy chụp hình bên trong.

Chụp hoàn ảnh chụp bị phân phó ngồi ở bên cạnh chờ, bởi vì giấy hôn thú cùng ngày là có thể bắt được.

An Vô Dạng rất bình tĩnh mà, trừ bỏ ngẫu nhiên sẽ nâng ngẩng đầu, xem xét xem xét nhân viên công tác động tĩnh.

Ngồi ở bên cạnh hắn nam nhân so với hắn càng bình tĩnh, chính là ngồi ở kia, nắm tay hắn, buồn đến một chữ đều không có.

Rốt cục, nhân viên công tác nói chuẩn bị cho tốt .

Hoắc Vân Xuyên mang theo An Vô Dạng tiến lên đi, đem thuộc về bọn hắn hồng sách vở lĩnh tới tay.

"Có phải hay không có một quyển là ta ?" An Vô Dạng ánh mắt tràn ngập tò mò, hắn vươn ra ngón tay sờ sờ, tưởng lấy một quyển.

"Ta thu ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên chỉ cấp An Vô Dạng nhìn thoáng qua, liền chính mình thu hồi đến.

Ly hôn muốn dùng đến cái này tập vở, hắn tính toán hồi sau đó liền khóa đứng lên, tóm lại không thể tái nhượng An Vô Dạng đụng tới.

Đệ 47 chương

Giấy hôn thú cứ như vậy lĩnh tới tay , mặc dù mình mới bính một chút, thông gia mặt nạ thể viết cái gì đều không có thấy rõ ràng.

Bất quá An Vô Dạng tâm tình vẫn là rất tốt, có một loại không tái cô đơn cảm giác.

Hắn ngại ngùng mà lóe ra một chút ánh mắt, kỳ thật chính mình ở mặt ngoài chần chờ, cuối cùng vẫn là quyến luyến Hoắc tiên sinh nhiệt độ cơ thể đi.

Cho nên, không quản đoạn này hôn nhân cuối cùng có thể đi tới chỗ nào, cũng vẫn là muốn tích cực kinh doanh mới được.

"Vân Xuyên." An Vô Dạng đột nhiên nói: "Ta đây về sau cứ như vậy hảm ngươi."

Trong lòng hắn quyết định, về sau muốn triệt để sửa miệng.

Đang tại lái xe Hoắc tổng tài, chỉ cảm thấy chính mình nắm tay lái cánh tay tê rần, thiếu chút nữa không đem xe khai câu trong đi...

Hắn suyễn đại khí mà đem xe đình đến dòng xe cộ ít ven đường, từ vừa rồi đi ra dân chính cục liền vẫn luôn nhẫn nại, hiện tại rốt cục đến cực hạn.

An Vô Dạng nghi hoặc đạo: "Chuyện gì xảy ra? Chúng ta đi lầm đường sao?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên thấp giọng nói: "Không có." Sau đó cởi bỏ an toàn mang từ trên xe bước xuống, đi đến An Vô Dạng tọa xếp sau mở cửa xe.

Hắn tại tiểu bằng hữu kinh ngạc dưới con mắt, trực tiếp xoay người thăm dò đi vào, nắm đối phương cằm, mưa rền gió dữ mà ngoan thân nhất đốn.

"Ngô..." An Vô Dạng trở tay không kịp mà tìm kiếm có thể bắt lấy đồ vật, dễ dàng bị thương ánh mắt rất nhanh liền tràn ngập hơi nước.

Thân hắn nam nhân quá túc nghiện mới buông ra, ách thanh cảnh cáo đạo: "Lần sau không cần tùy tiện liêu ta."

Đặc biệt tại đường cái thượng.

Lái xe khởi sau đó, môi hồng hồng An Vô Dạng vẫn là không thể tin được, Hoắc tiên sinh tại đường cái thượng dừng xe xuống xe, chỉ là vì chiếm chính mình tiện nghi...

Nhưng là sự thật giống như chính là như vậy.

"Ta không có liêu ngươi..." An Vô Dạng cãi lại đạo.

Hắn chuyển chuyển chính mình có chút ma đầu lưỡi, dùng ngón tay nhu nhu khóe miệng, lỗ tai căn vẫn luôn đều là ửng đỏ .

Hoắc Vân Xuyên hừ nhẹ: "Vậy là ai tại liêu ta?"

Tóm lại vô luận như thế nào chính là không tin bộ dáng.

An Vô Dạng hé miệng nói: "Dù sao không là ta."

Vốn là Hoắc Vân Xuyên tính toán mang An Vô Dạng đi hảo điểm khách sạn ăn cơm, kết quả nhìn thấy hắn như vậy, đành phải tại phụ cận tìm một nhà thoạt nhìn cũng không tệ lắm .

Hắn dắt An Vô Dạng tay đi vào khách sạn, nhanh chóng muốn một gian ghế lô.

Chờ người bán hàng tiểu tỷ tỷ đi rồi sau đó, An Vô Dạng phát hiện mình lại ngồi trên Hoắc tiên sinh chân.

Bởi vì sợ hãi té xuống, hắn đệ nhất thời gian hoàn trụ Hoắc Vân Xuyên bả vai.

"Vân Xuyên..." An Vô Dạng năn nỉ đạo, muốn dùng hai chân thải chỗ ở mặt, lại phát hiện mình chân bị mang tới đứng lên.

Hoắc tiên sinh giống ôm tiểu hài tử nhất dạng ôm lấy hắn.

Huyết khí cuồn cuộn nam nhân nói: "Không cho ngươi động, ta khiến cho ngươi chân chấm đất."

An Vô Dạng rất nhanh nói: "Hảo."

Hắn bị buông xuống chân sau đó tuân thủ hứa hẹn, bảo trì ỷ tại Hoắc Vân Xuyên trong ngực tư thế, ngón tay bắt lấy người khác sau lưng quần áo...

Động tác này nhượng lớn tuổi hắn mười hai tuổi nam nhân tràn ngập ý muốn bảo hộ.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên rốt cuộc chịu không nổi mà, chui đầu vào tiểu thiên sứ cảnh oa trong hít sâu một chút, giống hít độc người ở ẩn dường như.

An Vô Dạng ám trạc trạc mà, cảm thấy Hoắc tiên sinh có chút biến thái, đồng thời có chút đáng sợ.

Hắn không quá nhớ rõ đêm hôm đó cụ thể sự tình, bất quá trên giường chính là như vậy hồi sự, dù sao cũng là chính mình giống tiểu trong phim ảnh nữ hài tử như vậy, tại hạ mặt tiếp thu...

Ngẫm lại rất sợ hãi .

An Vô Dạng ngồi ở Hoắc Vân Xuyên trong ngực, lặng lẽ sợ run cả người.

Phần này bất an khiến cho hắn nhẹ nhàng xê dịch.

"Lạnh không?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên đem hắn ôm càng chặt hơn, cằm có ý thức mà cọ một chút gò má của hắn: "Ta đem điều hòa khai cao một chút."

An Vô Dạng nói: "Không là, không cần điều ."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên tôn trọng ý kiến của hắn, cầm lấy điều hòa bản tay lại buông xuống, sau đó ở bên cạnh cầm lấy di động.

"Dạng Dạng, ngươi có biết lĩnh chứng muốn nói cho thân bằng bạn tốt đi?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên hống đạo.

Một tiếng thân mật 'Dạng Dạng' hảm đến An Vô Dạng sắc mặt bạo hồng, hắn ngượng ngùng mà 'Ân' một tiếng: "Biết."

"Tuy rằng hiện nay chúng ta không tính toán thông tri hướng thân nhân công khai, bất quá có thể cùng bằng hữu nói, " Hoắc Vân Xuyên hống tiểu thiên sứ cùng chính mình đồng thời cầm trong tay giấy hôn thú, vỗ nhất trương ngọt ngào ảnh chụp: "Ngày mai buổi tối thỉnh bằng hữu đến trong nhà ăn cơm, ngươi cảm thấy được không?"

An Vô Dạng mãn đầu óc ý tưởng đều là, Hoắc tiên sinh thanh âm thật ôn nhu, khi kết hôn sau đó giống như thật sự không giống .

Hắn nhẹ nhàng cắn khóe miệng nói: "Ta cảm thấy đi."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên rũ mắt nhìn màn hình, vừa nói: "Thực hảo." Một bên biên tập hảo ngược cẩu bằng hữu vòng tân động thái, phát ra.

"Bất quá, ta không có gì bằng hữu yêu cầu mời , " An Vô Dạng thanh âm nhẹ nhàng nói: "Bọn họ đều tại chuẩn bị khai giảng, hẳn là rất bận."

"Không quan hệ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên đem tiểu thiên sứ đầu ấn tại trong lòng ngực của mình: "Kia sẽ chờ chúng ta cử hành hôn lễ thời điểm tái mời."

An Vô Dạng: "Ân, ân?" Hắn cảm thấy không đúng chỗ nào, nhưng là lại nói không nên lời không đúng chỗ nào.

Ăn quá ngọ sau khi ăn xong, Hoắc Vân Xuyên bằng hữu vòng nổ tung.

Lần này hắn thiết trí nhưng thấy đối tượng nhiều một cái, hắn tổ phụ.

Hình ảnh thượng một lớn một nhỏ hai chỉ tay, đồng thời cầm hai bản hồng sách vở, thượng thư to như vậy 'Hôn thú' bốn chữ to.

An Vô Dạng cái tay kia tinh tế bạch bạch mà, đầu ngón tay mượt mà, lộ ra khỏe mạnh hồng nhạt.

Hoắc tổng tài tay dày rộng thon dài, mặt trên không mang một tia trang sức phẩm, chỉ có cổ tay thượng đội một cái biểu, thực hiển nhiên là một cái sống an nhàn sung sướng tay.

Quý Minh Giác: [ che mặt ][ che mặt ][ che mặt ] Hoắc Vân Xuyên ngươi tên cầm thú này, ngươi cư nhiên lừa tiểu bằng hữu lĩnh chứng !

Trần Sơ: không thể tưởng tượng. jpg

Tưởng Thiếu Phi là tối không kinh ngạc người: Vân Xuyên vốn là chính là người như thế, các ngươi đều phai nhạt mà thôi.

Từ Hoắc Vân Xuyên đem An Vô Dạng đưa đến trước mặt hắn thời điểm, hắn liền mơ hồ đoán được sẽ có một ngày như thế.

Chính là không nghĩ tới sẽ nhanh như vậy, nói thật vẫn là tiểu tiểu kinh ngạc một phen.

Mặt sau nhắn lại nội dung, phía trước tán quá người cũng nhận được gợi ý.

Bọn họ nhìn liền trầm mặc , tập thể hồi ức một chút xa xôi đi qua, Hoắc Vân Xuyên là thế nào , sau đó liền sợ run cả người.

Hoắc lão gia tử ngủ một giấc tỉnh dậy, nắm di động lâm vào trầm tư.

Hắn đại tôn tử đủ ngoan , trực tiếp giấu trong nhà, hài tử cùng đối tượng đều có .

Nghĩ nghĩ, Hoắc lão gia tử gọi điện thoại đi qua.

Thời gian này Hoắc Vân Xuyên đã tại gia, bên người chính là ngủ say An Vô Dạng.

Hắn bản thân ngược lại là không ngủ, nghe thấy di động đang làm việc trên bàn chấn động, lập tức đứng lên, bắt được phòng khách tiếp nghe.

"Gia gia." Hoắc Vân Xuyên dường như không có việc gì mà hô thanh.

Bên kia truyền đến Hoắc lão gia tử không nhanh không chậm thanh âm: "Các ngươi chứng cũng lĩnh , tiểu bằng hữu tình huống cũng ổn định , tính toán cái gì thời điểm mới công khai?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhăn chặt mày lại: "Vậy ngươi nhóm tính toán thế nào? Nhượng hắn thay phiên tiếp đãi thân thích bằng hữu?" Gia gia trầm mặc làm hắn hừ lạnh: "Xin lỗi, ta luyến tiếc."

Hoắc lão gia tử nghẹn một chút, sợ bị đại tôn tử hiểu lầm, vội nói: "Gia gia cũng không phải cái kia ý tứ..." Chẳng qua, nếu nhi tử cùng con dâu biết, quả thật tương đương toàn bộ gia tộc cũng biết.

Hắn thật sự không dám cam đoan, sẽ không đối đứa bé kia tạo thành bất luận cái gì quấy rầy.

"Ai, quên đi..." Hắn cố nhiên rất muốn trông thấy, cho dù là trong lén lút cũng hảo.

Năm đó, lão Hoắc gia hai mươi dây xích đại tôn tử phản nghịch dài đến hơn hai năm thời gian, đoạn thời gian kia cùng cha mẹ quan hệ một lần nháo đến thực cứng ngắc, cơ hồ không trở về nhà.

Hoắc lão gia tử một câu chưa nói, nên thế nào vẫn là thế nào.

Loại này rộng rãi thái độ khiến cho hắn cùng Hoắc Vân Xuyên quan hệ so với ai khác đều hảo.

Từ khi đó Hoắc lão gia tử chỉ biết, chính mình cái này đại tôn tử tính cách thực cường, không tiếp nhận bất luận kẻ nào can thiệp sinh hoạt của hắn.

Bao quát huyết thống chí thân, cũng không được.

"Ba tháng sau, chờ bảo bảo thật sự ngồi vững vàng , ta sẽ tự mình nói cho bọn hắn biết." Hoắc Vân Xuyên suy xét một khắc đạo.

"Hảo, đứa bé kia thích ăn cái gì?" Hoắc lão gia tử không dám yêu cầu gặp mặt, chính là uyển chuyển mà tỏ vẻ quan tâm.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên ngẩn người, quay đầu lại nhìn phòng ngủ: "Hắn thích ăn tôm, cà chua..."

Hoắc lão gia tử cũng ngẩn người, sau đó cười : "Thật sự là hảo nuôi sống... Là một cái tính tình hảo hài tử đi?" Hắn lần thứ hai nhắc tới những lời này, tràn ngập tưởng tượng cập từ ái.

"Ân, tính tình thực hảo." Hoắc Vân Xuyên ánh mắt lóe lóe, cảm thấy kia phải là không tính tình đi.

"Ta đoán chính là." Hoắc lão gia tử nói thầm nói: "Tính tình của ngươi như vậy phá hư, cũng chỉ có người tính tình tốt tài năng với ngươi ở chung."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên bĩu môi, từ chối cho ý kiến.

Hắn cùng Hoắc lão gia tử hàn huyên một hồi lâu, nội dung đại bộ phận đều quay chung quanh An Vô Dạng cùng bảo bảo.

"Kia cứ như vậy đi, không chậm trễ ngươi ." Hoắc lão gia tử cúp điện thoại trước, nói câu: "Tân hôn khoái hoạt."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói: "Cám ơn gia gia."

Cúp điện thoại lão nhân gia, nhìn trên màn ảnh trò chuyện khi trường xuất thần, thế nhưng dài đến mười phút lâu.

Bọn họ tổ tôn chi gian thượng một lần trò chuyện lâu như vậy ký ức, còn dừng lại tại đại tôn tử thượng tiểu học những năm tháng ấy.

Chỉ chớp mắt hài tử liền lớn như vậy , chính mình cũng muốn đương tằng gia gia .

Hoắc lão gia tử nhảy ra lần trước thu được ảnh chụp, lại một người lẳng lặng nhìn thật lâu.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên mời hoàn vài vị bằng hữu, nắm di động nghĩ nghĩ, vẫn là cấp tổ phụ gọi một cú điện thoại: "Khụ, gia gia, ngày mai buổi tối Thiếu Phi bọn họ ở chỗ này của ta liên hoan, ngài nguyện ý nói cũng lại đây đi, nhượng Thiếu Phi đi tiếp ngài."

"..." Hoắc lão gia tử không dám tin mà trương miệng, sau đó liên tục gật đầu: "Hảo hảo hảo, " hắn khẩn trương nói: "Kia gia gia có phải hay không muốn chuẩn bị một phần lễ vật?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "Hai phân."

Hoắc lão gia tử: "Đối đối đối, xem ta này trí nhớ, hai phân."

Buổi tối lục điểm, đèn hoa mới lên.

Cái này phồn hoa đô thị không trung mờ mịt, đã thấy không rõ xa xa cao lầu.

An Vô Dạng nghe thấy trong phòng có người hảm chính mình, liền xoay người vào phòng, trở về ăn cơm.

"Ngày mai buổi tối trong nhà đến khách nhân." Trương a di đã không tại, Hoắc Vân Xuyên đem An Vô Dạng ôm thượng chân, một bộ thực thói quen bộ dáng.

An Vô Dạng giật mình: "Ngươi tại sao lại ôm ta?" Sau đó hắn cường điệu đạo: "Ta một trăm hai mươi ba cân." Chẳng lẽ Hoắc tiên sinh không biết là trọng sao?

Hoắc Vân Xuyên thản nhiên nói: "Chính là một trăm hai mươi ba cân." Ôm thực thoải mái.

Bị ôm lấy tiểu thiếu niên trạc trạc bên cạnh mình cơ bắp, chỉ có thể nói phi thường hâm mộ.

"Ăn cơm biệt liêu." Lão nam nhân bắt lấy kia căn đốt lửa ngón tay, đặt ở bên miệng hôn một cái: "Ông nội của ta, ngày mai muốn tới gặp ngươi."

An Vô Dạng trợn to mắt, sau đó không nói gì thêm.

Nhưng nhìn đứng lên không giống như là không có việc gì bộ dáng.

"Sợ hãi?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên hỏi.

"Không có." An Vô Dạng lắc đầu, vươn tay đi đoan bát cơm.

Giữa trưa ăn đến bây giờ, hắn bụng đã đói bụng.

"Ta đến đây đi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên giành trước đoan lại đây, thế nhưng tự tay uy.

Đại để là bởi vì thói quen, ngồi ở hắn trên đùi tiểu thiếu niên không hề kháng cự mà hé miệng, ăn một ngụm, tái ăn một ngụm.

An Vô Dạng cũng không biết chính mình tập mãi thành thói quen, bị người khác biết có bao nhiêu sao dọa người.

Hắn chính là đơn thuần mà cảm thấy, ngươi tình ta nguyện phải là có thể , người khác lại không xen vào.

Ăn ăn, Hoắc Vân Xuyên phát hiện tiểu thiên sứ toàn thân đều dựa vào chính mình, vẻ mặt thực thả lỏng; về phần đối phương ánh mắt, ân, nhìn không chuyển mắt nhìn chằm chằm TV nhìn.

Cơm nước xong còn muốn ăn hoa quả.

An Vô Dạng gặm qua thời điểm, vừa rồi luôn luôn tại uy hắn Hoắc ba ba mới ăn cơm.

Tốc độ nhanh mà bất loạn, ăn một bữa cơm như trước rất bảnh.

Chính là như vậy trương lạnh lùng khốc khốc mặt, An Vô Dạng hoàn toàn nghĩ không rõ ràng, đối phương như thế nào như vậy sẽ chiếu cố người.

Ăn xong rồi một khối qua, An Vô Dạng vứt bỏ qua da, sát sát tay nói rằng: "Hôm nay thật vui vẻ."

Hoắc đại thiếu trăm vội bên trong, đằng ra tay xoa bóp An Vô Dạng thịt không nhiều lắm hai má, ánh mắt có thể đem người nuốt vào nhất dạng thâm thúy.

Chờ hắn cơm nước xong, An Vô Dạng liền đi tắm rửa .

Hoắc Vân Xuyên thông tri Trương a di, ngày mai buổi tối muốn chuẩn bị sáu người bữa tối.

Như trước làm đồ ăn gia đình bình thường, phân lượng đầy đủ liền đi.

Hôm nay là tân hôn ngày đầu tiên buổi tối, vui với hưởng thụ Hoắc đại thiếu tắm rửa xong sau đó, xuyên điều ngủ khố, tại nhà mình tiểu quầy bar thượng lộng chén cây thùa.

Tiên chanh cắt miếng, muối ăn, tề sự việc.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên thích người Mễ uống pháp, trước liếm một ngụm miệng hùm muối ăn, sau đó uống xong cái chén trong Tequila, tái chậm rãi mà ăn chanh.

An Vô Dạng nhìn xem hứng thú nồng hậu, lại đây ngồi: "Cho ta cũng tới một ly."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên gật đầu, xuất ra sạch sẽ thủy tinh chén, cấp An Vô Dạng đảo một ly sữa.

"..." An Vô Dạng cắn môi sừng, nén giận mà uống xoàng kia chén nãi.

Không chỉ như thế, còn muốn chịu đựng đối phương thấp thấp tiếng cười nhạo.

Có thể nói là thập phần khinh người quá đáng .

"Dạng Dạng, buổi tối cho ngươi mượn tay cho ta dùng." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói, tầm mắt chậm rãi từ An Vô Dạng trên mặt dời xuống động, mục tiêu là An Vô Dạng tay.

An Vô Dạng sửng sốt, đem mình tay giơ lên trước mắt nhìn nhìn, tâm đại gật đầu nói: "Hảo a."

Hắn phát hiện thường ngày vẫn luôn phao phòng tập thể thao, không đến mười giờ rưỡi chung không vào phòng gian Hoắc tiên sinh, hôm nay buổi tối chỉ phao nửa giờ liền tiến vào đi ngủ.

An Vô Dạng đã đáp ứng mượn cấp tay của đối phương, rất nhanh đã bị cầm dùng.

Ngay từ đầu hắn cũng không biết vì cái gì muốn mượn chính mình tay, sau đó muốn dùng như thế nào?

"Không cần sợ hãi, đây là thực bình thường sự." Hoắc Vân Xuyên đầy người mỏng hãn mà thoáng nhìn tiểu thiên sứ kháng cự ánh mắt, trong lòng vừa kéo.

Hắn không nghĩ bức bách, nhưng nề hà X trùng thượng não, thật sự làm không được chính nhân quân tử.

An Vô Dạng da mặt nóng nóng mà, hô hấp loạn loạn mà.

"Ân..." Chính là lòng bàn tay ma đến đau, còn muốn bao lâu, hắn nhỏ giọng nói.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói: "Cũng sắp ."

Sau đó An Vô Dạng tin là thật, kết quả Hoắc tiên sinh dùng những lời này lừa gạt hắn một toàn bộ buổi tối.

Về sau không bao giờ mượn cấp miệng đầy nói dối Hoắc tiên sinh , tâm hắn tưởng.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Soái hạc: ngươi nghe qua lớn nhất nói dối là cái gì?

Dạng Dạng: chính là ta nam nhân nói cũng sắp .

Ngao ngao, này khẩu cẩu lương ta không ăn, các ngươi tùy ý!

Đệ 48 chương

Xong việc sau, nào đó không thể giải thích nùng trù không khí tại trong phòng ngủ lan tràn, chỉ cần là cái người thành niên cũng biết nơi này chuyện gì xảy ra.

An Vô Dạng thu hồi chính mình có chút sử dụng quá độ tay, mặt nhiệt nhiệt mà lắc lắc.

Sau đó xoay người đi xuống, tiến toilet tẩy trừ.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên ở trên giường nằm úp sấp một khắc, đứng dậy theo sau.

"Không có việc gì đi?" Hắn từ gương trong nhìn thấy An Vô Dạng rũ mi mắt, lo lắng mà hỏi.

"Không có việc gì, " An Vô Dạng nói như vậy, cũng là không quá hảo ý tứ đem đỏ lên lòng bàn tay phiên đi lên: "Ta tẩy hảo ." Hắn dùng thủy vội vàng hướng một chút, liền chuẩn bị rời đi.

"Từ từ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên lập tức rút một cái khăn mặt, kéo qua An Vô Dạng hai tay, giúp đối phương cẩn thận lau sạch sẽ: "Đều đỏ." Sát thời điểm không thể tránh né mà phiên đi lên nhìn thấy lòng bàn tay.

Mới vừa rồi còn tính thoả mãn lão nam nhân, hô hấp một chút liền thay đổi.

Bất quá hắn thực lý trí mà sát hảo, buông xuống.

An Vô Dạng muốn nói cám ơn, hoàn hảo, đúng lúc nhớ tới Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói qua nói, liền ngậm miệng lại.

"Ta đây hồi đi ngủ." Hắn xoay người rời đi toilet.

Ổ chăn trong còn lưu lại cái loại này làm người ta đỏ mặt tim đập hương vị, nằm xuống đi sau đó vẫn luôn như có như không mà lượn lờ.

An Vô Dạng chịu không nổi mà đứng lên, hai tay bắt lấy góc chăn, vung tay dùng sức mà run rẩy vài cái.

Như vậy liền hảo một chút .

Hoắc Vân Xuyên thấy thế nói: "Muốn hay không đổi một giường chăn?"

An Vô Dạng nói: "Không cần đi."

Hiện tại thời gian đã không còn sớm, hắn nằm xuống đi tới lười đứng lên.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên gật gật đầu, không nói gì.

Phản xạ hình cung đặc biệt trường tiểu thiên sứ, đãi tại phối ngẫu Hoắc tiên sinh trong ngực nghi vấn: "Gia gia của ngươi hảo ở chung sao?"

Ôm hắn nam nhân trả lời: "Hảo ở chung." Dừng một chút lại thân hắn một chút nói: "Hắn cũng là gia gia của ngươi."

An Vô Dạng sửng sốt, bất quá từ pháp luật đi lên nói đúng là: "Ngạch, hảo đi." Hắn đối chính mình thân gia gia ký ức thực xa lạ, chỉ có một chút không sâu ấn tượng: "Ngủ ngon..."

Hắn nói xong nhắm mắt lại, rất nhanh liền đang ngủ.

"Ngủ ngon." Hoắc Vân Xuyên thấp giọng nói.

An Vô Dạng này vừa cảm giác trong mộng, có các loại kỳ kỳ quái quái đồ vật, bất tri bất giác liền trời đã sáng.

Hôm nay sáng sớm không có phun, chính là đánh răng thời điểm hơi chút ghê tởm một chút.

Trương a di buổi sáng mang đến rất nhiều nguyên liệu nấu ăn, thịt loại rau dưa cái gì cần có đều có.

Được đến Hoắc Vân Xuyên cho phép sau đó, An Vô Dạng một đầu chui vào phòng bếp, đi theo Trương a di đồng thời chuẩn bị buổi tối muốn dùng nguyên liệu nấu ăn.

Như vậy đến buổi tối là có thể thành thạo.

Trương a di vốn là cự tuyệt , chính là An Vô Dạng vẫn luôn kiên trì, nàng liền tiếp nhận rồi.

Vị này đáng yêu a di có chút khẩn trương: "A di đi vào Hoắc tiên sinh bên này, vẫn là lần đầu tiên hỗ trợ chiêu đãi khách nhân, thật là có điểm thấp thỏm."

An Vô Dạng nhìn nàng: "A di đừng lo lắng, Vân Xuyên bằng hữu đều thực hảo ở chung."

Trương a di gật đầu: "Ta xem Hoắc tiên sinh hai ngày này tươi cười nhiều điểm, là xảy ra chuyện gì chuyện tốt sao?"

Nàng rất ngạc nhiên, bình thường vị tiên sinh kia đều xị mặt.

Có một cái từ nhi gọi là gì tới, không giận tự uy, rất dọa người .

"Ân?" An Vô Dạng không từ hồi tưởng một chút, Hoắc tiên sinh tươi cười thật sự biến nhiều sao?

Sau đó nghiêng đầu nói câu: "Có thể là bởi vì chúng ta thứ hai lĩnh chứng ."

Trương a di thiết thái khẽ dừng động tác: "Lĩnh chứng?"

Nàng tựa hồ cảm thấy thực kinh ngạc, bất quá ngẫm lại Hoắc tiên sinh đối An Vô Dạng yêu thương, lại cảm thấy lý lẽ đương nhiên.

"Vậy thì tốt quá. Chúc mừng các ngươi, tân hôn khoái hoạt." Trương a di nói rằng.

Vốn là nàng cho rằng, người này tính cách ưỡn tiểu thiếu niên, chính là giúp Hoắc tiên sinh sinh hài tử, tuyệt đối không có khả năng nổi danh phân .

"Cám ơn Trương a di." An Vô Dạng lộ ra một tia lược ngại ngùng mỉm cười, trong lòng ấm áp mà.

Ước chừng qua nửa giờ, phòng bếp việc vặt xử lý hoàn tất.

Giúp đỡ làm một trận sống An Vô Dạng tẩy hảo thủ, sau đó bưng lên một ly chính mình phao hồng trà, xao vang cửa phòng ngủ.

"Tiến vào." Môn bản thân sẽ không có quan, từ bên trong truyền đến một đạo nghiêm cẩn thanh âm trầm thấp.

An Vô Dạng tim đập nhanh quý, liền đi vào.

Hắn không biết Hoắc Vân Xuyên đang tại khai video hội nghị, chỉ cho rằng đối phương cùng thường ngày nhất dạng, đang tại xử lý hằng ngày công tác.

"Vân Xuyên, ta phao hồng trà, ngươi muốn hay không thử một chút?" An Vô Dạng giơ lên cười nhạt, thanh âm như bơ phiếm một cỗ tử trong veo hương vị.

Hoắc tổng bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng, lập tức đem mạch tắt đi.

Nhưng là đã không còn kịp rồi, hắn phát hiện video bên trong bọn thuộc hạ sôi nổi lộ ra một bộ khiếp sợ kinh ngạc bộ dáng.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên có chút phiền.

"Có quấy rầy đến ngươi sao?" An Vô Dạng cái gì cũng không biết, hắn chuyên chú bắt tay trong có chút nóng hồng trà, nhất định thật cẩn thận mà đoan lại đây.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên lập tức giúp hắn tiếp được: "Không có."

Thuận tiện, đem cameras dời đi, nhượng bọn thuộc hạ nhìn vách tường.

Xa xôi trong phòng hội nghị một mảnh thổn thức, sôi nổi tại suy đoán vừa rồi nhìn đến hình ảnh cùng nghe được thanh âm.

"Không rõ lắm ngươi yêu thích, ta sẽ không có phóng đường." An Vô Dạng gãi gãi đầu nói, đón nhận đối phương ánh mắt thâm thúy, có chút không được tự nhiên mà bỏ qua một bên mặt: "Vậy ngươi tiếp tục công tác đi, ta đi ra ngoài đọc sách."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên vuốt cằm: "Ân."

Hắn nhìn theo tiểu bằng hữu thân ảnh sau khi rời đi, bưng lên còn nóng hồng trà nhẹ nhấp một ngụm, biểu tình ước chừng là vô cùng hưởng thụ .

Luôn luôn đối hồng trà ôn hoà nam nhân, hôm nay đột nhiên cảm thấy hồng trà siêu hảo uống.

Sau đó đem cameras dời trở về, mở ra mạch: "Tiếp tục khai hội."

Xét thấy bọn thuộc hạ hàng năm khuất phục tại Hoắc Vân Xuyên dâm uy dưới, lăng là không người nào dám hỏi đến vừa rồi ngoài ý muốn.

Trừ phi chán sống.

Bên này, An Vô Dạng một mình ngồi ở phòng khách đọc sách, nhìn xem trong lòng rục rịch ngóc đầu dậy, phi thường có làm bánh ngọt dục vọng.

Bất quá ngày hôm qua vừa mới làm chuyện xấu một cái, tạm thời hắn là không nghĩ tái làm.

Hơn nữa buổi tối có khách nhân, vẫn là chờ hai ngày lại nói.

Đáng giá nhắc tới chính là, chín tháng phân đến , lại là một năm khai giảng quý.

An Vô Dạng mở ra trung học lớp đàn, phát hiện bên trong các vị các bạn học chính tán gẫu đến lửa nóng.

Tiểu Bàn: [ cười gian ][ cười gian ][ cười gian ] anh em ta muốn đi trường học , ngươi làm gì đâu? An Vô Dạng

Đúng là bởi vì bị Tiểu Bàn vòng , An Vô Dạng mới mở ra đã lâu lớp đàn.

Hắn nhìn đến đàn trong tán gẫu đến khí thế ngất trời các bạn học, thậm chí có loại phảng phất giống như cách một thế hệ ảo giác.

An Vô Dạng: hải, béo tổng, ngày mai thuận buồm xuôi gió [ cười gian ]

Tiểu Bàn nhìn đến này điều tin tức, nhất thời hiểu lầm : kháo, tiểu tử ngươi sớm như vậy liền đi trường học? Làm gì, đem muội nha?

Trưởng ban Vương Lỵ: học tập uỷ viên, đừng tưởng rằng mỗi người đều giống như ngươi hảo hay không?

Tại nàng trong ấn tượng, An Vô Dạng liền không là một cái thích cùng nữ sinh để sát vào hồ nam đồng học.

Tuy rằng thành tích không tốt lắm, nhưng là nhân gia lớn lên xinh đẹp lại có lễ phép, tính cách ôn ôn nhu nhu mà.

An Vô Dạng: [ cười to ] cám ơn trưởng ban thay ta chứng minh trong sạch.

Về phần tạm nghỉ học sự, hắn nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, lựa chọn ngậm miệng không đề cập tới.

Dù sao Tiểu Bàn cũng không có hỏi nhiều, đối phương vẫn là cùng trước kia nhất dạng, tam câu không ly tán gái.

An Vô Dạng: có người bảo ta ăn cơm , Tiểu Bàn, cố lên giảm béo, chờ mong cùng ngươi lần sau gặp mặt [ cười gian ]

Tiểu Bàn: ngươi cái này phụ lòng hán, nhanh như vậy liền nhận thức tân bằng hữu? Nam vẫn là nữ ?

Không thể đi, tâm hắn tưởng, liền An Vô Dạng cái kia ngại ngùng sức lực, có thể giao cho tân bằng hữu mới là lạ.

An Vô Dạng ở trong lòng trả lời, là một cái nam , bất quá không là tân bằng hữu, mà là... Là...

Lão công cái từ này nhi không thích hợp, lão bà nói... Hai chữ này tại An Vô Dạng trong lòng chợt lóe mà qua, làm hắn thật sâu đánh một cái run run.

Ngô, thật là đáng sợ.

Lúc ăn cơm, Hoắc Vân Xuyên mới chú ý tới An Vô Dạng khuôn mặt có chút hồng.

Hắn không nghĩ nhiều, vươn tay sờ sờ không có phát sốt, liền tiếp tục gắp đồ ăn đốc xúc đối phương ăn cơm.

Hôm nay trên mặt bàn thậm chí có rau hẹ.

An Vô Dạng cảm thấy, đây mới là đáng sợ nhất ...

Hắn không ăn rau hẹ a.

Tính đứng lên dưỡng An Vô Dạng cũng có chút ngày, mỗi ngày hảo ăn hảo uống mà hầu hạ , đối phương thoạt nhìn lại yếu đuối, tổng cộng không có hai lượng thịt.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên tầm mắt tại tiểu bằng hữu trên người quét tới quét lui, tóm lại có chút ghét bỏ.

Hắn nhíu mày nói câu: "Trong chốc lát xưng một chút thể trọng."

An Vô Dạng: "..."

Hắn chờ Hoắc Vân Xuyên đứng dậy đi lấy điện tử xứng thời điểm, nắm lên trên mặt bàn quán trang sữa, mãnh đảo một bát lớn.

Hai tay phủng cái chén, lộc cộc lộc cộc uống vào bụng trong.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cầm điện tử xứng đi ra, nhìn thấy tiểu bằng hữu miệng thượng có một vòng bạch... Trên mặt lại dường như không có việc gì bộ dáng.

Có chút rất đáng yêu .

"Khụ, thượng xưng."

An Vô Dạng: "Hảo." Hắn bình tĩnh địa thượng xưng, phát hiện mình trọng hảo mấy lượng, nhất thời thở phào nhẹ nhõm một hơi.

Hôm nay lại là ưu tú một ngày.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên sâu không lường được mà ngồi xuống, ngón tay tại trên mặt bàn nhẹ xao: "Uống nhiều ít chén?"

Nháy mắt bị người nắm bao An Vô Dạng mặt đỏ lên, vừa khẩn trương, hắn liền đánh cái nãi cách: "Cách... Một, một ly."

Hoắc đại thiếu nhìn chằm chằm cái kia con số, thản nhiên nói: "Giảm hai lượng."

Tiểu thiên sứ chính mình giảm một chút, không thoải mái phát hiện, giảm hoàn hai lượng liền không dư lại nhiều ít .

"Này xưng không khoa học..." Rõ ràng chính mình mỗi ngày cũng có ăn rất nhiều.

"Lại đây." Nam nhân nhìn chằm chằm An Vô Dạng ngoài miệng bạch vòng nhìn, rốt cục nhịn không được hướng hắn câu tay.

Còn tại chột dạ tiểu thiếu niên không nghĩ nhiều, hắn hạ điện tử xứng, đi đến đang tại gọi về nam nhân của chính mình trước mặt.

Một sai mắt công phu, An Vô Dạng phát hiện mình lại bị Hoắc tiên sinh ôm đến trên đùi.

Đối phương nóng rực tầm mắt nhìn mình chằm chằm : "Ngạch, ta miệng làm sao vậy?" Hắn giơ tay lên, tính toán sờ...

"Không có gì." Hoắc Vân Xuyên một cái bắt được tiểu bằng hữu thủ đoạn: "Chính là có chút nãi tích..."

Theo lời nói ra, hắn che lại An Vô Dạng môi.

Đây là một nãi vị mười phần hôn, ba mươi tuổi Hoắc đại thiếu nếm đến tâm viên ý mã.

Hắn khả năng muốn thu hồi chính mình đối chính mình đánh giá, về 'Ta không là biến thái' một câu kia.

Từ nơi này bắt đầu, An Vô Dạng căn bản là không xuống đất.

Hắn trực tiếp bị Hoắc Vân Xuyên ôm vào phòng ngủ, an trí ở trên giường cái hảo chăn: "Ngươi trước ngủ, ta trong chốc lát lại đây."

Kế bị cướp đoạt động thủ ăn cơm cơ hội sau đó, lại bị tước đoạt đi đường cơ hội.

An Vô Dạng vây vây mà tưởng, rất nhiều nữ hài tử nhất định sẽ cảm thấy chính mình gả đến thực hảo đi?

Ân, từ từ, gả là cái gì quỷ?

Mơ mơ màng màng An Vô Dạng, nghĩ này đó thiên mã hành không sự tình, liền đang ngủ.

Hắn này vừa cảm giác ngủ đến thực trường, trực tiếp bỏ lỡ nghênh đón khách nhân cơ hội.

Buổi chiều bốn giờ rưỡi chung, nhã nhặn tuấn tú luật sư Trần Sơ cái thứ nhất đuổi lại đây.

Hắn cùng Hoắc Vân Xuyên gặp mặt trước ôm chầm một chút, sau đó đưa lên lễ vật: "Tân hôn khoái hoạt, ngươi người này sinh người thắng."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên lộ ra hiếm thấy ý cười, Trần Sơ dám đánh cuộc, nếu như bị truy quá Hoắc Vân Xuyên người nhìn thấy này miếng tươi cười, nhất định sẽ ghen tị phát cuồng.

Bởi vì có thể nhượng Hoắc Vân Xuyên lộ ra tươi cười người, không là bọn họ.

Đương nhiên Trần Sơ rất rõ ràng, cũng không là bởi vì mình.

"Bên này thỉnh, Trần đại luật sư." Hoắc Vân Xuyên đem bằng hữu mời vào đến, chính mình đi châm trà.

Bởi vì Trương a di tại phòng bếp, An Vô Dạng còn đang ngủ.

Bất quá liền tính An Vô Dạng tỉnh , Hoắc Vân Xuyên cũng không có khả năng sẽ nhượng hắn đi làm việc.

"Hắn đâu?" Trần Sơ ngồi xuống, cả phòng nhìn.

"Còn đang ngủ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói.

Trần Sơ gật gật đầu: "Mang thai người tương đối thích ngủ, thực bình thường."

Đang nói chuyện, cửa nhà truyền đến động tĩnh, không cần nghĩ cũng biết là cái kia có cái chìa khóa gia hỏa.

"Hải!" Quý Minh Giác mở cửa, nghênh ngang mà đi tới: "Nha, lão Trần đến ? So với ta còn sớm."

Hắn xuyên hồ trong sức tưởng tượng mà, đặt mông ngồi ở hai cái nghiêm cẩn bằng hữu trung gian, có vẻ hết sức đánh mắt.

"Nhạ, lễ vật." Quý Minh Giác từ trong túi tiền lấy ra một cái hộp, ném trên mặt bàn.

"Cám ơn." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói, tẩy sạch một cái cái chén cho hắn châm trà.

Quý Minh Giác hết nhìn đông tới nhìn tây, quan tâm đạo: "Tiểu bằng hữu đâu?"

Trần Sơ thay Hoắc Vân Xuyên trả lời nói: "Đi ngủ."

Quý Minh Giác mắt nhìn đồng hồ, không thể tin: "Chậc chậc, thật có thể ngủ, hắn thuộc heo sao?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên liếc Quý Minh Giác liếc mắt một cái: "Hắn thuộc long ."

Quý Minh Giác cùng Trần Sơ lập tức chiết bắt tay chỉ tính tính, ân, thuộc long vừa lúc là mười tám tuổi.

Nhưng là điều này cũng thay đổi không Hoắc Vân Xuyên là một cái cầm thú sự thật.

Tóm lại, chỉ cần mười hai tuổi niên linh kém còn tại, Hoắc Vân Xuyên trên người kia khối cầm thú bảng hiệu liền trích không xuống dưới.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cùng An Vô Dạng cùng một chỗ liền làm hảo bị phỉ nhổ chuẩn bị tâm lý, đối mặt loại này ánh mắt thập phần thản nhiên.

"Thiếu Phi cái gì thời điểm đến?" Hắn mắt nhìn đồng hồ, đứng dậy đi ban công cấp gia gia gọi điện thoại.

Bất quá thực khéo, đối phương điện thoại cũng vừa lúc đánh tiến vào.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên tiếp khởi, hô câu: "Gia gia?"

"Vân Xuyên..." Điện thoại đầu kia cũng là phụ thân Hoắc Kiêu thanh âm: "Khụ, gia gia của ngươi đã nói, ta và mẹ của ngươi hiện tại cũng đồng thời lại đây."

Hoắc lão gia tử hận không thể giơ lên quải trượng một quải trượng đánh chết bên người bất hiếu tử: "Không là, Vân Xuyên, không là gia gia nói , ai nha..."

"..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên không nói được một lời, loại này trầm mặc nhượng người dày vò.

"Thật xin lỗi, ta biết ngươi muốn gạt chúng ta, là vì bảo hộ... Bọn họ, nhưng là ta và mẹ của ngươi cam đoan với ngươi, chúng ta nhất định sẽ không thương tổn hắn." Hoắc Kiêu cường điệu đạo: "Chúng ta thật cao hứng, bởi vậy muốn trông thấy hắn."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên chậm rãi quay đầu lại mắt nhìn cửa phòng ngủ: "Ta khẳng định, các ngươi nhất định sẽ dọa đến hắn."

An Vô Dạng tính cách có bao nhiêu ngại ngùng nhát gan, hắn tràn đầy lĩnh hội.

Chương Nhược Kỳ đoạt lấy điện thoại: "Vân Xuyên, chúng ta có thể làm bộ không là cha mẹ của ngươi." Vi tôn tử cùng con dâu, nhi tử tính cái gì, kia đều là có thể vứt bỏ !

"Chính là." Hoắc Kiêu đoạt lấy điện thoại: "Đối phương liên ngươi còn không sợ, như thế nào sẽ sợ chúng ta?"

Hắn làm phụ thân, không cẩn thận nói câu khả năng sẽ trát tâm đại lời nói thật.

"Phải không?" Hoắc tổng tài sửa sang lại áo: "Kia thật đáng tiếc, ở trong lòng hắn ta cũng không đáng sợ, hắn thực ỷ lại ta."

Đây không phải là khoe khoang, mà là trần thuật sự thật.

Đệ 49 chương

Hoắc Kiêu đối mặt nhi tử thình lình xảy ra tú, lăng là ngạnh sinh sinh mà nghẹn hai giây, chính là, nếu đến đều đến , là không có khả năng rút lui có trật tự .

"Không quản nói như thế nào, chúng ta hiện tại lập tức liền tới ." Hoắc Kiêu nói: "Ngươi có thể hiện tại nói cho hắn biết, tùy tiện ngươi biên cái cái gì thân phận đều được, tóm lại người chúng ta nhất định muốn thấy."

"Hắn mang thai sau đặc biệt thích ngủ, bây giờ còn chưa tỉnh ngủ, " Hoắc Vân Xuyên hỏi: "Chẳng lẽ ngươi nhượng ta hiện tại đem hắn gọi tỉnh, chuyên môn thông tri hắn, lập tức sẽ có rất nhiều người đến xem hắn?"

Hoắc Kiêu lại nghẹn một chút, suy xét đến mang thai vất vả: "Kia như vậy..." Hắn liền thở dài một hơi: "Ngươi nhượng hắn tiếp tục ngủ đi, hết thảy đến lúc đó lại nói."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhíu mày: "..."

Tóm lại vô luận như thế nào, cha mẹ nhất định phải tới.

Hắn miễn cưỡng tiếp nhận rồi sự thật này.

"Ta biết ."

Bên trong phòng ngủ, An Vô Dạng tránh thoát bị đánh thức một kiếp, còn tại ngủ đến thiên hôn địa ám.

Chờ hắn sau khi tỉnh lại, bên ngoài sắc trời đã có một chút vi phiếm hắc.

Giống nhau ngủ trước uống nhiều quá thủy, tỉnh lại sau đều sẽ đặc biệt nước tiểu cấp.

An Vô Dạng ngủ trước uống một bát lớn sữa, hiện tại bụng trướng đến thực.

Hắn xuống giường mặc vào dép lê, đỉnh vẻ mặt còn buồn ngủ cùng một đầu loạn loạn tóc, bước nhanh đi đến phòng ngủ trước cửa vặn ra môn.

Cái này động tĩnh khiến cho trong phòng khách bắt chuyện các vị nháy mắt an tĩnh lại, sở hữu người quay đầu nhìn thanh âm truyền đến phương hướng.

Tăng thêm Hoắc Vân Xuyên bản thân, tổng cộng là thất ánh mắt.

"..." An Vô Dạng ngây ngốc mà đứng ở đó, nhất thời không có kịp phản ứng, như thế nào trong nhà đột nhiên nhiều một phòng người, hơn nữa tất cả đều nhìn chính mình.

Hắn da mặt như vậy mỏng, đương nhiên là trốn trở về đóng cửa lại.

"Ai..." Hoắc gia phụ tử ba, thần sắc khác nhau, trong đầu hồi ức vừa rồi phù dung sớm nở tối tàn thiếu niên, ánh mắt miết hướng Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "Ngươi đi nhìn xem."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cảm giác An Vô Dạng là bị dọa đến , lông mày đè nén: "Ân."

Hắn đứng dậy sau khi rời khỏi, bên này im ắng , không người nói nữa.

Trốn ở bên trong phòng An Vô Dạng, tâm tình hỏng hỏng mà.

Bởi vì hắn nước tiểu cấp, thực cấp rất vội cái loại này, tái không đi ra ngoài khả năng liền muốn tè ra quần.

Đương Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhẹ nhàng vặn ra môn thời điểm, nhìn đến hình ảnh làm hắn cảm thấy lại đáng thương lại đáng yêu...

Mới vừa tỉnh ngủ tiểu thiên sứ, một tay đỡ môn, một tay bưng tiểu quai quai còn mang theo chân, trên mặt biểu tình nhưng phấn khích .

"Khụ..." Hoắc ba ba nghiêm túc hỏi: "Chàng đau ?" Còn đi vào khom người giúp hắn nhìn: "Ta nhìn xem."

"Không là như vậy hồi sự." An Vô Dạng nhanh chóng sau này khiêu, khuôn mặt nhăn thành bánh bao nói: "Ta nước tiểu cấp..."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhíu mày: "Kia cũng sắp đi toilet."

Sau đó phát hiện không đối, hắn theo tiểu thiếu niên tội nghiệp ánh mắt, miết hướng cửa nhà, nhất thời minh bạch : "Không cần phải sợ hãi, ta mang ngươi đi."

"Ân, cũng không là sợ hãi..." An Vô Dạng lúng túng nói, chính là chính mình hiện tại bộ dạng như vậy, đương nhiên không hảo.

Mặt không tẩy, tóc không sơ, không hề hình tượng đáng nói.

Hắn cảm giác chính mình phi thường mất mặt, khả năng như vậy đi ra ngoài sẽ bị cười tử.

Đều do giữa trưa Hoắc tiên sinh đột nhiên nói muốn xưng thể trọng, chính mình mới uống nhiều như vậy sữa.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên mắt mang ý cười, vươn tay dắt hắn: "Đi thôi."

An Vô Dạng nghĩ nghĩ, cảm giác từ Hoắc tiên sinh hộ tống là tốt nhất biện pháp, rất nhanh liền gật gật đầu: "Ta đây lên trước toilet, sau đó tái cùng đại gia chào hỏi, như vậy không thành vấn đề đi?"

Hắn chính là lo lắng sẽ bị cảm thấy không lễ phép.

"Ân, ngươi suy nghĩ nhiều quá." Hoắc tổng nói rằng.

Hắn lớn lên to lớn như trâu ngựa, không cần tốn nhiều sức, là có thể đem An Vô Dạng chắn đến nghiêm nghiêm thực thực.

Phòng khách mọi người chỉ có thể lực bất tòng tâm, nhìn đến một chút thiển sắc quần áo, cùng với một đôi bạch bạch mập mạp bên trong dép lê.

Hoắc lão gia tử thì thào nói thầm câu: "Thoạt nhìn ngược lại là có Vân Xuyên bả vai cao như vậy." Hiện thực đến nói, cái này thân cao xem như lùn .

Chương Nhược Kỳ cười cười: "Phát sắc đen thùi có sáng bóng, thân thể hẳn là không tồi."

Liền sổ Hoắc Kiêu cái gì đều không nhìn kỹ đến, có chút miễn cưỡng mà nói: "Dép lê không tồi, ở trong phòng nên xuyên loại này..."

Quý công tử ba người đoàn: "Phốc..." Tập thể cười phun, vỗ đùi cảm thán, Vân Xuyên cha mẹ cùng gia gia, thật đúng là ba cái kẻ dở hơi.

Chắc là tuổi lớn , một lòng ngóng trông Hoắc Vân Xuyên thú lão bà sinh hài tử.

Hiện tại thật vất vả thực hiện, tâm nhiệt chút cũng bình thường.

"Hoắc gia gia, " Tưởng Thiếu Phi mở miệng: "Vô Dạng thân thể quả thật rất tốt." Có Hoắc Vân Xuyên tại bên người dốc lòng điều dưỡng, An Vô Dạng kia dinh dưỡng theo không kịp tình huống hiện tại hẳn là chuyển biến tốt đẹp , hắn cảm thấy không nói ra đến tương đối tốt.

"Đúng vậy, mỗi ngày bị Vân Xuyên dưỡng heo dường như nuôi, không hảo cũng phải hảo." Quý Minh Giác cười nói, mặc dù là đương trưởng bối mặt, hắn cũng là loại này cà lơ phất phơ diễn xuất.

Trần Sơ đẩy kính mắt, cũng cười đạo: "Trong chốc lát các ngươi sẽ biết, Vân Xuyên đối Vô Dạng phi thường tốt."

Quả thực là đương nhi tử nhất dạng dưỡng.

Hoắc gia phụ tử ba: "Ân, vậy là tốt rồi."

Bọn họ ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm toilet phương hướng, có vẻ phá lệ mà trông chờ mong mỏi.

Trong chốc lát, bên kia mơ hồ truyền đến hai người tiếng bước chân.

Đầu tiên đi ra chính là Hoắc Vân Xuyên thân ảnh cao lớn, khí thế bức người, cao ngất vĩ ngạn, nhưng là không có gì hảo nhìn , bọn họ đã sớm nhìn chán .

Chân chính làm người ta cảm thấy hứng thú , là đứng ở Hoắc Vân Xuyên mặt sau thiếu niên.

Hắn lộ ra bên thân thể, có thể nhìn đến thân hình thon dài cân xứng, cánh tay làn da trắng nõn, một đường hướng thượng chính là mặt .

Hoắc gia phụ tử ba, không này nhưng mà đối thượng một đôi đen nhánh ánh mắt, sửng sốt.

An Vô Dạng cũng sửng sốt hạ, này trong phòng người nhiều như vậy, cùng nói tốt không giống.

"Bên trái hai vị là phụ mẫu ta, lâm thời quyết định lại đây." Giống như nhìn ra An Vô Dạng tại nghi hoặc cái gì, Hoắc Vân Xuyên giải thích, sau đó đem đối phương mang đi qua: "Đây là gia gia."

Hắn đầu tiên giới thiệu chính mình gia gia.

An Vô Dạng cọ mà một chút, da mặt nóng lên, có vẻ có như vậy điểm khẩn trương.

Hắn tại Hoắc Vân Xuyên giựt giây hạ, đi ra phía trước, hơi hơi bái: "Gia gia hảo, ta kêu Vô Dạng."

Hoắc lão gia tử gật đầu mỉm cười: "Ngươi hảo." Hắn tưởng vươn tay đi đỡ vừa đỡ An Vô Dạng bả vai.

Đáng tiếc không đụng tới, đứa bé kia rất sợ sinh dường như, rất nhanh lại về tới hắn đại tôn tử bên người.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên thuận thế dắt An Vô Dạng cánh tay, đem đối phương đưa đến cha mẹ bên người: "Đây là ba, đây là mẹ." Dừng một chút, lại nói: "Ba, mẹ, đây là Vô Dạng."

An Vô Dạng vừa thấy, Hoắc tiên sinh cha mẹ khí chất đều thực hảo, nhìn cũng còn thực tuổi trẻ, chính là cùng Hoắc tiên sinh nhất dạng, trên người có cỗ tử không giận tự uy khí thế.

Bọn họ đứng chung một chỗ nói, không khó nhìn ra là người một nhà.

Hắn cảm thấy hảm ba mẹ nhưng cùng hảm gia gia không giống, muốn là thật không quen thuộc nói, thật sự khai không cái này khẩu...

Chính là tất cả mọi người đôi mắt trông mong mà nhìn, sẽ chờ chính mình mở miệng .

An Vô Dạng rối rắm mà nhắm miệng, sau đó thật sâu mà khom người chào: "Hai vị hảo, lần đầu gặp mặt, ta kêu Vô Dạng."

Hoắc Kiêu cùng Chương Nhược Kỳ thoáng kinh ngạc, bất quá rất nhanh liền điều chỉnh tốt cảm xúc, vuốt cằm ứng câu: "Ngươi hảo."

Bọn họ đánh giá một chút An Vô Dạng, cái tử quả thật không cao, bộ dáng nhìn thực ngây ngô, có thể nói là một cái phi thường phổ thông người.

Hoắc gia hai vợ chồng ánh mắt, ngược lại là không có tận lực nhìn An Vô Dạng bụng, chính là không dấu vết mà nhìn lướt qua.

"Biệt đứng , ngồi xuống đi, " Hoắc Kiêu mở miệng nói, đanh đá chua ngoa ánh mắt nhìn An Vô Dạng: "Trước cùng ngươi nói một tiếng xin lỗi, vốn là hẳn là trước tiên với ngươi lên tiếng kêu gọi, lần này tùy tiện đăng môn, quả thật có thất lễ sổ."

Muốn nói An Vô Dạng đời này sợ nhất cái gì, thì phải là gia trưởng.

Hắn đứng đến thẳng tắp, trả lời nói: "Không quan hệ, ngài quá khách khí."

Nghiêm túc lại nói tiếp, nơi này phòng ở là Hoắc tiên sinh phòng ở, đối phương cha mẹ cái gì thời điểm muốn tới, đều là thực bình thường .

Một bên Chương Nhược Kỳ, từ khi nhìn đến An Vô Dạng sau khi xuất hiện, liền đem chính mình một thân thiết huyết nữ cường nhân khí thế toàn thu đứng lên, tuy rằng hãy để cho An Vô Dạng cảm thấy thực cường, nhưng là đã thực cố gắng .

Ít nhất nàng cười đến thực dịu dàng: "Tên của ngươi thật là dễ nghe, là bình an vô dạng Vô Dạng sao?"

An Vô Dạng nhất thời cảm thấy nàng thân thiết rất nhiều, cũng nở nụ cười: "Đối , chính là cái kia."

Hoắc gia phụ tử ba ánh mắt sâu kín mà nhìn An Vô Dạng, giống như nháy mắt get đến nhi tử nhà mình tôn tử manh điểm.

Bọn họ không hẹn mà cùng mà trầm xuống tâm, nghĩ, Vân Xuyên cái gì thời điểm nhiễm thượng này ưa thích?

"Ngồi xuống." Hoắc Vân Xuyên tìm nhất trương mềm mềm tiểu da đôn, dịch đến An Vô Dạng mông mặt sau.

"Hảo, cám ơn." An Vô Dạng gật đầu ngồi xuống.

Hắn tuy rằng không có cúi đầu, nhưng là vẫn luôn đều rũ mắt kiểm , hiếm khi cùng người khác đối diện.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên khẩn nằm An Vô Dạng bên người, cánh tay hoàn An Vô Dạng thắt lưng, bởi vì hắn cảm thấy, bên cạnh mình tiểu bằng hữu thoạt nhìn một bộ không biết làm thế nào bộ dáng.

Hắn trong âm thầm thở dài một hơi.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cánh tay ôm càng chặt hơn chút, chỉ kém không có đem An Vô Dạng trên lầu chính mình chân.

Cứ việc hắn rất muốn làm như vậy.

Không quản nói như thế nào, An Vô Dạng kiến thức quá trường hợp hữu hạn.

Đối phương không chỉ là cao chính mình hảo vài cái giai tầng người, hơn nữa là Hoắc tiên sinh trưởng bối.

Trong lòng hắn thủy chung ôm thuận theo tự nhiên, thản nhiên tiếp thu tâm tính.

"Không với ngươi Thiếu Phi ca bọn họ chào hỏi?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên xoa bóp An Vô Dạng thắt lưng, thấp giọng nói rằng.

"..." An Vô Dạng mới nhớ tới chuyện này: "Thiếu Phi ca, Tiểu Minh ca, Trần Sơ ca."

Tươi cười ấm áp thiếu niên, thông minh mà nhất nhất hô.

"Hải!" Quý công tử ba người đoàn, giơ tay lên hướng hắn say, hi.

"Tiểu Dạng Dạng, các ngươi tân hôn lễ vật cấp Vân Xuyên , quay đầu lại ngươi tìm hắn muốn đi." Nói chuyện chính là Quý Minh Giác.

"Hảo, nguyên lai kết hôn là có lễ vật thu ?" An Vô Dạng phát ra kém kiến thức nghi vấn, sau đó vẻ mặt tươi cười mà nói tạ: "Cám ơn đại gia."

Tuy rằng bây giờ còn không có nhìn đến lễ vật bóng dáng, nhưng là hắn thực chờ mong.

"Đương nhiên là có , gia gia cũng có lễ vật tặng cho ngươi." Hoắc lão gia tử thấy chính mình tâm tâm niệm niệm chân nhân, cũng không có thất vọng.

Hắn cười tủm tỉm mà đem lễ vật lấy ra, đưa đi qua: "Cấp."

"Cám ơn gia gia." An Vô Dạng hai tay tiếp , nhìn đến là một phần đóng gói phi thường tinh mỹ lễ vật.

Hắn đột nhiên cảm động, cái mũi ê ẩm mà.

Đời này thu được lễ vật số lần, một cái bàn tay đều sổ đến lại đây.

Thành thật hài tử bệnh nhẹ bảo bảo nói: "Mấy năm gần đây rất ít thu được lễ vật đâu, phi thường vui vẻ."

Đang ngồi mọi người mặt lộ vẻ bất khả tư nghị, làm sao có thể đâu?

Quý Minh Giác trực tiếp hỏi: "Làm sao có thể, ngươi năm rồi sinh nhật thời điểm không người đưa quá sao?"

An Vô Dạng nghĩ nghĩ, còn thật lắc đầu: "Không có." Hắn đều bất quá sinh nhật.

Tưởng Thiếu Phi: "Tái không tốt, cùng Vân Xuyên cùng một chỗ thời điểm cũng thu được quá đi?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cũng không phải keo kiệt người.

Nhưng mà không khí là trầm mặc .

Đang ngồi vẻ mặt đổi đổi, đột nhiên toàn bộ nhìn về phía Hoắc Vân Xuyên.

An Vô Dạng nghiên cứu một chút lễ vật hạp phức tạp bao bên ngoài trang, căn bản không có ý thức được, chính mình một câu đem Hoắc tiên sinh đưa lên đỉnh sóng đầu gió.

"..." Hoắc đại thiếu đối mặt bốn phương tám hướng thảo phạt ánh mắt, thản nhiên nói câu: "Yêu cầu đưa sao? Ta chính là của hắn."

Hắn tuyên ngôn khiến tâm tình của người rất phức tạp .

Nói như vậy cũng là, đã lĩnh chứng, An Vô Dạng cùng Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhất thể, nhất vinh câu vinh, nhất tổn câu tổn, là vô dung hoài nghi sự thật.

Hoắc Kiêu gật gật đầu, không có dị nghị.

Nếu có thể nói, hắn tự nhiên có khuynh hướng nhượng Hoắc Vân Xuyên thú một cái môn đăng hộ đối nữ hài, mà không phải một cái thoạt nhìn còn ngây thơ ngây ngô nam hài.

An Vô Dạng ưu tú cùng không, hắn không làm đánh giá.

Nếu Hoắc Vân Xuyên thích, trước mắt lại mang thai, kia cứ như vậy đi.

Hoắc Kiêu cân nhắc trung lại nhìn An Vô Dạng liếc mắt một cái, đối phương chú ý tới tầm mắt của hắn, cũng lễ phép mà nhìn lại liếc mắt một cái, còn tễ một chút tươi cười.

"..." Hắn ngây ra, ngược lại là lớn lên thuận mắt, vừa thấy chính là tính tình hảo hài tử.

"Trong nhà là bản địa , ở nơi nào đến trường?" Hoắc gia đại gia trưởng hỏi câu.

An Vô Dạng biết là hỏi mình, trả lời nói: "Hiện tại không có đến trường, nhà của ta ở tại thành nam."

Hoắc Kiêu gật gật đầu, không có hỏi lại .

Ngồi ở hắn tay phải biên Hoắc lão gia tử, hòa ái hỏi hai câu: "Trong nhà cha mẹ hoàn hảo sao? Có hay không huynh đệ tỷ muội?"

An Vô Dạng mắt xem mũi mũi nhìn tim mà nói: "Có tỷ tỷ đệ đệ, cha mẹ đều rất tốt."

"Vậy là tốt rồi." Hoắc lão gia tử thở dài, đối đứa nhỏ này lại nhiều cái không hoạt bát ấn tượng, bất quá cũng có có thể là lần đầu gặp mặt, không quá phóng đến khai.

Chương Nhược Kỳ thấy trượng phu cùng lão phụ thân đều hỏi xong, liền hỏi: "Vân Xuyên, hai ngươi nói thời điểm, Vô Dạng nhiều ít tuổi?" Ánh mắt của nàng nhìn mặt nộn An Vô Dạng.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên trả lời: "Mười tám, ta trường hắn một vòng, đều là thuộc long."

Nghe nói đầy mười tám tuổi, Hoắc gia phụ tử ba ngược lại là thở phào nhẹ nhõm một hơi, ít nhất không là phạm tội.

Tiếp lại hỏi: "Vô Dạng cha mẹ biết sao?"

Mười tám chính là mới đọc trung học đi?

Trường một vòng đảo còn có thể tiếp thu, mấu chốt là, Hoắc Vân Xuyên cũng không phải cái đau người , bọn họ trong lòng đều biết.

"Không biết." Hoắc Vân Xuyên hồi đáp: "Ta không có làm sao vậy giải nhà hắn tình huống, phương diện này nhìn Dạng Dạng ý tứ, từ hắn bản thân quyết định."

An gia hai vợ chồng tại Hoắc thị kỳ tan tầm làm sự tình, nếu không có trong lúc vô ý phát hiện, hắn chỉ sợ cũng sẽ không tận lực đi thăm dò.

"Ngươi..."

Chứng đều lĩnh , lại chưa từng đi hỏi một chút đối phương gia đình, mà ngay cả thân là phụ thân Hoắc Kiêu, cũng hiểu được Hoắc Vân Xuyên không khỏi không để bụng điểm.

"Vô Dạng là cái gì ý tưởng?" Chương Nhược Kỳ tò mò hỏi: "Chẳng lẽ ngươi không hy vọng cha mẹ của ngươi biết, ngươi cùng Vân Xuyên lĩnh chứng ?"

Dựa theo lẽ thường đến nói, này giải thích không thông, phi thường có ẩn tình khác.

An Vô Dạng đối thượng vị này đoan trang tao nhã nữ sĩ ánh mắt, cảm thấy trong lòng có chút hoảng.

Hắn rủ mắt nói: "Quá đột nhiên, ta là nói, từ ta mang thai đến cùng Hoắc tiên sinh lĩnh chứng, thực đột nhiên. Bọn họ đều đã cho ta đang tại đến trường, chỉ sợ biết sau đó sẽ không tiếp thụ được."

An Vô Dạng vừa không lưu ý, 'Hoắc tiên sinh' xưng hô lại từ miệng bính đi ra.

Có thể là bởi vì, hắn vẫn là tiềm thức mà cho rằng, chính mình và Hoắc Vân Xuyên là hai cái thế giới người.

Bởi vậy giấu diếm cha mẹ, vừa là sợ hãi bị cha mẹ không tiếp nhận, cũng là cuối cùng một đạo phòng tuyến, đất phần trăm.

Hắn tái ngốc cũng rõ ràng, chính mình hoàn toàn không có khả năng bởi vì sẽ sinh bảo bảo, có thể dung nhập Hoắc tiên sinh gia đình.

"Nguyên lai là như vậy." Hoắc gia phụ tử ba người gật gật đầu, như là tiếp nhận rồi cái này giải thích.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên lại cảm giác đến, nguyên lai ỷ tại bên cạnh mình tiểu thiếu niên, tận lực mà cùng chính mình rớt ra khoảng cách.

Hắn mày ninh ninh, đặt tại đối phương trên người cánh tay, cũng bởi vậy thu trở về.

Vây xem vài cái tuổi trẻ công tử ca, trong âm thầm thở dài, ánh mắt rất lo lắng .

Bọn họ nhìn ra được, ngây ngô tiểu thiếu niên rõ ràng không thích ứng trường hợp này, hôm nay biểu hiện cũng không bằng trước mấy lần tụ hội như vậy thoải mái.

"Vân Xuyên, chết đói, nhà các ngươi cái gì thời điểm ăn cơm?" Quý Minh Giác mở miệng giảo không khí, căn bản không quan tâm trưởng bối thấy thế nào hắn.

"Cũng không phải là." Trần Sơ mắt nhìn đồng hồ: "Thời gian cũng không còn sớm, đại gia đều nên đói bụng đi."

Hoắc lão gia tử mắt nhìn ngoài cửa sổ, tuổi già sức yếu trên mặt lộ ra ti đau lòng: "Đi một chút đi, đi ăn cơm đi, có chuyện gì về sau chậm rãi tán gẫu, không vội tại nhất thời."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên vuốt cằm, hướng phòng bếp hô thanh Trương a di, sau đó kéo An Vô Dạng tay: "Đi, ta mang ngươi đi rửa mặt."

"Chào hỏi khách khứa, chính mình đi." An Vô Dạng nói, mới vừa rồi bị nắm chặt thủ đoạn cũng lặng lẽ tránh ra.

Hoắc tổng tài đứng ở tại chỗ mặc mặc, quay đầu lại mắt nhìn không rõ lí do mọi người, quay đầu theo sau.

Cửa phòng rửa tay là khóa thượng , nam nhân đẩy không đẩy ra, nhíu mày mao gõ cửa: "Mở cửa."

Bên trong bọt nước rầm rầm nha mà vang, là An Vô Dạng đang rửa mặt.

Hắn tẩy hoàn mặt, tóc còn chưa kịp sơ, chợt nghe thấy có người gõ cửa.

An Vô Dạng cho là có người muốn thượng toilet, vội vàng cầm lược đi qua mở cửa, lại nhìn đến nhất trương có chút hung mặt, ánh mắt nặng nề mà nhìn chính mình.

"Ngươi muốn thượng toilet sao?" An Vô Dạng tay cầm lược đi ra, đem toilet tặng cho hắn: "Ngươi thượng."

Đệ 50 chương

Vội vàng tránh ra thân thể làm cho đối phương đi vào thượng toilet, đối phương lại ánh mắt phức tạp mà nhìn chính mình, hoàn toàn không có đi vào ý tứ.

An Vô Dạng ở trong lòng đánh tính toán nhỏ nhặt, nếu là người nam nhân này sinh khí chính mình hôm nay biểu hiện không hảo, hắn liền mặc kệ , thu thập thu thập đồ vật chuẩn bị trở về gia.

Cái này suy nghĩ mới vừa xuất hiện, An Vô Dạng sắc mặt liền đen, dù sao trốn tránh vấn đề không phải của hắn nhân sinh ý nghĩa chính.

Hắn cảm thấy vẫn là muốn hảo hảo câu thông một chút: "Cái kia..."

Nói còn chưa nói nói, Hoắc Vân Xuyên liền cánh tay dài duỗi ra, đem gần trong gang tấc thiếu niên mò tiến trong ngực: "Xin lỗi."

An Vô Dạng nhất thời há hốc mồm, cằm thác tại đối phương dày rộng trên vai, yêu cầu kiễng mủi chân tài năng thoải mái điểm, nếu không liên hô hấp đều không thông thuận: "Không quan hệ."

Xem ra người này không là muốn trách cứ chính mình, điều này cũng đúng.

Chính mình sinh ra điều kiện liền như vậy, không ưu tú cũng không phải chính mình sai.

"Bọn họ không phải không thích ngươi, " Hoắc Vân Xuyên đem cảm xúc suy sụp An Vô Dạng ôm thật chặt vào trong ngực, thở dài: "Ngươi về sau sẽ biết ."

An Vô Dạng ánh mắt chớp chớp, tưởng gật đầu, lại phát hiện cằm hoạt động không gian hữu hạn, vẫn là trước từ Hoắc tiên sinh trong ngực đi ra lại nói.

Hắn nói thanh đạo: "Ngươi trước buông."

Như vậy ôm bất lịch sự, vạn nhất bị Hoắc Vân Xuyên cha mẹ nhìn thấy, nói vậy sẽ lưu lại lỗ mãng càn rỡ ấn tượng.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên buông ra An Vô Dạng, một đôi thâm thúy u ám ánh mắt tại đối phương trên người đánh giá, biết được An Vô Dạng sắc mặt không có không ổn, tiếp tục nói: "Không cần nghĩ nhiều."

Kỳ thật An Vô Dạng thật không có nghĩ nhiều, những điều này là sự thật mà thôi.

Hắn bình tĩnh mặt nói: "Ta không nghĩ nhiều." Còn trái lại trấn an đối phương: "Ngươi có phải hay không rất khẩn trương , lần đầu tiên gặp mặt, đại gia câu nệ điểm là bình thường ."

An Vô Dạng vi nhượng Hoắc Vân Xuyên tin tưởng chính mình, liền khoát tay trong lược, tươi cười thoải mái.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên ngực một buồn, lại nói không xuất cái nguyên cớ đến.

Chính là cảm giác như thế nào đều không đối, đây không phải là cha mẹ cùng tổ phụ không có tới trước cảm giác.

Hắn thích An Vô Dạng đối chính mình ỷ lại một chút, mặc dù là tùy hứng khóc lóc om sòm tỏ ra cáu kỉnh.

Trầm mặc lỗ hổng, An Vô Dạng ánh mắt ngắm nhà ăn phương hướng: "Không cần lề mề , đại gia đều tại chờ chúng ta ăn cơm."

Nếu Hoắc Vân Xuyên không sử dụng toilet, kia liền chính mình đi vào đem tóc sơ hảo.

Hắn một soi gương, phát hiện quả nhiên loạn đến thực, quả thực có tổn hại hình tượng.

Hai phút sau đó, An Vô Dạng cùng Hoắc Vân Xuyên một trước một sau, xuất hiện tại nhà ăn.

"Đến đến đến, Vô Dạng thích ăn nhất tôm, phóng nơi này." Trương a di thanh âm cường thế mà sáp nhập tiến vào, này cuối cùng một đạo đồ ăn nàng là cố ý như vậy .

Dù sao cũng là chính mình nhìn hảo chút thiên hài tử, vừa rồi ở phòng khách bị người vây quanh đề ra nghi vấn tình hình, kia không khí, cũng chỉ có tự mình trải qua mới biết được .

An Vô Dạng đạo: "Cám ơn Trương a di."

Cẩn thận quan sát hắn người phát hiện, ly khai một chuyến tiểu thiếu niên, quanh thân tựa hồ trầm yên tĩnh trở lại, không giống vừa rồi như vậy căng thẳng.

"Nguyên lai Vô Dạng thích ăn tôm a, kia liền ăn nhiều một chút." Chương Nhược Kỳ tự mình động thủ, gắp một đôi tôm đến An Vô Dạng bát cơm bên cạnh không cái đĩa thượng.

An Vô Dạng có chút kinh ngạc, sau đó nói lời cảm tạ: "Đa tạ ."

Chương Nhược Kỳ đang chuẩn bị nói cái gì, đã thấy con trai của mình, đeo lên duy nhất cái bao tay bắt đầu lột tôm.

Vài giây đồng hồ sau đó, tôm bóc vỏ lột đi ra, sau đó trám tương, đưa đến cách vách bát cơm trong.

Động tác chi thành thạo, tựa như trải qua vô số lần.

An Vô Dạng không cần ngẩng đầu nhìn, cũng biết này hình ảnh rất đánh mắt, trên mặt bàn tất cả mọi người xem ở trong mắt đi.

Hắn thần sắc như thường, cầm lấy bên cạnh cái bao tay đeo lên, không nhanh không chậm mà đem Chương Nhược Kỳ kẹp lại đây hai vĩ tôm lột đi ra, một đuôi đưa đến Hoắc Vân Xuyên trong bát, một đuôi phóng tới chính mình trong bát.

Vây xem người của bọn họ cười cười, thậm chí có chút hâm mộ, như vậy tình cảm thật tốt quá.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn mình chằm chằm trong bát kia vĩ tôm bóc vỏ, mâu sắc thâm thâm, ước chừng là khoái nhạc .

Hoắc lão gia tử cười hai tiếng: "Gia gia cũng thích ăn tôm, Vô Dạng cũng cấp gia gia lột hai cái, hảo hay không?"

Hai cái đời cháu hài tử hỗ biểu tình yêu, lão nhân gia ông ta nhìn xem tâm ngứa mà, cũng tưởng thấu một cước.

"Đương nhiên hảo." Không chính là lột tôm mà thôi, này đó việc nhỏ không có gì khó khăn.

An Vô Dạng không chút hoang mang mà động thủ, nếu là này yêu cầu của hắn, có tính kỹ thuật , khả năng liền làm không đến .

Trên bàn vài cái công tử bạn hữu nói: "Ai nha, chúng ta này đó không người đau , liền chính mình động thủ đi."

Có bọn họ nói chêm chọc cười, trên bàn cơm không khí, nhất thời liền thân thiện đứng lên.

Các trưởng bối cười tủm tỉm mà, có vẻ phá lệ hưởng thụ.

Nói thật, bọn họ đều là đại ân người, quanh năm suốt tháng, hiếm khi có như vậy người tề thời điểm.

Tựa như Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói , như thế nào sẽ không thích.

Phải biết, bọn họ đương cha mẹ kinh nghiệm, toàn bộ đến từ chính làm theo ý mình con trai độc nhất.

Đột nhiên bính kiến một cái nội hướng mẫn cảm hài tử, lập tức từ người xa lạ quá độ đến chính mình con dâu.

Không hiểu biết như thế nào kéo gần tình cảm, thực bình thường.

Huống chi, đối phương thoạt nhìn đối người bên ngoài đều thản nhiên mà, chỉ có đối với Hoắc Vân Xuyên thời điểm mới có thể toát ra tính trẻ con.

Cũng là làm người ta không thể tưởng tượng .

Rũ mắt nghiêm túc giúp lão nhân gia lột tôm An Vô Dạng cũng không biết, chính mình tại người khác trong mắt đúng là cái không hảo tới gần đối tượng.

Thậm chí có chút xa cách, bài xích giao lưu.

Bữa tiệc sau khi chấm dứt, thời gian lược vãn.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên phụ trách tiễn khách mọi người xuất môn, An Vô Dạng bị hắn lệnh cưỡng chế lưu thủ.

Không tất chính mình đi tặng người, An Vô Dạng cũng vui vẻ đến thanh nhàn.

Bởi vì buổi tối Trương a di không tại, một mảnh đống hỗn độn mặt bàn yêu cầu chính mình động thủ thu thập.

An Vô Dạng tưởng chính mình động thủ thu thập thời điểm, lại cảm thấy chờ một lát bị Hoắc tiên sinh thấy được khẳng định sẽ ai mắng.

Hắn tại ai mắng cùng mặc kệ sống chi gian do dự một chút, có chút do dự mà lựa chọn mặc kệ sống.

Dưới lầu, Hoắc Kiêu đứng ở đã trổ mã đến hết sức xuất sắc nhi tử trước mặt, quay đầu lại vỗ vỗ bả vai của đối phương: "Hảo , sẽ đưa đến ở đây đi, không cần đưa ..."

"Trở về nhìn xem Vô Dạng đi." Chương Nhược Kỳ nói rằng, đem trượng phu ở lại miệng chưa nói đi ra câu kia bổ thượng.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên ngược lại là không đi, nghi hoặc tầm mắt ngưng mắt nhìn song thân: "Các ngươi không thích Dạng Dạng?"

Hoắc gia vợ chồng ngây ra, bật cười: "Vì cái gì hỏi như vậy?" Bọn họ không có không thích, nói thật, vấn đề này hẳn là đảo lại: "Chúng ta cảm giác đứa bé kia không là thực thích chúng ta, ngươi có rảnh hỏi một chút nguyên nhân..."

Nhìn thấy nhi tử không tin bộ dáng, năm qua bán trăm Hoắc gia gia chủ đáy lòng mỉm cười: "Đừng nghĩ , về sau nhiều quen thuộc cũng chính là ."

Trở lại trên xe, thê tử nói: "Có bao nhiêu lâu không có như vậy, hảo hảo mà nói chuyện nhiều ?"

Mười năm trước thời điểm không dám tưởng, bảy năm trước thời điểm ước chừng có điều chuyển biến tốt đẹp, chính là một năm thấy không hai ba mặt.

Gần ba bốn niên biểu mặt hòa bình, nhưng thủy chung cách một tầng.

Giữa song phương không khí từ giương cung bạt kiếm, chậm rãi ma hợp đến tôn trọng lẫn nhau.

Sau đó không sai biệt lắm chính là như vậy đi, có thể hay không càng tiến thêm một bước, xem thiên ý.

Lưu thủ 'Nhi đồng' phát hiện có người trở lại, vừa thấy quả nhiên là Hoắc tiên sinh: "Đưa hảo ?" Hắn hỏi câu, nhỏ giọng chỉ vào nhà ăn đạo: "Mặt bàn ta không động, ngươi nhanh đi thu thập một chút."

"..." Một hồi gia đã bị sai sử làm trâu làm ngựa Hoắc tổng tài, cả người cứng đờ, bất quá vẫn cứ thực khốc địa điểm gật đầu, lập tức mặc vào vây quần cùng cái bao tay, làm việc.

Ngày hôm sau chính là khai giảng ngày, thành Bắc Kinh buổi sáng giao thông trạng huống, trước sau như một mà vô cùng thê thảm.

An Thành đưa hoàn tiểu nhi tử đến trường, trong lòng giật giật.

Hắn đứng tại học cổng trường thụ dưới tàng cây, cấp trong nhà lão Nhị gọi điện thoại.

"Vô Dạng, ở trường học thế nào? Lúc nào bắt đầu quân huấn nha?" An ba là người phương bắc, giọng đại thân hình tráng, lúc trước nhìn thấy nhi tử vừa được hơn mười tuổi vẫn là như vậy điểm cái tử, trên miệng hắn không nói kỳ thật trong lòng rất tiếc nuối .

Như thế nào sẽ không có di truyền đến lão An gia cao đại uy mãnh, tẫn di truyền mẹ hắn tinh tế.

Bất quá thành thật phúc hậu tính tình ngược lại là lão An gia loại không chạy.

"Ba?" An Vô Dạng nói: "Rất tốt, phỏng chừng ngày mai bái."

Từ khi mang thai sau đó, hắn phát hiện mình nói dối tiêu chuẩn chính là càng ngày càng cao .

Hiện nay cơ bản đã đến khoác lác không nháy mắt địa phương bước.

"A, như vậy." An Thành phẩy phẩy phong, oán giận nắng gắt cuối thu uy lực, tiếp tục tại trong điện thoại cùng nhi tử nhàn khản: "Ta hôm nay đưa đệ đệ của ngươi đến trường, hiện tại tại học cổng trường đứng đâu, quái nóng."

An Vô Dạng: "Kia liền nhanh chóng hồi gia đi thôi, trong nhà mát mẻ." Lại nói: "Hôm nay còn đi làm sao?"

"Không , đi một chuyến ngươi bà ngoại gia, cấp lưỡng lão đưa điểm ăn ." An Thành nói: "Vậy ngươi chính mình nhìn làm, nên làm chi làm chi, không có tiền liền gọi điện thoại cho ta."

"Có ." Kia bút học phí tiến trướng , chính mình lại không đến trường, An Vô Dạng quái khó chịu.

"Đi, kia treo, ta đi cấp xe thêm giờ du, lập tức ra đi." An Thành nói xong, vừa lòng mà cúp điện thoại.

"Bai bai." An Vô Dạng cùng lão ba nói xong, lâm vào buồn bã thất vọng.

Đây mới là cuộc sống của mình hương vị a, tuy rằng bình thường tục khí điểm.

Lo âu, áp lực, phiền não, mọi thứ đều không ít.

"Với ai nói điện thoại?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên tây trang giày da, đi tới, trong tay quấn một cái cà- vạt đang tại hệ: "Ta muốn xuất một chuyến môn, tối trì hai giờ trở về."

Hắn xem qua thời gian, còn có thể theo kịp ăn cơm trưa.

An Vô Dạng mới vừa rồi còn đắm chìm tại tiểu dân chúng củi gạo du muối thế giới trung, vừa quay đầu lại đã bị suất khí bức người hào môn đại thiếu gia chói mù mắt.

Không quản nói như thế nào, hắn không giấu được nói.

An Vô Dạng nhìn Hoắc Vân Xuyên đạo: "A, Hoắc tiên sinh hôm nay cũng rất bảnh."

Nam nhân kia thân hình cao ngất, khí phách phấn chấn.

Không phải không thừa nhận, đối phương xuyên chính trang bộ dáng, chỉ sợ tại trong đầu của mình trong, đời này đều phai mờ không đi.

Hoắc đại thiếu ánh mắt chợt lóe, trên mặt vẻ mặt biến đến như có điều suy nghĩ đứng lên.

Nếu hắn không có nhớ lầm nói, từ chính mình nhận thức An Vô Dạng tới nay, đối phương nói thẳng khen số lần... Cũng không ngừng một hai lần.

Bất tri bất giác, Hoắc Vân Xuyên buộc cà vạt động tác so bình thường lược chậm một chút.

Làm như vậy đương nhiên không là bởi vì hắn tay tàn, chính là lòng có sở cảm, cái kia ngây thơ tiểu thiếu niên yêu thích nam sắc.

"Ta đây xuất môn , ngươi chờ ta trở lại." Cà- vạt luôn có hệ hảo thời điểm, Hoắc Vân Xuyên giao đãi một tiếng liền đi.

"Hảo , cái kia..." An Vô Dạng giơ lên móng vuốt, chỉ là muốn nói tạm biệt tới.

Đối phương lại lộn trở lại đến, đối thượng hắn kinh ngạc ánh mắt.

"Quên ôm ngươi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên hô hấp nghênh diện mà đến, ngay tại An Vô Dạng bên tai, nhiệt nhiệt mà, ấm vù vù.

Chỉ cần là ôm cũng không có gì, dù sao cũng là An Vô Dạng chính mình nói ra .

Hắn không trách ai, muốn trách thì trách chính mình da thịt khát khao chứng, chính là tưởng thể nghiệm một phen xuất môn cùng hồi gia đều có người ôm một cái già mồm cãi láo.

Chính là, một tia ẩm ướt nhu nhu xúc cảm chen vào miệng, tiến quân thần tốc.

Nhượng An Vô Dạng cả người đều không hảo chính là, chính mình phản ứng đầu tiên dĩ nhiên là nhắm mắt, há mồm, liền mạch lưu loát.

Kháo, đỏ mặt.

"..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên kinh ngạc một chút, trăm vội bên trong bớt thời giờ đánh giá, thật sự là nhiệt tình.

Cũng không kỳ quái, hắn thực bình tĩnh, dù sao luận tư sắc, chính mình tại thành Bắc Kinh tùy tùy tiện tiện cũng sắp xếp đến thượng hào.

Giống An Vô Dạng loại này ngà voi trong tháp tiểu thiên chân, tình cảm trải qua trống rỗng, tại trên người mình luân hãm cũng thực bình thường.

Xác định tiểu thiên sứ thuần thuần tâm ý sau đó, Hoắc tổng tài đem cái này hôn hôn đến thâm chút.

Cùng hắn hôn môi đối tượng, chậm rãi liền thừa nhận không tới, luôn có loại cũng bị ăn luôn cảm giác!

An Vô Dạng cố gắng đẩy ra Hoắc Vân Xuyên, làm bộ chính mình nắm giữ đến trụ hô hấp tiết tấu, nói: "Ngươi không là muốn xuất môn sao? Tiểu tâm chớ tới trễ ."

Hoắc tổng tài nhận thấy được chính mình càn rỡ, lão kiểm một hồng, lau môi nói: "Ngược lại là." Sau đó mắt nhìn loạn thất bát tao thiếu niên, vươn tay sờ sờ đối phương đầu: "Tùy thời có thể gọi điện thoại cho ta."

"..." An Vô Dạng gật gật đầu không nói chuyện, một bộ ta nghe lọt được bộ dáng.

Rốt cục nhìn theo cao đại nam nhân rời đi, hắn một lăn lông lốc mà ngã vào trên ghế sa lông, thủy chung không thể tin được cái kia chủ động há mồm người là chính mình.

Phi thường ngại ngùng.

Đối phương sẽ nghĩ như thế nào đâu?

Hoắc tiên sinh ba chữ đưa vào biên tập lan, lại bị ngón tay của thiếu niên đầu xóa sạch, thay hai chữ.

— Vân Xuyên, ta vừa rồi không ý tứ gì khác.

An Vô Dạng phát ra đi, hy vọng đối phương hiểu đi, trong lòng mình xoay quanh quá nhiều vấn đề, tạm thời còn không có nói thương yêu ý tưởng.

Tại vài giây Hoắc đại thiếu, chờ mong lần này mình xuất môn bao lâu thời gian sẽ thu được 'Dính nhân tinh' liên hệ.

Di động vang lên một khắc kia, hắn đưa tay nhìn biểu, mi phi sắc vũ.

— buổi tối cùng ngươi xem cái điện ảnh.

An Vô Dạng thu được cái này đáp lại, tràn ngập nghi hoặc.

— ân?

— dục cái lộng triều, đồng tính luyến ái đề tài điện ảnh.

An Vô Dạng co rút khóe miệng, cảm giác đối phương hữu ý nói sang chuyện khác, kia không được.

— chúng ta không là đang nói biệt vấn đề sao?

— ý của ta là, ngươi hẳn là học được thẳng thắn thành khẩn một chút, Dạng Dạng.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên mặt mày hớn hở mà đi vào điểm đến, mà ngay cả kế tiếp khó chơi đối tượng hợp tác, đều nhượng hắn cảm thấy bộ mặt đáng yêu.

Tâm hắn tưởng, nhìn tại đây phân thượng, liền thiếu tranh thủ một chút bá vương điều khoản.

Đệ 51 chương

Thẳng thắn thành khẩn là cái gì?

Có thể ăn sao?

Tiểu thiên sứ ném xuống trong tay di động, nằm ở trên ghế sa lông, lẳng lặng mà mặc sức tưởng tượng tâm sự của mình.

Nhưng mà, xuất hiện tại hắn trong đầu , trong chốc lát là Hoắc tiên sinh viên viên mông, trong chốc lát là Hoắc tiên sinh rắn chắc cơ bụng...

An Vô Dạng phiền táo mà phiên cái thân, tú khí lông mày nhăn lại.

"Ân..." Kia liền đi ngủ đi.

Hắn nhắm mắt lại, trước mắt rõ ràng là một đôi thẳng tắp thon dài chân.

"A." An Vô Dạng ngồi xuống, bá bá tóc.

May mà, một chuỗi chuông điện thoại di động đột nhiên vang lên, nhượng hắn ảo tưởng im bặt mà ngừng.

Trên màn ảnh dãy số thực xa lạ, An Vô Dạng còn bởi vậy do dự một chút muốn hay không tiếp nghe.

"Uy?" Nếu như là đẩy mạnh tiêu thụ viên điện thoại, tái quải cũng không muộn.

Bên kia nói: "Ngươi hảo, có một kiện ngươi chuyển phát nhanh, xin hỏi hiện tại tại gia sao?"

Nguyên lai là chuyển phát nhanh viên điện thoại, chính là...

"Ta chuyển phát nhanh?" An Vô Dạng hoang mang, gần nhất mình cũng không có võng cấu.

Cũng không có người nói cấp cho chính mình đưa cái gì vậy.

"Là ." Chuyển phát nhanh viên hảo tâm báo cho: "Phát kiện người họ Hoắc."

Nói như vậy nói, có khả năng là Hoắc tiên sinh mua đồ vật.

An Vô Dạng gật đầu: "Hảo , phiền toái ngươi hiện tại đưa lên đến đây đi."

Chuyển phát nhanh rất nhanh sẽ đưa đi lên.

Bắt được trong tay là một cái thực tiểu nhân hòm, phân lượng rất nhẹ.

An Vô Dạng hủy đi sau đó, một cái màu trắng U bàn nằm ở lòng bàn tay của hắn trong.

— Vô Dạng, gia gia cho ngươi ký một cái U bàn, bên trong là Vân Xuyên trước kia một ít trận đấu ký lục, ta nghĩ ngươi hẳn là sẽ thích nhìn .

An Vô Dạng rất kinh ngạc .

Không biết chính là cái gì trận đấu? Đối phương thế nhưng chưa từng nói qua.

Năm phút đồng hồ sau đó, Hoắc Vân Xuyên lưu xuống bút kí bản trên màn ảnh, chiếu phim hắn thời trung học tham gia bơi lội trận đấu video ghi lại.

An Vô Dạng chính là nhìn mấy phút đồng hồ, liền cắn chặt môi.

Hiện tại ánh vào hắn mi mắt , là mãn bình đại chân dài, gợi cảm thon dài dáng người, trên mặt treo trong suốt bọt nước lạnh lùng mỹ thiếu niên.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên khi đó tứ chi còn tương đối tiêm gầy, mặt bộ tuyến điều so hiện tại nhu hòa một chút, chính là khí chất cũng không nhu hòa.

Ngược lại ánh mắt sắc bén, mi vĩ phi dương, vừa thấy chính là không dễ chọc đối tượng.

Nhìn chằm chằm màn hình thiếu niên, vẻ mặt hay thay đổi.

Nguyên lai cái kia thời điểm Hoắc Vân Xuyên cũng đã như vậy khốc sao, từ đầu tới đuôi một tia dư thừa biểu tình đều không có.

Bao quát bắt được đệ nhất danh, cũng chỉ là khóe miệng phủi phiết, thực khinh thường bộ dáng.

Kế tiếp, tại đài lĩnh thưởng thượng màn ảnh kéo gần đặc tả khi, đối phương hướng màn ảnh thẳng ngoắc ngoắc mà liếc mắt.

An Vô Dạng trái tim tê rần, cảm giác bị thời trung học Hoắc Vân Xuyên, xuyên thấu thời gian chất môi giới, trừng mắt nhìn chính mình liếc mắt một cái dường như.

Hắn oa tại ghế trên, trong ngực ôm điều hình gối ôm, trong lòng loạn loạn mà.

Trong chốc lát lại cảm thấy trong phòng thực nhiệt, đứng lên tìm điều hòa bản khống chế độ ấm.

An Vô Dạng cảm giác tâm tình bình tĩnh trở lại sau đó, phát tin ngắn cảm tạ cho chính mình ký U bàn Hoắc lão gia tử.

— đa tạ gia gia, U bàn ta đã nhận được [ tiểu thái dương ][ tiểu thái dương ]

Hoắc lão gia tử giây hồi.

— thu được liền hảo, ha ha, gia gia mới vừa rồi còn suy nghĩ, muốn là Vân Xuyên sớm một chút gặp được ngươi thì tốt rồi.

An Vô Dạng vẻ mặt ngay thẳng, đánh vỡ đối phương ảo tưởng.

— chính là hắn mười tám tuổi ta mới sáu tuổi...

Hoắc lão gia tử tưởng tượng một chút, phản nghịch mười tám tuổi đại tôn tử, gặp được một cái sáu tuổi chủ tiểu bằng hữu...

"..." Hắn nhanh chóng cắt đứt liên tưởng, đồng thời thật sâu sợ run cả người.

Vẫn là cảm thấy hiện tại hảo.

— video không có, ngươi muốn là muốn chiếu khán phiến nói, lần sau đến gia gia gia nhìn, có rất nhiều a.

Xuất phát từ lễ phép, An Vô Dạng hồi.

— hảo, nếu lần sau có cơ hội nói liền đi nhìn.

Hoắc lão gia tử rất nhanh hồi.

— cơ hội đương nhiên là có, chúng ta ước cái thời gian?

An Vô Dạng trong gió hỗn độn.

— cái này, chờ Vân Xuyên trở về, ta tìm hắn hỏi một chút.

Bên kia tâm tình rất phức tạp , nghĩ trên đời này người tính tình tốt nhiều như vậy, mềm mềm tiểu thiếu niên cố tình tuyển khó ở chung một cái.

Nhưng lại chân tâm ỷ lại, người khác tưởng lung lạc lại đây đều không được.

— ai, vậy được rồi.

Hoắc lão gia tử lặng lẽ duỗi hồi móng vuốt, nhưng là cũng không có buông tha tiếp tục thăm dò ý tưởng.

Đến giữa trưa, đã từng là một cái vận động hệ mỹ thiếu niên Hoắc tổng tài, từ bên ngoài phong trần mệt mỏi mà gấp trở về, bồi trong nhà tiểu thiên sứ ăn cơm.

"Buổi sáng tại gia làm cái gì?"

Vừa về tới nhà, nam nhân nhanh chóng thay thoải mái quần áo ở nhà, cùng tiểu thiên sứ là giống một cái hệ liệt.

"Không có làm cái gì, chính là nhìn một lát thư cùng tiểu thị tần." An Vô Dạng rủ mi trả lời, miệng ngậm một khối củ từ phiến ăn.

Hắn hôm nay ăn cơm tọa đến xa xa mà, cùng bình thường ăn cơm vị trí không giống.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên trầm mặc mà ngồi, một lát sau, đứng dậy đi ôm hắn.

Kết quả lọt vào cự tuyệt.

Một cái đứng , một cái ngồi, không khí đột nhiên có chút giằng co không hạ xu thế.

An Vô Dạng nhỏ giọng nói: "Ta đều lớn như vậy cá nhân ..."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên thản nhiên mà đánh gãy hắn: "Mấy ngày hôm trước tại sao không nói những lời này?"

Phải biết, ngày hôm qua trước, tiểu thiên sứ đều tại trong lòng ngực của hắn ăn ngon hảo mà.

An Vô Dạng giương mắt, nhìn đến hắn sắc mặt không hảo, ánh mắt sắc bén: "..." Người này biểu tình, cùng thời trung học hắn trọng điệp.

Biết Hoắc Vân Xuyên không dễ chọc, An Vô Dạng ngậm miệng không nói chuyện.

Từ Hoắc Vân Xuyên góc độ nhìn lại, bướng bỉnh mặt tiểu thiếu niên, môi tuyến mân khẩn, lông mi buông xuống, mà ngay cả sinh khí cũng là một bộ dễ khi dễ bộ dáng.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên bỏ qua một bên tầm mắt nắm hạ quyền, thuận tay kéo ghế dựa đến bên người, khẩn ai An Vô Dạng ngồi xuống: "Ăn đi."

Nhẹ nhàng mà, cứ như vậy?

"A?" Đạm sắc môi hơi hơi mở ra, phát ra một cái đơn âm.

Nhìn thấy Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn không chuyển mắt mà nhìn mình chằm chằm, An Vô Dạng lập tức dời đi tầm mắt, chính là ửng đỏ lỗ tai căn bán ra hắn.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên mắt mang ý cười, đem hắn từ đầu tới đuôi nhìn một lần, hừ nhẹ: "Tiểu biệt nữu."

"..." Đây là cái gì quỷ xưng hô?

An Vô Dạng cúi đầu ăn cơm, không nghĩ lý người.

Hắn một ngụm một ngụm, ăn được thực nghiêm túc, Hoắc Vân Xuyên vẫn không nhúc nhích, cũng nhìn xem thực nghiêm túc.

"Ngươi không ăn cơm sao?" An Vô Dạng giương mắt trừng hắn.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên gợi lên môi cười: "Nhìn ngươi ăn cơm liền no rồi." Đột nhiên, hắn nghiêng người tới gần: "Vẫn là nói, ngươi hiện tại tại quan tâm ta?"

An Vô Dạng sửng sốt, bỏ qua một bên tầm mắt: "Không sự, ngươi thích ăn không ăn."

Hắn nắm chặt muỗng cà phê, cố gắng khống chế bang bang tim đập, lòng bàn tay xuất mồ hôi.

Bọn họ khoảng cách rất gần, Hoắc Vân Xuyên hô hấp vẩy vào hắn trên gương mặt, cảm xúc rõ ràng.

"Ngươi thật sự là không được tự nhiên." Người nọ tọa thẳng thân thể, nhẹ nói câu: "Ăn đi, lạnh không hảo."

Rất đơn giản một câu, từ Hoắc Vân Xuyên miệng nói ra có ma lực.

An Vô Dạng mềm lòng không tính tình, đối với Hoắc Vân Xuyên băng không nổi mặt đến.

"..." Hắn buông ra muỗng cà phê, chấp khởi một đôi đũa, cầm lấy Hoắc Vân Xuyên tay nhét vào đi.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên ngẩn người, lông mày khẽ nhướn, sau đó phản thủ nắm chặt cái tay kia.

Lúc này tái không nuông chiều , trực tiếp ôm lấy An Vô Dạng phóng trên đùi: "Vẫn là như vậy tương đối thoải mái."

An Vô Dạng giãy dụa, mày nhăn quá chặt chẽ mà.

"Đừng động, cử động nữa sẽ không ăn cơm ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn mắt của hắn: "Ăn ngươi."

Biết rõ Hoắc Vân Xuyên là nói được thì làm được người, An Vô Dạng sợ tới mức không dám nhúc nhích.

Sau đó lại muốn đến, chính mình không sợ bị ăn, chỉ sợ đến lúc đó dưỡng điêu khẩu vị, về sau không thiếu được nhớ thương.

Cảm xúc đột nhiên liền suy sụp đứng lên.

Cảm thấy mỹ mãn nam nhân không có nhiều hơn chú ý, chỉ cho rằng An Vô Dạng ngoan , bắt đầu uy cơm.

"Buổi sáng nói cho ngươi quá sự tình còn nhớ rõ sao?" Hắn nhẹ nhàng hỏi.

"Ân?" Chuyện gì?

Buổi tối bảy giờ đồng hồ, X quốc tế ảnh thành.

Nghe nói Hoắc Vân Xuyên đem nơi này đều bao , An Vô Dạng ánh mắt mở mở, biển hạnh nhân nhất thời biến thành viên hạnh nhân.

Lại nói tiếp, đây là gần nhất nhiều ngày như vậy tới nay, hắn lần đầu tiên xuất môn.

"Đi, chúng ta đi vào." Hoắc Vân Xuyên chạm vào An Vô Dạng cánh tay, thấy hắn không phản ứng, trực tiếp dắt tay: "Câu nệ cái gì, lại không có người nhìn ngươi."

An Vô Dạng khiết mắt nhân viên công tác, nhỏ giọng nói thầm: "Nói bậy."

Bị hắn đầu lấy ánh mắt nhân viên công tác, chột dạ mà dời đi ánh mắt, không dám đắc tội.

To như vậy chiếu phim thính, chỉ có hai người.

Chung quanh im ắng mà, mỏng manh quang vẩy vào Hoắc Vân Xuyên trên người, ngũ quan mơ hồ.

Điện ảnh còn không có bắt đầu, hắn ôm lấy An Vô Dạng, hướng trên người mình phóng.

Hơi hơi kháng cự tiểu thiếu niên đạo: "Ngươi như thế nào như vậy thích ôm ta?"

Bị An Vô Dạng một tay để ngực, Hoắc Vân Xuyên biểu tình một mảnh nhẫn nại, vừa thoải mái lại khó chịu: "Ngươi đến tột cùng làm sao vậy?" Hắn ách thanh tới gần: "Dạng Dạng, đừng giày vò ta."

An Vô Dạng do dự một chút, tùng lực: "..."

Lập tức bị Hoắc Vân Xuyên ôm đến nghiêm nghiêm thực thực, bất lưu một tia khe hở.

"Nói với ta nói." Bá đạo thanh âm ghé vào lỗ tai hắn vang lên, theo nhiệt khí tiến vào ốc nhĩ trong.

An Vô Dạng mặt đỏ lên, hơi hơi ninh đầu, hướng ra phía ngoài nhẹ thở hắt ra: "Biệt đối với ta như vậy ."

"Vậy còn ngươi?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên lên án đạo: "Ngươi lại đối với ta như vậy?"

An Vô Dạng hé miệng nói: "Ta thế nào đối với ngươi?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên bốc lên hắn cằm, nhượng hắn cùng chính mình mặt đối mặt, ánh mắt đối ánh mắt: "Ngươi thật sự không biết, ngươi không để ý tới ta, tâm tình của ta sẽ như thế nào?"

An Vô Dạng cắn môi: "Không biết."

"Kia ta cho ngươi biết." Hoắc Vân Xuyên buông ra An Vô Dạng cằm, cải nắm chặt tay hắn, hướng chính mình trên ngực ấn: "Nơi này giống bị đao đâm nhất dạng đau."

Như thế huyết tinh hình dung từ, không hề ngoài ý muốn mà nhượng An Vô Dạng mềm lòng.

Chính là khổ sở người lại không ngừng là Hoắc tiên sinh chính mình.

Đối phương minh bạch chính mình uể oải sao, An Vô Dạng rầu rĩ mà tưởng.

"Ta không nhìn ra." Hắn nói như vậy, có lẽ có thể nhượng Hoắc tiên sinh biết khó mà lui.

Ôm lấy hắn nam nhân hừ nhẹ: "Ta lại không viết trên mặt."

Không khí trầm mặc, điện ảnh phiến đầu khúc tấu khởi, đánh vỡ cục diện bế tắc.

An Vô Dạng ninh đầu nhìn màn ảnh, nhỏ giọng nói câu: "Nhìn điện ảnh đi."

Yên lặng trấn nhỏ xuất hiện tại hình ảnh thượng, bối cảnh nhạc thư di chuyển chậm nghe.

Khi giá trị hoàng hôn, ánh sáng nhu hòa, có vẻ vị kia tuổi trẻ mỹ thuật tạo hình sinh thanh niên, bịt kín một tầng vầng sáng.

Câu chuyện này giảng chính là một người thẳng nam mỹ thuật tạo hình sinh, mỹ thuật tạo hình giấc mộng lọt vào mắc cạn.

Tâm tình suy sụp đồng thời, hắn cùng bạn gái càng lúc càng xa, chia tay .

Đột nhiên có một ngày mỹ thuật tạo hình sinh nhận thức bằng hữu ca ca, một người từ thành phố lớn trở lại trấn nhỏ nghỉ phép tác gia.

Kiều diễm câu chuyện mà bắt đầu .

Thân là làm việc ngoài giờ hảo bảo bảo, An Vô Dạng hiếm khi đến rạp chiếu phim nhìn điện ảnh.

Mỗi lần đến, hắn tổng sẽ nhìn xem thực nghiêm túc, lúc này đây cũng không ngoại lệ.

Phóng tới điện ảnh trung đoạn, màn ảnh thượng xuất hiện thân thiết triền miên hình ảnh, làm người ta trở tay không kịp.

Hoàn hảo, An Vô Dạng đắm chìm tại trong nội dung vở kịch, trên đường không có dời đi ánh mắt.

Hắn bất tri bất giác bắt lấy Hoắc Vân Xuyên ngón tay, khẩn trương hỏi câu: "Bọn họ sẽ bị phát hiện sao?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên không để ý tiết lộ chính mình xem qua sự thật, tùy ý ừ một tiếng: "Sẽ."

Hắn lực chú ý căn bản liền không là điện ảnh, nhìn tiểu thiên sứ so điện ảnh thú vị, nói thật.

Mỹ thuật tạo hình sinh cùng tác gia trên giường thật sự bị tác gia đệ đệ phát hiện , tiểu thiên sứ liên tiếp phát ra tiếc hận thanh âm, có vẻ phá lệ lo lắng hai cái nhân vật chính không thể cùng một chỗ.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn ánh mắt của hắn sâu thẳm tham lam, tràn đầy đoạt lấy dục.

Tại sao có thể như vậy đáng yêu đâu?

Nhìn cái điện ảnh, cũng có thể đem mình biến thành đuôi mắt hồng hồng mà.

Này không chỉ là đáng yêu , còn có chút ngốc.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên phát thệ, đời này cũng sẽ không nhượng An Vô Dạng nhìn đến 《 chuyện tình sau núi 》 .

Nếu không không đến khóc tử sao?

An Vô Dạng lo lắng đề phòng mà nhìn đến kết cục, thở phào nhẹ nhõm một hơi.

Hoàn hảo, là một cái mỹ mãn kết cục.

Hắn tỉnh táo lại phát hiện, chính mình khóe mắt vi thấp, thân thể có chút thoát lực.

Có thể là vừa rồi quá mức căng thẳng, lập tức thả lỏng sau đó liền biến thành như vậy.

"..." Nói cách khác, chính mình hiện tại mềm mềm mà tựa vào Hoắc Vân Xuyên trong ngực.

Đây cũng quá không thể tưởng tượng nổi , nhất định đứng lên.

Nhưng mà vừa mới vừa động, Hoắc Vân Xuyên liền đem hắn ấn trở về, so vừa rồi dán càng chặt hơn: "Dạng Dạng, ta thích ngươi, ta nghĩ thương ngươi, đừng lại cự tuyệt ta hảo hay không?"

Vừa mới dứt lời.

Ấm áp xúc cảm dọc theo môi tuyến chen vào đến, tại miệng hoành hành ngang ngược.

An Vô Dạng nhíu mày, tưởng kháng nghị.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhân cơ hội đẩy mạnh đi, hôn đến càng làm càn.

"Ngô..." An Vô Dạng cả người đều run rẩy, một nửa là xấu hổ , một nửa là khí , Hoắc Vân Xuyên thế nhưng...

Hắn liều mạng lắc đầu, không được!

"Tiểu bảo bối, sợ cái gì, ngươi lại không nhỏ..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên kiên trì cách làm của mình, một khắc không dừng lại.

Mười bảy mười tám tuổi tuổi, tối là trải qua không nổi ngoại vật kích thích.

An Vô Dạng khóc, ghé vào Hoắc Vân Xuyên trên vai, nước mắt cũng cái kia đồ vật đồng thời đi ra.

"Ngoan ngoãn không khóc." Hoắc Vân Xuyên hào không chê, dùng y phục của mình sát tay, sau đó ôm chặt tiểu thiên sứ hống đạo: "Ta thương ngươi, cả đời đối với ngươi hảo. Muốn là Hoắc Vân Xuyên làm không được, khiến cho hắn không chết tử tế được."

"A a a..." An Vô Dạng cố ý lớn tiếng nháo đứng lên, che lỗ tai không nghe.

Hắn là có ý gì?

Hoắc Vân Xuyên biết rõ còn hỏi: "Tiểu bảo bối không muốn làm cho ta chết sao?"

"Hoắc Vân Xuyên!" Rất khi dễ người.

An Vô Dạng buông ra lỗ tai thượng bàn tay, tiếng nói khàn khàn đạo: "Ta không tin ngoài miệng nói một chút lời thề."

"Vậy ngươi tín cái gì? Dạng Dạng, " Hoắc Vân Xuyên để trán của hắn: "Đến, nói cho ta biết, ngươi nói ta liền đi làm, chẳng sợ ngươi hiện tại bảo ta đi tìm chết."

"A!" An Vô Dạng lại bảo một tiếng.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đem hắn nhu tiến trong ngực, mềm lòng đến rối tinh rối mù.

Hắn tiểu bảo bối, tiểu thiên sứ, như thế nào có thể như vậy đáng yêu.

Đệ 52 chương

'Tử vong' tại An Vô Dạng trong lòng là thực nghiêm trọng sự tình, tại hắn não qua trong, một người tối phá hư tình huống chính là tử vong.

Làm một cái không mê tín xã hội tân nhân loại, nghe thấy Hoắc Vân Xuyên hồ ngôn loạn ngữ độc thề, trong lòng hắn vẫn là không thoải mái.

Nhìn thấy An Vô Dạng phản cảm thành như vậy, Hoắc Vân Xuyên yên lặng ngậm miệng, không nhắc lại có quan 'Tử' chữ.

Tiểu bằng hữu chính là tiểu bằng hữu, tâm lý thừa nhận năng lực hữu hạn.

Muốn là trước kia Hoắc Vân Xuyên, gặp được hiện tại khóc chít chít An Vô Dạng, không có đi lên cấp hai quyền liền không tồi .

Làm sao giống như bây giờ, tràn ngập kiên nhẫn mà hống.

Một lần không được còn đến hai lần, tam biến tứ biến...

"Cho ngươi, lau mặt." Hoắc Vân Xuyên không biết từ địa phương nào, tìm ra nhất trương khăn tay đưa cho An Vô Dạng.

"Cám ơn..." An Vô Dạng tiếp đi qua, lung tung bưng sưng đỏ ánh mắt.

Hôm nay, lại là dọa người ném đến bà ngoại gia một ngày.

An Vô Dạng tan vỡ mình đời này tối mất mặt sự kiện, từ khi cùng Hoắc tiên sinh cùng một chỗ sau đó, liền xoát tân mấy lần ký lục.

Bất quá, ghé vào Hoắc tiên sinh trên vai khóc sau khi đi ra, trong lòng tựa hồ vui vẻ rất nhiều.

Rầu rĩ cảm xúc cũng giống như theo nước mắt cùng những cái đó không thể miêu tả đồ vật đồng thời bay đi.

Qua sẽ sẽ hắn thuận tiện thừa nhận, trong đó Hoắc tiên sinh 'Lời ngon tiếng ngọt' cũng khởi đến nhất định tác dụng.

"Rất xin lỗi , vừa rồi đối với ngươi la to." An Vô Dạng ồm ồm mà hút hút cái mũi, ánh mắt hồng hồng mà, một bộ kẻ đáng thương cùng.

"Không quan hệ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên cúi đầu nhìn hắn: "Ngươi tại mang bầu trong lúc cảm xúc phập phồng thực bình thường, không tất để ý."

Hơn nữa truy nguyên, không phải An Vô Dạng sai.

"Ta không nên làm cho bọn họ sớm như vậy gặp ngươi, nếu ta lúc trước kiên trì, liền sẽ không như vậy ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên vẫn luôn có dự cảm, nhượng cha mẹ quá sớm nhìn thấy An Vô Dạng không là một chuyện tốt.

Nhắc tới đối phương cha mẹ, An Vô Dạng liền không nói.

Gia đình quan hệ khổ tay, so sinh bảo bảo còn khó hơn.

Cho nhau các hoài tâm sự mà trầm mặc một khắc, đại hướng tiểu nhân vươn ra vĩ chỉ: "Chúng ta cùng hảo được không?"

An Vô Dạng thật không có nghĩ đến, Hoắc tiên sinh cũng biết ngoéo tay câu hòa hảo như vậy ấu trĩ sự tình.

"..." Trong lòng thực hỗn độn, nếu không vẫn là phối hợp một chút ấu trĩ Hoắc tiên sinh đi.

An Vô Dạng làm tốt quyết định này, bất đắc dĩ mà vươn ra vĩ chỉ, ôm lấy đối phương rõ ràng so với chính mình thô ngón tay: "A, kia liền hòa hảo đi."

Hoắc tổng tài tâm đều hóa , ánh mắt nháy mắt không nháy mắt mà nhìn chằm chằm tiểu thiên sứ mặt.

Điện ảnh đã kết thúc, âm nhạc cũng ngừng.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đứng dậy nói: "Ngươi thân thể không thoải mái, ta ôm ngươi đi ra ngoài." Không chờ An Vô Dạng đáp ứng, liền tự cố tự địa cái quan định luận, sau đó ôm chặt chạy lấy người.

An Vô Dạng mộng mộng, cũng không có cảm thấy thân thể của mình không thoải mái.

Bất quá nếu Hoắc tiên sinh có tâm, kia liền không cần cự tuyệt .

Hắn nhớ tới giữa trưa ăn cơm bị chính mình cự tuyệt không cho ôm Hoắc tiên sinh, biểu tình giống như thực khổ sở nhất dạng.

An Vô Dạng càng nghĩ càng áy náy, kia dù sao cũng là đối chính mình người tốt nhất, hiện nay mới thôi còn không ai có thể siêu việt.

Dựa theo chính mình điều kiện, về sau chỉ sợ cũng sẽ không có cái thứ hai đi.

Ám trạc trạc cảm thấy Hoắc tiên sinh có chút mắt mù An Vô Dạng, ngẩng đầu nhẹ nhàng thu mễ một ngụm tiền phương soái cằm.

Đất bằng phẳng đi đường Hoắc đại thiếu chân trái thải chân phải, thiếu chút nữa không một suất hai mệnh.

Hoàn hảo, hắn đúng lúc đứng vững vàng.

"Thứ ta nói thẳng, ngươi làm như vậy rất nguy hiểm." Hoắc Vân Xuyên thanh thanh khô khốc yết hầu, đầu quả tim nhi khẽ run.

Vừa rồi là An Vô Dạng lần đầu tiên chủ động thân cận hắn.

Mặc dù là thân cằm, nhưng là đủ hắn kích động , thực hảo.

Trộm giở trò bị Hoắc tiên sinh giáo huấn , An Vô Dạng biết vâng lời mà a một tiếng, ngoan ngoãn phục dày rộng bả vai.

Hắn cảm giác đoạn này lộ có chút dài lâu?

Sau đó ngay thẳng tiểu thiếu niên xác nhận một chút, không phải con đường dài lâu, mà là Hoắc tiên sinh cước bộ ổn trọng, bỉnh an toàn đệ nhất nguyên tắc, đi được tặc chậm.

"Ta, ta nghe thấy được bạch tuộc hoàn tử hương vị..."

"..."

Năm phút đồng hồ sau, Hoắc Vân Xuyên cùng An Vô Dạng đứng ở bán bạch tuộc hoàn tử tiểu quán trước mặt.

"Ta nghĩ ăn một cái." An Vô Dạng nhỏ giọng tất tất: "Chúng ta mua một phần đi?"

Hắn đôi mắt trông mong mà nhìn, chính mình đến trường thời điểm rất thích ăn bạch tuộc hoàn tử.

Hoắc ba ba nhìn chằm chằm tiểu thiên sứ mặt nghiêng, nội tâm thiên nhân giao chiến.

Vừa mới cùng tiểu thiên sứ hòa hảo lập tức, hắn làm không xuất nghiêm từ cự tuyệt hành động.

"Nếu ngươi muốn ăn nói, có thể gọi Trương a di làm."

Quán ven đường thực không vệ sinh, đây là thưởng thức.

Lọt vào cự tuyệt tiểu thiếu niên, thói quen tính mà gật đầu muốn nói hảo, chính là tại bên cạnh mình người là Hoắc tiên sinh a, cùng người khác là không đồng dạng như vậy.

An Vô Dạng ngoắc ngoắc Hoắc Vân Xuyên tay: "Mua một cái."

Đương tiểu thiên sứ đầu ngón tay cong đến lòng bàn tay, kia ngao người dương, từ lòng bàn tay vẫn luôn chui vào trong lòng.

Hoắc đại thiếu phiêu đến không biên nhi , bị liêu đến đầu mơ mơ màng màng mà, liền ứng thanh: "Đi."

Bán hoàn tử lão bản vô cùng cao hứng mà bắt đầu làm.

"Bất quá ngươi chỉ có thể ăn nửa cái." Hoắc Vân Xuyên gắt gao dúm trụ thiếu niên đầu ngón tay, lúc này pha giống một cái nghiêm phụ.

An Vô Dạng không lời gì để nói, bất quá có thể nói phục Hoắc tiên sinh làm cho mình ăn quán ven đường ăn vặt, này đã rất tốt .

Cho nên hắn rất nhanh lại mặt mày hớn hở, an tĩnh chờ đợi thuộc về mình kia bán khối hoàn tử.

"Mua một bộ làm bạch tuộc hoàn tử máy móc, ngày mai nhượng Trương a di làm cho ngươi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên cũng không biết chính mình đau lòng cái gì, nhưng chỉ có cảm thấy chính mình thua thiệt người này tiểu thiên sứ.

Đừng nói chính là làm bạch tuộc hoàn tử máy móc, mệnh cho hắn đều được.

"Hảo a." An Vô Dạng ở trong lòng đánh tính toán nhỏ nhặt, nói cách khác, chính mình cũng có thể học làm.

Sau đó liên tưởng đến, về sau bán bạch tuộc hoàn tử cũng không tồi.

Nếu nhượng lão bản cùng Hoắc Vân Xuyên biết ý nghĩ của hắn: "..." Trừ bỏ không lời gì để nói chính là không lời gì để nói đi.

"Nhị vị hoàn tử làm tốt ." Lão bản đưa qua đi, thu tiền.

"Đa tạ lão bản." An Vô Dạng tiếp nhận trúc ký, tại hòm trong chọn tam lấy tứ, trạc một cái lớn nhất khối bạch tuộc hoàn tử.

Phóng tới bên miệng vù vù, nóng hôi hổi, hương hương mà.

"Tiểu tâm nóng miệng." Hoắc ba ba trầm giọng dặn dò.

Nhưng mà, An Vô Dạng vừa đi vừa ăn, vừa không lưu ý liền ăn nhiều một phần tư, cái này phiền toái .

"Ta không cẩn thận cắn nhiều." An Vô Dạng đôi mắt trông mong mà lắc lắc hoàn tử.

Hoắc tổng tài hoa thực đại khí lực, ngăn chặn tưởng muốn xoa bóp kia toàn tâm toàn ý hai má xúc động: "Không quan hệ." Hắn phóng túng chính mình, mềm lòng mà phóng thủy một hồi.

An Vô Dạng: "Ta đây đem điểm ấy cũng ăn." Nói xong liền há mồm nhét vào đi.

Hoắc tổng: "..."

Đi dạo vẫn còn tiếp tục, dư lại bạch tuộc hoàn tử, bị Hoắc Vân Xuyên đề ở trong tay.

Hắn ứng tiểu thiên sứ yêu cầu, tại ven đường mua một cái sẽ sáng lên sừng đồ trang sức.

Cái này đồ vật rất tốt, lão nam nhân mua đến rất thích ý.

Hắn trả tiền xong, lại phát hiện tiểu thiên sứ ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm bán kem tươi trà sữa điếm.

Bây giờ là mùa hè a, An Vô Dạng tâm tư lung lay mà tưởng.

"Đi, chúng ta đi du hồ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên đem sừng cấp tiểu bảo bối đeo lên, ôn nhu lại cường thế mà đem đối phương từ trong đám người mang đi.

An Vô Dạng đỉnh sáng lên sừng, ngồi ở Hoắc Vân Xuyên trên đùi, có chút mắt vây mà thổi trên mặt hồ phong.

Chờ du hồ thuyền hoa cập bờ, hắn liền đánh khởi tiểu khò khè.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cảm thấy, thế giới này tĩnh đến chỉ còn lại có hai người bọn họ.

Mấy phút đồng hồ sau, vạn năm không đổi mới bằng hữu vòng Hoắc tổng tài, phá lệ mà đổi mới một cái động thái.

'Trường sừng tiểu thiên sứ [ hình ảnh ] '

Hắn biết rất rõ ràng này trương ảnh chụp sẽ khiến cho cái dạng gì hậu quả, lại chẳng hề để ý mà làm theo ý mình.

Nhưng mà bị này trương ảnh chụp lan đến lớn nhất không là Hoắc Vân Xuyên, mà là Hoắc Vân Xuyên cha mẹ.

Bọn họ cửa sổ nhỏ khẩu đều nhanh bị thân thích bằng hữu oanh tạc .

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cô cô Hoắc Linh, luôn luôn đối Hoắc Vân Xuyên hôn sự thực để bụng, nếu không lần trước cũng sẽ không cố ý hồi gia cùng ca ca chị dâu đồng thời thương lượng.

Nàng xao khai tẩu tử Chương Nhược Kỳ cửa sổ nhỏ, trực tiếp phát nhất trương ảnh chụp đi qua.

"Tẩu tử, ngươi mau nhìn xem Vân Xuyên đang làm cái gì?" Hoắc Linh làm tốt thu hoạch hiện lên vẻ kinh sợ chuẩn bị, thậm chí đã tưởng hảo từ, cùng tẩu tử đồng thời thảo phạt đại chất tử.

Kết quả tẩu tử phản ứng thiếu chút nữa không làm cho nàng điên mất, đối phương thế nhưng nói ảnh chụp chụp đến không tồi, xinh đẹp!

Xinh đẹp cái quỷ.

Hoắc Linh nói: "Hắn công nhiên xuất quỹ, các ngươi liền không quản quan tâm?"

Tẩu tử lại trả lời: "Quản ba mươi năm, còn chưa đủ sao?"

Hoắc Linh nghẹn lại: "..."

Nàng cho rằng ca ca tẩu tử cùng chất nhi quan hệ hoàn toàn vỡ tan , sợ tới mức liên nói cũng không dám nói.

"Ai..." Hoắc Linh hít một tiếng.

Chương Nhược Kỳ không nhanh không chậm mà nói: "Một tháng sau có một kiện việc vui nói cho ngươi biết." Giọng điệu lại không giống như là thương tâm bộ dáng.

Hoắc Linh tuy rằng nghi hoặc, nhưng là không có hỏi nhiều.

Thời gian đã không còn sớm, cô lưỡng nói một hồi tử nói liền hỗ nói ngủ ngon.

Cô em chồng phát tới ảnh chụp, Chương Nhược Kỳ phủng di động cẩn thận mà lại nhìn một lần.

Kỳ thật nàng là thực giật mình , bởi vì nhớ rõ Hoắc Vân Xuyên phi thường chán ghét chụp ảnh.

Trong nhà sở hữu hắn ảnh chụp, đều là không có trải qua đồng ý chụp hình , nếu không chính là thối mặt chụp .

Này nhất trương thực rõ ràng, căn bản là Hoắc Vân Xuyên chính mình chụp đi...

Chương Nhược Kỳ đi phiên một lần Hoắc Vân Xuyên bằng hữu vòng, nhìn thấy 'Trường sừng tiểu thiên sứ' chữ, bật cười.

Nguyên lai nhi tử cũng có như vậy dịu dàng thắm thiết thời điểm.

Vạn hạnh.

— Dạng Dạng, ta là Vân Xuyên mụ mụ, ngày hôm qua đi ra ngoài chơi đến vui vẻ sao?

Nàng cấp An Vô Dạng dãy số phát rồi một cái tin ngắn.

Lúc này An Vô Dạng đã ngủ đã lâu rồi, chờ hắn sau khi tỉnh lại, đã là ngày hôm sau buổi sáng bảy giờ.

An Vô Dạng nhìn đến tin tức mộng mộng, Hoắc tiên sinh mụ mụ làm sao biết bọn họ ngày hôm qua đi ra ngoài chơi đâu?

Hắn nghĩ nghĩ, nghiêm cẩn mà hồi.

— Hoắc mụ mụ buổi sáng tốt lành, chúng ta chơi đến rất vui vẻ.

Tính tình hảo hảo bảo bảo, phát sau khi ra ngoài, khả năng cảm thấy chính mình rất nghiêm túc.

Hắn vội vàng phát lại bổ sung một cái khuôn mặt tươi cười.

—[ mỉm cười ]

Tám giờ, Chương Nhược Kỳ tại trên bàn cơm nhìn đến con dâu hồi âm, phốc mà một tiếng, phun lão công một thân sữa đậu nành.

"Nhược Kỳ..." Hoắc Kiêu không thể tin mà nhìn nàng, có ý kiến cũng không cần như vậy đi!

Chương Nhược Kỳ mãnh trừu khăn tay cấp lão công trà mặt: "Xin lỗi xin lỗi..."

Nàng chính là bị Hoắc mụ mụ ba chữ độc đến , đứa bé kia đến tột cùng đang suy nghĩ gì đâu!

— Dạng Dạng, ngươi cùng Vân Xuyên ăn xong bữa sáng sao? Bình thường đều ăn cái gì?

Con dâu rất nhanh trở về .

— còn không có ăn, ta vừa rồi phun .

Chương Nhược Kỳ nhìn hoàn hồi phục, trong lòng một trận lo lắng, còn một trận kích động.

Nàng giương mắt cùng lão công nói thanh: "Dạng Dạng nôn nghén, ngươi nói ta chuẩn bị điểm ăn cho hắn đưa đi qua, như vậy được không?"

Nếu như là phổ thông bà bà làm như vậy đương nhiên là đi , chính là nhà hắn tình huống đặc biệt.

Hoắc Kiêu cũng thận trọng mà nói: "Tốt nhất cùng Vân Xuyên nói một tiếng."

Chương Nhược Kỳ gật đầu đáp ứng, miệng đề câu: "Vân Xuyên ngày hôm qua phát ảnh chụp ngươi xem sao?"

Lão gia tử liền đã sớm đi đi bộ , hiện tại trên bàn cơm chỉ có hai người bọn họ người.

"Nhìn." Bên kia nhẹ nói.

Hai vợ chồng liếc nhau, từng người cúi đầu bận việc chuyện của mình.

— hiện tại hảo điểm không? Mỗi ngày đều phun vẫn là như thế nào ? Bình thường nuốt trôi cơm sao?

Chương Nhược Kỳ hồi hoàn tin tức, thập phần chờ mong mà chờ hồi phục.

Nhà trọ bên này, đang tại ăn điểm tâm.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên phát hiện bình thường không yêu chơi di động tiểu thiên sứ, hiện tại vẫn luôn cúi đầu chơi di động, ăn cơm đều không chuyên tâm.

"Đừng đùa." Hắn nói câu.

An Vô Dạng không có nghe, chính là hé miệng ăn một ngụm đồ vật, tiếp tục cúi đầu ấn cửu cung cách.

Lần này Hoắc tiên sinh mụ mụ tổng cộng hỏi ba cái vấn đề.

Hắn muốn đánh tự nhi hơi nhiều.

Hoắc ba ba hít một hơi thật sâu, vươn tay đem tiểu thiên sứ trong tay di động đoạt lấy đến, sắc bén ánh mắt nhìn lướt qua.

Hắn phát hiện cùng tiểu thiên sứ hỗ phát tin ngắn dãy số như thế chi quen thuộc, không là chính mình mẹ là ai.

Cảm giác chính mình trước tiên lên làm ba ba Hoắc tổng, lục tiếp theo điều giọng nói tin ngắn: "Mẹ, hắn đang tại ăn cơm, ngươi nhượng hắn ăn thật ngon hoàn cơm tái cùng hắn phát tin ngắn."

Hoắc mụ mụ ngay từ đầu tưởng con dâu thanh âm, kết quả mở ra vừa nghe: "..."

Vừa lúc, Chương Nhược Kỳ có chuyện gì tìm hắn nói.

"Vân Xuyên, Dạng Dạng có phải hay không thường xuyên nôn nghén? Ta cho hắn đưa điểm ăn chút, khai vị , được không?"

Chờ nàng thu được hồi âm, đã là nửa giờ về sau.

Dựa theo nhi tử tính cách, vốn là cảm thấy không có hy vọng , đối phương một bộ không muốn làm cho cha mẹ tiếp xúc hắn tức phụ bộ dáng.

— có thể, hắn thích ăn toan ngọt .

Chương Nhược Kỳ nhìn đến hồi phục, trên mặt thoải mái mà, lập tức hồi.

— hảo, mẹ ta sẽ đi ngay bây giờ thu xếp, nói cho Dạng Dạng, buổi sáng đứng lên ăn một cái quả táo, có thể giảm bớt nôn nghén. Đối , nhượng a di phao điểm quả bưởi da thủy cho hắn uống, thích ăn ngọt có thể thêm giờ mật."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nghiêm túc nhìn, quay đầu phân phó a di đi lộng.

An Vô Dạng cảm thấy a di nhưng vội, trong chốc lát muốn cùng chính mình gây sức ép sao đi, trong chốc lát còn nói làm bạch tuộc hoàn tử, bây giờ còn phải làm quả bưởi mật thủy.

Đối phương như vậy vội đều là vì chính mình, đảo thực sự điểm băn khoăn.

"Vân Xuyên, " An Vô Dạng cọ đến Hoắc Vân Xuyên bên người, bát quái hỏi: "A di tiền lương là bao nhiêu?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên xa xa mà nhìn thấy tiểu thiên sứ tới gần, tâm đã sớm không tại trà cụ thượng : "Ân?" Hắn biết sẽ nói hết, nói một vài tự, nhất thời nhìn đến tiểu thiên sứ miệng trương thành O hình, sau đó đối phương lắc đầu đi rồi.

"? ?" Hoắc ba ba vẻ mặt mộng bức.

Hắn cũng không biết, An Vô Dạng là đã bị đả kích.

Hảo tâm tiểu thiếu niên vốn là tưởng thay a di nhiều tranh thủ mấy trăm đồng tiền tiền lương, kết quả liền không nói , mấy trăm đồng tiền a di khẳng định chướng mắt.

Bất quá nói còn nói trở về, đương bảo mẫu tiền lương như vậy cao sao?

An Vô Dạng tâm tính tốt lắm tưởng, thế giới này thật đẹp hảo.

Đệ 53 chương

Nóng bức khai giảng quý, các đại cao giáo tân sinh quân huấn tiến hành đến như đồ như lửa.

Không ít đồng học tại bằng hữu vòng phát đồ oán giận, quân huấn vất vả, phơi nắng đen, phơi nắng bị thương, huấn luyện viên ngốc bức, từ từ linh tinh bi thảm sự kiện.

An Vô Dạng bạn tốt Tiểu Bàn, quân huấn sau ảnh chụp quả thực mẹ đều không biết, lại hắc lại gầy...

Bất quá, lại hắc lại gầy? Là chính mình nhìn lầm rồi sao?

An Vô Dạng trợn mắt há hốc mồm mà tưởng, ngắn ngủn nửa tháng thời điểm, Tiểu Bàn đến tột cùng đã trải qua cái gì?

— Tiểu Bàn, ngươi gầy?

Biến gầy sau đó lại cao lại soái Tiểu Bàn rất nhanh hồi.

— là...

— ngươi hảo bình tĩnh a, gầy ngươi không vui sao?

An Vô Dạng thực nghi hoặc, này không phải là Tiểu Bàn phản ứng mới đối, gầy Tiểu Bàn không là hẳn là cao hứng mà nhảy dựng lên sao?

— không thèm nghe ngươi nói nữa, anh em hiện tại tình cảnh không ổn, trước ngủ cái thu hồi giác.

Bạn tốt cứ như vậy chặt đứt tin tức.

Vừa thấy chính là có trạng huống bộ dáng, nói không chừng là tâm tình không tốt.

An Vô Dạng cũng không có quấy rầy hắn, chính là hồi câu.

— hảo, có việc giúp đến thượng vội , cứ việc nói với ta.

Bất quá ngẫm lại, Tiểu Bàn, ân, vốn tên là Tiết Tễ Dương, đối phương cái gì đều có, nói vậy cũng không có yêu cầu chính mình hỗ trợ địa phương.

An Vô Dạng không biết chính là, liền tính hắn giúp đến thượng vội, Tiết Tễ Dương cũng sẽ không nói .

Cái loại này khó có thể mở miệng sự tình, ai mẹ hắn nói hết cho ra khẩu.

Về sau tị điểm là được, sau đó nên làm chi làm chi.

Tại gia đình ăn uống kéo tát ngày, đảo mắt lại đi qua hai tuần lễ.

Khai giảng sau cái thứ nhất nghỉ dài hạn ập đến, Đinh Vi cấp trong nhà lão Nhị gọi điện thoại, nói: "Ngày mai muốn phóng nghỉ dài hạn , cho ngươi ba đi tiếp ngươi?"

An Vô Dạng ước chừng sửng sốt ba giây đồng hồ, đã khoái quên chính mình học sinh thân phận: "Hảo a, nhượng lão ba buổi chiều năm giờ chung tại Thương đại cửa chính khẩu chờ ta."

Đinh Vi nói: "Đi, hắn sẽ đi trước tiếp đệ đệ của ngươi, thời gian nói các ngươi chính mình thương lượng một chút, ta sẽ nhượng hắn gọi điện thoại cho ngươi."

"Hảo." An Vô Dạng đem điện thoại treo, trong lòng có chút thất thần.

Hắn có loại mãnh liệt trực giác, Hoắc tiên sinh cũng không muốn cho chính mình trở về.

Chính là nghỉ hè chỉnh chỉnh ly khai trong nhà một tháng, lần này phóng nghỉ dài hạn tái không quay về nói, kia cũng quá không thể tưởng tượng nổi .

Ngay tại An Vô Dạng mặt co mày cáu thời điểm, di động lần thứ hai vang lên.

Hắn không yên lòng mà nhìn xem, phát hiện là Hoắc mụ mụ.

An Vô Dạng tiếp khởi điện thoại, nghe thấy bên kia giọng điệu mang cười mà mời đạo: "Dạng Dạng, quốc khánh cùng Vân Xuyên trở về ăn cơm thế nào?"

Đây là Chương Nhược Kỳ lần đầu tiên mời An Vô Dạng hồi gia, phi thường sợ hãi bị cự tuyệt.

Tiểu thiếu niên thanh âm xin lỗi mà nói: "Chính là... Vừa mới đáp ứng phải về nhà."

Chương Nhược Kỳ đầu tiên là một trận tiếc nuối, ngay sau đó trong lòng vừa động: "Không quan hệ, vậy ngươi về nhà trước đi, lần sau lại đến hảo hay không?"

Sau đó quả nhiên nghe thấy An Vô Dạng đáp ứng liên tục: "Hảo hảo , lần sau chúng ta lại đi."

Chương Nhược Kỳ càng phát thích cái này hảo nói chuyện con dâu, liên thanh hỏi hắn gần nhất ăn ngon không hảo, ngủ đến thế nào, đối phương đều nhất nhất trả lời, cảm giác ngoan đến không nên không nên.

Cùng cái kia nói tam câu ở trên liền không kiên nhẫn nhi tử, rõ ràng là khác nhau như trời đất.

Tóm lại rất nhưng người đau .

Nàng buổi tối thường thường tưởng, như vậy đáng yêu hài tử, muốn là nhân gia cha mẹ biết cùng Hoắc Vân Xuyên chuyện này, khó làm.

Hôm nay Hoắc Vân Xuyên vẫn là ra một chuyến môn , sau khi trở về bốn giờ rưỡi, không còn sớm cũng không chậm thời gian.

Hắn nghiêm cẩn lông mày ninh , giống như còn tự hỏi công tác thượng sự.

Này phó khí thế nhượng An Vô Dạng có chút hơi sợ , có chút không dám vừa mở miệng liền nói thẳng hồi gia sự tình.

Đối phương nhìn thấy hắn sau đó, trên mặt biểu tình lấy mắt thường nhưng thấy trình độ tùng tùng.

"Ngươi trở lại?" An Vô Dạng đi qua đi, do dự sau một lát, lớn mật mà lôi kéo cổ tay của đối phương.

Hoắc tổng tài quả thực ấm đến không muốn không muốn mà, một bên gật đầu, một bên ngưng mắt nhìn chủ động để sát vào chính mình tiểu thiếu niên: "Ân."

Sau đó tiểu thiếu niên quơ quơ tay hắn: "Nói cho ngươi một sự kiện, về nghỉ dài hạn ."

"A." Hoắc Vân Xuyên tựa hồ đã biết hắn muốn nói gì, bởi vì buổi sáng cha mẹ có gọi điện thoại lại đây nói: "Ngươi cao hứng liền trở về, ta không có ý kiến."

Trở về cùng không quay về, hắn cũng có thể.

Mới vừa rồi còn thấp thỏm tiểu thiên sứ ôm cổ hắn: "Vậy thì tốt quá, ta gọi điện thoại cho ta lão ba, nhượng hắn buổi chiều ngày mai đi Thương đại tiếp ta."

Hồi ôm tiểu thiên sứ lão nam nhân cứng đờ, nhếch môi: "Quan ba ba của ngươi chuyện gì?"

An Vô Dạng mặt lộ vẻ tự hỏi, từ Hoắc Vân Xuyên trong ngực ngẩng đầu lên: "Nói cũng là, ta có thể cùng lão ba nói tọa xe bus trở về, sau đó trên thực tế là ngươi đưa ta trở về, như vậy thì tốt rồi."

Hắn dùng đầu ngón chân phỏng đoán, Hoắc tiên sinh khẳng định càng thích an bài như thế.

"Trở về? Hồi nhà ngươi?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên rốt cục minh bạch An Vô Dạng ý tứ, sắc mặt lập tức có biến hóa.

"Ân, ngươi mới vừa nói nhượng chính mình quyết định, " An Vô Dạng chủ động cọ cọ thoạt nhìn không quá cao hứng Hoắc tiên sinh: "Ta có mấy ngày nay không hồi gia ."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên lẳng lặng nhìn hắn, thu thu tay lại cánh tay: "Lần trước lấy hộ khẩu bản mới trở về quá."

An Vô Dạng cẩn thận nghĩ nghĩ: "Đó là hơn một tháng trước kia, phi thường lâu."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên liền trầm mặc , cùng An Vô Dạng đối diện sau một lúc lâu, hắn buông ra An Vô Dạng, xoay người đi phòng ngủ: "Ta đi thay quần áo."

"Ngươi đáp ứng sao?" An Vô Dạng đuổi theo đến hỏi hắn.

"Quốc khánh buổi sáng đưa ngươi hồi gia, buổi tối tiếp ngươi trở về, có thể." Hoắc Vân Xuyên thoát hạ áo, ngữ khí vững vàng mà nói.

"Nhưng là lần này ta nghĩ trụ mãn bảy ngày." An Vô Dạng tại bên giường đứng , ánh mắt bướng bỉnh.

Ở trước mặt hắn nam nhân, lập tức quay đầu nhìn hắn, ánh mắt lợi hại, dọa người.

Biết chính mình như vậy không hảo, Hoắc Vân Xuyên chính là duy trì một khắc, liền đổi thành nhìn chằm chằm tủ quần áo, không nhìn tiểu thiên sứ: "Rời đi nơi này bảy ngày, ngươi cảm thấy ta nhẫn nhịn được sao?"

Lần này đến phiên An Vô Dạng trầm mặc , đặt mông ngồi ở trên giường, không rên một tiếng mà cúi thấp đầu.

Là , hắn biết, Hoắc tiên sinh khẳng định không thể nhẫn nhịn.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên thật lâu không có nghe được tiểu thiên sứ thanh âm, nghi hoặc mà quay đầu lại, nhìn thấy một cái không vui bóng dáng.

"..."

Hắn hiện tại tưởng chính là, An Vô Dạng có thể không chút do dự rời đi chính mình bảy ngày.

Hắn hít một hơi thật sâu, đổi hảo quần áo đi qua đi: "Ngươi phải đi về liền trở về đi."

Ngày hôm sau buổi chiều, An Vô Dạng mặc vào quần áo cũ, bối chính mình quen dùng ba lô, từ Hoắc Vân Xuyên đưa đến nhà bọn họ dưới lầu.

"Đến ." Hoắc tổng tài cả người áp suất thấp, đội kính râm trên mặt không có một tia biểu tình.

Từ vừa rồi bắt đầu chính là như vậy , An Vô Dạng đã thói quen loại này đọng lại không khí, chính là không đại biểu trong lòng hắn không khó chịu.

"Ta đây xuống xe , tái kiến." An Vô Dạng ngồi ở xếp sau, nói xong câu đó liền mở cửa xuống xe.

Động tác có chút thong thả, là bởi vì hắn đang tại rối rắm, muốn hay không cùng Hoắc tiên sinh ôm chầm một chút.

Sau đó có chút phỉ nhổ chính mình, loại này thời điểm còn phạm tật xấu.

Vì thế cứ như vậy xuống xe, không có cáo biệt ôm chầm cũng không nói gì thêm biệt .

"Tưởng trở về thời điểm gọi điện thoại cho ta." Hoắc Vân Xuyên chung quy nhịn không được, hướng cái kia vô tư tới vô tâm thiếu niên dặn dò.

"Đi, vậy ngươi trở về đi." An Vô Dạng tưởng đề nghị làm cho đối phương hồi gia ăn cơm, nhưng là lại cảm thấy nói như vậy không khỏi rất lắm miệng, sẽ không có hé răng.

Hoắc ba ba tại phòng điều khiển thượng đãi vài giây đồng hồ, sau đó phiền táo mà cởi bỏ an toàn mang xuống xe, một trận gió dường như đi đến An Vô Dạng bên người: "Ta đưa ngươi đi lên."

Hắn dắt An Vô Dạng tay, ngựa quen đường cũ mà đi ở đối phương gia trong tiểu khu.

Tiểu thiếu niên ngoan ngoãn mà cùng , giống một cái tiểu cái đuôi: "Ngươi đừng nóng giận hảo hay không, ta cũng thực luyến tiếc ngươi."

Đối phương không nói lời nào, hắn liền dùng hai má cọ cọ đối phương cánh tay, thập phần thân mật.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên vẫn luôn khó chịu tâm nhất thời nóng bỏng, nhưng là trên mặt vẫn cứ là làm trầm mặc trạng.

Đương bọn hắn đi vào trong thang máy không người thời điểm, An Vô Dạng trong lòng cảm thấy rất khó chịu , từ bên cạnh ôm cổ Hoắc tiên sinh thắt lưng.

"Buổi tối ta tiếp ngươi trở về?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên hoàn trụ tiểu thiên sứ bả vai, ngón cái hơi chút dùng sức mà vuốt phẳng.

Hắn cảm giác đến tiểu thiên sứ tại chính mình trên lưng cánh tay buông lỏng, sau đó đẩy ra chính mình, đứng vững.

"..." Nhất đốn thao tác nhượng Hoắc tổng cảm thấy hít thở không thông.

"Ta đến , chúng ta đây một vòng sau thấy..." An Vô Dạng càng nói càng nhỏ thanh, cuối cùng rõ ràng ngậm miệng, trực tiếp đi ra ngoài, sau đó quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua.

Hắn không biết chính mình làm sao vậy, chính là tâm tình không quá minh mị.

Bất quá như vậy cảm xúc, tại nhìn thấy cha mẹ cùng đệ đệ sau đó liền không rảnh suy nghĩ.

"Ca?" An Vô Tật cũng mới vừa mới trở về, trong tay còn mang theo túi sách.

"Tiểu đệ." An Vô Dạng hướng hắn gật gật đầu, cởi xuống ba lô đem mua cho đệ đệ đồ vật lấy ra: "Cho ngươi dẫn theo ăn ."

An Vô Tật đã thói quen chính mình ca ca như vậy: "Cảm ơn ca." Sau đó đặc biệt nghi hoặc mà nhìn hắn: "Di? Vì cái gì ngươi quân huấn không có phơi nắng hắc?"

Nói chưa dứt lời, này vừa nói đệ đệ cẩn thận lại quan sát một lần, phát hiện nhà mình ca ca không chỉ không có phơi nắng hắc, còn bạch béo rất nhiều.

"Ta vốn là chính là phơi nắng không hắc thể chất..." An Vô Dạng thuận miệng lừa dối đạo.

Sau đó đi vào cùng cha mẹ chào hỏi, trở về phòng phóng đồ vật.

Buổi tối ăn cơm, Đinh Vi đối lão Nhị cao thấp đánh giá một chút: "Đều khai giảng một tháng , như thế nào vẫn là xuyên kia vài kiện quần áo?"

An Vô Dạng ngẩn ngơ, cúi đầu mắt nhìn y phục của mình, nói rằng: "Không quan hệ, ta không thiếu quần áo xuyên."

An Thành cũng hiểu được lão Nhị không quá sẽ ăn diện chính mình, ăn mặc rất không chú ý : "Ngày mai cái cùng lão ba cùng đi đi dạo phố, lão ba mua cho ngươi hai kiện lấy đến xuất thủ ."

Lại nói : "Hiện tại tiểu cô nương đều thích nam hài tử ăn mặc soái một chút, ngươi luôn là xuyên vận động phục, nào có nữ hài tử thích ngươi?"

An Vô Dạng mắc cở đỏ mặt đạo: "Ta muốn nữ hài tử thích ta làm chi?" Đều có Hoắc tiên sinh .

"Đứa nhỏ này, " Đinh Vi không thể tránh né mà lại cảm thấy lão Nhị rất ngốc: "Đọc đại học thời điểm không tìm hảo đối tượng, ngươi cho là chờ ngươi đi ra công tác thời điểm còn có điều kiện tìm đối tượng?"

Không là nàng nói, y theo lão Nhị này điều kiện cùng cá tính, có thể tìm cái tỉnh ngoài tưởng lưu kinh cô nương liền không tồi .

An Vô Dạng vẫn là cự tuyệt cùng lão ba cùng đi mua quần áo, chỉ nói về trường học cùng đồng học cùng đi.

"Mẹ, ngươi có hay không cảm thấy anh của ta béo ?" An Vô Tật đột nhiên mở miệng.

Đinh Vi cùng An Thành hai người, nhất thời dùng tương đối ánh mắt nhìn lão Nhị, phát hiện nói: "Thật là có điểm, xem ra cuộc sống đại học quá đến rất tốt."

An Vô Dạng một trận khẩn trương, một trận chột dạ, vội vàng cúi đầu ăn cơm.

Hắn \ 'Cuộc sống đại học \ 'Sinh hoạt quả thật quá đến không tồi, mỗi ngày bị Hoắc tiên sinh chiếu cố đến thực chu đáo.

Mãnh liệt nghĩ đến Hoắc Vân Xuyên tên, tiểu thiếu niên trong lòng một quý.

Hắn hoàn hồn khi, phát hiện mình đã mãn đầu óc đều là Hoắc tiên sinh, trong lòng độn độn mà đau, mơ hồ không thở nổi.

Vào đêm thời gian, chung quanh bắt đầu an tĩnh.

An Vô Dạng ngồi ở cùng đệ đệ phòng nhỏ trong, không yên lòng mà kéo tủng lông mày.

Hắn do dự không bao lâu, lựa chọn vâng theo chính mình nội tâm, cấp Hoắc Vân Xuyên phát tin ngắn.

— buổi tối hảo.

Đối phương chỉ hồi lãnh đạm điểm điểm điểm, như sau.

—...

An Vô Dạng nhấp nhấp miệng, bay nhanh mà ấn vài chữ đi qua.

— ta nghĩ ngươi.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên thu được tin tức, cao lãnh mặt trả lời.

— ta đi qua tiếp ngươi trở về.

— không quay về được không, ngươi tới nhìn xem ta được không.

An Vô Dạng lại phát gởi thư tức.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên ngẩng đầu nhìn mắt chính mình trống rỗng gia, từ khi An Vô Dạng ly khai sau đó, nơi này biến đến vắng vắng vẻ vẻ .

— hảo.

Ngày đầu tiên tối sẽ về nhà, An Vô Dạng không có thói quen, Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn hắn .

Sau đó giống như thành thói quen dường như, không còn có yêu cầu nhượng người đi nhìn hắn.

Tính xuống dưới bảo bảo mãn mười ba chu , trên sách nói bảo bảo mười hai chu đáo mười lăm chu bắt đầu hiển hoài.

An Vô Dạng đứng ở nhà mình trong phòng tắm, dùng dấu tay đột xuất bụng, cảm giác so một vòng trước lớn lên nhanh rất nhiều.

— Vân Xuyên, bụng của ta lại đại một vòng.

An Vô Dạng tắm rửa xong sau đó, hằng ngày phát tin ngắn quấy rầy Hoắc tiên sinh.

Hắn cho rằng sẽ giống mấy ngày hôm trước nhất dạng, thu được khốc khốc lời ít mà ý nhiều hồi phục.

Kết quả một chữ đều không có.

Đó là đương nhiên, bởi vì Hoắc Vân Xuyên trực tiếp gọi điện thoại lại đây, thanh âm gần như vây thú nhất dạng mà năn nỉ tiểu thiên sứ: "Dạng Dạng, với ngươi cha mẹ nói trước tiên về trường học, ta hiện tại đi qua tiếp ngươi hồi gia."

Hắn không có hy vọng xa vời An Vô Dạng lập tức đáp ứng, nhưng là tái tiếp tục đi xuống hắn liền chống đỡ không nổi .

"Hảo." An Vô Dạng gật gật đầu, nói một cái 'Hảo' tự.

Một mình đãi tại nhà trọ nam nhân, lập tức đứng lên, cầm lấy xe thìa liền xuất môn.

Địa ngục nghỉ dài hạn, rốt cục trước tiên kết thúc.

An Vô Dạng bối hai vai bao, chờ tại khoảng cách nhà mình tiểu khu, có một đoạn ngắn khoảng cách lộ khẩu.

Nhìn đến Hoắc tiên sinh kia lượng quen thuộc xe thể thao khai lại đây, An Vô Dạng tâm nóng hầm hập, ngón tay không từ mà nắm thật chặt trên vai móc treo.

Đối phương xuống xe sau, hắn lập tức đi qua đi, liên người mang ba lô mà đầu nhập đối phương trong ngực.

"Vân Xuyên."

Tiểu thiếu niên thanh âm mềm mềm mà.

"Bụng đại một vòng?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên gắt gao mà ôm lấy chính mình mệnh căn tử, vươn tay dò xét đối phương bụng: "Về sau chỗ nào cũng không chuẩn đi, trừ phi ngươi muốn cho ta chết."

Tại lòng bàn tay hở ra kia khối, lệnh lãnh khốc nội liễm nam nhân khẽ run.

"Ngươi..." An Vô Dạng trừng mắt.

Chính là thấy rõ ràng Hoắc Vân Xuyên mặt, liền ấp úng mà ngậm miệng lại.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên biết chính mình thần tình tiều tụy bộ dáng sẽ dọa đến An Vô Dạng: "Lên xe đi." Hắn dời đi mãn nhãn tơ máu ánh mắt, mở cửa xe làm cho đối phương đi lên.

Trở về chuyện thứ nhất, chính là nhượng An Vô Dạng bồi hắn ngủ ngon giấc.

Đệ 54 chương

An Vô Dạng ngây ngốc địa thượng xe, trong đầu lăn qua lộn lại tất cả đều là Hoắc tiên sinh hơi có vẻ tiều tụy bộ dáng, liền rất khiếp sợ .

Hắn cho là mình tưởng đối phương nghĩ đến ngẫu nhiên thất thần, sẽ tâm lý rầu rĩ mà, đã thực nghiêm trọng .

Không từng nghĩ đến, nguyên lai Hoắc tiên sinh mới là trong truyền thuyết luyến ái não.

An Vô Dạng có chút ngoài ý muốn, chính là trong lòng ấm áp , lại hơi hơi địa tâm đau.

"Kia, ta đáp ứng ngươi, tại bảo bảo sinh ra trước, ta cũng sẽ không rời đi ngươi ." An Vô Dạng vuốt toàn tâm toàn ý bụng, nhẹ giọng hứa hẹn.

Ở phía trước lái xe lão nam nhân khẽ hừ một tiếng: "Ta nhớ kỹ, hy vọng ngươi nói được thì làm được."

"Sẽ ." An Vô Dạng rất nhanh nói.

Tiểu thiên sứ lời ngon tiếng ngọt, Hoắc tổng tài ngăn cản không ngừng, cũng không tưởng ngăn cản.

Mang theo tiểu thiên sứ sau khi trở về, trong nhà lạnh lùng không khí trở thành hư không.

Trương a di ở trong phòng nấu cơm, nghe tiếng cố ý đi ra, nhìn thấy An Vô Dạng vui vẻ mà nói câu: "Dạng Dạng, cuối cùng trở lại? A di có thể tưởng tượng ngươi."

An Vô Dạng rất ngại ngùng mà, nắm đầu trả lời một câu: "Trương a di, ta cũng tưởng ngươi."

Đứng ở bên cạnh nam nhân khẽ cười.

"Ta đi tắm rửa một cái." Hoắc Vân Xuyên từ An Vô Dạng bên người đi qua, mang theo một trận gió nhẹ.

Trương a di cười đúng sai ngạc tiểu thiếu niên nói: "Hoắc tiên sinh mấy ngày nay đều tại vội công tác, phỏng chừng hảo vài ngày ngủ không ngon , a di nhìn đều cảm thấy vất vả đâu."

Trước kia, nàng cảm thấy Hoắc Vân Xuyên có chút hung .

Ở chung lâu sau đó cảm thấy, không quản Hoắc Vân Xuyên có bao nhiêu hung, đối với An Vô Dạng thời điểm tổng là thật cẩn thận .

Thật sự là phủng sợ phi , hàm sợ hóa .

May là Trương a di một nữ nhân gia, cũng hiểu được Hoắc tiên sinh đối An Vô Dạng thập phần cưng chiều dính.

Cũng không phải là, ôm trên đùi ăn cơm cái gì, không dám nghĩ quá...

An Vô Dạng gật gật đầu, trước đem mình ba lô thu thập đứng lên, đổi một thân ở nhà quần áo.

"Ai." Hắn thở dài, tuấn tú tú khí ánh mắt gian lộ ra ẩn ẩn ưu sầu.

Trước kia thật sự không biết, Hoắc tiên sinh là như vậy ly không đến người loại hình.

Nếu đối phương sớm nói nói, chính mình liền sẽ không rời đi lâu như vậy , không duyên cớ chọc người áy náy.

An Vô Dạng bận bịu xong sau đó ngồi xuống, lấy ra di động quan tâm một chút 'Tình cảnh không ổn' anh em Tiểu Bàn.

— hôm nay tốt hơn nhiều sao? Soái ca.

Bị người hảm soái ca, có thể là Tiết Tễ Dương này non nửa bối tử tối khát vọng sự tình, nhưng mà hiện tại tình huống có biến, hắn đối soái ca hai chữ quả thực tràn ngập bóng ma.

Tiết Tễ Dương tâm tình phức tạp mà phun tào đạo.

— đừng gọi ta soái ca, sớm biết rằng ta gầy xuống dưới như vậy soái nói, ta tình nguyện vẫn luôn béo .

— nha, cái này không có ý nghĩa .

Tiết Tễ Dương hộc máu, thêm tâm tắc.

— ngươi biết cái đếch gì.

An Vô Dạng ngẫm lại cũng là, Tiểu Bàn không phải loại người như vậy.

— rốt cuộc làm sao vậy?

— ai, lớn lên rất soái , thiếu chút nữa bị nhặt xà phòng.

—...

— dọa đến đi, kháo, không nói này đó phá chuyện này , ngươi trường học bên kia tình huống thế nào? Mỹ nữ nhiều sao? Lão tử nghe nói Thương đại mỹ nữ đặc biệt nhiều [ cười gian ]

An Vô Dạng buồn rầu mà tùy tiện bịa đặt một chút sự thật.

— đối, mỹ nữ rất nhiều .

Nhưng là, liền không còn có thu được Tiểu Bàn hồi phục .

Gọi điện thoại đi qua cũng không người tiếp, tế tư khủng cực.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên mang theo một thân hơi nước, đi vào phòng ngủ thoát áo; thường ngày trong nhà không người nói, hắn đều là trực tiếp lỏa tiến vào.

Lạnh lùng khuôn mặt bởi vì tắm rửa duyên cớ, tuyến điều so bình thường nhu hòa không ít.

Ánh mắt của hắn đều lộ ra biếng nhác hương vị, giống một cái lập tức muốn đi vào hôn mê sư tử.

"Ngươi tái nhìn chằm chằm ta xem, ta liền sẽ đối ngươi không khách khí ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên dùng đuôi mắt nhận thấy được tiểu thiếu niên tầm mắt, trong lòng nóng bỏng tê dại, trên mặt vẫn chưa hiển lộ.

Hắn tưởng muốn An Vô Dạng, nghĩ đến một đêm đêm ngủ không được.

Sự thật này chưa bao giờ đặt tới bên ngoài thượng, sợ dọa đến đối phương.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên vẫn luôn đều là lạnh lùng thản nhiên bộ dáng, có tám phần là làm cho chính mình nhìn .

"Cái gì không khách khí?" Tiểu thiếu niên một chút cảm giác nguy cơ đều không có, ngược lại vỗ vỗ bên người vị trí: "Mau tới nơi này tọa."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên quả thực tưởng hộc máu, chính là trong lòng đồng thời mỹ đến mạo phao.

"Làm như thế nào?" Đại sư tử ngồi vào tiểu tức phụ bên người, một đôi sâu thẳm mâu như hổ rình mồi mà âm thầm nhìn trộm , sớm hay muộn...

Hắn liếm liếm ướt át môi, tâm tư lung lay.

"Nghỉ dài hạn sự tình xin lỗi." Trắng nõn tay cầm nắm kia chỉ so nó đại một vòng tay, đạo: "Ngươi xem đứng lên mệt chết đi bộ dáng, không bằng ta giúp ngươi ấn nhấn một cái tay chân cùng xương cổ?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên da đầu tê rần, lại căng thẳng.

Không biết nghĩ tới điều gì, nói rằng: "Không cần, ta nằm một chút liền hảo."

Hắn cặp kia ưng chuẩn ánh mắt, tại kia chỉ bạch bạch trên tay dạo qua một vòng, liền ly khai.

"Muốn , ngươi khoái nằm xuống đi." An Vô Dạng đem ngại ngùng tiếp thu hảo ý Hoắc tiên sinh đẩy ngã, không để ý đối phương 'Phản kháng' 'Cường thế' mà tiến hành nhu ấn, từ tay của đối phương cánh tay bắt đầu.

"..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên thần sắc quỷ dị mà ngã xuống giường, cả người cứng ngắc mà tùy ý đối phương muốn làm gì thì làm.

Hắn đột nhiên nhắm mắt lại, nhỏ không thể nghe thấy mà phát ra một tiếng khả nghi thanh âm.

Cần lao tiểu ong mật một bên ấn, một bên dò hỏi: "Lực như thế nào?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên giọng mũi dày đặc mà hừ nhẹ: "Ân." Sờ đến rất tốt.

Về phần đối phương trong miệng lực đạo, thứ hắn nói thẳng, hiện nay còn không có cảm nhận được.

An Vô Dạng lại cảm thấy chính mình đã siêu cấp cố gắng , một trận xuống dưới ấn đắc thủ đều toan , cũng không biết có hay không đem Hoắc tiên sinh cơ bắp cùng các đốt ngón tay ấn đau.

Hắn là nghiêm túc nghĩ như vậy .

Hoắc Vân Xuyên mơ mơ màng màng, sắp ngủ thời điểm, nghe thấy một phen thanh âm nói chuyện.

"Vân Xuyên, ngươi có phải hay không mệt nhọc, ngươi mệt nhọc liền ngủ đi."

Lại một lát sau sẽ, Hoắc Vân Xuyên cảm giác có một bàn tay bao trùm tại mặt mình bàng thượng, mềm nhẹ mà sờ sờ.

Nội tâm của hắn thực bình tĩnh, chậm rãi lâm vào giấc ngủ.

An Vô Dạng nhìn đối phương sau khi ngủ khuôn mặt, trước mắt thanh hắc càng phát rõ ràng, mày nhíu một chút.

Không biết phải nuôi nhiều ít thiên tài có thể dưỡng trở về, hắn nói thầm câu.

Tiếp đứng dậy rời đi phòng ngủ.

Rốt cục có thời gian đi xem kia một ban công chính mình tâm ái hoa hoa thảo thảo.

Sau đó đem hoang phế hảo vài ngày sao nhặt lên, cùng Trương a di đồng thời chơi đùa cho tới trưa.

Làm chính là matcha cookie, bởi vì trình tự làm việc đơn giản, làm ra đến so với ngày đó bánh bông lan chiffon ăn ngon.

An Vô Dạng chuẩn bị đem chúng nó phóng lạnh, sau đó dùng tinh mỹ đóng gói túi trang đứng lên.

"Trương a di, matcha cookie làm nhiều như vậy, trung buổi trưa ngài mang một phần trở về ăn đi?" Hắn nói như vậy , đeo lên cái bao tay động thủ trang một phần đại phân .

Trương a di như thế nào sẽ bỏ được cự tuyệt, tự nhiên là vui vẻ mà gật đầu: "Hảo a, kia liền cám ơn ngươi ."

An Vô Dạng cười nói: "Ngài quá khách khí."

Hắn trang hoàn matcha cookie, thoát xuống tay bộ, chú ý một chút hiện tại thời gian.

Đã mười một giờ rưỡi , trong phòng nam nhân này ngủ đi xuống mới hai giờ không đến.

"Giữa trưa chính mình ăn cơm đi, không cần đánh thức Vân Xuyên ." An Vô Dạng cùng Trương a di nói.

Buổi chiều tứ giờ, Hoắc Vân Xuyên mới tỉnh lại.

Phát hiện thời gian đã không còn sớm, hắn đứng dậy vẫy vẫy đầu, hoạt động một chút nửa người trên.

Mấy ngày liên tiếp ngủ không ngon phiền táo, ngủ một giấc tỉnh dậy sau đó tan thành mây khói.

"Dạng Dạng?" Hắn quay đầu phát hiện, An Vô Dạng rúc vào bên cạnh mình.

Đối phương ngủ đến ngoan trong ngoan khí mà, hai má đỏ bừng mà, không hổ là mười tám cửu tuổi tiểu nam sinh.

An Vô Dạng còn không có tỉnh, Hoắc Vân Xuyên cánh tay chống tại cách vách, cúi đầu trác một ngụm tiểu nam sinh ấn đường.

Sau đó xuống giường rửa mặt, ăn cái gì, rất nhanh lại ngâm mình ở phòng tập thể thao.

An Vô Dạng tại gia qua vài ngày chính mình động thủ cơm no áo ấm sinh hoạt, buổi tối yêu cầu lần nữa thích ứng bị người khác ôm ăn không khí.

Bất quá hắn cũng không ghét, chính là Hoắc Vân Xuyên ngẫu nhiên có phản ứng thời điểm, sẽ tương đối xấu hổ.

An Vô Dạng mặt nhiệt nhiệt mà, đối phương lại không hề cảm thấy, một bộ bình thường hiện tượng có thể không quản bộ dáng.

"Chuyên tâm ăn cơm, ngươi quản nhiều như vậy làm gì?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói, trên mặt căn bản là nhìn đoán không ra, vẫn cứ là một bộ không có gì sự phát sinh bộ dáng.

An Vô Dạng là rất bội phục hắn , bởi vì này loại sự làm sao có thể cho rằng không có phát sinh, rõ ràng thực cộm mông.

"Không quản cũng có thể, ta đổi cái địa phương tọa." Tiểu thiếu niên cố gắng nhượng thanh âm của mình nghe đứng lên thực bình tĩnh.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên mắt điếc tai ngơ, ngữ khí thản nhiên mà nói: "Trừ bỏ ta trên đùi, ngươi còn muốn tọa chỗ nào?"

An Vô Dạng trố mắt: "..." Hai má một giây đồng hồ phiếm hồng.

"Ngươi khi còn bé là như thế nào lớn lên ?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên nghiêm trang chững chạc mà nói: "Là ăn đáng yêu sao?"

"Chưa ăn." An Vô Dạng thốt ra.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên thấp thấp mỉm cười, rất nhanh mà hôn một cái đối phương dính hạt cơm khóe miệng: "Ta không tin, ngươi khẳng định ăn."

"Ngươi..." Còn đang ăn cơm đâu!

"Dạng Dạng." Hoắc Vân Xuyên khôi phục đứng đắn, một giây đồng hồ biến sắc mặt công phu làm người ta cắn răng, lại không biết làm thế nào: "Đừng lại không tập trung , nhà trẻ tiểu bằng hữu ăn cơm đều không ngươi lao lực."

An Vô Dạng bị vu tội đến không muốn cùng Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói chuyện: "..."

Nghỉ dài hạn còn dư lại hai ngày, hai người bọn họ đơn giản thương lượng một chút, quyết định hồi một chuyến Hoắc gia ăn cơm.

Nhiều vô số xuống dưới, An Vô Dạng cái này nghỉ dài hạn quá đến có chút mệt.

Sau khi chấm dứt ngược lại thở phào nhẹ nhõm một hơi.

Ngược lại là hắn bạn tốt Tiểu Bàn, nghỉ dài hạn chấm dứt tựa như muốn mạng của hắn.

"Ta không nghĩ về trường học..." Tiết Tễ Dương sốt ruột thấu mà gọi điện thoại cho trung học hảo anh em nói hết.

Đối phương lại an ủi hắn, giả sau tổng hợp lại chứng, đây là thực bình thường .

Bình thường cái quỷ, trường học có một cái cơ lão (gay) coi trọng chính mình loại sự tình này, Tiết Tễ Dương như thế nào có mặt nói cho An Vô Dạng.

Hắn tùy tiện oán giận vài câu, nên làm chi làm chi.

— Tiết đồng học, ngươi giường ta giúp ngươi chỉnh lý hảo , ngươi chừng nào thì về trường học?

Nhìn thấy tin tức Tiểu Bàn phát ra cười lạnh, chính là cho hắn gởi thư tín tức người này, bình thường làm bộ như một bộ ra vẻ đạo mạo, hảo hảo đồng học bộ dáng.

Nhưng mà, sau lưng lại tìm tẫn cơ hội chiếm chính mình tiện nghi.

Tiết Tễ Dương hồi tưởng lại lúc trước chính mình đi ngang qua thời điểm thuận tay gặp chuyện bất bình một chút, liền rất hối hận .

Còn có sau lại đáng thương đối phương gia đình nghèo khó, cấp đối phương sự việc sự, hắn vừa hối hận lại đâm lao phải theo lao.

— nên đến trường thời điểm ta sẽ trở về, ngươi biệt lão hỏi lung tung này kia mà được không? Ta cũng không phải nhà các ngươi cẩu tử.

Tiết Tễ Dương trả lời một câu, không tính khách khí.

Thu hắn tin ngắn chính là cái cao cao gầy gầy tiểu ca ca, mặt lớn lên đặc biệt xinh đẹp, nhưng là toàn thân cao thấp đều thực tùy ý.

Hắn cùng một thân hàng hiệu Tiết Tễ Dương đứng chung một chỗ, giống cái đánh tạp tiểu đệ.

— a, ngày mai buổi sáng có khóa, ta đề nghị ngươi xế chiều hôm nay trở về.

Tiết Tễ Dương hoàn toàn tưởng tượng cho ra đến, đối phương bãi nhất trương lạnh lùng thản nhiên lãnh diễm mặt, cho chính mình phát tin ngắn bộ dáng.

Hắn cảm thấy đau răng, muốn là buổi tối Tạ Nhiễm cũng có lãnh đạm như vậy, chính mình sớm chạy về trường học .

Trên thực tế chính là, đối phương từ sáng tới tối đều tễ đến trên giường mình, cuồng ôm cuồng cọ, còn gọi bất tỉnh!

Thật vất vả sáng ngày thứ hai tỉnh, lại vẻ mặt cao lãnh mà nhìn chính mình, oa, hộc máu!

Nhưng mà ngày mai buổi sáng quả thật có khóa.

Tiết Tễ Dương đối học tập còn vẫn duy trì một cỗ nhiệt tình, hắn cũng không tưởng bởi vì lên đại học liền thối lui học bá vòng hào quang.

Trước kia còn béo thời điểm, trở thành học bá, chỉ là vì cho chính mình tăng thêm tự tin.

Hiện tại hao gầy đi xuống , người cũng biến soái .

Tiết Tễ Dương bỗng nhiên quay đầu, phát hiện mình đối học tập là chân ái.

Đến buổi chiều, hắn ma lưu mà thu dọn đồ đạc đi trường học.

Mở ra 303 phòng ngủ môn, bên trong không người, dù sao nghỉ dài hạn, đều đi ra ngoài lãng .

Tiết Tễ Dương cao hứng không hai cái, một đạo cao gầy thân ảnh liền từ trong phòng tắm mặt đi ra, kia thản nhiên mắt phong quét chính mình liếc mắt một cái, không là Tạ Nhiễm là ai.

Trước còn không có phát sinh 'Quỷ áp giường' thời điểm, Tiết Tễ Dương đối với Tạ Nhiễm đồng học là một cái nói nhiều.

Hiện tại hắn thay đổi, chính là có lệ mà lên tiếng chào hỏi: "Tạ đồng học."

Cái này xưng hô là đối phương phát minh , lại khách khí lại tràn ngập khoảng cách cảm, hiện tại dùng tới vừa lúc.

Khuôn mặt tinh xảo Tạ Nhiễm đồng học gật gật đầu, hỏi: "Trên đường kẹt xe sao?"

Tiết Tễ Dương ngồi ở sạch sẽ sạch sẽ phía trước bàn, lười biếng nói: "Bắc Kinh không là mỗi ngày đổ sao? Ngươi hỏi đều là vô nghĩa."

Tạ Nhiễm: "Ta lần đầu tiên tới Bắc Kinh."

Hắn tại chính mình phía trước bàn ngồi xuống, nơi ấy cái gì đều không có, chỉ có vài cuốn sách.

Tuyển khóa cái gì sự tình, đều là tại Tiết Tễ Dương máy tính thượng hoàn thành .

"Hừ." Đều nói mập mạp mềm lòng, Tiểu Bàn cảm giác chính mình liền tính gầy thành một đạo tia chớp cũng không đổi được cái này phá tật xấu: "Lục điểm, ta muốn đi quán cơm ăn cơm." Sốt ruột: "Ngươi đi không đi?"

"Hảo a." Tạ Nhiễm không cự tuyệt mà nói.

Tiết Tễ Dương thở dài: "Đi thôi." Thuận tiện mắt nhìn sắc trời, trong lòng ám trạc trạc phát thệ, muốn là hôm nay buổi tối kia tư tái đi chính mình giường, liền hung hăng mà đá đi xuống.

Buổi tối thập giờ, Tiết Tễ Dương tắm rửa xong, bò lên chính mình giường trước, sâu kín mà nhìn cách vách còn tại đọc sách người: "Tạ Nhiễm."

Bởi vì bị gọi vào tên, người nọ quay đầu nhìn về phía hắn.

Khuôn mặt này sinh trưởng ở trên thân nam nhân thật sự là phung phí của trời, muốn là một cái muội tử nên thật tốt...

Tiết Tễ Dương đáng tiếc một chút, hắng giọng một cái: "Buổi tối biệt đến tễ ta , OK? Ta không thích cùng mang đem đại huynh đệ đồng thời ngủ."

Tạ Nhiễm nhíu mày nói: "Ta cũng không thích."

Tiết Tễ Dương gật gật đầu: "Kia thật sự là quá tốt." Trong lòng hắn một trận thoải mái, cảm giác nói mở chính là thích.

Đêm khuya mười một giờ chung, Tạ Nhiễm buông xuống sách vở, bò lên chính mình giường đi ngủ.

Qua hơn nửa giờ, hắn lại tất tất tác tác mà đứng lên đổi tọa độ, điểm đến là Tiết đồng học giường.

Tiết Tễ Dương đêm khuya bị áp tỉnh, vừa thấy lại là Tạ Nhiễm, kia nha tránh ở trong lòng ngực của mình đè nặng đẩy , tìm hảo an toàn vị trí liền ba kỷ một chút ngủ đến vững vàng mà: "Ta kháo... Tạ Nhiễm? Tạ Nhiễm!"

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Tiểu tạ là công, nghèo khó học bá ẩn nhẫn công X phú nhị đại dương quang ôn nhu ngay thẳng tiểu tiết, tiểu tiết người như thế thiết đối tiểu tạ đến nói chính là độc dược a.

Phó CP diễn phân không nhiều lắm, ngẫu nhiên mang nhất bút, chủ yếu vẫn là chuyên chú nhượng bảo bảo rơi xuống đất, tiếp qua tam hai chương tả hữu đi

Đệ 55 chương

Có thể là mang thai sau phản xạ hình cung biến trưởng.

Qua hảo vài ngày, An Vô Dạng mới chú ý khởi Tiểu Bàn đồng học thiếu chút nữa bị nhặt xà phòng sự kiện.

— ngạch, ngươi nói có một cái cơ lão (gay) coi trọng ngươi, cuối cùng không có việc gì đi?

Tiểu Bàn như vậy thông minh, cự tuyệt vài cái ong bướm hẳn là thành thạo.

— không có việc gì cái đản đản, gần nhất lão tử đều ngủ không ngon...

Tiết Tễ Dương lên lớp vây vây mà, một bên hồi anh em tin tức, một bên bổ giác.

An Vô Dạng ánh mắt trừng đến lão Viên, kinh ngạc giống như cái thổi phồng cá nóc: "..." Nói cách khác, Tiểu Bàn cũng bán chỉ cước đạp vào đồng chí vòng lớn.

Tâm tình phức tạp.

Hắn trong ấn tượng Tiểu Bàn là sắt thép thẳng nam, chỉ đối muội tử cảm thấy hứng thú.

— đồng tình ngươi, vậy ngươi là nghĩ như thế nào ?

— nhân gia ngày hôm sau liền cùng không có việc gì người dường như, ta còn có thể nghĩ như thế nào.

Tiết Tễ Dương sau lại ngẫm lại, Tạ Nhiễm đồng học đây là bệnh, đến trị!

Tái liên tưởng một chút, hiện tại bệnh thần kinh giết người không phạm pháp, hỏi ngươi có sợ không?

— hắn không thừa nhận? Kháo, nhân phẩm sao lại như vậy kém, chính là hắn không là coi trọng ngươi sao?

An Vô Dạng nghĩ đến đầu thắt, cũng không có chải vuốt rõ ràng cái này ăn khớp.

Trừ phi coi trọng Tiểu Bàn người nọ là một cái tra nam, chỉ tưởng muốn tình cảm mãnh liệt, không nghĩ gánh trách nhiệm.

Chính là nhìn Tiểu Bàn giữa những hàng chữ, biểu lộ suy nghĩ làm cho đối phương phụ trách ý tứ, cho nên hắn có chút hỗn độn...

— ai, cũng không nhất định chính là coi trọng , dù sao ta rất phiền , không nói , ta phải ngủ một giấc.

Tiết Tễ Dương hồi, chuẩn bị tỉnh ngủ sau đó tìm cái thầy thuốc hỏi một chút.

An Vô Dạng trong biên chế tập lan trong đánh 'Ngươi đối đồng tính luyến ái là cái gì cái nhìn' không có phát ra đi, san sau đó lần nữa biên tập một cái: "Hảo , có rảnh tái tán gẫu."

Hắn gặp phải vấn đề không chỉ chính là đồng tính luyến ái, hỏi cũng vô dụng.

Bảo bảo hơn ba tháng , gần nhất muốn đi một lần sản kiểm.

Xuất môn ngày đó hiển nhiên không thể xuyên quần áo ở nhà, An Vô Dạng tìm ra tủ quần áo bên trong tối rộng thùng thình ra ngoài phục.

Nhưng là bởi vì Hoắc Vân Xuyên mua cho hắn quần áo kiểu dáng đều tu thân, mặc vào bụng vẫn có chút hiển: "..."

"Dạng Dạng, đi lên xứng một xứng." Hoắc Vân Xuyên tìm ra điện tử xứng, đặt địa thượng phóng .

An Vô Dạng bĩu môi, đem tu thân áo cởi, thay quần áo ở nhà: "Ta cảm thấy ta cần phải mua điểm rộng thùng thình quần áo xuyên." Hắn vừa nói, một bên thải thượng điện tử xứng, hai chân xuyên màu trắng thuần miên tất, giữ ấm.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đơn đầu gối quỳ trên mặt đất: "Mua." Ánh mắt của hắn chuyên chú mà nhìn chằm chằm kia mủi chân, sau đó trượt liếc mắt một cái con số, nghiêm túc dùng bút ký đứng lên.

"Ta hôm nay trọng sao?" Tiểu thiên sứ hỏi.

"Một chút." Hoắc Vân Xuyên dìu hắn xuống dưới, thu hồi điện tử xứng cùng ghi việc bản.

"Trước ngươi cấp mua quần áo không hợp thân, ta hôm nay xuyên quần áo ở nhà đi ra ngoài." An Vô Dạng nói như vậy, đột nhiên nhớ tới: "Đối , Hoắc mụ mụ cũng đi, ta đêm qua cùng nàng liên hệ quá."

Từ khi nghỉ dài hạn hồi một chuyến Hoắc gia, hai người quan hệ ngược lại là chậm rãi biến quen thuộc điểm.

An Vô Dạng ngay từ đầu còn sẽ miên man suy nghĩ, đối phương tiếp nhận chính mình rốt cuộc là vì bảo bảo vẫn là chính mình bản thân?

Hiện tại hắn chính là lười tưởng, mỗi ngày hảo ăn hảo uống quá đến thật vui vẻ liền đi.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên hướng hắn nhìn thoáng qua, một bên hướng bảo mẫu túi trong thu dọn đồ đạc: "Nếu ngươi không nghĩ xã giao, không cần miễn cưỡng chính mình."

"Không chuyện này." Tiểu thiên sứ nghiêng đầu nói: "Ta thích Hoắc mụ mụ, nàng đối ta thực hảo."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đè nặng khóe miệng, lại một lần đối tiểu thiên sứ nguyên sinh gia đình sinh ra bất mãn.

Nếu An Vô Dạng có đầy đủ nhiều người đau, liền sẽ không cảm thấy người khác quan tâm hắn một chút chính là phi thường tốt.

Hôm nay cái này điểm Trương a di còn chưa tới, môn vang lên tiếng chuông, An Vô Dạng đứng lên đi ra ngoài mở cửa: "Nhất định là Hoắc mụ mụ đến ."

Chương Nhược Kỳ mang theo bao lớn bao nhỏ vào cửa, mấy thứ này đều là cấp con dâu : "Dạng Dạng, sớm."

An Vô Dạng lập tức vươn tay đi hỗ trợ: "Sớm a, ta đến giúp ngài."

"Không cần ngươi lấy." Chương Nhược Kỳ phi thường mà khẩn trương hắn, chỉ vào sô pha nhượng hắn ngồi xuống: "Ngươi ngoan ngoãn mà thì tốt rồi, biệt nhích tới nhích lui." Nàng xem liền lo lắng.

An Vô Dạng: "Ta đây cho ngài đảo chén nước."

Chương Nhược Kỳ: "Ta tự mình tới, ngươi uống sao? Ta cho ngươi đảo một ly."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên thu thập xong đồ vật đi ra , nhìn thấy mẫu thân cũng tại, thản nhiên hô câu: "Mẹ."

Cùng hắn đã từng một lần chiến tranh lạnh quá nữ sĩ gật gật đầu, trên mặt mang cười: "Bệnh viện hẹn mấy giờ? Xuất môn đồ vật đều thu thập xong sao?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên trả lời: "Mười giờ rưỡi, chờ các ngươi uống chén thủy bước đi."

Chương Nhược Kỳ quay đầu nhìn An Vô Dạng: "Kia Dạng Dạng đi thay quần áo."

An Vô Dạng quẫn bách đạo: "Không đổi , ta liền xuyên cái này." Hắn thanh âm tiểu tiểu mà.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cười nhẹ, giúp tiểu thiên sứ giải thích: "Dạng Dạng bụng đại , quần áo cũ che không ngừng." Sau đó đạo: "Có thời gian giúp hắn tuyển hai bộ kiểu dáng rộng thùng thình quần áo."

Chương Nhược Kỳ ngây ra, sau lại mới lĩnh ngộ, nhi tử là đối chính mình nói chuyện: "Hảo , ta sẽ ."

Nàng trả lời hoàn nhi tử, tâm tình có chút trăm mối cảm xúc ngổn ngang.

Nghĩ thầm rằng , đây mới là một cái gia không khí, không phải sao.

Hơn ba tháng tứ duy màu siêu, có thể rõ ràng mà nhìn đến thai nhi mặt mày, thậm chí tay nhỏ bé tay, chân bó chân.

An Vô Dạng ngồi ở kia, hai bên trái phải đều đứng người.

Đại gia bắt được ảnh chụp sau đó, cẩn thận nhìn hảo mấy lần, mới đưa cho hắn nhìn: "Dạng Dạng, nhìn xem bảo bảo."

An Vô Dạng tiếp nhận đến, ánh mắt nhu hòa mà xem một lần, sau đó miệng băng câu: "Bảo bảo lớn lên thật đáng yêu, viên đầu viên não mà."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên trực tiếp xoay người thân hắn hảo vài cái, thanh âm có vẻ không yên ổn tĩnh: "Hắn lớn lên giống ngươi."

Tưởng Thiếu Phi mặt mày hàm tiếu, sau đó tìm cái cơ hội, trộm đem Hoắc Vân Xuyên kéo đi ra ngoài: "Nhà ngươi bảo bảo sắp tiến vào bốn tháng, hiện tại thực ổn định."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên ánh mắt biến ấm, thành tâm nói câu: "Dạng Dạng sự, đa tạ ."

Tưởng Thiếu Phi: "Chậc chậc, nói này đó làm gì?" Hắn đầu đề câu chuyện một chuyển, ôm Hoắc Vân Xuyên bả vai để sát vào điểm: "Bốn tháng đến sáu cái nguyệt chi gian có thể sinh hoạt vợ chồng."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nghiêng đầu nhìn hắn: "..."

Kia lang nhất dạng ánh mắt, không biết vì cái gì nhượng Tưởng Thiếu Phi tâm sinh hối hận.

Hắn sờ sờ cái mũi nói: "Nhưng là cũng không có thể tát hoan, muốn kiềm chế điểm."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên vuốt cằm: "Ta đem hắn phủng sợ phi , hàm sợ hóa , ngươi cảm thấy ta bỏ được sao?"

Tưởng Thiếu Phi ngẫm lại cũng là, an tâm.

Trở lại cửa nhà, Hoắc Vân Xuyên không có vội vã đi vào.

Tưởng Thiếu Phi nói, vẫn luôn ghé vào lỗ tai hắn quanh quẩn, làm hại hắn huyết khí cuồn cuộn, hiện tại hô hấp đều là loạn .

An Vô Dạng cùng Chương Nhược Kỳ còn tại nhìn chụp hình màu, đương phát hiện đứng ở cửa nhà nam nhân, hắn hướng đối phương nhe răng mỉm cười, thuần thuần khí chất ấm nhân tâm phi.

"..." Hoắc tổng tài nhếch một cái môi, trong lòng mỹ đến thực.

"Như vậy, ta liền không theo các ngươi đi trở về." Chương Nhược Kỳ nói, đánh gãy nhi tử cùng con dâu mắt đi mày lại: "Ta tọa cái xe trở về liền đi, Vân Xuyên mang theo Dạng Dạng, tiểu tâm lái xe."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên trả lời: "Ân."

An Vô Dạng dời đi nhìn soái ca tầm mắt, quẫn quẫn mà mở miệng: "Hoắc mụ mụ tái kiến."

"Trở về hảo hảo nghỉ ngơi." Chương Nhược Kỳ không quản trụ chính mình tay, lúc gần đi sờ soạng một phen An Vô Dạng tóc.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên ở mặt ngoài không nói gì, chính là nhiều lần mà sờ sờ bị mẫu thân sờ qua kia chỗ tóc: "Dạng Dạng, thân ta một chút."

Hắn điểm điểm môi của mình, tái không giảm bớt nói, cũng sắp muốn nổ mạnh .

"Ân." An Vô Dạng cũng không kháng cự, ngẩng đầu hôn một cái Hoắc Vân Xuyên môi.

Sơ sơ thản nhiên mặt mày, ý cười nhợt nhạt mà, chính là nhượng người nhìn thực thoải mái.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên vùi đầu tại hắn bên gáy hít một hơi thật sâu, sau đó thu thu tại hắn bên hông cánh tay nói: "Chúng ta đi."

Chờ Chương Nhược Kỳ trở lại gia sau, đem bảo bảo màu siêu hình ảnh chia sẻ đi ra.

Hoắc lão gia tử cùng Hoắc Kiêu đều nhìn một lần, trong nhà không khí vui sướng mà.

"Muội tử bên kia, ngươi trừu cái không cùng nàng nói một chút." Hoắc Kiêu đối thê tử nói.

"Hảo ." Chương Nhược Kỳ sớm có quyết định này.

Hoắc lão gia tử càng cẩn thận chút, hướng con dâu hỏi thăm: "Dạng Dạng đứa bé kia khí sắc thế nào?"

Chương Nhược Kỳ: "Hắn rất tốt."

Hoắc lão gia tử: "Kế hoạch cái gì thời điểm lại đến trong nhà chơi?"

Hoắc Kiêu nói câu: "Vô Dạng mang thai, ít đi ra ngoài bôn ba tuyệt vời."

Chương Nhược Kỳ nhìn trượng phu cùng lão gia tử cho nhau trừng mắt, khó hiểu cảm thấy thú vị.

Nàng đột nhiên ý thức được, cái này gia bởi vì An Vô Dạng xuất hiện, có rất biến hóa lớn .

"Đối ." Chương Nhược Kỳ nói: "Dạng Dạng thân thể trọng , trước mua quần áo đều không thích hợp, Vân Xuyên thác ta cấp đứa bé kia tuyển hai bộ rộng thùng thình quần áo." Nàng xem các vị: "Đại gia có cái gì đề nghị sao?"

Hoắc lão gia tử cùng Hoắc Kiêu nhất tề nhìn về phía nàng: "..." Như thế nào đều cảm thấy có loại thản nhiên huyễn.

Cấp mười tám cửu tuổi thiếu niên mua quần áo, hỏi cái này chút thượng tuổi các lão gia, không là sáng suốt cử chỉ.

Cuối cùng vẫn là Chương Nhược Kỳ chính mình quyết định, tuyển một ít cảm giác còn đi , phát hình ảnh cấp An Vô Dạng.

Kết quả đối phương chỉ tuyển hai bộ, mà còn nói: "Ta xuyên không nhiều như vậy, hai bộ là đủ rồi."

Gia cảnh nhiều ưu tú Chương nữ sĩ: "Như vậy sao được, tuyển cái ngũ bộ đi." Còn nói: "Là ta sơ sót, sớm trước nên giúp ngươi chuẩn bị."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên tuy rằng đau An Vô Dạng, nhưng tóm lại là một đại nam nhân, tái cẩn thận cũng có hạn.

Hảo thuyết tốt xấu, An Vô Dạng cuối cùng chọn ngũ bộ: "Cám ơn Hoắc mụ mụ, này đó đủ ta xuyên tới bảo bảo sinh ra ." Dù sao mang thai trong lúc, xuất môn cơ hội kỳ thật không nhiều lắm.

Chương Nhược Kỳ trong lòng minh bạch, ngũ bộ quả thật đầy đủ .

Nhưng là nói như thế nào đâu, mấy ngày nay cùng An Vô Dạng tiếp xúc đến càng nhiều, nàng lại càng đau lòng cái này hai mươi không đến tiểu thiếu niên.

An Vô Dạng thu được này đó quần áo, trong lòng ấm áp mà.

Hắn đưa cho Trương a di, làm cho đối phương giúp chính mình gột rửa, lần sau lúc ra cửa là có thể xuyên .

Tổng công ty hôm nay khai quý hội nghị, các vị công ty cao tầng đều có đến nơi.

Hai tháng trước, luôn luôn tại công ty thường trú lão tổng từ công ty rút lui khỏi sau đó, rất nhiều người sôi nổi suy đoán, Hoắc thị có phải hay không muốn biến thiên.

Hiện tại chỉ chớp mắt hơn hai nguyệt đi qua, Hoắc thị hết thảy như thường.

Hưởng thụ một cái quý không có lão tổng quản thúc tự do, cái này quý hội nghị, công ty cao tầng nhóm ngược lại là có chút lo lắng bị thu quyền.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đối đưa vào hoạt động ổn định lão công ti chú ý không nhiều lắm, lần này khai hội cường điệu điểm vẫn là tân công ty Hoa Thụy phát triển.

Cao Nham đứng lên làm báo cáo, đối chính mình nắm giữ hạ công ty chậm rãi mà nói, có vẻ phá lệ tự tin thong dong.

Ở đây hiếm có người biết hắn là Hoắc Vân Xuyên quan hệ bạn dì đệ, cho nên khó tránh khỏi nghi hoặc, còn trẻ như vậy hậu sinh, đến tột cùng dựa vào cái gì được đến Hoắc Vân Xuyên thưởng thức.

Nghe xong Cao Nham tại ba tháng nội đối tân công ty quản lý thi thố, đã thực hiện mục tiêu cùng kế hoạch mục tiêu, Hoắc Vân Xuyên cổ vỗ tay.

Trong phòng hội nghị người biết nghe lời phải, tất nhiên là thực nể tình.

"Cám ơn các vị." Cao Nham cúi người ngồi xuống.

Mặt khác công ty người phụ trách đứng lên lên tiếng, chiếu viết hảo bản thảo, giản yếu thuyết minh bản năm đệ tam quý kinh tế chỉ tiêu hoàn thành tình huống, các ngành công tác giao lưu, công ty háo có thể tình huống, từ từ.

Kỹ càng tỉ mỉ báo cáo, nằm ở Hoắc Vân Xuyên hòm thư trong, hắn có đôi khi sẽ nhìn, có đôi khi không rảnh nhìn.

Công ty nhiều phân thân thiếu phương pháp, chờ bảo bảo cất tiếng khóc chào đời sau đó, chỉ sợ liên quý hội nghị cũng trừu không xuất không đến.

"Cao Nham, ngươi theo ta một đạo đi." Khai hoàn sẽ sau, Hoắc Vân Xuyên điểm điểm Cao Nham.

"Ai." Cao Nham theo sau, không người địa phương mới hô một tiếng: "Biểu ca."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên vuốt cằm, lĩnh hắn đi vào chuyên thuộc thang máy: "Hoa Thụy cũng đưa vào hoạt động ba tháng , hiện tại công tác chậm rãi thượng quỹ đạo, có không có tính toán tiếp tục khai cương thác thổ?"

Cao Nham khiếp sợ: "Như thế nào? Ngươi lại coi trọng cái gì công ty?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên lắc đầu: "Kia thật không có, chính là cảm thấy ngươi có năng lực như thế."

Cao Nham liền cười : "Đối , ta nghĩ cấp ưu tú công nhân nhắc lại tiền lương, quay đầu lại đem danh sách chia ngươi?"

Công ty công nhân trướng tiền lương chuyện này, yêu cầu Hoắc Vân Xuyên kí tên.

Đến có chính thức văn kiện, tài vụ mới dám phát.

"Đề tiền lương? Đều có ai?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhăn nhăn mày, trực tiếp hỏi: "Có An Thành sao?"

Cao Nham gật đầu, nhớ rõ đây không phải là Hoắc Vân Xuyên lần đầu tiên chú ý An Thành: "Công việc của hắn biểu hiện rất tốt, làm sao vậy, người này có cái gì không ổn?"

"Không có." Hoắc Vân Xuyên phủ định nói, tiếp theo câu nói sang chuyện khác: "Ông nội của ta nghe nói ngươi tại Hoắc thị làm việc, mấy ngày hôm trước nhắc tới, cho ngươi có rảnh đi xem hắn."

Cao Nham vội đáp ứng: "Hảo , ta đã sớm muốn đi , chính là gần nhất thật sự bận quá."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên ừ một tiếng, đương đối phương cho rằng hắn hiện tại có thời gian mọi người cùng nhau đi ăn một bữa cơm thời điểm, vô tình mà nói câu: "Ta hồi gia ăn cơm, ngươi tự tiện."

Cao Nham cười khổ, chính mình đi ăn ngoại bán.

Ngày hôm sau buổi sáng, trong nhà vẽ truyền thần cơ tích tích rung động.

An Vô Dạng gần nhất giúp trong nhà đại tổng tài làm không ít công tác, thu phát vẽ truyền thần chính là trong đó một cái.

Đại công ti văn kiện, hắn cũng xem không hiểu.

An Vô Dạng ở phòng khách một góc thu được vẽ truyền thần sau đó, liền lấy tiến bên trong phòng ngủ đi: "Vân Xuyên, có ngươi văn kiện."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cánh tay dài duỗi ra, đem tiểu thiên sứ liên người mang văn kiện ôm đến chân của mình thượng: "Ta nhìn xem." Hắn một bên lấy đi văn kiện, một bên trác khẩu trong ngực tâm can nhi thịt.

Ánh mắt tảo đến Hoa Thụy chữ, liền ánh mắt đi xuống kéo, tại một chuỗi danh sách trung, tìm được tiểu thiên sứ ba ba tên.

"..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên mắt nhìn trong ngực cái gì cũng không biết tiểu thiếu niên, một tay khác cầm lấy bút máy, tại văn kiện thượng sửa chữa một chút, sau đó ký hạ tên.

Cao Nham bên kia thu được hồi truyền văn kiện, ánh mắt trợn thật lớn, bất quá, cũng không có hỏi nhiều mà làm theo.

Chẳng qua tìm cơ hội âm thầm quan sát một chút An Thành người này, đến tột cùng có cái gì đặc biệt chỗ?

Lại nói tiếp, An Vô Dạng diện mạo cũng không là cỡ nào mà nhượng người xem qua khó quên.

Chỉ bất quá hắn cùng Hoắc Vân Xuyên cùng nhau xuất hiện tại Cao Nham trước mặt, Cao Nham liền nhớ kỹ bộ dáng của hắn.

Đương Cao Nham nhìn đến An Thành trên mặt bàn ảnh chụp, đầu óc nhất thanh, khó trách.

Nguyên lai tên kia diện mạo tuấn tú thiếu niên không là biểu ca tư sinh tử, mà là ngọt nị nị tiểu tình nhi...

Đệ 56 chương

An Thành bị gọi vào tổng giám đốc văn phòng thời điểm, trong lòng phi thường thấp thỏm, nghĩ có phải hay không chính mình gần nhất làm sai sự tình gì?

Hắn hoàn toàn không có hướng biệt phương diện tưởng, bởi vậy nhưng thấy, đúng là cái thành thật đôn hậu người.

Thấy hắn, Cao Nham nói: "Mời ngồi."

"Cảm ơn tổng giám đốc." An Thành nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, câu nệ mà ngồi xuống.

Cao Nham sinh ra thản nhiên nghi hoặc đến, hỏi: "Trước ngươi là bộ trưởng chức vị, hiện tại tổng công ty bên kia hữu ý khôi phục ngươi chức vị, ngươi biết không?"

An Thành ánh mắt trừng đến rất lớn, không dám tin.

"Không có việc gì, ta liền tùy tiện hỏi hỏi." Cao Nham lại ném xuống một cái trọng bàng tin tức nói: "Cấp trên trả lại cho ngươi đề tiền lương, so ngươi nguyên lai cao thập phân chi thập."

An Thành ấp úng đạo: "Tổng giám đốc, là tháng trước thập phân chi thập, vẫn là..."

Cao Nham mỉm cười nói: "Dựa theo công ty thu mua trước trụ cột."

Nghe được An Thành sửng sốt sửng sốt, tràn ngập nghi hoặc, vui sướng.

"Hảo , ta muốn nói cho ngươi liền là chuyện này, " Cao Nham bất động thanh sắc mà nói: "Chúc mừng ngươi , buổi tối quay về, hảo hảo cùng gia nhân chia sẻ một chút cái này tin tức tốt."

An Thành rốt cục xác định tổng giám đốc không là cùng mình mở vui đùa, là thật cho chính mình thăng chức tăng tiền lương: "Cảm ơn tổng giám đốc, ta về sau sẽ tiếp tục cố gắng công tác ." Hắn đứng lên nói rằng, vẻ mặt tương đối kích động.

Cao Nham lộ ra một tia ý vị sâu sa cười: "Không cần phải khách khí, là tổng tài cho ngươi thăng chức."

An Thành lập tức lại thức thời mà bồi thêm một câu: "Cảm Tạ tổng tài, cảm tạ công ty bồi dưỡng!"

Cao Nham gật gật đầu: "Hảo , đi ra ngoài tiếp tục công tác đi." Trong lòng hắn lại là có chút phức tạp, vạn nhất về sau biểu ca đối tiểu tình nhi chán ngấy , nhân gia cha mẹ song song còn tại Hoắc thị công tác, có thể hay không đã bị ảnh hưởng?

Tóm lại hắn chưa bao giờ nghĩ qua, biểu ca cùng tiểu tình nhi có thể đi bao lâu.

An Thành mại lơ mơ bước chân, đi đến toilet cấp thê tử phát rồi một cái tin ngắn.

— hơi hơi, ta vừa mới biết được công ty cấp cho ta thăng chức, còn tăng tiền lương , so nguyên lai tiền lương còn dâng lên thập phân chi thập.

Đinh Vi thu được tin tức, đệ nhất thời gian cũng hỏi đồng dạng vấn đề.

— nguyên lai thập phân chi thập? Trụ cột là tháng trước vẫn là?

— dựa theo công ty còn không có thu mua trước.

Đinh Vi một trận vui vẻ, kia thật sự là phi thường không tồi.

— thật tốt quá, ta chỉ biết năng lực của ngươi sẽ không bị mai một , [ mỉm cười ] ta cũng muốn cố gắng , đồng thời vi bọn nhỏ phấn đấu.

— ôm một cái hài tử mẹ, cũng không cần quá cực khổ, hiện tại ta tiền lương lên đây, ngươi nên nghỉ một chút, nhiều tìm chút thời giờ quản quản hài tử.

— ân, hảo tại bọn họ đều nghe lời, hảo , tiếp tục đi làm đi.

Trượng phu đột nhiên thăng chức tăng lương , vẫn luôn lo âu không thôi đô thị nữ cường nhân Đinh Vi, buộc chặt thần kinh rốt cục có điều thả lỏng.

Nàng nghĩ tới hồi lâu chưa liên hệ hài tử, tan tầm sau khi về đến nhà, liền bắt đầu từng cái gọi điện thoại.

Xa tại hải ngoại khuê nữ An Vô Ngu, nghe nói lão ba thăng chức tăng lương, vui vẻ vô cùng, lập tức treo mụ mụ điện thoại, đánh cấp lão ba chúc mừng.

Đinh Vi hơi hiển bất đắc dĩ, bất quá cũng không nghĩ nhiều.

Nàng đánh tiếp cấp lão Nhị An Vô Dạng, đứa nhỏ này ngược lại là nhuyễn thanh nhuyễn khí mà cùng nàng hàn huyên tiểu nhị mười phút.

An Thành cùng nữ nhi sau khi nói xong, hỏi: "Vô Ngu, muốn hay không với ngươi tiểu đệ nói hai câu?"

Nữ nhi nói rằng: "Không , bên này là đại buổi sáng, ta lập tức muốn chuẩn bị lên lớp."

Nàng tiểu đệ vãnh tai nghe, nhấp nhấp miệng, ghé vào trên bàn tiếp tục làm bài tập.

Đinh Vi cùng lão Nhị nói đủ, liền nói câu: "Vô Dạng, muốn với ngươi tiểu đệ nói hai câu sao?"

An Vô Dạng không cần nghĩ ngợi, phi thường vui lòng mà nói: "Hảo a, ta cùng tiểu đệ nói hai câu."

Trong nhà tiểu đệ rốt cục có cơ hội buông xuống sách vở tán gẫu: "Uy, ca?"

An Vô Dạng đêm nay liên tục tiếp nghe xong nửa giờ điện thoại, chậm rãi cảm giác đến Hoắc tiên sinh thỉnh thoảng nhìn về phía chính mình, ánh mắt muốn nói lại thôi.

Hắn rất tự giác mà cùng đệ đệ chấm dứt trò chuyện: "Tiểu đệ, chúng ta liền nói đến đây đi, thay ta cùng lão ba nói một tiếng chúc mừng, còn có, ca ngày mai cho ngươi ký điểm ăn ngon trở về."

An Vô Tật vui vẻ mà ừ một tiếng, mặt nghiêm túc đản cũng hóa : "Bai bai."

Hắn trước kia cảm thấy tỷ tỷ rất lợi hại, chính mình có chút hướng tới tỷ tỷ sinh hoạt, hiện tại lại phát hiện, ca ca đối chính mình tốt nhất.

An Vô Dạng nói chuyện điện thoại xong, muốn từ giường bên này dịch đến Hoắc tiên sinh công tác khu kia một bên, lại phát hiện mình béo không ít, hoạt động đứng lên không lại có nhẹ nhàng cảm giác.

Hắn rõ ràng nằm vẫn không nhúc nhích: "A, ta có thiệt nhiều đồ vật ăn không hết, cho ta đệ đệ ký một chút, nhượng hắn giúp ta ăn."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên quay đầu nhìn tiểu thiên sứ bụng, nằm xuống đi sau đó, kia khối hở ra độ cung càng thêm rõ ràng.

"Tùy ngươi, nhượng Trương a di giúp ngươi ký."

An Vô Dạng ngẫm lại cũng là, Hoắc tiên sinh giá trị con người trăm tỷ, làm sao có thể sẽ để ý loại này chuyện nhỏ?

Đương nhiên , chính mình cũng không có tận lực chiếm tiện nghi dán nhà mẹ đẻ ý tưởng... Ngạch...

Nhà mẹ đẻ cái quỷ gì.

An Vô Dạng nghiêng đi thân đến, lông mi một phiến một phiến: "Kia... Ta lão ba thăng chức tăng lương , là ý tứ của ngươi đi?"

Hoắc tổng vốn là muốn dùng công tác dời đi lực chú ý, nhưng mà lấy thất bại chấm dứt.

Hắn thất bại mà buông xuống bút máy, chuyển động ghế dựa nhìn An Vô Dạng: "Ba ba của ngươi công tác biểu hiện không tồi, thăng chức tăng lương là hắn lệ thuộc trực tiếp thủ trưởng ý tứ."

Đáng thương Cao Nham không hề biết chuyện mà bối hạ này nồi nấu.

Kia liền thật tốt quá, lão ba không phải đi cửa sau mới thăng chức .

"Như vậy a." Tiểu thiên sứ một vui vẻ liền thích loạn phóng điện, giờ phút này ánh mắt cười thành lưỡng đạo cong cong tân nguyệt.

Tặc xinh đẹp.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên dời đi nóng rực tầm mắt, thanh âm nửa thật nửa giả mà đe dọa đối phương đạo: "Ngươi còn như vậy sắc mị mị mà nhìn ta, tiểu tâm ta ăn ngươi."

An Vô Dạng vẻ mặt quẫn bách, chính mình nào có...

Chính là dùng bình thường ánh mắt nhìn nhiều vài lần mà thôi.

"Nói hưu nói vượn..." Hắn xoay người sang chỗ khác, làm bộ như thực bình tĩnh.

Còn tìm xuất đầu giường mang thai hướng dẫn, ở trong tay nghiêm túc lật xem.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhẹ nhàng hút một hơi khí, giương mắt nhìn thoáng qua phòng khách, lại không hề động tác.

Bốn tháng ma chú, tại hắn trong cơ thể ở chỗ sâu trong mọc rể nẩy mầm, trưởng cái cùng loại ác ma nhất dạng đồ vật.

Một lát sau, Hoắc Vân Xuyên đứng lên, ly khai phòng ngủ.

Ba kỷ một tiếng, kia bản mang thai hướng dẫn lần nữa trở lại đầu giường, bởi vì tiểu thiên sứ căn bản vô tâm đọc.

Hắn chính trực thời kỳ trưởng thành, đúng là dễ dàng xao động tuổi.

Mỗi ngày cùng Hoắc Vân Xuyên không hề khoảng cách mà nị tại một khối, có một số việc liền tính đối phương không nói rõ, cũng là khách quan tồn tại sự thật.

Huống chi Hoắc Vân Xuyên không có kiêng dè, thường xuyên ôm An Vô Dạng liền nhất trụ kình thiên.

Bị chỉ trích còn da mặt rất dày mà nói xạo, đây là bình thường phản ứng.

"..." Tiểu thiên sứ hé miệng, sau đó hai chân ôm, khẩn một chút trong ngực chăn, nhẹ nhàng ma, cọ.

Hắn nhận cùng Hoắc tiên sinh nói, không sai, đây là thân là nam tính bình thường phản ứng.

Giải quyết quá một lần thanh tráng niên Hoắc tiên sinh, trở lại gian phòng vừa thấy, lập tức liền cấp quỳ ...

Đầu gối các đốt ngón tay địa phương mềm xuống đi, không nên đứng lên địa phương đứng lên.

"Dạng Dạng, ngươi đang làm gì đó?"

Trên đỉnh đầu truyền đến một phen thấp thấp thanh âm, sợ tới mức ánh mắt mê ly An Vô Dạng thân thể một băng, ái muội hương vị tại chăn trong lặng yên bốn phía.

Hắn thiếu chút nữa không đã bất tỉnh mà nói: "Không, không làm cái gì..."

Chính là thanh âm cùng sắc mặt đều không đối.

Ngược lại là có chút giống lần trước tại rạp chiếu phim thời điểm.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên tại bên giường đứng sẽ sẽ, xoay người đi tủ quần áo.

Hắn tìm ra một cái sạch sẽ quần lót, nắm bắt nó đi đến bên giường: "Dạng Dạng, đứng lên đổi điều quần."

Tiểu thiếu niên đãi ổ chăn trong mặt đỏ lên, thanh âm rầu rĩ mà đáp thanh: "Ân."

Lại qua hai giây, rốt cục từ trong chăn đứng lên.

Có thể nói là thực mất mặt .

Hoàn hảo, đối phương cũng không có nhìn chằm chằm nhìn, cũng không có cười nhạo.

An Vô Dạng đổi hảo quần, trong lòng có chút xấu hổ buồn bực, này đều phải quái Hoắc Vân Xuyên lần trước tại rạp chiếu phim làm chuyện tốt.

"Ta đổi hảo ." Hắn nói thanh, nắm bắt ô uế quần lót, đang tại tự hỏi xử lý như thế nào.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên chuyển lại đây nói: "Cho ta đi."

An Vô Dạng mắt mở trừng trừng mà nhìn cái kia bẩn quần lót bị Hoắc Vân Xuyên lấy đi, trên mặt có điểm nhiệt: "..." Chính mình khoái hoạt hoàn, quần lót đều phải người khác tẩy, liền có điểm quá phận a.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên hoa năm phút đồng hồ, tại toilet chà xát tẩy sạch An Vô Dạng cái kia xấu hổ xấu hổ tiểu khố xái.

Toàn bộ trong quá trình, nhất trụ kình thiên.

Trước thư giải rõ ràng là không tốt , bị tiểu thiên sứ một cái bẩn hề hề quần lót liền liêu đến thần chí không rõ.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên trên mặt không có gì biến hóa mà đi trở về phòng ngủ, quang xem mặt cơ hồ nhìn đoán không ra hắn trào dâng trạng thái.

An Vô Dạng chính là bị khuôn mặt này lừa gạt , thẳng đến ánh mắt chạm được Hoắc tiên sinh không che không dấu tiền vốn...

"Ngô..." Hắn phản xạ tính mà giấu khởi chính mình tay.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên tắt đi đại đăng, nằm đến An Vô Dạng bên người đi: "Dạng Dạng..."

"Ta không mượn." Tiểu thiên sứ nói.

"..." Hoắc tổng tài khóe miệng một trận run rẩy, hỏi câu: "Không mượn cái gì?"

An Vô Dạng trả lời nói: "Không mượn tay."

Quả thật có này tính toán Hoắc đại thiếu nghẹn lại, một giây đồng hồ sau đó tiếp tục thốn trừ quần áo.

"Ta đây không cần tay ngươi, ngươi đem chân cho ta mượn, " sợ tiểu bằng hữu không đáp ứng, Hoắc Vân Xuyên thanh âm hung hung: "Không mượn chân liền mượn mông..."

An Vô Dạng cũng không phải không thượng quá giường, hắn nói thầm đạo: "Ngươi chính là tưởng theo ta làm..."

Cái gì mượn chân mượn mông , chính là dỗ trẻ con thuyết pháp.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên bị vạch trần cũng không buồn bực: "Ngươi có biết liền đi."

Qua ba giây đồng hồ, An Vô Dạng không có mở miệng cự tuyệt, Hoắc Vân Xuyên coi như này vật nhỏ chấp nhận hành vi của mình.

Thời gian này An Vô Dạng còn đang suy nghĩ, là mượn tay phí tổn cao một chút, vẫn là mượn chân phí tổn cao một chút?

Đáng tiếc Hoắc tiên sinh rất hầu nóng nảy, đã đem hắn chân chinh đi dùng.

An Vô Dạng dụng tâm mà cảm thụ một chút, phát hiện phải là tay phí tổn cao một chút, bởi vì sẽ tay toan, mà không phải chân toan.

Đồng dạng khổ sở vấn đề chính là, da mỏng thịt mềm hắn, không trải qua nhiều lần sử dụng.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cũng phát hiện tiểu thiên sứ không trải qua gây sức ép vấn đề này, càng nghĩ càng da đầu run lên.

Muốn nói chỗ nào yếu ớt nhất không trải qua gây sức ép, ngoại tại làn da xa xa sắp xếp không thượng hào...

Cùng thành chuyển phát nhanh một ngày liền tới , ký cấp đệ đệ trong cái bọc mặt, trang An Vô Dạng dùng sức thêm tắc các loại đồ ăn vặt.

Bởi vì trong nhà quả thật có rất nhiều, một người ăn căn bản ăn không hết.

Hoắc gia bên kia mỗi ngày lạc thú chính là cấp An Vô Dạng mua đồ.

Tóm lại tại Hoắc Vân Xuyên bên người mấy tháng này, An Vô Dạng cảm nhận được trước nay chưa có quan tâm.

Hắn có loại dự cảm, chính mình đem biến đến không tái là dễ dàng thỏa mãn chính mình, chính mình đem sẽ bành trướng.

Nói thí dụ như, hiện tại An Vô Dạng đã không ăn hai khối ngũ một căn hạt ngô chân giò hun khói tràng , tặng không đều không ăn.

Thời trung học hắn, ngạch, mua một căn đều phải suy nghĩ suy nghĩ.

Liền không nói hạt ngô chân giò hun khói tràng , hiện tại xuất môn ăn cái cái gì vậy, cảm thấy hương vị không đối, đều là phiết miệng không ăn .

Đưa đến bên miệng đều không ăn.

An Vô Dạng biết từ giàu thành nghèo khó, chính mình hiện tại hưởng thụ quán , về sau ly khai Hoắc Vân Xuyên sẽ quá đến thực thảm.

Nhưng mà biết cũng có vô dụng, Hoắc tiên sinh liên chiếc đũa đều không cho hắn bính.

Bảo bảo mãn bốn tháng sau, người chung quanh nhìn qua đều rất vui vẻ.

Đại để là bởi vì thai nhi ngồi vững vàng , trình độ nhất định mà rơi chậm lại về sau sẽ phát sinh nguy hiểm.

Tháng mười một phân ập đến, kinh thành thời tiết dần dần chuyển lương.

An Vô Dạng nhìn ngoài cửa sổ mặt đảo quanh lá vàng, trong lòng rầu rĩ mà, dâng lên một tia thu sầu.

Hắn ai gần nhất tổng là ba năm thỉnh thoảng hướng chính mình mượn chân Hoắc tiên sinh, đề nghị đạo: "Vân Xuyên, ngươi xem thời tiết cũng lương, chúng ta có phải hay không có thể đi công viên đi vừa đi?"

Tâm hắn tưởng, vẫn luôn trốn ở trong phòng không thấy dương quang, ngày lâu cũng không phải chuyện này.

"Ân." Hoắc Vân Xuyên sớm có này tính toán, mấy ngày nay thời tiết cũng quả thật tương đối mát mẻ.

Hắn khép lại trong tay thư, đứng dậy đi thu dọn đồ đạc, chuẩn bị lưu tiểu thiên sứ.

An Vô Dạng trong lòng mỹ tư tư, phù dung sớm nở tối tàn thu sầu tan thành mây khói, chỉ có nóng lòng muốn thử muốn đi ra ngoài tát hoan tâm.

Dù sao ở trong phòng cẩu thả ba tháng, nguy hiểm nhất thời kì đã qua , như thế nào cũng phải đi ra ngoài vận động một chút.

Đây là thầy thuốc nói , trên sách mặt cũng có nói.

Ngẫu nhiên làm một chút có dưỡng vận động, đối mang thai người hữu ích vô hại.

An Vô Dạng ăn mặc chỉnh tề, trên người tráo nhất kiện rộng thùng thình liên mạo vệ y, trên đầu đội đỉnh đầu mũ lưỡi trai tử, tiếp theo là kính râm, che đến hắn vốn là chỉ có bàn tay đại mặt, liền dư lại một cái cằm.

Hắn dọc theo đường đông nhìn xem, tây nhìn sang, hai chỉ cánh tay kéo Hoắc Vân Xuyên tay.

Bên này là Bắc Kinh tương đối công nhận người giàu có khu, không thiếu minh tinh cùng danh nhân ở tại bên này.

Mang kính râm cùng mũ lưỡi trai là xuất hành tiêu xứng, mọi người đã thấy nhiều liền thấy nhưng không thể trách .

An Vô Dạng nhìn thấy cùng chính mình nhất dạng bao đến nghiêm nghiêm thực thực người qua đường, kinh ngạc sáng tỏ một chút, lặng lẽ cùng Hoắc Vân Xuyên kề tai nói nhỏ nói: "Ta giống như nhìn thấy minh tinh."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cũng là một thân kín, trên mặt kính râm thực khốc, thoạt nhìn thực sự như vậy điểm đại ảnh đế thần bí cảm.

"Ân?" Hắn theo tiểu thiên sứ tầm mắt, hướng tên kia tiểu thịt tươi liếc liếc mắt một cái: "Ngươi đối minh tinh cảm thấy hứng thú?"

Vậy đơn giản, Quý Minh Giác nghề cũ chính là khai công ty giải trí.

Tuy rằng kỳ hạ nhất tuyến minh tinh chỉ có một vài cái, nhưng là xem như giới giải trí tân thế lực, quật khởi là chuyện sớm hay muộn.

Tiểu thiên sứ tưởng gần gũi nhìn xem minh tinh nói, nhượng Quý Minh Giác khai cái nằm úp sấp, mời một ít minh tinh vội tới hắn nhìn cái đủ.

"Không thể nào." An Vô Dạng lắc lắc đầu: "Ta không truy tinh ."

Chính là nhìn thấy tại TV thượng sinh động người, đột nhiên xuất hiện tại trước mắt mình, cảm thấy tương đối mới mẻ.

Đệ 57 chương

Sương hàng qua đi, gió thu hiu quạnh.

Hoắc ba ba nhiều một cái lưu tiểu thiên sứ hằng ngày hoạt động, biến thành công viên trong lưu tôn tử cháu gái nhi lão nhân lão thái đối hắn dị thường nhìn quen mắt.

Dù sao lớn lên như vậy cao đại như vậy suất khí tuổi trẻ người cũng không nhiều thấy, huống chi bên người còn kéo một cái.

Lại là thân lại là ôm mà, có vẻ là cái loại này cấm kỵ quan hệ.

Lão nhân cùng lão thái lắm mồm, lão thái giáo huấn đạo: "Hiện tại đều năm 2018, còn cấm kỵ quan hệ, lăn."

Chính là quốc nội đồng tính luật hôn nhân mới thông qua năm năm, thế hệ trước đối đãi đồng tính luyến ái cái nhìn phần lớn chính là lão nhân như vậy.

Đồng tính luyến ái tình lữ đi ở trên đường bị vây xem đàm phán hoà bình luận, vốn là chính là chuyện rất bình thường.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên một chút cũng không có bởi vì đi ở bên ngoài, mà tận lực cùng An Vô Dạng rớt ra khoảng cách.

Ngược lại là bởi vì bên ngoài dễ dàng phát sinh nguy hiểm, hắn nắm An Vô Dạng tay chưa bao giờ buông ra quá.

Như vậy trong chốc lát ôm vào đồng thời ngồi xuống nghỉ ngơi, trong chốc lát tựa vào một chỗ uống nước, lão nhân lão nhân đã cảm thấy bọn họ lại thân lại bế.

An Vô Dạng chú ý tới lão bá bá lão nãi nãi đem tiểu hài tử nhóm ánh mắt che khuất, mới đầu là không hiểu ra sao .

Sau lại liền minh bạch .

Phiền muộn.

"Làm sao vậy?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên thanh âm, theo ấm áp môi, đáp xuống tiểu thiếu niên trắng nõn trên gương mặt.

Hoắc tiên sinh thật ôn nhu a, An Vô Dạng trong lòng sinh ra như vậy cảm thán.

"Không có việc gì." Những cái đó là tái bình thường bất quá sự tình mà thôi.

An Vô Dạng rất nhanh mà giữ vững tinh thần, lộ ra một tia phi thường chữa khỏi mỉm cười.

Yên hồng môi sắc, cong cong mặt mày, xứng thượng thẳng tắp cao thẳng mũi, xinh đẹp.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đem An Vô Dạng ôm thượng chân, hai tay vòng đối phương, đồng thời nhìn trên cây diệp tử trên không trung đảo quanh nhi.

Hắn hiện tại tin tưởng, trên thế giới thật sự có như vậy một người, sinh ra chính là thuộc loại hắn .

Tuy rằng nhân tài này mười tám tuổi, về sau có thiên thiên vạn vạn loại khả năng.

Hôm nay thập điểm nhiều, An Vô Dạng ngồi ở trên ghế sa lông xem tv, vừa ăn mứt hoa quả.

"..." Vẻ mặt của hắn đột nhiên đổi đổi, phát hiện không có gì khác thường, lại tiếp tục ăn.

Ăn ăn, mày lại cau có: "Kỳ quái."

"A..." Tiểu thiếu niên đột nhiên gọi một tiếng, thần tình hoảng sợ.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên ở trong phòng nghe thấy thanh âm, một trận gió dường như đuổi ra đến: "Dạng Dạng?" Nhìn thấy người hảo hảo mà ngồi, trên lưng ra một tầng mồ hôi lạnh, nói: "Ngươi vừa rồi có phải hay không gọi ?"

Ngây ngốc An Vô Dạng nhìn hắn, nói không ra lời .

Hoắc Vân Xuyên bị An Vô Dạng sợ tới mức không nhẹ, hắn đi qua đi ngồi xổm xuống, cẩn thận xem xét, lại không có đầu mối: "Nói mau, chỗ nào không thoải mái?"

Lúc này An Vô Dạng còn một tay mang theo gói to, một tay cầm mứt hoa quả.

Nghe vậy nhanh chóng bắt tay trong đồ vật buông xuống, chụp sạch sẽ tay, vuốt bụng của mình.

Một cái chân bó đá vào trên tay hắn, hắn lại 'A' một tiếng, giống chỉ nhất chợt cả kinh châu chấu.

"Hắn, hắn đá ta..." Tiểu thiên sứ nói.

Hoắc tổng tài nhất thời ngẩn ngơ, cả người cũng giống như tiểu thiên sứ nhất dạng, ít thấy nhiều kỳ quái mà trừng mắt.

Cũng là, bốn nhiều tháng, thầy thuốc nói qua bảo bảo sẽ có máy thai hiện tượng.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói: "Nhượng ta sờ một chút..."

An Vô Dạng ngoan ngoãn mà ừ một tiếng, bắt tay buông ra.

Trong bụng bảo bảo ước chừng là một cái hiếu động tiểu bảo bối, một khi bắt đầu động mà ngay cả tục động thời gian thật dài.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên không chỉ bị bảo bảo đá tay, còn bị đá mặt.

Ngốc ba ba lại vẻ mặt vui vẻ, canh giữ ở tiểu thiên sứ bụng bên cạnh, chờ đợi nhà bọn họ tiểu bảo bối lần thứ hai máy thai.

Không lâu lão gia tử kiến một cái WeChat đàn, bên trong là sở hữu cảm kích giả.

An Vô Dạng không thường chơi WeChat, nhưng là đại gia tổng là thích vòng hắn đi ra nói chuyện.

Ân, tựa hồ đại gia đều cổ vũ hắn nhiều hơn lên tiếng, có thể nói là đối hắn thực hảo .

An Vô Dạng: (〃\ '▽\ '〃) bảo bảo sẽ tại trong bụng xoay người ~~~

Vận dụng khoa trương nhan văn tự, là vì làm cho mình lên tiếng thoạt nhìn chẳng phải nghiêm túc.

Đương nhiên cũng có một phần che dấu không được vui vẻ cùng hưng phấn!

Hoắc Vân Xuyên giây xuất hiện: yêu các ngươi.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên: toàn thể thành viên.

Thuận tiện giúp tiểu thiên sứ vòng đại gia, chia sẻ vui sướng.

Hoắc lão gia tử: Dạng Dạng hảo bổng, gia gia cũng yêu ngươi [ biểu tình bao ]

Vài cái độc thân phát tiểu, lục tục đi ra vô giúp vui: [ cười to ][ cười to ] hảo hoạt bát tiểu bằng hữu, thật tốt quá.

Nhưng mà hồi tưởng lại mấy năm trước, liền cùng nằm mơ nhất dạng.

Bọn họ tâm sinh cảm khái, Hoắc Vân Xuyên hiện giờ ngày thật không sai.

Quý Minh Giác: còn mấy tháng sinh ra a, ta đây cha nuôi là đương định rồi.

Hoắc ba: Dạng Dạng, vất vả , phiền toái ngươi cùng bảo bảo nói một tiếng, hắn có một cái gia gia.

Hoắc mẹ: Dạng Dạng, còn có nãi nãi, nãi nãi ở chỗ này [ cười ngây ngô ]

Hoắc Vân Xuyên: di động của hắn bị ta đoạt lại , tạm thời không thể chơi rất nhiều di động, gia gia, thỉnh ngài hơi chút khống chế một chút chính mình tưởng nói chuyện phiếm dục vọng hảo sao.

Tổ phụ cửa sổ nhỏ An Vô Dạng bị hắn bắt đến rất nhiều lần, mấu chốt là lão nhân gia tán gẫu khởi thiên đến liền không dứt.

Hoắc lão gia tử: ...

Hắn cảm thấy khẳng định không ngừng chính mình một người kỳ quái, Dạng Dạng như thế nào sẽ coi trọng đại tôn tử loại này giáo dục chủ nhiệm nhất dạng nam nhân?

Quả nhiên vẫn là bởi vì tuổi quá nhỏ đi, chỉ biết xem mặt cùng dáng người.

Lập đông qua đi, độ ấm bắt đầu cấp tốc giảm xuống.

Đi công viên lưu cong hằng ngày hoạt động liền như vậy ngưng hẳn .

An Vô Dạng cũng không thể tiếc, bởi vì bảo bảo năm tháng sau đó, hắn hai chân bắt đầu xuất hiện phù thũng hiện tượng, đi đường rất mệt .

Hiện tại từ sáng tới tối đều phải phao chân, nắm chân, không phải buổi tối đi ngủ liền có khả năng sẽ rút gân.

Nghe nói mang thai rút gân đều là bởi vì thiếu cái.

Chính là từ lúc mang thai về sau, An Vô Dạng luôn luôn tại bổ cái, chưa bao giờ gián đoạn quá.

Buổi tối.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cùng tiểu thiên sứ chân đồng thời ngâm mình ở chuyên dụng phao chậu rửa chân trong, đối phương chân đạp chân của hắn, bởi vì phù thũng có vẻ mập mạp mà.

Một viên một viên viên đầu viên não ngón chân, có vẻ khó hiểu đáng yêu.

Bất quá loại này suy nghĩ chính là chợt lóe mà qua, Hoắc Vân Xuyên biết đối phương mang thai đối thân thể gánh nặng rất nặng.

Hắn cũng thực đau lòng, mỗi ngày nhẫn nhục chịu khó mà tiểu tâm chiếu cố.

Hiện tại tiểu bằng hữu thải chân của hắn, chơi đến rất vui vẻ dường như.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cũng bính bính An Vô Dạng chân, từ phía dưới dùng ngón chân hướng về phía trước tao tao đối phương gan bàn chân.

"Ngô..." An Vô Dạng trừng mắt.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên thản nhiên nói: "Ngươi trước thải ta ."

An Vô Dạng: "..."

Người này hảo ấu trĩ a.

Hoắc · ấu trĩ · đại tổng tài, vươn ra chân lau sạch sẽ, xuất ra mát xa cao, vỗ vỗ bắp đùi của mình: "Đi lên."

An Vô Dạng tập mãi thành thói quen, đem chân của mình đặt đi lên, làm cho đối phương bắt đầu mát xa.

"Nghỉ đông đến ." Tiểu thiếu niên nằm xuống đi, đầu chẩm sô pha gối ôm.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đặt hắn trên chân ngón tay cầm, ánh mắt dời về phía hắn hở ra bụng: "Ân, ngươi tưởng hồi gia?"

An Vô Dạng lắc đầu: "Không hồi."

"Kia cũng là, " Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói: "Tưởng hồi ngươi cũng trở về không đi."

An Vô Dạng bị oán đến không hiểu ra sao, giống như không biết rõ chính mình nói sai cái gì?

Nếu như là bởi vì hồi gia vấn đề, kia Hoắc tiên sinh thật sự là mẫn cảm.

Hắn nghiêm túc mà nói câu: "Ta là thật sự không nghĩ hồi, ta nghĩ cùng ngươi năm mới."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên tay có chút run rẩy, hiển nhiên là không có đoán trước được, tiểu thiên sứ đột nhiên nói thổ vị lời tâm tình.

"A." Lặng im một khắc, hắn quay đầu cúi người, hôn lên An Vô Dạng môi.

Trực tiếp minh xác, cạy mở thiếu niên khớp hàm tiến quân thần tốc, giống bão táp nhất dạng ở bên trong dạo qua một vòng, sau đó rời khỏi đến.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên thở nhẹ hút vài tiếng, trên môi còn lưu lại niên thiếu thanh xuân ngọt chút ý vị, giống mùa hè quýt vị nước có ga.

"Gia súc..." An Vô Dạng muốn xem không nhìn ánh mắt dao động quay lại, mân yên hồng môi cười mắng câu.

Bị mắng nam nhân vẻ mặt bình tĩnh, trả lời trong lòng ngực của mình như thơ như họa thiếu niên: "Bây giờ còn không là."

An Vô Dạng cắn môi, ngồi xuống, vươn tay tại Hoắc Vân Xuyên đũng quần chỗ, dùng sức ấn vài cái.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn hắn, hắn cũng nhìn Hoắc Vân Xuyên.

Đen trắng rõ ràng ánh mắt trừng trở về.

Cái này hàn đêm Hoắc đại thiếu, ngâm mình ở tiểu thiên sứ thổ vị lời tâm tình cùng xây dựng mật quán trong tìm không ra bắc.

Nhưng xem như phóng nghỉ đông , Tiểu Bàn Tiết Tễ Dương ma lưu mà thu dọn đồ đạc hồi gia.

Hắn tại chính mình xa hoa đại gian phòng, hưởng thụ một đêm không cần bị người tễ đến thở không nổi vui sướng.

Ngày hôm sau lập tức gọi điện thoại cho tiểu đồng bọn, ước đối phương ăn nhậu chơi bời đi.

An Vô Dạng nhận đến điện thoại, trợn tròn mắt vô nghĩa suông mà nói: "A, chúng ta cũng nghỉ , ân, không trở về nhà, ở trường học phụ cận làm công."

Tiết Tễ Dương: "Ngọa tào, lại làm công, ngươi quả thực là làm công cuồng ma..."

Hắn cũng không biết nói cái gì cho phải.

Nghỉ đông đánh cái gì công, đi tán gái không tốt sao?

"Vậy coi như , chính mình đi lãng đi." Bất quá hay là hỏi câu: "Ngươi ở địa phương nào làm công?"

An Vô Dạng nói: "XX quảng trường phụ cận."

Một cái phồn hoa thương vòng, thực đại, gặp gỡ cơ hội là thiếu càng thêm thiếu.

Tiết Tễ Dương không nói gì, ngày hôm sau lặng lẽ đi, chuẩn bị cấp anh em một kinh hỉ.

Bất quá hắn kinh hỉ chưa cho thành, ngược lại là Tạ Nhiễm đồng học cho hắn một kinh hỉ.

Dưới 0 mấy độ thời tiết, đối phương lấy một lũy truyền đơn ở trong gió rét phát truyền đơn.

Y phục trên người cũng không nhiều lắm, thế nhưng vẫn là mùa thu xuyên kia kiện.

Tiết Tễ Dương trong lòng lại gần một tiếng, tại Bắc Kinh mùa đông xuyên như vậy quần áo đãi tại bên ngoài, muốn chết vẫn là không muốn sống chăng.

Nhiệt tình trượng nghĩa đại nam hài, thoát hạ trên người mình áo lông, đi lên đi đem người thẳng mặt mà bao lấy: "Ngươi nha có phải bị bệnh hay không? Phát truyền đơn một ngày toàn bao nhiêu tiền? Đủ ngươi trả tiền thuốc men không?"

Tạ Nhiễm từ áo lông trong tránh xuất đầu đến, đen kịt trong ánh mắt đầu không có một tia nhi nhiệt khí, nhìn Tiết Tễ Dương nói: "Nghỉ đông không song kỳ, dù sao cũng phải làm điểm sống."

Tiết Tễ Dương hai lời chưa nói, cấp đối phương cái ót thượng hô một bàn tay: "Làm cầu, đi, ca mang ngươi đi ăn lẩu."

Mỗi ngày bị áp phiền não, ở trong lòng hắn kỳ thật chính là việc rất nhỏ.

Lúc này nhìn thấy Tạ Nhiễm như vậy chật vật, đâu còn sẽ đi ghi hận những cái đó việc nhỏ.

Bằng không phương thức giải quyết nhiều như vậy, có tâm giải quyết, đã sớm giải quyết .

Tạ Nhiễm đời này còn không có bị người hô qua đi não chước, đánh hắn hắn đều sẽ ra sức phản kháng.

Phía trước người này ngốc nhiều tiền thổ hào thoạt nhìn cũng không phải có tâm , hắn sẽ không có so đo.

Trên tay truyền đơn tùy tiện hướng cái gì góc một ném, bọc áo lông liền đi theo.

Bắc Kinh mùa đông quả thật có chút lạnh, phát truyền đơn cũng quả thật tính giới so không cao, hắn kỳ thật hối hận .

Trên người thiển sắc áo lông đặc biệt ấm áp, Tạ Nhiễm ngồi ở ghế trên, lại bọc khẩn điểm.

Tiết Tễ Dương gọi người bán hàng đến điểm cơm, điểm hoàn sau đó, khó chịu mà nhìn chính mình ngốc bức bạn cùng phòng: "Tạ Nhiễm, ta đưa cho ngươi tiền đều hoa ở đâu vậy? Nhất kiện áo lông đều mẹ hắn mà không mua, ngươi cho là Bắc Kinh mùa đông là tốt như vậy ngao ?"

Đối phương không nói chuyện, nhìn chằm chằm bàn ăn mặt bàn, thấy thế nào đều có điểm đáng thương hề hề.

Tiết Tễ Dương bĩu môi, tức giận mà nói rằng: "Con người của ta có một cái tật xấu, liền tính mềm lòng bao che khuyết điểm, nếu không như vậy đi, ngươi mở miệng bảo ta một tiếng ca, về sau tại Bắc Kinh ta tráo ngươi."

Đối diện vẫn là không nói gì.

Tiết Tễ Dương cảm thấy rất không sức lực , liền không lấy nhiệt mặt dán nhân gia lãnh mông .

Nghèo khó mỹ thiếu niên học bá ăn uống no đủ sau đó, dùng khăn tay lau dính bóng loáng miệng, hướng về phía ngốc nghếch ăn dư đồ ăn thổ hào hô: "Ca."

Tiểu Bàn trong tay chiếc đũa loảng xoảng đương một tiếng rớt một cái, vội vàng xoay người đi xuống nhặt.

Hắn phát thệ, trộm hướng thượng xem xét liếc mắt một cái thời điểm, nhìn đến Tạ Nhiễm đồng học cười .

"..." Tiết Tễ Dương ngồi xổm trên mặt đất chửi mình xuẩn, biết rõ đối phương trên người có loại gaygay khí chất, dính nhất định phải hoàn.

Nhưng là mình tự tay lấy hố, quỳ cũng phải đem chính mình chôn .

Đinh Vi bên kia nghe nói lão Nhị cái này nghỉ đông không trở về nhà, muốn ở trường học phụ cận làm công, nhiều ít cũng có chút không đồng ý: "Hiện tại thiên lạnh như thế, ngươi muốn suy xét rõ ràng."

An Thành cũng không tán thành, ở bên cạnh nói rằng: "Nghỉ đông liền như vậy ngắn ngủn hai mươi ngày qua, ở nhà đãi không tốt sao?"

An Vô Dạng nói: "Lần này công tác là cơ hội khó được, là một cái luật sư sự vụ sở."

Cha mẹ nghe nói là sự vụ sở như vậy công tác, sẽ không có thanh âm.

Quả thật lão Nhị con đường về sau sẽ càng khó đi, hài tử hiện tại chính mình có tâm đi cố gắng, làm phụ mẫu không có ngăn cản đạo lý.

"Hảo, vậy ngươi liền đi đi, " Đinh Vi nói rằng: "Nghiêm túc học đồ vật, đối tiền bối lễ phép tôn trọng một chút, chuẩn không sai ."

"Đi, ta biết."

An Vô Dạng cứ như vậy đem cha mẹ ứng phó đi qua.

Gọi điện thoại thời điểm đứng hảo mấy phút đồng hồ, hắn thắt lưng chịu không nổi , đến ngồi xuống nghỉ ngơi một chút.

Thầy thuốc nói An Vô Dạng bụng không tính đại, nhưng là bởi vì người thiếu niên dáng người thon thả, thắt lưng liền như vậy một chút tiểu.

Hiện tại hoài một cái hài tử, liền có vẻ bụng đặc biệt đại.

An Vô Dạng tứ chi cùng hai má chính là không trưởng thịt, thể trọng gia tăng chính là toàn sinh trưởng ở trên bụng.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên có đôi khi nhìn hắn ngủ, chính mình lại ngủ không yên.

Tới gần bảo bảo rơi xuống đất, hắn gọi điện thoại cho Tưởng Thiếu Phi số lần từ từ thường xuyên.

Tưởng Thiếu Phi cũng rất khó chịu , từ y học góc độ thượng, hắn không thể cam đoan An Vô Dạng một chút nguy hiểm cũng không có.

Chính là đứng ở anh em lập trường thượng, hắn mỗi lần đều sẽ nhặt lời hay nói.

Tối hôm đó sét đánh , phía bên ngoài cửa sổ mưa rền gió dữ.

An Vô Dạng bị một cái tiếng sấm làm tỉnh lại, tim đập đến rất lợi hại, trong bụng bảo bảo cũng động đến rất lợi hại.

Hắn vươn tay vỗ vỗ bên cạnh nam nhân: "Vân Xuyên, sét đánh ."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên thiển miên, sau khi tỉnh lại đem An Vô Dạng kéo vào trong ngực: "Không có việc gì, không sợ." Thanh âm vẫn là mơ mơ màng màng mà, nhưng là đã bắt đầu động tác thuần thục mà trấn an đối phương.

Sờ sờ bối, sờ sờ bụng.

Phát hiện bảo bảo tại động: "Chớ sợ chớ sợ, ba ba ở chỗ này đâu."

An Vô Dạng chẩm Hoắc Vân Xuyên cánh tay, bị đối phương vuốt lên tim đập nhanh sau đó, an tâm mà tiếp tục ngủ.

Hoắc đại thiếu đem đại tiểu nhân thay phiên hống hảo, chính mình lại hằng ngày ngủ không được.

Đệ 58 chương

Tiểu thiên sứ ngủ sau đó, hô hấp nhẹ nhàng mà, ngẫu nhiên khò khè một chút.

Lông mi thật dài mà, ngẫu nhiên hơi hơi rung động, rất nhanh lại khôi phục bình tĩnh.

Dưỡng béo một ít hai má, có làm người ta luyến tiếc dịch ra ánh mắt độ cung, tại âm thầm đầu giường dưới đèn có vẻ phá lệ đáng yêu.

Hoắc tổng tài nhìn chằm chằm An Vô Dạng nhìn thật lâu, chung quy là nhịn không được đưa tay, dùng đầu ngón tay tại trên mặt của đối phương du tẩu một vòng.

Thật đáng yêu.

Muốn ngủ.

Nhưng trên thực tế cũng không có ngủ, hắn ngủ không được, mất ngủ.

Bởi vì sét đánh lại hạ vũ, bảo bảo nãi nãi một cả đêm mí mắt đều tại khiêu.

Ngày hôm sau ngừng vũ, Chương Nhược Kỳ đi xe đi vào nhà trọ, thoạt nhìn rất sốt ruột : "Dạng Dạng ngày hôm qua ngủ có ngon không? Bảo bảo có hay không sợ hãi?"

Này thật là một phi thường để bụng nãi nãi , chính là một chút cũng không cho người cảm thấy chán ghét.

An Vô Dạng chính nhi bát kinh mà trả lời: "Sợ nha, chính là hắn vẫn luôn động đem ta đánh thức ."

Bất quá hoàn hảo, sau lại bị Hoắc tiên sinh dỗ dành liền đang ngủ.

Buổi sáng đứng lên tinh thần chấn hưng mà.

"A, vậy ngươi hiện tại vây sao?" Bảo bảo hắn nãi quan tâm mà nói.

"Không vây, ta tỉnh trong chốc lát lại đang ngủ." An Vô Dạng nói.

Cũng là, cẩn thận nhìn nhìn mặt của hắn, làn da trắng nõn bóng loáng, trong trắng lộ hồng , vừa thấy chính là bị chiếu cố đến thực hảo.

Điểm này Chương Nhược Kỳ rất bội phục con trai của mình, không nghĩ tới rất lãnh tình lãnh tính người, chiếu cố người còn rất có một bộ.

"Vậy là tốt rồi."

Hiện tại con dâu khoái lâm bồn , trong nhà không khí tương đối khẩn trương.

Chương Nhược Kỳ cũng không có việc gì chính mình tự mình lại đây nhìn liếc mắt một cái, trong lòng tài năng kiên định.

"Mẹ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên đi ra, nhìn thấy mẫu thân hô một tiếng.

"Ai." Chương Nhược Kỳ cười cười , nhìn thấy nhi tử mặt sửng sốt hạ, trong mắt như có điều suy nghĩ: "Vân Xuyên tối hôm qua ngủ đến không hảo?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên vốn là tại nhu chính mình ấn đường.

"Không có, ta thực hảo." Mẫu thân nói làm hắn giữ vững tinh thần, cùng bình thường không có gì khác biệt.

"..." Nguyên lai Hoắc tiên sinh sợ sét đánh sao?

An Vô Dạng hoa lệ lệ mà hiểu lầm , biểu tình có chút ngốc.

Hoàn hảo, Chương Nhược Kỳ cười khúc khích, đạo minh chân tướng: "Có phải hay không Dạng Dạng sắp sinh , ngươi trong lòng thực lo âu?"

An Vô Dạng lúc này mới bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, nguyên lai là như vậy.

Hắn không từ nhìn thoáng qua Hoắc Vân Xuyên, thật sự sẽ lo âu sao?

Hình như là , theo hắn quan sát đến Hoắc tiên sinh mấy ngày nay ngẫu nhiên sẽ thất thần, cùng với, trường thời gian nhìn chằm chằm bụng của mình nhíu mày.

An Vô Dạng cho rằng đối phương tại phiền não sự tình gì, nguyên lai là tiền sản lo âu chứng, ân, trên sách là nói như vậy .

Không chỉ là mang thai bản nhân sẽ tiền sản lo âu, một khác bán cũng sẽ.

Chương Nhược Kỳ nói: "Vân Xuyên, mẹ có thể hiểu được tâm tình của ngươi, nhưng là ngươi muốn phóng bình thường tâm tính, " nàng xem xét mắt phệ con dâu, thở dài: "Ai, Dạng Dạng còn muốn ngươi chiếu cố đâu."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên muốn nói điểm cái gì, lại nhìn thấy tiểu thiên sứ đi theo gật gật đầu.

Lúc này An Vô Dạng tưởng chính là: đúng vậy, tiền sản lo âu chứng nhất định muốn chính mình điều tiết tâm tính.

"Ta biết ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nuốt xuống vừa rồi muốn nói nói, biến thành nói thẳng ba chữ.

Chương Nhược Kỳ đối nhi tử vẫn tương đối yên tâm : "Kia đi, ta chỉ là tiện đường lại đây nhìn xem Dạng Dạng, buổi sáng còn hẹn người, phải đi trước ."

An Vô Dạng: "Hoắc mụ mụ tái kiến, trên đường tiểu tâm."

Chương Nhược Kỳ đứng lên, mang theo một cái bao vừa đi vừa nói chuyện: "Dạng Dạng tái kiến, ta lần sau trở lại thăm ngươi nhóm." Nói xong liền ra cửa.

An Vô Dạng thấy môn quan thượng, tiếp theo giây cọ đến Hoắc Vân Xuyên trên người đi, ôm cổ bả vai.

Hai má dính dính hồ, tại đối phương nhĩ tấn biên tư ma.

Xứng thượng hắn hô hấp, có thể muốn lão nam nhân mệnh.

"Cái gì?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên ôm ngược yêu thương nhung nhớ thiếu niên, hư hư long , trên cao nhìn xuống, hô hấp lược ồ ồ.

"Ngươi tại lo âu cái gì?" An Vô Dạng hỏi, một bàn tay đáp thượng Hoắc Vân Xuyên bả vai.

Tinh tế bạch bạch ngón tay, tại đối phương áo chung quanh bồi hồi.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên áp chế điểm điểm, cúi đầu dùng cái trán để tiểu thiên sứ cái trán, thân hắn một chút: "Biệt liêu ta , khó chịu."

Tiểu thiếu niên lắc đầu, trên mặt nghiêm túc mà nói: "Ta không liêu ngươi ngươi mới có thể khó chịu."

"..." Hoắc tổng tài thế nhưng không lời nào để nói.

"Không cần lo âu , ta sẽ hảo hảo mà, bảo bảo cũng là." An Vô Dạng đằng xuất hai tay ôm lấy Hoắc Vân Xuyên đầu, sau đó đầu gối hướng nâng lên, muốn cho đối phương vui vẻ một chút.

Hắn là một bên đỏ mặt một bên làm hành động này , dù sao rõ như ban ngày, có chút thẹn thùng.

Đương Hoắc Vân Xuyên biết tiểu thiên sứ đang tại dùng đầu gối nghiền nát chính mình ...

"Hô..." Hắn cảm giác chính mình sợ không phải muốn hỏa.

"Dạng Dạng, " Hoắc Vân Xuyên hô hấp đến từ An Vô Dạng trên người độc đáo hương vị, song chưởng cơ bắp vững vàng mà chống, cả người bị vây căng thẳng trạng thái: "Ngươi biết chính mình đang làm cái gì sao?"

Hắn ngẩng đầu, nhìn chằm chằm An Vô Dạng mặt.

Phát hiện đối phương có chút co quắp, ánh mắt né tránh.

"Ân." An Vô Dạng chính là có chút thẹn thùng mà thôi, đời này lần đầu tiên động tâm: "Khụ, nhìn cái gì, cũng không phải chưa làm qua loại sự tình này."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn chăm chú hắn thật lâu sau, chủ động cọ hắn đầu gối: "Ngươi nói đến đối, kia liền tiếp tục."

Đạt được tiểu thiên sứ bài an ủi, buổi tối Hoắc tổng tài ngủ đến thực an tâm.

Vừa lần đầu tiên chủ động hôn môi đối phương, lần này lại chủ động cho mượn chính mình chân... Đối An Vô Dạng đến nói, vẫn là có một chút lực đánh vào.

Bất quá Hoắc tiên sinh giống như rất vui vẻ bộ dáng, vẫn luôn đối chính mình thân thân ôm một cái, dừng không được đến.

An Vô Dạng nghĩ, mục đích của chính mình vốn là chính là làm cho đối phương vui vẻ, kia cứ như vậy đi.

Mấy ngày nay Bắc Kinh tuyết rơi, tại quá tết âm lịch trước, hạ đến thiên địa một mảnh trắng xoá.

Năm rồi cũng có thể đi ra ngoài chơi tuyết tiểu thiếu niên, năm nay chỉ có thể đãi tại cửa sổ, tràn ngập hướng tới mà nhìn ngoài cửa sổ.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên mỗi lần nhìn thấy An Vô Dạng lộ ra thiên chân thần thái, tâm tổng là trước vừa kéo, tái mềm nhũn, sau đó biến đến cái gì góc cạnh đều không có .

An Vô Dạng di động vang lên, là hắn ba ba đánh tới .

Hỏi hắn cái gì thời điểm nghỉ.

"Ba, " An Vô Dạng nói, mắt nhìn chính mình bảy tháng đại bụng, nhỏ giọng thở dài: "Ta muốn ở lại sự vụ sở trách nhiệm, tết âm lịch khả năng không quay về ."

An Thành kinh ngạc vạn phần: "Cái gì? Tết âm lịch cũng không trở lại?"

Nhà hắn lão Nhị nói: "Ân, lão bản nhượng ta trách nhiệm, cho ta gấp ba tiền lương cùng một ít hàng tết, ta ngày mai cấp trong nhà ký trở về."

An Thành trầm giọng nói: "Vô Dạng, ngươi làm sao? Nhà chúng ta thiếu kia gấp ba tiền lương cùng hàng tết sao?"

Bình thường liền tính, hắn cảm thấy đi, lão Nhị cần cù và thật thà có khả năng là chuyện tốt nhi.

Chính là năm mới , nhân gia từng nhà ăn bữa cơm đoàn viên, lão Nhị liều mạng đi toàn lấy ít tiền, này tính cái gì...

"..."

An Vô Dạng vốn là liền không am hiểu nói dối, bị lão ba vừa nói, trong lòng càng đổ đến hoảng.

An Thành nói: "Từ khi ngươi cao khảo qua đi, nghỉ dài hạn đoản giả đều không nghĩ hồi gia... Ngươi thành thật nói cho lão ba, có phải hay không đối trong nhà có ý kiến?

An Vô Dạng muốn nói không có, chính là chưa nói đi ra.

An Thành trực tiếp truy vấn: "Ngươi có phải hay không cảm thấy ta và mẹ của ngươi rất bất công , bất công tỷ tỷ ngươi cùng đệ đệ?"

Lần này An Vô Dạng trả lời đến rất nhanh: "Ta không có cái kia ý tứ."

An Thành lại nói: "Lão ba cũng tưởng quan tâm ngươi, chính là ngươi tổng trốn tránh trong nhà, có việc cũng không theo chúng ta nói."

Kể từ đó, An Vô Dạng đầy ngập phản bác nói đã bị đánh trở về, cảm thấy hết thảy vẫn là chính mình không hảo, chính mình gây thất vọng.

"Xin lỗi."

An Thành: "Ai, không có việc gì, ngươi tưởng cố gắng cũng không phải sai."

Không quản tính cách tái như thế nào không làm người ta thưởng thức, tóm lại là con trai của mình, hắn tại trong điện thoại nhiều dặn hai câu: "Ngươi là nam hài tử, làm sự tình đại khí điểm, nên thế nào được cái đó, không cần nhát gan sợ phiền phức."

An Vô Dạng tâm tình khó chịu địa điểm gật đầu.

An Thành lại nói: "Mỗi người đều có mỗi người ưu điểm cùng sở trường, ngươi không tất bởi vì ngươi tỷ tỷ cùng đệ đệ so ngươi ưu tú, ngươi liền sinh ra lùi bước suy nghĩ, ngươi hẳn là tràn ngập lòng tự tin, đi phát triển chính mình sở trường."

Tuy rằng hắn biết, nói này đó cũng vô dụng.

An Vô Dạng càng nghe càng hồ đồ, nói: "... Lão ba, ta không có lùi bước a, cũng không có cùng tỷ tỷ cùng tiểu đệ so, ta yêu thích là sao, hiện tại đang tại cố gắng học tập, bình thường cũng không có không tự tin."

Trên thực tế mỗi ngày đều rất vui vẻ , còn hoàn thành nhân sinh đại sự, kết hôn sinh tử, nói thương yêu.

Cảm thấy cha mẹ xem nhẹ chính mình, đó là khi còn bé không hiểu chuyện lưu xuống khắc sâu ấn tượng, sau khi lớn lên kỳ thật không có để ý.

Hắn cảm thấy, độc lập là một người tốt nhất trạng thái đi.

Tuy rằng hiện tại, chính mình cũng là mắt thường nhưng kiến giải ỷ lại Hoắc tiên sinh.

Rời đi một ngày liền cả người khó chịu, thập phần không có thói quen.

An Thành: "... Vậy ngươi chính là đơn thuần tưởng nhiều kiếm tiền?" Không phải như thế nào sẽ tiếp nhận sự vụ sở trách nhiệm nhiệm vụ?

An Vô Dạng nghĩ nghĩ, nói dối: "Ân."

An Thành: "..."

Hắn biết rõ lão Nhị là một cái thành thật trung hậu cá tính, cửu thành cửu sẽ không đối chính mình nói dối, bởi vậy tâm tình lược phức tạp.

Quay đầu lại cùng thê tử thuyết minh lão Nhị không trở về nhà năm mới nguyên nhân, thê tử cùng hắn, biểu tình phấn khích.

"Đứa bé kia, cũng không biết tùy ai." Đinh Vi sâu kín nói câu.

Kỳ thật Đinh Vi đầu óc thông minh, ba hài tử nhất cử nhất động nàng đều trong lòng đều biết.

Cao khảo qua đi lão Nhị quả thật không yêu hồi gia, nơi này biên quả thật có chút kỳ quái.

Dựa theo Đinh Vi đối An Vô Dạng hiểu biết, đối phương không dám làm cái gì chuyện xấu, như vậy có khả năng là nói thương yêu .

Còn nhớ rõ lần trước mười một nghỉ dài hạn đàm luận chuyện này thời điểm, lão Nhị quả thật đỏ mặt.

Đinh Vi cảm thấy chính mình suy đoán tám chín phần mười, quay đầu cũng cấp lão Nhị gọi điện thoại.

"Vô Dạng, ngươi có phải hay không nói thương yêu ?"

Bên kia ước chừng trầm mặc ba giây đồng hồ, đáp án miêu tả sinh động.

Đinh Vi: "Hảo hảo nói, có cơ hội mang về gia nhìn xem, không sai biệt lắm liền định ra đến."

An Vô Dạng thở phào nhẹ nhõm một hơi, nói cách khác, lão mụ còn không biết chính mình trộm hộ khẩu bản kết hôn sự.

"Hảo ." Hắn ngoan ngoãn nói câu: "Chúng ta nói chuyện có bảy tháng ."

Đinh Vi tính tính lão Nhị khác thường thời gian điểm, bảy tháng không mao bệnh: "Kia cũng không tệ lắm, nhiều cấp điểm kiên nhẫn, đối nhân gia hảo chút, đưa quá lễ vật sao?"

Lão Nhị trầm mặc , Đinh Vi còn tưởng rằng hắn cố gắng kiếm tiền là vì nói hảo bạn gái.

"Ngươi đừng quá luyến tiếc , nhiều mua điểm lễ vật đưa cho nhân gia, biệt chỉ lo kiêm chức." Đinh Vi giáo dục đạo.

"Hảo ..."

"Đối phương điều kiện gì?"

"..."

Rốt cục đến vấn đề này.

An Vô Dạng phủ phủ ngực nói: "Điều kiện rất tốt, so với ta hảo rất nhiều."

Đinh Vi an tâm: "Đi, hảo hảo nói, biệt bỏ lỡ cơ hội."

"Ân..."

Này mở điện thoại treo cổ An Vô Dạng không ít não tế bào, đánh xong sau đó cả người đều thở phào nhẹ nhõm một hơi.

Hoắc tổng tài canh giữ ở nghe điện thoại tiểu thiên sứ bên cạnh, thần tình đều là không nhịn được cười ý cười.

Rất đáng yêu .

"Khụ khụ, bảo bảo sau khi sinh tái nói cho bọn hắn biết..." An Vô Dạng ổn trọng mà nói: "Để ngừa phức tạp, phát sinh không cần thiết ngoài ý muốn."

Vẫn luôn đem hắn đương tiểu hài tử Hoắc tổng tài nhíu mày, không có ý kiến.

"Ngươi thật sự, không có cảm thấy cha mẹ của ngươi bất công?"

An Vô Dạng nhìn hắn, chần chờ mà lắc đầu: "Sau khi lớn lên liền sẽ không ."

Nhớ tới cùng tiểu thiên sứ ba ba tiếp xúc lần đó, Hoắc Vân Xuyên duỗi ra tay ôm chặt đối phương, thực khốc mà an ủi: "Không có việc gì, cha mẹ tái hảo, cũng không có ta đối với ngươi hảo."

An Vô Dạng hé miệng mỉm cười, đem đầu tựa vào Hoắc Vân Xuyên trên mặt hướng về phía trước cọ cọ.

"Ân!"

Ký trở về An gia hàng tết, từ Hoắc Vân Xuyên tự tay xử lý, thoạt nhìn giống như vậy điểm công ty phúc lợi hương vị.

An gia thu được cũng không có hoài nghi, chính là cảm thấy lão Nhị kiêm chức sự vụ sở không tồi, bỏ được hạ tiền vốn lung lạc công nhân.

Cái này tết âm lịch, Hoắc gia nhưng vui vẻ .

Đồng thời có chút tiếc nuối, bọn họ Hoắc gia tiểu bảo bối cản không nổi cái này tết âm lịch.

Ăn bữa cơm đoàn viên buổi tối, Hoắc lão gia tử kẹp khởi chân gà thịt nói câu: "Sang năm thời gian này, ta đại tằng tôn là có thể ăn thịt gà bọt ."

Toàn gia nhất thời cười tủm tỉm mà, vui vẻ đến cười toe tóe.

An Vô Dạng cũng nhưng vui vẻ , hắn thu được vài cái thật dày tiền lì xì, tiền riêng trực tiếp trướng vài lần.

Năm nay tết âm lịch muốn tại Hoắc gia trụ hai vãn, đầu năm nhị buổi tối mới hồi nhà trọ.

An Vô Dạng trở lại Hoắc gia phòng ngủ, thừa dịp Hoắc Vân Xuyên đi tắm rửa lỗ hổng, xuất ra tiền lì xì ở trên giường sổ.

"Một, nhị, tam, tứ, ngũ, lục, thất..." Thập trương một đạp điệp đứng lên, sau đó tái thập trương.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "..."

Đi ra chợt nghe đến tiểu thiên sứ kiếm tiền động tĩnh, hình ảnh rất mỹ, hắn nhìn liếc mắt một cái đã bị manh đến không nên không nên mà.

An Vô Dạng sổ hoàn số tiền này, dùng Hoắc lão gia tử mua di động mới, vỗ nhất trương ảnh chụp, chuẩn bị phơi nắng bằng hữu vòng.

Đột nhiên mấy trương tạp phô đến trước mặt hắn trên đệm, có kim sắc , màu đen , màu bạc : "Muốn phơi nắng liền phơi nắng cái này."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên hạng nặng thân gia, trừ bỏ bất động sản, thuộc loại hắn bản thân nhưng dùng tài chính đều tại này.

Chính là An Vô Dạng không biết a, dù sao tạp trên mặt lại không có viết bao nhiêu tiền.

Hắn bản thân điên phong thời kì thời điểm, trên người cũng có hảo mấy trương tạp tới.

Tiểu thiên sứ hướng phía những cái đó tạp bảo bảo nhóm răng rắc nhất trương, tiền mặt đồ cùng tạp đồ đồng thời phát đi lên: "Đại gia tết âm lịch khoái hoạt, năm mới thu tiền lì xì la, tiền mặt là trưởng bối cấp , tạp là đối tượng cấp [ khoái trá ][ khoái trá ] "

Hoắc tổng tài nhìn thấy đối tượng hai chữ, trong lòng giống như ăn hai cân mật, tặc ngọt.

Bất quá những người khác phản ứng nổ tung.

Tưởng Thiếu Phi: ngọa tào, Vân Xuyên ngươi...

Trần Sơ: Vân Xuyên ngươi...

Quý Minh Giác: vung tiền như rác...

Ba mẹ gia gia thực vui vẻ, cũng không phải can thiệp Hoắc Vân Xuyên làm như thế nào.

An Vô Dạng này điều động thái tự nhiên che chắn người nhà cùng thân thích, nhưng là không có che chắn đồng học lão sư.

Anh em Tiết Tễ Dương khó được nhìn hắn phát bằng hữu vòng, vừa thấy nội dung liền ngọa tào .

Tiết Tễ Dương: Vô Dạng, ngươi tìm cái phú hào đối tượng?

Kia mấy trương tạp, trương trương đều là quốc tế ngân hàng cao nhất VIP tạp, không có nhất định kim ngạch làm không được.

Nếu như nói An Vô Dạng ngay từ đầu không biết này đó tạp có cái gì đặc biệt, như vậy nhìn thấy nhiều người như vậy phản ứng, hắn còn kém không nhiều lắm minh bạch .

Bất quá cũng không có đương hồi sự.

An Vô Dạng hồi anh em nói: "Ha ha, không là ta ."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đoạt lại di động thời điểm, trực tiếp từ tiểu thiên sứ di động trong nhìn đến này điều hồi phục.

"Ngươi không phải nói muốn kế thừa ta tiền trả bảo sao?"

Hiện tại cho hắn lại không cần.

An Vô Dạng tránh ở chăn trong ấp úng ấp úng mà nói: "Cấp bảo bảo kế thừa đi, ta có tiền trinh hoa là đủ rồi."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên tiến vào ổ chăn trong tìm được hắn, cắn hắn lỗ tai nói: "Bảo bảo để bản thân hắn đi kiếm." Sau đó: "Cho ngươi chính là ngươi , ta sẽ không thu hồi đến."

Tiểu thiên sứ băng câu: "Như vậy hảo khách khí."

"..." Hoắc tổng tài nhu nhu tiểu tâm can, đêm nay ước chừng ăn tứ cân mật.

Đệ 59 chương

An Vô Dạng nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, hãy để cho Hoắc Vân Xuyên chính mình thu kia mấy trương quốc tế ngân hàng cao nhất VIP tạp.

Một cái là chính mình một dựng ngốc ba năm, đến lúc đó không cẩn thận đem tạp ném không đáng.

Hai là mang nhiều tiền như vậy ở trên người, đi đường đều sẽ phác nhai đi.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên không có miễn cưỡng, hoặc là nói đã sớm biết An Vô Dạng là người như thế, vừa không yêu danh cũng không yêu lợi, đơn thuần đến quá phận.

Hắn thích đồng thời cũng thực lo lắng, vạn nhất An Vô Dạng gặp được người xấu, chính là phân phân chung bị người ăn kiền mạt tịnh mệnh.

May mà tiểu thiên sứ vận khí tốt, đêm hôm đó tại quán bar gặp được người là chính mình, nếu không...

Mặt sau sự, Hoắc Vân Xuyên lắc đầu không tái tưởng , bởi vì kia không có khả năng phát sinh.

Tựa như năm rồi nhất dạng, tự đầu năm vừa đến nguyên tiêu này nửa tháng, thời gian quá đến đặc biệt khoái.

Tại người khác thu thập bọc hành lý phản giáo trong lúc, An Vô Dạng sinh hoạt như cũ cùng năm mới không có khác nhau.

Tiết Tễ Dương: anh em ngày mai phản giáo , ngươi ở trường học không lạc? Đem địa chỉ cho ta, cho ngươi ký điểm ăn ngon .

An Vô Dạng đau đầu, hồi hắn: "Biệt ký , ta gần nhất tại giảm béo.

Tiết Tễ Dương: ? ? ?

Tiết Tễ Dương: ...

An Vô Dạng giảm béo?

Ôi trời ạ.

Tiết Tễ Dương nhớ rõ, tiểu tử này gầy đến chỉ còn lại có đem xương cốt .

Lúc này mới mấy tháng không thấy, cũng không thể chính mình gầy đối phương lại béo .

An Vô Dạng yên lặng mà không nói gì, chính là cấp anh em phát rồi nhất trương chính mình thượng xưng hình ảnh.

Chỉ nhìn thấy hắn hai chỉ mập mạp chân, thập chỉ đầu ngón chân viên viên mà tễ cùng một chỗ.

Phía trước là một cái làm người ta khiếp sợ con số.

Tiết Tễ Dương ánh mắt trợn thật lớn: "Ngọa tào, một trăm năm mươi ba, ngươi ở trường học ăn chính là heo thức ăn gia súc vẫn là kim khả lạp?"

An Vô Dạng: "..."

Tiểu Bàn cũng là từ mập mạp đi tới , tự nhiên rõ ràng biến béo tâm tình.

Hắn sợ hãi trạc đau anh em miệng vết thương, liền không nói gì thêm .

Sáng sớm hôm sau, Tiết Tễ Dương thu thập xong chính mình hành lý, bị trong nhà lái xe đưa đi trường học.

Chính mình ấp úng ấp úng mà dẫn theo một cái 26 tấc đại sự lý tương, bò lên lầu ba.

Tiết Tễ Dương mở ra 303 môn, người ở bên trong kinh ngạc mà nói: "Sớm như vậy hồi giáo?" Sau đó nhìn thấy trong tay của hắn rương hành lý, chau mày: "Như thế nào không gọi ta giúp ngươi đề?"

"Lầu ba mà thôi, nhiều đại điểm sự..." Tiết Tễ Dương thở hồng hộc, vừa nói: "Liền ngươi kia gầy cánh tay gầy chân..."

Hắn nói còn chưa nói nói, Tạ Nhiễm lại đây, một bàn tay dễ dàng mà nhắc tới thùng, giúp hắn dọn tiến bên trong.

"..." Tiết Tễ Dương nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, tái không dám nói nhân gia Tạ Nhiễm đồng học gầy cánh tay gầy chân.

"Còn có hai ngày mới khai giảng, ngươi sớm như vậy về trường học?" Tạ Nhiễm kỳ quái nói, dù sao tiết thổ hào là người địa phương.

Hắn thuận tiện ngựa quen đường cũ mà rớt ra thùng, giúp đối phương chỉnh lý đồ vật.

Đây là Tạ Nhiễm thuộc bổn phận sự, bởi vì Tiết Tễ Dương tiêu tiền thỉnh hắn chiếu cố sinh hoạt sinh hoạt thường ngày, một tháng hai ngàn.

"Ân..." Tiết Tễ Dương không được tự nhiên nói, tại chính mình bàn học trước mặt ngồi xuống, mở ra máy tính chơi du hý.

Tạ Nhiễm thu thập nhất kiện, quay đầu lại nhìn liếc mắt một cái hắn.

Nói thật Tiết Tễ Dương là Tạ Nhiễm ghét nhất cái loại này kẻ có tiền đệ tử, tứ chi không cần ngũ cốc không phân, trừ bỏ ăn nhậu chơi bời, thành tích còn không có trở ngại, cơ hồ cái gì cũng sai.

"Ta dẫn theo rất nhiều ăn , ngươi đói bụng có thể ăn, không cần khách khí với ta." Tiết Tễ Dương đeo lên ống nghe điện thoại chém giết trước, nói câu.

Tạ Nhiễm biết hắn cùng chính mình nói chuyện: "A."

Nhìn thấy còn có mới mẻ trái cây, tẩy sạch sẽ dùng nước nóng phao phao, đưa tới đối phương bên tay đi.

Tiết Tễ Dương ăn một cái mang độ ấm bồ đào: "Ngọa tào..." Khiếp sợ hắn liên ăn hảo vài cái: "Ai, thế nhưng còn có loại này tao thao tác, ngươi thật sự là nhân tài a, Tạ Nhiễm."

"... Này đó quần như thế nào là triều ?" Tạ Nhiễm phủng một bao quần hỏi.

Người nọ lại tại chơi game không có phản ứng.

Hắn nhấp nhấp miệng, chính mình cầm tái tẩy một lần mới lượng đứng lên.

Tạ Nhiễm đồng học thói quen chiếu cố một người, ước chừng chính là từ đại một tân sinh này một năm bắt đầu đi.

An Vô Dạng dự tính ngày sinh là tháng tư trung tuần, bất quá thầy thuốc đề nghị là, thai nhi tiến vào ba mươi tám chu là có thể tự động tuyển cái ngày sinh mổ.

Hoắc gia mọi người thương lượng qua đi, nhất trí cho rằng bảo bảo tình huống tốt đẹp, hẳn là chờ hắn tự động phát động.

Khi chân chính tiến vào ba mươi tám chu thời điểm, quyết định kiên nhẫn chờ đợi bọn họ, lại có vẻ phá lệ sốt ruột.

Hôm nay là mang thai đệ 265 thiên, đã thỏa thỏa mà tiến nhập ba mươi tám chu.

An Vô Dạng bụng vẫn là không hề có động tĩnh gì, bên trong bảo bảo tựa như bình thường nhất dạng, nên đá cái bụng thời điểm đá cái bụng, nên xoay người thời điểm xoay người.

Hắn hôm nay thượng xưng, thể trọng mới nhất ký lục vi một trăm năm mươi lăm cân.

So mang thai lúc đầu béo chỉnh chỉnh hơn ba mươi cân.

Bất quá trên mặt vẫn cứ là gầy, thịt toàn sinh trưởng ở trên bụng, mông thượng.

Có thể đoán được An Vô Dạng dỡ hàng sau đó, vẫn cứ là tiêu gầy yếu gầy dáng người.

"Ân, hôm nay vẫn là như cũ, mới vừa cho hắn mở một cái pudding..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên đang tại tiếp nghe Chương Nhược Kỳ điện thoại, gần nhất vài ngày cha mẹ thường xuyên gọi điện thoại lại đây hỏi ý kiến.

Hắn cùng mẫu thân trò chuyện đồng thời, ánh mắt một khắc không ly, nghiêng đầu nhìn ngồi ở trên ghế sa lông ăn cái gì thiếu niên.

"Vân Xuyên, Dạng Dạng bụng lâu như vậy còn không có động tĩnh, không bằng liền phẩu đi, " Chương Nhược Kỳ thanh âm ngưng trọng, nói: "Dạng Dạng dù sao tình huống đặc biệt, thầy thuốc không thể lấy thường liệt đến phán đoán hắn."

Muốn là bảo bảo vẫn luôn bất phát động, nàng sợ hãi đãi lâu gặp nguy hiểm.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên trầm mặc thật lâu sau, hồi đáp: "Ta ngày hôm qua hỏi qua Thiếu Phi, hắn đề nghị tái quan sát hai ngày."

Chương Nhược Kỳ hỏi: "Muốn là hai ngày nữa tái không động tĩnh liền phẩu?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên lúc này không nhiều lắm suy xét: "Ân, hai ngày nữa không có động tĩnh liền phẩu."

Bọn họ thương lượng vấn đề thời điểm, An Vô Dạng vãnh tai nghe xong một chút.

Quả thật, bảo bảo đã tiến vào ba mươi tám chu , liền tính hiện tại phẩu đi ra cũng là cái đủ tháng hài tử.

Hắn lẩm bẩm nói: "Ngươi như thế nào còn không nguyện ý đi ra đâu?"

An Vô Dạng ăn xong trong tay tiêu đường pudding, chịu đựng thắt lưng đau cùng chân ma vất vả, trộm ở trong phòng nhiều đi hai bước.

Trên mạng nói như vậy có lợi với sinh hài tử.

Hoắc tổng tài phát hiện An Vô Dạng dọc theo chân tường đi, rõ ràng vẻ mặt khó chịu còn không chịu ngồi xuống.

Tâm của hắn bị trạc đến rầu rĩ mà, lập tức đi qua đi đỡ An Vô Dạng: "Đừng lộn xộn, đi trên ghế sa lông ngồi."

"Không có việc gì, ta lại đi đi." An Vô Dạng không chịu đình, hắn phi thường quật cường mà mân miệng: "Bảo bảo tại trong bụng phạm làm biếng đâu, ta muốn nhắc nhở hắn nên đi ra ."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nghe xong vừa bực mình vừa buồn cười, sau đó nhíu mày đạo: "Biệt ngu đần , mau ngồi xuống."

Hắn lực tay đại, nhưng không dám dùng sức.

Hảo thuyết tốt xấu, mới đem An Vô Dạng khuyên trở về.

"Bảo bảo như vậy làm biếng, " An Vô Dạng nhìn hắn nói: "Không bằng nhũ danh nhi liền kêu Lại Lại đi?"

Hoắc lão nam nhân co rút khóe miệng, mỗi khi lúc này liền có thể cảm giác được so với chính mình tiểu một vòng khoảng cách, là chân thật tồn tại .

Nhưng là đối phương thích, hắn cũng y : "Hảo, ngươi cao hứng."

Nhưng mà An Vô Dạng chỉ nói là khí nói, không phải chân chính coi trọng 'Lại Lại' tên này: "Không hảo, bảo bảo gọi Đôn Đôn đi, đôn hậu thành thật, giống ta nhất dạng."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên chung quy không băng trụ nghiêm túc da mặt, thổi phù một tiếng, thấp thấp bật cười.

Hắn phá công sau đó nhu nhu mặt: "Hảo đi, gọi Đôn Đôn."

Mấy tháng này khoái hoạt, nhượng cẩm y ngọc thực Hoắc đại thiếu cảm giác chính mình trước ba mươi năm nhân sinh, đều là vô nghĩa.

Thẳng đến gặp tiểu thiên sứ, sở hữu đồ vật mới biến đến rộng mở trong sáng.

"Dạng Dạng." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nghiêm túc nói: "Chúng ta nhất trí cho rằng, nếu hai ngày sau bảo bảo vẫn là không có động tĩnh, mà bắt đầu phẩu, ngươi có ý kiến gì hay không?"

"Không có." An Vô Dạng nói: "Ta nghe lời ngươi, ngươi quyết định liền hảo."

Tháng tư mười lăm hào buổi tối, phòng tắm.

An Vô Dạng làm một cái vô luận là cúi đầu nhìn vẫn là thăm dò nhìn, đều không thấy mình chân người, liền đã sớm bị Hoắc Vân Xuyên tước đoạt chính mình tắm rửa quyền lợi.

Mỗi lần tại Hoắc Vân Xuyên trước mặt cởi sạch, An Vô Dạng coi như chính mình là một cái heo...

Ân, một cái sẽ đưa tay nhấc chân nâng cằm heo!

"Nước ấm thế nào?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên khống chế được đều đều hô hấp, trên mặt một mảnh lãnh tĩnh tự nhiên.

"Có thể." Thanh âm tiểu giống như muỗi nhất dạng thiếu niên trả lời.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên giúp An Vô Dạng tẩy hoàn mặt cùng trên người các nơi, bên tay cầm thân phu khăn mặt, đi đến tư mật, vị trí.

Tiểu thiên sứ mặt tại khí trời trong sương mù phiếm hồng, nóng lên.

Hỗ trợ tắm rửa nam nhân, thị tình huống mà định, ngẫu nhiên sẽ thay tắm rửa quá trình có phản ứng thiếu niên thư giải.

Nhưng sẽ không quá mức thường xuyên, số lần khống chế tại một vòng một lần tả hữu.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên này chu nội đã bính đối phương một lần, trước mắt nhìn thấy bị chính mình cọ đứng lên tiểu khả ái, chính là dời đi ánh mắt.

"Vân Xuyên..." An Vô Dạng bắt lấy trên vách tường chuyên môn cho hắn trang bị tay vịn, run rẩy mà hô một câu.

Hắn nam nhân thấp giọng nói: "Nhịn một chút."

An Vô Dạng lấy ngạch để tường, thanh âm run rẩy mà nói: "Không là a..."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên phát hiện hắn chân run rẩy, trong lòng đặc biệt bất đắc dĩ: "Ân, kia tái chờ một chút, đi trên giường."

Hắn rất nhanh liền mềm lòng , phi thường không có nguyên tắc.

"Khả năng chờ không được rồi, " An Vô Dạng khóc chít chít mà nói: "Ta đau bụng..."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "..."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên hít một hơi thật sâu, đứng dậy xả tiếp theo điều khăn tắm, không nói hai lời bọc khởi phía trước thiếu niên, trước đưa đến trên giường đi.

"Dạng Dạng, rất đau sao?"

An Vô Dạng chính là đau từng cơn, bây giờ còn không là đặc biệt khó chịu.

Hắn nằm ở trên giường nói: "Bây giờ còn không có đặc biệt đau, ngươi nhanh lên chuẩn bị một chút."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên coi như bình tĩnh, lập tức lấy điện thoại di động ra đánh cấp bệnh viện, liên hệ chính mình ước hảo thầy thuốc.

Sau đó hắn tìm ra quần áo cấp An Vô Dạng mặc vào, quần, tất, mũ, bao đến nghiêm nghiêm thực thực, chỉ còn lại có hai con mắt.

Bên ngoài thiên còn hắc , thời tiết có chút lạnh.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên qua lại hai tranh, trước đem An Vô Dạng trước thu thập xong đồ dùng dọn đi xuống, cuối cùng một chuyến đi lên ôm An Vô Dạng.

Động xe trước, Hoắc trạch điện thoại vang lên.

"Mẹ, Dạng Dạng đau bụng , ta hiện tại cùng hắn đi bệnh viện."

Hoắc trạch một trận rối loạn, khuynh sào xuất động.

Nửa giờ sau, bệnh viện.

Bên này đã an bài nhân thủ tại chờ, bọn họ vừa đến sẽ đưa tiến độc lập phòng bệnh, thầy thuốc lại đây quan sát.

An Vô Dạng bị vây đau từng cơn trạng thái, không có xuất huyết từ từ, tình huống tạm thời không việc gì.

Thầy thuốc xem qua sau đó nói: "Nhị vị xin chờ một chút một chút, ký hoàn tương quan tư liệu, chúng ta là có thể bắt đầu giải phẫu."

Chờ đợi chuẩn bị tư liệu quá trình, trong phòng bệnh chỉ còn lại có hai người bọn họ người.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên trong tay nắm chặt An Vô Dạng tay: "Đừng sợ, trong chốc lát ngủ một giấc thì tốt rồi, sẽ không đau ."

An Vô Dạng nhẫn quá một sóng đau từng cơn sau đó, trên mặt chung quy có chút tái nhợt tái nhợt mà: "Ân." Cũng là không muốn nhiều lời nói.

Trong phòng bệnh, rất nhanh lại tiến vào vài người, là Hoắc Vân Xuyên cha mẹ, còn có Hoắc lão gia tử.

"Dạng Dạng." Bọn họ hạ giọng, thật cẩn thận mà kêu gọi.

Nhìn thấy trên giường bệnh nằm sắc mặt tái nhợt thiếu niên, đau lòng vô cùng.

An Vô Dạng nhất nhất đem bọn họ hô một lần, vốn là trên mặt hoàn hảo hảo mà cười, kết quả đau từng cơn lại bắt đầu .

"Này, thầy thuốc đâu?" Hoắc Kiêu hỏi.

"Đi chuẩn bị giải phẫu hiệp nghị, " Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói, ngồi ở chỗ kia lo lắng suông, cũng không dám bính An Vô Dạng bụng.

Hoàn hảo, thầy thuốc trong chốc lát lại đây, cầm trong tay một đạp tư liệu: "Hoắc tiên sinh, ta cho ngươi nói một chút cái này hiệp nghị..."

"Hảo ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên đứng lên.

Bọn họ đến bên cạnh đi ký giải phẫu hiệp nghị, Hoắc gia phụ tử ba bồi tại bên giường.

Mọi người rất đau lòng , ngược lại không biết nói cái gì cho phải, chính là nói cho An Vô Dạng đừng sợ, đại gia đều tại đâu.

Này một chút An Vô Dạng tâm tình khẩn trương, vẫn luôn mân miệng, có vẻ phá lệ an tĩnh.

Ký hoàn giải phẫu hiệp nghị, hắn lập tức bị đẩy mạnh phòng giải phẫu.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên là vẫn luôn đi cùng , nắm chặt An Vô Dạng tay không buông ra.

Sau khi đi vào còn muốn đánh gây tê, rất dài một đoạn thời gian.

An Vô Dạng nhìn thầy thuốc ở bên cạnh vội đến vội đi, chậm rãi liền không khẩn trương , quay đầu dùng vô cùng tinh thần ánh mắt xem xét Hoắc Vân Xuyên.

Chính là như vậy im hơi lặng tiếng tiểu bộ dáng, nhìn xem Hoắc Vân Xuyên trong lòng vừa kéo vừa kéo mà.

"Không có việc gì, không sợ." Hắn nói như vậy, ôm An Vô Dạng đầu, trộm trát hạ phiếm toan ánh mắt.

An Vô Dạng giơ tay lên, sờ sờ Hoắc Vân Xuyên mặt.

Cung khởi thân thể đánh gây tê kia một chút, hắn nhịn không được nhãn lệ uông uông, nha mà một tiếng.

Hoắc tổng: "..."

Sau đó đánh vào xương sống thượng gây tê có hiệu lực , thầy thuốc lại cấp An Vô Dạng đánh một châm giấc ngủ .

Hoắc Vân Xuyên chính mắt nhìn thấy toàn bộ quá trình, trên mặt hết sức khó chịu.

Hoàn hảo, giải phẫu quá trình thập phần thuận lợi, nửa giờ sau, bảo bảo tiếng khóc liền vang vọng phòng giải phẫu.

Canh giữ ở ngoài cửa chờ Hoắc gia phụ tử ba, thần kinh căng thẳng một cái chớp mắt buông ra.

Hoắc lão gia tử nhẹ giọng nói: "Nhất định muốn phụ tử bình an nha."

Hoắc Kiêu hai vợ chồng nhìn nhau, từng người trên mặt hỉ ưu trộn lẫn bán, dù sao hiện nay còn không biết tình huống.

Tiếp tục lại nóng lòng mà đợi nhị mười mấy phút đồng hồ, thầy thuốc cùng hộ sĩ phụ giúp giường bệnh đi ra , mặt trên nằm An Vô Dạng cùng mới vừa sinh ra tiểu bảo bảo.

Bây giờ là muốn đi phòng bệnh.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cùng cha mẹ gia gia gật gật đầu sau đó, đại gia im ắng mà theo ở phía sau, không ồn ào cũng không đoạt đạo.

Thầy thuốc cùng hộ sĩ đem An Vô Dạng phụ tử lưỡng an trí hảo, đứng ở bên giường tinh tế dặn người nhà, vừa mới làm xong giải phẫu người bệnh, có rất nhiều chú ý hạng mục công việc.

An Vô Dạng mơ mơ màng màng mà tỉnh lại, bên tai nghe được chính là thầy thuốc thanh âm.

Sau đó hắn có tâm linh cảm ứng dường như, đem đầu xoay đến bên cạnh, liền thấy được nhất trương hồng hồng khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, thịt thịt mà, xấu xấu mà...

An Vô Dạng lại lập tức cong ánh mắt cười .

"Đôn Đôn a..."

Hoắc gia tổ tôn bốn người ở bên cạnh nhìn, có chút cái nhịn không được , nháy mắt cúi đầu lau lệ.

Bởi vì nhìn đến An Vô Dạng rõ ràng chính mình còn là một hài tử.

Đệ 60 chương

Hoắc đại tổng tài canh giữ ở An Vô Dạng bên trái, cũng chính là An Vô Dạng truyền nước biển cái tay kia bên cạnh.

Tại ngày đêm độ chênh lệch nhiệt độ trong ngày cực đại thâm xuân chi đêm, hắn cặp kia dày rộng bàn tay ấm áp, một cái điếm tại tiểu thiên sứ truyền nước biển thủ hạ mặt, một cái nhẹ nhàng mà vuốt ve tiểu thiên sứ mềm mại tóc.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên thâm thúy song mâu, ngẫu nhiên nhìn liếc mắt một cái đang ngủ ngốc nhi tử, đại đa số thời gian đều tại nhìn An Vô Dạng.

Thầy thuốc dặn dò chú ý hạng mục công việc thời điểm, tiểu thiên sứ khoan thai tỉnh lại, ánh mắt đều còn không có ngắm nhìn, liền không thể chờ đợi được mà chuyển đi qua nhìn nhi tử, còn cười vui vẻ.

"Dạng Dạng..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên như thế nào cảm thấy chính mình có chút điểm hốc mắt nóng lên.

"A?" An Vô Dạng theo thanh âm phương hướng, quay đầu nhìn đến chính mình tín nhiệm ỷ lại người, vui vẻ mà nói: "Mau nhìn bảo bảo."

... Sau đó hắn liền chuyển đi qua tiếp tục nhìn bảo bảo .

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cùng cha mẹ tổ phụ đều cười , nhà bọn họ Dạng Dạng chính là như vậy mà nhưng người đau.

Chủ Trì thầy thuốc cũng thay bọn họ cao hứng, biết bảo bảo ba ba là Tưởng Thiếu Phi huynh đệ, trong lén lút đạo không ít chúc mừng.

Hắn nói: "Gây tê hiệu quả có thể duy trì hai mươi bốn giờ, đến lúc đó thị tình huống mà định, nhìn nhìn lại muốn hay không đánh giảm đau châm, hiện tại trước hết nghỉ ngơi đi."

Hoắc gia mọi người: "Hảo , cám ơn thầy thuốc, vất vả ."

Bọn họ liên thanh hướng thầy thuốc đạo tạ, sau đó Hoắc Kiêu đem thầy thuốc đưa đến ngoài cửa.

"Dạng Dạng, ngươi hiện tại miệng vết thương đau không?" Chương Nhược Kỳ nhẹ giọng mà hỏi, ánh mắt thượng ướt át cùng ửng hồng mơ hồ nhưng thấy.

"Hiện tại không đau, " An Vô Dạng nói, dùng tay phải gian nan mà sờ sờ bảo bảo đầu: "Hắn là nam sao?"

Hoắc gia gia cùng Hoắc Vân Xuyên đồng thời hồi đáp: "Là nam , tam điểm cửu kg."

Thiếu chút nữa liền tới bát cân nặng.

Thầy thuốc nói, lấy An Vô Dạng như vậy gầy dáng người, có thể hoài nặng như vậy hài tử, cũng coi là cực hạn.

Hoắc Kiêu vẫn đứng tại thê tử bên cạnh, trên mặt tràn đầy đối con dâu cùng trưởng tôn tha thiết: "Dạng Dạng, ngươi là đại công thần, ba ba cảm tạ ngươi, nhượng chúng ta có được như vậy đáng yêu tôn nhi."

Vừa rồi tại cửa nhà, nhìn thấy hai cái tiểu thiên sứ bị đẩy dời đi phòng giải phẫu một khắc kia, Hoắc gia đại gia trưởng tâm cũng mềm nhũn.

An Vô Dạng bị khen đến mặt lộ vẻ ngượng ngùng, vội vàng nói rằng: "Ngài quá khách khí..."

Sau đó hắn cảm thấy chính mình sinh Đôn Đôn sau đó, trong lòng giống như kiên định không ít?

"Thầy thuốc nói ngươi muốn nghỉ ngơi nhiều, ngủ một giấc hảo hay không?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên thấp giọng nói, thiên ngôn vạn ngữ tất cả sâu thẳm trong ánh mắt, như vậy ôn nhu mà nhìn An Vô Dạng.

"Ân, " nghe lời tiểu thiên sứ gật gật đầu: "Vậy ngươi muốn hay không thân thân ta?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên không có hai lời, ấm áp môi từ tiểu thiên sứ cái trán, đến ánh mắt, đến hai má, môi, ôn nhu mà thân một lần.

Hoắc gia phụ tử ba: "..." Thức thời mà dời đi ánh mắt, toàn bộ hướng bảo bảo trên người tiếp đón.

Càng xem càng vui vẻ: "Đôn Đôn đứa nhỏ này lớn lên thật rắn chắc, khuôn mặt giống túc Vân Xuyên khi còn bé, quả thực là một cái khuôn mẫu ấn đi ra ."

"Cũng không phải là, " Hoắc lão gia tử quan sát một khắc, cười đạo: "Bất quá miệng có chút giống Dạng Dạng, lớn lên thật sự là xinh đẹp."

"Khát sao?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên tại tiểu ái nhân bên tai thấp giọng.

"Không khát." An Vô Dạng cùng hắn nói lặng lẽ nói.

Cha mẹ bên kia ngay tại nhìn hài tử, bên trong không khí ấm áp vui vẻ, thẳng đến một tiếng to rõ tiếng khóc vang lên.

"Nha oa..." Đôn Đôn khóc lên trung khí mười phần, có thể so với còi hơi thanh.

Hắn khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn nhi một nghẹn liền hống hống mà, nhượng trong phòng gia trưởng nhóm một trận bối rối.

"Ta xem trước một chút hắn là không là nước tiểu , " Chương Nhược Kỳ rốt cuộc có kinh nghiệm, phân phó lão công nói: "Ngươi đi đem bảo bảo nãi bình nhi tìm ra, dùng nước sôi tiêu độc, chuẩn bị hướng sữa bột."

"Hảo." Hoắc Kiêu tìm ra bọn họ đồ vật, một cái dung lượng thật lớn trong suốt hòm giữ đồ, bảo bảo cùng An Vô Dạng đồ vật đều tại bên trong.

Lão gia tử thối lui đến mặt khác nhất trương người nhà trên giường ngồi xong, nhượng xuất vị trí cấp con dâu nhìn hài tử.

Người một nhà các ti này chức, tiến hành đến có điều có tự.

"Hắn khóc đến dùng tốt lực." An Vô Dạng nằm ở bảo bảo bên người, chỉ cảm thấy màng tai có chút chấn động.

Bộ dạng này xem ra là không cách nào đi ngủ .

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cười khẽ, tay phải đường ngang An Vô Dạng ngực, nâng bảo bảo tạo thành nắm tay tay nhỏ bé tay.

Sau đó thần kỳ sự tình đã xảy ra, khóc đến thực thảm tiểu bảo bối chậm rãi không khóc .

Chính là kiểm nhi thượng treo nước mắt, miệng nhỏ giàu có tiết tấu mà mấp máy, vừa thấy chính là muốn ăn .

"Bảo bảo không tè ra quần." Chương Nhược Kỳ lần nữa cấp Đôn Đôn bao thượng tã lót, nhỏ giọng hống nói: "Nhất định là đói bụng, nãi nãi lập tức cho ngươi hướng sữa bột a, đừng có gấp."

Hoắc Kiêu vội đến luống cuống tay chân đâu, hận không thể lập tức hướng hảo sữa bột, làm cho mình ngoan tôn tôn ăn thượng một ngụm nhiệt nãi.

"Ha ha ha." Hoắc lão gia tử nhìn không chuyển mắt mà nhìn, xác thực vui vẻ.

"Dạng Dạng có đói bụng không?" Hắn không chỉ nhớ thương mới vừa sinh ra tằng tôn, cũng thời khắc tại chú ý đêm nay thụ tội lớn cháu dâu.

An Vô Dạng đang xem bảo bảo, nghe vậy trả lời nói: "Đảo chỉ thật là có điểm đói bụng..."

Bên người vài người lập tức nói: "Dạng Dạng tràng dạ dày công năng còn không có khôi phục, nhất định qua hai mươi bốn giờ tài năng ăn cơm, lão gia tử, ngươi liền biệt tham Dạng Dạng ."

Nhìn đói bụng thiếu niên lại không có thể ăn đồ vật, bọn họ trong lòng kỳ thật chịu khổ sở.

Chính là vi An Vô Dạng hảo, không có thể ăn chính là không có thể ăn.

"Hảo hảo hảo." Hoắc lão gia tử liên thanh đạo, sau đó ngậm miệng lại.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên hít một hơi thật sâu, nói như thế nào An Vô Dạng cũng là hắn thật cẩn thận nuôi cửu tháng , đã từng một lúc nào đó làm cho đối phương đói quá bụng.

Hiện tại lại liên ăn cơm đều không kịp ăn.

"Không có việc gì, cũng chính là hai mươi bốn giờ, ta nhẫn nhẫn thì tốt rồi." An Vô Dạng nói.

Sau đó Hoắc Kiêu hướng hảo sữa bột, tha thiết mà lại đây uy Đôn Đôn uống nãi.

"Ngoan ngoãn, có thể uống nãi , khoái há miệng..." Chương Nhược Kỳ lấy quá lão công trong tay nãi bình nhi, tự mình làm mẫu sử dụng nãi bình uy nãi chính xác tư thế.

Đầu tiên đem hài tử ôm đứng lên, tà tà mà vòng tại khuỷu tay trong, uống nãi thời điểm tránh cho nhượng bảo bảo nằm thẳng.

Vật nhỏ nghe mùi sữa thơm nhi, bản năng há miệng, nhét vào mềm mại núm vú cao su, miệng nhỏ một toát một toát mà bắt đầu hút nãi.

Uống neinei tiểu bảo bối, rốt cục trương mở mắt.

Đó là một đôi hồn nhiên mắt to, cực giống lưu quang tràn đầy màu lưu ly, đáng yêu xinh đẹp, hoàn toàn kế thừa hai vị ba ba ưu điểm.

Này hình ảnh nhìn xem mọi người tâm đều hóa , sống lâu bát khỏe mạnh hài tử, vừa thấy chính là cao đại cường tráng hảo bại hoại.

An Vô Dạng tâm cũng hóa a, bất quá hắn còn nuốt nước miếng .

Mang thai trong lúc uống nãi uống đến tưởng phun, chính là hiện tại lại đói bụng đến phải bụng thầm thì gọi.

"Cái kia, Vân Xuyên, nếu không ngươi cho ta uống chén thủy đi."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "..." Trừ bỏ đau lòng, chính là đau lòng.

Hắn cấp An Vô Dạng uy hoàn thủy, đi ra ngoài tìm một chút chủ Trì thầy thuốc, thuyết minh nhà mình tiểu thiên sứ tình huống: "Có phải hay không có thể hơi chút ăn chút thức ăn lỏng?"

Thầy thuốc đặc biệt kinh ngạc, nói như vậy, phẩu phúc qua đi người bệnh cũng sẽ không có muốn ăn , thậm chí sẽ ghê tởm nôn mửa.

An Vô Dạng loại này thuật sau lập tức muốn ăn siêu hảo , chưa từng thấy quá.

Thầy thuốc cười khổ: "Cái này không được, chỉ có thể nhẫn nhẫn ."

Hoắc tổng tài lãnh nhất trương khuôn mặt tuấn tú, không dám trở về đối mặt đói bụng tiểu thiên sứ.

Trong phòng bệnh mặt, Chương Nhược Kỳ nhẹ nhàng cấp ăn no Đôn Đôn chụp nãi cách: "Như vậy, lực đạo nhẹ nhàng mà chụp một nhịp, bảo bảo liền sẽ không phun nãi."

Ở đây nam sĩ nhóm vội vàng gật đầu.

Nguyên lai mang hài tử là nhiều như vậy chú ý .

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đứng ở cạnh cửa, đối mẫu thân của mình nói câu: "Cám ơn mẹ, đêm nay Đôn Đôn liền giao cho ngài , ta phụ trách chiếu cố Dạng Dạng."

Chương Nhược Kỳ một trận kinh ngạc, quay đầu lại nhìn nhi tử: "Đây là cháu của ta a, ngươi thật sự là khách khí." Bất quá nụ cười trên mặt cũng là chói lọi, dĩ vãng tiên có.

"Ân, " Hoắc Vân Xuyên đi trở về giường bệnh biên ngồi xuống, sờ sờ An Vô Dạng truyền nước biển cái tay kia phía dưới tiểu túi chườm nóng còn nóng hay không.

Bảo bảo ăn no không khóc sau đó, An Vô Dạng bên tai thanh tịnh, liền mơ mơ màng màng mà lâm vào giấc ngủ.

Trong phòng các vị thương lượng đạo: "Như vậy đêm nay liền Nhược Kỳ cùng Vân Xuyên ở lại phòng bệnh, ta cùng lão gia tử đi về trước, ngày mai lại đây đổi các ngươi trở về nghỉ ngơi."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên thanh âm thấp thấp đạo: "Ngày mai bảo mẫu a di sẽ lại đây, đến lúc đó có chúng ta ở trong này là đến nơi, ba không cần lại đây."

Hoắc Kiêu giật mình: "Ngươi không trở về nghỉ ngơi sao?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên gật gật đầu: "Không cần phải."

Mọi người tuy rằng ánh mắt phức tạp, cũng không người phản đối quyết định của hắn, dù sao đây là hắn hài tử, bạn lữ của hắn.

Sau đó Hoắc Kiêu phụ tử lưỡng liền ly khai bệnh viện.

"Dạng Dạng đang ngủ?" Chương Nhược Kỳ ôm tôn nhi ở trong phòng đi rồi hai vòng, phát hiện trong ngực hài tử cùng hài tử ba ba đều đang ngủ, liền nhẹ giọng nói: "Vân Xuyên, ngươi muốn ôm một cái sao?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên ngẩng đầu đến, hướng mẫu thân nâng lên hai tay của mình.

Chương Nhược Kỳ đem tôn nhi tã lót, giao tiếp đến nhi tử khuỷu tay bên trong, vẻ mặt phi thường động dung.

Hoắc đại tổng tài dùng thập phần khí phách tư thế ôm nhi tử, đặt trên đùi, một tay khác, vẫn cứ ôn nhu mà vuốt ve hắn tiểu thiên sứ.

"..." Chương Nhược Kỳ dở khóc dở cười, nhưng là lại không dám đem tôn nhi cướp về.

Tiểu anh nhi hai giờ tả hữu liền muốn uy một lần.

Chiếu cố mới vừa sinh ra anh nhi, là nhất kiện thực ngao người sự tình.

Chương Nhược Kỳ tại người nhà trên giường ngủ gật, bên tai nghe được tôn nhi tiếng khóc, mới vừa xốc lên chăn chuẩn bị đứng lên hướng sữa bột, liền nhìn đến nhi tử đã tại động tác đông cứng mà đùa nghịch nãi bình nhi, cơ hồ lập tức liền muốn hướng hảo .

"Ngài tiếp tục ngủ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên quay đầu nhìn đến kinh ngạc mẫu thân, nhỏ giọng nói câu, sau đó tiếp tục lượng nãi.

Mấy phút đồng hồ qua đi, hắn ôm lấy oa oa đòi ăn Đôn Đôn tiểu bảo bối, ngồi ở bên giường thật cẩn thận mà uy nãi, kia ngốc vụng lại ôn nhu động tác, thậm chí còn sẽ chụp nãi cách...

Chương Nhược Kỳ nhu nhu ánh mắt, có vẻ trợn mắt há hốc mồm: "..."

Nàng cảm thấy khiếp sợ đồng thời, có thể nói là thập phần mà vui mừng .

Việc này muốn là đặt tại tứ năm năm trước, căn bản là thiên phương dạ đàm.

Hoắc Đôn Đôn tiểu bằng hữu, ăn xong tổng tài đại ba ba uy neinei, đánh cái no cách, tại tổng tài đại ba ba trong ngực xoay tròn ánh mắt không ngủ được.

"Xem ta nha?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên cùng nhi tử đối diện, ôm lấy môi mỉm cười, trêu đùa đạo: "Gọi ba ba."

Chương Nhược Kỳ bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng mà một tiếng: "Hì hì..."

Ngốc nhi tử một mặt, hôm nay lấy An Vô Dạng cùng tôn nhi phúc, thế nhưng thấy được.

"..." Hoắc đại tổng tài thu hồi khuôn mặt tươi cười, khôi phục bình thường bộ dáng.

"Khụ." Chương Nhược Kỳ dời đi tầm mắt, dường như không có việc gì mà nói: "Bảo bảo lâu như vậy không nước tiểu, ngươi xem nhìn tiểu mông ướt không..."

"Ân." Hoắc Vân Xuyên ứng thanh, đem ánh mắt đại đại tiểu nhục đoàn tử buông xuống, cởi bỏ nhi tử tiểu tã lót xem xét.

Nhi tử khô mát tiểu thí thí, bị hộ sĩ phác phấn xoa người, trung gian kia một đà tiểu nam tử hán tượng trưng, va chạm vào không khí sau đó, đột nhiên hướng hắn ba ba thử xuất một cái tiểu cột nước...

Chương Nhược Kỳ trừng mắt: "Đứa nhỏ này..."

Sau đó nhìn nhi tử biểu tình, tựa hồ cũng không buồn bực.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên tay áo bị nhi tử nước tiểu ướt không tính, thủy tích theo tay áo tích cái đầy tay.

Hắn xoay người tìm ra khăn tay lau sạch sẽ, giống như tích nơi tay thượng không là nước tiểu, mà là phổ thông thủy...

Lần nữa gói kỹ nhi tử tã lót, đem ánh mắt mị mị hắn ôm đến An Vô Dạng bên người cất kỹ, Hoắc Vân Xuyên mới đứng dậy đi toilet rửa tay.

"..." Chương Nhược Kỳ nhỏ giọng khẽ thở dài một tiếng, cảm thấy này hết thảy khả năng đều là mệnh trung đã định trước .

Trước kia Hoắc Vân Xuyên là một cái khiết nghiện, không nói nước tiểu, cho dù là dọc theo đường bị vũ xối ướt quần áo, cũng sẽ thực khó chịu.

"Vân Xuyên?" An Vô Dạng chuyển tỉnh sau đó, phát hiện mình bên người không người.

Chương Nhược Kỳ nghe thấy thanh âm, vội đứng lên đáp: "Dạng Dạng, ngươi tỉnh? Muốn uống thủy sao?"

Nàng nói còn chưa nói xong, liền nhìn thấy nhi tử thân ảnh, đã một trận gió dường như xuất hiện tại An Vô Dạng bên người, mà còn đã xoay người tại hỏi han ân cần.

Này đối ân ái hài tử làm người ta hâm mộ.

Chương Nhược Kỳ nhớ tới chính mình và trượng phu nói thương yêu lúc ấy, tối ngọt ngào cũng liền đồng thời nhìn tràng pháo hoa.

An Vô Dạng nhìn xem bảo bảo nãi nãi, lại nhìn xem bảo bảo ba ba: "Ta... Ta nghĩ thượng toilet."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên thẳng khởi eo, đem bên giường mành kéo thượng, sau đó từ đáy giường xuất ra một cái nam dùng cái bô.

An Vô Dạng lần đầu tiên sử dụng loại này đồ vật, mặt đỏ rần.

Đặc biệt bị nắm bắt bộ nhập khẩu tử thời điểm, đối phương nhẹ giọng nói câu: "Có thể nước tiểu ."

An Vô Dạng hướng về phía cái bô nước tiểu hoàn, xấu hổ đến không nói lời nào: "..." Chính là nhìn đối phương vội đến vội đi.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên xử lý xong trong tay cái bô, tẩy sạch sẽ thả lại dưới sàng.

"Còn muốn ngủ sao?" Hắn nhẹ giọng hỏi.

"Không nghĩ." An Vô Dạng lắc đầu, còn nói câu: "Ta đói bụng đến phải ngủ không được."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên sững sờ ở nơi đó, trầm mặc ước chừng ba giây đồng hồ tả hữu...

Trong chốc lát sau đó, hắn đành phải nói rằng: "Vậy ngươi tái uống nước, thay thế rụng dược hiệu, có thể sớm một chút ăn cái gì."

Tiểu thiên sứ ngoan ngoãn nói: "Hảo."

Lại bị lừa uống một ly nước sôi.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên phi thường luyến tiếc, nhưng là cũng chỉ có thể thấp giọng bồi đói khát tiểu thiên sứ cho hết thời gian.

Hơn một giờ sau đó nhi tử lại đói bụng, vì thế An Vô Dạng mắt mở trừng trừng mà nhìn Hoắc Vân Xuyên cấp nhi tử uy nãi.

Càng quá phận chính là, An Vô Dạng phát hiện bảo bảo bú sữa mẹ sẽ bẹp miệng.

Khí đến muốn khóc.

Đệ 61 chương

May mà An Vô Dạng vừa mới làm xong giải phẫu, thân thể quả thật mệt chết đi, vì thế gian nan không bao lâu, hắn liền đói bụng đang ngủ.

Dư lại hai người, Hoắc Vân Xuyên thủ nửa đêm trước, Chương Nhược Kỳ thủ nửa đêm về sáng.

Đương Hoắc Vân Xuyên đi ngủ thời điểm, cố ý công đạo mẫu thân, muốn là An Vô Dạng tưởng thượng toilet, liền kêu tỉnh hắn.

Hoàn hảo, An Vô Dạng giấc ngủ chất lượng không tồi.

Đương hắn vừa cảm giác sau khi tỉnh lại, thiên đã đại lượng.

Bảo mẫu Trương a di vội vàng mà tới rồi, hiện tại đang tại chiếu cố hài tử.

Chương Nhược Kỳ nhu nhu chua xót mắt, đi đến bên giường cùng An Vô Dạng nói lời từ biệt: "Dạng Dạng, mẹ đi về trước , ngày mai tại lại đây nhìn ngươi cùng Đôn Đôn."

An Vô Dạng mới vừa tỉnh ngủ, mơ hồ nói câu: "Ân, mẹ tái kiến."

Chương Nhược Kỳ đầu tiên là sửng sốt, tái mỉm cười: "Ai." Cuối cùng vẫn là nhịn không được, đưa tay sờ sờ An Vô Dạng tóc.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên sớm đã tỉnh, hoặc là nói căn bản không có ngủ.

Trong lòng hắn nhớ thương bảo bảo cùng An Vô Dạng, nằm ở trên giường chính là nhắm mắt dưỡng thần.

"Ngài trên đường tiểu tâm." Hoắc Vân Xuyên đem mẫu thân đưa đến cửa nhà, thản nhiên bộ dáng không tính thân thiết.

Nhưng mà Chương Nhược Kỳ cảm thấy thụ sủng nhược kinh: "Ân, mẹ biết đến, ngươi hảo hảo chiếu cố Dạng Dạng cùng Đôn Đôn, " nàng xoay người còn muốn chạy, lại đảo trở về: "Đối , Đôn Đôn đại danh..."

"Gọi Hoắc An." Hoắc Vân Xuyên không cần nghĩ ngợi mà nói.

Chương Nhược Kỳ có vẻ ngẩn người, sau đó mặt lộ vẻ mỉm cười nói: "Cũng hảo."

Ngày hôm qua ban đêm, Hoắc gia hỉ thu lân nhi, giơ gia chúc mừng.

Hoắc Kiêu buổi sáng chín giờ chỉnh, từng cái gọi điện thoại thông tri thân cận thân bằng bạn tốt, vi một tháng sau tôn nhi trăng tròn yến dự nhiệt.

Nhà bọn họ mấy đại trưởng bối, giao du rộng lớn, lưu lại không ít thế giao bạn tốt.

Quý gia là vi một trong số đó.

Quý lão gia tử cùng Hoắc lão gia tử giao tình không tồi, sáng sớm nhận đến lão hữu báo tin vui điện thoại.

"..." Không khoa học, Hoắc gia tiểu tử kia không là chưa lập gia đình sao?

Điện thoại bên kia Hoắc lão đầu cười đến nhưng vui vẻ : "Ha ha, lão Quý, một tháng sau ngươi cần phải tới tham gia ta tằng tôn trăng tròn rượu."

Quý lão gia tử nói: "Ngươi cháu dâu đều không có, đâu tới tằng tôn?"

Hoắc lão gia tử phản bác: "Ngươi mới không có cháu dâu, nhà của ta Vân Xuyên hơn nửa năm trước liền cùng hắn tức phụ lĩnh chứng ."

Nói cách khác, trong nhà Đôn Đôn chính là chính nhi bát kinh trong giá thú tử.

Sau đó hắn sợ lão bằng hữu không tin, liền đem Hoắc Vân Xuyên trước phát tại bằng hữu vòng tú ân ái hồng sách vở hình ảnh cho đi qua.

Quý lão gia gia nhìn xem lão bằng hữu kia đắc sắt sức lực, lại muốn tưởng tự cái kia không đứng đắn đại tôn tử, giận run cả người.

Hắn sinh một lát hờn dỗi, cầm lấy di động gọi điện thoại cấp Quý Minh Giác, nói: "Nhân gia Vân Xuyên tiểu hài tử sinh ra , ngươi thấy thế nào?

Quý Minh Giác: "Nha, sinh ?"

Vậy thì tốt quá, hắn lập tức treo gia gia điện thoại: "Không cùng ngài nói, ta gọi điện thoại hỏi một chút ta con nuôi ở đâu cái phòng bệnh."

Bệnh viện bên này, Hoắc Vân Xuyên đang tại cẩn thận chiếu cố An Vô Dạng phụ tử lưỡng, còn không có đằng ra tay đến thông tri bất luận kẻ nào.

Ngược lại là Tưởng Thiếu Phi sáng sớm lại đây đi làm, liền biết được An Vô Dạng tối hôm qua sinh .

Hiện tại người khác ngay tại trong phòng bệnh, cười mỉm mà ôm mới vừa sinh ra không đến hai mươi bốn giờ anh nhi.

"Gọi Đôn Đôn phải không?" Tưởng Thiếu Phi thê đại chất tử mặt, càng xem càng thích: "Thiên nột, Vân Xuyên, ta hiện tại bắt đầu ghen tị ngươi ."

Có thê có tử sinh hoạt quá hạnh phúc, hại hắn cũng có loại nóng lòng muốn thử tưởng muốn thoát FA ý tưởng.

Bất quá Tưởng Thiếu Phi biết, chính mình cũng chỉ là ngẫm lại.

"Ân, Đôn Đôn là Dạng Dạng lấy tên." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói rằng, cầm trong tay ấm áp khăn mặt, đang tại cấp An Vô Dạng rửa mặt, sát tay.

"Tê..." An Vô Dạng hít sâu vào một hơi lạnh, bởi vì hắn vừa mới tưởng điều chỉnh một chút tư thế, lại phát hiện miệng vết thương bắt đầu có tri giác .

Sinh hài tử thật sự là bị tội a, tâm hắn tưởng.

Loại này thời điểm là thật muốn khóc .

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nghe được An Vô Dạng hút không khí thời điểm liền loạn , ném xuống khăn mặt giúp đối phương cố định vị trí: "Ngươi đừng động."

"Đau quá." An Vô Dạng trong ánh mắt lóe nước mắt.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên sắc mặt căng thẳng, đưa tay rung chuông, lập tức gọi hộ sĩ lại đây: "Thuốc tê hiệu đi qua, thỉnh mau chóng an bài giảm đau châm."

Hộ sĩ mặt lộ vẻ khó xử: "Tiên sinh, đánh giảm đau châm cái này, yêu cầu thầy thuốc phán đoán..."

Tưởng Thiếu Phi đúng lúc mở miệng: "Đi an bài đi, không quan hệ."

Hộ sĩ lúc này mới nhìn đến danh mãn bệnh viện viện thảo, đối phương chính là kiềm giữ bệnh viện công ty cổ phần cổ đông: "Hảo , bác sĩ Tưởng, ta hiện tại đi."

Bên này thần tình tiều tụy, lại đói lại đau An Vô Dạng, nghe nói có thể đánh giảm đau châm, khát vọng tiểu nhãn thần liền cọ mà một chút sáng lên.

Qua không bao lâu, đánh giảm đau châm sau đó, miệng vết thương đau đớn liền dừng lại.

Tưởng Thiếu Phi đem Đôn Đôn đuổi về huynh đệ trong ngực, lòng có thích thích mà nói câu: "Sinh hài tử vất vả như vậy, các ngươi sẽ không tái sinh nhị thai đi?"

Hắn cảm thấy, dựa theo Hoắc Vân Xuyên đối An Vô Dạng khẩn trương trình độ, tám mươi phần trăm là sẽ không sinh .

Hoắc Vân Xuyên gật gật đầu, ánh mắt vẫn luôn nhìn nằm ở trên giường thiếu niên.

Đối phương sắc mặt tiều tụy ảm đạm, xinh đẹp trong ánh mắt ẩn ẩn lộ thống khổ.

Tới gần buổi trưa thời gian, một khi chinh đến thầy thuốc cho phép, Trương a di lập tức dùng bệnh viện vi ba lô, đinh nhiệt chính mình mang đến trong tháng cơm, chuẩn bị cấp An Vô Dạng ăn.

Rốt cục có thể ăn cái gì.

Từ tối hôm qua khởi đã đương ba ba thiếu niên, chút nào nhìn không ra vi nhân phụ thân ổn trọng, miệng vẫn luôn nhỏ giọng mà thúc: "Hảo , đã lương, khoái cho ta ăn một ngụm đi..."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên vứt đi mình bình thường không chút hoang mang, biến đến có chút vội vàng mà thổi lạnh muỗng cà phê thượng cháo, uy tiến thiếu niên miệng.

Đối phương mấp máy môi ăn hảo vài hớp sau đó, Hoắc đại tổng tài vẫn luôn nhéo tâm cuối cùng trở xuống trong bụng.

Hắn phóng nhu hòa mặt bộ tuyến điều, đối chính mình đầu uy công tác phi thường thỏa mãn.

"Không cần cấp, từ từ ăn." Hoắc Vân Xuyên dặn dò câu.

"A." An Vô Dạng tuy rằng đói, nhưng là dạ dày dung lượng hữu hạn.

Hắn ăn hết non nửa bát, ăn cơm tốc độ liền chậm lại.

Quý Minh Giác đi vào cửa phòng bệnh khẩu, nhìn đến chính là bảo mẫu tại uy tiểu bảo bảo bú sữa mẹ, mà chính mình anh em, một tay bưng bát, một tay thay hắn tiểu tức phụ lau miệng.

Phần này nghiêm túc chuyên chú, hắn gặp qua, nhưng là phần này ôn nhu, hiếm thấy.

Quý Minh Giác gõ gõ môn, khiến cho mọi người chú ý.

"Tiểu Minh ca?" An Vô Dạng nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác đến, lộ ra một cái đại đại khuôn mặt tươi cười.

Hắn thật sự rất thích cùng Quý Minh Giác cùng nhau chơi.

Không bao lâu Trần đại luật sư cũng tới , cẩn thận thân sĩ mua một bó tinh lọc không khí chính là thực vật xanh, cắm ở trong phòng bệnh cấp toàn bộ không gian tăng thêm một phần sinh cơ.

"Chúc mừng nhị vị, vinh thăng đương ba ba ." Trần Sơ mỉm cười đặc biệt ôn nhuận: "Ta cũng vinh thăng đương thúc thúc ."

Biết được Đôn Đôn đại danh gọi Hoắc An sau đó, hai vị đồng thời vuốt cằm.

Phản ứng đầu tiên chính là, Hoắc Vân Xuyên cấp đại chất tử khởi tên này có phải hay không quá mức tùy ý?

Sau đó ngẫm lại cũng không có cái gì không hảo.

Ba ngày qua đi, vết đao khép lại.

An Vô Dạng cả ngày nằm ở trên giường, cảm thấy chính mình thắt lưng đều phải chặt đứt.

Hiện tại rốt cục có thể ngồi xuống, hơi chút giải phóng một chút sắp tản mất xương cốt.

Có thể ngồi xuống sau đó, liền ý nghĩa có thể ôm nhi tử.

"Đôn Đôn." An Vô Dạng hướng ôm Đôn Đôn Hoắc Vân Xuyên vươn ra hai tay, trên mặt ý đồ phá lệ rõ ràng.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên vốn là không nguyện ý , nhưng là thiếu niên trên mặt tràn đầy khát vọng, hắn làm không được nhẫn tâm cự tuyệt.

"Ngươi phải cẩn thận một chút, đừng cho hắn áp đến miệng vết thương của ngươi."

"Ân ân."

Tại An Vô Dạng chờ đợi dưới ánh mắt, Hoắc Vân Xuyên đem đối phương thiên tân vạn khổ hoài thai tháng mười sinh ra tiểu bảo bối, chậm rãi đưa tới.

Hắn thật cẩn thận, đem tiểu bảo bảo phóng tới tiểu thiên sứ trong ngực.

"Con ta thật đáng yêu." An Vô Dạng tâm tình kích động mà thì thào, tế bạch ngón cái mơn trớn Đôn Đôn thưa thớt tóc máu, sau đó ánh mắt liền đỏ.

Hắn suy nghĩ, chính mình lúc trước là có nhiều ngốc, như thế nào sẽ nghĩ tới đem Đôn Đôn giao cho Hoắc Vân Xuyên nuôi nấng, sau đó chính mình rời đi đâu.

Nếu làm như vậy nói, nhất định sẽ khóc thành ngốc bức.

"..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn đáng yêu tiểu thiên sứ ôm nhất dạng đáng yêu tiểu tiểu thiên sứ, căn bản là không thể động đậy, cũng hoàn toàn dời không khai chính mình tham lam ánh mắt.

Hắn thực may mắn, cũng rất đắc ý, này lưỡng đều là hắn .

"Ngươi nên ngủ." Chỉ nhượng tiểu thiên sứ bế nhi tử năm phút đồng hồ, Hoắc đại tổng tài liền 'Tàn nhẫn' mà đem ngưng hẳn bọn họ phụ tử thân cận.

Sinh bảo bảo sau đó thị sủng mà kiêu thiếu niên, lắc đầu ôm nhi tử không buông tay: "Ta muốn tái ôm trong chốc lát."

"..." Thảm thương Hoắc tổng tài phát hiện, chính mình hoàn toàn không có ứng đối biện pháp.

"Kia sẽ thấy ôm năm phút đồng hồ." Hắn đưa tay nhìn nhìn biểu, quyết định năm phút đồng hồ sau đó tuyệt không mềm lòng.

"Không nóng nảy, ta bây giờ còn không vây." Rốt cục ôm đến nhi tử An Vô Dạng, liên năm phút đồng hồ đều không nghĩ đáp ứng.

Hắn chỉ lo cúi đầu đùa nhi tử.

Nhưng mà Đôn Đôn đang ngủ, chỉ biết ngẫu nhiên mấp máy miệng, hoặc là đánh cái tiểu tiểu ngáp.

Nhìn ra được, hắn rất muốn đem tay nhỏ bé tay giãy dụa đi ra, nhưng là ngại với tã lót trói buộc, chỉ có thể động động bả vai.

Bảo bảo sau khi sinh biến đến không hề uy hiếp lực Hoắc tổng: "..."

Giờ phút này hắn còn có thể thế nào, đương nhiên là cùng tiểu thiên sứ đồng thời hút đáng yêu nhi tử.

Mấy ngày kế tiếp, An Vô Dạng trong phòng bệnh, vẫn luôn đều có gia nhân thay phiên lại đây làm bạn.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên vẫn luôn đều tại, không có rời đi quá bệnh viện.

Đối mặt đại gia chú ý cùng trân trọng, An Vô Dạng cảm thấy chính mình hiện tại nhưng hạnh phúc .

Trong đầu đối với hướng cha mẹ thẳng thắn dũng khí, cũng so sinh Đôn Đôn trước cường không ít.

An Vô Dạng trước vẫn luôn không dám nói cho cha mẹ, là bởi vì hắn cảm thấy, chính mình và Hoắc Vân Xuyên một đêm phong lưu sau đó mang bầu bảo bảo, là nhất kiện thực mất mặt sự tình.

Nếu nói cho cha mẹ, nhất định sẽ làm cho đối phương cảm thấy sỉ nhục.

Hắn hiện tại lần nữa định nghĩa chính mình và Hoắc Vân Xuyên quan hệ, không tái là người xa lạ chi gian một đêm phong lưu, mà là chính nhi bát kinh luyến ái kết hôn, phi thường mà chính diện.

Vì thế An Vô Dạng cầm lấy di động, lo lắng mười phần mà cấp Đinh Vi gọi điện thoại.

Vì cái gì là cho Đinh Vi mà không phải cấp An Thành, là bởi vì hắn biết, trong nhà đại sự kiện, vẫn là lão mụ định đoạt.

Chính mình lão ba chính là cái lâu la.

Hôm nay là ngày cuối tuần, An gia hai người đều tại gia nhàn rỗi.

Tiết tấu khoái đô thị sinh hoạt, cũng chỉ có thứ bảy ngày thời điểm, tài năng nhượng người có một tia thanh thản.

"Là Vô Dạng điện thoại, " Đinh Vi cau mày, cùng lão công nói câu: "Đứa nhỏ này giao bạn gái sau đó, càng phát không gia ."

Sau đó liền tiếp đứng lên, đồng thời An Thành ở bên cạnh nói: "Cũng nói chuyện tiểu một năm đi, nghỉ hè gọi hắn mang quay về nhìn xem."

Rõ ràng nhưng nghe thanh âm, theo điện thoại truyền vào An Vô Dạng trong lỗ tai: "..." Tâm hắn tưởng, không cần chờ đến nghỉ hè , hôm nay liền nói cái rõ ràng.

"Mẹ." An Vô Dạng hô thanh.

Đinh Vi trong lòng một bụng bực tức, lập tức nói: "Ngươi nhưng bỏ được gọi điện thoại trở lại, ta còn tưởng rằng chỗ bạn gái, cha mẹ gọi là gì đều không nhớ rõ ."

An Vô Dạng mặc mặc, hít vào một hơi nói: "Không là bạn gái."

Đinh Vi: "Cái gì?"

An Vô Dạng bất cứ giá nào , một cỗ não mà nói: "Mẹ, ta giao không là bạn gái, mà là bạn trai, hơn nữa, ta cùng hắn hơn nửa năm trước lĩnh chứng , "

Bên kia là trầm mặc , thiếu niên mân miệng đạo: "Chính là khai giảng tìm ngài muốn hộ khẩu bản kia một lần, không chỉ như thế, ta hiện nay kỳ thật là tạm nghỉ học trạng thái, bởi vì..."

"An Vô Dạng!" Đinh Vi nghiêm khắc thanh âm đánh gãy An Vô Dạng tự thuật, nàng có vẻ thực sinh khí: "Ngươi làm sao dám làm như vậy?"

Tạm nghỉ học? Giao bạn trai?

Đinh Vi cảm giác chính mình sắp té xỉu , đây là nhà nàng thành thật đôn hậu lão Nhị sẽ việc làm sao?

An Vô Dạng thấp thỏm một chút, lần nữa mở miệng: "Mẹ, giấu các ngươi ta thật xin lỗi, nhưng là sự xuất có nguyên nhân, ta..."

"Ngươi đừng nói nữa, hiện tại lập tức cho ta hồi gia!" Đinh Vi đối với điện thoại quát: "Muốn là không trở lại, về sau liền biệt trở lại!"

"..." Cha mẹ căn bản không có cấp chính mình nói chuyện cơ hội, cầm di động thiếu niên thực thất bại.

Duy nhất đáng được ăn mừng chính là, hắn thừa nhận năng lực so với chính mình trong tưởng tượng càng cường.

Cho dù bên kia đối hắn gầm lên 'Về sau biệt trở lại' linh tinh nói, cũng chỉ là hơi chút có chút hoảng.

Hơn nữa rất nhanh liền đi qua, bởi vì Hoắc Vân Xuyên tại bên người, một bên nghe hắn gọi điện thoại, một bên nãi hài tử.

An Vô Dạng một khi tạm dừng, nam nhân kia sẽ dùng ánh mắt hỏi ý kiến: "Yêu cầu hỗ trợ sao?"

"Không cần." An Vô Dạng nhéo nhéo ấn đường, tiếp tục cùng Đinh Vi trò chuyện: "Mẹ, ta hiện tại quả thật không thể quay về, bởi vì ta tại bên trong bệnh viện, " hắn thở dài: "Về phần cụ thể nguyên nhân, ngươi cùng lão ba hôm nay có rảnh nói, tự mình lại đây nhìn một cái đi."

Đinh Vi mới vừa rồi còn đầy ngập lửa giận, nghe thấy An Vô Dạng tại bệnh viện, nhiều ít áp chế tính tình: "Chuyện gì xảy ra?"

An Vô Dạng vội vàng nói: "Không là sinh bệnh, ân, với ta mà nói là thực hảo việc vui."

Nghe nói không là sinh bệnh, Đinh Vi đâu còn có tâm tình cùng hắn xả đi xuống: "Ta nói , muốn ngươi lập tức hồi gia, " lại nói: "Ngươi mới mười tám tuổi liền cùng người khác lĩnh chứng, ngươi bị người lừa ngươi hiểu hay không?"

Nàng bây giờ là gấp đến độ cùng kiến bò trên chảo nóng nhất dạng, cấp nhi tử xuất chủ ý: "Trộm mà trở về, không cần bị nam nhân này biết, sau đó chúng ta đi cùng hắn nói ly hôn."

Đối phương muốn là không chịu, liền khởi tố hắn.

"Ly hôn?" An Vô Dạng thở nhẹ một tiếng.

Làm bạn tại hắn tả hữu nam nhân, trên mặt vốn là không hề lệ khí, cho dù có cũng bị hạnh phúc hòa tan .

Hiện tại mãnh liệt nghe được ly hôn hai chữ, Hoắc Vân Xuyên phát điên.

"Điện thoại cho ta." Hắn hướng An Vô Dạng nói câu, đồng thời bắt được trong tay đối phương điện thoại, phóng tới bên tai nói: "Ngài muốn cho chúng ta ly hôn?"

Thanh âm lạnh lùng mà, làm người ta không rét mà run.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Hoắc tổng: thiên ấm , hẳn là táo đi lên

An ba An mẹ: ... Quỷ biết chúng ta sắp phải trải qua cái gì

Đệ 62 chương

Đương Đinh Vi nghe được điện thoại đầu kia đã đổi thành một cái xa lạ nam nhân thanh âm, liền biết chính mình ngốc nhi tử căn bản không có kiêng dè đối phương, điều này làm cho nàng trong lòng tức giận càng thượng một tầng.

Đối cái này trước kia coi như nghe lời hiểu chuyện nhi tử, thất vọng xuyên thấu.

Nhưng là tái thất vọng cũng thủy chung là chính mình vất vả lôi kéo đại hài tử.

Đinh Vi cắn răng hỏi: "Ngươi đối với ta nhi tử làm cái gì?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên vừa rồi chính là bị ly hôn hai chữ chạm đến điểm mấu chốt, trước mắt chân chính nghe thấy An Vô Dạng mẫu thân thanh âm, cũng có tâm áp lực chính mình tính tình: "Nếu ngài như vậy quan tâm Dạng Dạng, sao không tự mình lại đây một chuyến."

Sau đó nói ra một chuỗi địa chỉ, thành công mà khiến cho Đinh Vi phòng bị.

"Vô Dạng đến tột cùng làm sao vậy?"

Nàng không thể không hoài nghi, có phải hay không lão Nhị bị người đã khống chế đứng lên, đối phương tưởng muốn vơ vét tài sản?

"Hắn hiện tại thực hảo, chẳng qua sự tình có chút phức tạp, yêu cầu ngài lại đây một chuyến." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói.

Đinh Vi phát hiện, cùng chính mình nói chuyện nam nhân tuy rằng nho nhã lễ độ, một ngụm một cái kính xưng, chính là khó hiểu mà chính là làm cho mình có loại áp lực vô hình.

Cúp điện thoại sau đó, hắc mặt Đinh Vi cùng trượng phu thương lượng một khắc, quyết định đi đối phương cấp địa phương chỉ vừa thấy đến tột cùng.

Nếu lão Nhị thật sự bị cáo chế đi lên, bọn họ liền báo nguy.

An Thành khuyên nhủ thê tử không cần xúc động, vạn nhất đối phương thương tổn nhi tử, mất nhiều hơn được.

Đinh Vi ở trên xe sinh khí mà nói câu: "Ta như thế nào sẽ nuôi như vậy cái ngốc nhi tử!"

Bệnh viện bên này, An Vô Dạng vẻ mặt hoảng loạn , có chút ảo não chính mình ăn nói vụng về, đem sự tình làm hỏng .

Hắn biết, lão mụ nhất định sẽ thực sinh khí, đối chính mình thất vọng xuyên thấu.

"Không cần sợ hãi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn nhìn trong tay mình di động, cũng có chút ảo não chính mình xúc động làm việc, bất quá cũng không hối hận.

Dù sao An Vô Dạng tại gia đình trung tình trạng, hắn nhất thanh nhị sở.

Bây giờ còn có thể khách khách khí khí mà đối phương An gia vợ chồng, không có thiên giận liền không tồi .

"Ta không có sợ hãi, đây không phải là ai sai." An Vô Dạng nói rằng, quay đầu nhìn nhìn chính mình đáng yêu nhi tử: "Có Đôn Đôn ta một chút đều không hối hận."

Thanh âm kiên định, tràn ngập nghiêm túc.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn đối phương, nội tâm dâng lên một cỗ xúc động, muốn ôm một ôm cái này ôn nhu đáng yêu thiếu niên.

"Đương nhiên không hối hận." Lúc trước biết An Vô Dạng cho chính mình hoài Đôn Đôn, cái này ba mươi tuổi lão nam nhân, phản ứng đầu tiên không xong thấu .

Hiện tại ngẫm lại, lúc trước chỉ là bởi vì rất khẩn trương, biểu hiện giống như cái thiểu năng trí tuệ.

Trong chốc lát, Hoắc Kiêu vợ chồng mang theo thực hạp đi vào phòng bệnh, cười mỉm mà nói: "Dạng Dạng hôm nay miệng vết thương còn đau không?"

Bọn họ mỗi ngày đều sẽ đến bệnh viện vấn an một lần, biến thành An Vô Dạng phi thường cảm động, lập tức hô một tiếng ba mẹ, hồi đáp: "Hôm nay tốt hơn nhiều, đã có thể ôm Đôn Đôn uy nãi đâu."

Nhìn thấy An Vô Dạng vui vẻ khuôn mặt tươi cười, Hoắc Kiêu hai vợ chồng từ trong lòng cao hứng.

"Đôn Đôn, gia gia nãi nãi lại tới nhìn ngươi ." Vì thế hắn nhóm một người ôm oa, một người đem thực hạp giao cho Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "Vân Xuyên, đây là cấp Dạng Dạng thang, ngươi lấy ra nhiệt một chút."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên tiếp nhận đi đùa nghịch, động tác thuần thục, mây bay nước chảy.

Rất nhanh mà, Hoắc Kiêu liền phát hiện An Vô Dạng vẻ mặt có chút không đối, tựa hồ có chút khẩn trương.

Hắn theo cháu dâu tầm mắt nhìn về phía cửa nhà, nhưng là nơi đó cũng không có người.

Lo lắng ba mẹ lập tức liền tới thiếu niên, trong lòng gấp đến độ tựa như kiến bò trên chảo nóng, hắn cũng không hy vọng ba mẹ lập tức liền đối mặt Hoắc Vân Xuyên toàn gia.

Kia nhất định là áp lực thật lớn.

Không nên hỏi hắn vì cái gì biết, bởi vì tự thể nghiệm quá, cảm xúc thâm hậu.

Đinh Vi cùng An Thành tìm được tầng trệt, mãnh liệt phát hiện nơi này dĩ nhiên là khoa phụ sản!

Sự tình phát triển càng phát nhượng người đầu óc lơ mơ, trong lòng sự nghi ngờ dầy đặc.

An gia hai người đứng ở một gian độc lập trước phòng bệnh phương: "Là này gian sao?"

Bọn họ từ bên cửa sổ nhìn lại, đầu tiên nhìn thấy chính là một cái ôm hài tử quý phu nhân, trên người ăn diện khéo léo, khí chất đoan trang tao nhã.

Vị kia quý phu nhân ôm hài tử từ bên giường tránh ra, lộ ra tựa vào trên giường bệnh thiếu niên, làn da trắng nõn ngũ quan tuấn tú, chính ngửa đầu nhìn ôm hài tử quý phu nhân cười.

Này quen thuộc ngũ quan, hóa thành tro Đinh Vi đều biết, đúng là mình Nhị nhi tử An Vô Dạng.

Lại nhìn rộng mở thoải mái phòng bệnh nội, còn ngồi ở hai cái tuổi không đồng nhất nam nhân.

Một người tuổi còn trẻ anh tuấn, khí thế bức người, ước chừng hai mươi tám hai mươi chín tuổi, đang ngồi ở đầu giường, cho bọn hắn gia lão Nhị uy thực...

Một cái khác bốn mươi xuất đầu, trang trọng nho nhã, tươi cười hòa khí, đang tại cùng ôm hài tử quý phu nhân vui vẻ cười nói.

Đây là một ấm áp vui vẻ hình ảnh, nếu ngồi ở trên giường bệnh người không là con trai của mình, Đinh Vi cũng rất thích ý thay gia nhân này vui vẻ.

An Thành đồng dạng giật mình: "Vi Vi, đó là... Vô Dạng sao?"

Đinh Vi không nói chuyện, chính là gật gật đầu ngầm thừa nhận.

Nàng vẻ mặt ngưng trọng mà đi lên trước, đưa tay xao gõ cửa.

Phòng bệnh cửa cũng không có khóa, bất quá Hoắc Kiêu vẫn cứ đứng dậy, khách khí mà tự mình lại đây mở cửa.

Sau khi tuổi lớn rồi, vị này xuất thân hào môn tiên sinh, xử sự xử sự thập phần mà khiêm tốn hòa khí.

Đương Hoắc Kiêu nhìn thấy hai trương xa lạ gương mặt khi, ý cười chưa giảm: "Nhị vị có phải hay không đi nhầm phòng bệnh?"

Đinh Vi cùng An Thành đều ngây ngẩn cả người: "Cũng không, chúng ta là..."

"Ba? Mẹ?" An Vô Dạng thanh âm, từ phía sau truyền đến: "Đôn Đôn gia gia, đó là ta ba mẹ! Ngài làm cho bọn họ vào đi."

Hoắc Kiêu lập tức nói: "Nguyên lai là Đôn Đôn ngoại công cùng bà ngoại, mau mời tiến."

An Thành & Đinh Vi: "..." Vẻ mặt mộng bức trạng thái, cái gì gọi là Đôn Đôn ngoại công cùng bà ngoại, bọn họ đến xem chính là Nhị nhi tử, không là đại nữ nhi!

Trong phòng những người khác nghe vậy, sôi nổi tò mò mà nhìn cửa nhà.

Đương nhiên không bao quát Hoắc Vân Xuyên, hắn đã sớm gặp qua tiểu thiên sứ cha mẹ, giờ phút này nghe thấy người đến, như trước chậm rãi, cầm chén trong cuối cùng một ngụm thang uy đi qua: "Biệt hết nhìn đông tới nhìn tây, uống xong lại nói."

An Vô Dạng cô ngoan ngoãn há mồm, uống kia khẩu thang, đuôi mắt lại lặng lẽ chú ý sắc mặt khó coi cha mẹ...

Đáng sợ, lão mụ vừa thấy chính là thịnh nộ bên cạnh.

"Vô Dạng, đây là chuyện gì xảy ra?" Đinh Vi đứng ở giường bệnh phụ cận, hoàn toàn làm không rõ ràng lắm trạng huống hỏi thanh.

"Mẹ..." An Vô Dạng thật cẩn thận mà hảm người.

Rốt cục uy hoàn tiểu thiên sứ, cầm chén buông xuống Hoắc tổng tài lập tức đứng lên, hướng Đinh Vi vươn tay: "Ngài hảo, bỉ nhân Hoắc Vân Xuyên, là Dạng Dạng bạn lữ cùng Đôn Đôn ba ba." Hắn nhìn mẫu thân trong ngực tã lót, kiên nhẫn giải thích: "Đôn Đôn là ta cùng Dạng Dạng thân sinh hài tử."

Đinh Vi nghe được phía trước, dẫn đầu cảm thấy 'Hoắc Vân Xuyên' tên này hết sức quen tai.

Mà An Thành đi đến trong phòng, liền đã nhận ra đến, đây là chính mình gần gặp qua một mặt tổng công ty Đại lão bản, Hoắc tổng.

Nhưng là làm sao có thể đâu?

Hắn cả người đều là ngốc lăng , ấp úng mà trương miệng, không bị khống chế mà hỏi: "Ngươi là, ngươi là..."

Cái kia tên, An Thành đến bên miệng lại chết sống nói không nên lời, hoặc là nói không thể tin được.

"Ân." Hoắc Vân Xuyên tại An Thành không dám tin dưới ánh mắt gật gật đầu: "Ta là Hoắc thị lão bản, trước đây chúng ta lại gặp nghị thất gặp qua."

Hắn nhìn ra được, An Thành thực khiếp sợ: "Thật xin lỗi, cùng ngài gặp mặt thời điểm ta cùng Dạng Dạng đã kết hôn ở chung có một đoạn ngày, sở dĩ không có nói ra, chính là sợ hãi phát sinh ngoài ý muốn."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên tầm mắt thản nhiên mà chuyển qua Đinh Vi trên mặt, cùng đối phương đối diện: "Khi đó Dạng Dạng đã mang thai mấy tháng, tình huống cũng không rất lạc quan, mời các ngươi thứ lỗi."

An Thành hai vợ chồng, giống hai tòa điêu khắc đứng ở tại chỗ.

Bọn họ có vẻ khó có thể tiêu hóa.

Đương Đinh Vi đột nhiên biết, chính mình mười tám tuổi nhi tử tạm nghỉ học cùng nam nhân kết hôn .

Nàng thật sự thực tức giận, đối lão Nhị thất vọng đến khó có thể nói nên lời, thậm chí nghĩ quá tối phá hư tính toán, nhượng lão Nhị chính mình tự nếm quả đắng tính .

Sau đó hiện tại biết được, nhi tử tạm nghỉ học kết hôn nguyên nhân dĩ nhiên là bởi vì mang thai, đây là như thế nào hoang đường, vớ vẩn...

Lão Nhị là một cái nam nha.

Nhưng mà kế tiếp càng vớ vẩn sự tình, không thể nghi ngờ là nhi tử kết hôn đối tượng...

Hoắc Vân Xuyên là ai?

Hoắc Vân Xuyên là Hoắc thị tuổi trẻ tay lái người, bản thân xuất thân hào môn, gia tài bạc triệu. Ở kinh thành thượng lưu vòng luẩn quẩn, người nam nhân này là chạm tay có thể bỏng độc thân quý công tử, muốn gả cho hắn danh viện thiên kim đếm không hết.

Giống An Thành vợ chồng loại này tiểu công nhân, bình thường chỉ có tại người khác nghị luận trung tài năng tiếp xúc đến Hoắc Vân Xuyên một việc tích.

Bọn họ chưa bao giờ nghĩ qua, một ngày kia lấy như vậy thân phận tư thái, xuất hiện tại Đại lão bản trước mặt.

Không thể trách Đinh Vi tiểu thị dân tâm tính, đương nghe đến mấy cái này tin tức thời điểm, nàng phản ứng đầu tiên chính là, may mắn chính mình còn không có làm ra không thể vãn hồi hành động.

"Mẹ..." An Vô Dạng nhưng sợ hãi, hiện tại túng thành một cái liên nói đều sẽ nói lắp tiểu nói lắp: "Ngài... Ngài không nên tức giận, ta không phải cố ý muốn tạm nghỉ học , thật là bởi vì có Đôn Đôn, chờ Đôn Đôn lớn lên một chút ta sẽ tiếp tục trở về đến trường ."

Ôm hài tử Chương Nhược Kỳ đau lòng đến không được: "Bà thông gia, cái này không thể trách Dạng Dạng , thiên đại sự cũng không có hài tử bình an hỉ nhạc trọng yếu, đúng không?"

Bao che khuyết điểm Hoắc Kiêu cũng nói rằng: "Bọn nhỏ cố nhiên có sai, chính là truy nguyên, đây là sự tình tốt. Cho nên, thỉnh cầu nhị vị không sầu lo, tha thứ này hai hài tử đi."

An Thành cùng Đinh Vi ở mặt ngoài ngưng trọng bình tĩnh, kì thực trong lòng sớm đã sông cuộn biển gầm.

Nói cách khác, con trai của mình, thành Hoắc thị 'Lão bản nương' còn sanh ra tương lai người thừa kế?

Đinh Vi trong âm thầm thở ra một hơi, ánh mắt dời về phía quý phu nhân trong ngực tã lót, thanh âm có một chút run rẩy: "Vô Dạng, ngươi như thế nào sẽ..."

"Đây là đặc biệt ví dụ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên hỗ trợ đáp.

Sau đó hai vợ chồng lại ngơ ngác mà tiêu hóa mấy phút đồng hồ.

Đại gia ngược lại là lý giải, bọn họ giật mình cũng là vốn là hợp tình.

Đinh Vi nuốt một ngụm nước bọt: "Vô Dạng bây giờ là tình huống nào, hài tử sinh ra đã bao lâu?"

Nàng bắt đầu quan tâm việc này, giống như tiếp nhận rồi sự thật.

An Vô Dạng thở phào nhẹ nhõm một hơi, chính mình trả lời lão mụ nói: "Là 15 hào buổi tối phẩu , hiện tại bảo bảo sáu ngày, không đến một vòng." Hắn nói mở liền một cỗ não mà giao đãi: "Bảo bảo nhũ danh gọi Đôn Đôn, đại danh gọi Hoắc An, là một cái nam bảo bảo."

Đinh Vi lòng bàn tay ra một tầng hãn: "Các ngươi năm trước khai giảng quý liền lĩnh chứng, ngươi bảo ta cấp hộ khẩu bản kia một lần?"

Đây là An Vô Dạng đặc biệt chột dạ một việc, nghe vậy cúi đầu gật gật đầu: "Là ."

Tuy rằng hắn có đau chính mình đối tượng, cũng có hài tử, nhưng là đối lão mụ cái loại này ý sợ hãi, khắc sâu tại trong khung.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhíu mày, có chút lo lắng, có chút khó chịu.

Hắn tại trước mắt bao người ngồi vào bên giường, đối An Vô Dạng mặt sờ soạng lại sờ: "Dạng Dạng?"

An Vô Dạng nhỏ giọng mà nói: "Không có việc gì, ba mẹ ta ở đây, ngươi chớ có sờ ta."

"..." Bị ghét bỏ vẻ mặt Hoắc tổng.

Hoắc gia vợ chồng ở một bên cũng nhíu mi, cảm thấy này đối cha mẹ có phải hay không đối hài tử quá mức nghiêm túc , như thế nào nhìn đoán không ra gia đình ấm áp.

"Bà thông gia, bọn họ đúng là lĩnh chứng , Đôn Đôn đứa nhỏ này là trong giá thú tử." Chương Nhược Kỳ mở miệng nói: "Chúng ta tính toán quá trận cấp Đôn Đôn làm trăng tròn yến, sau đó tiếp qua một đoạn thời gian, chờ Dạng Dạng thân thể khôi phục một chút, liền đem hôn lễ bổ thượng."

Hoắc Kiêu gật đầu nói: "Dạng Dạng là chúng ta Hoắc gia đứng đắn tức phụ."

Cái này bắt đầu cấp con dâu chống đỡ thượng thắt lưng .

Có Hoắc gia mọi người tập thể cam đoan, Đinh Vi kia khối không xác định tâm liền cũng phóng xuống dưới.

"Ta không có trách hài tử ý tứ, chính là việc này quá mức nhượng ta kinh ngạc, " Đinh Vi nhu nhu ấn đường, hướng phía Hoắc gia mọi người nói rằng: "Các ngươi như vậy quan tâm Vô Dạng, ta phi thường cảm kích các ngươi, đây là Vô Dạng phúc khí."

Sau đó quay đầu nhìn ngốc không lăng đăng nhi tử: "Ngươi hiện tại mới vừa sinh hoàn hài tử, mặt khác sự tình không cần suy nghĩ nhiều, trước đem thân thể dưỡng hảo." Lại hỏi: "Hiện tại trong tháng trong đều ăn cái gì? Có người chiếu cố sao?"

Chương Nhược Kỳ vội nói: "Có , bảo mẫu a di chiếu cố đâu, ăn phương diện cũng không cần gánh tâm." Cười nữa cười: "Vân Xuyên cũng vẫn luôn cùng, đem bọn họ gia lưỡng chiếu cố đến hảo hảo mà."

Đinh Vi: "Ta đây an tâm." Bất quá vẫn là nói câu: "Nói như thế nào ta cũng là Đôn Đôn bà ngoại, mấy ngày nay ta xin phép lại đây hỗ trợ nhìn vài ngày."

An Vô Dạng phản ứng đặc biệt đại, lập tức lắc đầu nói: "Mẹ, ta người nơi này tay đã đầy đủ , ngài ở trong này cũng giúp không được gấp cái gì."

Đứa nhỏ này nói chính là đại lời nói thật, còn có chính là không có thói quen tiếp thu cha mẹ chiếu cố, cảm thấy rất phiền toái.

Đinh Vi sắc mặt một trận xấu hổ, tưởng tượng bình thường như vậy cường ngạnh một chút an bài sự tình, lại phát hiện người nhà họ Hoắc đều nhìn chính mình.

"A, ta đây hồi gia cho ngươi bảo chân heo thang, buổi tối đưa lại đây cho ngươi uống."

Nàng nhẫn đến thực vất vả, mới thay đổi chính mình nhất gia chi chủ vương bát khí, đặc biệt mà không có thói quen.

Điểm này An Vô Dạng cũng không phải cự tuyệt, hắn vô cùng cao hứng mà gật đầu nói tốt.

Lão mụ thế nhưng không có sinh khí mà mắng chửi người, thật sự là thiên thượng hạ hồng vũ, rất vui vẻ.

Không khí dịu đi xuống dưới sau đó, Hoắc Kiêu cười mỉm mà tiếp đón thân gia ngồi xuống: "Khoái biệt đứng , nơi này không có nhiều như vậy ghế dựa, hai vị ngồi vào người nhà trên giường không quan hệ."

Một phen gật đầu mỉm cười sau đó, An Thành hai vợ chồng tại nhi tử đối giường ngồi xuống.

"Nói như vậy, hai vị đều tại Vân Xuyên công ty nhậm chức? Kia thật sự là duyên phận nha." Chương Nhược Kỳ cười tủm tỉm nói, cũng là gắt gao mà ôm ngoan tôn, không chút nào có làm cho đối phương bính một chút ý tứ.

"Là ." An Thành vợ chồng hai người gật gật đầu, nụ cười trên mặt tận lực bảo trì bình tĩnh.

Tuy rằng đối phương là phú quý nhân gia, nhưng là mình cũng là kháo hai tay của mình dốc sức làm đi ra người đọc sách, không có ai so với ai khác cao quý thuyết pháp.

Hoắc Kiêu nói rằng: "Thân gia, còn có hai mươi mấy thiên chính là Đôn Đôn trăng tròn yến, đến lúc đó ta đây biên sẽ chuẩn bị một ít không thiếp cấp nhị vị điền viết, không biết các ngươi ước chừng cần bao nhiêu phong?"

An Thành cùng Đinh Vi có vẻ thụ sủng nhược kinh.

"Ngạch, ước chừng nhị..."

Đinh Vi mỉm cười đánh gãy trượng phu lên tiếng: "Năm mươi phong tả hữu đi, trong nhà thân thích tương đối nhiều, đều là nhìn Vô Dạng lớn lên , nếu là Vô Dạng hài tử trăng tròn, như thế nào cũng phải thông báo một tiếng."

An Thành líu lưỡi, nghĩ nhà mình bên này có thể có năm mươi cái thân thích sao?

Hoắc Kiêu gật đầu: "Hảo , ta nhớ kỹ."

Kế tiếp song phương liền hàn huyên một ít việc vặt, Hoắc Vân Xuyên vô tâm nghe.

Thẳng đến An Thành vợ chồng nói lên An Vô Dạng lúc bé chuyện lý thú, hắn mới chuyên chú lắng nghe.

An Thành vợ chồng phát hiện, cho dù nói đến buồn cười nhất bộ phận, vị kia nghiêm túc Đại lão bản như trước là nói năng thận trọng , điều này làm cho bọn họ đặc biệt có áp lực.

Căn bản không dám kiềm chế thân phận, thật đem mình đương nhạc phụ nhạc mẫu nhìn.

Lại đi nhìn ngây ngốc nhi tử, lại giống như đối Hoắc gia tay lái người nghiêm túc không hề cảm thấy, một bộ cái gì cũng đều không hiểu bộ dáng.

Đinh Vi thở dài, thật sự khống chế không được chính mình suy nghĩ, muốn là gả nhập hào môn chính là mình đại nữ nhi...

Lại là một phen như thế nào quang cảnh.

Đệ 63 chương

Nhìn đến đại gia ấm áp vui vẻ, vui vẻ nhất liền sổ An Vô Dạng .

Tâm hắn tưởng, như vậy thật không sai, vừa đem mình trong lòng một khối tảng đá lớn đầu dọn đi, có năng lực được đến cha mẹ lý giải.

Khả năng cũng là nhìn tại Đôn Đôn phân thượng đi.

Không chuẩn bị tưởng rất nhiều thiếu niên, hướng về phía An Thành lộ ra một tia dương quang cười: "Lão ba, muốn hay không ôm một chút Đôn Đôn, hắn thật sự lớn lên thực đáng yêu."

Đại gia đều sửng sốt hạ.

An Thành vợ chồng cũng sửng sốt hạ.

Đối , bọn họ thân là ông bà ngoại, tiến vào phòng bệnh lâu như vậy, còn không có nhìn một chút hài tử.

"..."

Như thế không thể trách An Thành hai người, chủ yếu là đối phương khí thế quá mạnh mẽ, không quản trong lòng như thế nào tự mình ám chỉ, tóm lại không dám lỗ mãng.

"Cũng là, thân gia còn không có nhìn hài tử đâu." Chương Nhược Kỳ nói xong, cười tủm tỉm mà đem ngoan tôn ôm đến An Thành trước mặt: "Tiểu tâm một chút, hài tử mới vừa sinh ra, tiểu cánh tay tiểu thối mà đều còn không rắn chắc."

Ngôn ngữ gian tất cả đều là yêu thương cùng lo lắng.

An Thành phi thường khẩn trương, liên mang thủ mang cước loạn mà ôm lấy ngoại tôn: "Cám ơn..."

Tâm tình của hắn hiện tại thực phức tạp, tuy là ôm chính mình ngoại tôn, nhưng thực tế thượng đi, lại giống ôm một cái hoàng đế...

Không quản là nhi tử vẫn là nhi tử sinh ra hài tử, An Thành vào giờ khắc này tổng cảm thấy thập phần xa lạ.

An Vô Dạng đột nhiên liền không là hắn trong trí nhớ bộ dáng , hết thảy đều đảo điên dĩ vãng.

"Thật đáng yêu..." An Thành nhìn trong ngực tiểu bảo bảo, tự đáy lòng mà cười nói.

Đinh Vi nhịn không được tới gần trượng phu, mặt lộ vẻ tươi cười: "Đúng là đáng yêu... Cho ta cũng ôm một chút."

An Thành gật gật đầu, đem tã lót cấp thê tử.

Đôn Đôn vốn là mở to mắt hộc phao phao, trải qua một phen xóc nảy sau đó đến bà ngoại trong ngực, đứa nhỏ này nha oa một tiếng khóc đi ra.

Đinh Vi luống cuống tay chân, không biết làm sao.

"Ta đến ta đến." Chương Nhược Kỳ sạch sẽ lưu loát, đem ngoan tôn ôm trở về ngực mình.

An Thành hai vợ chồng mắt mở trừng trừng mà nhìn, bà thông gia đem khóc nháo hài tử, một qua tay giao cho vị kia khí tràng cùng ôn nhu hòa ái toàn dính không bên trên Hoắc đại tổng tài...

"Vân Xuyên, đứa nhỏ này nhận ngươi." Chương Nhược Kỳ thập phần bất đắc dĩ.

Vị kia nói năng thận trọng tiên sinh tiếp nhận hài tử, tay phải chưởng nhẹ nhàng mà tại hài tử trên lưng vỗ vỗ: "Đôn Đôn không khóc."

Ngắn gọn bốn chữ, thấp thấp nặng nề mà, đã có thần kỳ hiệu quả.

Bị hắn hống Đôn Đôn, trong chốc lát sau đó liền không khóc .

An Thành vợ chồng không từ trừng lớn mắt, trong lòng dâng lên thản nhiên hoài nghi, vị này Đại lão bản hẳn không phải là lần đầu tiên mang tiểu hài tử đi?

Nếu không làm sao có thể như vậy thuần thục.

Bọn họ cũng không biết, chính mình người lãnh đạo trực tiếp trước đây đã dẫn theo cửu tháng hài tử.

Này đó thuần thục thao tác, tại con của bọn họ trên người ngày tiếp nối đêm mà ma luyện, mới có hôm nay thành quả.

"Đôn Đôn thật thích ba ba." An Vô Dạng cười cảm thán.

Không phải không thừa nhận, hắn có như vậy điểm ghen tị Đôn Đôn đối Hoắc Vân Xuyên hảo cảm.

Đồng thời lại thực vui mừng Đôn Đôn thông minh.

Đứa nhỏ này khẳng định biết, đại ba ba là chiếu cố hắn nhiều nhất người.

"Ta cùng Đôn Đôn cũng thích ngươi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên thấu đi qua, đương nhạc phụ nhạc mẫu mặt, cho thiếu niên một cái vang dội hôn.

Hoắc ba hoắc mẹ thường cùng bọn họ cùng một chỗ, sớm đã tập mãi thành thói quen.

Chỉ có bảo thủ An Thành hai người, mặt lộ vẻ xấu hổ, dời đi tầm mắt.

Dù sao còn băn khoăn bảo chân heo thang sự tình, hai người ngồi trong chốc lát sau đó liền đề xuất cáo từ.

Hoắc Kiêu: "Vân Xuyên nhìn hài tử, ta đưa đưa nhị vị."

Vị này hiền lành phụ thân biết rõ nhi tử đức hạnh, đảo không trông cậy vào đối phương tự mình tiếp đón nhạc phụ nhạc mẫu.

Chỉ có chính mình lên sân khấu, toàn này đó cấp bậc lễ nghĩa.

Kỳ thật cũng không kỳ quái, dựa theo Hoắc Vân Xuyên đối An Vô Dạng yêu thương, biết được cha mẹ đối hài tử chẳng quan tâm, hắn như vậy thái độ cũng vốn là hợp tình.

"Hoắc tiên sinh, cám ơn."

Đinh Vi cùng An Thành hai người bị người một đường đưa xuống dưới đại lâu cửa nhà, hai người lễ phép bình tĩnh mà nói tạ.

Hoắc Kiêu sửng sốt, cười nói: "Không khách khí, phải là chúng ta Hoắc gia cám ơn thân gia mới đối, Dạng Dạng là một cái thực hảo hài tử, các ngươi giáo dục đến thực hảo, chúng ta đều thực thích hắn."

An Thành cùng Đinh Vi: "..." Bị khen đến một trận mặt nhiệt, liên chính bọn hắn cũng nói không rõ vì cái gì sẽ như vậy.

Chờ đối phương đi rồi, vợ chồng hai người thượng xe của mình.

Trong không khí đều là khó nói thành lời trầm mặc, vi hôm nay cái này đánh sâu vào tư tưởng sự tình.

An Thành lau mặt: "Ai, lão Nhị hắn..."

Chuyện lớn như vậy đều giấu đến gắt gao , không cùng trong nhà nói.

Hắn lại nghĩ tới năm mới trước cú điện thoại kia, chính mình từng hỏi qua, có phải hay không đối trong nhà có ý kiến...

Hiện tại ngẫm lại tám chín phần mười , hài tử trưởng thành cùng trong nhà ly tâm .

"Những điều này là Hoắc gia ý tứ, " Đinh Vi mân miệng nói: "Vô Dạng không có cái kia lá gan giấu chuyện lớn như vậy, " sau đó sắc mặt biến đến phức tạp, cũng cùng trượng phu nhất dạng vuốt đem tóc.

"Vậy hắn bây giờ là nghĩ như thế nào ?" An Thành ấp úng đạo: "Vi Vi, ta cảm giác tâm của hắn đã không ở trong nhà ..."

Đinh Vi sắc mặt đổi đổi, bất quá vẫn cứ bình tĩnh mà nói: "Đừng nghĩ nhiều như vậy." Sau đó chỉ huy trượng phu lái xe, đi chợ mua hai cái mới mẻ chân heo.

Buổi chiều năm giờ chung, An Thành lại lái xe đưa thê tử lại đây, đem vừa mới bảo hảo chân heo thang đưa đến nhi tử phòng bệnh.

Lúc này Hoắc gia vợ chồng đã không tại bệnh viện, trong phòng bệnh biên chỉ có Hoắc Vân Xuyên cùng bảo mẫu a di.

An Vô Dạng vừa mới ngủ, an tĩnh điềm đạm ngủ nhan hướng về Đôn Đôn phương hướng.

Nhưng mà Hoắc ba ba vi thỏa mãn chính mình tiểu dục vọng, thật sự thật cẩn thận mà đem tiểu thiên sứ mặt chuyển lại đây, hướng về chính mình bên này.

Như vậy thì tốt rồi.

Bảo mẫu Trương a di mở miệng đánh gãy Hoắc đại tổng tài hưởng thụ: "Tiên sinh muốn hay không nghỉ ngơi một chút?"

Hắn híp mắt: "Không cần."

Tiếp tục nhìn.

Thỉnh thoảng nhìn liếc mắt một cái phun phao phao ngốc nhi tử, mặt lộ vẻ ghét bỏ mà nhắc nhở đạo: "Không cần đánh thức ba ba, nếu không đánh ngươi mông."

Chỗ nào còn có bình thường ôn nhu từ ái.

An Thành cùng Đinh Vi đi vào phòng bệnh, cũng bị người nam nhân này nhắc nhở muốn nói nhỏ thôi.

"Ngạch, đây là ta cấp Vô Dạng bảo hảo chân heo thang..."

Đinh Vi nói rất nhanh bị đánh gãy, người nọ nói: "Giao cho Trương a di."

Sau đó Trương a di lại đây, đem Vô Dạng mụ mụ trong tay chân heo thang cầm cất kỹ: "Cám ơn cám ơn, đến lúc đó chờ Vô Dạng xuất viện , cầm lại trong nhà ăn."

Đinh Vi trôi chảy hỏi: "Vô Dạng cái gì thời điểm xuất viện?"

Nàng xem Hoắc Vân Xuyên, trả lời nàng người lại vẫn cứ là Trương a di: "Còn phải tiếp qua vài ngày đâu, có thể là tuần sau tam đi, này đến nhìn ý của tiên sinh."

Mọi người liền nhìn Hoắc Vân Xuyên, muốn từ miệng hắn trong được đến đáp án.

Nhưng mà đối phương chỉ lo nhìn hài tử cùng ngủ thiếu niên, căn bản không có nhiều xem bọn hắn liếc mắt một cái.

"..." Thật cao lãnh con rể.

Đinh Vi hai người liền không dám hỏi nhiều , đãi một khắc liền chân tay khẽ khàng mà rời đi.

Tuy nói nhi tử gả vào hào môn, còn cấp hào môn sinh cái con trai bảo bối.

Chính là hai người bọn họ tại nhân gia trước mặt, mơ mơ hồ hồ mà cảm thấy không bị tôn trọng.

Trong ngày thường ở trong nhà oai phong một cõi, tại chức tràng thượng cũng không chút nào cùng nhượng Đinh Vi, đối mặt Hoắc Vân Xuyên cũng chỉ có than thở vị trí.

Liên cùng trượng phu oán giận tâm tình đều không có.

Bởi vì nàng thức thời, cũng biết Hoắc gia ý vị như thế nào.

"Ta liền nói công ty như thế nào sẽ bỗng nhiên vô cớ mà cho ta thăng chức tăng lương..." An Thành lái xe, đột nhiên băng một câu.

Hắn phát hiện thê tử giống như không vui bộ dáng, nói an ủi: "Vô Dạng tìm cái người trong sạch là chuyện tốt, ngươi liền đừng nghĩ nhiều như vậy ."

Đinh Vi gật gật đầu, không nói gì thêm.

Kỳ thật nàng không phải không vui vẻ, chính là đang suy nghĩ sự tình.

Buổi tối, Đinh Vi đem chuyện này nói cho xa tại hải ngoại nữ nhi, mà còn gọi nàng 15 hào trước an bài vài ngày thời gian, để tránh bỏ lỡ chất tử trăng tròn yến.

"..." An Vô Ngu cả người đều là ngốc .

Không có khả năng không có khả năng không có khả năng, nàng một chút đều không tin lão mụ hôm nay cùng chính mình nói nói, mỗi một câu đều giả giống như Mary Sue YY tiểu thuyết.

An Vô Ngu trong ấn tượng, chính mình Đại đệ tính cách chất phác, trừ bỏ có trương không tồi mặt ở ngoài, toàn thân cao thấp cũng không có sáng loang loáng.

Sinh hài tử lại là xảy ra chuyện gì?

Nàng cảm giác chính mình nghe xong một cái ác tục tám giờ đương, quả thực như là lão mụ ác cảo.

"Đây là thật sự, Vô Ngu, mười lăm hào trước trở về, nếu ngươi không nghĩ với ngươi Đại đệ càng ngày càng xa nói..." Đinh Vi nhớ tới An Thành hôm nay nói nói, phủ hạ rầu rĩ trong tim: "Ngươi Đại đệ cùng trong nhà ly tâm , hắn khả năng oán chúng ta trước kia đối hắn không tốt."

An Vô Ngu một trận trầm mặc, không biết trong lòng đang suy nghĩ gì.

"Ta biết , mẹ."

Bọn họ đều không nghĩ tới đi, một ngày kia tối không thu hút đệ đệ, cư nhiên lý nhảy long môn, thành bọn họ đều phải tiểu tâm giữ lại đối tượng.

An Vô Ngu vẻ mặt phức tạp mà nắm chặt di động.

Trước đây hơn nửa năm đều cùng Đại đệ không có trò chuyện ký lục nàng, giờ phút này lại có cái gì da mặt gọi điện thoại cho đối phương.

— Vô Dạng, chuyện của ngươi ta đều nghe lão mụ nói, đầu tiên chân tâm chúc mừng ngươi, sinh bảo bảo cũng hảo, tìm được người mình thích cũng hảo, chúng ta đều tiếp thu mà còn chúc phúc ngươi ^^ còn có chính là, tỷ tỷ vẫn luôn đều thực yêu ngươi, ngươi quá đến vui vẻ liền hảo.

An Vô Ngu nhiều lần mà cân nhắc quá dùng từ cùng ngữ khí sau đó, cấp Đại đệ phát rồi này điều tin ngắn.

Nhưng mà An Vô Dạng di động cũng không tại hắn trên người mình.

Tỷ tỷ này điều tin ngắn vang lên thời điểm, di động nằm ở Hoắc Vân Xuyên túi áo trong.

Đối phương đem di động lấy ra, chậm rãi mà mở ra, chính là không chút để ý mà quét một chút bên trong nội dung.

Chân heo thang tiểu vương tử đang tại gặm chân heo.

Trải qua ngọt dấm cùng khương lễ rửa tội, chân heo nhóm mang theo một tia toan ngọt hương vị, khẩu cảm nhuyễn nhu mà không đầy mỡ.

An Vô Dạng ăn được miệng đầy bóng loáng, không buông tha xương cốt thượng một tia thịt thịt.

"Ta không rõ..." Hắn than thở đạo: "Vì cái gì trên mạng Bảo mụ nhóm đều chán ghét trong tháng cơm?"

Rõ ràng ăn ngon đến bay lên.

"Ân." Hoắc Vân Xuyên cười hỏi: "Ngươi có biết ở cữ vì cái gì muốn ăn các loại thang sao?"

An Vô Dạng tiếp tục gặm: "Vì cái gì?"

Thần tình bỡn cợt nam nhân nói: "Bởi vì trong tháng thang xuống sữa."

"..." An Vô Dạng ăn ăn dừng lại, chân heo từ trong tay của hắn bị thả lại trong bát.

Hoắc đại tổng tài thỏa mãn chính mình ác thú vị, ôm lấy môi thấp thấp mà vẫn luôn cười, không chút nào áy náy chính mình cấp một thiếu niên để lại tâm lý bóng ma.

An Vô Dạng khí khóc: "Nha!"

Chính mình rõ ràng không cần xuống sữa, còn cấp bảo chân heo thang.

Dư lại một oa không uống .

"Dạng Dạng ngoan, ta nhìn xem có hay không nãi..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên còn không buông tha đối phương, thấu đi lên vách tường đông cáu kỉnh tiểu thiếu niên, một bàn tay từ đối phương bệnh ăn vào duỗi đi...

"A..." An Vô Dạng ngây ngốc mà bị đánh lén, ninh một chút.

Thiếu niên khuôn mặt nhiễm thượng một tầng son phấn hồng, vừa xấu hổ đẹp như họa.

"Ngươi hẳn là may mắn ngươi còn tại ở cữ."

Nếu không liền không là ninh một chút đơn giản như vậy, Hoắc Vân Xuyên lui về an toàn lãnh tĩnh vị trí, rớt ra áo thấu gió lùa.

"Gia súc." Nhìn Đôn Đôn ba ba này phó đức hạnh, đã sinh quá hài tử An Vô Dạng sẽ không không hiểu.

Bị cáo tố Hoắc tiên sinh cười cười, nếu trình độ này liền kêu gia súc nói, hắn sợ hãi tiểu thiên sứ về sau tìm không thấy hình dung từ để hình dung chính mình.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhớ tới một chuyện: "Dạng Dạng, có ngươi tin ngắn." Hắn xuất ra tiểu thiên sứ di động, trả lại cấp đối phương.

"Ân?" An Vô Dạng thập phần tò mò, tưởng thường xuyên cùng chính mình phát tin ngắn Tiểu Bàn.

Kết quả lấy lại đây vừa thấy: "A, là ta tỷ tỷ, nàng hiện tại tại nước Mỹ đọc sách." Nói xong ngón tay bay nhanh mà đánh chữ, cấp tỷ tỷ hồi phục.

— cám ơn tỷ, trước giấu các ngươi thập phần xin lỗi, còn có Đôn Đôn trăng tròn yến, ngươi phải về tới sao?

Bởi vì sai giờ quan hệ, này điều tin ngắn An Vô Ngu phỏng chừng không có nhanh như vậy nhìn thấy.

"Ngươi cùng người nhà ngươi quan hệ khách khí như vậy?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên thấy được An Vô Ngu hồi phục nội dung.

"A? A, là có điểm." An Vô Dạng giao ra di động, sắc mặt bình tĩnh nói: "Ta là lão Nhị nha, lại không giống ngươi là con một."

Nguyên lai hắn vẫn luôn đều rõ ràng chính mình tình cảnh.

"Không có việc gì." Hoắc Vân Xuyên sờ sờ tiểu thiên sứ đầu, vẻ mặt không giống nói giỡn bộ dáng: "Về sau ta đây cái ba ba thương ngươi."

"Cái gì ba ba, ngươi thật không biết xấu hổ." An Vô Dạng lập tức đỏ mặt mà mắng câu.

Bất quá vẫn là trạc đến tâm khảm trong, cắn môi kháo đi lên: "Ngươi đối Đôn Đôn tốt như vậy, ngươi là cái hảo ba ba."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên thân thân ngoan bảo cái trán: "Ta đối với ngươi chỉ biết so đối Đôn Đôn càng hảo."

Thiếu niên tại hắn trong ngực lắc đầu, có vẻ thực sốt ruột: "Không được, không thể bất công, ngươi sẽ đối chúng ta đều nhất dạng hảo."

Hoắc ba ba ngoài miệng đáp ứng nói: "Hảo, tất cả nghe theo ngươi." Hắn giơ lên mỉm cười: "Ta hôm nay thân Đôn Đôn ba lượt."

An Vô Dạng minh bạch qua đi trừng mắt: "Ngô..." Hắn bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng bị lão nam nhân ấn đảo, ba lượt hôn môi, mỗi lần dài đến năm phút đồng hồ.

An Vô Dạng ảo não đến thực, biết rõ đối phương đối thân thể của chính mình thực cảm thấy hứng thú...

Còn ngốc như vậy hồ hồ mà đưa lên cửa đi.

Xứng đáng miệng thũng!

Ba ngày sau, An Vô Dạng cùng bảo bảo tại bệnh viện trụ đủ mười ngày.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên tại thứ tư sáng sớm đi làm xuất viện thủ tục.

Sau đó này đội khổng lồ đội ngũ, có người ôm hài tử, có người đề đồ vật, có người tại hai bên mở đường.

Một đám người chậm rãi mà rời đi bệnh viện, trường hợp hơn nữa đồ sộ.

Mười ngày chính là nhượng vết đao hơi chút khép lại, xuống giường đi lại vẫn là sẽ đau .

Hoắc Vân Xuyên trực tiếp đem tiểu thiếu niên ôm đứng lên, dọc theo đường đi khiến cho không ít người vây xem.

Nhưng là bởi vì có người mở đường, không người nào dám để sát vào bọn họ này đội người mã.

Lần này là trực tiếp hồi Hoắc gia đại trạch, mà không phải Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhà trọ.

Bởi vì thêm cái tự phụ tiểu thiếu gia, nhà trọ bên kia rõ ràng trụ không khai.

Một chiếc Rolls-Royce chỗ ngồi phía sau thượng, Chương Nhược Kỳ là phụ trách ôm hài tử , hiện tại cười đến phi thường vui vẻ: "Hảo , chúng ta Đôn Đôn cùng ba ba rốt cục phải về nhà ."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cùng An Vô Dạng ngồi ở mặt khác một chiếc xe bên trong.

Nhìn thấy này đội xa hoa đoàn xe, An Vô Dạng lần đầu tiên có chính mình gả nhập hào môn chân thực cảm...

Bởi vì bình thường tùy Hoắc Vân Xuyên ở tại nhà trọ, chất lượng sinh hoạt mặc dù cao một tầng thứ, nhưng cũng không có tới phi thường khiếp sợ trình độ.

Trong đó cũng có Hoắc Vân Xuyên không huyễn phú duyên cớ.

An Vô Dạng cùng hắn cùng một chỗ lâu như vậy, còn không có nghe hắn nói quá có quan với tiền sự tình.

Đôn Đôn tiểu bằng hữu còn không có sinh ra thời điểm, gia gia của hắn nãi nãi hao hết tâm tư, vi hắn chuẩn bị sung túc anh nhi đồ dùng.

Như là anh nhi giường linh tinh , toàn đặt tại Hoắc Vân Xuyên phòng ngủ.

Năm đó Hoắc đại thiếu vẫn là độc thân thời điểm, phòng ngủ đại mà trống trải, không có nhiều ít gia cụ.

Lần này hắn phòng ngủ vào ở hai cái tiểu thiên sứ, trang hoàng cách điệu bài trí từ từ, giống nhau đổi thành chữa khỏi hệ.

Phong cách cùng nơi này nghiêm trọng không hợp Hoắc ba ba, dường như không có việc gì mà nằm ở Kawai trong phòng bồi tiểu thiên sứ X2 đi vào giấc ngủ.

Nếu anh nhi giường đặt tại bọn họ trong phòng ngủ, nói cách khác, buổi tối bảo mẫu không thủ đêm.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên một người nãi hài tử, kiêm chiếu cố miệng vết thương chưa lành An Vô Dạng.

Rất nhiều lần An Vô Dạng tại ban đêm tỉnh lại, đều nhìn thấy Hoắc ba ba vẻ mặt nghiêm túc mà ôm Đôn Đôn tại uy nãi, nhưng mà như trước soái đến rối tinh rối mù.

Đệ 64 chương

An Vô Dạng cùng Đôn Đôn xuất viện hồi gia tin tức không có tận lực giấu diếm, bao quát An gia vợ chồng ở bên trong, Hoắc gia thân bằng bạn tốt cũng đều biết.

Xét thấy là thời gian làm việc nguyên nhân, An Vô Dạng cũng không tưởng cha mẹ qua lại gây sức ép.

Hắn tại xuất viện trước một ngày trong điện thoại, chủ trương cha mẹ biệt đến tiễn đưa.

Thuận tiện đề nghị cha mẹ thứ bảy ngày, lại đến Hoắc gia nhìn bảo bảo.

Như vậy trật tự rõ ràng an bài, không từ cấp Đinh Vi cùng An Thành một loại, nhà mình hài tử tại bất tri bất giác trung đã trưởng thành tâm tình.

Bọn họ mấy ngày nay là có điểm hoảng hốt.

Hai người thật giống như ước hảo nhất dạng, không quá đàm luận có quan Hoắc gia sự tình.

Làm như vậy có khả năng là không nghĩ biểu hiện đến quá mức ít thấy nhiều kỳ quái, cũng có có thể là bách với bất đắc dĩ.

An Vô Dạng xuất viện sáng ngày thứ hai, là một cái ánh nắng tươi sáng hảo thời tiết.

Hắn biết được bà bà tỉ mỉ chuẩn bị một bàn bữa sáng, muốn cùng chính mình còn có bảo bảo đồng thời ăn.

Đương nhiên, Đôn Đôn chính là nhìn , hắn hiện giai đoạn chỉ có thể bú sữa mẹ.

Dưới lầu, trong phòng khách.

Hoắc lão gia tử đang tại trông chờ mong mỏi, thỉnh thoảng nhìn xem trên tay đồng hồ: "Dạng Dạng cùng Đôn Đôn còn chưa ngủ tỉnh sao?"

Con dâu Chương Nhược Kỳ trêu ghẹo đạo: "Lão gia tử không nóng nảy, hẳn là cũng sắp xuống dưới ."

"A." Vì thế tịch mịch lão gia tử đành phải tiếp tục chờ đãi.

Ngày hôm qua giữa trưa, cháu dâu cùng tằng tôn xuất viện trở về, hắn đến đại tôn tử gian phòng xem qua mấy lần.

Mới vừa sinh ra tằng tôn quá mức đáng yêu , lớn tuổi lão nhân gia đãi ở nơi đó không bỏ được đi.

Sau lại bởi vì cháu dâu muốn nghỉ ngơi, hắn đã bị đại tôn tử đuổi đi ra ngoài.

Trên lầu truyền đến một trận động tĩnh.

Mọi người ngẩng đầu nhìn, là Hoắc Vân Xuyên ôm hành động bất tiện thiếu niên, từ thang lầu thượng đi xuống đến.

Mặt sau đi theo bảo mẫu Trương a di, chính ôm nhà bọn họ bảo bối tiểu thiếu gia Đôn Đôn.

"Gia gia, ba mẹ, sớm." Tiểu thiên sứ nhất nhất chào hỏi đạo, tươi cười như ngoài cửa sổ dương quang phá lệ sáng lạn.

Thực khó tưởng tượng xuất, hắn vừa mới sinh hoàn hài tử, mà còn trên người còn thừa nhận hậu sản thống khổ.

"Dạng Dạng, sớm a, tối hôm qua ngủ có ngon không?" Mọi người nguyên bản đặt ở Đôn Đôn trên người tầm mắt, lập tức tất cả đều tập trung trở về.

Mỗi người ánh mắt đều mang theo đau lòng, liên nói thanh âm, cũng theo bản năng mà biến mềm nhẹ.

"Ngủ đến còn đi, " An Vô Dạng bị Hoắc Vân Xuyên buông xuống, điều chỉnh tốt thoải mái vị trí: "Chính là bị Đôn Đôn đánh thức nhiều lần, không là sảo muốn ăn chính là đái dầm ."

Chương Nhược Kỳ mặt lộ vẻ đau lòng: "Kia như vậy đi, buổi tối khiến cho Đôn Đôn đi anh nhi phòng, giao cho Trương a di chiếu cố."

Kỳ thật ngày hôm qua nàng cũng tưởng đề xuất cái này đề nghị, chính là mới từ bệnh viện trở về, sợ hãi An Vô Dạng cảm thấy ly khai Đôn Đôn không có thói quen.

An Vô Dạng trong lòng do dự: "Này..."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói: "Chính mình chiếu cố là có thể."

Hoắc gia tất cả mọi người nhìn hắn, thực bộ dáng giật mình.

"Vân Xuyên không mệt mỏi sao?" Hoắc Kiêu lo lắng hỏi, phải biết tại đi qua mười ngày trong, Hoắc Vân Xuyên chưa từng có nghỉ ngơi quá.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên lắc đầu, lại phát hiện tiểu thiên sứ mặt mang đau lòng mà nhìn chính mình: "Ta không phiền lụy."

Hắn cấp tiểu thiên sứ một cái trấn an ánh mắt, tại tiểu thiên sứ trong mắt có vẻ phá lệ có bạn trai lực.

Lúc này Trương a di đem Đôn Đôn đặt ở bàn ăn biên anh nhi trên giường nhỏ, cùng nữ chủ nhân đồng thời chiếu khán hắn.

Vi chiếu cố tiểu bảo bảo ánh mắt, trong nhà đều kéo thượng thật dày bức màn, đến nỗi bên trong có chút hôn ám.

Nhưng là này vẫn chưa ảnh hưởng mọi người ăn điểm tâm tâm tình, bọn họ ăn được rất vui vẻ.

An Vô Dạng cũng là, dần dần mà bắt đầu hưởng thụ loại này không hề áp lực gia đình không khí.

Về sau vẫn luôn như vậy liền thật tốt quá.

Hắn cảm giác được, Đôn Đôn gia gia nãi nãi cùng thái gia gia, cũng không là bởi vì mình sinh Đôn Đôn mới thích chính mình.

Tưởng muốn phân biệt này đó thực dễ dàng.

Mỗi khi đối phương nhìn chính mình thời điểm, An Vô Dạng phát hiện, bọn họ trong mắt tràn ngập ấm áp.

Tại ăn quá sớm cơm về sau, An Vô Dạng cùng Đôn Đôn bị đuổi về gian phòng, mà còn bị cáo biết, muốn quá hai mươi ngày về sau tài năng ra khỏi phòng tát hoan.

May mà An Vô Dạng là một cái trạch nam, đừng nói chính là hai mươi ngày không ra khỏi cửa , chính là cửu tháng cũng thử qua.

Không bao lâu, trong nhà bên kia gọi điện thoại tới, quan tâm hắn xuất viện công việc.

Hôm nay vẫn là thời gian làm việc, Đinh Vi đứng ở Hoắc thị công ty bên trong, cho chính mình gả cho Hoắc thị tay lái người nhi tử gọi điện thoại, tâm tình thật sự thực phức tạp.

"Chuyện của ngươi, ta với ngươi tỷ nói, đệ đệ buổi tối trở về ta tái nói cho hắn biết."

An Vô Dạng: "Ân? A, hảo a, ta nhận được tỷ tỷ tin ngắn."

Hắn căn cứ trước kia thói quen, cũng thực khó chủ động cấp hải ngoại đi học tỷ tỷ gọi điện thoại đi qua.

Dù sao đối phương tổng hoà giải chính mình tán gẫu không thượng, không có cộng đồng đề tài.

"Đôn Đôn là ngươi thân sinh sự, thân thích bên kia ta không tính toán nói tỉ mỉ, chuyện này tự chúng ta rõ ràng liền đi, " Đinh Vi suy xét đến khả năng xuất hiện nhàn ngôn toái ngữ, cho rằng làm như vậy tối thỏa đáng: "Còn có chính là... Ngươi đã hiện giờ đã thành gia , ba mẹ cũng không có gì để nói , ngươi quá đến vui vẻ liền đi, về sau có cái gì không hài lòng , cứ việc nói cho chúng ta biết, ba mẹ vĩnh viễn là duy trì ngươi ."

An Vô Dạng cẩn thận lắng nghe, hốc mắt đi theo phiếm hồng.

Giờ phút này không là cảm động đơn giản như vậy, trong lòng còn có chứa nhiều mặt khác phức tạp cảm xúc.

"Hảo , ta biết , mẹ."

Nói trong chốc lát sau đó, An Vô Dạng nói rằng: "Mẹ, Vân Xuyên bên kia thân thích đến xem Đôn Đôn , ta trước không cùng ngài nói, quay đầu lại có rảnh tái tán gẫu."

Đinh Vi nói: "Hảo, hiện tại thân phận của ngươi xưa đâu bằng nay, giao tế thượng..."

Muốn khéo léo khôn khéo điểm, này vài chữ còn chưa nói nói ra, lại bị nàng nuốt xuống: "Hảo , không có gì ."

An Vô Dạng không hiểu ra sao, cười cười liền treo.

Lại đây nhìn Đôn Đôn chính là Hoắc Vân Xuyên cô Hoắc Linh, trước thực quan tâm Hoắc Vân Xuyên cả đời đại sự vị kia.

Nàng từ tẩu tử trong miệng biết chất tử chẳng những kết hôn còn có bảo bảo sau đó, trong lòng có thể nói là sóng to gió lớn, giật mình đến không nên không nên.

Kỳ thật Hoắc Linh rất ngạc nhiên, đến tột cùng là ai như vậy có bản lĩnh, cư nhiên thu phục Hoắc Vân Xuyên.

Hôm nay lại đây vừa thấy, là lúc trước cái kia tuổi trẻ tuấn tú khí chất ôn hòa thiếu niên, cười rộ lên thời điểm vẫn là một đoàn hài khí...

"..." Nàng đệ nhất ý tưởng cùng ca tẩu lúc trước nhất dạng, nguyên lai chất tử thích chơi tuổi kém.

Hoắc Linh trộm lại hỏi thăm một chút, kém mười hai tuổi, chỉnh chỉnh một vòng.

"Cô." Tiểu thiếu niên đi theo Hoắc Vân Xuyên ấm áp mà hô thanh.

"Ai..." Hoắc Linh tâm đều hóa , trong nháy mắt liền thích thượng thiếu niên này cùng đáng yêu cháu trai.

Chính là thật làm cho người giật mình.

Nàng quay đầu lại liền cùng tẩu tử tất tất: "Vân Xuyên tìm tức phụ điều này cũng tuổi quá nhỏ , thoạt nhìn còn thần tình ngây ngô, cùng cái học sinh trung học dường như."

Chương Nhược Kỳ trả lời nàng: "Ân, Dạng Dạng tốt nghiệp cấp ba không lâu, chờ Đôn Đôn lớn lên một chút, còn muốn trở về đọc sách."

Hoắc Linh không nói có thể nói: "..."

Chỉ chớp mắt liền tới thứ bảy.

Mấy ngày nay An Vô Dạng tiếp kiến rồi Hoắc gia hai ba vị quan hệ thân cận thân thích, không am hiểu nhân tế quan hệ hắn, thời khắc nhắc nhở chính mình muốn bảo trì mỉm cười, phải chú ý lễ phép.

Làm được này hai điểm liền tính quá quan .

Hoắc Vân Xuyên thì biểu hiện đến thực phiền, đương lục tục đến hai vị thân thích sau đó, hắn hướng trong nhà lược hạ nói, không tái tiếp kiến bất luận cái gì thân thích.

Thứ bảy buổi sáng, Chương Nhược Kỳ thật cẩn thận mà thông tri nhi tử: "Dạng Dạng ba mẹ đến ."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên sắc mặt thực thối, nhưng là vẫn cứ bảo trì thân sĩ phong độ, vuốt cằm đạo: "Làm cho bọn họ tiến vào."

An Thành, Đinh Vi, tiểu đệ An Vô Tật, một nhà ba người đi vào này tòa chỗ sườn núi khu nhà cấp cao, nhìn xem mắt đều hoa .

An Vô Tật há to miệng, vẻ mặt mờ mịt: "Mẹ, đây là ta ca tân gia sao?"

Cũng quá đại đi, thoạt nhìn tựa như TV trình diễn nhất dạng xa hoa.

Đinh Vi giật mình địa điểm gật đầu: "Là ." Nàng cũng không nghĩ tới, lão tổng nhà ở đến tốt như vậy.

"Không hổ là hào môn nhà a..." An Thành cảm thán câu, cùng tiểu nhi tử nhất dạng nhìn xem nhìn không chuyển mắt.

An Vô Tật mẫn cảm mà băng khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn: "Ta đây ca vẫn là anh của ta sao?"

An Thành vỗ vỗ nhi tử cái ót: "Hắn đương nhiên cũng là ngươi ca."

Sau đó bọn họ đã bị hầu gái mang vào nhà trong, xuyên qua rộng mở đại sảnh, ngồi ở một cái thoải mái tiểu hoa thính.

Hầu gái dựa theo bọn họ yêu thích đưa lên ẩm phẩm: "Vài vị mời dùng trước trà, chúng ta phu nhân lập tức liền xuống dưới."

An Thành cùng Đinh Vi vội đáp: "Hảo ."

Trước mắt sự vật, đối bọn họ tạo thành đánh sâu vào lược đại...

Tái sau đó Chương Nhược Kỳ xuất hiện, cùng bọn họ hàn huyên một khắc, mới mang lên đi Hoắc Vân Xuyên phòng ngủ nhìn thấy bọn họ nhi tử cùng ngoại tôn.

Toàn bộ hành trình không khí đặc biệt chính thức, nhượng An Thành vợ chồng cảm thấy, hào môn quy củ làm người ta không thở nổi.

An Vô Dạng nhìn thấy đệ đệ thập phần vui vẻ: "Tiểu đệ!"

Hắn vẻ mặt tươi cười mà trương bắt tay, nhượng đã lâu không gặp đệ đệ lại đây cho chính mình ôm một cái.

An Vô Tật nhìn thấy quen thuộc ca ca, trong lòng một trận tưởng niệm: "Ca!" Bất quá trên mặt vẫn là nhất phái ổn trọng mà đi qua đi, bình tĩnh mà đi qua đi bị ôm.

"Ân, " An Vô Dạng lôi kéo tiểu đệ giới thiệu với hắn đứng ở bên giường nam nhân, nghĩ đến bọn họ trước giống như gặp qua bộ dáng: "Vị này cũng gọi ca, ngươi còn nhớ rõ hắn sao?"

An Vô Tật trí nhớ siêu hảo, mân miệng gật gật đầu: "Đại ca ca."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên trên cao nhìn xuống mà nhìn tức phụ đệ đệ: "Cậu em vợ."

An Vô Tật mặt nghiêm túc một hồng, quay đầu nhìn ca ca bên người tiểu chất tử: "Hắn chính là ta chất tử sao?"

An Vô Dạng: "Đối ."

Song phương cha mẹ đứng ở bên cạnh, nhìn bọn tiểu bối nói chuyện phiếm, trên mặt lộ ra vui mừng ý cười.

Đinh Vi cùng An Thành cũng bởi vậy thở phào nhẹ nhõm một hơi, có chút may mắn chính mình đem tiểu nhi tử nguyên bản muốn tham gia áo sổ trận đấu đẩy rụng, nếu không hôm nay hành trình khả năng sẽ thực xấu hổ.

Tại cùng cha mẹ nói chuyện phiếm trong quá trình, An Vô Dạng mở miệng giữ lại cha mẹ giữa trưa tại Hoắc gia ăn cơm.

Đinh Vi nghĩ nghĩ, liền gật đầu đáp ứng: "Hảo , khó được đến một chuyến, chúng ta cũng nghĩ nhiều nhìn xem ngươi, không nóng nảy trở về."

An Vô Dạng cũng đi theo gật gật đầu.

Giữa trưa hắn đã bị Hoắc Vân Xuyên đỡ đi xuống lầu một, mọi người cùng nhau ăn cơm.

Đôn Đôn cũng tại, bên cạnh vẫn là từ Trương a di chuyên môn nhìn.

Xuyên khéo léo tuổi trẻ hầu gái nhóm thay phiên mang thức ăn lên, như vậy chú ý tinh xảo trường hợp, An Thành hai vợ chồng xem ở trong mắt.

Vị kia nói năng thận trọng tổng tài con rể, đối nhà bọn họ lão Nhị săn sóc tỉ mỉ.

Cái này tính , bọn họ tối ngoài ý muốn không là Hoắc Vân Xuyên ngưỡng mộ, mà là trong ấn tượng chất phác lão Nhị, cư nhiên tại Hoắc gia biến đến hoạt bát linh động, như cá gặp nước, một chút cũng không giống người thường hào môn gả nhập bộ dáng.

Đinh Vi không thể không lần nữa định vị lão Nhị chân thực tính cách, có thể là chính mình vẫn luôn đều bỏ lỡ cái gì...

"Mẹ, ăn nhiều một chút nha, đừng khách khí." An Vô Dạng nhìn thấy lão mụ tại thất thần, vội cười mỉm mà mở miệng tiếp đón, thuận tiện cấp bên cạnh tiểu đệ gắp đồ ăn: "Nhạ, trong chốc lát chờ các ngươi trở về thời điểm, ta nhượng Trương a di cho ngươi trang điểm ăn ."

Dù sao trong nhà còn nhiều là, An Vô Dạng một chút đều không keo kiệt đem mình ăn không hết đồ vật phân cho đệ đệ.

An Vô Tật gật gật đầu: "Cảm ơn ca."

Nghiêm túc ăn cơm bộ dáng, rất nhận người đau.

Hoắc lão gia tử thích hài tử, không thiếu được đàm luận vài câu An gia vị này tiểu nhi tử.

Đinh Vi giao tế năng lực không tồi, tiếp nhận câu chuyện liền giới thiệu con trai của mình, đọc sách thành tích ưu tú, nhảy lớp lấy thưởng linh tinh , không thất hàm súc địa điểm đi ra.

Người nhà họ Hoắc tất nhiên là đãi An Vô Tật khen nhất đốn.

An Thành thấy thế cũng thấu thú, nói ra hải ngoại đọc sách khuê nữ: "Vô Tật còn có cái đại tỷ, hiện tại tại nước Mỹ X đại học đọc nghiên, đến lúc đó nàng chất nhi trăng tròn nhất định là phải về tới."

Cha mẹ khen tỷ tỷ đệ đệ thời điểm, lại nhượng An Vô Dạng cảm giác chính mình về tới nhà mình trước kia bàn ăn.

Hoàn hảo, hiện tại cha mẹ sẽ không nói hoàn tỷ tỷ đệ đệ quang vinh sự tích, mà ngay cả mang theo quở trách chính mình không tư tiến thủ.

Hắn thực vừa lòng hiện tại hiện trạng, vì thế cũng đi theo cười tủm tỉm.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cũng cười, bất quá là ẩn ẩn cười lạnh.

Hắn gắp một khối tiểu thiên sứ thích ăn đồ ăn, động tác thành thạo mà đưa đến đối phương bên miệng — có khách nhân thời điểm hắn là sẽ không như vậy , chính là không chịu nổi hắn tưởng đau tiểu thiên sứ.

An Vô Dạng tối thói quen chính là bị Hoắc Vân Xuyên ôm ở trên đùi uy cơm , đương hắn nhìn thấy có thực vật đưa đến bên miệng, phản ứng đầu tiên chính là há mồm a nha.

Này một ngụm đi xuống, hắn ăn được vui vẻ, người chung quanh cũng là phản ứng không đồng nhất.

Người nhà họ Hoắc là đã sớm tập mãi thành thói quen , con trai độc nhất yêu thương chính mình tức phụ thắng quá hết thảy, bao quát mới vừa sinh ra Đôn Đôn cũng so ra kém.

An ba An mẹ đột nhiên sửng sốt, sau đó đàm luận con cái đề tài cứ như vậy ngưng hẳn, đến cuối cùng cũng không có lại nhắc đến.

Bữa tiệc sau khi kết thúc, An Vô Dạng cùng cha mẹ ở phòng khách uống một hồi tử trà, hắn cá nhân uống sữa, sau đó trò chuyện mà bắt đầu mệt rã rời , liên chính mình đứng lên lên lầu đều không được, trực tiếp bị người ôm đi lên.

An ba An mẹ bị khiếp sợ mà nói không ra lời: "..."

Bọn họ vừa rồi từ nói chuyện trung biết được, Hoắc đại tổng tài năm trước sáu tháng cuối năm đột nhiên từ công ty rút lui khỏi, chính là vì tại gia chuyên môn chiếu cố nhà bọn họ lão Nhị.

Này một chiếu cố chính là một chỉnh năm, hơn nữa tương lai còn sẽ tiếp tục chiếu cố đi xuống.

Đối lập với Hoắc Vân Xuyên đối An Vô Dạng cẩn thận, làm An Vô Dạng cha mẹ An Thành vợ chồng, rốt cục thừa nhận chính mình đối lão Nhị chưa từng như vậy cẩn thận chiếu cố quá.

Loại này tư vị thực phức tạp.

Lúc trước bị bọn họ xem nhẹ thậm chí nuôi thả hài tử, bây giờ là hào môn nhà lòng bàn tay bảo.

Càng khó chịu chính là, bọn họ sờ không chuẩn cái kia trước kia đơn giản hảo hiểu hài tử, hiện nay đối cha mẹ là thấy thế nào ?

Thật là có điểm không chỗ xuống tay quẫn bách.

Trên lầu.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên ôm tiểu thiên sứ trở lại gian phòng.

Trương a di đang tại phòng ngủ chiếu khán Đôn Đôn, nhìn thấy bọn họ tiến vào, lập tức đứng lên hỗ trợ phô hảo chăn: "Dạng Dạng đang ngủ?"

"Còn không có đâu." Oa tại Hoắc Vân Xuyên trong ngực thiếu niên híp mắt cười nói: "Chính là quả thật mệt nhọc, tưởng đi lên lười nhác."

Trương a di bị hắn nghịch ngợm đùa cười: "Đứa nhỏ này..." Sau đó liền không cười , nhớ tới cha mẹ của hắn biểu hiện, liên những người đứng xem Trương a di đều phát giác đến, bọn họ cùng An Vô Dạng không thân.

"Trương a di..." An Vô Dạng đi ngủ trước nhắc nhở nói: "Phải nhớ đến cho ta đệ đệ trang đồ ăn vặt."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên ở bên cạnh đi cùng, cúi người hôn một cái tiểu thiên sứ nói: "Biệt quan tâm nhiều như vậy, mẹ sẽ tính toán."

Trong chốc lát An gia vợ chồng rời đi, Chương Nhược Kỳ không có khả năng để hai người bọn họ tay trống trơn mà trở về.

Trương a di sau khi rời đi, tạm thời không có ngủ ý Hoắc ba ba, tay phải phủng thư, tay trái vuốt ve tiểu thiên sứ tóc.

"Thư có cái gì xinh đẹp, có ta xinh đẹp sao?" An Vô Dạng lấy rụng Hoắc Vân Xuyên trong tay sách vở, đặt trên giường đầu: "Ngươi tới đây một chút, ta đã nói với ngươi điểm lặng lẽ nói."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên tâm thần nhộn nhạo mà thấu đi qua.

Câu kia 'Có ta xinh đẹp sao' có chút liêu, một chút liền châm không khí, nhượng lão nam nhân nhiệt độ cơ thể bay lên: "Nói cái gì lặng lẽ nói?"

Hắn kéo ra trên cổ cổ áo, cùng tức phụ đến gần rồi một chút.

Thiếu niên thẹn thùng mà cười cười, ôm lấy Hoắc ba ba cổ thân cái miệng của hắn: "Cao hứng đi?"

Hoắc tổng tài: "..." Liếm liếm môi, nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, ách lên tiếng câu: "Một cỗ tử nãi tao vị..."

"Đi!" An Vô Dạng giơ lên nắm tay, nện ở Hoắc tổng tài rắn chắc dày rộng trong ngực thượng.

Đối phương lại không hề cảm thấy đau khổ, thần tình không quan tâm mà nhìn An Vô Dạng tạp.

"Biệt bị thương tay ngươi."

"A!" An Vô Dạng khí thành bánh bao mặt.

Cùng lão công cãi nhau ầm ĩ thời điểm, nhi tử ở bên cạnh ánh mắt quay tròn mà nhìn bọn họ.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên phát hiện sau đó, hướng về phía nhi tử nhíu mày.

Sau đó bốc lên An Vô Dạng cằm hôn một cái: "Ngươi xem không hiểu sao?"

An Vô Dạng nghi hoặc: "Ngươi với ai nói chuyện?" Quay đầu lại nhìn đến nhi tử tinh thần chấn hưng mắt to, bật cười: "Hoắc Vân Xuyên, ngươi hảo ấu trĩ a."

Phát hiện nhi tử tỉnh thiếu niên, tình thương của cha đại phát, chuyển đi qua chuyên tâm cùng Đôn Đôn chơi.

"Đôn Đôn, ba ba rất thích ngươi a." An Vô Dạng nói: "Ngươi yêu ba ba sao?"

Đôn Đôn chơi nước miếng, có thể nói là không phản ứng chút nào : "..."

"Đôn Đôn..."

Mặc dù như thế thiếu niên vẫn là nói liên miên cằn nhằn, cùng nhi tử có một cái sọt vô nghĩa muốn giảng.

Hoắc tổng tài vô tâm đọc sách, ngồi ở kia chuyên tâm lắng nghe hai cái thiên sứ chi gian thần thánh đối thoại, nghe xong một buổi chiều.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Hoắc tổng, lắng nghe tiểu thiên sứ chi gian đối thoại là cái gì cảm thụ?

Hoắc tổng: gột rửa tâm linh...

Đệ 65 chương

Đến buổi tối, nước Mỹ bên kia thời gian là ban ngày, tỷ tỷ An Vô Ngu nhìn thấy Đại đệ hồi phục, trong lòng một trận thả lỏng.

Nàng cứ nói đi, liền tính Đại đệ gả vào hào môn, cũng vẫn là nguyên lai cái kia đệ đệ.

— lớn như vậy việc vui, đương nhiên là phải về , đến lúc đó chúng ta gặp mặt tái nói tỉ mỉ đi, hiện tại tỷ tỷ muốn đi trước lên lớp .

— hảo .

Thừa dịp Hoắc ba ba không theo dõi lỗ hổng, An Vô Dạng trộm tìm được di động, ở trên giường phát tin ngắn.

— Tiểu Bàn, ta có nhất kiện giấu diếm ngươi thật lâu sự tình, tưởng với ngươi thẳng thắn [ che mặt ]

Tiết Tễ Dương nhìn thấy anh em tin tức, tâm tình phức tạp mà hồi.

— đại huynh đệ, ta cũng có nhất kiện giấu diếm ngươi thật lâu sự tình tưởng với ngươi thẳng thắn.

Cái này phát triển phương hướng là An Vô Dạng thật không ngờ ...

— ân, vậy ngươi trước nói vẫn là ta nghĩ nói?

Tiết Tễ Dương hồi.

— chúng ta đồng thời đánh chữ nhi đi, ai đánh trước hoàn ai trước phát.

—OK.

An Vô Dạng mân miệng, vùi đầu đánh chữ.

— ta kết hôn sinh hài tử .

— ta là cơ lão (gay).

Hai cái tiểu đồng bọn nhìn từng người di động màn hình: "..."

— ngọa tào...

— ngọa tào...

Tiết Tễ Dương kinh ngạc đến ngây người, không dám tin.

— ngươi làm đại nữ đồng học bụng? Phụng tử lập gia đình ?

An Vô Dạng ngơ ngác mà hồi.

— không phải, là người khác làm đại bụng của ta, đây không phải là trọng điểm, ngươi là cơ lão (gay)?

Tiết Tễ Dương ngơ ngác mà hồi.

— đúng vậy ta là cơ lão (gay), nghỉ đông theo ta bạn cùng phòng ở cùng một chỗ, đây không phải là trọng điểm, ngươi ngươi ngươi... Làm đại ngươi bụng? Ngươi lư ta?

An Vô Dạng thần tình phức tạp mà hồi.

— không có lư ngươi, ta thiên phú dị bẩm, hài tử đều nhanh trăng tròn , muốn mời ngươi tới uống trăng tròn rượu. Bạn cùng phòng? Kia đồng thời mang lại đây đi, nhận thức nhận thức.

Tiết Tễ Dương không lấy lại tinh thần, cùng cái ngốc tử dường như.

— ngươi đối tượng cũng là cái nam ?

"Nếu không như thế nào mà?" An Vô Dạng trực tiếp gọi điện thoại đi qua, nói rằng: "Hắn vẫn là phụ mẫu ta người lãnh đạo trực tiếp, so với ta đại mười hai tuổi, đôi ta là quán bar một đêm tình nhận thức , cao năng đi?"

Tiết Tễ Dương: "Ngọa tào... Ngọa tào..." Trừ bỏ ngọa tào vẫn là ngọa tào.

Đây cũng quá mẹ hắn cao năng .

Tiểu Bàn nhận thức An Vô Dạng thành thật đôn hậu, đơn thuần thẹn thùng, quả nhiên nhìn người không thể nhìn tướng mạo.

"Không đối, nhưng ngươi không là đến trường sao?"

"Gạt người ." An Vô Dạng nói: "Cao khảo qua đi không bao lâu ở giữa thưởng , chính là chúng ta cùng đi lần đó, ngươi nhớ rõ đi? Nam sinh giải tán sẽ."

"Nhớ rõ nhớ rõ." Tiểu Bàn như thế nào sẽ không nhớ rõ: "Lão tử bị dạ điếm cô gái ghét bỏ đầu heo bỉnh lần đó."

Tạ Nhiễm từ bên cạnh ngẩng đầu: "Các ngươi nói cái gì?"

"Không nói gì..." Tiểu Bàn chuyển cái thân, dùng tiểu một hào thanh âm tiếp tục cằn nhằn: "Chậc chậc, anh em nói thương yêu sau đó bị quản được gắt gao mà."

An Vô Dạng: "Ta cũng là."

Tiết Tễ Dương: "Ngươi đối tượng sẽ nhìn ngươi di động sao?"

An Vô Dạng: "Không nhìn, hắn chính là thu hồi đến."

Tiết Tễ Dương sờ sờ cái mũi, cái này xấu hổ : "Hắc hắc, kết hôn có hài tử cũng hảo, dù sao ta đây bối tử là sẽ không có hài tử , đối , ta có thể đương cha nuôi sao?"

An Vô Dạng nói: "Có thể a, ngươi không để ý bảo bảo có hảo vài cái cha nuôi nói."

Tiết Tễ Dương ngẫm lại: "Kia vẫn là đương thúc thúc đi, ha ha."

Bất tri bất giác, Tạ Nhiễm đã tại phía sau hắn, cằm đặt trên bả vai hắn, một bộ quang minh chính đại 'Trộm' nghe bộ dáng.

"Hảo , quá trận cho ngươi lưỡng đưa trương thiệp mời a, " An Vô Dạng hỏi: "Đối , ngươi đối tượng tên gọi là gì?"

Tiết Tễ Dương hướng bên cạnh xem xét xem xét, nói rằng: "Tạ Nhiễm, hoa tàn hoa nở tạ, không nhiễm một hạt bụi nhiễm."

An Vô Dạng cười nói: "Hảo, ta nhớ kỹ."

Lúc này cửa mở ra, Hoắc Vân Xuyên đi tới, phía sau đi theo Đoan Mộc bồn hầu gái.

An Vô Dạng lập tức đem di động giấu đi, ngoan ngoãn mà ngồi vào mép giường biên, nhuyễn thanh hô câu: "Vân Xuyên."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên vuốt cằm đáp: "Ân, đến phao chân." Hắn chỉ thị hầu gái cất kỹ mộc bồn, sau đó ngồi xổm xuống thay An Vô Dạng vãn khởi ngủ khố ống quần, sẽ đem cặp kia chân bỏ vào nâu trong nước nóng.

Ngâm, nhu ấn, nhiều lần gây sức ép hai mươi phút.

Như vậy có thể trị thể hàn thể hư, huyết khí không đủ chờ tật xấu.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên biết tiểu thiên sứ thân thể không tính rắn chắc, vì thế thừa dịp mới vừa sinh sản hoàn, cấp tiểu thiên sứ điều một điều thân thể.

Về hậu sản hộ lý thượng, Chương Nhược Kỳ cấp con dâu thỉnh hậu sản hộ lý sư, chuyên môn quy hoạch trong tháng trong sự.

Hiện tại An Vô Dạng ăn mặc chi phí, hằng ngày sinh hoạt thường ngày, đều tinh tế vô cùng.

Đau hắn Hoắc ba ba, đem túc liệu sự việc lãm tại trên người mình, mỗi lần đều làm được siêu cấp nghiêm túc.

Hộ lý sư ở trong này công tác vài ngày, cảm thụ chính là giúp không được gì.

Nàng muốn làm sự, nam chủ nhân tổng cướp làm.

Sau lại nàng chỉ có thể mang hài tử, đi đoạt Trương a di sống.

Tái sau lại hộ lý sư tuyệt vọng phát hiện, nàng đoạt không là Trương a di sống, như trước vẫn là nam chủ nhân sống.

"..." Chính là như vậy mà tuyệt vọng!

"A..." An Vô Dạng gọi một tiếng, bởi vì gan bàn chân bị Đôn Đôn ba ba ấn đến có chút đau.

Hắn hướng bên cạnh mình co rút, không có thể rút về đến.

"Đừng động." Hoắc Vân Xuyên cầm thật chặt An Vô Dạng bàn chân, không cho hắn yếu ớt: "Thân thể của ngươi như vậy yếu, hiện tại không điều dưỡng hảo, về sau như thế nào sinh hoạt?"

Quá yếu, hắn căn bản không dám xuống tay.

Hiện tại chính là điêu tại bên miệng, hảo sinh nhìn.

An Vô Dạng nghi hoặc khó hiểu mà nhe răng, thân thể của chính mình chẳng lẽ thực yếu sao?

Hắn cảm giác không đến, dù sao đi qua một chỉnh năm, không có cảm mạo phát sốt, cũng không có đau đầu nóng lên.

Ban đầu thầy thuốc đúng là đã nói dinh dưỡng không đầy đủ.

Nhưng mà hiện tại cúi đầu nắm nắm chính mình trên đùi thịt, rõ ràng liền mập mạp mà.

An Vô Dạng hỏi: "Ngươi không biết là ta béo sao?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "Không biết là, ngươi như vậy vừa lúc."

Ấn hoàn chân, cấm dục có tiểu một năm nam nhân ngẩng đầu, đem An Vô Dạng dáng người qua một lần.

Thiếu niên so lần đầu gặp mặt khi đẫy đà không ít, hai giáp không tái gầy yếu, cái trán sung túc làn da thủy nhuận, ánh mắt rất lớn, cười mỉm nhìn người thời điểm, thực mê người.

Khả năng bởi vì sinh quá hài tử, đơn thuần trung nhiều ít trộn lẫn một chút quyến rũ.

Hoắc tổng tài trong quần cứng rắn mà đứng lên, bưng lên mộc bồn đi đảo tiểu thiên sứ nước rửa chân.

Buổi tối, bị hắn tỉ mỉ tẩy hảo trắng nõn hai chân, đáng thương mà bị hắn mượn đi dùng một đêm.

An Vô Dạng trừ bỏ thẹn thùng, hoàn toàn không thể thế nào.

Bởi vì trong khoảng thời gian này bị chiếu cố đến cẩn thận, chính là mượn chân của mình nửa giờ, cùng đối phương vất vả khi xuất ra, tựa hồ không đáng giá nhắc tới.

Xong việc qua đi, Hoắc Vân Xuyên dùng thấp nóng khăn mặt lau một lần tiểu thiên sứ chân, sau đó đồ thượng bảo thấp dễ chịu thân thể nhũ dịch: "Ngoan, ngủ đi."

Thấp thấp nặng nề thanh âm cùng với hai cái tiểu thiên sứ ngáp thanh.

An Vô Dạng cố gắng mở to mắt, tổng nhớ rõ chính mình còn có trọng yếu muốn nói với Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói.

Chính là buồn ngủ quá nồng, chỉ hô một tiếng 'Vân Xuyên' hắn liền ngã vào trong mộng.

Hoắc ba ba vẻ mặt đứng đắn, hôn hôn tiểu thiên sứ cái trán, lại hôn hôn tiểu tiểu thiên sứ cái trán.

Lao lực hạnh phúc một ngày đến nơi đây còn không có chấm dứt.

Đêm khuya xử lý công tác Hoắc đại tổng tài thượng tuyến.

Công tác khu bố trí tại phòng ngủ một góc, khoảng cách giường lớn không xa không gần.

Hoắc tổng sử dụng bàn phím là tĩnh điện dung bàn phím, cho dù là hồi bưu kiện cũng sẽ không phát ra tạp âm.

Trong tay của hắn bưng một ly nùng trà, một bên uống trà nâng cao tinh thần, một bên nhìn công tác bưu kiện.

Đối mặt công tác cùng hợp tác đồng bọn, cũng không có đối mặt tiểu thiên sứ như vậy nhu tình mật ý.

Đọc được mỗ phân văn kiện, Hoắc Vân Xuyên mày không vui mà nhẹ túc: "..."

Hắn giơ tay lên chỉ, tại bàn phím thượng khởi lên xuống lạc, phát ra đi.

Công tác đến mười một giờ rưỡi, thói quen ngủ vọt tới trước tắm Hoắc đại thiếu, lần thứ hai đi vào phòng tắm, đơn giản hướng tắm rửa mới trở về đi ngủ.

Tại loại này ôn hoà thời tiết, bên người có nguồn nhiệt là nhất kiện thực thoải mái sự tình.

An Vô Dạng đang ngủ cảm thấy bên người ấm áp dễ chịu mà, đặc biệt mà thoải mái, hắn cứ như vậy lại gần đi qua.

Bị An Vô Dạng dùng hai má vô ý thức cọ ngực Hoắc tổng tài, thân thể một trận khô nóng: "..."

Ngày hôm sau tỉnh lại, An Vô Dạng phát hiện mình nam nhân bên người cùng thường ngày nhất dạng không tại, tựa hồ là đi thần luyện.

"Đôn Đôn?"

Đôn Đôn cũng không tại, phải là tại gian phòng cách vách bị Trương a di chiếu khán .

Giấc ngủ sung túc thiếu niên, sáng sớm làn da trắng nõn bóng loáng, đứng lên rửa mặt sau đó liền thanh thanh thấu thấu, trạng thái đặc biệt hảo.

Nhưng mà An Vô Dạng đối chính mình sắc đẹp không quá chú ý.

Hắn đứng lên mặc vào miên chất áo khoác, ngồi ở bên giường phát rồi trong chốc lát ngốc.

Sau đó đi rửa mặt chải đầu phát, ngồi ở trong phòng trên ghế sa lông, chờ đợi hầu gái a di nhóm đưa bữa sáng đi lên.

Bình thường An Vô Dạng bữa sáng đưa lên đến, Hoắc Vân Xuyên cũng sẽ đi theo trở về.

Cả người mồ hôi nam nhân sẽ đi tẩy cái chiến đấu tắm, ngồi nữa xuống dưới bồi An Vô Dạng đồng thời ăn điểm tâm.

Tiểu thiên sứ tại lén lút không tính hoạt bát, bình thường không đùa hắn nói chuyện liền rất trầm mặc mà.

Chủ động thân nhân tiểu thiên sứ chỉ có ở tâm tình đặc biệt hảo dưới tình huống mới có thể nhìn thấy.

Tỷ như hiện tại, An Vô Dạng hướng Hoắc Vân Xuyên mềm mềm đánh một tiếng tiếp đón: "Sớm."

Sau đó liền hết sức chuyên chú mà ăn cái gì.

Hoắc ba ba nhìn chằm chằm khuôn mặt của ngươi nhìn, đem ăn ngon chuyển qua trước mặt hắn.

"Ân, ngươi cũng ăn a." An Vô Dạng nói, này đậu đỏ làm vật nhỏ ngày hôm qua ăn qua.

Bởi vì hắn cảm thấy ăn ngon hôm nay lại làm.

Kỳ thật sự tình chân tướng đều không phải là không phải như vậy.

"Ân." Hoắc Vân Xuyên kẹp khởi một cái chính mình phân phó phòng bếp dùng hữu ích nguyên liệu nấu ăn làm sớm một chút, bỏ vào trong miệng.

Ngọt mà không nị, khó trách bị tiểu thiên sứ yêu tha thiết.

Những thứ khác các màu sớm một chút, hoặc gia nhập táo đỏ, hoặc gia nhập hạch đào, ăn ngon mà sẽ không tao phản cảm.

Dù sao cái này muộn tao nam nhân không nói nói, tuổi còn nhỏ An Vô Dạng là sẽ không biết đối phương tại trên người mình hoa nhiều ít tâm tư .

"Ngươi tối hôm qua ngủ đến đã khuya sao?" Tiểu thiếu niên quan tâm đạo.

"Không là đã khuya." Hoắc Vân Xuyên trả lời nói.

"A." An Vô Dạng có chút chần chờ mà nắm bắt thìa: "Dù sao trước mười hai giờ đi ngủ, liền rất tốt, ngươi về sau tận lực không cần vượt qua mười hai giờ đi?"

Làm một cái chỉ có chính mình bị quản người, tại sinh Đôn Đôn trước, hắn vẫn luôn không có để ý quá Hoắc Vân Xuyên sự tình, đây là lần đầu tiên nhỏ giọng tất tất.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên kinh ngạc, sáng sớm ăn một cân đường hắn gật gật đầu: "Hảo ."

An Vô Dạng lại hỏi: "Đôn Đôn tối hôm qua tỉnh mấy lần? Đái dầm sao?"

Hoắc ba ba trả lời nói: "Tỉnh hai lần, nước tiểu hai lần."

Nhớ tới nhi tử vừa ăn một bên tát hành động vĩ đại, hoàn mỹ chủ nghĩa lão nam nhân sắc mặt bình tĩnh, không tính toán cùng tiểu thiên sứ chia sẻ.

"Vất vả ngươi ." An Vô Dạng nói như vậy, cảm thấy Hoắc Vân Xuyên lại muốn chiếu cố mình và Đôn Đôn, lại muốn xử lý công tác, đặc biệt mà vất vả: "Chờ ta ra trong tháng, ta là có thể với ngươi đồng thời thay phiên đi tiểu đêm chiếu cố Đôn Đôn."

"..." Hoắc tổng tài trong lòng tưởng chính là, tối hôm qua nhi tử khóc đến như vậy rung trời vang ngươi vẫn cứ ngủ giống như đầu heo, thức dậy tới sao.

Không tồn tại .

Vì thế hắn lười phản bác tiểu thiên sứ.

Không lâu sau đó, Hoắc Kiêu tìm người làm thiệp mời chế tác hoàn công, bị nhân viên công tác đưa đến trong nhà.

Thiệp mời làm được thực tinh mỹ, Hoắc gia phụ tử nghiệm thu sau đó cảm thấy có thể.

Vì thế phân phát đi xuống, từng người viết dán.

An gia năm mươi phong, Hoắc Kiêu tìm An Vô Dạng muốn địa chỉ, hảm người tự mình đưa đi qua.

Kỳ thật tăng thêm hao tổn dự tính, tổng cộng là sáu mươi phong.

Hoắc lão gia tử chính mình muốn một ít, chắc là mời hắn lão bằng hữu.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cùng An Vô Dạng bên này cũng cầm lại đến không ít, nhưng chủ yếu là Hoắc Vân Xuyên bằng hữu cùng sinh ý đồng bọn.

Tiểu thiếu niên mở ra điện thoại di động của mình thông tin lục, cảm thấy con trai bảo bối trăng tròn yến nhất sinh liền như vậy một lần, cho nên có thể mời hắn đều mời .

Giúp hắn viết thiếp , đương nhiên là Hoắc đại tổng tài.

Đôn Đôn ba ba kia một tay rồng bay phượng múa bút máy tự, phi thường cứng cáp hữu lực, làm người ta hâm mộ.

An Vô Dạng nghi hoặc: "Kia thiếp mời như thế nào đưa đi qua?"

Hoắc tổng tài liếc hắn liếc mắt một cái: "Ngươi hỏi tinh tường chỉ, có người đi đưa."

An Vô Dạng trong đầu, nhất thời hiện ra Hoắc gia lái xe khai dài hơn bản Rolls-Royce đi đưa thiếp cưới cảnh tượng... Sau đó vẫy vẫy đầu, cảm thấy không thể nào đâu.

"Ân! Ta đây đến hỏi địa chỉ."

An Vô Dạng hướng những cái đó chính mình tưởng mời người, phát đi một cái nội dung không khí vui mừng, lại không thất lễ mạo tin tức.

Này mấy cái tin tức hắn cân nhắc thật lâu đâu, bởi vì không nghĩ bị người cảm thấy tưởng muốn tiền lì xì, như vậy.

Bất quá cho hắn hồi địa chỉ người vẫn là rất ít.

Giống nhau đều nói chính mình không rảnh, hoặc là nói thẳng không có phương tiện, còn có người kinh ngạc hắn sao lại như vậy đã sớm kết hôn sinh tử ?

Tễ mi lộng nhãn một phen trêu chọc sau đó chúc mừng hắn, sau đó vẫn là không đến.

An Vô Dạng trước không từng nghĩ loại tình huống này, lục tục thu được hồi phục sau đó mới tiếp thu sự thật .

"Hảo , không quan hệ, quấy rầy ! Chúc ngươi sinh hoạt khoái trá, lão đồng học!"

Không quá khoái trá thiếu niên, tâm bình khí hòa mà hồi phục mỗi một vị nói ngại ngùng , tỏ vẻ chính mình quấy rầy .

Thật sự, trước hẳn là suy xét một chút loại tình huống này mới đối.

Không là chính mình phát thiếp người khác liền cấp cho mặt mũi...

Tiểu thiên sứ chính mình làm một chút công tác thống kê, cuối cùng đem sáu cái đồng học cùng lão sư tên, cùng với địa chỉ giao cho Hoắc ba ba, trong đó còn có một cái là tiểu đồng bọn đối tượng, mới cho hắn thấu túc sáu cái.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên liếc một cái, thản nhiên nói: "Lục lục đại thuận, không tồi."

"..." Vẻ mặt quật cường tiểu thiên sứ nhịn xuống không khóc.

Hoắc đại thiếu đem mình tâm can nhi thịt ôm thượng chân, bắt lấy tay hắn đồng thời cấp kia sáu cái nể tình 'Bằng hữu' viết thiệp mời.

Hoắc đại thiếu muội lương tâm tán thưởng đạo: "Nhà của ta Dạng Dạng tự thật là dễ nhìn."

Bút máy tự cao thủ Dạng Dạng tiểu thiên sứ cố gắng nhịn xuống không cười: "Phốc..." Chính là nhịn không được!

Đệ 66 chương

Viết xong sáu người này thiếp mời, An Vô Dạng tâm tình cũng bình phục xuống dưới, minh bạch đây là xã hội thái độ bình thường, chính mình không cần vì thế ảnh hưởng cảm xúc.

Hắn nghĩ, tiếp qua hơn một tháng chính là chính mình sinh nhật, tháng sáu hai mươi lăm hào.

Ý nghĩa chính mình lập tức liền tới mười chín một tuổi , đã không tái là mười bảy mười tám tuổi tiểu tử.

Từng người lấy thiệp mời mọi người, cũng tại trong vòng vài ngày viết hảo thiếp mời, mau chóng an bài người đi đưa.

An Thành gia thiếp mời cũng viết hảo , xét thấy thân thích bằng hữu có xa có gần, bọn họ hai vợ chồng lựa chọn thông qua điện thoại cùng internet đầu tiên thông tri một lần, sau đó dùng gửi qua bưu điện phương thức phát ra thiệp mời.

Khoảng cách Hoắc gia tiểu kim tôn Đôn Đôn trăng tròn yến còn có mười ngày, thời gian hoàn toàn tới kịp.

Nơi này không thể không nói nói An gia thân thích bằng hữu, nói là nhìn An Vô Dạng lớn lên , trên thực tế đương An Thành nói cho bọn hắn biết, chính mình Nhị nhi tử An Vô Dạng gả vào Hoắc gia, rất nhiều người đều phản ứng không kịp.

An Vô Dạng?

Cùng trong nhà người một thảo luận, mới rốt cục có chút ấn tượng, là An Thành gia cái kia ngại ngùng thẹn thùng không thu hút tiểu tử.

Thân thích cùng bằng hữu vừa nghi hỏi, An gia Nhị tiểu tử không là còn đọc sách sao?

Này đó An Thành nhất nhất giải thích, cần phải nhượng thân thích bằng hữu minh bạch, nhà bọn họ Nhị nhi tử là cùng Hoắc gia chính nhi bát kinh con dâu, đứa bé kia tóm lại cũng là thân huyết mạch, có Hoắc gia gien, cũng có An gia gien.

Người thường còn thật không quá chú ý cái gì Hoắc gia không Hoắc gia , nhưng là nghe An Thành giọng điệu, tựa hồ nhà bọn họ lão Nhị gả đến cũng không tệ lắm.

Mỗ thân thích cùng An Thành nói xong điện thoại, liền cùng trong nhà kia khẩu tử phạm nói thầm: "An Thành hai người thật sự là làm bậy, sinh nhi tử là đồng tính luyến ái thì thôi, còn gả cho đi ra ngoài, xem như nuôi không .

Nhà nàng kia khẩu tử nói: "Không là còn có cái tiểu nhi tử sao?"

Dù sao An Thành gia có ba hài tử, gả đi ra ngoài cái kia không thu hút, tổng so tiểu nhi tử là đồng tính luyến ái hảo.

Nhà bọn họ tuổi trẻ người đi lật lật Hoắc thị bối cảnh, lập tức líu lưỡi đạo: "Ta thân cha, hai ngươi khoái biệt nghị luận , ngươi có biết nhân gia Thành ca thân gia là ai chăng?"

Kinh thành Hoắc thị!

"Ai?" Cha mẹ nhìn qua.

Kia người trẻ tuổi nói: "Thành ca thân gia là kinh thành Hoắc thị, thật sự hào môn, cùng Thành ca nhi tử kết hôn chính là Hoắc gia con trai độc nhất, hiện tại Hoắc thị tay lái người."

Đây là cái gì khái niệm?

Phổ thông tiểu thành phần tri thức cha mẹ trương miệng ngẫm lại, Hoắc thị có bao nhiêu tiền bọn họ không biết, chính là hào môn tên tuổi, phi giống nhau thương nhân nhà có thể hướng chính mình trên đầu mang.

Có thể xưng đến thượng hào môn, ít nhất cũng muốn trải qua tam đại ở trên nội tình.

Thân thích hai người lẩm bẩm nói: "An gia Nhị tiểu tử này mệnh thật tốt quá, An Thành nuôi như vậy con trai, đời này không cần sầu ..."

An gia các lộ thân thích bằng hữu phản ứng không đồng nhất, nhưng tổng chạy không khỏi hâm mộ ghen tỵ phạm vi.

Thiếp mời phát sau khi ra ngoài, An Thành gia cũng cảm nhận được đệ nhất sóng đáp thượng hào môn sau đó địa phương vị biến hóa.

Dù sao rất nhiều thân thích, mặt sau lại cố ý gọi điện thoại trở về liên lạc, ngôn ngữ chi gian biến hóa rõ ràng.

An Thành cùng Đinh Vi hai người hai mặt cùng khuy, tâm tình phức tạp rất nhiều, không phải không thừa nhận loại này thụ người khen tặng cảm giác làm người ta lâng lâng.

Khoảng cách trăng tròn yến còn có vài ngày thời điểm, An Vô Dạng tiếp nhận rồi trong nhà vi hắn chuẩn bị nhà tạo mẫu tóc.

Ở cữ trong lược tóc dài, thông qua nhà tạo mẫu tóc tỉ mỉ tu bổ, rất nhanh khiến cho sinh sản qua đi thiếu niên khôi phục sắc đẹp lúc đỉnh cao.

Cùng với vài cái phục sức thương hiệu nhân viên công tác, đem thích hợp An Vô Dạng kiểu dáng đưa lên cửa đến cung này chọn lựa.

Đều là phi thường chính thức quần áo.

An Vô Dạng làm một cái tuổi lược nhẹ giáo phục boy, đối mặt như vậy khảo nghiệm, hắn thực trực tiếp nói cho Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "Ta sẽ không tuyển, ngươi nói cho ta biết muốn như thế nào tuyển đi."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên gật gật đầu: "Ta sẽ dạy ngươi."

Đôn Đôn trăng tròn yến xem như An Vô Dạng lần đầu tiên tại hào môn lượng tướng, đến lúc đó mọi người tiêu điểm, trừ bỏ Đôn Đôn chính là hắn .

Nếu đại gia biết An Vô Dạng xuất thân từ phổ thông gia đình, như vậy chờ đợi hắn làm trò cười cho thiên hạ người khẳng định không ít.

Lại nhìn An Vô Dạng, nên ăn, nên ngủ ngủ, tựa hồ không hề cảm thấy.

Kỳ thật An Vô Dạng bị Hoắc Vân Xuyên tỉ mỉ nuôi tiểu một năm, bình thường có thể ôm tuyệt không để bản thân hắn đứng , nuông chiều thành như vậy, rất nhiều đồ vật đã sớm thay đổi.

An gia nhân tại An Vô Dạng trên người nhìn đến cái loại này xa lạ cảm, đại để chính là nơi phát ra như thế.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên trừ bỏ cấp tâm can bảo bối mua thêm hoa phục, còn cấp đối phương mua vào một đám bình thường có thể sử dụng thượng trang sức.

Giống đồng hồ, tay áo khấu, cà- vạt kẹp, cố tình nhẫn vẫn luôn không có mua.

Tới gần việc vui mở màn ngày đầu tiên, An Vô Dạng lập tức nhận được vài cái triệu lễ vật.

Là bà bà đưa , một cái thực đại thực thiểm kim cương nhẫn.

Ra vẻ có rất nhiều loại này đại nhẫn kim cương bà bà lôi kéo An Vô Dạng tay nói: "Ta xem tay ngươi chỉ như vậy tế, liền chọn này khối phấn lam sắc , ngày mai đeo lên cũng thích hợp."

Kia nhẫn kim cương mang tại tế bạch ngón tay thượng chói mắt đến không được, cơ hồ đem An Vô Dạng chỉnh căn ngón tay che khuất.

Tiểu thiếu niên không tưởng nhiều như vậy, chỉ cho rằng bà bà làm cho mình mang một ngày, dùng để giữ thể diện , hắn không hề tâm cơ mà khen đạo: "Thật xinh đẹp a, giống không trung nhất dạng."

Chương Nhược Kỳ: "Đúng vậy, ngươi xem ngươi đội nhiều thích hợp, sau này sẽ là ngươi ."

An Vô Dạng: "..."

Hiện tại vài cái triệu nhẫn kim cương đều là như vậy tùy tùy tiện tiện tặng người sao?

Không hổ là hào môn.

Nghĩ tới nghĩ lui vẫn là bất an tiểu thiên sứ, phủng kia khối đại nhẫn kim cương chân tay luống cuống mà đi tìm chính mình giả ba ba.

Đối phương đang tại cùng gia gia uống trà.

An Vô Dạng đứng ở cạnh cửa thăm dò nhìn thấy, ngay tại do dự muốn hay không đi vào.

Lúc này trà bên trong, Hoắc lão gia tử vẻ mặt ghét bỏ mà uống buồn trà, hắn đại tôn tử rất buồn , thật sự là rất buồn .

Đột nhiên hắn nhãn tình sáng lên, nhìn thấy cửa nhà cái kia khiếp sinh sinh tiểu đáng thương.

Ân, thông qua mấy tháng tiếp xúc, An Vô Dạng tại Hoắc lão gia tử trong lòng cùng cấp với không người yêu thương tiểu đáng thương.

Hắn đặt chén trà xuống, hướng cửa nhà ngoắc: "Dạng Dạng, tiến vào."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên thần kinh nhảy dựng, lập tức quay đầu nhìn về phía cửa nhà: "Ngươi như thế nào đi ra ?" Thốt ra nói có chút nghiêm túc, làm hại tiểu thiên sứ lùi bước mấy bước.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên một trận ảo não, đồng thời cũng bị gia gia gõ một quải trượng: "Ngươi hung cái gì hung? Dọa đến Dạng Dạng biết sao?"

Hắn đại tôn tử, nghiêm mặt không nói lời nào liền đủ dọa người , vừa mở miệng càng là hung thần ác sát.

Tại Hoắc Vân Xuyên hối hận thời điểm, còn chưa đi tiểu thiên sứ đem đầu tìm hiểu đến, nhỏ giọng mà nói: "Ta đi ra tìm ngươi."

Hoắc đại muộn tao tâm thoáng chốc ấm lại, đứng lên hướng An Vô Dạng vẫy tay: "Lại đây."

"Ân." An Vô Dạng đương nhiên không sợ Hoắc Vân Xuyên, đây là trên thế giới hiểu rõ nhất chính mình người, đối phương vẫy tay một cái, hắn liền tay phải bưng tay trái, đi tới: "Gia gia."

"Ai." Bị đánh tiếp đón gia gia nhưng vui vẻ .

Hoắc Vân Xuyên chú ý tới tiểu thiên sứ dị giơ, trong mắt tràn đầy nghi hoặc: "Ngươi bưng cái gì?"

Tiểu thiên sứ vẻ mặt nhặt vàng cười, nị ở bên cạnh hắn chậm rãi mở ra bàn tay, lộ ra chói mắt đại kim cương: "Đang đang đang đang..."

Hoắc gia tổ tôn lưỡng, nhìn đáng yêu tiểu thiếu niên, mềm lòng đến rối tinh rối mù.

"Ân, mẹ đem này khối kim cương tặng cho ngươi ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên yết hầu một trận ngứa, không có thể khống chế được chính mình, đương gia gia mặt, đem tiểu thiên sứ ôm thượng chân ngồi: "Rất xinh đẹp , lam sắc thực thích hợp ngươi."

"Như vậy quý trọng lễ vật ta muốn nhận lấy sao?" An Vô Dạng nghiêm túc hỏi, nhìn về phía Hoắc Vân Xuyên ánh mắt tràn ngập tôn kính.

Dù sao hắn cảm thấy chính mình cái gì cũng đều không hiểu, tại thượng lưu xã hội hoàn cảnh này chính là nhất trương giấy trắng.

Mà Hoắc Vân Xuyên bất đồng, người nam nhân này thành thục ổn trọng, cường đại lý trí, giống như có thể giải quyết thế gian hết thảy sự tình.

Chính mình đi theo đối phương bên người, nên học nhiều một chút đồ vật.

"Thu đi, trưởng bối tặng cho ngươi , không quan hệ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói rằng.

Hoắc lão gia tử xem ở trong mắt, không có biệt ý tưởng, chỉ cảm thấy An Vô Dạng rất hiểu chuyện thuần phác.

Cho dù xuất thân phổ thông, cũng không có bởi vì hoàn cảnh đột biến mà thay đổi phân kia đơn thuần: "Thu đi, gia gia cũng có lễ vật tặng cho ngươi đâu, đến lúc đó nhượng Vân Xuyên giúp ngươi thu ."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên ngẩng đầu nhìn thoáng qua gia gia, biết đối phương muốn đưa ra tay đồ vật không đơn giản.

"Hảo, cám ơn gia gia." An Vô Dạng đối lão gia tử cười cười, đương nhiên không biết đối phương còn muốn cho chính mình đưa vài cái triệu.

Đối với hắn mà nói, tiền đủ dùng là có thể.

Trước kia còn muốn chính mình tồn tiền mua phòng ở, sau lại âm kém dương sai liền gả cho người, sinh hoạt thay đổi một cái dạng, vừa mới bắt đầu vẫn là rất nhượng người chân tay luống cuống .

Bất quá An Vô Dạng tính tình có thể viên có thể biển, chỉ cần không phải đặc biệt khó khăn hoàn cảnh, cẩu thả một cẩu thả có thể an tâm mà thích ứng.

Tháng năm mười lăm hào, kinh thành đứng đầu một nhà khách sạn.

Các lộ truyền thông đã sớm biết, Hoắc thị đem nơi này bao viên .

Hôm nay là kinh thành hào môn Hoắc gia mừng rỡ ngày, bởi vì Hoắc gia tiểu thiếu gia hôm nay trăng tròn.

Bốn đời cùng đường chi hỉ đại quá thiên, tổ chức kim tôn trăng tròn yến tự nhiên cả thành đều biết.

Lại nghe đồn Hoắc thị tuổi trẻ tay lái người đã kết hôn, đối tượng xuất thân bình thường, là một cái nam tính.

Nhiều vô số thêm đứng lên nhiều như vậy kính bạo nhưng viết tin tức, chấn động toàn bộ kinh thành truyền thông giới.

Hoắc gia cũng không có tận lực phong tỏa tin tức, thậm chí có hợp tác truyền thông người, đem lần này quan phương đưa tin giao cho đối phương xử lý.

Vi tránh cho An Vô Dạng bị ngoại giới quấy rầy, tại quan phương truyền thông đưa tin trước, Hoắc thị đè nặng trước tiên đưa tin trăng tròn yến tin tức cảo.

Buổi sáng tám giờ rưỡi tả hữu, Hoắc gia đại trạch người đến người đi —

Một ít quan hệ thân cận thân thích tận lực chạy tới chờ, đến lúc đó cùng người nhà họ Hoắc đồng thời đi trước khách sạn.

Hoắc Linh: "Cháu dâu bây giờ còn không đứng lên?"

Nàng không ý tứ gì khác, chính là như vậy hỏi một câu.

"Cái gì? Bây giờ còn không đứng lên?" Người nói chuyện là Chương Nhược Kỳ nhà mẹ đẻ đại tẩu Viên Lâm: "Hôm nay trọng yếu như vậy ngày, hắn tổng nên không là quên?"

Hoắc Linh: "Tính , ta đi lên nhìn xem."

Nàng là Hoắc Vân Xuyên thân cô cô, rốt cuộc so cữu gia thân cận không ít, ở đây dám đi lên tìm người không nhiều lắm, nàng chính là trong đó một cái.

Chương gia đại tẩu mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn, đặc biệt không là tư vị.

Nàng trước muốn tới đây nhìn hài tử, nhưng là bị Hoắc Vân Xuyên cự tuyệt , pha có chút buồn bực.

Lúc này An Vô Dạng đã dậy rồi a, đang tại tiếp thu tạo hình sư ăn diện.

Kỳ thật đơn giản lộng một chút tóc, tu tu lông mày như vậy vấn đề nhỏ, không thay đổi trang, chính là mạt cái nhuận môi son môi.

"Cô cô." An Vô Dạng dư quang nhìn đến Hoắc Linh, ôn thanh hô câu.

Một thân long trọng chính trang thiếu niên, nhìn xem Hoắc Linh ngơ ngác mà nói không nên lời nói, thẳng đến bên cạnh bảo hộ tiểu thiếu niên chất tử cũng hô nàng một tiếng: "Cô cô, sớm như vậy tới rồi?"

Hoắc Linh đưa ánh mắt chuyển qua bên cạnh, chất tử chính trang nàng ngược lại là thường xuyên nhìn, trước sau như một mà anh tuấn cao ngất.

Chẳng qua hôm nay có vẻ hơn nữa người gặp việc vui tinh thần thỏa mái, mà ngay cả trong mắt độ ấm cũng bay lên không ít.

"Dạng Dạng, Vân Xuyên, chúc mừng chúc mừng." Hoắc Linh một nhếch miệng, thảo hỉ nói luân phiên đụng tới.

Vứt đi nàng phu gia quả thật yêu cầu Hoắc gia giúp đỡ bên ngoài, đối này hai cái tiểu bối, quả thật cũng là chân tâm thích.

Bình thường lạnh lùng chất tử cùng nội hướng cháu dâu một cùng hồi câu: "Cám ơn cô cô."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn chằm chằm tạo hình sư, nhìn bọn họ ăn diện hảo chính mình tiểu thiên sứ — thực chói mắt, có chút không bỏ được mang đi ra ngoài bị người khác nhìn đến.

An Thành một nhà ăn mặc chỉnh tề, cũng chạy tới Hoắc trạch.

Đến trước tiểu đệ cố ý cùng tỷ tỷ nói: "Ca ca tân gia thực đại, ngươi xem đến sau đó biệt bị dọa đến ."

An Vô Ngu biết được Đại đệ phu gia là Hoắc thị sau đó liền bắt tay tra, Hoắc thị là tình huống nào nàng so cái gì cũng đều không hiểu tiểu đệ rõ ràng hơn.

"Ngươi đã cho ta là ngươi." Nàng lúc ấy hồi câu.

Nhưng mà xe khai tiến Hoắc trạch đại môn, trải qua một mảnh siêu cấp lớn mặt cỏ, An Vô Ngu rốt cục biết Đại đệ tình cảnh, chỉ cần không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra, tương lai nhất định là hào môn khoát thiếu mệnh.

Bọn họ bị hầu gái mang tiến phòng khách khi, thời gian đuổi đến vừa lúc.

An Vô Dạng bị mọi người vây quanh, một bàn tay đặt tại Hoắc Vân Xuyên lòng bàn tay trong, chậm rãi từ rộng mở thang lầu thượng đi xuống đến.

"..." An Vô Ngu vĩnh viễn sẽ không bao giờ quên hôm nay đoán đến hình ảnh, như thế xã hội không tưởng , bị chính mình thời kỳ trưởng thành ảo tưởng quá vô số lần sự tình, hiện tại tại trước mặt nàng trình diễn.

Chẳng qua nhân vật chính không là đầu đội vương miện chính mình, mà là vẫn luôn bị nàng so đi xuống thân đệ đệ.

Cảm giác chính mình trên người lòe lòe sáng lên An Vô Dạng, hướng phía tới rồi gia nhân ngượng ngùng mỉm cười: "Các ngươi tới ."

Tháng năm sáng sớm nhiệt độ không khí vẫn là hơi lạnh, đặc biệt có tiểu gió thổi hôm nay.

An Vô Dạng nhìn đến tỷ tỷ thân xuyên xinh đẹp mang điếu tiểu váy, lộ ra trắng nõn mượt mà đầu vai, vội vàng quay đầu phân phó hầu gái: "Đi tìm phu nhân, nhìn xem có hay không lượng sắc áo choàng, cho ta tỷ tỷ cùng mụ mụ các lấy một cái."

Hầu gái lập tức khom người: "Hảo , Vô Dạng thiếu gia."

Lấy áo choàng trong lúc, An Vô Ngu tò mò mà mắt nhìn Đại đệ nam nhân bên người, nhất thời ngây ngẩn cả người, đây không phải là...

An Vô Dạng đón nhận tỷ tỷ giật mình ánh mắt, giới thiệu nói: "Tỷ, đây là Đôn Đôn ba ba, trước ngươi gặp qua ."

An Vô Ngu ngây ngốc mà gật đầu: "Ngạch, ngươi hảo." Quả thật gặp qua, lúc ấy đệ đệ lừa gạt mình nói đây là đồng học ba ba, nguyên lai cái kia thời điểm bọn họ đã sớm ở cùng một chỗ.

An Vô Ngu nội tâm mỉm cười, liền tính như thế, chính mình và gia nhân cũng không dám trách tội.

"Ngươi hảo, An tiểu thư." Hoắc Vân Xuyên hướng tiểu thiên sứ tỷ tỷ vuốt cằm, trừ cái này ra vẫn chưa nhiều lời.

Chương Nhược Kỳ biết được việc này, vội vàng nhượng người đi chính mình phòng giữ quần áo trong chọn, ước chừng lấy lục điều, nhượng An Vô Ngu cùng Đinh Vi tự động chọn lựa.

"Cám ơn..." An Vô Ngu cố gắng làm cho mình chân tâm cười rộ lên, chính là trong lòng chênh lệch cảm, thật sự thực đại.

Nàng tới thời điểm thực thay Đại đệ cao hứng, tìm cái tốt như vậy nhân gia.

Lại tới đây nhìn đến này đó, nhiều ít sẽ cảm xúc phập phồng.

Đinh Vi vội cười nói: "Vẫn là Vô Dạng cẩn thận."

Cái này nàng vẫn luôn cũng biết a, chẳng qua hôm nay mới bị chính mình thừa nhận.

Tuổi trẻ mụ mụ ngồi ở nữ nhi bên người, ở sau lưng dùng tay vỗ vỗ nữ nhi bối.

Thân xuyên đoan trang sườn xám Hoắc gia phu nhân, ôm một cái tã lót từ trên lầu đi xuống đến.

Mọi người vây quanh, trường hợp hơn nữa vui mừng.

Ở bên cạnh cùng hai vị ba ba trên mặt mỉm cười một cái, có vẻ anh tuấn vị kia càng phát mê người, tú dật vị kia càng phát điềm tĩnh.

"Các vị, chúng ta ở phía trước đi trước." Hoắc Vân Xuyên đứng lên, tiếp đón nhạc phụ một nhà từ phòng khách đi ra ngoài.

An Vô Dạng vẫn luôn bị người lôi kéo tay, thật cẩn thận mà che chở.

Bất quá liền tính bên người không có hung thần ác sát Hoắc Vân Xuyên, cũng không có người dám kháo đến gần quá.

Tại mọi người chú ý dưới ánh mắt, An Vô Dạng bị Hoắc thị tay lái người thật cẩn thận mà đỡ thượng một chiếc quý báu hào xe.

Một ít chưa lập gia đình thiếu nữ ở sau lưng nhìn đỏ mắt, phi thường hâm mộ.

"Đại đệ đây là bay lên chi đầu ." An Vô Ngu cố gắng nhẫn cũng nhịn không được, tại nhà mình trên xe nghị luận.

"Vô Ngu, " An Thành khó được giọng điệu cường ngạnh một lần mà cảnh cáo: "Về sau không cần lại nói lời như thế , sẽ rét lạnh đệ đệ của ngươi tâm."

An Vô Ngu cũng không phải là cái loại này nén giận người, lập tức liền tranh luận đạo: "Các ngươi thái độ xoay chuyển thật khoái, cũng không biết là ai rét lạnh ai tâm."

Trước kia nếu không cha mẹ dung túng, rất nhiều chuyện đều không đến mức như vậy.

Tuy rằng An Vô Ngu ghen tị đệ đệ, chính là không cản trở nàng vi đệ đệ bênh vực kẻ yếu, có chút không đồng ý cha mẹ loại này thấy gió sử đà thực hiện.

Huyết thống quan hệ, đại để chính là phức tạp như thế đi.

An Thành cùng Đinh Vi mặt đều đen, có chút thẹn quá thành giận mà nói: "Hôm nay là đệ đệ của ngươi hỉ ngày, hy vọng ngươi hiểu chuyện một chút, đừng làm cho người xem trò cười."

An Vô Ngu cũng có chút hối hận, ngậm miệng không nói chuyện.

Đinh Vi: "Trong chốc lát tại chỗ ngồi muốn là tiếp tục buồn rười rượi, liền chính mình trở về đi, chúng ta ném không nổi người này."

An Vô Ngu nháy mắt lại không hối hận, tại Đại đệ còn không có tiền đồ trước, cha mẹ là sẽ không đối chính mình nói loại này lời nói nặng .

Loại thái độ này thật sự là nhượng người hàn tâm.

Nàng lần nữa giơ lên khuôn mặt tươi cười, cứ việc trong lòng thực bất đắc dĩ, rất nhiều loạn thất bát tao cảm xúc.

"Tỷ, đừng cùng mẹ sảo ." An Vô Tật cùng tỷ tỷ ngồi ở xếp sau, kéo kéo tỷ tỷ áo choàng: "Ngươi hôm nay xuyên này điều váy thật là dễ nhìn, này khoản áo choàng cũng thực sấn ngươi."

An Vô Ngu nuốt xuống kia cỗ khí, đối đệ đệ cười nói: "Chính mình tuyển , đương nhiên xinh đẹp."

Đệ đệ băng mặt nghiêm túc, gật gật đầu.

Cửa khách sạn tụ tập một đám phóng viên, bị duy trì trật tự nhân viên công tác, dùng vòng bảo hộ che ở tràng ngoại.

Mười giờ rưỡi chung tả hữu, đệ nhất lượng mang theo song R dấu hiệu xe xuất hiện.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên xuống xe, đi đến bên kia mở cửa xe, hướng bên trong xòe bàn tay ra.

Giây lát, một cái tinh tế bạch bạch , chỉ gian đội sang quý nhẫn tay giao cho hắn chưởng thượng, bị hắn nắm chặt.

Tuấn tú ngọt ngào thiếu niên từ trên xe bước xuống, nhìn đến nhiều như vậy phóng viên, máy chụp ảnh, giật mình mà bảo trì tươi cười: "Thật nhiều người, ta thật khẩn trương a."

Lúc này phóng viên máy chụp ảnh trung, tất cả đều thấy được vị này eo nhỏ chân dài chính trang mỹ thiếu niên.

Ngũ quan lớn lên như vậy ngọt, làn da siêu cấp trắng nõn, còn thích cười!

Hơn nữa kia bộ vừa người tiểu tây trang, đem thiếu niên eo phác hoạ đến phá lệ mê người; cổ tay áo cùng cổ áo ruy băng thiết kế, mang theo nồng đậm cung đình phong, lập tức giống như nhượng người thấy được vương thất vương tử.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "Không cần khẩn trương, ta không là tại bên cạnh ngươi sao?"

Hắn làm thường xuyên bị giải trí tạp chí truy đuổi hào môn quý công tử, phi thường bình tĩnh mà ôm tiểu vương tử thắt lưng, theo hồng thảm đi đến.

"A." An Vô Dạng cũng ôm Hoắc Vân Xuyên thắt lưng, dùng mang nhẫn cái tay kia.

Rất nhanh đã bị máy chụp ảnh từ phía sau bắt giữ đến, trên tay hắn kia miếng giá trị vài cái triệu đại nhẫn kim cương.

Cá biệt lớn mật nhiếp ảnh sư vi chụp đến càng nhiều hảo ảnh chụp, sẽ làm một ít hành động khiến cho mục tiêu chú ý.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên luôn luôn là nhìn không chớp mắt , không chút nào sẽ cho phóng viên mặt bộ đại đặc tả cơ hội.

Nhưng mà An Vô Dạng tuổi còn tiểu a!

Nhiếp ảnh sư nhất đùa liền xem qua đi, đối hắn làm chút làm quái động tác, lập tức cười đến thấy nha không thấy mắt.

Phụ trách phẫn xấu nữ phóng viên: "! ! !" Mẹ đản, hảo manh!

Ngọt! !

Nhà khác truyền thông phóng viên nhìn đến như vậy, lập tức noi theo đối thủ.

An Vô Dạng thực nể tình, còn phất tay chào hỏi.

Các phóng viên cảm thấy thực bất khả tư nghị.

Kinh thành truyền thông đối Hoắc Vân Xuyên không xa lạ, từ đối phương sơ trung trung học mà bắt đầu chú ý.

Đại gia đối Hoắc thị công tử ấn tượng, từ kiệt ngạo không kềm chế được, quá độ đến lãnh khốc phản nghịch, tái cho tới hôm nay lạnh lùng trầm ổn, tổng không ly khai từ ít dùng.

Nhưng mà nhân gia thế nhưng tìm cái Tiểu Điềm Điềm đối tượng.

Hôm nay mang đi ra vừa thấy, ôi trời ạ, quả thực ngọt rụng răng nanh!

Đệ 67 chương

Cửa khách sạn, phô một cái ước chừng có chừng một trăm mễ hồng thảm.

Hoắc đại công tử cùng này tươi cười ngọt ngào đồng tính ái nhân đi tuốt ở đàng trước, này đối hào môn phu phu khi thì ôm lẫn nhau thắt lưng, khi thì nhìn nhau cười, hình ảnh giống như quay phim nghệ thuật điện ảnh, cấp người một loại không chân thật cảm giác.

Canh giữ ở hồng thảm hai bên các phóng viên, dừng không được đến chính mình cuồng ấn khoái môn tay.

Còn có nữ hài tử kích động thanh âm ở đây ngoại hô lớn: "Nam nam vương đạo! Cho các ngươi đánh call!"

Bởi vậy nhưng thấy, Hoắc thị tổng tài cao điệu cùng đồng tính ái nhân kết hôn sự, đã định trước sẽ ở kinh thành nhấc lên một trận cơn lốc.

Dù sao hai vị nhân vật chính thân phận cùng sắc đẹp đặt tại như vậy, những điều này là bạo điểm trúng bạo điểm.

Chờ bọn hắn đi đến trung sau đoạn khi, Hoắc thị phu nhân Chương Nhược Kỳ ôm một cái tã lót từ trên xe bước xuống; truyền thông các phóng viên vừa thấy chỉ biết, thì phải là hôm nay nhân vật chính Hoắc thị tiểu công tử.

Vừa rồi hướng về phía Hoắc Vân Xuyên cùng An Vô Dạng máy chụp ảnh, lập tức chuyển hướng bên này.

Chương Nhược Kỳ mặt mày hồng hào, tươi cười sáng lạn, toàn thân đều biểu lộ mừng đến kim tôn thư sướng.

Đứng ở bên người nàng chính là thân xuyên đường trang trượng phu Hoắc Kiêu, từ phía trên lui ra tới ngày xưa xí nghiệp gia, ôn hòa hướng đại gia phất tay vấn an, có vẻ phi thường khiêm tốn lễ phép.

Sau đó đi tới An Thành một nhà.

Khôn khéo truyền thông phóng viên lập tức đoán được, này bốn vị cực kì xinh đẹp đại nhân tiểu hài tử, rất có thể chính là Hoắc thị tân Tấn nhi tức phụ nhà mẹ đẻ người.

Như thế có bạo điểm tồn tại, tự nhiên là bị bắt được nhất đốn mãnh chụp.

An Thành một nhà cười đến khuôn mặt phát cương, bọn họ lần đầu tiên đối mặt đông đảo truyền thông chú mục, biểu hiện chỉ có thể được cho không có phạm sai lầm.

Hoắc gia lão gia tử tuổi tác đã cao, không thích như vậy tranh cãi ầm ĩ hiện trường.

Chịu tải xe của hắn tới khách sạn sau đó, hắn liền trộm mà từ sau môn vào đại sảnh.

Lúc này thân xuyên tứ hạch như ý tử hồng đoạn mặt đường trang lão gia tử, đang ngồi ở chủ bàn vị thượng hàm di lộng tằng tôn, thuận đường tiếp thu phía dưới vãn bối nhóm chúc mừng, cao hứng đến cười toe tóe.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên làm chủ nhà, đem tức phụ cùng nhi tử cấp cha mẹ chiếu khán sau đó, chính mình đi ra ngoài cửa nhà tiếp khách.

Nơi ấy bãi nhất trương màu son bàn lớn, sau lưng đứng một cái thượng tuổi xử lý công việc, hắn là Hoắc Vân Xuyên trong tộc trưởng bối, thân phận khá cao.

"Cửu thúc, ta đến sao chép danh sách."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đi qua đi, thoát hạ áo khoác vén tay áo lên, chuẩn bị làm việc.

Hoắc Cửu thúc: "Hảo." Soi mói ánh mắt nhìn đại chất tử, khi kết hôn sinh hài tử chính là không giống, so qua đi thảo hỉ nhiều.

Mười một giờ chung thời điểm, tân khách lục tục vào cửa.

Hoắc Cửu thúc thu được tiền lì xì khi, hiện trường mở ra tuyên đọc, sau đó lấy ra tiền mặt, nhận lấy hồng bao, về phần tiền kia, phiên cái bội lại dùng chính mình hồng bao bọc lại đưa trở về.

Đó là một ngụ ý, những cái đó không thiếu tiền các tân khách đều vui vẻ mà cười cười, liên thanh chúc mừng.

Tiết Tễ Dương cùng bạn trai Tạ Nhiễm trì đặc biệt chữ viết thiếp mời tiến đến, bị phong trở về một cái thật dày tiền lì xì khi, liệt miệng cười đến đặc biệt vui vẻ: "Chậc chậc, bạn hữu của ta nhi nhà chồng là thật hào, sớm biết rằng ta liền bao nhiều điểm."

Tạ Nhiễm: "Mau vào đi, biệt dọa người ." Trường béo rất nhiều học bá, kéo kia khẩu tử nhanh chóng đi phía trước đi.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn thoáng qua kia hai người dắt cùng một chỗ tay, khóe miệng nhếch một cái.

Trong chốc lát Tiểu Bàn phát hiện, ngọa tào, nơi này cách chủ bàn hảo mẹ hắn gần, quay người lại liền nhìn thấy anh em !

Mặt sau trì tiểu thiên sứ chữ viết tân khách, đều bị an bài đến Tiết Tễ Dương kia một bàn, người quen thấy người quen, phương tiện tán gẫu.

An Thành một nhà làm An Vô Dạng nhà mẹ đẻ người, thế tất cũng là ngồi ở chủ bàn.

Hoàn hảo, cái bàn này đủ đại, tổng cộng có hai mươi vị trí, cũng tọa đến hạ.

Đương An Thành cùng Đinh Vi bên này mời thân thích tiến tràng khi, đại đa số đều lễ phép mà ngồi ở chính mình bị an bài vị trí, chỉ có số ít cá biệt, không thể chờ đợi được mà đi vào chủ bàn chúc mừng, líu ríu cái không hoàn.

An Thành cùng Đinh Vi có thể nói là đặc biệt xấu hổ , cảm thấy tất cả mọi người tại nhìn chính mình dường như.

Vạn phần ngại ngùng An Vô Ngu, trực tiếp tại cái bàn dưới đá cha mẹ chân, làm cho bọn họ nhanh chóng giải quyết này đó thân thích.

Lúc này An Vô Dạng đang cùng với học lão sư kia bàn ôn chuyện, ngược lại là không có thấy cha mẹ quẫn bách.

Thẳng đến An Thành trực tiếp mở miệng nhượng thân thích ngồi trở lại đi, chủ bàn bên này mới thanh tĩnh xuống dưới.

An Vô Ngu chịu không nổi mà thổi thổi trên trán lưu hải, trợn trắng mắt nói thầm đạo: "Tám trăm năm không tham một lần, nghe thấy có tiện nghi chiếm liền ba ba mà chạy đến, thật không biết muốn này đó thân thích tới làm gì?"

Đối, nàng chính là thực không lý giải, cha mẹ vì cái gì muốn mời loại này bắn đại bác cũng không tới thân thích!

Đinh Vi phủi nữ nhi liếc mắt một cái: "Ngươi bớt tranh cãi." Sau đó giơ lên tươi cười, cùng Chương Nhược Kỳ lên tiếng chào hỏi, đứng dậy đi tiếp đón chính mình đám kia phổ thông bình thường thân thích.

Nàng đi qua trước còn đi đến Nhị nhi tử bên người hỏi câu: "Vô Dạng, ngươi thúc thúc thẩm thẩm nhóm đến , ngươi cùng mẹ cùng đi nhìn xem sao?"

Đang tại tiếp đón đồng học lão sư cùng anh em An Vô Dạng, ngẩn người nói: "Trước kia cũng không như thế nào quen thuộc, ta liền không đi qua , ngài giúp ta hỏi rõ hảo." Hé miệng dừng một chút còn nói: "Ta nhượng Đôn Đôn nãi nãi chuẩn bị một ít quà tặng, đi thời điểm nhượng các vị mang về."

Đinh Vi nói: "Ngươi đứa nhỏ này, chính là mang thù không là?"

Nàng cho rằng trước kia đại gia cũng khoe lão Đại lão Tam, không có khen quá lão Nhị, cho nên lão Nhị hiện tại liền tâm tồn vướng mắc .

An Vô Dạng mờ mịt mà nói: "Mang thù?"

Nguyên lai lão mụ là nghĩ như vậy, hắn nhanh chóng cau mày giải thích: "Mẹ, chúng ta không oán không cừu, đâu tới mang thù?"

Sau đó mặt mày tinh xảo thiếu niên, buông ra mày cười nói câu trong lòng nói: "Ta đi, đối với bọn hắn đến nói có thể có có thể không, thật không có cái gì tồn tại cảm, phản chi bọn họ với ta mà nói cũng nhất dạng, loại trạng thái này sẽ không theo ta tình cảnh mà thay đổi."

Đinh Vi nghẹn hạ: "Nhưng là bọn họ là ngươi thân thích, hôm nay đặc biệt mà chạy tới chúc mừng ngươi."

An Vô Dạng trầm ngâm hạ, nói rằng: "Chính là ta rõ ràng không nghĩ đi qua, còn muốn giả mù sa mưa mà đi qua, như vậy sẽ nhượng ta thực không thoải mái."

Càng trọng yếu hơn là, hắn rõ ràng chính mình đi qua sau đó sẽ đối mặt cái gì ánh mắt.

Kia rất khó chịu đi.

"Hy vọng các vị thân thích giống như trước như vậy đối ta là có thể ." An Vô Dạng hướng lão mụ nói câu.

Đinh Vi chăm chú nhìn nhi tử ánh mắt đột nhiên biến đến phức tạp, có như vậy trong nháy mắt, khuôn mặt nóng lên: "Kia tùy ngươi đi, ta tự mình đi nhìn xem."

Nàng bóng dáng hơi có vẻ cứng ngắc mà rời đi.

An Vô Dạng: "Ân..."

Nếu bởi vì tình cảnh biến hóa mà đã bị ưu ái, loại này ưu ái, hắn không tiếp thụ được.

An Vô Dạng tưởng muốn chính là Tiểu Bàn như vậy, từ tâm khảm trong thích tối nguyên thủy chính mình, không trộn lẫn biệt đồ vật.

Về phần lão mụ đi qua sau đó, có thể hay không có thân thích nói xong muốn gặp chính mình — phải là có , nhưng là hắn không quan tâm.

Trở lại đồng học lão sư kia một bàn, có Tiểu Bàn tại địa phương, không khí vẫn cứ là lửa nóng mà tiến hành trung.

"Anh em!" Tiết Tễ Dương phản thủ một cái sao sao đát, ôm càng ngày càng tuấn tú tiểu đồng bọn: "Ngươi nha chính là nhân sinh người thắng a, không rên một tiếng liền gả nhập hào môn !"

Đồng học A: "Đối!" Hắn đều kích động đỏ mặt tía tai hảo sao, mới vừa rồi còn tại nhiệt liệt mà thảo luận đâu: "XX đám người kia thật đúng là nịnh hót, trước kia tại lớp học với ngươi chơi đến rất tốt a, ha hả. Chờ ngày mai tin tức bá đi ra ngoài về sau, không chừng hối đến ruột đều tái rồi!"

An Vô Dạng: "Khả thi đi, các ngươi tới ta liền cảm thấy mỹ mãn ."

Hắn đẩy ra Tiểu Bàn hùng ôm, bưng lên trên mặt bàn dùng rượu đỏ chén trang việt quất nước nhi: "Hà lão sư, các bạn học, tuy rằng còn không có khai tịch, nhưng là không chịu nổi cao hứng, đến đến, uống trước một ly."

Hắn cao tam chủ nhiệm lớp Hà lão sư đẩy kính mắt, cười tủm tỉm mà bưng lên rượu đỏ cùng các bạn học đồng thời uống: "Các bạn học, đồng thời mong ước Vô Dạng đồng học, về sau càng ngày càng tốt!"

An Vô Dạng: "Cám ơn Hà lão đại!" Bọn họ cao tam kia năm đều là như vậy hảm lão sư , một tiếng Hà lão đại giống như về tới cao tam hắc ám năm tháng.

Tiểu đồng bọn uống rượu mày đều không mang nhăn , Tiết Tễ Dương hỏi: "Ngươi uống gì?" Lấy quá đối phương chén rượu vừa nghe, một cỗ ngọt chút ý vị xông vào mũi, hắn chụp đùi cười: "Ôi ta đi, việt quất nước nhi."

An Vô Dạng cũng cười : "Việt quất nước nhi như thế nào mà, không nhân quyền?"

Cũng không là hắn không nghĩ uống, chính là Hoắc Vân Xuyên không cho hắn uống rượu, một giọt đều không cho uống.

"Uống gì đều nhất dạng, ha hả."

Ngày xưa lão sư cùng cùng trường, có chút không thể tin được, đứng ở bọn họ trước mặt , chính là một năm trước vị kia nội hướng an tĩnh phi thường không thu hút nam sinh.

Chủ yếu là An Vô Dạng biến hóa nhiều lắm, đương nhiên đều là hảo biến hóa.

Đầu tiên là khí chất, từ an tĩnh nội hướng biến đến sáng sủa tự tin, cả người giống như lòe lòe sáng lên tinh tinh.

Tiếp theo là bộ dạng hòa khí sắc, vẫn là nguyên lai ngũ quan, so với nguyên lai chói mắt gấp trăm lần.

Cái gọi là bị long đong trân châu, chính là như vậy đi.

Một khi phất đi mặt trên tro bụi, liền sẽ lưu quang tràn đầy màu.

"Dạng Dạng!"

An Vô Dạng ở bên cạnh cũng không có thể đãi bao lâu, rất nhanh đã bị công công hô trở về: "Mau tới đây, Minh Giác bọn họ đến , nơi nơi tìm ngươi đâu."

An Vô Dạng lên tiếng, quay đầu lại cùng đồng học các lão sư nói lời từ biệt: "Đôn Đôn thúc thúc nhóm đến , là ta tiên sinh bạn tốt, ta đi qua tiếp đón một chút."

Hắn đi rồi, lưu lại một tốt đẹp bóng dáng, cung các bạn học cảm khái.

Vừa rồi vị kia cảm khái đồng học A, chung quy nhịn không được, tại yến hội tiến hành trung thời điểm, hướng phía gả nhập hào môn đồng học cùng hắn hào môn toàn gia vỗ một cái tiểu thị tần.

Đồng học A bằng hữu vòng: gả cho ái tình trung học đồng học, chúc phúc chúc phúc [ hình ảnh ][[ hình ảnh ][ hình ảnh ][ hình ảnh ][ hình ảnh ][ hình ảnh ][ hình ảnh ][ hình ảnh ] hình ảnh ]

Không sai, đây là một điều tao khí cửu cung cách động thái.

Hoắc thị một nhà đều là công chúng nhân vật, từ nhỏ đến lớn đều sinh động tại báo chí thượng cùng tạp chí thượng.

Tuổi trẻ nhất đại người nhà họ Hoắc tại các đại ngôi cao cũng có chính mình tài khoản, thụ chú ý trình độ không thua gì minh tinh.

Nhìn đến đồng học A bằng hữu vòng người, cơ bản đều có thể giải mã đám người kia thân phận.

Vì thế vẫn luôn không có tiếng tăm gì tiểu trong suốt đồng học A, bởi vì phát rồi cái này tiểu thị tần, lập tức bị đồng học bằng hữu vây đổ đến đáp ứng không xuể.

Đương nhiên nghi ngờ chân thật tính người là đại bộ phận.

Đồng học A bị nghi ngờ sau đó hết sức buồn bực, nghĩ thầm rằng chờ ngày mai tin tức đi ra các ngươi sẽ biết.

An Vô Dạng hôm nay bị vỗ rất nhiều ảnh chụp.

Có cùng Hoắc Vân Xuyên đồng thời , ôm Đôn Đôn , cùng gia nhân đứng chung một chỗ , duy nhất không biến chính là trên mặt trộn lẫn đường nhất dạng tươi cười.

Bao quát bị truyền thông phóng viên chụp đến mỗi một trương ảnh chụp cũng là, cho dù cười không lộ răng dưới tình huống, cũng bị tu đồ sư gọi thẳng hảo ngọt.

Ngày hôm sau tin tức cảo còn không có viết ra, An Vô Dạng đang làm việc bên trong bộ đã bị quan thượng điềm điềm an danh hiệu.

Bị Hoắc thị trao quyền quan phương đưa tin, lấy phi thường tích cực chính diện bút pháp, nhất nhất viết xuất An Vô Dạng bối cảnh cùng đơn giản bình sinh sự tích, bao quát hắn cao khảo điểm, tạm thời tạm nghỉ học duyên cớ.

Đương nhiên duyên cớ chính là viết thân thể không thoải mái, mặt khác chưa lộ ra.

Màu đen cung đình phong tiểu tây trang, sạch sẽ lưu loát tóc đen, minh mị ngọt ngào tươi cười, lệnh một cái mười chín tuổi thiếu niên, tại hồng thảm thượng tẫn hiển tự phụ đoan trang.

Báo chí đăng khan An Vô Dạng cùng Hoắc Vân Xuyên ôm vào cùng nhau đối mặt màn ảnh ảnh chụp, còn có hắn giơ lên kéo tay đối phóng viên cười ảnh chụp.

Một chút đều không keo kiệt tươi cười mỹ thiếu niên, đầy người tràn đầy thanh xuân cùng hạnh phúc, phi thường phi thường ngọt.

Tháng năm mười sáu hào báo chí tiêu lượng, dựa vào này đối hào môn phu phu cao điệu lượng tướng, đạt tới năm nay đỉnh núi.

Mặt khác một phần bán đến thực hảo tạp chí, chính là đăng khan An Vô Dạng tay trái đại đặc tả tạp chí.

Tiểu biên dùng thực trường độ dài chuyên môn giới thiệu này khối ngọc xanh lai lịch, còn có giá tiền.

Tóm lại, mười lăm hào qua đi, chỉ môi cùng võng môi đều tại đưa tin chuyện này.

Đối với dân chúng bình thường đến nói, người thường gả nhập hào môn ví dụ liền cùng minh tinh gả nhập hào môn ví dụ nhất dạng, vẫn luôn đều có, cũng không mới mẻ.

Song lần này gả nhập hào môn chính là cái phổ thông mười chín tuổi thiếu niên, tranh luận độ tựa hồ so nữ minh tinh gả nhập hào môn cao.

Nhìn xem đưa tin sau ngày đầu tiên nhanh chóng chiếm lấy các loại đầu đề cùng nhiệt sưu sẽ biết.

Rất nhiều người ôm tò mò tâm tính điểm tiến # Hoắc thị phu phu # các loại video cùng ảnh chụp.

Sau đó bọn họ chú ý điểm rất kỳ quái!

Võng hữu 001: "Một cái cười đến như vậy ngọt, một cái toàn bộ hành trình xị mặt, xác định bọn họ là chân ái sao?"

Võng hữu 002: "Tiểu nhân cười đến thật vui vẻ a, lớn lên cũng rất tốt , chính là đứng ở Hoắc bên người sấn đến hắn cái tử thật nhỏ."

Võng hữu 003: "Hoắc thật có lòng cơ a, vốn là muốn mượn nhi tử trăng tròn yến cho chính mình đánh yểm trợ, kết quả truyền thông chú ý vẫn là hắn nhóm cảo cơ ( làm gay ) sự [ nện mà cười ] "

Võng hữu 004: "Ta là An đồng học, cao tam cùng hắn tọa trước sau bàn ! Đại gia nhanh lên tán đưa ta đi lên!"

Võng hữu 005: "Mặt trên nói Hoắc công tử không cười , ngươi muốn hiểu! Hắn trước đều là cừu thị truyền thông ! Có thể phối hợp chụp ảnh đã không tồi !"

Vị này võng hữu 005 nói ra chân tướng.

Bị võng hữu nói không là chân ái Hoắc ba ba, hiện tại đang tại gia một tay phân một tay nước tiểu mà chiếu cố nhi tử — bú sữa mẹ đổi tã, có thể chính mình tự mình làm liền chính mình tự mình làm.

An Vô Dạng ăn xong bữa sáng trở về ngủ thu hồi giác, vừa tỉnh dậy, mới cảm thấy trên người mỏi mệt tiêu trừ không ít.

Đặt tại bên gối di động vẫn luôn leng keng đông đông mà gọi.

Hắn không hề phòng bị mà lấy lại đây, kia mấy chục thượng trăm tiểu điểm đỏ, dọa đến hắn — đây là như thế nào phì tứ!

"Dạng Dạng, ngươi tỉnh ngủ sao?" Xao mở cửa chính là Chương Nhược Kỳ, nói: "Có nổi danh tạp chí cùng TV chuyên mục tưởng muốn phỏng vấn ngươi, ngươi có hứng thú sao?"

An Vô Dạng thực giật mình, dù sao hắn bây giờ còn không có nhìn trên mạng tin tức, cũng không biết bây giờ là tình huống nào: "Phỏng vấn sao? Cám ơn ngài, ta trong chốc lát cùng Vân Xuyên thương lượng một chút."

Hắn nghĩ, mấy thứ này chính mình không hiểu lắm, hay là cần phải hỏi một chút có kinh nghiệm tiên sinh.

Cách vách Hoắc đại thiếu, một chân thải nhi tử nôi cái bệ, loạng choạng mệt mỏi muốn ngủ nhi tử, trên tay thì cầm nhất bộ cứng nhắc máy tính, thon dài ngón tay đang tại mặt trên xẹt qua, lật xem hôm nay tin tức.

Đương Hoắc đại tổng tài nhìn đến 'Ngọa tào! Công thụ hảo xứng đôi! Thiên nột! Sinh thời thế nhưng nhượng ta ăn đến như vậy cao cấp quan phương cẩu lương, quả thực chết cũng không tiếc !' khóe miệng liền không tự giác mà giơ lên.

Đương Hoắc đại tổng tài nhìn đến 'oh An An hảo ngọt! Siêu ngọt! Quả thực muốn mạng già , ngươi để ý đổi cái lão công sao! An!' sắc mặt bạo hắc.

"Vân Xuyên, ngươi cùng Đôn Đôn đang làm gì đó?" An Vô Dạng thân xuyên khinh bạc áo ngủ, từ cách vách gian phòng đi tới, vừa đi còn biên duỗi người, lộ ra mềm dẻo trắng nõn thắt lưng tuyến.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn thấy người đến, buông xuống trong tay cứng nhắc.

"Hắn đang ngủ." Nói chuyện đồng thời, hắn đứng dậy đi hướng nghênh diện mà đến thiếu niên, chặn ngang đem đối phương ôm đứng lên, động tác mây bay nước chảy, không mang một tia tạm dừng.

An Vô Dạng sắc mặt một hồng, bởi vì hắn biết, đây là đánh ba nhi khúc nhạc dạo.

Chính mình gả cho một cái một ngày không thân chính mình lại không được nam nhân.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên kéo thiếu niên tế bạch bàn tay, trắng ra mà ấn tại chính mình yêu cầu trấn an địa phương, thuận tiện đem thiếu niên để tại bức màn che quá trên vách tường, cẩn thận thân.

Cư nhiên đã đoán sai.

Chính mình vẫn là quá ngây thơ.

Sớm đã thấy thức quá đối phương phương diện này nhu cầu An Vô Dạng, đỏ mặt hồng mà một cử động nhỏ cũng không dám, có vẻ phá lệ mà nghe lời nhu thuận, lại thuận theo.

Một trận qua đi, Hoắc Vân Xuyên ngậm tiểu thiên sứ thính tai, dùng sức mà liêu tao: "Dạng Dạng, nghĩ hay không muốn ta?"

An Vô Dạng cảm thấy lỗ tai biên nhiệt năng đến không thể tưởng tượng nổi: "Tưởng..." Tâm can nhi cũng bang bang nhảy loạn, còn có chút sợ hãi: "Nhưng là ta... Miệng vết thương còn không có hảo, chỉ sợ hiện tại nếu không khởi..."

Ba mươi mốt tuổi lão nam nhân ánh mắt trong phút chốc u ám đi xuống, nhẫn đến nhưng khó chịu : "Ân..."

Không chính là cấm dục sao, hắn trường hạng, một, điểm, đều, không, vây, khó.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Hoắc tổng thật cẩn thận mà ném ra một đôi A: "Đối A."

Dạng Dạng: "Nếu không khởi... TAT "

Hoắc tổng khẽ cắn môi sách xuất một đôi 3: "Đối 3."

Dạng Dạng nhìn nhìn đầy tay thuận tử: "Nếu không khởi... TAT "

Hoắc tổng hít thở sâu một hơi khí, đem trước lạc đơn hồng tâm 3 văng ra: "Một cái 3."

Dạng Dạng sách xuất thuận tử trung một cái lớn nhất bài: 'Một cái A.'

Hoắc tổng không nhìn chính mình lớn nhỏ vương: "Nếu không khởi."

Dạng Dạng vui vẻ mà ngả bài: "Thuận tử!"

Nha, thắng!

Đệ 68 chương

Suy xét đến An Vô Dạng thân thể còn không có khôi phục, Hoắc Vân Xuyên ngoan nhíu mày xuống đầu, tái đại dục hỏa cũng đi xuống .

Liền tính tái cầm thú, hắn cũng không có tra đến cường bách vừa mới sinh hoàn hài tử thiếu niên thỏa mãn chính mình.

"Kia trước hết thiếu đi."

Thấp không thể nghe thấy một câu, khó hiểu mà lệnh An Vô Dạng chân run rẩy: "Ân." Hắn nhẹ giọng đáp ứng nói, tiếp còn nói: "Kỳ thật ta lại đây, là có sự kiện muốn nói cho ngươi."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên chỉnh lý quần áo tay nhất đốn, trắc thủ lần thứ hai nhìn qua: "Chuyện gì?"

Ánh mắt lại dừng ở đối phương phiếm hồng đuôi mắt thượng, xinh đẹp cùng nhiễm son phấn dường như, mới vừa rồi bị chính mình ấn thân thời điểm, quả nhiên cũng có phản ứng đi.

"Mẹ nói có tạp chí cùng TV chuyên mục tưởng phỏng vấn ta, " An Vô Dạng ôm cánh tay nhìn hắn: "Ngươi cảm thấy ta hẳn là đi không?"

"Phỏng vấn?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên lập tức cau mày, không nghĩ nhiều liền nói: "Không cần đi." Giọng điệu có chút cường ngạnh, khả năng hắn bản thân cũng ý thức được điểm này, không khỏi An Vô Dạng đa tâm, mở miệng giải thích: "Ngươi hiện tại không nóng nảy kinh doanh chính mình hình tượng, hơn nữa, ngươi cũng ứng phó không đến."

An Vô Dạng gật gật đầu, tựa vào trên tường cắm đâu nói: "Cũng là, kia về sau rồi nói sau." Trở thành Hoắc thị một viên, hắn đều không phải là một chút giác ngộ đều không có, tương đối ưu sầu chính là, chính mình là một cái danh xứng với thực học tra, khả năng liên tiếng Anh nhị cấp đều khảo bất quá.

"Không cần suy xét này đó." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói.

"Hảo ." An Vô Dạng nhìn xem cửa nhà: "Vậy ngươi đi vội ngươi , ta tới chiếu cố Đôn Đôn."

Nói xong, anh nhi phòng gian phòng có người gõ cửa, là Trương a di.

"Ân, tùy thời có thể tới tìm ta." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nghiêng người hôn An Vô Dạng một chút, rời đi gian phòng.

An Vô Dạng đi đến anh nhi bên giường, xoay người nhẹ nhàng đẩy nhi tử nôi: "Đôn Đôn." Thần kỳ chính là, một người lẳng lặng lăn lông lốc ánh mắt tiểu tử kia, nhất thời đem ánh mắt hướng chính mình bên này.

"..." An Vô Dạng ngẩn người, sau đó cười .

Thật sự là đáng yêu vật nhỏ a, liên chính mình cũng không nghĩ tới, này đoàn vật nhỏ sẽ sinh ra tự bụng của mình trong...

An Vô Dạng vươn tay ôm lấy chính mình và một cái khác nam nhân kết hợp huyết mạch, vui vẻ mà ở trong phòng hừ ca đi lại.

Cũng không lâu lắm, hắn liền đem vừa mới tỉnh ngủ tiểu bảo bảo, lại hoảng ngủ đi qua!

Trương a di nói hắn: "Dạng Dạng, ngươi như vậy sẽ đem Đôn Đôn chiều hư, về sau không người hoảng hắn hắn liền không ngủ được !"

Thiếu niên tiếp tục hừ ca nói: "Không có quan hệ, nhượng hắn ba ba hống!"

Cách vách công vụ bận rộn Hoắc ba ba: "Ha thích!"

Vẻ mặt ác liệt nam nhân, rút tờ giấy khăn mạt mạt cái mũi, đối cấp dưới nói: "Mới vừa nói đến đâu , tiếp tục."

Trương a di kiên quyết không cho phép An Vô Dạng đem Đôn Đôn thói quen chiều hư, tìm cái lý do đem hắn đuổi xuất anh nhi phòng.

"Đi, tìm Hoắc tiên sinh đi chơi."

An Vô Dạng trừng mắt: "..."

Đột nhiên cảm thấy Trương a di làm người nhưng phá hư, biết rõ Hoắc tiên sinh đang tại công tác, còn làm cho mình đi tìm hắn.

Vì thế An Vô Dạng dọc theo hành lang vẫn luôn đi, xuống lầu, quyết định đi hoa viên nhìn xem từ nhà trọ dọn lại đây hoa hoa thảo thảo hiện tại lớn lên thế nào.

Có thể là bởi vì trời sinh tính cách an tĩnh duyên cớ, hắn đặc biệt thích cẩn thận chiếu cố hoa cỏ cảm giác.

Mà Hoắc gia hoa viên thực đại, bên trong vườn loại rất nhiều hoặc quý báu hoặc xinh đẹp hoa cỏ; còn có tối kinh điển hoa hồng tùng, hồng sắc .

Tháng năm buổi sáng không trung u lam, dương quang tương đối nhu hòa.

An Vô Dạng đeo lên vây quần cùng cái bao tay, ngồi xổm bụi hoa trung làm cỏ, tưới nước.

Không biết cái gì thời điểm, Chương Nhược Kỳ dẫn theo một cái bện cái giỏ cùng đỉnh đầu mũ rơm đã đi tới: "Dạng Dạng, ngươi tại làm cỏ sao? Giúp mẹ cắt mấy chi hoa hồng trở về hảo hay không!"

An Vô Dạng ngẩng đầu lên, tiểu gió thổi khởi hắn trên trán mềm mại tóc, ánh nắng đem hắn chiếu thành một cái mị híp mắt: "Hảo a! Ta hiện tại liền giúp ngài cắt!"

Hắn đứng dậy đã chạy tới lấy đi lam tử cùng mũ rơm: "Cám ơn!"

Sau đó trở về đến hoa điền trong ấp úng ấp úng mà bắt đầu cắt hoa.

Chương Nhược Kỳ cười tủm tỉm mà xuất ra máy chụp hình, lập tức răng rắc răng rắc mà quay phim đang tại bận rộn cắt hoa thiếu niên.

Thanh tú tuấn nhã khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, yên hồng hoa hồng, mặt trời rực sáng bạn thanh phong, lại ngọt lại xinh đẹp.

Làm chủ ngọa thất, cửa sổ đương nhiên là đối với hoa viên .

Hoắc Vân Xuyên công tác coi như kết thúc sau đó, quay đầu nhìn thoáng qua ngoài cửa sổ...

Mấy phút đồng hồ sau đó, Hoắc tổng tài đứng ở mẫu thân của mình bên người, cùng nàng đồng thời thưởng thức hoa điền nội 'Tiểu ong mật' Dạng Dạng.

Hai mẹ con nhìn nhau, lại rất nhanh mà nghiêng đầu đi.

"Ta sẽ đem ảnh chụp phát một tổ cho ngươi." Chương Nhược Kỳ nói.

"Cám ơn." Nàng khốc nhi tử nói.

An Vô Dạng cẩn thận chọn lựa những cái đó nụ hoa dục phóng, hình dạng hoàn mỹ hoa, sau đó thật cẩn thận mà cắt xuống dưới, bỏ vào lam tử trong.

Như vậy cơ hồ đem mặt vùi vào đóa hoa tư thế, sấn An Vô Dạng làn da trình một loại bơ màu trắng; mạo hiểm mỏng hãn chóp mũi phía dưới, là so hoa hồng nhan sắc thiển thất phân môi.

Giờ phút này hơi hơi mà mân tăng cường, có vẻ hết sức nghiêm túc.

Rốt cục cắt mãn lam tử sau đó, hắn dẫn theo lẵng hoa đứng lên, nhìn thấy xa xa kia đạo cao ngất thân ảnh, hơi hơi ngẩn người, sau đó đi tới.

"Dạng Dạng, vất vả ." Chương Nhược Kỳ sớm đã thu hồi máy chụp hình, vội vàng tiếp nhận An Vô Dạng trong tay lẵng hoa.

"Ngài thật khách khí." An Vô Dạng giơ lên mỉm cười.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên trực tiếp dùng tay áo cấp An Vô Dạng lau mồ hôi, mà còn ôm lấy cái ót không coi ai ra gì mà hôn một cái, mặt lộ vẻ hưởng thụ biểu tình.

Như vậy hành động đương nhiên đã trúng An Vô Dạng xem thường, nhưng là lại đẩy không khai.

Bà bà thấy thế, nhanh chóng dẫn theo hoa rời đi.

"Công tác của ngươi làm xong sao?" An Vô Dạng xoa xoa bên môi dấu vết, cố gắng làm cho mình bảo trì bình tĩnh, người nam nhân này động bất động nị oai, chính mình hẳn là sớm đã thành thói quen mới đối.

"Còn không có." Hoắc Vân Xuyên đứng ở trước mặt hắn, rốt cục rớt ra khoảng cách: "Ngươi đi vào nghỉ ngơi đi, nhớ rõ uống nước, ta tiếp tục công tác."

Nói xong nói, lại không động.

"Hảo." An Vô Dạng đứng ở tại chỗ chờ Hoắc Vân Xuyên đi trước.

Qua ba giây đồng hồ tả hữu, Hoắc Vân Xuyên xoa bóp hắn cằm, nói câu: "Muốn ngươi chủ động có phải hay không phải đợi kiếp sau?"

An Vô Dạng minh bạch Hoắc Vân Xuyên ý tứ sau đó, trắng nõn hai gò má ửng đỏ: "Cái gì a?" Kỳ thật hắn không hiểu, Hoắc Vân Xuyên rõ ràng không là cái loại này luyến ái não người, lại tổng là giống ngạ lang nhìn chăm chú thịt tươi nhìn mình chằm chằm.

"Ngươi nói cái gì?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên hướng tiểu thiên sứ nhướng mày.

Minh bạch sở hữu ý tứ tiểu thiếu niên rũ mắt kiểm, mũ rơm hạ cằm tiêm chọc người thương yêu.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên rủa thầm một tiếng —

Đều mười chín tuổi , mười chín tuổi !

Một trận đạn bình phát tiết qua đi, hắn nhận mệnh mà buông tha người này, trầm giọng nói: "Giữa trưa thấy."

Nghe thấy tiếng bước chân ở trước mặt mình vang lên, An Vô Dạng mở mắt, nhìn thấy đối phương ôm cánh tay đi rồi.

An Vô Dạng thở phào nhẹ nhõm một hơi, phù chính chính mình lược oai mũ, nghẹn cười nói: "Giữa trưa thấy, Hoắc Vân Xuyên."

Giúp bà bà cắt hoàn hoa, tạm thời cũng không có chuyện gì làm.

An Vô Dạng nhớ tới chính mình di động trong những cái đó láo liên không ngừng tin tức, cau mày.

Gởi thư tín tức cho hắn , đều là một ít bình thường không thế nào liên hệ người.

Hắn xem qua sau đó, nhất nhất cắt bỏ cửa sổ.

Chọn Tiểu Bàn cùng lão sư hồi phục, dư lại liền không để ý đến.

Những người này nói câu dễ nghe là tại chúc mừng hắn, nhưng là nếu hắn gả chính là cái người thường, phỏng chừng thí đều không bỏ.

Một phần bình thường phổ thông ái tình chẳng lẽ liền không đáng chúc mừng?

An Vô Dạng nghĩ đến 'Ái tình' dầy như vậy trọng chữ, nhất thời lắc đầu, bưng lên hầu gái a di đảo nước sôi ấm, một bên uống một bên nhìn tin tức.

Đôn Đôn trăng tròn yến sự tại trên mạng truyền đến ồn ào huyên náo, tùy ý nhưng thấy đại lượng thảo luận.

An Vô Dạng có chút kinh ngạc, mọi người nghị luận càng nhiều là về chính mình và Hoắc Vân Xuyên hôn sự, tùy ý nhưng thấy chân ái chữ, đương nhiên còn có đồng tính luyến ái, gay chờ từ ngữ thường xuyên qua lại.

An Vô Dạng nhìn này đó loạn thất bát tao tin tức, dở khóc dở cười.

Hắn nghĩ, trên cái thế giới này đại khái chỉ có tại chính mình và Hoắc Vân Xuyên biết, hai người đi đến đồng thời cơ hội.

Kỳ thật một chút đều không lãng mạn.

Còn rất hiện thực .

Chương Nhược Kỳ dẫn theo lẵng hoa trở lại gian phòng sau đó, đem hoa hồng sáp đứng lên, sau đó ngồi xuống một bên uống trà, một bên xử lý vừa mới chụp được hình ảnh.

Xuyên hạnh sắc quần áo ở nhà thiếu niên thực thượng kính, quả thực không cần như thế nào sửa chữa cũng rất xinh đẹp.

Nàng đem một phần thượng truyền đến chính mình Weibo tài khoản, một phần chia Hoắc Vân Xuyên.

Trên mạng loạn thất bát tao nghị luận, Chương Nhược Kỳ đương nhiên biết, hy vọng thông qua chính mình tỏ thái độ, có thể xoay chuyển đại gia đối nhà bọn họ Dạng Dạng cái nhìn.

Quả nhiên, duy mỹ một tổ ảnh chụp từ Hoắc thị phu nhân Weibo phát sau khi ra ngoài, trên mạng một đám võng hữu lập tức tụ tập đến nàng bên này.

Có một phần là mộ danh mà đến nhan phấn, nhìn thấy ảnh chụp lập tức cảm thấy mỹ mãn mà nhắn lại cũng chú ý: "Cao hứng phi thường! Bà bà lên tiếng , chứng minh điềm điềm an đúng là chính nhi bát kinh con dâu, không là thủ đoạn gì thượng vị tiểu yêu tinh!"

"Điềm điềm an ngọt độ thật không là cái , khí này chất này khuôn mặt tươi cười, không truy tinh ta nghĩ lập tức quyển dưỡng này chỉ hào môn nam tức phụ , cười khóc "

"Nhìn thấy hắn đã cảm thấy thân tâm chữa khỏi a, làm như thế nào! Một chút đều ghen tị không đứng dậy (* ω\\*) "

"Ghen tị không đứng dậy +1 "

"Ghen tị không đứng dậy + tấn giang hộ khách hào "

"Hắn vì cái gì không có chính mình Weibo tài khoản?"

"Tuổi còn tiểu đi? Nếu ta là hắn lão công, khẳng định lo lắng hắn tại trên mạng hạt kê nhi đi dạo."

"Đối đối đối, internet thượng không xong hoàn cảnh không thích hợp thanh thiếu niên trưởng thành."

Còn có một phần là theo phong tò mò người qua đường, nhìn thấy nhiệt độ cùng phát liền điểm tiến vào nhìn xem, kết quả bị sung sướng đến ánh mắt cùng tâm tình.

Xinh đẹp như vậy hình ảnh, lấy đảm đương vách tường chỉ cũng rất tốt a!

Dư lại một phần lại là ôm phê bình tâm tính tiến đến nhắn lại.

"Kẻ có tiền thật sự là có thể muốn làm gì thì làm."

"Kẻ có tiền thật sự là có thể muốn làm gì thì làm +1 "

"Hoắc đẹp trai lắm tiền ta liền không nói cái gì , vị kia mới mười mấy tuổi nhưng trường điểm tâm, tuổi còn trẻ liền gả nhập hào môn, tương lai có ngươi khóc thời điểm."

"Người qua đường khuyên ngươi nhanh chóng mò nhất bút, nếu không qua thôn này không cái này điếm."

"Cái này cái gì an, nhìn hắn tin tức đưa tin cũng chính là cái phổ thông tiểu thị dân, hào môn đến tột cùng thích hắn cái gì?"

"Chậc chậc, lấy ta cơ lão (gay) thẩm mỹ đến xem, hắn còn không bằng bên cạnh ta một ít tao kê đâu ~~ muốn mông không mông, muốn ý nhị không ý nhị, liền liên can ba ba tiểu thí hài."

An Vô Dạng tại trên mạng nhìn đến người khác phát này điều Weibo, nhìn xuống bình luận, hoặc là là phê bình hắn không có gì đặc biệt, hoặc là chính là lời tiên đoán hắn cái gì thời điểm sẽ bị hào môn chia tay.

Tiểu thiếu niên tưởng tượng một chút chính mình bị chia tay cảnh tượng, trong lòng cũng không thương tâm.

Chính là nếu như thật là nói vậy, liền mang không đi Đôn Đôn, nháy mắt liền thương tâm !

An Vô Dạng để điện thoại di động xuống, táp vừa mới thay bên trong dép lê, đạp đạp mà chạy lên lầu ba, gõ gõ chính mình và Hoắc Vân Xuyên phòng ngủ môn.

"Tiến vào."

Bên trong truyền đến một đạo trầm ổn thanh âm.

An Vô Dạng tiểu tâm đẩy cửa ra, lắc mình đi vào càng làm đóng cửa thượng.

Cái này lạc khóa động tác, lệnh ghế trên dù bận vẫn ung dung quan vọng Hoắc tổng tài lông mày khẽ nâng, ánh mắt lược gấp gáp.

"Ngươi xem tin tức không? Thật nhiều người đều tại nói chúng ta." An Vô Dạng đi đến chính mình nam nhân bên người.

"Nhìn." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nghĩ đến trên mạng loạn thất bát tao nhắn lại, nhíu mày: "Các nàng nói nói có chút ngươi không nên tưởng thiệt." Rất bậy bạ , tiểu thiên sứ làm sao có thể đổi lão công...

"A, hảo ." An Vô Dạng hít một hơi thật sâu, làm tốt sẽ bị hôn tắt thở chuẩn bị tâm lý, chậm rãi tại Hoắc Vân Xuyên trên đùi ngồi xuống...

Hắn phát hiện chính mình tới gần nam nhân hô hấp đột nhiên biến, cả người cơ bắp giống như căng thẳng .

Thực giật mình đi.

Kia sẽ thấy giật mình một chút hảo .

An Vô Dạng cả người kháo đi qua, hai má dán đối phương dày rộng nóng cháy trong ngực... Dùng cái trán đỉnh lề mề mấy cái: "Vân Xuyên..."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên một tay thủ sẵn hắn thắt lưng, dùng sức tại trên người mình dán khẩn: "Đây là vừa rồi không nhìn ta thưởng cho, vẫn là tưởng nói cái gì yêu cầu?"

"Không có a..." Chính là lại đây xoát một sóng mức độ hảo cảm.

Bất quá nếu đối phương đề : "Kia, ngươi thay ta thỉnh một ít giáo sư gia đình được không?" Hắn nhỏ giọng thì thào thì thầm: "Ta muốn học tiếng Anh, quốc tiêu, lễ nghi, đánh giá..."

"Học này đó đồ vô dụng làm gì?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên bốc lên An Vô Dạng cằm, ánh mắt tràn ngập hoài nghi, này vật nhỏ cái gì thời điểm từ nghe thư biến sắc học tra biến thành hiếu học hướng về phía trước phần tử tích cực: "Không học, ngươi dưỡng hảo thân thể, tại gia đãi liền đi."

"Quân..." Nóng cháy môi nuốt hết hắn kháng nghị, phi thường bá đạo độc tài.

Bị giảo đến thất điên bát đảo tiểu thiếu niên, đang ngồi ghế tiếp nhận rồi hắn chịu không nổi trêu đùa.

Tính , An Vô Dạng cắn răng tưởng, chờ một lát lại đi tìm bà bà an bài.

Chỉ bất quá hắn biết, đến lúc đó bị Hoắc Vân Xuyên biết, đối phương nhất định sẽ thực sinh khí...

"Theo ta thân thiết thời điểm thất thần?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên cơ hồ dùng gặm cắn phương thức đùa bỡn thiếu niên khóe môi: "Đừng nghĩ nhiều như vậy, ngươi rất sốt ruột ."

"..." Phải không?

Đệ 69 chương

"Loại này thời điểm, liền không cần tự hỏi những cái đó nhàm chán vấn đề ."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên thực làm càn mà, càn quét tiểu thiên sứ miệng: "Ngươi có biết vừa rồi từ cửa sổ nhìn thấy ngươi trích hoa, ta trong đầu đang suy nghĩ gì sao?"

"Ân?" An Vô Dạng cố gắng tại thích ứng loại này giống như trước diễn càn rỡ, lại vẫn là cảm thấy da đầu run lên: "Ta sẽ tự bỏ ra đi chơi, không quấy rầy ngươi công tác..."

"Không vội." Một đôi hữu lực cánh tay cô trụ thiếu niên thân thể, nói ra nói là nghiêm trang chững chạc mà lưu manh: "Ta nghĩ đi xuống cởi sạch y phục của ngươi."

Tại hoa điền trong, nhất định thực mỹ.

"Ngươi..." Nhượng người xấu hổ. Sỉ chơi rất vui sao...

An Vô Dạng giãy dụa đạo: "Phóng ta đi xuống, ta nghĩ nhìn Đôn Đôn..." Đối phương đột nhiên xâm nhập, nhượng hắn hít sâu vào một hơi lạnh, cái này gia súc...

Lại tới nữa.

Rất nhanh mà, An Vô Dạng cắn răng bám khẩn, đuôi mắt lộ ra mất tự nhiên hoa đào sắc.

Hắn biết không lay chuyển được một lòng tưởng muốn trêu đùa nam nhân của chính mình, đơn giản vẫn không nhúc nhích mà nhẫn nại, chỉ cần qua thì tốt rồi.

"Ta là cho ngươi vui vẻ, cũng không phải cho ngươi gia hình." Hoắc Vân Xuyên hôn hôn đối phương đổ mồ hôi chóp mũi, nếu không người thiếu niên chân thật phản ứng, chỉ sợ hắn còn tưởng rằng thật sự rất thống khổ.

Đều mười chín tuổi , hẳn là sớm một chút biết nhân sự.

"Chính là ban ngày ban mặt mà, còn khai bức màn..." An Vô Dạng cắn khóe miệng, nói đến một nửa lệ ý dâng lên, gắt gao bắt lấy Hoắc Vân Xuyên quần áo.

Đây là muốn chết đi, rất mất thể diện .

"Chỗ nào đều đừng đi , ngươi vẫn là nằm nghỉ ngơi đi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên ôm nửa chết nửa sống thiếu niên đứng lên, đưa đến trên giường đi.

"..." An Vô Dạng giống điều tử cá, chết sống không mở mắt mà lôi kéo chăn đem mình chôn đứng lên, ở bên trong bộ khẩn chính mình quần.

Đáng giận.

Xong việc đều không cấp hắn mặc vào.

A!

An Vô Dạng có một viên siêu hung tâm, nề hà thân thể theo không kịp.

Hắn cuộn mình tại chăn trong, cẩu thả cẩu thả liền thật đang ngủ.

Vừa tỉnh dậy, thiên còn không có hắc, chính là bỏ lỡ cơm điểm.

An Vô Dạng cảm thấy đặc biệt ngại ngùng, vội vàng đỉnh chính mình kia một đầu loạn kiều tóc, xuống lầu tiến đến ăn cơm.

"Dạng Dạng tỉnh? Mau tới đây ăn cơm." Toàn gia nhân nhìn hắn, mỗi người trên mặt đều thực hòa khí.

"Ngại ngùng, ta ngủ chậm." An Vô Dạng nói, toàn thân xấu hổ đến làn da phiếm hồng, cước bộ nhẹ nhàng mà cọ lại đây lão công bên người.

"Không quan hệ, ngồi xuống." Hoắc Vân Xuyên rớt ra ghế dựa, nghiêm trang chững chạc mà đùa hắn: "Cũng là ngươi muốn tọa ta trên đùi?"

An Vô Dạng co giật khóe miệng: "Ai muốn tọa ngươi trên đùi."

Rất lãng đi.

Trong nhà nhiều người như vậy, không biết xấu hổ không nóng.

"Ha ha ha..." Đại gia phát ra thiện ý tiếng cười, cảm thán này lưỡng tình cảm thật hảo, quả thực bất khả tư nghị.

Hoắc gia phụ tử ba người nghĩ thầm rằng, vừa rồi An Vô Dạng không có tới thời điểm, trên bàn cơm không khí là lạnh buốt mà.

An Vô Dạng gần nhất, giống hệt nhiều cái tiểu thái dương.

Ấm áp vui vẻ mà ai không thích đâu, toàn gia đều thích cùng này miếng tiểu thái dương đồng thời ăn cơm.

Cơm trưa sau, An Vô Dạng trộm lưu đi tìm bà bà, đơn giản thuyết minh ý đồ đến.

Chương Nhược Kỳ nhãn tình sáng lên, có vẻ thực vui mừng: "Ngươi có ý nghĩ như vậy đương nhiên là hảo , " sau đó trầm ngâm đứng lên: "Bất quá, quốc tiêu không cần sớm như vậy học, có thể chậm rãi."

"Hảo , cám ơn mẹ." An Vô Dạng nghĩ nghĩ, báo cho: "Ta buổi sáng cùng Vân Xuyên đề cập qua, hắn nói không tất yếu học, ta chỉ muốn đãi ở nhà liền hảo..."

Hắn có chút tiểu tâm cơ, tưởng cùng bà bà đồng thời gánh vác phiêu lưu.

Bà bà khóe miệng cứng đờ, trầm mặc.

Nàng cùng con trai độc nhất chiến tranh lạnh hình ảnh rõ ràng ở trước mắt, nguyên nhân chính là chính mình 'Quản' rất nhiều.

Nếu Hoắc Vân Xuyên không đáp ứng cấp con dâu học đồ vật, kia...

An Vô Dạng đôi mắt trông mong nhìn nàng, nói câu: "Mẹ, nhưng là ta thật sự muốn học."

Con dâu thoạt nhìn đáng thương hề hề, nhượng Chương Nhược Kỳ nhớ tới đông đảo võng hữu đối An Vô Dạng ấn tượng, lại ngoan lại ngọt.

Còn nói, không đau hắn quả thực thiên lý khó chứa.

Chương Nhược Kỳ thật sâu chấp nhận, gật đầu nói: "Kia đi học đi, mẹ sẽ vì ngươi tìm hảo lão sư."

"Cám ơn mẹ!" An Vô Dạng mặt lộ vẻ tươi cười.

Cách ngày, vi An Vô Dạng thỉnh lão sư sự, Chương Nhược Kỳ lấy ra cùng trượng phu thương lượng, đánh cũng là chia sẻ phiêu lưu chủ ý.

Bọn họ thương lượng địa phương điểm ngay tại phòng khách.

"Thỉnh cái gì lão sư?"

Một đạo thanh âm đánh gãy Hoắc thị vợ chồng thương thảo, bọn họ ngẩng đầu nhìn: "Ngươi cho rằng không ổn sao?"

"Không cần." Hoắc Vân Xuyên tay vịn bên người trụ thể, cố gắng áp lực không vui cảm xúc: "Hắn thật sự muốn học nói, ta chính là tốt nhất lão sư."

Hoắc thị vợ chồng sửng sốt: "Ngươi muốn chính mình dạy hắn?"

"Ân, chuyện của hắn ta để ý tới là có thể ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên bỏ lại đơn giản một câu, cất bước xuất môn.

Hôm nay công ty có việc, yêu cầu xuất môn cả ngày.

"Hắn là không là, đối Dạng Dạng khống chế dục quá mạnh mẽ ..." Chương Nhược Kỳ nhíu mày.

Hoắc Kiêu lắc đầu, lo lắng lập tức, lại cười rộ lên nói: "Bọn nhỏ chính mình sẽ xử lý ."

Kỳ thật vẫn là lo lắng, nhi tử tính cách như vậy quỷ súc, sớm hay muộn sẽ xảy ra chuyện.

Đôn Đôn mãn một tháng sau, khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn mở ra không ít, không tái là hồng hồng hầu tử mông dạng.

Tương phản, Đôn Đôn lớn lên mi thanh mục tú, làn da trong trắng lộ hồng, mới nhìn chỉnh khuôn mặt giống như đại ba ba Hoắc Vân Xuyên.

Tái cẩn thận chậm rãi nghị nhìn, ánh mắt gian cũng có An Vô Dạng bóng dáng.

Tiểu bảo bối đúng là hai người bọn họ người loại, không là nhặt được .

An Vô Dạng tại trong tháng trong đã thấy nhiều Hoắc Vân Xuyên chiếu cố Đôn Đôn, tăng thêm chính mình lại là cái cẩn thận người, cho nên ra trong tháng sau đó hơi chút học liền sẽ .

Hiện tại liền ôm Đôn Đôn tại uy nãi, phi thường cẩn thận lại có kiên nhẫn.

Trương a di nhìn đến cái này hình ảnh, thoáng cảm khái, bởi vì, nàng cũng có cái cái này đại tôn tử, bây giờ còn cái gì cũng đều không hiểu, ở trong trường học khoái khoái lạc lạc địa thượng khóa đâu.

Mà An Vô Dạng sớm như vậy coi như ba ba, trên vai gánh vác người khác tưởng tượng không đến áp lực.

"Trương a di, phiền toái ngươi lấy điều tân tiểu mao khăn cho ta, cái này lộng ướt." An Vô Dạng nói, buông xuống nãi bình, đem nhi tử trên cổ tiểu mao khăn gỡ xuống đến, thay tân tái uy quá.

Trương a di nói: "Dạng Dạng, nếu không a di đến đây đi?"

"Không cần, ta hiện tại uy đến rất thuận tay đâu." An Vô Dạng nói.

Công công bà bà đến xem hài tử, ngay tại cửa nhà lặng lẽ mà nhìn hai mắt, không nghĩ đi vào quấy rầy.

Vị này mười chín tuổi tiểu ba ba, uy hoàn sau đó đứng lên cấp bảo bảo chụp nãi cách, đem bảo bảo điên ngủ sẽ đem hắn buông xuống đi tiểu ngủ say trên giường.

"Dạng Dạng." Chương Nhược Kỳ chặn đứng xuống thang lầu thiếu niên, vẻ mặt tràn ngập ngại ngùng: "Thỉnh lão sư sự Vân Xuyên biết , hắn nói muốn đích thân giáo dục ngươi."

Thiếu niên mân miệng không nói chuyện, nàng liền tiếp tục nói: "Ngươi yên tâm, Vân Xuyên kỳ thật thực bác học đa tài, có hắn giáo dục ngươi nói, khẳng định không thể so lão sư kém cỏi."

"Hắn là không nghĩ ta học tập đồ vật sao?" An Vô Dạng nghi hoặc mà băng xuất một câu.

Lấy Chương Nhược Kỳ tư duy đi suy xét vấn đề này, đáp án là khẳng định , nói ra khả năng sẽ nhượng con dâu thương tâm: "Cái này..."

An Vô Dạng còn nói: "Hắn chính là không nghĩ ta quá cực khổ."

Chương Nhược Kỳ: "..." Này hai cái trời sinh một đôi người, xứng đáng muốn cùng một chỗ nha.

An Vô Dạng nhiễu quá hóa đá bà bà, đi phòng bếp làm salad hoa quả ăn.

— Vân Xuyên, ngươi đến đâu ?

Hắn mở ra tủ lạnh nhìn thấy hoa cả mắt hoa quả sau đó, lười một đám mà thiết, trực tiếp xuất ra một hạt thanh quả táo ngậm ăn, thuận tiện phát tin ngắn kiểm tra.

— vừa đến công ty, tưởng ta?

— nghe mẹ nói ngươi cấp cho ta đương lão sư?

— không được?

— ta đây lưỡng không được sư sinh luyến?

Hoắc tổng tài khóe miệng thượng dương, hồi.

— đi làm, biệt liêu.

An Vô Dạng như vậy nghe lời một người, nhìn thấy tin ngắn liền để điện thoại di động xuống, chuyên tâm gặm quả táo.

Hắn nghĩ, gặm hoàn quả táo tái ăn cái quả bơ.

Hoàn mỹ.

— phát cái giọng nói điều tới nghe một chút.

An Vô Dạng đem mình ăn quả táo răng rắc răng rắc thanh âm phát đi qua.

— khoái đoán coi ta ăn cái gì, đoán trúng trở về ta tước cho ngươi ăn!

"..." Hoắc tổng tài mỗi lần cùng tiểu thiên sứ một khi giao lưu vượt qua thập câu, liền sẽ cảm nhận được khoảng cách thương tổn, không vượt qua đi ( không cùng chơi ) luyến tiếc, vượt qua đi ( cùng chơi ) đi, xả đản.

Hắn đỡ đỡ cái trán, tùy tiện đoán cái.

— quả táo.

An Vô Dạng ném xuống hột hồi một câu.

— ngươi sao lại như vậy ưu tú, kia trở về ta tước cho ngươi ăn đi.

Ưu tú Hoắc tổng tài băng khởi chính mình nghiêm túc mặt, xử lý xong sự tình của công ty, hắn còn muốn lần thứ hai xuất môn, chạy tới một cái hội trường, lần này cần đợi cho tiệc tối chấm dứt.

XX thương hội tiệc tối, phú hào tụ tập, mỹ nữ như mây.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên tham gia cùng loại tiệc tối, xưa nay không mang bạn gái.

Hiện tại hắn kết hôn sinh tử , càng là độc lai độc vãng, đi đường mang phong.

Một cái phóng viên đuổi theo nhập tràng Hoắc Vân Xuyên, đem micro đưa qua đi, ngữ tốc phi thường khoái mà hỏi: "Xin hỏi Hoắc tiên sinh, đây là ngài kết hôn sau lần đầu tiên tham dự thương hội, vì cái gì không mang chính mình bạn lữ? Ngoại giới nghe đồn các ngươi cũng không tương ái có thật không?"

Máy chụp ảnh hạ Hoắc đại công tử nhíu mày, quay đầu trả lời: "Hắn tuổi còn tiểu, thương hội với hắn mà nói cũng không tốt chơi."

Trả lời hoàn vấn đề này nhanh hơn cước bộ còn muốn chạy.

"Hoắc tiên sinh đối tương ái vấn đề lảng tránh không nói là ngầm thừa nhận ý tứ sao?" Phóng viên cũng không buông tha hắn.

Bước chân ra nam nhân nghỉ chân, nhìn thẳng máy chụp ảnh nói rằng: "Như vậy nhược trí vấn đề ta chỉ trả lời một lần, chúng ta yêu sâu sắc đối phương, thỉnh các vị không cần tái lung tung phỏng đoán."

Cái này phỏng vấn video đêm đó liền thượng internet tin tức.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên sử dụng 'Nhược trí' cái từ này trở thành võng hữu chú ý điểm, có người nói hắn oán đến thích, nên oán những cái đó cả ngày ác ý phỏng đoán người khác não tàn, cũng có người nói hắn không lễ phép, không có tu dưỡng.

Cừu phú người thì nói Hoắc Vân Xuyên không giống hào môn phản giống nhà giàu mới nổi, nói mãi liền lại nhấc lên cơ lão (gay), sinh hoạt cá nhân từ từ.

Rất nhanh liền có mặt khác truyền thông văn đồ cũng mậu, khan xuất Hoắc Vân Xuyên kết hôn trước kia xuất nhập hội sở ảnh chụp.

Những cái đó đồ trước kia liền phát quá, Hoắc Vân Xuyên cũng không có truy cứu, chức nghiệp nội tục xưng hâm lại.

"Ngươi trước kia thường xuyên xuất nhập hội sở?" An Vô Dạng chuẩn bị hôm nay có rảnh thời điểm cấp vất vả công tác Hoắc tổng tài tước cái quả táo ăn, kết quả tại trên mạng nhìn đến đối phương trước kia tin tức, là đủ loại kiểu dáng tại hội sở trong lưu luyến đồ.

Tuy rằng biết đối phương gặp được chính mình trước đã ba mươi tuổi , nhưng là trong lòng vẫn cứ không thoải mái.

An Vô Dạng nghĩ thầm rằng, Hoắc Vân Xuyên thân là một cái hào môn đại thiếu gia, kết hôn trước phấn khích đi qua hẳn là hinh trúc khó thư.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đang tại chọn lựa thích hợp các loại giáo tài, nghe vậy không chút để ý trả lời: "Ân."

Quả thật thực thường xuyên, nhìn thấy không tồi hội sở liền sẽ đầu tư nhất bút, mỗi lần đi chơi chẳng những miễn đơn, cuối năm còn có chia hoa hồng.

Tiểu thiên sứ bất động thanh sắc hỏi: "Chúng ta kết hôn sau còn có đi qua sao?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên rốt cục nhìn hắn: "Không có, làm sao vậy?"

An Vô Dạng vẻ mặt tùng một chút: "Không có gì a, ta liền tùy tiện hỏi hỏi mà thôi."

"Có phải hay không lại đang nhìn trên mạng loạn thất bát tao tin tức, về sau đừng nhìn , ta chuyện gì xảy ra ngươi chính mình rõ ràng nhất."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói xong, tiếp tục tại trên mạng chọn lựa giáo tài.

Trong đầu của hắn đang tại bện hạng nhất tên là 'Phụ đạo tiểu thiên sứ trăm năm kế hoạch' hạng mục.

Tiểu thiên sứ cuối cùng một vấn đề: "Ngươi hôn kỹ như vậy lạn là thực tiễn đến thiếu vẫn là thiên phú nguyên nhân?"

Hoắc đại thiếu xao bàn phím tay cứng ngắc tại bàn phím thượng: "Ngươi nói lại lần nữa xem?"

An Vô Dạng thu hồi đặt ở hắn lưng ghế dựa thượng ngón tay, cơ trí đạo: "Thiên như vậy nhiệt, ta đi cho ngươi tước cái quả táo ăn lạc."

Đi rồi đi rồi.

Đệ 70 chương

Lạnh lùng mà dùng ánh mắt chăm chú nhìn người Đôn Đôn ba ba, quả thực cùng ấn tượng đầu tiên nhất dạng hung.

Chẳng qua khi đó bởi vì không quen thuộc duyên cớ, An Vô Dạng sẽ túng, sẽ sợ hãi.

Mỗi khi đối phương trừng hai mắt, hắn cũng không dám da .

Về phần hiện tại, sợ cái đản đản.

"Ngươi muốn dưa hấu vẫn là quả táo?" An Vô Dạng chạy đến cạnh cửa nằm úp sấp môn, nhô đầu ra lộ ra một bên sung túc cái trán, phòng vệ động tác tràn ngập mà tỏ ra hắn vẫn có chút sợ.

"Cũng không muốn, ta ăn lê." Hoắc Vân Xuyên có vẻ cố ý dường như.

"Hảo." An Vô Dạng đạp đạp mà chạy.

Một cỗ tính trẻ con.

Hắn xuống lầu tước hảo một cái ngọt lê, vui vẻ mà phủng đi lên, đưa đến Hoắc Vân Xuyên trước mặt: "Ăn đi."

Như thế thông minh gặp may, nhượng người nửa điểm đều luyến tiếc cùng hắn so đo.

Hoắc tổng tài xị mặt, từ An Vô Dạng trên tay lấy ra lê ăn một ngụm, rất ngọt: "Ngươi ăn sao? Phân một nửa cho ngươi ăn."

An Vô Dạng lắc đầu, nghiêm túc nói: "Không chia lìa."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên phản ứng lược đại: "Khụ khụ khụ..."

Bởi vì tiểu thiên sứ một câu bị một ngụm lê sặc đến, năm qua ba mươi nam nhân khuôn mặt tuấn tú ửng đỏ, có vẻ không phù hợp hắn lão lái xe nhân thiết.

"Như vậy không cẩn thận?" An Vô Dạng lấy thấp khăn tay thay Hoắc Vân Xuyên sát sát, động tác thành thạo đến tựa như tại chiếu cố Đôn Đôn.

Sớm đã lâng lâng lão nam nhân, đôi mắt vi miết, đi theo chính mình dưới mí mắt ngón tay qua lại nhộn nhạo.

Hắn hơi vui mừng, vẫn luôn bị chính mình chiếu cố tiểu thiếu niên, rốt cục học được đau người.

Thực hảo.

Ngày kế, bộ sách đưa đến.

An Vô Dạng tại phòng bếp chơi đùa chính mình thật lâu không chạm qua bột mì nhóm, đột nhiên, vẻ mặt nghiêm túc Đôn Đôn ba ba đem hắn trảo đi lên, lầu ba thư phòng.

Trước, vi bồi hắn cùng Đôn Đôn, Hoắc Vân Xuyên không ở nơi này công tác.

Hiện tại, Đôn Đôn trưởng thành một chút, An Vô Dạng cũng ra trong tháng, nói vậy công tác không gian sẽ dọn đến nơi đây đến.

Nhìn thấy trên mặt bàn đắp lão Cao sách vở, học tra chiếm được An Vô Dạng đánh một cái run run: "Làm, làm gì?"

Anh tuấn nam nhân ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, lại liếc liếc mắt một cái thư: "Ngươi không là muốn học tập sao? Chính mình tùy tiện tuyển một khoa, từ hôm nay trở đi học tập."

Là, chính mình đề xuất không sai!

Nhưng là nhanh như vậy sao?

"Kia, tiếng Anh đi." An Vô Dạng nhìn tối mặt trên một quyển, tâm như tro tàn, tiếp nhận rồi bắt đầu học tập sự thật.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đem tiếng Anh thư bắt lấy đến, phủng ở trong tay mở ra, sau đó từ bàn học thượng xuất ra một bộ ngân biên kính mắt, đeo lên.

Tiếp đi đến chính mình tự tay bố trí hảo tiểu hắc bản trước mặt, dùng lam sắc phấn viết viết bảng.

Cùng lúc đó, An Vô Dạng rốt cục nhìn thấy trong thư phòng mặt duy nhất nhất trương tiểu khóa bàn!

Cùng trung học tiểu khóa bàn giống nhau như đúc!

Hắn đầy cõi lòng hồi ức mà đi qua đi, rớt ra ghế dựa ngồi xuống, sau đó bất khả tư nghị phát hiện, này đặc biệt sao chính là cái ghế của mình: "Ngươi..."

Người nam nhân này thật là đáng sợ.

"A." Hoắc Vân Xuyên giơ tay hồi mâu, thản nhiên báo cho: "Đây là ngươi khóa bàn."

"Ngươi chừng nào thì cầm lại tới?" Rất kinh tủng .

"Gọi điện thoại cho các ngươi hiệu trưởng tìm ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên chuyển đi qua, viết đến một tay xinh đẹp phấn viết tự.

"Ta thiên..." An Vô Dạng hai tay bụm mặt, sau đó lại đổi thành nằm úp sấp cái bàn: "... Cái này ta ở trong trường học khẳng định nổi danh ."

"Biệt nằm úp sấp , tọa thẳng thân thể." Hoắc Vân Xuyên lạnh giọng nói rằng, trong tay không biết cái gì thời điểm nhiều một căn tiểu gậy gộc.

Nếu không đỉnh tiểu mao cầu, còn tưởng rằng hắn đùa thật !

Dùng loại này đùa miêu bổng nhất dạng gậy gộc xao đánh, cũng không sẽ nhượng An Vô Dạng cảm thấy đau đớn, nhưng là sẽ nhượng hắn cảm thấy mãnh liệt mất thể diện cảm.

"Ta là sinh viên, ta không là chủ sinh..." An Vô Dạng tọa thẳng sống lưng, cố nén ý xấu hổ nhỏ giọng tất tất: "Nếu không ngươi liền đổi cái thước, nếu không liền biệt dùng cái kia đồ vật đánh ta."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên bất vi sở động, đồng thời không hài lòng tiểu thiên sứ lớp học kỷ luật, nói rằng: "Bây giờ là giảng bài thời gian, ngươi lực chú ý hẳn là tập trung tại học tập thượng, về phần râu ria sự, không cần bắt được lớp học thượng nói."

An Vô Dạng: "..."

Năm đó trung học tiếng Anh không thể nói rõ thực khó, cho dù học tra như An Vô Dạng, cũng khảo đến trung thượng du trình độ.

Nhưng mà trải qua một năm thời gian lễ rửa tội, mấy thứ này đã không sai biệt lắm còn cấp lão sư.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên biết được tiểu thiên sứ tình huống, đưa tay sáng lập xuất một cái khác trang báo, cho hắn ôn tập trung học tri thức.

Có trước học quá ấn tượng lưu lại, ôn tập đứng lên coi như thuận lợi.

Lúc này An Vô Dạng thực khẩn trương, cảm giác chính mình đối mặt chân chính lão sư cũng không có khẩn trương như vậy.

Nguyên nhân còn dùng hỏi sao?

Phân phân chung kiếm vài cái triệu lão tổng, cố ý buông xuống trong tay thượng công tác đến giáo dục một cái học tra.

Liền tính hỏi học tra sẽ không vấn đề, cũng chỉ có thể kiên trì nói mình sẽ.

"Ngươi liên đứng lên đọc một chút." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói, ngay tại vừa rồi, hắn đem tiểu hắc bản thượng câu, từng cái từ đơn cấp tiểu thiên sứ lập lại hai lần.

"Hảo ." An Vô Dạng đứng lên, lắp ba lắp bắp mà nói một câu tiếng Anh.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên hỏi: "Ngươi Anh ngữ lão sư là Tứ Xuyên người đi?"

An Vô Dạng đặc biệt giật mình hỏi: "Làm sao ngươi biết?"

Đối , hắn lão sư dạy Anh văn đích đích xác xác là Tứ Xuyên người.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đẩy kính mắt: "Bởi vì ngươi nói tiếng Anh mang theo một cỗ tử Tứ Xuyên khẩu âm..."

Mà hắn bản thân bản thân, là tiêu chuẩn giọng Oxford.

An · Tứ Xuyên phát âm · Vô Dạng, sắc mặt bạo hồng xấu hổ không thôi, bất quá trời sinh lạc quan nhượng hắn gãi gãi đầu: "Kỳ thật lớp chúng ta hoàn hảo đi, có chút ban lão sư dạy Anh văn là đông bắc ..."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói: "Không quan hệ, ta sẽ giúp ngươi sửa đúng lại đây."

Đeo lên kính mắt tại tiểu hắc bản trước mặt dạy học hắn, biến đến dị thường nghiêm khắc, rất nhanh lại tiếp tục học lại từ đơn.

"difficulty, difficulty."

Hoắc lão sư lặp lại hai lần, nhượng An Vô Dạng dựa theo chính mình khẩu âm niệm.

"difficulty." Thiếu niên thì thầm.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên dùng di động mở ra ghi âm, tái niệm một lần: "difficulty."

An Vô Dạng: "difficulty..."

"Ta phóng cho ngươi chính mình nghe một chút, khác nhau ở nơi nào." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói.

Xuyên vị boy nghe thấy chính mình một khác bán nói ra như vậy tiêu chuẩn dễ nghe tiếng Anh, mà chính mình lên tiếng thủy chung giống tổ quốc phương ngôn, thực xấu hổ thực thụ đả kích: "Ta nói đến không hảo..."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên không nói gì, tiếp tục kiên nhẫn mà giáo.

Phát âm muốn quyết cùng đặc điểm đều quy nạp tổng kết , An Vô Dạng vẫn là nói không hảo.

"Nếu không vẫn là tính ..." An Vô Dạng chán nản nói, không dám ngẩng đầu nhìn Hoắc Vân Xuyên ánh mắt: "Ta nói không đến tao nhã như vậy làn điệu."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đi qua đi, chống tiểu thiên sứ khóa bàn: "Dễ dàng như vậy liền buông tha ?"

An Vô Dạng cúi đầu: "..."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đột nhiên hung ba ba mà nói một câu: "Ngẩng đầu lên nhìn ta!"

Khoái bị dọa nước tiểu An Vô Dạng, lập tức đôi mắt trông mong mà ngẩng đầu, hốc mắt đều đỏ: "Không, không buông tha, ta chỉ là sợ chậm trễ thời gian của ngươi, ta tương đối ngốc."

Học đồ vật luôn luôn rất chậm, thích hợp yên yên tĩnh tĩnh mà chậm rãi học.

"Vừa rồi từ đơn phát âm, như vậy..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên chăm chú nhìn hắn một khắc, sau đó nắm bắt cằm, nghiêng đầu hôn cái miệng của hắn.

Sử dụng đầu lưỡi ở bên trong chỉ ra rõ ràng, vài cái phát âm trọng yếu khu vực, hẳn là đụng tới chỗ nào.

An Vô Dạng: "..."

Đầu óc loạn thành một đống tương hồ, chỗ nào còn có tinh lực đi chú ý học từ đơn vấn đề, chỉ lo cảm thụ kia ôn nhu hảo sao!

Tận tâm tẫn trách giáo dục chấm dứt qua đi, Hoắc Vân Xuyên rời đi An Vô Dạng môi, thẳng khởi eo, lạnh lùng hỏi: "Hiểu chưa?"

Sắc mặt ửng hồng thiếu niên, mãn đầu óc đều là nhân sinh tam đại nghi hoặc: ta là ai? Ta ở nơi nào? Ta đang làm gì?

"Dạng Dạng?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên dính phấn viết bọt ngón tay, vỗ vỗ thiếu niên hai má: "Ta tại hỏi ngươi nói." Sau đó nhìn đến dính vào bột phấn, hắn cau mày cẩn thận lau sạch sẽ.

"Ân, a..." An Vô Dạng đỏ mặt nghĩ thầm rằng, rõ ràng đứng đắn hôn môi thời điểm, Hoắc Vân Xuyên hôn kỹ rất lạn , này xem như vô tâm sáp liễu liễu thành ấm sao: "... difficulty, đúng không?"

Hắn căn cứ dù sao cũng sẽ không đối tâm tính, hạt thì thầm một trận.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên lại mày buông ra, gật đầu tán thành: "Ân." Dừng một chút, ánh mắt phức tạp: "Ngươi quả nhiên thích hợp loại này giáo dục phương thức."

"A?" Phi thường xuất hồ ý liêu!

"Ngươi đã thích nói như vậy, ta cũng không lãng phí thời gian ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên tìm được kế tiếp chính mình yêu cầu giáo từ đơn, lặp lại hai lần, giải thích lên tiếng đặc điểm, sau đó nắm bắt thiếu niên cằm hôn lên đi.

Có thể nói là phi thường ngắn gọn minh dạy học phương thức!

Từ nay về sau, Hoắc ba ba liền đặc biệt thích cấp tiểu thiên sứ thượng tiếng Anh khóa.

Tiếp theo là quốc tiêu khóa.

Dạy học thời gian, ban đêm, dạy học địa điểm, chuyên thuộc luyện tập thất.

Đương An Vô Dạng chuẩn bị tại phi văn hóa khóa thượng mở ra thân thủ thời điểm, Hoắc ba ba mở ra nhu hòa âm nhạc, nhượng tiểu thiên sứ thải chân của mình, sau đó chính mình ôm tiểu thiên sứ thắt lưng, phật hệ xoay quanh vòng.

Này, liền, là, quốc, tiêu, vũ?

An Vô Dạng ôm giả ba ba cổ, cả người lâm vào 'Đến tột cùng là ta khờ vẫn là hắn ngốc' rối rắm trung...

Liếc mắt vừa thấy, giả ba ba vẻ mặt thả lỏng, tứ chi động tác nhàn nhã, 'Khiêu' đến thực hưởng thụ.

"..." Dù sao đại gia tình cảm tốt như vậy, tiểu thiên sứ sẽ giả bộ chính mình khiêu chính là quốc tiêu đi, không phải còn có thể thế nào.

Không sai biệt lắm chấm dứt thời điểm, Hoắc tổng tài ôm chặt nghe lời nhu thuận tiểu thiên sứ hút một hơi: "Bảo bối, chúng ta không học quốc tiêu vũ."

An Vô Dạng lập tức hỏi: "Vì cái gì?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "Học được khiêu vũ, ngươi liền muốn ứng phó thỉnh ngươi khiêu vũ người."

Mà hắn, làm sao có thể nhượng An Vô Dạng cùng người khác khiêu vũ.

"Không phải a, ta học khiêu vũ chỉ là vì có thể với ngươi tại trọng yếu trường hợp lượng cùng." An Vô Dạng đặc biệt sốt ruột mà giải thích, nói: "Nếu không ngươi không cũng chỉ có thể xin đừng người khiêu vũ sao? Ta không chuẩn ngươi cùng người khác khiêu vũ."

Không kết hôn thời điểm, Hoắc Vân Xuyên đều đang ở cạnh ai, hắn không xen vào.

Chính là hiện tại kết hôn , nên trong lòng trong mắt chỉ có lẫn nhau mới đối.

Hoắc tổng tài chịu tải tiểu thiên sứ cước bộ, thiếu chút nữa không xoay đến mắt cá chân mà té ngã.

Thực hảo, hắn hít sâu một chút: "Kia ngày mai bắt đầu giáo ngươi đi..."

Thẳng đến đi ngủ là lúc, hỉ thu tiểu mê đệ Hoắc đại thiếu, vẫn cứ tại hồi vị bạn lữ vừa rồi khí phách yêu cầu.

Nguyên lai tiểu thiên sứ trong lòng là như vậy mà hoảng loạn, thời khắc lo lắng cho mình trêu hoa ghẹo nguyệt sao?

Hoắc Vân Xuyên còn tưởng rằng, An Vô Dạng thiên chân đơn thuần đến không hiểu tình yêu.

Như vậy phi thường tốt, tiếp qua một tháng, hắn khiến cho đối phương triệt để an tâm.

Một ngày chương trình học xuống dưới, An Vô Dạng trừ bỏ đánh giá còn không có tiếp xúc ở ngoài, còn lại đều có sở hiểu biết.

"difficulty, difficulty."

Đi ngủ trước, hắn ngồi ở Hoắc Vân Xuyên trước công tác bàn học biên, nghiêm nghiêm túc túc đem ban ngày học tập đồ vật lần nữa tái quen thuộc một lần.

Hoắc tổng tài nhìn tiểu thiên sứ khêu đèn đêm đọc hình ảnh, vẻ mặt khi thì vui mừng, khi thì mặt lộ vẻ đau lòng.

Sáng sớm hôm sau, hắn không lưu tình chút nào mà đem An Vô Dạng lấy đứng lên, mở ra tủ quần áo thay đối phương tìm ra một bộ quần áo, yêu cầu này rửa mặt chải đầu đổi trang.

Là một bộ chính trang.

An Vô Dạng hỏi rõ hướng đi, lập tức một lăn lông lốc, đứng lên mặc quần áo.

"Chậm một chút." Hoắc Vân Xuyên lập tức cau mày nhắc nhở.

"Không có việc gì." An Vô Dạng nhấc lên vạt áo tiếp tục thay quần áo, đều hơn một tháng : "Vết thương của ta đã không đau ." Hắn hướng Hoắc Vân Xuyên cười cười.

Hôm nay bọn họ đi chính là một cái rượu đỏ đánh giá sẽ hội trường.

Địa điểm là một cái trang viên, bên trong người không coi là nhiều, cũng không tính thiếu, có phóng viên qua lại.

An Vô Dạng bị Hoắc Vân Xuyên dắt tay, một đường tiến vào khi, hắn tả hữu quan vọng, bởi vậy phát hiện có phóng viên tại quay phim chính mình.

"Hải." Thiếu niên mỗi lần xuất môn đều bị ăn diện đến thực thượng kính, nhìn thấy máy chụp ảnh liền cười.

Trước Đôn Đôn trăng tròn yến lần đó sau đó, kinh thành các phóng viên chi gian đều truyền lưu một cái nhận tri, chính là Hoắc đại thiếu tức phụ nhi nhưng hảo chụp! Nhưng phối hợp!

Không đi tham gia hảo chút phóng viên còn không tin đâu, lần này rốt cục tự mình thể nghiệm đến .

Vui vẻ đến bay lên phóng viên, kích động mà hướng An Vô Dạng phất tay.

"Hải..." Bọn họ đối diện tiểu thiếu niên huy trở về.

Ôi trời ạ, còn sẽ hỗ động!

Xao ngọt! Xao manh!

"Chúng ta lặng lẽ theo sau chụp đi..." Các phóng viên lén lút lá gan lớn mà thương lượng.

Vừa nhìn thấy Hoắc thị 'Khác loại' con dâu, cơ hồ khoái quên Hoắc đại thiếu hổ tu sờ không đến.

Một bên Hoắc đại thiếu thấy này hết thảy, không nói gì, chính là đem tiểu thiên sứ gắt gao câu tại bên người, ngẫu nhiên còn dùng cánh tay ngăn trở tiểu thiên sứ mặt nghiêng.

Bảo hộ tư thái mười phần.

Hắn mang An Vô Dạng đi vào bên trong, đi đến Trần Phóng rượu đỏ trường bàn cuối, từ ít người địa phương bắt đầu nếm khởi.

"Phẩm rượu không là thật sự uống, hàm đi vào cảm thụ một chút liền nhổ ra." Hoắc Vân Xuyên xuất ra một cái cái chén, đảo một chút rượu, chính mình hàm một ngụm, sau đó phun rụng.

"Đây là một khoản sản tự Georgia rượu nho , Saperavi, là Georgia rượu nho trung tương đối có đại biểu tính một khoản rượu đỏ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói: "Nó là trước tô liên thời kì quốc yến rượu, bởi vì này độc đáo sản xuất quá trình, bởi vậy khẩu cảm thiên toan, đơn ninh hàm lượng cao..."

Thay tiểu thiên sứ phổ cập khoa học khi, nam nhân thoáng cúi đầu, tận lực tới gần đối phương bên tai.

An Vô Dạng đắm chìm tại trầm thấp thuần hậu tiếng nói trung, bất tri bất giác bưng chén rượu lên nhấp một ngụm, còn uống đi xuống.

Rượu nho đặc biệt có chua xót hương vị, lập tức làm hắn nhíu mày, rất nhanh liền đỏ hai gò má.

"Quả thật có chút toan."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên không lời gì để nói mà nhìn mặt của hắn, thuận tiện đem rượu đỏ chén đoạt : "Hôm nay liền tới nơi này đi." Chính là một miệng nhỏ liền đỏ mặt thành như vậy, hơn nữa đỏ mặt bộ dáng như vậy khó coi, vẫn là hồi gia tốt nhất.

"Ân? A?" An Vô Dạng: "Cái gì?"

"Hồi gia." Hoắc đại tổng tài không giống nói giỡn mà trả lời.

Tiểu thiếu niên: "? ? ?"

Vẻ mặt 'Samoyed nghiêng đầu dấu chấm hỏi, jpg' chúng ta giống như vừa mới đi ra nha, ba ba.

Đệ 71 chương

Đánh giá rượu đỏ hành trình vẫn là tại tiếp tục tiến hành.

Bởi vì cơ hội khó được, An Vô Dạng cũng không hy vọng chính mình bỏ dở nửa chừng — tốt xấu muốn đem rượu đỏ lịch sử cấp nghe một lần.

Về phần có thể nhớ kỹ nhiều ít, hắn đối đầu óc của mình qua không quá có tin tưởng, cho nên nghe xong sau đó còn muốn trở về gặm thư.

"Hoắc tiên sinh?" Tràng nội nam sĩ, nhận thức Hoắc Vân Xuyên không ít, có sinh ý lui tới mọi người lại đây cùng hắn bắt chuyện.

"Các ngươi trước nói đi." Loại này thời điểm, An Vô Dạng rất hiểu chuyện mà cười nói: "Chính mình tùy ý nhìn xem."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên lập tức cau mày, hữu lực ngón tay theo bản năng nắm chặt thiếu niên thủ đoạn, không cho hắn rời đi: "Ở chỗ này chờ ta."

An Vô Dạng không lời gì để nói, vẫy vẫy tay nói: "Ta liền đi bộ trong chốc lát."

Hắn tránh thoát Hoắc Vân Xuyên kiềm chế, đi một mình hướng bố trí xinh đẹp hội trường.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên quay đầu nhìn hắn, khóe miệng đè nén, muốn đem người nắm trở về, bất quá rốt cuộc nhịn được, quay đầu lại tiếp tục ứng phó chính mình sinh ý tràng thượng đồng bọn.

Đi ra một đoạn đường thiếu niên, quay đầu lại xác định nam nhân này không có theo tới, trong lòng nhất thời thở phào nhẹ nhõm một hơi.

Một năm .

Chỉnh chỉnh một năm, rốt cục có cơ hội chính mình một mình ở bên ngoài hành động!

"Ai..." An Vô Dạng cắm đâu, thâm thở dài một hơi.

Hắn nhìn thấy hoa viên trong dương quang coi như nhu hòa, liền nện bước nhàn nhã mà đi tới.

Theo đuôi An Vô Dạng mà đến Lam Vi Vi, mở miệng chào hỏi đạo: "An tiên sinh?"

Cái này xưng hô, đối với An Vô Dạng đến nói tương đương xa lạ.

Bất quá nghe thấy có tiếng âm, hắn vẫn là hồi một chút đầu, cười nói: "Tiểu tỷ tỷ, ngươi hảm ta sao?"

Lam Vi Vi sửng sốt, bởi vì chưa từng có người hô qua nàng tiểu tỷ tỷ, cái này gả cho Hoắc Vân Xuyên bình thường thiếu niên là cái thứ nhất...

"Là ." Lam Vi Vi cao thấp đánh giá An Vô Dạng vài lần, nói rằng: "Ngươi cùng ảnh chụp thượng thoạt nhìn nhất dạng."

Hoắc thị tiểu công tử trăng tròn tin tức phô thiên cái địa, nàng cùng nàng danh viện các tiểu thư toàn bộ đều nhìn.

Chỉ bất quá lần này tin tức nhân vật chính, hiển nhiên không là vừa mới trăng tròn tiểu công tử, mà là Hoắc Vân Xuyên đột nhiên tuôn ra đồng tính bạn lữ.

Một cái mới mười chín tuổi thiếu niên, xuất thân bình thường hơn nữa còn là cái liên một quyển tuyến đều khảo không thượng học tra.

Lam Vi Vi danh viện tỷ muội đoàn, tất cả đều thay tiểu tỉ muội cảm thấy đau lòng, cái này phổ thông học tra thiếu niên đến tột cùng chỗ nào so Lam Vi Vi cường?

"Ân? Ngươi xem quá ta tin tức?" An Vô Dạng ly khai Hoắc Vân Xuyên bên người, mang trên mặt ôn nhã tươi cười, xứng thượng hắn tú dật dung mạo, cả người đều có vẻ thực bình dị gần gũi.

"Là , xem qua." Lam Vi Vi cắn môi, kỳ thật hôm nay sẽ tại đây cái rượu đỏ đánh giá sẽ thượng gặp được Hoắc Vân Xuyên, nàng thật bất ngờ.

Vốn là tưởng tiến lên chào hỏi, nhưng là đối phương trong mắt giống như chỉ có hắn đồng tính ái nhân.

"A." Đề tài phế thiếu niên gật gật đầu, huống chi đối phương còn là một xinh đẹp tiểu tỷ tỷ: "Hôm nay thời tiết thật hảo, thích hợp tản bộ."

Có tâm tị hiềm An Vô Dạng hướng Lam Vi Vi cười một cái, liền tiếp tục đi phía trước đi rồi.

Vô nghĩa, nếu như bị cùng chính mình kết hôn nam nhân này nhìn đến, chính mình cùng tuổi trẻ xinh đẹp tiểu tỷ tỷ chuyện trò vui vẻ, đối phương không điên mới là lạ.

Hiện tại An Vô Dạng, đã phi thường rõ ràng Hoắc Vân Xuyên tính cách, mà còn hiểu biết như thế nào ở chung.

Đi bộ một vòng hắn, tìm được nhân viên công tác, hỏi toilet vị trí, đi thượng một chuyến toilet.

Chờ An Vô Dạng trở lại hội trường thời điểm, lại phát hiện Hoắc Vân Xuyên không thấy ...

Hắn lập tức sờ sờ chính mình túi áo, bên trong cái gì đều không có, vì thế lập tức đã nghĩ đến, Hoắc Vân Xuyên có khả năng là đi tìm chính mình.

"..." Thật sự là xấu hổ.

An Vô Dạng ngại ngùng mà mặt, hết nhìn đông tới nhìn tây, sau đó tìm được một cái nhân viên công tác, đối hắn nói: "Ngại ngùng, có thể mượn điện thoại di động của ngươi cho ta đánh một trận điện thoại sao?"

Nhân viên công tác: "Hảo ." Lập tức đem di động lấy ra giao cho An Vô Dạng.

Nhưng mà An Vô Dạng lấy quá di động, số điện thoại ấn đến một nửa, lại phát hiện mình không nhớ rõ mặt sau !

Khoái bị chính mình xuẩn khóc hắn, lần thứ hai xin giúp đỡ nhân viên công tác: "Đại ca, cũng không thể được giúp ta tìm một chút Hoắc Vân Xuyên?"

Nhân viên công tác ngơ ngác địa điểm gật đầu: "Có thể ."

Hắn cũng là sẽ nhìn tin tức người, tự nhiên nhận thức vị này tân tấn hào môn con dâu.

Chế phục tiểu ca nghĩ thầm rằng, nguyên lai Hoắc đại thiếu con dâu cư nhiên là loại tính cách này...

Vì thế chế phục tiểu ca cầm lấy bộ đàm, tại công cộng kênh thông tri trang viên nội sở hữu nhân viên công tác: "Thỉnh nhìn đến Hoắc tiên sinh các vị thông tri Hoắc tiên sinh, hắn tức phụ tại hội trường A khu chờ hắn, thỉnh nhìn đến Hoắc tiên sinh các vị thông tri Hoắc tiên sinh, hắn tức phụ tại hội trường A khu chờ hắn, over."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đúng là đi ra ngoài tìm An Vô Dạng đi.

Nghe thấy nhân viên công tác chỉ dẫn, lập tức bước nhanh đi trở về A khu, nhìn thấy An Vô Dạng ngoan ngoãn mà đứng ở chế phục tiểu ca bên người chờ, vẫn luôn căng thẳng khuôn mặt mới có sở thả lỏng.

Chính là vẫn cứ thực sinh khí.

Chỉ chớp mắt công phu bỏ chạy đến xa như vậy, vạn nhất gặp được nguy hiểm làm như thế nào?

"Vân Xuyên..." Đương lẫn nhau khoảng cách còn cách đến thật xa, An Vô Dạng liền nâng lên hai tay, một bộ dọa đến muốn ôm một cái bộ dáng.

Hoắc tổng tài nhìn thấy một màn này, không nói sinh khí, chính là cấp tiểu tổ tông quỳ xuống đều được.

"Ân, không có việc gì ." Lão nam nhân bước nhanh đi qua đi, ôm lấy thụ kinh hách tiểu bảo bối, cẩn thận châm chước đến châm chước đi, chỉ nhẹ nhàng nói một câu: "Ta mua cho ngươi cái điện thoại đồng hồ."

Lần sau xuất môn liền đeo lên.

Còn muốn ấn thượng định vị khí.

Đây không phải là khống chế dục, mà là để ngừa đi ném.

An Vô Dạng ngoắc ngoắc khóe miệng, tại giả ba ba trong ngực nghe lời địa điểm gật đầu: "Hảo."

Lam Vi Vi tiểu tỷ tỷ tại xa xa nhìn thấy một màn này, co rút khóe miệng, cảm thấy không thể tin, đây là chính mình nhận thức vị kia lại lãnh lại vừa cứng Hoắc thị tay lái người?

An Vô Dạng cũng nhìn thấy vị kia thân xuyên quần trắng tiểu tỷ tỷ, đưa tay trạc trạc Hoắc Vân Xuyên bả vai: "Ngươi xem mặt sau, vị kia nữ sĩ ngươi nhận thức sao?"

Hắn tổng cảm thấy, đối phương sẽ không vô duyên vô cớ tìm chính mình nói chuyện, hoặc là, chính là Hoắc Vân Xuyên quen biết cũ.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nghe vậy, buông ra trong ngực thiếu niên, quay đầu lại liếc liếc mắt một cái.

Lam Vi Vi thân ảnh ánh vào mi mắt của hắn, chính là nhượng hắn cảm thấy có chút quen thuộc, dù sao đi qua một năm : "A, có thể là trước kia cùng quá thân đối tượng."

Cụ thể tên, Hoắc Vân Xuyên cũng không nhớ rõ, cũng không thèm để ý.

Bất quá, hắn nghiêng đầu nhìn chính mình người: "Nàng đi tìm ngươi?"

An Vô Dạng khoát tay: "Không có, chính là tại mặt cỏ thượng gặp được, nàng hướng ta vấn an, nói ta cùng ảnh chụp thượng nhất dạng." Hắn cười cười nói: "Phải là xem qua tin tức đưa tin, bị ta sắc đẹp thuyết phục ."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên bất khả tư nghị mà tiếp tục chăm chú nhìn bên cạnh mình đại nam hài, bởi vì đây là lần đầu tiên, tiểu thiên sứ tràn ngập tự tin mà tự mua tự khen.

"Làm chi như vậy nhìn ta?" An Vô Dạng lược ngại ngùng: "Đi thôi, tiếp tục dạy ta phẩm rượu."

"Hảo." Hoắc Vân Xuyên theo sau, tay trái một ngón tay bị phía trước thiếu niên giữ chặt.

# Hoắc Vân Xuyên mang theo yêu 'Thê' hiện thân rượu đỏ đánh giá sẽ #

# hào môn phu phu thân mật xuất hành bác ánh mắt #

# điềm điềm an ngọt thức tiếp đón #

# bóc bí hắn gả nhập hào môn ba cái yếu điểm #

Ngày hôm sau lại là tiểu thiên sứ nhận thầu nhiệt sưu cùng UC trang đầu một ngày!

Nhưng mà hắn cũng không có không nhìn tin tức, bởi vì trong nhà thỉnh chụp ảnh đoàn đội, vi Đôn Đôn chụp ảnh phiến.

Vốn là trăng tròn thời điểm liền muốn chụp ảnh-quay phim, nhưng là đoạn thời gian kia bận quá, vì thế dự định hôm nay.

An Vô Dạng sáng sớm đứng lên, xuất ra mấy ngày hôm trước cấp Đôn Đôn chuẩn bị tốt quần áo, phối hợp nhiếp ảnh sư yêu cầu, phụ trách cấp Đôn Đôn thay quần áo.

"Đôn Đôn ngoan a, cùng ba ba đồng thời chụp ảnh, hảo hay không?" Âm sắc trong trẻo thiếu niên, phóng nhẹ giọng âm, một bên hống nhi tử, một bên giúp nhi tử thay quần áo.

Đôn Đôn trăng tròn sau lớn lên bạch bạch mập mạp, ánh mắt giống hắc bồ đào, quay tròn mà, phá lệ hữu thần.

Hắn hướng phía tiểu ba ba khép mở thịt thịt miệng nhỏ, một bộ tưởng muốn nói nói bộ dáng.

Nhưng kỳ thật thoạt nhìn ngây ngốc mà, còn chảy nước miếng.

"Ai nha, Hoắc Vân Xuyên, con của ngươi lại chảy nước miếng." An Vô Dạng nói: "Khoái cho ta nhất trương khăn tay."

Gần nhất bắt đầu bị hảm đại danh Hoắc đại thiếu, rút ra nhất trương khăn tay trầm mặc mà đưa cho tiểu thiên sứ.

"Đôn Đôn nha, " tiểu thiếu niên tiếp nhận lão công trong tay khăn tay, thật cẩn thận thay nhi tử lau đi nước miếng: "Ngươi có tiểu song cằm."

Đôn Đôn lên tiếng cười.

An Vô Dạng cười tủm tỉm mà lại trêu đùa hắn một chút: "Tiểu song cằm..."

Thật sự hảo béo! Đáng yêu!

Hoắc tổng ngồi ở bên cạnh, xem bọn hắn phụ tử lưỡng cười đùa.

Không rên một tiếng mà, tựa như mang hai hài tử đi công viên đùa giỡn gia trưởng, chỉ cần không khác người liền không quản.

Cha mẹ hắn đi tới, nhìn thấy một màn này, trong lòng hơi chút lo lắng một chút.

Nhi tử từ nhỏ đến lớn liền buồn, hiện tại kết hôn sinh tử , mặc dù nhiều thiếu có chút thay đổi, nhưng vẫn là buồn.

"Ba, mẹ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên ngẩng đầu, nhìn thấy cha mẹ, hô thanh.

Bọn họ là lại đây cùng Đôn Đôn đồng thời chụp ảnh gia đình .

"Ba mẹ! Các ngươi mau tới đây nhìn, Đôn Đôn sẽ cười!" An Vô Dạng phi thường vui vẻ mà tiếp đón công công bà bà.

"Ai, tiểu bảo bối của ta nhi, nãi nãi đến !" Chương Nhược Kỳ nghe thấy gọi về, căn bản không đếm xỉa tới sẽ buồn xuất vũ trụ nhi tử, trực tiếp bôn con dâu bên kia đi.

"Ha hả." Hoắc Kiêu cười tủm tỉm mà, nhìn Đôn Đôn hai mắt, phân phó con trai độc nhất: "Đi xem gia gia của ngươi, đổi cái quần áo thay đổi lâu như vậy, biệt không là ra cái gì trạng huống."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "Ân."

Hắn cũng nhìn vài lần chính mình tức phụ nhi tử, mới đứng dậy đi ra ngoài.

Chương Nhược Kỳ ôm Đôn Đôn một bên cười, một bên nhìn đóng cửa cửa phòng, bất đắc dĩ mà cùng con dâu nói: "Vân Xuyên chính là rất buồn điểm?"

An Vô Dạng cấp Đôn Đôn chỉnh lý mũ, nghe vậy liều mạng lắc đầu: "Ngô ngô ngô." Hoắc Vân Xuyên không buồn!

Hoắc Vân Xuyên tao nói lời tâm tình một đống đôi !

Bà bà: "? ? ?"

Bà bà nói: "Chúng ta là tại nói Vân Xuyên?"

Tiểu thiên sứ: "Là tại nói Vân Xuyên."

Có vấn đề gì sao?

Công công mắt nhìn ái thê, mặt mũi hiền lành mà nói: "Có lẽ hắn chính là tại Dạng Dạng trước mặt không buồn."

Bà bà mặt lộ vẻ hiểu rõ thần sắc: "Biết ."

Quay phim ảnh chụp, hoa nửa ngày thời gian.

Trong đó sổ Đôn Đôn cùng An Vô Dạng ảnh chụp chụp đến nhiều nhất, bởi vì trong nhà gia trưởng nhóm thích xem bọn hắn chụp ảnh!

Bà bà nói, trong nhà này hai hài tử, muốn lưu nhiều điểm ảnh chụp!

Hai hài tử!

Ảnh gia đình cũng là chảy tới trên mạng đi , tại bà bà Weibo hạ, đạt được ngoại giới khen ngợi một đống đôi.

Này trận Hoắc thị các loại tin tức, tựa hồ tận sức với đem trên người mình thần bí hào môn cái khăn che mặt bóc rụng, lần lượt mà dùng sức đem mình đưa lên đầu đề.

Võng hữu nhóm nghị luận sôi nổi, chỉ cần mang có Hoắc thị chữ tin tức, nhiệt độ liền luôn cao không hạ:

"Đại gia có phát hiện hay không, từ khi Hoắc gia cưới một cái phổ thông gia đình xuất thân con dâu sau đó, càng ngày càng bình dân !"

"Đối! Không biết vì cái gì, chính là đối Hoắc thị có hảo cảm!"

"Hảo cảm + giấy căn cước dãy số!"

"Đúng vậy, cảm giác thực bình dị gần gũi a, Hoắc phu nhân quả thực ôn nhu hảo bà bà, ta cũng hảo tưởng đương nàng con dâu, hoặc là cháu dâu cũng thành!"

"Hâm mộ điềm điềm an, bà bà quả thực thiên sứ..."

"Đó là bởi vì điềm điềm an bản nhân thiên sứ, mới gặp được thiên sứ bà bà a, xứng đáng bọn họ hạnh phúc mỹ mãn hảo sao?"

"Như thế hài hòa hào môn sinh hoạt, quả thực theo ta trong tưởng tượng không giống, quả nhiên tiểu thuyết đều là gạt người ."

"Từ từ! Điềm điềm an không là có một cái đệ đệ sao? Kỳ thật đản đản sau tiểu tỷ tỷ nhóm còn có cơ hội nha!"

"Hắn nhà mẹ đẻ người thật thấp điều, ra vẻ không có gì tin tức..."

An gia hai người, làm lại nghe thượng nhìn thấy Nhị nhi tử hành trình hoạt động, tại hào môn lại làm những thứ gì, cùng hào môn bạn lữ lại đi nơi nào, trong lòng cảm thấy một cỗ bất đắc dĩ.

Bọn họ là hào môn con dâu nhà mẹ đẻ người, nhưng không có cùng đại chúng trong tưởng tượng nhất dạng, đi theo nhi tử gà chó lên trời.

Trên thực tế sinh hoạt cùng nguyên lai không có gì bất đồng, biến hóa không đại.

Mấy ngày hôm trước tham gia hoàn ngoại tôn trăng tròn yến, đi vào công ty đi làm, toàn công ty người cũng biết gả cho lão tổng chính là bọn họ An gia nhi tử.

Lập tức công ty tất cả mọi người đối bọn họ biến đến khách khách khí khí, minh lý ám lý mà nịnh hót, liên thủ trưởng cũng không dám nhiều quản .

Bọn họ đều cho rằng, lão tổng kế tiếp đồng ý sẽ lên chức chính mình nhạc phụ nhạc mẫu.

Tuy rằng hiện tại mấy ngày trôi qua, cấp trên tạm thời còn không có động tĩnh, bất quá đó là chuyện sớm hay muộn nhi.

Chỉ có An Thành hai người biết, con mình bạn lữ, trên đỉnh đầu Đại lão tổng, đối chính mình này lưỡng nhạc phụ nhạc mẫu cũng không có trong tưởng tượng như vậy để bụng.

Đừng nói lên chức , trăng tròn yến đi qua sau đó, một chiếc điện thoại cũng chưa từng đánh tới hỏi han.

Lễ hỏi tiền cái gì, bên này cũng không phải tưởng đề.

Chẳng qua trong nhà dưỡng lớn như vậy nhi tử, bạch bạch đưa đi qua, còn thay Hoắc gia sinh hài tử, không có công lao cũng có khổ lao đi?

An Thành là nghĩ như vậy , càng nghĩ càng không rõ: "Lão bà, ngươi nói có phải hay không lão Nhị đối hắn nói gì đó? Như thế nào sẽ..."

Sau đó hiện tại liên lão Nhị đối nhà cũng là thản nhiên , liền cùng trước kia không lập gia đình thời điểm nhất dạng, vốn là cũng không có cái gì.

Chính là mỗi ngày tại tin tức thượng nhìn thấy, chính mình thân nhi tử tại hào môn quá đến như vậy hạnh phúc khoái hoạt, chính mình đương cha lại tại con rể công ty trong cần cần cù cù địa thượng ban, còn muốn ứng phó chung quanh cực kỳ hâm mộ ánh mắt, thật sự là nháo tâm.

"Ai biết." Đinh Vi thở dài nói, quay đầu nhìn xem làm xong bài tập đang xem TV lão Tam: "Vô Tật, cho ngươi ca gọi điện thoại đi."

An Vô Tật nhìn không chuyển mắt mà nhìn chằm chằm TV: "Ta không đánh."

Hắn vừa rồi đã vãnh tai nghe thấy được cha mẹ nói chuyện với nhau.

"Vì cái gì không đánh?" Đinh Vi đè thấp điểm thanh âm.

An Thành kéo kéo thê tử tay: "Tính tính , hài tử không nghĩ đánh liền biệt miễn cưỡng, hôm nào ta lại cho hắn đánh đi."

Từ lão Nhị mấy ngày nay thường xuyên thượng tin tức chỉ biết, đối phương không nhàn rỗi.

Trong nhà lão gọi điện thoại đi qua cũng ngại ngùng.

Mấy ngày hôm trước mới vừa bay trở về nước Mỹ An Vô Ngu, cũng là như vậy cái ý tưởng.

Nàng thường xuyên nhìn đến chính mình đệ đệ xuất hiện tại quốc nội tin tức mặt trên, vẫn luôn nhắc nhở nàng, hẳn là liên hệ đệ đệ, đừng tìm xuất giá đệ đệ xa lạ .

Nhưng là lại sợ bị đệ đệ hiểu lầm, thấy gió sử đà cái gì.

An Vô Ngu cầm di động đang tại do dự ứng không nên liên hệ thời điểm, thu được cùng nàng cùng nhau xuất ngoại đọc nghiên Diệp Kiểu Kiểu WeChat.

Diệp Kiểu Kiểu: "! ! ! Ngươi thế nhưng không nói cho ta!"

An Vô Ngu vừa thấy, liền biết chính mình vị bằng hữu kia biết .

Nàng giữ vững tinh thần, phát rồi một cái khuôn mặt tươi cười đi qua.

Diệp Kiểu Kiểu: "Hoắc thị tiểu công tử duy nhất a di là ta hảo khuê mật, ôi trời ạ! Ta muốn té xỉu , a a a, đây chính là Hoắc thị a! Chân chính hào môn a!"

An Vô Ngu: "Ân, ta xin phép về nước chính là vì trở về tham gia Đôn Đôn trăng tròn yến, ta di động trong còn có Đôn Đôn ảnh chụp đâu."

Diệp Kiểu Kiểu: "Thiên nột, hắn gọi Đôn Đôn sao? Thật đáng yêu tên nha, trời ạ trời ạ, nghỉ đông ngươi muốn dẫn ta đi Hoắc gia làm khách, nhất định muốn mang ta đi!"

An Vô Ngu một trận xấu hổ, nhưng là nàng là sẽ không biểu hiện sử xuất , kia rất dọa người.

"Đến lúc đó xem đi." Kỳ thật nghỉ đông nàng đều không tính toán trở về, bởi vì vé máy bay quá mắc, này trận đi ra tốn không ít tiền, nàng cũng có sở tỉnh lại.

Diệp Kiểu Kiểu: "Quả nhiên là ta nhận thức Vô Ngu, loại này thời điểm còn như vậy bình tĩnh, ta muốn là ngươi, ta đã sớm điên rồi hảo sao?"

An Vô Ngu: "Nếu ngươi là ta, ngươi khả năng thật sự muốn điên, ha ha."

Cùng khuê mật nói xong nói, An Vô Ngu cố lấy dũng khí, cấp xa ở quốc nội đệ đệ nhắn lại: "Vô Dạng, tỷ trở lại nước Mỹ lên lớp hảo vài ngày , ngươi cùng Đôn Đôn gần nhất thế nào? Hoàn hảo sao?"

Kỳ thật nàng phi nước Mỹ ngày đó, An Vô Dạng có cho nàng gởi thư tín tức chúc nàng hết thảy thuận lợi , chính là thực ngắn gọn.

Lần này nhìn đến tỷ tỷ nhắn lại, An Vô Dạng cũng lập tức hồi: "Tỷ, ta cùng Đôn Đôn thực hảo, ngày hôm qua vừa mới chụp hoàn hắn trăng tròn chiếu; mặt khác gần nhất ta tại học tiếng Anh, chuẩn bị trở về vườn trường [ Đôn Đôn ảnh chụp ][ ảnh chụp ][ ảnh chụp ] đại gia đều phải cố lên!"

An Vô Ngu thu được đáp lại một trận vui vẻ, hồi nói: "Ngươi muốn học tiếng Anh? Ta đây có thể giáo ngươi, ta tiếng Anh học được không tồi."

An Vô Dạng hồi phục lại làm cho nàng hoài nghi nhân sinh: "Không cần tỷ, ngươi nói chính là mỹ thức tiếng Anh, ta hiện tại cùng Vân Xuyên học chính là Oxford tiếng Anh, hai loại bất đồng ."

An Vô Ngu: "..."

Đệ 72 chương

Đinh Vi đi vào mỗi ngày đều đến đi làm công ty, chung quanh đồng sự vừa thấy được nàng, lập tức tích cực hỏi hảo: "Vi tỷ, sớm a!"

"Sớm..."

"Vi vi tỷ, sớm a!" Một cái thượng chu mới tới nam đồng sự, khoa trương mà ca ngợi nàng đạo: "Oa, ngươi hôm nay xuyên màu trắng bộ đồ hảo hảo nhìn."

"Cám ơn." Đinh Vi cười một tràng đi vào chính mình ngành văn phòng.

Tới trước vài cái đồng sự, nhìn thấy nàng sau đó lập tức đình chỉ nói chuyện với nhau, nhìn kỹ sắc mặt còn có chút xấu hổ: "Vi tỷ đến , sớm a."

Đinh Vi làm bộ chính mình cái gì đều không nghe thấy, thản nhiên hồi thanh: "Đại gia sớm."

Sau đó ngồi xuống làm chuyện của mình, thoạt nhìn tựa hồ không bị gần nhất các đồng nghiệp sau lưng nghị luận sở ảnh hưởng.

Là , khoảng cách tháng năm mười lăm đã qua mười ngày tả hữu, nhưng mà bị mọi người nịnh hót hào môn nhạc mẫu Đinh Vi, lại vẫn cứ canh giữ ở nguyên lai cương vị thượng, chưa từng thay đổi.

Chậm rãi, liền có rất nhiều người bắt đầu ngờ vực vô căn cứ Đinh Vi cùng hào môn quan hệ, đến tột cùng là hảo vẫn là không hảo?

Lúc này, Đinh Vi di động vang lên, trên màn ảnh biểu hiện bà thông gia ba chữ.

Đinh Vi một trận khẩn trương, thuận thuận hô hấp mới tiếp đứng lên: "Ai, là là, bà thông gia..."

Chung quanh đồng sự, lập tức tất cả đều vãnh tai, bà thông gia? Lão tổng mẫu thân?

Điện thoại bên kia, Chương Nhược Kỳ cười nói: "Đôn Đôn hắn bà ngoại, thật sự là hết sức xin lỗi, gần nhất thật sự là bận quá , nháo đến hiện tại mới có không cho ngươi gọi điện thoại."

Đinh Vi vội không ngừng hồi: "Nói chi vậy, ngươi quá khách khí." Sau đó hỏi: "Vô Dạng cùng hài tử đều hảo sao?"

Chương Nhược Kỳ: "Đều hảo đều hảo, phụ tử lưỡng đều hảo." Lại nói: "Dạng Dạng đứa bé kia gần nhất vội vàng học tập, đặc biệt vất vả, nếu là sơ sót nhị vị, còn thỉnh thông cảm, dù sao hắn áp lực cũng không nhỏ..."

Đinh Vi: "Đây là đương nhiên, chúng ta nào có cái gì không thông cảm , chỉ cần hắn quá đến hảo chúng ta liền không còn hắn cầu ."

Hoắc phu nhân cười xưng là, nói đương cha mẹ đều là đau hài tử , kế tiếp mới nói chính sự: "Là như thế này, hiện tại Đôn Đôn trăng tròn yến cũng tổ chức hoàn, chúng ta nghĩ đem Vân Xuyên cùng Dạng Dạng hôn lễ cấp đăng lên nhật trình, tuy rằng, bọn nhỏ là tiên sinh hài tử tái làm hôn lễ, nhưng là cấp bậc lễ nghĩa không thể thiếu, đúng hay không?"

Đinh Vi vội đáp: "Là đạo lý này."

Hoắc phu nhân: "Như vậy... Chúng ta quốc nhân chú ý tam môi lục sính, này đó chi tiết trong điện thoại đầu nhất thời nói không rõ ràng, còn thỉnh bà thông gia hòa thân gia công quá phủ một tự, chúng ta hảo hảo định đoạt định đoạt."

Đinh Vi căn bản không cần nghĩ lại, đáp ứng liên tục: "Hảo ." Nàng nguyên bản muốn nói thứ tư đi qua, nhưng là nghĩ nghĩ, lại cải chú ý: "Như vậy, ta cùng ta tiên sinh thứ bảy đăng môn, như thế nào?"

Hoắc phu nhân: "Bởi vì Dạng Dạng đứa bé kia chín tháng muốn đi đến trường, chúng ta ý là, tận lực tại chín tháng trước xong xuôi hôn lễ. Hiện tại thời gian cũng không nhiều lắm , tất nhiên là càng nhanh càng tốt, ngươi xem thứ tư lại đây một chuyến thế nào?"

Đinh Vi cầu còn không được, vội nói: "Có thể , kia liền nói như vậy định rồi."

"Hảo ." Song phương nói tốt sau đó, Hoắc phu nhân phi thường có lễ phép mà nói biệt: "Như vậy Đôn Đôn bà ngoại, chúng ta thứ tư thấy."

"Thứ tư thấy, bà thông gia." Đinh Vi treo này mở điện thoại, nhìn đến chung quanh đầu tới tò mò ánh mắt, có thể nói là thần thanh khí sảng.

Tại đồng thời chú mục hạ, nàng đả thông trượng phu điện thoại: "Khụ, A Thành, vừa rồi Vô Dạng bà bà gọi điện thoại cho ta , nhượng chúng ta thứ tư đi qua thương lượng, Vô Dạng cùng Vân Xuyên hôn lễ sự tình."

'Vân Xuyên' cùng 'Hôn lễ' chờ chữ, cắn đến đặc biệt rõ ràng.

An Thành: "Thật sự?"

Đinh Vi: "Vô Dạng bà bà nói, Vô Dạng gần nhất tại học đồ vật, vội vàng chuẩn bị chín tháng khai giảng, đứa bé kia chính là bận quá ."

An Thành nghe ra thê tử ý ngoài lời, mặt nhiệt mà gãi đầu: "Ai, ta biết , ta chính là thuận miệng nói một chút."

Dù sao đương nửa đời người bình thường người, tiếp thu giáo dục cùng quan niệm chính là như vậy, đột nhiên nhi tử phần phật một tiếng cùng chính mình rớt ra khoảng cách, tâm lý không chịu nhận đi lên.

Tổng sẽ nghĩ nhiều như vậy hai cái.

Có Hoắc phu nhân này mở điện thoại, Đinh Vi cái này hào môn nhạc mẫu địa phương vị, đứng đến vững chắc đương , công ty đồng sự không bao giờ sau lưng nghị luận nàng .

Về phần vì cái gì đương hào môn nhạc mẫu còn tiếp tục đương tiểu viên chức, đó là nhân gia có cốt khí đi.

Không có gì nhưng âm u .

Bản thứ tư, ba mẹ muốn tới trong nhà làm khách ngày.

An Vô Dạng ngày hôm trước buổi chiều, kiều giả ba ba lễ nghi khóa, cùng trong nhà đầu bếp đồng thời tại tại trù phòng chơi đùa một buổi chiều, nói là cấp cho ba ba mụ mụ làm nhất đốn ngon miệng đồ ăn.

Hoắc lão gia tử luyến tiếc ngoan tôn tức tại phòng bếp biến thành đầy người khói dầu, lúc ấy khuyên: "Dạng Dạng, nấu cơm sự tình giao cho đầu bếp thì tốt rồi, ngươi không tất chính mình động cái này tay, quá cực khổ ."

An Vô Dạng lúc ấy trả lời: "Gia gia, cha mẹ dưỡng ta như vậy đại, ta cho bọn hắn làm bữa cơm thiên kinh địa nghĩa." Hắn dùng cánh tay lau mồ hôi trên trán, còn nói: "Năm trước ta không rên một tiếng liền hoài Đôn Đôn lập gia đình , hiện tại lại còn cái gì cũng sẽ không, chỉ có thể làm bữa cơm ."

Về phần về sau, chính mình có năng lực kiếm tiền nói, khẳng định sẽ báo đáp cha mẹ.

Hoắc lão gia tử trầm mặc một khắc, gật gật đầu, sau khi ra ngoài lấy một phen cây quạt tiến vào, cấp ngoan tôn tức phiến phiến phong.

Lão nhân gia già rồi mềm lòng.

Muốn là An Vô Dạng chủ động mở miệng đề bạt nhà mẹ đẻ người, Hoắc lão gia tử cũng lý giải, mà còn sẽ không cự tuyệt.

Chính là đứa nhỏ này cũng là im bặt không đề cập tới .

Cùng Hoắc thị kết thân tới nay chỉnh chỉnh một năm, trừ bỏ ngày lễ ngày tết hướng trong nhà tặng lễ phẩm ở ngoài, một phân tiền cũng không có yêu cầu quá.

Hiện giờ nhìn hắn đứng ở phòng bếp, vội vội vàng vàng mà chuẩn bị một buổi chiều, mỗi một dạng đồ vật đều là chân tâm.

Hoắc lão gia tử liền nhịn không được tưởng, tốt như vậy hài tử, an gia nhân như thế nào cũng chỉ nhìn đến học tập hảo mặt khác hai hài tử.

Đến thứ tư, An Thành vợ chồng tới cửa.

Đã bị thân gia nhiệt tình chiêu đãi, đại gia ngồi xuống thảo luận về hai cái tiểu bối hôn lễ sự tình.

Hết thảy không sai biệt lắm nói thỏa sau đó, Hoắc Kiêu trắc thủ đối thê tử nói: "Nhược Kỳ, Dạng Dạng lễ hỏi tiền, hôm nay cái nhất tịnh nhượng thân gia mang về đi."

Hoắc phu nhân: "Đối đối." Nàng cười, lập tức xuất ra một cái hồng trù thêu túi gấm, đẩy ngã An Thành vợ chồng trước mặt: "Thân gia, đây là Dạng Dạng lễ hỏi tiền."

Đinh Vi cùng An Thành: "..." Vợ chồng son nụ cười trên mặt có trong nháy mắt tạm dừng, ai cũng không có vươn tay đi lấy, cuối cùng, Đinh Vi đem túi gấm trịnh trọng mà chuyển qua lão Nhị trước mặt: "Bà thông gia, chúng ta không có cấp Vô Dạng chuẩn bị đồ cưới, này lễ hỏi, coi như là cho Vô Dạng đồ cưới đi."

An Thành vội vàng phụ họa thê tử: "Đối đối đối, hẳn là như vậy."

Tại trường hợp này, trong lòng hắn một chút nhận lấy suy nghĩ cũng không có.

An Vô Dạng: "Mẹ... Này..."

Hắn đều luống cuống hảo sao?

Đứng ngồi không yên tiểu thiên sứ hướng bên cạnh mình dịch, vì thế Hoắc ba ba tiện tay dắt trộm dê đem đối phương ôm thượng chân, mà còn nắm chặt hai chỉ tay tay không cho đi tiếp kia lễ hỏi.

"Nhị vị nhận lấy đi, Dạng Dạng không cần đồ cưới, nhị vị đối hắn giáo dục cùng dưỡng dục, chính là tốt nhất đồ cưới."

Đinh Vi cùng An Thành đón nhận Đại lão bản con rể ánh mắt, cũng không lạnh như băng, chính là khó hiểu sợ hãi, dạy người phản kháng không đứng dậy.

Hơn nữa... Hắn nói kia lần nói, thật sự là dễ dàng nhượng người hiểu lầm.

Tiểu thiên sứ cũng đi theo khuyên nhủ: "Ba, mẹ, ta về sau không thể tại các ngươi bên người làm bạn các ngươi, có thể làm chính là này đó , cho nên các ngươi nhận lấy đi, cấp tỷ cùng tiểu đệ càng hảo giáo dục hoàn cảnh, làm cho bọn họ có nhiều hơn cơ hội."

Lão Nhị nói đến An Thành vợ chồng tâm khảm nhi trong.

Bọn họ không vì mình suy nghĩ, cũng phải vì nhi nữ suy nghĩ.

Do dự thật lâu sau, này lễ hỏi vẫn là quyết định muốn thu .

"Hảo, kia mẹ liền nhận." Đinh Vi nguyên là cười , vươn tay đi lấy quá túi gấm một khắc kia, nàng lại đỏ mắt, thầm mắng mình xứng đáng.

Hiện giờ bị lão Nhị lấy tiền đuổi đi, thật giống như nhi tử thật không phải là nhà mình , hết thảy đều không quay đầu lại lộ có thể đi.

"Mẹ, đừng khóc ." An Vô Dạng ngồi vào cha mẹ bên người, cầm khăn tay nhỏ giọng hống khóc lão mụ, cẩn thận giúp nàng lau đi nước mắt: "Ta làm một cái bàn ăn ngon đồ ăn, chúng ta đi nếm thử."

Đinh Vi khóc đến càng hung .

Một bên An Thành cũng khóc — Đại lão gia mà bối quá thân đi lau nước mắt, dù sao hắn đã từng cho rằng, chính mình tống xuất đi cái thứ nhất tân nương, chính là khuê nữ.

An Vô Dạng vỗ vỗ lão ba bả vai: "Lão ba, ngài cũng đừng khóc, khoái khuyên nhủ mẹ..."

An Thành tiếp nhận khăn tay một bên sát ánh mắt, một bên sờ sờ lão Nhị đầu: "..." Đối đứa con trai này, hắn đương cha nói thật, thực tự hào nuôi tốt như vậy hài tử, đáng tiếc cũng không phải chính mình nghiêm túc chỉ đạo đi ra , mà là nuôi thả .

Về sau cho dù là lão Nhị không cùng chính mình thân, hắn hai người cũng không có tư cách oán giận.

Hoắc phu nhân ở bên cạnh nhìn, cũng ánh mắt ẩm ướt mà, liên tiếp dùng ngón tay đụng vào khóe mắt: "..." Tuy rằng nàng không có nữ nhi, chính là loại này phiến tình trường cảnh, thật sự là chịu không nổi.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên gọi người đưa tới nhiệt khăn mặt, cái này cẩn thận săn sóc hành động, nhạ đến An Thành vợ chồng hai người thụ sủng nhược kinh, hơn nữa cũng không hảo lại khóc .

Tiểu thiên sứ thở phào nhẹ nhõm một hơi: "Hảo, chúng ta đi ăn cơm đi!"

Hắn đã không thể chờ đợi được, muốn cho đại gia nếm thử chính mình tay nghề.

Tuy rằng rất nhiều đều là bán thành phẩm, làm ra đến hương vị hảo toàn dựa vào nguyên liệu nấu ăn thêm phân, nhưng là không có công lao có khổ lao a!

An Vô Dạng tại trên bàn cơm nhất nhất giới thiệu chính mình cố gắng thành quả, sau đó kẹp khởi một khối nộn nộn bong bóng cá tử cấp gia gia: "Này đó đồ ăn cũng có gia gia một phần công lao, hắn tại phòng bếp giúp ta phiến cây quạt, cho nên muốn cám ơn gia gia, này khối nhất ăn ngon bong bóng cá tử cấp cho gia gia ăn."

Hoắc lão gia tử miệng trưởng thành O hình, đặc biệt thụ sủng nhược kinh: "Cám ơn Dạng Dạng." Hắn phi thường vui vẻ mà gắp một cái chân gà cấp An Vô Dạng: "Chúng ta đây Dạng Dạng ăn nhất ăn ngon đại chân gà."

An Vô Dạng cười tủm tỉm mà hồi tạ: "Cám ơn gia gia, ta thích ăn chân gà."

Như thế ấm áp vui vẻ gia đình không khí, lần thứ hai nhượng Đinh Vi cùng An Thành tỉnh lại, nhà mình trước kia có phải hay không đối hài tử rất hà khắc rồi?

Nguyên lai lão Nhị cũng có như vậy hoạt bát nói ngọt một mặt...

Làm phụ mẫu nhìn thấy hắn tại nhà chồng quá đến tốt như vậy, vừa yên tâm lại tràn ngập đối lập, tâm tình tổng là giống tại tọa tàu lượn siêu tốc, khởi lên xuống lạc.

Cơm trưa sau khi kết thúc, các vị gia trưởng ở phòng khách uống trà nói chuyện.

An Vô Dạng biểu hiện lược vội, hắn cùng Trương a di đồng thời cấp cha mẹ cùng đệ đệ thu thập quà tặng.

Này một phòng đồ vật, có Hoắc gia chính mình mua sắm hằng ngày tiêu hao phẩm, cũng có người khác đưa tới lễ vật, giá cả cao có thấp có, An Vô Dạng có thể tùy ý an bài.

Hắn đánh giá khóa mới thượng vài ngày, tạm thời còn không có phân biệt giá trị cao thấp nhãn lực cùng tâm tư, chính là nhìn thích hợp thực dụng, liền thu thập nhất kiện.

Đương Đinh Vi cùng An Thành đi ra này tòa khu nhà cấp cao khi, là thật cảm giác chính mình đem lão Nhị cấp bán, về sau lại không có can thiệp lão Nhị sinh hoạt tư cách.

Nếu bọn họ hôm nay không lấy phần này lễ hỏi tiền, về sau đối mặt Hoắc gia còn có thể kiên cường đến đứng lên.

Hiện tại lễ hỏi tiền đã nhận lấy, lão Nhị nói kia lần nói thái độ cũng thực rõ ràng, tương lai hết thảy cứ dựa theo xuất giá nữ quy củ đến tính, tại nhà mình còn có nhi có nữ dưới tình huống, dễ dàng là làm phiền không đến lão Nhị .

Ngày hôm sau đi làm, công ty mặt trên rốt cục đến chỉ thị.

Cũng không phải lên chức cũng không phải tăng lương, mà là đem Đinh Vi triệu hồi An Thành sở tại công ty, Hoa Thụy.

Chức vị cùng lương thù không thay đổi, hết thảy như thường.

Người chung quanh đoán không ra lão tổng này là có ý gì, chỉ có Đinh Vi chính mình minh bạch.

Cho nên nàng trong lòng đặc biệt bình tĩnh, thản nhiên tiếp thu hết thảy.

An gia hai vợ chồng người phần này bình tĩnh, nhìn tại không biết chuyện người trong mắt, chính là cấp An Vô Dạng tăng thể diện, không hổ là hào môn thân gia phong phạm.

Hoắc phu nhân làm Hoắc thị đối ngoại phát ngôn nhân, trong nhà nhất cử nhất động, đều từ nàng cẩn thận châm chước, hoặc tuyên bố hoặc xây dựng.

Thứ năm buổi sáng, nàng Weibo đổi mới đạo: "Phụ từ phương thuốc hiếu, gia hòa vạn sự hưng. [ hình ảnh ] "

Đó là nhất trương ảnh gia đình, thoạt nhìn ấm áp vui vẻ, nhưng mà cẩn thận tái vừa thấy, Hoắc gia con dâu nhà mẹ đẻ người ánh mắt đều hồng hồng mà, tựa như khóc quá dường như.

Võng hữu nhóm đều là đại trinh thám, một cân nhắc chỉ biết đây là cái gì trường hợp.

Những cái đó suy đoán An Vô Dạng gả nhập hào môn liền không quản nhà mẹ đẻ người lời đồn đãi chuyện nhảm, nhưng xem như ba ba ba bị đánh mặt.

Võng hữu 1: "Có chút bình xịt phun ta điềm điềm an bạch nhãn lang , khoái trợn to các ngươi cẩu mắt thấy rõ ràng, chúng ta Tiểu Điềm Điềm hiếu thuận đâu!"

Võng hữu 2: "Nhạc phụ nhạc mẫu nhất định là khóc đi, ai, gả nhi tử liền cùng gả nữ nhi nhất dạng , ai đều luyến tiếc."

Võng hữu 3: "Thật hảo a, một vạn biến hâm mộ Tiểu Điềm Điềm gả đến hảo, chụp cái ảnh chụp lão công đều phải ôm hắn ."

Võng hữu 4: "Còn tuổi nhỏ nhân sinh người thắng, mẹ , nhìn xem ta cũng muốn gả , có hào môn thu lưu sao [ che mặt ]

Võng hữu 5: "Hồi phục muốn gả hào môn vị kia đại huynh đệ, khoái gột rửa ngủ! Trong mộng hết thảy đều có!"

Võng hữu 6: "Gần nhất lão tử trang báo đều bị Hoắc gia xoát bình khoái, bất quá vẫn là câu nói kia, như vậy hào môn mới là giá trị quan chính xác hào môn, ta nhìn còn có thể vẫn luôn phú đi xuống."

Quả thật, Hoắc thị gần nhất cổ phiếu vẫn luôn bay lên, cũng không biết có hay không gần nhất vài kiện sự nhân tố ảnh hưởng.

Nhưng là có thể khẳng định chính là, từ khi Hoắc Vân Xuyên cùng An Vô Dạng công khai về sau, Hoắc thị dân chúng mức độ hảo cảm trước đó chưa từng có mà hảo.

Hoắc phu nhân phi thường vừa lòng hiện tại cục diện, này đối bọn họ Hoắc thị đến nói, rõ ràng là có ích vô hại sự tình.

Phải biết trước kia, nàng vẫn luôn lo lắng cho mình cùng trượng phu qua đời sau đó, Hoắc thị tại Hoắc Vân Xuyên trong tay, sẽ bại quang ngoại giới đối Hoắc thị hảo cảm, dù sao Hoắc Vân Xuyên căn bản liền không đem giao tế cùng gia tộc hình tượng để vào mắt.

Chính là con trai độc nhất hiện tại, không biết đâu căn cân đáp đối , không rên một tiếng cấp Hoắc thị cưới một cái hình tượng phi thường chi chính diện con dâu.

Con dâu cận là tại truyền thông trước mặt lộ một mặt, liền khiến cho truyền thông cùng dân chúng yêu thích, có thể nói kỳ tích.

Hoắc phu nhân trong lòng đánh khởi tính toán nhỏ nhặt, hữu ý nhượng An Vô Dạng trở thành Hoắc thị về sau sống chiêu bài.

"Mẹ, ngài tìm ta?" Đại trời nóng, An Vô Dạng tại bên trong xuyên một thân mát mẻ tơ lụa sam tử, lộ ra trắng nõn cổ cùng cánh tay, tứ chi thon dài , có vẻ thiếu niên cảm mười phần.

"Mau tới đây tọa." Hoắc phu nhân nói, vỗ vỗ bên cạnh mình vị trí.

An Vô Dạng tọa đi qua: "Ân, ngài nói." Thuận tiện từ trên mặt bàn cầm lấy một cái quýt, lột đứng lên.

"Vân Xuyên đâu? Tại ngủ trưa đâu?" Hoắc phu nhân hỏi câu.

"Không." An Vô Dạng lột quýt động tác dừng một chút, ngại ngùng mà nói: "Công tác đi, dù sao không nhàn rỗi."

"A." Hoắc phu nhân chính là thuận miệng hỏi một chút, mục đích không phải nhi tử: "Dạng Dạng, gần nhất đưa tin ngươi tin tức, ngươi đều nhìn sao?"

"Là..." Rất ngại ngùng .

Đứa nhỏ này da mặt mỏng, Chương Nhược Kỳ biết, chính là thân là Hoắc gia một phần tử, đã định trước học được sinh tồn chi đạo.

"Vậy ngươi có phát hiện hay không, đại gia đều đặc biệt thích ngươi?" Nàng hỏi.

"Ngạch, ân." An Vô Dạng gật gật đầu.

Đối , có chút võng hữu rất nhiệt tình, nói thẳng thích hắn bộ dạng.

Thậm chí xoát bình hỏi hắn muốn hay không đổi cái lão công?

An Vô Dạng: "? ? ?"

Đây là An Vô Dạng sợ hãi nhất bị Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn đến bình luận, rất có khiêu khích ý tứ hàm xúc , Đôn Đôn ba ba như thế nào chịu được.

"Đây là chuyện tốt, ngươi hẳn là cao hứng ." Hoắc phu nhân uống ngụm trà: "Vân Xuyên không thiện kinh doanh hình tượng, chúng ta thực lo lắng Hoắc thị tại trong tay của hắn sẽ biến đến bất cận nhân tình..."

An Vô Dạng tự hỏi một chút bà bà nói, giống như không mao bệnh.

"Nhưng là hiện tại có ngươi, ta hy vọng ngươi từ giờ trở đi, có thể có ý thức đi kinh doanh chính mình hình tượng, biểu đạt Hoắc thị." Hoắc phu nhân nói: "Đương nhiên , ta hiện tại không là phê bình ngươi, ngươi hiện nay làm được thực hảo."

An Vô Dạng cong cong mặt: "Cám ơn."

Thuận tiện vẻ mặt mộng bức mà hồi tưởng một chút, chính mình đến tột cùng chỗ nào làm tốt lắm?

Là tươi cười đầy đủ chân thành sao?

Vẫn là nhiều làm việc thiếu nói chuyện?

An Vô Dạng yên lặng mà tự hỏi, có như vậy điểm tiểu tiểu tự hào.

Hắn cảm thấy, này hai điểm đều là chính mình số lượng không nhiều lắm ưu điểm chi nhị.

"Ân, vậy ngươi liền khai cái Weibo tài khoản đi, bình thường có thể phát một ít tích cực hướng về phía trước văn tự, hoặc là xinh đẹp minh mị hình ảnh." Hoắc phu nhân truyền thụ đạo, nàng cho rằng này đó thực thích hợp An Vô Dạng thanh xuân thiếu niên hình tượng.

Đệ 73 chương

Nguyên tưởng rằng chỉ có minh tinh nghệ nhân mới yêu cầu kinh doanh Weibo cùng hình tượng thiếu niên, ngây ngốc mà tắc chính mình một mảnh ngọt quýt, lại ngây ngốc mà nhai toái, ăn hết...

Trong đầu lập tức nghĩ đến, loại này tử quý tử quý nhập khẩu quýt, quả thật hảo ngọt.

Bà bà: "..."

Cuộc đời này gặp được một cái ngốc manh ngốc manh con dâu, trừ bỏ kiên nhẫn chờ đợi đối phương ăn xong quýt, còn có thể thế nào.

"Khụ khụ." An Vô Dạng nói: "Kiến Weibo đúng không? Hảo a, ta thượng sơ trung thời điểm chơi đùa, sau lại sợ hãi ảnh hưởng học tập liền không chơi."

Khí người chính là, liền tính không chơi Weibo, học tra vẫn là học tra.

Cùng bà bà nói xong nói, An Vô Dạng trở lại phòng ngủ ngồi, cố gắng hồi tưởng chính mình sơ trung Weibo tài khoản.

Tổng cộng suy nghĩ mười mấy phút đồng hồ, rốt cục nhớ lại người sử dụng danh cùng mật mã.

Sau đó dựa theo bà bà phân phó, đem tài khoản cùng mật mã phát đi qua.

Leng keng một tiếng, Chương Nhược Kỳ nhận được con dâu WeChat, vừa thấy...

Người sử dụng danh: bài tập hảo khó 2000.

Người sử dụng mật mã: 20000615.

Quả nhiên là sơ trung tài khoản, không gạt người!

Này đều không tính chuyện này, mặt sau Hoắc phu nhân đem An Vô Dạng tài khoản cấp đăng ký , nhìn đến đối phương cuối cùng một cái Weibo.

Bài tập hảo khó 2000: [ hình ảnh ] hôm nay phát quyển tử, ta toán học khảo này phân [ bai bai ] ta về sau không bao giờ chơi Weibo .

Phát biểu thời gian 2013 năm 4 nguyệt 18 hào.

Đi xuống phiên điều thứ hai, xuyên lam màu trắng sơ trung giáo phục An Vô Dạng, ngồi ở đồng học xe đạp chỗ ngồi phía sau thượng mặt mày hớn hở, một tay khác giơ một chuỗi kỹ thuật xắt rau ưu tú nướng hotdog.

Bài tập hảo khó 2000: ta hảo bạn hữu Tiểu Bàn, mời ta ăn tiểu nướng tràng.

Sơ trung còn không có bắt đầu trường cái tiểu thiếu niên, khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn so sau khi thành niên tuyến điều càng tú nhã, lộ ra một cỗ tử trẻ trung xinh đẹp tinh xảo.

Càng xem càng cảm thấy mi thanh mục tú, môi hồng răng trắng, đồng thời còn có chút ngây thơ ngây thơ mà.

Hoắc phu nhân vừa thấy này trương ảnh chụp, đặc biệt thích, lập tức bảo tồn nhất trương.

Tiếp hoa mấy phút đồng hồ, đem An Vô Dạng số lượng không nhiều lắm Weibo nội dung tất cả đều nhìn hoàn.

Nàng phát hiện, một cái yêu cầu cắt bỏ Weibo đều không có, tất cả đều là thuộc loại mười ba tứ tuổi cái kia tuổi đặc biệt có khí tức.

Đặc biệt ngây thơ chất phác, đặc biệt thuần phác.

Nói thí dụ như, đồng học thỉnh hắn ăn cái tiểu nướng tràng liền đặc biệt vui vẻ; duy nhất phiền não chính là học tập khó, lão sư lại phê bình từ từ.

Chương Nhược Kỳ nhìn xem hứng thú nồng hậu, cũng không chuẩn bị đem đứa nhỏ này lịch sử Weibo cắt bỏ.

Tương phản mà nhất định muốn lưu trữ, nhất định lưu trữ.

Không lâu sau đó, cái này tài khoản trở lại An Vô Dạng trong tay.

Hắn phát hiện hết thảy đều không biến, chính là tên trước mặt bỏ thêm cái V, chú ý liệt biểu có nhiều người.

Không đối, An Vô Dạng nhìn kỹ, giới thiệu vắn tắt thay đổi!

Trước kia là XX mười bốn trung tiểu đồng học, bây giờ là kinh thành Hoắc gia Dạng Dạng tiểu bảo bối.

An Vô Dạng: "..."

Hoài nghi mình bà bà là ma quỷ.

Chương Nhược Kỳ V: [ hình ảnh ] nhà của chúng ta Dạng Dạng từ tiểu soái đến đại, đại gia nói là không là? bài tập hảo khó 2000

Làm một người khí khá cao hào môn phát ngôn nhân, nàng Weibo tài khoản nguyên bản có trăm đến vạn miến.

Gần nhất lên tiếng vòng phấn duyên cớ, đã tăng tới khoái hai trăm vạn.

Trong đó một phần chú ý nàng! Chỉ là vì nhìn điềm điềm điềm điềm an!

Võng hữu 1: "A a a! A a a a! Giáo phục shota!"

Võng hữu 2: "Manh hộc máu, như thế nào có thể như vậy ngọt? !"

Võng hữu 3: "Bài tập hảo khó? Cái này Weibo là điềm điềm an ? Ta kháo a, rõ ràng là cái phổ thông tiểu shota nhàm chán Weibo, vì cái gì ta cảm thấy như vậy sao manh?"

Võng hữu 4: nhàm chán lại thực manh +1! !

Võng hữu 5: có loại thấy được kim mao khi còn bé vừa thị cảm, siêu cấp có loại cảm giác này , ta là một người sao?

Bị vòng học tra thiếu niên cũng không biết chuyện gì xảy ra.

Hắn đăng ký tài khoản sau đó, có chút mệt rã rời, vì thế ôm chính mình gối đầu, đi qua Đôn Đôn anh nhi phòng, tìm nhi tử đồng thời ngủ trưa.

Trương a di nhìn thấy An Vô Dạng lại tới nữa, cười tủm tỉm chăn đệm nằm dưới đất hảo vị trí: "Đôn Đôn hiện tại tỉnh đâu, ngươi muốn hay không cùng hắn chơi một chút?"

An Vô Dạng nguyên bản thực vây, nghe vậy lập tức giữ vững tinh thần, gật đầu: "Muốn ."

Đôn Đôn nghe tiếng động , lập tức đình chỉ hết nhìn đông tới nhìn tây ánh mắt, nhìn An Vô Dạng phương hướng...

Hắn kia nãi béo nãi béo tiểu mặt tròn, nạm một đôi hai mắt thật to, bên trong có tinh thần đại hải.

Chớp chớp, nhếch miệng cười, tận lực bồi tiếp chảy nước miếng...

"Hải nha." Ngốc nhi tử.

An Vô Dạng đem hắn ôm đứng lên, một bên sát nước miếng, một bên đem nhi tử ý đồ hướng miệng tắc thịt trảo trảo nhét vào tã lót trong đi: "Không thể hàm ngón tay, đánh đánh."

Đôn Đôn vẫn không nhúc nhích mà nhìn hắn, một, nhị, tam, mếu máo, bắt đầu khóc: "Nha oa..."

An Vô Dạng: "? ? ?"

Hoài nghi nhân sinh!

Nhỏ như vậy vật nhỏ, cũng get đến đánh ý tứ sao? !

"Hảo hảo , Đôn Đôn ngoan, không khóc a." Tuổi còn trẻ coi như cha thiếu niên, ôm oa oa ở trong phòng một điệp thanh hống: "Ba ba không đánh ngươi, ba ba đáng yêu ngươi ."

Nhưng mà hài tử vẫn là khóc lớn, lại khóc đi xuống An Vô Dạng cũng muốn khóc .

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đang tại thư phòng công tác, nghe thấy cách vách truyền đến tiếng khóc.

Hắn lập tức buông xuống trong tay thượng công tác, đã đi tới.

"Khóc?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên đi đến An Vô Dạng bên người, động tác phi thường thói quen mà tiếp nhận vật nhỏ trong ngực quang sét đánh không mưa tiểu oa nhi, chính mình thuần thục mà điên đứng lên.

"Là..." An Vô Dạng uể oải mặt: "Ta vừa rồi không cẩn thận uy hiếp hắn một chút, hắn liền khóc."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên chọn mi, sửa đúng đạo: "Hắn nghe không hiểu uy hiếp của ngươi."

Sau đó đem tiếng khóc giảm nhỏ bảo bảo buông xuống, cởi bỏ tã lót kiểm tra mông.

"A, nguyên lai là nước tiểu ." An Vô Dạng đứng dậy, đi đến phóng tã thông gió chỗ, đem một cái tân tã bắt được Hoắc Vân Xuyên bên người, vẻ rất là háo hức.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn hắn: "Ngươi tới vẫn là ta đến?"

An Vô Dạng cẩn thận do dự một chút: "Ngươi tới đi." Đem tã đưa qua đi.

Hoắc tổng tài tiếp nhận tiểu ái nhân trong tay tã, đem đổi tã một cử động kia, làm ra một loại ký văn kiện trang trọng cùng nghiêm túc.

Đương nhiên, so với kia ôn nhu nhiều, trút xuống mắt thường nhưng thấy tình yêu.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nâng lên Đôn Đôn thịt đô đô chân bó chưởng, cúi đầu tại chân bối hôn một cái.

Tiểu bảo bối dùng sức vươn ra mang theo ngân khí bàn chân, trực tiếp dẫm tại tổng tài ba ba trên mặt, rất có một loại được đà lấn tới xu thế.

An Vô Dạng vẻ mặt mỉm cười.

Thật tốt quá, nhìn thấy đại gia đều thực sủng Đôn Đôn, hắn phi thường yên tâm.

"Trương a di, Đôn Đôn giao cho ngươi ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói, đứng dậy miết ngây ngô cười thiếu niên: "Ngươi còn có nửa giờ ngủ trưa, ba giờ lên lớp."

An Vô Dạng: "? ? ?"

Gì? Chơi chỉ một chút giờ tý gian liền đi qua lâu như vậy?

Hắn nhanh chóng tìm ra chính mình gối đầu, nằm đến nhi tử bên người đi.

Nhưng mà trong chốc lát bị Hoắc Vân Xuyên ôm lấy đứng lên, xách đến cách vách gian phòng đi, lý do là ảnh hưởng Đôn Đôn đi ngủ!

"Nếu ta cùng ngươi nói, có thể ngủ nhiều nửa giờ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên ánh mắt, lưu chuyển tại thiếu niên bại lộ tại tơ lụa sam tử ở ngoài tứ chi, có vẻ nhiều ít rõ ràng.

Toán học tặc hảo An Vô Dạng vội vàng gật đầu, vỗ vỗ bên người vị trí: "Vậy ngươi theo giúp ta đi."

Hoắc tổng tài đối thượng nhất trương không hề tâm cơ mặt, vội đem trong mắt dục vọng áp đi xuống: "Ân." Mỗi lần nhìn thấy An Vô Dạng vô cấu ánh mắt, liền làm không xuất làm càn hành động.

Nhưng mà nằm xuống đi sau đó, tiểu thiên sứ trên mặt ngoan ngoãn mà, cằm tựa vào trên bả vai hắn.

Bàn tay lại chỉ tại hắn trên ngực đãi trong chốc lát, liền đi xuống đi...

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cả người căng thẳng: "..."

Hắn vốn tưởng rằng tiểu thiên sứ là một cái thanh đồng, không nghĩ tới là một cái vương giả.

Vì thế gia tăng nửa giờ cũng không có thể hảo hảo đi ngủ.

Nhưng là An Vô Dạng nghĩ thầm rằng, có đôi khi làm người không thể so đo nhiều như vậy, muốn mở một con mắt nhắm một con mắt.

"Vân Xuyên, ngươi có Weibo sao?" An Vô Dạng tỉnh ngủ sau đó, dùng chỉ phúc vuốt ve gần trong gang tấc cằm, mặt trên trường một chút thứ tay hồ tra, làm hắn cảm thấy thú vị.

Bị đùa bỡn cằm Hoắc tổng, buộc chặt khấu tại vật nhỏ bên hông cánh tay: "Có."

Sau đó đem chính mình vạn năm không đổi mới Weibo nick name nói cho đối phương.

"A." An Vô Dạng liền không nói gì, chẩm bả vai của đối phương lại trong chốc lát giường, liền đứng lên tiếp tục học tập.

Buổi tối, Hoắc Vân Xuyên sắp sửa đi ngủ thời điểm, ngắm nhìn cách vách ngủ giống như heo nhất dạng thiếu niên, nhớ tới chuyện này.

Hắn điểm khai hồi lâu không nhìn APP, tại trang mặt trung ý đồ tìm kiếm quen thuộc chữ, nhưng là cũng không có tìm được.

Cuối cùng tùy tay điểm khai người xa lạ tư tín, mới nhất một cái biểu hiện là hôm nay.

Bài tập hảo khó 2000V: ta là tiểu bảo bối của ngươi.

Hoắc tổng tài run rẩy bắt tay chỉ điểm khai cái này ID tên gọi, liếc mắt một cái liền nhìn đến đối phương Weibo chứng thực, giới thiệu vắn tắt thượng cái nhà mình trạc, hẳn là chính là nhà mình kia chỉ không sai.

Hắn điểm khai tiểu thiên sứ dĩ vãng Weibo nội dung — ôm lớn lao lòng hiếu kỳ đi vào, bị manh đến cả người lửa nóng mà đi ra, ôm lấy ngủ say tiểu bảo bối thân hai cái.

An Vô Dạng sở dĩ phát này điều buồn nôn tư tín, kỳ thật là tại trêu chọc bà bà cho chính mình viết giới thiệu vắn tắt.

Vấn đề là hắn lão công không là cho là như thế .

Ngày hôm sau, An Vô Dạng liền nhận được Hoắc tổng tài một cái thực lâu dài, lại im miệng không nói hôn nồng nhiệt.

Tư tín hồi phục: "Ân, ngươi là tiểu bảo bối của ta."

An Vô Dạng thật vui vẻ mà chú ý đối phương, sau đó vắt hết óc mà tưởng, chính mình điều thứ nhất Weibo hẳn là viết gì?

Tự hỏi nửa ngày sau đó, hắn không quá xác định mà viết đạo:

Bài tập hảo khó 2000V: [ hình ảnh ] các vị chú ý bằng hữu của ta các ngươi hảo, ta là An Vô Dạng [ nhị ha ][ nhị ha ][ nhị ha ]

Vòng Hoắc gia các vị, cập tiểu đồng bọn.

Đồ vi tiểu thiếu niên tay giơ bút kí bản ngăn trở ánh mắt, mặt trên công tinh tế chỉnh viết: cám ơn chú ý, chúc đại gia cát tường như ý, mỗi ngày vui vẻ [ tiểu hồng tâm ]

Từ Hoắc phu nhân bên kia sờ qua tới miến, sôi nổi tạc oa, cười nổ !

Võng hữu 1: 2333333 hắn hảo nghiêm túc a, ta cảm thấy sao kê ổn trung mang manh a!

Võng hữu 2: chúng ta điềm điềm an chiêu thức ấy tự, 233333 không hổ là học tra thiếu niên, ha ha ha ha...

Võng hữu 3: ha ha ha ha các ngươi đừng cười, rõ ràng thực tinh tế!

An Vô Dạng: "..."

An Vô Dạng yên lặng mà đem viết tay triệt hạ đến, sử dụng Hoắc Vân Xuyên làm công thiết bị, chuẩn bị thiết kế nhất trương máy tính đóng dấu .

Hoắc ba ba ở bên cạnh nhìn, đau lòng phá hủy mà nói rằng: "Ta thay ngươi viết." Sau đó ôm quá tiểu thiên sứ, lấy ra trong tay đối phương A4 chỉ, dùng bút máy viết thượng tam đi xinh đẹp tự.

Kí tên chỗ, Hoắc Vân Xuyên & An Vô Dạng.

Đệ 74 chương

Này điều lần nữa phát Weibo treo lên đi, chú ý An Vô Dạng miến nhóm, lập tức từ dở khóc dở cười cùng ảo não cảm xúc trung đi ra, sôi nổi cười đáp nổ tung.

Dù sao vừa rồi Tiểu Điềm Điềm đột nhiên cắt bỏ Weibo, đại gia đều đón được nguyên nhân: bình luận trung quá nhiều người xếp hàng ghét bỏ hắn viết tự xấu.

Võng hữu nhóm tại trên mạng hỗn lâu lắm, luyện liền nhất trương độc miệng.

Bọn họ trong lúc nhất thời không có ý thức được, chính mình tân phấn thượng đối tượng chính là cái mười mấy tuổi thiếu niên, đúng là trang điểm lại lòng tự trọng đặc biệt cường thời kỳ trưởng thành.

Đối phương bị nhiều người như vậy minh mục trương đảm mà ghét bỏ tự nhi xấu, khẳng định sinh khí.

Ảo não miến nhóm tập thể tại Tiểu Điềm Điềm trước Weibo phía dưới nhận sai: "Xin lỗi! Chúng ta sai, cầu không nên tức giận [ khóc lớn ][ khóc lớn ][ khóc lớn ]."

An Vô Dạng đang tại bận việc, chờ hắn bận bịu xong sau đó, nhìn thấy này đó nhắn lại, tân Weibo đã phát ra.

Bài tập hảo khó 2000V hồi phục a vũ gia ma đậu: không có sinh khí, ta lần nữa phát rồi một cái, ngươi có thể đi nhìn xem .

Chờ hắn hồi phục hoàn, chính mình tân Weibo phía dưới, đại gia đều cười điên rồi.

Võng hữu 1: ta còn tưởng rằng hắn đi làm gì, nguyên lai là đi cáo trạng... [ cười khóc ][ cười khóc ]

Võng hữu 2: ngọa tào! Ha ha ha ha ha, nện mà cười a ( không đối, ta giống như bị tắc một ngụm cẩu lương? ! )

Võng hữu 3: a a a, liên danh đưa chúc phúc, Hoắc đại thiếu hảo sủng a, này đối CP ta có thể ăn một vạn năm!

Võng hữu 4: [ đầu chó ] cho các ngươi dùng sức ghét bỏ, đại Boss đi ra đi?

...

An Vô Dạng phát hoàn Weibo ngắn ngủn hai giờ, này điều Weibo phát lượng cao tới một vạn nhiều, đối với hắn loại này vừa mới 'Khai' bác phi minh tinh nghệ nhân đến nói, số liệu tương đương kinh người.

Miến số lượng cũng lấy mắt thường nhưng thấy tốc độ, cọ cọ mà đi lên trên.

An Vô Dạng không chính là cái gả nhập hào môn phổ thông tuổi còn trẻ sao, như thế nào đột nhiên liền phát hỏa? Cũng không nói gì không có làm cái gì nha, có người chuyên môn phát Weibo cầu đáp án.

An Vô Dạng miến nhóm như ong vỡ tổ hồi phục bác chủ: 23333 bởi vì hắn ngọt a!

Sinh hoạt đã như vậy gian nan , phấn một cái điềm điềm mộng ảo tiểu ca ca, mỗi ngày cười một cái không tốt sao?

Bác chủ nhìn hoàn đáp án, thế nhưng cảm thấy có chút tử đạo lý.

Vì thế cũng chú ý 'Bài tập hảo khó 2000V' cái này Weibo.

An Vô Dạng hoàn thành bà bà giao cho nhiệm vụ của mình, liền đặt hạ Weibo sự, sau đó nên làm cái gì tiếp tục làm như thế nào.

Cái này 'Cái gì' chỉ chính là, Hoắc Vân Xuyên tại thư phòng làm công, hắn ở bên cạnh gặm thư học tập.

Vẫn luôn học được buổi chiều năm giờ chung, cách vách bàn Hoắc tổng tài chấm dứt công tác, đứng dậy đi trước phòng tập thể thao tiêu hao thể lực, đi trước nhìn tiểu thiên sứ liếc mắt một cái: "Ta đi rồi."

An Vô Dạng: "Ân a..." Cúi đầu tiếp tục học.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên lại nói một câu: "Ta đi rồi, đi tập thể hình."

An Vô Dạng: "Ta biết ."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên thấy hắn hoàn toàn không ngẩng đầu lên nhìn chính mình, có chút thất vọng mà nhíu mày.

Sau đó chính mình xoay người ly khai, mang theo nhìn không ra cảm xúc một ngàn lẻ một hào biểu tình, trở lại phòng ngủ, thay tập thể hình phục.

Hắn mỗi ngày kiên trì tập thể hình thói quen, đặc biệt kết hôn về sau, muốn là không đem chính mình gây sức ép mệt, liền tổng nghĩ gây sức ép tiểu thiên sứ.

Trong thư phòng an tĩnh lại về sau, học được hảo hảo thiếu niên đột nhiên ngẩng đầu: "..." Nhìn đến cách vách cái bàn là không , mà bắt đầu thu dọn đồ đạc.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên buồn đầu tập chống đẩy - hít đất, đột nhiên cảm thấy trên lưng mình nhiều một cỗ trọng lượng.

Hắn song chưởng dừng một chút, xác định tiểu thiên sứ ngồi vững vàng đương sau đó, tiếp tục bảo trì một giây đồng hồ hai cái tốc độ cao thấp phập phồng.

"Ngươi hảo lợi hại a." An Vô Dạng hâm mộ đến muốn mệnh, nhìn xem đối phương rắn chắc cơ bắp, lại xoa bóp chính mình nhìn không ra quăng nhị đầu cơ ở đâu tế cánh tay, nhỏ giọng thở dài.

Hoắc phu nhân lại đây hảm nhi tử cùng con dâu ăn cơm, ngẫu nhiên nhìn thấy như vậy đáng yêu một màn, cười đến rất vui vẻ, đồng thời nàng dùng di động lục xuống dưới.

"Dạng Dạng, Vân Xuyên, ăn cơm ."

Qua đi Chương Nhược Kỳ đem phòng tập thể thao tiểu thị tần chia nhi tử.

Hoắc tổng tài thu được tiểu thị tần, mới biết được tiểu thiên sứ tại trên lưng mình cười đến diện nhược đào hoa, đáng yêu đến nhượng người...

Hắn suy xét hai giây, đem video phát thượng Weibo.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên V: [ tiểu thị tần ]7 nguyệt 15 hào hôn lễ, nghênh thú tiểu bảo bối của ta.

Hắn kết hôn sau đó cũng là trướng phấn , chú ý Tiểu Điềm Điềm miến nhóm thuận tay cũng đem hắn chú ý .

Này điều Weibo phát sau khi đi ra, nhượng miến nhóm biết cái gì gọi là quan phương thực lực phát đường, muốn ngọt khóc bọn họ tiết tấu.

"Tiểu thị tần hảo ngọt, hảo ngọt, hảo ngọt!"

"Hoắc Vân Xuyên này dáng người, chậc chậc sách, Tiểu Điềm Điềm ngươi cư nhiên còn có tâm tình ngây ngô cười, ngươi chịu nổi sao? !"

"Thiên nhạ! Đỏ mắt!"

"23333 trên lầu tao linh qua lại."

"Thân là liền đã sớm chú ý Hoắc Vân Xuyên lão phấn [ bai bai ] ta không thể tin được hắn cư nhiên sẽ tú ân ái, thoát phấn ."

"Người khác bạn trai chưa từng có nhượng chúng ta thất vọng quá."

"Người khác bạn trai chưa từng có nhượng chúng ta thất vọng quá +10086 "

An Vô Dạng từ Hoắc Vân Xuyên Weibo thượng nhìn đến chính mình hôn kỳ, vui vẻ mà phát cũng hồi phục: là 7 nguyệt 15 hào sao? Ta biết Hoắc Vân Xuyên V: [ tiểu thị tần ]7 nguyệt 15 hào hôn lễ, nghênh thú tiểu bảo bối của ta.

Võng hữu nhóm quả thực phải lạy hạ xướng chinh phục: [ cười khóc ][ cười khóc ] trước ngươi không biết sao? bài tập hảo khó 2000V.

Bài tập hảo khó 2000V hồi phục: cũng không biết.

Thứ tư ngày đó không có thảo luận xuất cụ thể ngày, chỉ nói là sắp tới sẽ làm.

An Vô Dạng bụng thượng vết đao, khép lại hơn một tháng khoái hai tháng, gần nhất tổng là ngứa, hắn muốn dùng tay đi cong.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên sợ hắn xuống tay không nặng nhẹ, trực tiếp đem hai tay của hắn bắt lại, tróc đi ngủ.

"Chính là, miệng vết thương thực dương..." An Vô Dạng mang theo khóc nức nở lên án đạo.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, không xuất một bàn tay duỗi đến tiểu thiên sứ bụng, phóng nhẹ lực đạo dùng đầu ngón tay vuốt phẳng miệng vết thương chung quanh.

Tiểu thiên sứ: "Ngươi dùng điểm lực hảo đi!"

"Câm miệng." Hoắc tổng tài cắn răng, ánh mắt nhẫn đến đỏ bừng, hận không thể ngay tại chỗ đem cái này vật nhỏ giết chết: "Nếu không ta liền không giúp ngươi cong, nếu không ngươi đừng nói là nói."

An Vô Dạng không tính trì độn, lập tức ngậm miệng giả chết.

Hắn nghe được đến đối phương ồ ồ hô hấp, bởi vậy cũng càng không thể lý giải, đồng dạng là nam nhân...

Nghe thấy tiểu thiên sứ nói thầm, Hoắc Vân Xuyên mặt đều đen: "Lấy ta với ngươi so?"

Này không thể so sánh, đối phương hài tử đều sinh , còn sinh nộn cùng cái sồ dường như.

An Vô Dạng mới phát hiện, chính mình không cẩn thận thì thầm đi ra: "Khụ..." Trắng nõn trên mặt xấu hổ phiếm hồng, vội vàng nói câu: "Ta là ở bên mặt khen ngươi lợi hại."

"..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhíu mày, tâm tình rốt cục thoải mái điểm: "Còn ngứa sao?" Đầu ngón tay vẫn luôn đụng vào đối phương làn da, hắn cũng không phải phía dưới không được tử nhân.

"Còn dương..." Tiểu thiên sứ rầm rì.

Hoắc ba ba cấp tiểu thiên sứ cong cả đêm ngứa, chờ đối phương sau khi ngủ, đứng lên hướng nước lạnh tắm.

Đảo mắt tháng sáu mười lăm ngày, An Vô Dạng sinh nhật.

Sinh tại chưa từng có sinh nhật thói quen gia đình, An Vô Dạng liên chính mình sinh nhật đều không quá nhớ rõ.

Chỉ có qua thời điểm, mới đột nhiên nhớ tới, a, hôm trước hôm kia thượng chu là chính mình sinh nhật, cũng chỉ như vậy.

Tại mười lăm ngày trước, Hoắc phu nhân tìm được Hoắc Vân Xuyên.

"Mười lăm hào là Dạng Dạng sinh nhật, chúng ta cho hắn làm cái sinh nhật yến thế nào?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nghĩ sơ trong chốc lát, lắc đầu cự tuyệt mẫu thân hảo ý: "Không cần, hắn sẽ cảm thấy ngại ngùng."

Xét thấy hiểu rõ nhất An Vô Dạng người không là chính mình, Hoắc phu nhân liền không có miễn cưỡng.

"Đưa cái tiểu bánh ngọt hắn liền sẽ rất vui vẻ ..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói thầm đạo, biết rõ kia chỉ vật nhỏ chưa bao giờ là hưởng thụ xa xỉ người, quá mức phô trương long trọng, ngược lại sẽ làm cho đối phương chân tay luống cuống.

Thừa dịp An Vô Dạng ngủ trưa, Hoắc Vân Xuyên tìm được nhà mình đầu bếp, làm cho đối phương giáo chính mình làm tiểu bánh ngọt.

Đầu bếp bị dọa đến : "Đại... Đại thiếu gia?"

Hắn tại Hoắc gia nhậm chức hơn mười năm, lần đầu tiên thấy Hoắc Vân Xuyên tiếp cận phòng bếp.

"Nắm chặt thời gian, dạy ta làm một khoản ăn ngon ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói rằng.

"Hảo, hảo ." Đầu bếp không dám kéo dài, lập tức giáo dục hắn.

Trong chốc lát, vẻ mặt bột mì Hoắc tổng tài sắc mặt thối thối mà.

"Sách, loại này phức tạp lại không hề lạc thú đồ vật, hắn đến tột cùng vì cái gì sẽ thích?" Nhưng là vi làm cho đối phương vui vẻ, tính .

Đầu bếp căn bản là không dám nói lời nào...

Chính là cảm thấy bất khả tư nghị, cái kia thanh xuân thời kì đã từng lạnh lùng phản nghịch đại thiếu gia, cuối cùng có một ngày sẽ đem người khác phủng ở lòng bàn tay trong.

Hoắc ba ba hoa một cái giữa trưa, cấp tiểu thiên sứ làm bốn mê ngươi bơ tiểu bánh ngọt, phân biệt vị dâu tây, anh đào vị, xoài vị, việt quất vị.

Hắn nghe theo đầu bếp đề nghị, lựa chọn đáng yêu phiếu hoa tạo hình, xứng thượng nhan sắc tiên diễm hoa quả... Thoạt nhìn ngọt đến phát nị.

"..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên bản nhân thực ghét bỏ loại này đường phân bạo biểu đồ ngọt, nhưng là, đây là tiểu thiên sứ bánh sinh nhật, hắn chỉ có thể thật cẩn thận mà bỏ vào tủ lạnh, lãnh tồn đứng lên.

An Vô Dạng hôm nay quá phải cùng thường ngày nhất dạng, không phát hiện hôm nay là chính mình sinh nhật.

Thẳng đến tiểu đồng bọn cho hắn phát chúc mừng tin tức.

— anh em, sinh nhật vui vẻ!

Tiểu thiên sứ rốt cục biết , hôm nay dĩ nhiên là chính mình sinh nhật?

Nhưng mà toàn gia đều không hề có động tĩnh gì!

"..." Có cảm xúc .

An Vô Dạng nhìn hoàn tiểu bảo bảo, cọ đến giả ba ba bên người đi, đôi mắt trông mong ai hắn, hỏi câu: "Ngươi có biết hôm nay là ngày thế nào sao?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đôi mắt vi miết, bất động thanh sắc mà nói: "Ngày thế nào?"

Xem ra hắn là thật sự không biết.

An Vô Dạng có chút rầu rĩ mà báo cho: "Hôm nay là thứ bảy."

"Cho nên đâu?" Hoắc ba ba nhìn hắn, thản nhiên hỏi: "Ngươi muốn đi ra ngoài chơi đùa?"

"Không là." An Vô Dạng lắc đầu phủ nhận, sau đó âm thầm hao tổn tinh thần mà đi rồi, trở lại chính mình khóa trên bàn nghe học lại cơ, bên trong là Hoắc Vân Xuyên cho hắn thu tiếng Anh đọc chậm, dễ nghe đến không được.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn hắn hai mắt, thừa dịp hắn nghiêm túc nghe tiếng Anh thời điểm, đứng dậy rời đi thư phòng.

"..." An Vô Dạng đi theo học lại cơ nhỏ giọng niệm, trong thư phòng đều là hắn trong trẻo chuyên chú thanh âm.

Đỉnh đầu ngọn đèn đột nhiên hắc đi xuống, thế nhưng xuất hiện sinh nhật ca giai điệu.

"A..." Tiểu thiếu niên kinh hỉ mà quay đầu lại, nhìn thấy ánh nến cùng bánh ngọt, vui vẻ phi .

Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "Mười chín tuổi sinh nhật vui vẻ, An Vô Dạng."

"Cám ơn..." An Vô Dạng ngây ngốc mà tiếp nhận bánh ngọt, vừa thấy nhỏ như vậy, tâm tình khó hiểu phấn khởi: "Nhỏ như vậy bánh ngọt, không chuẩn bị phân cho đại gia ăn sao?"

Tiểu thiên sứ lời ngầm chính là: "Đều là chính mình sao!"

Tưởng xoát một sóng mức độ hảo cảm Hoắc đại thiếu hướng hắn vuốt cằm: "Ân, ta tự mình làm ."

"A?" Tiểu thiên sứ biến sắc mặt biến đến so tháng sáu thời tiết còn khoái: "Kia còn có thể ăn sao?"

Hoắc tổng: "..."

Đệ 75 chương

Không khí chính là đột nhiên an tĩnh, nhượng khuyết tâm nhãn nhi thiếu niên ý thức được, chính mình mới vừa nói sai nói.

Có chút thấp thỏm hắn, lập tức chính mình xướng khởi sinh nhật ca: "Vân Xuyên, chúng ta hát xong ca đến thổi ngọn nến hứa nguyện đi."

"Chúc ta sinh nhật vui vẻ, chúc ta sinh nhật vui vẻ..." Đến từ một người giới ca tiểu thiên sứ.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "..."

Theo điểm điểm ánh nến, hắn chăm chú nhìn An Vô Dạng vừa động vừa động miệng, chỉ cảm thấy, trên người hai nơi địa phương muốn nổ mạnh.

Một chỗ là bị tiểu thiên sứ manh nổ trái tim, một chỗ là bị tiểu thiên sứ liêu nổ nửa người dưới.

An Vô Dạng nơm nớp lo sợ, tại đối phương như hổ rình mồi dưới, lắp ba lắp bắp mà hát xong sinh nhật ca, đem bánh ngọt đặt tại khóa trên bàn mặt, nắm tay hứa nguyện.

"Nói ra đi." Hoắc tổng tài bá đạo mà yêu cầu đạo.

"..." An Vô Dạng chớp chớp mắt, nhỏ giọng nói rằng: "Năm nay sinh nhật nguyện vọng, một, tưởng cùng với người mình thích trường tương tư thủ, nhị, tưởng muốn Đôn Đôn khỏe mạnh lớn lên, tam, tưởng muốn gia nhân bình an hỉ nhạc, hô — "

Một hơi thổi tắt ngọn nến!

Chung quanh đều là hắc .

"Khai..." Đăng tự còn tại An Vô Dạng miệng, đối diện nam nhân đột nhiên khi gần, hai cánh nóng cháy môi ngăn chặn hắn .

"Không cho trốn... Hảo hảo đáp lại ta..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên chân thật đáng tin ngữ khí, không từ nhượng trong lòng ngực của hắn thiếu niên run rẩy.

"Ngô... Ân..."

An Vô Dạng đã không là lần đầu tiên bị đối phương 'Ăn sống nuốt tươi' dường như hôn, nhưng là vô luận bao nhiêu lần, vẫn là cảm thấy cố hết sức.

Không muốn nói đáp lại , có thể chống đỡ... Cũng đã không tồi.

"Ta nghĩ hiện tại liền ăn ngươi." Đối phương lại nói một câu nhượng người mao cốt tủng nhiên nói.

Theo miệng vết thương khép lại tình huống càng ngày càng tốt, Hoắc Vân Xuyên công kích tính cũng càng ngày càng mạnh.

An Vô Dạng cũng không phải gì đó cũng không biết, chính là có chút sợ hãi...

"Thật yếu, đều bao nhiêu lần, phản ứng vẫn là như vậy trúc trắc..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên ghét bỏ đạo, buông tha ghé vào chính mình trên vai thở dốc thiếu niên: "Muốn là thật với ngươi trên giường..."

"Không muốn nói hảo sao?" An Vô Dạng ngăn lại hắn, cái này khai hoàng khang đương thú vị nam nhân!

"... Ăn bánh ngọt đi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên lấy khai trên vai hai chỉ tay, đi qua đi mở đèn.

Da mặt mỏng An Vô Dạng, mặt bại lộ tại dưới ánh đèn, có vẻ càng phát ra không được tự nhiên.

"Không cần che ta cũng biết ngươi toàn thân đỏ lên." Hoắc Vân Xuyên lên tiếng cực kỳ ác liệt, muốn tìm bất mãn hắn, giống như chỉ có thể dùng phương thức này đến thư giải cả người tà hỏa.

An Vô Dạng nắm chặt hai cái nắm tay, nghiến răng nghiến lợi mà đặt ngoan nói đạo: "Chờ một lát ngươi không cần ăn ta tiểu bánh ngọt."

Đây là Hoắc tổng tài đời này nghe qua tối hung ác uy hiếp.

"Ta không ăn như vậy ngọt đồ vật." Hắn ngồi ở An Vô Dạng đối diện, lười biếng mà nhìn đối phương ăn: "Ăn đi, từ tiểu dây tây bắt đầu."

"Ta vì cái gì phải nghe ngươi ?" An Vô Dạng tức giận đến nghiến răng, cũng chỉ có thể dùng làm trái lại loại này ấu trĩ phương thức để diễn tả kháng nghị.

"Tùy ngươi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên mắt mang ý cười, tầm mắt đi theo kia chỉ bạch bạch tay, lấy đi việt quất tiểu bánh ngọt.

Hương hương việt quất tương hương vị, tiến vào An Vô Dạng trong lỗ mũi, hắn cúi đầu ăn một ngụm: "..." Hương vị ăn thật ngon, nhượng người không thể tin được đây là Hoắc Vân Xuyên bút tích.

Bất kể thế nào, đối phương hoa tâm tư vì mình chúc mừng sinh nhật, hơn nữa là sinh ra mười chín từ năm đó lần đầu tiên...

"Tiểu bánh ngọt ăn thật ngon, cám ơn ngươi." An Vô Dạng do dự một chút, đứng dậy xoay người đi qua, tại đối phương bên miệng hôn một cái.

"Hừ, một miệng bơ..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên hừ nhẹ, vươn ra đầu lưỡi liếm rụng An Vô Dạng cho tới chính mình ngoài miệng đồ vật, lập tức bị ngọt đến nhíu mày, thứ này đến tột cùng ăn ngon ở nơi nào?

Bất quá tiểu thiên sứ thực thích bộ dáng, về sau có thể luôn luôn mà làm một chút.

"Sinh nhật của ngươi, ba mẹ cũng là biết đến." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói rằng.

"Ngạch, phải không?" An Vô Dạng thực kinh ngạc.

"Ân." Hoắc Vân Xuyên vẻ mặt không nghĩ giải thích, bất quá vẫn là nghiêm túc giải thích: "Bọn họ tưởng cho ngươi làm sinh nhật yến, nhưng là bị ta cự tuyệt , ta đoán như vậy ngươi sẽ càng thích." Hắn chỉ vào những cái đó tiểu bánh ngọt.

"..." Giống như đích thật là như vậy.

An Vô Dạng hoảng sợ, cái gì thời điểm đối phương như vậy hiểu biết chính mình ?

"Có phải hay không?" Đợi nửa ngày không có tiểu thiên sứ đáp lại, Hoắc Vân Xuyên chống được trước mặt hắn, đòi lấy đáp án.

"Đúng không." An Vô Dạng cười khổ, chính mình vẫn là không có thói quen lãng phí phô trương, nhưng là đối Hoắc Vân Xuyên gia đến nói, này đó cố tình thực bình thường.

"Cái gì biểu tình, ta không là đã giúp ngươi cự tuyệt sao?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên nắm bắt hắn cằm, hôn một cái, lại hôn một cái: "Ngọt chết."

Rõ ràng một bộ ghét bỏ đến không được bộ dáng, còn muốn tiếp tục thân.

An Vô Dạng không lời gì để nói.

"Buổi tối không cần ăn nhiều như vậy đồ ngọt." Thấy tiểu thiên sứ ăn xong việt quất tiểu bánh ngọt, Hoắc ba ba đem còn lại ba cái thu hồi đến: "Ngày mai tái ăn."

Ngày hôm sau, An Vô Dạng nhận được công công bà bà cùng gia gia tiền lì xì.

"Tuy rằng Vân Xuyên nói hắn sẽ cho ngươi sinh nhật, bất quá tiền lì xì vẫn là muốn cấp ." Chương Nhược Kỳ cười tủm tỉm, kéo qua An Vô Dạng tay, đem người một nhà tiền lì xì đưa đến trong tay của hắn.

"Cám ơn..." An Vô Dạng thần tình cảm động.

Về phần cha mẹ tỷ đệ bên kia, vốn là sẽ không có sinh nhật thói quen, hắn ngược lại là không có cảm thấy mất mát.

Như vậy tính đứng lên nói, tiểu kim khố ngày càng lớn mạnh, hiện tại đã có không ít riêng tư.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên thăm dò nhìn thoáng qua trong phòng, lại thăm dò nhìn thoáng qua, cuối cùng quyết định đứng ở cửa nhà chờ tiểu thiên sứ sổ hoàn tiền, giấu khởi trang riêng tư hòm tái đi vào.

Lập tức chính là phụ thân lễ , An Vô Dạng từ riêng tư trong xuất ra hai ngàn khối, chuẩn bị cấp lão ba mua nhất kiện ngày hội lễ vật.

Từ từ, nếu cấp lão ba mua, như vậy Đôn Đôn gia gia cũng không có thể hạ xuống.

Ngoài cửa Hoắc tổng tài thực lo lắng, nhà bọn họ tiểu thiên sứ đã nhìn trời hoa bản dài đến nửa phần chung không hề động tác .

"Ngươi đang làm gì đó?"

An Vô Dạng quay đầu lại nhìn, cổ lạc nha một tiếng: "Ngô..." Xoay đến , đau khóc!

"Ngươi thật sự là cú bản !" Hoắc Vân Xuyên động tác rất nhanh, lập tức nắm chặt cổ của hắn hỗ trợ đang quá đến: "Bị ngươi hù chết ..."

"..." Thực ủy khuất thực xấu hổ.

"Tưởng cái gì nhập thần như thế?"

"Phụ thân lễ..."

"Này đó không cần ngươi quan tâm, ta có chuẩn bị." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhu nhu lòng bàn tay hạ tóc, liếc mắt miết hắn: "Đi ra ngoài chơi hai ngày, sinh nhật phúc lợi."

An Vô Dạng không nghĩ nhiều: "A? Hảo a."

Hoài Đôn Đôn tới nay lần đầu tiên có cơ hội xuất môn du ngoạn, hắn đương nhiên sẽ không cự tuyệt.

"Đi ra ngoài chơi a?" Trong nhà người biết sau, mặt mày mang cười mà nhìn hai người bọn họ: "Hảo a, bất quá Vân Xuyên muốn chiếu cố hảo Dạng Dạng, dù sao..."

"Này đó ta so với ai khác đều rõ ràng hơn đi?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên đánh gãy cha mẹ dong dài, cho bọn hắn từng người gắp đại khối thịt ngăn chặn bọn họ miệng: "Chúng ta ngày mai xuất phát."

An Vô Dạng nhìn ngốc rụng cha mẹ chồng, ở bên cạnh che miệng cười trộm.

Ngay tại vừa mới, hắn khó hiểu cảm thấy như vậy Hoắc Vân Xuyên hảo soái.

"Ở sau lưng cười ta?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên miết tiểu thiên sứ, thầm nghĩ, là muốn trả giá đại giới .

"Không có." An Vô Dạng nhỏ giọng nói rằng, chính là cảm thấy, càng ngày càng thưởng thức một người mà thôi.

Mười chín tuổi đối thượng ba mươi mốt tuổi, cũng không phải không có khả năng sinh ra hỏa hoa đi.

Hắn chống cằm, thiếu niên hàm đất vụ xuân ảo tưởng.

Thủ đô sân bay, đại sảnh.

Một cái mảnh khảnh bạch T thiếu niên, ngồi ở một người cao lớn nam nhân trên vai, một tay ôm lấy nam nhân cái trán, một tay cầm di động xoát khôi hài tiểu thị tần.

Thiệt nhiều hành khách tại phụ cận giơ di động quay phim bọn họ, đáng tiếc hai người đều mang theo kính râm cùng khẩu trang, tiểu nhân thậm chí đội rộng lớn che nắng mạo, căn bản nhìn không thấy ngũ quan.

Chỉ có thể từ xuyên đoán được, đây là hai cái nam .

Hoắc Vân Xuyên một tay tha một cái đại sự lý tương, một tay đỡ lấy ngồi ở trên bả vai hắn thiếu niên, ở trên đường đi được tứ bình bát ổn.

Qua an kiểm sau đó, muốn đi thực trường một đoạn đường.

An Vô Dạng bị Hoắc Vân Xuyên ghét bỏ đi được quá chậm, vì thế bị đối phương trực tiếp lộng thượng bả vai.

Ngay từ đầu An Vô Dạng có chút bối rối cùng không được tự nhiên, mặt sau chậm rãi tiếp thu sau đó, cảm thấy sao kê thoải mái, kéo oanh!

Bất quá, bên cạnh rất nhiều tiểu tỷ tỷ tại quay phim.

Hắn muốn mặt mà nghiêng đầu đi, làm bộ nhìn không thấy.

Sân bay người qua đường tiểu tỷ tỷ đem video đặt trên trên mạng, xứng thượng một câu: người khác bạn trai VS bạn trai của ta!

Trước bán đoạn là chân dài đại soái ca đà tế chân tiểu soái ca, đi Landrover hổ sinh phong lại ổn lại khoái, phần sau đoạn là đại quần cộc bờ cát hài béo lùn, ấp úng ấp úng mà thi hành lý.

Bình luận điên rồi dường như.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ngọa tào, trát tâm , người khác nam phiếu!"

"Kháo, hảo ngọt a, hai cái đều là nam đi?"

"Đầu năm nay BL bức tử BG, phát cẩu lương đều là một đôi đối cẩu nam nam [ bai bai ] "

"Kia gì, không người phát hiện này đối có chút giống Hoắc thị phu phu sao? Là bọn hắn sao?"

"Phát sốt phấn liếc mắt một cái liền đã nhìn ra, là bọn hắ a!"

"Ha ha ha ha, chúng ta tiểu Hoắc tổng cùng điềm điềm an có thể , mỗi lần lên sân khấu đều tao phá thiên tế."

"Như thế nào có thể như vậy ngọt [ khóc lớn ] thật hâm mộ, hảo tưởng bị người sủng "

"Muốn nhìn đầy đủ bản, có đầy đủ bản sao? ! !"

Đáp án là có , sân bay cùng chụp tiểu tỷ tỷ không ngừng một cái, có tâm thần mất trí tiểu tỷ tỷ cùng vỗ ước chừng ba phút đồng hồ, vì thế miến nhóm cảm thấy mỹ mãn mà nhìn đến điềm điềm an xuyên giày xăng-̣đan jio tại hắn lão công cánh tay hạ ước chừng lắc lư ba phút đồng hồ.

May mắn, quốc tế chuyến bay khoang hạng nhất thượng không có chụp ảnh người.

An Vô Dạng thở phào nhẹ nhõm một hơi.

Hắn ngồi xong sau đó, trích rụng che nắng mạo cùng kính râm, khẩu trang, phát hiện, chính mình khoảng cách Hoắc Vân Xuyên kia — sao xa.

Lần đầu tiên ngồi máy bay hắn, còn tưởng rằng phi cơ chỗ ngồi sẽ cùng xe buýt nhất dạng, kết quả thực thất vọng.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên giúp hắn khấu thật an toàn mang, dặn dò: "Cất cánh sau đó mới có thể cởi bỏ."

An Vô Dạng nắm chặt tay hắn: "Ngươi liền phải rời khỏi ta sao?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên xem xét xem xét cách vách chỗ ngồi, tái xem xét xem xét tiểu thiên sứ thập phần khoa trương nỗi buồn ly biệt, không lời gì để nói nói câu: "Ta ngay tại cách vách."

Hai người nhìn nhau một chút, giả ba ba mở ra thảm thay tiểu thiên sứ cái hảo, thẳng đến tiếp viên hàng không lại đây thỉnh hắn trở lại chỗ ngồi.

Cất cánh sau qua không lâu, xinh đẹp thân thiết tiếp viên hàng không lại đây nói cho An Vô Dạng, chỗ ngồi quanh thân thiết bị hẳn là như thế nào sử dụng.

Tiểu thiên sứ có ăn có uống có điện ảnh nhìn sau đó, ước chừng có thể một giờ không hướng cách vách nhìn liếc mắt một cái.

"Dạng Dạng."

"Ân? Ta xem điện ảnh đâu." Tiểu thiên sứ bẹp bẹp miệng, nhìn không chuyển mắt mà nói: "Ngươi cũng nhìn bái."

Hoắc ba ba giơ lên cái chén uống một ngụm nước đá, cảm thấy thấu tâm nhi lạnh.

Đệ 76 chương

Phi cơ bay thẳng tám giờ, đi đến điểm đến thời điểm là địa phương buổi chiều một chút nhiều, nhưng thấy bên này cùng Bắc Kinh có hơn ba giờ sai giờ.

"Tỉnh tỉnh."

Bên tai truyền đến thanh âm, An Vô Dạng mới tỉnh lại, hắn đem ánh mắt thượng mắt tráo trích rụng: "Đến đi?"

Trước vi nhìn điện ảnh, nhìn đến vây được không được mới ngủ hạ, hiện tại ánh mắt hỏa lạt lạt mà.

"Không việc gì đi?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhíu mày nói, ánh mắt tại đối phương hai tháng liền gầy hơn mười cân trên người đảo quanh, thấy thế nào đứng lên so mang thai trước còn không bằng.

"Không có việc gì, chính là rất mệt nhọc." An Vô Dạng nói, giãy dụa mà đứng lên.

Rất nhanh mà, một cánh tay khấu tại hắn bên hông, đem hắn cả người ôm đứng lên: "Coi như hết, như vậy dễ dàng hơn."

"Vân Xuyên..."

"Đừng nói chuyện ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên tìm ra che nắng mạo, khấu tại trên đầu của hắn: "Tiếp tục ngủ đi, ta sẽ không để cho ngươi ngã sấp xuống ."

Những lời này An Vô Dạng không chút nghi ngờ, dù sao người nam nhân này thật sự rất có khí lực.

Bất quá bên người nhiều người như vậy nhìn, hắn vẫn như cũ quẫn bách đến không được.

Phải biết, trong bụng hoài Đôn Đôn thời điểm, Hoắc Vân Xuyên chưa bao giờ sẽ động bất động liền làm nguy hiểm như vậy động tác; chính là từ khi sinh Đôn Đôn, đối phương tựa như triệt để bỏ lệnh cấm nhất dạng, đặc biệt thích ôm hắn.

An Vô Dạng biết chính mình phản kháng cũng vô dụng, hơn nữa thật sự mệt chết đi, đơn giản liền buông tha giãy dụa, đem đầu dựa vào đối phương trên vai.

"Nghỉ ngơi tốt một chút." Hoắc Vân Xuyên sờ sờ đầu của hắn, thình lình đạo: "Buổi tối khả năng không có thời gian cho ngươi nghỉ ngơi."

"Cái gì..." An Vô Dạng ngây ngốc hỏi, nhưng là hắn thật sự rất mệt nhọc, không có miệt mài theo đuổi nam nhân trong miệng ý tứ.

Từ sân bay đến khách sạn, hoa khoái một giờ.

An Vô Dạng sau khi tỉnh lại, phát hiện mình nằm ở khách sạn viên trên giường, phía trước kia mặt tường lôi kéo thật dày lỏa sắc bức màn, không khó đoán ra là một mặt cửa sổ sát đất...

Bụng rất đói bụng.

Hắn chống lên thân nhìn xem, im ắng bốn phía cũng không có người.

"Vân Xuyên..."

Này bộ dị vực phong tình phi thường dày đặc xa hoa phòng thập phần rộng mở, An Vô Dạng từ trên giường xuống dưới, tìm không thấy giầy, liền đi chân trần dẫm tại phủ kín thảm trải sàn địa phương trên mặt.

Ngón chân va chạm vào mạnh mẽ lãnh khí, không từ rụt lui.

"Rốt cục tỉnh?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên trần trụi nửa người trên, đột nhiên xuất hiện ở trước mặt hắn.

Đầy người tích hãn cơ bắp đại lạt lạt mà bày ra, vượn cánh tay phong thắt lưng dáng người rõ ràng thực hoàn mỹ, nhưng là mình không quá để ý bộ dáng, tùy ý trừu hạ cần cổ khăn mặt lau mồ hôi: "Ta đi tắm rửa một cái."

An Vô Dạng mới phát hiện, phía sau hắn cánh cửa kia bên trong cư nhiên là phòng tập thể thao...

Người này, giống như không có phòng tập thể thao liền sẽ quá không đi xuống.

An Vô Dạng trở lại cửa sổ sát đất trước, dùng sức rớt ra thật lớn bức màn, lập tức nhìn đến vĩnh sinh khó quên xinh đẹp hải cảnh.

Là tịch dương a...

Thật sự là quá đẹp, không quản là tại không trung bay qua hải âu, vẫn là trên bờ cát dừa thụ.

Đương hắn đang nhìn phong cảnh thời điểm, đứng ở sau lưng của hắn nam nhân lại là đang nhìn hắn.

... Như vậy dáng người rất tinh tế .

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cau mày, có chút sợ hãi giống lần đầu tiên nhất dạng, chính mình hơi chút khí lực chuẩn bị, liền đem đối phương cho tới vô cùng thê thảm địa phương bước.

"Lại đây xuyên hài, chúng ta đi ra ngoài ăn cơm."

An Vô Dạng quay đầu lại, gật đầu.

Hắn lần này xuất môn, dẫn theo hai đôi giày, một đôi đơn giản học sinh khoản giày xăng-̣đan, một đôi bao nhiêu đồ án kẻ lười giày vải.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên ngồi xổm phía trước, một đôi cầm giày xăng-̣đan, một tay nắm An Vô Dạng chân, sạch sẽ lưu loát mà nhét vào đi, chụp lên hài mang.

"Lần sau không cần ngươi xuyên ." Trước là bởi vì bụng có miệng vết thương còn không có khép lại, nhưng là hiện tại đã hảo đến không sai biệt lắm.

Nhưng mà nam nhân căn bản không để ý tới hắn, trực tiếp cho hắn mặc vào mặt khác một cái.

Kiểm tra trên người hắn đều ăn mặc hảo , Hoắc Vân Xuyên cẩn thận hỏi: "Có không thoải mái sao?"

An Vô Dạng lắc đầu: "Không có."

"Kia bước đi đi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên đứng lên, hướng hắn xòe bàn tay ra.

An Vô Dạng như do dự dự mà nắm lấy đi, đã bị chặt chẽ mà nắm chặt, khấu tại đối phương bên người.

"Bên này lưu lượng khách lượng lược nhiều, muốn theo sát ta, không cần đi ném."

Lời này nói .

"Ngươi sẽ nhượng ta đi ném sao?"

"Ngươi cứ nói đi?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên hừ nhẹ, khóe miệng gợi lên một cái thả lỏng độ cung.

Đương hắn còn là một có tiền có nhàn hào môn công tử ca, sinh mệnh liền dư lại thời gian cùng tiền kia đoạn ngày, cơ hồ đi biến toàn cầu các nơi nổi danh địa phương.

Nhưng là lữ hành gần là lữ hành, sẽ không để cho hắn sinh ra đặc biệt khoái cảm.

"Ngươi không ngừng lần đầu tiên tới đi?" An Vô Dạng từ hắn ngựa quen đường cũ biểu hiện trung, dễ dàng đoán ra người này khẳng định đối bên này rất quen thuộc.

"Ân." Hoắc Vân Xuyên dẫn hắn đi rồi hồi lâu, đi vào một gian có chút hẻo lánh tiểu điếm.

Trang hoàng bài trí như trước là dị vực phong tình, phi thường có cách điệu, chính là thoạt nhìn hình như là quán bar...

"Chúng ta không phải nói hảo muốn đi ăn cơm sao, vì cái gì muốn tới nơi này?" An Vô Dạng tại Hoắc Vân Xuyên bên người nghi hoặc đạo.

Trả lời hắn cũng là đột nhiên xuất hiện nâu làn da mỹ nữ, một thân dị vực ăn diện, xuyên cũng phi thường thanh lương: "Tiểu đệ đệ, chúng ta bên này cũng có ăn a."

Mỹ nữ nói dĩ nhiên là khang viên tự chính trung văn.

Đối phương nói xong câu này liền không để ý đến An Vô Dạng , trực tiếp chào đón ôm chầm Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "Hải, soái ca, đã lâu không gặp!"

"Ta chỉ là tới ăn cơm." Hoắc Vân Xuyên không khách khí mà đẩy ra phác đi lên nữ nhân, một bộ lãnh đạm bộ dáng, hướng nàng giơ lên chính mình và đối tượng giao ác tay: "Ta kết hôn ."

Đối diện nữ mỹ như trước là cười , bất quá lại đánh mất ôm chầm suy nghĩ, cùng Hoắc Vân Xuyên giữ một khoảng cách: "Hảo đi, muốn ăn cái gì?"

"Như cũ."

An Vô Dạng nhìn đến khách cũng không có nhiều người, có thể là điếm chỉ hẻo lánh duyên cớ.

"Phát cái gì ngốc?" Ngẩn người trung hắn, bị Hoắc Vân Xuyên đánh đổ kháo cửa sổ vị trí.

Hoàn hồn sau đó phát hiện đối phương vẻ mặt như có điều suy nghĩ mà nhìn chính mình, cũng giải thích: "Mang ngươi tới nơi này, chỉ là bởi vì nơi này đồ ăn ăn ngon, ta cùng lão bản nương không có đặc biệt quan hệ, nàng chính là thích đùa giỡn khác phái."

"Ân..." Nếu nói mở vấn đề này, liền đem vẫn luôn ngạnh ở trong lòng vấn đề nhất tịnh nói ra tính : "Tại gặp được ta trước, ngươi sinh hoạt nhất định thực phấn khích đi?" Bởi vì thoáng khẩn trương duyên cớ, An Vô Dạng môi mân khẩn.

"Phấn khích?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn hắn: "Ngươi cái gọi là phấn khích là chỉ phương diện này?"

An Vô Dạng nhỏ giọng nói: "Sinh hoạt cá nhân phương diện."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "Kia quả thật rất phấn khích ."

Đau lòng đến khó có thể hô hấp tiểu thiếu niên thầm mắng mình lắm miệng, sớm biết rằng nên đánh chết đều không hỏi , lạn tại trong bụng thật tốt.

Hiện tại tuy rằng chiếm được đáp án, chính mình lại bị biến thành tức giận mà.

"Hai vị tiên trá nước trái cây." Lão bản nương tự mình đoan hai chén đồ vật lại đây, đánh gãy bọn họ nói chuyện.

"Cám ơn." An Vô Dạng cảm tạ nàng hòa tan chính mình khác thường xấu hổ, giơ lên tươi cười nói lời cảm tạ đạo, sau đó cúi đầu uống nước trái cây.

"Cám ơn." Tư thế ngồi thoải mái nam nhân tiếp nhận nước trái cây, ngoài miệng uống, ánh mắt lại nhìn chằm chằm vào đối diện thiếu niên.

Thật sự là xuất hồ ý liêu mà quật cường cùng mẫn cảm.

Bất quá như vậy càng làm người thích.

"Nơi này đồ ăn quả thật ăn thật ngon." An Vô Dạng ăn xong cái đĩa trong thực vật, không chút nào keo kiệt mà ca ngợi đạo, tâm tình cũng bởi vậy hảo một chút.

"Ngươi thích nói, lần sau lại đến." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói.

"Ân." An Vô Dạng ứng thanh.

Bờ biển thành thị, vô luận đi tới chỗ nào đều là một bức họa.

Lâu lắm không có đi ra nhìn xem thế giới, ngẫu nhiên như vậy đi một chút cũng không tồi.

An Vô Dạng nghiêng đầu nhìn đem mình giam cầm tại bên người đi đường nam nhân, có đôi khi cảm thấy người này bá đạo tuân lệnh người ăn không tiêu, có đôi khi lại cảm thấy có hắn tại bên người nên cái gì còn không sợ...

Về phần sinh hoạt cá nhân sự tình, đó là không thể tránh khỏi đi.

An Vô Dạng vẫy vẫy đầu, làm cho mình biệt nghĩ nhiều, chỉ cần kết hôn sau đó đối phương chỉ có chính mình là có thể.

"Đi vào nhìn một chút." Bọn họ đi ngang qua một cái thành người đồ dùng điếm, Hoắc Vân Xuyên tha hắn đi vào.

"Uy..." An Vô Dạng thấy rõ ràng điếm danh sau đó, quẫn bách mà nói: "Tiến nơi này làm gì?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên miết hắn: "Ngươi mười chín tuổi , không là cửu tuổi."

"..." An Vô Dạng không biết phải nói lại cái gì, trong lòng lại là tưởng, kia liền y hắn đi, dù sao là chuyện sớm hay muộn, chính là cầu nguyện, ngàn vạn biệt giống lần đầu tiên thời điểm như vậy thảm thiết.

Hắn này phó gia hình bộ dáng, lệnh Hoắc Vân Xuyên thực thượng hoả.

"Ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi thực thích ta." Câu kia tưởng muốn cũng là thật sự, mà hiện tại căn bản là cả người viết kháng cự.

"Quên đi đi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên dắt hắn ra bên ngoài mặt đi.

"Uy..." An Vô Dạng một tay bị người dắt, một tay bài trụ tiểu điếm khung cửa, lắp ba lắp bắp mà nói: "Nếu, đến đều đến ."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên quay đầu lại nhìn hắn, ngoài ý muốn đến lông mày khơi mào đến: "Ngươi suy xét rõ ràng ?"

"Ân..."

Nhìn thấy tiểu thiên sứ gật đầu một cái chớp mắt kia, nam nhân không hề nguyên tắc mà đảo trở về, chặn ngang thủ sẵn tùy thời đều sẽ đổi ý vật nhỏ đi vào.

Còn lại hết thảy màu sắc rực rỡ đồ vật đều không có mua, chỉ mua kinh điển đủ dùng tam kiện bộ.

Từ đồ dùng điếm đi ra, An Vô Dạng có chút chân nhuyễn.

Hắn vừa rồi căn bản không dám nhìn trưng bày cửa hàng vài thứ kia, mà nam nhân bên người có vẻ thành thạo, thỉnh giáo điếm chủ một ít vấn đề, vân đạm phong khinh đến tựa như thảo luận thời tiết nhất dạng.

Từ từ, thỉnh giáo?

"Ngươi thật tiền đồ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên ôm chân nhuyễn đi không động lộ thiếu niên, tại ven đường đánh một cái xe, đưa bọn họ hồi khách sạn.

Ngồi ở xe taxi xếp sau thượng, An Vô Dạng theo bản năng mà rớt ra cùng hắn khoảng cách.

"Làm gì?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên không vui mà nhăn lại đến, đem hắn lần nữa đã nắm đến: "Tưởng hối hận sao? Ta không cho phép."

An Vô Dạng ngồi ở hắn trên đùi, lập tức cảm nhận được kia cỗ bừng bừng phấn chấn.

"Ngươi loạn kích động cái gì?" Hắn trừng mắt nói, cảnh cáo liếc mắt một cái tại trên xe taxi mặt không biết thu liễm nam nhân.

"Ngươi cứ nói đi?" Nam nhân ngoắc ngoắc môi, không khách khí mà nắm hắn một phen đạo: "Đây chính là ngươi chính mình đáp ứng ."

Cho nên không có đổi ý đường sống.

"Nơi này là xe taxi..."

"Hắn lại nghe không hiểu."

Vành tai bị rất không nói lý nam nhân liếm một chút, trực tiếp nhượng An Vô Dạng buông tha cùng hắn giảng đạo lý suy nghĩ.

Hắn xem như minh bạch , chỉ cần đề cập đến 【】 loại chuyện này, đối phương não dung lượng liền sẽ biến tiểu, mãn đầu óc chỉ có SEX!

Trở lại khách sạn, Hoắc Vân Xuyên cầm trong tay gói to ném hướng giường lớn, khiến cho gói to trong quản trạng vật phẩm, từ bên trong ngã nhào thảm trải sàn.

"Ngươi liền không thể..." An Vô Dạng đi qua đi nhặt.

Lại bị người từ phía sau bay lên không ôm đứng lên: "Ngươi..." Hắn kinh hô một tiếng, phát hiện trước mắt cảnh tượng đã từ gian phòng biến thành phòng tắm...

Gặp được một cái khí lực vô cùng lớn nam nhân, hắn căn bản liên kháng nghị đường sống đều không có.

"Không cần ngươi làm như thế nào, phối hợp ta thì tốt rồi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên tới gần tiểu thiên sứ lỗ tai, thấp giọng dặn dò: "Ta không nghĩ lộng thương ngươi."

An Vô Dạng ỷ vào hắn xưa nay yêu thương chính mình, lại tăng thêm muốn cố kỵ miệng vết thương, nghĩ tái hỗn đản cũng sẽ không lộng thương .

"Ân..." Hắn ứng thanh, miễn cưỡng mà phối hợp.

Không đến nơi đến chốn mà tẩy hoàn một cái tắm, cùng bình thường tại gia không có gì khác nhau.

Nhiều lắm bị tẩy đến tương đối cẩn thận, có chút vượt qua bình thường tắm rửa cẩn thận.

"Liền tới này đi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên đột nhiên tắt đi thủy, xả tiếp theo trương khăn lông lớn đem trong ngực người bọc đi ra ngoài.

Chậm rãi tắm rửa quá trình quả thực ma người, hắn khoái bị tra tấn chết.

Từ tại An Vô Dạng trên người mở huân sau đó liền vẫn luôn dục vọng thực mãnh liệt, tính xuống dưới ước chừng nhẫn một năm, hắn thật sự có điểm bội phục mình, đều biến đến không giống cái kia rõ ràng lưu loát chính mình.

An Vô Dạng bị phóng tới chăn thượng, đối thượng cặp kia thâm sắc đôi mắt, bị dọa đến gắt gao nhắm mắt lại.

Tuy nói có chuẩn bị tâm lý tái đau một lần, chính là chân chính phát sinh thời điểm, vẫn là khó có thể chịu đựng mà khóc.

Không hoàn toàn là bởi vì đau, còn kèm theo những thứ khác một ít cảm thụ.

"Vừa rồi, ngươi hướng điếm chủ thỉnh giáo, là bởi vì lâu lắm không, vẫn là thế nào..." An Vô Dạng lắp ba lắp bắp mà, tại không có khả năng hảo hảo nói chuyện dưới tình huống đem nghi vấn của mình nói ra.

"Thế nào?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên dán hắn lỗ tai nói: "Ta thực chọn, không phải ai cũng có thể nhượng ta vừa lòng."

An Vô Dạng quên khóc mà dùng mu bàn tay để cái trán: "Kia, kia, ta cho ngươi hài lòng không?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn hắn hai mắt, không trả lời như vậy nhàm chán vấn đề.

Mà là trực tiếp dùng một cả đêm thời gian hướng hắn biểu đạt, chính mình vừa lòng trình độ là bao nhiêu.

"Ngươi là điên rồi đi!"

Ven biển xa hoa phòng, tuôn ra biến thanh kỳ thiếu niên gầm nhẹ, nghe đứng lên bất đắc dĩ lại bất lực.

An Vô Dạng thật sự không thể tin được, ngồi một ngày phi cơ, toàn bộ hành trình vô giấc ngủ, hơn nữa mới vừa xuống phi cơ liền phao phòng tập thể thao người, cư nhiên còn có khí lực giương oai...

Đệ 77 chương

Mỏng manh thanh âm nức nở vang , thiển sắc bức màn ảnh ngược lay động dừa thụ, sóng biển cấp mê ly ban đêm thêm thượng một tia lãng mạn sắc thái.

Thiếu niên trắng nõn tiêm gầy bối biểu hiện ở trong không khí, biểu lộ một cỗ thảm hề hề hương vị.

Đây đã là ôm lấy hắn Hoắc đại tổng tài tự nhận là đặc biệt tiểu tâm dưới tình huống.

Thật sự là rất dễ dàng bị thương.

Vẫn chưa hoàn toàn thoả mãn nam nhân, đành phải trước tiên chấm dứt đoạt lấy, đứng lên hướng cái nước lạnh tắm, tẩy đi trên người dính nị hãn ý.

"Làn da thật sự là yếu ớt..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhíu mày ghét bỏ đạo, cố ý mở nước ấm, ninh làm khăn mặt, cấp ngủ say thiếu niên chà lau.

Chờ hắn hoàn thành này hết thảy, trở lại trên giường, tận lực cùng An Vô Dạng rớt ra khoảng cách, miễn cho nóng lòng muốn thử thân thể lần thứ hai bị vén lên hỏa đến.

Bế đối phương hai lần vẫn là hữu dụng , ít nhất trên người kia cỗ tà hỏa không sai biệt lắm tiêu .

"Ngô..." An Vô Dạng tại thiên hơi hơi lượng thời điểm tỉnh lại, cảm thấy trên người truyền đến rõ ràng khó chịu cảm, mày hung hăng mà nhăn .

Lúc này trong đầu nhảy ra tối hôm qua hình ảnh, xấu hổ buồn bực hắn mân thứ đau môi mắng một câu: "Gia súc..."

Tối hôm qua, hắn căn bản không nhớ rõ cái gì thời điểm chấm dứt ...

Chỉ nhớ rõ nam nhân này không ngừng mà tác cầu, chính mình còn không có tiền đồ mà cầu xin tha thứ , nhưng mà cũng không có gì dùng.

Rõ ràng chính là đối phương nhu cầu rất tràn đầy, còn muốn bị nói yếu ớt —

An Vô Dạng càng nghĩ càng không lời gì để nói, nhưng mà không hề biện pháp.

Trừ bỏ sinh lý thượng bất kham phụ trọng bên ngoài, hắn càng để ý chính là giải khóa các loại... Thời điểm mất thể diện cảm, chỉ là hồi tưởng, liền khó có thể thừa nhận.

Thu hồi miên man bất định suy nghĩ, An Vô Dạng khẽ thở dài, né tránh bên người một tay xa nam nhân, thật cẩn thận xuống giường.

Mủi chân đụng tới thảm trải sàn thời điểm, thừa nhận áp lực các nơi các đốt ngón tay lập tức phiếm toan.

Hắn bắt đầu có chút đồng ý Hoắc Vân Xuyên đánh giá, mình quả thật có chút yếu ớt...

Chầm chậm chầm chậm mà đi vào phòng tắm, An Vô Dạng không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra mà nhìn đến chính mình cả người dấu ấn, liền cùng điều sắc bàn dường như.

Da tay của hắn chính là như vậy, thực dễ dàng lưu ngân.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nửa mê nửa tỉnh khi, vươn tay sờ sờ bên người vị trí, phát hiện là không , hắn một cái linh kích liền tỉnh lại.

"Dạng Dạng?"

Phòng tắm truyền đến dòng nước rầm rầm nha thanh âm, lệnh sốt ruột nam nhân nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Hắn lạnh lùng trên mặt có vài phần thoả mãn bộ dáng, ở trên giường đãi trong chốc lát, động tác biếng nhác mà rời giường, trần trụi đi vào phòng tắm.

An Vô Dạng vừa mới tẩy hoàn, trên đầu đâu một cái khăn tắm, đáng thương hề hề mà nhìn cửa nhà phản quang nam nhân.

Như vậy nhìn vừa cao đại lại tràn ngập xâm lược tính, cùng trước kia chính là mượn mượn tay Hoắc tiên sinh hoàn toàn không giống.

"Làm sao vậy?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên tới gần.

An Vô Dạng hướng bên cạnh trốn.

"..." Hoắc đại thiếu cước bộ cứng đờ, sau đó yên lặng mà xả điều khăn tắm đem mình chắn đứng lên: "Không có việc gì, ta không bính ngươi."

Quả nhiên, chắn đứng lên sau đó, tiểu thiên sứ liền không né .

Hoắc Vân Xuyên thật cẩn thận mà ôm một cái hắn, đuổi về trong phòng ngủ đi, nhượng hắn ngồi ở trên giường, cùng ngồi xổm xuống chính mình nhìn thẳng: "Chỗ nào không thoải mái?"

Miệng bế giống như trai ngọc nhất dạng thiếu niên lắc đầu, tắm rửa một cái sau đó cảm giác hoàn hảo đi, chính là mệt, vây.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên hôn hôn trán của hắn, nhỏ giọng hống đạo: "Nói với ta câu, ân?"

An Vô Dạng mắt thấy không có biện pháp, đành phải dùng chính mình phá la cổ họng nói một câu: "Sớm an."

Hoắc ba ba một trận đau lòng, đây là tối hôm qua hảm đến quá đáng, cổ họng hảm ách : "Không có việc gì, trong chốc lát ta mua cho ngươi điểm dược."

Tiểu thiên sứ híp mệt rã rời ánh mắt, gật gật đầu.

"Đi ngủ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên đem hắn trấn an hảo, bỏ vào ổ chăn trong.

Chính mình ở trong này bồi trong chốc lát, đứng dậy đi vào phòng tắm tẩy sạch cái chiến đấu tắm.

Nhưng mà An Vô Dạng trong lòng trang sự, cũng không có ngủ.

Đều nói làm người phải có điểm X sổ, thân là một cái sức chiến đấu phụ ngũ tra, đột nhiên liền lo lắng X sinh hoạt không hài hòa sẽ dẫn đến hôn nhân vỡ tan!

"Làm chi không ngủ, chờ ta?" Dày rộng bàn tay, theo thanh âm bao trùm thượng An Vô Dạng hai má, sờ sờ, lại nhéo nhéo: "Ăn nhiều như vậy cũng không trưởng thịt, cơm đều ăn cẩu trong bụng."

"Lăn." Đẩy ra đối phương sờ thịt heo nhất dạng làm càn bàn tay, An Vô Dạng hỏi: "Ngươi tối hôm qua thỏa mãn ?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên tay cương tại giữa không trung, không dám tin mà miết hắn: "..."

"Cái gì ánh mắt a?" An Vô Dạng cũng sẽ ngại ngùng , chính là cảm thấy làm người vẫn là trực tiếp điểm hảo: "Ngươi trước kia đối tượng có phải hay không có thể với ngươi đại chiến ba trăm hiệp?"

Đối mặt vừa thiên chân lại liêu nhân vấn đề, bị vấn đề nam nhân hít một hơi thật sâu.

"Không có, ta chỉ có một đối tượng."

An Vô Dạng lập tức đạo: "Ngươi nói bậy."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đạo: "Không nói bậy." Hắn sờ sờ An Vô Dạng đầu: "Sinh hoạt cá nhân phấn khích chỉ không là tính kinh nghiệm, hiểu không?"

Giật mình thiếu niên ánh mắt mở rất lớn, nói rằng: "Thì ra là thế, khó trách."

Hoắc đại thiếu hắc mặt: "Khó trách cái gì?" Hắn có dự cảm tiểu thiên sứ kia trương nhượng người vừa yêu vừa hận miệng muốn nói gì, vì thế trước tiên bóp chết tại nôi, chặn lại nói: "Tính , ngươi câm miệng."

"..." An Vô Dạng ủy ủy khuất khuất mà mân miệng.

Đau hắn lại lấy hắn không có biện pháp Hoắc ba ba dắt tay hắn, thỏa hiệp đạo: "Tùy ngươi tùy ngươi, ngươi yêu nói cái gì nói cái gì."

Thiếu niên cười thành một đóa hoa: "Ngươi sống lạn."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cười theo cười, trong lòng MMP: "Đi , mau ngủ giác, ngươi không là muốn đi công viên trò chơi sao?"

Vừa nói như thế, An Vô Dạng cũng nhớ tới chính mình hành trình sắp xếp đến thỏa mãn, quả thật không thể tái trì hoãn .

Vì thế kéo giả ba ba ngón tay, nhắm mắt lại đi ngủ.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên giúp hắn dịch hảo chăn, mắt nhìn kia trương thiên sứ nhất dạng gương mặt, lại mắt nhìn, liếc mắt một cái liếc mắt một cái, thiên nhi liền sáng rồi.

Tám giờ tả hữu, An Vô Dạng tỉnh lại, duỗi cái làm biếng thắt lưng.

Bờ biển thời tiết đặc biệt hảo, một năm bốn mùa đều là cái này độ ấm cùng thời tiết, khó trách nơi này được khen là nghỉ phép thiên đường.

Xinh đẹp như vậy cảnh sắc, không chụp ảnh phiến đáng tiếc .

An Vô Dạng đeo lên chính mình đứa ngốc máy chụp hình, che nắng mạo, tiểu ba lô, xuất môn.

Trước đi theo Đôn Đôn ba ba đi ăn điểm tâm, sau đó đi dược điếm mua tử quý tử quý dược, cứu vớt một chút chính mình khàn khàn yết hầu.

"Ai nha, ta thật vui vẻ nha." Tiểu thiên sứ đột nhiên than thở một câu.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên suy nghĩ cẩn thận hắn cười ngây ngô nguyên nhân sau đó, lông mày nhíu nhíu, triệt để mà không đi so đo cái này vật nhỏ nói mình sống lạn sự.

"Đến, há mồm." Tại chủ quán cửa nhà nghỉ ngơi khu, Hoắc Vân Xuyên xé mở nhuận hầu đường đóng gói chỉ, đem đường đưa tới tiểu thiên sứ bên miệng.

"Ngô, hương vị sặc..." An Vô Dạng hàm nhuận hầu đường, lộ ra nhiều nếp nhăn biểu tình.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "Không là ngọt sao?"

Tiểu thiên sứ nói: "Ngọt trung mang sặc, khụ khụ khụ."

Công viên trò chơi loại này ấu trĩ địa phương, nếu không phải bồi An Vô Dạng lại đây, Hoắc Vân Xuyên khó có thể tưởng tượng chính mình một người đặt chân nơi này, kia nhất định là điên rồi.

Bất quá, bồi An Vô Dạng đi vào nơi này, hắn cũng không có không kiên nhẫn.

Chính là ghét bỏ người rất nhiều, rộn ràng nhốn nháo mà, một cái không chú ý đã bị đám người tách ra.

"Vân Xuyên! Chúng ta đi chơi cái kia đi?" An Vô Dạng nhìn xa xa đại bãi chuy, hưng phấn mà nói rằng.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đi theo liếc liếc mắt một cái, không nghĩ ra vậy thì có cái gì hảo kích thích : "Có thể." Bất quá đi qua đi mua phiếu trước, hắn nhìn đến một cái mang hài tử mụ mụ sử dụng một cái thần khí, lập tức lộ ra cảm thấy hứng thú ánh mắt.

"Đi đâu?" An Vô Dạng bị tha hướng trái ngược hướng đi, phi thường không lý giải.

"Mua cái đồ vật." Hoắc Vân Xuyên tìm được bán thần khí tiểu điếm, tìm được chính mình muốn mua đồ vật, là một cái Bảo mụ mang hài tử xuất hành phòng đi ném dẫn dắt thằng, súng bắn đạn .

An Vô Dạng dùng bất khả tư nghị ánh mắt nhìn người nam nhân này, hay là hắn tưởng...

Làm sao có thể, chính mình cũng không phải học sinh tiểu học!

"Đeo lên." Hoắc Vân Xuyên không nói hai lời, đem dẫn dắt thằng một mặt chế trụ thiếu niên thủ đoạn, một chỗ khác khấu tại cổ tay của mình: "Như vậy ta mới yên tâm."

Nhìn đến An Vô Dạng không đồng ý mặt, hắn khó hiểu: "Ngươi không là thích chụp ảnh sao? Đeo lên cái này ngươi tùy tiện chụp, ta không cần vẫn luôn lo lắng ngươi."

Nghe đứng lên giống như có như vậy điểm trứng đạo lý.

An Vô Dạng liền tiếp nhận rồi trên cổ tay cái này tràn ngập sỉ nhục súng bắn đạn thằng, nhưng mà, hắn nhìn đến mang cái này dây thừng , đều là mười tuổi dưới tiểu bằng hữu!

"Cấp cho ngươi mua hai cái khí cầu sao?" Giả ba ba hỏi.

An Vô Dạng: "Không cần!"

"Kia liền không mua."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên mang theo hắn xuyên qua đám người, đi trước 'Kích thích' đại bãi chuy hạng mục, xếp hàng đi lên thể nghiệm.

Vui đùa trong quá trình, tiểu thiên sứ cảm thấy cái này hạng mục hảo ngoạn chết, vẫn luôn a a quỷ gọi: "A! Hảo hảo chơi a, a a a..."

Cổ họng đau, không tồn tại !

Hoắc đại thiếu toàn bộ hành trình mặt không đổi sắc, thậm chí có chút muốn cười.

Cười xong sau đó lại có điểm tâm đau: "..." Liền vừa rồi, cách vách vật nhỏ nói với hắn lần đầu tiên tiến công viên trò chơi.

Thấy thế nào đều là cái thơ ấu 'Thiếu hụt' tiểu đáng thương.

Cho nên mới sẽ nhìn cái gì đều cảm thấy hảo ngoạn đi.

"Nhanh như vậy liền chơi hoàn? !" Đại bãi chuy ngừng lại, muốn đổi hạng mục tiết tấu.

An Vô Dạng còn đắm chìm tại vừa rồi kích thích trung, cảm thấy quá nhanh điểm: "Nếu không chúng ta tái chơi một lần?" Hắn giật nhẹ cùng giả ba ba liên cùng một chỗ súng bắn đạn thằng.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên co rút khóe miệng, thản nhiên nói: "Còn có rất nhiều hảo ngoạn hạng mục, ngươi xác định muốn đem thời gian lãng phí ở trong này?"

An Vô Dạng ngẫm lại cũng là: "Chính là thật sự hảo hảo chơi."

Đi xuống sau đó, hắn tìm ra đứa ngốc máy chụp hình, lôi kéo Hoắc Vân Xuyên đứng ở đại bãi chuy trước mặt tự phát tạp.

Bài tập hảo khó 2000V: [ hình ảnh ] phi thường tốt chơi! Nhưng mà cách vách toàn bộ hành trình vẻ mặt nhàm chán... [ khó hiểu ][ tự hỏi ]

# đột nhiên càng bác hệ liệt #

Tiêu thất hảo vài ngày Tiểu Điềm Điềm, từ ngày đó càng một cái cho thấy thân phận Weibo sau đó, liền không thấy bóng dáng.

Oa oa đòi ăn miến nhóm, rốt cục chờ đến hắn điều thứ hai Weibo!

"Nguyên lai các ngươi là đi nghỉ phép , nói cách khác sân bay tiểu thị tần là thật lạc?"

Miến nhóm còn băn khoăn tiểu thị tần sự, tuy nói không sai biệt lắm đã xác định chính là hắn lưỡng không chạy, bất quá có nguyên vẹn chứng cớ sau đó càng vui vẻ !

"Vô cùng vô cùng, đại gia mau nhìn Tiểu Điềm Điềm cùng hoắc trên tay lượng điểm! Đó là cái gì đồ vật!"

"Ai nha, cái kia súng bắn đạn thằng, nhà của ta có một cái cùng khoản, trên đường phố lưu nữ nhi dùng ."

"Ha ha ha ha ha cười tử, là bởi vì công viên trò chơi người rất nhiều sợ đi ném sao?"

"Thần đặc biệt sao sợ đi ném, ha ha ha ha."

"Ha ha ha ha."

"Không là ta nói, Hoắc đây là đem đối tượng đương nhi tử nuôi đi, lần trước con của bọn họ trăng tròn yến tin tức ta liền phát hiện , còn có đánh giá sẽ tin tức đồ, chậc chậc, Hoắc ánh mắt, nghiễm nhiên một cái ba đạo tổng tài."

An Vô Dạng ghé vào khách sạn trên giường nhìn hoàn bình luận, khí bất quá mà đứng lên đá một jio súng bắn đạn thằng.

Hoắc tổng: "..."

Đệ 78 chương

Đi ra lữ hành dự toán chính là một tuần hành trình, lột trừ ở trên đường thời gian, kỳ thật không dư lại nhiều ít.

An Vô Dạng lần đầu tiên xuất ngoại du ngoạn, lại là bờ biển, lại là công viên trò chơi, mỗi ngày ăn đồ ngon xử lí, vì thế phạm hắn cái này tuổi dễ dàng phạm tật xấu, không nghĩ hồi gia.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên... Phi thường không biết làm thế nào mà nhìn ngồi xổm trên mặt đất kéo dài thời gian thiếu niên, cả người đều không hảo !

"Dạng Dạng?" Hôm nay xuất môn, vẫn là đeo súng bắn đạn thằng, hiện tại này căn thằng đã băng thành thẳng tắp.

An Vô Dạng mắt nhìn coi như sớm thời gian, nói dối trắng trợn đạo: "Ta hài mang tùng , ta phải hệ hệ."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nắm chặt nắm tay, nghiến răng nghiến lợi mà chọc thủng đạo: "... Ngươi xuyên chính là giày xăng-̣đan."

Thiếu niên bị chọc thủng, đơn giản đặt mông cố định thượng: "Thời gian còn sớm như vậy, ngày mai phải trở về đi, ngươi sớm như vậy mang ta trở về, không chính là tưởng lăn sàng đan."

Mọi người đều biết nước ngoài cảnh khu, tổ quốc du khách tương đương nhiều, Hán ngữ không quản ở nơi nào đều có người nghe hiểu được.

Này ngoạn ý dọa người ném đến nước ngoài đi, Hoắc tổng tài tại sao có thể nhẫn.

"Ngươi thật thông minh, không khảo một quyển lãng phí ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên đi qua đi, một tay lấy xấu lắm da thiếu niên khiêng lên đến, mang đi.

Cao khảo điểm thấp là An Vô Dạng đau: "..."

Hắn rầu rĩ mà bốc hơi tiểu cảm xúc, đột nhiên nhìn đến một đầu màu trắng cá heo từ bên cạnh mình du quá, lập tức vui vẻ đạo: "Cá heo, mau nhìn!"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên yên lặng xem xét mắt chính mình bị nện đánh cánh tay, phi thường có kiên nhẫn mà đem báo cho đạo: "Loại này cá heo tên khoa học tên là Trung Hoa bạch cá heo, thuộc loại kình loại cá heo khoa, là quốc gia một bậc bảo hộ động vật."

Trung văn nói một lần, tiếng Anh nói một lần, khẩu âm học được không hảo liền bị đánh.

Bởi vì Hoắc Vân Xuyên giảng giải đến thực hảo, bọn họ phía sau tụ tập một cái mang hài tử gia đình, một đường cười tủm tỉm đi theo bọn họ.

Tiểu cô nương cùng tiểu nam hài khẩu âm học được rất tốt, liên ghé vào lão công trên lưng An Vô Dạng cũng mặc cảm.

Đi đến đường hầm cuối, tiểu hài tử gia nhân cùng bọn họ nói: "Cám ơn, mạo muội hỏi một chút, các ngươi là thúc chất vẫn là huynh đệ?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "..."

An Vô Dạng: "..."

Đi ở hồi khách sạn trên đường, thiếu niên buồn cười không ngừng mà ghé vào lớn tuổi nam nhân trên vai trêu chọc: "Thúc thúc..."

Bị nhạ mao lãnh khốc nam nhân, nhéo nhéo tiểu ái nhân kia thanh xuân vô địch mông, cười lạnh nói: "Ngươi như thế nào không hảm ba ba."

An Vô Dạng liếm hạ đối phương vành tai: "Ba ba."

"..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên cái trán nổi gân xanh, một bên mạo hiểm mồ hôi, một bên nhanh hơn cước bộ, đương đi đến một cái bí ẩn tầm mắt góc chết chỗ khi, một tay lấy trên lưng người lộng xuống dưới, ấn tại trên vách tường.

Thô bạo hôn đúng hạn tới, so An Vô Dạng trong tưởng tượng hậu quả còn muốn nghiêm trọng... Hắn bắt đầu hối hận chính mình vừa rồi làm hết thảy.

"Vân Xuyên..." Thiếu niên nhãn lệ uông uông mà cầu xin tha thứ, dùng khuyết thiếu rèn luyện tinh tế thủ đoạn vẫn luôn làm vô ý nghĩa chống đẩy.

Hắn thật sự sợ hãi, làm không hảo đối phương sẽ trực tiếp ở trong này...

Hảo ở chung quanh đều là công cộng trường hợp, hẳn là sẽ không .

Trầm mặc mà hôn một trận tự tìm tội thụ thiếu niên, Hoắc Vân Xuyên xoa bóp hắn mặt, dùng thanh âm trầm thấp cảnh cáo đạo: "Xuất môn bên ngoài, thiếu liêu ta."

Ngày đó chính là khai vị đồ ăn mà thôi, nếu người này thể lực cùng đến thượng, hắn tuyệt đối sẽ hưởng thụ cái đủ.

"Ân..." An Vô Dạng không dám chần chờ mà gật đầu.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên lần nữa trên lưng hắn, đi ở dị quốc trên đường.

Trở lại khách sạn, có người đi hướng tắm, có người tại góc chỉnh lý ngày mai muốn dẫn trở về đồ vật, lấy lễ vật chiếm đa số.

Khó được xuất một chuyến quốc, dựa theo An Vô Dạng giản dị ý tưởng chính là, vô luận tiện nghi vẫn là sang quý, tóm lại cấp cho thân bằng bạn tốt mang một phần tay tín.

"Cấp đại gia đều chuẩn bị lễ vật?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên đi ra, thản nhiên hỏi.

An Vô Dạng thanh âm nhẹ nhàng: "Ân — ba mẹ gia gia đều có." Hắn bản thân lão ba lão mụ cùng tỷ tỷ đệ đệ cũng có, đáng tiếc tỷ ở nước ngoài, chỉ có thể chờ hắn trở lại tái đưa.

Anh tuấn cao đại nam nhân ngồi xổm xuống, chỉ vào mặt mình hỏi: "Ta đâu?"

Đại gia đều là đồng thời đi ra du lịch, không nghĩ tới còn muốn đưa, biến thành An Vô Dạng vẻ mặt kinh ngạc cùng mộng bức — hơn nữa hắn thu thập lễ vật đều là chính mình bỏ tiền mua , tiện nghi!

"Kia..." Trải qua một phút đồng hồ lô nội kịch liệt tư tưởng đấu tranh, An Vô Dạng đem một cái cái chìa khóa khấu cho hắn: "Ta vốn là tưởng chính mình lưu trữ , cho ngươi đi."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "..."

"Không thích cái chìa khóa khấu? Ta đây thân thân ngươi." An Vô Dạng không là đặc biệt ngốc, hắn là sẽ sát ngôn quan sắc người, phát hiện tình huống không đối, lập tức đưa lên tự hoạt hoạt môi, va chạm vào Hoắc Vân Xuyên có chút hồ tra gợi cảm cằm.

Sớm đã tại nổ mạnh bên cạnh nam nhân, lập tức nắm hắn cằm, đối diện khẽ nhếch môi tiến quân thần tốc.

Phong cảnh khu mua tiểu lễ vật, rơi rụng tại khách sạn sang quý địa phương thảm thượng, không người để ý.

Duy nhất để ý chúng nó người, đang tại bất lực nức nở , dùng kia đem vẫn luôn không có khỏi hẳn yếu ớt cổ họng.

"Ngày mai ngươi có thể ngủ cả ngày." Những lời này nghe vào An Vô Dạng trong lỗ tai, chỉ tưởng đánh rùng mình.

Loại này phản ứng cũng là nhượng Hoắc Vân Xuyên thực thượng hoả , hắn thật sự rất muốn biết: "Theo ta thân thiết thời điểm, ngươi thật không có một chút cảm giác?"

Mà chính mình chính là phân phân mấy giây đều cảm giác muốn nổ mạnh rồi đó.

Một đại nam nhân, kết hôn sinh tử sau đó, thế nhưng bắt đầu rối rắm yêu không yêu như vậy sao ấu trĩ nông cạn vấn đề.

"Cái gì?" An Vô Dạng vô thần mà hỏi ý kiến, hiển nhiên hiện giai đoạn hắn, đã mất đi thẩm đề năng lực.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cau mày nói: "Tính , là ta yêu cầu rất cao ."

Chỉ cần nghĩ đến chính mình mười chín tuổi là cái gì tình trạng, liền sẽ rõ ràng, tuổi ba mươi nam nhân hy vọng xa vời một cái mười chín tuổi thanh xuân thiếu niên cùng chính mình nói yêu, là cỡ nào ý nghĩ kỳ lạ.

Rốt cục, hết thảy đều chấm dứt...

An Vô Dạng cảm giác... Chính mình tựa như nhặt hồi một cái mệnh.

Ôm bên người chăn an tĩnh lại, vừa rồi Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói trở về đãng tại bên tai, không có một chút cảm giác sao?

Làm sao có thể, sẽ đau a.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đơn giản hướng hoàn tắm, giống như thường ngày, dùng nhiệt khăn mặt cấp nửa chết nửa sống thiếu niên chà lau.

Sau đó liền gục đầu đi ngủ, ngày hôm sau đuổi phi cơ.

Lúc này đây, An Vô Dạng đem đệm điếm tại hành lý tương thượng, ngồi ở mặt trên nhượng Hoắc Vân Xuyên hoạt đi.

Trải qua tám giờ phi cơ cùng một giờ chuyến đặc biệt tiếp đưa, trở lại Hoắc trạch sau đó, An Vô Dạng tha mệt mỏi thân thể, tát hoan dường như chạy lên lầu ba: "Đôn Đôn — ba ba trở lại!"

Người nhà họ Hoắc cười tủm tỉm mà nhìn hắn chạy lên đi, hỏi ý kiến Hoắc Vân Xuyên đạo: "Cùng Dạng Dạng đi ra ngoài chơi đến vui vẻ sao?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên trả lời: "Rất tốt." Sau đó xuất ra An Vô Dạng cấp đại gia mua lễ vật: "Đây là Dạng Dạng mua , dùng hắn bản thân tiền tiêu vặt, các ngươi không cần ghét bỏ."

"Nhìn ngươi nói , chúng ta làm sao có thể ghét bỏ?"

Con dâu cấp mua lễ vật, cao hứng còn không kịp đâu!

Chính là, nhi tử tựa hồ không thích hợp.

"Ân, ta đi lên nhìn Đôn Đôn." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói, theo đuôi cái kia nhanh như chớp chạy trốn tức phụ, thượng lầu ba.

Anh nhi trong phòng, An Vô Dạng ôm Đôn Đôn thân thiết một hồi lâu, phi thường tưởng niệm nhi tử trên người mùi sữa thơm nhi.

"Ngoan Đôn Đôn, ba ba thật muốn ngươi, ngươi nghĩ hay không ba ba?" Hắn đối với Đôn Đôn mặt trác hảo vài hớp, luyến tiếc buông tay.

Bất quá nhìn thấy Hoắc Vân Xuyên xuất hiện, liền ý cười ngâm ngâm mà hô: "Vân Xuyên, ngươi muốn ôm một cái hắn sao?"

"Đương nhiên." Hoắc Vân Xuyên đi tới, tiếp nhận nhi tử thuần thục mà điên đứng lên, bắt đầu hỏi ý kiến Trương a di, Đôn Đôn hằng ngày sinh hoạt.

An Vô Dạng ở bên cạnh cẩn thận nghe, nên nhớ nhớ lại đến.

Bởi vì thật sự là quá mệt mỏi , nhìn hoàn Đôn Đôn trở về trong phòng nghỉ ngơi.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên lại cùng nhàn nhã hắn tương phản, sau khi trở về so nghỉ phép thời điểm càng vội, xế chiều hôm đó năm giờ nhiều còn xuất môn xử lý sự tình.

Một vòng chồng chất công tác hẳn là rất nhiều đi.

An Vô Dạng có nghĩ quá gọi điện thoại dặn dò đối phương xã giao thời điểm uống ít chút rượu, nhưng là lại muốn tưởng, đối phương đi qua kiều so với chính mình đi qua lộ còn nhiều, như thế nào sẽ không biết này đó thưởng thức sự tình.

Hắn sau khi tỉnh lại Hoắc Vân Xuyên còn chưa có trở lại, cùng trong nhà người đồng thời ăn xong sau bữa cơm chiều, liền đãi tại anh nhi phòng mang Đôn Đôn.

"A... Y nha..."

Hơn hai nguyệt tiểu bảo bối nhi, đã sẽ phát ra nha nha thanh âm.

Làm ba ba nhìn thấy một màn này, thật sự phi thường hạnh phúc.

An Vô Dạng: "Ân, ta biết ngươi muốn nói nói, nhưng là bây giờ còn chưa được."

Hoắc gia Đôn Đôn: "Y nha?"

Sáng ngời hữu thần mắt to, nghiêng đầu nhìn người thời điểm, manh bạo đến nổ!

"Ngươi hảo manh a." An Vô Dạng ôm nhi tử không buông tay.

Rất nhanh đã bị Trương a di giáo huấn : "Dạng Dạng, Đôn Đôn buồn ngủ , ngươi không thể vẫn luôn sảo hắn , ngươi sẽ quấy rầy hắn sinh vật chung ."

"A, ta tái cùng hắn tán gẫu trong chốc lát." An Vô Dạng nói, thuận tiện nhìn thấy thời gian, kinh ngạc phát hiện thập điểm nhiều.

Nhưng mà, trong nhà cái kia đi ra ngoài bên ngoài dã nam nhân còn chưa có trở lại.

Hắn buông xuống Đôn Đôn, trở lại phòng ngủ, trực tiếp bát gọi điện thoại đi qua.

Lúc này, Hoắc Vân Xuyên đang tại tham gia Quý Minh Giác tổ bữa tiệc, cùng một bàn đầu tư người xã giao.

Điện thoại vang lên, hắn lấy ra mắt nhìn, nhân tiện nói: "Xin lỗi, ta nhận điện thoại."

Liên tục hành trình quả thật có chút mỏi mệt, nhưng đây không phải là Hoắc Vân Xuyên không đi ra ngoài nghe duyên cớ, hắn có mục đích của chính mình: "Uy, Dạng Dạng?"

Quý Minh Giác ánh mắt lập tức nhìn qua, trêu ghẹo mà tễ mi lộng nhãn đạo: "Kiểm tra nha?"

An Vô Dạng chuyển được điện thoại, nhỏ giọng hỏi câu: "Ngươi còn không có bận bịu xong sao?"

Nhật lí vạn ky quản lý ngàn vạn người Hoắc tổng, tại khách sạn ghế trên ngẩn người: "..." Sau đó đứng dậy đi ra ngoài tiếp: "Ta thiếu chút nữa điểm, lập tức quay lại."

An Vô Dạng: "Trong phòng trống rỗng , Trương a di đem ta từ anh nhi phòng đuổi ra ngoài, ba mẹ lại tham gia tụ hội đi, gia gia cũng đang ngủ..."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "Hảo hảo hảo, đừng nói nữa, ta trở về."

Tốt xấu thuận lợi mà cúp điện thoại, hắn trở lại ghế lô nội, đem ghế dựa đẩy mạnh bàn dưới, chào hỏi đạo: "Thật xin lỗi các vị, nhà của ta có chút việc, hiện tại phải đi về . Nếu là có hợp tác ý đồ, hoan nghênh các vị đến Hoắc thị tới tìm ta hiệp đàm."

Nói xong phiêu mắt phát tiểu nhân phương hướng, kia tư quả nhiên là một bộ vui sướng khi người gặp họa sắc mặt.

"Ngươi cũng sớm một chút trở về."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói rằng, sau đó một trận gió dường như rời đi ghế lô, đi phụ một tầng lấy xe.

Quý Minh Giác giúp phát tiểu giảng hòa đạo: "Ai nha, khi kết hôn có hài tử chính là như vậy, đại gia thứ lỗi thứ lỗi." Hắn là cá tính cách quỷ mã người, nhiệt bãi tiểu tay thiện nghệ.

— ngươi thật sự lập tức quay lại? Vậy ngươi lái xe phải cẩn thận điểm, uống rượu không uống? Uống rượu liền không thể lái xe , ta phải nhắc nhở ngươi.

"..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên lần đầu tiên biết, nguyên lai tiểu thiên sứ như vậy dong dài.

Bất quá rời đi vài cái giờ liền đôi mắt trông mong mà thúc hồi gia, này đại biểu cho cái gì?

Đệ 79 chương

— ta sau nửa giờ đến.

Thu được Hoắc Vân Xuyên này điều tin tức, An Vô Dạng lập tức rời giường xuống lầu, mở ra phòng bếp đăng, mở ra tủ lạnh, từ bên trong xuất ra vô lại tiểu quýt cùng chanh.

Suy xét đến đối phương khả năng thật sự uống rượu, hắn nghĩ làm một ly có thể giải tỉnh rượu thần ẩm phẩm.

Này đến không là An Vô Dạng tận lực lấy lòng, mà là theo bản năng hành động, hắn chính là muốn làm như vậy mà thôi.

Lâu ngày không có chạm qua dụng cụ cắt gọt cùng phòng bếp đồ dùng, thiếu niên sử dụng đứng lên có chút ngượng tay.

Hắn tiểu tâm cẩn thận mà nắm đao, mỗi lần thiết trước xem trọng ngón tay của mình đầu, để tránh thiết đến.

Cùng Hoắc Vân Xuyên cùng một chỗ trước, này song hơi chút có chút mỏng kiển hai tay, trước mắt da mỏng thịt mềm, tìm không ra lao động dấu vết.

Bắt tay tâm phiên quá đến, cũng là mềm mềm , khí sắc tự nhiên khỏe mạnh.

Gia nhập mật trà chanh, mùi xông vào mũi.

An Vô Dạng có chút thèm ăn, tưởng uống một ngụm, vì thế nương thử vị lý do, từ bên trong cho chính mình đảo một chén nhỏ: "..." Nếm thử quả nhiên phi thường tốt uống.

Hắn rất tưởng tái uống một chút , nhưng là làm được không nhiều lắm, sợ hãi chính mình uống xong Hoắc Vân Xuyên liền không đến uống.

Cứ như vậy chầm chậm chầm chậm, nửa giờ đảo mắt đi qua.

An Vô Dạng đạp đạp mà chạy đến cửa phòng khẩu, nhìn nở đầy đèn đường lộ.

Đợi trong chốc lát, hai bó đèn xe chiếu lại đây, hướng phía ga ra phương hướng mở ra

An Vô Dạng xuyên một thân áo ngủ chạy tới, trong lòng đặc biệt cao hứng.

Một đường tiêu xe gấp trở về Hoắc đại thiếu, đình hảo xe xuống dưới, nhìn thấy một tia bóng dáng hướng chính mình chạy tới, tâm can tỳ phế thận nhất thời tất cả đều một lộp bộp.

"..."

Chạy nhanh như vậy, vạn nhất suất như thế nào đến .

Hoắc Vân Xuyên không nói hai lời một cái bước xa xông lên phía trước, tiếp được hướng chính mình chạy tới thiếu niên.

"Nói nửa giờ liền nửa giờ, ngươi còn thật không gạt người." An Vô Dạng cười mỉm mà trêu chọc đạo, thon dài thân thể lười biếng mà bắt tại so với chính mình cao đại nam nhân trên vai, nhất trương tuổi trẻ tinh thần phấn chấn mặt, tràn ngập sung sướng: "Ân? Làm sao vậy, sinh khí ta đem ngươi CALL trở về?"

Hoắc tổng tài trả lời ngay: "Không có."

Hắn vững vàng đương đương mà ôm lấy ngây thơ thiếu niên, đi hướng gia môn.

An Vô Dạng suy nghĩ một chút, chủ động nói khiểm đạo: "Ta lần sau không chạy, xin lỗi."

Ôm hắn nam nhân, nhỏ giọng nói câu: "Ngươi muốn là suất , xin lỗi không là ta."

"..." An Vô Dạng ghé vào hắn đầu vai, không ngôn ngữ.

"Tại gia làm cái gì?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên hỏi.

"Làm cho ngươi trà chanh." An Vô Dạng lần nữa ngẩng đầu, ánh mắt xán nếu tinh thần hỏi: "Ngươi uống rượu sao? Ta lập tức đi lấy cho ngươi uống."

Vượt qua cánh cửa nam nhân cả người cứng đờ.

"Ta nhìn xem ngươi uống không?" An Vô Dạng nghĩ đến nghiệm chứng biện pháp, chính là thân thân nhìn, có hay không cồn hương vị.

Đáp án là không có , nhưng là cả người chung quanh, không thể tránh né mà lây dính yên mùi rượu.

"Ta không uống." Hoắc Vân Xuyên phát hiện mình tiếng nói biến trầm thấp : "Trà chanh đặt ở đâu, ta ôm ngươi đi lấy."

"Tại phòng bếp."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên gật gật đầu, ôm thể trọng gần nhất tổng tại hạ hàng thiếu niên, đi trước phòng bếp.

Lấy kia hồ trà chanh, cùng lên lầu.

An Vô Dạng cái mũi linh mẫn, kết thân gần người trên người hương vị dị thường mẫn cảm: "Vân Xuyên, trên người của ngươi có yên mùi rượu, nếu không ngươi đi trước tắm rửa một cái?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên khiết nghiện chỉ biết so với hắn càng nghiêm trọng, kỳ thật đã sớm bất mãn ý chính mình cả người hương vị: "Vậy ngươi chính mình trước đãi ."

Hắn xoay người vào phòng tắm, cẩn thận đem mình từ đầu đến chân tẩy sạch một lần.

Buổi sáng quát hoàn râu mép đến bây giờ, cằm trường ra một chút không rõ ràng hồ tra, cũng muốn cạo.

Bởi vì An Vô Dạng làn da thực mẫn cảm, bị hồ tra trát đến, sẽ khởi điểm đỏ điểm.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên sau khi đi ra, trần trụi nửa người trên, bưng lên tiểu thiên sứ đưa tới cái chén, tiểu tâm nhấp một ngụm.

Quả cam trà hương vị, toan ngọt toan ngọt .

"Ta biết ngươi không thích ăn quá ngọt, cho nên mật phóng đến rất ít." An Vô Dạng chống cằm, trên mặt đều là nghiêm túc.

"..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn không chuyển mắt mà nhìn hắn, bưng lên cái chén lại uống một ngụm, kỳ thật miệng hương vị là cái gì, hắn căn bản không có cẩn thận chú ý: "Quả thật không ngọt."

"Kia hảo uống sao?" An Vô Dạng muốn biết.

"Còn đi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nuốt xuống trong cổ họng trà chanh: "... Nếu không ngươi chính mình nếm thử."

"A?" Thiếu niên ngốc nghếch thời điểm, bị người miệng đối miệng uy một ngụm.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đã có dự cảm, nhất định sẽ bị đối phương cự tuyệt, hoặc là thất kinh, dù sao chính là không có đáp lại là được rồi.

"Ngô..." Nếm đến mình thích trà chanh hương vị, An Vô Dạng chính là sửng sốt một chút, sau đó vui vẻ tiếp thu.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên bị tiểu thiên sứ đặt lên cổ, dùng sức mà đáp lại, thiếu chút nữa không suất rụng trong tay cái chén.

Hắn ngẩn người sau đó, kích động mà hôn trở về.

"Không có..." Hôn một khắc, thiếu niên mở mê ly ánh mắt đẩy ra hắn, trực tiếp lấy quá hắn cái chén uống: "Thật sự hảo hảo uống."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên bất khả tư nghị mà nhìn hắn, có một loại tưởng phải lạy hạ xúc động.

"Bảo bảo đều sinh , ta còn là thích loại này ê ẩm điềm điềm hương vị." An Vô Dạng phủng cái chén, ngồi ở ghế trên thực thoải mái.

"Ta đi ngủ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói.

"Ân?" An Vô Dạng nghi hoặc: "Ngươi có phải hay không buồn bực ?"

Tưởng xoay người đi trên giường nam nhân dừng lại, hồi thanh: "Không có."

"Ai." An Vô Dạng vươn tay, kéo chặt đối phương hai ngón tay: "Chớ đi đi, hỏi ngươi một vấn đề."

Đối phương hồi mâu.

"Ta với ngươi thân thiết thời điểm, ta mặt là hồng , vẫn là bạch ?"

Vấn đề này không khỏi nhảy nhót đến thái thanh kỳ điểm.

Nam nhân chọn mi, bỉnh hữu vấn tất đáp nguyên tắc, hồi đáp: "Hồng." Cùng hắn thân thiết tiểu thiên sứ, toàn thân đều phiếm ửng hồng, xa hoa lại quyến rũ.

"Thống khổ mặt là bạch vẫn là hồng ?" Bộ lộ tiểu tay thiện nghệ tung vấn đề thứ hai.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên lập tức xoay người lại, trên mặt biểu tình đại khái có thể dùng nhộn nhạo để hình dung: "Nói tiếng người."

An Vô Dạng cười hì hì: "Chỉ vừa ý sẽ." Sau đó phủng cái chén xấu hổ ngượng ngùng sáp mà tiếp tục uống ê ẩm điềm điềm ong mật mật thủy.

"Hừ." Hoắc đại thiếu nhếch một cái môi, khống chế không được ký mình ôm lấy ghế trên người, tại trong phòng ngủ chuyển cái vòng.

"A..." Mật thủy muốn sái .

Nhạc phá hư nam nhân dừng lại, thuần thuần mà thân non thiên sứ cái trán.

Vui đùa ầm ĩ một chút, An Vô Dạng đột nhiên hỏi: "Ngươi không muốn đi nhìn Đôn Đôn sao?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên trở về lâu như vậy, trải qua nhắc nhở mới nhớ tới, chính mình còn có con trai: "Ân." Hắn buông xuống hoài thiếu niên: "Ngươi đi ngủ, chúng ta phụ tử lưỡng đãi trong chốc lát."

An Vô Dạng vui vẻ đáp ứng: "Hảo."

Hắn nhìn theo Hoắc Vân Xuyên bóng dáng rời đi, nhỏ giọng nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên tại nhi tử gian phòng đãi non nửa cái chung, thân là một cái trên bản chất trầm mặc ít lời nam nhân, hắn không rên một tiếng ôm ngủ nhi tử, nhẹ nhàng dùng lòng bàn tay nâng hài tử lỏa lồ lưng, có ý thức mà tiến hành da thịt tiếp xúc.

Như vậy đối hài tử hảo.

An Vô Dạng nói .

Trước ra ngoài du ngoạn, rơi xuống bảy ngày, nghiêm cẩn Hoắc ba ba tính toán ngày mai cấp nhi tử bồi thường trở về.

Về phần đêm nay, thời gian có chút vãn.

Lữ hành trở về liền tháng sáu hạ tuần , khoảng cách hôn lễ ngày lại gần rất nhiều.

An Vô Dạng tìm một vòng tận thế, nhượng Hoắc Vân Xuyên đưa chính mình hồi một chuyến An gia, gần nhất là cho bọn họ đưa điểm đồ vật, thứ hai là xác định hôn kỳ sự, thuận tiện báo cho cha mẹ.

Hành trình thực thuận lợi, không có phát sinh cái gì không thoải mái sự tình.

Trên đường trở về, An Vô Dạng khuôn mặt điềm tĩnh, bên miệng vẫn luôn treo thản nhiên cười.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên trong lòng hiểu rõ, đối phương nhất định là bởi vì sắp kết hôn , cao hứng đâu, vì thế ôm lấy khóe miệng nói xong: "Cái gì việc vui, cao hứng như thế?"

An Vô Dạng: "Hì hì, ta xuất môn rốt cục có thể tọa phó giá ."

Bên này phong cảnh chính là không giống, cũng không nhất dạng .

"A..." Hoắc tổng tài không lời nào để nói.

Hắn đã nhận mệnh , sự khác nhau loại này đồ vật, không là hai người lăn nhiều mấy lần sàng đan là có thể kéo gần gũi .

Hôm nay buổi sáng thức dậy quá sớm , An Vô Dạng trong chốc lát ở trên xe vây được đang ngủ.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn thấy hắn, hai chỉ tay quy củ mà đặt ở trên đầu gối, đầu oai hướng một bên, ngủ đến an tĩnh thơm ngọt.

Theo bản năng mà thả chậm tốc độ xe nam nhân, không từ nhớ tới một năm trước, hắn mới vừa nhận thức cái này vật nhỏ thời điểm, đối phương điến ngại ngùng ưỡn mà, nhượng làm như thế nào thì làm cái đó, chưa bao giờ nhiều lời nói.

Tựa như một tia ngộ nhập phù hoa thuần trắng sắc, thoạt nhìn tựa hồ thực dễ dàng đọc hiểu.

Nhưng mà cũng không có, người này đơn thuần tiểu thiếu niên, tổng là cho người không tưởng được cảm thụ.

"Áo cưới chiếu liền không vỗ hảo sao, thời tiết như vậy nhiệt, không nghĩ gây sức ép." Mỗi ngày bị một đống chương trình học bao phủ học tra, hận không thể một ngày có ba mươi sáu giờ sau bù chính mình, căn bản phân không xuất thời gian đi suy xét áo cưới chiếu: "Hơn nữa..."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói: "Hơn nữa cái gì?"

An Vô Dạng mặt lộ vẻ nghiêm túc: "Chúng ta cũng không người xuyên áo cưới nha?"

Lưỡng đều là nam , chính trang chiếu lễ phục chiếu, Hoắc đại tổng tài còn thiếu sao?

"..." Giống như không mao bệnh.

Vì thế áo cưới chiếu phân đoạn đã bị hai cái hết thảy giản lược 'Thẳng nam' cấp lược qua.

Buổi tối bối hoàn tiếng Anh từ đơn, An Vô Dạng đột nhiên nhớ tới, chính mình Weibo đã rất nhiều thiên rất nhiều thiên không có đổi mới .

Nhưng là, hắn thật sự không biết phát cái gì.

Trải qua nghiêm cẩn tự hỏi, An Vô Dạng chụp được nhất trương chỉnh chỉnh tề tề công tác bàn.

Bài tập hảo khó 2000V: [ hình ảnh ] hôn lễ đêm trước, ta vừa mới bối hoàn từ đơn, Đôn Đôn ba ba xuất môn còn chưa có trở lại, khả năng đi tham gia độc thân party .

Kỳ thật hắn không rõ ràng lắm, chính là nghe Quý Minh Giác đề một chút.

"Đau lòng! Lão Hoắc cư nhiên nhượng Tiểu Điềm Điềm độc thủ không khuê, như vậy sao được?"

"Thật là khó chịu a, hoắc làm sao có thể như vậy?"

"Sao sao Tiểu Điềm Điềm, khoái gọi điện thoại cho hắn a, hiện tại đều mấy giờ , chín giờ nha, đã khuya nha."

"Ngọa tào, hôm nay Weibo tất cả đều là dao nhỏ a, là ta thừa nhận năng lực biến yếu đi vẫn là sao mà?"

"Nhìn quán Tiểu Điềm Điềm tát đường, đột nhiên phát này điều thật là khó chịu [ doãn bi ] nhưng mà rõ ràng là bình thường , ngũ hùng, ta bị chiều hư !"

An Vô Dạng nhìn thấy bình luận, đầu óc lơ mơ.

"... Này điều Weibo phát đến không đúng sao?" Vậy hắn muốn suy xét một chút xóa sạch.

Ngay tại hắn chuẩn bị san thời điểm, xa ở bên ngoài tham gia hoạt động Hoắc Vân Xuyên hồi phục này điều Weibo: bài tập hảo khó 2000V, đại buổi tối không hảo hảo đi ngủ, là bài tập quá ít sao?

Miến xoát đi ra, ngược tâm cục diện lập tức xoay chuyển , nhất thời bị ngọt đến ngao ngao khóc.

"Đây là giây hồi đi? Ta không tin! Hoắc vẫn luôn chơi di động!"

Đệ 80 chương

An Vô Dạng cũng không tin a, như thế nào chính mình học tập hoàn đột nhiên phát cái Weibo, đối phương sẽ biết.

Còn ghét bỏ chính mình bài tập quá ít, như thế nào không thượng thiên.

Bị học tập ép tới có chút thở không nổi thiếu niên, tại trong hiện thực phiên cái xem thường, tại Weibo thượng lại ngoan đến không nên không nên: [ cười tủm tỉm ] ta lập tức liền đi ngủ, nhìn hoàn Đôn Đôn liền ngủ."

Hồi hoàn đem di động một ném, táp dép lê, bla bla mà đi cách vách.

Mở cửa, nhìn thấy Đôn Đôn ông cố phụ cùng nãi nãi đều tại, Nhị lão đùa với đã sẽ phát ra tiếng Đôn Đôn, cười đến nhưng hoan.

An học tra nhất thời nhớ tới một cái từ nhi, tên là ngậm kẹo đùa cháu.

Nói cũng không chính là cái này hình ảnh.

"Gia gia, mẹ." Hắn hô thanh.

"Học xong ?" Toàn gia cũng biết đứa nhỏ này tại quyết chí tự cường.

"A." An Vô Dạng lại đây: "Đôn Đôn, Đôn Đôn, ba ba đến ."

Tiểu tử kia, nghe thấy thân thiết thanh âm, quay đầu nhìn qua, hướng về phía ba ba phun cái phao phao.

"Nha..."

Đôn Đôn huy tiểu cánh tay, tiểu thịt chân, có vẻ là muốn cho An Vô Dạng ôm ý tứ.

Dù sao bên cạnh đại nhân đều là như vậy lý giải , nhất thời trong lòng mềm mềm , trêu ghẹo kia tiểu thiếu niên: "Không hổ là thân sinh , chính là nhận ngươi."

Huyết mạch thứ này, sau khi tuổi lớn rồi càng thêm coi trọng .

"Đến đây đi, ba ba ôm ngươi." An Vô Dạng từ bà bà trong ngực, đem tự cái tiểu bảo bối ôm lại đây, cẩn thận điên .

Đôn Đôn tiểu bằng hữu đãi tại ba ba trong ngực, vẫn luôn liệt hắn không trường nha miệng, thấy thế nào như thế nào vui mừng.

Cho nên sau lại An Vô Dạng sao tưởng đều nghĩ không rõ ràng, khi còn bé như vậy đáng yêu một hài tử, như thế nào càng lớn lên càng khốc, quả thực tam gậy gộc đánh không xuất một cái buồn thí.

"Vân Xuyên hôm nay đi ra ngoài?" Hoắc lão gia tử lầm bầm lầu bầu nói: "Cũng là, đã đến nghỉ hè , các ngành các nghề đều hơi chút vội điểm."

"Không quản hắn." Hoắc phu nhân vuốt ngoan tôn tay, ánh mắt lại nhìn An Vô Dạng: "Vân Xuyên có chừng mực , không là cái loại này quản không ngừng nam nhân của chính mình."

An Vô Dạng gật gật đầu: "Chính là a, hắn không dám ."

Đôn Đôn ông cố phụ & Đôn Đôn nãi nãi: "..."

Xét thấy hôm nay nhi đã bị hắn tự cái tán gẫu chết, đãi trong chốc lát qua đi, liền từng người trở về phòng đi ngủ đi.

"Đôn Đôn, ngươi về sau muốn yêu ba ba, muốn nghe ba ba nói." An Vô Dạng cuối cùng đi một lần khai, ôm chỉ biết ngây ngô cười nhi tử, tường lâm tẩu lăn qua lộn lại mà nhắc tới.

Bởi vì hắn quá nhỏ thanh , mà ngay cả Trương a di đều nghe không rõ hắn tại lẩm bẩm gì.

"Y nha..."

Nàng chỉ nhìn đến kia phụ tử lưỡng đầu đụng tới đồng thời khe khẽ nói nhỏ, tại khai chạm trán tiểu sẽ dường như, phi thường thú vị.

"Ngươi có biết ta cùng nhi tử nói cái gì sao?" 'Đêm khuya' thập giờ, nhật lí vạn ky giả ba ba trở lại, lại đến tiểu thiên sứ châm ngòi plastic phụ tử tình thời điểm.

"Ân?" Hoắc tổng cởi bỏ cà- vạt, nghiêm túc trung mang theo lo lắng dư quang, toàn tiếp đón tại kia trương cười mỉm trên mặt: "Nói gì đó?"

An Vô Dạng nói: "Nhượng hắn nghe ta , không nghe ngươi ."

Hoắc tổng sách cà- vạt ngón tay cứng đờ: "..." Hắn cảm thấy, hắn cùng tiểu thiên sứ chi gian có nghiêm trọng hiểu lầm, tiểu tử này có phải hay không đem mình trở thành quân địch giả .

Đầu nhỏ qua sao tưởng !

"Hắn mới hơn hai nguyệt." Hoắc Vân Xuyên thản nhiên nói: "Đi ngủ sớm một chút, ngày mai sáng sớm."

"Hảo." An Vô Dạng nhỏ giọng ứng thanh.

Che tại ổ chăn trong, cười đến giống chỉ trộm tinh miêu.

Hiển nhiên cái kia ba mươi mấy lão nam nhân, không thể lý giải hắn nhạc cái gì, nhưng hắn vui lòng.

Chung quanh thực an tĩnh, giường cũng thực thoải mái, nhắm mắt lại giống như tùy thời cũng có thể ngủ đi qua.

"Ai." An Vô Dạng phiên cái thân, đánh vỡ cái này bình tĩnh biểu hiện giả dối.

Hắn mở to mắt, bưng bang bang khiêu tiểu trái tim, nỉ non: "Không có gì hảo khẩn trương ."

Không chính là cái hôn lễ.

Không có gì hảo sợ .

"Còn không ngủ?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên mang theo một thân hơi nước đi ra, nhìn ánh mắt trong trẻo An Vô Dạng.

"Ân." An Vô Dạng nói: "Ta... Tưởng điểm sự."

"Hảo ngoạn?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên lĩnh hội quá mấy lần lật xe trải qua sau đó, dễ dàng không dám dựa theo chính mình niên linh cùng lịch duyệt đi suy đoán, người trẻ tuổi đến tột cùng đang suy nghĩ gì.

An Vô Dạng phiên cái xem thường, lắc đầu không nói chuyện.

"Không là? Kia ngủ đi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói, ở bên cạnh hắn nằm xuống, sau đó tắt đèn.

Tiếng hít thở giống như tại trong bóng tối phóng đại N bội, đại gia đều không ngủ.

Lại qua hai phút.

An Vô Dạng xoay người áp lên cách vách cao to thân thể, lập tức cảm nhận được đối phương hô hấp tần suất thay đổi.

Đây là dự kiến bên trong sự tình.

Hắn không có dừng lại: "Có làm hay không?"

Nếu cấp An Vô Dạng một lần hối hận cơ hội, hắn thật sự tình nguyện phiến chính mình hai bàn tay, cũng sẽ không làm như vậy não tàn sự!

Thình lình bị khiêu khích nam nhân cái gì cũng chưa nói, chính là một phen ném đi trên người thiếu niên.

Hắn thích này thân da mỏng thịt mềm, biết rõ sẽ lưu lại dấu vết, cũng khống chế không được lưu luyến quên về.

"Uy..." An Vô Dạng mặt đều hồng thấu , nghĩ lại Hoắc Vân Xuyên đối cách làm của mình, mỗi một loại đều lưu manh đến cực điểm.

Có khi nói nhiều, có khi lại tam gậy gộc đánh không xuất một cái buồn thí nam nhân, đêm nay dị thường trầm mặc, oai hùng.

An Vô Dạng ngay tại loại này, phân phân chung liền cũng bị giết chết trạng thái hạ, ném đến thất hồn lạc phách, phân không rõ phương hướng.

"..." Rất mất thể diện .

Phụ khoảng cách thân mật cảm thụ, giống như bị kích xuyên không là thân thể, mà là linh hồn...

Từ từ, cái gì loạn thất bát tao !

A a a —

An Vô Dạng ra toát mồ hôi toàn thân, lại mệt lại vây, hận không thể lập tức ngủ đủ ba ngày ba đêm, căn bản sẽ không lại có tinh lực suy nghĩ khẩn trương vấn đề.

Cho nên giải áp mục đích xem như đạt tới .

Chính là trả giá đại giới tương đương thảm trọng.

Ngày hôm sau cho hắn hoá trang hoá trang sư khó hiểu run rẩy, bởi vì cố chủ cổ, nhĩ sau, che kín nhượng người miên man bất định điểm đỏ điểm.

Hoá trang sư nghĩ thầm rằng, đây là tình hình chiến đấu nhiều kịch liệt mới tạo thành hậu quả...

An Vô Dạng sáng sớm mệt rã rời, uống một ly nước ấm sau đó, thanh tỉnh một chút.

Hắn ngáp, rốt cục thấy rõ ràng trong gương chính mình, một bộ túng dục quá độ bộ dáng.

Mà hoá trang sư... Đang tại thay hắn dùng che hà sương che dấu dấu hôn.

Hôm nay hôn lễ chỉ mời thân bằng bạn tốt, xin miễn quá nhiều phóng viên nhập tràng.

An gia bên kia lần trước ăn thân thích mệt, lần này cũng chỉ hô trực hệ, còn lại tái không phản ứng.

Trong nhà tiểu đệ đi theo cha mẹ đến , chỉ có tỷ tỷ vắng họp.

An Vô Dạng phi thường có thể hiểu được, liền tính An Vô Ngu nghĩ đến, hắn hẳn là cũng sẽ khuyên nhủ đối phương không cần gây sức ép.

Bởi vì chính mình trong lòng minh bạch, cái này hôn lễ chính là cấp cái giao đãi, hết thảy giản lược.

"Ta xem đứng lên thế nào? Có hay không đặc biệt ủ rũ?" An Vô Dạng đối với bên người hết thảy có thể ảnh ngược đồ vật tả hữu chiếu chiếu, có chút tiểu khẩn trương hỏi chính mình nam nhân bên người: "Có mắt đen vòng sao?"

Đáng tiếc hắn xem nhẹ một sự kiện, Hoắc Vân Xuyên chính là đương ba mươi năm thẳng nam người.

"Rất tốt." Đối phương liếc hắn liếc mắt một cái, nói: "Xinh đẹp."

An Vô Dạng chính mình trang điểm một chút, giơ lên chiêu bài tươi cười, nhất thời một cỗ tiểu thân sĩ tao nhã khí chất liền đi ra .

"Ta muốn đi trước." Hoắc Vân Xuyên giơ tay lên, vỗ vỗ An Vô Dạng bả vai: "Ở bên trong chờ ngươi."

"Đi." Thiếu niên phất phất tay, chân mày phi dương: "Đi thôi, ta lập tức đi qua tìm ngươi."

Tân nương tử là muốn lấy phủng hoa , nhưng là An Vô Dạng cũng không phải nữ hài tử.

Phủng hoa là không có khả năng lấy .

Hắn hai tay trống trơn, theo âm nhạc tiết tấu bước trên màu đỏ sậm rất nặng địa phương thảm, một thân tự phụ khí độ cùng thoải mái tư thái.

Tiểu tây trang bao vây chân dài, đi qua không người làm bạn ngắn ngủi đi chung đường.

Số lượng không nhiều lắm màn ảnh trước, thiếu niên khí phách phấn chấn mà, một lòng một dạ đi hướng tại hồng thảm ở chỗ sâu trong chờ đợi nam nhân.

Hắn nhìn hắn, ánh mắt giống như sẽ nở rộ quang mang.

Không, nhiếp ảnh sư cảm thấy, là cả người đều tại sáng lên.

Chỗ ngồi nhà mẹ đẻ người cũng nhìn mắt choáng váng, một ngày thiên địa không nhận ra chính mình trong ấn tượng hài tử .

... Rất ngũ vị trần tạp .

Cùng bọn họ cùng tịch người nhà họ Hoắc, ngược lại là vẻ mặt vui mừng: "Dạng Dạng càng ngày càng tốt ."

Tưởng lúc trước, Hoắc thị hai vợ chồng không phải thực vừa lòng.

"Hắn vốn là chính là cái hảo hài tử." Hoắc lão gia tử bao che khuyết điểm đạo, ánh mắt nhỏ đến không thể thấy mà nhìn lướt qua nhà mẹ đẻ người.

Đứng ở hồng thảm ở chỗ sâu trong lão nam nhân, hẹp dài một đôi mắt thẳng ngoắc ngoắc, nhìn chằm chằm hướng chính mình đi tới thiếu niên.

Tại truyền thông trước mặt, hắn cơ hồ cũng không tiết ra ngoài tâm tình của chính mình.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên vẫn luôn là một cái nhượng truyền thông vừa yêu vừa hận nam nhân, hắn không phối hợp không cự tuyệt, cũng bất phát biểu ý kiến, có vẻ phá lệ khinh thường nhất cố.

Ai từng nghĩ đến, truyền thông gần nhất liền kháo hắn một nhà già trẻ nuôi sống .

"Ta đến ." An Vô Dạng nhỏ giọng nói, ra vẻ trấn định mà đỉnh đối phương nóng rực tầm mắt: "Khụ..." Trên mặt hắn treo tinh thần phấn chấn tự tin trung trộn lẫn cùng tiểu ngượng ngùng tươi cười.

Bắt tay đưa qua đi.

Anh tuấn nam nhân chặt chẽ nắm chặt, tại trước mắt bao người, thân sĩ mà đi hôn tay lễ.

Chỉ có An Vô Dạng có thể nhìn thấy ánh mắt của đối phương, nhưng một chút đều không thân sĩ, tràn ngập rõ ràng tác cầu.

Xem lễ tiên sinh nữ sĩ nhóm, vỗ tay.

...

Tràng ngoại còn không có chảy ra hình ảnh, miến nhóm tại Weibo để bụng tiêu chờ đợi .

"Hôm nay ta ngọt cùng lão Hoắc hôn lễ a, ai ở đây nội thỉnh phát cái minh hoạ giải khát hảo phạt, cho dù là cảnh tượng cũng được a!"

"Ta nhớ rõ lần trước trên đường đều có tiểu thị tần chảy ra , lần này như thế nào không hề có động tĩnh gì a?"

"Nghỉ hè học bù cao tam sinh ngồi xổm chờ tài nguyên."

"Cao tam sinh thêm một, hảo tưởng xem ta ngọt tự chụp a, ta còn chờ kháo hắn tục mệnh đâu!"

"Ở đây nội nói cho các ngươi biết, hắn lại xấu lại hắc còn thô tục, một chút rất khó coi."

Một cái bắt mắt kém bình hỗn loạn tại một chúng khen ngợi trung, có vẻ dị thường chói mắt.

Loại này rõ ràng chính là hất nước bẩn nhắn lại, rất nhanh đã bị phóng nghỉ hè tiểu tỷ tỷ nhóm đánh thượng ngốc nghếch hắc nhãn.

Các nàng hồi phục đối phương, bản chất là vì giáo dục đối phương, dễ dàng mạt làm thuỷ quân, vi ngũ mao tiền không đáng.

Nhưng mà, không cẩn thận liền đem kém bình phủng thành nhiệt bình.

"Hắn cái này Weibo không giống như là thuỷ quân hào, có khả năng thật là tràng nội , kia cũng quá ghê tởm , vì cái gì thỉnh người như thế tham gia hôn lễ?"

"Lão Hoắc như vậy sủng đối tượng, nếu hất nước bẩn người là tràng nội , chúng ta nói cho hắn biết đi, nhượng hắn tra!"

Đại gia như ong vỡ tổ dời đi trận địa, đi kiến đề tài, xếp hàng xoát bạo Weibo.

"# lão Hoắc khoái cho ngươi tức phụ xuất đầu # người đó ngươi tức phụ bị người hất nước bẩn , chuyện này ngươi quản là không quản?"

Phát lượng cùng bình luận nổ mạnh thức bay lên, trực tiếp bính thượng nhiệt sưu .

Đệ 81 chương

Không quan tâm Weibo thượng thế nào bởi vì một cái kém bình nháo phiên thiên, hôn lễ vẫn cứ là khí thế ngất trời mà tiến hành , lập tức liền tới trao đổi nhẫn phân đoạn.

Hoắc đại thiếu cắn tự rõ ràng, thuần hậu trầm ổn thanh âm, quanh quẩn tại an tĩnh hỉ bữa tiệc, có vẻ phá lệ gợi cảm.

"Không quản thuận cảnh cũng hoặc là nghịch cảnh, không quản là giàu có cũng hoặc là bần cùng..."

An Vô Dạng môi một mân: "Hì hì..." Nhịn không được thấp thấp cười một chút, không có biện pháp, từ Hoắc Vân Xuyên miệng nghe thấy bần cùng hai chữ, hắn đã cảm thấy rất có hỉ cảm!

"Không quản là khỏe mạnh cũng hoặc là tật bệnh..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên phiêu đối diện liếc mắt một cái, tiếp tục bình tĩnh mà đi xuống mặt thì thầm.

Dùng hắn kia đem cùng tình cảm phong phú đáp không bên trên lạnh lùng thanh âm niệm đi ra, lộ ra một cỗ tử tương phản manh hương vị.

Ba cái thân xuyên chính trang bạn lang, đứng ở bên cạnh, vẻ mặt tươi cười mà nghe.

Bọn họ mỗi cái đều lớn lên anh tuấn mị lực, cao đại cao ngất, không là tân lang ba cái bạn tốt là ai.

Lần này chính là Hoắc đại thiếu đầu hôn, loại này chính nhi bát kinh lời thề, khẳng định cả đời liền nói như vậy một lần.

Hắn sau khi nói xong, lập tức nhìn chính mình cầu thú đối tượng.

Lời thề là từng người lén lút chuẩn bị , Hoắc Vân Xuyên cũng không rõ ràng lắm An Vô Dạng đến tột cùng chuẩn bị cái gì lời thề.

Chính xác ra là hắn muốn biết, nhưng là không có thể hỏi thăm đi ra.

Đến chính mình ?

Hơi chút có chút sa vào thiếu niên, hồi Hoắc Vân Xuyên một cái cười, miệng tựa hồ hàm đường mà nói xong: "Hỉ hôm nay gia lễ mới thành lập, lương duyên toại đế. Đem vịnh biển cạn đá mòn, chỉ uyên lữ mà trước minh."

Thiếu niên trong trẻo uyển chuyển thanh âm niệm xong, chỗ ngồi bỗng nhiên vang lên như sấm vỗ tay.

Trong đó lại sổ Hoắc lão gia tử cười đến tối hoan, vỗ tay sức lực cũng có vẻ so đang ngồi đại chút.

"Hắc hắc, hai câu này là Dạng Dạng hướng ta thỉnh giáo , niệm đến thật hảo." Hắn nói rằng.

"Cũng không phải là sao..." Hoắc phu nhân tảo tảo cánh tay thượng nổi da gà, hai mắt tiếp tục nhìn không chuyển mắt mà nhìn chằm chằm tân nhân.

Kỳ thật tiểu thiên sứ cụ thể niệm chính là cái gì, Hoắc Vân Xuyên căn bản không một chữ một chữ mà nghe rõ ràng, chính là ý tứ hắn hiểu.

"Hảo." Không thể chờ đợi được mà đáp ứng .

Độc tài nam nhân, lập tức ám chỉ người điều khiển chương trình mau vào đi bước tiếp theo, biệt lề mề.

Người điều khiển chương trình lạnh run: "Hai vị tân nhân, thỉnh trao đổi nhẫn..."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên sấm rền gió cuốn mà mở ra hoa đồng đưa lên tới trang sức hạp, lấy ra một cái nam sĩ tố giới, đã nắm tiểu thiên sứ kia chỉ tế bạch tay, sạch sẽ lưu loát mà bộ tiến ngón giữa.

Hoàn trịnh trọng mà hôn hôn.

An Vô Dạng tại đối phương chờ mong dưới con mắt, không nhanh không chậm mà hoàn thành mang nhẫn quá trình.

Sau đó nâng lên kia chỉ thon dài tay, cũng cúi đầu hôn hôn mu bàn tay.

"Yêu ngươi." Hắn nhỏ giọng nỉ non đạo.

Hoắc đại tổng tài tiểu tâm lòng có loại muốn nổ mạnh xúc động, mỹ giống như ngốc tử nhất dạng xị mặt: "Ân." Rất vui vẻ rất vui vẻ rất vui vẻ —

"Kế tiếp muốn hôn môi đối phương." Người điều khiển chương trình ở bên cạnh cười thành ngốc tử, hơn nữa là thật tâm , căn bản khống chế không được chính mình!

Cái này phân đoạn hình như là tất đi, tuy rằng phía dưới ngồi tràn đầy người.

"Đến đây đi." An Vô Dạng hất càm lên, ra vẻ sáng sủa mà mời hôn.

Tại đây sự kiện thượng, Hoắc Vân Xuyên không có khả năng không phối hợp .

Hắn lập tức liền vươn tay ôm lấy An Vô Dạng cái ót, nghiêng đầu hôn đi qua, còn thập phần kê tặc mà dùng tay áo cùng đầu chặn đại bộ phận người xem tầm mắt.

Bất quá người điều khiển chương trình cùng bạn lang là ngăn không được , chỉ có thể tiện nghi bọn họ nhìn một xuất cảnh đẹp ý vui sống đông cung.

"Ác — "

Suất khí bạn lang đoàn thổi huýt sáo ồn ào, vỗ tay đạo: "Tái thân một cái!"

Tràng thượng không khí theo bọn họ ồn ào cùng kết thúc buổi lễ nhấc lên một trận sóng nhiệt, hảo chút tân khách đều đứng lên.

Tâm tình đại hảo tân lang quan, cánh tay dài vẫn luôn ôm trong ngực tiểu tân lang quan.

Nếu là mọi người yêu cầu, hắn không đạo lý không đáp ứng đi.

Không hề áp lực mà liên thân hảo vài cái.

Ngồi ở phía dưới người nhà họ Hoắc chậc chậc đạo: "Vân Xuyên cười đến cũng thật vui vẻ." Liền cùng nhặt đại tiện nghi dường như.

Hoắc lão gia tử liếc mắt nhi tử: "Ngươi cưới vợ lúc ấy cũng như vậy."

Hôn lễ lưu trình đi đến này còn không có tính hoàn, trong chốc lát còn có song phương cha mẹ đọc diễn văn từ từ chờ.

Hỉ yến vô cùng - náo nhiệt mà tiến hành khi đến ngọ.

An Vô Dạng vẫn có chút mệt , phía dưới đi mời rượu, cơ hồ ai Hoắc Vân Xuyên, bảo trì thể lực.

Hoàn hảo, hắn uống không là rượu.

"Nhưng tính xong việc ."

An Vô Dạng đưa cha mẹ lên xe sau đó, tha có chút mỏi mệt thân thể trở lại Hoắc Vân Xuyên bên người, lên xe của hắn.

Sau đó ở phía sau sắp xếp nằm xuống.

Trách không được, người khác đều nói kết hôn là trên thế giới mệt nhất sự tình.

Mệt chết An Vô Dạng cảm thấy, muốn là không đủ thích một người, cùng đối phương kết cái hôn có thể kết xuất cừu đến.

"Mệt?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên quay đầu hỏi câu.

"Vô nghĩa." An Vô Dạng nằm trong chốc lát, hiếu kỳ nói: "Chúng ta hôn lễ tổng cộng hoa bao nhiêu tiền?"

Hắn đoán, no chết thập đến vạn đi.

"Không cẩn thận tính." Thích chính mình nắm giữ tay lái tân lang quan nghiêm túc lái xe, trả lời: "Hẳn là không vượt qua bảy trăm vạn."

"Cái gì?" Xếp sau cát ưu nằm thiếu niên hoắc mà ngồi xuống, không thể tin: "Liền như vậy cái đơn giản hôn lễ, ngươi theo ta nói hoa bảy trăm vạn?"

Kiêu ngạo.

So với hắn lễ hỏi tiền còn quý.

Nói tới tiền vấn đề, Hoắc Vân Xuyên thức thời mà không mở miệng nói.

An Vô Dạng sợ hãi than một chút hôn lễ tiêu phí, cũng không hướng trong lòng đi.

Hắn nghĩ, chính mình đau lòng cũng không hữu dụng.

Vì thế lấy điện thoại di động ra xoát di động.

Vốn là tưởng đổi mới cái Weibo, kết quả mở ra sau đó, phô thiên cái địa quỷ dị tin tức.

"Ngạch..." An Vô Dạng vừa mới nói một chữ, lại ngậm miệng, làm bộ không thấy được dường như, đem di động đặt hạ tiếp tục ngủ.

Đại gia đều cho rằng hôn lễ sau đó, tân nhân trở lại trong phòng cứ như vậy như vậy, hảo không sung sướng.

Kỳ thật cũng không có.

Về đến nhà, An Vô Dạng ngã đầu liền ngủ.

Weibo thượng sự, rốt cuộc là bị Hoắc thị công quan đoàn đội, thống đến lão bản trước mặt, hỏi ý kiến xử lý như thế nào?

"Chuyện khi nào? Hiện tại mới nói cho ta biết?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên đầu tiên là huấn vài câu, sau đó phân phó người áp chế đi: "Điều tra người này là ai vậy."

Công quan làm việc hiệu suất rất cao.

Đề tài rất nhanh liền phong , cái kia bình luận cũng không thấy .

Miến nhóm sốt ruột đến không được, cảm giác chính mình chiến trường bị bỏ chạy !

May mắn, hôm nay kết hôn còn có không thượng Weibo đại Boss khí phách lên tiếng: thích Dạng Dạng các vị bằng hữu, một, người ta đang tại tra, nhị, các ngươi không cần tái xoát bình.

Miến nhóm có thể là đẩu M thể chất!

Một chút cũng không biết là Hoắc đại thiếu ngữ khí quá mạnh mẽ ngạnh, ngược lại tô đến không muốn không muốn .

"! ! Hầu! Chúng ta ngoan ngoãn mà ngồi chờ!"

"Chúng ta thích Dạng Dạng, chúng ta đều ngoan ngoãn mà, lão Hoắc không giận không giận [ tâm ][ tâm ][ tâm ] "

Weibo thượng các giới nhân sĩ liền nhìn mắt choáng váng.

Gì? Điều này cũng muốn tra?

Vậy hắn nhóm đương minh tinh , một ngày thu mấy ngàn thượng điều hắc bình, điều điều đều phải tra chẳng phải là muốn mệt chết.

Biến thành màu đen bình người khả năng không nghĩ tới chính mình một cái bình luận sẽ khiến cho sóng to gió lớn, cho nên lưu lại dấu vết nhiều lắm, theo Weibo một tra, thực dễ dàng liền tra ra hắn là ai vậy.

"Lão bản, có kết quả ." Đoàn đội hội báo điện thoại đánh tiến vào.

"Nói."

Đoàn đội: "Là... An thiếu bên kia một cái thân thích, lần trước tham gia quá tiểu thiếu gia trăng tròn yến."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhíu mày, trầm giọng nói câu: "Đem điện thoại của hắn cho ta." Sau đó liền cúp điện thoại.

Được đến vị kia 'Thân thích' điện thoại tính danh, Hoắc Vân Xuyên liền bấm An Vô Dạng ba ba, An Thành điện thoại: "An tiên sinh."

Con rể tổng là như vậy mới lạ hảm chính mình, nhưng là An Thành không hề ý kiến, hắn sợ hãi còn không kịp.

"Ai, Vân Xuyên, chuyện gì?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói ba xạo, đem sự tình nói cho hắn biết: "Người ta đã điều tra ra , điện thoại cùng thân phận ta sẽ phát đến ngài trên điện thoại di động, dù sao cũng là ngài bên kia thân thích, chỗ này của ta trực tiếp ra mặt cũng không tốt, ngài nói là đi?"

An Thành nhất trương còn không tính thực lão mặt, một trận thanh một trận hồng, tao đến nóng rát : "Là, ta nhất định sẽ xử lý , ai, cái này thân thích cũng không phải rất quen thuộc."

Sớm biết rằng lúc trước liền không nên mời , bạch cho bọn họ mặt mũi!

Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "Ân, kia chờ ngài tin tức tốt."

An Thành liên thanh: "Hảo hảo ."

Hắn cúp điện thoại, tại tại chỗ than thở.

Đinh Vi nghi hoặc đạo: "Chuyện gì?"

An Thành đem con rể phân phó nói cho thê tử, càng nói càng không là tư vị: "Ngươi nói, ngươi lúc trước làm chi nhất định phải năm mươi phong thiệp mời, hiện tại hảo , những người đó căn bản không đáng..."

Đinh Vi nghe xong, hỏa khí dâng lên, bắt tay trong mới vừa thu hồi tới quần áo một ném: "Điện thoại cho ta, ta mắng tử hắn cái bị coi thường !"

Tính tình nóng nảy nàng, trực tiếp đoạt quá lão công di động, gọi điện thoại đi qua tìm tra.

Bên kia mới đầu không thừa nhận.

Đinh Vi chửi ầm lên đạo: "Ta con rể đều điều tra ra , các ngươi còn không thừa nhận, có phải hay không muốn cảnh sát bắt đến nhà ngươi ngươi mới thừa nhận?"

Bên kia liền nói là bà nương không văn hóa, không hiểu chuyện.

Kiên quyết không tiếp thu là con cái làm , bởi vì con cái còn tiểu, tiền đồ quan trọng.

Nghe bọn họ giải thích, Đinh Vi xì một tiếng khinh miệt, quyết định về sau cùng nhà này đoạn tuyệt lui tới.

"Cái gì ngoạn ý!"

An Thành ở bên cạnh thật cẩn thận đạo: "Mắng xong ? Ta đây đi cấp Vân Xuyên hồi cái điện thoại."

"Ân." Đinh Vi cũng thực ngại ngùng, dù sao cũng là chính mình bên này thân thích làm xuất sự, hơn nữa nguyên nhân là cái gì, chính nàng ta trong lòng biết rõ ràng.

An Thành kiên trì cấp Hoắc Vân Xuyên gửi điện trả lời, thuyết minh tình huống, trước cái kia thân thích có cầu với chính mình, nhưng là bị minh xác cự tuyệt , cho nên ghi hận trong lòng, hiện đã quyết định đoạn tuyệt lui tới.

"Hảo."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên chờ đến kết quả, lần nữa càng bác: người đã tra ra, chính là cái râu ria người, đại gia không tất tái rối rắm việc này. Khác, ngày mai thả ra hôn lễ tương quan video cập ảnh chụp, bây giờ còn tại chỉnh lý.

Nói cho cùng, người gây ra họa chính là cái phổ thông tiểu thị dân.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cũng không từng nghĩ muốn nhiều ngoan, cấp cái giáo huấn là đến nơi.

"Đại Boss! Chúng ta hiện tại đã nghĩ chiếu khán phiến, có thể hay không hiện tại liền càng nhất trương a!"

Đáng tiếc bọn họ đại Boss vội đi, không đếm xỉa tới bọn họ!

Giường lớn thượng.

Nam nhân cho đầy đủ thời gian, cấp mệt chết tiểu thiên sứ nghỉ ngơi.

Hiện tại nên đến phiên hắn hưởng thụ .

"Ngô..." Trong lúc ngủ mơ thiếu niên nhíu mày, phát ra một tiếng thét kinh hãi: "A..."

Vặn vẹo khuôn mặt, chậm rãi tỉnh táo lại, mang theo tự khóc tự sân biểu tình bám khẩn đối phương: "Ngươi..." Hảo dọa người!

An Vô Dạng không biết nói cái gì cho phải.

"Đừng nói chuyện, bảo trì thể lực." Hoắc Vân Xuyên hảo tâm đề nghị đạo: "Ta không nhanh như vậy buông tha ngươi ."

An Vô Dạng: "..."

Tinh lực tràn đầy gia hỏa!

Hắn muốn da đầu run lên .

Đệ 82 chương

Hơi thở mong manh 'Mèo kêu' thanh, quanh quẩn tại dán mãn hỉ tự phòng ngủ.

Thiếu niên bình thường có dài ngắn móng tay thói quen, thật sự không biết làm thế nào, dùng sức bới tại kia cá nhân trên lưng, họa xuất từng đạo bắt mắt vết trảo.

Sắp thoả mãn nam nhân, dùng đùa miêu dường như ngữ khí ác liệt mở miệng: "Nói cái 'Cầu' tự, ta buông tha ngươi."

An Vô Dạng vừa nghe liền nổ tung: "Ngươi có phải hay không người a ngươi!"

Trong trẻo tiếng nói, thật sự bị bức thành một miệng khóc nức nở.

Cầm không được nắm tay đánh vào rắn chắc cơ bắp thượng, phát ra 'Bang bang' thanh.

"Ngươi liền điểm ấy khí lực?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên một chút đều không quan tâm, dù sao liền An Vô Dạng điểm ấy tử khí lực, cho hắn cong ngứa đều không đủ.

Bất quá, đem người khi dễ ngoan , mất nhiều hơn được.

Hắn hưởng thụ xong cuối cùng một phen, cảm thấy mỹ mãn mà đi hướng tắm.

"..." An Vô Dạng nằm ở trên giường vù vù mà thở dốc.

Thích là sảng, chính là mệt a.

Hai nam vật lộn, tổng sẽ kịch liệt điểm...

"Sách, ta thắt lưng..." Đầy người ái muội dấu vết thiếu niên, phiên cái thân, nằm úp sấp mép giường rớt ra ngăn kéo, bên trong đặt thuốc mỡ.

Liên tục hai ngày làm được quá độc ác.

An Vô Dạng chính mình phản thủ gian nan mà lau thuốc mỡ, đột nhiên bị một đôi tay ngăn lại, trên đỉnh đầu cũng vang lên Hoắc Vân Xuyên thanh âm: "Ta đến."

Hắn trường chỉ, biến thành An Vô Dạng tê tê hút khí.

"Kháo, ngươi tên cầm thú này..." Thiếu niên cắn môi nhẫn nhẫn, sau đó đoạt lấy khăn mặt lung tung lau đem mặt, ném hồi cho hắn, thay chính mình sát bên người.

"Chờ ngươi hai mươi xuất đầu, ngươi cũng cầm thú." Hoắc Vân Xuyên tiếp nhận khăn mặt, vùi đầu thanh lý.

An Vô Dạng quay đầu đi, không nói gì.

Chính là trong lòng nhịn không được tưởng, đương chính mình hai mươi xuất đầu, Hoắc Vân Xuyên ba mươi xuất đầu, đương chính mình ba mươi xuất đầu, Hoắc Vân Xuyên bốn mươi xuất đầu.

Như vậy tính nói... Giống như chênh lệch cũng không phải thực đại.

Hắn nhẹ nhàng thở ra, yên lặng mà chẩm cánh tay của mình.

Thực ngoan một bộ bộ dáng, tặng cho hắn sát bên người nam nhân, mềm lòng đến không được: "Hảo, ta là cầm thú đi đi?"

An Vô Dạng hậu tri hậu giác, mới lĩnh ngộ đến chính mình bị Hoắc Vân Xuyên hống .

Nhất thời vẻ mặt ngây ngô cười, phiên quá đến, dùng bàn chân thải lão gia này bả vai: "Chờ ngươi già rồi, làm không động , đến lượt ta làm ngươi hảo không hảo?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đặt hắn trên đầu gối tay nhất đốn, ánh mắt lạnh buốt mà liếc mắt nhìn hắn, thêm nữa một cái cười lạnh.

"Ta xem ngươi tinh thần rất tốt?"

An Vô Dạng lập tức túng bẹp mà nói: "Không không không, ta vây chết, ngủ ngon."

Cách thiên, hôn lễ tin tức mới mẻ xuất lô, tại trên mạng võng hạ đều truyền điên rồi.

Tuy rằng không là minh tinh, nhưng là Hoắc Vân Xuyên đẹp trai lắm tiền, dẫn lưu năng lực không thể so nhất tuyến minh tinh kém.

An Vô Dạng xem qua chính mình tinh tu đồ, trừng đến tròng mắt lão Đại: "Đây là ta sao?" Hắn cầm ảnh chụp cọ đến Hoắc Vân Xuyên trong ngực hỏi.

"Làm sao vậy?" Hoắc tổng hướng di động nhìn thoáng qua, đây không phải là thực rõ ràng sao?

"Như vậy soái?" Tiểu thiên sứ nói.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên trầm mặc mà tổng kết một chút, muốn nói hắn đời này gặp qua tối không biết xấu hổ người, khả năng chính là tiểu thiên sứ .

Làm cái hôn lễ, An Vô Dạng miến số lượng đột phi mãnh trướng, có thể so với tọa hỏa tiễn.

Hiện tại nơi nơi đều có tin tức của hắn, không biết còn tưởng rằng đây là cái gì công ty lực phủng tiểu thịt tươi, còn hỏi tác phẩm là gì.

Giới giải trí là nhìn lưu lượng địa phương.

An Vô Dạng thỏa thỏa mà có đề tài có tiềm lực, nếu có thể thỉnh thượng tiết mục khẳng định không mệt.

Trong lúc nhất thời kế hoạch muốn mời hắn tiết mục không ít.

Biến thành hỗn giới giải trí nhị tam tuyến minh tinh nhóm tâm tình phức tạp, đều cho rằng vị này muốn C vị xuất đạo .

Đáng giá nhắc tới chính là An Vô Dạng miến, biết được có người tưởng kéo bọn hắn Tiểu Điềm Điềm tiến giới giải trí thời điểm, nổ phiên thiên!

Phóng nói nhượng giới giải trí các loại đạo diễn người chế tác, lăn thô!

"Giới giải trí như vậy chướng khí mù mịt, chúng ta Tiểu Điềm Điềm đi vào đồ cái gì? Tiền? Các ngươi nhưng đánh đổ đi!"

"Đối đối đối, quý vòng như vậy loạn, các ngươi chính mình cộng trầm luân bái, chúng ta Tiểu Điềm Điềm không ước không ước."

"Tuy nói ta ngọt tiến giới giải trí nhất định là cái siêu sao, lưu lượng tài nguyên trời sinh tự mang, nào có không hồng đạo lý! Nhưng là, ngươi vòng minh tinh đều cái gì đức hạnh chính mình không biết sao, chỉ sợ có chút không mọc mắt cọ nhiệt độ ôm đùi, hận không thể cấp Tiểu Điềm Điềm xách giày ~ "

"Đó là không được , Tiểu Điềm Điềm hài lão Hoắc đã sớm nhận thầu !"

"Liên chúng ta cũng không dám nhúng chàm ."

Sở hữu miến, dĩ nhiên là cự tuyệt An Vô Dạng thượng tiết mục .

Tuy rằng An Vô Dạng thượng tiết mục, bọn họ có thể nhìn đến càng nhiều tài nguyên.

Loại này trắng trợn trân trọng, cảm động đến An Vô Dạng.

Bài tập hảo khó 2000V: nghe nói đại gia sợ hãi ta tiến giới giải trí, kỳ thật không cần sợ a, ta chín tháng phân liền khai giảng [ doãn bi ]

Miến nhóm xếp hàng nhắn lại!

"Thư đều không đọc xong, tiến cái gì giới giải trí? Bài tập quá ít sao!"

Thực lực ngăn cản nhà mình thần tượng thượng tiết mục miến, cũng là chưa từng có ai sau vô người tới, hiếm thấy.

"Vi chúng ta Tiểu Điềm Điềm việc học, đại gia cũng là thao nát tâm."

"Khi cách một năm lại đi thượng đại một, học tập cùng đến thượng sao? Tiến vườn trường có thể hay không bị khi dễ?"

Tranh thủ thời gian thượng Weibo học tra hồi bọn họ: "Không thể nào, cho nên gần nhất tại cố gắng học bù, không chỉ là học sách giáo khoa tri thức , bài tập kỳ thật một chút đều không ít ."

Bình luận khu học bá miến: "Ta là thanh hoa toán học hệ , nhưng khoa học tự nhiên văn khoa đều học được không tồi, ngươi có cái gì học tập thượng vấn đề tùy thời có thể hỏi ta nha, ta rất thích ý cho ngươi đương tiểu lão sư !"

Học bá 2: "Ta ta ta! Harvard đát! Ta cũng có thể đương ngươi máy học tập ~~ "

Miến: "Ngọa tào, không thượng 985 đều ngại ngùng nói mình là Tiểu Điềm Điềm phấn ."

Học bá 3: 985 tiểu các bạn thân mến đến tầng này tập hợp một chút, mặt khác, có ai thượng Tiểu Điềm Điềm trường học sao?

Miến: chúng ta có thể thảo luận một chút như thế nào nhượng Tiểu Điềm Điềm khảo nghiên khảo cái hảo trường học, có nhị bản khảo nghiên khảo đến hiếu học giáo tiểu đồng bọn chia sẻ kinh nghiệm sao?

Bài tập hảo khó 2000V: các ngươi đều thật là lợi hại, thỉnh nhận lấy đầu gối của ta...

Hoắc phu nhân lo lắng con dâu nắm giữ không hảo dư luận phương hướng, ngẫu nhiên đi lên nhìn xem tình huống.

Kết quả, bị nơi này nồng hậu học tập không khí cấp biến thành kinh ngạc không thôi.

"Đứa nhỏ này..." Thật sự là, thường thường đều làm chút ngoài dự đoán sự tình, cố tình còn nhượng người cảm thấy đáng yêu đến không được.

Có thể ở Weibo thượng cùng chính mình miến nhóm thảo luận học tập, An Vô Dạng coi như là lưu lượng giới một cỗ đất đá trôi.

Nhà khác lưu lượng tiểu hoa phấn cùng tiểu sinh phấn liền chán ghét tử bọn họ .

Một cái là gần nhất sao đề tài , gặp được bọn họ kết hôn, tin tức đều bị ép tới gắt gao mà, bọt nước đều không đứng lên.

Một cái là gần nhất kịch truyền hình phát sóng , diện mạo loại hình cùng An Vô Dạng không sai biệt lắm, thanh tú nhuyễn ngọt hướng, nhưng là chỉnh thể thượng kém một tiệt, bị người trào thấp xứng bản!

Vị này thấp xứng tiểu thịt tươi, quả thực không cần rất hận An Vô Dạng.

Đáng sợ chính là, còn không dám cọ Hoắc thị nhiệt độ sao đề tài, nếu không chết như thế nào cũng không biết.

Miến cũng không biết rằng yêu đậu đoàn đội nghĩ như thế nào , chính là sinh khí, cự tuyệt thừa nhận là thấp xứng bản.

Bọn họ gấp đến độ tại trên mạng mắng An Vô Dạng: "Đường đường nam nhân phát diễm áp thông cảo, có xấu hổ hay không ?" Rất thông minh mà không có nói nhà mình nghệ nhân.

Thình lình mà, tiểu thiên sứ xông ra.

Bài tập hảo khó 2000V: ta không phát thông cảo a...

Kia đều là tam lưu truyền thông tiểu biên vi bác ánh mắt kiếm lưu lượng thôi.

An Vô Dạng tính tình hảo, còn cấp những cái đó chửi mình người giải thích.

Hắn miến nhưng không tốt như vậy tính tình.

"XX gia phấn đúng không? Hiện tại trịnh trọng cảnh cáo các ngươi, lăn ra chúng ta tầm mắt, lại nhìn thấy một cái bình xịt hiện thân, liền làm thối các ngươi XX, nói được thì làm được!"

XX phấn thấp linh miến chiếm đa số, nghe được đi vào cảnh cáo mới là lạ.

An Vô Dạng miến: "Đi, nói cho đại Boss đi!"

Lại lại lại lại thống đến Hoắc Vân Xuyên trước mặt đi...

Hoắc Vân Xuyên sinh khí: "Nhà của ta vị kia mỗi ngày tại gia làm bài tập, trêu ai chọc ai ?" Hắn trực tiếp gọi điện thoại liên hệ XX người đại diện, chậm rãi đạo: "Lại nói , diễm áp có cái gì không đối?"

Tiểu nghệ nhân dính nhiệt độ còn khoe mã, xuy!

"Kia ngài muốn thế nào?"

"Đóng băng hai năm."

Người đại diện cũng sinh khí, bồi cười nói: "Hoắc tổng, không tất yếu nháo đến khó coi như vậy đi?" Đóng băng hai năm, vị này tiểu thịt tươi liền già rồi, hắn còn kiếm cái rắm tiền.

Hoắc tổng nói: "Liền như vậy quyết định , trong vòng 3 ngày không có chấp hành, ta tự mình đi tìm các ngươi Tần tổng."

Lấy thân phận của hắn nhân mạch, căn bản không phải cùng người đại diện thương lượng.

"Kháo, ỷ thế hiếp người!" Người đại diện hắc mặt mắng câu.

Quay đầu lại thông tri vị kia còn không có cho hắn kiếm được đồng tiền lớn tiểu thịt tươi: "Sự tình là như thế này, hai năm nay ngươi liền thiếu tiếp điểm sống đi."

Tiểu thịt tươi liền trợn tròn mắt: "... Không là ngươi nói có thể cọ điểm nhiệt độ sao?"

Thấp xứng bản cái gì, kỳ thật là chính bọn hắn lan ra đi tin tức.

Hiện tại làm thành cái dạng này!

"Ai biết họ Hoắc chính là người như thế, một chút mệt cũng không chịu ăn."

Người đại diện cũng đặc biệt buồn bực, dặn dò thủ hạ của mình mặt khác nghệ nhân nói: "Các ngươi nhớ kỹ, hắn tức phụ tự phụ, không cần lại đi bính từ ."

Trong vòng 3 ngày, trên mạng truyền lưu XX tiểu thịt tươi bị đổi sừng sự tình.

An Vô Dạng miến nhóm trong lòng rõ ràng, lập tức một bính ba thước bãi đất chúc mừng, thuận tiện bái cúi đầu đại Boss!

"Chân linh a, quả nhiên là đau chúng ta Tiểu Điềm Điềm đau đến tận xương ."

"Ta thật sự là càng ngày càng phấn lão Hoắc , sinh thời ngay tại Tiểu Điềm Điềm nơi này dưỡng lão !"

Mỗi năm một lần XX từ thiện tiệc tối tại giữa tháng 8 cử hành, nơi này phú hào tập hợp, cơ hồ không có minh tinh.

Bởi vì đây là cái thượng lưu vòng luẩn quẩn chính mình bên trong tổ chức loại nhỏ tiệc tối.

"Tiểu Minh ca!" Thần thái sáng láng thiếu niên, nhìn thấy người quen sau đó, chui qua đi chào hỏi.

"Hải ~~" hoa hoa công tử Quý Minh Giác lập tức phiết hạ một vị danh viện, lại đây giang hai tay ôm lấy tiêm gầy thiếu niên: "Thật cao hứng nhìn thấy ngươi, còn tưởng rằng Vân Xuyên không cho ngươi xuất môn đâu."

"Ngươi cảm thấy có khả năng sao?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên chậm rãi đi tới.

Có rất nhiều người nhìn hắn, bao quát trước cùng Quý Minh Giác nói chuyện với nhau ... Lam Vi Vi tiểu thư.

Làm một vị danh xứng với thực hào môn danh viện, bên người nàng không thiếu người theo đuổi, nhưng là thật sự, có chút ghen tị vị kia trong một đêm bị Hoắc Vân Xuyên phủng đến nổi tiếng thiếu niên.

Song phương ánh mắt ở trong không khí vừa chạm đã rời, nhà trai căn bản không nhận ra đến, khuôn mặt này khổng là gặp qua .

Trong lòng hắn trong mắt chỉ có một.

"Ta lập tức muốn khai giảng , hắn nói mang ta đi ra hít thở không khí." An Vô Dạng vẻ mặt thoải mái mà cười nói, cao hứng mà đứng hồi Hoắc Vân Xuyên bên người, dùng tay đắp bả vai của đối phương: "Đúng không, Hoắc tổng?"

Trơn bóng ót thượng nhất thời đã trúng một tay chỉ: "Không cần loạn hảm."

Nhân vật sắm vai, là Hoắc đại thiếu thực thích du hý.

Đệ 83 chương

Song phương thân cao cách xa, một cái khoái một thước cửu, một cái chỉ có một thước thất xuất đầu.

Lùn đắp cao , vốn là chính là kiện làm ơn mắc oán sự tình.

Ánh mắt giảo hoạt thiếu niên, lập tức thu hồi tay, nhìn kỹ nói, hai gò má còn có chút ửng đỏ.

"Hảo đi, các ngươi trò chuyện, ta đi lấy điểm uống ." Đợi nửa ngày, bên người không có người bán hàng lại đây, An Vô Dạng liền chính mình đi lấy rượu.

Nghe thấy sau lưng nam nhân dặn dò: "Ngươi chỉ có thể lấy nước trái cây." Hắn cũng không quay đầu lại, phất phất tay tỏ vẻ tự mình biết .

Hữu ý chú ý bọn họ nói chuyện Lam Vi Vi quả thực buồn cười, nàng chưa bao giờ biết, Hoắc Vân Xuyên dĩ nhiên là loại này nam nhân.

"Di?" An Vô Dạng kinh ngạc đạo: "Hải, lại gặp mặt ." Hắn nhớ rõ Lam Vi Vi, một bên lấy rượu một bên chào hỏi đạo.

"Hải." Lam Vi Vi hướng hắn, giơ nhấc tay trung cái chén.

An Vô Dạng thấy thế, cũng giơ lên chính mình nước trái cây, có chút xấu hổ mà cười cười: "Kỳ dị nước trái cây, rất tốt uống ."

Không quá muốn cùng xa lạ khác phái tiếp xúc hắn, cúi đầu chọn lựa thích hợp Hoắc Vân Xuyên uống rượu.

Nhìn hắn do dự bộ dáng, Lam Vi Vi dùng thoa đỏ tươi móng tay du ngón tay, ý bảo tả khởi đệ tam bình: "Có lẽ hắn sẽ thích."

An Vô Dạng sửng sốt, sau đó nói tiếng cám ơn: "Ta không hiểu lắm rượu." Tuy rằng học tập một đoạn thời gian, nhưng là nói thật, duy nhất học tập nhiều như vậy đồ vật, có thể học giỏi đều là thiên tài.

Lam Vi Vi cười cười, giơ tay nhấc chân chi gian tràn ngập phong tình vạn chủng.

Hiện tại, nàng đã tiêu tan Hoắc Vân Xuyên chọn tới chọn đi, cuối cùng cưới một cái đồng tính sự thật.

Ngẫm lại xem, trước cái kia mang thai nữ nhân như vậy lợi hại, cũng không có thể bắt lấy Hoắc Vân Xuyên, như vậy tưởng tượng, chính mình coi như là tránh được một kiếp.

"Cấp." An Vô Dạng trở lại Hoắc Vân Xuyên bên người, nâng cốc chén nhanh nhanh đối phương.

"Cám ơn." Hoắc Vân Xuyên tiếp nhận đến nghe thấy một chút, nhướng mày: "Cái này rượu..." Bình thường, hắn tại gia không uống rượu, tiểu thiên sứ căn bản sẽ không biết hắn thích uống gì rượu.

Hôm nay lấy , vừa mới là hắn trước kia thích rượu.

"Như thế nào, không vui sao?" An Vô Dạng hỏi.

"Không có, ta thực thích." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói, nhấp một ngụm người mình thích cấp đến rượu, tâm tình khoái trá.

Thiếu niên cười theo cười, đuôi mắt dư quang liếc hạ tại phụ cận ngẫu nhiên chú ý bên này tiểu tỷ tỷ, hắn đoán, đó là Đôn Đôn ba ba phong lưu trái đi.

Bất quá, hắn là sẽ không quản .

"Khoái khai giảng , đến lúc đó Dạng Dạng không trọ ở trường đi?" Hoắc Kiêu thư phòng, phụ tử vài cái ở trong này thảo luận gia tộc sinh ý thời điểm, cuối cùng nói lên lập tức muốn khai giảng An Vô Dạng.

"Không ngừng." Hoắc Vân Xuyên không nghĩ nhiều mà nói.

Hoắc lão gia tử: "Chính là theo ta thấy, Dạng Dạng cái này tuổi đúng là kết giao bằng hữu thời điểm, thể nghiệm một chút vườn trường sinh hoạt cũng là có thể."

"Gia gia, để bản thân hắn trọ ở trường rất nguy hiểm." Hoắc Vân Xuyên không đồng ý mà nhíu mày, giống như đã nhìn đến các loại ngoài ý muốn.

"Vân Xuyên suy xét cũng không phải không đạo lý, dù sao Dạng Dạng tình huống đặc biệt, trọ ở trường khả năng không có phương tiện..." Hoắc Kiêu duy trì Hoắc Vân Xuyên cái nhìn.

Kỳ thật căn bản không cần thương lượng, Hoắc Vân Xuyên đã sớm tại An Vô Dạng trường học phụ cận mua sắm một bộ phòng ở, tùy thời có thể vào ở.

Hắn trở lại phòng ngủ, sờ sờ đang tại vùi đầu khổ bối thiếu niên: "Ngươi đi đi học, ta cùng Đôn Đôn cũng dọn đi vào cùng ngươi."

An Vô Dạng cao hứng đến một bính ba thước cao, giống chỉ Koala dường như hướng đối phương trên người quải: "Kia thật sự là quá tốt, ta còn có thể mỗi ngày nhìn đến các ngươi đúng không?"

"Có thể." Hoắc tổng lời ít mà ý nhiều đạo.

Đầu tháng chín vườn trường, đầu người toàn động, rộn ràng nhốn nháo.

Nhìn thấy bên người có gia trưởng đi theo , hỗ trợ xuống dòng lý , giống nhau chính là tân sinh .

Học trưởng học tỷ nhóm, nhìn thấy tân sinh đều sẽ lộ ra thân mật tươi cười.

Nhưng mà, bị đối tượng đưa tới đến trường tân sinh thật không nhiều; bị đội kính râm đối tượng đưa tới tân sinh... Gần cũng khả năng liền như vậy một cái.

An Vô Dạng không trọ ở trường, cho nên không cần xuống dòng lý.

Hắn bên tay chính là cầm một chai thật sự không trọng thủy, cũng rất nhanh bị Hoắc Vân Xuyên tiếp đi qua.

"Dùng đến sao? Ta đây lấy cái gì nha?" Thiếu niên quái ngại ngùng , tổng cảm thấy chung quanh đồng học đều tại hữu ý vô ý mà xem xét chính mình.

"Ngươi chỉ cần hảo hảo mà còn sống là đến nơi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói.

"..."

Không quan hệ, bọn họ đang tại xếp hàng lĩnh quân huấn phục, An Vô Dạng tổng không tin, quân huấn thời điểm Hoắc Vân Xuyên còn có thể xuất hiện tại hiện trường cho chính mình bung dù.

"Ta quân huấn ngươi sẽ quản sao?" Hắn lo lắng hỏi một câu.

"Không quản." Hoắc Vân Xuyên lập tức nói.

An Vô Dạng chiếm được bản thân muốn đáp án, nhưng là... Đối phương trả lời đến cũng quá lưu điểm, quái nhượng người miên man suy nghĩ mà.

Xong xuôi thủ tục nhập học, lĩnh đến quân huấn chế phục, hôm nay tân sinh báo danh hành trình như vậy hoàn tất.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đem An Vô Dạng đuổi về tân nhà trọ dưới lầu: "Sinh viên, chính mình đi lên đi."

Hắn có việc muốn đi xử lý, trước liền nói tốt .

"Chậc chậc, ngươi thật sự là đủ châm chọc ." An Vô Dạng bĩu môi, trực tiếp cởi bỏ an toàn mang xuống xe.

"Trở về." Đại Boss ở sau lưng gọi về.

Thiếu niên lười biếng mà hồi mâu: "Làm chi?"

"Ngươi không thân ta một chút bước đi?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên hỏi.

"Đi đi." An Vô Dạng suy xét một khắc, dẫn theo ba lô đi trở về đi, đem ba lô hướng trên vai một đáp, sau đó xoay người liếm khẩu đối tượng môi trên, tươi cười nói không nên lời da: "Hảo không?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên mâu biến sắc ám, nắm bắt hắn cằm, tiến quân thần tốc, quấn lấy vừa rồi mấy chuyện xấu vật nhỏ một trận trừng phạt.

"Ngô..." Trộm gà không được còn mất nắm gạo!

Hoắc Vân Xuyên thân đủ, buông hắn ra: "Nghe lời điểm, trở về đi."

An Vô Dạng nghĩ nghĩ, gật gật đầu xoay người đi lên.

Này căn nhà này như trước đủ đại , bên trong chất đầy Đôn Đôn cùng An Vô Dạng đồ vật, có hảo chút còn chưa kịp lấy ra chỉnh lý.

Hắn sau khi trở về, Trương a di đem tinh thần đầu mười phần Đôn Đôn giao cho hắn: "Đến, ôm, a di cho các ngươi chỉnh lý đồ vật."

"Ai." Thiếu niên ôm năm tháng đại nhi tử, một bên thân một bên hướng trong thư phòng đi, đem trên vai ba lô phóng.

"Nha, a." Hoắc An tiểu bằng hữu giơ mập mạp tay nhỏ bé, ở trong không khí múa may, quay tròn ánh mắt, nghiêm túc nhìn ba ba.

"Ngươi đang nói cái gì? Ngươi tưởng nói với ta cái gì nha?" An Vô Dạng tìm ra móc treo, đem tiểu tử kia bối trong người trước: "Ngoan, đi ngủ đi, ba ba nhìn một lát thư."

"Nha?" Đôn Đôn là không có khả năng không đi nắm treo ở chính mình đầu thượng sách vở .

"Ngươi cái này tiểu bại hoại..." An Vô Dạng đành phải đem thư buông xuống, chuyên tâm nói với hắn hoả tinh ngữ.

Buổi chiều Hoắc Vân Xuyên trở lại, đãi tại đại nhân trong ngực chơi đùa Đôn Đôn, duỗi bắt tay muốn ba ba ôm: "A..."

An Vô Dạng nhưng khí : "Ta trở về thời điểm liền không thấy ngươi như vậy nhiệt tình, là ai nhìn ngươi một buổi chiều nha, thối Đôn Đôn. Đi đi đi, lộng hắn vẻ mặt nước miếng đi."

Ai mắng Đôn Đôn, kiên trì không ngừng mà hướng ba ba trong ngực bò đi, thẳng đến đối phương ôm lấy hắn.

"Ai mắng?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên cúi đầu, thân khẩu kia mập mạp khuôn mặt.

Trương a di thấy thế, cười tủm tỉm đạo: "Hoắc tiên sinh một có thời gian liền ôm hắn, hắn đương nhiên thân nha."

Tuy nói Hoắc Vân Xuyên bình thường thích xị mặt, nhưng là đối tiểu bằng hữu là vô cùng tốt , như thế nào khóc nháo đều bình tĩnh tiếp thu.

An Vô Dạng lại không được , ngẫu nhiên tiểu hài tử tâm tính.

Đôn Đôn vẫn luôn khóc vẫn luôn khóc, hắn liền sẽ phát điên, chân tay luống cuống, hận không thể quỳ xuống cầu tiểu tổ tông đừng khóc .

Sáng ngày thứ hai, sáng sớm đến trường thiếu niên, thân khẩu còn tại ngủ say nhi tử, cùng với nhi tử bên người đã tỉnh nam nhân: "Ta đi rồi."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên vươn tay giữ chặt hắn: "Thật sự không cần ta đưa ngươi?"

Phía trước người không lời gì để nói: "Nơi này đi trường học có xa lắm?" Đi vài bước lộ công phu mà thôi: "Hảo , ta đi rồi." Hắn nói rằng, tránh ra đối phương kiềm chế.

Ba lô, mũ lưỡi trai, thủy, từ từ, An Vô Dạng mang lên mấy thứ này, xuyên qua hai cái đường cái, đi vào sắp muốn đãi đã nhiều năm trường học.

Hắn nghĩ nghĩ, từ ba lô trong xuất ra một bộ kính phẳng kính đen, đeo lên.

Đi vào phòng học thời điểm, quả nhiên bởi vì trên người bình thản không có gì lạ ăn diện, cũng không có người chú ý tới hắn.

An Vô Dạng căn cứ chính mình thân cao, tìm một cái trung không lưu vị trí, đồng thời nghi hoặc, như thế nào đại gia đều thích xếp sau, toàn ngồi vào xếp sau đi.

Mặt sau tới đồng học, cùng hắn, nhìn nhìn bị chiếm mãn xếp sau, chỉ có thể lựa chọn gian vị trí.

"Ngươi hảo, nơi này có người tọa sao?"

An Vô Dạng ngẩn người thời điểm, trên đỉnh đầu vang lên một tiếng ôn hòa thanh âm.

"Không có. Ngươi mời ngồi." Hắn hoàn hồn sau đó, nói.

"Cám ơn." Người kia lớn lên rất cao, vừa thấy chính là xếp sau 'Tuyển thủ', đáng tiếc xếp sau bị chiếm hoàn: "Ta kêu Ôn Lăng, ngươi sao, đồng học?"

Người cao kều ngồi xuống sau, đem ba lô đặt ở chính mình bên chân, sau đó hướng An Vô Dạng xòe bàn tay ra.

An Vô Dạng vội nói: "Ta kêu An Vô Dạng, rất hân hạnh được biết ngươi." Hắn nắm chặt Ôn Lăng tay, tháo xuống mũ cười cười.

"Ân, không cận thị vì cái gì mang kính mắt?" Ôn Lăng tò mò mà nhìn tân đồng học, dùng chính mình ghét nhất phương thức đi đánh giá đối phương.

Nhưng mà hắn phát hiện, tân đồng học nhưng không có nhìn mình chằm chằm trên người ăn mặc nhìn.

"A, cái này a, " An Vô Dạng xấu hổ mà đẩy đẩy kính mắt, nghiêm trang chững chạc mà nói hưu nói vượn: "Ngươi không biết là ta mang kính mắt rất soái sao?"

Ôn Lăng: "..."

Trong chốc lát chung quanh vị trí cũng ngồi đầy ... Không biết có phải hay không là An Vô Dạng ảo giác, hắn cảm thấy Ôn Lăng lại đây sau đó, quanh thân vị trí 'Tiêu lượng' đặc biệt hảo.

Chung quanh đều có nữ hài tử, hơn nữa các nàng cũng sẽ không trực tiếp cùng Ôn Lăng chào hỏi.

"Hải, ngươi hảo." Lại là một cái hướng về phía An Vô Dạng chào hỏi, ánh mắt lại phiêu hắn ngồi cùng bàn muội tử.

An Vô Dạng ngồi ở đây biên mười mấy phút đồng hồ, sinh ra một loại chính mình thực thụ nữ hài tử hoan nghênh ảo giác: "Ngươi hảo." Hắn ý vị sâu sa mà xem xét mắt cách vách: "Ta kêu An Vô Dạng, hắn gọi Ôn Lăng."

Chỉ có thể giúp tiểu tỷ tỷ đến này .

"... Ta kêu Hải Quỳnh." Vị này muội tử chiếm một cái hảo vị trí, cảm thấy mỹ mãn mà ngồi xuống.

Cách vách anh em thờ ơ, thế nhưng ghé vào trên bàn nhắm mắt dưỡng thần.

Trong chốc lát rốt cục đến một cái nam đồng học, cùng An Vô Dạng không sai biệt lắm cao, mũi thượng giá một bộ kính mắt, vô khuông cái loại này, học bá tiêu xứng.

Hơn nữa còn là cái nói nhiều!

An Vô Dạng rốt cục tìm được có thể nói chuyện phiếm người, vì thế hai người líu ríu mà tán gẫu cái bất đồng, từ tiểu học sinh sống cho tới hắc ám cao khảo, nhưng hoài niệm .

"Ngươi là thuộc chim sẻ sao?" Ôn Lăng quay đầu nhìn hắn.

"A? Không là, ta thuộc long ." An Vô Dạng trả lời nói, lại qua mấy phút đồng hồ, mới kịp phản ứng, đối phương là tại lên án chính mình rất sảo , hắn mặt nhiệt nhiệt mà chuyển lại đây, chấm dứt cùng nói nhiều tân đồng học gặp gỡ.

Đệ 84 chương

Chín tháng phân thời tiết vẫn tương đối nóng, lão sư đến sau đó, làm xong ngắn gọn tự giới thiệu, sau đó cấp các bạn học đánh một tề dự phòng châm: "A, các bạn học, xét thấy cái này thời tiết tương đối nhiệt, chúng ta khai giảng điển lễ sẽ không tiến hành rất dài thời gian, đại gia không cần sợ hãi."

Dưới tân sinh nhóm bắt đầu kêu rên , bên ngoài thái dương cự phơi nắng, đó là một giây đồng hồ đều không nghĩ đi ra ngoài a.

"Hào cái gì hào? Thật là, trốn đến quá khai giảng điển lễ, trốn đến quá quân huấn sao?" Lão sư dùng phấn viết sát gõ gõ bục giảng, đặc biệt tàn nhẫn: "Đi một chút đi, đều đi ra ngoài."

Các bạn học tự giác xếp hàng, không có lão sư nhìn, cũng không có ban cán bộ ở bên cạnh tổ chức...

Này tại trung học là không có khả năng .

"Ngươi thượng đâu đi?" Cao gầy Ôn Lăng hô thanh tưởng tiến lên xếp hàng ngoan bảo bảo.

"Ta thân hình lùn, ta sắp xếp phía trước..." An Vô Dạng trả lời nói, trong tay ôm chính mình trung học khi đã dùng qua cái kia giá rẻ ba lô.

"Kia không phải đem ngươi phơi nắng biển?" Ôn Lăng chỉ chỉ chính mình phía trước chỗ trống: "Sắp xếp ở đây đi, có người giúp ngươi che nắng."

Phía trước bạn hữu nghe vậy, quay đầu lại trừng mắt nhìn liếc mắt một cái Ôn Lăng.

Hắn muốn nhìn một chút là ai như vậy xấu xa!

"Hải." Ôn Lăng lại hướng hắn lộ ra một tia nhã nhặn hữu lễ cười, còn không biết xấu hổ mà nói: "Đồng học chi gian, giúp đỡ cho nhau."

"Phốc..." An Vô Dạng ngẫm lại có đạo lý, bước đi đi qua điền cái kia thiếu, tựa hồ còn thật tương đối không phơi nắng: "Cảm tạ, Ôn Lăng."

Mặt sau nam sinh vuốt cằm: "Ngươi gọi An Vô Dạng? Ta như thế nào cảm thấy tên này có chút quen tai?"

An Vô Dạng trong lòng một lộp bộp, bị nhận ra đến sao?

Ngẫm lại cũng là, chính mình thượng tin tức số lần cũng không ít , có người nhận ra tới cũng thực bình thường.

"Bình an vô dạng?" Ôn Lăng búng tay một cái, cười nói: "Cha mẹ của ngươi cũng thật sẽ đặt tên."

"Ai?" Còn tưởng rằng bại lộ thân phận thiếu niên một trận mặt nhiệt, dọa người, thật cho là mình nổi tiếng sao!

Kỳ thật cũng khó trách, trên mạng truyền lưu cũng không phải An Vô Dạng vốn tên là, miến nhóm càng thích gọi hắn điềm điềm an, Tiểu Điềm Điềm, hơn nữa mỗi lần thượng kính đều trải qua tỉ mỉ ăn diện.

Đột nhiên xuyên cái đại quần đùi cùng T sơ mi, có thể nhận ra đến mới là lạ.

Có thể làm được nổi tiếng, xuất môn đã bị nhận ra , chỉ có thể là mỗi ngày thượng kính một phần tuyến minh tinh.

An Vô Dạng không tính cái gì, một không tác phẩm nhị không thời gian lắng đọng lại, tại quần chúng trung công nhận độ, khả năng còn không bằng một cái tiểu võng hồng.

"Thiên chân nhiệt." Thiếu niên thì thầm, từ trong bao xuất ra một cái tiểu quạt, đối với mình mặt thẳng thổi.

"Ngươi cư nhiên còn có loại này đồ vật?" Ôn Lăng có chút hoài nghi, chính mình sợ không phải gặp một cái gay?

"Trong nhà người giúp ta trang , ta đây còn có đâu." An Vô Dạng xuất ra một cái đã dùng , hào phóng mà mượn cấp tân đồng học: "Cấp, rất mát mẻ ."

Ôn Lăng tiếp nhận này đem thần khí, nếu là trong nhà người cấp chuẩn bị , thì phải là cái gia đình hạnh phúc hài tử mà thôi, hẳn không phải là gay.

"Cảm tạ." Hắn mở ra thổi bay đến, đừng nói, thật sự rất mát mẻ .

Một giờ sau, khai giảng điển lễ tại các bạn học mãnh liệt khó chịu trung, rốt cục kết thúc.

Đại gia như ong vỡ tổ đi mua nước uống, thượng toilet.

An Vô Dạng lại là chậm rì rì mà lấy ra chính mình trong bao hai cái thủy bình, một cái trang nước ô mai, một cái trang nước sôi.

Uống trước một ngụm nước sôi, tái uống một ngụm nước ô mai, tái uống một ngụm nước sôi, phi thường giải khát.

Ôn Lăng nhìn nhìn hắn, không biết nên nói cái gì cho phải, tinh xảo nam hài tử: "Khụ, ta đi mua nước uống, quạt quay đầu lại trả lại cho ngươi."

An Vô Dạng: "Ân ân, ngươi đi đi, không quan hệ, không nóng nảy."

Còn tại vận chuyển tiểu quạt, thổi khai hắn trên trán lưu hải, lộ ra trắng nõn cái trán.

Đây nhất định là cái hưởng phúc hài tử, gia giáo hảo, tính cách hảo... Ôn Lăng thổi nhân gia tiểu quạt, nội tâm lạnh lùng địa tâm tưởng, đơn thuần tiểu cừu, bị lừa còn cấp nhân số tiền, chậc chậc.

Không bao lâu, Ôn Lăng trở lại, từ ngưu tử khố trong túi xuất ra một viên Alps kẹo que, giao cho An Vô Dạng: "Thỉnh ngươi ăn đường."

Cái này đường đến một khối ngũ, An Vô Dạng nhớ rõ nhưng rõ ràng.

"Cám ơn." Hắn nhìn nhìn, là socola vị.

"A, Ôn Lăng hảo hảo a, còn cấp ngồi cùng bàn mua đường." Trước bàn nữ hài Hải Quỳnh chuyển lại đây, vừa lúc nhìn thấy An Vô Dạng sách đường.

Mở ra chuẩn bị tắc miệng An Vô Dạng, bị nữ hài hâm mộ mà nhìn, đâu hoàn hảo ý tứ ăn: "Nếu không cho ngươi ăn đi."

Hải Quỳnh đương nhiên ngại ngùng tiếp thu: "Ta..."

"Đều không ăn liền cho ta đi." Ôn Lăng cười tủm tỉm mà một phen đoạt lại đây, chuẩn bị chính mình ăn bộ dáng.

Hải Quỳnh trêu ghẹo hắn vài câu, hắn một bộ chẳng hề để ý bộ dáng.

An tĩnh lại sau đó, Ôn Lăng đem kẹo que còn cấp An Vô Dạng: "Khoái liếm một chút."

Cấp tiểu cừu thượng đệ nhất khóa, thứ tốt liền muốn chiếm hữu mình có, đừng cho người khác có cơ hội mơ ước.

An Vô Dạng trợn mắt há hốc mồm, cảm thấy vị này ngồi cùng bàn thao tác quả thực rất tao : "..." Bất quá thật sự thật lâu không có ăn quá Alps kẹo que, hắn an tĩnh mà dùng bàn tay che miệng ba trốn đi ăn.

Không trong chốc lát, lão sư lại đây, cùng bọn họ đơn giản nói vài câu, khiến cho tán .

Các bạn học ăn cơm đi ăn cơm, trở về phòng ngủ trở về phòng ngủ.

Kính mắt nam dùng thư vỗ vỗ An Vô Dạng bả vai: "Đồng học, đi quán cơm?"

An Vô Dạng do dự, hỏi Ôn Lăng: "Ngươi đi sao?"

Ôn Lăng uyển chuyển mà nói: "Quán cơm khả năng không hợp ta khẩu vị, ta trở về phòng ngủ ăn." Thuận tiện hỏi An Vô Dạng: "Ngươi ở đâu cái phòng ngủ? Ta như thế nào không phát hiện ngươi?"

"Ta không trọ ở trường." An Vô Dạng đành phải cự tuyệt học bá, nói rằng: "Ta còn là hồi gia ăn đi, dù sao buổi chiều không cần lại đây."

"Nguyên lai ngươi là học sinh ngoại trú." Kính mắt nam cao thấp đánh giá hắn hai mắt: "Nhà ngươi khẳng định có quặng mỏ."

Cha mẹ của hắn nói với hắn, tại Bắc Kinh có phòng đều là thổ hào.

"Ha ha." An Vô Dạng cười nói: "Ngày mai ta cho ngươi mang thủ công bánh chẻo, Bắc Kinh chút ý vị ."

"Ta đâu?" Ôn Lăng miết hắn.

"Ngươi cũng có." An Vô Dạng thu thập xong đồ đạc của mình, cùng mới nhận thức các bạn học nói lời từ biệt, sau đó vui vẻ mà hồi gia .

"Trương a di — ta tan học trở lại — "

Đợi An Vô Dạng cho tới trưa nam nhân, mặt không đổi sắc mà co rút khóe miệng: "..." Xem ra đối phương tối tưởng niệm ai cũng không phải, là Trương a di.

"Ai, ngươi tại gia đâu?" An Vô Dạng hướng hắn kinh ngạc đạo, sau đó tiếp theo giây lại vọt vào đi phòng bếp tìm Trương a di: "Trương a di, Trương a di, khoái chuẩn bị tài liệu làm bánh chẻo, ngày mai mời chúng ta đồng học ăn bánh chẻo."

"Đi , làm cho bọn họ nếm thử a di tay nghề." Trương a di cười tủm tỉm mà phối hợp đạo, này muốn là cháu của mình, nhưng bại không nổi cái này gia nha.

"Đối , ta còn không nhìn Đôn Đôn." Thiếu niên lỗ khởi tay áo, chạy xuất phòng bếp, ở phòng khách thực mộc trên giường nhỏ tìm được con trai bảo bối: "Nguyên lai ngươi ở chỗ này nha?" Hắn buông xuống trên vai ba lô, vui rạo rực mà trêu đùa nhi tử: "Tiểu Đôn Đôn..."

Trên giường nhỏ treo đầy đinh đinh đang đang món đồ chơi, Đôn Đôn nhưng hảo lừa dối, một người có thể chơi cả buổi.

Đôn Đôn nghe thấy thanh âm quen thuộc, không hào phóng hoa chân múa tay vui sướng mà, đáng yêu thảm .

An Vô Dạng ghé vào giường nhỏ bên cạnh đùa hắn nửa ngày, phụ tử lưỡng khanh khách mà cười đến hoan.

"..." Hoắc đại tổng tài không nói được một lời, công tác phi thường nghiêm túc.

Chính là ngẫu nhiên thản nhiên mà nhắc nhở căn cứ: "Chú ý giúp hắn sát nước miếng, không cần bị sặc."

"Hảo."

Đôn Đôn thích nhếch môi chảy nước miếng, chơi đùa thời điểm cười đến quá lợi hại, có đôi khi sẽ sặc đến.

Loại tình huống này hỏi qua thầy thuốc, đối phương nói không là bệnh, khả năng lớn lên một chút chính mình sẽ điều chỉnh.

"Ngươi hôm nay như vậy vội?" An Vô Dạng cùng nhi tử chơi đùa coi như kết thúc, rốt cục ngẩng đầu nhìn đang tại viết viết họa họa Hoắc Vân Xuyên.

"Còn đi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên buông xuống trong tay bút máy, nhìn hắn: "Ngày đầu tiên đến trường, cảm giác thế nào?"

An Vô Dạng nhất thời cười rộ lên, hưng trí bừng bừng mà miêu tả đạo: "Trường học không khí phi thường tốt a, đại gia đều thực hữu hảo, cũng không có người nhận ra ta là ai..." Hắn ngại ngùng mà gãi gãi đầu: "Ta ngồi cùng bàn còn thỉnh ta ăn đường."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhất thời cau mày: "Ta đã nói với ngươi quá..."

"Không cần ăn rác rưởi thực phẩm, đúng không?" Chỉ biết hắn sẽ nói như vậy.

An Vô Dạng mất hứng mà suy sụp hạ bả vai, không quá muốn nói trường học sự : "Ta về sau sẽ chú ý , ta đi phòng bếp giúp Trương a di làm bánh chẻo."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên ngồi ở tại chỗ, mắt nhìn thiếu niên bóng dáng, lại mắt nhìn đáng yêu nhi tử: "..." Trong lòng dâng lên một cỗ khác thường phiền táo, rồi lại nói không nên lời không đúng chỗ nào.

Giữa trưa lúc ăn cơm.

"Dạng Dạng, lại đây." Anh tuấn nam nhân, vỗ vỗ chính mình chân.

"Ngạch?" An Vô Dạng ngẩng đầu, sau đó lộ ra 'Kính nhờ' biểu tình, xấu hổ mà nói: "Ta cũng không phải tiểu hài tử , ngươi không cần như vậy..."

Lọt vào cự tuyệt nam nhân, ánh mắt trệ trệ...

Một năm trước hôm nay, nhu thuận thiếu niên sẽ tràn ngập ỷ lại mà ngồi ở trong lòng ngực của mình ăn cơm.

Sinh hoàn Đôn Đôn sau đó, sẽ không có qua.

"Tùy ngươi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên bình tĩnh mà buông tha, không có miễn cưỡng.

Cơm nước xong, An Vô Dạng một đầu chui vào phòng bếp, đi theo Trương a di ấp úng ấp úng mà làm vằn thắn, ước chừng làm mấy trăm khối.

Chạng vạng, hắn bưng chính mình làm một cái đĩa, xứng thượng tương liêu, đi vào Hoắc Vân Xuyên thư phòng.

"Hải." An Vô Dạng vẻ mặt ôn nhu, dùng chiếc đũa kẹp khởi một viên, thổi lạnh, đưa đến sắc mặt căng thẳng ái nhân bên miệng: "Cố ý vì ngươi làm thịt bò hãm, nếm thử nhìn?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên liếc mắt bạch bạch mập mạp bánh chẻo, ánh mắt chuyển qua thần tình chờ mong thiếu niên trên người: "Ta không hy vọng ngươi lớn lên."

An Vô Dạng: "..."

An Vô Dạng buông xuống trong tay bánh chẻo, bài quá trong nhà đại thiếu gia cằm, cắn một cái hắn mân khẩn môi: "Người nhất định sẽ lớn lên , về sau Đôn Đôn cũng sẽ lớn lên, sau đó rời đi chúng ta, nhưng là ta sẽ không rời đi ngươi, liền tính chu đáo răng nanh rụng quang , chúng ta vẫn là cùng một chỗ ."

Hoắc tổng tài phiền táo cảm, lập tức bị tiểu thiên sứ nói năng có khí phách trấn an vuốt lên.

"Ta cũng thích ngồi ở ngươi trên đùi, nhưng là có người ngoài dưới tình huống, kia liền không gọi tình thú , ta không cần mặt mũi nha?" Thiếu niên ngồi trên cặp kia rắn chắc chân, chính mình an toàn nhất quy túc, sau đó bưng lên bánh chẻo, cười tủm tỉm mà uy đối tượng ăn bánh chẻo.

"... Có thể cho ngươi cái này mặt mũi." Hoắc đại thiếu bị hống đến tâm hoa nộ phóng, còn không phải ăn được mỹ tư tư mà.

"Ân, kia cám ơn ngươi ." Tính tình siêu cấp hảo thiếu niên, uy chính mình một viên, hàm hàm hồ hồ mà thỉnh cầu nói: "Ngày mai đưa ta đến trường a, bởi vì bánh chẻo nhiều lắm."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn như vậy hắn, nghĩ thầm rằng, có ai sẽ không thích hắn.

Đệ 85 chương

Buổi sáng bảy giờ, Trương a di đem các màu hãm liêu bánh chẻo chưng hảo, dùng bàn tay đại hình vuông giữ tươi hạp trang đứng lên.

Mới mẻ xuất lô bánh chẻo, da mỏng hãm nhiều, hương khí xông vào mũi.

Một hạp bên trong có sáu cái, phân biệt là thịt nạc cải trắng hãm, củ sen thịt bọt hãm, hạt ngô cà rốt hãm, mỗi loại các hai cái một cái ước chừng thành công năm nam tính nửa cái nắm tay đại.

An Vô Dạng sáng sớm đứng lên hỗ trợ lô hàng.

Tổng cộng chuẩn bị ba mươi mấy hạp, so với bọn hắn ban nhân số nhiều mấy hạp.

Dùng giữ ấm tương trang đứng lên, chỉnh chỉnh trang hai đại tương.

An Vô Dạng chính mình một người, là không có khả năng khuân vác tới trường học đi , hắn ánh mắt chuyển chuyển, chạy đến phòng tập thể thao cửa nhà: "Đôn Đôn hắn ba?"

Lần đầu tiên nghe cái này thổ vị xưng hô Hoắc đại thiếu, thiếu chút nữa không đem tạ tay ném tới sàn nhà thượng.

"Chuyện gì?"

"Bánh chẻo trang hảo ." An Vô Dạng bái khung cửa nói.

"Ân, ngươi chờ ta một chút." Hoắc Vân Xuyên đương nhiên nhớ rõ chính mình ngày hôm qua đã đáp ứng cái gì, bởi vậy không có lề mề, trực tiếp buông xuống tạ tay đi ra ngoài.

"Dáng người thật hảo..." An Vô Dạng thừa dịp đối phương đi qua thời điểm, đưa tay sờ một phen cơ bụng, trong giọng nói bất phát hâm mộ.

Đối với tiểu thiên sứ tổng là khen chính mình lớn lên soái, vóc người đẹp từ từ các loại lời ngon tiếng ngọt, Hoắc Vân Xuyên có vẻ đã thực tập mãi thành thói quen...

Bình thường, hắn xuất môn thích xuyên chính trang, chính là lúc này đây, chính là đi cấp tức phụ đương khuân vác công, mà không phải nói chuyện làm ăn.

Áp lực có chút đại nam nhân, tại tủ quần áo trúng tuyển một bộ không thường xuyên xuyên hưu nhàn trang.

Phi thường điệu thấp.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên một người dễ dàng mà đem hai đại tương bánh chẻo dọn xuống lầu, đặt tại đuôi xe tương.

Đến trường học, hắn tay trái xách một tương, tay phải xách một tương, cứ như vậy, An Vô Dạng còn muốn bước nhanh tài năng đuổi kịp hắn.

Tế cánh tay tế chân thiếu niên, trợn mắt há hốc mồm mà hỏi: "Không trọng sao?"

Bước đi như bay nam nhân hướng hắn liếc liếc mắt một cái: "Trọng? Liền ba mươi mấy hạp bánh chẻo..." Mỗi hạp mới sáu cái, mỗi cái không đủ bàn tay đại.

Cứ như vậy tại cho nhau không lý giải trung, đến phòng học.

Khoảng cách lên lớp còn có một đoạn thời gian, bất quá bởi vì là tân sinh khai giảng, còn bảo lưu trung học chịu khó, đại gia đều tới rất sớm .

Các vị đồng học vừa nhìn thấy giữ ấm tương phản ứng đầu tiên chính là: di! Ngoại bán tiểu ca!

Sau đó nhìn đến xách thùng người, bọn họ liền không là nghĩ như vậy .

"Kháo, hảo soái!" Dưới có người kinh hô.

An Vô Dạng nghe thấy có người khen chính mình lão công soái, trên mặt lộ ra cộng đồng quang vinh tươi cười, mỹ tư tư mà.

"Để ở đâu?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên không có xem ai, thực bình tĩnh mà hỏi ý kiến tiểu thiên sứ.

"Phóng... Đệ tam sắp xếp đệ một cái bàn đi, sau đó ngươi là có thể đi trở về." An Vô Dạng nói, vỗ vỗ lão công rắn chắc cánh tay, xúc cảm tiêu chuẩn tích.

"Dùng xong liền ném?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên khó được khai khởi vui đùa.

"Không là a." An Vô Dạng hoang mang rối loạn mà giải thích nói: "Đại gia đều tại nhìn ngươi, sẽ cho ngươi thêm phiền toái."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đè nén vành nón, một tay khác tại An Vô Dạng trên vai vỗ hai cái, sau đó xoay người tiêu sái mà đi rồi.

Lớp học an tĩnh đám người, hướng về phía bóng lưng của hắn ồn ào: "Soái ca, chớ đi a!"

Điện thoại đều còn không có lưu đâu!

Ngồi ở hàng nữ đồng học lập tức hướng lại đây hỏi: "Vừa rồi cái kia là ai a? Ngoại bán tiểu ca như vậy soái sao?"

An Vô Dạng: "? ?" Nhà hắn lão công chỗ nào giống ngoại bán tiểu ca ?

Hảo tại, một cái khác đồng học thực biết hàng mà giải vây đạo: "Ngươi nói cái gì? Cái gì người đưa hàng ăn mặc khởi Burberry a."

"A, kia..." Các bạn học nhìn trên mặt bàn giữ ấm tương.

An Vô Dạng vội cười nói: "Là ta gia làm bánh chẻo, mở ra đến phân cho đại gia ăn."

Hắn tay chân lanh lẹ mà mở ra giữ ấm tương, nhượng phía trước nữ đồng học hỗ trợ phân cho đại gia.

"Bánh chẻo? Oa..." Đối với này đó đường xa mà đến đến trường đồng học, có thể nói là thập phần kinh hỉ !

"Thiên nột, có một cái bản địa đồng học nguyên lai là như vậy hạnh phúc !"

Cái thứ nhất phân đến đồng học mở ra hòm, nhìn thấy ước chừng sáu cái đại bánh chẻo, hạnh phúc đến ngất xỉu đi.

Cái thứ nhất ăn đồng học: "Ba loại hãm liêu, a mua cao, hạnh phúc đến ngất xỉu đi..." Ăn quá ngon , nguyên liệu nấu ăn mới mẻ hàm đạm vừa phải, tương liêu còn đặc biệt!

"Cám ơn vị bạn học này, ngươi tên là gì a?" Đại gia ăn được khí thế ngất trời thời điểm, không quên hỏi vẫn còn bận rộn đồng học.

"Ta kêu An Vô Dạng, rất vui vẻ hôm nay có thể thỉnh đại gia ăn bánh chẻo." Thiếu niên nói, giơ lên phi thường chữa khỏi tươi cười.

Ôn Lăng đi vào chính mình ban cửa nhà, có chút hoài nghi có phải hay không chính mình đi nhầm địa phương.

Nhìn kỹ, bị vây người là nhất trương thục gương mặt, kia liền không có sai: "Các vị, vui vẻ như vậy sao?"

Hắn bước vào đến, ngửi được trong không khí đều là thực vật hương vị.

"Ôn Lăng, ngươi đã đến rồi?" An Vô Dạng nhìn thấy hắn, còn có vị kia mang kính mắt học bá đồng học: "Viễn Hàng huynh, nơi này!"

Hai phân nóng hầm hập bánh chẻo, lập tức đưa đến hai vị đồng học trên tay.

"Nhạ, ngày hôm qua nói tốt bánh chẻo, khoái nếm thử đi." An Vô Dạng cười nói.

Kính mắt nam Từ Viễn Hàng đồng học, ngơ ngác phủng bánh chẻo nhìn chung quanh một vòng: "Nhân thủ một phần... Ngươi, nhà ngươi thật sự có quặng mỏ..."

Mụ mụ không lừa hắn, thủ đô nhân dân thật sự phú đến lưu du!

An Vô Dạng cái này bằng hữu, hắn Từ Viễn Hàng giao định rồi...

"..." Ôn Lăng phủng đại gia đều có bánh chẻo, lười biếng mà cười cười: "Cảm tạ." Sau đó trở lại chỗ ngồi, không quá sốt ruột ăn bộ dáng.

Từ Viễn Hàng hướng An Vô Dạng giơ ngón tay cái lên: "Ngươi cái này chủ nhà làm được không tồi, cả lớp nhân dân đều nhớ kỹ ngươi ." Sau đó còn nói thêm câu: "Cám ơn ngươi a, vừa lúc ta chưa ăn bữa sáng."

"Không khách khí ." An Vô Dạng nói.

Chính mình lưu lại chỉnh lý thùng, trước đặt ở phòng học, buổi tối quay về tái mang về.

Lão sư đi vào lớp, lập tức bị tắc một hạp bánh chẻo: "Chậc chậc, An đồng học, gióng trống khua chiêng mà hối lộ lão sư, cái này không thể được."

Bên cạnh ăn một lần no đồng học nói: "Lão sư, cách, đây là ta nhóm ăn dư ."

"Đi!" Lão sư gõ một chút kia tư đầu, tại lớp học vừa ăn bánh chẻo, một bên cùng các bạn học nói rằng: "Chúng ta trường học bao năm qua quân huấn, đều là tại bản giáo tiến hành, cho nên các ngươi có thể yên tâm , một chút đều không khổ cực."

Các bạn học hỏi: "Lão sư, quân huấn nhiều ít trời ạ?"

Lão sư: "Mười ngày nửa tháng đi, gặp các ngươi huấn luyện viên tâm tình."

Ăn xong rồi mạt mạt miệng, hướng giữ ấm tương trong phiêu liếc mắt một cái, ngoắc ngoắc ngón tay nhượng An Vô Dạng lại đây: "Còn có sao? Văn phòng hảo chút lão sư đều chưa ăn bữa sáng."

An Vô Dạng ngẩn người, gật đầu nói: "Có." Ngồi xổm xuống đi mở ra thùng, đem dư lại toàn cho lão sư.

"Đồng học, ngươi có tiền đồ, là một cái trực ban trường liêu." Lão sư ôm một ôm ấp bánh chẻo, lúc gần đi vỗ vỗ An Vô Dạng bả vai.

An Vô Dạng gãi gãi đầu, trong lòng nghĩ nghĩ: kia gì, lão sư không là thật sự cảm thấy chính mình tại nghiên cứu nhân tế quan hệ đi?

Kia thật sự là oan uổng, hắn không nghĩ trực ban trường.

Huấn luyện viên đúng chỗ sau, như đồ như lửa giáo huấn chính thức bắt đầu.

Nhìn bên ngoài nắng gắt mặt trời chói chang, không chỉ là nữ sinh sống không còn gì luyến tiếc, kêu rên mấy ngày liền, chính là nam sinh cũng chịu không nổi, rất mẹ hắn phơi nắng .

An Vô Dạng vi đối phó quân huấn, dẫn theo hảo mấy bình thủy.

Chính là vẫn cứ nhịn không được thèm nhỏ dãi, cách vách Viễn Hàng huynh thêm băng đồ uống có ga.

"Rác rưởi thực phẩm, không có thể ăn không có thể ăn..." Hắn lại một lần mà thôi miên chính mình, ngửa đầu lại quán một ngụm chanh vị nước sôi để nguội.

"Chịu được sao?" Ôn Lăng đi tới, tại bên cạnh hắn đặt mông ngồi xuống.

"Rất khó chịu , ngươi sao?" An Vô Dạng quay đầu, vù vù thở dốc.

"Trong chốc lát... Ngươi giả bộ bất tỉnh tính , ta cõng ngươi đi phòng cứu thương, " Ôn Lăng ngậm cẩu cái đuôi thảo nói: "Gần nhất một hồi, như thế nào cũng có thể nghỉ nửa giờ."

"A?" An Vô Dạng phát ra một cái đơn âm, đã sớm biết vị bạn học này ý đồ xấu nhiều, chính là không nghĩ tới a: "Như vậy cũng được?"

Ôn Lăng gật gật đầu.

"Tính ." An Vô Dạng đương quán bé ngoan, trung thực mà nói: "Ta nói dối sẽ lộ tẩy, ngươi tìm người khác cho ngươi phối hợp đi." Hắn chỉa chỉa Từ Viễn Hàng: "Tỷ như Viễn Hàng huynh."

"Về đơn vị!" Huấn luyện viên thổi một tiếng huýt sáo, hô câu.

Đại gia tử khí trầm trầm mà từ thụ dưới tàng cây đi ra ngoài, tiếp tục đứng ở mặt trời đã khuất, bạo phơi nắng.

Trải qua vừa rồi một vòng huấn luyện, An Vô Dạng mồ hôi ướt đẫm, làn da phiếm hồng, kia trương tinh xảo tuấn dật trên mặt, khó chịu.

Đột nhiên, trong đội ngũ mặt có một cái nữ sinh ngã xuống.

Huấn luyện viên an bài nhân thủ, đưa tên kia đáng thương nữ đồng học đi phòng cứu thương.

An Vô Dạng xem xét mắt chính mình tả sau sừng Ôn Lăng, tên kia không có việc gì người dường như đứng .

Giống như phát hiện có người rình coi chính mình, cao gầy đồ rằn ri nam sinh, hướng tả tiền phương cười cười: "Tiểu cừu..." Hắn dùng hình dáng của miệng khi phát âm nói.

"? ? ?"

Không biết hắn đang nói cái gì.

An Vô Dạng chuyển lại đây, cảnh giác mà nhìn huấn luyện viên, sợ hãi bị phát hiện mình không tập trung.

"Đem ngươi nhóm cột sống cho ta thẳng thắn! Hàm hung cúi đầu mà giống cái dạng gì!" Huấn luyện viên lớn tiếng mắng, nhìn thấy bối rất không thẳng nam đồng học, lập tức một cước đá đi.

Đương huấn luyện viên từ bên cạnh mình đi qua đi thời điểm, An Vô Dạng đại khí cũng không dám suyễn.

Bởi vì độ cao tinh thần khẩn trương, cùng với đã hơn một năm sống an nhàn sung sướng sinh hoạt, hắn lắc lắc lắc lắc mà tại mặt trời đã khuất té xỉu .

"Báo cáo huấn luyện viên! Ta đưa hắn đi phòng cứu thương!" Ôn Lăng tích cực mà xung phong nhận việc đạo.

Huấn luyện viên rất thích cái này quân tư đứng đến không tồi nam sinh: "Đi thôi, một đám yếu đuối tiểu nhược kê."

Ôn Lăng trừng mắt nhìn, đi qua đi ôm khởi ngã xuống đất đồng học, đi hướng phòng cứu thương.

"Uy, tỉnh tỉnh." Rời xa huấn luyện viên tầm mắt sau đó, hắn vỗ vỗ An Vô Dạng hai má: "Nhìn, đây không phải là trang đến rất giống sao, còn nói chính mình sẽ không."

Thật té xỉu thiếu niên, ánh mắt bế quá chặt chẽ mà, không phản ứng chút nào.

"Uy?" Ôn Lăng dùng sức lay động hắn: "An Vô Dạng? Tỉnh tỉnh..."

Hai phút sau đó, hắn rốt cục tiếp thu hiện thực: này nha thật té xỉu !

"Kháo..." Ôn Lăng dở khóc dở cười, ôm người dùng chạy đuổi hướng phòng cứu thương: "Ngươi tỉnh lại tốt nhất nhớ rõ cảm tạ ta."

Như vậy trời nóng ôm người ở trên đường chạy chuyện ngu xuẩn, hắn Ôn Lăng nhưng chưa làm qua.

Đến phòng cứu thương, giáo y nói thầm: "Lại tới một cái?" Bắt tay kiểm tra qua đi, nói: "Vị bạn học này bị cảm nắng , này thể chất, không thích hợp tham gia quân huấn."

Ôn Lăng: "Kia cũng không thể được nhượng hắn trở về nghỉ ngơi?"

Giáo y: "Đi , ta cho hắn khai cái chứng minh, ngươi đưa cho huấn luyện viên, chờ hắn tỉnh, để bản thân hắn trở về là đến nơi." Sau đó nhìn Ôn Lăng, đẩy kính mắt: "Về phần ngươi, phải nhanh chóng trở về quân huấn, không thể nhàn hạ."

Vị này hảo tâm nam đồng học vóc người cao lớn mà, vừa thấy chính là tham gia quân ngũ người có tiềm lực, chính là tân sinh quân huấn bị cho là cái gì.

Ôn Lăng bĩu môi, trên mặt cười nói: "Cám ơn thầy thuốc."

Trong chốc lát giáo y cấp mở An Vô Dạng chứng minh, giao cho hắn lấy về.

"Sách, ta đi rồi, ngươi chính mình nằm đi." Ôn Lăng nhìn nhìn trên giường nhỏ bệnh nhân, trở về quân huấn.

Hắn chân trước đi, An Vô Dạng sau lưng đi theo chuyển tỉnh, cả người không thoải mái.

"Tỉnh?" Giáo y cười đi tới, bên tay bưng một chén nước: "Ta đã gọi điện thoại cho người nhà của ngươi , hắn lập tức tới ngay tiếp ngươi."

An Vô Dạng mờ mịt mà tiếp nhận thủy: "Cám ơn, ta té xỉu sao?" Chuyện tình sau đó hắn hoàn toàn không có ấn tượng, còn có, giáo y nói...

"Là , có vị đồng học đem ngươi đưa lại đây." Giáo y ho nhẹ hai tiếng: "Ta là Tưởng Thiếu Phi sư huynh, hắn thác ta chiếu cố một chút ngươi."

An Vô Dạng kinh ngạc: "A, nguyên lai ngươi là Thiếu Phi ca sư huynh, thật cám ơn ngươi ."

"Không cần khách khí." Nếu bị phó thác , giáo y tự nhiên cũng biết vị bạn học này thân phận.

Bất quá, hắn cũng không phải cái loại này nịnh nọt người, nếu không cũng sẽ không tốt nghiệp nhiều năm, còn là một tiểu giáo y.

Một đạo cao gầy thân ảnh, xuất hiện tại phòng cứu thương cửa nhà.

Hai người quay đầu xem qua đi, một ánh mắt tràn ngập thưởng thức cùng kính sợ, một cái trên mặt tràn ngập vui vẻ: "Vân Xuyên..." Thiếu niên xốc lên chăn xuống giường.

"Nhượng ta đừng động ngươi, ân?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên vài bước đi qua đi, đem đi chân trần tiểu thiên sứ mò vào trong ngực: "Ngươi bây giờ còn muốn trở về quân huấn sao?"

Nghe nói té xỉu , hắn bắt tay đặt ở đối phương trên trán, cảm giác độ ấm bình thường mới yên tâm.

An Vô Dạng: "Không không không, ta không đi ." Hắn nhớ tới huấn luyện viên lợi hại, lập tức lòng còn sợ hãi mà bám khẩn nhà mình nam nhân.

"Cám ơn thầy thuốc." Hoắc Vân Xuyên hướng giáo y nói câu.

"Không khách khí." Giáo y nói: "Các ngươi có thể đi trở về." Nghe nói vị này để cho tiện đối tượng đến trường, trụ đến rất gần, cũng khó trách vừa rồi nhanh như vậy liền đuổi lại đây.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên gật gật đầu, sau đó xoay người nhặt lên tiểu thiên sứ hài, ôm hắn rời đi phòng cứu thương.

"Là ngươi nhượng Thiếu Phi ca cho ta tìm quan hệ sao?" Tiểu thiên sứ hỏi.

"Ngươi cứ nói đi?" Hoắc ba ba ôm hắn, vui vẻ mà hồi gia .

"Nơi này thiệt nhiều đồng học , ta lại xuyên đồ rằn ri, đại gia vừa thấy chỉ biết ta là tân sinh ." An Vô Dạng tại giả ba ba trong ngực xoay đến xoay đi, miệng bla bla mà nói xong.

"... Hảo... Ngươi sĩ diện." Hoắc Vân Xuyên đành phải đem giầy buông xuống, nhượng hắn mặc vào chính mình đi.

Đệ 86 chương

Lưỡng đạo thân ảnh, một trước một sau đi ở mặt trời chói chang nắng hè chói chang vườn trường trung, có vẻ hết sức hài hòa.

Trải qua huấn luyện viên huấn luyện tân sinh nơi sân, An Vô Dạng trong lòng một lộp bộp, vội vàng tránh ở lão công cao gầy thân ảnh sau lưng, nhéo đối phương quần áo ùng ục: "Quên nói cho ngươi, nhiễu tiểu lộ ."

"..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên lần đầu tiên biết, nguyên lai tiểu thiên sứ như vậy túng.

Nhưng là không có biện pháp nha, chỉ có thể phối hợp đối phương, ngăn trở hắn từ phụ cận đi qua.

Rốt cục thành công mà rời xa huấn luyện viên tầm mắt, An Vô Dạng thở phào nhẹ nhõm một hơi, đứng thẳng thân thể nói: "Ta đây ngày mai lại đến đi."

Giả ba ba thiếu chút nữa chân vừa trợt: "Ngày mai, còn đến?"

"Ân." Tiểu thiên sứ nói: "Đại gia đều là tân sinh, vẫn là không cần nhàn hạ tương đối tốt." Dừng một chút: "Nhà của chúng ta có quặng mỏ sao?"

Đề tài nhảy nhót đến rất ma tính !

Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "Không quặng mỏ..."

Tiểu thiên sứ: "A."

Hai người nhiễu đến phòng học, đem buổi sáng mang lại đây giữ ấm tương xách hồi gia.

Trương a di hiếu kỳ nói: "Di, Dạng Dạng sớm như vậy sẽ trở lại ?" Hơn nữa còn là Hoắc tiên sinh tiếp trở về, cảm thán, này đối nhi thật đúng là ân ái nha.

"A, thân thể có chút không thoải mái." An Vô Dạng ngại ngùng mà nói, đi vào điều hòa phòng liền mát mẻ nhiều.

Ngẩng đầu vừa thấy, trong nhà vị kia đã đi phòng tắm.

Tám phần là tẩy nước lạnh tắm.

Ân, cái này thời tiết, liên lăn sàng đan đều lười lăn bộ dáng...

"Đôn Đôn, ba ba lại trở lại nha." An Vô Dạng ôm nhi tử, tại trên ghế sa lông nói chuyện.

Trương a di: "Ôm một chút là đến nơi, nhanh đi đem đồ rằn ri bị thay thế, nhanh đi nhanh đi."

An Vô Dạng gật gật đầu, đứng dậy lẹp xẹp lẹp xẹp mà vào phòng tắm.

Bên trong nam nhân tại dòng nước hạ đứng , không quay đầu lại.

Thiếu niên thoát hạ đồ rằn ri, đá quần, trần truồng mà đi qua đi, từ phía sau ôm lấy kia đủ ngủ đông giống đực thân thể.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên ngửa đầu hướng về phía thủy, lập tức đưa tay lau mặt, dư quang thoáng nhìn phía sau mình đầu.

"Lá gan thật đại." Ngữ khí lười biếng mà.

Không biết vì cái gì, An Vô Dạng nghe vào trong lỗ tai, cảm thấy lỗ tai ngứa mà.

"Không có a." Hắn lui ra phía sau một bước, túng giống như Ôn Lăng trong miệng tiểu cừu.

Cảm thấy trắng mịn làn da ly khai thân thể của chính mình, Hoắc Vân Xuyên không biết là mất mát vẫn là không chút để ý mà hừ nhẹ một tiếng: "Ân."

Sau đó đưa tay xả một khối khăn mặt, chà lau rụng trên người thủy tích, đem lược triều khăn tắm ném cho An Vô Dạng: "Thân thể không thoải mái, liền nghỉ ngơi nhiều."

An Vô Dạng đem khăn mặt từ đầu thượng lay xuống dưới, phát hiện phòng tắm chỉ còn lại có chính mình một người .

"..." Cùng chính mình trong tưởng tượng cũng không nhất dạng.

Ngày hôm sau sáng sớm, An Vô Dạng ấp úng ấp úng mà lại bối bao đi trường học.

Các bạn học vừa thấy được hắn, lập tức nhiệt tình mà hảm: "Bánh chẻo đồng học —" trước quan tâm một chút thân thể: "Ai, ngươi ngày hôm qua quân huấn té xỉu , bây giờ còn hảo đi?" Sau đó thẳng đến chủ đề: "Hì hì, hôm nay còn có bánh chẻo sao?"

Giáo... Bánh chẻo đồng học, cái quỷ gì?

"Thân thể hoàn hảo a, hôm nay không có bánh chẻo." An Vô Dạng nghiêm trang chững chạc mà nói giỡn nói: "Ta ngày hôm qua hỏi ta gia nhân, nhà của ta không có quặng mỏ."

Cho nên bánh chẻo không thể mỗi ngày thỉnh!

"Ha ha ha ha!" Đồng học trung rất nhiều nữ sinh đã chú ý thượng vị này hài hước lại hào phóng tiểu ca ca.

Có chút hối hận lúc trước không có ngồi vào bên cạnh hắn đi.

"Ôn Lăng, ngày hôm qua cám ơn ngươi đưa ta đi phòng cứu thương." An Vô Dạng nói xong, lén lút từ ba lô trong xuất ra một cái giữ tươi hạp: "Cấp, hôm nay là tôm bóc vỏ nhi hãm."

Ôn Lăng khơi mào xinh đẹp lông mày, tiếp nhận chỉ có chính mình có giữ tươi hạp, tươi cười rõ ràng so ngày hôm qua nghiêm túc nhiều: "Chậc chậc, còn nói trong nhà không quặng mỏ."

Ngày hôm qua kia đốn bánh chẻo, dùng liêu cùng làm công đều là vô cùng tốt , thiếu nói cũng muốn hoa xấp xỉ một nghìn mà.

Tuy rằng kia đối Ôn Lăng đến nói không tính cái gì, hắn mua đôi giày đều không ngừng cái này giới.

An Vô Dạng nói: "Là thật không có."

Ôn Lăng ăn, xem xét mắt hắn tế cánh tay tế chân: "Hôm nay tại sao lại đến ? Còn muốn ta tái đưa ngươi một hồi?"

Xấu hổ tiểu thiên sứ: "Ngươi liền không thể ngóng trông ta điểm hảo?"

Hôm nay quân huấn, huấn luyện viên ánh mắt miết đến An Vô Dạng: "Di?" Vị bạn học này, hắn nhớ rõ đã thỉnh quá giả .

Sợ hãi bị huấn luyện viên đá thiếu niên, đánh khởi hoàn toàn tinh thần, quân tư đứng đến thẳng tắp.

Hắn muốn vãn hồi huấn luyện viên đối hắn tiểu nhược kê ấn tượng.

"Chậc chậc." Huấn luyện viên nhìn hắn đứng đến còn có thể, liền không nhìn chằm chằm vị này da mỏng thịt mềm tiểu nam sinh nhìn.

Thật đáng mừng, An Vô Dạng thuận lợi mà kiên trì cho tới trưa, không té xỉu.

"Đi quán cơm ăn cơm?" Ôn Lăng đi tới, dùng tay bao phủ An Vô Dạng mũ.

An Vô Dạng xem ra thói quen bị thân cao so với chính mình cao người thực lực nghiền áp, cũng không sinh khí: "Ân, ngươi không phải không cái ăn đường sao?"

Ôn Lăng cười nói: "Ta phát hiện chúng ta trường học quán cơm còn có thể."

Từ Viễn Hàng lập tức xen mồm vạch trần hắn: "Kỳ thật là nha bên ngoài đính ngoại bán ăn ra sợi tóc."

Ôn Lăng ánh mắt trừng, mặt lộ vẻ ghê tởm: "Ngươi có độc đi ngươi, ta thật vất vả mới quên..."

"Quán cơm đồ ăn ăn ngon, vệ sinh cũng nghiêm khắc, chúng ta đi quán cơm ăn." An Vô Dạng cười mỉm khuôn mặt, đủ rồi nhượng người quên sợi tóc như vậy ghê tởm sự tình.

"Ân..." Ôn Lăng hừ một tiếng, tâm tình chuyển biến tốt đẹp.

Từ Viễn Hàng cùng hắn ngủ chung phòng, trải qua ngắn ngủn vài ngày ở chung, kỳ thật rất túng hắn , trước mắt cũng ngậm miệng không dám nhiều lời.

"Ôn Lăng, các ngươi đi quán cơm ăn cơm sao? Muốn hay không đồng thời?" Tọa trước bàn Hải Quỳnh đồng học, lôi kéo mặt khác hai nữ sinh đuổi theo.

Khuôn mặt ôn nhã nam sinh một chút đều không khách khí mà cự tuyệt nói: "Không cần, ta tương đối thẹn thùng, không nghĩ cùng nữ hài tử ngồi cùng bàn."

Chung quanh tất cả mọi người thật không ngờ, hàng này sẽ như thế trả lời!

Thẹn thùng?

Dù sao bọn họ một chút đều nhìn đoán không ra.

Vài vị nữ sinh lại tin, cười cười không có miễn cưỡng.

Nói không chừng còn tại trong lòng cảm thấy Ôn Lăng đồng học thật đáng yêu.

Không nín được nói Viễn Hàng huynh nhịn không được , lên án đạo: "Làm chi không đáp ứng nhân gia a, đây chính là thoát FA đại hảo cơ hội, ta ta ta, còn muốn thừa dịp lên đại học tìm một người bạn gái đâu."

Sau đó nhìn An Vô Dạng: "Tiểu An đồng học, ngươi nói đúng không?"

Tiểu thiên sứ ngơ ngác gật đầu: "A, ân, ân ân."

Ôn Lăng ánh mắt tối sầm lại, vừa đi vừa miết tiểu cánh tay tiểu thối đồng học: "Ngươi muốn tìm bạn gái?" Một bộ, ngươi cư nhiên cũng muốn tìm bạn gái, thực không khoa học hảo sao, bộ dáng.

"Không không không, ta không tìm, ta duy trì Viễn Hàng huynh tìm." An Vô Dạng nói.

"Kia như vậy đi." Ôn Lăng mang theo An Vô Dạng cánh tay, đi đến một bên: "Tìm bạn gái một người, không tìm bạn gái một người."

Từ Viễn Hàng: "Ai, ai ai!"

Lưỡng tôn tử!"Từ từ các vị, ta cũng không tìm !"

Bạn gái tính cái gì, trước chỗ hai cái trong nhà có quặng mỏ bằng hữu lại nói!

Quân huấn ngày, tại đồng học chi gian cãi nhau ầm ĩ trung, tuyệt không khoái mà chậm rãi đi qua.

Đại bộ phận người đều phơi nắng đen một vòng.

Bao quát những cái đó phòng phơi nắng sương một cân một cân hướng trên mặt tiếp đón nữ các bạn học, không phục sơ khai giảng da trắng xinh đẹp.

An Vô Dạng cũng đen một chút, không tính rõ ràng.

"Ô hô, quân huấn rốt cục kết thúc, buổi tối cùng đi uống điểm tiểu rượu, có đi hay không?" Từ Viễn Hàng mới tới Bắc Kinh, mỗi ngày trừ bỏ quân huấn chính là quân huấn, còn chưa đi xuất cửa trường đi dạo quá Bắc Kinh đến tột cùng là bộ dạng thế nào .

"Hảo a, ta thật lâu không có lỗ quá xuyến nhi , không bằng chúng ta đi lỗ xuyến nhi?" An Vô Dạng hưng trí bừng bừng mà đề nghị đạo.

Ôn Lăng nói: "Đem phòng ngủ mặt khác đồng học cũng kêu lên đi, nhiều người náo nhiệt." Nếu chỉ có ba đi, Từ Viễn Hàng cái kia nói nhiều chuyển thế, khẳng định sẽ lôi kéo An Vô Dạng tất tất cái không hoàn.

"Ta biết một nhà ăn ngon , đến lúc đó ta mời khách bái." An Vô Dạng nói: "Ta thật lâu không tốn tiền , cũng không biết trả tiền là cái gì tư vị nhi."

Ôn Lăng & Từ Viễn Hàng: "..."

Lúc này bọn họ đối An Vô Dạng ấn tượng, chính là cái đơn thuần tiểu đồng học, căn bản không biết hàng này so với chính mình lớn tuổi một tuổi.

Tan học sau, năm cái vừa mới chấm dứt quân huấn đại một tân sinh thương lượng, trờ về phòng ngủ trước thay quần áo.

"Ngươi sao?" Ôn Lăng miết che mặt sắc do dự tiểu cừu.

"Ta không cần thay đổi, ta cứ như vậy đi thôi." An Vô Dạng sợ hãi, chính mình đi trở về liền ra không được .

"Chậc chậc." Ôn Lăng rất người thông minh, nói: "Theo ta trở về phòng ngủ, ta lấy cho ngươi một bộ."

An Vô Dạng so đo hai người thân cao, có tự mình hiểu lấy mà nói: "Ta có thể xuyên sao?"

Đối phương đặc biệt tiện mà nói: "Quần đùi đương thất phân khố xuyên."

"! !" Sinh khí về sinh khí, nhưng là khuất phục ở tại muốn đi ra ngoài đùa dục vọng hạ.

Sau nửa giờ, lên xe, An Vô Dạng chuẩn bị cấp Hoắc Vân Xuyên gọi điện thoại.

Bất quá, đối phương đánh trước lại đây, chuyển được liền hỏi: "Tan học nửa giờ , như thế nào còn không có hồi gia?"

An Vô Dạng nói: "Chúng ta hôm nay chấm dứt quân huấn..."

Bên kia liền trầm mặc , làm như có dự cảm không tốt.

Trong chốc lát quả nhiên nghe thấy tiểu thiên sứ nói: "Đồng học ước ta đi ra ngoài đi dạo phố, ta muộn chút trở về."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên muốn nói không được, nhưng là lập tức lại ý thức được, đối phương trưởng thành, đúng là đối cái gọi là tự do chạy theo như vịt thời điểm.

"Cùng nam đồng học vẫn là nữ đồng học?"

"Cùng nam đồng học..." An Vô Dạng trả lời hoàn, cảm giác trên xe đồng học tất cả đều nhìn chính mình.

Cái loại cảm giác này tặc xấu hổ.

"Đại khái đi chỗ nào, ngươi nói cho ta biết, sau đó liền tùy ngươi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói rằng, suy bụng ta ra bụng người, giả như chính mình hai mươi dây xích thời điểm, có người như vậy quản chính mình, sợ là muốn hoàn.

"Hảo, chúng ta ngay tại Xx thương vòng phụ cận..." An Vô Dạng nói dối đạo, đánh chết cũng không dám nói lỗ xuyến.

"Ân." Bên kia nói: "Sớm một chút trở về."

Thấy hắn cúp điện thoại, Từ Viễn Hàng nghi hoặc mà nói: "Chúng ta không phải đi lỗ xuyến sao? Lúc nào đổi thành đi dạo phố ?" Lại nói , cái này phương hướng giống như cũng không phải kia gì thương vòng phương hướng.

"Ta lừa trong nhà ." An Vô Dạng tâm mệt mà nói: "Bọn họ không cho ta ăn bên ngoài đồ vật, ngươi có biết đi, chỉ cần không phải trong nhà làm , giống nhau đánh thành rác rưởi thực phẩm!"

Từ Viễn Hàng: "Đối đối đối, mẹ của ta cũng là như vậy!"

Ôn Lăng hỏi: "Với ngươi gọi điện thoại vậy là ai?"

An Vô Dạng ánh mắt đều không nháy mắt mà nói: "Ba của ta."

Bị quản thành như vậy, nói lão công mất mặt nhi.

Đến địa phương, một đám người hội hợp, tìm cái thông gió thông khí vị trí, hào khí mà bắt đầu điểm đồ vật, một tá một tá địa điểm.

"Sinh hào đến một tá, sò biển đến một tá, tôm nhỏ đến một tá..." Đều là ăn ngon , đói bụng một buổi chiều choai choai các tiểu tử ánh mắt đều tái rồi.

"Đốt cà, tỏi dung đậu phụ khô nhi... Lão bản, vi lạt, sau đó thượng điểm bia, " điểm một trận sau đó, đại gia đều không hô, An Vô Dạng giơ tay lên nói: "Ta muốn gia nước, không đông gia nước."

Đang ngồi các bạn học tề xoát xoát mà nhìn hắn: "Lỗ xuyến uống gia nước, Tiểu An đồng học, ngươi là nam nhân đi ngươi?"

An Vô Dạng lộ ra áp lực lớn như núi biểu tình, nghĩ thầm rằng, ta chính là mạo hiểm nguy hiểm tánh mạng theo các ngươi lỗ xuyến , vạn nhất mang theo đầy người mùi rượu trở về, không đến bị làm tử!

Đệ 87 chương

Đại gia ồn ào thời điểm, Ôn Lăng đi ra giải vây nói: "Ai quy định lỗ xuyến liền nhất định muốn uống bia ? Đúng không? Tưởng uống gì liền uống gì, miễn cưỡng liền không có ý nghĩa ."

Người chung quanh không ra tiếng.

Ôn Lăng cười không đạt đáy mắt mà nói: "Ta cùng các ngươi uống, ai trước gục xuống ai là tôn tử."

Từ Viễn Hàng vội tỏ thái độ: "Rồi rồi rồi, chúng ta chính là như vậy vừa nói mà thôi, cũng không phải thật sự muốn buộc hắn uống rượu."

Nói thật, hắn cảm giác Ôn Lăng nhưng che chở Tiểu An đồng học , chính mình liền không này đãi ngộ.

"Ai nha, bia đến , ta giúp các ngươi khai." An Vô Dạng cười tủm tỉm mà đem đề tài mang đi qua, tích cực cùng làm học nhóm khai rượu: "Cấp, Ôn Lăng."

Lạnh như băng lạnh như băng quán trang bia, nam sinh tiếp nhận, lập tức uống một ngụm.

Không bao lâu, đồ vật liền lên đây.

Bên này thực vật, hương vị quả thật không tồi.

Vài vị đến từ thiên nam địa bắc đồng học, vừa ăn một bên huyên thuyên, từ từng người gia hương thổ đặc sản, cho tới xã hội hiện tượng, rất nhanh liền rượu quá ba tuần.

Viễn Hàng huynh tuy là cái học bá, chính là chơi đứng lên cũng rất phóng đến khai .

"Kia gì, chúng ta là tương lai tứ năm cùng chiến hào chiến hữu, đi cùng một chỗ chính là duyên phận a." Hắn tễ mi lộng nhãn mà nói: "Vi càng hảo mà hiểu biết lẫn nhau, không bằng đến chơi cái du hý?"

Vài cái nam sinh ngươi xem xem ta, ta nhìn xem ngươi: "Như thế nào chơi?"

Từ Viễn Hàng: "Đơn giản, chúng ta thay phiên vấn đề, truyền thuyết người tự giác uống rượu." Hắn nhìn chung quanh một vòng đạo: "Chơi cái này du hý nhất định thành thực, nếu không liền không có ý nghĩa , thế nào?"

"Ta không ý kiến." Ôn Lăng lắc lắc trong tay bia quán, tỏ vẻ duy trì.

"Ta cũng có thể." An Vô Dạng nói.

Còn lại hai cái nam sinh gật đầu nói: "Đi a, kia mà bắt đầu đi, ai trước vấn đề?"

"Ta đến." Từ Viễn Hàng nhấc tay, cười đến vẻ mặt đáng khinh mà nói: "Vấn đề thứ nhất, đang ngồi, vẫn là xử nam uống rượu."

"Thiết!" Toàn bộ người đều thở dài một chút, chỉ vào Từ Viễn Hàng thảo phạt, này nha hỏi vấn đề cũng quá đáng khinh .

"Nếu chơi, kia liền nghiêm túc điểm." Ôn Lăng dùng bia quán gõ gõ cái bàn, đi đầu uống một ngụm: "Ta là."

Vấn đề giả so cái nha thủ thế, nhìn những người khác: "Còn có ai muốn uống , đều cho ta tự giác điểm, mau mau khoái!"

Tại hắn nhìn chăm chú hạ, trong phòng ngủ trong đó một cái người gầy đồng học thần tình đỏ bừng mà uống.

Dư lại hai vị đều ngồi không động.

Ôn Lăng liếc mắt bình thản ung dung tiểu cừu đồng học, trong lòng nói thầm câu: nhìn người không thể nhìn tướng mạo a.

"Đến ta đến ta." Người gầy đồng học hiển nhiên là muốn trả thù, mở miệng liền nói: "Có đối tượng người uống rượu."

Chung quanh yên tĩnh hai giây.

Tại đại gia cho rằng lẫn nhau đều là độc thân cẩu thời điểm, An Vô Dạng đỉnh các bạn học cực nóng ánh mắt, bưng lên chính mình gia nước uống một ngụm: "Ta có."

Mọi người biểu tình tất cả đều là trợn mắt há hốc mồm mà, không phải đâu? Đang ngồi một người duy nhất có đối tượng cẩu tử, dĩ nhiên là hắn?

"Kháo, tiểu tử ngươi cư nhiên có đối tượng?" Từ Viễn Hàng chịu không nổi mà, muốn bắt trúc cái thẻ đánh hắn.

An Vô Dạng nhưng cười không nói, oai bả vai tránh né Viễn Hàng huynh công kích.

"Đến ta." Ôn Lăng liêu mắt cách vách phi xử nam, nắm bắt lạnh như băng bia quán nói: "Thích quá so với chính mình lớn tuổi uống rượu."

Vấn đề người bản thân là không tất tham gia .

Lúc này đây trừ bỏ Ôn Lăng ở ngoài tất cả đều uống, ai thời kỳ trưởng thành thời điểm không có thầm mến quá vài cái dáng người nóng bỏng đại tỷ tỷ.

"Đến ta ?" An Vô Dạng chỉ vào cái mũi của mình, nhếch miệng nói: "Hắc hắc, hiện tại trong lòng có người uống rượu."

Khổ ha ha mà thầm mến nữ thần đồng học hướng hắn đầu đi giết người ánh mắt, không thể không căm giận mà đem uống rượu : "Không mang như vậy trát tâm a, ta thật vất vả mới phai nhạt niệm tưởng."

Hiện tại nghĩ tới đến hô hấp đều sẽ đau hảo không nha.

Này một ván Ôn Lăng cùng Viễn Hàng huynh đều không uống, một cái là từng bày tỏ thái độ không nghĩ tìm bạn gái, một cái là muốn tìm bạn gái nhưng là không mục tiêu.

"Cuối cùng một vấn đề... Ta đầu tiên thuyết minh a, không có ý tứ gì khác, có thể không tỏ thái độ." Dư lại mập mạp đồng học nói: "... Có thể tiếp thu cảo cơ ( làm gay ) uống rượu."

Đầu năm nay, hẳn là không ai không biết cảo cơ ( làm gay ) là có ý gì .

"Uy, là tiếp thu người khác cảo cơ ( làm gay ), vẫn là chính mình cảo cơ ( làm gay )?" Từ Viễn Hàng hỏi.

"Cái này... Tiếp thu chính mình cảo cơ ( làm gay ) đi." Mập mạp nói.

Mới vừa bưng lên rượu các bạn học liền dừng lại , kia không được, chính mình cảo cơ ( làm gay ) kiên quyết không thể tiếp thu.

Mập mạp đồng học nói qua có thể không tỏ thái độ, bất quá An Vô Dạng vẫn là bưng lên gia nước, lộc cộc một mồm to: "Ta có thể tiếp thu."

Thái độ gọi một cái sảng khoái, nhìn xem vài cái nam sinh trợn mắt há hốc mồm, lại là hắn?

Ôn Lăng nhướng mày, không biết nghĩ tới điều gì, một bộ hiểu rõ thần sắc.

"Khụ khụ, kia kia... Ngươi hiện tại đối tượng sẽ không chính là cái nam đi?" Từ Viễn Hàng miệng trương thành O hình, nhưng kỳ thật hắn bội phục không là An Vô Dạng cảo cơ ( làm gay ), mà là nhân gia tự nhiên hào phóng thái độ.

"A, hắn là nam ." An Vô Dạng đã làm tốt bị dùng khác thường ánh mắt xem kỹ chuẩn bị tâm lý, mang trên mặt ôn hòa mà bình tĩnh tươi cười: "Chúng ta cùng một chỗ đã hơn một năm , hiện nay tình cảm thực ổn định."

"Đã hơn một năm?" Mập mạp đồng học líu lưỡi: "Cao tam ngay tại đồng thời?"

"Không, ta là trước một lần , năm trước tạm nghỉ học một năm." An Vô Dạng nói: "Ta so các ngươi lớn hơn một tuổi tới, thế nào, có phải hay không nhìn đoán không ra?"

Mọi người: "..."

Đêm nay từ Tiểu An đồng học trên người được đến kinh hỉ nhiều lắm.

"Các ngươi để ý sao?" Thật vất vả giao cho một ít cùng tuổi bằng hữu, tiểu thiên sứ vẫn là thấp thỏm .

"A, không a." Đại gia vội xua tay nói: "Hiện tại đều cái gì niên đại , thật là, đồng tính hôn nhân đều hợp pháp sáu năm , đúng không?"

Chỉ có Ôn Lăng không có tỏ thái độ, Viễn Hàng huynh ám trạc trạc tại bàn dưới đá đá chân của hắn, ngược lại là cấp cái phản ứng a đại ca.

"Đây là chuyện riêng của ngươi." Ôn nhu như nước nam sinh cười cười nói: "Chúng ta chính là đồng học mà thôi, ngươi không tất rất để ý người khác nghĩ như thế nào."

Đạo lý này An Vô Dạng biết, chính là... Tưởng cũng bị người khác tiếp thu là bình thường tâm lý đi.

"Ân, không nói này đó , tiếp tục ăn cái gì nha." Thiếu niên cười cười, lộ ra ánh nắng tươi sáng tươi cười: "Nói tốt đêm nay ta mời khách , đại gia không cần thay ta bớt tiền."

Nhà trọ bên này.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên công tác coi như kết thúc, chính mình ăn một bữa không thế nào hương cơm chiều, trong lòng bắt đầu tưởng người.

Hắn không kìm lòng nổi mà lấy điện thoại di động ra, xem xét một chút nhà mình tiểu thiên sứ định vị.

XX thịt nướng đương, đây là cái gì quỷ?

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn chằm chằm định vị nhìn hồi lâu, xác định cùng với khẳng định, tiểu thiên sứ không là trải qua nơi đây đơn giản như vậy, thực rõ ràng chính là ở bên trong ăn uống...

"Tiểu kẻ lừa đảo..." Hắn cau mày.

Trong chốc lát sau đó cầm lấy xe cái chìa khóa, một trận gió dường như ra cửa.

Cho dù là kinh thành ở trên đường cũng rất ít thấy hào xe, đột nhiên xuất hiện tại một chút đều không cao lớn hơn ăn khuya một cái phố, rất nhanh liền khiến cho thực khách chú ý.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đi theo hướng dẫn, ngừng tại tiểu thiên sứ ăn cái gì kia gian thịt nướng cửa tiệm trước.

Quay kiếng xe xuống đem đầu tìm hiểu đi, bên ngoài khói dầu hương vị nhảy tiến vào, lập tức làm hắn chịu không nổi mà đóng cửa cửa sổ, sau đó trực tiếp mở cửa đi xuống.

Trong điếm mặt, An Vô Dạng chính ăn được hương, tay trái một chuỗi chân gà tử, tay phải một chuỗi vưu ngư tu, đột nhiên, ánh mắt phiêu đến tiền phương có một đạo quen thuộc bóng dáng đi tới, hoàn.

"Phi phi phi." Hắn ném xuống chân gà tử vưu ngư tu, nắm lên khăn tay lau miệng sát tay, mãnh quán gia nước tẩy sạch sẽ miệng hương vị.

"Sao ?" Mọi người xem hắn cùng điên rồi dường như, rất giống bị gia trưởng nắm bao học sinh tiểu học.

An Vô Dạng cười khổ: "Nhà của ta kia khẩu tử đến , ta phải đi về trước ." Sau đó nhanh như chớp vọt tới thu ngân thai tính tiền.

Tiểu An đồng học kia khẩu tử?

Vài cái nam sinh nhất thời bị gợi lên hứng thú, nhìn không chuyển mắt mà nhìn chằm chằm vị kia hạc trong bầy gà nam nhân nhìn.

Đầu tiên ấn tượng đầu tiên chính là rất bảnh, vô luận là thân cao vẫn là bề ngoài, phân phân chung giây sát giới giải trí hiện tại cái gọi là lưu lượng tiểu sinh.

Thứ hai ấn tượng chính là, có tiền.

Nếu không đoán sai nói, đối phương vừa mới từ ven đường kia lượng thị giá trị mấy trăm vạn hào trên xe xuống dưới.

Bọn họ tại đánh giá Hoắc Vân Xuyên đồng thời, Hoắc Vân Xuyên cũng tại đánh giá nhà mình tiểu thiên sứ các bạn học, quả nhiên tất cả đều là nam đồng học, trọng điểm là không có một cái so với chính mình soái .

Một hồi nhi sau đó, An Vô Dạng trả tiền xong trở lại, không nói hai lời trước nhào lên cấp giả ba ba một cái hùng ôm, cộng thêm một cái phi thường phù khen kinh hỉ biểu tình: "Ai? Sao ngươi lại tới đây?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "Trước ngươi nói..."

"Đến đến đến, cho các ngươi giới thiệu một chút, " An Vô Dạng chưa cho hắn nói tiếp cơ hội, lập tức mười ngón chặt chẽ mà lôi kéo hắn đi đến các bạn học trước mặt nói: "Đây chính là ta đối tượng, vừa rồi cùng đại gia nói qua , tình cảm đặc biệt hảo đối tượng."

Vài cái không ngu ngốc nam sinh vội nói: "A a, chính là hắn a." Tề xoát xoát mà đứng lên vấn an: "Hạnh ngộ hạnh ngộ, chúng ta là Tiểu An đồng học bằng hữu, vừa rồi luôn luôn tại nói ngươi đâu."

Nguyên lai Tiểu An đồng học là như vậy sợ hắn đối tượng , thật đáng thương!

Hoắc tổng nhíu mày, tới trên đường thực buồn bực tiểu tâm lá gan liền bành trướng , căn bản không nổi giận được: "Các ngươi hảo." Tâm hắn tưởng, nguyên lai tiểu nam sinh cùng một chỗ sẽ các loại tán gẫu chính mình đối tượng sao, còn thật đáng yêu...

"Chúng ta đây đi về trước?" An Vô Dạng xoa bóp lão công tay, nhỏ giọng nói.

"Ân." Hoắc Vân Xuyên ở bên ngoài rất cấp tiểu bằng hữu tăng thể diện , một chút đều không mãnh liệt bá đạo, mà thị phi thường hòa khí mà cùng tiểu bằng hữu các bạn học nói lời từ biệt: "Các vị các bạn học, hiện tại thời gian có chút chậm, ta mang bọn ngươi An đồng học trước trở về nghỉ ngơi, các ngươi cũng sớm một chút trở về đi."

Luận khí chất, luận nói năng, thỏa thỏa cao phú soái một cái, nhìn xem tiểu các nam sinh sửng sốt sửng sốt mà.

"A, hảo , các ngươi trở về đi, không có việc gì, chúng ta tái uống trong chốc lát." Viễn Hàng huynh trước hết kịp phản ứng, ngốc cười nói.

An Vô Dạng gật gật đầu: "Hảo, vậy ngươi nhóm tiếp tục chơi đùa , chúng ta đi trước, ngày mai gặp."

Các bạn học: "Đi , ngày mai gặp!"

Trở lại trên xe, thừa dịp còn không có hệ an toàn mang trước, An Vô Dạng vui vẻ mà bổ nhào vào giả ba ba trên người: "Đôn Đôn hắn ba, cho ta tăng thể diện a."

Hắn còn tưởng rằng, Hoắc Vân Xuyên sẽ thực sinh khí.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên mặt không đổi sắc mà đẩy ra hắn: "Một miệng tỏi cánh chút ý vị, lăn."

An Vô Dạng chu môi nói: "Không lăn, huân tử ngươi, ngựa gỗ ~~" cười mỉm hắn, cố ý tại Hoắc Vân Xuyên trên mặt đích thân đến thân đi, lưu lại một đôi nước miếng dấu ấn.

"Trở về tái tính sổ với ngươi." Hoắc tổng cố gắng xị mặt, làm cho mình thoạt nhìn hung một chút.

"Tính cái gì trướng, trở về lăn sàng đan." Cầu sinh dục vô cùng cường thiếu niên, ôm lão công cổ chết sống không buông tay: "Không tính trướng hảo hay không? Ta biết sai."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "Chỗ nào sai?"

Tiểu thiên sứ: "Trộm lỗ xuyến không mang ngươi!"

Đệ 88 chương

Từ vừa rồi lên xe đã bị cả người cọ đến cọ đi, hiện tại càng là tập trung tại ngực, miệng còn nói đáng yêu đến nhượng nhân thú huyết sôi trào lời nói dí dỏm —

Hoắc tổng thật sự là vô pháp đem mình ở sâu trong nội tâm 'Keo kiệt' nói ra khỏi miệng.

Hảo đi, kia khiến cho tiểu thiên sứ cho là mình vô tư rộng lượng, quả thật không có sinh khí.

"Ngồi xong, hệ thượng an toàn mang, ta muốn lái xe ." Hắn vẻ mặt buông lỏng một chút nói.

An Vô Dạng: "Vậy ngươi cười một cái đi đi, mặt thối thối mà." Sẽ nhượng người cảm giác thấp thỏm bất an.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên tức giận, nhưng là trong đầu đều là tiểu thiên sứ vừa rồi câu kia, 'Trở về lăn sàng đan' nên cái gì cừu cái gì oán đều không có : "Ân." Khóe miệng miễn cưỡng câu một chút.

"Hảo soái a." An · phù khen · Vô Dạng, treo lão công cổ khen đạo.

Sáng lấp lánh bên trong đôi mắt có tinh thần đại hải.

Hoắc tổng giả cười chung quy biến thành thật cười, buông tha chống cự mà mò tiểu bằng hữu cái ót, bá đạo mà duyện hôn: "Liêu ta, ân?"

Kia liền làm hảo ngày mai trốn học chuẩn bị.

"Không là... Ngô..."

Cuộn mình tại đại tổng tài trong ngực tiểu cừu, nhược nhược mà rầm rì, nghe đứng lên hết sức đáng thương.

Đối hắn có nồng hậu hứng thú nam nhân, sớm đã bị liêu đến tâm hoa nộ phóng, hô hấp ồ ồ.

Dù sao, này non nửa nguyệt đối phương tổng tại quân huấn, Hoắc Vân Xuyên tái cầm thú cũng không có khả năng đối với vất vả quân huấn thiếu niên xuống tay.

Quỷ biết hắn cấm dục nửa tháng là làm như thế nào đến ...

Đòi lấy một chút lợi tức sau đó, nam nhân buông hắn ra tiểu cừu, dùng ngón cái lau chính mình bên môi dấu vết: "Còn có khí lực nói, chính mình đem an toàn mang hệ thượng."

Đông oai tây đảo cả người vô lực thiếu niên, có thể nói là nhượng hắn thực vừa lòng.

"A..." An Vô Dạng thất điên bát đảo, đầu thiếu dưỡng, ánh mắt mê ly, đây là giả ba ba thích nhất trạng thái, hắn chỉ cần biểu hiện đến hơi chút khoa trương một chút, đối phương adrenalin nhất định sẽ thực kích thích...

Nhìn không được Hoắc đại thiếu, trực tiếp vươn tay giúp đối phương hệ thượng.

Sau đó tâm tình khoái trá mà lái xe hồi gia.

Chỉ có hắn bản thân thời điểm, tốc độ xe luôn luôn bay nhanh, căn bản không quan tâm an không an toàn loại này vấn đề.

Hiện tại bên người mang theo tiểu thiên sứ, Hoắc Vân Xuyên lái xe liền ổn đến không được.

Đến gia sau, An Vô Dạng đạp đạp mà chạy vào phòng tắm, gội đầu tắm rửa súc miệng, phi thường có tâm cơ mà xóa trên người hương vị, đem mình biến thành thơm ngào ngạt mà mới đi ra.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên tại công cộng phòng tắm đã tẩy hảo , chính ngồi ở trên giường một bộ chờ người bộ dáng, nhìn thấy An Vô Dạng thân ảnh, ngoắc ngoắc ngón tay.

Không là An Vô Dạng muội lương tâm nói láo, nói thật câu kia, nhà hắn nam nhân thật sự rất bảnh...

Không là bơ tiểu sinh cái loại này soái, mà là nam nhân vị mười phần, cả người hormone bùng nổ cái loại này soái.

Sinh Đôn Đôn trước, An Vô Dạng tại Hoắc Vân Xuyên trước mặt không quá có thể get đến đỏ mặt tim đập kích động, hiện tại... Sẽ .

"Lại đây."

"..." An Vô Dạng đi qua đi, ngồi vào đối phương trên đùi.

Sắc mặt là ửng đỏ , ánh mắt hơi hơi lóe ra.

"Ngươi chính mình nói, ta có bao lâu không bính ngươi ?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên nắm bắt hắn cằm hỏi.

"Ân..." An Vô Dạng ở trong lòng thô sơ giản lược tính toán, đem mình sợ tới mức tâm hoảng hoảng mà.

"Non nửa tháng." Hoắc tổng thon dài ngón tay tả hữu chớp lên, khiến cho An Vô Dạng mặt đi theo hắn tiết tấu lay động, cấp người một loại xấu xa cảm giác.

Tiểu thiên sứ đều nhanh khóc.

Nhà hắn giả ba ba nhu cầu tràn đầy, nhẫn nửa tháng sẽ tai nạn chết người ...

"Ngươi đau ta điểm..." An Vô Dạng cắn khóe miệng, vừa quật cường lại đáng thương hề hề mà bắt lấy Hoắc Vân Xuyên cánh tay, một bộ ngoan ngoãn chờ bị tàn phá bộ dáng.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên trong lòng nhuyễn nhuyễn, đương thật không bỏ được nhượng này đoàn tâm can nhi thịt chảy nước mắt.

"Đương nhiên là thương ngươi ..." Hắn thanh âm thấp thấp nói, sau đó xoay người đem thiếu niên lung trong ngực trung...

Một đêm đánh nhau kịch liệt.

Vui thích qua đi thiếu niên nhuyễn thành một bãi nê, trong quá trình vẫn là không thể tránh né rớt vài giọt sinh lý nước mắt, làm ướt đào hồng nhạt khóe mắt.

Nam nhân góc cạnh phân minh môi, cọ cọ vi hàm thủy tích, có vẻ tràn ngập đau lòng.

Nhưng mà càng nhiều là thoả mãn vẻ mặt, thoạt nhìn cả người lười biếng mà.

An Vô Dạng dám đánh cuộc, muốn là chính mình đồng ý nhả ra nói lại đến một lần nói, đối phương khẳng định không nói hai lời tích cực phối hợp.

Bất quá, loại này cùng cấp với tự sát hành vi, hắn là sẽ không làm .

Mệt đến không nghĩ nhúc nhích An Vô Dạng, oai đầu tựa vào Hoắc Vân Xuyên rắn chắc trên cánh tay, nhắm mắt lại tiêu hóa đối phương cho chính mình mang đến cảm thụ.

Từ thân đến tâm, yêu cầu thời gian bình phục.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên biết hắn mệt chết đi, cũng không quấy rầy, chính là dùng ngón tay nhẹ nhàng mà vuốt ve hắn tóc mai.

Tại loại này thôi miên thức âu yếm hạ, An Vô Dạng rất nhanh liền đang ngủ.

Ngày kế, dương quang từ bức màn khe hở chiếu vào đến.

"Mấy giờ ?" An Vô Dạng mở to mắt, thói quen tính mà tìm kiếm di động, lại không có tìm được.

"Còn sớm, không nóng nảy." Hoắc Vân Xuyên có vẻ đã sớm tỉnh, chính là không có mở to mắt mà thôi: "Ngủ tiếp trong chốc lát." Hắn đem An Vô Dạng đầu ấn hồi trong lòng ngực của mình, đây là một bảo hộ ý tứ hàm xúc mười phần động tác.

An Vô Dạng giật giật thân thể, cảm giác chính mình toàn thân đau nhức, hiện tại lập tức rời giường quả thật có vẻ miễn cưỡng, vì thế cũng phóng túng chính mình tựa vào Hoắc Vân Xuyên trên người, ngủ cái bổ sung năng lượng thu hồi giác.

Về phần đến trường... Tùy duyên đi!

Hoắc tổng mị mở mắt nhìn hắn, nói ngủ liền ngủ, trong chốc lát đánh khởi tiểu khò khè, hảo ngoan...

Chờ An Vô Dạng lần thứ hai tỉnh lại, đã mặt trời lên cao, sớm đã bỏ lỡ đi đến trường học thời cơ.

'Gia trưởng' nói cho hắn biết, đã thay hắn thỉnh quá giả : "Tại gia cùng Đôn Đôn chơi đi, ngày mai lại đi."

Tuy rằng Hoắc Vân Xuyên ngoài miệng không nói, nhưng là thật không có đem trường học những cái đó chương trình học nhìn xem rất nặng.

Trong mắt hắn, An Vô Dạng đi đến trường, chính là đi theo bạn cùng lứa tuổi tụ tập chơi.

Về phần học tri thức, còn không bằng tại gia chính mình giáo hữu dụng.

Trương a di đem chiếu phô trên mặt đất, nhượng lập tức liền bán tuổi Đôn Đôn cùng hắn tiểu ba hai người tại chiếu thượng chơi.

"Dạng Dạng hôm nay không đến trường nha?" Nàng hỏi.

Cầm một phen đậu tương, ở bên cạnh lột.

"Ân... Đúng vậy." An Vô Dạng mặt hướng Đôn Đôn, ánh mắt lóe ra mà trả lời.

Trương a di cho rằng hắn nghỉ đâu, chính là rất kỳ quái , hôm nay còn chưa tới ngày cuối tuần đâu: "Cất kỹ nhiều ngày?"

An Vô Dạng rầm rì đạo: "Liền một ngày."

Trương a di lột cái đậu tương, hướng trên người hắn nhìn nhìn, lộ ra cổ nơi ấy hồng hồng tử tử mà, vừa thấy chính là Hoắc tiên sinh tối hôm qua đãi đứa nhỏ này thân thiết ...

Trương a di thức thời mà không hỏi lại .

"Buổi tối a di cho ngươi bảo điểm bổ thang uống." Quân huấn mấy ngày này, trên gương mặt thật vất vả dưỡng trở về thịt lại rớt.

"Ân, cám ơn a di." An Vô Dạng nằm chiếu thượng, phản thủ sờ sờ cổ của mình, sau đó một lăn lông lốc mà đứng lên, đi phòng ngủ toilet.

Chờ hắn trở ra thời điểm, thay đổi nhất kiện cổ áo tương đối thu quần áo.

Giữa trưa một nhà vài hớp ăn cơm, Đôn Đôn Đại vương ngồi ở Hoắc tổng tài trên đùi, hai chỉ tay nhỏ bé y y nha nha mà, đặc biệt thích nắm ba ba chiếc đũa.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên chỉ có thể vặn ra đầu, trốn tránh hoạt bát hiếu động tiểu tử kia ăn.

"Hắn như vậy phiền, ngươi vẫn là đem hắn đặt trên giường nhỏ đi." An Vô Dạng nói, buông xuống bát đũa ôm lấy nhi tử, phóng tới cách vách trên giường nhỏ.

"Nha! A a..." Đôn Đôn sinh khí.

"Ngươi còn hăng hái nhi đúng không? Chính mình đãi lại không được, liền thích quấy rối." An Vô Dạng điểm điểm Đôn Đôn cái mũi nhỏ, nói với hắn: "Ngoan ngoãn chính mình chơi trong chốc lát, ba ba cơm nước xong tái cùng ngươi chơi."

Hắn cảm thấy đã hống hảo Đôn Đôn , vì thế xoay người đi trở về trên bàn.

"Nha, nha, nha oa..." Đi chưa được mấy bước, Đôn Đôn liền sét đánh hạ vũ.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn nhìn hắc mặt thiếu niên, chính mình đuổi kịp Trương a di đứng dậy trước, đi qua đem nhi tử ôm đứng lên điên điên, vừa nói: "Không có việc gì, ngươi ăn cơm của ngươi đi, ta tiếp đón hắn."

Sau đó hướng trong phòng địa phương khác chuyển đi, ngược lại là có nhi mọi sự túc.

An Vô Dạng hồi trên bàn ngồi xuống, nhanh hơn tốc độ ăn chính mình cơm, hảo đi tiếp nhận Đôn Đôn.

Nghe tiểu ma vương trong chốc lát không khóc , Trương a di cười nói: "Đứa bé kia, chính là thân hắn ba ba." Vẫn luôn đều là, từ trong tháng trong liền sẽ nhận thức.

"Hắn cũng thực thân ta nha." An Vô Dạng nói, vi chứng minh chính mình không có nói sai, hắn nhanh chóng bái hoàn cơm, đi qua tiếp nhận nhi tử.

"Có ngươi như vậy ăn cơm sao?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên sau lưng trường ánh mắt dường như, nhíu mày phân phó nói: "Trở về ngồi xuống, tái ăn vài hớp đồ ăn."

Đã đương ba ba thiếu niên, bị quản được giống cái tôn tử: "Đi đi..."

Tại Trương a di từ ái dưới con mắt, hắn ngượng ngùng mà ăn nhiều vài hớp đồ ăn, nghĩ thầm rằng, này ba ba đương đến nhưng khiếp nhược.

Nghỉ liền một ngày như thế.

Ngày hôm sau là thứ sáu, An Vô Dạng bối bao đi đi học.

Hôm nay rốt cục không cần tái xuyên đồ rằn ri, hắn xuyên một thân đơn giản trang phục hè, trước đó không lâu lão nam nhân mua — lại nói tiếp đối phương chính là thích mua cho hắn đồ vật.

Đồng hồ, hài.

Ba lô mua hảo vài cái, bất quá An Vô Dạng thích bối chính mình trung học bối quá .

Còn nhớ rõ Ôn Lăng ngày đầu tiên thấy hắn thời điểm, trực tiếp làm không hiểu người này họa phong.

Trên người quý đơn phẩm quý đến muốn chết, giá rẻ lại thực giá rẻ.

Hôm nay cũng nhất dạng, đối phương một thân mỗ bài tử đương quý tân phẩm, nhưng mà bối cái trăm đến khối cũ bao, tựa như chưa tỉnh ngủ nhất dạng tùy tiện đi vào phòng học.

"Hải..." An Vô Dạng không có việc gì người dường như, cùng ngồi cùng bàn cùng sau bàn các nam sinh chào hỏi.

"Đến ?" Từ Viễn Hàng cao thấp đánh giá hắn, quan tâm: "Ngày hôm qua như thế nào xin phép ?" Không phải là trở về bị đánh đi?

Nhưng là ngẫm lại lại không có khả năng, nhân gia Tiểu An đồng học đối tượng, vừa thấy chính là có tu dưỡng lại sẽ đau người người.

"Không có việc gì, chính là khởi chậm." An Vô Dạng ngồi xuống đạo, từ trong bao xuất ra hai cái toan nãi: "Nhạ, cho các ngươi ăn."

Ôn Lăng không có hứng thú mà đẩy trở về: "Không ăn."

Thần kinh trì độn An Vô Dạng mới phát hiện, chính mình ngồi cùng bàn cả người khó: "Ôn Lăng?" Chiêu bài tươi cười đều không thấy : "Thất tình ?" Hắn yên phá hư đạo.

Đối phương không đáp.

"Phốc." Viễn Hàng huynh cười trộm thanh, thay An Vô Dạng cởi bỏ cái này nghi hoặc: "Hắn nha, tối hôm qua bị nữ sinh ước xuống lầu, nụ hôn đầu tiên mơ mơ hồ hồ mà sẽ không có!"

"Đừng nói lung tung, chính là thân mặt..." Ôn Lăng ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười mà sửa đúng đạo, cố gắng làm bộ chính mình không hề gì.

Nhưng mà nhìn đến tiểu cừu trợn mắt há hốc mồm biểu tình, tâm tình liền đặc biệt kém.

Lại nói tiếp, nếu không hôm trước buổi tối bị mạc danh kỳ diệu địa thứ kích một chút, hắn cũng sẽ không làm ra xuống lầu thấy muội tử ngu xuẩn như vậy hành động.

"Thật đáng thương, kia ăn cái toan nãi áp an ủi." An Vô Dạng đem kia bình táo đỏ vị toan nãi đẩy trở về, chính nhi bát kinh bộ dáng nhượng người nhìn không ra hắn đến tột cùng là tại nói giỡn vẫn là nghiêm túc.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Ôn Lăng: ta cho rằng đó là một vườn trường mối tình đầu câu chuyện, kết quả các ngươi nói cho ta biết... Đó là một hào môn sinh tử cẩu huyết câu chuyện, ta...

Đệ 89 chương

Một bên Viễn Hàng huynh, lược qua nụ hôn đầu tiên bị đoạt Ôn Lăng đồng học, một bên toát toan nãi, vừa nói: "Vận khí của ngươi thật không hảo a."

Qua một hồi lâu, An Vô Dạng hậu tri hậu giác mà chỉ vào cái mũi của mình: "Ngươi là nói ta sao?"

"Đúng vậy." Từ Viễn Hàng bẹp miệng nói: "Ngày hôm qua ngươi không có tới, lão sư điểm danh , còn tận lực lập lại một chút tên của ngươi, ai, đều là bánh chẻo nhạ họa."

Hắn vỗ vỗ An Vô Dạng bả vai, tự cho là thông minh tuyệt đỉnh mà nói ra chân tướng.

An Vô Dạng cũng là nghĩ như vậy , nhất thời có chút ảo não mà nói thầm: "Lão sư như thế nào như vậy..."

Kia bánh chẻo thật không là vì trực ban trường mới đưa !

"Kia ngày hôm qua tuyển trưởng ban sao?" Hắn nhanh chóng hỏi.

"Ân? Trưởng ban?" Từ Viễn Hàng không hiểu ra sao: "Cái này ngược lại là còn không có, lão sư nói không nóng nảy."

An Vô Dạng chỗ nào biết, bọn họ chủ nhiệm lớp hiện tại áp lực lớn như núi, trong lòng vô cùng loạn.

Liền nói ngày hôm qua... Chủ nhiệm lớp họ Lưu, lão Lưu sớm đến trong ban nhận thức năm nay các bạn học, đồng thời trong lòng nhớ thương vị kia bánh chẻo đồng học.

Điểm danh thời điểm phát hiện đối phương trốn học , trong lòng còn thất vọng rồi một chút.

Tiểu tử kia nhìn rất ngoan , không nghĩ tới là một cái chắc nịch .

Nhất thời tuyển ban cán bộ tâm tình cũng không có, đệ nhất lễ khóa liền cùng các bạn học nói chêm chọc cười, chỉ do hạt tán gẫu.

Lão Lưu tan học trở lại văn phòng, mãnh liệt nhìn thấy hiệu trưởng ngồi ở chính mình chỗ ngồi, sợ tới mức linh hồn nhỏ bé đều ném.

"Lão Lưu, có kiện chuyện trọng yếu nói cho ngươi." Hiệu trưởng cầm trên tay nhất trương bọn họ ban danh sách, dùng ngón tay điểm điểm: "Các ngươi ban có vị đồng học gọi An Vô Dạng, không biết ngươi chú ý đã tới chưa?"

An Vô Dạng?

Tên này lão Lưu nhưng quen thuộc, vừa rồi điểm danh thời điểm nhượng hắn thất vọng chính là vị bạn học này: "Hắc, hiệu trưởng, vị bạn học này làm sao vậy?"

Đối phương hôm nay trốn học , nhưng là loại này chuyện nhỏ... Hẳn là kinh động không hiệu trưởng đi?

"Ngươi cũng không nhìn tin tức sao?" Hiệu trưởng tức giận mà nói: "Trước trận Hoắc thị tổng tài đại hôn, đem kinh thành truyền thông nháo đến ồn ào huyên náo, hắn kết hôn đối tượng chính là các ngươi lớp học An Vô Dạng đồng học."

Nói đến phần này thượng, lão Lưu cả kinh kính mắt đều nhanh rớt, còn có chuyện này?

"Vừa rồi Hoắc tổng tự mình gọi điện thoại đến ." Hiệu trưởng xem xét lão Lưu: "Biết đánh tới làm gì sao? Cho hắn đối tượng xin phép, thuận tiện cấp chúng ta trường học quyên một đám giá trị trăm vạn thiết bị..."

Đây là cái gì khái niệm?

"..." Lão Lưu đã mông .

Hiệu trưởng thân thể trước khuynh, lời nói thấm thía đạo: "Lão Lưu, người hiện tại tại ngươi lớp học, ngươi đến trong lòng có một cái sổ."

Cái này lão Lưu hoàn hồn , vội không ngừng đáp ứng: "Đó là đó là, nhìn ngài nói , ta là cái loại này không đúng mực người sao?"

Hiệu trưởng ý tứ hắn đều minh bạch.

"Ân." Hiệu trưởng cười , vỗ vỗ lão Lưu bả vai: "Có rảnh nhiều cùng Hoắc tổng giao lưu giao lưu, nhượng hắn đến trường học của chúng ta đi thăm đi thăm."

Lão Lưu nghĩ thầm rằng, này ngài liền quá đề cao ta ... Ha hả.

Vì thế toàn giáo lão sư cũng biết , lão Lưu lớp học có một cái kim vướng mắc, gia trưởng phi thường hào phóng cấp trường học quyên một đám giá trị trăm vạn thiết bị.

Lên lớp , lão Lưu đi vào mới vừa rồi còn ầm ầm phòng học.

Các bạn học nhìn thấy lão sư, nhất thời an tĩnh lại.

"Các bạn học, lên lớp ! Hôm nay như cũ điểm một chút danh." Lão Lưu nói, phủng danh sách bắt đầu nhất nhất điểm danh.

"Ôn Lăng."

"Đến."

Gọi vào cả lớp tối soái tên kia nam sinh, cả lớp nữ sinh tề xoát xoát nhìn hắn.

"An Vô Dạng." Lão Lưu mang tới phía dưới.

"Đến." Theo một đạo trong trẻo thanh âm vang lên, một bàn tay giơ lên, quả nhiên không giống người thường.

Lão Lưu cười tủm tỉm đạo: "An đồng học, ngày hôm qua xin phép , thân thể không có việc gì đi?"

An Vô Dạng vốn là chính là có chút ngượng ngùng, nghe xong lão sư câu hỏi, nháy mắt da mặt nóng lên: "... Không có việc gì , cảm ơn lão sư quan tâm."

Điểm hoàn danh, lão Lưu nói: "Vậy hôm nay tới chọn ban cán bộ đi, ai hữu ý trực ban trường , có thể tự tiến cử, đương nhiên , " ánh mắt của hắn đảo qua nhất trương trương ngây ngô gương mặt: "Cũng có thể đề cử mặt khác đồng học."

Rất nhanh liền có nữ sinh tại hạ mặt kêu gọi: "Lão sư, ta đề cử Ôn Lăng đồng học!"

Ôn Lăng liền thành vi cả lớp tiêu điểm, chỉ thấy hắn bình chân như vại mà cười cười, không có tỏ thái độ.

Lão Lưu ngược lại là rất thích chính mình lớp học vị này sắc đẹp đảm đương , vừa thấy chính là trực ban cán bộ liêu: "Đi, Ôn Lăng đồng học một phiếu, còn có người sao?" Hắn đột nhiên nhìn về phía An Vô Dạng: "An đồng học, ngươi nghĩ hay không trực ban trường?"

An Vô Dạng vẻ mặt ngoài ý muốn, nhanh chóng lắc đầu: "Lão sư, ta không nghĩ trực ban trường."

Thân là một cái học tra, hắn đối ban cán bộ cái từ này nhi rất xa lạ , đừng nói trưởng ban, tiểu tổ trường đều không đương quá.

"Vậy được rồi." Lão Lưu rất thất vọng mà.

Đầu Ôn Lăng một phiếu người nhiều lắm, tựa hồ đại gia đều cảm thấy hắn là trực ban trường như một người tuyển.

An Vô Dạng cũng là cho là như thế , dù sao từ Ôn Lăng trên người, nơi chốn nhìn đến phẩm học kiêm ưu khí tức.

"Lão sư, ta cũng không tưởng trực ban trường." Ôn Lăng giơ tay lên, sau đó chỉa chỉa phía sau mình Viễn Hàng huynh: "Ta đề cử Từ Viễn Hàng đồng học trực ban trường."

Cả lớp liền an tĩnh .

Từ Viễn Hàng cũng không biết, nguyên lai chính mình tại Ôn Lăng trong cảm nhận như vậy có thể đánh.

"..." An Vô Dạng cũng giật mình mà nhìn cách vách.

Ôn Lăng hướng hắn nhướng mày: "Nhìn cái gì, ngươi cũng không không nghĩ đương sao?" Sau đó tiếp tục muốn cười không cười mà ngồi, chờ này một sóng đi qua.

Nói thật, đến trường thật nhàm chán.

Di động ngay tại trong túi, là một cấp lão Lưu mặt mũi mà không thể lấy ra chơi.

Lớp học tiếp tục nhiệt liệt mà thảo luận tuyển ai trực ban cán bộ.

Cuối cùng quả nhiên tuyển Từ Viễn Hàng trực ban trường, kia nha cao hứng vô cùng.

"Ha ha, buổi tối mời các ngươi ăn khuya, thế nào?"

"Ta không rảnh." Ôn Lăng nói, một chút đều không cấp mặt mũi.

Từ Viễn Hàng thoạt nhìn đã thói quen, lập tức quay sang cùng An Vô Dạng nói chuyện: "Tiểu An đồng học, ngươi sao?"

"Ân?" An Vô Dạng mặt lộ vẻ xấu hổ: "Không được, ta muốn sớm một chút hồi gia."

Từ Viễn Hàng chính mình cho chính mình tìm dưới bậc thang: "Cũng là, hôm trước buổi tối mới đi ra ngoài quá, nhà ngươi hẳn là quản được rất nghiêm , kia liền hôm nào đi."

Muốn cùng trường tứ năm đâu, không nóng nảy.

Cuộc sống đại học cùng trung học là hoàn toàn không đồng dạng như vậy.

Đại gia sẽ không tái một lòng một dạ mà nghĩ học tập, nữ đồng học bắt đầu chú trọng ăn diện chính mình, nam đồng học ánh mắt lại là xuyên qua trong người tài thon thả đường cong lung linh nữ đồng học trên người.

Người khác đều nói, đại học là dùng để nói thương yêu .

An Vô Dạng nhìn thấy chung quanh rục rịch ngóc đầu dậy các bạn học, thâm chấp nhận.

Về phần hắn bản thân, không là đội mũ chính là đội kính mắt, xuyên điệu thấp, dáng người cũng không xông ra, đứng ở người đôi trong kỳ thật thực bình thường.

Quân huấn trước hắn đưa bánh chẻo hành động, đã dần dần bị lớp học các nữ sinh phai nhạt.

Dù sao đại nhị đại tam học trưởng nhóm cũng có rất nhiều suất khí bức người , không nhất định phải nhìn mình chằm chằm lớp học nam sinh nhìn.

Trường học xã đoàn chiêu tân.

An Vô Dạng liền đã sớm đối câu lạc bộ tiếng anh cảm thấy hứng thú, hắn thuận miệng hỏi Ôn Lăng: "Ngươi muốn hay không cùng đi dạo chơi?"

Ôn Lăng rất ngoài ý muốn : "Ngươi tưởng gia nhập xã đoàn? Cái gì xã?"

"Tiếng Anh đi." An Vô Dạng xuất ra một cái ống nghe điện thoại, tắc tại chính mình trong lỗ tai, bên trong là Hoắc Vân Xuyên cho hắn lục tiếng Anh đọc diễn cảm: "Ngươi sao? Có hay không cảm thấy hứng thú ?"

Ôn Lăng không nghĩ tới, cư nhiên là tiếng Anh: "Ngươi có lầm hay không..." Hắn bật cười hạ, nhu nhu cái trán: "Nói thật, ngươi muốn học hảo tiếng Anh, liền không tất yếu gia nhập trường học câu lạc bộ tiếng anh."

Đệ nhất, trường học đồng học kỳ thật trình độ hữu hạn, chân chính có thực lực người đều vội, không có thời gian tinh lực cùng thái điểu giao lưu.

Thứ hai, cái này xã đoàn các thành viên đa số chỉ là muốn trang cái bức...

An Vô Dạng nhìn nhìn hắn, ngẫm lại cũng là.

"Kia đi nơi nào?" Trừ bỏ câu lạc bộ tiếng anh, những thứ khác hắn đều không từng nghĩ.

"Câu lạc bộ tennis đi." Ôn Lăng nói.

Hai người ăn nhịp với nhau, trực tiếp hướng câu lạc bộ tennis địa phương bàn đi đến.

Đi trước bọn họ cũng không biết, câu lạc bộ tennis tại thương cực kỳ đứng đầu xã đoàn, tưởng đi vào cũng không dễ dàng.

Sở dĩ sẽ trở thành đứng đầu, nguyên nhân có hai cái.

Một, nơi này có hai vị đánh quá quốc tế tái sự trước chức nghiệp tennis tuyển thủ, nhị, toàn giáo tối soái vận động hệ soái ca đều tập trung ở trong này.

Đương Ôn Lăng xuất hiện tại phụ trách phỏng vấn xã đoàn cán sự trước mặt khi, mỹ nữ chết lặng mà nói thầm đạo: "Lại tới một cái soái ca..." Bọn họ xã đoàn sợ không phải trung nguyền rủa.

Biết được Ôn Lăng trung học đánh ba năm tennis, còn đã từng tham gia quá trận đấu, xã đoàn cán sự vội nói: "Vậy ngươi điền một chút biểu, đi cái lưu trình."

Đây là tiếp nạp ý tứ.

Đến phiên An Vô Dạng phỏng vấn, cán sự hỏi: "Đánh quá tennis?"

Một cái lỗ tai tắc màu trắng ống nghe điện thoại thiếu niên, mỉm cười lắc đầu: "Không đánh quá."

Cán sự: "Thích chơi tennis?"

An Vô Dạng hồi: "Rất có hứng thú , muốn thử xem nhìn."

Cán sự không cao hứng mà nói: "Xét thấy tưởng tiến câu lạc bộ tennis đồng học thật sự là nhiều lắm, chúng ta sẽ ưu tiên suy xét sẽ đánh đồng học, hơn nữa ngươi xem đứng lên cũng không phải đối tennis đặc biệt chấp nhất."

An Vô Dạng không hề ngoài ý muốn chính mình bị uyển cự : "Kia... Ôn Lăng, " hắn nhìn người bên cạnh: "Ngươi chính mình tham gia đi, ta lại đi nhìn xem biệt ."

Đang tại điền biểu nam sinh, nghe vậy buông xuống bút: "Ta đây cũng không đi vào, đi."

An Vô Dạng nhất thời sửng sốt, phi thường không lý giải: "Ai... Ngươi không là..." Đặc biệt thích chơi tennis sao?

Cán sự há hốc mồm mà nhìn đến miệng soái ca bay đi, trong lòng đặc biệt sốt ruột, vội nói rằng: "Các ngươi là đồng thời ? Chúng ta đây có thể tái suy nghĩ một chút."

Ôn Lăng thấy hấp dẫn, cười tủm tỉm mà cầm lấy bút đưa cho An Vô Dạng: "Điền đi, tennis rất đơn giản , đến lúc đó ta dạy cho ngươi đánh."

Cán sự lần thứ hai há hốc mồm, vị này soái ca cũng quá không biết xấu hổ đi?

Chính là không chịu nổi nhân gia quả thật lớn lên soái nha, căn bản không tức giận được đến.

An Vô Dạng liền như vậy mơ mơ hồ hồ mà gia nhập câu lạc bộ tennis.

Phụ trách chiêu tân cán sự cầm hắn thân thỉnh biểu, tâm tình phức tạp: "Ta đã nói với ngươi nói yêu cầu chuẩn bị đồ vật, đầu tiên là vận động phục cùng vợt tennis, nếu bằng hữu của ngươi đánh quá trận đấu, phương diện này hỏi hắn là được rồi."

"Hảo , cám ơn." Một bên lỗ tai vẫn luôn nghe nhà mình lão công thanh âm thiếu niên, thái độ ôn hòa hữu lễ, bên miệng mỉm cười không có đoạn quá.

"Như vậy buổi chiều ngày mai năm giờ chung tại xã đoàn tập hợp." Cán sự chỉa chỉa mắt kính của hắn: "Còn có, đến lúc đó là không thể mang kính mắt , nếu ngươi cận thị nói, đề nghị mang kính sát tròng huấn luyện."

"A, ngươi nói kính mắt a? Kỳ thật ta không cận thị." An Vô Dạng nghe vậy, vươn tay đem kính mắt hái xuống, thuận tiện vuốt đem trên trán hơi tóc dài, đem chỉnh khuôn mặt lộ đi ra.

Cán sự nhất thời vẻ mặt ngọa tào mà nhìn hắn: "..."

Xã trưởng, xã đoàn thật sự có nguyền rủa!

Đệ 90 chương

An nhàn hoàn cảnh sẽ nhượng người mất đi cảnh giác, xét thấy ở trường học nhiều ngày như vậy, cũng không có người nhận ra chính mình thân phận chân thật, An Vô Dạng kỳ thật thực ngại ngùng, cảm thấy chính mình 'Sửu nhân nhiều tác quái' nghĩ đến rất nhiều.

Cho nên, đối mặt câu lạc bộ tennis cán sự tiểu tỷ tỷ nghi ngờ, hắn không nói hai lời liền đem kính mắt hái được xuống dưới.

Đối diện mỹ nữ sẽ kinh ngạc cũng là vốn là hợp tình, dù sao, trải qua đã hơn một năm hoàn cảnh hun đúc cùng tâm tình biến hóa, An Vô Dạng chỉnh thể trạng thái bay lên rất nhiều.

Hiện tại chính là đơn giản một cái miết mắt, cũng sẽ nhượng người có loại như mộc xuân phong kinh diễm.

Cán sự tiểu tỷ tỷ nhìn đến hắn, trong đầu nhất thời hiện ra sạch sẽ, khí chất, minh mị chờ từ ngữ.

Nhưng mà mới vừa rồi bị kính mắt cùng tóc che khuất thời điểm, chính là cảm thấy thanh tú bình thản.

Có thể nói là một cái cái trán cùng một đôi mắt cứu vớt chỉnh khuôn mặt!

Từ câu lạc bộ tennis đi ra, An Vô Dạng lần nữa đeo lên kính mắt, cho dù là bị Weibo thượng trăm vạn miến quỳ liếm sắc đẹp, cũng chưa từng có cảm thấy chính mình khuôn mặt này có bao nhiêu sao giỏi lắm.

"Kế tiếp còn muốn đi dạo chơi sao?"

Hắn nói bừng tỉnh cách vách nam sinh, đối phương bỏ qua một bên quá mức thâm trầm ánh mắt, khẽ thở dài, thay cùng bình thường độc nhất vô nhị không lạnh không nóng giọng điệu: "A, tùy tiện nhìn xem đi."

"Hảo."

Hai cái nam sinh cùng đi tại người tương đối thiếu bên cạnh chỗ, nhìn thấy mỗi cái xã đoàn quầy hàng đều nhiều người như vậy, không khỏi cảm thán các bạn học thật sự là tinh thần phấn chấn bàng bạc.

"Ai..." Ôn Lăng duỗi cái làm biếng thắt lưng, xem xét An Vô Dạng: "Ngươi luôn luôn tại nghe cái gì?"

An Vô Dạng thành thật mà nói: "Tiếng Anh a." Sau đó cầm lấy mặt khác một cái không có tắc tại trong lỗ tai ống nghe điện thoại, giơ lên bên cạnh.

Ôn Lăng quả thực bất đắc dĩ mà cười cười, không tiếp.

An Vô Dạng cũng cười cười, trực tiếp đem ống nghe điện thoại nhét vào lỗ tai của mình trong: "Dễ nghe."

Hắn nói chính là Hoắc Vân Xuyên thanh âm, bên người đồng học lại nghĩ lầm hắn nói tiếng Anh dễ nghe, quả thực muốn điên.

"Rất nhàm chán , muốn hay không cùng ngươi đi ra ngoài mua vợt tennis?" Ôn Lăng nói, một bộ đối bất luận cái gì xã đoàn đều không nâng nổi hưng trí bộ dáng.

An Vô Dạng dừng một chút: "Kia cũng không phải phiền toái ngươi, ta quay đầu lại hỏi hỏi ta... Bạn trai." Nói kết hôn nói, phỏng chừng sẽ bị trở thành hi hữu động vật vây xem đi.

Ôn Lăng: "..."

Thiếu chút nữa quên, người này là có bạn trai người.

Trên đường đi về nhà, An Vô Dạng có chút hối hận mà tự hỏi, thích bơi lội kia khẩu tử, đối tennis tri thức có giải sao?

Ngẫm lại giống như không quá khả năng bộ dáng, sớm biết rằng liền tiếp thu Ôn Lăng hảo ý.

Bá bá —

Một đạo loa thanh, tại An Vô Dạng sau lưng vang lên.

Hắn kinh ngạc mà quay đầu lại, nhìn thấy nhà mình lão công hào lái xe tiến tiểu khu.

Vì thế bối túi sách thiếu niên nhanh chóng thối lui đến ven đường nhường đường, làm cho đối phương đi vào trước.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên chậm rãi đi xe lại đây, đình ở bên cạnh hắn, đánh hạ cửa sổ xe, lộ ra nhất trương mặt không đổi sắc khuôn mặt tuấn tú: "Tan học ?"

"Đúng vậy." An Vô Dạng tò mò nói: "Ngươi đi ra ngoài?"

Hoắc tổng vuốt cằm: "Đi nằm công ty." Sau đó nhượng hắn lên xe: "Ta mang ngươi đi vào."

"Không cần đi, gần như vậy." An Vô Dạng cảm giác chính mình đi tới càng thoải mái, hơn nữa lên xe còn muốn hệ an toàn mang: "Ngươi mau vào đi bái, ngăn ở nơi này nhiều không văn minh."

Hắn sau khi nhìn thấy mặt có xe đến .

"..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên thấy hắn chết sống không được, mỏng môi nhấp nhấp, đành phải mình mở xe hướng trước.

Bạc hảo xe, đi đến thang máy, lại phát hiện tiểu thiên sứ đứng ở bên cạnh đợi chờ mình.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên mặt mày buông lỏng, đi qua đi chặn ngang mò khởi nhà bọn họ đọc sách lang, cúi đầu hôn hôn kia yên hồng môi châu.

Tiểu tử kia rất ngoan , thật sự là... Chỉ là nhìn thấy này sơ mi đạm mắt bộ dáng, không thể khống chế kia chỗ liền trướng đến làm đau.

"Ngô, thang máy đâu, có cameras ." An Vô Dạng đẩy nam nhân kia, tiếp tục nghiêm túc mà nghe ghi âm.

Không quản cái gì thời điểm, Hoắc Vân Xuyên đều cảm thấy người này không quá dính chính mình, giống như có cũng nhưng, vô cũng nhưng.

"Nghe cái gì như vậy nghiêm túc?" Hắn giống như không chút để ý hỏi, thon dài ngón tay, xoa bóp hạ chính mình cư trú tầng trệt.

Tiểu thiên sứ gỡ xuống một cái ống nghe điện thoại, nhét vào lão công trong lỗ tai, ngọt đạo: "Trên thế giới tốt nhất nghe thanh âm a."

Hoắc tổng tiểu tính tình hưu mà một tiếng buông xuống, lại hưu mà một tiếng chạy không ảnh: "... A." Trong lỗ tai phân minh chính là thanh âm của mình.

An Vô Dạng nghe xong này một lễ, hồi gia ném xuống ba lô cùng mũ, lập tức thay thoải mái mát mẻ quần áo ở nhà, sau đó nhanh như chớp chạy vào anh nhi phòng, mang nhi tử chơi đùa.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên gần nhất vội, trở lại gia quần áo đều không đổi, trực tiếp mở ra máy tính tiếp tục công tác.

Thẳng đến lúc ăn cơm chiều gian, cửa nhà có đạo trong trẻo thanh âm hảm hắn: "Đôn Đôn ba ba, ăn cơm ."

"Lập tức tới." Hoắc Vân Xuyên hồi câu, đem cuối cùng một chút sự tình xử lý hoàn tất, sau đó đóng lại máy tính, bắt đầu giải áo sơmi nút thắt.

Lĩnh chống đỡ cùng tay áo khấu tùy ý hái xuống, đặt ở trên mặt bàn.

Buổi tối chín giờ rưỡi trước trong khoảng thời gian này, tinh lực đều hiến cho sinh hoạt vụn vặt, mang hài tử từ từ, chỉ có chín giờ rưỡi qua đi mới là hai người thế giới.

An Vô Dạng nằm úp sấp lão công trong ngực, nhỏ giọng chia sẻ hôm nay ở trường học hiểu biết: "Đôn Đôn ba ba, ta đã nói với ngươi, lớp chúng ta hôm nay tuyển trưởng ban , không là ta, là một người bằng hữu của ta, bất quá lão sư cũng có hỏi ta muốn hay không trực ban trường, ta nói không cần đương..."

"Sau đó không là trường học xã đoàn chiêu tân sao, ta nghĩ nam sinh hẳn là sẽ điểm vận động hạng mục mới được, vì thế ta cùng một cái khác bằng hữu đi câu lạc bộ tennis, kia... Ngươi đối tennis có giải sao?"

"Nếu như không có nói, ta khiến cho vị kia chơi tennis rất lợi hại bằng hữu mang ta đi mua vợt tennis ."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên vốn là thực hưởng thụ tiểu thiên sứ nhuyễn thanh lời nói nhỏ nhẹ , kết quả đột nhiên nghe đến sao trắng trợn khiêu khích, cười lạnh, nắm bắt tiểu thiên sứ cằm hỏi: "Tennis? Ngươi đã cho ta chỉ biết chơi bơi lội?"

An Vô Dạng nhất thời ngẩng đầu, dùng lượng lượng ánh mắt xem xét hắn: "Ngươi cũng sẽ chơi tennis sao?"

Loại này sùng bái ánh mắt, tựa hồ trời sinh chính là vì Hoắc tổng đại nam tử chủ nghĩa mà sinh : "Ân." Hắn thản nhiên nói: "Sơ trung thời điểm đánh quá trận đấu, U14 thiếu niên tổ toàn quốc nam đơn á quân."

Bởi vì lúc ấy mang bệnh ra trận, không có thể bắt được đệ nhất, tự cao tự đại Hoắc đại thiếu, từ nay về sau liền bỏ qua tennis, bắt đầu chơi bơi lội.

"Thật là lợi hại." An Vô Dạng trong mắt cũng không có đệ nhất thứ hai chi phân, tóm lại lão công cả người tại trong cảm nhận của hắn là biubiu tỏa sáng , quá lợi hại !

Ngày hôm sau là thứ bảy.

Chuẩn bị cùng Hoắc Vân Xuyên cùng đi ra mua vợt tennis cùng vận động phục An Vô Dạng, ăn mặc chỉnh tề, đeo lên kính râm, lại phát hiện trên trán tóc hơi dài.

Hắn hướng Trương a di muốn một căn dây thun, đem lưu hải ghim lên một đóa tiểu nhăn.

Hưu nhàn giả bộ đi Hoắc đại thiếu, mũi thượng cũng đeo kính râm, một tay giúp tiểu thiên sứ giỏ xách, một tay cùng tiểu thiên sứ mười ngón chặt chẽ.

Phụ cận tương đối nổi danh thương thành, không thiếu thể dục thiết bị chuyên kinh doanh điếm.

An Vô Dạng cho rằng, chính mình là thái điểu tân thủ, hơn nữa là ôm rèn luyện thân thể mục đích, cho nên thiết bị không cần mua sắm quá tốt .

Kết quả, đối phương trực tiếp dẫn hắn mua trận đấu chuyên dụng thiết bị...

Giá cả quý tuân lệnh người líu lưỡi không tính, bài tử như vậy thấy được, đến lúc đó mang đi câu lạc bộ tennis... Hắn đều không dám nghĩ tiếp.

Kỳ thật giầy thể thao đã có hảo mấy song , hôm nay đi ra nhìn vận động phục, thuận tay lại vào hai song...

An Vô Dạng thân hình tiêm gầy, xuyên thiển sắc vận động phục phi thường tốt nhìn.

Xứng thượng cùng sắc mũ, tùy tiện cái gì góc độ chụp ảnh, đều là một đạo thanh xuân tịnh lệ phong cảnh tuyến.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên xách khởi nhiều năm không bính tennis chụp quơ quơ, không chút để ý bộ dáng, nhạ đến hướng dẫn mua viên nhìn không chuyển mắt, mặt đỏ tới mang tai.

"Đi thôi." Từ thiết bị điếm đi ra, Hoắc Vân Xuyên dắt An Vô Dạng, trực tiếp đi tennis quán.

Đối này hết thảy đều thực xa lạ thiếu niên, thay tân mua vận động phục, cao hắn rất nhiều nam nhân cong thắt lưng cho hắn mang bao cổ tay.

Mang cái bao đầu gối thời điểm, trực tiếp đơn đầu gối quỳ trên mặt đất, đùa nghịch đến thực nghiêm túc.

Cách vách tràng thượng chơi bóng người, không ít tại trộm xem bọn hắn.

"Nguyên lai là như vậy mang nha, ta học được." An Vô Dạng nghĩ thầm rằng, lần sau là có thể chính mình mang.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói: "Học này đó làm gì, ngươi học chơi bóng thì tốt rồi." Sau đó đứng lên, cầm vợt tennis tay bắt tay giáo dục linh trụ cột tiểu thiên sứ: "Trước học lấy vợt."

"Ân!" An Vô Dạng bị người từ phía sau long , hai tay ngón tay có vẻ ngốc vụng luống cuống, ngay từ đầu cũng không biết như thế nào phóng.

"Như vậy huy chụp." Hoắc Vân Xuyên đem khống động tác, kiên nhẫn mười phần mà ở trong này dạy hai mươi phút huy chụp.

Cách vách cũng có huấn luyện giáo tiểu bằng hữu chơi bóng , nhìn đến này vô cùng xấu hổ... Kia đến là thân cha mới có cẩn thận nha!

Nhưng mà chúng ta Hoắc tổng mặc dù không là thân cha, lại có thể so với thân cha.

May là tiểu thiên sứ học cái huy chụp học nửa giờ, cũng không làm hắn một chút nhíu mày.

Sau đó bắt đầu học tiếp cầu, Hoắc đại thiếu đời này không uy quá để ý như vậy cẩn thận cầu, chỉ sợ tiểu thiên sứ một cái tiếp không ngừng sẽ uể oải!

An Vô Dạng thần kinh vận động còn có thể, đánh hai giờ xuống dưới, mồ hôi nóng đầm đìa, xúc cảm tiệm sinh.

Cảm giác tái quen thuộc cái một hai ngày còn kém không nhiều lắm có thể thuận lợi tiếp cầu .

An Vô Dạng mệt ngồi phịch ở nơi sân thượng thở phì phò thở dốc, sau đó lấy điện thoại di động ra chụp được chính mình chống tại vợt tennis biên bàn tay, bên cạnh còn có mặt khác một cái màu da so với hắn thâm một chút bàn tay.

Bởi vì nhớ tới Weibo thật lâu không đổi mới .

Bài tập hảo khó 2000V: [ hình ảnh ] chúng ta tại chơi tennis, bên cạnh cánh tay kia đã từng là U14 thiếu niên tổ toàn quốc á quân nha!

Miến: "! ! !"

"Một tháng không đổi mới, đổi mới chỉ càng hai chỉ tay! Ngươi lương tâm sẽ không đau sao?"

"Tiểu Điềm Điềm! Có dám hay không nhượng chúng ta nhìn xem mặt của ngươi?"

"Còn có ngươi lão công!"

Bình luận lập tức tràn vào đến siêu cấp nhiều, tất cả đều tại khóc trời gào đất yêu cầu xem mặt, mặt khác chỉ trích Tiểu Điềm Điềm rất nhẫn tâm , đã vậy còn quá lâu không càng bác.

Một cái còn chưa tính, hoắc đại Boss bên kia cũng không càng.

Phải biết bọn họ tổ hợp như vậy cách xa, thực nhượng người lo lắng tùy thời đều sẽ xuất trạng huống, thao nát tâm miến nhóm ước gì mỗi ngày nhìn đến tát cẩu lương mới an tâm.

Làm bèo nước gặp gỡ người xa lạ, này đó võng hữu nhóm quan tâm nhượng người rất cảm động .

An Vô Dạng nghĩ nghĩ, ngoan ngoãn mở ra trước đưa cameras, kháo đến Hoắc Vân Xuyên trên vai, hướng lão công búng tay một cái: "Nhìn nơi này."

Hoắc đại Boss lười biếng mà hồi mâu, cái này làm người ta đỏ mặt tim đập nháy mắt, bị quay phim xuống dưới.

An Vô Dạng ở trong lòng trộm hoa si câu: "Hảo soái nha..." Quả thực là phương tâm tên phóng hỏa!

Bài tập hảo khó 2000V: [ hình ảnh ] người nam nhân này, vừa rồi quỳ một gối xuống cho ta mang cái bao đầu gối, ta thật thương hắn [ tâm ][ tâm ][ tâm ]

Xuân tâm nhộn nhạo miến: "A a a a! ! Ta hảo tưởng nói thương yêu!"

Ghen tị đến tâm hoa nộ phóng miến: "Lậu! ! Là muốn cùng lớn lên soái nam nhân nói thương yêu!"

Đệ 91 chương

Khi cách một tháng lần thứ hai nhìn đến tâm ái Tiểu Điềm Điềm thượng tuyến, miến nhóm biểu hiện đến thực kích động.

Cái này dẫn đến An Vô Dạng Weibo thực náo nhiệt, sống phấn đặc biệt nhiều, hơn nữa thỉnh thoảng còn có tân miến gia nhập hút Tiểu Điềm Điềm bàng đại đội ngũ.

"Tiểu Điềm Điềm cùng lão công cái này chụp ảnh chung, thật sự rất ngọt rất ngọt , nha nha nha..."

Hai khuôn mặt như vậy tựa vào một chỗ, một cái tuấn lãng thành thục, một cái thanh xuân linh khí, càng trọng yếu hơn là, bọn họ ánh mắt đều ấm áp mà, thoạt nhìn phi thường hạnh phúc.

Nguyên lai miến cao hứng như thế nhìn đến chính mình và Đôn Đôn ba ba ảnh chụp, An Vô Dạng nghĩ thầm rằng, kia về sau liền thường xuyên đổi mới đi.

Có thể thông qua chính mình công nhấc tay, để cho người khác đạt được cao hứng cảm xúc, không thể nghi ngờ là một chuyện tốt.

"Dạng Dạng, ngươi cùng Vân Xuyên cái gì thời điểm hồi gia?" Làm khó cuối tuần, Hoắc lão gia tử tại gia đợi một ngày, lại không đợi đến cháu dâu mang bảo bối tằng tôn tôn trở về vấn an, vì thế liền trực tiếp gọi điện thoại đến An Vô Dạng di động tìm người.

"Ngại ngùng gia gia, hôm nay buổi sáng Vân Xuyên mang ta xuất môn , " An Vô Dạng vội nói xin lỗi, ước định đạo: "Chúng ta chạng vạng liền mang Đôn Đôn trở về, nhượng phòng bếp đại thúc chuẩn bị chúng ta bữa tối đi."

"Hảo hảo hảo, ha ha..." Hoắc lão gia tử nhất thời vui vẻ giống như hài tử, vẫn luôn nói: "Trở về liền hảo, hảo, ta lập tức đi phân phó phòng bếp, làm cho bọn họ làm cho ngươi thích ăn đồ ăn."

"Ân!" An Vô Dạng là phi thường thích gia gia , nghe vậy cũng khanh khách nở nụ cười, cùng đối phương nhiều lời hai câu, mới nói tái kiến.

Để điện thoại di động xuống, hắn lại phiền muộn mà thở dài.

Một bên thời khắc chú ý hắn nam nhân, nhíu mày quan tâm mà hỏi: "Làm sao vậy?"

An Vô Dạng lắc đầu, suy nghĩ từ trong đầu trở lại hiện thực, hé miệng cười nói: "Không có gì, chúng ta sau cuối tuần hồi một chuyến ba mẹ ta gia, hảo hay không?"

Nguyên lai là chuyện này.

Đã đối tiểu thiên sứ gia đình tiêu tan Hoắc tổng, vuốt cằm ứng thanh: "Hảo." Gần nhất nửa năm qua, An gia rất điệu thấp, bọn họ chủ động liên hệ Hoắc gia số lần cũng không nhiều, loại thái độ này mềm hoá Hoắc Vân Xuyên kia khối hộ thê sốt ruột tâm.

Bọn họ con trai bảo bối Đôn Đôn, hiện tại năm cái nhiều tháng đại.

Tam đầu thân tiểu oa nhi, có chút béo.

Dùng rắn chắc móc treo cõng lên đến, chiếm cứ An Vô Dạng toàn bộ trước ngực.

Thật sự rất trọng , nhưng là thân là ba ba, An Vô Dạng thực hưởng thụ loại này trọng lượng, không chỉ cảm giác một chút đều không phiền lụy, nhưng lại thích thú.

Dù sao cũng là ôm oa oa, hắn an vị đến xếp sau đi, cùng vẫn luôn lo lắng hắn bị Đôn Đôn đè ép Trương a di ngồi ở một khối.

Đôn Đôn là tỉnh , lên xe sau đó, viên viên mắt to nơi nơi loạn chuyển: "Nha nha..." Có thể là hoàn cảnh lạ lẫm nhượng hắn cảm thấy thú vị, hắn tại An Vô Dạng trong ngực động đến lợi hại.

An Vô Dạng rất cố hết sức , tiểu tử thúi này nhất đốn ngũ đốn nãi cùng dinh dưỡng cháo, ăn được tiểu thân thể rắn rắn chắc chắc, khí lực vô cùng đại.

Trương a di thấy thế nói: "Ngươi tiểu cánh tay tiểu thối mà, có nặng hay không a? Nếu không... Vẫn là cấp a di ôm đi?"

Quật cường thiếu niên ôm oa xoay quá thân đi, sợ người đoạt hắn oa oa: "Không có nặng hay không, ta ôm đến động."

Nhưng mà, trên mặt hắn rất nhanh liền hiện ra cố hết sức vẻ mặt, bởi vì cánh tay cơ bắp chơi bóng mệt đến .

Trương a di mặt lộ vẻ đau lòng: "Hải nha, Hoắc tiên sinh, ngươi khoái quản quản hắn."

Nhưng lo lắng đứa nhỏ này , thật sự là.

"Dạng Dạng." Hoắc Vân Xuyên hô thanh, trong thanh âm mặt ẩn chứa thản nhiên cảnh cáo.

Hai phút sau, ngồi ở xếp sau tiểu bằng hữu vẫn là không nghe lời mà ôm hài tử, một bộ ba ngày không đánh nhảy lên mái nhà lật ngói da, hắn liền đem xe chạy đến ven đường dừng lại, mở cửa xuống xe.

Ác liệt nam nhân mở ra xếp sau cửa xe, nói rằng: "Đem nhi tử cấp Trương a di, sau đó ngươi xuống xe."

Tiểu thiên sứ: "..." Tội nghiệp mà bĩu bĩu môi, không dám kháng nghị mà nghe theo.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên khe khẽ thở dài, đưa hắn thượng phó giá sau đó, cấp hệ thượng an toàn mang: "Đánh cho tới trưa cầu, không mệt mỏi sao?"

Phải biết, nhà bọn họ Đôn Đôn gần nhất lại béo lại trầm, Hoắc Vân Xuyên thật sự là lộng không hiểu, tiểu thiên sứ vì cái gì nhất định phải ôm nhi tử không buông tay.

"A, vậy ngươi lái xe đi." An Vô Dạng thu hồi trong mắt không vui lòng, nói rằng.

"Không chuẩn sinh hờn dỗi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên đứng đắn dặn dò một câu, sau đó cúi người thân thân này chỉ tiểu nhóc con cái trán, thuận tiện chơi đùa một chút trên đầu của hắn tiểu nhăn: "Ngày mai buổi tối mang ngươi đi cắt ngắn."

An Vô Dạng cố ý nói: "Không cắt, ta muốn lưu đứng lên trát bím tóc."

Xếp sau mang bảo bảo Trương a di 'Hì hì' một tiếng, mừng rỡ đau bụng: "Ôi, Dạng Dạng tưởng sơ bím tóc ?"

Thỏa thỏa cười nhạo ngữ khí!

Nhất thời, giận dỗi nói càn nói bậy thiếu niên mặt liền đỏ, mân miệng không mở miệng nói.

"Hừ." Hoắc ba ba khẽ hừ một tiếng, mắt mang ý cười mà đóng cửa xe, trở lại phòng điều khiển lái xe.

Đến gia thời điểm, bà bà lại đây bên cạnh xe tiếp người, rất vui vẻ mà ôm hồi lâu không thấy tôn nhi thân hương thân hương: "Đôn Đôn a, ngươi nhưng tính trở lại, nãi nãi có thể tưởng tượng ngươi , ngươi nghĩ hay không nãi nãi nha?"

Nàng hiếm lạ mà liên tiếp mà thân Đôn Đôn.

"Y nha..." Hoắc tiểu thiếu gia bị thân đến nha nha thẳng gọi, quơ hai chỉ thịt thịt tay nhỏ bé, chống đẩy nãi nãi bảo dưỡng tinh tế khuôn mặt.

"Đứa nhỏ này..." Hoắc phu nhân cười nói, thân quá bảo bối ngoan tôn sau đó, lúc này mới cười tiếp đón con dâu: "Dạng Dạng, đi, chúng ta nhanh lên nhi đi vào, bên ngoài nhưng nhiệt ."

Sau đó liền ôm ngoan tôn xoay người đi vào: "Đi, chúng ta tìm ngươi gia gia đi."

Hình ảnh như thế mà ấm áp vui vẻ.

Kỳ thật An Vô Dạng là thật cao hứng , bất quá hắn da a, ninh Hoắc tổng rắn chắc cánh tay ùng ục: "Ngươi xem, mẹ có Đôn Đôn liền không đau ta ."

Hoắc tổng có đôi khi rất một căn cân , nghe vậy thật cho rằng tiểu thiên sứ chịu ủy khuất , lập tức ôm vào trong ngực hống đạo: "Quay đầu lại ta nói nàng."

"! !" Kia còn phải !

An Vô Dạng vội không ngừng mà làm sáng tỏ đạo: "Không không không, ta là nói giỡn ."

Hảo thuyết tốt xấu, rốt cục làm cho đối phương tin tưởng, chính mình thật không có cảm thấy bất luận cái gì ủy khuất.

Sau lại An Vô Dạng liền âm thầm quyết định, về sau không cần tái cùng không có vui đùa tinh thần Đôn Đôn ba ba khai loại này cùng loại vui đùa, bởi vì đối phương dù sao cũng là cá tính cách nghiêm túc 80 sau.

Trên thực tế, An Vô Dạng trở về ở một đêm, công công bà bà nhưng cao hứng .

Trước đại trạch trong người nhiều như vậy, mỗi ngày đều vô cùng - náo nhiệt mà, còn có cái sẽ cười sẽ nháo đáng yêu oa oa, bỗng đột nhiên bọn họ một nhà ba người dọn đi, lưu lại tuổi thêm đứng lên khoái vượt qua hai trăm tuổi ba cái trưởng bối, không khỏi tịch mịch nhàm chán.

Đơn giản nói chính là người đã già, tổng là hy vọng con cháu nhiễu đầu gối, hưởng thụ thiên luân.

Hồi tưởng lại trước, Hoắc phu nhân ôm tiểu tiểu hy vọng cùng nhi tử thương lượng: "Nếu không... Liền đem Đôn Đôn lưu cho chúng ta mang đi?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên lúc ấy một câu từ chối đạo: "Không được, Dạng Dạng sẽ tưởng hài tử."

Làm nãi nãi Hoắc phu nhân liền trầm mặc , dù sao bọn họ không có tư cách đem hài tử từ An Vô Dạng bên người cướp đi, cho dù là thân là gia gia nãi nãi, cũng không có thể đủ.

Hiện nay, Hoắc Vân Xuyên cùng An Vô Dạng mỗi tuần mạt mang hài tử trở về trụ cái một hai vãn, trong nhà cũng thực thỏa mãn.

Cách ngày chạng vạng, bọn họ hồi tiểu nhà trọ.

Hoắc đại thiếu cố gắng bảo trì trụ chính mình 80 sau nghiêm túc, chơi đùa đối tượng trên đầu tiểu nhăn, dò hỏi: "Có đi hay không cắt ngắn?"

Thật sự là lão xấu hổ .

An Vô Dạng gật đầu nói: "Đi ."

Không quản nói như thế nào, nam hài tử tóc vẫn là nhẹ nhàng khoan khái hảo.

"Ân." Hoắc ba ba đưa tiểu tiểu tể trở lại gia không lâu, lại dẫn tiểu tể đi ra ngoài cắt ngắn, thẳng đến đêm khuya... Hai cái ăn đốn ăn khuya mới trở về.

Đáng thương Đôn Đôn, hai cái ba ba chân tay khẽ khàng trở về lúc ấy, đã ngủ thành tiểu trư.

Hoắc tổng tắm rửa xong đi ra, nhìn thấy tiểu thiên sứ đứng ở gương trước mặt, tả hữu tỉ mỉ chính mình mới vừa cắt tân kiểu tóc, ánh mắt gian rõ ràng nhưng thấy trang điểm vẻ mặt.

"Soái đi?" An Vô Dạng quay đầu lại cười tủm tỉm hỏi.

Đối tượng gật gật đầu, nghĩ thầm rằng, quả thật vô cùng ngoan vô cùng đáng yêu. Cơ hồ là trong nháy mắt khiến cho hắn nhớ tới, lần đầu ở cùng một chỗ ngày đó, cấp đối phương thổi tóc khi, lòng bàn tay truyền đến phân kia lông xù xúc cảm...

"Đến, lại đây đi ngủ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nuốt cổ họng kết, nhớ tới chuyện cũ trong lòng lửa nóng, vì thế thấp giọng kêu gọi đạo.

Sau đó hắn bóc rụng bên hông khăn tắm, cử động này nói cho tiểu thiên sứ, này đi ngủ phi bỉ đi ngủ.

"..." An Vô Dạng lập tức đỏ mặt hồng mà, chắp tay sau đít ở đàng kia do dự không trước.

Hoắc ba ba lại kiên nhẫn hoán câu: "Bệnh nhẹ bảo bảo."

Làm tốt tâm linh kiến thiết tiểu thiên sứ, rốt cục chậm rãi mà cọ đến trong lòng ngực của hắn, treo cổ dùng sức cọ: "... Đôn Đôn ba ba."

Hô hấp ồ ồ nam nhân nghiêng đầu, ngậm kia phiến tiểu lỗ tai: "Có loại không cần thêm Đôn Đôn hai chữ nhi..."

Ngoan bảo bảo · an tâm khiêu bang bang phanh: "Hừ hừ, ta không loại..."

"Ha hả..." Hắn bên tai nhất thời truyền đến Hoắc Vân Xuyên thấp thấp tiếng cười, biến thành hắn lỗ tai ngứa, da mặt hơn nữa nóng lên, còn hô hấp khó chịu!

"Ngươi còn như vậy... Ta, ta lại muốn mang thai..."

Thanh âm dễ nghe người, chính là cười khiến cho người khó quên.

"Không nóng nảy, " Hoắc Vân Xuyên ôn nhu giống như muốn đem hắn đau tiến cốt nhục trong đi, ôm thân không buông tay: "Chờ ngươi tốt nghiệp đại học rồi nói sau."

Dù sao không xác định tiểu thiên sứ đối hoài bảo bảo chấp nhất trình độ, Hoắc Vân Xuyên cứ như vậy trước hống hắn điểm.

An Vô Dạng đầu óc mơ mơ màng màng mà, rất nhanh liền không thể tự hỏi bất cứ vấn đề gì: "Ân... Ngô..."

Đều mùa thu Bắc Kinh thời tiết vẫn là như vậy nhiệt, mỗi lần lăn sàng đan, Hoắc Vân Xuyên xuất hãn nhiều nhất, dính đến trên người hắn cũng nơi nơi đều là...

Ngày kế, mặt mày biếng nhác thiếu niên tại trước gương, kiểm tra rõ ràng chính mình trên cổ có hay không cá lọt lưới.

"Thật là, mỗi lần nói đều nói không nghe!" Hắn sinh khí mà cố lấy hai má, sau đó tìm ra chế nhưng dán, xé mở một cái đối với điểm đỏ điểm dán đi lên.

"Ta xuất môn ." An Vô Dạng đeo lên mũ, xem qua nhi tử, cùng trong nhà kia khẩu tử lên tiếng kêu gọi, liền mang theo ba lô cùng tennis đánh ra môn.

Tại trên bàn cơm uống cà phê Hoắc ba ba, liếc liếc mắt một cái hôm nay ăn diện đến trêu hoa ghẹo nguyệt thiếu niên, ánh mắt hơi trầm xuống: "Hảo, tan học lập tức hồi gia, không cần chạy loạn biết sao?"

An Vô Dạng tức giận mà trộm mắt trợn trắng, ở trong lòng nói như vẹt, không cần chạy loạn, biết sao?

Trong miệng của hắn lại ngọt tử nhân không đền mạng mà nói: "Ta biết , ba, ba."

Thiếu niên thật vui vẻ mà xuất môn, lưu lại dùng khăn tay chà lau cái bàn cùng vạt áo lạnh lùng lão nam nhân...

Nói thật, còn như vậy đi xuống sớm hay muộn sẽ dinh dưỡng theo không kịp.

Đệ 92 chương

Đại buổi sáng phòng học, lão sư còn chưa tới, liền có vẻ có chút ầm ầm.

An Vô Dạng đi vào phòng học, hướng chỗ ngồi của mình đi đến, cũng không biết chính mình xuất hiện, tại lớp học khiến cho một trận ghé mắt.

Này ai a?

Bọn họ ban tổ hợp thành tài hơn phân nửa tháng, nhưng là không chịu nổi ít người, cùng một chỗ quân huấn thời điểm, các nữ sinh cơ hồ đem lớp học lớn lên hơi chút thuận mắt nam sinh lay một cái.

Lúc ấy, còn thật không thấy được lớn lên sạch sẽ như vậy, khí chất nam sinh.

"Sớm." An Vô Dạng ngồi xuống, buông xuống chính mình ba lô, tháo xuống trên đầu mũ, cùng cách vách Ôn Lăng lên tiếng chào hỏi.

Sau đó mẫn cảm phát hiện, hảo chút đồng học hướng chính mình đầu đến ánh mắt khác thường.

Hắn cũng không tránh trốn, hướng nhân gia nhướng mày hồi cái khuôn mặt tươi cười.

"... Sớm, ngươi cắt tóc ?" Ôn Lăng nhìn An Vô Dạng hai mắt, phát hiện đối phương không chỉ cắt tóc, còn bỏ qua xấu bẹp kính đen.

"Ân, cắt ." An Vô Dạng sờ sờ tóc, có vẻ đối chính mình mao thực vừa lòng, nói: "Trước tóc quá dài, che tầm mắt, ảnh hưởng học tập."

Ôn Lăng nhất thời im lặng: "..."

Nói thật, cùng đối phương ngồi cùng bàn lâu như vậy, hắn còn thật không nhìn ra An Vô Dạng đồng học là một cái nhiệt tình yêu thương học tập đồng học.

Sau bàn Viễn Hàng huynh trợn mắt há hốc mồm, nhìn thấy An Vô Dạng đặt mông ngồi vào chính mình trước mặt, mới nhận ra đến hàng này là chính mình Tiểu An đồng học, kháo, cư nhiên trường như vậy soái.

Thân là một cái thâm niên tứ mắt, hắn vô cùng đau đớn: "Tiểu An đồng học, ngươi như thế nào đột nhiên không mang kính mắt ?"

Đáng giận, cư nhiên vi đùa giỡn soái mà lựa chọn kính sát tròng, đây là sa đọa tượng trưng!

"Sớm a, Viễn Hàng huynh, kỳ thật ta vốn là liền không cận thị, " An Vô Dạng cười cười nói, chỉ vào chính mình mang đến tennis chụp: "Buổi chiều muốn cùng Ôn Lăng cùng đi câu lạc bộ tennis huấn luyện, đội kính mắt không có phương tiện."

Từ Viễn Hàng cảm giác chính mình đã bị một vạn bị thương hại: "Ngươi nói gì... Các ngươi cư nhiên trộm mà gia nhập câu lạc bộ tennis?"

Từ từ, chính là bọn họ ban nữ sinh trong miệng cái kia, tất cả đều là soái ca vương bài xã đoàn?

Buổi chiều năm giờ, một thân thiển sắc vận động phục thiếu niên, bối tennis chụp, cùng cao gầy suất khí bằng hữu, cùng đi hướng câu lạc bộ tennis tập huấn địa điểm.

"Giáo đội người đến ." Bên người có người hô một tiếng.

An Vô Dạng cùng Ôn Lăng nghe tiếng quay đầu lại, kinh ngạc mà nhìn đến, năm sáu cái xuyên thống nhất đồng phục của đội nam sinh hướng này vừa đi tới.

Nhìn thấy bọn họ hoặc bối hoặc dẫn theo tennis chụp, chỉ biết là câu lạc bộ tennis thành viên.

Đích xác như nghe đồn trung đã nói nhất dạng, này vài vị đều lớn lên rất cao chọn xinh đẹp, hơn nữa mỗi cái đều có đặc sắc, hòa khí tràng.

Bởi vậy tập thể xuất động thời điểm, đừng nói chung quanh các nữ sinh nhìn xem nhìn không chuyển mắt , mà ngay cả nam sinh... Cũng không kìm lòng nổi mà dừng lại quan khán.

"A — Huân Ngô xã trưởng hảo soái nha..." Trong đám người vang lên một đạo nữ sinh tán thưởng, đánh vỡ yên lặng.

An Vô Dạng mắt sắc mà nhìn thấy, đi đầu vị kia diện mạo tuấn dật học trưởng, hướng phía nơi phát ra âm thanh nhếch một cái khóe miệng, chính là lãnh tĩnh ánh mắt lại cấp người một loại không hề cảm xúc xa cách cảm.

Bọn họ từ An Vô Dạng cùng Ôn Lăng trước người đi tới.

"Rất lợi hại bộ dáng..." An Vô Dạng tầm mắt, đuổi theo kia đội người mã bóng dáng, thì thào nói câu.

Ôn Lăng nhẹ nhàng cười cười, vỗ ngồi cùng bàn bả vai nói: "Chỉ cần chăm chỉ luyện tập, ngươi cũng có thể lợi hại như vậy."

An Vô Dạng lập tức tin tưởng thỏa mãn gật đầu: "Ân!" Không quản nói như thế nào, nhà bọn họ chính là có được một vị toàn quốc á quân cao thủ!

"Đi thôi!" Hắn tiếp đón Ôn Lăng, cước bộ nhẹ nhàng mà cùng tiến lên mặt kia đội soái phá thiên tế các tiền bối.

Hôm nay, xem như năm nay đại một tân sinh nhóm lần đầu tại xã đoàn lượng cùng ngày.

Tân nhập xã thành viên, yêu cầu đi giám đốc bên kia đưa tin.

Lúc này tiểu tiểu văn phòng, xã trưởng Trương Huân Ngô lấy quá giám đốc cấp danh sách, nhanh chóng xem một lần: "Đây là năm nay tân nhân? Ít như vậy?"

Bị ghét bỏ giám đốc vẻ mặt nghiến răng vẻ mặt quát: "Không là ngươi chính mình nói muốn đề cao nhập xã tiêu chuẩn sao?"

Nhiều vô số điều kiện áp chế đến, phù hợp tiêu chuẩn tân nhân đương nhiên liền thiếu nha.

Câu lạc bộ tennis xã trưởng bày ra nhất trương khinh thường mặt: "Như vậy tính cao sao?"

Giám đốc: "... Đối với ngươi chính mình đến nói đương nhiên không tính." Chính là nơi này là phổ thông đại học, kính nhờ!

"Cái kia, các ngươi hảo..." An Vô Dạng vô tâm quấy rầy người ở bên trong nói chuyện, chính là bọn họ đã tại cửa nhà đứng một hồi lâu , xem ra chỉ có thể gõ cửa đánh gãy.

"Tiến vào." Trong phòng hai người dừng lại cãi nhau, quay đầu nhìn cửa nhà xa lạ gương mặt.

"Tân nhân?" Trương Huân Ngô miết danh sách thượng chữ, hỏi: "Tên gọi là gì?"

An Vô Dạng cùng Ôn Lăng đi tới, thay phiên tự giới thiệu đạo: "Ta kêu Ôn Lăng, hai vị học trưởng hảo."

"Ta kêu An Vô Dạng, hai vị học trưởng hảo."

Xã trưởng cùng giám đốc không tiếng động mà tỉ mỉ tân nhập xã hai vị tân nhân, trong lòng đều có loại mãnh liệt khác thường cảm: "..." Bọn họ nghiêm trọng mà hoài nghi, xã trong chiêu tân cán sự, là dựa theo sắc đẹp đến nhặt người , nếu không như thế nào sẽ như vậy đều đều...

"Đều sẽ chơi tennis sao? Tới trình độ nào?" Trương Huân Ngô giọng điệu lãnh đạm hỏi câu.

"Sẽ, ta trung học đánh ba năm, đánh quá tỉnh cấp tái sự." Ôn Lăng trả lời, mang trên mặt không lạnh không nóng tươi cười, có vẻ phá lệ mà cả người lẫn vật vô hại.

"Ngươi sao?" Trương Huân Ngô ánh mắt, chuyển qua cách vách người lùn trên người.

"Ta, ta vừa mới học." An Vô Dạng thoáng khẩn trương mà nói, thuận tiện đem mũ hái xuống, lấy kỳ tôn trọng: "Bất quá ta sẽ thực cố gắng , thỉnh học trưởng nhiều hơn chỉ giáo."

Nói xong, liền quy củ mà bái, biểu hiện đến phi thường khiêm tốn hữu lễ.

Trương Huân Ngô mặt mang kinh ngạc mà nhíu mày, bởi vì hiện tại thực khó coi đến quy củ như thế tiểu bằng hữu , hắn rất là ngoài ý muốn.

Dù sao chính là trường học xã đoàn mà thôi, không khí tổng thể mà nói so ra kém chức nghiệp huấn luyện một phần mười.

Mọi người lại đây học tập, cũng chỉ là ôm cảm thấy hứng thú tâm tính, căn bản cũng sẽ không đem các tiền bối đương hồi sự.

Bởi vậy, Trương Huân Ngô nháy mắt liền đối cái này tiểu học đệ sinh ra hảo cảm, hắn nâng nâng tay chưởng đạo: "Đứng vững đi, không tất như vậy câu nệ, chúng ta chính là tùy tiện đánh đánh mà thôi."

Giám đốc ở một bên lau mồ hôi, lời này nói được liên hắn bản thân đều không tin.

Thương đại câu lạc bộ tennis tuy rằng bị mọi người sở hướng tới, nhưng là cũng bị xưng hô vi ma quỷ xã đoàn hảo sao!

"Cám ơn..." An Vô Dạng cười nói, ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía khuôn mặt quen thuộc học trưởng, quả thực không câu nệ cẩn mà đặt câu hỏi đạo: "Xin hỏi, học trưởng là câu lạc bộ tennis xã trưởng sao?"

Một bên giám đốc xuất phát từ không nghĩ nhìn đến tiểu học đệ bị phiền chán tâm lý, lập tức giúp vội trả lời: "Đối , hắn chính là xã trưởng."

Đồng thời còn là một tính tình thật không tốt xà tinh bệnh nam! Không có việc gì thiếu phiền hắn là được rồi!

"Ân hừ, ta chính là xã trưởng." Trương Huân Ngô lần nữa trả lời một lần, bắt tay trong danh sách ấn tại giám đốc trên mặt bàn, nói: "Theo ta đi sân huấn luyện đi, nếu không có trụ cột phải bắt khẩn thời gian học tập."

Giám đốc: "Còn có tân nhân, ngươi không chờ một chút!"

Trương Huân Ngô ôm cánh tay, vừa đi vừa giao đãi đạo: "Giao cho ngươi , ta nhưng không rảnh ở trong này lãng phí thời gian."

Ôn Lăng cùng An Vô Dạng liếc nhau, nghe lời mà cùng giám đốc cáo biệt, sau đó nhanh chóng đuổi kịp vị kia khí tràng cường đại... Vả lại lại có vẻ phá lệ bốc đồng xã trưởng.

Đi đến sân huấn luyện, xa xa liền nhìn thấy xã đoàn thành viên khác đang tại chăm chỉ luyện tập.

Tennis rơi trên mặt đất thanh âm, đánh vào vợt tennis thượng thanh âm, một tiếng thanh truyền đến.

Đối với Ôn Lăng đến nói, đây là quen thuộc ký ức, nhượng hắn phát lên một cỗ nồng đậm cảm giác thân thiết.

"Ngươi đã là đánh quá trận đấu lão điểu, kia liền đi theo bọn họ đồng thời luyện tập đi, " Trương Huân Ngô chỉa chỉa bên kia giáo đội đội viên, phân phó nói, sau đó quay đầu lại miết hơi có vẻ ngây ngô An Vô Dạng: "Ngươi đi theo ta."

Bị an bài Ôn Lăng mặt lộ vẻ chần chờ, cũng xem xét An Vô Dạng: "Xã trưởng, nếu không để cho ta tới dạy hắn trụ cột tri thức?"

Trương Huân Ngô khoát tay: "Không cần làm phiền, ngẫu nhiên mang mang thái điểu là ta lạc thú." Hắn miết Ôn Lăng: "Ngươi tổng sẽ không tưởng cướp đoạt xã trưởng lạc thú đi?"

"..." Ôn Lăng còn có thể nói cái gì, chỉ có thể vỗ vỗ ngồi cùng bàn cánh tay: "Vậy ngươi đi theo xã trưởng hảo hảo học, ta hãy đi trước bên kia chờ ngươi."

Ôm tennis chụp thiếu niên gật gật đầu, bình tĩnh mà nhìn theo ngồi cùng bàn đi chính mình tạm thời đủ không đến giai tầng, trong lòng âm thầm mà quyết định muốn chăm chỉ luyện tập.

"Cho ta." Trương Huân Ngô lấy đi trong lòng ngực của hắn tennis chụp, mở túi ra, lấy ra phát hiện là một phen chuyên nghiệp cấp bậc vợt, phi thường ngoài ý muốn: "Nha, rất có tâm ."

Là một phen đặc biệt hảo vợt, hắn quơ quơ, nói thầm đạo: "Xúc cảm không tồi."

An Vô Dạng ánh mắt một cong, cười khanh khách mà cằn nhằn đứng lên: "Là ta đối tượng giúp ta tuyển , hắn đã từng đến quá toàn quốc thiếu niên tổ á quân, chơi tennis cũng là phi thường lợi hại ."

Sau khi nói xong liền ngại ngùng mà gãi gãi đầu: "Xin lỗi xã trưởng..." Không cẩn thận liền thành huyễn phu cuồng ma, dùng loại này tự hào vả lại khoe khoang giọng điệu giới thiệu chính mình bạn lữ, là như thế nào phì tứ?

Nhưng là thật sự nhịn không được!

Thực tự hào có được một như vậy ưu tú vả lại có mị lực bạn lữ.

"Ai?" Toàn quốc thiếu niên tổ á quân?

Trương Huân Ngô ánh mắt sắc bén hỏi: "Là vài năm này sao?" Nếu như là nói hắn đều biết, chính là mấy cái kia gia hỏa đều là nam .

"Kia cũng không phải, là rất nhiều năm trước kia ." Tiểu thiên sứ ở trong lòng yên lặng tính tính, một, nhị, tam, tứ... Ước chừng mười bảy năm trước!

Hắn chột dạ đến đều không dám nói ra, sợ dọa đến xã trưởng.

"Như vậy?" Trương Huân Ngô không có truy nguyên, hắn nhìn trắng nõn trắng nà tân nhân niên đệ, bắt đầu giáo đối phương chơi tennis trụ cột tri thức: "Hảo , thấy rõ ràng, lấy vợt tennis như vậy lấy, đong đưa thời điểm cánh tay nâng lên một chút..."

Nói thật, vị này tiểu học đệ tế cánh tay tế chân, hoàn toàn không phù hợp Trương xã trường thẩm mỹ quan.

Hắn cho rằng chơi tennis mầm mống tuyển thủ, hẳn là dáng người cao gầy tứ chi thon dài mới đối, mà không phải tinh tế gầy yếu, thoạt nhìn hoàn toàn đánh không xuất hữu lực phát bóng.

"Hảo , xã trưởng." An Vô Dạng gật gật đầu, lấy quá vợt tennis, phi thường nghiêm túc mà bày ra tiêu chuẩn tư thế.

Vừa thấy chính là có chuyên nghiệp nhân sĩ giáo dục quá dấu vết, căn bản không cần người khác tái chỉ điểm!

Chán ghét...

Bị tước đoạt lạc thú Trương xã trường, thần tình lạnh lùng mà bĩu môi, đối tân nhân niên đệ gia vị kia sẽ chơi tennis đối tượng sinh ra khó hiểu khó chịu.

"Thử một chút tiếp cầu."

Hắn nghiêm túc đứng lên, lấy quá chính mình vợt tennis, nhảy dựng lên phát ra một cái khó khăn lớp giữa bình bóp cò cầu.

An Vô Dạng trừng lớn ánh mắt, phát hiện đối phương uy cầu cùng Hoắc Vân Xuyên hoàn toàn không giống, là một cái chính mình không có khả năng thuận lợi nhận đến cầu.

Bất quá hắn vẫn là tưởng hết sức thử một lần!

Đương tennis từ vợt tennis phụ cận bay ra đi thời điểm, hắn hai chân rơi xuống đất, tâm tình bình thản mà tiếp nhận rồi chính mình thực đồ ăn sự thật,

"Hô..." An Vô Dạng dùng ngón tay đỉnh mũ mão diêm, ngẩng đầu nhìn cũng không ngoài ý muốn xã trưởng, hắn lộ ra một tia xin lỗi lại không thấy uể oải tươi cười, sau đó quay đầu đi tìm kiếm kia khối màu vàng cầu.

"..." Nắm vợt tennis đứng ở đối diện thanh niên, cả người đều ngẩn người, sau đó mỉm cười.

Như vậy ra oai phủ đầu liền dừng ở đây đi, hắn cảm thấy tiểu học đệ tính cách còn rất khả ái .

Kế tiếp, cách vách giáo đội các đội viên trợn mắt há hốc mồm, nhìn bọn họ vị kia xà tinh bệnh xã trưởng, thế nhưng kiên nhẫn mười phần mà giáo dục tân nhập xã tân nhân thái điểu... Đây là bọn họ nhận thức xã trưởng sao? !

Quả thực không thể tin được.

Mỗi lần câu lạc bộ tennis tập huấn, sân bóng chung quanh đều là chật như nêm cối hiện tượng.

Không cần lên lớp các nữ sinh, trong một vòng ngoại một vòng mà vây quanh sân bóng, khi thì lẳng lặng mà vây xem chính mình nam thần, khi thì bởi vì nam thần một cái xinh đẹp phát bóng mà hoan hô ủng hộ.

"Chúng ta Huân Ngô xã trưởng rất soái đi! Hảo tưởng gia nhập câu lạc bộ tennis a!"

"Đáng tiếc câu lạc bộ tennis đối nữ sinh không quá hữu hảo, nữ sinh gia nhập câu lạc bộ tennis điều kiện so nam sinh còn muốn hà khắc."

Bên cạnh một cái nam sinh chậc chậc đạo: "Đó là đương nhiên a, bởi vì các ngươi nữ sinh động cơ không thuần, bản thân liền không phải vì chơi tennis mới gia nhập xã đoàn, xã trưởng sẽ muốn các ngươi mới là lạ."

Lúc này một thanh âm nói: "Di, cùng xã trưởng luyện cầu cái kia nam sinh là ai? Thực nhìn quen mắt bộ dáng?"

"Ai a?" Đại gia bởi vì lời của nàng, bắt đầu tề xoát xoát mà chú ý Trương Huân Ngô đối diện thiếu niên.

Thiển sắc vận động phục, tứ chi tinh tế làn da trắng nõn, mặt tiểu tiểu mà, thỏa thỏa một bộ mỹ thiếu niên bộ dáng, còn đừng nói, thật sự có điểm nhìn quen mắt.

Giống cái gì công chúng nhân vật?

"Là võng hồng sao?" Không rõ giác lệ đồng học suy đoán.

"Không phải... Từ từ, " nói chuyện nữ sinh đột nhiên mặt lộ vẻ kích động mà lấy điện thoại di động ra, lật xem chính mình bảo tồn hình ảnh: "Ôi trời ạ! Ta giống như biết hắn là ai vậy !"

Chính là hôm trước nhìn đến cái kia nam nam tú ân ái Weibo bác chủ, tuy rằng ảnh chụp trung bác chủ cùng trên cầu trường mỹ thiếu niên kiểu tóc không giống, chính là nhìn kỹ nói, hắn xuyên vận động phục cùng cầm trong tay vợt tennis, là giống nhau như đúc !

Tân nhập Hoắc thị phu phu cái này thiên đại hố sâu muội tử, thu hồi di động kích động mà hướng về phía sân bóng nội, dùng tẫn toàn lực rống lớn một tiếng: "Tiểu Điềm Điềm — "

Ngọa tào ngọa tào, nàng gặp được Tiểu Điềm Điềm bản ngọt!

Quen thuộc xưng hô, khiến cho đang tại chơi bóng An Vô Dạng sửng sốt, cứ như vậy ngốc không lăng đăng mà nhìn phía vị kia phát ra tiếng muội tử... A, là tại hảm chính mình sao?

"A a a a! ! !" Nhìn đến chính mặt !

Kích động đến không biết như thế nào cho phải muội tử nhìn đến An Vô Dạng chính mặt, xác định đối phương chính là chính mình tân phấn thượng Tiểu Điềm Điềm không có lầm, nhất thời kích động đến tựa như thất lạc nhiều năm mẫu tử quen biết nhau, lần thứ hai rống lớn một câu: "Tiểu Điềm Điềm — ta yêu ngươi! Ta là ngươi thân mẹ phấn!"

An Vô Dạng ngốc trụ, thật sự: "..."

Lúc này cổ của hắn thượng kia khối trì độn đầu qua trong tưởng chính là: ta là ai? ! Ta ở nơi nào? Ta bại lộ sao? !

Đệ 93 chương

Nguyên bản an tĩnh vây xem nam thần chơi bóng sân bóng ngoại, bởi vì muội tử này trong tiếng khí mười phần thổ lộ, mà khiến cho một trận nhiệt nghị, như thế nào phì tứ? ! Có minh tinh tại trên cầu trường sao?

"Uy?" Bồi đánh xã trưởng chờ giây lát, phát hiện tiểu học đệ thế nhưng tại ngẩn người, tuấn dật trên khuôn mặt, nhất thời dâng lên không vui vẻ mặt, cho dù là tính cách lược đáng yêu niên đệ lại như thế nào, bản thân của hắn vẫn luôn liền không là cái gì tính tình hảo Bồ Tát sống: "Ngươi tại phát cái gì ngốc, còn muốn không cần luyện tập ?"

"A... Xin lỗi, xã trưởng!" An Vô Dạng lúc này mới phát hiện, kiên nhẫn bồi chính mình chơi bóng thanh niên đi đến cầu võng trước mặt mày nhăn nhăn mà nhìn chính mình, làm da mặt mỏng bảo bảo, hắn nháy mắt liền đỏ mặt: "Chúng ta tiếp tục..." Đánh đi, hai chữ còn chưa nói xong, tràng ngoại nhất thời nhấc lên một trận tân xôn xao.

"Cái gì? ! Điềm điềm an ở nơi nào? Ôi trời ạ, ta Tiểu Điềm Điềm ở nơi nào!"

Cái này không xong , giấu ở trong đám người miến, nghe thấy vị kia nhiệt tình tiểu tỷ tỷ hò hét sau đó, lập tức get đến trọng điểm.

Nguyên bản phật hệ nhìn soái ca chơi bóng các vị, kích động mà lay khai đám người, đẩy xô đẩy táng mà đi vào sân bóng biên.

"Tiểu Điềm Điềm! Là ngươi sao? A a a a, là ngươi sao!"

Trường hợp một lần thập phần hỗn loạn.

"Xảy ra chuyện gì?" Xã trưởng phát hiện loại này bất đồng tầm thường xôn xao, rốt cục phân tán chính mình lực chú ý, đi hướng đám kia lớn tiếng ồn ào nữ đồng học: "Các ngươi... Cho dù là thích xã đoàn trong thành viên, cũng thỉnh có một cái đúng mực hảo sao?"

Xét thấy xã trưởng tự mang uy hiếp lực mười phần khí tràng, trước kia có rất ít nữ sinh sẽ ở trước mặt hắn làm càn.

Chính là lúc này đây hiển nhiên là lật xe .

" — Tiểu Điềm Điềm nhìn nơi này, mụ mụ hảo yêu ngươi nha!" Ngọt mẹ các cô gái hoàn toàn không nhìn trong truyền thuyết soái phá thiên tế câu lạc bộ tennis đệ nhất nhân, các nàng toàn bộ giơ di động, không thể chờ đợi được mà quay phim đứng ở tràng nội kia đạo tiêm gầy thân ảnh.

Kháo...

Bị không nhìn thanh niên, cả người đều cứng ngắc , sau đó theo này đó nữ sinh tầm mắt quay đầu lại, nhìn về phía cái kia vạn chúng chú mục thiếu niên.

Hết thảy đều phát sinh đến như vậy đột nhiên!

"..." An Vô Dạng tại mọi người kêu gọi hạ, đứng ở tràng nội cầm lấy vợt tennis, đem mặt mình thật sâu mà vùi vào đi —

Lúc này chỉ có mặt đỏ tới mang tai không biết làm sao mới có thể hình dung hắn trạng thái.

Nhưng không biết này phúc thẹn thùng đến không dám lộ diện hình ảnh, ở đây ngoại đám kia thân mẹ phấn trong mắt, quả thực là thiên sứ hạ phàm, manh đến nổ mạnh!

"Ha ha ha ha, hắn thẹn thùng , ha ha ha ha, thật sự hảo manh a! Nổ tung!"

"Không cần giấu đi a, lớn lên như vậy ngọt, làm chi muốn giấu đi!"

"Cầu ngươi, nhìn liếc mắt một cái mụ mụ hảo hay không —!"

Quan khán khu chính là như vậy không khống chế được , ngày xưa trật tự không phục tồn tại.

Tràng nội các thành viên sớm đã dừng lại luyện tập, phi thường tò mò mà đi tới, nhìn xem chuyện gì xảy ra?

"Vô Dạng?" Là Ôn Lăng thanh âm, tại trang đà điểu An Vô Dạng bên tai vang lên.

"Ân..." An Vô Dạng rốt cục buông xuống vợt, lộ ra hồng đến không thể tưởng tượng nổi khuôn mặt, hai mắt thủy nhuận nhuận mà nhìn bằng hữu, thực xấu hổ: "Xin lỗi."

Ôn Lăng không hiểu ra sao, không biết rõ bộ dáng.

"Bởi vì ta ảnh hưởng đến đại gia huấn luyện ." An Vô Dạng sau khi nói xong, dứt khoát đi hướng đang tại sân bóng biên ý đồ duy trì trật tự xã trưởng bên người.

Hắn cứ như vậy mang theo vợt tennis đi qua đi, tuy rằng vẫn là thực thẹn thùng, nhưng là cước bộ kiên định vả lại ánh mắt ôn hòa.

"Điềm điềm..."

Mới vừa rồi còn hết sức kích động các cô gái, nhìn thấy một màn này ngược lại an tĩnh lại, tất cả đều nhìn không chuyển mắt mà dùng sức hút các nàng tâm ái tể, giống hệt một cái nhỏ tụ chúng hút ngọt hiện trường, biểu tình hưởng thụ đến muốn khóc bộ dáng.

Thế nhưng an tĩnh ?

An Vô Dạng có chút kinh ngạc, lại có điểm cảm kích.

Hắn đầu tiên, đối chính mình miến nhóm đầu đi một tia mỉm cười cùng một cái chuyên chú ánh mắt, đầy đủ mà khởi đến trấn an tác dụng, sau đó phi thường ngại ngùng mà đối xã trưởng cúi người: "Thật xin lỗi xã trưởng, bởi vì ta duyên cớ chậm trễ đại gia huấn luyện, thật sự là phi thường ngại ngùng."

Ngọt phấn nhóm nhìn thấy tiểu nhóc con vì mình không ổn hành vi giải thích, một trái tim nhất thời lại áy náy lại đau lòng, thực hối hận chính mình vừa rồi quá mức kích động hành động.

"Xin lỗi!" Một cái tiểu tỷ tỷ thu hồi di động đi đầu giải thích, sau đó càng ngày càng nhiều tiểu tỷ tỷ cũng tự giác giải thích.

Vừa rồi thần tình không kiên nhẫn thanh niên, rốt cục dịu đi sắc mặt, bất quá như trước tức giận mà nói: "Lần này liền tính, nhớ kỹ chỉ một lần này thôi."

Đại gia vội gật đầu, quả thật công cộng trường hợp hay là cần phải tự giác một chút, không thể đánh nhiễu đến người khác.

"Hảo , đều trở về huấn luyện đi." Xã trưởng đối mặt khác tiểu đồng bọn nói.

Nếu bên này đã xử lý tốt , hắn liền ôm vợt tennis xoay người hồi sân bóng tiếp tục huấn luyện.

An Vô Dạng thấy thế, hướng vây xem tiểu tỷ tỷ nhóm huy huy vợt tennis, nhìn kỹ nói, hắn còn chớp chớp đôi mắt, tươi cười liền là tiêu chuẩn An thị cười ngọt ngào.

"! ! !" Miến nhóm vẻ mặt kích động, nhưng mà xét thấy ngại ngùng lần thứ hai ồn ào, đành phải điên cuồng mà so tâm tâm!

An Vô Dạng thu được một đống đến từ tiểu tỷ tỷ nhóm tiểu tâm tâm, mại có chút phiêu nện bước, đi trở về sân bóng...

Đương nhiên không là bởi vì đắc sắt cho nên nhẹ nhàng, mà là bởi vì thẹn thùng không được tự nhiên.

Kia một bên, Ôn Lăng chờ đến hắn sau đó, ngữ mang trêu chọc mà nói câu: "Thật sự là không nghĩ tới, ngươi cư nhiên là một cái... Võng hồng?"

An Vô Dạng xấu hổ mà lắc đầu, nhỏ giọng cãi lại đạo: "Ta không là võng hồng a..." Đệ nhất, võng hồng là yêu cầu tác phẩm , thứ hai, võng hồng có ý thức mà kinh doanh chính mình miến, nhưng hắn không có.

Hơn nữa, võng hồng nổi danh là dựa vào thực lực của chính mình, hắn đâu, hoàn toàn là bởi vì dính đối tượng quang.

"Chậc chậc." Ôn Lăng vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn, nói: "Chơi bóng đi, Tiểu Điềm Điềm."

"..." An Vô Dạng từ đồng học trong miệng nghe đến cái xưng hô, mặt nhất thời hồng bạo hảo sao?

"Không nghĩ tới, chúng ta xã đoàn thật sự là tàng long ngọa hổ a..." Xã đoàn thành viên khác, không phải không có cảm khái mà vây xem tân nhân: "Xem ra xã trưởng nhận thầu sở hữu nữ phấn thời đại muốn gặp phải chung kết ."

"Cho nên nói, hắn rốt cuộc là ai a?" Có người hỏi ra mấu chốt nhất vấn đề.

"Ngô..." Theo lý thuyết, bọn họ đều là người trẻ tuổi, không có lý do gì vị nào nổi danh công chúng nhân vật bọn họ không biết mới đối.

Mọi người thấy hướng tiểu học đệ phương hướng, vuốt cằm lâm vào suy đoán: "..."

"Trăm độ một chút chẳng phải sẽ biết ?" Bình thường không nhiều lắm nói đội viên, một ngữ bừng tỉnh người trong mộng.

Tham gia hoàn một giờ tập huấn, An Vô Dạng bối bao, điệu thấp mà rời đi sân bóng, lại vẫn là bị canh giữ ở sân bóng biên không nguyện ý rời đi tiểu tỷ tỷ nhóm ngăn chặn.

Cứ như vậy, hắn mang trên mặt vài cái son môi dấu ấn, ngạnh sinh sinh xé xuất một cái đường máu, cũng như chạy trốn mà hồi gia .

Đáng sợ tiểu tỷ tỷ nhóm giao đãi đạo: "Tể a, thay ta nhóm hướng Hoắc tổng vấn an!"

Tiểu Điềm Điềm trở lại gia, vẻ mặt hỏng mất mà chui vào kia khẩu tử trong ngực, vợt tennis cùng ba lô đều không lo lắng buông xuống: "Ta bại lộ , ta bại lộ , ta bại lộ ~~ "

Hoắc tổng hít một hơi thật sâu: "..."

Phi thường sảng khoái mà thừa nhận chính mình là một cái nửa người dưới động vật, toàn bộ hành trình chỉ chú ý tới kia khối lông xù đầu tại trong lòng ngực của mình cọ đến cọ đi, mà căn bản sẽ không có chú ý tới tiểu thiên sứ miệng đến tột cùng nói gì.

"Ta, bại lộ ! Ngươi cấp điểm phản ứng hảo sao?" Ước chừng cọ hai phút cũng không lên tiếng, An Vô Dạng tức giận mà ngẩng đầu, trừng.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên ánh mắt một nhu, lại lạnh lùng: "Đây là cái gì?" Hắn đưa tay vuốt tiểu thiên sứ trên gương mặt son môi dấu ấn, nhíu mày.

"Ân?" An Vô Dạng không giải, đây là hắn mặt mặt a.

"Chỗ nào tới son môi dấu ấn?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên trực tiếp chất vấn.

"A?" An Vô Dạng cọ cọ mặt mình, ùng ục: "Cho nên ta mới vừa nói ta bại lộ nha, bị miến vây đổ nha!"

Đã trong lòng đều biết Hoắc tổng, nhất thời một trận nóng nảy: "... Đi theo ta." Hắn mang theo xuẩn xuẩn thiếu niên đi phòng tắm, tự mình cấp đối phương rửa mặt, tẩy sạch hảo mấy lần.

Là một cái người cũng biết hắn thực không cao hứng.

An Vô Dạng thân là hống phu tiểu tay thiện nghệ, đoạn không có khả năng mặc kệ đối tượng sinh hờn dỗi, hắn hoàn Hoắc Vân Xuyên bả vai, đem mặt giáp thấu đi lên: "Đừng nóng giận , ngươi thân trở về không thì tốt rồi sao?"

Khuôn mặt lạnh lùng nam nhân, hơi hơi buông ra khóa tử mày, hôn một cái gần trong gang tấc trắng nõn hai má.

"Không đủ, tái thân một cái."

"..."

Hắn ngơ ngẩn, sau đó vẻ mặt khẽ nhúc nhích, giang hai tay cánh tay ôm thân hình tiêm gầy thiếu niên, đem gương mặt thật sâu vùi vào đối phương cảnh oa trong.

Hô hấp gian đều là làm cho lòng người an hương vị.

An Vô Dạng sờ sờ đối phương bối, an tĩnh mà điềm cười.

"Ngươi mới vừa nói cái gì, bại lộ ?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên phóng túng chính mình tại ôn nhu hương sa vào trong chốc lát, liền ngẩng đầu nói chính sự.

"Ngạch, ân." Thiếu niên phiền não mà nắm nắm tóc, trả lời: "Tại trên cầu trường chơi bóng thời điểm bị nhận ra đến , đều tại ta, ôm may mắn tâm lý... Bất quá, kỳ thật cũng hoàn hảo."

Hắn thật sự không hy vọng Hoắc Vân Xuyên quan tâm, nếu không lại sẽ khiến cho một loạt thương cân động cốt ứng đối thi thố.

Kỳ thật đến trường trước liền làm hảo đương một cái công chúng nhân vật nên có chuẩn bị tâm lý, như bây giờ cũng không ngoài ý muốn... Chính là không ngờ rằng miến như vậy nhiệt tình.

"Không có việc gì, ta sẽ xử lý." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhu nhu đầu của hắn, sau đó giúp hắn bắt lấy trên lưng túi sách, vợt tennis, cầm cất kỹ.

"Ta đi nhìn Đôn Đôn." Thiếu niên nhanh như chớp nhảy xuống bồn rửa tay, rời đi phòng tắm, chạy tới anh nhi phòng ôm hài tử.

Bên này, Hoắc Vân Xuyên cất kỹ An Vô Dạng túi sách, cấp Thương đại hiệu trưởng, gọi một cú điện thoại.

Hiệu trưởng biết được gọi điện thoại cho mình người là Hoắc thị tổng tài, có vẻ phi thường thụ sủng nhược kinh, khách khí một phen: "Hoắc tổng, có cái gì có thể đến giúp ngươi ?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "Hiệu trưởng khách khí , là như thế này, quý giáo lập tức sẽ có một đám đồng học gặp phải tốt nghiệp đúng không?"

Hiệu trưởng tiểu tâm can bởi vì Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói bang bang nhảy loạn: "Đối đối đối."

Quả nhiên, vị kia khẳng khái Hoắc thị tổng tài nói: "Có không an bài cái thời gian, ta nghĩ đến quý giáo làm diễn thuyết, đương nhiên, không câu nệ sắp tốt nghiệp đồng học tới nghe diễn thuyết."

Tiểu thiên sứ mới đại một, cái này quy củ không thể định.

"A? Diễn thuyết, kia thật sự là quá tốt." Hiệu trưởng vội vàng một điệp thanh đạo, sợ Hoắc Vân Xuyên hối hận: "Vậy ngươi nhìn cái gì thời điểm?" Hắn còn thật không dám an bài Hoắc thị tổng tài hành trình, chẳng sợ đối phương phi thường nể tình.

"Ngày mai buổi sáng chín giờ đi." Thuận tiện, đưa tiểu thiên sứ đến trường.

"Hảo , kia liền nói như vậy định rồi." Thương đại hiệu trưởng, vui vẻ đến bay lên.

Hắn thật sự phi thường cảm tạ vị kia khảo bản giáo An đồng học, cấp Thương đại mang đến như vậy một vị khẳng khái đại nhân vật kim chủ.

"Ha ha, may mắn hắn không là học bá..." Cúp điện thoại hiệu trưởng một bên nói thầm, một bên vô cùng vui vẻ mà thông tri toàn thể sư sinh, nhanh lên chuẩn bị ngày mai buổi sáng nghênh đón đại nhân vật.

Hiện tại đều đã trễ thế này, lão sư không có cách nào mỗi cái ban giáp mặt thông tri.

Vì thế ngay tại lớp đàn cùng trường học quan trên mạng, nhất nhất cái chụp tóc lạc thông tri.

Trong trường học không rõ ăn qua quần chúng phản ứng là như vậy: ha? Đại tổng tài muốn tới diễn thuyết? Hảo a, có rảnh liền đi nghe một chút đi.

Câu lạc bộ tennis đám kia vừa mới tìm đọc quá tân nhân tiểu học đệ các tiền bối phản ứng là như vậy: ha hả đát, chúng ta mới không tin vị kia Hoắc tiên sinh là nhìn trúng trường học của chúng ta tiềm lực, hắn rõ ràng chính là, chính là! Thiết...

Yêu điềm điềm an thân mẹ phấn nhóm, nhận đến thông tri sau đó ôm di động tại ổ chăn trong cười thành ngốc tử: "! ! !" Lăn lại đây: "! ! !" Lăn đi qua: "Ha ha ha ha, Hoắc tổng ha ha ha, nhìn tức phụ liền nhìn tức phụ, theo chúng ta xả cái gì chó má diễn thuyết, ngươi cái này dối trá nam nhân!"

Chính là mẹ nha, cười đáp khóe miệng đều rút gân.

Vừa nghĩ tới ngày mai Hoắc thị phu phu hôn sau này thứ gặp mặt hội, mụ mụ trong lòng, ngọt.

Đệ 94 chương

Đương nhi tử đêm nay lần thứ tư nắm ngón tay của mình đưa vào miệng bẹp, An Vô Dạng sẽ biết, tiểu tử thúi này dưỡng thành hút ngón tay thói quen.

"Đôn Đôn, như vậy là không được nha, thực bẩn ." Thiếu niên ôn thanh lời nói nhỏ nhẹ mà nói, tiểu tâm lấy khai Hoắc An tiểu bằng hữu béo tay tay, đem ngón tay của mình từ kia trương cái miệng nhỏ nhắn bên trong giải cứu đi ra.

"Nha..." Gần nhất có tùy hứng xu thế Đôn Đôn, không thấy ba ba ngón tay sau đó, có tưởng muốn ồn ào tính tình dấu hiệu.

"Không khóc không khóc." An Vô Dạng tìm ra một cái tiêu quá độc núm vú cao su, nhét vào Đôn Đôn miệng, quả nhiên thành công mà hống trụ muốn khóc tiểu bại hoại.

"Ngươi rất quán hắn ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên một thân rộng thùng thình áo ngủ, tọa ở trên sàn nhà, một chân bàn , một chân khuất khởi thải ở trên sàn nhà, cánh tay đặt trên đầu gối, an tĩnh mà vây xem tiểu thiên sứ mang nhi tử.

"Ngươi hoàn hảo ý tứ nói ta..." An Vô Dạng nhịn không được phiên cái xem thường, muốn nói đến quán nhi tử nói, trong nhà có ai so đến thượng có nhi mọi sự túc Hoắc ba ba.

Nói thí dụ như, Đôn Đôn lớn lên rắn chắc, lực tay càng ngày càng đại, có người ôm hắn thời điểm, tổng thích nhéo đại nhân tóc.

An Vô Dạng tổng là nhìn đến, tiểu bại hoại sử xuất bú sữa mẹ sức lực, bắt lấy hắn đại ba tóc dùng sức xả.

Nhưng mà, sủng nhi tử nhân gia liên mày đều không nhăn một chút, cứ như vậy vẫn luôn dung túng Đôn Đôn xả tóc của hắn chơi đùa.

Còn có một việc chính là, Đôn Đôn gần nhất bắt đầu trường nha, thịt thịt lợi phía trước toát ra hai hạt tiểu tiểu nhũ nha; nghe nói bảo bảo trường nha sẽ ngứa, vì thế Đôn Đôn đãi hắn đại ba ngón tay, bả vai, bất luận cái gì hết thảy có thể đến địa phương liền cắn.

Đương nhiên hắn khí lực cắn người nhất định là không đau , chính là sẽ có rất nhiều nước miếng...

An Vô Dạng làm thân cha, có đôi khi đều rất ghét bỏ Đôn Đôn tại chính mình trên mặt sống qua ngày thủy , chính là, hắn phát hiện Đôn Đôn đại ba sẽ không, nhiều lắm là ngăn cản khả năng sẽ đem lợi khái đau ngốc nhi tử, sau đó vẻ mặt bình tĩnh mà dùng tiêu độc khăn tay sát nước miếng.

Tóm lại, hắn thật sự rất sủng nhi tử .

An Vô Dạng ôm lấy toàn tâm toàn ý hút núm vú cao su Đôn Đôn, bổn ý là hảo hảo cùng nhi tử chơi đùa một chút, kết quả phần cứng điều kiện không đạt tiêu chuẩn, bế trong chốc lát cánh tay liền lên men.

"Con của ngươi hảo — béo." Tiểu thiên sứ nói, sau đó ôm tiểu tiểu Hoắc, về phía sau ngã vào mỗi ngày kiên trì tập thể hình Hoắc tiên sinh trên người.

Bọn họ phụ tử lưỡng, lập tức đã bị hai cái rắn chắc cánh tay vững vàng đương đương mà tiếp được, hoàn toàn không cần lo lắng sẽ phát sinh não qua trước chấm đất thảm kịch.

Nói như thế nào đâu, tràn đầy cảm giác an toàn.

"Da." Hoắc ba ba mâu quang ấm áp mà hôn một cái 'Đại nhi tử' thủy chung không trưởng thịt hai má, phát hiện tiểu thiên sứ trong ngực chính quy nhi tử mắt mở trừng trừng mà xem xét chính mình.

An Vô Dạng giúp nhi tử nói: "Đôn Đôn cũng tưởng ngươi thân hắn một ngụm."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên thản nhiên liếc mắt nhi tử: "Không, ta hôn chỉ có thể cho ngươi."

An Vô Dạng: "Ngươi van xin hộ nói thời điểm siêu soái ." Sau đó hất càm lên hôn một cái giả ba ba khêu gợi môi: "Vân Xuyên, hống Đôn Đôn đi ngủ chúng ta trở về phòng nói lặng lẽ nói."

Hoắc tổng miệng khô lưỡi khô mà liếm liếm môi, sáp thanh: "Cái gì lặng lẽ nói?"

Tiểu thiên sứ một tay vỗ nhẹ Đôn Đôn bối, một nghiêng đầu đặt lão công cổ biên ai , làm như có thật mà nói: "Hiện tại không thể nói, Đôn Đôn nghe đâu."

Nam nhân hai tay hoàn hắn lưỡng bảo bối tâm ái, hô hấp lại trọng hai phân: "Vậy ngươi nhanh chóng hống Đôn Đôn ngủ đi."

An Vô Dạng xem xét mắt nhi tử đại đại thủy thủy hai mắt, trầm tư đạo: "Hắn khả năng còn không nghĩ ngủ."

Đôn Đôn hút núm vú cao su cái miệng nhỏ nhắn nhi vừa động vừa động, ánh mắt khi thì xem xét hắn tiểu ba, khi thì xem xét hắn đại ba, dùng thực lực chứng minh hắn chưa muốn ngủ: "..."

Chỉ tưởng lẳng lặng mà oa tại tiểu ba trong ngực hút núm vú cao su.

"Cho ta đi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhượng An Vô Dạng đứng lên, từ trong tay đối phương tiếp nhận 'Không nghĩ ngủ' nhi tử, động tác phi thường thuần thục mà bắt đầu hống, thuận tiện nhắc nhở tiểu thiên sứ: "Ngươi hôm nay không có làm bài tập."

Một hồi gia liền cố chơi, túi sách trở về thời điểm thế nào, bây giờ còn là thế nào.

"Ai..." An Vô Dạng nắm nắm đầu, vẻ mặt bất kham phụ trọng mà đi ra anh nhi phòng, đi làm bài tập .

Không chỉ là đại học bài chuyên ngành, còn có trước học khai khóa.

Đọc sách, viết, bối, nhưng mà bởi vì hắn là một cái học tra, học tập hiệu suất thập phần thấp, yêu cầu một trăm vạn phần chuyên chú tài năng học đi vào.

Cách vách, Hoắc Vân Xuyên hai ba lần công phu đem nhi tử hống hảo.

Hắn đi ra, ngồi đối diện ở phòng khách đánh mao miệt xem tv Trương a di lên tiếng kêu gọi: "Trương a di, Đôn Đôn ngủ."

"A a, hảo , ta đi vào nhìn hắn." Trương a di liền gỡ xuống kính mắt, đem đánh tới một nửa tiểu mao miệt buông xuống, quan TV: "Dạng Dạng làm bài tập đâu? Hoắc tiên sinh mau vào đi phụ đạo phụ đạo đi."

Trong nhà người cũng biết, đứa bé kia học tập không giỏi.

"Ân." Hoắc tổng đang tại uống nước, đi vào trước, tại phòng bếp cắt một bàn hoa quả, đoan đi vào cấp tể ăn.

Đó là một bàn An Vô Dạng thích ăn kỳ dị quả, vàng óng ánh vàng óng ánh thịt quả, cắt thành khối trạng, thoạt nhìn đường phân sung túc, nhất định rất ngọt.

Giờ này khắc này, An Vô Dạng chính nằm ở trên mặt bàn múa bút thành văn.

Trong lỗ tai tắc ống nghe điện thoại, nghe tiếng Anh, miệng cùng đọc đồng thời, trên tay làm mặt khác khoa bài tập.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên bưng hoa quả bàn, không ra tiếng, từ góc độ của hắn nhìn lại, đèn bàn chiếu rọi thiếu niên chuyên chú nghiêm túc mặt nghiêng, mỏng manh lưu hải, bao trùm tại cái trán hai bên, cùng với... Tại dưới ánh đèn gần như trong suốt tiêm trường lông mi, ngẫu nhiên nhẹ nhàng trát một chút, lại chuyên tâm mà tiếp tục đọc lấy nội dung...

"A, ta thích ăn trái cây!" An Vô Dạng phát hiện mâm đựng trái cây sau đó, lập tức vui vẻ mà ném xuống bút, tháo xuống ống nghe điện thoại, hai tay từ Hoắc Vân Xuyên trong tay lấy ra mâm đựng trái cây, cầm lấy cây tăm trạc thịt quả ăn đứng lên.

"..." Nhìn hắn ăn cái gì Hoắc ba ba, kéo qua ghế dựa ở bên cạnh ngồi xuống, nhặt lên chi kia bị ném xuống bút bi, cấp giúp làm bài tập.

An Vô Dạng cho chính mình tắc một ngụm thịt quả, phát hiện Hoắc Vân Xuyên cấp làm bài tập, tươi cười lập tức ngọt nị đến không muốn không muốn mà, thấu đi lên nói: "Đôn Đôn ba ba, ngươi sao lại như vậy hảo a? Đến, ăn một ngụm ăn ngon trái cây."

Nhìn tiểu thiên sứ đưa đến bên miệng hoa quả, không ăn ngọt Hoắc đại thiếu, vẻ mặt bình tĩnh mà há mồm tiếp : "Ngươi chính mình ăn đi, tước cho ngươi ăn ."

Ăn xong sau đó nói câu.

Trong lòng thật sự thực cảm động học tra thiếu niên, song mâu ngập nước mà, vừa ăn đồ vật, một bên nhìn lão công soái mặt mặt: "Khụ." Giống như không chút để ý mà mở miệng nói: "Ta không phải mới vừa nói muốn nói cho ngươi lặng lẽ nói sao?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nghiêng đầu cho tiểu thiên sứ một ánh mắt, viết 'Ngươi nói' hai chữ.

Đối phương cười xấu xa mà thấu lại đây thân hắn khuôn mặt một ngụm, nhưng ngọt nhưng ngọt mà nhỏ giọng tất tất: "Liền, là, ta, hảo, hỉ, hoan, ngươi, nha."

Mười phút qua đi, cố gắng áp lực tà hỏa sủng thê cuồng ma, vẻ mặt bá đạo tổng tài thức mà buông ra thất điên bát đảo thiếu niên: "Thành thật đãi , chờ ta." Sau đó tiếp tục giúp đối phương làm bài tập.

An Vô Dạng: "..."

Vựng hồ hồ não qua trong tưởng chính là: lợi hại ! Hiện tại người hôn môi khi trường đều từ mười phút nhảy lấy đà sao!

Đồng thời cảm giác lưỡi sợi tóc ma, môi da hỏa lạt lạt... Có thể hay không là sưng lên, đáng sợ.

Nghĩ như vậy An Vô Dạng, chậm động tác mà ăn một khối hoa quả, cho chính mình áp an ủi.

"Cố lên a." Nhớ ăn không nhớ đánh thiếu niên, áp quá kinh sau đó lại bắt đầu cằn nhằn bức bức: "Nghiêm túc thẩm đề không cần viết sai, còn có a, chữ viết muốn chiếu ta viết biết sao, không phải bị nhận ra đến sẽ không tốt."

Hoắc đại thiếu: "..."

Ngoan ngoãn tiểu thiên sứ: "Hảo ngọt, cái này trái cây chỗ nào mua , Đôn Đôn ba ba, lần sau còn mua nhà này hảo hay không?"

"Hảo." Hoắc tổng còn có thể nói cái gì, đương nhiên là theo hắn.

Tiểu thiên sứ giám sát Hoắc ba ba làm bài tập, viết xong sau đó vô cùng cao hứng địa thượng giường hắc hắc hắc.

Hơn nửa đêm mệt thành ngốc cẩu An Vô Dạng, khuôn mặt nhăn thành bánh bao , cùng nam nhân bên người giảng đạo lý: "Nói thực ra, chúng ta tối hôm qua có phải hay không mới vừa làm quá?"

"..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên trước một giây đồng hồ sinh long hoạt hổ, sau một giây đồng hồ lập tức đóng lại ánh mắt, xây dựng xuất đã mệt nhọc biểu hiện giả dối lừa bịp tiểu cẩu tử: "Ngày mai đi ngươi trường học làm diễn thuyết, mau ngủ đi."

"Gì?"

Đi... Thương hành động lớn diễn thuyết?

Ngày kế sáng sớm, đã xác định đối tượng muốn đi chính mình liền đọc trường học diễn thuyết thiếu niên, khuôn mặt duy trì liên tục đỏ lên, ánh mắt lóe ra thấu quang, cả người tản ra không được tự nhiên.

"Đừng nói ngươi nhận thức ta." An Vô Dạng nổi lên nửa ngày, bật ra một câu.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nghe vậy ghé mắt, nhìn thấy thiếu niên nhìn ngoài cửa sổ, dùng tay chống chụp mũ cái trán, lưu cho chính mình một cái phiếm hồng lỗ tai căn.

Không sai, hắn chính là mỗi ngày cùng như vậy đáng yêu người đồng thời ở chung.

"A, biết ."

Hắn thế nhưng... Đáp ứng ?

An Vô Dạng mắt mang nghi hoặc mà quay đầu, ấp úng, rầm rì: "Ngươi đi trường học của chúng ta... Thật sự chỉ là vì diễn thuyết sao?" Chẳng lẽ không phải bởi vì...

Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "Không phải đâu?"

An Vô Dạng được đến đáp án, ngượng ngùng mà nhún nhún vai, một bộ bảo bảo không care bộ dáng: "Không có gì." Kỳ thật dựa theo hắn không thích làm nổi bật nội hướng tính cách, ở sâu trong nội tâm đương nhiên là hy vọng càng thấp điều càng tốt.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cười cười, dư quang thoáng nhìn An Vô Dạng trên cổ chế nhưng dán, không biết nói gì nên tìm đề tài: "Chế nhưng dán chỗ nào mua ? Đồ án như vậy đáng yêu?"

Bệnh nhẹ bảo bảo: "Dược điếm."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "Ngươi đoán phía trước có thể hay không có đèn đỏ?"

An Vô Dạng không nhìn hắn, chỉ nhìn ngoài cửa sổ, hơn nữa thanh âm là lạnh lẽo cao gió lạnh: "Không đoán."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên hậu tri hậu giác mới biết được, chính mình đem tể nhạ mao , hắn cũng không phải sốt ruột, một bên khống tay lái, một bên mở ra phóng đồ vật rương nhỏ, xuất ra đường quán tại tể trước mặt lắc lắc: "Ăn sao?"

Cái loại này hoa quả đường, An Vô Dạng mang thai thời điểm đặc biệt thích ăn, sau lại bụng nổi lên đến thầy thuốc nói không thể thu hút quá nhiều đường phân, đã bị yêu cầu giới khẩu.

"Ngươi tân mua ?" An Vô Dạng có chút tiểu vui vẻ mà nhìn đến, đây là một quán không có mở ra tân đường.

Kinh hỉ.

Bất quá, tuy rằng nhận kia quán đường, hắn vẫn là không nghĩ để ý tới cách vách đại chân giò tử.

Đến trường học, Hoắc Vân Xuyên mới vừa đình hảo xe, An Vô Dạng liền mở cửa xe, cầm lên đồ đạc của mình, rón ra rón rén mà trộm đi.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên mắt mở trừng trừng mà nhìn hắn trộm đi, cũng không nói gì.

Thương đại hiệu trưởng, an bài hai vị ưu tú tuổi trẻ lão sư tới đón đãi, bọn họ mắt sắc phát hiện Hoắc Vân Xuyên, lập tức vẻ mặt tươi cười mà chào đón...

"Hoắc tiên sinh, ngài hảo ngài hảo."

Bên này, An Vô Dạng đi vào phòng học, phát hiện mình thường xuyên tọa chỗ ngồi, phóng một đống tiểu lễ vật cùng tạp phiến, còn có một bó đáng yêu tiểu hoa hoa.

Sau đó còn phát hiện, bạn học cả lớp nhìn ánh mắt của mình, đều cùng nhìn hầu dường như.

Có chút nghiêm trọng, đại khái so nhìn hầu thân thiết một chút...

"Khụ khụ." Mới đến Viễn Hàng huynh chống tại chính mình trên bàn, chỉa chỉa An Vô Dạng mặt bàn kia đôi đồ vật: "Khi ta tới liền nhìn thấy..."

Lớn lên soái người chính là được hoan nghênh a, bất quá các nàng đều không diễn, Viễn Hàng huynh vui rạo rực mà tưởng, chỉ có tự mình biết An Vô Dạng là có đối tượng người.

"Ngươi biệt nghĩ nhiều, các nàng cũng không phải là muốn đuổi theo ta." An Vô Dạng đặt mông ngồi xuống, sau đó mở ra ba lô đem tiểu lễ vật toàn bộ tảo đi vào, nhìn cách vách nói: "Ôn Lăng còn chưa tới?"

Bọn họ vài cái, luôn luôn rất mới đến , hơn nữa hàng vị trí không khoái tiêu, cho nên mỗi lần giống nhau khóa đều có thể ngồi vào đồng thời.

Từ Viễn Hàng mặt mang thần bí, nhỏ giọng bát quái đạo: "Hắn nha, tối hôm qua đi ra ngoài lãng , quỷ biết hôm nay còn tới hay không lên lớp."

Mới vừa nói xong, cửa nhà liền tới một đạo cao to thân ảnh, không là Ôn Lăng là ai.

Nói hắn lặng lẽ nói người lập tức câm miệng, cười tủm tỉm mà hướng cửa nhà phất phất tay: "Hắc, Lăng ca, bên này."

Ôn Lăng hướng bọn họ đi tới, vẻ mặt nghi hoặc mà đứng ở An Vô Dạng bên người chứng thực: "Vừa rồi nghe được cái tin tức, Hoắc thị tổng tài muốn tới trường học của chúng ta làm diễn thuyết, hắn... Là gì của ngươi?"

An Vô Dạng phi thường nghiêm túc mà tự hỏi một chút, lắc đầu: "Không biết."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Hoắc tổng: có được một thực da tức phụ là cái gì thể nghiệm

Đệ 95 chương

Đến chín giờ, đệ nhất lễ có khóa các bạn học, vừa lúc thượng hoàn một lễ khóa.

Buổi sáng không khóa các bạn học, sôi nổi ăn mặc chỉnh tề, từ phòng ngủ xuất phát: "Thật tốt quá, hôm nay thời tiết không có ngày hôm qua như vậy nhiệt."

Nhìn ra một toàn bộ buổi sáng đều là loại này không âm không tình thiên, chính thích hợp mỹ tư tư mà thưởng thức hôm nay tới diễn thuyết vị kia trong truyền thuyết hào môn quý công tử.

Sắp tốt nghiệp lại không tính toán tiếp tục khảo nghiên đại tứ sinh, gần nhất gặp phải vấn đề, không thể nghi ngờ là vào nghề.

Bọn họ đối Bắc Kinh hiện nay một ít xí nghiệp đều có đi giải quá, tuy rằng không dám hy vọng xa vời tiến vào nhất lưu xí nghiệp công tác, nhưng là nghe một chút nhất lưu xí nghiệp lão tổng diễn thuyết, cớ sao mà không làm.

An Vô Dạng cùng đồng học đồng thời, đi ở chật chội đám người bên cạnh, phát hiện đầu người toàn động, không chỗ đặt chân.

Đương hắn suy xét muốn hay không đứng ở bên cạnh liền tính thời điểm, ngoài ý muốn nhìn thấy bọn họ ban lão Lưu hướng bên này đi tới, mang trên mặt hòa ái nụ cười thân thiết, làm người ta không khỏi cảnh giác.

"An đồng học? Nguyên lai ngươi tại đây nha?" Lão Lưu ngoắc, nói với hắn: "Mau mau khoái, lại đây bên này, lão sư an bài cho ngươi vị trí."

"A?" An Vô Dạng vẻ mặt mộng bức nhìn hắn, chần chờ mà chỉ vào chính mình: "Lão sư, cho ta an bài vị trí?"

Tâm hắn tưởng, ta tính đâu căn thông...

"Đối, mau tới." Lão Lưu xoay người đi rồi.

An Vô Dạng tả hữu nhìn xem, Ôn Lăng cùng Viễn Hàng huynh đang dùng quỷ dị ánh mắt xem xét chính mình, cùng nhìn ma quỷ dường như, hắn thật sự không hiểu biết như thế nào giải thích, đơn giản liền không giải thích : "Kia, ta đi qua nhìn xem."

Kỳ thật hắn nhưng khẩn trương , bởi vì vừa mới nhớ tới, Từ Viễn Hàng cùng Ôn Lăng bọn họ toàn bộ gặp qua Hoắc Vân Xuyên...

Trong chốc lát kia khẩu tử lên đài, không có lý do gì bọn họ nhận không ra.

Cho nên An Vô Dạng nghĩ thầm rằng, tách ra cũng hảo, miễn cho vạch trần chân tướng thời điểm tự cái tìm không thấy mà phùng nhi chui.

"An đồng học, ngươi cứ ngồi ở đây đi." Lão Lưu chỉ vào giáo sư tịch trung khắp ngõ ngách vị trí, liền như vậy tiếp đón An Vô Dạng ngồi xuống.

An Vô Dạng: "? ? ?"

An Vô Dạng vẻ mặt xấu hổ mà cương tại kia, không nên không nên, vị này đưa không thể ngồi, hắn nháy mắt mấy cái: "Lão sư... Ta không tọa, ta đứng mặt sau."

Lão Lưu: "Đứa nhỏ này..." Liền không thể tự trọng một chút, có thể làm cho hắn đứng mặt sau sao: "Không có việc gì, vị trí đầy đủ, ngươi cứ ngồi ở đây đi."

An Vô Dạng trống bỏi dường như lắc đầu: "Không không không." Nhượng hắn tọa phía trước nhất một loạt nghe cái kia đại chân giò tử diễn thuyết, còn không bằng trực tiếp xấu hổ tử tính .

"Hải nha!" Lão Lưu mắt mở trừng trừng mà nhìn, diện mạo nhu thuận An đồng học, cũng như chạy trốn mà dịch tiến người đôi trong, trong chốc lát không thấy bóng dáng.

Nói là chín giờ mở màn, kỳ thật cùng cấp học nhóm dàn xếp hảo sau đó, đã qua hơn hai mươi phút.

Hiệu trưởng từ cửa sổ vọng đi xuống, xác định bản giáo các bạn học, nên đúng chỗ đã toàn bộ đúng chỗ, lúc này mới xoay người cùng bàn công tác bên cạnh vị kia uống trà xem báo chí Hoắc công tử nói: "Hoắc tiên sinh, các bạn học đều chuẩn bị tốt , chúng ta cũng đi xuống đi?"

Phòng trong tĩnh tĩnh.

Vang lên báo chí đóng lại thanh âm.

"..." Hiệu trưởng không phải không có phun tào địa tâm tưởng, không hổ là Hoắc đại công tử, thật là một chỉnh tề người, đi trước còn muốn đem mình phiên quá báo chí tự mình điệp hảo.

Đương nhiên, hắn là một chút cũng không dám thúc.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cất kỹ báo chí, đứng dậy hướng hiệu trưởng gật gật đầu: "Thỉnh."

Hiệu trưởng: "Hoắc tiên sinh thỉnh, thỉnh..." Nhìn theo khí vũ hiên ngang nam nhân ra cửa, hắn mới đuổi kịp.

Hôm nay Hoắc đại thiếu cùng thường ngày giống nhau, một thân già giặn lưu loát áo sơmi cùng tây khố tham dự, tuy rằng trường nhất trương phong lưu phóng khoáng khuôn mặt tuấn tú, lại thói quen lạnh lùng túc mục, không khỏi làm người ta cảm thấy bất cận nhân tình.

Hắn từ trên lầu đi xuống, một đường chậm rãi vãn khởi trên cánh tay tay áo, tùy ý tự nhiên động tác, thần kỳ mà hòa tan vừa rồi xa cách cảm, biến đến hơi chút bình dị gần gũi đứng lên.

Nhưng là không có thiệt nhiều thiếu là được.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhập tràng một cái chớp mắt kia, không biết là ai trước mang đầu, dẫn dắt toàn thể sư sinh không hề làm ra vẻ mà chụp khởi bàn tay.

Cái gì gọi là long chương phượng tư, tràng hạ các học sinh học mười mấy năm trung văn, hôm nay rốt cục tự mình cảm nhận được Trung Hoa chữ Hán bác đại tinh thâm cùng tuyệt đẹp.

Vô cùng đơn giản một cái thành ngữ, hoàn mỹ khái quát bọn họ đối Hoắc Vân Xuyên ấn tượng.

Bởi vì vỗ tay quan hệ, Hoắc tổng vừa đi vừa hướng trong đám người liếc liếc mắt một cái, bởi vì hắn hành động này mà quên hô hấp các thiếu nữ, không tại số ít.

Trong đám người An Vô Dạng, dùng mặt quạt thượng viết 'XX nam khoa chờ ngươi đến' plastic cây quạt ngăn trở mặt mình, lưu lại một song sáng lấp lánh con ngươi, chú ý trên đài nam nhân.

Không thể không nói, hắn giờ phút này cũng cùng bên người các cô gái nhất dạng tâm nhi thẳng thắn khiêu, thần tình phạm hoa si...

Diễn nhiều thiếu niên giơ tay lên chưởng ôm ngực: không xong , là tâm động cảm giác.

Lúc này, hắn nghe thấy bên người có vài vị đồng học khe khẽ nói nhỏ:

"Kháo, tối hôm qua nghe nói là Hoắc thị tổng tài, ta còn tưởng rằng là một cái tao lão đầu, không nghĩ đến như vậy tuổi trẻ!"

Đồng học ất: "Hoắc Vân Xuyên vốn là liền tuổi trẻ a, hơn hai mươi tuổi liền tiếp quản gia tộc xí nghiệp, cùng hắn một cái làm giải trí nghiệp phát tiểu nhất dạng, thỏa thỏa nhân sinh người thắng."

Đồng học bính: "Các ngươi không biết là hắn lớn lên so giới giải trí nam minh tinh còn soái sao? Muốn ta nói, loại này nam nhân liền tính không có tiền không có tiền ta cũng nguyện ý gả, bỏ tiền ra đều nguyện ý gả."

Đồng học ất: "Hài tử ngốc, khoái hết hi vọng cái này đi, Hoắc Vân Xuyên trước trận liền kết hôn , tìm người đại dựng sinh nhi tử đều hảo mấy tháng ."

Đồng học bính vẻ mặt bội phục: "Ngươi có biết đến thiệt nhiều a."

Đồng học ất vẻ mặt đắc ý: "Đó là, ta cùng những cái đó truy lưu lượng tiểu sinh hoa si nhóm không giống, ta chú ý đều là tuổi trẻ có vi hào môn phú nhị đại, bọn họ vừa cố gắng lại chính năng lượng, so nhìn khu đồ lôi nhân thần kịch có dinh dưỡng nhiều, đối không nha?"

Vị bạn học này làm người ta cảm giác mới mẻ ngôn luận, không từ lệnh cách vách An Vô Dạng liên tục gật đầu, chính là chính là.

Trên đài, Hoắc Vân Xuyên mở ra micro, thử thử âm.

Đơn giản một cái ho nhẹ.

Tràng hạ toàn an tĩnh .

"Hôm nay có chút râm mát, thực thích hợp diễn thuyết." Hoắc Vân Xuyên mắt nhìn Bắc Kinh chưa bao giờ lam không trung, cười cười, sau đó mới chính thức mở màn: "Thương đại các vị các bạn học, các lão sư, đại gia buổi sáng hảo. Ta là Hoắc Vân Xuyên."

Hắn thanh âm không cao không thấp, ngữ tốc thong thả đạo.

Tràng hạ các thiếu nữ, nói vậy cũng thể nghiệm một phen An Vô Dạng lúc trước cảm giác, cũng chính là lỗ tai ngứa mà.

Toàn thể sửng sốt một giây đồng hồ sau đó, lần thứ hai nhiệt liệt mà vỗ tay.

Vỗ tay duy trì thật lâu, dừng lại.

"Đây là ta lần đầu tiên đến vườn trường làm diễn thuyết, vốn là không nghĩ tới, " Hoắc Vân Xuyên lớn như vậy, căn bản chưa từng có cố kỵ quá người khác cảm thụ chuyện này, ở trong này nói chuyện cũng nhất dạng làm theo ý mình: "Nói vậy có chút đồng học đã biết ta vì cái gì muốn tới ."

Hắn nói những lời này thời điểm, tầm mắt tại toàn trường tuần tra một lần.

Có một cái từ tên là dò số chỗ ngồi, ngày hôm qua những cái đó vây đổ Tiểu Điềm Điềm tan học miến, không phải không có ngoại lệ đều cảm thấy hai má hỏa lạt lạt, tựa như làm cái gì chột dạ sự tình.

"..." Đứng ở trong đám người chắn mặt thiếu niên, ngơ ngác ngơ ngác nhìn tràng thượng nam nhân.

Nguyên lai đây là đối phương nói 'Ta sẽ xử lý', quả nhiên vẫn là trước sau như một mà đơn giản thô bạo, không suy xét bất luận kẻ nào cảm thụ...

"Ta nghĩ cho hắn một cái không chịu quấy rầy hoàn cảnh, thỉnh thích hắn các vị, về sau nhìn thấy coi như hắn là phổ thông đồng học ở chung, hảo sao?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "Nếu thích hắn, xin theo ta đồng thời trân trọng hảo hắn."

Tràng hạ an tĩnh như kê, lặng ngắt như tờ.

Hắn đang nói cái gì?

99% đồng học không rõ giác lệ.

Chính là nhìn kỹ nói, sẽ phát hiện có chút đồng học, vi áp lực tâm tình của chính mình mà hai tay che miệng.

Nhưng mà không phải bởi vì bị Hoắc tổng tìm tra!

Mà là bởi vì, chính mình khái CP, hôm nay giáp mặt phát đường .

"Về hắn liền nói nhiều như vậy , kế tiếp là chính thức diễn thuyết." Hoắc đại tổng tài nói xong một phen cảm tính nói, thu phóng tự nhiên mà cắt đến bá đạo tổng tài nhân vật, vẻ mặt phi thường lạnh lùng mà cùng này giúp rất nhiều nhóm học sinh hảo hảo mà nói chuyện, từ vườn trường đi ra xã hội cái này bước ngoặt.

Thừa dịp đại gia vỗ tay thời điểm, An Vô Dạng tiễu meo meo mà tại cây quạt dưới lau khóe mắt: "..."

Năm nay mười chín tuổi , thẳng đến gặp gỡ Đôn Đôn ba ba mới biết được, trên cái thế giới này thật sự có đối người xa lạ thực hảo người rất tốt.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên diễn thuyết, Thương đại các học sinh đều cùng học sinh tiểu học nghe lão sư phát biểu dường như, nghe được thực nghiêm túc.

Dù sao hắn phong cách như vậy nghiêm khắc, nói mỗi một câu đều thập phần không hữu hảo, đơn giản minh mà trạc phá người trẻ tuổi ảo tưởng, dạy hắn nhóm trực diện không có trong tưởng tượng như vậy phá hư, cũng tuyệt đối không có trong tưởng tượng tốt như vậy xã hội.

Nếu như nói rất nhiều thành công nhân sĩ diễn thuyết, lấy cổ vũ cùng dẫn đường vi chủ, như vậy Hoắc tổng diễn thuyết chính là thuần túy ma quỷ, nghĩ đến đâu trát tâm đến đâu.

Hơn nữa hắn diễn thuyết không hy vọng người khác bb, từ đầu tới đuôi đều là một người nói, cũng không có cấp các bạn học vấn đề cơ hội.

Tùy hứng độc mồm độc miệng hào môn quý công tử, Thương đại đồng học yên lặng cho hắn dán thượng một cái tân nhãn.

Diễn thuyết kết thúc cuối cùng, Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói một đoạn: "Nếu các ngươi về sau, có thể theo ta bạn lữ nhất dạng, tìm được một cái giống ta như vậy xuất sắc đối tượng, kia là có thể không nghe ta hôm nay vô nghĩa."

Tràng như trên học không nín được cười , cười xong sau đó lại phi thường trát tâm khổ sở đứng lên.

Gả nhập hào môn là không có khả năng , đời này đều không có khả năng.

Nhưng là đâu, người khác nói câu này sẽ có vẻ không biết xấu hổ, mà Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói ra câu này, bọn họ chính là cảm thấy vị này nói năng thận trọng đồng thời lại ngoài ý muốn màu đen hài hước.

Tổng kết đứng lên khả năng chính là hai chữ: ma quỷ.

Vốn là cho rằng hôm nay sẽ bị điểm danh An Vô Dạng, đứng ở trong đám người vẫn không nhúc nhích.

Hắn chính là ánh mắt chuyên chú, đem người kia sở hữu phong thái thu vào đáy lòng, bao quát đả kích khởi người đến không chút khách khí lời nói lạnh nhạt.

"Hoắc tiên sinh..." Tan cuộc sau, hiệu trưởng vẻ mặt khẩn trương mà cùng thượng hướng bãi đỗ xe đi nam nhân, thật cẩn thận hỏi ý kiến: "Ngài cái này rời đi trường học sao? Không đi gặp một lần An đồng học?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên chính nhiệt , cái trán mạo hiểm mỏng hãn, nghiêng đầu liếc mắt tuổi không tính đại hiệu trưởng, mở miệng: "Mỗi ngày đều thấy được , hà tất cấp tại nhất thời."

Hiệu trưởng ngẩn người, chờ hắn kịp phản ứng, chỉ nhìn đến Hoắc Vân Xuyên bóng dáng.

"Quả nhiên là trải qua sóng to gió lớn người..." Khí này tràng tuyệt , nói như thế đến, tại tình cảm thượng tương đối lãnh tĩnh cũng là vốn là hợp tình.

Năm phút đồng hồ sau đó, tại tình cảm thượng tương đối lãnh tĩnh Hoắc tiên sinh trở lại trên xe, mở ra điều hòa, một bên không chút do dự mà gởi thư tín tức đến An Vô Dạng trên điện thoại di động.

— Dạng Dạng, ta tại bãi đỗ xe, ngươi lại đây trông thấy ta.

An Vô Dạng nhìn thấy tin tức, hồi:

— thời tiết như vậy nhiệt, ta vì cái gì muốn đi gặp ngươi, cho ta một cái lý do.

Hoắc tổng nhìn, cũng kiên nhẫn:

— trên xe có điều hòa.

Nắm di động chờ tin tức thiếu niên, thiếu chút nữa không đem di động suất lạn.

Kháo, cái gì phá lý do.

Nhưng là An Vô Dạng cẩn thận ngẫm lại, những lời này tựa hồ cũng không mao bệnh.

— vậy ngươi chờ, ta lập tức tới ngay.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên quan tâm :

— đi dưới mái hiên, không cần phơi nắng.

An Vô Dạng vừa đi, một bên bồi thường:

— nhà ngươi thái dương?

Hôm nay là trời đầy mây, hảo không?

Hoắc Vân Xuyên rất nhanh hồi:

— nhà của ta thái dương, không chính là ngươi sao?

Nhìn thấy thổ vị lời tâm tình sẽ thẹn thùng thiếu niên, thản nhiên mà cho hắn hồi cái vẫy tay tái kiến.

Đương đến xe bên ngoài, động thủ gõ gõ nhắm chặt cửa sổ.

"Như thế nào đến bên này?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên lập tức đánh hạ cửa sổ, cau mày hỏi kia đạo bị nhiệt đến lười biếng thân ảnh.

"Mở cửa." An Vô Dạng không nói gì, nhấc chân đá một chút đối phương yêu xe.

Có chút đã hiểu lão nam nhân, trong ánh mắt lập tức hiện ra động nhân ý cười, rất nhanh liền đem cửa xe mở ra : "Lên đây đi." Hắn lui ra phía sau tọa ỷ, cấp tiểu thiên sứ lưu lại không gian.

An Vô Dạng tiêm gầy, chậm rãi mà ngồi trên Hoắc Vân Xuyên đùi, quạt 'XX nam khoa chờ ngươi đến' plastic cây quạt lạnh điều hòa: "Hôm nay nhi nhiệt chết, có phải hay không muốn hạ vũ tiết tấu?"

Hoắc tổng thấp giọng nói: "Không biết, nhưng ta xem ngươi... Là muốn trốn học tiết tấu."

Bị mỗ dạng đồ vật cộm mông thiếu niên sửng sốt, đỏ mặt, sau đó quyết định thật nhanh mà mở cửa xuống xe.

"Biệt —" Hoắc Vân Xuyên tay mắt lanh lẹ, khóa tử cửa xe, một bộ 'Hôm nay xe này đôi ta ai đều đừng nghĩ hạ' bá đạo thái độ.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Dạng Dạng: ngươi như vậy liều mạng, sớm hay muộn muốn đi nhìn nam khoa !

Đệ 96 chương

Người nam nhân này, cứ như vậy đem xe môn cấp khóa cứng?

An Vô Dạng ánh mắt trừng, oán trách mà nói: "Mở cửa, ta trong chốc lát còn muốn lên lớp đâu, ngươi đây là nháo loại nào?" Vừa rồi đối phương đương toàn giáo sư sinh bảo hộ chính mình cảm động, nhất thời tiêu đến thất thất bát bát.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên hỏi: "Ngươi cứ tới đây tọa một chút ta chân bước đi?" Sau đó kháp hắn cằm bài lại đây, coi như mềm mại mà nói câu: "Ta cố ý đi này một chuyến, là vì cái gì trong lòng của ngươi còn không rõ ràng lắm?"

Nếu không phải vì này tiểu nhóc con, hắn căn bản không cần ngày nóng bức mà chạy này một chuyến.

"Kia... Buổi sáng như thế nào ấp úng mà?" An Vô Dạng hỏi, hiển nhiên đối với vấn đề này canh cánh trong lòng.

Hoắc tổng trầm mặc một khắc, băng hai chữ: "Thẹn thùng."

"? ? ?" Thẹn thùng?

An Vô Dạng nhìn về phía lão công ánh mắt, tràn ngập hoài nghi.

Phải biết, cái này miệng nói xong thẹn thùng nam nhân, mới vừa rồi còn đứng ở trên đài giây thiên giây mà giây không khí, hận không thể nhượng toàn giáo cô nương đều quỳ gối tại hắn tây trang khố hạ.

Nói thật, An Vô Dạng còn rất ăn dấm .

Nam nhân của chính mình, bị người nhiều như vậy dùng nóng cháy ánh mắt nhìn, không thua gì đem Hoắc Vân Xuyên thoát hết cấp người nhìn đến như vậy làm hắn sinh khí.

"Hôm nay rất nhiều người nhìn ngươi." An Vô Dạng hữu ý địa chấn động mông, trừng phạt dường như nghiền nát đối tượng uy hiếp.

Hoắc quân nhất thời buồn hừ một tiếng, một bộ bội thụ tra tấn biểu tình: "..." Phá hư tiểu tử, xuống tay thật ác độc, nhưng là hắn thế nhưng còn có chút hưởng thụ là xảy ra chuyện gì?

Từ từ...

"Ngươi ghen tị?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên nghiêm túc mặt, trịnh trọng mà tìm kiếm đáp án.

An Vô Dạng gật gật đầu, âm cuối thượng dương: "Ân! Ta ghen tị, yêu cầu ngươi thân thân ôm một cái giơ cao tài cao có thể tha thứ ngươi."

Lắng nghe thiếu niên ngạo kiều đáng yêu ngôn ngữ, Hoắc tổng hô hấp đều không hảo : "Thật vậy chăng?" Hắn tiến đến tiểu thiên sứ bên môi chất vấn, sau đó cạy mở hai cánh mềm mại, không chút do dự mà tiến quân thần tốc.

Hô hấp gian, nhất thời đều là người nam nhân này khí tức.

Thiếu niên cũng không né, cũng chậm nuốt nuốt mà đáp lại.

Nguyên bản hắn là trắc ngồi tư thế, vi dễ dàng hơn mà làm việc, bị đối phương biến thành khóa tọa.

Thân khinh bạc quần áo mùa hè cánh tay dài hoàn , tiêm gầy bả vai, một tấc tấc hướng đối phương trên người dựa vào,

Cho đến đem hắn vi hạp mí mắt nhuộm thành thiển hồng, cam tâm tọa ỷ nam nhân mới buông tay, cho hắn điểm cứu mạng không khí.

"..."

Thùng xe nội không khí an tĩnh.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên duỗi trường cánh tay, tại đầu xe rút hai trương thấp khăn tay, tiến đến tiểu thiên sứ bên miệng, chà lau rụng chính mình lưu xuống chỉ bạc.

Ăn quà vặt miệng qua đi cả người không khí lực đại bảo bảo, giống cái bay hơi búp bê bơm hơi nhất dạng, chỉ có thể tựa vào đối phương trên người mồm to hô hấp.

"Về sau đi theo ta rèn luyện thân thể, luyện một luyện tâm phế công năng." Hoắc · ma quỷ · tổng, vân đạm phong khinh mà quyết định.

"..." Trên bả vai hắn tiểu thiên sứ đột nhiên trợn mắt, đãi bờ vai của hắn ngao nha cắn một cái.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên hơi hơi nghiêng đầu liếc liếc mắt một cái, tiểu thiên sứ điểm ấy khí lực với hắn mà nói chính là không đến nơi đến chốn mà thôi: "Ta ôm ngươi đi phòng học, vẫn là theo ta hồi gia, chính mình tuyển một cái."

"Không , chính mình đi đến." Mới vừa khôi phục một chút khí lực An Vô Dạng, động thủ giữ cửa mở ra, sau đó từ lão công đầu gối trên đầu cọ đi xuống: "Ngươi trở về đi." Hắn tại cửa nhà phất phất tay: "Giúp ta hôn một cái Đôn Đôn tiểu bảo bối, ta không để ý ."

Nói chuyện vẫn là mang suyễn .

Quật cường thiếu niên.

"Kia tha thứ ta sao?"

Vốn là đã chuẩn bị đi rồi, An Vô Dạng nghe thấy những lời này, lại chậm rãi chuyển lại đây, chớp chớp chớp mắt trả lời: "Còn không có giơ cao cao."

Hoắc tổng ôm ấp một viên khoái bị đối phương hòa tan tiểu tâm tâm, mặt không đổi sắc địa hạ xe, không chút nào keo kiệt mà cấp đối phương giơ một cái.

Bị nhẹ nhàng vứt trên không trung thiếu niên, rốt cục thổi phù một tiếng mặt mày hớn hở: "A..." Thật vui vẻ!

Vi nhìn đến 'Tiểu thái dương' khuôn mặt tươi cười, Hoắc Vân Xuyên lại trò cũ trọng làm mấy lần.

Sau đó mới đem người thật cẩn thận mà buông xuống đến, hống đạo: "Đi lên lớp đi."

"Hầu ~" thể nghiệm quá Đôn Đôn ba ba ôn nhu mà lại ổn trọng giơ cao cao, An Vô Dạng cảm thấy mỹ mãn mà tha thứ đối phương, nói rằng: "Bai bai." Sau đó toàn thân, vui vẻ mà đi rồi.

Phi thường mà tinh thần phấn chấn hoạt bát.

Nhượng người thấy được thanh xuân bộ dáng.

Hoắc tổng nhìn theo đối phương bóng dáng, biến mất tại đại lâu chỗ rẽ, mới niệm niệm không tha mà thu hồi tầm mắt, lên xe hồi gia.

Nhảy nhót tiểu thiên sứ, thật vui vẻ đi đến có người địa phương sau, lập tức ngại ngùng mà thu hồi chính mình thất thố: "..." Biến trở về người bình thường đi đường bộ dáng, dường như không có việc gì mà cùng đồng học nhóm gặp thoáng qua.

Nhưng mà hắn hai bên khóe miệng thượng dương độ cung, đầy đủ mà tiết lộ giờ phút này tâm tình.

Đặc biệt mà vui vẻ.

Nguyên lai Đôn Đôn ba ba đến trường học diễn thuyết, thật không phải là vi diễn thuyết đơn giản như vậy.

Đi vào phòng học thời điểm, An Vô Dạng đã hoàn toàn khôi phục bình thường hơi có vẻ điệu thấp bộ dáng, bất quá, các bạn học cũng không có nhượng hắn thuận lợi đi vào ý tưởng.

"An đồng học!" Thanh âm này đủ kích động .

An Vô Dạng: "..."

Thiên chân hắn, hậu tri hậu giác phát hiện, Hoắc Vân Xuyên đến trường học diễn thuyết có phải hay không khởi phản hiệu quả?

Bình thường sơ giao cùng lớp đồng học hỏi: "Vừa rồi đến trường học của chúng ta diễn thuyết Hoắc tiên sinh, với ngươi là quan hệ như thế nào? Có thể nói cho chúng ta biết sao?"

Đối mặt một đôi song tràn ngập bát quái ánh mắt, An Vô Dạng đỡ trán, đã xác định là phản hiệu quả không sai .

"Ngươi thật sự biết sao?" Hắn nhìn đồng học, chậm rãi hỏi.

Vị kia đồng học đảo tỏi dường như gật đầu: "Ân!" Đây không phải là vô nghĩa sao?

An Vô Dạng mặt lộ vẻ thâm trầm: "Ta đây hỏi trước ngươi, ngươi còn nhớ rõ Hoắc tiên sinh ban đầu cái kia thỉnh cầu sao?"

Đồng học: "Nhớ rõ." Làm cho bọn họ không cần quấy rầy 'Hắn' đi, đem 'Hắn' trở thành phổ thông đồng học đối đãi, mấu chốt là cái này 'Hắn' đến tột cùng là ai?

An Vô Dạng vuốt cằm: "Vậy ngươi làm được đến sao?"

Đồng học lập tức nói: "Làm được đến a."

An Vô Dạng mỉm cười, vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn: "Kia là đến nơi, ngươi tiếp tục đem ta trở thành phổ thông đồng học liền hảo." Sau đó tại đồng học trợn mắt há hốc mồm nhìn chăm chú hạ, từ đối phương trước mặt đi tới.

Chung quanh vãnh tai bàng thính người, biểu tình không có sai biệt.

Kháo...

An đồng học chính là 'Hắn' ?

Cái này nghi vấn tại Ôn Lăng cùng Từ Viễn Hàng trong lòng là không tồn tại , bởi vì, lỗ xuyến đêm hôm đó nhìn đến nam nhân, cho bọn hắn lưu xuống ấn tượng quá mức khắc sâu.

"Chậc chậc, không biết?" Ôn Lăng vẻ mặt trêu chọc mà châm chọc .

"..." An Vô Dạng tự biết đuối lý, sờ sờ mặt xấu hổ mà sau khi ngồi xuống, nhỏ giọng nói khiểm: "Xin lỗi nha, ta chính là như vậy thuận miệng vừa nói." Sau đó đánh chết cũng không dám báo cho đồng học, chính mình làm mình làm mẩy, bởi vì muốn mặt.

Từ Viễn Hàng thấu lại đây đạo: "Hảo ngươi cái Tiểu An đồng học, lớn như vậy tin tức thế nhưng không theo chúng ta nói!" Thẳng đến vừa rồi bọn họ mới biết được, nguyên lai chân tướng của sự tình thế nhưng là như vậy: "Ngươi đối tượng, cũng chính là Hoắc tiên sinh, hắn là vi ngươi mới đến trường học diễn thuyết sao?"

Nhất định là như vậy đi?

Viễn Hàng huynh liên tưởng đến buổi sáng Tiểu An đồng học trên mặt bàn kia đôi lễ vật, cho ra kết luận, tám phần là Hoắc tiên sinh ăn phi dấm, cố ý tới trường học cảnh cáo kia giúp tâm hoài bất quỹ yêu diễm đê tiện.

"Ta ngay từ đầu cũng không biết hắn là loại này thao tác." An Vô Dạng nói: "Muốn là sớm biết rằng nói, ta liền không cho hắn đến ."

"Vì cái gì không cho, ngươi thẹn thùng nha?" Từ Viễn Hàng cười hì hì.

"Thẹn thùng cái đầu." An Vô Dạng mắt trợn trắng: "Ngươi không biết là hắn vừa nói như thế, ta tình cảnh càng gian nan sao?"

Vi nhượng đồng học tin tưởng chính mình, hắn nhìn chung quanh một vòng chung quanh, bĩu bĩu môi, nhượng Viễn Hàng huynh chính mình nhìn.

"Kháo..." Từ Viễn Hàng nhìn đến, bọn họ bên này bị người nhìn đùa giỡn hầu dường như vây xem, bởi vậy nhưng thấy, An Vô Dạng tình cảnh đích xác không hảo.

"Người sợ nổi danh heo sợ tráng." Ôn Lăng nói: "Nghĩ quá thanh tĩnh ngày, ngươi ngay từ đầu liền không nên thượng tin tức."

Bất quá hắn mỉm cười, cá nhân có loại mãnh liệt cảm giác.

Vị kia mặt ngoài thoạt nhìn thực lạnh lùng Hoắc tiên sinh, tựa hồ hận không thể toàn thế giới cũng biết, Thương đại An Vô Dạng cùng hắn có quan hệ.

"Ai." An Vô Dạng thở dài.

Nghĩ thầm rằng tính , dù sao hiện tại thân phận cũng tiết lộ , nói tái nhiều cũng vô dụng.

Vì thế, trong lòng không giấu chuyện này thiếu niên, chính là ảo não ước chừng ba phút đồng hồ, liền đem chuyện này vứt ra sau đầu.

Cùng lúc đó, Thương đại nhân tài nhóm, rất nhanh liền đem Hoắc Vân Xuyên diễn thuyết video chia cắt hảo, phát lên mạng lạc.

Lửa này tiễn tốc độ, so trường học quan phương tài khoản còn khoái.

Bất quá nó 'Ngắn gọn' nội dung, đầy đủ mà thể hiện đó là một miến khái đường nội dung! Cùng diễn thuyết bán mao tiền quan hệ đều không có.

Trường học vừa thấy, học sinh chính là thả ra đầu hình vẽ trang trí nhứ, ngay tại trên mạng khơi dậy nhiệt liệt phản ứng, trong lòng mỹ tư tư mà tưởng, muốn là giấy tráng phim phóng xuất, đến vi Thương đại hấp dẫn nhiều ít lưu lượng?

Không thể không nói vị này hiệu trưởng nghĩ đến nhiều lắm.

"..."

Tại rất nhiều võng hữu trong mắt, cái này video đồ khô chính là đầu vĩ hảo không nha?

Thương sinh viên nguyên Weibo: "[ tiểu thị tần ] Hoắc minh mục trương đảm đi tức phụ trường học cảnh cáo toàn thể sư sinh, nhưng làm hắn ngưu bức phá hủy, chống nạnh cuồng tiếu!"

Thân mẹ phấn: "? ? ? Lão Hoắc xuyên này một thân nhìn ta Tiểu Điềm Điềm? Ngọa tào, hắn là nhìn lão bà vẫn là đi trêu hoa ghẹo nguyệt?"

"Vẫn là câu nói kia, cuộc đời này bất hối nhập lão Hoắc cùng Tiểu Điềm Điềm hố! Mỗi ngày đều ăn đường!"

"Không giải, lão Hoắc vì cái gì đột nhiên đi trường học nói này chuyện này, trước xảy ra chuyện gì?"

Hư hư thực thực cảm kích nhân sĩ: "Làm cùng Tiểu An đồng học cùng tiến lên quá khóa người đến nói cho các ngươi biết, sự tình chân tướng hẳn là là như vậy, mấy ngày hôm trước trường học xã đoàn chiêu tân, Tiểu An đồng học cùng bằng hữu đi câu lạc bộ tennis ( ta giáo câu lạc bộ tennis tất cả đều là soái ca! ) buổi chiều hôm qua lần đầu tiên tập huấn, ra vẻ tại trên cầu trường đời cuồng nhiệt miến nhận ra đến, đám người kia còn tại tập huấn sau đổ người!

Hư hư thực thực cảm kích nhân sĩ: "Ngại ngùng tiếp thượng một cái! Sau đó ngày hôm sau buổi sáng Hoắc tiên sinh liền đến giáo diễn thuyết , mở màn cảnh cáo chính là như vậy bưu hãn khí phách, 233333."

"Đồng học, đỉnh ngươi đi lên!"

"Hy vọng Tiểu Điềm Điềm về sau tại trong sân trường khoái khoái lạc lạc mà học tập, so tâm tâm [ tâm ][ tâm ][ tâm ] "

"Học tra Tiểu Điềm Điềm thực lực phản bác: học tập không khoái lạc."

"Học tra Tiểu Điềm Điềm thực lực phản bác: học tập không khoái lạc +1."

"Học tra Tiểu Điềm Điềm thực lực phản bác: học tập không khoái lạc +666 "

"Học tra Tiểu Điềm Điềm thực lực phản bác: học tập không khoái lạc thêm Hoắc tổng biển số xe dãy số, hì hì."

Cái này đội hình trực tiếp xoát đến tiểu thiên sứ bản nhân cập tiểu thiên sứ hắn đối tượng Weibo hạ, mạc danh kỳ diệu khiến cho võng hữu nhóm xếp hàng nhiệt tình, không quản có biết hay không Tiểu Điềm Điềm cũng đi sắp xếp một chút.

An Vô Dạng lên mạng nhìn đến cái này: "..."

Phi thường mà trát tâm, hắn chính là một người tiểu tiểu học tra, thừa nhận không này ủy khuất.

Hoắc thị công quan đoàn đội, thời khắc nắm chắc ngoại giới động tĩnh, đặc biệt cùng Hoắc thị có quan tin tức, bọn họ tất nhiên sẽ đệ nhất thời gian nắm giữ.

Đoàn đội đầu nhi liên hệ lão tổng, hội báo đạo: "Tiên sinh, hiện tại trên mạng có người đại quy mô chửi bới An thiếu gia, chúng ta muốn hay không khống chế một chút?"

Ác liệt nam nhân nhất thời cau mày, nói: "Khống chế."

Thuộc hạ: "Hảo , ta lập tức đi xử lý."

Cúp điện thoại, Hoắc Vân Xuyên mặt lạnh lùng lên mạng, hắn ngược lại là muốn xem vừa thấy, nhà mình tiểu thiên sứ tốt như vậy, võng hữu nhóm còn có thể chửi bới tiểu thiên sứ cái gì vậy?

"..."

Mở ra Weibo hai phút sau, Hoắc ba ba sắc mặt biến đến thực phấn khích: "Khụ khụ..." Thon dài ngón tay bay nhanh đánh chữ, hư hư thực thực cười sắp xếp cái đội.

Đệ 97 chương

Làm theo ý mình Hoắc tổng nhất thời nhanh tay, liền đỉnh chói lọi 'Hoắc Vân Xuyên' ba chữ, đi theo miến nhóm mặt sau, đại lạt lạt mà viết một chuyến không phù hợp hắn bá đạo tổng tài nhân thiết nhắn lại.

Người khác đều là + giấy căn cước dãy số, sinh ra ngày từ từ, đến phiên hắn cũng rất lợi hại , thế nhưng thêm tiền trả bảo mật mã!

Đại gia đều không thể tin được, trong ấn tượng nghiêm túc lãnh khốc nam nhân, còn có như vậy da một mặt.

Gần năm phút đồng hồ qua đi, này điều bình luận cùng trong tưởng tượng nhất dạng, nhanh chóng bị nhiệt tâm miến điểm tán thành nhiệt bình.

Phía dưới hồi phục, trong khoảnh khắc đôi mấy trăm hơn một ngàn lâu.

"Ha ha ha ha! ! !"

"Ma quỷ! ! !"

Trên thế giới hiện hữu ngôn ngữ, giống như tìm không thấy có thể chuẩn xác hình dung miến nhóm tâm tình từ ngữ, chỉ có mãn bình dấu chấm than có thể tán gẫu biểu kính ý.

"Tiền trả bảo mật mã? Đậu xanh rau má, lão Hoắc ngươi là tại cùng Tiểu Điềm Điềm so với ai khác càng đáng yêu sao?"

An Vô Dạng còn tại cao thấp ngọ khóa, nói như vậy, hắn khi đi học không thế nào chơi di động, dù sao hắn cảm thấy thân là một cái học tra, cho dù thành tích học tập không hảo, nhưng là thái độ muốn phóng đoan chính.

Hôm nay bởi vì Hoắc Vân Xuyên đến Thương đại diễn thuyết sự, tại trên mạng nổ tung oa, trong lòng hắn hơi chút có chút nhớ thương.

Khóa gian thừa dịp lão sư không chú ý thời điểm, An Vô Dạng mở ra di động, tiễu meo meo mà nhìn liếc mắt một cái.

Thông qua võng hữu nhóm tại bình luận khu ngải đặc, bị toàn võng diss học tra thiếu niên, thấy được Hoắc Vân Xuyên cái kia bị đỉnh thành nhiệt bình nhắn lại, cùng với nhắn lại dưới ngoài ý muốn điên cuồng miến nhóm.

"..." Đã bị toàn võng diss tư vị thật khó thụ.

An Vô Dạng mân khóe miệng, ước chừng nhìn chăm chú này điều nhiệt bình ba giây đồng hồ, sau đó giật giật ngón tay, lén lút mà đánh chữ.

Bài tập hảo khó 2000V hồi phục Hoắc Vân Xuyên V: [ cẩu tử chăm chú nhìn ] năm trước liền nói đem tiền trả bảo cho ta kế thừa, hảo đi, ta hiện tại đồng ý .

Ăn qua quần chúng phiên đến vậy bình luận: "! ! !" Dĩ nhiên nổ phiên thiên.

"Ốc ngày! Tiểu Điềm Điềm hồi phục nội dung, oa ha ha ha nện mà cuồng tiếu —!"

"Trong truyền thuyết hiện thế báo a Hoắc tổng, ngồi xem Hoắc tổng tao phản phệ ha ha ha." Nói như thế nào đâu, bọn họ giống như nhìn đến lão cán bộ giống nhau Hoắc tổng, từ khi cùng thanh xuân vô địch Tiểu Điềm Điềm cùng một chỗ sau đó, cả người trạng thái đều biến tuổi trẻ!

"23333 thân mật phu phu vi tiền tài trở mặt thành thù, này sau lưng là đạo đức không có, vẫn là nhân tính mất đi?"

"Thí trở mặt thành thù, này căn bản chính là liếc mắt đưa tình ngươi nhưng hiểu?"

"Một đôi điên cuồng tú ân ái uông nam nam, nhưng là ta TM rất thích, ta nhất định là phá hư rớt [ vẫy tay tái kiến ] "

Trong chốc lát hoắc đại Boss bên kia, hồi phục một cái.

Nhưng không phải võng hữu trong tưởng tượng tú ân ái, mà là dùng hết cán bộ ngữ khí đứng đắn hồi phục đạo: "Đang đùa di động? Nếu ta nhớ không lầm nói, lúc này ngươi tại lên lớp mới đối."

Ăn qua quần chúng: "Lão Hoắc lại hồi phục !"

"Ôi ta đi, lão Hoắc quản Tiểu Điềm Điềm quản được như vậy nghiêm?"

Hắn liên Tiểu Điềm Điềm thời gian nào tại lên lớp cũng biết, cẩn thận tưởng tượng, không từ suy nghĩ vô cùng.

"Hoắc tổng là thật ma quỷ không thể nghi ngờ ." Loại này không chỗ không tại cùng chú ý trình độ, nhượng người tại vẫn cứ nóng bức mùa thu, khởi một thân nổi da gà.

"Cấp Tiểu Điềm Điềm tráng cái đảm nhi, mau ra đây hồi phục ngươi lão công một chút."

"Ha ha ha Tiểu Điềm Điềm biệt túng a, chúng ta đến tiếp tục chơi đùa di động!"

"Ai, hắn còn là một hài tử, các ngươi như vậy lương tâm sẽ không đau sao a? Mặt khác, Tiểu Điềm Điềm ăn kê đến một phát không? Tỷ tỷ dẫn người tặc 6 a ~ "

Chỉ chớp mắt, nửa giờ liền đi qua, Tiểu Điềm Điềm đáng yêu thân ảnh, hư hư thực thực từ Weibo thượng mai danh ẩn tích.

Vậy cũng không là ảo giác, trên thực tế đúng là như vậy không sai.

Nhưng không phải bởi vì chột dạ cùng sợ hãi vẫn là như thế nào mà, nguyên nhân rất đơn giản, bởi vì An Vô Dạng tan học .

Câu lạc bộ tennis cứ theo lẽ thường tập huấn.

An Vô Dạng tự hỏi một khắc cảm thấy, chính mình vừa mới tại toàn giáo trước mặt hư hư thực thực bại lộ thân phận, hiện tại đi sân bóng lộ diện khả năng không là cái sáng suốt lựa chọn.

Câu lạc bộ tennis bên trong WeChat đàn.

An Vô Dạng ngải đặc xã trưởng, thuyết minh chính mình vắng họp nguyên nhân, cũng trịnh trọng mà xin lỗi: "Xin lỗi xã trưởng, gia nhập xã đoàn ngày hôm sau liền vắng họp thật sự là không nên."

Hắn muốn nói chính mình về sau sẽ hảo hảo biểu hiện mà, nhưng là ngẫm lại vẫn là chưa nói, bởi vì này loại miệng thượng hứa hẹn, kỳ thật cũng không có trứng dùng.

Xã trưởng: ngươi có thể quá mấy ngày lại đến không quan hệ...

Câu lạc bộ tennis mặt khác tiểu đồng bọn sôi nổi đi ra vây xem: ...

An Vô Dạng: kia thật sự là rất cảm tạ [ mỉm cười ]

Hiện thực trong lại buồn rười rượi.

Cảm giác về sau cũng không thể hảo hảo mà đi học, đều do Đôn Đôn ba ba cái kia biến thái đại chân giò tử.

"Hảo sinh khí..." Nhưng là cẩn thận ngẫm lại, vẫn là thật thương hắn.

An Vô Dạng mất mát mà đi ra khu dạy học, trong tay dẫn theo túi sách hướng trên vai vung ra, đi nhanh mà đi hướng cửa trường.

Sau đó hắn liền hảo vài ngày không đi sân bóng luyện cầu.

Nói trở về, đi Thương đại diễn thuyết, đúng là Hoắc Vân Xuyên lâm thời quyết định, không khỏi có vài phần xúc động thành phần.

Nhưng là hắn không hối hận.

Thẳng đến Thương đại quan phương tài khoản, đem đầy đủ diễn thuyết video chia cắt đi ra đặt ở trên mạng, kích khởi dân chúng nhiệt liệt phản ứng.

Bởi vì hắn rất độc mồm độc miệng!

'Chuyên gia' nhóm cho rằng Hoắc thị tổng tài nếu thân là công chúng nhân vật, cũng không hẳn là tại hoa quý thanh xuân nhóm học sinh trước mặt, đem xã hội nói được như vậy tàn khốc hiểm ác.

Làm tiền bối, hẳn là giáo huấn cấp những người trẻ tuổi kia tích cực lạc quan, dương quang hướng về phía trước tinh thần.

Hoắc tổng đối trên mạng đau phê, hư hư thực thực áp dụng ai cũng không diao thực hiện.

Lòng đầy căm phẫn 'Chuyên gia nhóm' không có biện pháp, chỉ có thể ngải đặc hắn ba ba .

Hoắc thị trước tổng tài Hoắc Kiêu: "? ? ?"

Buổi tối, cố định cùng bà bà khai video nhìn hài tử thời gian, An Vô Dạng mở ra cái giá thượng di động, điều chỉnh góc độ, nhắm ngay đang tại thảm trải sàn thượng luyện tập xoay người béo Đôn Đôn.

"Nha..."

Đôn Đôn phiên đến một nửa, đem mình tiểu bàn tay đặt ở dưới thân, phiên không lại đây , chính nhãn lệ uông uông mà ngửa đầu hướng ba so xin giúp đỡ.

An Vô Dạng đang tại điều chỉnh cameras, hảo sau đó cùng bên trong Đôn Đôn nãi nãi, phất phất tay chào hỏi: "Mẹ, buổi tối hảo."

Hoắc phu nhân nguyên là cười , tiếp theo giây lại xuyên thấu qua cameras, nhìn thấy An Vô Dạng sau lưng kia đà phiên bất quá thân nhục đoàn tử, vội nói: "Dạng Dạng, mau nhìn xem Đôn Đôn."

"Ân?" Thiếu niên quay đầu lại, đối thượng nhi tử nhỏ yếu bất lực ánh mắt, ba mà một tiếng cười : "Đôn Đôn." Sau đó liền trợ giúp nhi tử đem xoay người động tác hoàn thành: "Hảo ."

Hoắc phu nhân xem xét đáng yêu con dâu cùng đồng dạng đáng yêu ngoan tôn, trong lòng cảm thán , mỗi ngày ngủ trước nhìn một cái này đối phụ tử lưỡng, thật có thể ngủ ngon giấc.

"Mẹ, Đôn Đôn quá ngu ngốc, bây giờ còn học sẽ không xoay người." An Vô Dạng nói.

"Không quan hệ, mẹ nhìn hắn chính là rất béo điểm, động tác không lưu loát mà thôi..." Hoắc phu nhân nói, lựa chọn tính xem nhẹ ngoan tôn vụng về xoay người kỹ xảo.

"Hảo đi." An Vô Dạng trạc con dấu tử trên cánh tay thịt thịt.

"Ngươi sao, gần nhất ở trường học quá đến thế nào?" Bà bà tràn ngập ôn nhu từ ái mà quan tâm.

"Hoàn hảo nha." Chẳng qua đã hảo vài ngày không có tham gia câu lạc bộ tennis tập huấn.

An Vô Dạng trong lòng dấu không được chuyện, một bên nhìn hài tử một bên cùng bà bà cằn nhằn: "Ngày mai chính là cuối tuần, chúng ta muốn mang Đôn Đôn đi vấn an ông bà ngoại."

Hoắc phu nhân: "Hẳn là , nhớ rõ mang lễ vật đi a, muốn hay không mẹ giúp các ngươi chuẩn bị?"

An Vô Dạng khoát tay: "Không phiền toái không phiền toái."

Bà tức lưỡng tán gẫu đến hảo hảo mà, đột nhiên một đạo thân ảnh cao lớn xâm nhập hình ảnh.

Là Hoắc Vân Xuyên, hắn nhìn thấy tiểu thiên sứ cùng mẫu thân video nói chuyện phiếm, liền đối với cameras lên tiếng chào hỏi: "Mẹ."

Hoắc phu nhân: "Ai."

Có vẻ hơi có ngoài ý muốn, bất quá rất nhanh liền mặt mày hớn hở, tâm tình mắt thường nhưng kiến giải hảo.

"Vân Xuyên, gần nhất trên mạng rất nhiều người nói ngươi ý tưởng âm u, không đủ tích cực dương quang..."

Hoắc tổng ôm hảo nhi tử, thản nhiên mà hỏi lại hai câu: "Chỗ nào không tích cực? Chỗ nào không dương quang?"

Hoắc phu nhân nghẹn tại kia...

Quả thật đối lập với trước kia nhi tử, hiện tại đối phương đã cải biến rất nhiều.

Không quản người khác nghĩ như thế nào, dù sao bọn họ không có không hài lòng lý do.

Chờ trưởng bối bên kia cảm thấy mỹ mãn mà quan video sau đó, Hoắc Vân Xuyên lập tức đem Đôn Đôn buông xuống, hướng đối diện thiếu niên vẫy tay.

Thượng đạo thiếu niên, một bên đau lòng nhi tử có một cái dối trá ba ba, một bên vui rạo rực mà ngồi vào nhi tử ba ba trên đùi — hắn chuyên thuộc tọa ỷ.

"Đôn Đôn ba ba, ngươi có thể hay không nhiều đau Đôn Đôn điểm?" An Vô Dạng xoa lão công lỗ tai ùng ục, hoàn toàn không sợ hãi đối phương sẽ căm tức.

Lạnh lùng nam nhân liếc liếc mắt một cái nhi tử, hừ nhẹ: "Ta đối hắn thực hảo."

An Vô Dạng ngẫm lại cũng là, chính là so ra kém đối chính mình tốt như vậy mà thôi.

Ngày kế sớm, trời trong lãng.

An gia bên này, tại trước hai ngày liền nhận đến Nhị nhi tử điện thoại, biết bọn họ hôm nay lại đây vấn an.

Hai vợ chồng lần đầu tiên chính thức chiêu đãi Hoắc Vân Xuyên, trong lòng đối vị kia lãnh mi mắt lạnh con rể, có vài phần bỡ ngỡ.

May mà ngoại tôn Đôn Đôn cũng tới , có một cái hài tử ở bên trong làm ràng buộc, không khí cũng không đến mức phá hư đi nơi nào.

Chẳng qua An Thành vợ chồng cảm thấy... Nhị nhi tử tại Hoắc gia đãi đã hơn một năm, lại cảm giác càng sống càng trở về, mà ngay cả uống cái thủy, con rể đều phải tự mình uống một miệng nhỏ, thử qua nước ấm mới cho hắn.

Này không khỏi quá mức sủng điểm?

An gia toàn gia lộ ra ít thấy nhiều kỳ quái biểu tình: "..."

Bị Hoắc tổng chiếu cố đến cẩn thận ngoại gả thiếu niên, uống xong thủy liền chuẩn bị ăn cơm: "Vui vẻ, mẹ hôm nay làm đồ ăn hảo phong phú, chúng ta có có lộc ăn ."

Hai mắt lượng lượng hắn, nắm bắt chiếc đũa kẹp mình thích đồ vật, bất quá rất nhanh lại duỗi thân trở về, vẻ mặt xấu hổ mà nói: "Có thể ăn sao?"

Thói quen tại gia sản thổ hoàng đế, trở lại thân mẹ gia thế nhưng cảm giác không được tự nhiên!

"Ăn đi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên tại An Vô Dạng bên cạnh an vị.

Vừa mới vãn hảo tay áo, chuẩn bị cấp thích ăn tôm cua tiểu bằng hữu lột xác, nghe vậy hắn khởi khoái giúp đói bụng tiểu thiên sứ gắp một chiếc đũa rau xanh, nhượng trước điền điền bụng.

Ngồi ở chung quanh thân cha thân mẹ vẻ mặt bất đắc dĩ, vội hô: "Ngươi ăn ngươi ăn, không cần phải như vậy khách khí." Đồng thời ở trong lòng thở dài, lão Nhị không ở lại bên cạnh mình chính là không giống.

Hiện tại liên hồi gia ăn một bữa cơm đều khách khí thỏa mãn.

"Cái này hảo, cấp tiểu đệ ăn." An Vô Dạng cấp đệ đệ gắp một chiếc đũa, ánh mắt gian ôn nhu dào dạt: "Ngươi cũng khai giảng một tháng , ở trường học cảm giác thế nào?"

"Cảm ơn ca." An Vô Tật gật gật đầu: "Rất tốt, ngươi sao?"

An Vô Dạng: "Ca cũng rất tốt, chúng ta trường học kia, học tập nhiệm vụ không trọng."

An Vô Tật hé miệng nhẫn cười, cúi đầu bái cơm. Đối với hắn ca đến nói, học tập nhiệm vụ có nặng hay không, là bình phán quá đến hảo hay không trọng yếu tiêu chuẩn không có chi nhất.

An Thành hai người nghe bọn họ hai huynh đệ chi gian cho nhau hỏi han, trong lòng biên lại ấm ấm.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Đôn Đôn: ta khờ dại đã cho ta là ba ba trưởng tử, ba ba hiểu rõ nhất ta!

Đệ 98 chương

Đôn Đôn bán tuổi , lần đầu tiên cùng hai cái ba ba xuất môn nhìn ông bà ngoại, còn có tiểu cữu cữu.

Lúc ăn cơm, Trương a di dùng móc treo bối Đôn Đôn, đứng ở bên cạnh vừa ăn một bên hống hài tử: "Đôn Đôn đứa nhỏ này, càng lớn lên càng khó hầu hạ , nhìn thấy cái gì đều muốn nắm."

Cho nên căn bản không dám nhượng tiểu gia hỏa này ngồi ở trên đùi đồng thời ăn cơm, phi đem chỉnh bàn đồ ăn cấp quấy rối không thể.

"A?" Mặt mày tuấn tú nhục đoàn tử, hiện tại trong tay nắm một cái thìa, khí thế mười phần mà hướng về phía bàn ăn múa may.

Kia trương đáng yêu miệng nhỏ, còn thì thà thì thầm đại nhân nghe không hiểu hoả tinh ngữ.

Đinh Vi nhìn thấy như vậy, rất ngại ngùng mà, chính mình làm chủ nhân, không có lý do gì nhượng lớn tuổi trưởng bối đứng ăn cơm: "Trương a di, nếu không ta đến ôm hài tử? Ngài ngồi xuống ăn trước ?"

Nàng phi thường khách khí.

"Không dùng không dùng." Trương a di cự tuyệt nói, sau đó xem xét liếc mắt một cái nhà bọn họ cũng sắp ăn hảo Hoắc tiên sinh, cười tủm tỉm mà nói một câu nhượng Đinh Vi cảm thấy ngoài ý muốn nói, nàng nói: "Hoắc tiên sinh cũng sắp ăn hảo , trong chốc lát nhượng Hoắc tiên sinh ôm."

Nhạc mẫu nhạc phụ: "? ? ?"

Trong chốc lát sau đó, Hoắc Vân Xuyên buông xuống bát đũa, tại An Thành vợ chồng không thể tin dưới ánh mắt, tiếp đi ở Trương a di trên lưng nghịch ngợm nhục đoàn tử.

"Nha..." Đôn Đôn cùng Hoắc Vân Xuyên luôn luôn thân, tiểu tử kia phi thường thông minh mà hoàn ba ba cổ, chỉ chốc lát sau liền dùng trên tay thìa xao khởi ba ba não rộng rãi.

Dù sao tại Đinh Vi cùng An Thành trong ấn tượng, con rể nhất định là cái loại này không giận tự uy nghiêm phụ hình tượng, hẳn là sẽ không cưng chiều hài tử.

Bởi vậy nhìn đến Đôn Đôn không muốn sống mà cuồng xao con rể đầu, bọn họ lập tức thay ngoại tôn nhéo một phen mồ hôi lạnh, đồng thời muốn nói điểm cái gì thay hài tử giải vây.

Nhưng mà bọn họ còn chưa mở miệng nói cái gì thời điểm, An Vô Dạng dĩ nhiên phát hiện Đôn Đôn ác hành, luôn luôn đối nhi tử ôn nhu cưng chiều hắn, khó được nghiêm túc đứng đắn: "Đôn Đôn, không thể đánh ba ba đầu a, sẽ ngốc a."

Sau đó ý đồ lấy đi nhi tử trong tay ngói lượng ngói lượng màu bạc thìa.

"Ngô nha!" Đôn Đôn đúng là chơi tâm trọng giai đoạn, liều mạng mà vứt đầu, có vẻ không nguyện ý ngoan ngoãn giao ra vũ khí.

An Vô Dạng lâm vào khó cả đôi đường, nhưng là tâm hắn tưởng, hùng hài tử đều là gia trưởng quán đi ra , chính mình không thể quá phận cưng chiều hài tử.

Nghĩ như vậy hắn, trừng mắt dựng thẳng mắt mà cướp đi Đôn Đôn thìa, phi thường nghiêm túc mà giáo huấn đạo: "Không thể chính là không thể."

Nói còn chưa nói xong, mất đi món đồ chơi Hoắc thị tiểu Thái Tử, nha oa một tiếng mà khóc lên, thanh âm hết sức mà vang dội hữu lực.

An Vô Dạng: "..." Ngươi khóc ngươi khóc, nhìn ngươi có thể khóc tới khi nào.

Cứ như vậy, Đôn Đôn ước chừng khóc ba giây đồng hồ.

"Tính , cho hắn chơi đi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn không được mà nói câu, sau đó từ trên mặt bàn cầm lấy một cái tân thìa, nhét vào nhục đoàn tử trong tay, chẳng sợ đối phương sẽ tiếp tục xao hắn não rộng rãi.

Phát sinh loại này giáo dục ý tưởng không thống nhất tình huống, An Vô Dạng vẻ mặt mộng bức? ?

Làm những người đứng xem An Thành vợ chồng cũng là, vẻ mặt như có điều suy nghĩ, thoạt nhìn con rể giống như so nhà mình lão Nhị càng sủng hài tử, cái này thực làm người ta ngoài ý muốn .

"Cách..." Đôn Đôn bắt được thìa sau đó đình chỉ khóc, còn đánh cái thỏa mãn cách nhi.

Bị đánh loạn giáo dục kế hoạch tiểu ba ba, cùng lúc cảm thấy nhi tử quả thật thực đáng yêu, cùng lúc lại cảm giác chính mình tức giận, nếu về sau Đôn Đôn biến thành hùng hài tử, kia sẽ không tốt.

Thản nhiên thanh âm nhắc nhở: "Đồ ăn lương, mau ăn."

An Vô Dạng lỗ tai dương dương, phát hiện Hoắc Vân Xuyên đứng đến cách mình như vậy gần, nhất thời ngại ngùng tiếp tục miên man suy nghĩ: "A." Hắn ứng thanh, bưng lên bát thành thật ăn cơm.

Yêu 'Tử' sốt ruột Hoắc ba ba, một bên đau hống trong ngực đích thực nhi tử, một bên dùng ấm áp ánh mắt, thời khắc chú ý đang tại ăn cơm thiếu niên.

Chỉ cần chính là nhìn miệng hắn vừa động vừa động mà thu hút thực vật, Hoắc Vân Xuyên cảm thấy đến, thân tâm đều thực khoái trá.

Tình yêu tràn đầy lão nam nhân, nhịn không được sờ sờ tức phụ ngốc mao, xúc cảm thực hảo.

Sức ăn từ nửa năm trước liền trên diện rộng giảm bớt An Vô Dạng, ăn xong tràn đầy một chén cơm, có chút chống đỡ mà buông xuống bát đũa: "Ta ăn xong rồi, đại gia từ từ ăn."

An Thành nhìn Nhị nhi tử không bát: "Vô Dạng ăn được ít như vậy?"

Đều nói choai choai tiểu tử ăn cùng lão tử, lão Nhị hiện tại mới mười chín tuổi, theo lý đến nói phải là bị vây đang tại trường thân thể thời điểm.

Một chén cơm kỳ thật không ít , tại gia thời điểm cũng là ăn nhiều như vậy.

An Vô Dạng rút trương thấp khăn tay, mạt mạt miệng nói: "Ba, ta đã ăn no , thật sự ăn không vô ."

Nhìn như chuyên tâm mang hài tử, kỳ thật vẫn luôn chú ý tức phụ Hoắc tổng, nói: "Ăn ít nhiều cơm, một lần không cần ăn rất no."

An Thành gật đầu phụ họa: "Là đạo lý này không sai." Sau đó nên cái gì đều chưa nói .

Trên mặt bàn chỉ còn lại có Trương a di cùng An Thành còn tại chậm rãi ăn.

An Vô Dạng tẩy hoàn tay trở về, lập tức hướng về phía Hoắc Vân Xuyên trong ngực Đôn Đôn vỗ vỗ tay, hấp dẫn kia khối nhục đoàn tử lực chú ý: "Đôn Đôn, nhượng ba ba ôm sao?"

Đôn Đôn quay đầu nhìn hắn một giây đồng hồ: "A..." Phát hiện là An Vô Dạng sau đó, lập tức mặt mày hớn hở mà trương bắt tay cánh tay phản chiến.

Nhìn thấy như vậy vô địch đáng yêu nhi tử, An Vô Dạng lập tức quên vừa rồi cái này tiểu hỗn đản dùng thìa 'Gia bạo' hắn thân cha ác hành.

"Đôn Đôn a, ngươi lớn lên như vậy đáng yêu ngươi tự mình biết sao?" Thần tình ngây ngô thiếu niên, ôm đích huyết thống gần nhi tử nghiêm trang chững chạc mà đối thoại.

"Y nha?" Ánh mắt quay tròn Đôn Đôn, nghiêng đầu nhìn hắn.

"Ta nói ngươi là ngoan bảo bảo, về sau không cho đánh người biết sao?" An Vô Dạng kiên nhẫn mà giáo huấn đạo, tuy nói Đôn Đôn mới bán tuổi, căn bản nghe không hiểu đại nhân tại tất tất cái gì.

Quả nhiên, ngốc Đôn Đôn xách khởi thìa, lại bắt đầu xao ba ba não rộng rãi...

An Vô Dạng: "..."

Đang ngồi mọi người thấy bọn họ phụ tử lưỡng, cũng không biết chính mình bên miệng đều không kìm lòng nổi mà giơ lên tươi cười.

Đặc biệt An Thành hai người, bọn họ trước liền có một loại cảm giác, tựa hồ lão Nhị kết hôn sinh tử sau đó, biến đến càng ngày càng làm người thích .

Nhưng mà càng như vậy, mỗi lần nhìn thấy đứa nhỏ này bọn họ lại càng sẽ cảm thấy mất mát, giống như mất đi rất nhiều trọng yếu đồ vật.

Tỷ như hôm nay, tuy rằng lão Nhị mang theo con rể cùng ngoại tôn trở về thăm, chính là đãi không nửa ngày liền phải rời khỏi.

Nguyên nhân là ăn xong cơm trưa sau, Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn thấy đại tiểu nhân đều mệt rã rời, liền hướng Đôn Đôn ông bà ngoại đề xuất cáo từ.

Cho nên này một chuyến tính toán đâu ra đấy, tổng cộng tại An gia đãi bốn giờ tả hữu, cuối cùng lấy bọn nhỏ mệt rã rời vi lý do kết thúc thăm người thân hành trình.

Trên đường trở về, An Vô Dạng cũng không có ngủ.

Trong lòng hắn thực bình tĩnh, thực hưởng thụ loại này vui trộm tiểu cảm xúc.

Bởi vì không ưu tú quan hệ, An Vô Dạng tại cha mẹ trước mặt không tự tin, cũng không hy vọng xa vời có ai có thể đặc biệt thích tự cái.

Nói thật, làm một cái không đủ hai mươi tuổi tuổi còn trẻ, tâm hắn cảnh rất tang .

Hoàn hảo, hiện tại có chính mình tiểu gia đình cùng nhi tử, phát hiện kỳ thật không tất tái từ cha mẹ trên người đạt được trưởng thành năng lượng.

Nhảy ra cái kia vòng luẩn quẩn sau đó, lại đi đối đãi chính mình và cha mẹ quan hệ, liền sẽ phát hiện hết thảy đều là như vậy vân đạm phong khinh, không đáng giá nhắc tới.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đưa tay sờ sờ cách vách thiếu niên tóc mai cùng lỗ tai, không nói gì.

Bị vuốt ve tiểu nhóc con nghiêng đầu, dùng đầu cọ cọ Hoắc ba ba kia mấy căn ấm áp ngón tay.

Luôn luôn không thế nào có ý thức chủ động liêu nhân thiếu niên, cọ hoàn ngón tay sau đó, xoay quá khuôn mặt, rủ mắt thân hai cái...

Lập tức một cỗ tô tê dại ma cảm giác, từ Hoắc Vân Xuyên đầu ngón tay truyền lại đến đại não, trực tiếp tỉnh lại hắn nặc giấu ở ở sâu trong nội tâm không thường kỳ người dã thú.

Sau nửa giờ, hoa râm xe khai hồi tiểu khu bãi đỗ xe.

"Đến ." An Vô Dạng buông ra an toàn mang, lại bị cách vách nam nhân một tay ấn trụ, không cách nào mở cửa xe.

Đón nhận tiểu thiên sứ ánh mắt nghi hoặc, Hoắc Vân Xuyên không nói gì.

Hắn chính là quay đầu hướng xếp sau nói câu: "Trương a di, ngươi mang Đôn Đôn lên trước đi, ta cùng Dạng Dạng tái đợi."

Trương a di sửng sốt, gật gật đầu, vẻ mặt hiền lành mà ôm ngủ say Đôn Đôn xuống xe: "Đôn Đôn đang ngủ, ta trước ôm hắn đi lên đi ngủ, các ngươi chậm rãi tán gẫu."

An Vô Dạng trừng mắt nhìn: "Ai?" Nhìn thấy Trương a di mang Đôn Đôn đi rồi, chính mình lại bị lưu tiểu lớp học: "Nói cái gì?" Hắn có chút thấp thỏm mà xem xét Hoắc Vân Xuyên.

Nghĩ thầm rằng , hôm nay chính mình không có biểu hiện không đối đi?

Vuốt lương tâm giảng câu thật sự, hắn cảm thấy chính mình rất tuyệt bổng.

"Ngươi hảo đơn thuần, cô nam quả nam chung sống một phòng, còn có thể làm như thế nào?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói, cởi bỏ an toàn mang, nghiêng người kéo dài qua phòng điều khiển cùng phó phòng điều khiển trung gian khoảng cách, hôn nồng nhiệt tên kia ngây ngốc tiểu thiên chân.

Nguyên lai chỉ là muốn tiếp cái hôn nha?

Làm một cái sẽ đau người hảo bạn lữ, tiểu thiên sứ ôm Hoắc ba ba cổ, nhiệt tình mà đáp lại.

Hoắc tổng cường bách chính mình tạm thời dừng lại công lược, hưởng thụ thiếu niên tại chính mình trong miệng hoạt bát tùy ý, nhưng là thật sự nhẫn nại không được bao lâu, liền không thể chờ đợi được mà đoạt lại chủ đạo quyền.

Không biết qua bao lâu, An Vô Dạng đột nhiên phát hiện, chính mình ngồi ở Hoắc Vân Xuyên trên đùi.

Đương hắn đã nhận ra Đôn Đôn ba ba ý tứ, trên mặt có vẻ một trận kinh hoảng, vội nắm cặp kia càn rỡ bàn tay to: "A, làm chi đâu?"

Rõ như ban ngày mà, còn bãi đỗ xe.

Nặng nề thanh âm truyền đến: "Trên xe có tiểu vũ y."

An Vô Dạng sắc mặt một trận bạo hồng, ấp úng đạo: "Chính là, bây giờ là ban ngày... Hơn nữa bãi đỗ xe..."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên lập tức lại trác hắn một chút: "Chỗ nào là bạch , ngươi xem nhìn chung quanh, là hắc vẫn là bạch ?"

An Vô Dạng nhìn một vòng, ủy khuất ba ba mà nói: "Phụ một tầng đương nhiên là hắc nha..."

Nơi này lại không có nguồn sáng.

"Cho nên ngươi lo lắng cái gì?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên hỏi, một bên hống một bên động thủ, kỳ thật ngày đó tại Thương đại bãi đỗ xe, hắn liền muốn làm như vậy: "Dạng Dạng, ta là người như thế nào ngươi hiểu rõ nhất, căn bản không có khả năng cho ngươi bị người khác nhìn thấy."

Như thế thật sự, hắn sẽ điên.

"Ngô..." Đây là một dụng tâm kín đáo hôn.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên căn bản không có cho chính mình tự hỏi đường sống, đương An Vô Dạng minh bạch sự thật này khi, hắn chính khó chịu đến nhăn cái mũi nhíu mày.

Nhưng mà loại này khó chịu, cũng không phải đơn thuần khó chịu.

Tổng thể đến nói nói, kỳ thật cũng không phải như vậy khó chịu ...

"Nha." Đương tiểu thiên sứ chậm rãi thói quen cái này nhỏ hẹp hoàn cảnh sau đó, nhéo Hoắc ba ba tóc, mềm mềm mà đối hắn thì thầm: "Thật là lợi hại..."

Hoắc ba ba: "? ? ?"

Cũng tưởng nhéo chính mình tóc nam nhân xác định cùng với khẳng định, hắn chưa từng có đã dạy tiểu thiên sứ nói tao nói?

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Lão Hoắc tao nói tiểu vương tử đột nhiên thượng tuyến

Đệ 99 chương

An Vô Dạng mơ mơ màng màng mà nức nở một tiếng, giao đãi đi ra.

Chật chội hôn ám thùng xe nội, tràn ngập thản nhiên khác thường hương vị, chính là tạm thời còn không tính đặc biệt nghiêm trọng.

Hai tay của hắn bắt lấy Hoắc Vân Xuyên quần áo, bởi vì dùng sức duyên cớ, dài nhỏ ngón tay căng thẳng, chỉ các đốt ngón tay trở nên trắng, có vẻ phá lệ địa chấn tình.

An Vô Dạng trên người thiển lam sắc tiểu ô vuông áo sơmi, ăn mặc hoàn hảo, thậm chí một tia đều không có loạn, chính là vạt áo bị đối phương cẩn thận vãn đứng lên, hai chỉ góc áo giao nhau trát khẩn.

Không có biện pháp.

Đây là tiểu thiên sứ phi thường thích nhất kiện áo sơmi.

Mặc vào tới cũng là đặc biệt mà thanh xuân suất khí, hắn ít nhất một tuần muốn xuyên hai lần, cho nên không thể làm dơ .

Nức nở khóc nức nở thanh, hũ thanh hỏi: "Ngươi hảo không?"

Hoắc tổng oa oa thanh âm, thấp thấp mà hồi: "Cũng sắp .

"..."

Lại là câu này!

Dù sao bị đã lừa gạt rất nhiều lần, mỗi lần đều không có khả năng đúng hạn hoàn thành.

Đuôi mắt hồng hồng thiếu niên, sinh khí mà nhéo một phen đối tượng tóc, lên án nói: "Đại kẻ lừa đảo..." Sau đó gặm đại kẻ lừa đảo lỗ tai, rầm rì mà chịu đựng.

Không biết qua bao lâu, An Vô Dạng cảm giác chính mình ôm đầu qua, truyền đến một tiếng rầu rĩ thanh âm.

Hắn một cái không lưu ý, không khống chế được chính mình tuổi...

"Tê..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên lỗ tai thứ thứ mà, như vậy kích thích một chút, thật sự muốn giết chết hắn .

"Xin lỗi, ta không phải cố ý , " An Vô Dạng đỏ mặt hồng mà xin lỗi, đuôi mắt còn treo mơ hồ nhưng thấy thủy quang: "Ta giúp ngươi nhu nhu."

Thiếu niên nâng lên móng vuốt, cấp Hoắc tổng nhu lỗ tai.

"..." Phóng thích sau nam nhân vẻ mặt biếng nhác, lẳng lặng ngồi trong chốc lát, sờ soạng xuất thấp khăn tay làm thanh lý công tác.

Từ khi có nhi tử sau đó, Hoắc Vân Xuyên làm việc này, tâm đắc cùng kỹ xảo đột nhiên tăng mạnh... .

... Đều là từ nhi tử trên người thực tiễn đi ra .

An Vô Dạng ngượng ngùng mà mặc quần áo tử tế, đối trong xe không khí phi thường có ý kiến, mặt nhiệt nhiệt mà lẩm bẩm đạo: "Hương vị thật nặng a, chúng ta khoái xuống xe đi."

Sau đó mở cửa xe xuống xe, động tác không thể tránh né mà hơi có vẻ ngốc vụng, không có bình thường lưu loát bộ dáng.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên khóa kỹ xe, liền đi biên chỉnh lý chính mình vạt áo, bao vây tại tây trang khố hạ bút thẳng đại chân dài, tam hai bước liền đuổi theo phía trước đi đường chậm rãi thiếu niên.

Hắn hôm nay áo sơmi không có đánh cà- vạt, tam khối nút thắt không khấu cổ áo, đại lạt lạt mà rộng mở, có vẻ phá lệ mà hào phóng.

Một cái cánh tay dài ôm An Vô Dạng thắt lưng, ôn nhu quan tâm đúng hạn tới: "Trên người khó chịu sao?"

An Vô Dạng sửng sốt hạ, sau đó lắc đầu: "Không khó chịu, ta chỉ là có điểm mệt rã rời." Bình thường lúc này điểm đều ngủ hoàn ngủ trưa , hôm nay bởi vì xuất môn quấy rầy làm việc và nghỉ ngơi.

Hắn ngáp một cái, vào thang máy, hướng Hoắc Vân Xuyên trên người nhẹ nhàng một kháo, như vậy liền dùng ít sức rất nhiều.

Cùng bọn họ cùng đi tiến thang máy một vị nghiệp chủ đại thúc, dùng cái loại này tràn ngập ánh mắt hoài nghi đang tại đánh giá bọn họ, sau đó khách sáo Hoắc Vân Xuyên liếc mắt một cái.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhíu mày, đem trong ngực tiểu thiên sứ ôm càng chặt hơn một chút, dùng ma quỷ thanh âm nói rằng: "Chúng ta là hợp pháp bạn lữ, thỉnh không nên suy nghĩ bậy bạ."

An Vô Dạng mở to mắt, vây vây mà nhìn thoáng qua xấu hổ đại thúc, lại cúi đầu nhìn thoáng qua chính mình tiểu ô vuông áo sơmi cùng màu trắng quần đùi.

Tái quay đầu nhìn xem cách vách thành thục mị lực anh tuấn đại tổng tài...

Cái này, kỳ thật ăn diện phong cách không thống nhất nói, quả thật thoạt nhìn tuổi chênh lệch sẽ khá lớn.

Đến mười một lâu, kia xấu hổ đại thúc, vội vàng vội vội mà tông cửa xông ra.

Thích ở tại cao tầng Hoắc tổng, tầm mắt phiêu đã đóng cửa cửa thang máy, mặt không đổi sắc mà khẽ hừ một tiếng: "Hẹp hòi."

Duy đối tượng như Thiên Lôi sai đâu đánh đó An Vô Dạng, phụ họa địa điểm gật đầu: "Chính là."

Không biết vì cái gì, Hoắc Vân Xuyên tâm tình mắt thường nhưng kiến giải khôi phục, đuôi lông mày thượng treo sung sướng sắc thái, không kìm lòng nổi sờ sờ tiểu thiên sứ mặt mặt: "Hôm nay thực ngoan."

Hồi tưởng lại vừa rồi ở trên xe kiều diễm, Hoắc đại thiếu trong lòng nóng cháy.

Tiểu thiên sứ đâu chỉ là ngoan, quả thực là có chút tát vù vù.

An Vô Dạng cứ như vậy mạc danh kỳ diệu mà đến một câu khen, tuy nói, hắn cảm giác 'Ngoan' cái này chữ không thích hợp hình dung chính mình đi, nhưng là phi thường khoan dung mà lựa chọn không có so đo.

Hai mươi lăm tầng rất nhanh liền tới .

An Vô Dạng trở lại gia, tha thập phần không có khí lực thân thể, cường bách chính mình giữ vững tinh thần tắm rửa một cái.

Sau đó ngáp chạy về phía giường lớn, mơ mơ màng màng mà ngủ một buổi chiều.

Sau khi tỉnh lại, di động trên màn ảnh đã biểu hiện buổi chiều tứ điểm bốn mươi phân, lúc này dọa An Vô Dạng nhảy dựng.

Hắn nhanh chóng đứng lên, đi phòng tắm tẩy sạch cái mặt, sau đó luống cuống tay chân mà tìm ra túi sách, hoàn thành học tập nhiệm vụ.

An Vô Dạng hiện tại mỗi ngày nhiệm vụ, chính là tiếng Anh nghe viết, ôn tập bài chuyên ngành, tiếp hoàn thành đọc sách kế hoạch, làm đọc lý giải.

Phủng Hoắc Vân Xuyên cấp tuyển thư — tô phỉ thế giới.

An Vô Dạng cẩn thận mà đọc, chỉ mình khả năng đi lý giải, gặp được không hiểu địa phương, lập tức lấy điện thoại di động ra, lên mạng trăm độ một chút.

... Tuy nói điều tra ra đáp án hắn cũng không nhất định nhìn xem hiểu.

Duy nhất học tập một giờ tả hữu, không thể tránh né mà sẽ có điểm phiền táo.

An Vô Dạng mở ra nhạc nhẹ, lén lút từ trong tủ lạnh thuận đi một bao đồ ăn vặt, trở lại phòng ngủ, mở ra đóng gói túi...

"Học tập đâu?" Hoắc tổng thanh âm đột nhiên xuất hiện.

An Vô Dạng cúi đầu nhìn thoáng qua chính mình đồ ăn vặt, hoàn hảo, bối cửa đối diện khẩu cái này thao tác cứu mình một mạng.

"Ngô... Đúng vậy." Gần nhất yết hầu có chút không thoải mái, Hoắc Vân Xuyên cấm chỉ hắn ăn nhiệt khí đồ ăn vặt.

"Đi ra dùng cơm đi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói.

An Vô Dạng lại nhìn thoáng qua rộng mở đóng gói túi, yên lặng mà long đứng lên nhét vào sách vở phía dưới: "A."

Làm một cái có khiết nghiện nam nhân, Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn đến tiểu thiên sứ lộn xộn mặt bàn, lập tức không nói hai lời giúp đối phương thu thập chỉnh tề.

Rộng mở chuyên nghiệp thư vừa mới cầm lên, liền lộ ra giấu ở sách vở phía dưới xốp giòn tiểu bánh bích quy, rong biển vị...

Hoắc tổng: "..."

Loại này tạo hình ấu trĩ kiêm mê ngươi tiểu bánh bích quy hắn nhớ rõ, là lần trước xuất ngoại, tiểu thiên sứ sử xuất bú sữa mẹ kính hướng rương hành lý trong đôi .

Có ăn ngon như vậy sao?

Hoắc Vân Xuyên ánh mắt thâm trầm, tại kia túi xốp giòn tiểu bánh bích quy mặt trên ước chừng chăm chú nhìn thật lâu sau.

Trải qua thâm tư thục lự sau đó, hắn cầm lấy gói to, dùng ngón tay buông ra đóng gói khẩu, vê một căn.

An Vô Dạng vẻ mặt kinh tủng mà tránh ở cửa nhà, mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn chính mình giấu đi tiểu bánh bích quy, dễ dàng mà đã bị Hoắc Vân Xuyên phát hiện.

Càng kinh tủng chính là, đối phương cư nhiên ăn một căn.

An Vô Dạng trong lòng nắm tâm cong phế mà, bởi vì cái kia hương vị hắn có thể tưởng tượng được đến! Đặc biệt ăn ngon!

"Dạng Dạng, ăn cơm ." Trương a di ngẩng đầu nhìn thấy hắn: "Hắc, trốn ở chỗ này làm gì đâu? Hoắc tiên sinh người đâu?"

Trong phòng nam nhân nghe thấy động tĩnh, nắm bắt tiểu thiên sứ tiểu bánh bích quy đi ra .

"Hoắc tiên sinh, đều nhanh ăn cơm chiều , ngươi còn ăn đồ ăn vặt đâu?" Trương a di nhìn thấy trên tay hắn đồ vật, lập tức không khách khí mà giáo dục: "Du nổ thực phẩm không cần ăn nhiều nha, không dinh dưỡng biết đi?"

Bị giáo huấn Hoắc tổng, thản nhiên mà phiêu liếc mắt một cái mặt đỏ tới mang tai tiểu thiên sứ, thong dong bình tĩnh mà giúp đối phương bối cái này oa: "Là đạo lý này không sai." Sau đó đương hai người mặt, mở ra thùng rác cái, đem tiểu bánh bích quy ném vào đi.

An Vô Dạng: "..." ! !

Mới mở ! Một căn đều chưa ăn!

Đều nói người càng lớn lên càng dối trá, sau khi thành niên thường thường sẽ đeo lên mặt nạ, trong lòng một bộ, mặt ngoài một bộ.

An Vô Dạng giờ phút này chính là, trong lòng đáng tiếc đến lấy máu, mặt ngoài lại không care.

"Ăn cơm ăn cơm." Hắn ngồi xuống vừa ăn cơm, một bên an ủi mình, không quan hệ, ném một túi rong biển vị tiểu bánh bích quy, trong tủ lạnh còn có mùi sữa thơm vị dâu tây tiêu đường vị thậm chí thịt nướng vị tiểu bánh bích quy.

Thứ hai mang đi trường học ăn, hoặc là Hoắc Vân Xuyên xuất môn làm công thời điểm quang minh chính đại mà ăn.

"Trong tủ lạnh những cái đó cũng ném." Hoắc Vân Xuyên thông tri đạo, đối mặt với Trương a di.

"Ân, ai?" Trương a di hậu tri hậu giác, nhớ tới trong tủ lạnh đồ ăn vặt chủ nhân là ai, lập tức dùng tràn ngập xin lỗi ánh mắt nhìn An Vô Dạng.

"..." An Vô Dạng cảm giác chính mình dối trá mặt nạ muốn mang không nổi .

Hoắc Vân Xuyên rốt cục nhìn đến tiểu thiên sứ biến sắc mặt, trong lòng dâng lên một loại biến thái thỏa mãn dục, phân kia khoái cảm không thua gì cùng tiểu thiên sứ làm một hồi.

"Dạng Dạng, ý kiến của ngươi đâu?" Hoắc tổng miết hắn: "Kia dù sao cũng là ngươi đồ ăn vặt."

An Vô Dạng cùng lúc không nghĩ buông tha kia một tủ lạnh mỹ vị, cùng lúc lại cố kỵ Hoắc Vân Xuyên dâm uy, luôn mãi tự hỏi: "Ta, ý kiến của ta chính là, không ném."

Hoắc ba ba đè nén nội tâm rung động, làm người ta thập phần ngoài ý muốn trả lời: "Hảo, không ném."

Manh đến hơi hơi phát run tiểu tâm tâm, tại trong lồng ngực lão lộc loạn chàng.

Há hốc mồm những người đứng xem Trương a di: "..." Đối Hoắc tiên sinh hành động phi thường mà khó hiểu.

Buổi tối đi ngủ thời điểm đột nhiên linh quang chợt lóe, Trương a di minh bạch , nguyên lai Hoắc tiên sinh chính là tại đùa nhà bọn họ ngốc Dạng Dạng.

Không quản nói như thế nào, các loại khẩu vị ăn ngon tiểu bánh bích quy, rốt cục vượt qua nguy cơ, tiếp tục trở thành An Vô Dạng ngẫu nhiên ăn một túi đồ ăn.

Chủ nhật, Hoắc lão gia tử gọi điện thoại cho đại tôn tử, thì thầm muốn gặp cháu dâu cùng tằng tôn tử.

Hiếu thuận đại tôn tử, không nói hai lời đáp ứng.

Sau đó cấp gia gia mở video: "Ngài cùng bọn họ chậm rãi tán gẫu."

"! ! Ngươi cái hỗn tiểu tử! Ta nói chính là dẫn bọn hắn hồi gia, không là khai video nói chuyện phiếm!" Hoắc lão gia tử phát điên .

Hoắc Vân Xuyên ở bên kia chậm rãi mà nói: "Hồi gia? Không có khả năng." Nghe gia gia trung khí mười phần lên án, cùng với có bao nhiêu sao tưởng niệm An Vô Dạng cùng Đôn Đôn, hắn phi thường lãnh tĩnh lý trí: "Ngày hôm qua đi thăm ông bà ngoại, hôm nay bọn họ là không có khả năng xuất môn ."

An Vô Dạng đầu thấu lại đây, nhìn thấy gia gia, nhất thời cười tủm tỉm chào hỏi: "Gia gia, cuối tuần hảo."

Nụ cười ngọt ngào, cong cong ánh mắt, trong một tích tắc vuốt lên Hoắc lão gia tử nóng nảy cảm xúc.

Lão nhân gia khuôn mặt cùng thanh âm, ba trăm sáu mươi độ đại chuyển biến, cười đến so cuối tuần thái dương còn muốn sáng lạn: "Dạng Dạng a, ngày hôm qua nhìn ông bà ngoại ?"

An Vô Dạng: "Đúng rồi."

Hoắc lão gia tử: "Như vậy bôn ba một ngày, hôm nay hảo hảo nghỉ ngơi, biết sao?"

An Vô Dạng: "Ân ân, ngài cũng là, hiện tại nhập thu , phải chú ý thân thể." Còn có: "Cái này cuối tuần chúng ta không quay về, nói dùm cho ta ba mẹ, hướng bọn họ vấn an."

"Ân, chúng ta Dạng Dạng thật ngoan." Hoắc lão gia tử nói, cười đến vẻ mặt mặt mũi hiền lành.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên suy nghĩ, dựa vào cái gì?

Đệ 100 chương

Thuận lợi mà kết thúc cùng Hoắc lão gia tử đối thoại, An Vô Dạng thu hồi ngọt đến phát nị tươi cười, thản nhiên xem xét mắt cách vách lại lãnh lại vừa cứng nam nhân, đem di động còn cấp hắn: "Cùng gia gia nói chuyện, nhiều hống hắn điểm."

Trải qua kết hôn sinh tử, cùng gia nhân dòng nước xiết gợn sóng quan hệ chuyển biến sau, ngày xưa đơn thuần thẳng thắn thiếu niên, cũng không phải gì đó đều không nghĩ.

Ít nhất hắn hiện tại đã biết rõ, cho dù là gia nhân chi gian quan hệ, cũng cần tiểu tâm kinh doanh.

"Ân." Hoắc Vân Xuyên thấp giọng ứng câu, sau đó từ bên cạnh hắn đi qua, đi ôm tỉnh sau đó bắt đầu khóc nháo nhi tử.

Cái này tiểu tử kia có đôi khi thực da, tỉnh lại thời gian đoạn sẽ nhận thức.

Trương a di ôm đều không được, cần phải Hoắc Vân Xuyên hoặc là An Vô Dạng đi ôm hắn.

"Không khóc." Hoắc Vân Xuyên ôm lấy nhi tử, coi như ôn nhu mà hủy diệt đối phương khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn thượng nước mắt.

"Cách..." Đôn Đôn mập mạp mặt, ghé vào ba ba trên vai, khóc quá ánh mắt hồng hồng mà, như nước trong veo mà, có vẻ phá lệ xinh đẹp.

Ngũ quan khả năng tùy hai cái ba ba xuất sắc nhất bộ phận, vô luận cái mũi ánh mắt đều xinh đẹp, không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra nói, Hoắc Tiểu An sau khi lớn lên nhất định là cái nữ thần thu gặt cơ.

An Vô Dạng nhìn hai người bọn họ mắt, không có thời gian thấu đi lên cùng nhau chơi đùa giỡn.

Trường học bố trí bài tập còn không có làm xong, hắn dọn trương tiểu ghế, ở phòng khách kia trương hình trứng lùn trên bàn học tập.

Nguyên lai đặt ở trong này cái bàn là hình vuông , sau lại bị Hoắc Vân Xuyên đổi thành hình trứng.

Về phần nguyên nhân là cái gì, có hài tử gia trưởng cũng biết.

An Vô Dạng một bên nghe tiếng Anh một bên đọc viết, màu trắng ống nghe điện thoại tuyến rủ tại mảnh khảnh cổ biên.

Đến trường sau cũng có tiếng Anh khóa, bất quá không có Hoắc Vân Xuyên giáo đến sâu như vậy.

Từ khi có Hoắc Vân Xuyên chỉ đạo sau đó, An Vô Dạng tiếng Anh trình độ, ngại ngùng, vẫn cứ là chậm rãi bay lên.

Cơ bản nghe viết không thành vấn đề, liền nói không hảo.

"Đôn Đôn, biệt quấy rối." Hoắc Vân Xuyên ôm Đôn Đôn, tại An Vô Dạng bên người ngồi, đệ N thứ ngăn cản Tiểu Bàn đoàn vươn ra đi đủ ống nghe điện thoại tuyến tay.

Cuối cùng thật sự không có biện pháp, chỉ có thể vẫn luôn nắm .

"Nha." Hoắc Tiểu An có mếu máo dấu hiệu.

"Phóng hắn đi." An Vô Dạng nói.

"Ngày hôm qua trách ta đối hắn rất sủng nịch người không là ngươi sao?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên bất đắc dĩ đạo.

"..."

Cùng An Vô Dạng nhìn nhau một khắc, ánh mắt của đối phương lược kiên trì.

"Hảo đi." Hắn đem Đôn Đôn phóng.

Thành thật một phút đồng hồ Đôn Đôn, trò cũ trọng thi, mà còn một kích tức trung, đem An Vô Dạng ống nghe điện thoại tuyến chộp trong tay.

Máy trợ thính từ An Vô Dạng trong lỗ tai bị xả đi ra ngoài.

"Kháo." Đứa con trai này xác thực rất da.

Nguyên bản muốn nói nhượng Hoắc Vân Xuyên đem Đôn Đôn ôm đến xa xa mà, kết quả ngây ngốc nhục đoàn tử, đem ống nghe điện thoại đưa tới trước mặt hắn, vẻ mặt nghiêm túc mà biểu hoả tinh ngữ.

Tuy nói hai cái ba ba một chữ cũng nghe không hiểu, chính là không chịu nổi Đôn Đôn biểu tình phong phú, tứ chi ngôn ngữ đặc biệt sinh động.

"A..."

"Hắn nói trả lại cho ngươi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên bài phiên dịch khí.

An Vô Dạng bị manh đến vô ngữ, trong lòng sinh ra tính ý tưởng.

"Ngoan một chút, không phải ngươi liền đi trong phòng đãi ." Hắn cầm lại ống nghe điện thoại đeo lên, quay đầu lại đi tiếp tục học tập.

Tiểu Bàn đôn đại ba ba, trước mặt bãi một máy tính.

Hắn một bàn tay ôm oa, một bàn tay xao bàn phím, động tác chi thuần thục không giống như là một sớm một chiều thành quả.

"Ngày mai Đôn Đôn đánh dự phòng châm, " Hoắc Vân Xuyên hỏi: "Có sớm khóa sao?"

"Ta nhìn xem." An Vô Dạng lấy điện thoại di động ra tra chương trình học biểu, tra được một nửa biểu tình quỷ dị, bất động thanh sắc nói: "Ta chương trình học biểu ngươi còn không có học thuộc lòng?"

Trang.

"..." Bị chọc thủng Hoắc tổng tài một chút đều không sợ, rõ ràng lộ ra đuôi chó sói, rất là độc tài mà quyết định: "Không là cái gì trọng yếu khóa, ngươi bồi Đôn Đôn cùng đi đi."

Thứ hai buổi sáng, dự phòng trung tâm.

Cho dù là trăm tỷ thân gia Hoắc tổng, mang bảo bảo lại đây đánh dự phòng châm, cũng là muốn tuân thủ quy tắc, văn minh lấy hào xếp hàng.

Nhưng mà dự phòng trung tâm loại địa phương này, người đông nghìn nghịt không nói, tiểu hài tử tiếng khóc liên tiếp, ngươi phương xướng bãi ta phương xướng, thỉnh thoảng còn có gia trưởng răn dạy hài tử thanh âm.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên mặt mang khẩu trang, phía trước ôm nhi tử.

Đôn Đôn đang tại bú sữa mẹ miệng, an tĩnh tiểu bộ dáng tại một mảnh tranh cãi ầm ĩ không dứt hài tử trung, có vẻ dị thường nghe lời.

Trên đầu gối phóng ba lô thiếu niên, khẩu trang mũ thêm thân.

Nghe thấy di động vang lên, liền lấy ra nhìn thoáng qua.

Là Viễn Hàng huynh WeChat: "Ta nói Tiểu An đồng học, ngươi tại sao lại trốn học nha?" Thân là cao khảo phát huy thất thường đích thực học bá, uổng hắn ngay từ đầu còn tưởng rằng Tiểu An đồng học là vị cùng chung chí hướng tiểu đồng bọn.

Kết quả liền không nói , này nha ba ngày hai đầu kiều khóa, nào có nửa điểm học bá bộ dáng.

"..." An Vô Dạng mắt nhìn cách vách Hoắc tổng cùng tiểu Hoắc tổng, nghĩ thầm rằng, gia nhập Hoắc gia thân phận đã bại lộ hoàn, nên biết Hoắc Vân Xuyên có một cái nhi tử người đại để cũng không ít, tựa hồ không có gì có thể ẩn nấp dịch .

Hắn trả lời: "Viễn Hàng huynh, ta hôm nay buổi sáng có việc, mang ta nhi tử đánh dự phòng châm, kỳ thật cũng không phải hữu ý trốn học."

Từ Viễn Hàng: "? ? ?"

Gì? Đều là mười tám cửu tuổi xanh mướt thiếu niên, nhân gia Tiểu An đồng học thậm chí có nhi tử?

Từ Viễn Hàng có chút mộng, lắp ba lắp bắp mà, đem chuyện này nói cho hắn biết cùng Tiểu An đồng học cộng đồng bằng hữu.

Ôn Lăng: "Hắn đối tượng Hoắc tiên sinh quả thật có một đứa con trai." Đối phương diện này biết được cũng không nhiều lắm đại nam hài, sờ sờ cằm: "Nghe ngoại giới nói, hình như là tìm người đại dựng ."

Từ Viễn Hàng chỉ số thông minh cùng EQ-Chỉ số cảm xúc đều rất không tồi, nghe vậy thổn thức đạo: "Hào môn trọng địa, không có con nối dòng vẫn là không được đi."

Ôn Lăng đối với cái này không nói gì, kia dù sao cũng là An Vô Dạng lựa chọn của mình.

An Vô Dạng bồi Đôn Đôn đánh xong dự phòng châm, buổi chiều đến trường học thượng bài chuyên ngành.

Ngồi xuống hạ liền đã bị Viễn Hàng huynh mãnh liệt khiển trách, đối phương chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép mà nói: "Tiểu An đồng học, ta biết nhà ngươi có quặng mỏ, nhưng là như vậy là không được ."

An Vô Dạng cười nói: "Ta ở nhà có học tập hảo đi." Sau đó hướng học bá tiểu đồng bọn vươn tay: "Buổi sáng lớp học bút ký, cho ta mượn sao một chút."

Từ Viễn Hàng bĩu môi, cười : "Ngươi không phải nói chính mình có học tập , còn sao cái gì bút ký?"

An Vô Dạng cùng hắn nhìn nhau một khắc, quay đầu vỗ vỗ Ôn Lăng cánh tay: "Lăng ca, mượn bút ký." Tuy nói vị này không là học bá hình, bình thường lên lớp giống như giấu núi giấu sông, nhưng là, An Vô Dạng gặp qua Ôn Lăng bút ký, viết đến trật tự rõ ràng, chữ viết tuyệt đẹp.

Ôn Lăng cười cười, đem bút ký mượn cho hắn.

"Kháo, không phải nói hảo cho hắn một chút giáo dục sao?" Từ Viễn Hàng vô cùng đau đớn, nhìn làm phản Ôn Lăng.

"Hữu dụng sao, biệt phí quan tâm ." Ôn Lăng đang tại chơi di động, một bên chơi game vừa nói: "Hậu thiên phóng nghỉ dài hạn, câu lạc bộ tennis đi chuẩn bị nghỉ trong lúc đi Q đại đánh quan hệ hữu nghị tái, ngươi đi sao?"

An Vô Dạng biết là đối chính mình nói , suy xét một chút: "Đương nhiên đi thôi, ta cũng là câu lạc bộ tennis một phần tử."

Cùng Thương đại câu lạc bộ tennis cùng đi Q đại quan hệ hữu nghị trước, An Vô Dạng cũng không biết, bọn họ Thương đại câu lạc bộ tennis, tại Bắc Kinh các đại cao giáo bên trong, có một cái nhà giàu mới nổi chi đội được xưng.

Cái này được xưng nơi phát ra, quy công cho bọn hắn vị kia đại tam Trương xã trường — tập anh tuấn tài hoa tiền tài ngạo khí với một thân trước thanh thiếu niên tổ nam quan.

Hắn đối chính mình đội ngũ yêu cầu cực cao, đồng dạng mà đối đội ngũ đầu nhập thời gian tinh lực cùng tiền tài, trình độ cũng rất cao.

Như vậy một chi có nhân tài có tiền tài đội ngũ, tại cao giáo trung hoành hành ngang ngược, có chút danh tiếng.

Bất quá gần nhất một năm, tuổi 'Lớn dần' Trương xã trường khả năng qua trung nhị kỳ, đã rất ít chủ động hạ chiến thiếp gây chuyện sinh sự.

Q đại quan hệ hữu nghị tái là đối phương khởi xướng , Trương xã trường đẩy mấy lần đẩy không , chỉ có thể đi nghênh chiến.

Phóng nghỉ dài hạn trước ngày cuối cùng tập huấn, sân bóng một góc, hai cái thanh niên hoặc đứng hoặc ngồi: "Trương Nhị, tay ngươi hảo sao?"

Thứ hạng lão Nhị Trương xã trường, ly khai trường học loại này đơn thuần địa phương, bị không quen thuộc người hảm Trương nhị công tử, bị quen thuộc bằng hữu hảm Trương Nhị.

"Không có việc gì, liền tính tay không hảo, cũng có thể đánh nghiêng bọn họ." Trương Nhị nói.

"Tìm cái ngoại viện đi, ngươi hiện tại đi qua khẳng định thất bại." Đội viên nói.

"Kia liền hãy chờ xem." Mặt mày sắc bén thanh niên kết thúc cái này đề tài, ánh mắt xem xét sân bóng: "Ta là không là già rồi, liên cái loại này không có thiên phú tiểu thái điểu đều cảm thấy rất đáng yêu ."

Đội viên theo ánh mắt của hắn, nhìn đến xã trưởng trong miệng kia chỉ tiểu thái điểu: "Ngạch..."

Như vậy cố gắng luyện tập bộ dáng, quả thật rất đáng yêu .

"Xã trưởng! Liên học trưởng!" An Vô Dạng đầu đầy mồ hôi, một đường đuổi theo lộc cộc lộc cộc chạy tennis, đi vào hai vị học trưởng bên người, mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn cầu bị xã trưởng tiệt hồ.

"Nhạ." Đối phương đem cầu vứt còn cấp hắn.

"Cám ơn." Bắt được tennis thiếu niên mỉm cười, phản thân chạy về sân bóng, tiêm gầy thân hình tại vừa người vận động ăn vào mặt, thắt lưng tuyến như ẩn như hiện.

Chấm dứt huấn luyện hắn, đứng ở sân bóng bên cạnh, từ ba lô trong xuất ra thủy bình rầm rầm mà uống nước giải khát.

Sân bóng chung quanh tụ tập nhìn soái ca nhóm chơi bóng các bạn học, hiển nhiên phi thường thích nhìn đến bọn họ nhất cử nhất động.

"Ngày mai buổi sáng tám giờ học cổng trường tập hợp, nhớ rõ không cần đến muộn." Ôn Lăng tóc ướt sũng mà từ An Vô Dạng bên cạnh đi qua, nâng lên đội bao cổ tay tay, vỗ vỗ bả vai của đối phương.

"Hảo , ngày mai gặp." An Vô Dạng thu thập thu thập đồ vật, hồi gia.

Kỳ quái chính là, vào cửa sau đó trong nhà vắng vắng vẻ vẻ, không có Trương a di nấu cơm mùi, cũng không có Đôn Đôn tiếng khóc.

An Vô Dạng ném xuống ba lô, tại phòng tập thể thao tìm được đang tại lỗ thiết nam nhân, tựa vào tập thể hình thiết bị thượng hỏi ý kiến: "Vân Xuyên, Đôn Đôn cùng Trương a di ở đâu vậy?"

"Hồi gia ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói.

"A." An Vô Dạng được đến đáp án, không chuẩn bị đi bộ dáng.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên rèn luyện khi cơ bắp phẫn trương bộ dáng, nhìn xem cùng hắn thường xuyên thân mật thiếu niên, tim đập như nổi trống.

"Ta đi tắm rửa một cái." An Vô Dạng lại nhìn hai mắt, nói.

Trên người hãn ý rất trọng, hắn vẫn là thích trên người mình nhẹ nhàng khoan khái mà.

Buổi tối, cái kia rõ ràng rèn luyện một ngày xú nam nhân, đè nặng hắn từ phòng tắm làm được gian phòng, tinh lực tràn đầy tuân lệnh người giận sôi.

An Vô Dạng đẩy trên người trọng lượng, vẻ mặt sứ mệnh cảm mà nói: "Đi xuống, ta ngày mai muốn đi Q đại đánh quan hệ hữu nghị tái!"

"Lợi hại như vậy?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên một trận tự hào, sau đó lại một trận hoài nghi: "Thương đại câu lạc bộ tennis không người? Yêu cầu ngươi lên sân khấu?"

An Vô Dạng: "..."

Hoắc ba ba một câu đem tiểu thiên sứ hỏi ủ rũ .

"Hảo, đương ta chưa nói." Hoắc tổng nghiêm trang chững chạc mà thu hồi lời mở đầu, lấy trầm mặc ít lời chi tư, tiếp tục áp bức 'Thân phụ trọng trách' tennis thiếu niên.

Đệ 101 chương

Hơn nửa năm tới nay, hai người súng thật đạn thật thân mật số lần, không có một trăm cũng có mấy chục thứ, đây là Hoắc Vân Xuyên cố kỵ An Vô Dạng thân thể trạng huống, tận lực áp lực kết quả.

Dù sao người này thể chất cùng cường tráng đáp không bên trên, tế cánh tay tế chân , tại Hoắc Vân Xuyên trong mắt, thoạt nhìn không chịu được một kích.

"Tính ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên vốn là tưởng thừa dịp ngày nghỉ, hảo hảo khao một chút chính mình, kết quả đối phương ngày mai còn muốn đi Thương đại chơi bóng, tuy nói khẳng định không cần lên sân khấu: "Trước thiếu đi, đánh xong trận đấu ta lại nói."

Còn không có thoả mãn nam nhân, từ trên giường đi xuống, tùy tùy tiện tiện mà đi vào phòng tắm.

"..." An Vô Dạng một trận không lời gì để nói, rồi lại ở trong lòng cảm kích đêm nay hảo nói chuyện hắn.

Thân là bình thường dục vọng thực đạm ăn cỏ hệ động vật, An Vô Dạng căn bản không thể lý giải, đối phương cái loại này bức thiết yêu cầu giường sự tâm tình.

Khả năng tuổi không tới?

"Q đại đi? Ngày mai ta cùng ngươi đi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên tại bên giường nói, ngữ khí chân thật đáng tin.

"A?" An Vô Dạng phát ra một cái mộng bức âm tiết.

"Ta nói ta cùng ngươi đi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói: "Não qua bị Đôn Đôn xao ngốc?"

"Không." An Vô Dạng nghiến răng nghiến lợi địa tâm tưởng, rõ ràng là bị ngươi thượng ngốc: "Hảo a." Kỳ thật nói, bình thường cuối tuần tổng là hồi gia, thực khó được có cơ hội hai người cùng đi ra đi một chút.

"Ta đây phát cái tin tức nói cho xã trưởng." An Vô Dạng nói.

Xã đoàn WeChat đàn.

An Vô Dạng: Trương xã trường, xã trưởng, ngày mai xuất phát đi Q tập thể muốn mang một người, có thể chứ?

Trương Nhị hồi phục: không quan hệ nhân viên vẫn là không cần mang tương đối tốt.

An Vô Dạng: ta tiên sinh! Hắn sẽ chơi tennis, đến quá á quân .

Nhìn thấy xã đoàn tiểu thái điểu tin tức, Trương Nhị giật mình, theo hắn hiểu biết, tiểu thái điểu tiên sinh chính là Hoắc thị tổng tài?

Đây là cái gì khái niệm?

Tuyệt đối mang cho ra tay hảo phạt!

Trương Nhị lập tức nói: "OK, ngươi dẫn hắn đến đây đi."

Phóng nghỉ dài hạn ngày đầu tiên sáng sớm, tám giờ, thương cửa lớn.

Hiện tại rất nhiều học sinh hồi gia , bao quát câu lạc bộ tennis một phần thành viên, cho nên dẫn đến nhân số rất thưa thớt, yêu cầu một ít thấu nhân số đội cổ động viên, nói thí dụ như Tiểu Điềm Điềm.

Nhưng mà An Vô Dạng cả người sứ mệnh cảm, cũng không cảm thấy chính mình là thấu nhân số liền làm việc biếng nhác.

Vì thế Hoắc Vân Xuyên chở ba người, Trương Nhị lái xe chở ba người, hai chiếc xe tám người, chậm rãi mà đi trước Q đại.

Đến điểm đến, tám người một màu nhi vận động phục, trong tay dẫn theo tennis chụp, một bộ tìm đến tra bộ dáng.

Hoắc tổng là bồi tiểu thiên sứ đảm đương đội cổ động viên , năm nay ba mươi mốt hắn, mặc vào vận động phục, lập tức so bình thường chính trang tham dự bộ dáng tuổi trẻ rất nhiều.

Ước chừng thoạt nhìn cũng liền hai mươi xuất đầu.

Cùng xuyên cùng khoản vận động phục An Vô Dạng đứng chung một chỗ, cũng không có vẻ đường đột.

Chẳng qua Hoắc Vân Xuyên trước sau như một mà trầm mặc ít lời, dễ dàng không nói lời nào, vừa nói nói chính là quyết sách tính trọng điểm.

Đồng hành vài cái thương sinh viên, cũng biết thân phận của hắn, làm An Vô Dạng đồng học cùng đồng học, cũng không có lôi kéo làm quen ý tưởng.

Đại gia nên làm gì làm gì, cùng bình thường không có gì khác biệt.

"Bọn họ đến ." Trương Nhị gọi điện thoại, bắt được định vị, dẫn một đám người đi bộ đi qua.

An Vô Dạng cùng Hoắc Vân Xuyên đi ở mặt sau.

"Ai, chúng ta xã trưởng đến quá thiếu niên tổ nam quan, rất lợi hại đi?" Lùn một cái đầu người, trạc trạc cách vách cao cái.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên chọn mi, người này, đương chính mình mặt khen nam nhân khác lợi hại, không muốn sống nữa đi?

"Phải không?" Rõ ràng là một bộ không đương hồi sự bộ dáng.

"Đối, " An Vô Dạng ôm vợt tennis, thực nghiêm túc mà nói cho hắn biết lần này quan hệ hữu nghị tái chân tướng: "Nghe nói Q đại câu lạc bộ tennis xã trưởng, mấy năm trước là chúng ta xã trưởng bại tướng dưới tay, cho nên vẫn luôn rất muốn lần thứ hai tổ chức một hồi trận đấu."

Hắn vuốt cằm, trầm tư đạo: "Giống ta loại này không có cạnh kỹ tinh thần người, thật sự là không rõ đánh thâu cùng đánh thắng có cái gì khác nhau?"

Trương Nhị ở phía trước nghe thấy tiểu thái điểu nói thầm, hất càm lên quay đầu lại nói: "Đương nhiên là có khác nhau, bại bởi người khác là sỉ nhục, hiểu không?"

"Ngạch..." Nghiêm trọng như thế?

"Hắn nói đối." Hoắc đại tổng tài giơ tay lên đắp tiểu thiên sứ cái ót: "Bại bởi người khác đích thật là sỉ nhục."

Ngày nghỉ Q đại tá viên, cũng có rất nhiều không có ly giáo học sinh.

Nhìn thấy nhóm người này sắc đẹp vượt qua chia đều tuyến soái ca tổ chức thành đoàn thể xuất hành, sôi nổi nhiều nhìn hai mắt, thậm chí lấy điện thoại di động ra chụp hình.

Rất nhanh, hai bang người mã ngay tại sân bóng tập hợp.

Q đại không hổ là danh giáo, nhân gia hoạt động địa phương, so với bọn hắn Thương đại cái kia tiểu đến đáng thương sân bóng hảo nhiều lắm.

Bất quá Trương Nhị cũng sẽ không sinh ra phức cảm tự ti, tuy nói Q đại sân bóng đại, chính là quan vị kia bại tướng dưới tay điểu sự?

Lúc này Trương Nhị đi qua can thiệp, đội cổ động viên ở lại khán đài.

An Vô Dạng tự đáy lòng mà thưởng thức đạo: "Xã trưởng thật sự là tự tin."

Không quản ở địa phương nào, đều cao ngạo giống như chỉ khổng tước dường như... Từ từ, An Vô Dạng hậu tri hậu giác mà ý thức được, chính mình đối xã trưởng chú ý bất đồng tầm thường.

Cẩn thận nghĩ nghĩ, hắn rốt cục cởi bỏ bí ẩn.

Như vậy xã trưởng, không phải là giống thiếu niên thời đại Hoắc Vân Xuyên sao?

"Xem ra ngươi thật sự thực thưởng thức hắn." Hoắc Vân Xuyên cũng không biết rằng An Vô Dạng đầu qua trong đang suy nghĩ gì, hắn chỉ tin tưởng lỗ tai của mình.

"Chi bằng nói là thưởng thức ngươi." An Vô Dạng nói: "Ngươi không biết là chúng ta xã trưởng rất giống thiếu niên thời đại ngươi sao?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên thô sơ giản lược mắt nhìn cái kia hoa khổng tước nhất dạng Trương Nhị, lãnh ngạnh đạo: "Không giống."

An Vô Dạng ánh mắt nhìn không chuyển mắt mà nhìn chằm chằm tràng hạ, nhìn thấy xã trưởng xuất ra vợt tennis tại làm nhiệt thân, tâm tình lập tức kích động đứng lên: "Xã trưởng! Cố lên —!"

Toàn trường người lập tức nhìn hắn.

Trương Nhị co rút khóe miệng: "Tiểu thái điểu..." Không chỉ đồ ăn còn có chút ngốc!

"Chậc chậc, đó là ngươi xã đoàn thành viên?" Đối thủ đi tới: "Ngươi không là đối đội viên yêu cầu rất cao sao? Cái gì thời điểm lưu lạc đến nhặt rách nát địa phương bước?"

"Rách nát?" Trương Nhị ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười mà nhìn hắn, sau đó quay đầu lại ngắm nhìn ngồi ở tiểu thái điểu bên người thanh niên: "Làm như thế nào, ta cảm thấy ta tùy thời cũng có thể làm tử ngươi."

Đối thủ: "Ngươi!"

Chết đã đến nơi còn mạnh miệng.

"Bình tĩnh điểm hảo sao?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên đem kích động thiếu niên khóa hồi trong ngực, hy vọng tiểu thiên sứ yên yên tĩnh tĩnh mà dựa sát vào nhau chính mình nhìn cái cầu, mà không phải vi nam nhân khác phất cờ hò reo, hắn sẽ phát điên.

"A, khai cầu !" An Vô Dạng ngoan ngoãn dựa vào lão công, ánh mắt chuyên chú mà nhìn tràng hạ.

Cùng hắn tương phản, đội viên khác trên mặt cũng không có lộ ra thực kích động vẻ mặt.

Liên học trưởng ngược lại thần tình lo lắng, vẫn luôn cau mày.

Khai cầu đánh ba cái qua lại tả hữu, Hoắc Vân Xuyên thản nhiên nói: "Các ngươi xã trưởng trên tay có thương tích, không là đối phương đối thủ."

"A?" An Vô Dạng giật mình mà nhìn hắn.

Liên học trưởng ở bên cạnh nghe thấy, đồng dạng vẻ mặt kinh ngạc: "Hoắc tiên sinh, ngươi nhìn ra được?" Là , bọn họ xã trưởng trên tay có thương tích, không thể đánh cao cường độ trận đấu.

"Biết rõ là thua trận đấu, vì cái gì muốn ứng chiến?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên khó được có hứng thú mà quan tâm chuyện của người khác, mà không phải chuyện không liên quan đến mình mà tùy ý tình thế phát triển.

Liên học trưởng vội nói: "Phải là muốn mượn lần này luận bàn tới đón nhận chính mình bị thương sự thật đi, chỉ là vì điều chỉnh tâm tính, cũng không ngại đối thủ là ai."

An Vô Dạng như có điều suy nghĩ, phi thường mà bội phục xã trưởng giác ngộ: "Ta cho rằng hắn liền tính thua trận này trận đấu, cũng vẫn cứ rất tuyệt."

"Lần thứ ba." Hoắc Vân Xuyên đặc biệt nguy hiểm mà trừng mắt nhìn liếc mắt một cái tiểu thiên sứ.

Loại này phi dấm cũng muốn ăn!

An Vô Dạng thực bất đắc dĩ, cũng không dám tiếp tục khiêu chiến người nam nhân này thần kinh: "Hảo , chúng ta nhìn kỹ cầu đi."

Vừa dứt lời, đứng ở sân bóng nội thanh niên, vi tiếp một cái hiểm cầu, trong tay tennis chụp rời tay mà xuất, không khống chế được mà bay ra tràng ngoại.

Khán đài thượng các đội viên toàn đứng lên, lộ ra lo lắng vẻ mặt.

"Còn cần so sao?" Đối thủ trên cao nhìn xuống nói, nhìn có chút mộng thanh niên.

"Ta thật không biết ngươi tại đắc sắt cái gì?" Trương Nhị châm chọc mà cười nói, chuyển chuyển chính mình nhức mỏi thủ đoạn: "Ngươi đã sớm biết ta tay bị thương đi?"

Nếu không trung gian không hai năm, hà tất chờ đến năm thứ ba mới ước chiến?

"A." Người nọ nói: "Quá trình không trọng yếu, quan trọng là kết quả, hiện tại kết quả chính là ngươi thua ."

"Sách..." Trương Nhị thoáng nhìn xa xa đi tới thân ảnh, lộ ra thần sắc kinh ngạc.

Đối thủ theo tầm mắt của hắn quay đầu lại, ôm cánh tay nhướng mày: "Như thế nào? Còn tìm giúp đỡ?" Đại gia đều không nói nói, hắn tự phụ mà nói: "Xem ra các ngươi thương cực kỳ tưởng thâu cái triệt để."

Trương Nhị khinh thường địa tâm tưởng, ngốc bức, kia cũng không phải là Thương đại học sinh.

Người này khẩu khí thật lớn, đi theo Hoắc Vân Xuyên phía sau An Vô Dạng cau mày tưởng, trong lòng có vài phần không thoải mái: "Vân Xuyên, ngươi muốn cùng hắn đánh sao?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên có thể có có thể không mà hừ nhẹ: "Đều được."

Cầm trong tay vừa rồi kia đem bay ra vợt tennis, hắn đi đến Trương Nhị bên người trả lại, Trương Nhị không có vươn tay: "Hoắc tiên sinh, nếu đến , cũng nhúc nhích gân cốt đi."

"Đối." An Vô Dạng nhỏ giọng phụ họa: "Người này tuy rằng thắng, nhưng là một chút phong độ đều không có, ta cho rằng hắn có chút thiếu giáo huấn."

"Ân." Hoắc Vân Xuyên gật đầu ứng thanh.

Có hơn mười năm không thế nào chơi tennis nam nhân, tại tại chỗ làm mấy tổ nhiệt thân, liền cùng người đối diện nói: "Bắt đầu đi."

An Vô Dạng cùng Trương Nhị thối lui đến tràng ngoại.

"... Hắn hơn mười năm không có đánh tennis ." Giựt giây Hoắc ba ba lên sân khấu Tiểu Điềm Điềm, vẻ mặt nghiêm túc mà phát ra lo lắng tín hiệu.

"Cái gì?" Trương Nhị khóe miệng cuồng trừu.

Nếu vị kia Hoắc tiên sinh hơn mười năm không nhiều tennis! Lại cả người tản ra 'Lão tử đệ nhất thiên hạ' khí thế, là xảy ra chuyện gì?

Tóm lại vô luận như thế nào, Thương đại câu lạc bộ tennis xã trưởng, đã làm tốt hôm nay toàn thể thành viên dọa người ném đến Q đại trong lòng chuẩn bị, đối trận này quan hệ hữu nghị tái không ôm bất cứ hy vọng nào.

Khán đài thượng, đội viên khác cái nhìn nhất trí, chỉ có trong đó một người không quá xác định mà nói: "Ta giống như đã gặp nhau ở nơi nào một thiên đưa tin, nói Hoắc tiên sinh đã từng là tennis tuyển thủ..."

Tràng hạ nghênh đón bên ta cái thứ nhất phát bóng.

Đại gia mở to hai mắt, phát ra một tiếng kinh ngạc : "A..."

Nguyên lai là Hoắc Vân Xuyên đánh đến phi thường ổn, hoàn toàn không có một chút ngượng tay dấu hiệu, này muốn quy công với trong khoảng thời gian này ngẫu nhiên bồi tiểu thiên sứ ôn tập tennis kết quả.

"! !" Dẫn đầu bắt lấy nhất phân.

Xã trưởng cao hứng vô cùng thời điểm, liền nghe được bên cạnh An Vô Dạng sâu kín mà thở phào một cái: "Nguyên lai hắn chân thực trình độ là như vậy, ta đây an tâm."

Trương Nhị quản không ngừng chính mình tò mò miệng: "Có ý tứ gì?"

Chẳng lẽ thân là bạn lữ, tiểu thái điểu liên Hoắc tiên sinh chân thực trình độ đều không sờ rõ ràng?

"A..." Tiểu thái điểu ngại ngùng gãi gãi đầu: "Có đôi khi theo giúp ta đánh, hắn liên ta cầu đều tiếp không đến..."

Nhưng mà An Vô Dạng cho rằng đây là hơn mười năm không đánh oa, hôm nay xem ra, là gặp mạnh thì cường vấn đề!

Cái gì?

Tràng thượng vị kia đại sát tứ phương Hoắc tiên sinh, liên tiểu thái điểu cầu đều tiếp không đến?

Thúi lắm!

Trương Nhị phiên đại đại xem thường nghĩ thầm rằng, đó là cố ý phóng thủy đi? Thân là thực để ý thắng thua hiếu thắng hình tuyển thủ, hắn cảm thấy Hoắc tiên sinh quả thực là cạnh kỹ người sỉ nhục!

"Hoàn hảo, hắn gặp gỡ cường đối thủ có thể phát huy ra thực lực." An Vô Dạng vuốt cằm trầm tư.

Trương Nhị trong lòng trả lời, nhưng đánh đổ đi.

"Di?" Tiểu thiên sứ ánh mắt chớp chớp, phát ra thật cẩn thận nghi vấn: "Xã trưởng, hắn như thế nào thay đổi một cái tay cầm chụp nha?"

Đã vô lực phun tào Trương xã trường quả thực quỳ : "..."

Hắn cảm giác vị này tân nhập xã đoàn tân nhân, thật sự là 'Ngọt' đến đáng sợ.

Cái gì gọi là phát huy ra thực lực, kia rõ ràng chính là rõ ràng phóng thủy, phóng thủy, phóng thủy!

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Trương xã trường: nếu ta có tức phụ, hừ! Cũng là muốn như vậy hống

Đệ 102 chương

Trương xã trường xem thường phiên đến phi thường rõ ràng, đồng thời biểu tình cũng thực phức tạp, tựa hồ giãy dụa tại tiếp thu tiểu thái điểu vốn là liền 'Hẳn là' như vậy cùng 'Không nên' như vậy chi gian rối rắm không thôi.

An Vô Dạng nhìn ánh mắt của hắn, hé miệng cười trộm, vị này mặt ngoài thoạt nhìn tính cách có chút phá hư xã trưởng, thế nhưng xuất hồ ý liêu mà có chút đáng yêu.

Kỳ thật, thân là tổng là bị chiếu cố nhất phương, học tra Tiểu Điềm Điềm như thế nào sẽ không biết, chính mình tổng là bị Hoắc Vân Xuyên phóng thủy.

Phía trước đã nói, hắn bản thân liền không có gì cạnh kỹ tinh thần, cũng không cho rằng bị so với chính mình cường đại người phóng thủy, là nhất kiện sỉ nhục sự tình.

Vì thế, cho nhau đều cảm thấy đối phương có chút 'Đáng yêu' hai người, các hoài tâm sự mà tiếp tục nhìn cầu.

Tương đối với Trương xã trường đối tennis chuyên nghiệp, An Vô Dạng đối tennis tri thức, gần dừng lại tại có thể nhìn xem hiểu giai đoạn, có thể đạt được lạc thú, lại đối kỹ xảo tính đồ vật hoàn toàn không biết gì cả.

Bất quá hắn nhìn ra được, Hoắc Vân Xuyên đúng là rất lợi hại rất lợi hại cái loại này thiên phú hình tuyển thủ.

Liền tính hơn mười năm cũng không có chăm chỉ luyện tập năm mới không bao lâu đại liền buông tha tennis, lần nữa cầm lấy vợt tennis, vẫn cứ soái khán đài thượng khán giả vẻ mặt.

Lại nói tiếp ngày nghỉ người xem vì cái gì có nhiều như vậy!

"..." An Vô Dạng tả hữu nhìn một vòng, thô sơ giản lược tính toán, quan khán thai lục tục tụ tập hai trăm người tả hữu đang nhìn trận này trận bóng.

Những người này không là như ong vỡ tổ lại đây , mà là đi ngang qua thời điểm, nghe thấy sân bóng có động tĩnh, liền tại lòng hiếu kỳ sử dụng hạ lại đây nhìn liếc mắt một cái.

Lướt qua Q đại bản giáo soái ca nhóm bất kể, Thương đại một kiểu gương mặt xa lạ câu lạc bộ tennis soái ca, sắp xếp liệt liệt đứng ở quan khán thai, thuần một sắc đại chân dài, cao sắc đẹp.

Hấp dẫn người ta nhất , đương nhiên vẫn là trên cầu trường kịch liệt trận đấu.

Chỉ chớp mắt, Hoắc Vân Xuyên cùng Q đại câu lạc bộ tennis xã trưởng, đã luận bàn vài cái qua lại, đại gia điểm cơ hồ truy bình, thoạt nhìn tựa hồ là lực lượng ngang nhau.

Q lưới lớn cầu xã xã trưởng bắt lấy nhất phân thời điểm, khuôn mặt đắc ý châm biếm: "Loại này cấp thấp sai lầm cũng có thể phạm, ngươi huấn luyện là như thế nào giáo ?"

Mắt của hắn lực không tồi, phi thường dễ dàng nhìn ra đối thủ của mình đã từng là một cái chức nghiệp cầu thủ.

Bị diss lạnh lùng thanh niên, cầm cầu trên mặt đất đạn đạn, mặt không đỏ khí không suyễn mà nhảy dựng lên, lần nữa phát bóng.

Đây là một trọng lượng hình bình đánh cầu, thuộc loại nhập môn cấp phát bóng phương thức!

Ở đây ngoại nhìn không chuyển mắt Trương xã trường, nỉ non đạo: "... Thoạt nhìn nghiêm trang chững chạc, kỳ thật đánh đến không chút để ý ."

Cho hắn một loại mãnh liệt cảm giác, đối phương đang tại lấy Q lưới lớn cầu xã xã trưởng luyện tập...

An Vô Dạng còn tại vi đối tượng vừa rồi mất đi nhất phân mà đáng tiếc, đồng thời nắm chặt ngón tay, trong lòng có chút lo lắng Hoắc Vân Xuyên cảm xúc: "Hy vọng hắn minh bạch, thắng thua cũng không có gì quan hệ."

Trương Nhị: "? ? ?" Tiểu thái điểu cảm thấy chính mình bên này thất bại?

"Ngươi đùa giỡn hay sao!" Cách vách phi thường chịu không nổi mà gầm nhẹ.

Sau đó trên cầu trường truyền đến Q lưới lớn cầu xã đội trưởng thất cầu tin tức.

An Vô Dạng nhất thời kích động được yêu thích giáp phiếm hồng: "Vân Xuyên — cố lên — "

Đây là một tương đương ấu trĩ cảnh tượng, nhưng mà ly khai cạnh kỹ tràng hơn mười năm trước chức nghiệp tuyển thủ, nghiêng đầu nhìn thoáng qua khán đài, tựa hồ cười một chút.

Nói thật, Hoắc Vân Xuyên hạ tràng chơi bóng chính là ngẫu nhiên lựa chọn.

Tuy rằng đối tiểu thiên sứ nói qua 'Bại bởi người khác là sỉ nhục' nói như vậy, nhưng chính mình nhưng không có cỡ nào nghiêm túc.

Lúc này hắn nghe được An Vô Dạng đang nhìn trên đài phất cờ hò reo, tâm tình sung sướng, thuận tiện tìm về một chút đối cạnh kỹ tràng nghiêm túc.

Kế tiếp đến phiên Q đại đội trưởng phát bóng, không biết có phải hay không là hắn ảo giác, thế nhưng cảm giác đối diện cầu phong cùng vừa rồi thực không giống, đột nhiên sắc bén rất nhiều?

"Tình huống nào..." Tự phụ thanh niên ứng đối cố hết sức, cái trán dần dần đổ mồ hôi lạnh.

Kế tiếp vẫn luôn chính là thất cầu thất cầu thất cầu... Vô hạn tuần hoàn.

"A — ba ba thắng —" An Vô Dạng kích động được yêu thích giáp đỏ bừng mà, hai tay vòng miệng chung quanh, không cần mặt mũi mà hò hét.

"Ta đi..." Câu lạc bộ tennis soái ca nhóm, nhất trí xoay mặt đi ghét bỏ thứ này mất mặt.

Bất quá có thể đem Q đại đúng là âm hồn bất tán người nào đó ấn trên mặt đất ma xát, đúng là nhất kiện đáng giá kích động sự tình!

Quan hệ hữu nghị tái kết thúc, lấy Thương đại xã trưởng thua, rồi lại bị đồng bạn đối tượng hỗ trợ hòa nhau một thành vi kết cục, cùng lúc trước xuất phát thời điểm trong lòng tưởng tượng kết quả hoàn toàn bất đồng.

Đại gia rất giật mình .

Đây không phải là tốt nhất kết quả, đương nhiên khẳng định cũng không phải tối phá hư kết quả.

Tại hồi trình trên đường, Thương đại một đám thua cầu thanh niên nhóm, tâm tình ngoài ý muốn thả lỏng, mà còn buông ra câu nệ tâm tính, không ngừng hướng trầm mặc ít lời Hoắc Vân Xuyên thỉnh giáo về tennis sự tình.

An Vô Dạng ngồi ở bên cạnh an tĩnh nghe, cảm giác như vậy thật hảo, trong lòng ấm áp mà.

"Uy, tiểu thái điểu." Đến điểm đến, đại gia muốn như vậy chia tay từng người đi qua nghỉ dài hạn, Trương Nhị đình hảo xe, tận lực từ trên xe bước xuống, xao khai An Vô Dạng cửa sổ.

"Xã trưởng!" Tiểu thái điểu mở ra cửa sổ, nhô đầu ra giòn sinh địa ứng.

Trương Nhị cảm thấy chính mình khả năng có bệnh... Nhìn thấy này cái đầu thế nhưng tưởng vươn tay kiểm tra, chính là nhìn phòng điều khiển đội kính râm nam nhân, hắn tiếc mệnh mà đánh mất suy nghĩ: "Hôm nay cám ơn ngươi , sau đó nghỉ dài hạn trở về chúng ta tiếp tục tập huấn..." Cái kia: "Chúc các ngươi nghỉ dài hạn chơi đến khoái trá."

"Cám ơn xã trưởng, ngươi cũng là!" An Vô Dạng hướng hắn phất phất tay.

Cách vách Hoắc ba ba rất có kiên nhẫn, chờ đợi tiểu bằng hữu cùng đồng bạn nhóm nhất nhất cáo biệt sau đó, mới thăng lên cửa sổ xe.

Sẽ giáo dục ý thức cùng thực tế hành động mà nói, Hoắc Vân Xuyên không thể nghi ngờ là một cái đủ tư cách ba ba.

Về sau Đôn Đôn thật có phúc? ?

An Vô Dạng trong lòng còn lưu lại vừa rồi tại trên cầu trường kích động dư vị, hai má đỏ bừng mà nói: "Hôm nay gặp đối thủ đi? Không nghĩ tới ngươi chân thực trình độ lợi hại như vậy."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên hồi: "Cũng là ngươi lợi hại hơn."

Nhớ tới vị này tiểu bằng hữu vừa rồi đang nhìn trên đài nhiệt tình không bị cản trở, Hoắc tổng khuôn mặt tuấn tú thượng hơi hơi nổi lên dị sắc.

"..." An Vô Dạng còn tưởng rằng đối phương tại trêu chọc chính mình đâu, nghĩ thầm rằng, ta khen cá nhân ta sai lầm rồi sao?

Làm người thật khó!

Nhưng mà hậu tri hậu giác phát hiện, hắn đối tượng khóe miệng thượng kia mạt làm người ta khởi nổi da gà tươi cười, hẳn không phải là trêu chọc ý tứ... Mà là...

Trở lại gia sau đó, Hoắc Vân Xuyên đem An Vô Dạng ngồi chỗ cuối ôm đứng lên mang vào nhà trong.

"Ngươi..." An Vô Dạng kinh hô một tiếng, bắt đầu giãy dụa.

"Không cần vô nghĩa, nam nhân vận động qua đi sẽ phấn khởi, ngươi không biết sao?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói rằng, hai cái khí lực đại đến kinh người cánh tay, đem trong ngực người cô càng chặt hơn chút: "Sợ cái gì, hôm nay không có người tại gia."

"Ta cũng là nam nhân..." An Vô Dạng sắc mặt quẫn bách mà nói, rõ ràng vận động qua đi chỉ có tưởng hảo hảo nghỉ ngơi ý tưởng!

Cái gì nam vận động qua đi sẽ phấn khởi, chính là Hoắc Vân Xuyên chính mình tưởng lăn sàng đan lấy cớ đi?

"Ngươi không tính." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhéo nhéo kia trương chính mình liền đã sớm tưởng nếm một cái môi, đáng tiếc phòng tắm lập tức liền tới : "Trước tiên ở nơi này làm một lần, sau đó phòng khách phòng ngủ tùy ngươi chọn lựa."

"Kia thật sự là cám ơn ngươi khẳng khái..." An Vô Dạng bất đắc dĩ mà cắn răng, biết rõ chính mình cự tuyệt không , liền làm tốt bồi đối phương đồng thời cuồng hoan chuẩn bị tâm lý.

Mơ mơ màng màng muốn mê man đi qua hết sức, thoát lực thiếu niên nghĩ thầm rằng, Đôn Đôn đứa bé kia là bị hắn đại ba vô tình mà ném hồi gia đi?

Không phải công công bà bà làm sao có thể, còn không có nghỉ liền đem hài tử tiếp đi rồi, hơn nữa không có hỏi ý kiến ý kiến của mình.

Đáng thương Đôn Đôn.

"Ngô..." Dựa theo hiện nay hướng đi, nghỉ dài hạn phải là không dẫn hắn .

Thoả mãn qua đi tựa vào đầu giường thượng hưởng thụ dư vị nam nhân, đã bị tiểu thiên sứ lên án, lười biếng mà nói: "Ngươi không biết mang hai người có bao nhiêu mệt."

"... Ta không cần ngươi mang hảo sao!" An Vô Dạng trong lòng nhớ tới lần trước xuất ngoại lữ hành sỉ nhục súng bắn đạn thằng, khuôn mặt lửa nóng, lạt!

"Thật tinh thần." Hoắc Vân Xuyên xem xét hắn liếc mắt một cái, sờ sờ đầu: "Nắm chặt thời gian ngủ đi, ngày mai mang ngươi hưởng thụ nghỉ dài hạn."

Nếu như là như vậy thì tốt rồi, nhưng là không có khả năng .

"Ngươi chỉ là muốn đổi cái địa phương làm mà thôi." An Vô Dạng chỉ ra chân tướng, mặt lộ vẻ bất đắc dĩ.

"Nhanh chóng ngủ." Trả lời hắn , là một cái lớn tay che lấy hai mắt của hắn, bá đạo tổng tài giọng điệu cùng hành động hiển lộ không thể nghi ngờ.

Bị tổng tài tàn phá một trận, sau đó cưỡng chế đi ngủ Tiểu Điềm Điềm, vừa cảm giác ngủ thẳng bầu trời tối đen.

Vô mộng thâm miên, giảm bớt trên người hắn mệt mỏi, dù sao cũng là tuổi trẻ, còn có thể chống lại phóng túng.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên kháp thời gian, đoan tiến vào một chén nhuyễn nhu nhu rau dưa thịt bọt cháo, đối phát mộng tiểu bằng hữu nói: "Đứng lên ăn cái gì."

An Vô Dạng đứng lên sau đó, xem xét mắt kia bát nhìn quen mắt thực vật, ấp úng đích xác định đạo: "Này giống như... Là Đôn Đôn trong nồi cháo."

Hoắc · sẽ không nấu cơm · đại tổng tài, giải thích: "Đôn Đôn hồi gia , dư lại nhiều như vậy không ăn lãng phí."

Cho nên hắn liền mở ra hỏa, đốt nhiệt cấp tiểu thiên sứ uống.

Ngơ ngác tiểu thiên sứ chọn không xuất Hoắc ba ba trong lời nói tật xấu: "A." Ngồi ở mép giường ngoan ngoãn mà phủng không nóng bát, một ngụm một ngụm mà uy chính mình.

Sau khi ăn xong, đem không bát còn cấp đối phương.

Thừa dịp chính mình một chỗ lỗ hổng, An Vô Dạng mở ra không điện di động, tin tức leng keng đông đông mà tiến vào.

Hồi lâu không có liên hệ Tiểu Bàn: "Quốc khánh lễ khoái hoạt!"

Như thế mà ngắn gọn minh , thoạt nhìn tựa như đàn phát nhất dạng, nhưng là An Vô Dạng biết không là, cái loại này một chuỗi dài mới là đàn phát , này vài chữ tuyệt đối là Tiểu Bàn chính mình đánh.

An Vô Dạng hồi phục: "Quốc khánh lễ khoái hoạt! Đi đâu?"

Sau đó điểm khai cho chính mình phát quá tin tức cửa sổ, một đám hồi phục đi qua, tuy nói đều là nhất dạng nội dung, nhưng là mỗi một cái tự đều là tay đánh, phục chế dính dán là không tồn tại .

Hồi hoàn một trận, Tiểu Bàn hồi phục.

Tiết Tễ Dương: "Mang đối tượng xuất cảnh du! Các ngươi đâu? Mang bọn ngươi gia Đôn Đôn đi ra ngoài chơi đùa sao?"

An Vô Dạng: "Không mang, hắn ba chỉ muốn mang ta chơi!"

Tiết Tễ Dương: "Chậc chậc, ta có thể hiểu được hắn, ta cũng là nghĩ như vậy ."

An Vô Dạng: "Tái kiến!"

Nóng rát nghỉ dài hạn bắt đầu, đối 'Một hào' loại này sinh vật hoàn toàn không biết gì cả thiếu niên, đi theo Hoắc ba ba bước lên đến các đại tửu điếm 'Đánh tạp' hành trình.

Nghỉ dài hạn ngày đầu tiên...

Hoắc ba ba không biết liêm sỉ mà quan tâm đạo: "Mệt không?"

"Nha." Đêm qua bị gây sức ép đến rạng sáng một chút An Vô Dạng, trước mắt có một đạo thản nhiên thanh hắc, lúc này đứng ở tổ quốc đại hảo núi sông thượng, không cao hứng.

Dù sao hắn cho rằng 'Hưởng thụ nghỉ dài hạn = đổi cái địa phương làm' chính là nói giỡn, vì thế hiện tại có chút há hốc mồm.

Nếu chính mình này trương quạ đen miệng như vậy linh, An Vô Dạng quyết định xuất ra tứ đồng tiền, đi mua hai chú xổ số.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên trầm mặc mà bối ủ rũ thiếu niên, đi khắp tiểu chúng lại cảnh sắc xinh đẹp các loại cảnh điểm.

Buổi tối trở lại khách sạn, tiểu thiên sứ hướng hắn vươn tay tay: "Cho ta tứ đồng tiền lạc."

"..." Thân gia hơn trăm triệu Hoắc đại thiếu, lần đầu tiên cảm nhận được bị người muốn tiền khủng hoảng cảm.

Ước chừng tứ đồng tiền!

"Ta tìm xem."

Lạnh lùng nam nhân, phiên biến túi áo cùng rương hành lý, gian nan mà tìm ra hai trương một khối tiền tiền giấy, tiếp lại từ trong bao tiền tìm ra hai quả một khối tiền tiền xu: "Cấp."

Thấu túc chỉnh chỉnh tứ đồng tiền Hoắc tổng, thật sâu mà thở phào nhẹ nhõm một hơi.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Phóng viên: Hoắc tiên sinh đời này làm quá lớn nhất hạng mục là cái gì?

Hoắc tổng: cho ta bạn lữ góp vốn.

Phóng viên: xin hỏi kim ngạch là bao nhiêu, phương tiện lộ ra một chút sao?

Hoắc tổng: tứ đồng tiền tiền mặt.

Đệ 103 chương

An Vô Dạng thật cẩn thận mà tiếp nhận Hoắc Vân Xuyên cấp tứ đồng tiền, dùng hai tờ giấy tệ đem hai quả tiền xu cẩn thận bọc lại, lộ ra khoái trá tươi cười, sau đó hoài niệm mà nói: "Nhìn đến một khối tiền tiền xu, liền nhớ lại năm đó kéo bẹp ngươi sao."

Hoắc tổng nhanh chóng hồi ức một chút, không là, chính mình cái gì thời điểm kéo bẹp : "..."

Nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, hắn chỉ nghĩ đến tại Lafayette cửa khách sạn kia một lần... Không cẩn thận thải đến An Vô Dạng một khối tiền?

Nếu như là nói, Hoắc Vân Xuyên không lời gì để nói.

Lúc ấy kéo bẹp người, không là hắn, mà là đối phương bản nhân đi, không chỉ xưng hô chính mình vi 'Louis XIII tiên sinh' còn thưởng chính mình một đống xem thường.

Bất quá Hoắc ba ba nhấp nhấp miệng, yên lặng mà bối cái này năm xưa lão oa.

"Xin lỗi."

An Vô Dạng nói: "Sao lại như vậy khách khí?" Bản thân của hắn cũng không so đo hảo đi: "Ngươi không biết, ta lần đầu tiên gặp ngươi đã cảm thấy ngươi rất bảnh, hì hì, nói thật..." Hắn nghiêm túc nói: "... Nếu lúc ấy tại ta cách vách rửa tay người không là ngươi, ta có thể sẽ không xin giúp đỡ."

Không trải qua khen Hoắc tổng: "..."

Nội tâm đột nhiên có chút kích động, phấn khởi.

Tiểu thiên sứ: "Ngô, ngươi không biết đi, ta cảm thấy ngươi đâu đâu đều hảo, rất ưu tú , ta căn bản không có khả năng bị ngươi chân tâm thích."

Lúc ấy tâm tình chính là như vậy.

Bao quát hiện tại có đôi khi ngẫm lại cũng là, có chút tiểu thấp thỏm, sợ hãi ưu tú như thế đối tượng sẽ bị càng hảo 'Tiểu yêu tinh' nhóm cướp đi.

"Không nên suy nghĩ bậy bạ." Bị tiểu thiên sứ quán đến ngũ mê tam đạo Hoắc tổng, đầu tiên là một ngọt, sau đó đau xót, lập tức đem đối phương ôm đến chân của mình thượng, che chở chi tình không cần nói cũng biết.

Tiểu thiên sứ: "Sau lại ta suy nghĩ, chúng ta đại khái chính là vương bát nhìn đậu xanh, nhìn đối mắt đi?" Sau đó tự mình đồng ý địa hạ kết luận: "Đối, phải là như vậy không sai."

Hoắc ba ba cố gắng nhịn xuống lòng hiếu kỳ của mình, không đi nghĩ lại ai là vương bát ai là đậu xanh: "Ân..." Hắn chỉ có thể hàm hồ mà đáp, không phải còn có thể phản bác như thế nào mà.

An Vô Dạng lữ hành mệt, đến mười một giờ chung, liền ngáp mấy ngày liền, muốn đi ngủ.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên vẫn luôn ôm hắn, câu được câu không mà nói chuyện phiếm.

Có đôi khi tán gẫu một chút tiểu thiên sứ tương đối yêu thích nước sôi đề tài, có đôi khi tán gẫu một chút cùng lịch sử có quan tiểu câu chuyện.

Hoắc ba ba thông qua này đó tiểu câu chuyện, bài khai nhu toái chính mình quan điểm, không quá khách quan mà cấp tiểu thiên sứ giáo huấn tri thức, khai thác tư tưởng.

Không khó tưởng tượng, qua vài năm nữa về sau, An Vô Dạng trên người sẽ có rất nhiều Hoắc Vân Xuyên bóng dáng.

Suy nghĩ vô cùng, đây là trong truyền thuyết dưỡng thành đi?

Giữa trưa ngày thứ hai, bọn họ lần thứ hai gặp phải này đi ra lữ hành, tối là làm người ta vấn đề đau đầu, chính là, giữa trưa ăn cái gì? Đi nơi nào ăn?

Mọi người đều biết, tại phi nhất tuyến thành thị địa phương lữ hành, dừng chân ăn cơm cùng giao thông tình huống chất lượng khẳng định sẽ giảm xuống.

Đối với bình thường quán An Vô Dạng đến nói, khẳng định không có vấn đề.

Chính là hàm khóa vàng sinh ra đại tổng tài đặc biệt chọn, không ngừng ghét bỏ cái này khách sạn không hảo, cái kia khách sạn không hảo, chờ hắn làm tốt quyết định, cơm điểm đều nhanh đi qua.

An Vô Dạng đói bụng đến phải bụng đói kêu vang, đồ ăn một đi lên, liền vùi đầu nghiêm túc mà ăn.

Đều nói no cơm ấm cật, An Vô Dạng sau khi ăn xong, mà bắt đầu nhớ thương chính mình trong túi tứ đồng tiền.

Hắn xem xét mắt còn tại ăn cơm Hoắc ba ba, nhỏ giọng mở miệng nói: "Cái kia, ta đi một chút toilet?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên dừng lại ăn cơm động tác, quay đầu lại mắt nhìn thông hướng toilet phương hướng, nghiêm túc mà ở trong lòng tính toán An Vô Dạng đi ném khả năng tính.

Phát hiện một đường có người bán hàng, hơn nữa khách cũng không có nhiều người.

"Đi thôi, chính mình tiểu tâm."

Không có nghe được 'Ta cùng ngươi đi' bốn chữ, An Vô Dạng quả thực nhảy nhót không thôi, cố gắng nhẫn nại thật lâu mới không có lộ ra sơ hở: "Hảo !"

Đi thông toilet phương hướng, có một cửa hông, những khách nhân mua đơn sau đó, sẽ từ nơi này rời đi.

An Vô Dạng chính là cửa hông đi ra ngoài.

Bọn họ lữ hành địa phương là một cái tiểu chúng thành thị, bên đường lên tới chỗ đều có tiểu điếm phô, tự nhiên cũng có mua xổ số địa phương.

An Vô Dạng rất nhanh liền nhìn đến một cái tiểu tiểu môn diện, do dự bất an đi lên đi, nắm bắt tìm Hoắc Vân Xuyên muốn tứ đồng tiền, tại cửa nhà hạt xem xét.

Lão bản: "Tiểu tử, mua xổ số?"

An Vô Dạng: "Ta mua hai chú được không?"

Hai phút sau, An Vô Dạng nắm bắt lão bản cấp đánh ra tới tiểu phiếu phiếu, phi thường tò mò mà quan sát một lần.

Nguyên lai xổ số chính là trường cái dạng này .

Hắn đầy cõi lòng hy vọng thu đứng lên.

Thông qua một cái đường cái, đi đến đối diện ăn cơm địa phương, làm bộ chính mình thượng cái toilet, hiện tại lại trở lại.

Ngồi ở đối diện Hoắc Vân Xuyên không nghi ngờ có hắn, chính là có chút lo lắng: "Ngươi thật sự không tái ăn một chút?"

An Vô Dạng lắc đầu: "Ta thật sự ăn no ."

Vừa rồi kia một chén cơm, để sớm ăn xong có thể có cơ hội đi ra ngoài đi bộ, An Vô Dạng ăn được rất nhanh, hiện tại quả thật có chút chống đỡ đến hốt hoảng...

Nhưng là, cũng không thể ảnh hưởng An Vô Dạng mỹ tư tư tâm tình.

Hắn trong túi sủy hai trương xổ số, tựa như sủy năm trăm vạn cự khoản dường như.

Tuy rằng trúng thưởng tỷ lệ phi thường tiểu, nhưng là làm người phải có lý tưởng, không phải cùng hàm cá có cái gì khác biệt.

An Vô Dạng buổi chiều tiếp tục đi theo Hoắc ba ba đi bộ, nơi nơi đi một chút nhìn xem, nghe một chút chính mình chưa từng nghe qua câu chuyện.

Vừa có thể từ câu chuyện trung hiểu biết lịch sử cùng văn hóa, có năng lực từ khẩu thuật lịch sử trong quá trình hiểu biết chính mình thưởng thức nam nhân, cảm giác như thế thật sự là quá tốt.

Hai chú xổ số + Hoắc ba ba mê người thanh âm, rốt cục lệnh An Vô Dạng cảm nhận được ngày nghỉ khoái trá.

... Nếu không là súng bắn đạn thằng tái xuất giang hồ nói.

"Cái chỗ này người cư nhiên nhiều như vậy." Hoắc ba ba bình tĩnh mà nhìn người đông nghìn nghịt, lấy ra lưu oa thần khí, chế trụ An Vô Dạng tay: "Hôm nay là cuối cùng vừa đứng, ngoan ngoãn mà."

Nhìn hoàn nơi này, hắn là có thể mang tiểu bằng hữu đi trở về.

An Vô Dạng ngay từ đầu là cự tuyệt : "..."

Nhưng là hắn đột nhiên nhớ tới, hôm nay là thứ năm, hình như là xổ số mở thưởng ngày!

Không quản nói như thế nào, trộm làm chuyện xấu người tất nhiên sẽ chột dạ.

"Hảo ." An Vô Dạng vui vẻ tiếp nhận rồi kia căn thoạt nhìn ra vẻ mình thực nhược trí súng bắn đạn thằng, ngoan ngoãn mà bị đối tượng lôi kéo lưu một ngày.

Xổ số mỗi lần chu nhị, thứ năm cùng chủ nhật, buổi tối 21:35 tách ra thưởng.

Lữ hành ngày cuối cùng, buổi tối trở lại khách sạn thời điểm, khoảng cách mở thưởng thời gian, chỉ có vẻn vẹn năm phút đồng hồ cao thấp.

An Vô Dạng ôm di động, tránh ở toilet bồn cầu thượng, nắm bắt tiểu phiếu phiếu nghiêm túc đối số lượng từ.

Lúc này hắn, tựa như nghiêm túc làm nghiên cứu khoa học gia, hết sức chăm chú, ánh mắt sáng lấp lánh mà.

"02, 14, 19..."

Hai phút sau đó, hắn sinh khí mà để điện thoại di động xuống, đứng lên đem tiểu phiếu ném vào bồn cầu, dùng sức ấn một chút xả nước kiện.

Ngẫm lại lại đạp một cước bồn cầu.

Hoắc tổng thông qua trong suốt thủy tinh tường, yên lặng mà vây xem một màn này, manh đến nội thương...

"Hừ... Lãng phí vô ích tứ đồng tiền." An Vô Dạng hướng hoàn thủy, đặt mông ngồi trở lại bồn cầu thượng, vi kia không có sinh ra bất luận cái gì giá trị tứ đồng tiền cảm thấy đau lòng, đồng thời khuyên bảo chính mình, một đêm phất nhanh lý tưởng không phù hợp thực tế, về sau không bao giờ mua xổ số .

An Vô Dạng nghĩ như vậy , tâm tư từ xổ số thượng giải thoát đi ra, sau đó đưa mắt nhìn bốn phía, lập tức thấy được ngồi ở trên giường kia khẩu tử: "Di?"

Này mặt tường thật biết điều, cư nhiên có thể nhìn thấy bên ngoài?

Hậu tri hậu giác mà thiếu niên nghiêm túc suy nghĩ một chút nữa, sắc mặt nhất thời bạo hồng, kháo...

Dọa người dọa người dọa người!

Thẳng đến ngày kế sáng sớm, thừa phi cơ khi về nhà, một khi đối thượng Hoắc Vân Xuyên như có như không trêu tức ánh mắt, An Vô Dạng da mặt vẫn cứ hỏa lạt lạt mà nóng lên.

Tối hôm qua làm bộ chính mình cái gì đều không phát hiện dối trá nam nhân, rốt cục nhịn không được đặt câu hỏi: "Cái gì thời điểm bối ta mua xổ số?"

An Vô Dạng đầu dựa vào tọa ỷ, tay bàn tay mở ra tuyệt vọng địa cái mặt, ồm ồm đạo: "Thứ tư giữa trưa, đi toilet lỗ hổng."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhịn cười, lấy quyền để môi mà ho nhẹ một tiếng: "Sau đó đâu?"

"Cái gì sau đó, đương nhiên là không trung a." Nhớ tới kia tứ đồng tiền hô hấp đều sẽ đau An Vô Dạng, cầm lấy bên người gối ôm buồn bực mà chôn mặt: "Về sau đều không mua xổ số , một đêm phất nhanh là không có khả năng , loại này may mắn tâm lý sẽ nhượng người nghiện."

Sau đó hai khối hai khối, góp gió thành bão, vô hình bên trong liền tổn thất một số lớn tài chính.

"Ân, nói có đạo lý." Hoắc Vân Xuyên bị cách vách vị này sám hối tiểu thiên sứ manh đến run sợ chiến, trong đầu không ngừng hồi ức đối phương đá bồn cầu hình ảnh.

Lữ hành chấm dứt tại nghỉ dài hạn phóng hoàn trước một ngày, An Vô Dạng trở lại gia mỹ mỹ mà ngủ một ngày.

Đến trường ngày hôm trước buổi chiều, cùng Hoắc Vân Xuyên hồi một chuyến Hoắc gia, đem xa cách nhiều ngày Hoắc Tiểu An tiểu bằng hữu tiếp hồi gia.

Nghỉ dài hạn một quá, biểu thị cuối mùa thu ập đến, lập tức muốn nghênh đón rét lạnh thời tiết biến hóa.

Đôn Đôn bị nãi nãi dặn dò, hằng ngày xuyên thay hậu một chút ống tay áo.

Trương a di đem Đôn Đôn từ sinh ra đến bây giờ quần áo chỉnh lý một chút, có hai đại gói to nhiều như vậy.

"Dạng Dạng, " nàng hỏi ý kiến vừa mới viết xong bài tập đi ra tát hoan thiếu niên: "Ngươi xem, Đôn Đôn này đó quần áo xử lý như thế nào?"

Tiểu hài tử một ngày một cái dạng, trước quần áo về sau nhất định là xuyên không thượng .

Đặt trong nhà phóng đi, lại chiếm địa phương, ném quái đáng tiếc.

An Vô Dạng nhìn kia đôi quần lót phục, lâm vào trầm tư, thứ nhất là muốn: tiểu hài tử lớn lên thật khoái nha; thứ hai là muốn: quần áo ném lãng phí, không bằng cấp Đôn Đôn tái sinh cái đệ đệ?

Cái này đáng sợ suy nghĩ chợt lóe mà qua, bị hắn vẫy vẫy đầu để qua sau đầu.

"Trương a di, trước phóng đi, chờ ta lại suy nghĩ."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên từ bên ngoài trở về, thấy được trong phòng khách đôi hai đại gói to đồ vật, phát hiện là Đôn Đôn quần áo cũ, liền trầm mặc mà xách xuống lầu, bỏ vào xe sau tương.

Thứ hai An Vô Dạng đến trường, hắn lái xe xuất môn, thuận tiện quải đến Hoắc gia, đem quần áo buông xuống.

Hoắc phu nhân: "Cái gì vậy?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "Đôn Đôn quần áo cũ."

Mẹ hắn vẻ mặt kinh ngạc: "Kia như thế nào mang trở về ?" Xuất thân nhiều ưu tú nữ sĩ, không có bảo tồn quần áo cũ thói quen, bất quá, đây là yêu tôn đồ vật, nàng vẫn cứ rất thích ý mà động thủ chỉnh lý.

"Ném đáng tiếc, nhìn xem về sau còn có thể không thể dùng thượng." Hoắc Vân Xuyên thản nhiên nói, họa kế tiếp mê người bánh mì loại lớn.

Hoắc phu nhân trái tim đều nhanh nhảy ra ngoài, nắm bắt Đôn Đôn tiểu khố xái truy vấn: "Có ý tứ gì?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên không trả lời, một bộ du muối không tiến tử bộ dáng, cáo biệt đạo: "Ta đi trở về, cuối tuần tái dẫn bọn hắn trở về." Sau đó bước đi .

"Sách, thật không biết giống ai..." Hoắc phu nhân phun tào đạo, nhưng là trong lòng vẫn cứ mỹ tư tư , phiên Đôn Đôn quần áo cũ nhìn cái không ngừng.

Đệ 104 chương

Thương đại sân bóng, buổi chiều năm giờ chung.

Câu lạc bộ tennis cùng bóng rổ xã từng người chiếm cứ tả hữu hai bên, hỗ không quấy nhiễu.

Vợt tennis đánh vào cầu thượng thanh âm, ngẫu nhiên sẽ bị cách vách bóng rổ tiếng hoan hô bao phủ; nhưng là cũng có câu lạc bộ tennis bên này người nào đó đùa giỡn soái phát bóng khiến cho xôn xao thời điểm, hoàn toàn hấp dẫn khán đài thượng ánh mắt.

Người này đương nhiên không phải là An Vô Dạng.

... Trên thực tế hắn liên phát cầu tư thế đều còn không tính thực tiêu chuẩn.

"Mặt sau có rất nhiều tiểu cô nương chụp ngươi." Thở hổn hển Ôn Lăng, mang theo vợt một đầu mồ hôi nóng mà lại đây, tựa vào sân bóng biên lan can thượng, buông xuống vợt, xoay người cầm lấy chính mình nước khoáng, vặn ra che ngửa đầu uống một hớp lớn.

An Vô Dạng cũng tại nghỉ ngơi, thấm mồ hôi hai má phiếm ửng hồng.

Trên trán kia vòng màu trắng vận động đầu mang, sớm đã ướt đẫm.

Hắn mò khởi quần áo vạt áo đối mặt quạt phong, nghe vậy ngẩn người, quay đầu lại xem xét liếc mắt một cái, quả nhiên nhìn thấy không ít đồng học giơ di động.

"Không lừa ngươi đi?" Lấy Ôn Lăng đối An Vô Dạng hiểu biết, hắn cảm thấy đối phương cửu thành sẽ thẹn thùng.

"Hải..." An Vô Dạng đối với khán đài, phất phất tay.

"..." Ôn Lăng lập tức bị đánh mặt, xuất hồ ý liêu mà nhướng mày.

Tiếp theo giây lập tức dùng bàn tay che lỗ tai, ước chừng một phút đồng hồ sau đó mới buông ra.

Như thế có dự kiến trước tao thao tác, nhìn xem An Vô Dạng sửng sốt sửng sốt mà.

Tiếp hắn lược thống khổ mà nghiêng đầu, dùng đen nhánh tròng mắt xem xét cách vách, trong mắt chói lọi mà viết 'Ngươi như thế nào không nhắc nhở ta?' chuyến đi này tự.

Ôn Lăng cười: "Ngươi chính mình chậm rãi hưởng thụ đi." Hắn uống đã thủy, vỗ vỗ An Vô Dạng bả vai, xách khởi vợt rời đi.

An Vô Dạng cũng còn muốn chạy, nhưng là hắn vừa động thân, mặt sau tiểu tỷ tỷ nhóm liền vô cùng cao hứng mà hảm: "A tể! Nhìn bên này, cho ngươi chụp cái chính diện chiếu!"

Cước bộ đều cứng lại rồi.

Thập... Cái gì kỳ kỳ quái quái xưng hô?

Vẻ mặt mất thể diện kiêm bất đắc dĩ tennis thiếu niên, đỏ mặt xấu hổ mà quay đầu lại.

Tiểu tỷ tỷ nhóm lại là một trận vui cười, giơ lên di động các loại chụp hắn.

Chỉ thấy trên điện thoại di động dừng hình ảnh hình ảnh, tịch dương chói mắt, phản quang vận động hệ thiếu niên, một tay nắm vợt tennis, một tay hơi hơi mà nắm bắt quyền, trên mặt kia mạt xấu hổ lại thiện ý tươi cười, so tịch dương xinh đẹp.

Chụp hình chính là trong nháy mắt sự.

Tiểu các tiên nữ chụp đến ảnh chụp, tâm tình mắt thường nhưng kiến giải hảo: "Chụp hảo !" Các nàng dùng đời này nhất ôn nhu ngữ khí đối An Vô Dạng nói: "Tiểu Điềm Điềm, ngươi mau trở về chơi bóng đi."

"..."

Toàn bộ quá trình, An Vô Dạng vẻ mặt mộng bức: "A." Hắn hỏi đến thực đột nhiên: "Các ngươi ăn cơm chưa?"

Đối diện tiểu các tiên nữ đồng dạng vẻ mặt mộng bức: "Ai? Còn không có..." Tan học sau cứ tới đây cắm điểm .

Không là...

Các nàng trả lời hoàn sau đó, hậu tri hậu giác mà kịp phản ứng: "! ! !" Đến từ Tiểu Điềm Điềm thân thiết hỏi han, quả thực ngọt đến trong lòng đi kháo.

"Kia cũng sắp đi ăn đi." An Vô Dạng nói: "Ta huấn luyện hoàn, lập tức phải đi về."

Nói xong nói, hắn cười quơ quơ móng vuốt mới rời đi.

"..." Tiểu các tiên nữ tập thể hít một hơi thật sâu, cảm giác bị manh chết ôi trời ạ... Hô hấp có một ném ném khó khăn.

Các nàng đột nhiên sinh ra một cái giống nhau ý tưởng, thật hâm mộ Hoắc tổng nha.

"Ai chụp ảnh chụp tốt nhất nhìn, tu một chút phát ra đến chia sẻ." Hút một sóng thích chữa khỏi hệ tiểu ca ca, tiểu các tiên nữ bắt đầu bắt tay chỉnh lý vừa rồi chụp ảnh chụp.

"Muốn hay không cấp lão Hoắc phát nhất trương?" Trong đám người có một cái ma quỷ nói một câu.

Vấn đề này khiến cho toàn trường yên tĩnh, không khí có vẻ ngưng trọng đứng lên.

Bọn họ tựa hồ quên đều nhất kiện chuyện trọng yếu.

Thương đại đám người kia, trước đó không lâu là bị Hoắc Vân Xuyên giáp mặt đã cảnh cáo dũng sĩ.

Từ khi bị Hoắc Vân Xuyên tự mình đến Thương đại phát ngôn qua đi, ẩn núp ở trường học một đám nhan phấn, phần lớn khôi phục lý trí, không có tái chú ý quá An Vô Dạng.

Nhiều lắm là ở trên đường ngẫu nhiên gặp gỡ thời điểm, bất động thanh sắc mà nhiều nhìn hai mắt, còn lại thời gian đều đương phổ thông đồng học đối đãi.

Dư lại một phần tương đối chấp nhất tiểu tiên nữ, nhân số thật sự không nhiều lắm.

Các nàng rất thích An Vô Dạng , lựa chọn yên lặng mà chú ý, sẽ không tái phát sinh vây đổ cùng tặng lễ vật sự tình.

Sau hai tuần buổi sáng, gió thu hơi hơi có chút lạnh ý.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên thân một thân hắc chính trang, đi ra gia môn, đồng thời túi áo trong di động vang lên, là Trần bí thư điện thoại: "Nói."

"Tổng tài, " Trần bí thư nói: "Ngạch, XX vận động thương hiệu Châu Á khu người phụ trách đột nhiên liên hệ chúng ta... Nói là hữu ý nhượng An thiếu gia đại ngôn bọn họ thương hiệu."

Trần bí thư nói, đem Hoắc Vân Xuyên ký ức kéo trở lại hai tuần lễ trước.

Nhất trương An Vô Dạng tại trên cầu trường chơi bóng ảnh chụp, tại trên mạng nhiệt một chút, không hiểu biết như thế nào mà, liền đem trên người mặc quần áo giầy, thậm chí là vận động đầu mang... Đều an lợi thành bạo khoản.

Nghe nói bán được đoạn hàng.

Chuyện này thông qua truyền thông đưa tin, lại nhượng An Vô Dạng nhiều một cái xưng hô — mang hàng tiểu vương tử.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhíu mày, nói: "Là cái gì nhượng hắn cho rằng, ta nuôi không nổi tức phụ cùng nhi tử?" Cần để cho tiểu thiên sứ đi ra ngoài tiếp đại ngôn, hắn Hoắc Vân Xuyên còn không có hỗn đến loại tình trạng này.

Trần bí thư nơm nớp lo sợ, vội nói: "Hảo tổng tài, ta lập tức từ chối hắn."

Nói thật ra , XX cái này vận động thương hiệu cũng không kém, nó đại ngôn cũng thực đoạt tay, bất quá tổng tài nói đúng, Hoắc gia còn không có cùng đến yêu cầu kháo đại ngôn ăn cơm địa phương bước.

Vô hình bên trong, An Vô Dạng mất đi một cái một đêm phất nhanh cơ hội.

Nhưng là hắn không hiểu được.

Hiện tại mùa thu , thịt đô đô Đôn Đôn bảy tháng, vừa mới học được ngồi vững vàng.

An Vô Dạng không khóa thời điểm, liền sẽ đôi mắt trông mong mà chạy về gia, tự thể nghiệm mà giáo dục nhi tử học tập bò sát...

Thời gian này, Hoắc ba ba xuất môn đi làm .

Đang tại tại công ty lấy lãnh ngạnh gương mặt kỳ người: "Cao Nham ngươi là xảy ra chuyện gì? Loại này cấp thấp sai lầm, là ngươi nên phạm sao?"

Công ty phạm sai lầm , Hoắc Vân Xuyên tại phòng họp đãi Cao Nham nhất đốn mắng.

"..." Cao Nham bị huấn giống như cái tôn tử, một tiếng không dám cổ họng.

Bên trong có phân tham gia hội nghị người tất cả đều cúi đầu, bởi vì bọn họ biết, tổng tài mắng Cao Nham, chính là tương đương mắng hắn nhóm.

An Thành ngồi ở trong đó, cũng đại khí không dám xuất mà căng thẳng da.

Nhắc tới vị con rể, hắn là thật sự sợ...

Cố tình tả hữu quê nhà, vẫn đều trộm mà dùng ánh mắt xem xét hắn, giống như hắn có biện pháp nhượng tổng tài đình chỉ bão nổi dường như.

"Ba — "

Hoắc Vân Xuyên bắt tay trong một đạp văn kiện, hướng trên mặt bàn một ném.

Này đó số liệu hắn nhìn đau đầu: "Các ngươi đều là công ty lão nhân , trụ cột đồ vật ta không muốn nhiều lời, chính mình đi xuống kiểm điểm kiểm điểm."

Tan họp sau, An Thành đứng ở tổng tài cửa phòng làm việc, do dự không trước.

"Nhạc phụ?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên ngẩng đầu, thoáng nhìn lộ ra nửa người An Thành, thình lình mà mở miệng.

An Thành trực tiếp hoảng sợ, muốn là hắn không có nhớ lầm nói, đây là con rể lần đầu tiên hảm chính mình nhạc phụ, biến thành hắn phi thường khẩn trương.

"Vân Xuyên." Hắn cười , kiên trì đi đến.

"Tọa." Hoắc Vân Xuyên vẻ mặt tự nhiên, tâm tình thoạt nhìn cũng không tồi.

Cái này kỳ quái ?

"Hảo ." An Thành mặt mang khẩn trương, ngồi ở con rể kiêm thủ trưởng trước mặt, câu nệ mà hỏi: "Dạng Dạng cùng Đôn Đôn phụ tử lưỡng, gần nhất đều hảo sao?"

Nhắc tới trong nhà tiểu thiên sứ, Hoắc tổng tài mới vừa rồi còn uy nghiêm mười phần khuôn mặt, chợt ấm áp, trả lời: "Bọn họ đều thực hảo."

An Thành gật gật đầu, mỉm cười, lại có điểm mất mát bộ dáng: "Vậy là tốt rồi, ta chính là hỏi một chút." Hàm hậu nam nhân, cúi đầu cố lấy dũng khí, không sợ thảo nhân ngại mà nhiều lời vài câu: "Gần nhất thiên nhi lạnh, nhượng Vô Dạng nhiều chú ý thân thể, hắn khi còn bé đặc biệt dễ dàng cảm mạo..."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên vuốt cằm: "Ta sẽ ."

An Thành ngẫm lại cũng là, lão Nhị có Hoắc gia chiếu cố, ngày quá đến so trước kia tại gia tốt hơn nhiều đi.

"Ai." Như vậy thì tốt rồi.

Bọn họ lo lắng nhất lão Nhị, sẽ quá đến so với bọn hắn có thể tưởng tượng đến càng hảo.

Buổi chiều bốn giờ rưỡi, Hoắc Vân Xuyên chấm dứt hôm nay công tác, phong trần mệt mỏi mà bước vào gia môn.

Ánh mắt đầu tiên nhìn thấy hình ảnh, có thể nói là phi thường đặc biệt.

Nhà hắn một lớn một nhỏ đẩy khởi mông, trên mặt đất thảm thượng bò sát, có một loại đem mình trở thành bốn chân động vật quên mình cùng đầu nhập.

Thỉnh thoảng còn nghe thấy giòn sinh phun tào...

"Ngốc Đôn Đôn, nâng tay trái thời điểm liền không cần nâng chân trái, " An Vô Dạng ghé vào thảm trải sàn thượng, đệ vô số lần sửa đúng nhi tử thuận quải tật xấu, nhưng là hắn tuyệt vọng phát hiện, Đôn Đôn tiểu bằng hữu không phân tả hữu: "Ai..." Phân phân chung tưởng nhéo tóc.

"Ngô đi..." Đôn Đôn mắt sắc phát hiện lối vào chỗ có một quen thuộc người, mập mạp thân thể tạm dừng một giây đồng hồ, sau đó khai quải dường như hướng trước đi.

Từ An Vô Dạng góc độ xem qua đi, cảm thấy đến chính mình giống như thấy được một tòa di động tiểu sơn...

Hoắc Vân Xuyên tại chỗ không động, thẳng đến Đôn Đôn tay nhỏ bé sắp đụng đến da hắn hài, hắn mới xoay người đem Đôn Đôn ôm đứng lên, trầm mặc mà hôn một cái.

"Ngươi không phải nói chỉ thân ta một người sao?"

Nhìn thấy Hoắc ba ba thân oa, tiểu thiên sứ tiểu tâm tâm răng rắc vỡ thành một mảnh cánh, nằm trên mặt đất nhuyễn thanh lên án.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên liếc mắt nhìn hắn, sau đó ôm Đôn Đôn đi tìm tiểu giường gỗ.

Dàn xếp thật nhỏ , tiếp qua đến hống đại : "Đứng lên." Lão nam nhân trên cao nhìn xuống mà đá đá kia đà làm nũng tiểu thiên sứ.

"Ta không nghĩ đứng lên." An Vô Dạng nói, thuận tiện dùng đầu chẩm Hoắc ba ba giày da.

Hướng thượng nhìn, hắn kinh tủng phát hiện, cái sừng kia độ nhìn chính mình kia khẩu tử, vẫn cứ lại cao lại soái, khí chất một trăm hôn.

"Vậy ngươi muốn thế nào?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên chọn mi hỏi, muốn là thuộc hạ của hắn nhìn thấy hắn cái dạng này, đã sớm sẽ run run làm sáng tỏ chính mình, không nghĩ như thế nào.

"Ngươi xuống dưới ta sẽ nói cho ngươi biết." An Vô Dạng đôi mắt trông mong mà nhìn hắn.

Thật vất vả ma đến đối phương nhắc tới ống quần quỳ xuống đến, xấu xa thiếu niên, thình lình phát ra một tiếng gian trá ngắn ngủi cười, xoay người bò lên đối phương bối: "Giá! Da da tôm, chúng ta đi!"

Trong nháy mắt bị quan thượng da da tôm tên gọi Hoắc tổng: "..."

Lại một lần nữa khắc sâu mà cảm nhận được, sự khác nhau là không có khả năng tiêu trừ , đời này đều không có khả năng tiêu trừ .

"Ngươi, ngươi ngược lại là động một chút..." An Vô Dạng nhỏ giọng tất tất đạo, hiển nhiên không là thực xác định, bị chính mình trở thành da da tôm khi dễ lão công có thể hay không sinh khí.

Mặc dù tưởng bồi tức phụ chơi đùa, nhưng là thật sự quá không trong lòng cái kia khảm Hoắc tổng, cả người cứng ngắc: "..." Giống hệt một cái hít thở không thông mà chết tử tôm.

"Hảo đi... Ta đây xuống đây đi..." An Vô Dạng nói, có vẻ có ném ném tiểu mất mát.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nghe ra tiểu thiên sứ không cao hứng, nhất thời mi phong túc túc: "Không tất ." Hắn ngăn cản nói, tây trang giày da mà quỳ trên mặt đất, bắt tay cổ tay thượng đồng hồ sách xuống dưới phóng tới một bên...

Đệ 105 chương

Sau đó Hoắc Vân Xuyên vãn khởi hai chỉ áo sơmi tay áo, lộ ra một nửa tiểu mạch sắc rắn chắc cánh tay, song chưởng chống tại phủ kín thảm trải sàn địa phương trên mặt, thản nhiên nhắc nhở câu: "Ta muốn động , tiểu tâm biệt rơi xuống."

"Hảo !" Thu được nhắc nhở An Vô Dạng, âm cuối thượng dương mà lên tiếng.

Chỉ thấy trên mặt của hắn viết nóng lòng muốn thử hưng phấn, lại mặt lộ vẻ hổ thẹn cùng ngại ngùng, tổng là có chút lo lắng, chính mình có phải hay không quá đáng nha?

Hoắc Vân Xuyên sẽ sinh khí sao?

Mọi việc như thế tiểu cảm xúc.

Bất quá An Vô Dạng tưởng quy tưởng, đương dưới thân tọa kỵ bắt đầu động thời điểm, hắn lập tức đem trước lo lắng vứt ra sau đầu, vui vẻ mà một kẹp chân, đạo: "Giá!"

Hoắc tổng hổ khu chấn động: "..." Nhưng là trên lưng tiểu thiên sứ là hắn không thể trêu vào , trừ bỏ vẻ mặt ác liệt mà đi phía trước đi, cũng chỉ có thể vẻ mặt ác liệt mà đi phía trước đi.

Tại hắn xem ra, tiểu thiên sứ chính là cái còn không có lớn lên hài tử, 'Ngẫu nhiên' phóng túng một chút cũng là vốn là hợp tình .

"Đến cái bàn mặt sau chuyển cái cong nhi, bên kia chỗ trống đại, sau đó... Ngạch, ngươi liền vòng quanh bác cổ giá đến nhà ăn đi, hoặc là hướng phòng ngủ đi? Cũng có thể." An Vô Dạng thực hảo nói chuyện mà đề nghị đạo.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên hừ nhẹ: "Câm miệng."

Tiểu thiên sứ: "A."

Rất nghe lời mà trầm mặc một lát: "Ai, nguyên lai Đôn Đôn thuận quải tật xấu là di truyền ngươi ?" Hắn giật mình phát hiện.

"Tái nói nhao nhao khiến cho ngươi đi xuống ." Hoắc tổng uy hiếp nói, dừng lại điều chỉnh một chút tiết tấu, ở phòng khách bàn đầu chuyển cái cong nhi, tiếp theo đứng mục tiêu là phòng ngủ cửa nhà.

Hiện nay, bọn họ trụ nhà trọ, là một bộ 180 bình ở trên đại tứ phòng, không gian phá lệ đại.

Vi chiếu cố tiểu bằng hữu, trong nhà địa phương mặt toàn bộ phô thượng một tầng thảm trải sàn, phi thường hậu.

An Vô Dạng chính mình đi quá, đầu gối khái trên mặt đất thảm thượng không đau, cho nên cũng liền không lo lắng Hoắc Vân Xuyên đầu gối đau.

Vào phòng ngủ về sau, An Vô Dạng cau mày phát hiện, trong phòng đồ vật rất nhiều , không gian không đủ đại, vội vỗ Hoắc Vân Xuyên bả vai nói: "Quay đầu quay đầu, đi nhà ăn."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên lạnh lùng cự tuyệt: "Hành trình kết thúc, không đi."

An Vô Dạng: "A? ? Nhanh như vậy liền kết thúc?"

Rất không hài lòng đi, từ phòng khách tiến vào có bao nhiêu lộ trình, mông đều không tọa nhiệt, hắn còn không nghĩ đi xuống: "Lại đi một vòng, hảo hay không, nếu không ta thân ngươi một chút?" Nói xong phục hạ thân, làm ra vẻ mà bĩu môi miệng, nghiêng đầu hôn một cái lão nam nhân: "mua! "

"Hừ." Đối phương hừ một tiếng, không có nguyên tắc mà quay đầu đi trước cửa nhà, xuất phòng khách, dựa theo vừa rồi tử vong lộ tuyến lại đến một vòng: "Xuống dưới." Trở lại giường bên, Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói rằng.

Tiểu thiên sứ tại hắn trên lưng lại trong chốc lát, cảm thấy mỹ mãn mà lăn đến trên giường, cuộn mình tiêm gầy thân thể, dùng cười tủm tỉm sáng lấp lánh ánh mắt nhìn hắn: "... Hì hì."

"Hi ngươi đầu." Hoắc tổng liếc mắt nói.

Sau đó từ thảm trải sàn thượng chậm rãi mà đứng lên, vỗ vỗ tây trang ống quần thượng không tồn tại tro bụi, phát hiện mình còn xuyên không có tới cập đổi giày da, liền xuất môn đổi giày.

Cách vách anh nhi phòng, Trương a di ôm bú sữa mẹ miệng Đôn Đôn, từ khe cửa trong nhìn đến Hoắc Vân Xuyên một mình đi ra, cũng mở ra cửa phòng đi ra ngoài, trên mặt không hề giật mình dấu hiệu: "Hoắc tiên sinh, đến giờ nấu cơm , phiền toái ngươi xem một chút Đôn Đôn."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên mới vừa hống hoàn một cái, trước mắt quần áo đều còn chưa kịp đổi, lại bị nhi tử tắc đầy cõi lòng, có thể nói là phi thường mà bận rộn .

Không có biện pháp, đây là đã kết hôn có hài gia đình sinh hoạt, sẽ không lại có chính mình tư nhân không gian, cũng sẽ không có xa hoa truỵ lạc sống về đêm.

"Ngô —" Đôn Đôn một tay nắm núm vú cao su, một tay hướng tổng tài ba ba trên mặt ba một bàn tay, đồng thời tại tổng tài ba ba trong ngực xoay đến xoay đi.

Thật là một khi thì an tĩnh, khi thì hiếu động tiểu bảo bối.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên ngay từ đầu không phản ứng chút nào, sau lại liền nhíu mày, mở ra nhi tử lòng bàn tay xem xét, quá mức non mềm làn da đánh đỏ không có.

Dù sao mặt của hắn không giống An Vô Dạng như vậy mềm mại trơn mềm, mà là có góc có cạnh con người rắn rỏi mặt.

Hoàn hảo, tiểu anh nhi khí lực hữu hạn, tăng thêm Đôn Đôn không là yêu khóc hài tử.

An Vô Dạng tại phòng ngủ đãi trong chốc lát, đứng lên, đạp đạp mà đi đến phòng khách, đem Đôn Đôn nhận đến trong lòng ngực của mình: "Vân Xuyên, ngươi đi thay quần áo đi, sau đó nghỉ ngơi một chút."

Đột nhiên đến quan tâm, phi thường hữu hiệu mà an ủi Hoắc tổng kia khối 'Làm trâu làm ngựa làm da da tôm' lão tâm: "Ân." Hắn vui mừng đáp, đi vào phòng ngủ trong quá trình, giãn ra một chút song chưởng bắt đầu cởi quần áo.

Theo ở phía sau An Vô Dạng nháy mắt mấy cái, không quá lý giải, vì cái gì Hoắc Vân Xuyên thoạt nhìn tâm tình sung sướng bộ dáng?

Chẳng lẽ đối phương thích đương da da tôm?

Loại này kỳ kỳ quái quái suy nghĩ, lập tức bị hắn vứt ra trong óc.

Hoắc An tiểu bằng hữu, đãi tại tiểu ba ba trong ngực phá lệ an tĩnh, chỉ thấy hắn một cái mễ này lâm lốp xe dường như cánh tay, đắp An Vô Dạng cổ, một bàn tay nhéo An Vô Dạng quần áo, cái miệng nhỏ trong hàm núm vú cao su nhi lẳng lặng mà toát.

"Ngủ đi, ngủ đi." An Vô Dạng nhẹ nhàng nói, đưa tay đem nhi tử đầu cho tới chính mình trên vai, một bên nhẹ nhàng mà lay động.

Đôn Đôn ghé vào trong lòng ngực của hắn, toát toát ánh mắt nheo lại đến, bắt đầu mệt rã rời .

"Ngô..." Tiểu bằng hữu tay nhỏ bé tay hướng chính mình trên mặt lau, lông mi thật dài bao trùm tại non mềm trên mặt, chậm rãi tiến vào giấc ngủ trạng thái.

A, rốt cục đang ngủ.

An Vô Dạng thở phào nhẹ nhõm một hơi, trong lòng cảm giác thành tựu tràn đầy .

Tuổi còn trẻ, nhi nữ song toàn... A không, gia đình mỹ mãn, phụ từ tử hiếu.

Ân... Tóm lại chính là thực hảo đi.

Hắn đối chính mình hiện trạng thực vừa lòng, trừ bỏ học tập nhiệm vụ gần đây có chút cố hết sức bên ngoài.

Nghĩ này đó, An Vô Dạng đem Đôn Đôn đặt trên tiểu giường gỗ, tìm ra túi sách viết chính mình bài tập đi.

Trải qua một đoạn thời gian, Hoắc Vân Xuyên lần trước cho hắn an bài thư, đã xem xong rồi, hai ngày này đến bớt thời giờ viết một cái đọc tổng kết.

"Ai." An Vô Dạng đột nhiên thở dài một hơi, cảm thấy chính mình tiền đồ kham ưu.

Mua xổ số xổ số không trúng, học tay nghề tay nghề cấp rơi xuống , mãn giá sách sao thư tại mặt trên lạc bụi, căn bản tìm không ra thời gian luyện tập.

Còn như vậy đi xuống, An Vô Dạng đương tiểu lão bản lý tưởng phi thường xa vời.

"Đôn Đôn đang ngủ?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên xuất hiện tại phía sau.

"Ân, " An Vô Dạng tháo xuống một cái ống nghe điện thoại: "Làm bài tập đâu, biệt sảo."

Như thế lạnh lùng thái độ, cơ hồ nhìn không ra vừa rồi nghịch ngợm gây sự bộ dáng.

Đó cũng là vốn là hợp tình, bởi vì An Vô Dạng vừa mới tự hỏi hoàn nhân sinh.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "..."

Gần nhất sự vụ của công ty cũng không thỏa mái, hắn xem xét tiểu thiên sứ bóng dáng hai mắt, tự đi thư phòng xử lý công vụ.

Hai người chỉ có ăn cơm chiều thời điểm, mới có thể lần thứ hai tại trên bàn cơm gặp nhau.

"Cái này ăn ngon cho ngươi, công tác vất vả ." An Vô Dạng tự hỏi hoàn nhân sinh, đã khôi phục điềm điềm nhu nhu bộ dáng, liên tiếp mà cấp Hoắc Vân Xuyên gắp đồ ăn.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên rũ mắt ngắm nhìn, nhìn xem trong bát đều đặt những thứ gì?

Trải qua giám định, đều là tiểu thiên sứ không yêu ăn bộ vị.

Ngày hôm sau ban ngày, Hoắc Vân Xuyên ngược lại là không có xuất môn, bất quá, buổi chiều nhận đến một cái trọng yếu điện thoại, liền lại ăn mặc chỉnh tề ra cửa.

Hắn ở dưới lầu gặp được An Vô Dạng, ánh mắt ngoài ý muốn ấm ấm, báo cho đạo: "Ta buổi tối có xã giao, cơm chiều ngươi chính mình ăn."

An Vô Dạng mới vừa đánh xong cầu, sợi tóc vẫn là ướt sũng , nghe vậy gật gật đầu: "Biết , bai bai." Nói xong liền phất phất tay, thật vui vẻ địa thượng lâu đi.

Sở dĩ cứ như vậy cấp, là muốn nhanh lên ôm một cái nhà mình Tiểu Bàn đôn.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên tầm mắt đuổi theo An Vô Dạng bóng dáng, nhìn nhiều hai mắt, không rên một tiếng: "..."

Dù sao hắn cảm thấy chính mình ít nhất có thể đạt được một cái hôn, hoặc là một cái thân mật ôm chầm.

Sự thật chứng minh, tại An Vô Dạng trong lòng, người trọng yếu nhất, vẫn cứ là người khác lão công — Đôn Đôn.

Không thể không nói, An Vô Dạng bị oan uổng đến triệt để.

Đệ nhất, hắn không thấu đi lên thân thân ôm một cái, là bởi vì mình đầy người đại hãn, không thể làm dơ đối phương sạch sẽ quần áo; thứ hai, Hoắc Vân Xuyên thời gian này xuất môn, nhất định là muốn phó trọng yếu ước, ngốc tử mới thấu đi lên chậm trễ.

Đây là An Vô Dạng ý tưởng, nhưng mà đi ra ngoài xã giao đại lão cũng không biết, vì thế tâm tình không rõ ràng hắn, biết thời biết thế mà uống hai chén rượu.

Này đặt tại trước kia, là không có khả năng phát sinh , Hoắc Vân Xuyên cai thuốc kiêng rượu, có một đoạn thời gian .

Một mặt là vi tức phụ cùng hài tử suy nghĩ, một mặt là vi thân thể của chính mình suy nghĩ... Tuổi chênh lệch lớn như vậy, chính mình không thể chết được đến quá sớm.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đột nhiên nhớ tới sự thật này, kế tiếp liền cự sở hữu mời rượu.

"Ngươi trở lại?" An Vô Dạng khai một ngọn đèn nhỏ, cuộn mình ở phòng khách trên ghế sa lông một bên nghe ghi âm, một bên chờ xuất môn xã giao nam nhân trở về.

Nghe thấy cửa nhà động tĩnh, lập tức để điện thoại di động xuống, đạp đạp mà đi qua nghênh đón.

Hắn giống một cái gia tinh nhất dạng, hỗ trợ lấy giầy, tiếp quần áo: "Có mệt hay không? Có đói bụng không? Mặt vướng mắc có ăn hay không? Ta xoa nhẹ diện đoàn, tại trù phòng đặt đâu..."

Đó là An Vô Dạng luyện tập nhiều lần, nhu đến tốt nhất một đoàn.

Chính mình có chút đói bụng cũng luyến tiếc ăn trước, tưởng chờ Hoắc Vân Xuyên trở về đồng thời ăn.

"Ân." Hoắc tổng tài hồi gia đã bị cấp năm sao nhiệt tình chiêu đãi, trong lòng mỹ tư tư mà, ở mặt ngoài bảo trì rụt rè mà vuốt cằm: "Ngươi đi lộng đi, ta tắm rửa xong đi ra ăn."

"Hảo." An Vô Dạng nói: "Bất quá, ngươi có phải hay không uống rượu ?"

Nghi hoặc thiếu niên, đột nhiên kiễng mủi chân, để sát vào Hoắc Vân Xuyên môi cố gắng giám định, quả nhiên ngửi được một cỗ nồng đậm mùi rượu, cảm giác số ghi còn không thấp!

"Chính là uống hai chén." Hoắc tổng thản nhiên nói, tại hắn xem ra, hai chén không có gì đại sự: "Hảo , ngươi đi đi." Hắn từ An Vô Dạng bên người đi qua, đi phòng ngủ đem trên người mùi vị khác thường thanh trừ sạch sẽ.

Thân là một cái khiết nghiện, hắn đối trên người mình hương vị, so bất luận kẻ nào đều phải mẫn cảm, căn bản một khắc đều không nghĩ yên mùi rượu tại trên người mình nhiều lưu.

Như vậy là không được .

An Vô Dạng nghĩ thầm rằng.

Ngẫu nhiên uống xoàng hai chén rượu đỏ, đối thân thể mới có lợi, điểm này hắn rõ ràng.

Chính là Hoắc Vân Xuyên ở bên ngoài uống rượu, rõ ràng là số ghi rất cao rượu trắng, kia không chỉ đối thân thể không hề có ích, ngược lại có chứa nhiều chỗ hỏng, đến giới mới được.

Trong đầu đã có chủ ý hắn, đến Đôn Đôn trong phòng tìm ra một cái con rối tiểu trư Bội Kỳ, phi thường hổ thẹn mà xin lỗi đạo: "Xin lỗi Đôn Đôn, ba ba ngày mai lại cho ngươi mua một cái tân tiểu trư Bội Kỳ."

"Ngươi đang làm gì đó?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên đỉnh ướt sũng tóc đi ra, ngồi ở mép giường thượng một bên sát tóc, một bên đầy hứng thú mà vây xem tiểu thiên sứ, vui đùa một chút đủ?

Thật thú vị.

"..." An Vô Dạng vẻ mặt bình tĩnh, từ phía sau lưng xuất ra một bình rượu, tiến đến tiểu trư Bội Kỳ bên tay, nhượng người nhìn đến đây là một cái đang tại uống rượu tiểu trư Bội Kỳ: "Nó tại uống rượu."

Hoắc tổng: "..."

Đến , sự khác nhau lại tới nữa.

"Uống rượu là không đối ." An Vô Dạng đột nhiên thay hung ba ba mẹ kế mặt, một phen cướp đi tiểu trư Bội Kỳ trong tay kỳ thật không khai bình rượu, ném tới một bên, sau đó ấn trụ tiểu trư Bội Kỳ cổ, ấn ấn ấn: "Cho ngươi còn uống rượu!" Nâng lên bàn tay hướng trên đầu tiếp đón, đánh đánh đánh!"Đánh chết ngươi!"

Cuối cùng xách khởi toàn bộ tiểu trư Bội Kỳ, tay trái nắm đầu, tay phải nắm thân thể, dùng sức xé mở, một phân thành hai!

Bàng quan nam nhân đồng tử tùy theo co rút lại, mặt lộ vẻ khiếp sợ.

"Hảo ." An Vô Dạng hơi hơi thở dốc, đem tàn phá tiểu trư Bội Kỳ, ném tới Hoắc ba ba trên đầu gối: "Thỉnh giúp ta ném tới thùng rác đi."

Hoắc tổng trên tay dùng để sát tóc khăn mặt, yên lặng mà phóng tới mép giường thượng, nhìn chằm chằm tiểu trư Bội Kỳ hài cốt, hồn phi thiên nơi khác trầm mặc thật lâu.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Dạng Dạng: (*^▽^*) ta là một cái đáng yêu tiểu bảo bối, ôn nhu lại khoái hoạt ~

Đệ 106 chương

Kế tiểu trư Bội Kỳ thảm án sau đó, trong nhà rất là gió êm sóng lặng vài ngày.

An Vô Dạng bắt đầu bận rộn đứng lên, bởi vì, này trận tới gần cuối năm, làm một người học sinh đảng, hắn muốn bắt đầu chuẩn bị nghênh đón cuộc thi cuối kì thử.

Vô luận là trung học vẫn là đại học, chỉ cần vẫn là ở trong trường học đọc sách, liền sẽ không tự chủ được địa phương.

An Vô Dạng trong lòng áp lực không tiểu, dù sao hắn rớt một năm đội, rất nhiều tri thức đều quên.

Hiện tại chỉ có thể cố gắng ra sức học hành, học giỏi bài chuyên ngành, học giỏi môn bắt buộc, tranh thủ không quải khoa.

Trước kia, Hoắc Vân Xuyên vi có thể sớm một chút cùng hắn lăn sàng đan, ngẫu nhiên sẽ giúp hắn làm bài tập, bây giờ là không dám , vạn nhất tiểu thiên sứ thật sự quải khoa, truyền ra đi hắn kia giúp miến, khả năng sẽ không tiếp thụ được.

An Vô Dạng chính mình cũng không tiếp thụ được.

Cố gắng học tập, không chỉ là vì cấp Đôn Đôn làm tấm gương, đồng thời cũng là vì chính mình mặt mũi suy nghĩ.

Tới gần cuối năm, Hoắc Vân Xuyên thân là toàn bộ Hoắc thị quyết sách người, công vụ lý lẽ đương nhiên mà công việc lu bù lên, thậm chí khôi phục làm việc đúng giờ chế.

Cứ như vậy, liền thiếu một cái hỗ trợ mang Đôn Đôn quân chủ lực, Trương a di lại muốn mang hài tử lại muốn nấu cơm, liền có vẻ vội không lại đây.

Trải qua đơn giản thương thảo, bọn họ quyết định cấp Đôn Đôn thỉnh một cái sớm giáo lão sư... Kỳ thật chủ yếu là bồi chơi.

An học tra lần đầu nghe được Hoắc Vân Xuyên đề nghị, từ trong đáy lòng mặt run rẩy: "... Sớm, sớm giáo?" Như thế mà cực kỳ bi thảm sao?

Nói cách khác, Đôn Đôn mới tám nguyệt không đến điểm, vừa mới học được bò sát, liền muốn bắt đầu một đầu chui vào học tập thế giới, thẳng đến tương lai hai mươi ba năm đều tại cùng đọc sách giao tiếp.

... Cái này hai mươi ba năm vẫn là bảo thủ phỏng chừng, vạn nhất Đôn Đôn phải làm tiến sĩ liền không ngừng hai mươi ba năm .

Bất quá nếu là Hoắc Vân Xuyên quyết định đồ vật, An Vô Dạng cũng không có phản bác lý do.

Thỉnh sớm giáo xin mời sớm giáo đi, tâm hắn tưởng, dù sao đến lúc đó bị học tập chi phối chính là Đôn Đôn, mà không phải mình.

Yên lặng mà đồng tình một phen chính mình bảo bảo, An Vô Dạng vui sướng khi người gặp họa mà mở ra túi sách, ấp úng ấp úng mà bắt đầu học tập.

"..." Bài tập làm xong một phần ba, hắn dùng bút đầu trạc trạc chính mình não rộng rãi, cảm giác giống như không đúng chỗ nào?

Lại nói thỉnh sớm giáo, cũng không phải nói thỉnh có thể tìm được hợp tâm ý người tuyển.

Tại sớm giáo còn không đúng chỗ trước, Hoắc tổng bảo trì buổi sáng ngừng nửa ngày trạng thái, tạm thời còn không có trở ngại.

Đôn Đôn nãi nãi biết, Hoắc Vân Xuyên hàng năm cái này mùa đều sẽ phá lệ vội một chút.

Tối hôm đó video nói chuyện phiếm thời điểm, nàng châm chước mở miệng, khuyên bảo An Vô Dạng: "Hiện tại cuối năm , hai ngươi bình thường đều vội, mẹ nghĩ đem Đôn Đôn tiếp trở về, giúp các ngươi chiếu khán một chút, chờ ngươi phóng nghỉ đông , tái cho ngươi tiếp trở về, thế nào?"

An Vô Dạng sửng sốt sẽ sẽ, đem Đôn Đôn đưa trở về?

Đây không phải là chỉ có cuối tuần tài năng nhìn thấy sao?

Hắn chỉ cần như vậy tưởng tượng, cả người sẽ không tốt, cự tuyệt nói tại miệng dạo qua một vòng rồi lại nuốt xuống, chần chờ nói: "Ta không có ý kiến, bất quá ta không làm chủ được."

Như thế thật sự, bọn họ bà tức lưỡng thương lượng vô dụng, cuối cùng như thế nào quyết định vẫn là muốn nhìn Hoắc Vân Xuyên ý tứ.

"Hảo, ta đây cho hắn gọi điện thoại." Hoắc phu nhân nói.

"Hảo , kia... Tái kiến." An Vô Dạng nói.

Làm bộ phi thường bình tĩnh mà cúp điện thoại, tiếp theo giây liền hầu tử dường như tại chỗ nhảy đứng lên, xích chân đạp đạp mà chạy đến thư phòng, chế tạo ra không tiểu nhân động tĩnh.

"..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên cảm thấy trên lưng trầm xuống, quen thuộc khí tức rất nhanh xâm lấn hắn hô hấp không khí, mùi vị kia tựa như nha phiến nhất dạng, có nháy mắt làm người ta sung sướng phấn khởi công hiệu.

"Ta không phải nói mười giờ rưỡi qua đi lại tới tìm ta sao?" Hắn nói rằng.

Nhưng mà An Vô Dạng thập giờ tới rồi.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên ngoài miệng nói như vậy , trên thực tế cũng rất khoái liền đem tiểu thiên sứ ôm đến trên đùi, rộng lớn bàn tay đem tiêm gầy dáng người cao thấp khuông mấy lần, không là tình dục cái loại này, đảo như là sờ sờ nhìn chính mình tỉ mỉ tự dưỡng heo mập lên không có.

An Vô Dạng mới vừa vừa muốn nói gì, trên bàn làm việc kia chỉ cùng chính mình cùng khoản di động liền vang lên.

Không cần nghĩ cũng biết, nhất định là Đôn Đôn nãi nãi đánh tới .

Lúc này hắn có chút sốt ruột , đến cùng Hoắc Vân Xuyên trước thông cái khí nhi.

"Từ từ!" An Vô Dạng dưới tình thế cấp bách liền giành trước lấy đi di động, miệng bay nhanh mà nói: "Không cần cất bước Đôn Đôn thành sao, tự chúng ta vất vả một tháng thì tốt rồi." Đến lúc đó hắn phóng nghỉ đông, Hoắc Vân Xuyên là có thể chuyên tâm xử lý công tác!

Hoắc Vân Xuyên mặt lộ vẻ nghi hoặc: "Ai muốn cất bước Đôn Đôn?"

Không ngừng vang điện thoại hắn cũng không phải quản, hỏi trước rõ ràng lại nói.

An Vô Dạng nhíu mày không hiểu biết như thế nào nói, rõ ràng di động nhét vào trong tay của hắn: "Ngươi trước nghe, rất nhanh sẽ biết, dù sao không cần đưa Đôn Đôn trở về."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên liếc liếc mắt một cái di động màn hình, phát hiện là thân mẹ điện thoại, trong lòng nhất thời nắm chắc.

Chỉ bất quá hắn nhíu mày, không dám nói cho An Vô Dạng, kỳ thật chính mình cũng có này tính toán.

"Mẹ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên tiếp khởi điện thoại.

Đối phương hỏi tình hình gần đây.

Hắn liếc liếc mắt một cái tại chân của mình thượng thần tình lo lắng người: "Là, đang tại xử lý công tác, cuối năm tương đối vội..."

Hoắc phu nhân cùng nhi tử hàn huyên vài câu, trực tiếp mở miệng: "Đem Đôn Đôn đuổi về đến đây đi, ta giúp các ngươi nhìn một đoạn thời gian."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên trầm mặc một khắc, không trả lời ngay: "..."

"Cự tuyệt nha..." An Vô Dạng lòng nóng như lửa đốt, đôi mắt trông mong mà nhìn cuối cùng quyết sách người.

"Thế nào?" Hoắc phu nhân tại điện thoại đầu kia hỏi.

"Ta muốn suy xét một chút, trong chốc lát lại cho ngài trả lời thuyết phục." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói xong, không có cự tuyệt cũng không đáp ứng.

Loại này phản ứng dọa An Vô Dạng nhảy dựng, trong lòng có loại dự cảm không tốt.

Quả nhiên, đối phương để điện thoại di động xuống sau đó, đem hắn nắm ở lòng bàn tay trong nghiêm túc mà nói: "Dạng Dạng, Đôn Đôn quả thật cần phải có người cẩn thận chiếu cố, mà ta gần nhất quả thật tương đối vội..."

An Vô Dạng không ngu ngốc, đây là muốn đem Đôn Đôn cất bước ý tứ.

Sự thật này ở trong lòng đánh hạ dấu vết, An Vô Dạng hai mắt nhất thời súc khởi thủy quang, hướng Hoắc Vân Xuyên ủy khuất ba ba mà nói: "Ta đây tưởng Đôn Đôn làm như thế nào..."

Trực tiếp ánh mắt liền đỏ, phi thường mà khó chịu.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn cũng khó chịu, vừa rồi cân nhắc lập tức bị giảo đến một đoàn loạn, tổng cảm thấy chính mình tự hỏi năng lực gặp BUG.

Phải biết, hắn được công nhận lý trí lãnh tĩnh.

Không quản là niên thiếu thời đại vẫn là sau trưởng thành, xử lý sự tình thủ đoạn, nói đến hảo nghe một chút là sát phạt quả quyết, nói được khó nghe một chút, là không hề nhân tình vị.

Hiện tại bị vây hai người đều bận rộn đặc biệt thời kì, đưa Đôn Đôn hồi Hoắc gia tạm dưỡng là tối chính xác lựa chọn, hẳn là lập tức chấp hành đứng lên.

Chính là Hoắc Vân Xuyên ngoài miệng lại nói: "Hảo, không tiễn, tự chúng ta dưỡng."

Cái này thỏa hiệp tốc độ, đem Hoắc Vân Xuyên chính mình cũng hoảng sợ.

Nghĩ đến cùng với chính mình con trai ruột tách ra, cái loại này khó chịu cảm xúc thản nhiên sinh ra.

Không kìm lòng nổi rụng kim đậu tử tuổi trẻ ba ba, nghe thấy cái này tin tức tốt, đỉnh nhất trương chật vật mặt lộ xuất vẻ mặt ngốc giống: "Thật sự? Vậy thì tốt quá." Hắn thở phào nhẹ nhõm một hơi, nín khóc mỉm cười: "Cám ơn ngươi." Hắn ôm Hoắc Vân Xuyên cổ, không cẩn thận liền hồ đối phương vẻ mặt thủy ngân.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên ngược lại là không có ghét bỏ, dù sao người là chính mình nhạ khóc , hắn có trách nhiệm phụ trách hống hảo.

"Ngươi trước an tĩnh một chút." Hắn đối An Vô Dạng nói: "Ta hồi cái điện thoại."

"Ân." An Vô Dạng ngậm miệng, không rên một tiếng.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên gọi điện thoại trở về, nói thẳng minh yếu địa thuyết minh ý tưởng: "Mẹ, Đôn Đôn có người chiếu cố, không cần đưa trở về."

Hoắc phu nhân cũng không giống như kỳ quái bộ dáng, chính là tiễu meo meo hỏi câu: "Là Dạng Dạng luyến tiếc... ?"

"Không là." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói: "Là ta luyến tiếc."

Hắn trả lời thời điểm, cánh tay dài ôm đã ngoan tiểu thiên sứ, đảo cũng không tính là nói dối.

Khác nhau ở chỗ, An Vô Dạng luyến tiếc đối tượng là Đôn Đôn, Hoắc Vân Xuyên luyến tiếc đối tượng là An Vô Dạng.

"Hảo đi, kia tùy các ngươi." Hoắc phu nhân nói rằng.

Sau đó điện thoại liền kết thúc.

An Vô Dạng ngơ ngác mà, lập tức da mặt hỏa lạt lạt, không khỏi tưởng, ta còn có thể càng ưu tú một chút sao...

Từ gặp gỡ Hoắc Vân Xuyên tới nay, hảo chút trước kia sẽ không kỹ năng, hiện tại toàn bộ hạ bút thành văn.

Nói thí dụ như khóc lóc om sòm xấu lắm, trước kia không thể nào?

Làm nũng vờ ngớ ngẩn, trước kia không thể nào?

Nhưng mà.

... Thật sự là ngại ngùng, hiện tại ca đều sẽ .

"Cái kia, ngươi tiếp tục công tác đi." An Vô Dạng nói: "Ta đi nhu diện đoàn, cho ngươi hạ bát mì điều." Nhảy xuống Hoắc Vân Xuyên đầu gối đầu, lại quay đầu lại hỏi: "Muốn cà chua thịt bò, vẫn là trứng gà rau xanh?"

Hoắc ba ba nghĩ nghĩ, này lưỡng không là trước hai ngày mới luân ăn quá sao?

"..." Tư cập tiểu thiên sứ tay nghề còn không có đạt tới có thể tùy ý điểm cơm cảnh giới, Hoắc Vân Xuyên phi thường chiếu cố mặt mũi của hắn: "Trứng gà rau xanh."

Tiểu thiên sứ nhất thời vẻ mặt sứ mệnh cảm: "Hảo , không thành vấn đề."

Tâm tình thay đổi rất nhanh An Vô Dạng, vui rạo rực mà nhảy nhót xuất phòng ngủ, đi vào phòng bếp.

Từ vách tường móc nối mặt trên, gỡ xuống thỏ cơ tư đồ án vây quần, bắt tại trên cổ.

Chuẩn bị tiểu mạch phấn, cùng mặt tai to mặt lớn, đạm nước muối...

Thông qua mấy ngày nay nhiều lần thực tiễn, An Vô Dạng nhu mặt kỹ thuật, chiếm được tiến thêm một bước đề cao.

Mỗi khi làm thực vật thời điểm, hắn đã cảm thấy trong lòng thực an tĩnh, cũng tin tưởng mang theo khoái trá cảm xúc làm ra đồ vật sẽ càng ăn ngon.

"Hảo ..." Cuối cùng một bước, lâm thượng chính mình làm thêm thức ăn, thơm ngào ngạt hương vị đập vào mặt mà đến.

An Vô Dạng bưng lên rộng rãi khẩu đại hải bát, đi đến phòng khách cầm chén buông xuống.

"Vân Xuyên, mì sợi làm tốt , " hắn xao gõ cửa: "Đi ra ăn đi, không phải đến hồ rụng."

"Đến ." Bên trong Hoắc Vân Xuyên ứng thanh.

Nói thật, hắn buổi tối tám giờ sau đó giống nhau rất ít ăn món chính, bất quá ăn cũng không quan hệ, đại nam nhân cũng không phải ăn không vô.

"Kia Đôn Đôn..." An Vô Dạng ngồi ở hắn đối diện, mặt lộ vẻ lo lắng.

Tuy nói cự tuyệt bà bà phải giúp vội mang hài tử hảo ý, nhưng là nên giải quyết vấn đề vẫn cứ không có được giải quyết.

"Ta xem." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói xong, lại cúi đầu tiếp tục ăn mặt.

"..." Này cỗ tử không chút do dự phạm nhi, nhạ đến An Vô Dạng thần tình ngây ngô cười, cả người phạm hoa si.

Đều nói môn không đăng hộ không đối, hai người cùng một chỗ là sẽ không vui vẻ .

Chính là, An Vô Dạng cảm thấy chính mình còn đi.

Cùng Hoắc Vân Xuyên cùng một chỗ tổng là vui vẻ thời điểm tương đối nhiều.

Chờ hắn phóng nghỉ đông sau đó, cũng muốn cố gắng đồng thời nhìn Đôn Đôn, tâm hắn tưởng.

"Ân, ba ba, kia trong khoảng thời gian này liền vất vả ngươi ." An Vô Dạng nắm chặt tiên sinh đặt trên mặt bàn tay, tràn ngập đối tương lai hướng tới cùng động lực: "Chúng ta đồng thời cố lên đi."

Chậm rãi ăn mì sợi Hoắc tổng, là một cái tâm tình vững như bàn thạch nam nhân, nhưng là hắn một chút đều không chê tát vù vù tiểu thiên sứ: "Ân."

Đệ 107 chương

Chuyện này liền như vậy khoái trá mà quyết định .

Thật hảo.

An Vô Dạng ánh mắt sáng lấp lánh mà tưởng.

Không uổng công hắn làm nũng bán manh, còn lấy ra công mì sợi hối lộ đối phương, xem ra các tiền bối có câu nói rất đúng, ân, nói như thế nào tới, bắt người tay ngắn, ăn thịt người miệng đoản, không sai.

An Vô Dạng là nghĩ như vậy .

Muốn là nhượng Hoắc Vân Xuyên biết hắn giờ phút này ý tưởng, nhất định sẽ tức chết, thuận tiện tưởng xao khai hắn não qua nhìn xem, hắn mạch não đến tột cùng là như thế nào chuyển biến ...

Có thể nói là cực kỳ mà không đáng tin.

Đường đường một cái Hoắc thị tổng tài, sẽ bởi vì một chén hương vị phổ thông trứng gà rau xanh mặt mà thay đổi chủ ý?

Sẽ.

"Khụ khụ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên một tay ăn xong mặt: "Buông tay, ta đi rửa chén."

An Vô Dạng hoàn hồn, mãnh liệt phát hiện mình còn kéo nhân gia tay: "A." Hắn nhanh chóng tát , thuận tiện đứng lên: "Ta đến đây đi, ngươi tiếp tục đi công tác."

Sau đó liền đem Hoắc Vân Xuyên trong tay bát đoạt đi qua, còn có chiếc đũa, mỉm cười lộ ra một tia không rõ ràng răng trắng.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên còn có chút chần chờ, mắt nhìn phòng bếp.

"Không có việc gì, công tác của ngươi quan trọng, ta dù sao nhàn rỗi cũng là nhàn rỗi." An Vô Dạng nhanh chóng nói, sợ Hoắc Vân Xuyên đoạt hắn sự việc dường như, hai tay ôm bát liền lẹp xẹp lẹp xẹp mà chạy đi.

Thật chịu khó.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên vẻ mặt lão phụ thân thức vui mừng.

Dù sao hiện tại tuổi trẻ người đều phổ biến lười biếng, thậm chí sa đọa, hoàn toàn không có tích cực hướng về phía trước tinh khí thần.

Là suy sụp rụng nhất đại, bị điện tử du hý cùng internet độc hại nhất đại.

Trước mắt cái này sắp trở thành thanh niên đại nam hài, có thể bảo trì tích cực lạc quan tâm tính rất tốt.

Lúc này vị này lão phụ thân căn bản nghĩ không ra, An Vô Dạng làm việc số lần một cái bàn tay sổ đến lại đây, thậm chí so với hắn chính mình làm được còn thiếu.

Đây cũng không phải An Vô Dạng lười biếng.

An Vô Dạng thực chịu khó.

Giặt quần áo nấu cơm quét nhà, nếu Hoắc Vân Xuyên đồng ý đem sống an bài cho hắn, hắn cam đoan có tin tưởng làm tốt.

Nhưng mà làm việc là không có khả năng làm việc , đời này đều không có khả năng làm việc... Hoặc là lượng quần áo có thể tranh thủ một chút.

An Vô Dạng rất nhanh liền đem bát đũa tẩy hoàn.

Cái này điểm Trương a di mang Đôn Đôn tại anh nhi phòng đi ngủ, Hoắc Vân Xuyên vùi đầu vội công tác, dư lại An Vô Dạng không có việc gì.

Chịu khó hắn, quyết định làm phiên bài tập cái này tiểu yêu tinh.

"..." Ôn tập quá trình buồn tẻ mà thống khổ, luôn làm An Vô Dạng sinh ra một loại phẫn nộ, vừa sinh ngô, gì sinh bài tập? !

Ngẫm lại trước kia, Hoắc Vân Xuyên ngẫu nhiên còn sẽ giúp hắn viết một chút.

Đó là vô cùng tốt .

Sau lại có một lần tại trên mạng hồi phục người khác khi nói nói lộ hết, biết Hoắc Vân Xuyên cho hắn làm bài tập, võng hữu nhóm nhưng lo lắng , sôi nổi nhắn lại cảnh cáo Hoắc Vân Xuyên, nói Tiểu Điềm Điềm bài tập, để bản thân hắn viết.

Cho dù là viết đến nửa đêm viết không hoàn, cũng không có thể viết giùm, ngươi Tiểu Điềm Điềm tiến trường thi, ngươi lão Hoắc không thể cùng đi đối không nha?

"Sẽ quải khoa ." Bọn họ như vậy đe dọa đạo.

Cái này bốn chữ đối An Vô Dạng có thể có hiệu .

Từ nay về sau chính mình dọn tiểu băng ghế ở phòng khách... Một bên truy kịch một bên viết, giảm bớt một chút học tập áp lực cũng là mỹ tư tư .

Lại nói Hoắc tổng đầu nóng lên đáp ứng chính mình nhìn Đôn Đôn sau đó, đối mặt phức tạp vụn vặt công tác, não rộng rãi ẩn ẩn làm đau.

Tỷ như hiện tại, Trương a di lâm thời có việc, yêu cầu xin phép một ngày.

Này nửa ngày An Vô Dạng có khóa, phân thân thiếu phương pháp.

( các ngươi biết hắn khẳng định rất thích ý trốn học trở về chơi Đôn Đôn, nhưng mà lão phụ thân không cho phép )

Ngày hôm qua an bài hảo video hội nghị nhất định đúng hạn tiến hành, muốn nắm chặt thời gian thảo luận cuối năm kết thúc công tác, lần nữa phân phối công tác nhiệm vụ.

Đôn Đôn vừa không có Trương a di ở bên cạnh chiếu khán, cũng không có an tĩnh mà vây vây, ngược lại tinh thần đầu mười phần, trong tay nắm tiểu ba ba cấp tân mua tiểu trư Bội Kỳ ân ân a a, vui vẻ chơi đùa.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhất định ôm Đôn Đôn, bởi vì Đôn Đôn học được đi, đặt ở trên giường nhỏ sẽ tới chỗ loạn đi, có nhất định nguy hiểm.

Hơn nữa Đôn Đôn thích vô giúp vui, nếu bên người có người lại không để ý tới hắn là không được ... Đôn Đôn thiếu gia tính tình phạm đứng lên sẽ trực tiếp gào khóc.

Nuôi như vậy một cái xấu tính nhi tử, Hoắc Vân Xuyên trong lòng không đồng ý, chính là không hề biện pháp.

Giờ phút này đem hắn ôm đến chính mình trên đầu gối.

Mở ra video.

Đôn Đôn hôm nay xuyên tiểu cá mập chủ đề quần áo.

Mập mạp tam đầu thân cùng mắt to, có vẻ bộ mặt vốn là hẳn là dữ tợn cá mập, rất giống một cái ngốc cá.

Công ty bên kia phòng họp, an tĩnh không tiếng động.

Một đám quản lý xuyên chính trang, mặt mang nghiêm túc mà chờ, rất nhanh liền nhìn đến thật lớn trên màn ảnh xuất hiện màu sắc rực rỡ hình ảnh.

Bên trong không ngoài sở liệu chính là bọn họ Hoắc tổng, bất quá hôm nay Hoắc tổng trên đùi kia khối tiểu bàn đoàn tử, cũng quá đáng yêu đi: "Khụ!" Cư nhiên xuyên cá mập chủ đề quần áo, khụ khụ khụ...

Như vậy viên như vậy manh như vậy không có lực sát thương cá mập tể tể, bọn họ cũng muốn biết ôm đứng lên là cái gì cảm giác.

"Sớm." Hoắc Vân Xuyên tại thuộc hạ trước mặt hình tượng xưa nay lấy lãnh ngạnh trứ danh, mỗi lần hội nghị căn bản sẽ không hàn huyên, trực tiếp tiến vào chủ đề, hôm nay lại thình lình nói một câu đề lời nói với người xa lạ: "Đây là ta nhi tử, Hoắc An."

Hoắc ba ba coi như ôn nhu mà sờ một phen nhi tử trên đầu tóc máu.

Mọi người khiếp sợ, bọn họ biết lão bản có một cái nhi tử không sai, nhưng là trăm triệu không nghĩ tới, lão bản nhi tử như vậy manh?

... Thật không phải là cách vách lão Vương nhi tử.

"Hảo , bắt đầu hội nghị." Hoắc tổng đề lời nói với người xa lạ ngắn gọn đến thực: "Trần bí thư, đem ta cho ngươi chuẩn bị tư liệu phát đi xuống."

"Hảo tổng tài." Trần bí thư nói.

Toàn bộ phòng họp không phục an tĩnh, mọi người thu liễm khởi râu ria đồ vật, đem lực chú ý tập trung tại kế tiếp hội nghị trung.

Đôn Đôn chơi tiểu trư Bội Kỳ có một hồi lâu , hiện tại hắn càng muốn cùng ba ba chơi: "Đi..." Miệng đầy hoả tinh ngữ Đôn Đôn, giơ lên món đồ chơi cấp ba ba.

"..." Hoắc tổng rũ mắt miết gần trong gang tấc heo cái mũi, suy nghĩ trở lại đêm hôm đó, phùng cao đêm đen, hắn uống chút rượu...

"Đôn Đôn, cái này không hảo ngoạn, ba ba cho ngươi đổi một cái." Hoắc tổng không nói hai lời, tìm ra một cái tiểu ếch, đổi đi nhi tử trong tay Bội Kỳ.

Phòng họp sở hữu người: "..."

Không là như vậy bình tĩnh mà tiếp thu, nguyên lai bọn họ tổng tài là một cái thỏa thỏa từ phụ.

Bình thường thật sự là nhìn đoán không ra.

Một năm ba trăm sáu mươi thiên đều hận không thể lãnh mặt tổng tài, cũng có nhu hòa ấm áp một mặt.

Cái này hội nghị khai đến thực thuận lợi, cũng không có bởi vì nhiều một viên tiểu nhục đoàn tử tham dự, phát sinh thực chất biến hóa.

Nếu ngạnh muốn nói nói, chính là đại gia đối tổng tài thái độ, từ e ngại đến không như vậy e ngại?

Nói giỡn.

Mọi người nghĩ thầm rằng, liền tính biết tổng tài đối nhi tử hảo, cũng không có trứng dùng hảo phạt.

Nên lạnh run , vẫn là lạnh run.

Thời gian tới gần mười một giờ, Hoắc Vân Xuyên tuyên bố hội nghị chấm dứt, vì vậy điểm muốn uy Đôn Đôn ăn cái gì.

"Ta đã trở về!" An Vô Dạng chạy trốn xuất mồ hôi trán, thanh âm từ lối vào truyền đến.

Rõ ràng hôm nay Trương a di xin phép hắn, toàn bộ buổi sáng đều tại nhớ thương Đôn Đôn, một chút khóa liền cõng lên ba lô hướng gia chạy.

Hắn cùng Hoắc Vân Xuyên trước thương lượng chính là Hoắc Vân Xuyên coi trọng ngọ, hắn nhìn buổi chiều.

An Vô Dạng trước một mình xem qua hài tử, đối với cái này rất có tin tưởng .

Ngược lại là Hoắc Vân Xuyên không quá yên tâm, tổng là khống chế không được ở trong đầu ảo tưởng An Vô Dạng cùng Đôn Đôn phát sinh ngoài ý muốn cảnh tượng, làm hắn mày nhăn đến gắt gao mà.

Quả nhiên vẫn là muốn nhanh lên tìm cá nhân hỗ trợ chia sẻ mang tiểu hài tử công tác, tâm hắn tưởng.

Đãi tại hạ ngọ ba giờ, Hoắc Vân Xuyên vẫn cứ tại gia, An Vô Dạng dùng tò mò ánh mắt nhìn hắn: "Di, ngươi không ra khỏi cửa sao?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên hướng cách vách nhìn thoáng qua, lắc đầu: "Hành trình có biến."

Cái kia bị đẩy rụng hành trình người cư nhiên còn sinh khí, nói hắn lãng phí thời gian, a, ai còn không điểm so công tác là trọng yếu hơn sự.

Ngày hôm sau Trương a di trở về, không cần Hoắc tổng tự mình mang Đôn Đôn.

Hắn phân phó Trần bí thư tái ước ngày hôm qua vị kia tổng tài, còn không phải dễ dàng mà hẹn đi ra.

Như vậy một vội liền tới mười hai tháng cái thứ nhất cuối tuần, Bắc Kinh thời tiết hơi lạnh.

Cuối tuần hồi Hoắc trạch thói quen từ lúc thượng chu liền hủy bỏ , hết thảy chờ An Vô Dạng phóng nghỉ đông lại nói.

Nói như thế đến, cái này cuối tuần có thể chờ mong một chút hai người thế giới.

"Ta cuối tuần tăng ca."

An Vô Dạng: "? ? ?"

Hoắc ba ba sờ sờ đầu của hắn, động tác không từ mà phóng nhẹ: "Ngoan, buổi tối ta sẽ sớm một chút trở về."

Dù sao cũng là cuối tuần, khó được An Vô Dạng không tất sáng sớm lên lớp, bình thường đến mức khó chịu hắn, bình thường sẽ không buông bỏ khao cơ hội của mình.

"..." An Vô Dạng sợ run cả người, giả chết không tiếp này tra.

Sau đó làm bộ dường như không có việc gì mà đề xuất tân vấn đề: "Đối , chúng ta xã đoàn kế hoạch nghỉ đông ba ngày hai đêm du, muốn giao đoàn phí... Ngô, hơn một ngàn đâu."

Hắn đánh tính toán nhỏ nhặt, hơn một ngàn từ chính mình tiểu tư khố chuyển xuất, hàng năm không thấy trướng tiền riêng liền mắt thường nhưng kiến giải thiếu một tiệt, nhìn ra chỉ có quá tết âm lịch tài năng trướng trở về.

Kia còn sớm đâu.

Vừa tứ đồng tiền sau đó, tiểu thiên sứ lại tìm chính mình đòi lấy hơn một ngàn.

Hoắc tổng nghiêm túc mà suy xét một chút, giải quyết việc chung hỏi rõ ràng: "Ba ngày hai đêm? Đi chỗ nào? Bao nhiêu người đi?" Cuối cùng hắn hỏi: "Cũng không thể được mang người nhà?"

An Vô Dạng bị hỏi đến vẻ mặt mộng bức.

Hiển nhiên mấy vấn đề này không tại lo nghĩ của hắn trong phạm vi.

"Ngươi như vậy không được, " Hoắc tổng cau mày giáo dục nói: "Cái gì tin tức đều không rõ ràng lắm, ta như thế nào phê khoản cho ngươi?" Huấn nhất đốn, ôn hoà phân phó: "Đến hỏi rõ ràng."

An Vô Dạng ngây ngốc địa điểm gật đầu, tìm ra di động đăng ký đến WeChat thượng, lập tức hỏi một chút xã trưởng.

Trong chốc lát xã trưởng liền cho hắn hồi phục cụ thể tin tức.

Trương Nhị: An Vô Dạng, đối , không thể mang người nhà, đây là ta nhóm xã đoàn bên trong hoạt động, đoàn viên muốn là đều dắt díu con cái mà tham gia, kia không gọi xã đoàn hoạt động, kia gọi thân tử du.

An Vô Dạng gật gật đầu, tỏ vẻ đồng ý xã trưởng cái nhìn.

Bất quá này điều tin tức hắn là không dám cho Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn , đã muôn ngàn thử thách nói dối tinh, cùng đối tượng ánh mắt đều không nháy mắt mà nói: "Vân Xuyên, chúng ta xã trưởng nói mang người nhà có thể, nhưng là muốn nhiều giao hai... Không, ba nghìn đoàn phí."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhíu mày.

Thân gia trăm tỷ không đại biểu đối tiểu ngạch tiền tài lui tới không mẫn cảm.

Làm một cái đối tứ đồng tiền đều có thể nhớ thương thật lâu nam nhân, sẽ không không minh bạch mà đem hơn bốn ngàn đồng tiền tùy tiện họa xuất đi.

"Ba nghìn?" Hắn hỏi thanh.

An Vô Dạng bị hắn nhìn chằm chằm vào nhìn, nhìn xem có chút ngượng ngùng: "Tổng cộng là hơn bốn ngàn, ngươi xem đi tiền trả bảo vẫn là WeChat chuyển khoản?"

Như thế mà tự nhiên cùng không làm ra vẻ.

Nhạ đến Hoắc Vân Xuyên lại nhìn An Vô Dạng hai mắt, hoàn toàn nhìn không ra lừa dối dấu vết, tái liên tưởng đến đối phương đơn thuần mộc mạc tính cách, liền có chút hổ thẹn chính mình lấy 'Nghiêm phụ' chi tâm độ tiểu thiên sứ chi phúc.

... Còn không phải sợ hãi tuổi còn nhỏ An Vô Dạng rơi vào tiền trong mắt mê thất chính mình.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Dạng Dạng: trẫm đã mê thất , tính toán thu tiền còn không mang ngươi đi nói như thế nào QAQ

Đệ 108 chương

Có cho hay không tiền loại sự tình này, vốn là liền không tại Hoắc Vân Xuyên suy xét trong phạm vi .

Hắn ngược lại là tin tưởng An Vô Dạng lí do thoái thác, nhưng không phải nói hắn chỉ số thông minh không đủ, nhìn đoán không ra An Vô Dạng tại 'Toàn' đồng tiền trinh.

Liền tính hắn nhìn ra, nên cấp không nên cấp , cũng vẫn là muốn ma lưu mà cấp.

Vì thế ở mặt ngoài khảo vấn một phen sau đó, Hoắc Vân Xuyên vẻ mặt nghiêm túc mà cấp đối phương chuyển khoản.

Hai người tiền trả bảo tài khoản, đã sớm tăng thêm .

An Vô Dạng tiền trả bảo tài khoản hình cái đầu, là một cái ôm cà rốt con thỏ.

Cái này phong cách vừa thấy, chính là cái đặc biệt sẽ hộ thực tính tình...

"Đinh..." Mà một tiếng, chuyển khoản tin tức rất nhanh liền tới .

An Vô Dạng di động, thiết trí gợi ý âm thập phần tao bao mà báo bá đạo: "Tiền trả bảo tiến trướng 5000 nguyên."

"! ! !"

Bình sinh đệ nhất bút ý ngoại chi tài, tới như thế đơn giản.

An Vô Dạng chịu không nổi có chút phiêu.

Thật không có nói giỡn, lòng bàn tay đều nóng lên .

Trước tiên ở quần thượng cọ hai cái.

Sau đó cầm lấy di động, điểm khai tin tức cẩn thận đếm, đúng là 5000 nguyên chỉnh không sai.

An Vô Dạng giờ phút này cảm xúc, vui vẻ cùng chột dạ đều có, hắn hai mắt sùng bái mà nhìn Hoắc Vân Xuyên, nói thanh: "Cám ơn." Chân tâm .

Trong lòng nói không nên lời khoái trá, đối phương còn cấp chính mình thấu cái chỉnh, đây cũng quá hảo đi.

Không hổ là mình thích nam nhân.

"Không khách khí." Hoắc Vân Xuyên cũng nhìn An Vô Dạng hảo vài lần.

Đừng nói chính là 5000 đồng tiền, chính là muốn hắn này điều mạng già, hắn cũng không có không cấp đạo lý.

Hoàn hảo, hiện giai đoạn An Vô Dạng, sẽ chỉ ở mỗ một cái phương diện muốn mạng của hắn, còn lại thời gian đều là nghe lời đáng yêu tiểu thiên sứ, Hoắc tổng nghĩ thầm rằng.

"Ân, rất thích ngươi." An Vô Dạng nói ngọt đạo, đột nhiên có loại chột dạ cảm giác, dù sao bạch bạch đến 5000 nguyên, đây là cái gì khái niệm?

Thật thật tại tại rơi vào túi áo con số, tự nhiên so với kia mấy trương cao lớn hơn tạp càng thảo hắn niềm vui.

"Ân." Hoắc tổng trong lòng hơi hơi một quý, khẽ hừ một tiếng.

Cái này đáng yêu chết tiểu thiên sứ lại đang nói cái gì tao nói.

Thật là.

Hắn ở trong lòng nhắc nhở chính mình, Durex khoái dùng xong , tan tầm trở về thời điểm nhớ rõ độn hai hạp.

Dù sao dùng đến rất nhanh, chưa bao giờ lo lắng quá thời hạn.

Các hoài tâm sự hai người, vui trộm mà đồng thời hưởng thụ một cái đầu mùa đông sáng sớm.

Sau đó đương trạch nam đương trạch nam, xuất môn đi làm xuất môn đi làm.

Lại nói khởi thỉnh sớm giáo sự, hoặc là nói thỉnh cái nhìn hài tử giúp đỡ, thành lập ở nhà đã có cái thận trọng khéo tay Trương a di trụ cột thượng, Hoắc Vân Xuyên hy vọng có thể tìm cái văn hóa cùng kiến thức phương diện có thể cấp cho Đôn Đôn chính diện ảnh hưởng nữ nhân trẻ tuổi.

Một cái hài tử trưởng thành giai đoạn, đến từ trưởng bối ảnh hưởng đối hắn thực đại.

Không quản là đến từ nam tính trưởng bối dương cương, vẫn là nữ tính trưởng bối âm nhu, đều là không thể thiếu một phần.

Trong lòng kế hoạch thực rõ ràng Hoắc tổng, đem chuyện này giao cho mình khổng lồ nhân mạch đi giúp đỡ tìm kiếm thích hợp người tuyển.

Tin tức tới rất nhanh.

Một cái vừa mới về nước nửa năm, bằng cấp cùng cá nhân điều kiện hết sức xuất sắc thạc sĩ sinh, tại đông đảo hữu ý hướng tranh thủ phần này công tác người lựa chọn trổ hết tài năng.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn hoàn lý lịch sơ lược cùng người tiến cử đề cử tín, muốn gặp vừa thấy vị tiểu thư này.

"Ta cũng đi?" An Vô Dạng nhìn đột nhiên thông tri chính mình xuất môn xã giao người, có chút phản ứng không kịp.

"Ân." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói: "Ngươi là Đôn Đôn ba ba, chuyện này ngươi có quyền quyết định."

Nếu An Vô Dạng thật sự không thích vị kia sắp gặp mặt Dương tiểu thư, hắn còn có thể đem người mang trở về không thành, khẳng định không thể.

Nghe xong Hoắc Vân Xuyên giải thích, An Vô Dạng cảm thấy rất là có chút đạo lý: "Ngươi nói đều đối, kia cái gì thời điểm đi?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên mắt nhìn chung, phi thường bình tĩnh mà nói: "Còn có hơn một giờ, XX nhà ăn gặp mặt."

An Vô Dạng phản ứng đầu tiên chính là, kia nhà ăn đồ vật tặc ăn ngon, thứ hai phản ứng chính là, lộ trình có chút xa!

Dựa theo Bắc Kinh giao thông tình huống, hơn một giờ có khả năng điểm gì, gì cũng làm không : "Kháo..."

Đứng lên gội đầu tắm rửa, mặc vào một bộ trước không có xuyên quá quần áo mới, cũng chưa kịp cẩn thận soi gương trang điểm tóc , cứ như vậy thanh xuân vô địch mà đỉnh một đầu rời rạc đoản mao, thượng Hoắc tổng xe.

Đến nhận lời mời cấp Đôn Đôn làm sớm giáo cô nương, họ Dương, danh nhi tên là Dương San.

Tư liệu của đối phương mặt trên có một cái tiểu một tấc bỏ mũ chiếu, từ cái này có thể nhìn ra bản nhân khẳng định lớn lên không tồi.

Nhưng là An Vô Dạng không ngờ rằng, đối phương chân nhân hội trưởng đến xinh đẹp như vậy, quả thực là màn ảnh thượng đi ra điện ảnh minh tinh, muốn khuôn mặt có khuôn mặt, muốn dáng người có thân hình, còn có bằng cấp.

Ưu tú như thế tiểu tỷ tỷ cấp Đôn Đôn đương vỡ lòng lão sư đó là không thể tốt hơn.

"Nhị vị hảo." Dương San cười mỉm mà đứng lên chào hỏi, cô nương này là mới đến .

Xinh đẹp hào phóng bộ dáng, mới vừa lúc tiến vào cũng là khiến cho chung quanh chú ý.

Tại Hoắc Vân Xuyên nơi này ngược lại có vẻ cùng một không khác, vuốt cằm nói với nàng: "Tọa." Tiếp rớt ra ghế dựa nhượng An Vô Dạng ngồi xuống, người này tại phát cái gì ngốc?

Như thế không trách An Vô Dạng , sống khoái hai mươi năm, thấy người rất ít.

Lần đầu nhìn thấy như vậy tiêu trí mỹ nữ, nhiều nhìn hai mắt vốn là hợp tình.

"A, cám ơn." Hắn phục hồi lại tinh thần, tại ghế trên ngồi xuống.

Dương San đương nhiên là không có ngồi xuống , mà là hơi hơi khom người, tươi cười rất là xinh đẹp: "Ta kêu Dương San, thực vinh hạnh hôm nay có thể nhìn thấy nhị vị, thỉnh nhiều hơn chỉ giáo."

Không biết thứ khác người là nghĩ như thế nào , dù sao An Vô Dạng là nhìn xem sửng sốt sửng sốt, từ trong lòng thưởng thức như vậy khí chất xuất chúng lại có học thức, còn lớn lên bàn tịnh điều thuận tiểu tỷ tỷ.

"Khách khí khách khí, " hắn vươn tay: "Ta kêu An Vô Dạng."

Dương San nắm chặt cái tay kia: "An tiên sinh hảo."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn chằm chằm kia hai chỉ giao ác tay, vẻ mặt sâu không lường được mà dừng một chút, lại bất động thanh sắc mà trầm trầm khí, chịu đựng.

"Đều ngồi xuống đi." Có người ngoài tại thời điểm, hắn nói chuyện luôn luôn lạnh lùng, không có một tia nhiệt khí nhi: "Dương tiểu thư, ngươi là hải ngoại thạc sĩ, nếu ngươi lý lịch không viết sai nói, đây là ngươi nhận lời mời phần thứ nhất công tác?"

"Là ." Dương San vừa thấy chính là người thông minh, nói năng cử chỉ điểm đến mới thôi: "Ta bản nhân thực thích tiểu hài tử, phi thường vui lòng tiếp thu phần này công tác."

Tại hài tử giáo dục phương diện thượng, muốn suy xét đồ vật nhiều đi.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nghĩ nghĩ, hỏi lại: "Ngươi năm nay đã hai mươi lăm tuổi, tính toán tại đây phân công tác đầu nhập bao nhiêu thời gian?"

Nói đến thật sự là đủ trực tiếp , toàn bộ hành trình không có một tia vô nghĩa.

Lâu lắm chưa cùng Hoắc Vân Xuyên cùng nhau đối mặt ngoại nhân, thiếu chút nữa nhượng An Vô Dạng có vẻ không có thói quen, nhưng là không thể không bội phục, tại cái nhìn đại cục thượng, Hoắc Vân Xuyên vứt hắn mấy cái phố.

Dương San nghĩ nghĩ, nghiêm túc nói: "Bài trừ không thể khống ngoại lực nhân tố, ta nghĩ ta có năm năm thời gian có thể tự do an bài."

Kia rất dài , An Vô Dạng nghĩ thầm rằng.

Nhưng là hắn không xác định, cái này kỳ hạn tại Hoắc Vân Xuyên trong lòng đánh giá giá trị là bao nhiêu?

Theo bản năng mà, An Vô Dạng ngay tại chờ Hoắc Vân Xuyên quyết định.

Hắn cảm thấy đối chính mình kiến thức cùng năng lực không có nhất định tích lũy trước, vẫn là không cần tùy tiện phát biểu ý kiến tương đối tốt.

Hiện nay duy nhất có thể khẳng định chính là, trước mắt mình vị tiểu thư này tỷ thật sự lớn lên rất xinh đẹp nha.

Nghĩ như vậy An Vô Dạng, nhịn không được lại tiễu meo meo mà nhìn hai mắt.

Đều nói diện nhược đào hoa, kém kiến thức tiểu thanh niên, hôm nay nhưng xem như kiến thức một hồi cái gì gọi là diện nhược đào hoa.

Này đó phản ứng, cách vách Hoắc Vân Xuyên là không có khả năng nhìn không thấy , nhưng mà trong lòng hắn không có gì ý tưởng, này rất bình thường , An Vô Dạng là một cái mười tám hai mươi tiểu thanh niên, nhìn thấy mỹ nữ nhiều nhìn hai mắt mới là thái độ bình thường.

"Năm năm, vẫn là rất đoản ." Hoắc tổng nói như vậy , tầm mắt tại Dương San trên mặt quét một vòng, trong lòng cho 'Bình thản không có gì lạ' một cái đánh giá, nói: "Chúng ta lý tưởng thời gian là mười năm, thậm chí là mười mấy năm, thẳng đến hắn tính cách ổn định, không tái yêu cầu cân bằng."

Này đương nhiên là tốt nhất bất quá, nhưng hồi đó tới gặp Dương San ước nguyện ban đầu, gần là tìm cái tàm tạm trước phân công một đoạn thời gian.

"Hoắc tiên sinh suy xét rất có đạo lý." Dương San không phải không có tiếc nuối mà nói: "Ngài gia đình tổ hợp tình huống, yêu cầu cái gì dạng lão sư tham dự, ta có nhất định lý giải, chính là mười năm thậm chí mười mấy năm, ta chỉ sợ khó có thể đảm nhiệm."

Mà còn nàng phi thường khẳng định, người như vậy tuyển rất khó tìm, nếu đối phương đồng ý phóng khoáng điều kiện nói...

"Ngươi nói đến đối, ngươi đã cảm thấy không thể đảm nhiệm, chúng ta sẽ lại tìm thích hợp người tuyển." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói.

Một câu đổ đến Dương San trở tay không kịp, cười khổ: "Hảo , chúc thuận lợi..." Nàng nghĩ thầm rằng, không hổ là xí nghiệp lớn tổng tài, cá nhân phong cách như thế sắc bén quả quyết, liên trao đổi đường sống đều không có.

Đồng thời mộng bức còn có cách vách An Vô Dạng: "? ? ?"

Cứ như vậy nói hoàn? Thật vậy chăng?

Hắn lâm vào tiểu tiểu tự hỏi, nếu Hoắc Vân Xuyên liền đã sớm tưởng hảo điều kiện, vì cái gì không có lựa chọn trước tiên nói cho đối phương?

"Cám ơn, cùng với chậm trễ thời gian của ngươi thật xin lỗi, Dương tiểu thư." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói như vậy , bưng lên cái chén nhấp một ngụm nước ấm: "Dạng Dạng, chúng ta đi thôi."

"A, a..." An Vô Dạng chỉ ngây ngốc mà đáp, theo sau trước, nhìn về phía Dương San vẻ mặt phi thường đáng tiếc: "Thật xin lỗi, Dương tiểu thư, chúng ta rời đi trước ."

"Ngươi quá khách khí, An tiên sinh." Dương San có chút giật mình mà nói: "Hữu duyên tái kiến."

"Hảo , hữu duyên tái kiến." An Vô Dạng hướng nàng gật gật đầu.

Không là không phát hiện Hoắc Vân Xuyên không kiên nhẫn vẻ mặt, chính là thập phần không giải, đối phương hôm nay cảm xúc làm sao vậy...

"Ốc sên đều đi được so ngươi khoái." Hoắc Vân Xuyên tại cửa nhà chờ hắn.

"Vị kia Dương tiểu thư thật đáng thương, phần thứ nhất công tác liền lọt vào cự tuyệt, " An Vô Dạng hơi hơi cau mày nói: "Này sẽ ảnh hưởng nàng tiếp tục tìm việc làm tin tưởng sao?"

"Ai biết." Hoắc Vân Xuyên cũng không để ý chuyện của người khác, Dương San cùng hắn không thân chẳng quen, tự nhiên phân chia tại người khác trong phạm vi.

Hắn kéo An Vô Dạng thủ đoạn, lôi đi.

'Ngươi thật đúng là cái gì đều không quan tâm' nói như vậy hàm tại An Vô Dạng miệng, lại bình thản mà nuốt xuống.

Càng lớn lên càng rõ ràng, mỗi người tính cách cùng quan niệm các hữu bất đồng.

Hắn không thể yêu cầu Hoắc Vân Xuyên cùng chính mình nhất dạng, đi suy xét một ít đối phương căn bản khinh thường nhất cố đồ vật.

"Bên kia có người kéo đàn vi-ô-lông, " An Vô Dạng nghe được có người kéo cầm, mặt lộ vẻ kinh hỉ: "Chúng ta đi qua nghe một chút." Nói xong liền đi tới.

Bên kia người hơi nhiều.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cau mày, đối cái gì đàn vi-ô-lông linh tinh không có hứng thú, bất quá vẫn là đuổi kịp, tại phụ cận một đạo hoa mặt phẳng chiếu trước bá đạo mà quyết định đạo: "Hảo , không cần tái đi phía trước."

Người trước mặt nhiều địa phương, lấy hắn hiện tại tâm tình, làm không hảo sẽ nổ mạnh.

"Hảo đi." An Vô Dạng không nghĩ cùng hắn đối nghịch.

Nhìn đến bên cạnh có hoa cơ, xoay người thổi thổi liền tính tồn tại cũng thổi không đi tro bụi, liền ngồi xuống đến.

Hoắc tổng ở bên cạnh đứng trong chốc lát, cũng ngồi xuống.

"..." Nơi này ánh sáng hôn ám, hắn nghĩ nghĩ, đưa tay ôm lấy An Vô Dạng cái ót...

Cái này hôn cùng hắn trầm mặc nội liễm khí thế hoàn toàn không giống, rất nóng nảy cuồng dã mà.

... Cùng bị sờ soạng mông lão hổ không sai biệt lắm.

"Ta cho ngươi biết, ta ghen tị." Hoắc Vân Xuyên cắn tự giọng làm người ta đỏ mặt mà nói, gây sức ép một lần An Vô Dạng môi, dùng ngón cái ấn chúng nó.

Liền nói hắn như thế nào cảm xúc không đối.

Bất quá ăn dấm...

"Không tất yếu đi." An Vô Dạng vừa nói nói liền hàm kia căn ngón tay, động tác này thực làm người ta xấu hổ buồn bực, bất quá hắn vẫn là muốn nói rõ ràng: "Ta chỉ thích ngươi."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đối An Vô Dạng tối không có cách chính là, người này tùy thời tùy chỗ cũng có thể nói tốt mấy trăm câu lời tâm tình đến hống hắn.

"Hừ, quên đi."

Không sinh khí .

Đệ 109 chương

Biết rõ đối phương cá tính chiếm hữu dục cường, chẳng sợ ngoài miệng nói tính , kỳ thật vẫn là không cao hứng, nhìn kia trương lạnh lùng mặt sẽ biết.

"Kỳ thật mười năm chính là ngươi thuận miệng nói ra uyển cự nàng lý do đi." An Vô Dạng lại không ngốc, trải qua mới vừa rồi bị tàn sát bừa bãi một trận trải qua, như thế nào sẽ không biết người này tính toán nhỏ nhặt.

"Cũng không được đầy đủ là." Hoắc tổng mạnh miệng mà phủ nhận.

Cho dù là hắn cũng sẽ không trực tiếp nói cho An Vô Dạng.

"Ha." An Vô Dạng là không tin , ít nhất tại hắn xem ra, Dương San tiểu thư điều kiện phi thường tốt, nhanh như vậy bị xoát rụng không là bởi vì Hoắc Vân Xuyên lo lắng hắn bị mỹ nữ hấp dẫn mới là lạ.

Thoáng nhìn tiểu thiên sứ tự cho là đúng đắc ý, Hoắc Vân Xuyên lười giải thích.

Tùy tiện hắn nghĩ như thế nào đi.

"Nhưng ta thật sự sẽ không thích người khác, ngươi về sau không cần lại có như vậy lo lắng." An Vô Dạng nói như vậy, lấy khai đối phương vẫn luôn đùa bỡn chính mình hai má tay.

"Liên..." Sờ đều không cho sờ soạng, những lời này còn chưa nói đi ra, Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhíu chặt mày liền vô cùng rất nhanh mà buông ra, biến thành vẻ mặt hưởng thụ, sau đó ôm An Vô Dạng bả vai, một giây đồng hồ đều không trì hoãn mà cướp đi thân thiết quyền chủ động.

"..." Bị hôn đến khoái tắt thở An Vô Dạng, cảm thấy chính mình có thể là não rộng rãi bị cửa kẹp, mới có thể chủ động đối người nam nhân này hiến hôn.

"Ngươi miệng ăn đường , như vậy ngọt?" Lão giọng đàn ông nặng nề mà đùa giỡn đạo.

Loại này nghiêm trang chững chạc nị oai nói, từ Hoắc Vân Xuyên loại này nam nhân miệng nói ra phi thường kích thích.

An Vô Dạng: "..."

Bị đùa giỡn đến vựng vui sướng, trong lòng nghĩ, ăn cái gì đường nha, cơm đều còn không có ăn đâu.

Hưởng thụ tâm nhi khiêu cổ họng rung động, làm bộ bình tĩnh mà dùng vụt sáng vụt sáng ánh mắt xem xét đối phương, cảm giác thẹn thùng đến không được liền trốn một chút, xấu hổ hoàn tiếp tục xem xét.

Phát hiện Hoắc Vân Xuyên cũng xem xét hắn.

Hải nha.

"Ta đi qua phóng ít tiền..." An Vô Dạng đứng lên, mặt nhiệt nhiệt mà sờ sờ túi áo, có chút lo lắng chính mình tiền lẻ quá ít, không đủ để cảm tạ này thủ ôn nhu êm tai đàn vi-ô-lông khúc.

Kỳ thật hắn quá lo lắng.

Nhân gia kéo cầm lão đại gia tại cầm hạp bên cạnh phóng một cái WeChat tiền trả nhị duy mã.

Bình thường loại này lề mề sự, Hoắc Vân Xuyên cũng không có nhàn tình đi làm, tuy rằng hắn làm công ích cũng không ít, chính là sẽ không chính mình tự mình động thủ mà thôi.

An Vô Dạng đi qua đi hắn cũng không có ngăn cản, chính là ở bên cạnh nhìn chằm chằm.

"Ta đã trở về." Làm chuyện tốt tiểu thanh niên, ánh mắt cong cong: "Chúng ta đây hiện tại đi ăn cơm sao?"

"Ân." Hắn không nói Hoắc Vân Xuyên đều quên, nơi này còn có chỉ còn chờ đầu uy tiểu thiên sứ: "Đi."

Hoắc ba ba mang theo tiểu thiên sứ đi tìm ăn .

Thỉnh sớm giáo sự, hắn yêu cầu tái lãnh tĩnh mà ngẫm lại.

Nhượng một người tuổi còn trẻ nữ tính tham gia gia đình của mình, tuy rằng đối phương chỉ có thể đảm đương lão sư nhân vật, sẽ không ở trong nhà.

Nhưng là hôm nay tình huống cũng nhìn thấy.

Thể nghiệm thập phần làm người ta khó chịu.

Về sau vẫn là sàng chọn lớn tuổi một chút đã kết hôn đã dục nữ tính làm thông báo tuyển dụng đối tượng, tài năng nhượng người miễn cưỡng tiếp thu.

Hai người thập giờ trở lại gia, nhi tử Đôn Đôn phá lệ mà không ngủ.

Trương a di nhìn thấy bọn họ trở lại, lập tức buông xuống chuẩn bị bát đánh điện thoại, vẻ mặt lo lắng vô cùng mà nói: "Hoắc tiên sinh, Đôn Đôn khả năng phát sốt ."

An Vô Dạng lập tức mặt lộ vẻ kinh ngạc, chỉ chớp mắt người liền nằm úp sấp đến Đôn Đôn tiểu giường gỗ, nhìn thấy ngủ không được nhưng cũng không hoạt bát nhi tử: "Đôn Đôn?" Hắn vươn tay sờ sờ Đôn Đôn cái trán, quả thật có một chút điểm nóng.

"Liền chuyện vừa rồi, trước hoàn hảo hảo mà." Trương a di nói: "Ta hống hắn không ngủ được mới phát hiện không thích hợp."

"Đi bệnh viện." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói.

Mới vừa vào cửa nam nhân, quần áo giầy đều không đổi, nghe thấy nhi tử sinh bệnh , chính mình đi vào phòng ngủ thu thập một đống đồ vật.

Dù sao hắn cũng không trông cậy vào hoang mang lo sợ An Vô Dạng đi thu xếp.

"Hoắc tiên sinh, ta nhắc tới." Trương a di sợ hãi chính mình buổi tối ôm không ngừng hài tử, chủ động đề đồ vật.

"Không, hiện tại đã trễ thế này, chúng ta đi liền thành." Hoắc Vân Xuyên chân thật đáng tin lại không thất kiên nhẫn mà phân phó Trương a di tại gia chờ, không cần lo lắng.

"Này..."

"Không sai, Trương a di, hiện tại đều thập điểm, chúng ta đi một chuyến nhất định phải rạng sáng mới trở về, " An Vô Dạng khuyên bảo: "Ngài đi ngủ sớm một chút, dưỡng túc tinh thần ngày mai mới có thể tiếp tục nhìn Đôn Đôn đâu."

Nếu không ngày mai bọn họ đều tinh thần mỏi mệt, cũng là cái vấn đề.

"Hảo." Trương a di vừa lo lắng mà nhìn Đôn Đôn liếc mắt một cái.

Đều nói tiểu hài tử trường nha thời điểm tổng sẽ phát sốt như vậy một hai lần, là bình thường hiện tượng.

Hy vọng đi bệnh viện rất nhanh thì tốt rồi, nàng nghĩ thầm rằng.

Hai người ôm hài tử một nắng hai sương mà ra cửa.

Đến trên xe về sau, An Vô Dạng cường tự bình tĩnh liền suy sụp đi xuống, mếu máo nha một tiếng vuốt Đôn Đôn khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn: "Đôn Đôn không có việc gì đi?"

"Hắn chính là sốt nhẹ mà thôi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên phi thường bình tĩnh.

"Cái gì gọi là sốt nhẹ mà thôi..." Đây chính là hắn thân tể tể: "Ngươi liền không đau lòng sao?" An Vô Dạng tức giận mà, tưởng sửa đúng một chút hắn cái này đương ba ba .

Tại sao có thể như vậy vô tình!

"Nha oa..." Tọa ỷ thượng Đôn Đôn đột nhiên khóc.

Sợ không phải thân thể khó chịu đến lợi hại.

"Ngoan a, Đôn Đôn không khóc, ba ba lập tức mang ngươi đi bệnh viện." Lần đầu tiên đối mặt Đôn Đôn sinh bệnh tân thủ ba ba bối rối không thôi, vẫn luôn lòng nóng như lửa đốt mà hống nhi tử.

Hoắc tổng nhức đầu: "..."

Toàn bộ thùng xe đều là này phụ tử lưỡng liên tiếp thanh âm, biến thành không thích tạp âm hắn chau mày, đặc biệt nhi tử sinh bệnh sự thật này kỳ thật cũng làm cho hắn thực nôn nóng.

"Hảo ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên thanh âm lược trầm mà ngăn lại một chút, nói rằng: "Ngươi như vậy sẽ chỉ làm hắn càng khó chịu."

Bị nói sau đó, An Vô Dạng liền ngại ngùng mà ngậm miệng, giống như đối phương nói đúng.

Đại đình chỉ thanh âm, tiểu nhân dần dần cũng không khóc .

Quả nhiên là bởi vì đã bị đại nhân ảnh hưởng, kết quả này biến thành An Vô Dạng thực hổ thẹn, cảm thấy chính mình không đủ ổn trọng, quan tâm sẽ bị loạn.

Đôn Đôn không khóc , chính là miệng nhỏ toát toát, đáng thương hề hề nhìn An Vô Dạng.

"..." An Vô Dạng đặc biệt tưởng cùng Đôn Đôn tán gẫu, chính là lại sợ Đôn Đôn sẽ khóc, sau đó Hoắc Vân Xuyên lại muốn nói hắn .

Đáng thương phụ tử lưỡng cuối cùng chỉ có thể lưu lạc đến dùng ánh mắt cùng tứ chi ngôn ngữ giao lưu địa phương bước...

"Ngươi đang làm gì đó?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên hỏi.

Trên xe là có kính chiếu hậu , có thể nhìn đến xếp sau .

An Vô Dạng: "... Không làm cái gì, ta sau lưng có chút ngứa." Nói xong liền hư tình giả ý mà cong một chút ngứa, đồng thời trả đũa: "Ngươi xem ta gia lưỡng làm gì, nghiêm túc lái xe được không?"

Thật là.

Đôn Đôn còn khó chịu hơn đâu.

Ai huấn Hoắc tổng vẻ mặt trầm mặc, hoa hơn mười phút, tìm được một nhà gần nhất bệnh viện.

Đăng ký liền chẩn, hài tử đúng là sốt nhẹ không sai.

Hai người bọn họ cùng Đôn Đôn tiếp thu trị liệu, tại bệnh viện chờ Đôn Đôn nhiệt độ cơ thể khôi phục bình thường.

Nhất đẳng sẽ chờ đến rạng sáng linh điểm, to như vậy bệnh viện lại vẫn là đèn đuốc sáng trưng.

Ở cái này từ người nhà cùng người bệnh tạo thành trong không gian, không khí cùng biệt nơi chính là không giống.

An Vô Dạng cảm thấy, thời gian này chính mình đặc biệt cảm tính, không chỉ nhớ còn không có hạ sốt Đôn Đôn, cũng nhớ tới phụ mẫu của chính mình...

Nghĩ chính mình khi còn bé sinh bệnh, lão ba lão mụ có phải hay không cũng như vậy lòng như đao cắt.

"Ta đến ôm hắn." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói, tiếp nhận An Vô Dạng trong ngực Tiểu Bàn đoàn.

Đôn Đôn sinh bệnh , biến đến đặc biệt yếu ớt, không chịu ở trên giường nằm, cần phải nhượng người ôm.

An Vô Dạng là phi thường vui lòng ôm Đôn Đôn , chính là Đôn Đôn thể trọng không thể trêu vào, ôm không đến năm phút đồng hồ cánh tay hắn liền lên men, chỉ có thể còn cấp hắn đại ba ba: "Ân."

"Vây không vây." Hoắc Vân Xuyên ôm hảo mệt mỏi muốn ngủ nhi tử, không xuất một bàn tay, đau lòng mà sờ sờ An Vô Dạng cái ót: "Muốn là vây nói, dựa vào ta ngủ một hồi nhi."

"Còn thành." An Vô Dạng nói như vậy, lại lập tức mơ hồ mà ngáp một cái.

Toàn thân đều viết vây vây mà.

Bất quá hắn thực cố gắng mà chống đỡ khởi trầm trọng mí mắt, có một bàn tay vẫn luôn nắm Đôn Đôn tay nhỏ bé.

Khoái hảo khởi đi, trong lòng hắn cầu nguyện.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên thấy thế, chỉ huy đạo: "Mở túi ra, đem tiểu mao thảm lấy ra phủ thêm."

An Vô Dạng mới nhớ tới, Đôn Đôn khả năng sẽ lãnh, vì thế nhanh chóng nhanh nhẹn mà mở túi ra, xuất ra tiểu mao thảm cái này thần khí: "Ha, ngươi lấy sai, đây là ta ." Hắn vây vây mà thấy rõ ràng, Hoắc Vân Xuyên thu thập chính là mình cái kia tiểu mao thảm.

Hoắc tổng trợn trắng mắt đạo: "Chính là cho ngươi thu thập , khoái phủ thêm."

"Ai?" An Vô Dạng liền mắt choáng váng, minh bạch ý tứ qua đi liệt miệng ngây ngô cười: "A." Hắn còn tưởng rằng là lấy ra cấp Đôn Đôn phủ thêm, không nghĩ tới là cho chính mình thu thập .

Vì thế vui rạo rực mà bọc thượng cái kia theo hắn đã hơn một năm hỉ dương dương tiểu mao thảm, chỉ chốc lát sau liền cảm giác trên người ấm vù vù mà, nhưng cao hứng .

Đôn Đôn nhất định sẽ rất nhanh hảo , hắn kiên định mà cho chính mình đánh cổ động.

Quả nhiên đến một chút bốn mươi phân tả hữu, Đôn Đôn ghé vào Hoắc Vân Xuyên trong ngực đánh khởi tiểu khò khè, không còn có bởi vì khó chịu mà khóc đề.

Thầy thuốc xem qua sau đó xác định hạ sốt, có thể trở về chính mình lưu ý quan sát.

"Thật tốt quá." Đôn Đôn nhưng xem như hạ sốt .

An Vô Dạng lộ ra như trút được gánh nặng tươi cười, vội vàng cám ơn thầy thuốc, các vị thầy thuốc trễ như thế còn cẩn trọng công tác, thật sự là không dễ dàng.

Đồng thời không dễ dàng còn có hơn nửa đêm mang nhi tử nhìn bệnh, sáng ngày thứ hai còn muốn đi công ty Hoắc tổng.

Dù sao cuối năm là thật vội.

"Các ngươi nghe nói sao, lão bản gần nhất tự cấp tiểu công tử tìm sớm giáo."

"Nghe nói là bởi vì bận quá , không rảnh mang hài tử."

Đinh Vi tại nước trà gian nghe thấy đồng sự nhỏ giọng nghị luận, quay đầu lại tìm cái thanh tĩnh địa phương, cấp Nhị nhi tử gọi điện thoại: "Vô Dạng?"

"Mẹ?" An Vô Dạng mới vừa tỉnh, còn không có rời giường, hơn nữa cũng không vội mà rời giường, bởi vì Hoắc Vân Xuyên cho hắn xin nghỉ, nhượng hắn tại gia hảo hảo nhìn Đôn Đôn.

Đinh Vi hỏi: "Gần nhất Đôn Đôn hắn ba đến công ty số lần rất nhiều , trong nhà có phải hay không không người nhìn hài tử?"

An Vô Dạng có chút giật mình, không nghĩ tới liên lão mụ cũng biết chuyện này: "Đối, hắn gần nhất tương đối vội." Sau đó một trận cảm khái: "Đôn Đôn tối hôm qua phát sốt , đôi ta cấp vô cùng, hoàn hảo hiện tại hạ sốt , hôm nay ta đều không đi đến trường."

"Mẹ tạm thời tạm thời cách chức đi qua cho các ngươi nhìn hài tử đi." Đinh Vi nghĩ nghĩ, dứt khoát mà nói: "Chờ các ngươi cái gì không vội , ta tái trở về đi làm."

"Mẹ..." An Vô Dạng lại một lần nữa giật mình.

Còn có bực này chuyện tốt?

Đệ 110 chương

Đây là An Vô Dạng phản ứng đầu tiên, dù sao tại hắn trong ấn tượng, lão mụ hợp làm thực coi trọng, liền tính năm đó sinh đệ đệ thời điểm, cũng không có uy bao lâu thời gian mẫu nhũ, liền tiếp tục đi ra ngoài đi làm.

Tóm lại lão mụ là một cái thực cố gắng chăm chỉ người.

Có thể đề xuất tạm thời cách chức lại đây nhìn Đôn Đôn, phần này tâm ý quả thật rất nhượng người giật mình .

Đặc biệt làm rất ít bị quan tâm người kia, liền có vẻ càng khó đến.

Bất quá An Vô Dạng cũng chỉ có thể tâm lĩnh mà thôi, lý do có rất nhiều phương diện, hắn chỉ chọn một cái cười nói: "Cám ơn mẹ, nhưng là hiện tại cuối năm , công ty cũng rất bận đi? Đột nhiên đi rồi một người, công tác thượng điều hành không lại đây, phiền toái cũng là Vân Xuyên đối không?"

Đinh Vi thế nhưng không lời nào để nói: "Chính là..."

"Hiện tại cũng là Vân Xuyên nhìn hài tử nhiều, ta không khóa thời điểm liền lập tức trở về gia chia sẻ một chút, " tuy nói vội là vội điểm, nhưng là không là cái loại này thực gấp gáp vội, chính là so với tiêu diêu tự tại trước, có chút chênh lệch mà thôi: "Ta nha, mau thả nghỉ đông , đến lúc đó mang Đôn Đôn đi công ty nhìn xem ngươi cùng ba."

Nhi tử cự tuyệt như vậy rõ ràng, Đinh Vi cũng không có thể nói cái gì, chỉ có thể thở dài: "Hảo đi." Quả thật ly nghỉ đông cũng không xa : "Kia cứ như vậy đi."

"Ân." An Vô Dạng hỏi: "Ba cùng tiểu đệ bọn họ đều hảo sao?"

"Đều hảo." Đinh Vi nói: "Ngươi tỷ tại nước Mỹ cũng rất tốt, chính là năm mới khả năng không trở lại ." Nói là vé máy bay quý, hẳn là tỉnh bớt tiền.

Điểm này Đinh Vi rất vui mừng , nhà bọn họ khuê nữ rốt cục biết đau lòng tiền .

"Ân..." An Vô Dạng muốn nói điểm cái gì, nhìn thấy bên người các bạn học chậm rãi, liền thuận thế mà nói: "Mẹ, ta phải lên lớp , chúng ta lần sau rồi nói sau."

Đinh Vi: "Hảo, mau đi đi, lên lớp quan trọng."

Từng người cúp điện thoại, đều thở dài.

"Ngạch..." Chuẩn bị đi lên lớp An học tra, thu hồi di động vừa nhấc đầu, trên mặt lại mộng làm cho thực, bởi vì hắn quên hạ lễ khóa lên lớp phòng học đến tột cùng là phương hướng nào?

Rõ ràng nghe trước trong lòng hắn đều biết , sau đó tiếp một chiếc điện thoại biến thành hắn hướng cảm loạn thất bát tao.

An Vô Dạng gõ gõ não rộng rãi, hoài nghi mình sinh Đôn Đôn thời điểm có phải hay không đem đầu óc cũng sinh ra đi.

Sau đó thăm dò xem xét bên phải, bán ra thăm dò tính cước bộ...

"Đồng học, đi vào a, biệt chắn cửa nhà a."

Cái này điểm vừa lúc vang linh, một đám học sinh từ An Vô Dạng phía sau rầm rầm nha mà tràn vào đến, đem không xác định An Vô Dạng cũng đẩy đi vào.

Tính .

An Vô Dạng nghĩ thầm rằng.

Không quản có phải hay không này gian , tìm vị trí ngồi xuống lại nói.

Sau đó An Vô Dạng phát hiện quả nhiên không là này gian, nhưng là bởi vì đủ loại nguyên nhân, hắn không có thể trộm trốn đi.

Sử dụng hiện tại thực lưu hành một câu chính là, phật hệ nghe giảng bài, nghe xong sau đó vỗ vỗ mông chạy lấy người, không đi truy cứu chính mình rốt cuộc tiến không tiến đối phòng học.

"..." Thoạt nhìn rất bình tĩnh An Vô Dạng, xuất môn quẹo trái đi xuống lầu, trắng nõn hai má cọ mà một chút, hồng thành hầu tử mông.

Công ty bên kia, Hoắc Vân Xuyên một người đãi tại văn phòng, phê duyệt văn kiện.

Đặt tại trên mặt bàn di động, ong ong mà tiến vào hảo mấy cái tin tức.

Hắn liếc mắt, cầm lên vừa thấy, là mấy cái An Vô Dạng chia hắn giọng nói tin tức; vừa rồi trên mặt còn vắng vắng vẻ vẻ lão cán bộ, nhất thời lộ ra một tia nhỏ đến không thể thấy mỉm cười.

Dù sao tại Hoắc tổng trong lòng, đối phương ban ngày ban mặt mà phát giọng nói tin tức dính người, chính là tưởng hắn .

Điểm khai tối mặt trên một cái, An Vô Dạng réo rắt thanh âm tràn ngập phòng làm việc của hắn: "Ta đã nói với ngươi sự kiện nhi bái, ta vừa rồi hảo mất mặt a."

Mở màn kia mạt tô tô thanh âm, nghe được lạnh lùng nam nhân tâm đãng thần trì.

Động động thủ chỉ, không chút do dự lựa chọn lắng nghe lần thứ hai.

Thẳng đến lỗ tai hưởng thụ đủ, mới tiếp tục đi xuống mặt nghe: "Ngươi nói ta sao lại như vậy thiểu năng trí tuệ a, thế nhưng có thể tìm sai phòng học."

Điều thứ ba, cách internet đều có thể cảm nhận được tiểu thiên sứ hỏng mất: "Sau đó ta vốn là tưởng trộm trốn đi , chính là lão sư thế nhưng bảo ta đứng lên trả lời vấn đề, ta..."

Thứ bốn điều: "Ta làm sao có thể hồi đáp được?" Ở trong này An Vô Dạng đại thở hổn hển một hơi: "Lão sư nói đơn giản như vậy cũng sẽ không, trở về sao thập biến, ngày mai hắn muốn kiểm tra."

Thứ năm điều: "Ai — "

An Vô Dạng ngữ khí tràn ngập tự giễu.

Nếu chỉnh chuyện trải qua chính là như vậy, kia đúng là cái tiểu thiểu năng trí tuệ không sai.

Hoắc tổng nghĩ thầm rằng.

Nhưng là trên thế giới có một cái từ nhi gọi dối trá.

Sau đó dùng hắn trầm thấp thuần hậu thanh âm hồi mấy cái đi qua: "Thương đại khu dạy học tương đối nhiều mà tạp, tìm không thấy phòng học vốn là hợp tình."

"Chính mình không học quá khoa, vấn đề trả lời sai lầm cũng thực bình thường."

"Không cần khó chịu, chờ ta tan tầm hồi gia, giúp ngươi sao ngũ biến."

An Vô Dạng phát tin tức ước nguyện ban đầu, chỉ là muốn giảm bớt một chút nội tâm xấu hổ buồn bực, ngược lại là không có hy vọng đối phương trăm vội bên trong bớt thời giờ đáp lại.

Hắn nhìn thấy hồi phục cười cười, ở trên đường treo ống nghe điện thoại cẩn thận lắng nghe.

"? ? ?" Nhưng mà cuối cùng một cái là như thế nào phì tứ?

Nội tâm của hắn dâng lên một chút nghi hoặc, chậm rãi mà vấn đề đạo: "Vì cái gì là ngũ biến?" Tuy nói chính mình khẳng định sẽ không để cho Hoắc Vân Xuyên hỗ trợ sao chép, nhưng là khống chế không được muốn biết nguyên nhân.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên hồi phục: "Giúp ngươi chia sẻ ngũ biến là ta thương ngươi, dư lại ngũ biến là vì ngươi hảo, cho ngươi làm sâu sắc đối chuyện này ấn tượng, tránh cho ngươi lần sau tiến phòng học như vậy không chú ý."

An Vô Dạng: "? ? ?"

An Vô Dạng cười khổ, này chỗ nào là chú ý không chú ý vấn đề, rõ ràng là ngốc.

"Mẹ của ta hôm nay cho ta điện thoại, tưởng muốn lại đây hỗ trợ nhìn Đôn Đôn... Ta cự tuyệt ." Hắn nhu nhu mặt, như thế nói: "Đôn Đôn còn sao tiểu, chúng ta vẫn là chính mình vất vả một chút, ngươi cảm thấy đâu?"

Đã đánh mất mời tuổi trẻ sớm giáo Hoắc ba ba, biết thời biết thế mà ứng thừa: "Nghe lời ngươi, vất vả một chút cũng vô phương."

Hắn nghe thấy An Vô Dạng tự đáy lòng mà nói: "Cám ơn ngươi."

Một tháng mà thôi, khẽ cắn môi cũng liền rất đi qua.

Một tháng trung tuần, Bắc Kinh sớm đã hạ qua trận đầu tuyết, toàn bộ thành thị tiến nhập giá lạnh thời tiết.

Ngày xưa đi đường đến trường An Vô Dạng, ân, hiện tại cũng vẫn là chính mình đi đường.

Chính là trên người ăn mặc thực kín, thật dày cái bao tay khẩu trang cái gì đều đeo lên, ăn diện đến khả năng liên thân mẹ đều không biết.

Bởi vậy, ngẫu nhiên đi ở trong sân trường còn có đồng học cùng hắn chào hỏi, hắn liền phi thường bội phục.

Quá lợi hại .

"Hôm nay là cuối cùng một môn , Tiểu An đồng học khảo đến thế nào?" Một toàn bộ học kỳ đều chơi đến không tồi Viễn Hàng huynh, cười mỉm mà vỗ hạ bờ vai của hắn.

"Cảm giác còn đi, ngươi sao?" An Vô Dạng quan tâm trở về.

"Ai nha, ta không khảo hảo." Từ Viễn Hàng nói.

Làm hại An Vô Dạng cảm động lây, vội vàng vắt óc tìm mưu kế an ủi hắn.

"Ngươi nghe hắn bậy bạ." Ôn Lăng nhìn không được, quay đầu đối bị lừa thượng đương đồng học nói: "Hắn trong miệng không khảo hảo, chính là tương đối mà nói, dù sao nhất định so ngươi hảo."

Chuyên nghiệp đệ nhất cái gì, Từ Viễn Hàng mục tiêu chính là cái này.

Cho nên Tiểu An đồng học cái kia tầng trời thấp bay nhanh thành tích, có lý do gì đi an ủi Từ Viễn Hàng cái kia già mồm cãi láo học bá.

An Vô Dạng bị đánh thức sau đó cũng không có sinh khí, chính là cười cười, thay học bá đồng học cảm thấy cao hứng.

Về phần chính mình thành tích, quải không quải khoa linh tinh , trước để qua một bên không quản.

Hắn còn có chuyện trọng yếu hơn phải làm —

"Dạng Dạng bắt đầu nghỉ ?" Trương a di tại gia nhìn thấy hắn bọc thành một viên cầu dường như trở về, vội vàng nhượng hắn chiếu khán học bước trên xe Đôn Đôn: "Hoắc tiên sinh hẳn là cũng mau trở lại , ngươi xem rồi điểm Đôn Đôn, a di đi làm cơm."

An Vô Dạng: "Hảo." Nói như vậy , hãy mau đem trên người mập mạp quần áo thoát ra — đây là Hoắc Vân Xuyên yêu cầu hắn xuyên , trong ba tầng ngoại ba tầng, chỉ sợ hắn ở bên ngoài bị đông chết: "Ngài đi thôi, ta nhìn hắn liền đi."

Hoắc Tiểu An nghe thấy ba ba thanh âm, có lực nhi hai cái đùi, một duỗi chân liền chống học bước xe đi ba ba bên người: "Đát..."

Cảm giác đến nhi tử xả chính mình ống quần, từ quần áo trung đem não qua giải cứu đi ra tiểu thanh niên, mặt mày ôn nhuận, cúi đầu hống nói: "Tưởng ba ba ?"

Sau đó tăng thêm trên tay rụng lông y động tác.

"Đát!" Đôn Đôn gần nhất thích nói cái này âm điệu.

"Là ba ba, không là đánh." Tiểu thanh niên sửa đúng đạo, tuy rằng biết Đôn Đôn mới không đến một tuổi, ly nói chuyện còn sớm đâu: "Đến, ba ba ôm."

Hắn thoát hảo quần áo, hiện ra gầy thân hình.

Đôn Đôn nhìn thấy ba ba muốn ôm hắn, vội vàng vươn tay cánh tay, sốt ruột vẻ mặt tại kia trương thịt đô đô khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn thượng rõ ràng nhưng thấy.

Thẳng đến bị An Vô Dạng ôm đứng lên, mới thu hồi sốt ruột.

Bởi vậy nhưng thấy Đôn Đôn thích bị người ôm, chính là đối chính mình thể trọng không hiểu nhiều lắm.

Bởi vì Đôn Đôn còn tại học đi đường giai đoạn, An Vô Dạng bế hắn trong chốc lát, liền đem hắn thả lại học bước xe, để bản thân hắn cả phòng tát hoan.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên vặn ra khóa, đẩy cửa động tác dừng một chút...

"Ha ha ha..." An Vô Dạng đang tại cùng Đôn Đôn chơi du hý, sử dụng đạo cụ — một cái tạo hình đáng yêu cẩu tử mặt nạ.

Đôn Đôn bị hắn chọc cho thấy nha không thấy mắt, sau đó hắn bản thân cũng ức chế không được mà cười .

Bởi vì Đôn Đôn mỉm cười lộ ra mấy cái răng bộ dáng rất đáng yêu , còn có song cằm.

"Khanh khách khanh khách khanh khách." Hoắc Tiểu An nhìn ba ba ngây ngô cười.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên tại nhi tử cười vui trong tiếng đẩy cửa ra tiến vào, trong nhà ấm áp khí tức trong nháy mắt bao vây hắn.

"Ngươi trở lại?" Tiểu thanh niên buông xuống mặt nạ, đứng dậy lại đây giúp tiên sinh phóng đồ vật, cởi quần áo: "Công tác vất vả , hôm nay còn thuận lợi sao?"

"..." Đôn Đôn ngây ngốc mà nhìn bọn họ, sau đó một đạp chân chèo thuyền qua đây vô giúp vui.

"Thuận lợi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói.

Thoát hoàn trên người áo khoác, miết một lớn một nhỏ, sau đó lựa chọn ôm quá đại .

Đôn Đôn tiểu bảo bối: "? ? ?"

Nghi hoặc nghiêng đầu sát, nhượng người cảm thấy hắn tại hoài nghi thế giới này.

"Ha ha, Đôn Đôn không cao hứng ." An Vô Dạng mặt mày cong cong, hơi chút nghiêng đi thân dùng thân thể ngăn cản Đôn Đôn tầm mắt, tái thân tiên sinh hai cái: "Ngươi khoái ôm một cái hắn."

"Không nóng nảy." Hoắc tổng tầm mắt rốt cục chuyển qua tiểu tử kia trên người.

Dày rộng bàn tay lại tại tiếp tục ăn tức phụ đậu hũ, nơi nơi du tẩu: "Khảo hoàn thử?" Hắn nhớ rõ là hôm nay.

Đôn Đôn nhìn thấy ba ba rốt cục chú ý tới mình , vẻ mặt kích động mà vươn tay tay, y y nha nha mà muốn ôm một cái: "Đát... Đát..."

"Đúng rồi, khảo hoàn thử."

An Vô Dạng chú ý tới Đôn Đôn kia chỉ tại dậm chân chân bó nha, cảm thấy rất thích, trong đáy lòng cũng không nóng nảy .

Thỉnh chậm rãi lớn lên đi, Hoắc An tiểu bằng hữu.

Đệ 111 chương

XX Bảo mụ diễn đàn, là An Vô Dạng thường xuyên lặn xuống nước một cái diễn đàn, mỗi lần có tân phát kỹ thuật thiếp hắn đều sẽ nhìn liếc mắt một cái.

Đây chính là hắn mang oa trình độ thẳng tắp bay lên vũ khí bí mật, liên Hoắc tổng cũng không biết, nhà bọn họ ưu tú Dạng Dạng tại Bảo mụ trên diễn đàn, đỉnh 'Dương quang ba bỉ' như vậy lạt ánh mắt ID lăn lộn khoái hai cái năm đầu.

Còn đừng nói, An Vô Dạng ở trong này không chỉ thu hoạch mang oa kinh nghiệm, còn nhận thức một đám Bảo mụ.

Tưởng lúc trước hắn đỉnh hiếm lạ hiếm thấy giới tính hỗn Bảo mụ diễn đàn thời điểm, bị vây xem quá ; sau lại đại gia phát hiện, di, vị này bảo ba tính tình ôn hòa, xử sự lễ phép, học tập kỹ thuật thái độ, quả thực nghiêm túc đến nhượng người tưởng đổi cái lão công.

Vì thế An Vô Dạng liền thành Bảo mụ nhóm trong lòng phi thường có hảo cảm người.

Bình thường Bảo mụ nhóm có cái gì thứ tốt loại thảo, đoàn cấu, đều sẽ đem hắn gọi thượng.

Tuy nói diễn đàn bên trong có mẫu anh hảo vật đề cử, cùng với giao dịch khối, nhưng là WeChat đàn bình thường tương đối phương tiện mau lẹ.

Giống như vậy đàn, An Vô Dạng đại đại tiểu tiểu bỏ thêm không hạ mười cái.

Mỗ mỗ đại cấu đoàn cấu đàn: toàn thể thành viên, trọng đại tin tức, A2A3 hiện tại rất ít hàng , muốn nhanh chóng độn! Muốn nhanh chóng độn!

Một cái tin tức nhượng WeChat đàn trong nổ tung oa.

An Vô Dạng điểm khai nhìn xem, phát hiện thiếu hàng chính là sữa bột liền quan .

Đôn Đôn không thiếu sữa bột, Đôn Đôn thiếu chính là hằng ngày đồ dùng, hắn sẽ cẩn thận mà chọn một ít mua.

Tỷ như đoạn thời gian trước rất có danh tiếng X bài chỉ nước tiểu khố, An Vô Dạng cấp Đôn Đôn độn hảo chút.

Cách vách nói chuyện phiếm Bảo mụ đàn: "Nghỉ đông đến , Bảo mụ nhóm đều chuẩn bị đi đâu chơi nha?"

Hiên Hiên mụ mụ: "Ta hài tử mới bán tuổi, còn không có cai sữa đâu, tha chỗ nào cũng không thể đi. Thật hâm mộ các ngươi hài tử thượng nhà trẻ , so với ta thoải mái nhiều."

Tình Tình mụ mụ: "Tiểu cô nương tưởng rất nhiều, ngươi cho là hài tử thượng ấu nhi liền thoải mái, a, chỉ cần sinh oa, cả đời đều bằng tưởng thoải mái... Ngươi ngẫm lại xem nha, hài tử đi học sầu học tập sầu cao khảo, hài tử tốt nghiệp sầu công tác sầu kết hôn, xe phòng ở, đối tượng, những điều này là cha mẹ trái!"

Vị này mẹ bảo lên tiếng, nhìn xem An Vô Dạng trong lòng hơi có đồng cảm.

Cũng không chính là sao.

Nghỉ đông cùng xã đoàn ước hảo ba ngày hai đêm du, An Vô Dạng luôn mãi tự hỏi, tại phóng nghỉ đông trước cùng xã đoàn báo cáo quyết định không đi .

Xã trưởng hùng hổ hỏi hắn làm gì không đi?

Hắn: QAQ tại gia mang hài tử nha.

Xã đoàn thành viên chúng: ...

An Vô Dạng nghĩ thầm rằng, trong nhà kia khẩu tử vội đến xoay quanh, trong chốc lát vội công ty, trong chốc lát vội vàng tham dự các loại hoạt động, trên cơ bản không có thời gian vui đùa.

Chính mình loại này thời điểm còn muốn đi ra ngoài lãng, như vậy sao được đâu!

Thời gian hồi tưởng đến nghỉ đông trước, mỗ cái ba ba hoàn tất lãng mạn ban đêm, Hoắc Vân Xuyên đột nhiên nói: "Các ngươi xã đoàn lữ hành trù bị đến thế nào? Yêu cầu ta hỗ trợ sao?"

Đính khách sạn cùng phương tiện giao thông linh tinh .

Một bộ đương thật muốn đi bộ dáng.

"Ngươi như vậy vội, ta ngại ngùng cho ngươi lãng phí thời gian theo giúp ta đi chơi." An Vô Dạng quay đầu nhìn ngoài cửa sổ ánh trăng, nhỏ giọng nói: "Nhưng là ta một người đi lại có ý gì đâu? Cho nên ta quyết định không đi ."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "..."

Là , hắn gần nhất quả thật có chút vội, nhưng là cũng không đến mức...

Nhưng là...

Một ít nói ngạnh tại không có thói quen nói lời ngon tiếng ngọt nam nhân trong cổ họng, miêu tả sinh động, khó có thể thuyết minh: "... Tính ." Sau lại hắn trực tiếp không nói , xoay người đè nặng cách vách bảo bối, đến điểm thật sự : "Tái làm một lần."

Liều chết triền miên, đánh nhau kịch liệt đến nửa đêm.

An Vô Dạng hàm lệ ở trong lòng âm thầm mà phát thệ, về sau không ngoa Hoắc Vân Xuyên tiền, không ngoa Hoắc Vân Xuyên tiền, tái ngoa là tiểu cẩu.

"..."

5000 khối sự tình cuối cùng là hoàn mỹ kết thúc, không có để lại nhược điểm bộ dáng.

An Vô Dạng ngày hôm sau đỡ đau nhức thắt lưng, yêu cầu mở ra tiền trả bảo nhìn xem ngạch trống, tài năng thuyết phục chính mình không là cái thuần sa điêu.

Nói hồi nghỉ đông, đã qua ba bốn thiên .

Bên ngoài thời tiết lãnh đến, người xuất môn a khẩu khí, đều sẽ biến thành băng bột phấn, không chút nào khoa trương.

Như vậy thời tiết, cũng liền tạm thời không dám mang Đôn Đôn xuất môn.

Lại đợi vài ngày, mờ mịt thiên thượng, rốt cục lộ ra một tia nhi minh mị dương quang.

Phong ngừng, tuyết cũng ngừng, thời tiết hảo đến nhượng người không thể tin được.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đã sớm nghe An Vô Dạng đề cập qua muốn đi công ty nhìn hắn ba mẹ chuyện này, bởi vậy nhìn thấy hôm nay thời tiết hảo, liền hỏi khởi chuyện này.

Từ An Vô Dạng nơi đó được đến khẳng định đáp án, hắn gật gật đầu.

Sau đó yên lặng mà đem tức phụ cùng nhi tử đóng gói mang đi công ty.

Ở trong công ty, An Vô Dạng xuyên xoã tung áo lông, thiển sắc hệ , xứng thượng hắn tại người phương bắc trong không tính cao thân cao, cùng với phía trước dùng móc treo bối Đôn Đôn, liền có vẻ thân thể mập mạp, đội khẩu trang cùng mao tuyến mũ não qua lại tiểu tiểu mà, cùng thân thể không thành có quan hệ trực tiếp.

Giống di động kẹo bông gòn nhất dạng.

Hoắc tổng xem xét liếc mắt một cái, lại xem xét liếc mắt một cái.

Cảm giác tức phụ có chút ngốc fufu.

Lúc này An Vô Dạng đang tại chuyên chú mà chơi đùa móc treo, xác nhận nút thắt thực rắn chắc, mới phóng tâm mà buông tay ra.

Sau đó uống vài hớp vừa rồi này gian công ty giám đốc Cao Nham cho hắn đảo thức uống nóng, dựa theo bối phận, chính mình gọi đối phương một tiếng biểu đệ cũng không quá phận.

Uống xong thức uống nóng hắn liền ra văn phòng.

Bên ngoài là công ty viên chức nhóm công tác khu.

An Vô Dạng không nghĩ quấy rầy đại gia công tác, nhưng đây là không có khả năng .

"Đi ra ..." Sớm đã chú ý giám đốc văn phòng viên chức nhóm, đang làm việc cương vị thượng khe khẽ nói nhỏ.

Bọn họ nhìn đến trước ngực bối một cái hài tử An Vô Dạng, cảm xúc có vẻ phá lệ kích động.

Đó là tổng tài con trai độc nhất, nếu không ngoài ý muốn chính là Hoắc thị tương lai người thừa kế = chính mình kế nhiệm lão bản, không kích động mới là lạ.

Mặt mày tuấn tú tiểu thanh niên da mặt mỏng, phát hiện nhiều người như vậy chú ý chính mình, liền nhanh hơn cước bộ đi tìm ba mẹ công tác cương vị.

Từ Đinh Vi triệu hồi đến Hoa Thụy về sau, liền vào An Thành ngành, trở thành trượng phu thủ hạ đắc lực bảo kiếm.

Làm toàn bộ ngành đầu nhi, An Thành uy nghiêm càng ngày càng tăng.

Đương An Vô Dạng đi vào bọn họ ngành cửa phòng làm việc, kinh ngạc phát hiện luôn luôn hòa khí đôn hậu lão ba, thế nhưng đang tại huấn thuộc hạ.

Nghiêm trang chững chạc, còn rất hù dọa người .

... Liên nhà bọn họ nói một không hai lão mụ, cũng đứng ở phía dưới nghiêm túc nghe.

An Thành chắp tay sau đít đang tại nói chuyện, đột nhiên ánh mắt dư quang thoáng nhìn đứng ở cửa nhà một đà, lập tức sửng sốt, sau đó trên mặt vui như hoa nở, biến trở về An Vô Dạng quen thuộc người hiền lành bộ dáng: "Ai... Đến ..."

Hắn kinh hỉ vô cùng.

Đinh Vi theo trượng phu ánh mắt quay đầu, trang điểm hào phóng trên mặt ngẩn ra: "Vô Dạng?"

"Ba, mẹ!" An Vô Dạng chính chính mũ, hướng bọn họ lưỡng hô một tiếng.

...

Ngày đó đã vượt qua một cái ấm áp vui vẻ buổi sáng, An Vô Dạng thích như vậy không khí, nhưng là nếu nhượng hắn trở lại cha mẹ bên người trụ, đầu của hắn khẳng định lay động đến so trống bỏi còn lợi hại.

Trong nhà bên kia tiểu phòng ở, sao có thể nhượng Hoắc Vân Xuyên cùng chính mình cùng đi trụ đâu.

An Vô Dạng mạch não, không hổ là bị Hoắc tổng diss quá , chính là như vậy mà ưu tú.

Trên thực tế ý nghĩ của hắn rất đơn giản nha, căn bản liền không có suy nghĩ qua cùng Hoắc Vân Xuyên tách ra mà cư, kia căn bản không có khả năng đi.

Chầm chậm chầm chậm đồng thời, thời gian lại quá đến bay nhanh.

Một năm tết âm lịch tại tức, Hoắc tổng bận bịu xong trong tay thượng công tác, đem tức phụ cùng nhi tử đóng gói mang về gia, bồi cha mẹ cùng tổ phụ đồng thời quá tết âm lịch.

Đây là An Vô Dạng tại Hoắc gia vượt qua cái thứ hai tết âm lịch, có vẻ ngựa quen đường cũ, không phục năm thứ nhất câu nệ.

Cơm tất niên nhà mình ăn, lần đầu qua đi bắt đầu chiêu đãi đến thăm lão gia tử thân thích.

Nhóm đầu tiên là cô cô dượng, bá bá thẩm thẩm linh tinh .

An Vô Dạng cùng bọn họ ở chung cơ bản cũng không câu nệ cẩn , dù sao mọi người đều biết hắn tuổi tiểu, cùng hắn nói chuyện thái độ, cơ bản cùng đối đãi Đôn Đôn không sai biệt lắm.

"? ? ?" Ngay từ đầu căn bản liền không có thói quen hảo sao?

Sau lại nghe nghe, di, giống như không mao bệnh.

Nhóm thứ hai quan hệ liền xa chút, xưng hô trong dẫn theo tự, bình thường lui tới cũng không phải như vậy chặt chẽ.

Đến sau đó dù sao cùng An Vô Dạng cũng không quá thục, lẫn nhau giao lưu không nhiều lắm.

Hắn gần nhất chính là đến cơm điểm đi theo trưởng bối đồng thời ăn cơm, còn lại thời gian tự do hoạt động, không người quản thúc.

Hiện tại ở nhà nhà ăn kia trương rộng mở đến khoa trương trường trên bàn, cùng mọi người cùng nhau ăn cơm.

An Vô Dạng tay phải biên ngồi Hoắc lão gia tử, tay trái biên ngồi Hoắc Vân Xuyên, đối diện là Hoắc phu nhân hai vợ chồng, xuống lần nữa đi mới là các thân thích.

Khi ăn, không đàm luận, khi ngủ không nói chuyện tại năm mới trên bàn cơm hiển nhiên là chuyện không thể nào, nghẹn không cho nhân gia nói cũng quá không có nhân đạo.

Bởi vậy các trưởng bối tán gẫu đến vô cùng cao hứng mà, An Vô Dạng cũng nghe đến vô cùng cao hứng mà.

Đột nhiên một vị làm khách trưởng bối nói: "Biểu tỷ, nhà ngươi đại tôn tử khoái một tuổi đi, tính toán cái gì thời điểm tái muốn cái lão Nhị?"

Tiểu Điềm Điềm vươn ra đi gắp đồ ăn chiếc đũa, nhất đốn.

"Dù sao hiện tại ống nghiệm kỹ thuật ổn định, " một người khác khách nhân nói: "Tái muốn cái nữ hài nhi cũng rất tốt."

Nghe đến đó, An Vô Dạng liền hạ xuống chiếc đũa, đem mình trước nhìn trúng đồ vật kẹp hồi trong bát.

Phóng tới miệng nếm hạ, lại cảm giác không bằng trước ăn ngon .

Ngồi ở tiểu thiên sứ bên cạnh đại Boss, mắt thường nhưng kiến giải cau mày, mắt phong từ hai người kia trên người đảo qua.

"Hai vị tưởng quyết định ta sinh hài tử ngày cùng giới tính?" Hắn không giận tự uy mà nói rằng.

Vừa rồi tự cho là sinh động không khí hai vị, nhất thời lão kiểm lúc đỏ lúc trắng, trong lòng không ngừng mà oán giận, cái này lạnh như băng cháu họ cũng quá tích cực điểm!

"Loại sự tình này đương nhiên là ngươi cùng Dạng Dạng hai người thương lượng đến, " Hoắc phu nhân nói: "Chúng ta không có giúp ngươi quyết định tư cách."

Một bên hai cái bà con ấp úng không dám ngôn.

An Vô Dạng vẻ mặt không quản các ngươi đang nói cái gì biểu tình, vươn ra chiếc đũa lại gắp một khối vừa rồi cảm thấy không thể ăn đồ ăn, phát hiện hương vị thần kỳ mà biến hảo .

"Vân Xuyên, cái này ăn ngon a." Lập tức chia sẻ cấp cách vách.

Hoắc đại Boss bị tiểu thiên sứ hô một tiếng, vừa rồi hung nhân ánh mắt lập tức hóa băng thành thủy: "Hảo, ngươi chính mình nhanh ăn đi, uống điểm thang."

Hắn bưng lên từ chung cấp An Vô Dạng, trong lòng thật đáng tiếc, không thể tự tay một ngụm một ngụm mà uy đi qua.

"Cám ơn." An Vô Dạng nói.

Kỳ thật nói thật, hắn không là thực để ý người khác thảo luận này đó.

Bất quá Hoắc Vân Xuyên trực tiếp bão nổi cũng quá soái điểm đi, đáng giá vi đối phương đánh CALL.

Sau đó An Vô Dạng không phải không có bội phục phát hiện, kế tiếp nói chuyện phiếm phi thường hài hòa, mọi người đều té ngã thượng có khẩu súng dường như, không còn có người nói một ít không biết điều nội dung.

Quả nhiên, nhà hắn kia khẩu tử một xị mặt người địa cầu đều sợ hãi.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Hoắc tổng: mày ủ mặt ê mà tưởng cái gì? 【 thật lo lắng cho hắn 】

Dạng Dạng: tự hỏi đại sự. 【 buồn rầu mặt 】

Hoắc tổng: đại sự gì? 【 thật lo lắng cho X một vạn bội 】

Dạng Dạng: ta sinh không xuất tiểu cô nương... 【o(╥﹏╥)o】

Đệ 112 chương

Một chén cơm thêm một chung thang, còn có hảo mấy khối nổ bánh mật, cơ hồ ăn chống đỡ An Vô Dạng bụng.

Nhưng mà tả hữu hai người còn không ngừng mà khuyên hắn ăn nhiều hai cái, phân minh chính là tại làm khó hắn tiểu thiên sứ.

"Ăn no ." An Vô Dạng nói.

"Tái ăn cái hoàn tử." Hoắc Vân Xuyên kẹp cho hắn: "Ngươi thích nhất ."

Thơm ngào ngạt hương vị gần trong gang tấc, đã ăn no tiểu thanh niên, cân nhắc một chút này khối hoàn tử thể tích, tại hảo một ít người như có như không nhìn chăm chú hạ, há mồm ăn đi vào.

Hoắc ba ba cảm thấy một trận sung sướng cảm, sau đó thu hồi tầm mắt, bưng lên bát ăn xong chính mình trong bát cơm, chuẩn bị ly tịch.

"Dạng Dạng, cùng đại gia nói tạm biệt." Hắn thanh âm không đại, lại rất có lực độ, nhượng nhân sinh không xuất nghi ngờ.

An Vô Dạng gật gật đầu, ngoan ngoãn mà đứng lên: "Gia gia, ba mẹ, còn có các vị biểu thúc biểu thẩm, đại gia thỉnh chậm rãi dùng, ta về trước trong phòng nhìn xem Đôn Đôn."

"Đi thôi." Hoắc lão gia tử lập tức nói.

"Sớm một chút nghỉ ngơi." Hoắc phu nhân cùng Hoắc Kiêu cũng thần tình từ ái nhìn hắn.

"Hảo ." Tiểu thanh niên mỉm cười, cố gắng nhịn xuống lập tức là có thể trở về phòng tự do hoạt động nhảy nhót, bảo trì đoan trang rụt rè bộ dáng, tại hảo chút khách nhân nhìn chăm chú hạ ly tịch.

Mà Hoắc Vân Xuyên chưa bao giờ để ý này đó, dù sao bản thân của hắn từ nhỏ đến lớn, trong từ điển căn bản không có quy củ hai chữ.

Chính là sẽ ngẫu nhiên nhắc nhở An Vô Dạng, tránh cho đối phương đã bị có lẽ có công kích.

"Những người đó nói nói, ngươi không tất để ý." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói.

"A?" An Vô Dạng cùng đối phương cùng đi tại lầu ba hành lang dài thượng, bả vai bị thân mật mà ôm, hắn nói rằng: "Để ý cũng không có biện pháp nha, ta lại sinh không xuất tiểu cô nương."

Chuyện cho tới bây giờ, Hoắc Vân Xuyên cảm thấy chính mình hẳn là đem nói cùng An Vô Dạng nói rõ ràng.

Hắn nghiêm túc nói: "Không cần tiểu cô nương, cũng không cần tiểu đệ đệ, chúng ta có Đôn Đôn là đủ rồi."

"A?" An Vô Dạng lại a một chút, có vẻ thực giật mình.

"A cái gì?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói.

Này tiểu ngu ngốc chẳng lẽ không rõ ràng, sinh hài tử rất nguy hiểm, hơn nữa đối cá nhân tiêu hao cũng quá lợi hại .

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nghĩ đến đây, lập tức bắt tay cánh tay chuyển qua đối phương trên lưng, không xuất dự kiến mà cảm thấy người này gầy đến đáng sợ.

Cho nên có cơ hội liền cường bách đối phương ăn nhiều điểm.

"Ngươi không muốn đứa con thứ hai?" An Vô Dạng nghe đến đó, kỳ thật cũng thở phào nhẹ nhõm một hơi: "Như vậy cũng hảo." Chỉ có một hài tử liền sẽ không phát sinh cưng ai sự tình.

Ít nhất cho tới bây giờ, hắn cho là mình còn chưa đủ ưu tú, khả năng không có cách nào trở thành một trăm phân cha mẹ.

"Ta là sợ ngươi tái sinh một cái này điều mạng nhỏ sẽ không có." Hoắc Vân Xuyên đưa tay ôm An Vô Dạng, trong lòng cho rằng An Vô Dạng tưởng muốn sinh lão Nhị, chính phiền não, hống đạo: "Nếu ngươi tưởng muốn đứa con thứ hai, kia liền cố gắng ăn cơm, đem thân thể dưỡng hảo, hiểu chưa?"

Loại này ngữ khí, rõ ràng chính là khát vọng muốn cái lão Nhị, chính là không dám mà thôi?

Cũng là, An Vô Dạng nghĩ thầm rằng, sợ vạn nhất thua cuộc, đại gia gánh vác không nổi hậu quả.

Đôn Đôn không thể thiếu một cái ba ba, kia rất đáng thương .

Nghe thấy đối phương ôn nhu mà cùng chính mình nói chuyện, sợ hãi kinh động chính mình dường như, An Vô Dạng trong lòng ấm áp mà.

"Hảo ." Hắn cũng 'Lãm' trụ Hoắc Vân Xuyên rộng lớn bả vai, trong lòng ngầm hạ quyết định, sau này muốn một ngày ăn ngũ đốn, đốn đốn đều có thịt.

"Ngoan." Hoắc ba ba thân thân hắn, sau đó ngay tại chỗ ôm đứng lên, dẫn hắn đi hoàn dư lại vài bước lộ.

Đầu năm tam qua đi, xã giao liền nhiều hơn, liên Hoắc Vân Xuyên cũng không ngoại lệ.

Hắn không gia thời điểm, tiểu thiên sứ đem Đôn Đôn hướng gia gia trong ngực một phóng, tát hoan mà đi ra ngoài tìm đồng học chơi đùa.

Liền ngày hôm qua, hảo bạn hữu Tiểu Bàn gọi điện thoại cho hắn, ngữ khí đặc biệt u oán: "Ngươi có cảm giác hay không, chúng ta hảo chút năm không gặp ?"

An Vô Dạng sửng sốt, cười : "Đâu tới hảo chút năm, rõ ràng năm trước bảy tháng mới thấy qua."

"Kia cũng ước chừng hơn nửa năm đi?" Tiểu Bàn giựt giây nói: "Đi ra chơi nha."

"Này..." Không người trông giữ tiểu thanh niên nhìn chung quanh một vòng, thực hảo, Hoắc ba ba cũng không tại gia: "Hảo a."

Nhưng là như thế nào đi ra ngoài là một cái vấn đề, hắn sẽ không lái xe, cũng không có xe của mình.

Trải qua một phen tự hỏi, An Vô Dạng cọ đến Đôn Đôn nãi nãi bên người, cùng nàng nói: "Mẹ, ta nghĩ đi ra ngoài cùng bằng hữu tụ một tụ, ngài cho ta an bài một cái lái xe đại ca được không?"

Phi thường mà chân thành.

Hoắc phu nhân phản ứng đầu tiên, hỏi ta?

Ta ta ta... Ta làm sao dám giúp ngươi quyết định...

"Ân, lái xe sư phụ hôm nay không biết trở về không có, " Hoắc phu nhân nói: "Ta phải gọi điện thoại hỏi một chút." Sau đó nương lên lầu tìm di động lý do, vội vã đuổi tới trượng phu thư phòng.

Hoắc Kiêu: "Ân?" Nhìn thấy thê tử sau đó, ngẩng đầu tháo xuống lão thị kính.

Hoắc phu nhân phiền não nói: "Dạng Dạng tưởng xuất môn cùng bằng hữu tụ hội, nhượng ta cho hắn an bài lái xe... Ngươi nói này đều chuyện gì nha, ta phải làm gì?"

An bài? Vẫn là cấp nhi tử gọi điện thoại hỏi một chút?

Hoắc Kiêu: "Vân Xuyên không biết?"

Hoắc phu nhân: "Vừa thấy cũng không biết."

Cái này có chút khó giải quyết .

Hoắc Kiêu nói: "Vậy ngươi trước hết tìm cái lý do lưu lại hắn, nói lái xe xuất môn ." Sau đó nhìn nhìn chung: "Cái này điểm, Vân Xuyên hẳn là cũng kém không nhiều lắm trở lại."

Hoắc phu nhân hỏi: "Ngươi nhẫn tâm sao?"

Tết âm lịch trong lúc, ai mà không cùng thân nhân bằng hữu đi ra ngoài vui chơi giải trí, nói một chút cười cười mà.

Chỉ có nhà bọn họ Đôn Đôn tiểu ba ba, nghỉ đông không nháo đi ra ngoài chơi, cũng không thích thanh nhàn hưởng lạc.

Mấy ngày này trở lại Hoắc gia, ăn cơm no chính là bồi hài tử, bồi gia gia, thời gian còn lại còn kiên trì học tập.

Hoắc Kiêu cũng không đành lòng: "Ta đây cấp Vân Xuyên nói một tiếng, ngươi hiện tại đi an bài đi."

"Hảo." Hoắc phu nhân gật gật đầu, xuất môn gọi điện thoại cho lái xe.

Không bao lâu, nàng xuống lầu nói cho An Vô Dạng, hiện tại có thể xuất phát.

"Lái xe sư phụ ở trên xe chờ đâu, bất quá ngươi muốn nhiều xuyên điểm, chú ý an toàn, không cần đi người rất phức tạp địa phương, cũng không cần quá muộn hồi gia."

Những lời này An Vô Dạng phi thường nghiêm túc mà nghe, không ngừng gật gật đầu tỏ vẻ chính mình minh bạch.

"Ba ngươi bên kia cùng Vân Xuyên gọi điện thoại, " Hoắc phu nhân trầm ngâm nói: "Tốt nhất ngươi chính mình... Cũng cùng Vân Xuyên nói một tiếng đi, hắn thực lo lắng ngươi ."

Nàng xem An Vô Dạng kia trương không có lớn lên nhiều ít mặt, càng nghĩ càng lo lắng, thậm chí sinh ra chính mình đi cùng xuất môn đáng sợ ý tưởng.

Rõ ràng đối phương đều nhanh hai mươi người, Hoắc phu nhân một cái tôn sùng độc lập tự cường nữ tính, quả thực tâm tình phức tạp.

"Hảo." An Vô Dạng ngoan ngoãn nói: "Ta đến trên xe liền gọi điện thoại cho hắn..."

Nhưng mà, đến trên xe, đối phương đánh tiến gọi điện thoại tới so với hắn thông qua đi điện thoại càng nhanh.

Loại này tư thế biến thành An Vô Dạng thực chột dạ, thật không dám nghe.

Bất quá do dự một khắc, hắn vẫn là cảm thấy chính mình chiếm lý, không có gì hảo túng .

Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "Ngươi ở đâu?"

Thanh âm đều là hung hung , mẹ nha.

An Vô Dạng: "Trên xe nha."

"Gọi lái xe quay đầu hồi gia thế nào?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói: "Ta lập tức phải về đến, buổi chiều tái cùng ngươi đi ra ngoài."

"Kia nhiều phiền toái." An Vô Dạng ấn ống nghe, phất tay nhượng lái xe khai nhanh lên, sau đó cùng đối tượng nói: "Ta đã nhanh đến ."

Này dối tát đến.

"Bậy bạ." Nào có nhanh như vậy , lại hỏi: "Ngươi đi ra ngoài làm gì, trời lạnh đất đông mà?"

An Vô Dạng nói: "Thấy bằng hữu, uống đồ vật."

Đối phương lại hỏi uống gì?

An Vô Dạng nháy mắt mấy cái, nghi hoặc đạo: "Trừ bỏ nước trái cây cùng sữa, ta còn có thể uống gì sao?" Trong giọng nói thế nhưng mang theo một tia tiểu tiểu chờ mong.

Trừ bỏ nước trái cây cùng sữa, hắn còn muốn uống gì?

"..." Hoắc tổng làm bộ không get đến tiểu thiên sứ chờ mong, nói: "Ta chỉ là lo lắng ngươi." Đi ra ngoài lại va lại đập làm như thế nào?

Lo lắng? Đi ném sao?

An Vô Dạng mắt nhìn có định vị di động, lại mắt nhìn cao đại khôi ngô một cái đánh mười cái lái xe đại ca, nói: "Ngươi phóng một trăm tâm đi, ta không lạc được ."

Hoắc tổng: "..."

Hảo thuyết tốt xấu, bên này bởi vì quả thật có việc phải xử lý, đơn giản nói vài câu liền cúp điện thoại.

Nhìn thấy Tiểu Bàn, phát hiện là hắn một người phó ước, An Vô Dạng giật mình đạo: "Chỉ có một mình ngươi?" Hắn cho rằng, Tiết Tễ Dương sẽ đem Tạ Nhiễm cấp mang đi ra.

"Ân, kia cũng không?" Tiết Tễ Dương nói: "Đôi ta ức khổ tư ngọt, mang đối tượng làm gì?"

An Vô Dạng gật gật đầu, nói cũng là.

"Bạn hữu, ngươi tại sao lại gầy?" Tiết Tễ Dương nói, đưa tay đập một chút An Vô Dạng bả vai, phát hiện thế nhưng cộm tay: "Hào môn không là ăn ngon hảo trụ sao?"

Nhìn đem hắn bạn hữu dưỡng đến, cùng trước kia không có gì khác nhau.

Chợt vừa thấy vẫn là cùng sơ trung kia năm lần đầu tiên gặp mặt dường như.

"Ta là ăn không mập thể chất." An Vô Dạng tại hắn đối diện ngồi xuống, biểu tình rất là thiếu đòn: "Ngươi đã cho ta là ngươi nha, thấy gió liền trường?"

Mấy năm nay không ít chịu khổ Tiểu Bàn, tại cái bàn dưới cho hắn một cước: "Đắc sắt."

"Hắc." An Vô Dạng né tránh, nói: "Uống chút gì không? Hôm nay ta mời khách bái?" Tiểu kim khố lớn mạnh tới nay, hắn còn không có xài như thế nào trả tiền, đều nhanh quên tiêu tiền là tư vị gì.

"Uống rượu." Tiểu Bàn điểm cái mình thích điều rượu.

An Vô Dạng nói tốt, gọi tới xuyên chế phục thanh niên, cấp Tiểu Bàn điểm rượu: "Ta muốn một ly tuyết lê nước."

Đối diện Tiết Tễ Dương nâng nâng mi, không nói gì.

Ngược lại là hắn bạn hữu giống như nhìn thấu hắn lo lắng, đối hắn mỉm cười, ngữ khí bình thản mà giải thích: "Không có việc gì, ta thật sự chính là ăn không mập mà thôi, trong nhà người cũng thực lo lắng, cho nên cấm chỉ ta uống rượu, cấm chỉ ta ăn rất nhiều đồ ăn vặt, đây đều là rất tốt với ta."

Mà không phải giống mỗ ta võng hữu suy đoán như vậy, lấy bình thường xuất thân tiến vào hào môn, sau đó mặt ngoài phong cảnh, sau lưng quá đến thực khổ.

Một chút đều không khổ nha, An Vô Dạng nghĩ thầm rằng, rõ ràng liền mỹ tư tư mà.

"Vậy là tốt rồi." Tiểu Bàn không có nhiều lời, ít nhất tại hắn xem ra, An Vô Dạng tươi cười không có một tia miễn cưỡng, đó là phát ra từ nội tâm cao hứng.

Sau đó lại suy nghĩ, trước kia An Vô Dạng là thế nào ?

Giống như so hiện tại càng an tĩnh, không có việc gì rất ít cười ngây ngô.

Nói chuyện phiếm thời điểm, hỏi một câu đáp một câu, có vẻ phá lệ nội hướng.

Tiết Tễ Dương nhớ tới đối phương sớm như vậy kết hôn nguyên nhân, dĩ nhiên là bởi vì phụng tử lập gia đình, cũng là đau răng đến không được...

Thật sự là làm người ta bội phục, liền cùng hắn nghe thấy mỗ biểu muội dùng phiêu lưu bình tìm được một cái hồng tam đại bạn trai nhất dạng, kỳ tích.

Hơn nửa năm không gặp mặt, lần này thấy cũng không biết cái gì thời điểm tái kiến.

An Vô Dạng đối tiểu đồng bọn tràn ngập tình cảm, chính là miệng hắn ngốc, không biết hẳn là chia sẻ cái gì hảo, liền đem Đôn Đôn chuyện lý thú, cùng với chính mình hằng ngày sinh hoạt, một cỗ não mà đổ ra đến.

Biết hắn mỗi ngày kiên trì học tập, Tiết Tễ Dương rất vui mừng , như vậy mới đối đi.

"Ai nha, nói mãi lại tuyết rơi." An Vô Dạng nói, vui sướng ánh mắt ngưng mắt nhìn ngoài cửa sổ: "Ngươi xem, giống hay không chúng ta trung học sân thể dục, nơi đó cũng loại như vậy thụ..."

Đệ 113 chương

Tiểu Bàn theo An Vô Dạng tầm mắt, nhìn thoáng qua, lại nhìn thoáng qua, phát hiện sự tình không có đơn giản như vậy.

Cái kia xuyên áo bành tô từ tuyết địa trong đi tới nam nhân, có chút nhìn quen mắt.

Cao đại thân hình, bị mũ che một phần mặt, càng đến gần càng giống vị kia, 'Hoa' danh bên ngoài Hoắc tiên sinh.

Hắn không phải không có trêu chọc mà nhìn về phía hảo bạn hữu, bỡn cợt mà cười nói: "Ngươi cũng chỉ nhìn thấy thụ sao?"

"Ai?" Chuyên chú nhìn thụ tiểu thanh niên, đột nhiên nhìn thấy thân ảnh quen thuộc, phi thường nghi hoặc: "Hắn tại sao lại ở chỗ này?" Chẳng lẽ là vô tình gặp được?

Kia thật sự là quá tốt.

An Vô Dạng nói: "Ngươi ở chỗ này chờ chờ ta, ta đi ra ngoài cho hắn một kinh hỉ."

Hảo bạn hữu không biết phải nói lại cái gì: "..."

Này tuyệt đối không là ta tiểu đồng bọn!

Ta tiểu đồng bọn mới không có ngốc như vậy!

An Vô Dạng mặc vào lông áo khoác, đẩy ra này gian tiểu điếm môn, mang theo một trận thanh thúy tiếng chuông.

Vi không cho Hoắc Vân Xuyên phát hiện mình, đương nhiên là không thể chính diện đi qua đi , vậy làm sao bây giờ? An Vô Dạng nghĩ, quay đầu nhìn đến cửa nhà một loạt sắp xếp xe, chạy tới.

Sớm đã nhìn thấy một đà mục tiêu lén lút di động Hoắc tổng: "..."

Sự khác nhau sự khác nhau sự khác nhau.

Hắn mặt không đổi sắc mà tưởng.

Nhưng là mình tìm tức phụ, trừ bỏ phối hợp còn có thể thế nào.

"Khụ..." Hắn mại khai đại chân dài, da giày dẫm tại mỏng manh tuyết địa trong, hướng An Vô Dạng chỗ ẩn núp một chút một chút tới gần.

Tâm bang bang khiêu tiểu thanh niên, mang hảo chính mình mũ, có vẻ đặc biệt khẩn trương.

Hắn đến sao?

Ngẩng đầu tiễu meo meo mà nhìn một chút.

An Vô Dạng nhìn thấy Hoắc Vân Xuyên vẻ mặt lạnh lùng về phía trước đi, căn bản cũng không biết nơi này có người đang tại mai phục hắn.

An Vô Dạng trộm nhạc một chút, sau đó đứng lên đuổi kịp.

Phát hiện đối phương một chút cảnh giác tinh thần đều không có, hắn bĩu môi, lại cười tủm tỉm mà một phen nhào lên: "Ha — "

Trên người treo An Vô Dạng Hoắc tổng nghĩ thầm rằng, cuối cùng kết thúc.

"Ai nha, là ta là ta." An Vô Dạng kêu lớn, để tránh đối phương đem mình trở thành kẻ xấu đánh một trận.

"Dạng Dạng?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn thấy là hắn, bốc lên nắm tay lúc này mới buông xuống.

"Ha ha, có phải hay không đem ngươi dọa đến ?" An Vô Dạng từ trên người hắn xuống dưới, vây quanh hắn bính hai vòng.

"Ân." Hoắc Vân Xuyên vẻ mặt nghiêm túc mà nói, tại tiểu thiên sứ đắc sắt dưới ánh mắt: "Như vậy rất nguy hiểm, lần sau không cần như vậy ."

Nếu hắn không có nói trước phát hiện là An Vô Dạng, dọa hắn người sẽ thực thảm.

Bất quá, Hoắc tổng nghĩ thầm rằng, lấy tiểu thiên sứ chỉ số thông minh, có thể thần không biết quỷ không hay... Tính : "Ngươi cao hứng đi."

Chợt nghe thấy An Vô Dạng nói: "Ta đương nhiên cao hứng a, cư nhiên ở trong này có thể gặp gỡ ngươi." Hắn hỏi: "Ngươi tới xã giao sao?"

Bên này có thể đùa địa phương quả thật rất nhiều còn.

"Là ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên thật sâu mà nhìn thoáng qua ngốc fufu tức phụ, đáy mắt ý cười dần dần dày: "Bên ngoài lạnh lẽo, chúng ta tìm một chỗ tọa một chút." Hắn nói, giơ tay lên phất đi An Vô Dạng trên đầu bông tuyết.

Nguyên lai thật đúng là vô tình gặp được nha?

An Vô Dạng nghĩ thầm rằng, cũng là , Hoắc Vân Xuyên cũng không phải là cái loại này dính người nam nhân, tra định vị cái gì cũng quá biến thái .

"Đi theo ta." An Vô Dạng đem Hoắc Vân Xuyên mang đi vào hắn cùng Tiểu Bàn uống đồ vật tiểu điếm.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên lấy quấy rầy đến bọn họ tụ hội thật xin lỗi lý do, thỉnh bọn họ ăn cơm một bữa cơm.

Cùng lâu nay nổi danh Hoắc tiên sinh ăn xong một bữa cơm, Tiểu Bàn cảm thấy chính mình giống như minh bạch cái gì.

— anh em, ta rốt cục biết Hoắc tiên sinh vì cái gì sẽ coi trọng ngươi .

—? ? Ngươi nói.

— bởi vì ngươi trên người có hắn không có tính chất đặc biệt.

An Vô Dạng một trận cao hứng, lời này hắn thích nghe.

— ngươi nói ngươi nói.

— Hoắc tiên sinh người này rất thông minh.

—...

Xác nhận quá hồi phục, đó là một không thể tiếp tục làm bằng hữu lạt kê tiểu đồng bọn.

Đầu năm lục cục, là Tưởng Thiếu Phi khởi xướng , đi người không nhiều lắm.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đem An Vô Dạng mang đi, lưu một lưu nhà bọn họ rất ít xuất môn tiểu thiên sứ.

Địa điểm là một đống hoa viên tiểu biệt thự, tham gia người có An Vô Dạng nhận thức Quý Minh Giác, Trần đại luật sư chờ, cũng có hắn không biết .

Cùng loại một cái loại nhỏ yến hội.

An Vô Dạng đối này tòa tinh xảo tiểu biệt thự thập phần thưởng thức, đặc biệt cái này viên viên thủy tinh sân phơi, có thể thực rõ ràng mà nhìn thấy bên ngoài, lại không đến mức thụ đông.

"Hải, Vô Dạng tiểu đệ đệ." Mỗ công ty giải trí quý tổng Quý Minh Giác vẻ mặt cười xấu xa đi tới, chống tại An Vô Dạng bên cạnh lan can thượng: "Thế nào, quá cái năm thu nhiều ít tiền lì xì a?"

An Vô Dạng: "? ? ?"

An Vô Dạng nghiêm túc suy nghĩ một chút, báo xuất một chữ sổ: "Đại khái."

"Chậc chậc, hảo có tiền." Quý Minh Giác nói: "Vậy ngươi có nghĩ tới hay không, làm điểm đầu tư cái gì?"

An Vô Dạng lại là sửng sốt, đầu tư?

Đối với tiền, hắn đương nhiên là cảm thấy hứng thú .

Nếu không lúc trước cũng sẽ không ý nghĩ kỳ lạ bối Hoắc Vân Xuyên đi mua xổ số, chính là minh mục trương đảm chính là biểu hiện xuất yêu tiền tâm, nhiều ít có chút ngượng ngùng.

"Cái này đi, tiền của ta cũng không nhiều lắm..." Đặt ở ngân hàng hình như là bị giảm giá trị đâu.

"Gần nhất công ty của chúng ta trù bị một bộ phim, kịch bản không tồi, " Quý Minh Giác nói: "Là đương hồng tiểu thuyết cải biên, tác giả là tấn giang nổi danh huyền nghi thiên tài, chuyên môn viết trinh thám cùng với huyền nghi tiểu thuyết."

An Vô Dạng cứ như vậy vẫn luôn lắng nghe Tiểu Minh ca thổi phồng quyển sách này như thế nào như thế nào hảo, cái này tác giả như thế nào như thế nào lợi hại, sau đó tiền lời không dám tưởng tượng.

Hắn hơi chút có chút tâm động.

Do dự mà hỏi: "Vậy ngươi muốn bao nhiêu tiền?"

An Vô Dạng tiền lì xì tiền kỳ thật không nhiều lắm.

Quý Minh Giác cười cười nói: "Đầu nhập đại, tiền lời cao, ta đề nghị đương nhiên là có bao nhiêu đầu nhiều ít."

Mấu chốt là Tiểu Minh ca một bộ thành công thương nhân phái đoàn, An Vô Dạng thực khó đi nghi ngờ đối phương kinh nghiệm lời tuyên bố.

"Một năm sau là có thể nhìn đến tiền lời đúng hay không?" Hắn vẫn có chút không xác định.

"Nhưng đương , đóng phim đi, chu kỳ một năm là nhiều nhất ."

Nói cũng là.

An Vô Dạng nghĩ nghĩ: "Kia, ta đầu 80% đi." Lưu 20% tiền áp tiểu kim khố.

"Đi ." Quý Minh Giác hoa tiểu nhị thập phần, thành công mà đem huynh đệ đối tượng tiền lì xì tiền lừa dối đi, mà còn không chút nào chột dạ: "Ta đây cho ngươi cái tài khoản, phương tiện thời điểm liền hoa cho ta." Còn nói: "Hợp đồng có muốn không?"

Tiểu thiên sứ mạt không khai mặt mũi, lắp ba lắp bắp đạo: "Từ bỏ đi."

Quý Minh Giác sờ sờ đầu của hắn: "Chờ bái, ca giúp ngươi kiếm tiền."

Tiếp Quý Minh Giác rất nhanh liền đem tài khoản chia An Vô Dạng, nói: "Nhìn thấy không, bên kia có một cái mỹ nữ, ca đi qua tán gẫu một chút."

Mỹ danh này viết, tích cực thoát FA, cho ngươi tìm cái tẩu tử.

An Vô Dạng gật gật đầu: "Đi thôi."

Sau đó mắt mở trừng trừng mà nhìn Tiểu Minh ca huýt sáo đi rồi.

Hai người này tán gẫu cái gì nha?

Tưởng Thiếu Phi trong lòng tò mò, chờ Quý Minh Giác cái kia không đứng đắn đi rồi sau đó, hắn mặt mang mỉm cười đi tới, cùng An Vô Dạng chào hỏi: "Vô Dạng."

An Vô Dạng vội nói: "Thiếu Phi ca."

Tưởng Thiếu Phi vuốt cằm: "Cùng Minh Giác nói chuyện phiếm đâu?" Hắn xem xét mắt Quý Minh Giác đắc sắt bóng dáng, trong lòng ẩn ẩn có chút lo lắng.

"Ân, là nha." An Vô Dạng cũng cười, sắc mặt có chút quẫn bách hỏi: "... Ta có một vấn đề, tưởng thỉnh giáo một chút ngươi."

"Ân?" Tưởng Thiếu Phi nói: "Vấn đề gì, ngươi cứ việc hỏi đi."

Hắn cho rằng cùng Quý Minh Giác có quan, trong đầu chuyển vài cái giả tưởng, không phải là Minh Giác tên kia cấp trước mắt tiểu đệ đệ giáo huấn cái gì vô cùng ý tưởng?

Lại nghe đến An Vô Dạng nhỏ giọng hỏi: "Ân chính là... Ta nghĩ xin hỏi một chút, ta cùng Vân Xuyên hai cái nam , có thể sinh ra tiểu cô nương sao?"

Tưởng Thiếu Phi sửng sốt, nói: "Có thể a, đây là xác suất vấn đề." Hắn cảm thấy ngoài ý muốn cười : "Ngươi tưởng sinh tiểu cô nương?"

Đối phương gật gật đầu, quái ngại ngùng .

Này bất tài sinh Đôn Đôn không có bao lâu, Tưởng Thiếu Phi làm thầy thuốc kiêm thân hữu, khuyên bảo: "Tái chậm rãi đi, hơn nữa tiếp tục sinh nhi tử tỷ lệ khá lớn, ngươi không nghĩ tái nhiều muốn một cái xú tiểu tử, liền cẩn thận điểm."

Thiếu Phi ca nói rất có đạo lý.

An Vô Dạng nghĩ thầm rằng: "Hảo, " hắn nói: "Mấy năm gần đây sẽ không suy xét , ta rất gầy."

Dựa theo Hoắc Vân Xuyên ý tứ, muốn là thân thể điều kiện vẫn luôn theo không kịp, liền vẫn luôn không cần hy vọng xa vời tiểu cô nương...

"Vân Xuyên đến ." Tưởng Thiếu Phi nói.

Cái kia từ một đống trong đám người thoát thân nam nhân, đang theo bên này đi tới.

An Vô Dạng đối thượng tầm mắt của hắn, ánh mắt cong cong mà hướng hắn nâng chén: "Ha la."

Chấm dứt tụ hội trở lại gia sau đó, An Vô Dạng tránh ở trong phòng rửa tay, trộm mà đem tiền hối nhập Quý Minh Giác cấp tài khoản.

— Tiểu Minh ca, tiền cho ngươi hối đi qua.

— yên tâm đi, chờ lấy tiền.

An Vô Dạng nhìn còn dư lại một chút ngạch trống tiểu kim khố, thở dài.

"Đôn Đôn." Này một chút Trương a di nhìn hài tử, hắn trộm đạo cọ đến Đôn Đôn trước mặt: "Ngươi tiền lì xì tiền ba ba cho ngươi tồn , chờ ngươi trưởng thành lại cho ngươi."

Đôn Đôn: "Nha?"

Ngẩng đầu xem xét mắt ba ba, sau đó từ địa thượng chống lên đến, một bộ lung lay sắp đổ bộ dáng.

Ba ba vẻ mặt lo lắng, đem hắn bên chân món đồ chơi oa oa thanh lý sạch sẽ: "Đến đến đến, đến bên này."

Sau đó lui ra phía sau mấy bước, hướng Đôn Đôn vỗ vỗ tay.

"..." Đôn Đôn đứng ở tại chỗ, trên mặt nghĩ quá đi lại cảm thấy thực sợ hãi, ánh mắt tưởng một cái bị nhốt trụ tiểu sư tử.

"Đôn Đôn không sợ, ba ba ở chỗ này đâu, đến." An Vô Dạng cổ vũ đạo, nội tâm tràn ngập kích động.

Đôn Đôn rốt cục muốn học đi đường , thật sự là quá tốt.

"Nha..." Hoắc Tiểu An tiểu bằng hữu, xin giúp đỡ mà nhìn thoáng qua Trương a di.

"Đứa nhỏ này, chớ sợ chớ sợ, đi tìm ba ba đi." Trương a di cũng cách hắn xa xa mà, không đi trợ giúp hắn, nhượng hắn tự cái đi qua đi.

Đôn Đôn do dự thật lâu, rốt cục cố lấy dũng khí nâng lên Tiểu Bàn chân, tốc độ rất nhanh mà phác đi qua.

"Ai nha..." An Vô Dạng ôm cổ hắn, vui vẻ giống như ăn hai cân đường: "Thật tốt quá, Đôn Đôn quá tuyệt vời, ba ba thân thân ngươi!" Phù khen mà biểu dương một phen sau đó: "Chúng ta lại đến một lần."

Đôn Đôn nhìn ly tự cái rất xa ba ba: "? ? ?"

Có kinh nghiệm lần đầu tiên sau đó, nâng lên chân vững vàng mà đi qua đi — chuyển cái cong nhiễu quá ba ba, đi nhặt bên cạnh tiểu hùng món đồ chơi.

Nhưng mà bởi vì xoay người kỹ năng không luyện hảo, Đôn Đôn đặt mông đôn ngồi dưới đất, bất quá tay nhỏ bé rốt cục đụng phải món đồ chơi hùng.

Hoắc ba ba đứng ở cửa nhà lặng lẽ nhìn lén, đối trong phòng phát sinh một màn cảm thấy phi thường vui mừng.

Nhà bọn họ ngốc nhi tử, rốt cục tại một tuổi trước học được đi đường.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Quý Minh Giác: lão tử bằng bản lĩnh làm tử, không phục cắn ta: )

Hoắc Vân Xuyên: ... 【 nhìn thoáng qua nhà mình đức mục 】

Đệ 114 chương

An Vô Dạng cho rằng Đôn Đôn sẽ hướng chính mình bên này đi tới, không nghĩ tới đối phương mục tiêu dĩ nhiên là món đồ chơi hùng: "..." Này có vẻ hắn vươn ra hai chỉ tay cũng xấu hổ .

Lúc này hắn thấy được đứng ở cửa nhà vẻ mặt nghiêm túc nhìn lén nam nhân.

Vi 'Trả thù' Đôn Đôn, An Vô Dạng sẽ làm ra những điều xấu xa, đứng lên đánh về phía cửa nhà, như vậy vừa có thể giảm bớt chính mình xấu hổ, có năng lực cùng Hoắc Vân Xuyên liên lạc liên lạc một chút tình cảm.

Thật sự là sáng suốt hành động.

Hoắc tổng tâm hoa nộ phóng mà tiếp được yêu thương nhung nhớ tiểu thiên sứ, lạnh lùng mặt mày bởi vậy băng tuyết tan rã, cười đạo: "Tưởng ta ?"

Hắn cảm thấy là như vậy, trong lòng thầm thở dài câu dính nhân tinh.

"Ân, tưởng ngươi ..." An Vô Dạng nhỏ giọng nói.

Đối diện nam nhân, để trán của hắn, cẩn thận thân hảo vài hớp: "Đôn Đôn sẽ đi đường ?"

"Đối đâu, ta trong chốc lát ôm đi đánh bất ngờ gia gia." Nói lên cái này, An Vô Dạng lập tức biến đến cao hứng phấn chấn đứng lên, trong đầu tưởng hảo bước tiếp theo kế hoạch.

Ân, còn có thể đi đánh bất ngờ Đôn Đôn gia gia nãi nãi.

Bọn họ nhất định thật cao hứng.

"A..." Đôn Đôn bắt được hùng, đứng lên chung quanh tìm ba ba, tìm một vòng sau đó rốt cục nhìn đến, hai cái ba ba bối hắn chơi thân thân: "..."

Đôn Đôn kéo hùng thở phì phì chạy tới, ôm lấy An Vô Dạng chân, y nha tru lên.

An Vô Dạng cúi đầu nhìn đến, nhi tử nghiêm túc chăm chỉ tiểu bộ dáng, còn có nhíu chặt mày, cùng Hoắc Vân Xuyên lớn lên giống nhau như đúc.

Bởi vì mới vừa rồi bị Đôn Đôn leo cây khí đã tiêu , hắn bất kể hiềm khích lúc trước mà buông ra Hoắc Vân Xuyên, xoay người ôm lấy nhi tử: "Ta đây đi trước nói cho gia gia tin tức tốt!"

Hoắc tổng vuốt cằm: "Chậm một chút, hoặc là để bản thân hắn đi."

Nói thật, hắn có chút lo lắng An Vô Dạng tế cánh tay tế chân.

"Không có quan hệ."

Anh nhi phòng khoảng cách Hoắc lão gia tử trà thất, chỉ cần xuống lầu chuyển cái cong, không phải rất xa.

An Vô Dạng rất nhanh liền tới , bởi vì là lén lút quan hệ, hắn trước tiên dùng thủ thế cùng Đôn Đôn đánh thương lượng, nhượng Đôn Đôn cấm thanh.

Đôn Đôn tiểu bằng hữu thông minh lanh lợi, hai chỉ đen nhánh con ngươi chớp chớp, liền cùng nghe hiểu dường như.

Dọc theo đường đi quả thật cũng không có phát ra âm thanh.

An Vô Dạng tại cửa nhà đem xuyên chỉ nước tiểu khố tiểu soái ca buông xuống, cười tủm tỉm dặn dò: "Đi thôi, Hoắc tiểu tiên sinh."

Đôn Đôn bị buông ra sau đó, tay nhỏ bé trong kéo món đồ chơi hùng liền đi vào, mở ra thẳng đến gia gia phương hướng: "A, nha..."

Hoắc lão gia tử vừa nghe tằng tôn thanh âm, nhất thời từ trong sách ngẩng đầu, sau đó sửng sốt, tươi cười rạng rỡ, biến thành vui mừng quá đỗi thần sắc: "Ôi, Đôn Đôn sẽ đi đường ?"

Về phía sau dịch ra ghế bành, vội vàng đứng dậy đi tiếp kia tiểu đoàn tử.

Đôn Đôn hướng phía tằng gia gia trong ngực một đầu chui vào đi, non nớt tiếng cười nghe được đại nhân tâm đều tô .

"Nhìn ngươi, chạy trốn nhanh như vậy làm gì nha?" Hoắc lão gia tử đem hắn ôm đến trên đùi, tâm tình thật tốt, tinh thần cũng thật tốt.

"Đát đát." Đôn Đôn tại tằng gia gia đầu gối trên đầu không ở lại nổi, trong chốc lát lại giãy dụa đi đi xuống.

Tiểu gia hỏa này, đưa tay chỉ vào cửa nhà phương hướng, một bàn tay còn phải kéo hùng, không người so với hắn càng vội .

"Ai nha?" Hoắc lão gia tử nói: "Ân? Đây không phải là Dạng Dạng sao?" Lão nhân gia ông ta trang đến nhưng giống, làm bộ mới nhìn thấy kia khối lén lút đầu.

"Là ta, gia gia." An Vô Dạng ứng thanh, trên mặt cười hì hì.

"Đãi cửa nhà làm gì, tiến vào." Hoắc lão gia tử hiền lành đạo.

"Không ." An Vô Dạng trong lòng còn có việc, lanh lợi mà nói: "Ta mang Đôn Đôn đi hù dọa ba mẹ đi."

Hoắc lão gia tử mỉm cười, cũng thích hắn nghịch ngợm bộ dáng: "Đi thôi."

Phụ tử lưỡng dùng đồng dạng phương thức, phác Hoắc Kiêu một lần, lại phác Hoắc phu nhân một lần, toàn gia nhân cười đến cười toe tóe.

Từng cái phác hoàn sau đó, Đôn Đôn xem xét xem xét đang tại uống nước đại ba ba, tâm hoa nộ phóng mà tiến lên: "Đát đát!"

Hoắc tổng cảm thấy một tòa to lớn tiểu sơn đánh lên đến, làm người ta bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng, tay run rẩy thủy tát: "..." Quần áo đều ướt.

"Đôn Đôn, ngươi..." An Vô Dạng ngăn đón đều ngăn không được, đã chạy tới vừa thấy sự đã thành kết cục đã định, vội vàng lấy khăn tay thay Hoắc Vân Xuyên sát một chút: "Ha ha ha, ha ha ha."

Hảo hảo cười.

Đôn Đôn: "Khanh khách lạc..." Nhìn thấy ba ba cười , hắn cũng liệt khai cái miệng nhỏ nhắn cười đến không rõ giác lệ.

Tay nhỏ bé ôm đại ba ba chân không buông tay.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đảo không nói gì, ngược lại ôm lấy Đôn Đôn hôn một cái, mới buông xuống hắn đi thay quần áo.

An Vô Dạng ở bên cạnh nhìn, trộm nhấp nhấp miệng, mãn nhãn ý cười.

Không quản nói như thế nào, Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhất định sẽ là một cái hảo ba ba.

Tương lai Đôn Đôn chính là hạnh phúc hài tử, An Vô Dạng nghĩ như vậy , không kìm lòng nổi mà có chút cảm khái chính mình lúc trước xuẩn hề hề quyết định.

Tại cái gì cũng không biết dưới tình huống, chính mình điên điên mà chạy đến Hoắc Vân Xuyên trước mặt, làm cho đối phương phụ trách...

Hiện tại nhớ tới thật sự là lão kiểm một hồng.

Tưởng chửi mình sa điêu, thuần cái loại này.

Hoàn hảo, lựa chọn là chính xác , cũng không để lại cái gì tiếc nuối.

Lại nói, Quý Minh Giác tín nhiệm nhất người chính là Trần Sơ , hắn tin tưởng thân sĩ thành khẩn Trần luật sư, tuyệt không sẽ cho hấp thụ ánh sáng giữa bọn họ nói chuyện phiếm ký lục.

Cho nên hắn mới dám đem mình cùng An Vô Dạng nói chuyện phiếm ký lục, nói ra cùng Trần Sơ đắc sắt một chút, nếu không như vậy thành công liền cảm vừa buồn cười sự, không nói ra đến hắn sẽ nghẹn tử.

Trần luật sư: "Ngươi nói... Ngươi đem nhân gia tiền lì xì tiền toàn lừa, nhượng người lấy ra cho ngươi đầu tư điện ảnh?"

Người này sao lại như vậy tiện...

Quý Minh Giác: "Còn không cần hợp đồng cái loại này."

Quý Minh Giác: "Ngươi nói này hài tử ngốc, nhiều lắm tin tưởng ta?" Giữa những hàng chữ đều lộ ra một loại tiện hề hề đắc ý.

Trần luật sư: "..." Thật sự là không biết phải nói lại cái gì , còn sống không tốt sao?"Bao nhiêu tiền?"

"Cũng không nhiều lắm." Quý Minh Giác: "Không đến mười vạn đi, hắn nói đây là hắn toàn bộ toàn khoản 80%" này thực phù hợp Hoắc Vân Xuyên tác phong, dù sao nam nhân có tiền liền sẽ đồi bại.

Không biết vì cái gì, nhìn thấy không đến mười vạn, 80% này đó số liệu, Trần luật sư cảm thấy An Vô Dạng lộ ra một cỗ tử tiểu đáng thương khí tức.

Hơn nữa vốn là tiền liền không nhiều lắm, lúc này còn cấp Quý Minh Giác cái này đại kẻ lừa đảo cấp ngoa đi.

"Ngươi cũng thật nhẫn tâm." Hắn bên này cùng Quý Minh Giác tán gẫu hoàn, lập tức tiệt đồ phát cấp Hoắc Vân Xuyên, không chút hàm hồ, cũng không chút nào mềm tay.

Hoắc tổng thu được tiệt đồ: "..."

Quay đầu xem xét mắt ngủ trưa ngủ được yêu thích đản nhi đỏ bừng ngây ngô khuôn mặt, trong lòng tưởng mắng một câu đứa ngốc, lại nuốt xuống.

Hắn gởi thư tín tức cấp Quý Minh Giác: "Điện ảnh muốn là mệt , ta sẽ chuy tử ngươi."

Quý Minh Giác vừa thấy này nội dung, lập tức ở trong lòng thối một ngụm Trần Sơ: "Hảo ngươi cái Trần Sơ, lại xuyên ta đáy nồi." Sau đó túng túng mà hồi phục Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "Mệt không mệt không , vạn nhất mệt ta sẽ đem tiền còn cấp hắn."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên khẽ hừ một tiếng, hắn biết Quý Minh Giác không thiếu về điểm này tiền: "Dạng Dạng chính là tín nhiệm ngươi, mới có thể đem tiền cho ngươi." Hắn nhất định cường điệu rõ ràng điểm ấy, không thể để cho Quý Minh Giác hiểu lầm.

Quý Minh Giác: "Ta biết ta biết, hắn không là ngốc, hắn chính là đơn thuần điểm."

Không khí đột nhiên an tĩnh.

Không xong...

"Ta sẽ đem ngươi nói chi tiết chuyển cáo." Hoắc Vân Xuyên thanh âm giống như ma quỷ , truyền vào Quý Minh Giác trong lỗ tai.

"Không muốn không muốn, " hắn một điệp thanh mà nói: "Ta biết sai, ta về sau cũng không dám ." Anh anh anh, chính là nhìn huynh đệ tức phụ đáng yêu, tưởng đùa nhất đùa mà thôi, ai biết đối phương dễ lừa như vậy.

Chẳng qua nói ba xạo, liền ngoan ngoãn mà đem tiền đưa lại đây.

"Nếu không, ta đem tiền còn cấp hắn?" Nghĩ nghĩ, Quý Minh Giác cầu sinh dục vẫn là chiến thắng sinh ra đã có sẵn da.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên trầm ngâm một khắc, lại hồi: "Ngược lại không cần ."

Quý Minh Giác: "? ? ?"

Quả nhiên, hắn căn bản là không hy vọng An Vô Dạng trong tay có tiền... Thật là một âm hiểm giả dối nam nhân.

"Kia đi, ta lập tức cố gắng công tác đi." Quý Minh Giác hồi: "Bộ phim điện ảnh này ta tự mình giám chế, cần phải phải giúp nhà các ngươi Vô Dạng tiểu đệ đệ kiếm tiền."

Hắn cảm thấy đi, người trẻ tuổi tiếp xúc một chút mấy thứ này không là chuyện xấu.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên đem người câu , quá mức độc tài cũng không được.

Bằng bọn họ đối An Vô Dạng ấn tượng, cảm thấy nhân gia cũng không phải ngốc, là thật trong lòng không có rất nhiều tạp niệm mà thôi.

Hoặc là nói tuổi còn nhỏ, tiếp xúc đồ vật quá ít.

Chính là ai tuổi trẻ thời điểm không là ngây ngốc mà lại đây ? Tâm hắn tưởng.

A không, Hoắc tổng liền không là.

Nha từ tiểu liền khôn khéo độc lập, không có ăn quá mệt.

Nhưng là nghĩ lại tưởng tượng, được đến một thứ gì đó đồng thời, liền sẽ tự động buông tha một thứ gì đó, ai cũng nói không chính xác cái gì hạnh phúc hơn đi.

Cái này nghỉ đông, tựa hồ chuyện tốt tụ tập bộ dáng.

Tưởng Thiếu Phi mới vừa tụ hoàn, Trần Sơ liền lại mời đại gia tụ hội, hắn giao bạn gái.

Buổi tối nghe nói tin tức khi, An Vô Dạng có vẻ là sai ngạc , ngây ngốc hỏi câu: "Nguyên lai bọn họ cũng là muốn kết hôn ?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên ghé mắt, buồn cười mà hỏi lại: "Bọn họ vì cái gì không cần kết hôn?"

Có đôi khi An Vô Dạng lên tiếng, quả thật sẽ nhượng hắn cảm thấy thực khó hiểu không sai, chính là cũng không chán ghét.

Sau đó An Vô Dạng cười cười, chậm rãi mà nói: "Ta còn tưởng rằng bọn họ đều là độc thân chủ nghĩa." Dù sao mỗi người đều ba mươi hảo mấy , đều là độc thân bộ dáng: "Ân, giao bạn gái cũng hảo, tốt nhất là sớm một chút kết hôn."

Hắn nghiêm trang chững chạc mà phát biểu ý kiến đạo.

"Trần Sơ sẽ tính toán , ngươi ta cũng quan tâm không ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên mở ra một hạp Durex, hai cái tiểu nhân đặt trên mặt bàn, dư lại bỏ vào ngăn kéo trong.

Đây là hôm nay tân mua .

Ngày hôm qua tưởng thời điểm bởi vì không có thứ này, ngạnh sinh sinh nhẫn đi qua.

Sau đó Hoắc Vân Xuyên đi đến tiểu cái bàn biên, từ phía sau hoàn trụ An Vô Dạng bả vai, thấp giọng nói: "Không nhìn , theo ta đến trên giường đi."

An Vô Dạng hô hấp cùng tim đập, bởi vì Hoắc Vân Xuyên thanh âm nhứ loạn cùng gia tốc.

"Đi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên đem hắn lộng đứng lên, ngồi chỗ cuối ôm lấy hắn tiêm gầy thân thể, có vẻ phi thường mà cường ngạnh.

Nghĩ đến tối hôm qua cùng hôm trước đều không có làm, An Vô Dạng liền ngoan ngoãn mà ghé vào hắn ngực, ngẫu nhiên ngượng ngùng mà hỗ trợ hiên một chút chăn, đùa nghịch một chút quần áo.

Tại Hoắc Vân Xuyên trong mắt, hắn ngoan đến không được.

"Không sợ, ta thương ngươi." Nam nhân trong lòng một trận lửa nóng mà nói, ở trên giường đặc biệt có thể áp lực chính mình, đối An Vô Dạng ôn nhu nhẫn nại, cũng không dọa đến đối phương.

Hắn thoả mãn qua đi, An Vô Dạng thường thường là mệt đến lập tức có thể đi vào giấc ngủ.

Tại mơ hồ trung, An Vô Dạng có thể cảm giác được, Hoắc Vân Xuyên đang tại dùng nhiệt khăn mặt giúp chính mình chà lau, liền cùng chính mình vừa tới đến bên cạnh hắn thời điểm nhất dạng, hai năm khoái, vẫn là như vậy cẩn thận nghiêm túc.

Cảm thụ ở trên người khẽ vuốt ấm áp, An Vô Dạng thực an tâm mà rơi vào mộng đẹp.

Tại trong mộng hắn giống như mơ thấy tốt đẹp sự tình, khóe miệng hơi hơi về phía thượng giơ lên.

Đệ 115 chương

Cùng hào môn xuất thân Hoắc Vân Xuyên có điều bất đồng, Trần luật sư Trần Sơ là chính mình dựng nghiệp bằng hai bàn tay trắng người đọc sách; tại ba vị bạn tốt đối lập hạ, Trần luật sư gia cảnh chính là tiểu phú, bất quá tổ tiên mấy đại đều là người đọc sách, có thể nói một câu thư hương dòng dõi.

Hắn cùng Hoắc Vân Xuyên cùng tuổi, năm nay ba mươi mốt, lập tức liền muốn bước vào ba mươi hai một tuổi.

Trần luật sư bạn gái là đồng hành, so với hắn tiểu hai tuổi, hai người bối cảnh tương tự, thoạt nhìn rất là xứng đôi.

An Vô Dạng đi theo Hoắc Vân Xuyên đi vào này tòa ấm áp tiểu dương lâu, không dấu vết mà tỉ mỉ Trần luật sư bạn gái, trong âm thầm cảm thán một câu thật xinh đẹp.

Là cái loại này khí chất già giặn đại tỷ tỷ đâu.

Trần luật sư cấp bạn gái Phương Nhu từng cái giới thiệu bạn tốt của mình, đương giới thiệu đến An Vô Dạng thời điểm, cười , chuyên môn đối Phương Nhu cường điệu đạo: "Tuy rằng dựa theo tuổi ta so Vân Xuyên tiểu mấy tháng, chính là Vô Dạng tuổi so ngươi tiểu rất nhiều, bởi vậy hắn vẫn là muốn hảm tỷ tỷ ngươi."

Như vậy vừa nói không chỉ hắn cười , người chung quanh cũng cười .

Là thiện ý tươi cười.

"Phương Nhu tỷ tỷ." An Vô Dạng thoải mái mà hô, chỉ là bởi vì tính cách vấn đề, tại trường hợp này vẫn sẽ ngượng ngùng.

"Ngươi hảo, ta đã sớm nghe nói ngươi." Phương Nhu cười nói, hướng hắn vươn ra bàn tay: "Tại ta cùng Trần luật sư chính là đồng sự quan hệ thời điểm, chuyện của ngươi liền không là bí mật ."

"Ai?" An Vô Dạng ngay từ đầu còn tồn tại nghi hoặc, nhưng là nghĩ lại tưởng tượng chính mình những cái đó tin tức, liền hiểu rõ mà cười : "Trần ca là một cái người rất tốt." Đương đại gia mặt, hắn phi thường nghiêm túc mà nói: "Ta lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy bọn họ bốn thời điểm, kỳ thật thích nhất chính là Trần ca."

Đây là đại lời nói thật.

"Ha ha." Phương Nhu trong ánh mắt phát ra xuất chân chính ý cười.

Trần Sơ cũng cúi đầu cười , hàm súc mà nhìn thoáng qua Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "Vô Dạng lời này thật sự là nhượng Trần ca khó xử, bất quá ta thực vinh hạnh." Hắn bưng lên hương tân nói cười yến yến đạo, có vẻ hết sức nho nhã, trí thức nồng hậu.

"Không có việc gì, đều hiểu rõ người, hắn sẽ không ăn dấm ." An Vô Dạng nói như vậy, đi theo giơ nâng chén, bất quá hương tân nhập khẩu trước, lại ngoan ngoãn xin chỉ thị cách vách nam nhân: "Cái này rượu, ta có thể uống sao?"

Quý Minh Giác giành nói: "Uống a, hương tân mà thôi."

Cũng không phải rượu, thật là.

Thân là ngoại nhân, hắn đều cảm thấy Hoắc Vân Xuyên quản An Vô Dạng quản được rất nghiêm khắc .

An Vô Dạng lại vẫn là nhìn Hoắc Vân Xuyên, lẳng lặng mà chờ đối phương quyết định.

Phiêu tiểu thiên sứ liếc mắt một cái, Hoắc Vân Xuyên vuốt cằm: "Uống đi, không quan hệ."

Sau đó An Vô Dạng liền đem cái chén trong hương tân uống xong , phân lượng rất ít, mùi rượu cũng không rõ ràng, hương vị cùng hắn dĩ vãng uống qua đồ vật đều không giống.

Nhưng là cũng không có thập phần đặc biệt địa phương khác.

Nhìn này vài vị bạn tốt, lại suy nghĩ hơn một năm trước.

"Thật sự là thế sự khó liệu a." Tưởng Thiếu Phi cảm thán nói: "Ta ngay từ đầu đã cho nhóm ta bốn sớm nhất kết hôn , nhất định sẽ là Trần Sơ, không nghĩ tới cũng là Vân Xuyên." Bọn họ tối không tưởng được người.

"Cũng không phải là." Trần Sơ nói: "Hiện tại Vân Xuyên đều có nhi tử , ta mới nói thượng bạn gái."

"Vậy coi như cái gì." Quý Minh Giác nói: "Chờ các ngươi ai nhị thai , ta cũng không nhất định có thể tìm đối tượng." Hắn tự giễu: "Đời này chỉ có thể đương cha nuôi cũng nói không chừng."

Mọi người đều biết, hắn làm người phong lưu, là một cái điển hình hoa hoa công tử.

Muốn định ra đến quả thật thực không dễ dàng.

Muốn thế nào phong hoa tuyệt đại nữ nhân tài năng bộ lao Quý Minh Giác đâu?

An Vô Dạng lắc đầu, không muốn đi thay Tiểu Minh ca thao cái này tâm.

"Thiếu Phi đâu?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên khó được quan tâm câu.

Tưởng Thiếu Phi nói: "Không vội."

Hắn cũng liền ngậm miệng, chuyên tâm cấp tiểu thiên sứ tước hoa quả.

Mọi người cũng thói quen Hoắc Vân Xuyên trầm mặc, bình thường tụ hội nói chuyện phiếm, cũng là ba người nói được nhiều.

Cho nên bọn họ cũng rất bội phục An Vô Dạng , có thể cùng Hoắc Vân Xuyên loại này hũ nút ở chung, kia cũng không đơn giản.

"Cám ơn." Đối phương đệ hoa quả động tác quá mức tự nhiên, tựa như ở nhà nhất dạng, dẫn đến An Vô Dạng không có lưu ý, liền tiếp nhận đến ăn.

"..." Vây xem mọi người đình chỉ cười, đồng thời còn có loại bị đánh mặt cảm giác.

Kỳ thật An Vô Dạng loại này ngoài ý muốn đơn thuần, lại thần kinh không nhạy bén người, mới là thích hợp nhất Hoắc Vân Xuyên người đi.

Mỗi lần nhìn thấy bọn họ ngồi cùng một chỗ, đều sẽ nhượng người cảm thấy bất khả tư nghị, rồi lại hết sức mà hài hòa, nói không nên lời thoải mái.

Lần này tụ hội hoàn tất, nghỉ đông cũng sắp chấm dứt.

An Vô Dạng lập tức muốn nghênh đón khai giảng, tại khai giảng trước, bọn họ mang theo học được đi đường sau đó so trước càng khó hầu hạ Đôn Đôn trở lại nhà trọ.

Suy xét đến Trương a di tuổi tác đã cao, Hoắc Vân Xuyên xem xét một cái bảo mẫu, ban ngày chia sẻ Trương a di công tác.

Cứ như vậy, ban ngày hắn cũng có đầy đủ thời gian ra ngoài.

Sinh ý thượng sự tình An Vô Dạng không hiểu, bất quá hắn cũng rõ ràng, Hoắc Vân Xuyên như vậy thân phận cả ngày đãi trong nhà nhìn hài tử là chuyện không thể nào.

Cho nên khai giảng một đoạn thời gian sau, Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói với hắn, muốn đi công tác nước ngoài một vòng tả hữu, hắn cũng thực bình tĩnh.

"Ngươi tại sinh ý thượng sự tình ta không giúp được ngươi, bất quá ta sẽ đem gia xem trọng, đem Đôn Đôn xem trọng." An Vô Dạng xuất ra rương hành lý tử, giúp nam nhân thu thập quần áo hài miệt.

"Quan trọng nhất là đem mình xem trọng." Hoắc Vân Xuyên ngồi ở trên giường nhìn hắn.

"Đương nhiên ." Thanh niên đem mình không tha lưu cho treo đầy quần áo ngăn tủ: "Chờ ngươi trở về thời điểm, ta nhất định là bạch bạch mập mạp ."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên thản nhiên nói: "Một vòng có thể dưỡng đến bạch bạch mập mạp, ngươi là heo sao?"

An Vô Dạng điệp hảo hắn một cái quần bỏ vào, dùng bàn tay đè cho bằng: "Nghĩ đến mỹ ngươi, muốn là một vòng có thể dưỡng béo heo, đại gia đều dưỡng heo đi."

Nam nhân cười đến bỡn cợt: "Nói cách khác, dưỡng ngươi so dưỡng heo còn có lời?"

"..." An Vô Dạng quăng một phen hắn lông dê lưng, có vẻ tính tình không tiểu: "Hừ." Sau đó tiếp tục điệp quần áo, dặn dò: "Ăn hảo ngủ ngon, chú ý thân thể, sớm một chút trở về, ta sẽ tưởng ngươi ."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên không tiếng động mà nhìn hắn, rốt cục nhịn không được , đứng dậy đi qua ôm lấy hắn.

"Làm gì đâu, ta điệp quần áo..." An Vô Dạng giãy dụa đạo.

"Không nóng nảy, trong chốc lát chính mình điệp." Hoắc Vân Xuyên cướp đi An Vô Dạng trong tay quần áo, tùy tay đặt tại hành lý tương, nói: "Xem ta một chút không được sao? Tổng trốn tránh ta làm gì?"

Theo nói chuyện, An Vô Dạng cảm thấy mấy căn hữu lực ngón tay kiềm chế chính mình cằm.

Loại này cường bách thức bá đạo hắn thực thói quen, lần này cũng không phải cảm thấy xấu hổ và giận dữ, mà là sợ hãi.

Chính mình ánh mắt đều đỏ, bị Hoắc Vân Xuyên thấy được còn không đến ai cười nhạo.

Như dự đoán Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn đến tiểu thiên sứ kia hai chỉ phiếm hồng ánh mắt, ngực một sáp, thậm chí có chút điểm hô hấp khó cảm giác: "Đứa ngốc." Hắn cúi đầu hôn An Vô Dạng môi, ý đồ dùng phương thức này đi an ủi đối phương.

"..." Vốn là không có gì sự thanh niên bị an ủi một chút ngược lại cảm xúc tràn ra, dùng đầu không ngừng cọ mình thích nam nhân ngực.

"Đừng làm nũng , " sắp rời đi hắn một vòng nam nhân không chịu nổi mà thật sâu ôm hắn: "Ngươi như vậy ta sẽ thay đổi chủ ý ."

"Không cần." An Vô Dạng từ Hoắc Vân Xuyên trong ngực đi ra, quyết đoán cự tuyệt: "Ngươi nên làm chi làm chi đi, ta tiếp tục thu dọn đồ đạc."

Xoay người sang chỗ khác, còn cường ngạnh mà nói một câu: "Đêm nay không với ngươi làm."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "..."

Kỳ thật An Vô Dạng biết hắn nhu cầu đại, không chuẩn bị làm chỉ nói là nói mà thôi.

Lập tức liền muốn phân ra, không tha người lại không ngừng đối phương một cái.

Nhưng là không nghĩ tới, Hoắc Vân Xuyên buổi tối thật sự không bính hắn, chính là ôm nói chuyện phiếm, trò chuyện.

Từ lần này hành trình có quan, nói đến về sau tính toán, còn có Đôn Đôn cái kia tiểu bại hoại.

An Vô Dạng cảm thấy đặc biệt nghi hoặc, vấn đề này ở trong lòng hắn vẫn luôn không nhớ ra được hỏi, đêm nay nghĩ tới lại hỏi: "Vì cái gì Trần ca bọn họ tổng là nói ngươi buồn?"

Hắn một chút đều không biết là Hoắc Vân Xuyên buồn, ngược lại rất nói nhiều .

Tiểu thiên sứ nói một câu, Hoắc Vân Xuyên chỉ biết hắn tưởng biểu đạt có ý tứ gì: "Là rất buồn , nhưng là sợ ngươi tịch mịch."

"..." An Vô Dạng ngẩn ngơ, tâm ấm áp mà, hướng hắn kháo đi qua.

"Ngủ đi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói.

Ôn nhu ngón tay, nhẹ nhàng tại tiểu thiên sứ tóc vuốt ve.

Sáng ngày thứ hai, Hoắc Vân Xuyên không tất đuổi phi cơ.

Cho nên hắn còn có thời gian bồi An Vô Dạng ăn cái bữa sáng, sau đó đem đối phương đưa đến đại học cửa nhà.

"Ngươi trực tiếp đi sân bay sao?" An Vô Dạng hỏi hắn.

"Đối." Rương hành lý ngay tại trên xe.

Giữa trưa mười hai giờ phi cơ, đi sân bay trên đường tiêu hao rụng hơn một giờ, như vậy tính còn kém không nhiều lắm .

"Tái kiến." An Vô Dạng phất phất tay, bối bao xoay người vào cửa trường.

Trên xe nam nhân cũng không có lề mề, lập tức khởi động xe hối vào dòng xe cộ, khai hướng thủ đô sân bay.

Đi qua đã hơn một năm, vi chiếu cố mang thai tiểu thiên sứ, tuổi nhỏ nhi tử, Hoắc Vân Xuyên đẩy rất nhiều công sự.

Khi đó hắn là thật sự cảm thấy, An Vô Dạng cùng Đôn Đôn không có chính mình không được.

Hiện tại Đôn Đôn khỏe mạnh hoạt bát, trưởng thành tình huống làm người ta yên tâm; An Vô Dạng ở trường học quá đến cũng không tồi, không chỉ có bằng hữu làm bạn, còn tham gia thích vận động.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên thừa dịp lúc này đằng ra tay đến, bắt đầu xử lý trước chồng chất cùng một chỗ công tác.

XX địa phương thời gian buổi sáng tám giờ, hắn gọi một cú điện thoại hồi gia, liền vùi đầu vào công tác bên trong đi.

Bây giờ là ba tháng trung tuần, Bắc Kinh thời tiết vẫn cứ bị vây rét lạnh trung, ngày đêm độ chênh lệch nhiệt độ trong ngày cực đại.

Cùng biệt thành thị so sánh với, mùa xuân ngược lại là rất ít hạ vũ.

Bất quá lại sẽ quát phong, vù vù mà thổi mạnh mang thổ phong.

An Vô Dạng xuất môn nhất định sẽ đeo lên khẩu trang, khăn quàng cổ cùng mũ, đem mình bọc đến nghiêm nghiêm thực thực, giống khối bánh chưng.

Đây là này tòa thành thị mọi người, xuất môn thông thường trang phục.

Hôm nay cũng quát phong , Trương a di lo lắng đến thực, nhượng An Vô Dạng xuất môn đánh cái xe.

"Lộ trình liền như vậy điểm đâu." An Vô Dạng dở khóc dở cười mà tưởng, giống như Hoắc Vân Xuyên đi rồi sau đó, Trương a di đối tự cái càng phát ra để bụng.

Bình thường dám trông cậy vào , hiện tại muốn lải nhải hảo vài lần.

Kỳ thật Hoắc Vân Xuyên sau khi rời khỏi, An Vô Dạng cảm giác cuộc sống của mình không có gì rất biến hóa lớn.

Chính là trở lại gia không có đối phương cùng ăn cơm, buổi tối đến một người đi ngủ.

Ban ngày đến trường thời điểm, hắn lại nhận đến Hoắc Vân Xuyên điện thoại.

Bởi vì có khi kém quan hệ, hai bên thời gian là không đồng dạng như vậy, cho nên rất khó tìm đến đại gia đều thích hợp thời gian tán gẫu đến lâu một chút.

Dẫn đến An Vô Dạng nhìn thấy điện báo, liền không kìm lòng nổi mà tính toán, bên kia bây giờ là mấy giờ?

Dùng tính nhẩm cùng ngón tay tính một chút, không từ cảm thấy chính mình thiểu năng trí tuệ, nghe hỏi một chút chẳng phải sẽ biết ?

"Uy, ngươi bên kia mấy giờ đâu?"

Hoắc tổng vừa tiếp xúc với mở điện thoại, nghe thấy tức phụ nhi nói.

Mới vừa tham dự hoàn hoạt động, hắn vẫn là một thân tây trang giày da mà, trên tay đồng hồ cũng còn chưa kịp trích, liền mắt nhìn, mặt không đổi sắc mà báo giờ đạo: "XX thời gian, 22 điểm linh 5 phân."

Đệ 116 chương

Bên kia đã là đã trễ thế này sao?

An Vô Dạng nhíu mày, quan tâm đạo: "Vậy ngươi ăn cơm chưa? Có mệt hay không?" Hắn muốn nói chính là, cái này điểm, kỳ thật không tất gọi điện thoại cho hắn, sớm một chút nghỉ ngơi mới đối.

"Ăn qua, mới vừa trở lại khách sạn." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nghe được thanh âm của hắn, vừa rồi ở bên ngoài thụ lão ngoại điểu khí, rốt cục vuốt lên một chút.

"Mệt không?" An Vô Dạng lại hỏi một câu.

Hoắc tổng cách cơ hồ hơn phân nửa cái địa cầu, phá lệ mà khai hoàng khang, nói: "Cũng không phải mệt, lập tức với ngươi làm ba năm thứ cũng không là vấn đề."

Chính là tâm mệt mà thôi, vây quanh nhất bang gian trá lão bánh quẩy động não.

Mà hắn lại là cái cứng mềm đều không ăn tính tình.

Bên người muốn là không cái trợ lý đi theo, mấy ngày này không biết nói băng nhiều ít.

"Ngươi người này..." An Vô Dạng xem xét xem xét chung quanh đồng học, đỏ mặt mà tìm cái an tĩnh góc tiếp tục cùng hắn nói: "Ta lập tức muốn lên lớp , ngươi mệt một ngày, nếu không tắm nước ấm, đi ngủ sớm một chút?"

Điện thoại đầu kia nói: "Không nóng nảy, tái nói với ta hai câu."

An Vô Dạng lòng mền nhũn, ngoan ngoãn mà gật đầu, nói chuyện thanh âm liền không tự chủ được mà mềm nhũn: "Ta rất nhớ ngươi nha."

Bên kia truyền đến cười khẽ, lại một lần nữa nhượng An Vô Dạng cảm giác lỗ tai ngứa mà.

Hắn xấu hổ xấu hổ mà, cắn răng nói: "Cười cái gì, không là ngươi nhượng ta với ngươi nhiều lời hai câu sao?"

Hiện tại nói lại cười nhạo, không nói .

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói: "Vui vẻ cũng không cho cười?"

An Vô Dạng liền không có cách , gãi bên kia lỗ tai tiếp tục nói với hắn nói: "Đôn Đôn cũng tưởng ngươi, đôi ta đều muốn ngươi." Thân là lời tâm tình tiểu vương tử, hắn có loại thẹn thùng cũng không bị cản trở đặc biệt kỹ năng: "Ngươi mau trở lại đi, ngươi không trở lại... Ngăn kéo trong bộ bộ đều phải quá thời hạn ."

Bên kia đã xảy ra ngắn ngủi trầm mặc.

Trong chốc lát Hoắc Vân Xuyên mới hô hấp lâu dài đạo: "Tiểu bại hoại."

"Ha ha."

"Còn có ba ngày, ta liền trở về, đến lúc đó đừng cùng ta làm nũng nói ngươi mệt."

An Vô Dạng: "..."

Hai người hàn huyên có một tiểu sẽ, đột nhiên có người xao vang Hoắc Vân Xuyên môn, hắn cùng điện thoại bên kia tiểu thiên sứ nói: "Ngươi chờ một chút, ta khai cái môn."

Vừa lúc lúc này trường học tiếng chuông cũng vang lên: "Vân Xuyên, cúp điện thoại đi, ta đi lên lớp ." An Vô Dạng nói, nghe thấy trong điện thoại có một phen nữ sĩ thanh âm, tựa hồ nói xong thì thầm ngoại ngữ, hắn nghe không hiểu, cũng không có để ý.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên trong chốc lát mới hồi hắn: "Ta có chút sự phải xử lý, ngươi lên lớp đi."

"Hảo ." An Vô Dạng nói: "Tái kiến, chờ ngươi trở về."

Bên kia sạch sẽ lưu loát mà liền cúp điện thoại, thoạt nhìn là có sự tình phải xử lý.

Việc buôn bán thật không dễ dàng, thật vất vả, đây là An Vô Dạng bị cúp điện thoại sau đó duy nhất ý tưởng.

Mấy ngày kế tiếp, Hoắc Vân Xuyên là thật vội, liên trục mà tại vài cái khu chuyển, đi chợ rất nhiều còn muốn ứng phó đột phát trạng huống.

Dưới tình huống như vậy, chỉ có thể cam đoan mỗi ngày cấp An Vô Dạng đánh một chiếc điện thoại.

Có đôi khi nói cái thập đến phút, có đôi khi nói cái ba năm phút.

Mỗi lần đều là An Vô Dạng thúc Hoắc Vân Xuyên cúp điện thoại, nắm chặt thời gian đi nghỉ ngơi.

Chính là hắn phát hiện, chỉ cần không có khẩn cấp yêu cầu xử lý sự tình, Hoắc Vân Xuyên liền không nóng nảy quải, phương diện này có vẻ rất dính .

Có chút xuất hồ ý liêu.

An Vô Dạng ám trạc trạc mà nghĩ như vậy, trong lòng lại điềm điềm mà.

Bất quá hai người cũng không phải cái loại này hơi nhiều lời người, có thể mạn vô mục đích mà nói cái mười mấy phút đồng hồ, hắn thực cảm thấy mỹ mãn.

Nói thật, trong nhà nhiều một cái bảo mẫu a di sau đó, mang hài tử nhiệm vụ giữa đột nhiên thoải mái xuống dưới.

An Vô Dạng nghỉ tại gia, phát hiện có đầy đủ thời gian dùng để tiêu xài phung phí.

Giá sách thượng kia sắp xếp sao tương quan bộ sách, đã có thật dài một đoạn thời gian không có chạm qua .

Hôm nay chỉnh lý giá sách thời điểm, nhìn đến những cái đó thư, cảm thấy bội cảm thân thiết.

Hắn một bên lấy thư, một bên nói thầm đạo: "Trách không được Bảo mụ nhóm tổng nói, kết hôn sinh tử sau đó chính là vây quanh hài tử chuyển đâu..."

Đó là một sự thật.

Từ lúc sinh Đôn Đôn sau đó, hằng ngày sinh hoạt trừ bỏ học tập chính là mang oa.

Hiện nay khả năng liên đơn giản nhất bánh sừng bò, cũng quên phải nên làm như thế nào.

An Vô Dạng nghĩ đến đây, phủng thư đi đến phòng bếp, tìm ra trước lưu xuống tài liệu cùng công cụ, chuẩn bị làm một ít bánh sừng trâu.

"Dạng Dạng, làm bánh mì nha?" Trương a di giật mình mà nói.

"Ân, lâu lắm không luyện tập , ta sợ quên." Thanh niên hồi nàng nói.

"Là nha, lâu không luyện liền sẽ ngượng tay." Trương a di rất có kinh nghiệm mà nói.

Hai người tại tại trù phòng nói chuyện phiếm trong chốc lát, nàng liền hỏi: "Hoắc tiên sinh cái gì thời điểm trở về?"

Đang tại cùng mặt An Vô Dạng, hai chỉ tay dừng lại, bởi vì nhắc tới Hoắc Vân Xuyên tên, hắn trong lồng ngực không tự chủ được mà truyền đến tim đập nhanh cảm giác.

An Vô Dạng nói: "Đại khái hai ngày về sau đi, tối trì ba ngày cũng có thể trở lại." Sau đó lần nữa cùng khởi diện đoàn.

Phát hiện trong tủ lạnh chỉ có chà bông, lần này liền toàn bộ làm chà bông khẩu vị.

Nướng chế trong quá trình, bánh mì mùi chậm rãi từ lò nướng trong truyền tới.

Biến thành nguyên bản không là thực chờ mong An Vô Dạng, cũng biến đến chờ mong đứng lên.

Lấy ra nướng hảo bánh mì sau đó, hắn không thể chờ đợi được mà nếm một khối, bánh mì hương nùng cùng chà bông vi hàm khẩu cảm phối hợp đến rất vừa vặn.

Xuất hồ ý liêu mà ăn ngon.

"Trương a di, Lâm a di, mau tới ăn bánh mì, rất tốt ăn ." An Vô Dạng vui vẻ mà nói, đem bánh mì toàn bộ bưng ra.

Vài người ăn qua sau, dư lại phóng lạnh, dùng chỉ túi trang đứng lên.

"Ta xuất một chuyến môn." Hắn cấp trường học đồng học đưa bánh mì đi.

"Dạng Dạng cẩn thận một chút." Trương a di dặn dò, quay đầu lại cùng Lâm a di nói: "Ta nói không sai đi, Dạng Dạng chính là cái thực tâm nhãn hài tử."

Đối ai đều thành tâm, cũng khó trách Hoắc tiên sinh tổng lo lắng hắn bị người lừa.

Thương đại ký túc xá, hôm nay thiên âm râm mát lạnh mà, các nam sinh đều tránh ở phòng ngủ chơi game nghe âm nhạc, không người muốn đi xuống lầu ăn cơm.

Bởi vì một người ra cửa, liền ý nghĩa phải làm ký túc xá anh hùng — giúp mặt khác bạn cùng phòng mang cơm.

Cho nên dựa vào cái gì đâu!

Liền không đi.

"Ai." Viễn Hàng huynh đã đói bụng đến thầm thì gọi, đóng lại sách vở, chuẩn bị hy sinh tiểu ta thành toàn tập thể.

Lúc này ký túc xá môn lại bị xao hưởng, đại gia hai mặt nhìn nhau, bởi vì trong phòng ngủ bốn bạn cùng phòng chỉnh chỉnh tề tề mà đều tại.

"Ai nha?" Từ Viễn Hàng đi xuống mở cửa, nhìn thấy ngoài cửa đứng An Vô Dạng, giật mình đạo: "Sao ngươi lại tới đây?"

An Vô Dạng hướng hắn mỉm cười, nhắc tới trong tay bánh mì: "Ta làm chà bông bánh mì, cho các ngươi ăn."

"Ngọa tào!" Từ Viễn Hàng ngửi được một trận mùi, lập tức cùng ngạ lang dường như đem trang che mặt bao chỉ túi ôm vào trong ngực: "Thật sự là mưa đúng lúc a mưa đúng lúc, Tiểu An đồng học, ngươi là nhân dân tiểu thiên sứ!"

Ký túc xá bên trong người nghe thấy có ăn , sôi nổi chen chúc lại đây: "Lão Tam, có phải hay không có ăn ?"

"Đối." Từ Viễn Hàng hào một cổ họng: "Tiểu An đồng học cho chúng ta đưa ăn đến !"

Đội ống nghe điện thoại chơi game Ôn Lăng, tháo xuống ống nghe điện thoại nhìn An Vô Dạng, một bộ phi thường ngoài ý muốn bộ dáng: "Đến ?" Đại gia đều tại đoạt thực vật, chỉ có hắn hỏi: "Không tiến vào sao?"

An Vô Dạng lắc đầu nói: "Không , ta đây liền trở về." Sau đó sợ hãi Từ Viễn Hàng bọn họ đem bánh mì đều chia cắt , chưa cho Ôn Lăng lưu một phần, liền cố ý dặn dò nói: "Viễn Hàng huynh, nhớ rõ cấp Ôn Lăng lưu hai cái!"

Từ Viễn Hàng trêu ghẹo đạo: "Biết , ngươi cấp đồ vật, ta còn sẽ thiếu hắn sao?"

Sau đó cứ tới đây cấp Ôn Lăng chia nhau ăn đến .

An Vô Dạng tại bọn họ cười cười nháo nháo trung, cũng cáo từ ly khai.

"Uy, hoàn hồn." Từ Viễn Hàng đụng vào Ôn Lăng, đỡ phải ánh mắt của hắn vẫn luôn nhìn cửa nhà, nói: "Ta biết, Tiểu An đồng học đặc biệt hảo, chính là ngươi xuất hiện đến quá muộn , anh em."

Ôn Lăng cười cười, quay đầu lại đi đeo lên ống nghe điện thoại tiếp tục chơi game.

"Ai..." Từ Viễn Hàng thở dài ngăn cách tại một bộ ống nghe điện thoại ở ngoài.

Lão Tứ lại là đắm chìm tại du hý bên trong.

Quả nhiên, thiên âm âm mà bắt đầu hạ vũ .

Hoàn hảo An Vô Dạng tại trên đường trở về, đi nhanh hai bước, nếu không không mang tán hắn, khả năng sẽ bị lâm thành ướt sũng.

Trở lại gia sau, nhìn thấy hai vị a di ở phòng khách dệt áo lông xem tv, cùng bên ngoài mưa gió cùng rét lạnh hình thành tiên minh đối lập.

An Vô Dạng nhớ tới khi còn bé, trời mưa xuống tam tỷ đệ bị nhốt ở nhà cho hết thời gian cảnh tượng.

Bọn họ sẽ đánh bài pu-khơ, cũng sẽ chơi hiện tại thoạt nhìn thực nhược trí du hý.

Hạ tiếng mưa đem trên giường nhỏ Đôn Đôn đánh thức : "Nha nha..." Vị này yếu ớt tiểu thiếu gia, ánh mắt dạo qua một vòng, nhìn đến ba ba sau đó lập tức yên tĩnh, muốn ôm một cái.

An Vô Dạng đem hắn ôm đứng lên, nói cho hắn biết hiện tại đang tại hạ vũ, là bình thường hiện tượng.

Cũng không biết nhi tử nghe hiểu không có, dù sao là không khóc , bắt đầu ghé vào trên vai bướng bỉnh, kéo lỗ tai.

"Cũng thật bướng bỉnh." An Vô Dạng nhe răng trợn mắt mà nói, nhanh chóng đem cái này muốn trái tiểu hỗn đản buông xuống đi.

Liền nhìn thấy hắn điên điên mà chạy đến hai vị a di bên người — mục tiêu là nhan sắc tiên diễm mao tuyến đoàn.

"Dám." Trương a di giơ tay lên bàn tay, giả vờ sinh khí mà đe dọa đạo.

Đôn Đôn ngẩng đầu, xem xét Trương a di hai mắt, xoay người hơi sợ mà nhào vào ba ba trong ngực, chính là này không đại biểu hắn đối mao tuyến đoàn mất đi hứng thú, hắn dắt ba ba tay đi lấy đâu.

An Vô Dạng yêu hài tử, nhưng không quen hài tử.

"Mao tuyến đoàn là không thể đùa, " hắn nói như vậy , cấp nhi tử lấy bình thường mê chơi tiểu hùng món đồ chơi: "Cấp, ngươi Hùng đệ đệ."

Đôn Đôn tiếp hùng món đồ chơi, một phen liền ném, tính tình lão đại rồi.

"Hải, ngươi mê chơi không chơi." Tiểu ba ba nói: "Chờ ngươi đại ba ba trở lại, ta cho hắn cáo trạng đi."

Đảo mắt lại qua ba ngày, Hoắc Vân Xuyên bên kia công tác rốt cục xong việc .

Bận bịu xong cấp An Vô Dạng gọi điện thoại: "Dạng Dạng."

Cuối cùng lại chờ đến điện thoại, An Vô Dạng thở phào nhẹ nhõm một hơi.

"Hôm nay đều thứ hai , ngươi vẫn chưa trở lại sao?" Thanh âm của hắn tràn ngập nghi hoặc nói, còn có thật cẩn thận làm nũng: "Nói chuyện không tính toán gì hết, hại ta miên man suy nghĩ."

Liền tối hôm qua, An Vô Dạng còn muốn chủ động gọi điện thoại đi qua hỏi ý kiến, nhưng là không xác định Hoắc Vân Xuyên chính đang làm cái gì, liền không đánh.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên vội nói: "Giữa trưa tan học trở về ăn cơm đi."

Một câu sợ tới mức An Vô Dạng ngây ngốc mà: "Giữa trưa? Ngươi là nói giữa trưa sao?" Hắn không thể tin được.

Bây giờ là buổi sáng bảy giờ nhiều, đây không phải là còn dư lại vài cái giờ?

An Vô Dạng trong lòng đặc biệt cao hứng, hôm nay buổi sáng khóa thượng đến so trước một vòng còn muốn không yên lòng.

Hắn phải về đến .

Thật tốt quá.

Đệ 117 chương

Thật vất vả ngao hoàn buổi sáng khóa, tan học tiếng chuông vừa vang lên, An Vô Dạng liền kéo khởi ba lô, vội vã mà hướng trong nhà đuổi.

Hắn đến đi?

Bây giờ trở về đi mở cửa có thể nhìn thấy sao?

Trong đầu tưởng , chính là này đó .

Cùng với, trong chốc lát gặp mặt là xông lên đi ôm một cái đâu, vẫn là nhào lên thân một cái đâu?

Sau đó ngẫm lại, này lưỡng không có bán mao tiền khác nhau, dù sao đều là thân thân ôm một cái.

"Trương a di, Vân Xuyên trở lại sao?" Thanh niên thở hồng hộc mà mở cửa, ánh mắt tại trong phòng đầu tuần tra, lại chỉ nhìn thấy ở phòng khách quét tước vệ sinh Trương a di.

Nhân gia kinh ngạc đạo: "Không nha, hắn hôm nay trở về sao?" Hiển nhiên là không biết.

An Vô Dạng một nhịp đầu, thập phần ảo não: "Xem ta này trí nhớ!" Buổi sáng tiếp cái điện thoại, đi theo ngủ cái thu hồi giác, liền quên cấp Trương a di nói chuyện này: "Hắn hôm nay giữa trưa trở về ăn cơm."

"..." Trương a di nghĩ nghĩ, an ủi: "Không nóng nảy, cơm trưa phân lượng nhiều đâu, không thiếu hắn một chén cơm."

Hơn nữa đều cái này điểm đều còn chưa có trở lại, không là nàng nói, phi cơ thường xuyên muộn chút, sẽ không có đúng giờ thời điểm.

Nói cũng là.

An Vô Dạng bình tĩnh trở lại, đem trên người đồ vật buông xuống, đổi giày cởi quần áo.

Đại để là trong phòng Lâm a di nghe thấy được hắn trở về động tĩnh, cùng Đôn Đôn nói: "Ba ba trở lại."

Đôn Đôn tiểu ma vương yêu cùng ba ba chơi, đại nhân nói cũng minh bạch ý tứ, nghe vậy đuổi kịp dây cót tiểu bảo bối dường như, líu ríu mà chạy ra.

"A a a nha nha..."

An Vô Dạng: "..."

Có này toà núi nhỏ gây sức ép, những thứ khác đồ vật căn bản không có tinh lực suy nghĩ rất nhiều: "Ăn cơm đi, tiểu gia hỏa này cảm tình là đói bụng." Hắn ôm Đôn Đôn nói.

"Hắn thiện cá cháo tại táo thượng ninh đâu." Trương a di buông xuống trong tay sự việc, cấp Đôn Đôn lấy ăn .

Nghe thấy là thiện cá cháo, An Vô Dạng nhe răng nhe răng, làm ra vặn vẹo biểu tình.

Bởi vì hắn không ăn thiện cá, cảm thấy vật kia nhưng thẩm người.

Chính là nhân gia nói tiểu hài tử ăn thiện cá cháo có dinh dưỡng, Đôn Đôn tự cái cũng thích ăn, hắn cũng không có biện pháp.

Giữa trưa đại nhân nhóm ăn đôn bài cốt, cá hấp xì dầu, nước canh phòng.

Ở trong này muốn nói nhất kiện bi thương sự, chính là An Vô Dạng thích ăn tôm, dẫn đến Hoắc Vân Xuyên thường xuyên cho hắn vơ vét các loại ăn ngon tôm, hiện tại, hắn đem các loại ăn ngon tôm đều ăn nị .

Đã đến nhắc tới tôm liền sợ hãi địa phương bước.

A, hắn còn thích ăn xe ly tử, Hoắc tổng có rảnh liền mỗi ngày tay không uy hắn ăn, hiện nay cũng ăn nị .

"Hoắc tiên sinh phải là phi cơ muộn chút đi?" Ăn ăn, Lâm a di thình lình mà đề một câu.

An Vô Dạng vốn là ăn ngon hảo mà, nghe được tên của đối phương trái tim truyền đến một trận rõ ràng tê liệt cảm, không hiểu biết như thế nào hình dung nó, chỉ biết là loại cảm giác này thật sự có như vậy khó chịu.

Không xa rời nhau thời điểm không biết, trong giây lát tách ra vài ngày, phát hiện kia tưởng niệm tư vị thật không hảo thụ.

Nếu có thể nói, nghĩ nhiều về sau mỗi ngày đều nị , kề cận.

Cái này không có khả năng thực hiện tiểu nguyện vọng, bị An Vô Dạng giấu ở kia khối, vừa được mười tám tuổi sẽ không có tái lớn lên quá tâm nhi bên trong.

Năm mới sau, bởi vì tiểu thiên sứ đã xảy ra ném cái chìa khóa sự kiện, Hoắc Vân Xuyên đơn giản đem trong nhà đóng cửa đổi thành vân tay khóa.

Gần nhất khai khóa phương tiện, thứ hai còn đề phòng cướp.

Hắn mở cửa đi vào, chậm rãi mà buông xuống trong tay đồ vật, áo bành tô, mũ, biểu cùng giày da.

"Dạng Dạng, ta đã trở về." Nam nhân một thân thoải mái mà hướng trong đi, nhìn thấy đang tại ăn cơm một cái bàn người, thản nhiên nói: "Ăn thượng ?"

"..." An Vô Dạng ngẩng đầu nhìn thấy hắn, suýt nữa bị miệng bài cốt nghẹn một chút: "Quân... Quân... Khụ khụ." Vội vàng đem miệng xương cốt nhổ ra.

"Hoắc tiên sinh trở lại?" Trương a di cao hứng mà nói: "Nhanh đi rửa tay ăn cơm ăn cơm."

Nàng muốn đứng lên, bị Hoắc Vân Xuyên một cái thủ thế ngăn trở, tỏ vẻ chính mình đi tới có thể: "Ngài ăn, ta tự mình tới."

Sau đó cũng không có cùng An Vô Dạng nói cái gì, trực tiếp xoay người vào phòng bếp.

Cao ngất bóng dáng soái mù suy nghĩ hắn chỉnh chỉnh một vòng mê đệ, lập tức để đũa xuống thí điên nhi thí điên nhi mà cùng đi lên: "Ta đi xem hắn..."

Trương a di cùng Lâm a di cười cười, rất là lý giải người trẻ tuổi tình cảm.

"Vân Xuyên?" An Vô Dạng nằm úp sấp khung cửa, đôi mắt trông mong mà, một bộ tưởng tiến vào lại có điểm cận hương tình khiếp ngượng ngùng.

"Ân?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên hừ nhẹ, chuyên chú bắt tay trong kia chỉ từ bạch bát... Chỉ có đuôi mắt dư quang, tham lam mà nhìn trộm cạnh cửa, kia trương trắng trong thuần khiết tinh thần phấn chấn mặt: "Dạng Dạng." Hắn hảm.

An Vô Dạng tâm nhảy dựng, nghe thấy gọi về dường như, giống chỉ trở về nhà tiểu chim én nghênh đi vào.

Đương hắn bắt tại đối phương trên người thời điểm, trong lòng phi thường phi thường mà kiên định, cũng phi thường phi thường mà vui vẻ, vui vẻ đến cảm động muốn khóc cái loại này.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên tùy ý hắn bắt tại trên người mình, không chút nào thụ ảnh hưởng mà mở ra nồi cơm, thịnh cơm, lấy chiếc đũa.

Sau đó Hoắc Vân Xuyên một bàn tay đoan bát, một bàn tay mò làm nũng thanh niên, ôm đến phía trước vị trí: "Như vậy đi ra ngoài sẽ thẹn thùng sao?"

Khẳng định sẽ a... An Vô Dạng đem mặt chôn ở hắn trên vai lắc đầu.

"Ta đây đi ra ngoài." Hoắc tổng nói.

Vừa mới đi tới cửa, An Vô Dạng liền vươn tay bắt lấy khung cửa, sau đó hai má hỏa lạt lạt mà từ nhân gia trên người xuống dưới, bởi vì hắn muốn mặt.

"... Ngươi đi trước đi."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên tầm mắt, tại tiểu thiên sứ tiêm gầy trên người dạo qua một vòng, lôi kéo cổ tay của hắn đi ra ngoài.

Cái loại này không đơn thuần nắm chặt, mà là dùng ngón cái vuốt phẳng động tác nhỏ, lệnh da mặt mỏng thanh niên hô hấp không thông thuận, tổng cảm thấy cho dù là bình thường hành động, đã có loại tùy thời đều sẽ bị đối phương kéo trên giường cảm thụ...

Trở lại chỗ ngồi, đồng thời ngồi xuống ăn cơm.

"Hoắc tiên sinh, " Trương a di đau lòng mà nói: "Mới vừa xuống phi cơ nhưng mệt đi? Trong chốc lát ăn cơm no, hảo hảo tắm rửa một cái ngủ một giấc." Còn nói: "Dạng Dạng buổi chiều còn lên lớp sao? Nếu không ngày mai lại đi đến ?"

Buổi chiều nha, ngay tại gia hảo hảo bồi bồi Hoắc tiên sinh, Hoắc tiên sinh chuẩn cao hứng.

"Ngạch..." Khóa là có , nhưng là tiểu thanh niên ánh mắt lóe ra, nội bộ tâm viên ý mã có một hồi lâu : "Ân, giống như cũng không có cái gì trọng yếu khóa."

"Kia liền không đi ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên lên tiếng đạo.

Hai người từng người kia một cái không nắm chiếc đũa tay, đều đặt cái bàn dưới, câu kết làm bậy mà triền cùng một chỗ.

Cùng bình thường ân ái nị oai bất đồng, hôm nay đặc biệt nhiều một cỗ tử bắt giữ con mồi cường ngạnh.

Chỉ cần một động tác, An Vô Dạng liền có loại chân nhuyễn cảm giác sợ hãi...

Đồng thời hắn ngượng ngùng mà thừa nhận, ở sâu trong nội tâm tư chi như cuồng, cũng tưởng muốn thân cận Hoắc Vân Xuyên.

Sau khi cơm nước xong, dựa theo Hoắc Vân Xuyên thói quen, hắn ở phòng khách phao một hồ trà.

Lúc này An Vô Dạng cũng sẽ cùng hắn đồng thời uống , liên uống hai chén tư thế, lại không khỏi có loại ngưu nhai mẫu đơn hiềm nghi: "A, ngươi lần trước nói, cái này trà có cái gì đặc điểm tới?"

Trước kia hắn không yêu uống trà, hiện tại cùng đến Hoắc Vân Xuyên lâu, phát hiện, tại chợt ấm còn hàn mùa xuân, uống thượng một hồ nhiệt nóng nước chè xanh, cảm giác thật tốt.

Ngồi ở hắn đối diện nam nhân, cắn tự rõ ràng mà hồi đáp: "Tế, viên, khẩn, thẳng, ánh sáng màu hợp lòng người, hương nùng..."

"..." Nắm cái chén tiểu thiên sứ, tuy biết đạo đối phương tại hình dung trà điều ngoại hình, lại không tự chủ được mà cúi đầu, chỉ có thể nhìn thấy cái cằm tiêm nhi.

Hắn đây là thẹn thùng .

"Ta đi tắm rửa một cái, ngươi trở về phòng trong chờ ta." Thượng một giây còn hàm súc nam nhân, tiếp theo giây liền trắng ra rõ ràng mà phân phó nói, hiển nhiên là đùa giỡn người khác trong quá trình, đem mình cũng tra tấn đến không nhẹ.

"Hảo, " An Vô Dạng nói: "Đừng quên nhìn liếc mắt một cái Đôn Đôn."

Kia vật nhỏ ăn cơm no liền đang ngủ, không có thể chờ đến Hoắc Vân Xuyên trở về.

Cũng không biết đối phương nghe thấy được không có, ngồi trong chốc lát An Vô Dạng, cũng vào phòng ngủ, tao mặt dùng phòng ngủ phòng tắm, cũng có điểm đến tẩy sạch một cái tắm.

Quả nhiên tiểu biệt thắng tân hôn, tâm hắn tưởng.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên ngược lại là nghe thấy được An Vô Dạng phân phó, tắm rửa xong sau đó liền thuận đường nhìn nhi tử: "..." Đối phương này tư thế ngủ thất ngã chỏng vó mà, cuồng dã mà dạy hắn nhíu mày.

Hảo vài ngày không thấy tiểu bảo bối ba ba, thật cẩn thận mà đem nhi tử tay chân bãi cất kỹ.

"Ngô..." Đôn Đôn tại trên giường nhỏ lăn hảo vài cái, lại an tĩnh mà đánh khởi tiểu khò khè.

... Xem ra tiểu tử này chính là thích vặn vẹo tư thế.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên lắc lắc đầu, liền không quản .

Trở lại phòng ngủ, An Vô Dạng còn tại tắm rửa, hắn ngồi ở trên giường im lặng không lên tiếng mà chờ — thuận tiện sổ một sổ ngăn kéo bên trong bảo tồn bộ bộ.

Quá thời hạn là không có khả năng quá thời hạn , hắn không là cái loại này lãng phí tài nguyên người.

Này đó năm cái sáu cái mà, hôm nay dùng không hoàn, ngày mai cũng dùng cho hết.

An Vô Dạng đi ra sau, liếc mắt liền nhìn thấy Hoắc Vân Xuyên trên tay đem đồ chơi, không biết vì cái gì, rõ ràng cũng không xa lạ , lại vẫn là da mặt nóng bỏng, tổng cảm thấy so trực tiếp thưởng thức chính mình, còn tới làm người ta đỏ mặt tim đập.

"Đi ra ?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên hỏi, đồng thời tê kéo mà một tiếng, động thủ vạch tìm tòi trên tay tiểu ngoạn ý.

"..." An Vô Dạng nhấp nhấp miệng, trong lòng đều biết, vừa thấy liền biết chính mình mông nếu không hảo , đối phương sốt ruột.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên sao có thể không nóng nảy, hắn ở nước ngoài đãi mấy ngày nay, nghĩ đến trên người đâu đâu đều đau: "Lại đây." Hắn hướng An Vô Dạng duỗi bắt tay cánh tay, chờ đối phương đi đến chính mình một tay xa trong phạm vi, lập tức vớt đến trong ngực, cô đến cái kia chặt chẽ, tiết lộ hắn tưởng niệm.

Tại sao có thể không nghĩ đâu, cái này mười tám tuổi liền theo hắn, sau đó một ngày cũng không rời đi quá bảo bối.

"Về sau tái không ly khai ngươi ." Thành thục ổn trọng nam nhân đem hắn ôm đến trên đùi, thân hắn nóng bỏng mặt nói.

Câu này hống người lời ngon tiếng ngọt, đúng là dính người tiểu thanh niên trong lòng suy nghĩ, thật nghe thấy được ngược lại không quá nguyện ý tin tưởng: "Khả năng sao? Một ngày đều không ly khai?"

Lấy lão nam nhân góc độ nhìn lại, tâm can nhi thịt lông mi chớp a chớp, cặp mắt nghi hoặc trang toàn thế giới, đó chính là hắn.

Nhìn xem trên người lại bắt đầu đau: "Ân, đối." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói, sau đó đem An Vô Dạng buông xuống giường, đương đối phương mặt làm chuẩn bị công tác, đây là kết hôn một đoạn thời gian sau mới có ở chung hình thức.

Thiếu nhất phân nói thương yêu tiểu tình lữ cố kỵ cùng câu nệ, nhiều chín phần không tất che lấp thẳng thắn thành khẩn tương đối.

Nếu hỏi Hoắc Vân Xuyên có thể tại ai trước mặt làm được không cần đầu óc tự hỏi, toàn bằng bản năng đi nói chuyện làm việc, kia người chỉ có thể là An Vô Dạng.

Phản chi cũng thế.

Cho nên Hoắc Vân Xuyên tin tưởng An Vô Dạng không là ngốc, chỉ là bởi vì rất thích chính mình thôi.

Sự thật này chính là mỗi lần nhớ tới đều nhượng hắn đau căn nguyên, chỉ có hoắc hoắc hoàn ngăn kéo trong Durex tài năng hảo đi lên.

Đệ 118 chương

Xấu hổ trung không nói chuyện tìm nói tiểu thanh niên, ôm gối đầu ngồi xuống hỏi: "Nhìn Đôn Đôn sao?"

Cúi đầu đang tại đùa nghịch chuyện này nam nhân, ngắn gọn minh yếu địa trả lời: "Nhìn." Lần này biến thành chậm chút, đúng là cảm thấy có chút điểm lặc.

"A, kia..." Nói còn chưa nói xong, cao tráng thân ảnh liền bao phủ lại đây, nhượng hắn quên chính mình muốn nói nói.

Duy nhất có thể khẳng định chính là, vậy nhất định là một câu có thể có có thể không vô nghĩa...

"Dạng Dạng." Hoắc Vân Xuyên hảm.

Kiều diễm không khí ở trong phòng lan tràn, đối phương bình tĩnh mà không dung cự tuyệt nhất cử nhất động, ăn mòn tiểu thanh niên vựng vui sướng ý thức.

Hắn cặp kia dễ dàng bị thương ánh mắt, dùng ngón tay vẽ loạn mấy lần, liền nổi lên son phấn nhan sắc.

Liên An Vô Dạng chính mình cũng chia không rõ ràng lắm, ướt át mí mắt bọt nước, là cái trán nhỏ mồ hôi, vẫn là từ trong ánh mắt thấm xuất sinh lý nước mắt.

Hay hoặc là là không muốn thừa nhận, chính mình khóc lên giống cái nhược trí.

"..."

"Dạng Dạng?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên vươn tay, mò khởi hắn đình trệ tại chẩm thượng nửa bên mặt, đột nhiên đụng đến một tay ướt át.

Giật mình mà lại đau lòng nam nhân, từng có ngắn ngủi do dự.

"Không có việc gì..." Lúc này An Vô Dạng mở miệng, lại phát hiện thanh âm của mình khàn khàn đến không thể tưởng tượng nổi: "Khụ khụ."

Hơn nửa giờ qua đi, kéo bức màn hôn ám trong phòng sáng lên một trản đèn bàn.

Cảm giác chính mình rốt cục sống lại thanh niên, ra sức cầm lấy một cái điều hình gối đầu, dựng đứng tại hai người chi gian, lấy bảo trì khoảng cách nhất định: "Ngươi cái này gia súc, ta muốn nghỉ một lát..."

Hắn lớn tiếng hơi thở.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên mặt không đổi sắc: "..."

Nhìn thân kiều thể yếu tức phụ, trừ bỏ quán đối phương, hắn nghĩ không ra cái thứ hai biện pháp.

Lại quá trong chốc lát.

Nghỉ ngơi trung tiểu thanh niên, trong lúc vô ý quay đầu nhìn thoáng qua, lại phát hiện tâm thần mất trí đối tượng, tại cách vách làm khởi chống đẩy - hít đất.

Quả thực là phản nhân loại phản xã hội gia hỏa hảo sao?

Hoắc Vân Xuyên sinh mãnh biểu hiện, quả thực dọa sợ sức chiến đấu phụ ngũ An Vô Dạng.

Vì thế An Vô Dạng luống cuống tay chân mà đứng lên, phủ thêm nhất kiện bị xé đến thất linh bát lạc áo ngủ, vội vàng lăn xuống giường.

"Đi đâu?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên dừng lại tập chống đẩy - hít đất động tác, hỏi.

"Ta cảm thấy ta muốn sinh , ta đi trước sinh hài tử." An Vô Dạng so đối phương càng tâm thần mất trí mà nói hưu nói vượn.

Như thế sơ hở chồng chất lấy cớ, Hoắc Vân Xuyên là không có khả năng tin tưởng , vì thế mau tay nhanh mắt mà đem đối phương mò trở về, dùng khi không đến một giây đồng hồ.

"Vân Xuyên..." An Vô Dạng hoảng hốt mà kêu to.

"Xem ra ngươi là nghỉ ngơi tốt ?" Kiềm chế trụ hắn Hoắc đại tổng tài, cầu trêu tức mỉm cười nói: "Chúng ta tới đó chơi cảnh sát cùng phạm nhân du hý, hảo hay không?"

Ngày nay buổi chiều, An Vô Dạng quá đến có chút thê thảm.

Nhưng tóm lại lại nói tiếp, coi như là cầu nhân đến nhân, cầu 【 tất 】 đến 【 tất 】.

Dù sao có khóa không thượng, nhất định phải ở nhà đãi người là hắn chính mình, mà không phải ai.

Chạng vạng, thể lực quá thừa Hoắc Vân Xuyên trước tỉnh lại, hắn xoa cổ nhìn nhìn người bên cạnh, phát hiện thanh niên trắng nõn cổ chính mình bị đạp hư đến như chữ như gà bới, hắn lại một chút tự trách cảm xúc đều không có, ngược lại cảm thấy cảnh đẹp ý vui.

"Vận động phế." Hắn nói thầm đạo, sau đó rời giường tắm rửa tập thể hình.

Nhưng kỳ thật cũng không có thuận lợi tiến hành, mà là bị Đôn Đôn tiểu ma vương đánh gãy tiến độ.

" nha nha..." Đôn Đôn sử dụng liên tiếp tiếng kêu để diễn tả nhìn thấy đại ba ba kích động, đồng thời dùng sức mà duỗi chân, muốn từ Trương a di trong ngực đi xuống.

"Nhượng hắn lại đây đi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói xong, đem vận động thiết bị bỏ xuống , sau đó đối tiểu bảo bối vỗ vỗ tay.

Trương a di liền đem Đôn Đôn phóng.

Trọng thu tự do Đôn Đôn tiểu bảo bối, giống một cái tiểu hỏa tiễn dường như phi tiến ba ba trong ngực: "Đát đát ~~ "

Nghe một chút này nị người thanh âm.

Nhưng mà phải cụ thể ba ba, đệ nhất thời gian quan sát nhi tử mở ra miệng hàm biên, hiện tại có mấy khối tiểu nha nha?

Có lục khối tiểu nha nha.

"Ba ba." Hoắc tổng lão cảm thấy Đôn Đôn tại hảm ba ba, chính là phát âm không chuẩn xác thực, hắn tưởng nói cho hài tử, đây mới là chính xác lên tiếng.

"..." Đôn Đôn nhìn nhìn hắn, cười tủm tỉm mà phủng hắn khuôn mặt tuấn tú hôn một cái.

"Ba — ba." Hoắc Vân Xuyên kiên nhẫn giáo dục đạo.

Đôn Đôn: "mua! " vui vẻ hắn, lần thứ hai thân ba ba một ngụm.

Có lẽ trong mắt hắn, đây là một loại hỗ động cùng đáp lại.

Chính là tại Hoắc Vân Xuyên trong mắt, thực hảo, Đôn Đôn chỉ số thông minh di truyền hắn tiểu ba ba, muốn ngốc có ngốc, muốn manh muốn manh, có thể nói là vô cùng tốt .

"Tiếp qua hai tháng còn học sẽ không hảm ba ba, liền đem ngươi đuổi về nãi nãi gia." Ôm thiên chân vô tà ấu tử, Hoắc tổng thản nhiên mà đe dọa đạo.

"A..." Còn ăn ngón tay Đôn Đôn, tại ba ba đầu gối trên đầu leo lên.

Mặt ngoài nghiêm túc nội tâm có nhi mọi sự túc Hoắc tổng, một bên ghét bỏ nhi tử xuẩn manh, một bên thật cẩn thận mà bồi đối phương chơi đùa.

Xét thấy Đôn Đôn gần nhất tại trường nha, cho nên bình thường sẽ làm hạng nhất tương đối cuồng dã hành động.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cảnh cáo đạo: "Không được, đây là ngón tay của ta, ngươi không thể cắn..."

Hoắc gia tiểu thiếu gia trường nha , hắn chính là nha nha ngứa.

Khống chế không chính mình, nắm một căn không thuộc về ngón tay của hắn, nhìn nhìn ba ba, lại nhìn nhìn ngón tay, sau đó không chút nào thụ uy hiếp mà hướng miệng lấp đầy...

An Vô Dạng vừa mới đi vào cửa nhà, truyện dở trong nháy mắt bị bọn họ phụ tử lưỡng không vệ sinh hành động cấp làm tỉnh lại: "Hoắc Vân Xuyên, bẩn không bẩn a!"

Nghĩ thầm rằng , có hắn như vậy mang hài tử sao?

Thật là.

Sau đó liền nhìn thấy, đối phương vội vã bắt tay chỉ từ hài tử trong tay đoạt lại, nghiêm trang chững chạc thối không biết xấu hổ mà nói: "Này không trách ta, là Đôn Đôn động trước tay."

"... Ta nghe ngươi bậy bạ tám đạo." An Vô Dạng không lời gì để nói mà nói.

Sau đó lại đây ôm đi hài tử, trong lòng nghĩ, ngươi chính mình nhiều đại lực khí trong lòng không điểm x sổ, Đôn Đôn nhiều đại lực khí trong lòng không điểm X sổ?

Bị tức phụ mắng một trận Hoắc tổng, mắng không mắng lại mà quan tâm đạo: "Còn mệt không?"

An Vô Dạng một bộ không muốn nói chuyện mà lắc đầu, nói tiếp đi: "Muốn ăn cơm , nhanh đi tắm rửa."

Bị vắng vẻ ở một bên Hoắc tổng, 45° nhìn lên tuyết trắng vách tường, nghĩ thầm rằng, là ta trở về đến quá sớm , vẫn là Durex hoắc hoắc đến quá ít ?

Cuối cùng phát hiện cũng không phải, là hắn đem An Vô Dạng sủng đến vô pháp vô thiên .

Tiểu biệt thắng tân hôn hai ngày, bọn họ một nhà ba người sinh hoạt, về tới nguyên lai bước đi.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nên xuất môn bận rộn khi xuất môn bận rộn, An Vô Dạng nên xuất môn lên lớp khi xuất môn lên lớp, mà còn đã khôi phục cuối tuần hồi nhà cũ thăm cha mẹ cùng gia gia lệ thường.

Chỉ chớp mắt mùa xuân cái đuôi sắp biến mất, ở cái này bốn mùa không tính đặc biệt phân minh trong thành thị, mọi người như trước xuyên dày quần áo, chờ đợi nhiệt độ không khí rất cao mùa đã đến.

Bất quá đối với mỗ ta ham thích với bên ngoài hoạt động cuồng nhân nhóm đến nói, cái này mùa, là thực hảo đạp thanh mùa.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cảm thấy, vừa không sẽ rất lãnh, cũng sẽ không rất làm.

Chính thích hợp mang nhi tử cùng tiểu thiên sứ xuất môn đi bộ.

"Cái gì? Hắn mang Đôn Đôn xuất môn leo núi? !" Đương Hoắc phu nhân nghe được Hoắc Vân Xuyên một nhà ba người này cuối tuần không trở về nhà nguyên nhân sau đó, có một loại khí đến tưởng hộc máu xúc động: "Vô liêm sỉ!"

Nuôi lớn đi còn chưa tính, nhìn kỹ điểm đều bị nhưng, chính là Đôn Đôn mới mười một tháng đại, còn bất mãn một vòng tuổi!

Điều này sao có thể leo núi đâu! Nàng nghĩ thầm rằng.

XX khu, thuộc loại kinh giao, thích hợp đạp thanh địa phương quả thật có như vậy vài cái.

Nhưng là phương bắc sao, cho dù là thâm mùa xuân lễ, cũng nhìn không tới nam phương cái loại này xanh um tươi tốt xanh ngắt.

Chỉ có một số người ngành nghề thực xanh hoá mang, mới hơi chút có vài phần mùa xuân nhan sắc.

Nếu là Hoắc Vân Xuyên chính mình đi ra hoạt động, hắn vô luận như thế nào cũng sẽ không lựa chọn như vậy bằng phẳng sơn đạo.

Chính là suy xét đến tiểu thiên sứ sức chiến đấu — chỉ thích hợp rộng mở phủ kín tảng đá bản đại lộ.

Hai năm nay dưỡng đến tứ chi không cần yếu ớt tiểu thanh niên, đồng ý mặc vào giầy thể thao cùng xung phong y, cùng hắn đi ra đi một vòng đã là tinh thần nhưng gia.

"Nha nha..." Bị ba ba đâu tại trước ngực Đôn Đôn tiểu soái ca, hướng trên đường mỹ nữ các tỷ tỷ triển lãm chính mình nãi bình.

Thẳng đến chạy bộ tiểu tỷ tỷ nhóm cười đi xa , hắn mới đem núm vú cao su tắc cãi lại bên trong, tiếp tục híp mắt hưởng thụ ngọt ngào nãi nước...

Hai cái đội kính râm ba ba, lẫn nhau tay dắt tay, khi thì thân mật mà nói nhỏ, khi thì an tĩnh mà hưởng thụ chung quanh phong cảnh.

Không biết tại du khách trong cảm nhận, bọn họ phụ tử ba người liền là một đạo cảnh đẹp ý vui phong cảnh.

"Oa, cư nhiên nhìn đến hai cái nãi ba..."

"Bối bảo bảo cái kia hảo soái a, lại thành thục lại ổn trọng..."

Này đó ca ngợi nói bay vào tiểu thanh niên trong lỗ tai, hiển nhiên nhượng người không là rất vui vẻ.

Hắn khốc khốc mà quay đầu, cấp mấy cái kia đang tại thảo luận tiểu tỷ tỷ nhóm cười một cái.

"..."

"Oa, lùn cái kia cũng hảo hảo nhìn!"

An Vô Dạng: "..." Đùa giỡn soái tươi cười toàn cương tại trên mặt, biến thành ngượng ngùng biểu tình.

Có chút tiểu cảm xúc hắn, giơ lên nắm tay đập một chút cách vách cứng rắn như sắt cánh tay: "Đều tại ngươi."

Vẻ mặt mộng bức Hoắc đại thiếu nghĩ thầm rằng, trách ta cái gì? Không nên đề nghị đi ra đạp thanh sao?

Đối mặt tiểu thiên sứ không yêu động não nam nhân, thân tâm đều thả lỏng mà hỏi: "Trách ta cái gì?"

Tiểu thiên sứ nói rằng: "Trách ngươi lớn lên rất cao rất soái nha, ta đứng ở ngươi bên cạnh một chút lực hấp dẫn đều không có."

Hoắc tổng: "? ? ?"

Hoắc tổng nghĩ thầm rằng, ngươi đã đem lại cao lại soái người kia hấp dẫn , ngươi còn muốn thế nào?

Một ngày thời gian, du hoàn một chút đều không cao mỗ mỗ sơn.

Trên đường trở về, An Vô Dạng phụ trách biên tập hôm nay tự chụp ảnh chụp.

Thuận tiện đổi mới một chút đến trường sau đó có một đoạn thời gian không đổi mới Weibo, nhìn xem đại gia gần nhất trạng thái thế nào.

Bài tập hảo khó 2000V: [ hình ảnh ][ hình ảnh ][ hình ảnh ][ hình ảnh ] thuộc loại bạch dương tháng tư, chúng ta một nhà ba người du mỗ mỗ sơn, thích các bằng hữu điểm cái tán đi ~~

Đôn Đôn sinh ra với tháng tư mười lăm hào, cho nên An Vô Dạng nhớ kỹ tháng này chòm sao.

Miến nhắn lại đạo: ảnh chụp chụp đến thực thời thượng suất khí, khí sắc cũng phi thường mà hảo. Chính là Tiểu Điềm Điềm, ngươi loại này trung lão niên người hóa đơn vòng giọng điệu là như thế nào phì tứ? ? !

Loại này hình miến rõ ràng là thân mẹ phấn, trong mắt chỉ có Tiểu Điềm Điềm một cái.

Miến 2: oa, tiểu bảo bối thật đáng yêu nha.

Loại này là Đôn Đôn phấn.

Miến 3: Hoắc lão công hảo soái a.

Là cái kia đại chân giò tử miến.

Tiểu Điềm Điềm ánh mắt đều không nháy mắt địa chấn động thủ đầu ngón tay, đem mình địa bàn thượng loại này cùng loại nhắn lại san trống trơn.

Rất nhanh liền có võng hữu đề xuất nghi vấn, vì cái gì thổ lộ Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhắn lại bị nuốt lấy?

Là bị bác chủ xóa sạch sao?

Nhưng mà bác chủ thì tại sao muốn xóa sạch người khác nhắn lại đâu?

Chấp nhất vấn đề người có rõ ràng oán giận thái độ.

Đối với cái này, An Vô Dạng lần nữa biên tập một cái Weibo, xứng đồ tuyển dụng chính mình và Hoắc Vân Xuyên hôn môi kết hôn chiếu đặc tả.

Đầy đủ mà rõ ràng cùng rung động.

Bài tập hảo khó 2000V: [ hình ảnh ] những cái đó tại ta Weibo hạ thổ lộ Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhắn lại ta sẽ xóa sạch, về phần nguyên nhân còn dùng hỏi sao? ? Ta ghen tị nha.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

【 tấu chương phấn khích nhìn lại 】

Hoắc tổng: Đôn Đôn động trước tay.

Đệ 119 chương

Phải biết, chạy đến An Vô Dạng Weibo trong đến xem động thái , không chỉ có riêng là hắn bản nhân miến, cũng có Hoắc Vân Xuyên miến, gần chỉ thích Hoắc Vân Xuyên một người.

Nói cách khác, loại này miến đối An Vô Dạng vô cảm, đối Hoắc Vân Xuyên thân nhi tử cũng không cảm.

Phàm là có đối tượng công chúng nhân vật, đều có một bộ cân bằng đối tượng miến cùng chính mình chi gian kỹ xảo.

Liền tính không cao hứng miến tại chính mình dưới mí mắt YY chính mình đối tượng, vi hình tượng, kia cũng chỉ có thể kiên trì mỉm cười.

Nhưng mà An Vô Dạng không là nghệ nhân, không là minh tinh, hắn chính là cái trong nhà có quặng mỏ học sinh, cũng không cần kháo lưu lượng cùng miến ăn cơm, tự nhiên liền có câu kia nói câu kia, khó chịu trực tiếp biểu đạt.

Miến: ha ha ha ha ha, oán đến thích! Đã sớm không quen nhìn những cái đó XX, tại ngươi Weibo hạ còn như vậy KY, một chút ánh mắt cũng không có.

Miến: Tiểu Điềm Điềm này dấm ăn , ta kháo, đã dự cảm đến lão Hoắc muốn vui vẻ chết.

Loại này nhắn lại nhiều không kể xiết.

Rất nhiều An Vô Dạng bản nhân miến ủng hộ hắn cử động, thuận tiện hâm mộ ghen tỵ một chút, bọn họ Tiểu Điềm Điềm đối lão Hoắc là chân ái nha, tiểu phi dấm ăn được đáng yêu chết.

Hoắc đại chân giò tử miến: có phải hay không rất tích cực ? Như vậy đều chịu không nổi, kia làm chi đem Weibo phát ra đến nha?

Đều không tới phiên An Vô Dạng tự mình hồi phục nàng, liền có một đoàn ngọt phấn hồi nàng: ngươi cũng quá nghiêm túc không là? Chúng ta Dạng Dạng còn là một hài tử, vi lão công ăn chút dấm làm sao vậy? Không là thực đáng yêu sao?

Hoắc Vân Xuyên miến bị giáo dục đến hoài nghi nhân sinh.

Dù sao thích mị lực thục nam tiểu cô nương, căn bản là không lý giải này đó thân mẹ phấn tư duy, các nàng tại sao có thể đủ phóng hào môn cao phú soái không phấn? Cố tình phấn một cái mao đều còn không có trường tề chó con!

Căn bản là không khoa học.

Qua vài cái giờ sau đó, Hoắc Vân Xuyên rốt cục nhìn thấy An Vô Dạng ngải đặc chính mình Weibo.

"..." Cái này tiểu thiên sứ, lại bắt đầu cho chính mình rót mật vào tai .

Hoắc tổng đem hai cái đổi mới liên đứng lên nhìn kỹ hảo mấy lần sau đó, vẻ mặt nghiêm túc địa tâm tưởng.

Sau đó động động thủ đầu ngón tay, trong lòng sung sướng mà phát hai cái Weibo, cho dù cái gì đều không nói, nhưng là lão cán bộ thức tình yêu không cần nói cũng biết.

Miến nhóm nhìn thấy hoắc đại Boss phát Weibo, thế nhưng mạc danh kỳ diệu mà cảm thấy ngáy ngọt ngáy ngọt.

Từ công khai luyến tình đến bây giờ, một đường đi tới, vòng luẩn quẩn trong công chúng các nhân vật luyến tình phân phân hợp hợp, chỉ có này lưỡng, tuổi kém mười mấy tuổi đồng tính bạn lữ, ngay từ đầu liền không bị xem trọng một đôi, vững vàng đương đương mà đi đến hôm nay.

Đi theo bọn họ miến, cảm thấy chính mình siêu hạnh phúc .

Tuy rằng, không quản là Tiểu Điềm Điềm vẫn là hoắc đại Boss, bình thường đều không thế nào yêu phát Weibo.

Dù sao một cái muốn vội việc học, nghe nói bài tập nhiều đến làm không hoàn, cũng là đau lòng; một cái muốn vội công tác, quản lý một toàn bộ Hoắc thị rất nhiều còn muốn phụ trách mang oa, thời gian đều bị chiếm cứ , đương nhiên không có không phát Weibo.

Tiểu Điềm Điềm ngẫu nhiên đổi mới, mỗi lần đều có thể nhìn ra hắn cùng đối tượng ngày quá đến bơi trong mật ngọt, hảo vô cùng.

Cứ như vậy, đại gia cũng an tâm.

Đối với những cái đó bịa đặt nói sớm hay muộn muốn chia tay , vừa mới bắt đầu sẽ cấp thượng hoả cùng người hỗ oán.

Cho tới bây giờ, đều lười phản ứng.

Nhân gia hai chỉ quá đến hảo hay không, Weibo thượng hỗ động nhất thanh nhị sở, có vài người ngạnh muốn lời tiên đoán chia tay, miến cũng không có biện pháp, chỉ có thể ám trạc trạc mà hy vọng Tiểu Điềm Điềm chịu khó điểm đổi mới Weibo.

Về phần hoắc đại Boss, vạn năm không càng bác gia hỏa, không có người sẽ hy vọng xa vời hắn đột nhiên biến thành càng bác cuồng nhân.

Chỉ hy vọng hắn trước sau như một mà, tại sinh hoạt trung chiếu cố hảo tự cái tức phụ, vẫn luôn vẫn luôn mà, làm cho bọn họ nhìn đến dương quang khoái hoạt Tiểu Điềm Điềm, như vậy là đủ rồi.

Ngày cứ như vậy, tựa hồ xuôi gió xuôi nước mà đi rồi đi xuống.

An Vô Dạng não qua trong không có rất phức tạp hơn ý tưởng, chính là hy vọng người mình quan tâm đều bình an hỉ nhạc, sau đó chính mình cũng đủ khả năng mà học tập, tăng lên, dựa theo kế hoạch kiên định mà đi xuống đi

Nghĩ như vậy hắn, phát hiện người chung quanh cũng đều vẫn luôn nỗ lực, mà còn đem ngày quá đến càng ngày càng tốt.

Năm nay trời trong lãng ngày tháng sáu, nói chuyện luyến ái Trần luật sư, cùng vị khác tình cảm rất tốt luật sư bạn gái cử hành hôn lễ.

Sau đó không lâu liền truyền đến mang bầu tiểu bảo bảo tin tức tốt, rất là rung động bọn họ cái vòng nhỏ hẹp.

Khi đó Tưởng Thiếu Phi cùng Quý Minh Giác, mạnh miệng rất nhiều, hẳn là cũng là đối hạnh phúc tiểu gia đình tràn ngập khát khao .

An gia tiểu đệ học lên cuộc thi cũng đáng đến vừa nói, dù sao khảo ra một cái tương đương ưu dị thành tích, là đương ca ca An Vô Dạng, đời này cũng khó lấy với tới .

Bất quá, học tra thanh niên đối mặt thành tích khai quải đệ đệ, đã sẽ không lại có bất luận cái gì áp lực, hắn tự đáy lòng mà vi đệ đệ cảm thấy cao hứng, cảm thấy cộng đồng quang vinh.

Bởi vì An Vô Dạng mấy ngày nay tổng tại bên người nhắc tới, Hoắc Vân Xuyên nghe được cậu em vợ lấy niên cấp đệ nhất thành tích thi vào nổi tiếng X trung, cũng chú ý một chút, tự mình gọi điện thoại nói vài câu cổ vũ nói.

An Vô Tật hai năm nay nẩy nở rất nhiều, không chỉ là thân cao cùng ngây ngô khuôn mặt, còn có tư tưởng phương diện.

Ca ca vị kia bá tổng đối tượng gọi điện thoại cho hắn, hắn rất bình tĩnh , nghe xong đối phương cùng giáo dục chủ nhiệm vô khác nhau dạy bảo sau đó, quay đầu lại dặn dò một câu: "Hảo hảo chiếu cố anh của ta cùng đại chất tử."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nghĩ thầm rằng, này cậu em vợ rất có ý tứ.

Sau lại liền nghe nói tỷ tỷ An Vô Ngu thuận lợi tốt nghiệp, quyết định lưu nước Mỹ làm, An Vô Dạng cũng thay nàng thực hiện lý tưởng của chính mình mà cao hứng.

Chính là ngẫu nhiên sẽ ngẫm lại, tại tỷ tỷ trên người hoa hơn nửa đời người tâm huyết cha mẹ, cuối cùng vẫn phải tiếp thu cùng tỷ tỷ cách xa nhau xa xôi cục diện.

Tư tưởng kỳ thật hơi chút có chút truyền thống An Vô Dạng, trong nội tâm hướng tới ấm áp hòa thuận gia đình sinh hoạt, thủy chung cảm thấy người một nhà cùng một chỗ là vui sướng nhất sinh hoạt.

Khả năng đây chính là hắn cùng tỷ tỷ khác biệt.

Không có phân đúng sai, chỉ có tả hữu chi phân.

Đôn Đôn mười ba tháng đại, tài học sẽ hảm ba ba. Trước đó, đối nhi tử chỉ số thông minh lo lắng không thôi Hoắc tổng, lén lút không biết hô hắn nhiều ít câu ba ba.

Đôn Đôn không biết chân tướng một cái khác ba ba, cao hứng vô cùng, cảm thấy con trai của mình thật thông minh. Sau khi lớn lên nhất định là giống đại ba ba cùng cữu cữu nhất dạng, là một cái lợi hại học bá.

Đương nhiên , này chính là một loại khát khao.

Cho dù tương lai Đôn Đôn là một cái khảo linh vịt đản học tra, An Vô Dạng cũng sẽ vô điều kiện mà thương hắn.

Ấm áp hòa thuận ngày năm lại một năm, lại là một năm đầu hạ, mặt trời chói chang nắng hè chói chang.

Bỏ đi dày quần áo, mặc vào quần áo mùa hè sau đó cũng không thế nào thon thả Hoắc gia tiểu thiếu gia, miệng xỉ lanh lợi, vẻ mặt giống như thật mà cấp tằng gia gia học con vịt: "Con vịt chính là như vậy đi , oa oa oa."

Hắn tiểu ba ngồi ở một bên hạp hạt dưa, vẻ mặt khinh thường mà chỉ ra chỗ sai đạo: "Ngươi đây là con vịt sao? Rõ ràng là ếch hảo sao?"

Năm nay tứ tuổi, lớn lên giống quá Hoắc Vân Xuyên Hoắc An, năm trước thượng nhà trẻ sau đó, tiếp xúc biệt tiểu bằng hữu, phát hiện biệt tiểu bằng hữu không chỉ ấu trĩ lại yêu khóc, còn xuẩn.

Từ đó biết mình là một cái thành thục tiểu bằng hữu, cùng người khác không giống.

"Vậy ngươi nói con vịt là thế nào ?" Hoắc An hỏi, băng soái soái khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn nhìn tiểu ba.

Lập tức tốt nghiệp đại học thanh niên, vuốt ve trong tay hạt dưa xác, đứng lên tại gia gia cùng tể trước mặt: "Xem trọng , đây là con vịt đi đường, bát tự chân." Còn có: "Con vịt không là không chê vào đâu được , là dát dát dát."

Hoắc An gật gật đầu, mãn nhãn đều là học con vịt tiểu ba, hắn cảm thấy tiểu ba thật đáng yêu.

So nghiêm khắc đại ba ba đáng yêu gấp trăm lần, chính là, hai cái ba ba hắn đều yêu, chính là càng thích cùng tiểu ba đồng thời nị oai.

"Ta biết ." Ngày mai giao bài tập thời điểm, là có thể nói cho lão sư, chính mình có nghiêm túc quan sát con vịt.

Cái này cấp tể tể học con vịt thanh niên, chính là An Vô Dạng, năm nay đã hai mươi ba tuổi hắn, bề ngoài thoạt nhìn cùng ba năm trước đây sai biệt không đại, chính là khí chất thành thục vài phần.

"Ha ha ha." Hoắc lão gia tử cười đến cười toe tóe, trung khí mười phần, nhưng thấy này ba năm thân thể hắn phi thường thân thể cường tráng.

Có thể nhìn Đôn Đôn vừa được đọc nhà trẻ, hắn rất vui vẻ.

Nếu có thể đủ tiếp tục nhìn Đôn Đôn trưởng thành, vậy thì càng tốt hơn.

Hiện tại chủ nhật buổi chiều, dựa theo dĩ vãng thói quen, bọn họ lập tức liền phải rời khỏi Hoắc trạch, trở lại trung tâm thành phố nhà trọ.

Yên tĩnh hành lang dài thượng, một đôi màu đen giày da, thải dày địa phương thảm, chậm rãi đi đến gia gia trà thất, mở ra hờ khép môn.

An Vô Dạng nghe tiếng nhìn lại, nhìn thấy đứng ở cửa nhà vị kia khuôn mặt lạnh lùng, thân hình cao ngất nam nhân.

Nhị tầm mắt của người ở trong không khí giao hội một khắc, sau đó tiếp tục nên làm chi làm chi.

"Gia gia." Người đến là Hoắc Vân Xuyên, nói: "Chúng ta chuẩn bị muốn đi rồi."

"Nhanh như vậy?" Hoắc lão gia tử không tha mà nhìn tằng tôn, còn có An Vô Dạng: "Dạng Dạng ăn no sao?"

Đến gia gia trà thất, vẫn luôn dùng trà điểm cùng đồ ăn vặt thanh niên, cảm thấy phi thường ngại ngùng mà mạt mạt miệng: "Ân, ăn hảo ." Sau đó lại quán một miệng trà.

"Dùng cái này." Tiểu đại nhân Hoắc An, sách xuất nhất trương thấp khăn tay đưa cho tiểu ba.

Đã thói quen nhà mình hài tử thực có thân sĩ phong độ thanh niên, tiếp nhận kia trương thấp khăn tay, có vẻ phi thường tự nhiên: "Cám ơn." Mạt hảo miệng, sau đó nghe thấy hài tử cấp tằng gia gia nói lời từ biệt, hắn cũng trở về đầu: "Gia gia, chúng ta đây đi trước, cuối tuần tái trở về nhìn ngài."

Hoắc lão gia tử: "Đi thôi đi thôi, a, Đôn Đôn, " hắn nói: "Cùng ba ngươi chiếu cố hảo ngươi tiểu ba ba, biết sao?"

Lão nhân trong lòng, tính toán nhiều đến thực.

"Hảo ." Hoắc An vẻ mặt nghiêm túc mà trả lời, nhìn An Vô Dạng đứng lên chỉnh lý hảo quần áo sau đó, mới đi đi lên dắt tay, đồng thời rời đi tằng gia gia gia.

Không sai, tại Hoắc An tiểu bằng hữu trong lòng, đây là tằng gia gia gia.

Mà nhà của hắn, là tại Thương đại bên cạnh kia bộ 'Tiểu' phòng ở, bên trong trụ hắn, đại ba ba tiểu ba ba, còn có hai cái a di.

"Còn có gia gia nãi nãi không có nói lời từ biệt." Hoắc An tiểu bằng hữu nói.

"Chúng ta hiện tại không là đi tìm bọn họ sao?" An Vô Dạng nói.

"Vậy ngươi ôm ta một cái đi sao?" Mập mạp Đôn Đôn cấp tiểu ba ba làm nũng, ngửa đầu nghiêm trang chững chạc hỏi.

"... Ba ba cũng muốn ôm ngươi nha, " thanh niên nói: "Chính là ta ôm không động."

Hoắc An hơi chút có chút mất mát, từ khi chính mình ba tuổi về sau, tiểu ba ba liền ôm không động , tâm hắn tưởng, kia sẽ chờ về sau đi, đại ba ba nói nam hài tử trưởng thành liền sẽ biến gầy.

Không có được tiểu ba ba che chở nam hài tử, lui cầu tiếp theo mà xoay người đối Hoắc Vân Xuyên làm nũng: "Ba ba."

Đi theo hai cái tiểu thiên sứ mặt sau nam nhân, im lặng không lên tiếng mà ôm lấy nhi tử, bốn mươi cân trọng lượng liền cùng chơi đùa dường như.

Hoắc An đãi tại Hoắc Vân Xuyên trong ngực, trong chốc lát thấy gia gia nãi nãi, Hoắc Vân Xuyên đem hắn buông xuống đến, để bản thân hắn đi qua nói lời từ biệt.

Nhị lão đối Đôn Đôn cái này đại tôn tử yêu thương có thêm, mỗi hồi Đôn Đôn muốn đi, định là ôm vào trong ngực đùa thú, quá túc nghiện mới buông ra.

"Hảo , cùng ba ba nhóm hồi gia đi, cuối tuần sớm một chút lại đây, gia gia cùng nãi nãi sẽ tưởng ngươi ." Luyến tiếc nhượng tôn tử đi gia gia nãi nãi, tại Đôn Đôn trên trán hôn một cái, cười nói.

Vài năm này Hoắc Kiêu cùng Hoắc phu nhân cơ hồ không có biến hóa, như trước là thích an tĩnh sinh hoạt, ngẫu nhiên xuất môn du lịch, vẫn luôn đều có đang ngồi công ích hoạt động.

Có thể là có Đôn Đôn duyên cớ, nhị vị so trước kia càng thêm chú ý nhi đồng sinh hoạt.

Thứ hai sáng sớm, Hoắc Vân Xuyên cùng An Vô Dạng sáng sớm đứng lên, hai người đồng thời đưa Đôn Đôn đi đến trường.

Mọi người đều biết, nhà trẻ học sinh thức dậy so điểu còn sớm.

An Vô Dạng giữ vững tinh thần đưa hoàn nhi tử sau đó, trở lại trên xe liền một bộ muốn vây thành cẩu bộ dáng, miệng nói thầm đạo: "Ta còn tưởng rằng trung học ba năm là tối hắc ám ba năm, không nghĩ tới nhà trẻ mới là tối hắc ám ..."

Chính là khi còn bé trí nhớ kém, căn bản là không nhớ rõ chính mình thức dậy so điểu còn sớm trong khoảng thời gian này.

Hắn nam nhân nghe vậy, cách không vươn tay sờ sờ hắn, nói rằng: "Hồi gia đi ngủ, vẫn là đi công ty của ta đi ngủ?"

Này trận An Vô Dạng bắt đầu viết luận văn tốt nghiệp , cơ hồ không quá đi trường học .

Mặt mày chây lười thanh niên, chấp ngẩng đầu lên trên đỉnh cái tay kia, thân thân ngón tay của đối phương nói: "Đi ngươi công ty, ngủ ngươi."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên mỉm cười, hơn ba mươi nam nhân giống cái tình yêu cuồng nhiệt trung thiếu niên, trong mắt vẫn cứ có quang.

Đệ 120 chương

Làm một cái không cần vì sinh kế làm lụng vất vả học sinh đảng, An Vô Dạng đến Hoắc thị công ty số lần, một cái tay bàn tay đều có thể sổ đến lại đây.

Dẫn đến Hoắc thị kỳ hạ công nhân nhóm, đối vị này trong truyền thuyết Nhị lão bản, chỉ nghe kỳ danh, không thấy một thân.

Vẫn luôn đi theo Hoắc Vân Xuyên bên người Trần bí thư, ngược lại là gặp qua vị này Tiểu An tiên sinh nhiều lần, mỗi lần gặp mặt ấn tượng đều phi thường tốt.

Mà lần gần đây nhất gặp mặt, là tại hơn nửa năm trước thương nghiệp yến hội thượng, Boss đem Tiểu An tiên sinh lâm thời mang lên.

Lúc ấy là mùa đông đi, không có tính toán tham dự chính thức trường hợp Tiểu An tiên sinh, xuyên một thân hưu nhàn thời thượng sắc màu ấm trang phục mùa đông, có vẻ tuổi trẻ mà lại tinh thần phấn chấn.

Hắn cười mỉm mà đứng ở Boss bên người, nào đó ý nghĩa thượng có chút không hợp nhau cảm giác, chính là dắt tay hai người lại thần kỳ mà xứng đôi, giống như là trời sinh một đôi.

Hiện tại khi cách hơn nửa năm, Trần bí thư lại gặp được cùng Boss nói một chút cười cười cùng đi tới thanh niên, rất là kinh ngạc, sau đó vội vàng chào hỏi: "Boss, Tiểu An tiên sinh, sớm."

Tươi cười sáng lạn thanh niên hướng hắn phất phất tay: "Hải, Trần bí thư sớm." Cũng trêu ghẹo đạo: "Đã lâu không gặp , ngươi như thế nào vẫn là xuyên này bộ quần áo nha?"

"Ngạch..." Trần bí thư khả năng nằm mơ cũng thật không ngờ, trong ấn tượng nội hướng an tĩnh Tiểu An tiên sinh sẽ cùng mình mở vui đùa.

"Nghịch ngợm, tây trang không đều là trường như vậy sao?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói, ngoài miệng giáo huấn kì thực sủng nịch đến không được, nắm tiểu thiên sứ thủ đoạn hướng văn phòng mang.

"Ha ha..." Trần bí thư kịp phản ứng sau đó, mỹ tư tư mà cùng đi lên: "Tiểu An tiên sinh, hôm nay như thế nào có rảnh lại đây chơi?"

"Bởi vì ta sắp tốt nghiệp nha, khả năng lập tức liền muốn vào trú công ty của các ngươi nha." An Vô Dạng miệng đầy chạy xe lửa đạo.

"Ai? Thật vậy chăng?" Kia cảm tình hảo, Trần bí thư cầu còn không được: "Ngài thật sự muốn tới?"

Nói như vậy, công ty không khí sẽ hảo rất nhiều đi, Boss bão nổi thời điểm, liền không cần lo lắng hắn đem công ty hủy đi đi.

"Ta nói giỡn ." An Vô Dạng nhìn thấy Trần bí thư tưởng thật, vội vàng cười nói: "Nhà của chúng ta có một người công tác thì tốt rồi, dù sao có hài tử đi, lão bản của các ngươi chủ ngoại ta chủ nội như vậy lạc."

Trần bí thư một điệp thanh phụ họa: "Là đạo lý này."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên trong lòng nói thầm, nói cùng thật sự nhất dạng, trên thực tế tan tầm hồi gia còn không phải hắn làm việc, bất quá, thông minh nam nhân tuyệt không sẽ ở bên ngoài sách đối tượng thai.

Bọn họ dọc theo đường đi nói một chút cười cười, lệnh chung quanh viên chức, thậm chí có chút hâm mộ.

Vị kia Tiểu An tiên sinh, Trần bí thư cùng hắn rất quen thuộc bộ dáng.

Chỉ chốc lát sau, có cơ hội tiến vào tổng tài văn phòng người, mượn cơ hội này trộm quan sát một lần vị kia trong truyền thuyết Tiểu An tiên sinh.

Cùng vừa rồi tại trên hành lang nhìn thấy sáng lạn hoạt bát bất đồng, đã ngồi ở trên ghế sa lông thanh niên an tĩnh mà bưng cái chén đang uống nước.

Tuổi thoạt nhìn quả thật thực tuổi trẻ, cái loại này giữu thiếu niên cùng thanh niên chi gian khí chất, thật sự là cùng bọn họ lão bản có tương đối rõ ràng niên linh chênh lệch.

Tiểu An tiên sinh ngũ quan lớn lên cũng là thật sự cùng ảnh chụp thượng nhất dạng xinh đẹp, làn da trắng nõn, bóng loáng khẩn trí, không khó nhìn ra bình thường bị chiếu cố đến rất cẩn thận.

Có thể là đối tầm mắt tương đối mẫn cảm, bị nhìn lén thanh niên ngẩng đầu nhìn lại một chút tiến vào hội báo công tác tiểu tỷ tỷ, sau đó không hề tâm cơ mà cười .

Cặp kia trong suốt thấy đáy, tràn ngập thiện ý ánh mắt, lập tức khiến cho tại chức tràng thượng lăn lộn đã nhiều năm tiểu tỷ tỷ tâm sinh cảm khái, chỉ có bị cẩn thận yêu người, mới có thể tại loại này tuổi còn bảo lưu ánh mắt như thế đi.

Nếu như không có người yêu thương che chở, chế tạo thoải mái hoàn cảnh, như vậy trong ánh mắt nhiều ít sẽ toát ra đối xã hội này bảo lưu, nghi ngờ.

"Sớm biết rằng ta liền không tới, như vậy sẽ quấy rầy ngươi công tác đi..."

Tiểu tỷ tỷ rời đi tổng tài văn phòng thời điểm, bên tai còn lưu lại Tiểu An tiên sinh đối Boss ... Kia tên là làm nũng đi.

Có thể tưởng tượng đến bọn họ tổng tài đem Tiểu An tiên sinh thân đến đỏ mặt thở hổn hển, sau đó ngoan ngoãn nghe lời hình ảnh...

Nhưng trên thực tế Hoắc Vân Xuyên không có làm như vậy, hắn chính là đem bút kí bản máy tính cấp tiểu thiên sứ chơi game lên mạng, mà chính mình dùng thai thức máy tính, một bên công tác một bên chỉ đạo tiểu thiên sứ ăn kê.

Xét thấy An Vô Dạng thao tác trình độ tra đến cực kỳ bi thảm.

Hoắc tổng bận bịu xong trong tay thượng công tác, dùng thai thức máy tính dẫn hắn trang bức dẫn hắn phi.

Trần bí thư nghe tràn ngập văn phòng du hý thanh âm, tâm tình là như vậy mà phức tạp: "..." Dù sao thượng cái thứ hai khai hội thời điểm, Boss mới đã cảnh cáo cá biệt viên chức tại đi làm thời gian chơi du hý sự tình.

Bất quá Boss cùng Tiểu An tiên sinh chơi đến vui vẻ như vậy thật sự là nhượng người cũng đi theo vui vẻ, Trần bí thư nghĩ thầm rằng.

Sau đó nhẫn nhục chịu khó mà tiếp tục chỉnh lý chính mình đủ khả năng công tác, tranh thủ tại tan tầm trước hoàn thành, như vậy là có thể gọi điện thoại hồi gia cùng tức phụ nói hai câu lời ngon tiếng ngọt.

Nói như vậy, Hoắc An buổi sáng đến nhà trẻ, liền muốn đợi cho buổi chiều bốn giờ rưỡi chung mới có thể hồi gia.

Mỗi ngày phụ trách tự mình tiếp đưa hắn đại ba ba, sẽ không đúng giờ tại bốn giờ rưỡi liền tới nhà trẻ cửa nhà, mà là bốn giờ rưỡi mới bắt đầu từ công ty hoặc trong nhà xuất phát, sau đó đại khái năm giờ chung sẽ tới đạt nhà trẻ.

Tại biệt tiểu bằng hữu sốt ruột chờ đợi gia trưởng tới đón thời điểm, Hoắc An biểu hiện đến cùng những thứ khác tiểu bằng hữu hoàn toàn bất đồng.

Mà ngay cả lão sư cũng rất sớm chỉ biết, Hoắc An không là cái loại này làm bộ có thể hống hài tử, hắn rất có chủ kiến.

Bất quá hôm nay Hoắc An tiểu bằng hữu tâm tình giống như thực hảo bộ dáng, cả ngày đều mang theo mỉm cười đâu.

Bình thường chiếu cố lão sư của hắn không khỏi tò mò: "An An đồng học, có cái gì vui vẻ sự tình cùng lão sư chia sẻ một chút sao?"

Hoắc An đối 'An An' loại này không hề tân ý điệp từ nick name rất không lời gì để nói , nhưng là nhà trẻ lão sư đều là loại này giọng, liền tính không lời gì để nói cũng không hảo đề xuất phản đối ý kiến, dù sao hắn chính là cái nhà trẻ lớp chồi tiểu bằng hữu.

"Ân, hôm nay ta tiểu ba muốn tới tiếp ta tan học."

An Vô Dạng buổi sáng nói với hắn , về sau không đi lên lớp ngày liền sẽ cùng Hoắc Vân Xuyên đồng thời tiếp đưa con trai bảo bối.

Lão sư đương nhiên đối Hoắc An tiểu bằng hữu gia đình kết cấu rất rõ ràng, bất quá Hoắc An tiểu bằng hữu trong miệng tiểu ba, là Hoắc tiên sinh đồng tính bạn lữ, từ huyết thống quan hệ đi lên nói, hẳn là cùng Hoắc An tiểu bằng hữu không hề quan hệ... Kia quan hệ còn sẽ hảo sao?

Bị viên trường dặn dò quá vô số lần chủ ban lão sư, nhịn không được đối hào môn bên trong gút mắt sinh ra hứng thú, nhất thời xúc động mà hỏi ý kiến: "Kia xem ra các ngươi quan hệ thực hảo đâu?"

Thông minh đến không muốn không muốn Hoắc An tiểu bằng hữu, nặng nề mà gật đầu nói: "Đương nhiên thực hảo." Trong lòng lại sớm đã mãnh mắt trợn trắng, nghĩ thầm rằng , ta là tiểu ba thân sinh , thân sinh hiểu không?

Nhưng là người ở phía ngoài không biết, đại ba ba nói, đây là trong nhà bí mật, không cần nói cho bọn hắn biết.

Lão sư thở phào nhẹ nhõm một hơi, xem ra Hoắc An tiểu bằng hữu gia đình không khí hảo vô cùng, nàng kia an tâm: "Hoắc tiên sinh không nhanh như vậy đến đâu, ngươi muốn hay không đi trong viện cùng tiểu bằng hữu nhóm cùng nhau chơi du hý đâu?"

Hoắc An: "Không cần."

Giống như thiểu năng trí tuệ du hý có cái gì hảo ngoạn, hơn nữa tiểu hài tử rất tranh cãi ầm ĩ.

Bất quá, vi không làm khó dễ lão sư, hắn nhìn nhìn không có người chiếu cố bàn đu dây, nói: "Ta đi chơi bàn đu dây."

Lão sư lại thở phào nhẹ nhõm một hơi: "Hảo hảo , lão sư giúp ngươi đẩy."

Hoắc An thở dài, tại cự tuyệt lão sư hảo ý cùng miễn cưỡng tiếp thu chi gian rối rắm...

Thật vất vả rốt cục chờ đến năm giờ chung, đại ba ba lái xe đến nhà trẻ cửa nhà.

Mắt sắc Hoắc An, chậm rãi mà cõng lên tiểu túi sách, đối lão sư nói: "Lão sư, ba ba của ta nhóm đến , tái kiến."

Kinh ngạc lão sư, vội vàng theo sau đưa.

Thuận tiện nhìn một cái Hoắc An tiểu bằng hữu vị kia rất ít xuất hiện tại nhà trẻ tiểu ba.

Cũng là , An Vô Dạng không có khảo hộ chiếu, bình thường làm việc và nghỉ ngơi thời gian cũng cùng nhi tử không quá giống nhau, phụ tử lưỡng chỉ có ngày nghỉ là nhất dạng , cho nên tìm không thấy thời gian cùng Hoắc Vân Xuyên đồng thời tiếp đưa nhi tử.

Đối với cái này bản thân của hắn cũng rất tiếc nuối , cho nên vội luận văn trong khoảng thời gian này, trong lòng nghĩ quá đi thi cái hộ chiếu, về sau có thể tiếp đưa Đôn Đôn.

... Chính là Hoắc Vân Xuyên kia quan hẳn là không qua được đi.

Hai cái ba ba đều xuống xe vào, một cái tuấn lãng một cái tú dật.

Hoắc An vui vẻ tới cực điểm, bất quá trên mặt là nhìn đoán không ra : "Lão sư, ba ba của ta nhóm đến , tái kiến."

Lão sư: "Hảo , ngày mai gặp a."

Hai cái ba ba cùng nhi tử lão sư gật đầu vấn an, sau đó từ trong tay đối phương tiếp đi rồi con trai bảo bối.

"Hồi gia lâu." An Vô Dạng xung phong nhận việc mà cõng lên nhà bọn họ tiểu cự sơn Hoắc An An.

"Cẩn thận một chút." Hoắc Vân Xuyên ở bên cạnh dùng cánh tay che chở, không một tay khác dẫn theo nhi tử tiểu túi sách.

Một nhà ba người đi đến màu đen SUV trước mặt, An Vô Dạng đem Hoắc An buông xuống đến.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên phụ trách mở cửa xe, trước làm cho bọn họ phụ tử lưỡng đi lên, an trí hảo sau đó, mới đóng cửa lại.

An Vô Dạng ngồi ở xếp sau, dắt nhi tử tay nhỏ bé nói: "Đôn Đôn bảo bối hôm nay quá đến vui vẻ sao? Có cái gì muốn cùng ba ba chia sẻ ?"

Hoắc An tại mở miệng nói chuyện trước, thở dài một hơi, ánh mắt xem xét ngày mai còn muốn tới nhà trẻ nói: "Đương nhà trẻ học sinh rất thống khổ ." Cũng là hoàn toàn xem nhẹ tiểu ba kia so nhà trẻ lão sư còn muốn buồn nôn xưng hô, dù sao hắn cảm thấy không mao bệnh.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên & An Vô Dạng: "..."

Đôn Đôn bảo bối tựa vào thoải mái tọa ỷ thượng, miệng nhỏ một há một mở mà phun tào nói: "Bọn họ lại sảo lại ấu trĩ." Cùng với: "Các lão sư đều nắm bắt cổ họng nói chuyện, tổng đem ta trở thành thiểu năng trí tuệ nhất dạng hống, bị ta cự tuyệt còn sẽ thủy tinh tâm."

Đây là thế nào một cái trưởng thành sớm nhà trẻ tiểu bằng hữu.

An Vô Dạng lâm vào tương đối lo lắng trạng huống, lời nói thấm thía mà nói rằng: "Đôn Đôn, các lão sư không phải cố ý , chính là đại bộ phận tiểu bằng hữu đều là yêu cầu hống ." Cùng với: "Ngươi muốn là chướng mắt cùng lớp tiểu bằng hữu, có thể cùng chủ tiểu bằng hữu chơi nha?"

Hoắc An liếc mắt xem xét hắn: "Ngươi cho rằng lớp chồi cùng chủ có cái gì khác nhau sao?"

An Vô Dạng bại lui: "..."

Ở phía trước lái xe Hoắc ba ba, khóe miệng cong thành đắc sắt độ cung, trong lòng đại khái suy nghĩ, liền tính bị tiểu thiên sứ gien kéo thấp một nửa tiêu chuẩn, bọn họ lão Hoắc gia hài tử, như trước thông minh tuân lệnh người giật mình.

"Ngươi nói đến đối." Lớp chồi cùng chủ quả thật không có gì khác nhau.

An Vô Dạng có chút hơi sợ mà tưởng, nhi tử như vậy thông minh làm như thế nào, một ngày kia sẽ khinh bỉ cha hắn chỉ số thông minh đi.

Đối An Vô Dạng cảm xúc phi thường mẫn cảm Đôn Đôn tiểu bảo bối, nắm tiểu ba tay đặt ở trên gương mặt cọ cọ: "Ba ba, ta nghĩ ăn ngươi làm bánh ngọt."

Nhà hắn tiểu ba làm bánh ngọt nhưng ăn ngon .

Lại tùng lại nhuyễn, ngọt mà không nị.

Nhắc tới chính mình sở trường đồ vật, An Vô Dạng tinh thần trạng thái lập tức liền biến đến không giống , hắn cả người lòe lòe sáng lên mà cười nói: "Hảo ! Ba ba trở về làm cho ngươi bánh ngọt ăn."

Hoắc ba ba: "..." Nhi tử chính là như vậy bái uy béo , không sai!

Chính là tiểu thiên sứ làm điểm tâm đúng là càng ngày càng tốt ăn, hắn thực nể tình tán thành đạo: "Ta cũng muốn một phần."

Xuống xe sau, Hoắc An cùng Hoắc Vân Xuyên vô ý mà liếc nhau, phụ tử lưỡng chi gian có không hẹn mà cùng ý tưởng.

Thì phải là —

"Hảo , ta muốn đi lên cho các ngươi này hai cái cật hóa làm bánh ngọt ." An Vô Dạng nói như vậy, mang trên mặt vi gia nhân phục vụ mà cảm thấy kiêu ngạo đắc sắt tươi cười.

Tuy rằng, hắn không có thể thực hiện mười tám tuổi khi giấc mộng, trở thành một người khai bánh mì điếm gây dựng sự nghiệp tiểu lão bản, nhưng là lại âm kém dương sai mà, trở thành một người tay nghề thực hảo , hào môn Boss sau lưng nam nhân.

Vui vẻ.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Chính văn như vậy kết thúc, kế tiếp là phiên ngoại sân nhà, phi thường phi thường mà cảm tạ một đường truy văn đến nơi đây tiểu đồng bọn, các ngươi hảo bổng nha

Cùng với thỉnh cầu đại gia mở ra ta tác giả chuyên mục, cho ta thêm cái tác giả cất chứa ~~Thanks? (? ω? )?

-oOo-

Đệ 121 chương vô trách nhiệm phiên ngoại 1

Vô trách nhiệm phiên ngoại: Tứ tuổi cùng mười sáu tuổi số mệnh gặp nhau ①

"2004 năm Thanh Điểu cúp toàn quốc giải đấu tennis thanh thiếu niên, huy chương đồng giải nam cá nhân, Thái Hân."

"Giải á quân, Hoắc Vân Xuyên."

"Giải quán quân..."

"Ai..." Âu huấn luyện đang nhìn trên đài phát ra đáng tiếc thanh âm, thân thể cũng bởi vậy chậm rãi đứng lên, chống bị hoan hô người dùng sức lay động lan can, tràn ngập lo lắng mà nhìn về phía học sinh của mình.

Vừa rồi giám khảo tuyên bố giải á quân, chính là hắn tối xem trọng môn sinh đắc ý, Hoắc Vân Xuyên.

Phi thường mà đáng tiếc, Hoắc Vân Xuyên đã khoái mãn mười sáu một tuổi, năm nay là hắn cuối cùng một lần có tư cách tham gia Thanh Điểu cúp...

Rõ ràng ngày hôm qua huấn luyện thời điểm vẫn là hảo hảo mà.

Tại sao có thể như vậy?

Âu huấn luyện phi thường lo lắng mà nhăn khẩn mày, dù sao coi trọng trận này trận đấu người cũng không ngừng là hắn bản thân mà thôi.

"..." Chịu đựng kịch liệt đau đầu vẫn cứ tiếp tục tham gia trận đấu thiếu niên, gầy yếu mặt tại màu trắng mũ lưỡi trai hạ lộ ra bất đồng tầm thường ửng hồng, mà còn hơi hơi mà thấm mỏng hãn.

Nghe thấy trận đấu kết quả hắn, đem môi mân khẩn.

Á quân sao?

Một cái dự kiến bên trong kết quả.

Có chút xin lỗi phát sốt còn kiên trì trận đấu chính mình a, Hoắc Vân Xuyên đầu óc mơ mơ màng màng mà nghĩ, sau đó từ ghế trên chống đỡ thân thể, đi lĩnh cái kia nhượng hắn một chút đều khó chịu giải thưởng.

Âu huấn luyện nhìn thấy học sinh cảm xúc không cao trạng thái, biểu lộ tại trên mặt lo lắng càng thêm rõ ràng, vì thế hắn ly khai thính phòng, về phía sau thai chờ đợi đối phương.

Bên này lĩnh thưởng nghi thức sau khi kết thúc, Hoắc Vân Xuyên mang theo trong tay có thể có có thể không chiến lợi phẩm, mặt không đổi sắc mà đi trở về hậu trường, chuẩn bị rời đi nơi này.

Dù sao trận này trận đấu trừ bỏ Lão Âu ở ngoài, không có hắn nhận thức bất luận kẻ nào đến xem tái.

Cho nên cũng liền không tất ứng phó ai.

"Vân Xuyên?" Âu huấn luyện tại một cái lối đi nhỏ chỗ rẽ chỗ, nhìn thấy học sinh cao gầy gầy thân ảnh, xuyên chuyên môn định chế trận đấu phục, có vẻ phi thường suất khí tuấn dật.

Nhưng là tiểu tử này tính cách thủy chung là lạnh lùng thản nhiên khốc khốc mà, liền tính đối mặt lão sư cũng không ngoại lệ.

"Lão Âu." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn thấy hắn, thản nhiên mà đánh cái tiếp đón.

"Ai, trận đấu sự..."

Lão Âu còn chưa nói xong, đã bị đau đầu trung không có tâm tình cùng người vô nghĩa thiếu niên cắt đứt: "A, ngươi muốn nói cái gì ta biết, ta không cần."

Thua chính là thua, Hoắc Vân Xuyên nghĩ thầm rằng, nói này đó hữu dụng sao: "Ta đi trước." Hắn sửa sang lại trên vai ba lô dây lưng, xoay người rời đi.

"Ai?" Lão Âu mặt lộ vẻ phức tạp.

Đồng thời lại có điểm sinh khí, tiểu tử này liền sẽ không tiếp nhận người khác hảo ý sao?

Đi ra sân thể dục, phát hiện bên ngoài thế nhưng hạ khởi vũ.

Đứng ở ven đường vẻ mặt hoảng hốt thiếu niên, ngẩng đầu nhìn hào không mỹ cảm không trung, bị gió cùng hạt mưa lạnh lẽo biến thành đánh cái ha thích.

Hắn vội vàng rút lui một bước, giải cứu chính mình kia thân còn không có ướt đẫm quần áo.

"..." Đau đầu khiến cho Hoắc Vân Xuyên sắc mặt thối thối mà, cùng với cả người phản ứng đều có điểm trì độn, tăng thêm thua trận đấu, tâm tình cũng không thế nào khoái trá.

Hắn bối vợt tennis đi hướng phụ cận cửa hàng, muốn tìm cái hoàn cảnh thoải mái địa phương, uống một chén ấm áp đồ vật.

Bình thường khai tại ven đường loại này tiểu điếm phô, nếu không phát sinh giống hôm nay như vậy đặc biệt sự kiện, tiếp qua một trăm năm cũng không có khả năng được đến Hoắc Vân Xuyên ưu ái.

Nhưng là hắn hiện tại choáng váng đầu, chỉ muốn tìm cái có thể oa địa phương nằm một chút.

"Xin hỏi vài vị?" Bên tai vang lên ra vẻ là nhân viên cửa hàng thanh âm.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên tầm mắt tại trong điếm nhanh chóng quét một vòng, xác nhận người ở đây thiếu mà còn hoàn cảnh cũng không tệ lắm: "Một vị, khụ khụ." Hắn nói rằng, khàn khàn thanh âm khiến cho nhân viên cửa hàng cẩn thận tỉ mỉ.

Đáng tiếc mang theo mũ, chỉ có thể nhìn thấy cằm cùng mũ.

"Ngài là bị cảm sao? Nếu như là nói, có thể thử một lần chúng ta hôm nay chủ đẩy coca trà gừng."

"Tùy tiện đi."

Nơi này là tối hẻo lánh góc vị trí, ốm yếu thiếu niên tháo xuống tennis chụp tùy ý gác lại, sau đó chính mình oa tại cây đay sắc song nhân trên ghế sa lông: "Ha thích!"

Hắn lần thứ hai hắt hơi một cái, sau đó xoay người đối với bàn đế, bọc bó sát người thượng kia kiện mỏng manh áo khoác.

Đã bị hắt xì thanh hấp dẫn tiểu nam hài, ghé vào cách một tổ sô pha thượng một bàn, quay đầu tìm kiếm hắt xì thanh nơi phát ra.

Sau đó liền nhìn đến xa xa có một cuộn mình đứng lên tiểu ca ca... Là sinh bệnh sao?

"An Vô Dạng, ngươi đi đâu vậy?" Cùng đồng học trò chuyện thiên An Vô Ngu, phát hiện tứ tuổi đệ đệ nhảy xuống sô pha, liền mở miệng quát bảo ngưng lại đạo: "Không cần chạy loạn, nghe lời một chút được không?"

Năm nay mới tứ tuổi không đến điểm An Vô Dạng, lớn lên gầy teo tiểu tiểu trắng nõn trắng nà, bình thường sợ hãi nhất bị tỷ tỷ hung.

"Ta nghĩ đi nước tiểu." Hắn chậm rãi chớp chớp đôi mắt.

Nhân viên cửa hàng tiểu tỷ tỷ nghe thấy bên này động tĩnh, cười tủm tỉm mà lại đây dẫn hắn đi toilet: "Tiểu bằng hữu, tỷ tỷ mang ngươi đi đi."

Năm nay còn đọc tiểu học An Vô Ngu, cùng gần nhất đến Bắc Kinh chơi ở nhờ tại nhà nàng đường tỷ, trong khoảng thời gian này đều là nhà này ẩm phẩm điếm khách quen, sớm đã cùng nhân viên cửa hàng rất quen thuộc: "Kia liền phiền toái." Giao đãi chi sau tiếp tục cùng đường tỷ nói chuyện phiếm.

"Tỷ tỷ." An Vô Dạng nước tiểu hoàn chính mình đề thượng quần, hướng nhân viên cửa hàng tiểu tỷ tỷ hỏi: "Ngươi có tiểu mao thảm sao?"

Lạnh muốn cái chăn, trong lòng hắn còn băn khoăn cái kia đánh hắt xì tiểu ca ca.

Nhân viên cửa hàng tiểu tỷ tỷ nói: "Có nha, ngươi lạnh không?"

An Vô Dạng gật gật đầu: "Ân!"

Nhân viên cửa hàng tiểu tỷ tỷ dẫn hắn đi ra ngoài, cho hắn lấy một cái tiểu mao thảm, lại đuổi về An Vô Ngu bên người đi.

Ôm tiểu mao thảm tam đầu thân tiểu bảo bối, mắt nhìn tiếp tục nói chuyện phiếm căn bản không có chú ý tỷ tỷ của mình nhóm, liền mại khai đoản chân hướng góc sô pha đi tới.

Liên bức màn cũng bị kéo thượng góc, có chút hôn ám.

Nhỏ vụn tóc phục tùng mà bao trùm tại thiếu niên trắng nõn gầy trên gương mặt, trừ bỏ tầng kia không bình thường ửng hồng bên ngoài, bại lộ bên ngoài làn da đều có một loại bệnh thái tái nhợt.

Bao quát rủ tại sô pha phía dưới kia chỉ thon dài bàn tay.

An Vô Dạng thăm dò mắt nhìn tiểu ca ca, phát hiện tiểu ca ca đang ngủ, hiểu chuyện hắn phóng nhẹ tay chân, kiễng mủi chân đem mao thảm đôi đi lên...

"Ngô..." Sau đó đem một đà mao thảm phô bình.

Che khuất bả vai, che khuất bụng, còn có thí cỗ.

Nhưng là tiểu bảo bối phát hiện, tiểu ca ca kia chỉ lạnh như băng tay tay còn lộ ở bên ngoài.

Như vậy sẽ đông, An Vô Dạng nghĩ thầm rằng.

Sinh bệnh thiếu niên tại mơ mơ màng màng trung, cảm giác trên tay có cái gì lộn xộn, mẫn cảm hắn phản thủ đem chi bắt được, đồng thời mở ra mang theo tơ máu ánh mắt.

"..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn đến nhất trương trắng nõn trắng nà khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, đang tại dùng một đôi đen nhánh ánh mắt nhìn chính mình, tiểu hài tử?

Hắn theo An Vô Dạng khuôn mặt, chuyển qua chính mình nắm tay, mở ra sau đó là một cái mê ngươi tay nhỏ bé.

Xúc cảm mềm mềm, ấm áp.

"Khụ khụ..." Luôn luôn không thích hài tử hắn, tức giận buông ra An Vô Dạng tay, xua đuổi đạo: "Ly ta xa một chút."

Sau đó phiên cái thân, bọc bó sát người thượng mao thảm...

"Ân... ?" Mao thảm?

Hoắc Vân Xuyên kinh ngạc mà ngưng mắt nhìn trên người tiểu thảm, cau mày hồi ức chính mình cái gì thời điểm muốn thảm?

Nhưng là hắn cũng không có đương hồi sự, tưởng nhân viên cửa hàng cấp.

"Ca ca, ngươi sinh bệnh sao?" Đương hắn chuẩn bị đi ngủ thời điểm, sau lưng truyền đến tiểu nãi miêu nhất dạng tiếng kêu.

Ca... Ca?

Thân là con một Hoắc Vân Xuyên, xuất thân hào môn, tính cách quái đản quái gở, đảo thật sự là không có loại này dám ở bên cạnh hắn nãi thanh nãi khí mà hảm ca ca người.

Hắn xoay người lại đây, mặt không đổi sắc mà ngưng mắt nhìn đứng lên cùng hắn hiện tại chờ cao vật nhỏ, nói: "Ngươi là ai ca ca?"

An Vô Dạng ngây ngốc mà nhìn hắn: "..."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên chỉa chỉa cái bàn đối diện sô pha: "Đi địa phương khác chơi, không cần sảo ta."

Thật vất vả cố lấy dũng khí cấp tiểu ca ca bế tiểu mao thảm tiểu bảo bối, chớp chớp đôi mắt, cái mũi phiếm hồng, mếu máo muốn khóc.

"Uy..." Hoắc Vân Xuyên sắc mặt đột nhiên biến, đây chính là hắn chán ghét hài tử nguyên nhân, động bất động liền khóc, hoàn toàn không giảng đạo lý.

"Nha..." Nghĩ đến không có người thích cùng chính mình chơi, trong lòng tràn ngập ủy khuất cùng cô đơn tiểu bảo bối dùng mu bàn tay mạt ánh mắt.

Nằm ở trên ghế sa lông đối hắn hung ba ba tiểu ca ca thấp giọng cảnh cáo đạo: "Câm miệng."

Nghe lời tiểu bảo bối lập tức ngừng lại nhẹ đến cùng muỗi nhất dạng tiếng khóc, chẳng qua ánh mắt hồng hồng, biểu tình đáng thương hề hề, giống chỉ thụ ủy khuất cá nóc.

Coi như nghe lời.

"Ngươi muốn thế nào?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên không thể tin được, thua trận đấu tâm tình căn bản không tâm tình để ý tới bất luận kẻ nào chính mình, sẽ bị một cái tam đầu thân tiểu bằng hữu quấn lên.

"Ta có thể với ngươi chơi sao, ta không sảo ngươi." Tiểu bảo bối tiễu mễ mễ mà đi lên trước, ba kỷ một chút ghé vào không dư vị trí, nghiêng đầu nhìn sắc mặt không hề tươi cười tiểu ca ca.

Hắn khóc quá ánh mắt ẩm ướt mà, nhưng là như thế này nhìn người khác thời điểm, tựa như tinh tinh nhất dạng, chợt lóe chợt lóe sáng lấp lánh.

Luôn luôn đối hài tử không có kiên nhẫn thiếu niên, nhịn xuống chính mình lạnh lùng tính tình, hừ nhẹ nói: "Tùy tiện ngươi đi."

Chính là hơi chút không chú ý một khắc, kia vật nhỏ liền hướng chính mình di động một ném ném.

"Hừ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn chằm chằm trên ghế sa lông kia chỉ mê ngươi tay nhỏ bé, làm bộ đi ngủ, sau đó quả nhiên phát hiện, nó hướng chính mình di động: "Uy."

Hắn đột nhiên mở miệng, dẫn đến đã bị kinh hách tay nhỏ bé rụt trở về.

Nhưng là rất nhanh lại kiên định mà dịch lại đây.

"..." Đây cũng quá kỳ quái đi?

Là chính mình lớn lên không đủ hung, vẫn là ngữ khí không đủ phá hư?

"Ngươi vì cái gì kề cận ta?" Rõ ràng tâm tình không tốt thân thể còn khó chịu hơn thiếu niên, giờ phút này trong lòng lại chỉ có thật mạnh nỗi băn khoăn, tưởng làm rõ ràng.

"A?" Xa lạ tiểu thí hài nãi nãi mà trương miệng phát ra... Xuẩn bẹp thanh âm.

"A ngươi đầu." Hoắc Vân Xuyên dừng một chút, tay từ thảm trong vươn ra đến, đối hắn ngoắc ngoắc tay: "Lại đây."

An Vô Dạng mỉm cười, điên điên mà cọ đi qua.

Đương này tiểu yêu ma quỷ quái tới gần thời điểm, Hoắc Vân Xuyên phân minh ngửi được một cỗ coi như dễ ngửi hương vị, hắn lập tức cho rằng đây là tiểu thí hài đặc biệt có hương vị, không có cảm thấy kỳ quái.

"Ca ca." Tiểu bảo bối đôi mắt trông mong mà hảm.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nắm bắt hắn thịt thịt không nhiều lắm hai má, nói: "Ta thật sự thực vây, ngươi tốt nhất không cần phát ra một chút thanh âm." Sau đó tuy rằng sinh bệnh, nhưng là vẫn cứ hữu lực cánh tay, xuyên qua tiểu yêu ma quỷ quái dưới nách, đem tiểu thân thể mò đi lên, lộng tiến thảm trong...

Hảo nhẹ hảo gầy tiểu yêu ma quỷ quái.

Có hai tuổi sao?

Đối hài tử niên linh hoàn toàn không có khái niệm thiếu niên, mơ mơ màng màng mà cấp An Vô Dạng đánh thượng hai tuổi nhãn.

Sau đó ôm hương hương mềm mềm tiểu ấm lô, lâm vào thiển miên.

Đệ 122 chương vô trách nhiệm phiên ngoại 2

Bị cảnh cáo tiểu bảo bối, vẫn không nhúc nhích mà nằm ở tiểu ca ca cánh tay phía dưới, không dám làm ra thanh âm, cũng không dám vặn vẹo tứ chi.

Nhưng là, tiểu bảo bối vẫn là cảm thấy rất vui vẻ a.

Bởi vì, cho tới nay đều không có so với hắn lớn tuổi ca ca tỷ tỷ nguyện ý cùng hắn chơi.

Hôm nay vị này xinh đẹp tiểu ca ca, không chỉ nguyện ý cùng hắn chơi, còn cấp ôm một cái, thật sự là quá tốt, ngoan ngoãn oa tại tiểu ca ca hung. Trước tiểu bảo bối nghĩ thầm rằng.

Cũng không vây hắn, mở to một đôi quay tròn ánh mắt, trong chốc lát nhìn chằm chằm tiểu ca ca khuôn mặt, hảo hảo nhìn nha, trong chốc lát nhìn chằm chằm tiểu ca ca lỗ tai.

Ngô, bạch bạch lỗ tai thượng có một viên tiểu tiểu hắc chí.

Lòng hiếu kỳ trọng tiểu bảo bối cảm giác cuộn mình tại thảm bên trong tay nhỏ bé có chút ngứa mà, muốn sờ một cái đoán đến điểm đen, nhưng là bởi vì tiểu ca ca đã cảnh cáo không thể lộn xộn, hắn chỉ có thể ngoan ngoãn mà đãi.

Thời gian an tĩnh mà đi qua, bệnh trung thiếu niên hô hấp càng ngày càng vững vàng, mà ngay cả giữa mày nhăn điệp cũng tại bất tri bất giác trung thả lỏng.

"..." Không có thời gian khái niệm tiểu bảo bối, cảm giác có cái gì vậy cộm tại hắn trên đùi.

Mà lúc này hắn đã quên tiểu ca ca cảnh cáo, trực tiếp duỗi tay nhỏ bé đi sờ soạng cái kia cộm người đồ vật.

Là cái gì đâu?

Tiểu bảo bối sờ a sờ, từ Hoắc Vân Xuyên túi áo trong lấy ra một cái vòng tròn viên bài tử.

Này khối bài tử tính chất lóe sáng, còn liên một căn xinh đẹp dây thừng, không thể nghi ngờ là tiểu hài tử trong mắt hảo đồ chơi.

Thông minh tiểu bảo bối đem đầu đẩy tiến dây thừng bên trong đi, vô sự tự thông mà bắt tại chính mình trên cổ, cầm ở trong tay chơi đùa.

Này trong lúc đi ngủ dễ dàng bừng tỉnh thiếu niên, xuất hồ ý liêu mà ngủ đến nặng nề mà, liên mí mắt đều không động một chút.

"An Vô Dạng?" Cách vách bàn An Vô Ngu, cùng đường tỷ uống xong đồ vật chi sau phát hiện đệ đệ không tại tầm mắt trong phạm vi, lập tức nơi nơi tìm người.

Luôn luôn có chút sợ hãi tỷ tỷ An Vô Dạng, tại tiểu ca ca mao thảm bên trong hoảng hốt, sau đó vội vàng chui ra đến, đi tìm tỷ tỷ: "Tỷ tỷ ta ở chỗ này."

Tìm được hắn sau đó, An Vô Ngu kéo cánh tay của hắn răn dạy vài câu, sau đó dẫn hắn hồi gia.

Ở lại tiểu điếm bên trong đi ngủ thiếu niên, không bao lâu sau đó khó chịu mà mở to mắt: "..." Nhìn thấy hoàn cảnh lạ lẫm, trong nhất thời thế nhưng phân không rõ chính mình người ở chỗ nào.

Sau đó sau một lúc lâu, mới nhớ tới trước phát sinh sự.

"? ?" Đột nhiên hắn xốc lên chính mình hung. Trước mao thảm, có chút kỳ quái mà nhìn chằm chằm ngực cùng cánh tay phía dưới vị trí... Nếu hắn không có nhớ lầm nói, nơi này hẳn là có một cái tiểu hài tử...

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cau mày, cho là mình nhớ lầm.

Chính là cái loại này hương hương mềm mềm xúc cảm, cùng với áp. Tại trên ngực trọng lượng, là tuyệt đối phát sinh quá sự tình, hắn cũng không cho là mình có bệnh đến sinh ra ảo giác địa phương bước.

"Gặp quỷ." Hắn nói thầm thanh, ngồi xuống sờ sờ túi áo, trong ấn tượng tồn tại đồ vật lại không thấy: "? ?" Lại sờ sờ bên trái túi áo, kết quả vẫn là nhất dạng.

Đương Hoắc Vân Xuyên tìm biến chung quanh cũng không có tìm được kia khối làm người ta khó chịu huy chương khi, ánh mắt của hắn kinh ngạc mà ngồi trở lại trên ghế sa lông đi, tâm tình thậm chí có điểm vi diệu cảm giác... Chính là cùng loại vui vẻ?

Chính mình có bệnh đi... Hắn chịu không nổi mà tưởng.

Liền tính xác định kia chỉ tiểu yêu ma quỷ quái cầm đi huy chương, tại sao mình muốn vui vẻ?

Nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, Hoắc Vân Xuyên cho chính mình tìm cái giải thích hợp lý, bởi vì kia khối huy chương cũng không thụ hắn đãi thấy, cho nên không thấy cũng không có cái gì hảo đáng tiếc.

Chính là như vậy.

Tưởng xuất giải thích hợp lý, hắn liền mang theo trang vợt tennis ba lô hồi gia.

Tuy rằng đang tại phát sốt, chính là mười lăm mười sáu tuổi phản nghịch thiếu niên, cũng không biết là chính mình yêu cầu đi bệnh viện xem bệnh, đó là thất lão tám mươi lão nhân gia mới yêu cầu đãi ngộ.

Bận với công tác cùng xã giao cha mẹ, thường xuyên không thấy được nhi tử bóng dáng.

Lại càng không sẽ rõ ràng, tại đây ngắn ngủn vài ngày nội, nhà bọn họ con một đã trải qua sinh bệnh, thâu trận đấu, từ từ, từng chút một sự tình.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên từ tiểu liền tính cách độc lập, đương nhiên cũng không cần cha mẹ chú ý chính mình.

Về đến nhà sau đó, hắn ở trong phòng đãi hai ngày, sốt cao tự nhiên biến mất không nói, cách thiên lại là sinh long hoạt hổ bộ dáng.

"Vân Xuyên, đi ra chơi sao! ?" Nhàm chán trung thiếu niên, mở ra di động bên trong tổn hữu truyền đến tin tức.

Nhìn đến đi ra ngoài chữ, trong lòng hắn vừa động, nhớ tới ngày đó trộm huy chương tiểu yêu ma quỷ quái.

"Không, ngươi tìm người khác chơi đi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên hồi phục người kia tin tức, sau đó ngoài miệng nói không hắn, quyết định thay quần áo đi ra ngoài tùy tiện đi dạo.

Sẽ tại trải qua cửa hàng này thời điểm bị nhân viên cửa hàng gọi lại, là Hoắc Vân Xuyên bất ngờ sự tình, nhưng là hôm nay thần kỳ có kiên nhẫn hắn, quyết định nghe một chút đối phương muốn cùng chính mình nói cái gì.

Nếu như là muốn số điện thoại...

Nhân viên cửa hàng: "Tiểu soái ca ngươi hảo!" Nhân gia phi thường nhiệt tình, cũng không phải muốn điện thoại: "Xin hỏi ngày đó ngươi có phải hay không tại chúng ta trong điếm bị mất nhất dạng đồ vật đâu?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên gật đầu: "Ân."

Nhân viên cửa hàng: "Ngày đó có vị khách nhân nhặt được a, nàng nhượng ta cho ngươi biết, nàng mỗi buổi chiều tứ điểm đến năm giờ rưỡi trong khoảng thời gian này đều sẽ tại XX công viên sa bên cạnh ao chơi, ngươi có thể tại thời gian này đi lấy hồi đồ vật a."

Mộng bức thiếu niên, không tự chủ được mà giơ cổ tay lên thấy thời gian, phát hiện đã năm giờ: "Cám ơn ngươi, kia ta đi trước."

Nhân viên cửa hàng nhìn theo tiểu soái ca cước bộ bay nhanh mà đi đến ven đường đánh xe, không từ nghĩ thầm rằng, xem ra mất đi chính là rất trọng yếu đồ vật đâu.

"Phiền toái XX công viên." Thiếu niên lên xe nói.

"..." Lái xe sư phụ dừng một chút, sau đó hướng trước thẳng khai, tả quải, tại một cái công viên cửa nhà dừng xe, toàn bộ hành trình ước chừng là năm phút đồng hồ tả hữu.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên thanh toán tiền, hết nhìn đông tới nhìn tây mà đi vào công viên, sau đó rất nhanh đã bị một cái thật lớn sa trì hấp dẫn ánh mắt.

Bởi vì nơi đó tụ tập nha nha mênh mông hài tử, phi thường mà tranh cãi ầm ĩ...

Muốn là đổi làm trước kia, Hoắc Vân Xuyên căn bản sẽ không tới gần loại này hùng hài tử tụ tập địa phương.

Chính là hiện tại, hắn đỉnh một thân cùng sa trì không hợp nhau khí chất, ma xui quỷ khiến mà đi qua đi, ánh mắt như có như không mà tại trong đám người tìm kiếm mỗ cái tiểu thân ảnh...

Cuối cùng tại khắp ngõ ngách trong, thấy được tưởng phải tìm mục tiêu.

Xuyên màu vàng tiểu lưng tiểu yêu ma quỷ quái, lộ bạch bạch gầy teo tiểu cánh tay tiểu thối, trong tại sa trì đẩy khởi thí cỗ cố gắng mà tại đào hầm.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên thần tình run rẩy một chút, sau đó không là thực xác định mà đi tới.

Chân mang xám trắng sắc giầy thể thao, dẫm tại tiểu yêu ma quỷ quái lấy hố bên cạnh, dừng lại.

Đang tại ấp úng ấp úng dùng tiểu cái xẻng đào hầm tiểu bảo bối, nhìn thấy có một đôi đại nhân giầy thải đến chính mình tòa thành, đầu tiên là kinh ngạc một chút, trì độn mà kịp phản ứng, sau đó lập tức liền không cao hứng.

Ngẩng đầu nãi thanh nãi khí mà hừ hừ: "Ngươi thải đến ta tòa thành." Không chút nào có uy hiếp lực.

Tiểu yêu ma quỷ quái nói nhượng Hoắc Vân Xuyên cảm thấy cả người cứng ngắc, không thể cử động: "..." Tòa thành? Hắn phiêu mắt cái kia tiểu phá hố...

"Di?" An Vô Dạng nhìn thấy mình nhận thức tiểu ca ca, vui vẻ mà vứt bỏ cái xẻng, hướng hắn vươn tay muốn ôm một cái: "Ca ca!"

Thật nhiệt tình tiểu yêu ma quỷ quái, Hoắc Vân Xuyên nghĩ thầm rằng.

Bất quá vẫn là đem lui tại túi áo trong bàn tay rút ra, miễn miễn cưỡng cưỡng mà thỏa mãn tiểu yêu ma quỷ quái yêu cầu, đem đối phương ôm đứng lên — dù sao lại không trọng.

Đương nhiên đây không phải là trọng điểm, trọng điểm là...

Vì cái gì chính mình sẽ bị một cái mới thấy qua một mặt tiểu hài tử nhận ra đến, nhưng lại như vậy dính.

"..." Cổ lập tức đã bị ôm lấy!

... Hương hương mềm mềm xúc cảm cùng hương vị, cùng trong trí nhớ nhất dạng.

"Ca ca ngươi tìm đến ta chơi sao?" Tiểu yêu ma quỷ quái một bộ rất vui vẻ bộ dáng, nhưng lại tận lực quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua chính mình... Tòa thành, cùng kiến tòa thành công cụ, một cái cái xẻng một cái plastic dũng!

Cho dù là ba bốn tuổi cũng không chơi hạt cát thiếu niên, miệng trương nhiều lần, cũng không có thể tìm ra cùng tiểu yêu ma quỷ quái câu thông mở màn ngữ.

"Tính, ta huy chương đâu?" Hắn trực tiếp hỏi.

"A?" Tiểu bảo bối oai đầu.

"Ngươi gia trưởng đâu?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên ôm hắn, đổi cái vấn đề.

Tiểu bảo bối: "Tỷ tỷ... Tỷ tỷ?" Lập tức quay đầu tìm kiếm chính mình thân ảnh quen thuộc, hơn nữa rất nhanh liền tìm được: "Tỷ tỷ của ta tại kia."

Phụ cận một cái bàn đu dây thượng, xuyên màu trắng quần áo tiểu cô nương.

"Mang lên ta tiểu dũng dũng ~~" tại Hoắc Vân Xuyên cất bước đi trước, nghe thấy tiểu yêu ma quỷ quái tại bên tai đà đà mà yêu cầu.

"..." Không biết tại sao mình run sợ chiến thiếu niên, rũ mắt nhìn đường quả sắc plastic dũng, xoay người nhặt lên, còn có kia đem nguyên bộ tiểu cái xẻng.

"Cho ta lấy." Tiểu yêu ma quỷ quái nói.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên bình chủ hô hấp, đem mê ngươi dũng đưa đến kia chỉ càng mê ngươi tay nhỏ bé trung, thậm chí có điểm không dám buông tay, sợ hãi đối phương lấy không đứng dậy.

"Uy, ngươi làm chi ôm đệ đệ của ta?" An Vô Ngu phát hiện không biết người ôm đệ đệ, lập tức hung ba ba mà lại đây kéo người này cánh tay.

Thiếu niên đắm chìm tại tiểu yêu ma quỷ quái đến tột cùng có thể hay không xách khởi plastic dũng thiết tưởng trung, đột nhiên bị đánh gãy sau đó, chậm rãi mà giải thích rõ ràng: "Ta không là người xấu, ta tới bắt ta đồ vật."

An Vô Ngu năm nay mới mười tuổi không đến, làm sự tình lại cùng tiểu đại nhân dường như, có trật tự: "A, ngươi chính là cái kia huy chương người mất của?" Nàng lập tức buông ra đối phương, sau đó từ chính mình trong túi nhảy ra kia miếng huy chương: "Cấp, lần sau phải cẩn thận điểm bảo quản, không cần lại ném."

"Cám ơn." Hoắc Vân Xuyên thu hồi.

Tiểu cô nương kia hướng hắn duỗi bắt tay: "Kia đem đệ đệ của ta còn cấp ta."

Nghiễm nhiên một bộ tiền trao cháo múc tư thế.

Niên thiếu thời đại Hoắc Vân Xuyên, băng sơn mặt đã sơ đủ hỏa hậu: "..."

Tại nhân gia tiểu cô nương nhìn chăm chú hạ, hắn chậm rãi mà đem trong ngực tiểu yêu ma quỷ quái trả lại.

"Tỷ tỷ..." An Vô Dạng tại tỷ tỷ trước mặt cũng không dám làm nũng, tuy rằng hắn rất muốn tiếp tục cùng tiểu ca ca chơi, nhưng là tỷ tỷ sẽ không cho phép.

"Chúng ta hồi gia." An Vô Ngu tiếp nhận đệ đệ trong tay dũng, có chút cố hết sức mà ôm đệ đệ đi hướng công viên cửa nhà.

"Từ từ." Trầm mặc thiếu niên gọi lại bọn họ, cước bộ rất nhanh mà theo sau, chỉ thấy hắn bắt tay trong huy chương nhét vào An Vô Dạng mê ngươi tay nhỏ bé trung: "Cái này tặng cho ngươi."

Sau đó bĩu môi, từ bọn họ tỷ đệ lưỡng bên người tránh ra.

"Ca ca!" Tiểu yêu ma quỷ quái thanh âm từ phía sau truyền đến, Hoắc Vân Xuyên cũng không quay đầu lại, chính là bàn tay nâng đến đông đủ lỗ tai địa phương quơ quơ.

Hắn giờ phút này trong lòng tưởng chính là, XX công viên đúng không, thực hảo, ngày mai tứ giờ cứ tới đây nhìn xem.

Đệ 123 chương vô trách nhiệm phiên ngoại 3

Khi cách vài ngày, Hoắc Kiêu mới biết được nhi tử tại Thanh Điểu cúp trận đấu thượng lấy á quân, kết quả này nói thật nhượng hắn có chút giật mình, dù sao theo hắn hiểu biết, nhi tử tennis đánh đến phi thường tốt, vẫn luôn đều có đoạt giải quán quân dã tâm.

Lần này trận đấu kham kham bắt được á quân, đứa bé kia tâm tình khẳng định thật không tốt đi, cho nên mấy ngày nay mới có thể không thấy bóng dáng, hiếm khi cùng cha mẹ đồng thời ăn cơm, tâm hắn tưởng.

Bởi vậy thừa dịp hôm nay buổi tối nhi tử tại gia ăn cơm, Hoắc Kiêu châm chước dùng từ, thật cẩn thận mà nói: "Gần nhất quá đến hoàn hảo sao?"

Về phần trận đấu sự, không dám trực tiếp xâm nhập mà thảo luận.

"Ân? Còn đi." Ăn cơm trung thiếu niên, ngẩng đầu xem xét mắt ba mẹ, trả lời phong cách cùng dĩ vãng nhất dạng ngắn gọn.

Hoắc Kiêu cùng thê tử sâu kín mà thở dài một hơi, nói: "Hiện tại nghỉ, muốn hay không đi ra ngoài chơi một chút?"

Bọn họ tận lực mà, tưởng cùng nhi tử kéo họ hàng gần tử chi gian khoảng cách.

Nhưng là trải qua lần trước khắc khẩu, Hoắc Vân Xuyên đối bọn họ biểu hiện ra rõ ràng kháng cự.

"Chính mình sẽ an bài." Hài tử giọng điệu bình thản mà nói, đây là Hoắc thị hai vợ chồng đoán trước bên trong đáp lại, bất quá, đối phương dừng một chút, phá lệ địa chủ động mở miệng nói: "Cái kia... Ngươi có không có tính toán tái sinh một hài tử?"

Hoắc Kiêu cùng thê tử: "A?" Hai người biểu tình có vẻ phi thường mà kinh ngạc, kinh ngạc, mà còn rất nhanh mà tự hỏi nhi tử hỏi như vậy mục đích, cái thứ nhất nghĩ đến chính là, đối phương sợ hãi sẽ nhiều một cái hài tử xuất hiện tại cái này gia sao?

Hoắc Kiêu nhanh chóng nói: "Sẽ không, ngươi quá lo lắng."

Hoắc phu nhân gật gật đầu: "Ngươi đều mười sáu tuổi, nếu chúng ta tưởng sinh nói, cũng sẽ không chờ tới bây giờ."

Này đối cha mẹ trong lòng cảm khái, nguyên lai thoạt nhìn độc lập thành thục nhi tử, trong lòng cũng sẽ có này đó tính trẻ con ý tưởng.

"A." Hoắc Vân Xuyên hơi có thất vọng mà a một tiếng.

Ngẫm lại cũng là, cha mẹ tuổi cũng không nhỏ, cho hắn sinh cái đệ đệ tỷ lệ nhỏ hơn một.

Sau đó hắn sẽ không có nói cái gì nữa, yên yên tĩnh tĩnh mà ăn xong bữa cơm này.

Ngày hôm sau buổi chiều tứ điểm trước, đeo lên mũ lưỡi trai thiếu niên từ trong nhà xuất phát, đi vào XX công viên, thẳng đến ngày hôm qua lại tới sa trì.

Như trước là chật ních tiểu hài tử, đại tiểu nhân, nam nữ, tranh cãi ầm ĩ bất kham, làm người đau đầu.

Bất quá nhìn thấy quen thuộc tiểu yêu ma quỷ quái sau đó, quanh quẩn tại bên tai tạp âm tự động xem nhẹ, Hoắc Vân Xuyên trong mắt chỉ có cái kia không phiền không chán chơi hạt cát tiểu thí hài.

Hắn khốc khốc mà đi tới, trên cao nhìn xuống mà uy một tiếng: "Tiểu yêu ma quỷ quái."

Nhưng là xuẩn xuẩn tiểu yêu ma quỷ quái giống như đối tên này không nhạy cảm, liên tục hô hai tiếng, mới nâng lên ngốc FUFU đầu, nhìn đến chính mình sau đó quả nhiên lộ ra kinh hỉ lại vui vẻ tươi cười.

Nói như vậy, Hoắc Vân Xuyên thực ghê tởm cái loại này cười đến miệng hợp không thượng cười pháp, dù sao ai cũng không tưởng nhìn đến người khác thấp đát đát đầu lưỡi.

"Ca ca!" Tiểu yêu ma quỷ quái nhiệt tình như lửa mà phác đi lên muốn ôm một cái, hắn lại không chán ghét.

"Ân, tiểu yêu ma quỷ quái." Hoắc Vân Xuyên không tốn sức chút nào mà ôm lấy đối phương tiểu tiểu thân thể, vào trong ngực điều chỉnh tốt tư thế, làm cho đối phương tọa đến thoải mái điểm.

An Vô Dạng ngẩn người, tiểu yêu ma quỷ quái? Là tại hảm chính mình sao?

"Ca ca, ta không gọi tiểu yêu ma quỷ quái." Tiểu bảo bối nghiêm túc nghiêm túc mà sửa đúng nói.

Rốt cục lại ôm đến hương hương mềm mềm manh vật, thiếu niên toàn tâm toàn ý mà cảm thụ loại này làm cho mình lỗ chân lông mở ra khoái trá, đồng thời không yên lòng mà ứng phó nhất định muốn cùng chính mình nói chuyện phiếm tiểu yêu ma quỷ quái: "A, kia ngươi gọi là gì?"

"Ta kêu..." 'An Vô Dạng' ba chữ hàm tại tiểu bảo bối miệng, rầm rì hai cái, cuối cùng nhéo bắt tay chỉ nhỏ giọng nói: "Ta kêu tiểu bảo bối."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "..."

Sự khác nhau sự khác nhau... Nhưng là vẫn là cảm thấy thực đáng yêu, có thể dễ dàng tha thứ.

"Hảo đi, tiểu bảo bối." Hắn mặt không đổi sắc mà phối hợp cái này ấu trĩ vô tri đến liên tên của mình cũng không biết tiểu nhóc con: "Tỷ tỷ ngươi đâu?"

An Vô Dạng đắm chìm tại bị tiểu ca ca hảm 'Tiểu bảo bối' khoái hoạt trung, nghe thấy tỷ tỷ hai chữ, nhất thời ngẩng đầu hết nhìn đông tới nhìn tây, sau đó tại tiểu ca ca trong ngực lắc đầu: "Ta không thấy được đâu."

Thiếu niên nhăn lại mày: "Nàng bình thường sẽ đi nơi nào?" Hơn nữa chỉ có một tiểu cô nương nhìn hài tử sao? Chẳng lẽ không sợ bị người mang đi?

"Ta không biết." Tiểu bảo bối dùng tay nắm nắm đầu, có vẻ phá lệ mờ mịt: "Khả năng đi mua đồ ăn vặt." Sau đó dùng ngón tay công viên song sắt bên ngoài phương hướng.

Là một gian mắt thường nhưng thấy tiểu siêu thị.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên liếc mắt phiêu đối tiểu siêu thị không rời mắt được tiểu yêu ma quỷ quái: "..." Nghĩ thầm rằng, siêu thị điểm đến này, không nhất định là đối phương tỷ tỷ muốn đi, nhưng là nhất định là tiểu yêu ma quỷ quái muốn đi địa phương.

"Kia ta dẫn ngươi đi xem xem đi." Thiếu niên chịu đựng trong lòng cái loại này tô tê dại ma cảm giác, cam tâm tình nguyện mà bị một cái so với chính mình tiểu hơn mười tuổi tiểu hài tử bộ lộ.

"Ân!" Tiểu bảo bối ánh mắt tỏa sáng.

Vì thế Hoắc Vân Xuyên ôm hắn, đi ra công viên cửa nhà, đi đến đường cái đối diện, đẩy ra tiểu siêu thị cửa thủy tinh.

Hắn thô sơ giản lược mà nhìn lướt qua, tám mươi phần trăm có thể khẳng định, tiểu yêu ma quỷ quái tỷ tỷ cũng không ở trong này.

Bất quá, dối trá hắn, làm bộ làm tịch mà ôm tiểu yêu ma quỷ quái đi vào, một chỗ chỗ mà tìm.

"Giống như không có tỷ tỷ, " Hoắc Vân Xuyên nhìn đến trong ngực vật nhỏ ánh mắt đều dính đến đồ ăn vặt mặt trên đi, phi thường vô ý mà ho nhẹ đạo: "Vậy ngươi nhìn xem muốn hay không mua đồ ăn vặt đi, ta trả tiền."

"A?" Tiểu bảo bối nói: "Thật vậy chăng?"

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói: "Ân, ngươi thích liền lấy."

Bình thường rất ít mua đồ ăn vặt tiểu bảo bối cao hứng nhìn thấy nha không thấy mắt, chính là, không lòng tham hắn chính là lấy một cái thỏ thỏ tạo hình kẹo que, đóng gói tinh mỹ, hệ xinh đẹp kim sắc ruy băng.

Thật cẩn thận mà nắm ở trong tay: "Ca ca ta phải cái này."

Đầu có chút mơ màng Hoắc ca ca hỏi: "Chỉ cần một cái sao?" Hắn mang An Vô Dạng nhìn bên cạnh hàng giá: "Ngươi còn có thể lại tuyển nhiều điểm, ta không để ý."

An Vô Dạng nội tâm có chút giãy dụa, nhưng là cuối cùng vẫn là nắm chặt trong tay thỏ thỏ đường, lắc đầu cự tuyệt tiểu ca ca hảo ý: "Từ bỏ."

Mụ mụ nói qua, không thể tùy tiện tiếp thu người khác đồ vật, phải làm cái hiểu lễ phép tiểu hài tử.

Trầm mặc một lát thiếu niên, vươn tay từ hàng giá thượng lấy tiểu hùng tạo hình cùng khải đế miêu tạo hình hai chỉ kẹo que, nói: "Kia sẽ thấy lấy hai chi cái này đi."

Sau đó đem đường nhét vào An Vô Ngu trong tay, dẫn hắn đi tính tiền.

"..." Hạnh phúc tới quá khoái tiểu bảo bối, ngốc fufu mà nắm tam chi đường, giơ tại trước mắt qua lại nhìn.

Nhưng là rất nhanh, ánh mắt của hắn bị thu ngân thai bên cạnh khí cầu hấp dẫn ánh mắt, là khí cầu nha.

Viết khoái hoạt mỗi một ngày khí cầu, ngũ thải tân phân mà hệ tại lan can thượng, ước chừng có nhị ba mươi cái nhiều như vậy.

Thu ngân viên: "Phiền toái ba mươi khối, cám ơn."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên cho tiền, theo An Vô Dạng ánh mắt, nhìn đến một đống khí cầu, lập tức đối thu ngân viên nói: "Cho ta một cái khí cầu, bao nhiêu tiền?"

Thu ngân viên: "Ngạch, cái kia là trong điếm trang sức dùng." Hắn mắt nhìn khách nhân trong ngực hài tử, cười nói: "Có thể đưa ngươi một cái."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói: "Cám ơn." Sau đó ôm An Vô Dạng đi qua: "Chọn một cái ngươi thích nhan sắc?"

Nhìn mỗi một cái đều thực thích tiểu bảo bối, hoàn tiểu ca ca cổ: "Ta muốn... Quả táo sắc."

Thiếu niên gật gật đầu, vươn tay cho hắn cởi xuống một cái màu xanh táo khí cầu...

"Không là cái này." Tiểu bảo bối sẽ lo lắng mà xua tay, chỉ vào hồng sắc khí cầu.

Thiếu niên run rẩy khóe miệng mà nhìn đỏ thẫm sắc khí cầu, không quá nguyện ý đi lấy, cắn răng nói: "Có thể hay không không cần loại này nhan sắc..." Lớp học những cái đó ghê tởm nam sinh thường xuyên trêu chọc đây là dì sắc, hắn chấp nhận không được.

"Ân? A..." Nếu tiểu ca ca không thích quả táo sắc, tiểu bảo bối nghĩ nghĩ nói: "Muốn cái kia, phấn hồng sắc."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên mắt nhìn kia phấn phấn nộn nộn khí cầu, không có cự tuyệt: "Ân." Đem khí cầu cởi xuống đến, đem dây thừng đưa tới An Vô Dạng trong tay: "Không cần buông tay, nếu không nó sẽ bay đi."

Tiểu bảo bối bắt được khí cầu rất cao hứng, thẹn thùng mà ôm tiểu ca ca cổ hôn một cái mặt mặt: "Cám ơn ca ca."

"..." Thiếu niên bởi vì một cái thuần khiết hôn biến thành một căn đầu gỗ.

Bị tiểu yêu ma quỷ quái thân, sách.

Sau đó đưa tay nhu nhu mặt, phiếm đỏ mặt nói: "Không cần cảm tạ."

Nếu nơi này không có tiểu yêu ma quỷ quái tỷ tỷ, kia liền tới địa phương khác tìm xem, thuận tiện ôm tiểu yêu ma quỷ quái đi dạo.

"Ngươi năm nay mấy tuổi?" Hắn hỏi.

Một tay nhéo khí cầu, một tay gian nan mà nắm đường tiểu bảo bối nói: "Tiểu bảo bối tứ tuổi."

"..." Thiếu niên phiết quá mức, tại mũ lưỡi trai che lấp hạ nhịn không được mà cười cười, sau đó giúp tiểu bảo bối làm bộ: "Ta giúp ngươi lấy."

Đối phương mê ngươi tay, quá đại điểm.

Lấy tam chi đường có chút miễn cưỡng.

Ra tiểu siêu thị, đi đường chưa từng có chậm như vậy quá thiếu niên, cước bộ chậm rãi mà đi ở công viên bên trong, vừa đi một bên tìm hiểu tiểu yêu ma quỷ quái gia đình địa chỉ.

Hắn hỏi: "Nhà ngươi đang ở nơi nào?"

Tiểu bảo bối không cần nghĩ ngợi: "Ở tại Hầu Hồng Kỳ gia đối diện."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên thiếu chút nữa bị dưới chân đá cuội uy đến chân, Hầu Hồng Kỳ là ai? ?

Hắn chỉnh lý một chút tâm tình, hỏi: "Kia Hầu Hồng Kỳ gia đang ở nơi nào?"

Tiểu bảo bối không cần nghĩ ngợi: "Nhà của ta đối diện."

Thiếu niên nghiêng đầu nhìn tiểu yêu ma quỷ quái kia nghiêm trang chững chạc khuôn mặt, nghiến răng mà tưởng thấu đi qua cắn một ngụm: "Biết tiểu khu tên sao?"

Tiểu bảo bối lâm vào trầm tư, nhăn khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn hỏi: "Tiểu khu là ai?" Là tiểu ca ca bằng hữu sao?

Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "..."

Hiện nay đi tới cá chép koi bên cạnh ao, nơi đó có rất nhiều xinh đẹp cá chép koi, ở trong nước bơi qua bơi lại.

"Oa, cá vàng thật xinh đẹp."

Thiếu niên nghĩ thầm rằng, đây không phải là cá vàng, đây là cá chép koi, nhưng là tiểu hài tử nhận tri... Tính, đối phương cao hứng liền hảo.

"Ngươi nhà trẻ tên gọi là gì?" Hắn không ôm hy vọng mà hỏi.

"Nhà trẻ tên? Ta biết." Tiểu bảo bối đáp án xuất hồ ý liêu, cắn tự rõ ràng, thanh âm vang dội mà nói: "Tinh Huy song ngữ nhà trẻ."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên thở phào nhẹ nhõm một hơi, hôm nay cuối cùng có thể khoái trá mà tán gẫu đi xuống.

"A, vậy ngươi ở đâu cái lớp?"

Bọn họ chậm rãi hướng công viên ở chỗ sâu trong đi đến.

"Ta là lớp chồi tiểu bằng hữu, ta tại quả táo ban, ta còn sẽ nói tiếng Anh." Tiểu bảo bối đảo đậu tử dường như, cách cách cách cách mà cùng tiểu ca ca trang điểm đứng lên.

Hoắc Vân Xuyên: "... Ngươi thật lợi hại." Nguyên lai là quả táo ban tiểu bằng hữu, thất kính.

Tại tên là 'Tìm tỷ tỷ' kì thực thông khí trong khoảng thời gian này, tán gẫu đến cao hứng tiểu bảo bối, hoàn tiểu ca ca cổ, nhỏ giọng nhỏ giọng mà hừ khởi sỉ đến mễ.

Tuy rằng ngũ âm không được đầy đủ, nãi vị mười phần, nhưng là ôm hắn thiếu niên, khoái trá mỉm cười vẫn luôn bắt tại bên miệng.

Ân, Tinh Huy nhà trẻ, lớp chồi quả táo ban tiểu bảo bối đúng không?

Hiện tại ôm người của ngươi gọi Hoắc Vân Xuyên, về sau thỉnh nhiều chỉ giáo.

Đệ 124 chương Đôn Đôn phiên ngoại 1

Hoắc gia hàng năm có mấy cái ngày, đều sẽ quá đến đặc biệt long trọng, một cái là tháng sáu mười lăm hào, An Vô Dạng sinh nhật.

Một cái là bảy tháng mười lăm hào, Hoắc gia đương gia người kết hôn ngày kỷ niệm.

Trước đó tháng tư mười lăm hào, là Hoắc An sinh nhật, cũng là không thế nào quá.

Bởi vì trên phố có loại thuyết pháp, chính là tiểu hài tử không cần sinh nhật, sẽ áp phúc khí.

Hoắc An đối với cái này thuyết pháp cười nhạt, bởi vì theo hắn hiểu biết, nhà hắn tiểu ba từ mười tám tuổi gả cho hắn đại ba bắt đầu, liền hàng năm đều sinh nhật, nhưng lại quá đến đặc biệt long trọng.

Mà năm nay hắn cũng mười tám, qua sinh nhật lập tức muốn tham gia cao khảo.

Sinh nhật hôm nay trở lại gia, trong nhà vắng vắng vẻ vẻ, chỉ có bảo mẫu a di cấp làm tốt cơm.

Hoắc An bĩu môi, một người đem cơm ăn, sau đó gọi điện thoại hô bằng dẫn bạn, ước người đi ra ngoài chơi.

"Cái gì? Ngươi muốn đi ra chơi?" Nhận đến hắn điện thoại người thực giật mình: "Ngươi không phải nói ngươi muốn phụ lục sao?"

Người này tổng là lộ ra trong nhà quản được nghiêm, mười lần gọi hắn đi ra chơi luôn có chín lần bị đẩy rụng.

"Bên kia có ai không?" Hoắc An nói.

Hắn chỉ chỏ bên kia, là cao tam trước kia thường xuyên đi quán bar.

"Có a, ngươi hiện tại lại đây đi." Bằng hữu mắt to nói, mà còn phát ra hai tiếng đáng khinh tiếng cười: "Biết ngươi tới, người nào đó sẽ thật cao hứng."

Nơi này người nào đó là chỉ trộm thích Hoắc An người.

"Ân." Hoắc An hừ nhẹ, treo mắt to điện thoại.

Sau nửa giờ, vẫn là chỗ cũ, một đám mười bảy tám tuổi choai choai tiểu tử tiểu cô nương, tụ tập tại náo nhiệt trong quán rượu, uống rượu khiêu vũ, tùy ý nô đùa.

Thân xuyên áo sơ mi trắng cùng quần bò mặt lạnh thiếu niên, ngồi ở trên ghế sa lông hai cái đùi đặt bàn sừng, một bên nhìn người khác khiêu vũ, một bên cầm bình rượu yên lặng mà uống buồn rượu.

"Hoắc An, biệt như vậy nhàm chán hảo hay không, cùng đi khiêu vũ." Đã quan sát hắn thật lâu muội tử, cố lấy dùng để lại đây mời đạo.

"Ngươi chính mình đi thôi." Hoắc An nhìn nàng một cái, cự tuyệt nói.

Đối diện ôm bạn gái chơi di động mắt to, ngẩng đầu lộ ra kỳ quái biểu tình, bởi vì hắn cảm thấy Hoắc An tâm tình không tốt.

"Xinh đẹp như vậy muội tử đều thỉnh không động ngươi... Ngươi không phải là thích nam đi?" Bên cạnh có một đạo lười biếng thanh âm sáp nhập tiến vào.

Hoắc An theo thanh âm xem qua đi, là nhất trương thục gương mặt, nhưng là rất kỳ quái chính là, rõ ràng cùng đối phương cùng lớp đã nhiều năm, nhưng vẫn nửa đời không quen: "Ngươi là..." Cau mày suy nghĩ một hồi lâu, cũng không có nhớ tới: "Tính." Hắn nói thầm đạo, tiếp tục giơ bình rượu uống rượu.

Bị triệt để không nhìn vị kia đồng học: "..."

Ngồi ở đối diện mắt to: "..." Trên trán đổ mồ hôi lạnh địa tâm tưởng, thật sự là phục. Toàn bộ X trung, cũng chỉ có Hoắc An đồng học đủ đảm đem giáo bá Lục Úy Trì xem nhẹ đến triệt triệt để để...

Bất quá, Lục Úy Trì vốn là không quá cùng bọn họ đùa, nhưng là đêm nay lại thình lình mà xuất hiện.

Uống xong một bình rượu, Hoắc An đem không rụng bình thủy tinh buông xuống, sau đó nằm trở về.

Khó chịu, lập tức liền muốn mười hai giờ.

Hắn mắt nhìn thời gian, từ miệng thở ra một hơi.

Không thể uống nữa.

"Uy, Hoắc An..." Bị xem nhẹ Lục Úy Trì đồng học tưởng muốn trịnh trọng mà giới thiệu một chút chính mình, kết quả trong đám người đột nhiên xuất hiện trạng huống.

Hắn theo đại gia ánh mắt nhìn lại, một cái diện mạo tuấn nhã soái ca, trong tay phủng một cái tiểu bánh ngọt chậm rãi đi tới, tao khí chính là bánh ngọt thượng còn dựng thẳng một điếu thuốc hoa, đang tại rầm rầm nha mà nở rộ quang mang.

Người này là ai vậy?

Đại gia đều có như vậy nghi vấn.

Sau đó khiếp sợ phát hiện, nhân gia phủng bánh ngọt thẳng ngoắc ngoắc mà đi hướng Hoắc An... Lục Úy Trì quay đầu lại nhìn Hoắc An mặt, thực hảo, người này đã ngốc rớt.

Muốn nói không có gian tình kẻ ngốc mới tin!

"Bảo bối, sinh nhật vui vẻ." Cái này phủng bánh ngọt người, chính là An Vô Dạng.

Vừa mới từ nước ngoài bay trở về hắn, vừa xuống máy bay lập tức trở về gia, lại phát hiện nhi tử không ở nhà, vì thế mã bất đình đề mà lại đây nhi tử thường đãi địa phương tìm kiếm.

"Ngươi, ngươi tại sao trở về?" Hoắc An nhìn cười mỉm tiểu ba, cả người đều ngốc trụ, sau đó nhanh chóng từ trên ghế sa lông tọa thẳng thân thể, nhượng xuất vị trí cấp An Vô Dạng.

Người bên cạnh: "? ?" Bảo bối! ! ?

Nguyên lai Hoắc An là có đối tượng người!

"Ngươi sinh nhật ta đương nhiên phải về đến a." Ôn nhuận tuấn nhã thanh niên, đi vào nhi tử bên người, đem pháo hoa sắp nhiên tẫn tiểu bánh ngọt giơ lên đối phương trước mặt: "Sinh nhật vui vẻ, khoái hứa cái nguyện vọng, khoái."

Hoắc An: "Ta..." Trong lòng thực cảm động, vừa rồi khó chịu tâm tình thật giống như không có tồn tại quá nhất dạng, nhìn pháo hoa nói: "Kia liền hứa nguyện ngươi thân thể khỏe mạnh, mỗi ngày vui vẻ."

An Vô Dạng sửng sốt, cười đến giống hài tử: "A, rõ ràng là sinh nhật của ngươi." Hắn cũng là thực cảm động: "Ta đây có lẽ một cái nguyện, hy vọng ngươi chuyện nghĩ trong lòng thành, mọi sự thắng ý."

Tại pháo hoa nhiên tẫn trước, đương ba ba hắn, cười tủm tỉm mà thấu đi lên hôn một cái nhi tử cái trán.

"..." Hoắc An yên lặng nhìn hắn tiểu ba tại pháo hoa phụ trợ hạ khuôn mặt, rốt cục có chút minh bạch, nhà bọn họ đại ba mười năm như một ngày che chở, chính là hy vọng, năm tháng không cần ở cái này người trên người lưu lại dấu vết.

"Cám ơn." Hắn vươn tay gỡ xuống nhiên tẫn pháo hoa, ném xuống kia hài cốt, thuận tiện dùng ngón tay đào một đà bơ, điềm điềm hương vị làm hắn lộ ra tươi cười.

Chung quanh bằng hữu, hóa đá hóa đá, khó chịu phi thường khó chịu.

"Như vậy, ngươi tiếp tục cùng các bằng hữu của ngươi đồng thời chúc mừng đi." An Vô Dạng nói, sau đó đem bánh ngọt giao cho trong tay của hắn, chuẩn bị rời đi.

"Hiện tại đã trễ thế này, ta với ngươi cùng đi." Hoắc An lập tức nói, không có một tia tưởng lưu lại ý tứ, dù sao sẽ đi ra uống rượu giải sầu, cũng chỉ là bởi vì trong nhà không người thôi.

Hơn nữa, nhượng An Vô Dạng trễ như thế một người trở về, hắn cũng làm không được.

"Ân? Cũng hảo." An Vô Dạng nghĩ nghĩ cũng là: "Vậy ngươi cùng bằng hữu nói tạm biệt, ta đi cửa nhà chờ ngươi."

Hắn đứng lên, cười cười cùng đánh giá hắn bọn nhỏ gật đầu ý bảo, ôn nhuận tao nhã khí chất nhượng người hảo cảm bội tăng.

Toàn bộ hành trình, không người nào dám hỏi Hoắc An người này là ai vậy...

Đó cũng là chuyện rất kỳ quái tình, rõ ràng Hoắc An bản nhân phẩm học kiêm ưu, cấp người ấn tượng phi thường mà chính thống, còn thực may mắn không là cái loại này toan hủ chính thống.

"Ta đây đi về trước, các ngươi chậm rãi chơi." Hoắc An cùng bọn họ nói.

"Ngạch..." Mắt to phun ra nuốt vào một chút, vẫn là không hỏi ra khỏi miệng: "Hảo đi." Chính là luôn luôn tại nhìn Hoắc An trên tay tiểu bánh ngọt, kinh ngạc mà nghĩ, nguyên lai người này thích ăn đồ ngọt sao?

Đứng ở cửa nhà đợi mấy phút đồng hồ, lớn lên cao đại anh tuấn nhi tử, hướng chính mình bên này chậm rãi đi tới.

"Nhi tử, chúng ta ở bên cạnh ăn bánh ngọt lại đi đi." An Vô Dạng nói, chỉa chỉa dưới mái hiên mộc chất cái bàn.

"Ân." Lớn lên giống quá Hoắc Vân Xuyên Hoắc An, thân cao một mét tám tam dáng người ngồi xuống, như trước so An Vô Dạng cao hơn nửa cái đầu: "Ngươi ăn sao?"

Hắn đem đản đưa tới tiểu ba trước mặt.

"Ta không ăn, ngươi ăn." An Vô Dạng giống học sinh tiểu học nhất dạng điệp bắt tay cánh tay, tại đối diện lắc đầu, ánh mắt phi thường chuyên chú mà nhìn Hoắc An.

"Hảo." Hoắc An một ăn cái này bánh ngọt chỉ biết là An Vô Dạng tự mình làm, hắn ăn được hứng thú nồng hậu.

"... Kỳ thật ta nghĩ thử một chút bơ đáng đánh không thể ăn." An Vô Dạng chịu không nổi dụ. Hoặc mà đào một đà bơ, bỏ vào trong miệng đỡ thèm.

"..." Hoắc An hàm một miệng bánh ngọt chịu đựng cười, không nói gì.

Chờ ăn xong rồi bàn tay đại bánh ngọt, hắn mới chậm rãi hỏi: "Ta đại ba trở lại?"

Kỳ thật hắn nghi hoặc chính là, tiểu ba là như thế nào trộm chạy ra ngoài?

"Không có." An Vô Dạng đáp án dọa hắn nhảy dựng, bất quá lần này là sự xuất có nguyên nhân: "Ngươi đại ba có công sự phải xử lý, còn lưu ở nước ngoài, là ta cùng trợ lý về trước tới."

Nguyên lai là như vậy.

Hoắc An gật gật đầu, tiếp nhận An Vô Dạng cấp thấp khăn tay xoa xoa tay, nói: "Đi thôi, xe của ta tại phụ cận."

An Vô Dạng cả kinh, lập tức sinh khí mà nói: "Ngươi lại lái xe a?"

Phản nghịch thiếu niên đảo cặp mắt trắng dã, lấy ra trong túi xe cái chìa khóa nói: "Này không cho làm, kia không cho làm, chỉ có học tập ta sẽ điên mất hảo sao?"

Theo hắn hiểu biết, hắn đại ba đọc trung học thời điểm, cả người đều là tự do mà bay lên.

Tuy rằng hắn không dám hy vọng xa vời phục chế đại ba trưởng thành lộ tuyến, nhưng là cũng không tưởng quá mức mặc thủ lề thói cũ.

"Chính là ngươi vị thành niên, còn uống rượu." An Vô Dạng u oán mà nhìn hắn nói.

"Vậy ngươi khai." Hoắc An thực rõ ràng mà đem cái chìa khóa ném qua đi.

An Vô Dạng chân tay luống cuống mà phủng cái chìa khóa, biểu tình cùng bị thải cái đuôi miêu nhất dạng, ánh mắt mở rất lớn: "Ngươi đứa nhỏ này..." Biết rõ chính mình sẽ không lái xe còn nói như vậy.

"Sẽ không liền ngoan ngoãn ngồi xe của ta, ta sẽ khai chậm một chút." Hoắc An nói, từ An Vô Dạng cầm trong tay hồi cái chìa khóa.

"Không được." Đối phương kiên trì: "Nếu không đánh xe trở về?"

"Ta không tọa người khác xe." Hoắc An thực hùng mà nói rằng, bối hướng trên vách tường một kháo, toàn thân đều là thời kỳ trưởng thành hài tử đặc biệt có ninh ba sức lực.

An Vô Dạng nhưng phiền hắn, nhưng là lại không hề biện pháp: "Nếu không kỵ cùng chung xe đạp trở về?" Hắn ánh mắt phiêu ven đường tiểu hoàng xe, cảm thấy cái này chủ ý không tồi.

"Phốc..." Hoắc An băng không ngừng mặt mà cười thành ngốc tử: "Cùng chung xe đạp?" Mệt hắn tiểu ba nghĩ ra: "Hôm nay là sinh nhật của ta, ngươi nhượng ta kỵ cùng chung xe đạp hồi gia?"

Còn có hay không yêu?

"..." An Vô Dạng giờ phút này trong lòng tưởng chính là, ngày mai liền đi báo danh học xe, nhất định muốn học xe!

Không thể đồng ý phụ tử lưỡng, an tĩnh mà mắt to trừng tiểu nhãn trong chốc lát, Hoắc An trước thỏa hiệp đạo: "Có thể không lái xe, nhưng ta cũng không cỡi tiểu hoàng xe."

An Vô Dạng tràn ngập nghi hoặc: "Kia như thế nào trở về?"

Hoắc An đứng lên, hào khí ngất trời mà nói với hắn: "Đi đường trở về."

Nghe đến cái đáp án thanh niên, cả người đều ngốc trụ, đi đường? Ước chừng tam công trong, người này nói với hắn muốn đi đường trở về! ?

"Ngươi là muốn cho ta biết khó mà lui sao?" An Vô Dạng nói: "Ngươi nói như vậy ta cũng sẽ không cho ngươi lái xe."

Hoắc An ngẩng đầu nhìn tinh tinh điểm điểm không trung, cười trộm: "Kia bước đi a." Sau đó nắm khởi An Vô Dạng thủ đoạn, tuyệt không tự làm bộ về phía ven đường đi.

"Thật sự a?" Đã thật lâu không có đi bộ quá nuông chiều từ bé thanh niên, kéo tủng lông mày lộ ra sợ hãi túng thái.

"Ân." Hoắc An cước bộ kiên định mà đi về phía trước.

Nhưng là rất nhanh mà hắn liền đối quyết định của chính mình cảm thấy hối hận, bởi vì đi đến một nửa, nhà hắn tiểu ba thực không biết xấu hổ mà đề xuất nhượng hắn bối hồi gia.

"Đôn Đôn, ta đau đầu, còn đau chân..."

Đánh xe đánh xe đánh xe.

Quân tử nhất ngôn tứ mã nan truy, nói không ngồi xe liền không ngồi xe Hoắc tiểu gia, tại đánh xe cùng đương cu li chi gian không cần nghĩ ngợi mà lựa chọn đương cu li.

Nhưng sau phát hiện, hắn tiểu ba mỗi ngày ăn cơm quả nhiên là ăn đến cẩu trong bụng đi.

Nhẹ như vậy...

Đệ 125 chương Đôn Đôn phiên ngoại 2

Chờ Hoắc Vân Xuyên xử lý xong nước ngoài sự tình, nhà hắn con trai bảo bối sinh nhật đã qua ước chừng ba ngày.

"Trần bí thư, ngươi cảm thấy mười tám tuổi hài tử thích cái dạng gì quà sinh nhật?" Hắn hỏi, hơi nhíu mày phản ánh xuất nội tâm áy náy.

Bởi vì công tác sự tình, quấy rầy nguyên bản muốn cùng An Vô Dạng đồng thời về nước cấp nhi tử chúc mừng sinh nhật kế hoạch.

Hiện tại, chỉ có thể chọn lựa đối phương thích lễ vật đảm đương làm bù lại — vậy đại khái là Hoắc Vân Xuyên khả năng nghĩ đến trực tiếp nhất phương thức.

"Ngạch, mười tám tuổi?" Thì phải là An thiếu lễ vật đi, Trần bí thư nói: "Thành niên lễ vật, không bằng đưa hắn một chiếc xe đi?"

Nam hài tử, đối xe tổng có một loại độc đáo hướng tới.

Tại mười tám tuổi thời điểm đưa hắn một chiếc xe, tổng không phải là cái lựa chọn sai lầm.

"Rất tốt đề nghị." Hoắc Vân Xuyên khẳng định đạo, trải qua Trần bí thư nhắc nhở, hắn quả thật nhớ lại đến, Hoắc An thích một khoản xe hình đã lâu rồi, nhưng là bởi vì vị thành niên quan hệ, An Vô Dạng cấm chỉ hắn lái xe, càng không cho phép hắn bản thân một mình đính xe.

Tuy rằng, Hoắc An tích tụ đầy đủ mua một chiếc hắn mình thích xe.

Vấn đề là, đứa nhỏ này từ nhỏ đến lớn tiền lì xì tiền, tất cả hắn tiểu ba trong tay, tưởng muốn một mình lấy tiền đi mua xe cũng không phải đơn giản như vậy sự.

Hoắc An gia gia nãi nãi, ông cố phụ cô từ từ trưởng bối, chỉ sợ cũng không biết, bọn họ quanh năm suốt tháng cấp tiền, cũng sẽ không tại Hoắc An trong tay lâu đãi.

Quốc nội, trời trong hảo thứ bảy buổi sáng, đang tại ngủ nướng thiếu niên, bị ba ba xốc lên chăn, lộ ra chỉ xuyên một cái quần cộc thon dài dáng người.

Như vậy thanh xuân bồng bột thiếu niên cảm, gọi nhi tử rời giường thanh niên đã từng cũng có quá.

"Rời giường! Đi sân bay tiếp ba ba của ngươi." An Vô Dạng một bên gọi, một bên dùng tay vỗ vỗ nhi tử rất tròn thí cỗ, phát ra thanh thúy dễ nghe thanh âm: "Đôn Đôn!"

Hoắc Đôn Đôn: "..." Xốc lên trên đầu gối đầu, lộ ra nhất trương tưởng muốn hủy diệt thế giới khuôn mặt.

"Rời giường, tiểu soái ca." An Vô Dạng thanh âm so vừa rồi ôn nhu gấp trăm lần mà nói, mà còn nâng lên nhi tử mặt hôn một cái.

"..." Tưởng sinh khí thiếu niên, nhất thời tức giận cái gì đều tiêu.

Hảo đi.

Hắn vẻ mặt miễn cưỡng mà ngồi xuống, tại hắn tiểu ba trước mặt không hề hình tượng mà đem bàn tay tiến khố tử trong cong ngứa, vừa mở miệng thanh âm sàn sạt mà: "Mấy giờ đi?"

An Vô Dạng nhìn chung: "Mười một giờ phi cơ." Sau đó lôi kéo nhi tử tưởng tiếp tục nằm trở về cánh tay: "Uy, ngươi hiện tại đứng lên rửa mặt ăn cái bữa sáng liền không sai biệt lắm!"

"Hiện tại mới tám giờ!" Hoắc An kêu rên.

"Chính là đi sân bay muốn hơn một giờ, chúng ta chín giờ rưỡi liền muốn xuất môn, Đôn Đôn ~~~ đã dậy rồi!" An Vô Dạng nói.

Hoắc An sợ hãi nhất nhà hắn tiểu ba làm nũng đại pháp, căn bản không có chống cự năng lực: "... Ta thực khó chịu." Hắn ngồi xuống nói: "Dựa vào cái gì sinh nhật của ta hắn không trở lại, hiện tại lại làm cho ta đi tiếp hắn."

An Vô Dạng: "Bởi vì hắn là ngươi ba nha."

Hoắc An: "..."

Ba cùng ba chi gian cũng là có khác nhau hảo sao?

Nghiêm khắc nói năng thận trọng đại chân giò tử ba cùng ôn nhu nhuyễn manh lại dễ lừa ba, hắn khẳng định thích người sau.

Bất quá, nhìn tại đại chân giò tử ba có thể phân phân chung vi bọn họ hủy diệt thế giới phân thượng, liền đi tiếp hắn đi.

Nửa giờ sau, ăn diện đến khốc khốc soái soái thiếu niên, cùng ăn điểm tâm cự quy mao - khùng khùng tiểu ba ngồi cùng một chỗ, theo dõi hắn tiểu ba ăn cái gì.

"Cái này, cái này, còn có cái này, ăn xong." Ma quỷ Đôn Đôn con kế nghiệp cha, hận không thể cướp đi An Vô Dạng trong tay thìa, nhất đốn cấp đối phương uy hai đại bát.

"Ngươi tưởng no chết ta?" An Vô Dạng khí khóc, không nghĩ tới rời xa Hoắc Vân Xuyên, vẫn là muốn thụ người quản chế.

Hoắc An: "Điểm ấy liền chống đỡ? Cũng không nhìn nhìn chính mình kia thể trọng, ngươi là tưởng tráng niên mất sớm độc lưu ta đại ba một người một mình trông phòng vẫn là như thế nào?"

Nói được nghiêm trọng như thế.

Tại tráng niên mất sớm cùng no chết chi gian, An Vô Dạng yên lặng mà lựa chọn ăn nhiều một chút.

Tọa lái xe xe đi sân bay trên đường.

"Các ngươi trường học có nữ sinh thích ngươi sao?" An Vô Dạng hỏi.

"Cự tuyệt với ngươi tán gẫu ngu ngốc như vậy vấn đề." Hoắc An một bên lật đổ đầu hậu nguyên văn thư, vừa nói.

An Vô Dạng: "..." Hai tay phủng cằm, sinh hờn dỗi trạng.

Trộm dùng dư quang quan sát tiểu ba thiếu niên, khóe miệng không bị khống chế mà giơ lên đến, sau đó buông xuống thư kháo đi qua, hôn một cái người nào đó tức giận hai má.

"Khụ, có hay không?" Thính tai đỏ lên người nào đó, khôi phục bình thường gia trưởng nên có bộ dáng, nghiêm trang chững chạc mà nói.

"Đương nhiên là có." Hoắc An nói: "Nhưng đúng thì thế nào, học sinh trung học thích, có tất yếu để ý sao?"

Nghe hắn nói lời này giọng điệu, cùng năm đó thượng nhà trẻ bất đắc dĩ giống nhau như đúc, có vẻ phá lệ không thể tiếp thu chính mình bạn cùng lứa tuổi ấu trĩ, đồng thời biểu đạt chính mình thành thục cùng thiện râu rậm khảo.

Đích xác, Đôn Đôn thực ưu tú thực thành thục, An Vô Dạng nghĩ thầm rằng.

So với chính mình năm đó đọc trung học thời điểm cường một vạn bội.

"Chính là... Ta giống ngươi cái này tuổi thời điểm đã có ngươi." Ở trên xe nhớ tới thanh xuân mỗ ba ba, vẻ mặt người từng trải bộ dáng nói: "Ta cùng ngươi đại ba không chính là như vậy đi tới sao? Cho nên không thể quơ đũa cả nắm."

"Chính là, " Hoắc An nhìn hắn: "Trên cái thế giới này có mấy cái giống như ngươi người?"

Nếu có nói, chính mình cũng là nguyện ý bắt lấy.

Đến sân bay, đúng là mười một giờ, bọn họ tại chỗ lối ra, kiên nhẫn chờ đợi sắp đi ra người.

So gia trưởng cao thiếu niên, tuy rằng gầy cũng rất rắn chắc cánh tay, thủy chung ôm người bên cạnh, có ý thức mà tránh cho đối phương bị người chung quanh đụng tới.

Giống nhau hắn đại ba tại thời điểm, đây là hắn đại ba công tác.

Hiện tại hắn đại ba không tại, dụng tâm nhìn điểm tiểu ba trách nhiệm liền dừng ở trên người hắn.

"Chờ đến thật nhàm chán, chúng ta đi chụp ảnh đi." An Vô Dạng nói, lấy điện thoại di động ra cùng nhi tử chơi khởi tự chụp.

Như thế nào chụp ảnh đều xinh đẹp khốc soái thiếu niên, phối hợp gia trưởng gây sức ép, bày ra các loại hiện nay lưu hành chụp ảnh tư thế —

"Đôn Đôn ngươi rất cao, có vẻ ta cự lùn, nếu không ngươi ngồi xổm thấp một chút." An Vô Dạng yêu cầu đạo.

Cao cao Hoắc An lập tức quỳ gối ngồi xổm xuống một chút, cùng An Vô Dạng đầu dựa vào đầu, đối với cameras phụ tử lưỡng liều mạng một cái tiểu tâm tâm.

"Ha ha, chia nãi nãi nhìn." An Vô Dạng cười nói.

Rất nhanh liền đem ảnh chụp phát đến 'Tương thân tương ái người một nhà' WeChat đàn.

Vì thế sủng ba cuồng ma Hoắc An tại đàn trong hạ tái ảnh chụp, qua tay phát bằng hữu vòng, phơi nắng một phơi nắng đáng yêu đến bay lên ba ba: "[ hình ảnh ] hôm nay thời tiết, cùng ngươi tươi cười nhất dạng."

Hoắc học bá bằng hữu vòng, ít người đến đáng thương.

Với là bằng hữu của hắn vòng ước tương đương tự hải, cơ hồ tất cả đều là chính mình và An Vô Dạng ảnh chụp, linh tinh sẽ có Hoắc Vân Xuyên ảnh chụp qua lại, nhưng là rất ít.

"Ngươi lão ba điện thoại đến." An Vô Dạng nói, tiếp khởi điện thoại: "Uy? Vân Xuyên? Ngươi hạ cơ sao?"

"Ân." Bên kia đang tại hạ cơ nam nhân, không có chậm trễ một phút đồng hồ thời gian liền đả thông cái này điện thoại: "Ngươi đến sân bay sao? Cùng Đôn Đôn đồng thời?"

An Vô Dạng cười nói: "Đôn Đôn nói không đến tiếp ngươi, ta một người ở đây."

Bên người Hoắc An: "..." Lập tức dùng bất đắc dĩ ánh mắt nhìn nhà hắn da đến không được tiểu ba.

"Ân?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên ngẩn người, trong lòng có chút chột dạ mà nói: "Phải không, sinh khí đi? Trách ta chưa có trở về cho hắn sinh nhật."

Dù sao năm rồi tuy rằng không long trọng, chính là hàng năm tháng tư mười lăm, một nhà ba người đều sẽ quá đến thực ấm áp.

"Hình như là, chờ ngươi trở về về sau muốn hống hống hắn." An Vô Dạng nghiêm trang chững chạc mà nói.

"Ta sẽ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói.

"Ngươi như vậy hắn sẽ cảm thấy ngươi không yêu hắn." An Vô Dạng buông ra miễn đề, ánh mắt giảo hoạt mà phiêu nghe lén nhi tử.

"Sẽ không, hắn biết ta thương hắn." Hoắc đại Boss bày tỏ tình yêu đơn giản trực tiếp, mang theo trầm ổn nam nhân chút ý vị.

Đối mặt dự kiến bên trong đáp án, Hoắc An nhướng nhướng mày, thấu đi qua đối với điện thoại nói câu: "Lão ba, ta cũng yêu ngươi, còn có, ngươi bị tiểu ba lừa dối."

"Uy..." Cư nhiên vạch trần!

An Vô Dạng trợn mắt, làm bộ muốn đánh người.

"Ai, là ngươi trước bố trí ta... Hảo đi hảo đi, cho ngươi đánh một chút." Thiếu niên xòe bàn tay ra, cam tâm tình nguyện mà bị tiểu ba đánh lòng bàn tay.

Ba.

Nhẹ nhàng mà một chút.

Dáng người cao ngất nam nhân từ nói ra đi ra, ánh mắt nhanh chóng tại trong đám người tìm kiếm chính mình yêu nhất hai người thân ảnh, rất nhanh, liền nhìn đến cao gầy Hoắc An, ôm nhà bọn họ tiếp qua vài năm liền bốn mươi tiểu thiên sứ.

"Hoắc An." Hoắc Vân Xuyên hô một tiếng, mang trên mặt thoải mái biểu tình, tầm mắt nhìn chằm chằm vào tên kia ôn nhuận như ngọc thanh niên.

Nghe thấy lão ba thanh âm, thiếu niên nâng nâng mũ, đối An Vô Dạng nói: "Đi, chúng ta đi qua."

"Ân? A, Vân Xuyên!" An Vô Dạng tầm mắt vừa tiếp xúc với Hoắc Vân Xuyên thân ảnh, lập tức kinh hỉ mà hoan hô: "Hải hải!" Một bên phất tay, một bên cao hứng mà nhào lên.

"Hải." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nghênh đón tiếp được hắn, ôm vào trong ngực hôn một cái, đã mang theo nếp nhăn đuôi mắt, bởi vì vui vẻ mà càng phát ra rõ ràng.

Dù sao, hắn cũng là khoái năm mươi người, năm tháng tại trên mặt để lại một chút tang thương dấu vết.

Hảo tại, nhà bọn họ hơn ba mươi tiểu thiên sứ, giống như bị dưỡng tại thời gian ở ngoài.

Vẫn là nhất dạng thẳng thắn, vẫn là nhất dạng mà thuần túy.

Năm tháng cấp cho An Vô Dạng, có lẽ chính là một phần đối mặt thế giới bình thản, một phần mặt đối người nhà khi, gấp bội ôn nhu.

"Tưởng ngươi." Tiểu thiên sứ nhỏ giọng nói.

"Ta cũng tưởng ngươi." Hoắc Vân Xuyên thấp giọng, đây là hắn tối tự hào sự tình.

Hai người ôm thân thiết trong chốc lát, An Vô Dạng từ Hoắc Vân Xuyên thân thượng xuống dưới, cho hắn thời gian đi cùng Hoắc An nói chuyện.

"Đi thôi."

Phụ tử lưỡng nhìn nhau một chút, Hoắc An dẫn đầu cười mở miệng nói: "Lão ba."

Hoắc Vân Xuyên 'Ân' mà lên tiếng, đi qua đi thời điểm từ trong túi xuất ra một bộ xe cái chìa khóa, trịnh trọng mà hai tay bắt được Hoắc An trước mặt nói: "Quà sinh nhật, hy vọng không có đến trễ."

Hoắc An nhìn cái kia dấu hiệu, giật mình mà dùng tay đỡ trán: "..." Rất ngoài ý muốn, năm nay sinh nhật một cái hai cái đều làm sao vậy...

Vẫn là nói, vứt bỏ truyền thống ăn cơm tặng lễ hậu cần trình, sẽ biến đến tương đối dễ dàng cảm động sao?

... Không quản, dù sao vui vẻ là được rồi.

"Cám ơn lão ba." Một chút đều không muộn hảo sao, hắn bây giờ còn không có bắt được hộ chiếu, cao khảo hoàn tất sau đó lập tức liền đi khảo!

Hoắc An tiếp nhận xe cái chìa khóa sau đó, giang hai tay cánh tay ôm chầm một chút Hoắc Vân Xuyên.

Cái này bá đạo nghiêm túc, lại đối bọn họ không hề bảo lưu nam nhân, đáng giá bị ngưỡng mộ.

Đệ 126 chương Đôn Đôn phiên ngoại 3

"Hảo." Hoắc Vân Xuyên cùng nhi tử ôm chầm một chút, liền đẩy ra đối phương, đảo trở về ôm An Vô Dạng bả vai: "Trở về đi."

Hắn nói rằng, thuận tiện đem hành lý giao cho Hoắc An.

... Giống loại này chỉ cần đối tượng không cần nhi tử hành vi, thân là nhi tử Hoắc An trừ bỏ thói quen còn có thể thế nào?

"Hảo đi." Hắn tiếp nhận hành lý.

Hơn nữa hôm nay nhận được thích lễ vật, trong lòng đối đại chân giò tử ba oán khí, đã sớm tiêu.

Vì thế vô cùng cao hứng mà theo ở phía sau xuống dòng lý, đương một cái có tự mình hiểu lấy bóng đèn.

"Lão ba..." Sau khi về đến nhà, mắt mở trừng trừng mà nhìn hai người bọn họ vào phòng, Hoắc An tức giận mà trụ miệng, chính mình gọi điện thoại thông tri gia gia nãi nãi, nhà bọn họ xử lý việc gấp đại chân giò tử ba bình an trở lại, công sự nghe nói cũng xử lý đến rất tốt, không cần lo lắng.

Cùng ngoan tôn mở điện thoại Hoắc phu nhân phi thường vui vẻ, nói xong còn có chút không bỏ được cúp điện thoại, dù sao mấy ngày này, Hoắc An vội cao khảo sự tình, đã có một tháng không có hồi nhà cũ, bọn họ rất nhớ.

Hoắc phu nhân hỏi: "Vậy ngươi ba bọn họ đâu?"

Hoắc An nghe vậy, mắt nhìn nhắm chặt gian phòng môn, lắc đầu: "A, đang tại nghỉ ngơi đâu."

Sau đó phiết hạ không người quản rương hành lý, trở lại chính mình trong phòng.

Hắn may mắn chính là, cách vách không là ba ba nhóm gian phòng, an tĩnh.

"Ta đây treo." Hoắc An nói.

"Hảo, học tập không cần quá cực khổ, thành tích không có trở ngại là đến nơi." Hoắc phu nhân dặn dò nói.

"Ân." Cùng nãi nãi kết thúc trò chuyện, hắn ngồi ở ghế trên, xuất ra trong túi xe cái chìa khóa, ở lòng bàn tay trong đem chơi.

Chờ cuộc thi chấm dứt, liền đi khảo hộ chiếu, trong lòng hắn nghĩ.

Sau đó mở ra ngăn kéo đem cái chìa khóa ném vào đi, xuất ra thật dày bài thi, tốc độ bay khoái mà xoát đề.

Vẫn luôn làm được buổi chiều năm giờ, Hoắc An oai ở trên giường ngủ một giờ, sau khi tỉnh lại ráng màu đầy trời, mặt trời chiều ngã về tây.

Không nhớ rõ là ai nói, một người ngủ trưa đến chạng vạng, sau khi tỉnh lại sẽ phát hiện mình ở sâu trong nội tâm cô độc.

Hoắc An cảm thụ một chút, biểu tình trở nên rất khó coi, bởi vì bụng quá đói.

"Lâm a di —" đang tại trường thân thể hắn, tay chân như nhũn ra mà đứng lên tìm ăn.

"Đôn Đôn tỉnh?" Hiện tại toàn gia nhân như trước là vẫn duy trì gọi Đôn Đôn thói quen, bao quát khi còn bé dẫn hắn bảo mẫu a di: "Đi, phòng khách ngồi, a di cho ngươi thịnh thang."

Lâm a di nói, năm nay năm mươi lăm nàng, về hưu tại tức.

Sớm đã vượt qua sáu mươi Trương a di, đã tại mấy năm trước hồi gia dưỡng lão.

"Lão ba, " Hoắc An hoảng đến phòng khách, hô một câu ngồi ngay ngắn ở cái bàn bên cạnh, ánh mắt chây lười đại ba: "Ta tiểu ba đâu?" Hắn hỏi.

"Đi ngủ." Hoắc Vân Xuyên nói.

"Như vậy vây?" Hoắc An nói, tìm trương ghế dựa ngồi xuống, lại nhìn Hoắc Vân Xuyên hai mắt, trong lòng minh bạch, hắn tiểu ba không là vây, mà là bị gây sức ép...

Khụ khụ, này lưỡng lão phu lão phu, vẫn là như vậy nị oai.

Đã mười tám tuổi hiểu được không ít thiếu niên, trong âm thầm bĩu môi, làm bộ thuần khiết tiểu thiên chân, cùng đại ba hai người ăn một bữa trầm mặc bữa tối.

Ban đêm thập điểm nhiều, Hoắc An nghe được động tĩnh, ra vẻ là hắn tiểu ba tỉnh.

"Xuy." Vui sướng khi người gặp họa thiếu niên tại ổ chăn trong cười trộm, bởi vì tiểu ba tỉnh, nhất định là đại ba cái kia lại đương đối tượng lại đương cha người hầu hạ.

Dù sao, mười mấy năm như một ngày.

Hắn tiểu ba a, chính là hưởng phúc mệnh.

Trải qua một buổi chiều gây sức ép, An Vô Dạng tổng cảm thấy chính mình thắt lưng thắt lưng chân chân, chỗ nào đều không thoải mái... Lại có lần tới, hắn hẳn là thủ vững điểm mấu chốt, nghiêm từ cự tuyệt đối phương muốn mai khai N độ yêu cầu.

Bất quá cũng kỳ quái, Hoắc Vân Xuyên đều năm mươi người, ở trên giường gây sức ép đứng lên, quả thực cùng tình yêu cuồng nhiệt thời kì giống nhau như đúc, không có chút nào thanh tâm quả dục dấu hiệu...

Lại có chính là, đến ba mươi tuổi tả hữu, An Vô Dạng cảm thấy chính mình dục vọng đột nhiên tăng lên không ít, quả thật là đến lang hổ chi năm.

Cho nên muốn tưởng, Hoắc Vân Xuyên đối giường sự nhiệt tình không có biến mất, cũng là một chuyện tốt đi.

Khụ khụ, dù sao An Vô Dạng cũng không rõ ràng lắm, chính mình cái gì thời điểm sẽ vượt qua cái này giai đoạn, là bốn mươi? Vẫn là bốn mươi lăm?

Dù sao năm nay ba mươi bảy, hết thảy đều rất tốt.

Tại đại học kia vài năm, An Vô Dạng âm kém dương sai mà bị Quý Minh Giác quải thượng đầu tư điện ảnh con đường, tứ niên hạ đến trong tay rất là kiếm nhất bút tiền.

Sau khi tốt nghiệp chính mình bỏ vốn, làm an tâm điểm tâm đại lí, thực hiện đương tiểu lão bản lý tưởng.

Hiện tại hai người hằng ngày chính là, Hoắc Vân Xuyên quản Hoắc Vân Xuyên xí nghiệp lớn, An Vô Dạng quản An Vô Dạng tiểu xí nghiệp, ở mặt ngoài các không can thiệp, nhưng là kỳ thật nơi chốn đều có đối phương dấu vết.

Từ khi Hoắc An hiểu chuyện tới nay, hắn nhất định thừa nhận, chính mình hai cái ba ba, là hắn gặp qua tối ngọt một đôi nhi tình lữ.

Trong đó quan trọng nhất nguyên nhân, đương nhiên là bởi vì hắn tiểu ba bản nhân được xưng Tiểu Điềm Điềm, tính cách đầy đủ ngọt.

Nếu chỉ dựa vào hắn đại ba một người, ha hả.

Đối, An Vô Dạng Tiểu Điềm Điềm danh hiệu, miến nhóm hướng trên đầu của hắn đeo mười mấy năm, vẫn như cũ không bỏ được trích rụng.

Dù sao sau lại, Tiểu Điềm Điềm đương tiểu lão bản, hơi một tí ngay tại Weibo thượng trừu thưởng đưa bánh ngọt, một đưa hảo mấy chục cái.

Mấy năm nay bị hắn yên lặng dưỡng béo miến, không biết có bao nhiêu.

Nhưng mà An Vô Dạng vẫn là không hiểu đến sẽ ăn béo loại này thể chất ưu thương, luôn luôn liền cười tủm tỉm mà phát Weibo truyền sản phẩm mới, miễn phí thỉnh đại gia nếm thức ăn tươi.

Sau lại đại lí khai biến các nơi, miến nhóm vô luận ở đâu cái thành thị đều có thể ăn đến an tâm điểm tâm bánh ngọt.

Ân, thể trọng cái gì liền không cần so đo, mỗi tháng ít nhất duy trì một lần tể tiệm bánh ngọt.

Mười mấy năm trường tình làm bạn, lập tức liền tới bọn họ kết hôn mười tám đầy năm kỷ niệm ngày.

An Vô Dạng chuẩn bị trở về quỹ cấp miến nhóm một đám ăn ngon tân phẩm, đến lúc đó dựa vào miến đàn cho vay miễn phí khoán lĩnh một phần tình yêu bánh ngọt.

... Nguyên bản kế hoạch là như vậy.

Khoảng cách kết hôn ngày kỷ niệm còn có một đoạn thời gian tháng năm đế, An Vô Dạng đến khai tại gia phụ cận tổng điếm, nếm thử điểm tâm sư vi ngày kỷ niệm hoạt động tân làm bánh ngọt.

Đã ba mươi bảy hắn, xuyên hưu nhàn thiển sắc trang phục hè, đứng ở một đám người trẻ tuổi trung gian, thoạt nhìn cùng hai mươi xuất đầu không có gì khác nhau.

"Này khoản vanilla ngọt độ hoàn hảo, tương đối thích hợp ta tiên sinh khẩu vị." An Vô Dạng chỉ vào vừa rồi hưởng qua dây tây: "Dây tây ngọt độ khả năng tương đối thích hợp nữ hài tử."

Suy xét đến miến đại bộ phận đều là nữ tính, hắn cảm thấy dây tây hẳn là làm chủ đẩy.

Điểm tâm sư lấy đến mặt khác một khoản socola: "Ngài lại nếm một chút cái này, socola chủ đề, ta cảm thấy cũng thực thích hợp ngày kỷ niệm hoạt động."

"Ân." Xét thấy socola tương đối nị khẩu, An Vô Dạng vẫn luôn không là như vậy thích, hắn lấy lại đây cắn một miệng nhỏ, nhanh chóng cau mày nói: "Hảo nị..."

Sau đó đem bánh ngọt buông xuống, quyết định đạo: "Này khoản không suy xét, liền chủ đẩy dây tây đi." Dù sao ê ẩm điềm điềm mà, hắn ăn cũng không tệ lắm.

"Hảo." Điểm tâm sư vội nói, thuận tiện hoài nghi, chính mình làm socola bánh ngọt thật sự có như vậy kém sao?

Liền ăn một miệng nhỏ socola bánh ngọt, kế tiếp non nửa thiên, An Vô Dạng vẫn cảm thấy phạm ghê tởm.

Cái loại cảm giác này có chút giống như đã từng quen biết, nhưng là lại không nói ra được.

"Thật là, không phải là hoài đệ đệ đi?" An Vô Dạng nói thầm đạo, đem mình hoảng sợ: "Không thể nào?"

Đáng sợ suy nghĩ, đem mình dọa đến sắc mặt loạn thất bát tao mà.

Chính là hắn nghĩ, Hoắc Vân Xuyên năm nay đã bốn mươi chín, chính mình cũng ba mươi bảy, hơn nữa vẫn luôn mang bộ...

... Vi an toàn khởi kiến hắn quẹo vào dược điếm mua nghiệm dựng bổng.

Trong lúc tâm tình lộn xộn, phân không rõ là chờ mong vẫn là sợ hãi.

Chỉ là muốn... Vạn nhất là thật làm như thế nào?

Kia phụ tử lưỡng không đến hù chết sao?

An Vô Dạng nghĩ này đó, liền nhéo tóc cầu nguyện, ngàn vạn hay là hoài, sẽ khiến cho gà bay chó sủa.

Nhưng mà sáng ngày thứ hai thần khởi, ngồi ở toilet bồn cầu thượng, trộm nghiệm một chút, lưỡng đạo giang.

"..." An Vô Dạng ôm đầu, nghẹn thật lâu, lộ ra nhất trương đỏ rực mặt, lại xuất ra một căn tân nghiệm dựng bổng, lại trắc một lần.

Kết quả cùng lần đầu tiên không có bất luận cái gì khác biệt.

Thực hảo, hắn nhắc tới quần, thu hồi hai cây nghiệm dựng bổng, trở về ngủ một cái thu hồi giác — buồn cười chính là hắn còn cho là mình gần nhất mệt rã rời là bởi vì mùa hè đến!

Bạo đi dựng phu, ngủ một giấc tỉnh dậy sau đó, trong nhà nam nhân cùng hài tử đều không ở nhà.

"Lâm a di, những cái đó ký chuyển phát nhanh rương nhỏ ngươi thu chỗ nào rồi? Ta muốn hai cái dùng một chút." An Vô Dạng rời giường sau, bắt đầu chơi đùa kế hoạch của chính mình.

"Ai, ở chỗ này đâu, a di lấy cho ngươi." Lâm a di nói, tay chân lanh lẹ mà cho hắn lấy hai cái rương.

Không đại, chỉ có thể trang tiếp theo chút vật nhỏ, nói thí dụ như nghiệm dựng bổng.

Trang sau khi đi vào đem chỉ tương đóng gói hảo, biến thành một cái hệ phấn hồng cùng màu xanh da trời ruy băng lễ vật hạp, mỹ mỹ.

Bởi vì không là trăm phần trăm xác định bảo bảo giới tính, cho nên An Vô Dạng cấp lộng phấn hồng sắc cùng màu xanh da trời sắc ruy băng.

Hoàn thành sau đó đem hai cái hộp quà phân biệt giao cho hai cái trong điếm công nhân, kính nhờ bọn họ một cái đưa đi Hoắc thị tổng công ty, một cái đưa đi X trung cao tam nhất ban.

Tặng lễ hạp an tâm điểm tâm nhân viên cửa hàng công, xuyên trong điếm chế phục, tại Hoắc thị tổng công ty thông suốt, thậm chí đã bị lễ ngộ.

"Ân?" Hoắc Vân Xuyên thu được hộp quà, nghi hoặc, bánh ngọt? Nhưng là nhỏ như vậy.

Hoài tò mò cùng sủng nịch tâm tình, hắn buông xuống trong tay thượng công tác, phi thường nghiêm túc mà mở ra thoạt nhìn là tiểu thiên sứ tự tay đóng gói hộp quà.

Sau đó mở ra hòm trong nháy mắt, Hoắc Vân Xuyên biến thành một tòa pho tượng.

X trung cao tam nhất ban, dẫn theo hộp quà công nhân tại cửa nhà, đối một vị trải qua bên người nam đồng học nói: "Đồng học ngươi hảo, xin hỏi có thể hay không giúp ta gọi một chút Hoắc An thiếu gia."

Bị hắn gọi lại người không phải ai, đúng là Lục Úy Trì.

Vốn là rất không kiên nhẫn, nhưng là Hoắc An tên nhượng hắn một trăm tám mươi độ đại biến dạng, lập tức cười nói: "Hoắc An đúng không?"

Công nhân: "Là cám ơn."

Lục Úy Trì: "Đưa cho hắn, ta giúp ngươi lấy vào đi thôi." Hắn đặc biệt bá đạo mà quyết định đạo, tại công nhân không chú ý dưới tình huống liền cầm đi trang hộp quà gói to, một đường hoảng đến Hoắc An cái bàn biên.

Lục Úy Trì xao xao cái bàn: "Hoắc An thiếu gia."

Xa lạ thanh âm cùng ngữ điệu như thế nào đều lộ ra một cỗ tử thiếu đòn hương vị: "Chuyện gì?" Hoắc An ngẩng đầu, mặt không đổi sắc mà nhìn hắn: "Lục Úy Trì?"

Hôm nay tại lớp, hắn ngược lại là nhận ra đến.

Lục Úy Trì trong lòng một trận thích, đem hộp quà ngoan ngoãn mà đưa đến trước mặt hắn: "Có người cho ngươi đưa đồ." Sau đó phiêu trong mắt mặt ái muội đi nha ruy băng, lại không cao hứng: "Là ngươi chính mình mua, vẫn là nữ sinh đưa?"

Hoắc An vừa thấy kia đóng gói túi logo, cười: "Cám ơn."

Đây là hắn tiểu ba đưa tới bánh ngọt a, phỏng chừng là sợ hắn lên lớp đói bụng, thật sự là ôn nhu tri kỷ tiểu ba.

"Uy..." Lục Úy Trì khó chịu, hắn muốn biết đáp án.

Bất quá hắn nhìn thấy Hoắc An đã tại hủy đi, sẽ chờ xem đi, muốn thật sự là nữ sinh đưa, chậc chậc... Đây không phải là trọng điểm, trọng điểm là Hoắc An thái độ của hắn...

"Ân?" Không là bánh ngọt, Hoắc An đem cái kia có chút xa lạ đồ vật lấy ra, đương hắn nhớ tới cái này đồ vật là cái gì sau đó: "A —" cao hứng mà đứng lên, phủng lưỡng đạo giang nghiệm dựng bổng cuồng khiếu: "Thật tốt quá!"

Có đệ đệ, ha ha ha, rất cao hứng.

Lục Úy Trì đồng học, nhìn thấy Hoắc An trong tay chi kia đồ vật, nhất thời cảm thấy thiên toàn địa chuyển, muốn ngất xỉu.

Cho nên nói, Hoắc An liên hài tử đều có, thật sự là không cam lòng đâu...

"Ta muốn có đệ đệ." Vui vẻ Hoắc An, tùy tiện tìm cái người chia sẻ chính mình vui sướng, người này chính là đứng ở trước mặt hắn Lục Úy Trì đồng học, bị hắn hai tay nắm bả vai qua lại lay động.

Từ từ!

Đệ đệ?

Lục Úy Trì đồng học một giây đồng hồ tại chỗ sống lại, nhưng là, nhìn chính mình trước mắt soái mặt cùng trên vai hữu lực bàn tay, hắn như trước thừa nhận không đến tưởng muốn ngất xỉu.

Generated By QuickTranslator


End file.
